Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 3: Hero!
by DragonKnight15
Summary: *AU Multi-Xover Series* Yugi Mutou the Dragon Knight is ready for his next adventure, discovering the worlds of souls and the science of Alchemy as well as the growth of his friends and the strong feelings for a certain red cherry head. Now he must protect those bonds, defeating the Dark Lord, other threats and the man who knew his father. Can Yugi become a hero? A little M-Rated.
1. V3 Prologue

_**Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 _ **Written by: DragonKnight15**_

 _ **Directed by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome to the third Volume installment of DKR! This is just the prologue of the Volume 3. The first chapter will be uploaded on Thursday like Volume 2 HOWEVER that first chapter/episode is different than others. You'll see!

 **Volume 3: What is a Dragon Knight?**

The Earth... everything starts here. The Earth, the planet of living beings, both of animals, plants and the Human Race. The Earth, a world connected with other Earths that not many people known about. The Earth, a planet that was created by many forces with love and the light of a hope and a miracle. A planet we must love and protect. This planet will be the beginning of peace, love and hope for many years. However, Darkness lives in this world that will never leave. It's because of that, the world and its people will never evolve to a higher form. It will never change.

Once, there was a hero who had the power to fight and defeat the king of darkness and its lords. The brave and mythical creature, known by the entire name of Dragon Knight. The last dragon of light was the world's last hope. But with age and wisely, comes the end of his life. Before he die and failed, he passed down his powers and his will to a human who possessed his dragon DNA in him. That man was chosen by his will and spirit to never give up. He promises to fight the Dark and Chaos Lords for the kind dragon and everyone. He became a legend and was as the brave dragon. He became the Dragon Knight of Light!

…

And you know the rest after so... so it's my turn to tell how I began my father's footsteps. My name is Yugi Mutou, the current Dragon Knight of Light! It's been a month now since me and my dear friend Ichigo Momomiya defeated the evil Alien God Deep Blue, freed Masaya Aoyama and saved the world from the aliens as they got their second chance to save their people. Plus, I defeated Dark Leader Dragon in my first duel with him with the help of **The Creator God of Bonds, Nehebkau**. And since then the Dark Lord has been gone, presume dead. I… I'm not sure if that was true or not… but right now with my friends all happy, that's what matters. Besides, as long as I have the power to protect them with great friends and partners; I have nothing to fear!

But... something tells me things will become dark and my worries about what is a Dragon Knight. What is a Dragon Knight and what does it mean in being one? I guess I'll find that out sooner or later.

 **Inside an unknown location** **…**

There, in the darkness of a strange throne room, there sat humanoid figures, with their faces and appearance cover up by the same darkness, sat together for a strange meeting.

''Why the hell did that man call us all for?'' One figure spoke in a disgusted tone, sounding old.

''Why the hell should I know?'' Another figure replied in a rude tone, his body seeming to be bigger and had more muscle than the others.

''Maybe he assembled us to handle Soul Society?'' Another figure suggested with a grin over his face, wearing some kind of pointy headwear.

'' **That would be most…** _ **delicious**_ **.** '' The tall, thin figure said in a discord voice, sounding like two voices.

''Or probably we found something to experiment on?'' One figure explains as he pushes back his glasses, with a menacing smirk over his face.

''Zzz…'' Was the voice of a figure that was asleep, having his arms behind his head, not caring about much.

''Why must he be sleeping at a time like this?'' Another voice said, firm yet serious by the other's sleeping.

''He should while our lord hasn't arrived yet.'' Another figure protested, and the voice was from a female this time around. The only female voice out from the other male voices was.

''Like I care.'' Another male voice said, almost upset and uncaring that it sounded that he shouldn't be here.

''You should have a better tone to what you say, Sexta.'' An emotionless tone from another figure spoke, locking his bright green eyes at the one who didn't want to be here.

''Bastard. Should I kill you now?'' The previous voice demanded as he locked his blue eyes, sharp at the emotionless figure who replied with silence. ''…''

There was tension now between the two, until it suddenly disappeared by the presences of a much powerful voice, almost welcoming and kind. ''Welcome.''

''!'' All the figures were surprised as they turned to face a new person who arrived, with two others behind him. Even the one who was asleep woke up, but he wasn't surprised yet still sleepy.

''My dear Espada.'' The same voice added as most of the figures greeted their leader. ''Aizen-sama.''

''…'' The blue eyed one did not greet the arrival of their lord.

''I see you all must be curious why I call you here for?'' The man named Aizen questioned his ''Espada'' as he sat down on the upper chair, staring at the figures.

''Yes, well… let's just say our war with Soul Society will be quite more… intriguing with another player that will join their side.'' Aizen told them all as they were surprised to hear that.

''Another-'' The female figure stated in shock as the rude tone one finishes the sentence. ''Player? The hell should we care?''

''Simple… he goes by the name of someone most of you have heard of, especially the former King of Hecho Mundo.'' Aizen stated with a slight smirk over his face, looking only at the old man. The old man was left thinking for a moment, until he realized what he said and declared in disgust. ''… Impossible.''

''Oh but it's the true. Now who I'm talking about… is none other than the Dragon Knight.'' Aizen declares, smiling with almost the intention to draw out a battle with the Espada towards the Dragon Knight. This only further made him want to see such a thing happen. That one meeting… commenced a new fight towards the Dragon Knight of Light, Yugi Mutou.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 **Volume 3:**

 **Hero**

* * *

Hope you enjoy the simple Prologue. ALSO... I had made a Poll a few days before this went on so check it out. It involves if I should change Judai/Jaden's E-HEROes to be called Elemental HEROes like in the TCG. Answer while it's hot. I'll leave it on for the first few chapters and then I'll let you all know my choice. If I don't get enough Votes though, I will make the choice.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I wish to apologize for the new Cover Image for this Volume. I wanted it to be colored and I am like... 50% so finished but I can't download it due to phone issues. So... I'll try to upload it in my DeviantART account in DragonHero15 and you can look at it better. Just to tell you, this is my first cover and I hope you guys liked it too.


	2. 1: Strawberry and Dragon SIDE A

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, DID YOU MISS ME? Because I miss you! It has been 6 YEARS since I started… or so since I started DKR and now… after much struggles, I can get started with the big starter Volume that will fold up a taste of what shall come.

This is episode 1 SIDE A of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **For the first announcement of the new Volume... I am here to tell most of you that some readers were able to read this first chapter before you guys did. However, I had made MULTIPLE changes, you know me I had to! Sorry... but it was to check for error of any kind. Please enjoy it and for others who have read, minus Redwallfan2000, do not spoil.**

* * *

 **Since this is the first chapter and a long one as I was working on… sorry for that, did not want to make it a two-parter… BUT it will be. This will be my first two parter that counts as the same Chapter/Episode 1 of Volume 3. Most of you who lived long know the two-sided tape? Think of this first chapter as SIDE A and the next part of the same chapter as SIDE B.** **That will be released next week with no summary so expect that. I would not have done this unless otherwise but the situation calls and it will make the chapter enjoyable to leave more reviews? And hopefully new fans.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 1 SIDE A: The Strawberry of Death Meets the Dragon Knight!**

It was another clear morning day in Domino City as the sun was up and everyone in the city were getting ready for the new day... especially for our brave and heroic Dragon Knight, Yugi Mutou. Yugi yawns, covering his mouth, as he was ready for another day of school.

He was getting ready for school as he was wearing his usual white school shirt, classic blue jacket uniform along with wearing a new collar neck, much thinner than the previous one. He grabs his brief case along with his Millennium Puzzle.

He smirked, looking back as he has changed greatly as he resembles more matured and slightly taller, almost to look like Atem. He now wears a slightly thinner, collar neck buckle. He stares at his grandfather and older sister, waving goodbye winking.

"Bye Jiji, bye Nee-san! I'll see you guys later!" Yugi shouts goodbye to his sister and grandfather as he runs off out of his house, the Game Shop, to Domino High School as fast as he could. The tricolor head was very happy for today's wonderful day, smiling as he couldn't wait to start a new day as he had his Dragon Sword on his left waist.

"I kinda wish these days remain like this forever." Yugi mutters to himself, smiling, as he walks through block after block to school. He was, however, having much trouble passing through the grown new trees that were in his way. Who knew all these many trees grew from back a month ago, when things were more complex to worse before.

" _It's been almost over a month ago since Deep Blue was defeated and I became the Duel King again._ '' Yugi stated mentally the situation, recalling the day that he and his friends, as well as the Mew Mews had their last battle against the aliens and fought their god and leader, Deep Blue. Yugi hasn't forgotten the alien who caused a lot of problems to many, especially one pink haired Mew Mew he cares for.

'' _I should be happy it_ _'_ _s over... which I am but the weird part is why hasn't Dark Leader Dragon-kun made his move yet? Did he really perish that day?_ '' Yugi stammered annoying, also thinking back from when he dueled the Dark Lord and managed to beat him, but also remembered the threat he gave off that their war is far from over before he vanished, seemingly dead. No doubt he's alive since he confirmed it but since then, no sign of him or his general. Everyone was too peaceful, but he couldn't let that ruin their moment of peace. '' _Still... I can_ _'t argue about this._ _I needed the break._ "

Yugi manages exiting the maze of trees, still thinking about it. Last he heard the new trees wouldn't be cut down because of their size and relocated them all as soon as possible thanks to Kaiba's ''suggestion'' to the city to make more friendly for the environment. Yugi starts slowing down, trying to get some air and breathing comfortably, as he turns his head for a moment and spots a man walking slowly on the other side of the street. He was like out of color, pale and whitish, like he was a ghost with a strange chain over his chest. Yugi felt bad and concerned as Yami appeared beside him in his spirit form.

" _Since that day, I gained the second form of the Dragon Sword from that knight, the Dragon Slayer, and my abilities to see spirits have improved to the point that I can see ghosts now. Even testing on my friend Danny-kun, I can see him even when he_ _'s invisible._ '' Yugi told himself mentally, not expecting that using that second form would affect his own ability to see spirits. Danny was surprised after that test, just amazed than anything else. He oddly then muttered angrily, mentioning Ishizu's name at one point.

Actually, Yugi was grateful about all of this. When he was slowly dying by Deep Blue's sword impaling through his chest, he shouldn't have lived through that but he did, thanks to Dragon Knight… and most of all by Ichigo's healing. The spirit of the Dragon Sword did something, well mostly explained as it was all her doing how he's even alive… and had that chat with the original Dragon Knight who oddly referred himself as Dragon Knight.

And then, learning something from him and then meeting that other dragon that he learned how to activate the second form of the Dragon Sword, the Dragon Slayer. Even so… this was still too little and wished for either one would appear to him. Yugi wanted to ask them even more things he needed to know.

What is a Dragon Knight? Why does he have the title of his name? Who was this Dragonaun and the connection it may have with his new signature attack, _**Dragonaun Tensho**_. And why was he or his father picked as Dragon Knights? And that dragon… it resemble the _**Dragonaun Tensho**_. All these questions puzzle the tricolor head but at least now he knows there's something than nothing.

'' _I really wished I knew more about Dragon Knight and the whole story about the legacy of the Dragon Knights, but who knows... maybe today, maybe tomorrow._ " Yugi adds mentally, smiling and staying positive that he would get the answers he has been searching for… like about his father's involvement in being the precious Dragon Knight before him, or anything else.

Yugi then noticed the concerning look in Atem's expression, almost like he knew something he didn't. It would make sense that he knew something, asking him. " _Are_ _you alright? You've been acting weird lately. Is there something about them you feel odd about? Or do you know about them?_ "

Atem snapped out of whatever he was thinking, turning to see his partner. He replied calmly. " _Nothing... it's just something else I was wondering._ "

Yugi gave the Pharaoh a look with an eyebrow up, surprised to hear that after how concerned he looked. Not wanting to ask again, they continue walking to the school. Even if Atem didn't say much, Yugi had a feeling that something was off. Even more that Atem acted weird lately at school. Yugi just didn't ask him much as he turns up ahead and notices in shock that there was a small kid with the same chain and faded form, on the ground crying. He runs up to him, knowing right away it was the same one he met before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked the young boy, concerned if something happened. Yami remembered back when the two had recently met this ghost or whatever he was a week ago. The little boy has been trying to find his parents for a long time. They must be dead, but Yugi didn't want to be certain.

"I'm fine, mister. I was looking for my parents again with no luck so far." The boy responded weeping; sadden as Yugi felt his pain. He was sure that the boy was dead... but he never asks him because it would only make things worse. He just felt sad that the boy would never have a future.

He tried to be strong; smiling like Jonouchi or Judai would do and tells him with a cheerful tone. "Don't worry. You will find your family again! As long as you have fate in yourself and keep trying, you will find them again! That's a promise that I know will come true!"

The boy looks up, seeing the kind face before as he eventually smiles getting up. Atem smirks, amazed by the amount of faith Yugi has to see anyone to have hope than to depress.

"Thank you mister! I will find them if you think I will!" The little boy responds with a much better, happier tone. Yugi nods with a thumb up to him. He says his goodbyes as Yugi and Atem continue on. They stop at a stop sign as they wait for it to turn green. The Pharaoh stares at Yugi, certain it was time to tell him something that has been bothering him for too long.

" _Yugi, I didn_ _'_ _t want to alarm your peace, but I've been feeling this strange spiritual around your school since I returned, but more in our classroom._ '' Atem informs his partner as Yugi turns to face him actually surprised but not showing it. He hears him out as he continued. '' _However, the oddest thing is that I felt huge amount of it on just one person. I really don't want to assume anything without being sure but the one I'm feeling that pressure is..._ "

"Yugi-kun!" A familiar voice shouted towards the tricolor head. Atem stops as he and Yugi turned. The tricolor head slowly forms an open smile, seeing Ichigo Momomiya who was running towards him. She quickly hugs him like pressing on the breaks as she was smiling too. Ichigo looked a bit different, with the now Mew Pendant Necklace around her neck, and she let her hair grow on the front with slightly longer bangs and her pigtails also grew a little close to her shoulders.

"Morning Yugi-kun! How's a day without me Nya?" Ichigo teases as she pushes him a bit away, grinning. Yugi responds with a small chuckle. "I wouldn't think a day pass without seeing you, Ichigo-kun."

"Oh! Then if I leave you, then would you miss me Nya?" Ichigo questions him with a mischievous grin as she gives a small bump on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiles embarrassed as he nods his head. ''You know I would. But you won't leave right?''

Ichigo sighs as she grabs Yugi's hand and pulls him by the arm, wrapping her own with a wink. ''Never Nya. Let's get going before we come late to school.''

Yugi nods blushing, seeing her smiling face, as he answers. ''Right! Let's go.''

Atem stares at the two, happy that those two have grown to know each other even closer than before as if they can tell each other anything. Ever since that final battle against Deep Blue and Masaya leaving to Europe as cherry head stayed, Yugi and Ichigo has spent even more time together, regaining the times they lost when they were kids. This was Yugi's promise, to become closer with her and now they seemed to be best friends now. However, the Pharaoh couldn't help but hope that those two would become a couple themselves, but it's not his place to say such things… yet though. So for now, seeing those two smiling to be together was fine enough.

Ichigo was also happy too; touching Yugi's arm like this. She blushed, still having feelings for him deeply. She didn't want to rush anything with him but she does want to tell him how much he means to her and vice versa. She needed to know as her heart wanted to as well.

However, that moment was over when Yugi saw more of those ghost people with chains. He couldn't help but become concerned more than usual. Ichigo could see them too, but only a little like blurs as if she needed glasses. When she's holding on Yugi, she can see them clearly with no problem… which frightened her with pale skin. She hated ghosts… even though Danny is a ghost but that was different. She tries to not look directly, ignoring them as she shivers.

"I can't believe how mess up we both are... to see the dead of course." She tries to joke around, gulping her throat by how scared she was, very, and laughing nervously too.

Yugi nodded firm, more than concern by the amount of spirits he can now see. Even walking these streets he didn't see or sense that many. Were they always there or… he wasn't sure yet to conclude anything but one thing was certain; they shouldn't be here.

"I know what you mean. The dead should move to the next life, not remain in the sadness of the current life.'' Yugi responds, making Ichigo feel bad for those who left this world. Atem was quiet, understanding Yugi's reasons.

''Anyway first I can hear you speak when you're a cat and now this too. I think it has to do with my powers of a Dragon Knight, remember?" Yugi adds trying to change the subject. It worked as Ichigo did smiles about that. How could she not forget?

Yugi basically died by Deep Blue's sword as he took the hit that was meant for her and Kish. She thought she lost him as she tried to heal him with everything she had and even try to fight the alien god for that same reason, but then he came back with a new, huge and wide version of the Dragon Sword that Yugi calls the Dragon Slayer. He completely outmatched Deep Blue with new speed, power and that _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ attack. It was incredible. He saved Masaya and even the part of him that was the Blue Knight and gave her the time to finally put an end to Deep Blue, for good.

"I remember that day all too well Nya." Ichigo said, blushing red as she wasn't sure if he noticed in that dead state how angry and furious she gotten towards Deep Blue. To her shock now, she never felt such hatred before.

Yugi notices the seriousness in her as he did kinda risk his life for hers. He blushes a bit, apologizing firm. ''Yep, I know. Sorry to have made you worry for me.''

Ichigo eyes him, smiling softly nodding. ''Yes you did. Don't make me cry like that alright?''

''Promise!'' Yugi vows smiling… except he thought if that happens again then people like Erika and Jenny might kill him. He laughs nervously, closing his eyes as he said. ''Haha, well, actually, I might have to again if that happens again! Hahaha!''

There was silent as Ichigo froze up, her face blank. Yugi opens his eyes and soon widen his eyes in terror as Ichigo's face turns red of pure rage, glancing towards him.

''DARN BAKA, YUGI-KUN!'' Ichigo roars in anger, fume coming out from her ears as she raises her hands.

Yugi panics as Ichigo would slap him from existence… until he felt something cold… feeling an evil presence all of a sudden. Ichigo got worry seeing his sudden change of expression as she asked him, stopping herself. "Yugi-kun, did you felt that?"

Yugi didn't respond as she got her answer with a roar, a terrifying roar. They both look around and Yugi saw a giant black monster thing with multiple demonic arms and a white mask face on it, floating up in the sky. The monster seemed to be chasing something or someone for some odd reason as it floated away.

"Umm... that's not a Chimera Anima or Masha would have pop out and warn me about it." Ichigo mumbles with frightened, yet calm tone, trying to stay brave. Yugi gulps as he had a feeling he has to destroy that thing. He didn't know why, but he had too. He looks around as no one didn't or couldn't notice it.

"Come on Ichigo-kun! We're going to stop that monster before it does something unforgivable." Yugi declares as he runs and jumps on top of a house as quick as he could before anyone notice. He sadly trips when he reaches there, causing Ichigo to giggle softly. Ichigo was actually scared, even if she did laugh a bit, to check out whatever is making those noises but she knew better than to argue with him when it comes in saving someone. Besides, she was a super heroine for a reason: fight anything evil! She quickly dashes on all fours as her cat ears and tail pop up, running through an alley.

"I needed the exercise to turn Mew Mew, so here's my chance to use it! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphose!" Ichigo shouted as she jumps and kiss her chained necklace Mew Pendant around her neck as a pink light surrounded her and she soon became Mew Ichigo as she joins Yugi jumping on roof tops.

"RIGHT!'' Yugi shouted as his Millennium Puzzle glowed and he became Yami Yugi, surprising Atem that Yugi wants him to handle things. He groans, reaching to his waist with his right hand and brings out his legendary Dragon Sword. The two hurry faster as they could to reach the black monster and did. The white mask monster thing was cornering a small ghostly girl with a chain over her chest like the others. It turns to see them as it spoke. "Hmm... food."

The cat girl sweat dropped as she backs away and hides behind Yami Yugi, afraid of that thing now.

"NYA! Why must all the weird monster things say that?!" Mew Ichigo shouts angrily with her tongue stick out for how gross that is. Atem sighs as he says with a serious face at the thing. "Don't get alarm about that Momomiya-san. Let's worry about the creature first."

Mew Ichigo slightly nodded as the two got ready, but the monster quickly made his move as he sent a two hand slam. The two luckily dodge the attack as Yami Yugi shouts as he swings his sword. " _ **DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_ "

He fires his golden, crescent slash at the monster as it injures his left shoulder. It roars in pain as he swings his right arm at him. The Dragon Knight blocks it with his sword, but he was pushed back by its force, and sent crashing through a wall. It then came towards him. Mew Ichigo quickly appears behind the monster and grabs its injured arm with her super strength. She cries loud as she picks it up and throws it downward to the ground. The monster crashes on the ground, but it quickly recovered as it roars again.

Yami Yugi barely could move as he swaps back with Yugi, immediately using _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , dashing with an intense bust of speed. He takes a leap up and joins Mew Ichigo without a struggle.

"Atem wants to thank you Ichigo-kun for the save.'' Yugi passes on the Pharaoh's message to Mew Ichigo who smiles to hear that. The monster howls, not finished.

''We're fine now but this monster is going to be tough." Yugi adds as he wraps the Dragon Sword's ribbon around his right palm to not drop the sword by mistake.

"Yea... then I guessed I'll try out my other new trick of _**Ribbon Chidori**_." The Mew Heroine declares as she bends her legs slightly and she lowers her right hand down with her fingers like claw. She grabs her left hand around her right hand's wrist as she concentrates as pink spark of lightning in shape of ribbons began to form as well as the sound of birds chirping. It forms rapidly as it forms a small light pink ball of electrical current passing through her palm and hand as well as most of her body. She felt the sparks of her Technique hurting her hand, shredding it, as she still hasn't perfectly control it yet.

She quickly made a charge at the vile creature. The monster launched another punch, but Mew Ichigo instantly disappears from its sight. The pink hair Mew Mew reappears behind it as she shouts as she points her right electrify hand at its back. "Strike him down with a lightning rush of ribbons! _**RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR**_!"

Her technique is unleashed as it changed shape and took the form of a long spear/blade as it quickly charges right through the monster's back side. Mew Ichigo then focused her chakra as multiply blades came out at all directions through the monster. Yugi and Atem were amazed and impressed by how she pulled that out. Yugi soon recognized that move being used by Sasuke Uchiha, but with one blade.

" _Ichigo-kun is getting better at using that technique. Who knew it would be Sasuke-kun of all people to show her other ways of improving her own Jutsu in a very short amount of time? Amazing._ " Yugi proclaims mentally with a smirk by how amazing Ichigo was growing. Actually it was barely amazing as Mew Ichigo sobs to herself, enduring the overwhelming pain in her hand. It felt like her bones cracked if not the electricity were still passing through in her hand. She still needed training.

Even with the multiple strikes, the monster unleashed a powerful roar that shattered and destroyed the electrical blades. It then went for a charge at Mew Ichigo, stunned, who was unable to move because she was still in mid-air. Yugi panic as he was going to save her, but Atem hold him off, knowing Ichigo still had another trick.

"I won't be a meal for you! Come on and protect me with a powerful electrical force! _**RIBBON CHIDORI CURRENT**_!" The Mew Heroine shouted as she tries to form the electrical burst through her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ except it didn't work and instead shocks her. Yugi and Atem drop their jaws open, not expecting that as Mew Ichigo nearly falls down if she didn't grab on the edge of a rooftop.

Yugi sweat drops, just remembering that Ichigo mention that she can only use 3 times a _**Ribbon Chidori**_ due to how strained her body will become and at times, will shock her since she is still inexperience to control it properly.

The monster then took this chance to open its mouth as it began to charge a red energy sphere.

" **Damn. Boy that Hollow is charging for a Cero! Stop him or your girlfriend will die very roasted!** " Yin Dragon roared mentally to his human host. Yugi sweat dropped at what the least happy dragon just said, especially the girlfriend remark. " _Hollow? Cero?! What is this monster exactly? And Ichigo-kun is not… she is sort of my girlfriend but not-_ "

" **We'll tell you later Yugi-san. Right now it's best that you crush that hollow with no mercy! Don't worry about killing it; its sins will be removed after it dies off.** " Yang Dragon explains, kindly interrupting to the young knight. Yugi nods, not going to disagree that as he has no time to waste around.

Mew Ichigo didn't like the look of this as the monster unleashes the powerful red blast at her. Yugi quickly acts as he rushes in and shouts as he lifts his sword and takes a leap up, taking calm breathe out. "Level up!"

A single heartbeat echo within his heart as Yugi's body was surrounded by overloading blue/golden aura as he interrupted the _**Cero**_ blast with incredible speed. The blast hits directly, but the aura blocked the entire attack before it could do any form of damage. The blast soon cleared up as Yugi was gently floating down in mid-air with Mew Ichigo holding behind his back.

He was holding his evolve Dragon Sword that has become a blue/golden/black strip, slightly large half-widen claymore-style wide sword with a dragon figure tail guard, the hilt was dark blue pattern and with a large white, torn up long ribbon moving gentle by the end of the hilt on the air over his right shoulder. The steel of the sword shines as it had a golden outline pattern along the edges of the blade.

Ichigo blushes as she was up and Yugi was holding her. She smiled, not arguing as both land back on the rooftop.

"Slay down the Darkness, Dragon Slayer!" The Dragon Knight shouts with a serious stare as stream of blue/golden aura exploded around him. Mew Ichigo was relieved that Yugi used that second form of the Dragon Sword just in time. The white masked monster gave a surprising glare as it spoke with an angry, deep voice. "...Shinigami? This will be... delicious to devour you."

Yugi widened his eyes surprised to what he just called him, while Atem stared at the monster with his arms crossed over, both pretty confused by what it just mistaken him for something like a Death God.

"S-S-SHINIGAMI?! HOW IS IT SPEAKING NYA!'' Mew Ichigo asks overwhelming frightened why the creature called Yugi that or the fact it can speak now.

Yugi stares calmly, turning Ichigo to him as he tells her. ''Calm down Ichigo-kun. I need you to jump off. I'll end this in one shot."

Mew Ichigo nods softly, trusting Yugi's choice as she leaps off him to the nearest rooftop perfectly, although shaken. Without the cat girl behind his back, he was free to go all as he raised his large sword with both hands. The monster began to charge at him wildly, but that was a major mistake in its part. Yugi concentrates all his power as he swings up to the sky. Then a large burst of golden/blue flame aura exploded from his giant sword.

"For Ichigo-kun and that little girl you were going to hurt, you're going down! Take the Spirit of the Dragon Knight! _**DRAGONAUN… TENSHO!**_ " Yugi roars as he swings the blade downward, firing off a powerful a golden/blue flamed crescent, energy slash as it enlarges rapidly. The monster didn't have time to react as it was overwhelmed by Yugi's attack as it momentary took shape of a dragon's head as it swallows the creature and destroys it into black ashes. It disappeared into nothing like the monster never existed, with the attack disappearing into nothing.

Mew Ichigo watched the entire thing, and the _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ is just as powerful as it should be. It's both incredible and dangerous to use, but she didn't mind because Yugi uses it carefully.

"So cool Nya! Yugi-kun is getting better with that new attack!" Mew Ichigo shouts amazingly with a wide grin over her face. Yugi landed on the ground as Mew Ichigo leaps down to follow him. He was then surrounded into a blue/golden aura as he reverts back the Dragon Slayer back into the Dragon Sword, spinning it back to its scabbard.

"That was amazing Yugi-kun! You pull off an incredible turn around again!" Mew Ichigo shouts happily. Yugi smiles back, but a bit as he was concerned what that thing call him. Shinigami? Why call him that?

Then he just recalled that monster was chasing a girl. He looks around and spots where she still was, with widened eyes and opened jaw from what Yugi and Ichigo did and saving her. Yugi walks up to her and says with a smile as he tries to place his left hands over her shoulder. "You're alright now. Did that monster hurt you?"

"No mister, but that was amazing how you destroy that thing with the young lady." She responds with a smiling face of how cool it was. Mew Ichigo started to blush as she always loved when someone calls her by 'young lady'.

"Oh! Thank you so much for that compliment, but why was that thing chasing you?" The Mew Heroine blushes, although still unease asking the undead girl a question, well the one she can't see not without Yugi. The girl then responded as she shook her head not having a clue. "I really don't know. I was walking down the street as I always done and then it came out to eat me."

"I see. What's more important is that you're safe now." Yugi replies kindly with a smile over his face again. This made the faded girl to smile too. Then Yugi started to get a scared expression as he looks at his watch. The first bell to classes will ring soon and he can't afford to get late or else Jenny will make him pay.

"Oh no. Ichigo-kun, let's head out now because we're close for being late." Yugi tells her with a panicking tone, not wanting to be late. Mew Ichigo was starting to freak out too since her dad will kill her. She quickly nods as Yugi turns back to the little girl and says to her with a goodbye, trying to sound and speak heroic for the little one. "I'm sorry but we got to leave. The business of the great Dragon Knight is never done! I'll see you around and next time, be careful if another one shows up. If it does, then I'll come back and defeat that one too!"

Ichigo giggles, seeing his blushing expression as she knew he felt embarrassed saying that stuff. Yugi doesn't see himself as a hero but she knew he was.

"Yeah! I'll call you again mister!" She answers him with a grinning smile by how amazing he was. Yugi smiles back before both he and Mew Ichigo left in a hurry. Ichigo couldn't help but think what Yugi did. He killed off a monster. Was it right?

"Hey Yugi-kun, was it okay for you to kill that thing? You never do that, I mean ever." Mew Ichigo questions him, which got to Yugi in a surprising way. He has never killed anyone... but he couldn't help but tell that it didn't matter. Not like that, but by what the Dragon Sword was reacting to it in some way and what Yang Dragon told him.

"I know... but something else besides the Yin-Yang Dragon told me to kill it to destroy the sins of it and make it move on as a human again or suffer for those sins. Odd right?" Yugi responds with a small smile as he runs faster, laughing nervously that it sounds crazy. Mew Ichigo sweat drops, not believing what she just heard Yugi say but well it is Yugi after all replying blushing. "If it's you, then everything is odd and weird Nya. Like me Nya."

The girl was finally alone, or so she thought as she felt something or someone coming towards her. She turns around to see two figures landing in front of her.

Who are these strangers that appear to the spirit of this girl? Friendly or… we will see.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: Whatever is going on with Kurosaki-san, I hoped it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s not a bad thing.**_

 _ **Ichigo K: Hey, I'm the speaker for today, ABOUT TIME! WAIT I**_ _ **'M DONE ALREADY?!**_

* * *

The spirit of the young girl who was saved by Yugi and Mew Ichigo was now confronted by two new people before her.

They both were wearing black kendo uniform. One was a small young woman with raven like hair with a normal katana sword while the other was a young man with orange spiky hair with giant sword like blade that was covered up in a cloth-wrapped tang around his back. It was Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki in their Shinigami forms as they were surprised when they arrived like there were about to face something.

Ichigo groans upset, looking around itching to kill a Hollow so he can get to school on time. He scratches his head off, turning to the experience Shinigami who was checking her phone.

"Okay... this is new to find no Hollow. Rukia, were you sure there was one a moment ago?" The Substitute Shinigami asked his real Shinigami partner. Rukia ignored his question as she was checking something in her special Hollow Cell Phone tracker and show a puzzle expression.

" _Odd. There was a Hollow, but its signal disappeared moments ago. It couldn't be another Shinigami because that person would have confirmed the kill... even so..._ " Rukia was thinking carefully to herself, probably assuming it was the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, but then again they would have sensed him and would have stick around to probably rub it on Ichigo's face.

The orange haired Shinigami was pissed at her with a scowl face. He does not like being drag away from his body, forced to go after some Hollow and find no Hollow. He looks away as he notices the girl watching them. Ichigo walks to her and asks her with a wondering look. "Oi little girl... have you seen anything big, black and monstrous with a white face mask appearing or chasing you by any chance?''

The undead girl was at first scared of him but he looked pretty funny in one angle.

"I sure did mister! I was about to be eaten until this cool guy with this great three color haired showed up with this... cat girl heroine I believe with pink hair and dress." She tells the orange haired Shinigami with a bright smile. Ichigo gave a stunned expression sweat dropping as his mouth was opened.

"What did she say?" Rukia asked in shocked when she overheard that part. She walks towards beside Ichigo as the girl continues. "Yeah! It was so cool how they fought that thing and then the cool guy defeated it with an awesome sword that could transform. It almost looked like that one behind your back."

She pointed at Ichigo's Zanpakutō and partner, Zangetsu. He stares surprise to even think there could be another person with a giant blade like his. Rukia was thinking over with this new information. The only thing she could come up was that cat girl part.

"Umm... anything else did you recall from them?" She questions the ghost girl. She thought it over until she remembered something. She then said as she mimics what Yugi said to her. ''Well... "The business of the great Dragon Knight is never done!" That was something I recall from the nice person."

"Great... wait? Dragon Knight? That sounds more flashy and self-important than what a Shinigami say." Ichigo states almost upset, not having a clue but he was mad with tiny, pupil eyes. Rukia continued to ignore him, still gathering all this information over, but it did make her smile a little. Still, it made her worry about the name ''Dragon Knight''. She heard that name before; she knew she learned something about it.

"Alright... I guess we're done here. Ichigo... can you do the Soul Burial?" Rukia demanded the orange haired comrade. Ichigo gave her a ''why me'' glare as he said. "Why not you for once?"

"Because I'm concentrating and you know what to say, but I'll explained it to her too. I have to study on this." She responds with a small wave as Ichigo sighs as he grabs his Zanpakutō, holding it in reverse by the bottom of the hilt and says to the girl as he tabs her with the bottom hilt on her forehead. "Listen, I'm going to send you somewhere much safer so those monsters never hurt you again."

She was a little nervous as Ichigo removes the hilt from her forehead as a symbol form and white light appear around her. Rukia softly says with a small smile. "He tells the truth. The Soul Society is a better place to live so you can have peace."

"And you can find anyone that left this world there too, probably a grandma or grandpa. Trust us on that." Ichigo added as he looked the other way as he was a little embarrassed about saying that. How could he say something like that to a girl to go to the afterlife? Even so, maybe she can. The little girl just smiles as she says with a happy smile. "Thank you! I will!"

And with that, the light swallow her as she left this world as a black butterfly pass them knowing she left. Ichigo then said as he places Zangetsu back to his back and claps his hands off. "Well... let's go. I have school and we're about to be late."

"Yeah... let's go find your body before we're late to classes. Don't want you to get detention or something." Rukia responds as both Shinigamis went back to where Chappy, Rukia's Gikon for her Gigai was watching on Ichigo's soulless body. While running toward the air, Ichigo was really thinking about what the Soul told her.

" _A guy with a three colored haired? No... She couldn't mean him?_ '' The Substitute Shinigami questions, assuming that person is none other than Yugi but that was impossible or well he wished he could believe. '' _Even I know he wouldn't see a Hollow, but still. I have sense something new from him, but... forget! It was just in my head._ "

He had enough thinking, shaking away those thoughts off his head as they ran as fast as possible to hurry up to school.

 **7 minutes later** **… Close to Domino High School:**

Yugi and Ichigo were running as fast as they could to reach the doors of the school while Kurosaki in his human body and Rukia in her Gigai were also trying to beat the time. Both were running as far as they could but they accidentally crashed upon each other when they enter the school.

"Ouch... Good morning Kurosaki-san, Rukia-kun. How are you guys doing?" Yugi asked softy and weakly as he was in the bottom of all three as Ichigo M was behind him with Ichigo K following and Rukia on the top. None of the three enjoy what they were on the other, except Rukia who felt lucky. Even more, Yugi felt he touched Ichigo's panties under her skirt, which freaked him out, but without letting the others know.

"Fine... peachy if you call it Yugi." The orange haired Ichigo said weakly too as he tried to move, but was unable to move as much as he tried. It took them less than 2 minutes to freely get out of that mess.

"You guys were in a rush. Were you guys late too?" Momomiya asked her other two friends in wonder. Rukia simply responds with her smiling act expression. "Nothing important! We were late because Kurosaki-kun over slept."

Kurosaki gave her a death glare as it was the other way around, not him. Yugi sweat drops as he says to his former bully mentor as he reached him to pull him up. "Doesn't matter. We got school and we're about to be late. Let's head out Kurosaki-san!"

"Alright, let's go Yugi." The orange haired Ichigo responds as he grabs his hand. As soon as the two exchange hands, a static current passed around their hands as they felt something shocking to be overwhelmed. They both immediately move away as they started at their own hand.

"Yugi-kun, what just happen?" The red haired Ichigo questions frightened about what just occur with her best friend. Rukia went to her own Ichigo who was still shook up by whatever happened.

"We'll see you guys up in class while I and Ichigo-kun go to the bathroom. Excuse us!" Yugi suddenly speaks politely as he bows and quickly grabs Momomiya's hand and they walk to the bathroom quickly. Kurosaki didn't respond as he tries to figure out what was that sensation, getting up from his feet.

"Ichigo, what just happen? It's like you felt something." Rukia asked her friend with her normal tone. Ichigo K simply says as he looks at her with a concerning look. "I think... for a second, I sense Yugi's Reiatsu a moment ago when we touch."

Rukia widened her eyes, not believing such a thing could even happen.

"That can't be true. No normal human can possess Spiritual Pressure without any Reiryoku, especially someone who could shock you like that." Rukia explains with facts and details, not believing it to be true. Ichigo shook his head as he was a ''Special Case''. "And me? I was an exception when you first met me. Maybe... he has it too.''

Rukia frowns, tipping her chin uncertain about that. If Yugi was another case, then no doubt Soul Society would have let her handle it since she's here.

" _If he does, then his must be close to powerful than yours._ " Rukia spoke to herself mentally as she's now worried.

Yugi and Ichigo were now far, enough distant away between Ichigo K and Rukia as the tri-color head slows down and breathes heavily. The shock never happened, it was as new to him and it must was the same for Kurosaki… but Yugi didn't understand was why?

"Yugi-kun, what just happen to freak you out so badly?" Ichigo asks concern as she stops him by pulling him back. She needed to know. Yugi didn't want to make her angry because of her extreme strength, which could break his hand as he tells her. "I don't know... but I felt a weird pulse from Kurosaki-san.''

Ichigo was surprised to hear such a thing as Yugi continued saying. "I really can't explain, but I got a weird feeling about this."

Things were quite as both barely made it to class a few seconds before the bell rang. Both Yugi and Ichigo K tried to not look at each other as they thought everything was normal.

" _I got to keep my eye on him... just in case._ " Both Yugi and Ichigo K said in thought in union as the school day started.

 **Hours later** **…**

The day went by fast as school ended pretty quickly as if it was an anime or manga. Everyone went to do their after school activities or jobs or simply go home. Yugi and Ichigo were going to Café Mew Mew as they work together there. Yugi figured he will need money to help his grandfather and he wanted to help Ichigo because she's always the busy worker out of all 7, even though Erika and Ringo help her out a lot. Mint... she does tea. Lettuce shatters more plates but apologizes. Pudding prefers to make her tricks. Zakuro has her career so she can't always come over.

Yugi wasn't the only one as Kaiba wanted the café to be working under Kaiba Corp because of expanding his profits and he always wanted to try the gourmet business. Jonouchi also wanted to work there for the money, but it was a bad idea. However, he still wanted it no matter what he must do. Both Ryou and Keiichiro agreed, by Kaiba's order as he wants the idiot ''mutt'' to have some power... as the side-manager of the café. Jonouchi is much lazier than Mint as he bosses everyone around and so on... although he secretly does more paperwork then others.

Judai and Danny also volunteered to join the Café too... for some cash and its funny having everyone together. Naruto, Sonic and Shadow also visit the place, so it's like our mini hangout. Even Honda eats for free, and Anzu is scared to even ask for a waitress job because of her own job not paying her enough as it is. Bakura was honestly the café's best customer, always ready to eat some new order. It seem like everyone have gotten even closer.

It was harder for Ichigo these past few days as Jonouchi gave her all the work and she had to guard the café too because Erika is currently in vacation with Masaya. He went off to England to study, like he planned and took his sister instead. Ichigo couldn't go now because it would be best to have time with her friends including Yugi and Masaya understood. No matter how much she wanted things to be different between her love towards Yugi and Masaya, she loves them both even so, but she honestly wants to get closer to Yugi because of their promise and because she cares deeply for him after everything they went through. In her heart, it felt right and in Yugi's eyes too. In fact, he tries to make her happy as much as he can.

Even so, she took Erika's advice before she left to let things go through their course and wait for when Yugi admits his feelings back at Ichigo. The redhead pigtail agreed, wanting that more than something forced. So, Erika went with her brother instead, wishing luck towards her best friend no matter what.

"Sigh! This was a long day that it feels like maybe we should skip work. What do you think Yugi-kun?" Ichigo asks exhausted, yawning, as she raises her arms up high on how tired she was. She got worried by why isn't Yugi answering her? She turns towards him to see Yugi was concentrating on something to himself or speaking with his Pharaoh friend Atem or Yin-Yang Dragon.

"Yugi-kun! Are you listening to me?" She shouted which surprised the young teen from his thoughts. He turns in terror that he made her mad to see Ichigo annoyed and angry… his greatest worry, second to Jenny and the ''P-A-N''. He apologizes with a nervous grin. "Umm... sorry Ichigo-kun, I was thinking about... Kurosaki-san."

"Really? Like a love idea or a sexual dream huh?" Ichigo asked as she grabbed around him with a cat-like smile. Yugi got completely disturbed by that as he shouted in fear, blushing at the reaction. "NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

Ichigo was astonished by his reaction and found it hilarious, causing her to laugh. Yugi is too innocent to ever try something like that, and he wouldn't be Kurosaki's type… if he had a type. She just replied with a smile. "Sorry Yugi-kun, I was just kidding about that. I was... I'm just too awful. Hahaha."

She then quiets down to notice Yugi smiling at her, almost telling her that he was okay and knew she was kidding. Yugi would always forgive Ichigo, that's the best part because he knows they're both flawed. The two stared looking at each other as they were blushing.

''Sorry, let's head to the café.'' Yugi speaks, coughing slightly of why he acted like that. Ichigo smiles, understanding him as the two would continue.

Yugi eyes her briefly, seeing how beautiful she looked. He blushed, calming down as he needs to say something. ''So um Ichigo-kun, I was thinking that-''

Ichigo turns, wondering what he was going to say until both heard a terrible roar and it was very familiar even causing Ichigo to shiver. ''Aw come on!''

"Another one?" Yugi questions annoyed as Ichigo trying to be strong declares, very scared. "D-doesn't matter, w-we'll deal with whatever we're about to face together N-Nya!"

Yugi nods with a small smirk as she follows that. The two run to the direction where the roar was heard louder. The two quickly past through a long alley as Yugi takes out the Dragon Sword for the second time and Ichigo transforms once again as Mew Ichigo.

Almost 10 minutes passed as they were searching for the roar and the sunset went down for night. They had just entered Karakura Town where things got quiet. The Cat Girl Mew Mew was nervous by this pressure, but Yugi had a feeling what it's going to be. Then something came down in front of them. They across paths with another black creature with a white mask, but this one had like long arms, legs and had sharper claws with a different shape mask as well as a different shape.

"Okay they're not Chimera Animas but even I know I DON'T like them Nya!" Mew Ichigo shouted nervously as she panics by the creature. Yugi was silent as he points the Dragon Sword at the monster. "Don't worry Ichigo-kun, we'll take it head on together!"

Mew Ichigo sighs with a dispirit look, remembering she suggested that, as she nods to that with a serious look. Ichigo so wanted to avoid fighting another monster like that, but she had no choice. She holds up her right hand as her Strawberry Bell appears on her hand, ready to fight!

The two quickly charged at the monster as it disappeared and reappeared behind them as it comes for a slash. The two barely dodge it as they leap to their separate ways. The thing stood there for the next move with an evil, ''want to eat you'' look.

Yugi managed to see how it moved with his eyes scanning it.

"I knew this one was different. It seems the last one was weaker while this one is a bit stronger and smarter too. We got to be careful." Yugi advices Mew Ichigo while studying the monster's pattern. She nods as she holds her weapon right at it. She then shouted as she unleashed her attack. "Alright, dodge this one! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!**_ "

She fires her signature pink, bubble like magical blast, consuming the monster and hits on target. Mew Ichigo snaps her fingers with a wink as it work, but sadly it didn't last for long as the smoke clear open to reveal the black creature was unscratched. The Mew Heroine was stunned with beady eyes by why couldn't her attack destroyed that monster.

" _Not good. Momomiya's Strawberry Bell attack didn't work so well. And to make it worse, this thing hasn't fought for real which means he will now._ " Atem deduced mentally with a worrying expression. Then Yugi suggested to his partner. " _Maybe, but Ichigo-kun's_ _ **Ribbon Chidori**_ _work well, plus the Dragon Slayer. We should cut this creature in half using that again._ "

Atem agrees as they have to end it now before things turn bad to worse. He holds on his sword with both hands as he was about to release his second form, until the weirdest thing happened.

The monster's left arm was cut or rather slash off in half as blood splashed out from it while disappearing. Yugi and Ichigo were left shocked and astonished by what they witnessed as the monster quickly turns around to only be slash in half. The thing separated as it disappeared in blackness as it revealed it was slashed by a giant blade!

" _What the hell just happen?_ " Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo said in thought at the same time as they were completely taken back by that. Then they saw closer to be overwhelmed as it was Ichigo Kurosaki, who was wearing this black kendo uniform and was lifting up that same giant sword that cut the monster down. He places the sword over top of his right shoulder, declaring in a piss off tone. "That shows you for causing problems on... on..."

He was stuck as he saw Yugi and another person seeing him. Kurosaki was stunned with his shocking expression. It was like time froze again as Mew Ichigo was thinking her secret was blown, again!

"Uah... Yugi-san?" He utters shocked with the same expression as he looks right at him. Yugi was also shocked as he responds. "Eh... Yep. Kurosaki-san?"

It was even more shocking as Ichigo K blinked his eyes shut and opened until he shouted more startled. "YOU CAN SEE ME?! HOW?!''

Yugi blinks, scanning him to notice the strange kendo outfit and asks. "What do you mean ''you can see me''? And what's with formal black kendo clothes and giant sword?''

''Costume party or just something Nya?" Mew Ichigo asks just as questionable. The two Ichigos look at each other as they were identified each other. Ichigo K raised an eyebrow as he was finding a match with the Mew Mew who was in front of him... until he did, by the Mew Mew's face and expression. He kinda could tell who it was.

"Ah... Momomiya-san, is that you?" Ichigo K asks with a dumbfound expression. Mew Ichigo was at total shocked as she was stunned in fear by how he found out her identity so easy, unlike Joey of all people who learned the easy way!

"OH COME ON! Why does everyone know immediately sees through my Mew form and just shouts out that I'm Ichigo Momomiya? Except Jonouchi of all people.'' Mew Ichigo declares angrily as she stomps her feet on the ground. Both Yugi and Ichigo K stared at this shaken as the ground actually cracked by her stomping. She did that for a while more until she calms down and said in an upset, sadden tone. ''Sigh, yeah, it's me alright Nya."

Ichigo K bongs his head as he was right and says with a smile. "Alright, this is actually new! I've seen a lot of weird, damn weird things, but this is quite normal for me. Very nice, Momomiya-san."

Mew Ichigo was left quiet, but she was extremely happy to hear that purring. This was amazing, another person thinks of her of being awesome, except Jonouchi, Shadow and Kaiba-Baka worst of all.

"Well... then it's cool too! Amazing how many people knows this and they think it's very cool, except that idiot Jonouchi-kun." Mew Ichigo replies back with a small smile as she bongs her own forehead with her tongue out.

Yugi smiled, suddenly remembering what position they were in.

"Alright... but what's going on. What's the getup or the sword? Or how were you able to defeat that monster with so much ease? Please, Kurosaki-san?" Yugi demanded kindly to the orange haired Ichigo who only smirk. He says as he walks to a small alley. "I'll explain everything... right after I return back to my body."

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo nod, but then they shouted in shock. "Okay- Wait... WHAT?!"

They immediately ran after him as they saw the real body of Kurosaki unconscious with the one they were looking at standing beside it. This made Mew Ichigo to freak out as she fainted over Yugi's hands. This has become a confusing day for them.

Yugi and Momomiya have discovered a secret about Kurosaki. What story will they learn from him and will he become a new ally? All this and more next time!

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time …**

The truth has been unfolded from Yugi and Momomiya as Kurosaki's secret has finally been revealed. However, things aren't as simple as they seem.

Yugi: So… Shinigami?

Ichigo K: Basically.

Mew Ichigo: THAT MAKES NO SENSE.

Ichigo K: It doesn't, I should know but just hear me out.

Yugi smiles: We're listening to you Kurosaki-san. Tell us and we'll do the same.

Ichigo K: At least you do… Rukia, well, let's hope she does too.

Mew Ichigo sweat drops: Wait why?

Ichigo K: Eh…

Yugi sweat drops: So um Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Strawberry's Truth. Clash, Mew Ichigo VS Rukia!

Mew Ichigo: Oh boy Nya… So remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Until then everyone as I might ask more than I bargain.

Ichigo K : I actually agree with you on that Momomiya.


	3. 1: Clash of Cat and Shinigami SIDE B

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

Hello Readers, DID YOU MISS ME? Because I miss you! It has been 6 YEARS since I started… or so since I started DKR and now… after much struggles, I can get started with the big starter Volume that will fold up a taste of what shall come.

This is episode 1 SIDE B of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **For the first announcement of the new Volume... I am here to tell most of you that some readers were abl** **e to read this first chapter before you guys did. However, I had made MULTIPLE changes, you know me I had to! Sorry... but it was to check for error of any kind. Please enjoy it and for others who have read, minus Redwallfan2000, do not spoil.**

 **Since the first chapter was too long… sorry for that, did not want to make it a two-parter… The first was called SIDE A and this one is SIDE B. I might do this again in the future but only with the first chapter of each Volume. I still need to think about it but it might be that.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 1 SIDE B:** **The Strawberry's Truth. Clash, Mew Ichigo VS Rukia!**

This was already a confusing day for Yugi Mutou, Ichigo Momomiya and Ichigo Kurosaki as their paths, from the normal school routine, have finally crossed paths in with their secret lives. Mew Ichigo was overwhelmed by the news of the one she thought was normal but strong guy Kurosaki was is really a Death God, haunting evil souls or basically monsters from the undead. Yugi took that well, not as surprised as her but still shocked.

However, he trusted Kurosaki and listened to the story that he was telling them.

Yugi, human form Ichigo M and normal Ichigo K were walking together on the streets of Karakura Town to Ichigo K's house. The orange haired teen explained his story to them by saying he's what they may call a Shinigami. Ichigo M looked very nervous because a Shinigami is a Death God basically a god of death! Ichigo K also thought the same from the beginning but he corrected her that Shinigami are hunters and protectors of spirits and souls alike. They search for them to send them the afterlife, mentioning he did that for the kid they saved earlier.

Ichigo M was still overwhelmed by the whole thing. She asked if they were going to heaven. Ichigo K got upset as he gentle explained that it's another place called the Soul Society where they can live in peace. This still jumbled her if it wasn't heaven than what it was.

Kurosaki sighed, just explaining the other part of a Shinigami is to slay and kill white masked monsters known as Hollows. Yugi understood that seeing how vicious the two he already fought earlier as did Atem. Kurosaki also informed that a Hollow was once a soul where they slowly came one if a Shinigami didn't restore them and by slaying one, the Hollow can return back as a soul who will move on if they are good in heart... but if they are evil, they die as a monster and sent to Hell. That part also left the red haired heroine more off that there's a Hell but no Heaven?

Now the next part was how Kurosaki became a Substitute Shinigami. It was overwhelming at first to tell his story from how much he has to say but he managed to begin with how he first met Rukia.

This surprised both the tricolor head and red cherry head until the orange head sweat dropped, forgetting to mention that Rukia is a Shinigami as he told them.

This dumbfounded Ichigo M who thought something was odd about Rukia the first time she met her, with the forced smiling and acting all polite. Now things made sense. Ichigo K sighed annoyed as Rukia always kept her true self from others, mostly other humans so she doesn't seem weird but she wasn't in his opinion... only angry if they make her or around him… or Renji Abarai.

Ichigo K continues his tale of how he became a Shinigami, how he had to deal with Hollows to protect others, how he needed to save Rukia from being executed for giving her powers to him, how he grew stronger over time and save her but also exposed a greater evil which he didn't go into details; just by the fact that that man frightens him. Then his other fights like creature like humans known as the Bounts who were once the first vampires. This also freaked out Momomiya who hated the supernatural although she herself is consider a cat girl. Kurosaki mention the friends and allies he's made in Soul Society and continues to play the role of Substitute Shinigami like nothing happen.

Both Yugi and Ichigo M were truly amazed for their friend's tale where it was okay for them to tell him their adventures. Yugi went first to tell him about how he became this ''hero'' of sorts with the name known as the Dragon Knight who his father was once. Ichigo K was already astonished by that. Yugi explained his fights and battles against an evil humanoid dragon known as Dark Leader Dragon and his allies. He also added he made new rivals and enemy-rivals like Sasuke Uchiha and Kish, well former now. Ichigo M explained her side on how she became a Mew Mew and because if that, she re-met with her Yugi-kun.

Ichigo M goes into details on the rest as they had to deal with evil in Battle City V3 and how she beaten Kaiba thanks to Jonouchi's help which Ichigo K already knew for the hundred timed. She never stops telling that story. She then told with a slightly sadden tone how their most dangerous fight against Deep Blue, an alien god, who try to rule the world and was also a personal of Masaya or well him creating Masaya.

Ichigo K had a dumbfounded expression that aliens exist. He thought it was a shame he didn't fought one which would be different and crush someone who would endanger everyone else… or rub the fact he fought ones.

Momomiya then continued explaining the whole fight how Yugi die and revived himself thanks to his powers as a Dragon Knight. Ichigo K was still amazed how all that happen although he's overwhelmed with all this information. What really made him happy was that those two met in a young age and now they became even closer friends than before.

After explaining each other's identities and stories, Kurosaki was comfortable that he made a new connection with these two more than he realized. He never thought much about both although they were both good people. He just never imagined them being like heroes.

They soon arrive to Ichigo K's house. It was a normal house, minus the title ''Kurosaki Clinic'' which is where his father does his job to help the neighborhood. Yugi could sense the enormous amount of spiritual energy in the home. In fact, almost every part in Kurosaki's town had a strong aura. It was actually impressive.

"And this is my home sweet home if you call it. I guess." Kurosaki proclaims pretty annoyed as he looks up to it, bothered a bit. He always has fond memories about his home, where he can always come back to no matter what… or get kicked or something too. He turns to both, wondering about something.

"You guys want to hang out. I got a lot more to explain." Ichigo K asks the two. Yugi and Ichigo M actually nodded smiling knowing they're going be late to arrive to Café Mew Mew, so why not spend time with their good friend.

The tricolor head stares at him, still amazed by how strong he easily killed that Hollow. He's seen stuff but since he started becoming this Dragon Knight he gained the ability to see the real potential or strength of someone. From seeing fights from Danny, Sonic, Naruto; he knows they're far stronger than they are and Kurosaki is one of them. He knew if he had an ally like him, then whatever remained of Dark Leader Dragon's forces like Dark General Knight would think twice to do anything evil.

Yugi then asked Kurosaki as he was taking out his keys. "Say Kurosaki-san, I was wondering if you want to help us fight another threat that might show up."

Kurosaki stopped from reaching the door knob as he turns to face his friend. He had a surprising expression with an eyebrow up. Should he? He had other stuff to worry about, but this Dark Lord freak sounded like bad news from what he tried to do in the finals of Battle City V3. He did see the duel between Yugi and that dragon costume guy; not sure why he was dueling him but he knew it was any less than being friendly competition or the fact that the costume was fake. Kurosaki honestly thought it was part of a show or something.

Yugi isn't the type to ask for help, knowing he doesn't want to endanger anyone else… but lately, after how hard it was fighting Deep Blue was, he and everyone else needed all the help. Yugi then continues saying with a nervous look, asking. "Well... you said you fought a lot of jerks with that giant sword and if we knew about your powers... we could have defeated Deep Blue-kun much easier."

"Yea Nya! I mean he was all invincible and unstoppable that he made Erika-chan, Naruto-kun and even Yugi-kun look like worms compare to him.'' The red head pigtail Ichigo agreed smiling, thinking the same thing as she begs blushing. ''We're just wondering if you would... and we do the same too because friends help friends out and so on. What do you say Nya?"

Ichigo K sweat drops pretty stunned by the whole ''Nya'' puns but thinks on their request. They were worried he might say no or worst but it wasn't the case.

Kurosaki hums and nods, making his choice. "Alright, I actually like the idea. I'm always pit to fight bastards once in and a while and if this Dark Lord's minions are as bad as you mention, then I have to use my powers to protect those I care about and my home, including you guys.''

Ichigo M and Yugi smiled amazed as Kurosaki adds with a small smirk, lifting up his fist. ''That's why I fight and I know you guys do the same too. I accept. That's a Kurosaki's word of trust!"

Ichigo M purrs smiling as Yugi smiled back, holding up his hand up high for Kurosaki. He sweat drops, thinking that's pretty childish but then again he's showing it to show their friendship. He smiled, flapping his hand as they made a new bond. They made a new comrade for their fight against Darkness and the day hasn't become interesting yet.

Ichigo K resumes opening up the door while Yugi and Ichigo are wondering what his family looks like. Yugi never did met Ichigo K's family, so this will be awkward for him. Just as he opens up the door and was about to say hello, a flying foot kicks Ichigo K's face on his left side as he is sent flying to the wall. Both Yugi and Ichigo M were completely shocked with widen eyes, startled as they turn at who did that.

"You're late again Ichigo! You have some nerve coming late!" A tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes shouts serious with his arms crossed over. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and is wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. He's Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo K's father and the main man of the house as he had his arms folded up with a serious face. Yugi was about to go where his fallen friend until Ichigo K immediately got up to his feet as he sends a fast punch on his father's face as he was sent to the other side of the room. Both Yugi and Ichigo M sweat dropped, shivering at that scene now especially the pigtail trying her best to not pop out her cat ears and tail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Not only did you hit me, again, but we have guests too! Don't be a damn awful father around friends of mine!" The orange hair Ichigo shouted furiously as he was breathing heavy from the surprised kick. His father looked surprise as he was up-side down as he turned to see both stun Yugi and Ichigo M waving at him slowly.

"Oh! We do have guests today. Yuzu, Karin, you can come out. We have guests your brother brought again." Isshin said with a jolly face as he too got up with ease. Both Yugi and Ichigo M were still confused by the part of ''again''. They expected this wasn't the first time.

"We know. That's why we didn't want to come and see their expressions. You're lousy doing that by the way." A young girl's voice spoke from over the couch as she stands up. She had dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. Her clothes show of giving an appearance of a tomboy.

"Karin-san, don't be like that to father. And I wasn't hiding; I was here cleaning this mess up from your fight with Onii-san." Another young girl's voice said with a kind tone from what it seems to be the kitchen as she came out from there. This one look like the twin of the other, except she has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She was also wearing a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color and appear much softer than her sister. She was wearing a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron which made her more girlish than the other.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Ichigo's father but you guys can call me Isshin-san for short. Don't like being formal. Anyway, these two are my lovely daughters and Ichigo's younger sisters. The black haired one is Karin while the light brown one is my kind and sweetie Yuzu." Ichigo's father introduces in a kind, gesture tone to both of his son's friends. Yugi and Ichigo were left quietly speechless of this family that they had to smile because of it.

"Good evening sir... I mean Kurosaki-san Sr., I'm Yugi Mutou and this is my friend Ichigo Momomiya." Yugi introduces himself with his kind tone as Isshin nods, until he and Ichigo K's sisters were shocked from the last part. Yugi knew he made a mistake as Isshin quickly shake the female Ichigo very rapidly.

"Who knew I would meet a young lady like yourself who had my son's name. I really wish he was a girl instead of a boy, the name would suit him or her." Isshin states sadden with a crying look of tears as Ichigo K was shocked. He then kicked his father again on the back as he shouted furious. "YOU BASTARD! LIKE I'LL LET YOU MAKE ME INTO A GIRL WITHOUT A FIGHT."

"IT WAS A MISS UNDERSTANDING! I WAS JUST KIDDING AND YOU KNOW IT!" Ichigo's father responded rapidly with his own kick to his son. The two started their normal fighting arguments as Yugi and Ichigo M were completely overwhelmed by this.

"Don't worry about them. It's their thing to fight very normal for them to do so." Karin explains not bother as she was laying back and watching TV. Yugi was still shocked this is a normal day for the Kurosaki family as Yami agreed. Then Yuzu apologizes to both guests of her brother with a bow. "I'm sorry again for this. Onii-san always gets himself with father's fights. But like Karin-san said, it's normal."

"Well... it's still nice. They fight like they're having a Father-Son thing." Ichigo M stated with a small smile, still stunned, as the two male Kurosaki members stop and lay on the floor, very exhausted. Both Kurosaki twins were a little surprise anyone said that which made them happy to hear, even though Karin stop for 3 seconds and look back at the TV.

"Okay... umm... you two don't mind eating with us? We have plenty of food to share with and I do want my Ichigo to eat for once." Isshin suggests breathing as he gets up with his son beside him. Both Yugi and Ichigo M were surprised about that, blushing at the gesture. Yugi quickly respond with a nervous face. "Umm... we're only here to hang out. Our own families might get worry because we didn't told them we're going to be far from home.''

"Yeah. Yugi-kun's Nee-san, Jenny-chan, is very strict and serious if her little brother isn't home at time. She'll hit him for coming late if necessary." The red haired Ichigo explains with a smile as Yugi gulps his throat about that. Isshin nodded as he responded, liking that kind of responsibility. "I know what you mean. It's not nice to see one person hitting the other."

"… What the hell is that situation not right?! You hit me..." Ichigo K protested angrily until Ichigo M grabs him and pushed him up the stairs. Yugi follows as he bows to the Kurosaki family and says. "Thanks again. We won't be long Nya!"

Ichigo K was still angry as he, Ichigo M, and Yugi were walking up and went to his room with the number 15 on it. He says as he opens it up to reveal his room. "Man. I can't believe he said that. Damn idiot."

"At least your family is there for you. I'm glad about that." Yugi objects with a smile which made the orange haired Ichigo nod slowly. He is happy about those around him, so it's not a problem for his father to keep hitting him. It shows he cares.

Ichigo M looks around the room as it is the opposite from her room, minus the computer, the closet and the window view. She then noticed the cute yellow, stuff lion plushy. She grabs it and giggles, saying as she holds it around her. "Hey Kurosaki-kun, I didn't know you sleep with a stuff lion. He's very cute and soft to hold on to. In fact, I think it won't let go off me."

Ichigo K turned almost furious, giving an annoying face at the stuff animal. He quickly, but gentle grabs it from Ichigo M's hands as it was putting a fight against him. However, he was about to remove it and slam it across the wall. Ichigo M gave a stun look as well as Yugi as Ichigo K says angrily. "You little pervert. I have guests and when they touch you, you don't grab on their breast like some candy pop! Besides, they know about me so no more playing dead."

"Umm... are you talking to the non-living stuff animal that can't do...?" Yugi was saying until what he saw shocked him and the female Ichigo. The lion plushy started moving and spoke with an angry tone as it got up, showing an angry face. "You Baka! I can't touch Inoue-chan or Nee-san without you tossing me to the floor."

Both Yugi and Ichigo M gave another stunned stare with multiple sweat drops, not expecting this. Atem was just as shocked too. Ichigo K steps on the talking stuff lion with his foot as the three watched. The tricolor head and ancient pharaoh did felt the strange aura from the lion but they assumed it was just their imagination.

"Don't mind Kon, he's like that. He's an artificial soul or Mod-Soul for short, or whatever. This one... is a big pervert." Ichigo K explains himself as he puts more pressure on Kon. Ichigo M felt bad for the stuff lion, arguing with a kind voice, pulling Kurosaki off him. "Really?! Then we should let him go. He's just a kind and cute little thing Nya."

Ichigo K rolls his eyes annoyed, lifting over his foot so Kon could drag himself away. He then bowed down to the female Ichigo and said as tears came out from his eyes. "Thank you so much, my beautiful goddess of forgiveness. What should I call my savior?"

Ichigo M sweat drops blushing, introducing herself blushes. "Umm... Ichigo is my name Nya."

Kon lifts up his head shaken not believing her name was the same as his slave owner. He got up, thinking carefully. He needed to be careful with this, proposing. "I'll call you instead... Ichi-nee-san! How about it?"

Yugi and Ichigo K sweat drops at that idea however the pigtail Ichigo actually thought about it, giggling.

"That's... a nice nickname Nya! I like it. You know... everyone should now call me Ichi while the rest calls the other Ichigo by Ichigo. Yeah... Ichi-chan is a nice touch!" Ichigo M which is now Ichi declares giggling with a smiling face. Ichigo K now liked the idea as he can be called Ichigo again.

"Well, if you're sure about it but you know I'll still call you Ichigo-kun." Yugi points out with a smile as Ichi smiles back, knowing he would still call her by that. She kinda hoped he might call her Ichi-kun for short but maybe in the future. He then walked to a large closet which was closed up. He asks Ichigo with a curious face. "Umm... Kurosaki-san, that's some big closet you have. Mind if I check it out."

"Don't know. Rukia-Nee-san sleeps there, always. Not a good idea to bother her or you will regret it." Kon warns him as Ichigo agrees with him, for once. Both Yugi and Ichi were astonished to hear that eyeing each other. To actually believe Rukia lives with Ichigo, sleeping inside his closet. Sounds like a comedy series of crazy roommates.

"So... she sleeps there? She doesn't mind if I say hello right?" Yugi asks as both Ichigo and Kon look at each other. They were very worried and scared for that reason. They then both nodded unease. Yugi opens up the closet and says with a smile. "Hello? Rukia-kun? Sorry to bother you but I was hoping to look inside..."

He was sadly interrupted as Rukia jumped on the tricolor right on top of Ichigo K's bed, in her Shinigami form, as she held her sealed Zanpakuto right at Yugi's face. He was overwhelmed and a little uncomfortable in this weird situation, sweat dropping.

"Haha... this feels new too. Rukia-kun, maybe you could, you know, points your sword somewhere that isn't my face?'' Yugi asks her nicely, nervously, as he stared at her gazing serious eyes.

"I will... after I wipe your mind clean. But before that..." She was saying as she got off him and turned towards Ichigo. Yugi blinks, not getting the ''mind clean'' part but he wasn't going to have a chance to ask as Rukia shouts as she sends a powerful flying kick at Ichigo's face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, ICHIGO!"

Yugi, Ichi and Kon were in completely shock by that as the orange haired was sent to the ground. Rukia proclaims calmly as she sheathes her sword. "And don't trick me that I'm wearing a costume, because I overheard what you guys were saying. Also, I was spying on my Ichigo just in case."

"I knew you were acting all this time when we're at school! I so knew that." Ichi states with a smirk which ruins the intense moment. Rukia stared confused as she asks. "… What? What are you even saying?"

"I have a friend that always fake smiles and acts all smart mouth and nice, but in fact she's a jerk like she was acting. So... I know a lot about that. Like... the first time I met you Rukia-san, I knew you were acting so it was weird but I didn't say anything." Ichi explains with a grinning expression as Yugi sweat drops, not sure if it was a good time to rub something to a girl with a sword.

Rukia, however, was astonished she didn't fell for her trick stating with a calm, serious face. "Say... I didn't know you knew that. I'm impressed. Maybe you could help on..."

She didn't finish as Ichigo leaps up shouting with a furious shout. "What the hell Rukia?! I am about to explain everything to you, so you don't have to start killing someone I know pretty well."

"Okay... I'm all ears. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill them or erase their memories, my choice of course." The Rukia demanded him with a serious, smiling state. Ichigo glared serious as he was trying to say something smart and worthy to her. He sadly didn't found anything to say. Yugi was a bit anxious to what's going to happen as he decides to make his move.

"Alright. I'll tell her because this line always works." The purple eyes suggested as Ichigo looks at him. Rukia did the same as Yugi was clearing his throat. He says with a serious then to a small smile as he pulls out his Dragon Sword. "Okay... I'm the Dragon Knight of Light basically."

Ichi sighs, figuring he would try that as Kon wasn't sure what he was referring about. Ichigo stared with his arms crossed as Rukia widens her eyes stunned. She saw how he pulled a sword that wasn't there and saw its scabbard now. It just appeared out of nowhere or more like hidden from even her senses.

She observes closely at the sword as Yugi allowed her. The young Kuchiki tried to touch the blade and immediately felt something overwhelmed from it as she almost saw the image of what she could describe as dragon-shaped energy being around it. There was no doubt about it; this was that sword as she shrieked a little.

Yugi and Ichi sweat drop as did Ichigo and Kon to see Rukia bowing down to Yugi who sweat dropped. Rukia coughs as she gets up, speaking noble-like. "Sorry to never notice this, all mighty and great Dragon Knight. I have returned back to my studies to recall the tale of the legend of the Dragon Knight. And I didn't know you were the son of the previous Dragon Knight, Sackertin-sama."

Yugi became widely startled by this news, not expecting to hear that his father had a connection with these Death Gods. Ichigo was also surprised, not having a clue about that as was Ichi silently.

"My father... a friend to the Shinigamis?!'' Yugi asks with a surprising smile, actually amazed. He then asked the female Shinigami. "So... what was my father to the Shinigami then?"

Rukia frowns, not so sure of that time as it was sort of complex to explain and one she wasn't at all sure.

"I'm not too familiar what but I could have learned... until we accidentally blamed him for something he didn't do and was banished and wanted for that... but that was all clear up months ago as he and others were finally forgiven. However, the one who blamed them who's another Shinigami who is now rouged with two more are in the run." Rukia explained firm which further confused the young Dragon Knight, a lot. He didn't expect his father ever being blame for anything, but he guess there's a first time for everything. Ichigo stares serious, already guessing who Rukia was referring about.

"Alright... Now that is over with, I guess there are no problems with you two boys... but it's best that I erase Momomiya's mind instead." Rukia states sighing as she stares seriously on Ichi. The red cherry head began to freak out as she explained herself too. "Wait! You don't want to do that Nya! I actually have my own secret too. So... hehehe, let's be friends?"

Rukia shakes her head, knowing she has a lot of stuff to worry about due to the fact of her already existence to most of Ichigo's friends. She couldn't afford more let downs stating. "Can't. I have a duty as a Shinigami to avoid those types of things... if necessary. So... let's get started."

Ichi gulps, watching that she was taking something. She had to act fast or then she won't remember why she's acting.

What kinda of bad mistake will Momomiya make?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: The title of this chapter never lies. This won**_ _ **'t end well much.**_

 _ **Ichigo K: I agree with you Yugi. I just hope Rukia goes easy on Momomiya.**_

* * *

Momomiya basically overreacts, not wanting to lose her memories as she grabs her Mew Pendant Necklace around her neck and kisses it.

''Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!" Ichi shouts as she's consumed in pink light, consuming her. Yugi sweat drops awkwardly, not believing she's doing this.

Kurosaki and Rukia along with Kon braced themselves by the bright light as it quickly vanishes, revealing Ichi transformed into the Mew Heroine, Mew Ichigo, striking her cat pose. Rukia blinks dazed while Kon had heart-shaped eyes. Ichigo sweat drops at her transformation, blushing red. He had, felt and seen a lot of ''hot'' women but Momomiya was probably the cutest out of them. Yugi blushes red wishing she didn't do that as did his spirit partners.

Mew Ichigo announces in her heroic, catlike voice. "If you want to erase my memory of this event, then forget it because I am Mew Ichigo and will do the impossible to fight for justice Nya! Try to do that now like so that I can fight you with all I got and win Nya!"

Yugi and Atem sweat dropped as did Yin-Yang Dragon, all 4 not sure if Ichi knew what she just said. He did however respect the fact that she didn't want to forget this moment.

Rukia stares at her appearance, not sure if she could take her serious as she forms a small smirk. ''Oh really? Are you sure wearing that?''

Mew Ichigo blushes upset, glaring now with a desire to beat her now. Yugi was a little worry because neither Yugi nor Ichigo do know so much more about how a Shinigami fights other than with a sword.

The cat girl didn't care, replying with a smirk. "Alright Rukia-chan, I accept this. I will fight you, and show you I can kick your butt even if I am wearing a pink dress like this Nya!"

"Glad you decided. Ichigo, change into your Shinigami form but using Kon's Mod Souls. I need a referee to see us fight." Rukia stated and demanded her friend who nodded without a care. He grabs Kon, struggling in terror, as Ichigo pulls out something from his mouth. He took out a small pill as Kon is the pill and as one, his stuff lion's body became lifeless again. He tosses it to his mouth as he swallows it. He then separated from his human body as his Shinigami form.

"Ah... geez, why always me? All well, this is much better now." Kon says as he had control over Ichigo's human body now with a grin. Yugi was taken surprised that Ichigo could've just use Kon to replace him when he's a Shinigami, but that would be dangerous too for how he referred him as a pervert. One is just good enough than two, thinking about Naruto… Jiraiya too.

"Alright, follow me outside while Chappy take cares of my Gigai. And don't slow me down too." Rukia tells them as she jumps out of the window as Mew Ichigo follows her out. Yugi then asked with a raised eyebrow. ''Who's Chappy?"

He got his answer when someone jumped on him, hard. Both Ichigo and Kon look in terror as it was Chappy, another Mod-Soul that Rukia uses when she needs to go a Shinigami.

"Hello! I'm Chappy and I'm here to help Rukia-san for whatever she needs- Pyon!" She shouts as she gets off Yugi while he tries to free himself from the pain in his whole body, sweat dropping by her suddenly extremely happy smile. Kon mutters as he scratches Ichigo's hair. "That's still one sick and crazy Mod-Soul I have ever met."

Ichigo rather wished he can ignore her saying. "Forget it. Let's just go before Rukia does something stupid.''

He gets Yugi up who sobbed a bit by how small but strong Rukia's body was. Like he said before, size doesn't matter. Ichigo dashed out from the window to follow the two girls as Yugi and the two Mod-Souls follow him down. Yugi quickly excuses himself to the Kurosaki family as he will be leaving and Ichigo already left, by the window because she loves jumping. Isshin nods foolishly as Yuzu and Karin also agree on it. The three left the house quickly as they try to search for the rest. They found them as both Rukia and Mew Ichigo were staring deeply to each other on an abandon street.

"So... are you sure about this Rukia-chan? I got nothing against you or anything about you Nya. Why should we fight anyway Nya?" Mew Ichigo asked nicely using Yugi's pacifist style of not starting a fight. She doesn't want to fight someone she just became friends with in school. Sure Rukia is not like most girls and has been acting her fake personality to everyone, but it didn't bother her. That and she seemed like a nice person too.

Rukia actually chuckles at such a silly thing causing the cat girl to get upset.

"So... you're saying you have chicken fever now huh? I pretty much understand your worries as you are about to fight a Death God like myself, but I can't allow just anyone to know I am a Shinigami." Rukia responded with an serious pose as she held on her sword. ''That and we both know I'll beat you easily.

The Mew Heroine was now very angry by that comment. Ichigo and Yugi didn't like where this was going.

''Beat me Nya? It's like you're calling me I'm not worthy isn't it! Forget it, I'll show you exactly how strong I am Nya!" She shouts as she practices her punch swings. Rukia sweat drop on that like she didn't believe she was being serious.

Mew Ichigo noticed that, grinning evilly as she said in a cocky tone. "Now who's chicken with that look? Maybe you should give up now before I cut off that one strand of hair between your eyes. Really, what's with that? It's like that's the only unique thing about yourself other than your blue-violet eyes… or short size."

That last part hit Rukia home, disliking when others call her small compare to others who are taller.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! This hairstyle of mines is the symbol of my greatness, unlike those pigtails of yours? This look is much better than that other style or this one, Kitty." Rukia responds back angrily head-on as Mew Ichigo became frozen on where she stands. Yugi shivers sweating as he back away. He knew better than anyone if you ever call Mew Ichigo by Kitty or anything to do with Kitten or Kitty-Cat, than you will regret it with pain! Ichigo noticed that, not sure what the big deal was.

Mew Ichigo starts hissing, growling enrage. "NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY KITTY NYA! Only one pervert has and one is good enough! You are going down, Strawberry Bell!"

From the bell of her cat tail, appeared her Mew Weapon in a pink light as she grabbed it to show a heart-shaped bell weapon. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon were shocked yet again that her weapon, is a holding bell as Chappy wasn't paying so much attention on the fight and just the night sky. The female Shinigami finally smirks almost amused as she takes out her sword again, stating. "Well... this will much easier for me after all. Let's go Momomiya!"

"Bring it Rukia-chan!" Mew Ichigo replies back as the two girls charge at each other. The two clashed weapons as their fight as began. Both were pushed back as Mew Ichigo landed on all fours as she charged in a cat run. Rukia took her guard to be ready. The Mew Heroine swings multiple attacks on her with her kicks, but the female Shinigami reflects all of her attacks with ease with her sword.

Mew Ichigo sends a powerful kick on Rukia as she tries to block it with her Zanpakuto, but its force sends her backwards. The cat girl slides in faction on the ground, using all fours, as she runs around her but Rukia momentary disappears using _**Shunpo**_ , dashing with great unseen speed. Yugi startles, able to actually see Rukia move in such speed. The pink haired Mew Mew was left speechless as she looks around her, but she sees no sign of her opponent.

"That's some speed. I'm surprised Shinigamis are faster than Shinobi even more. Naruto-kun will get very jealous about this, not so much for Sonic-kun." Yugi states in amazement as Ichigo and Kon agreed without taking their eyes off the battle. Mew Ichigo seem outmatch, but she decides to use her cat senses to hear where Rukia will appear from. Everything seemed too slow as wind pass through them. Then the Mew Heroine quickly ducked away as Rukia reappeared as she missed her with her swinging sword.

Rukia startles now as they quickly move away from each other as Rukia disappears again. Mew Ichigo concentrated on her senses again as she dodged a strike from the left, then right, then down, then the right again and over and over. Rukia couldn't believe she could dodge her attacks so well. The Mew Mew quickly took her chance from the last dodge to kick Rukia on the stomach and follow up with a claw slash, but she quickly dodges it.

The two back away again from each other to think of a different plan. They were both smirking on how exciting this fight is getting to. The female Shinigami finally says as she breathes out. "Not bad Momomiya, you're at least better than I first thought of you wearing that outfit."

"Same thing Rukia-chan, a Shinigami is much more powerful than I thought." The Mew Heroine responded smiling as she breathes slowly. Yugi and Ichigo were amazed and fascinated by how their female companies were fighting so hard, but they knew that this isn't over yet.

"Alright... didn't expect to push myself, but I got no choice but to step forward one level up. Here comes something big for you, get ready." Rukia announces with a small smirk as she holds up her hand towards Mew Ichigo. The Mew Mew raises an eyebrow to what she's up too. Rukia begins chanting as a crimson red orb begins to form around her palm. " **Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!** "

"Oh crap! Hit the deck!" Ichigo shouts as he and Kon brace themselves with their arms. Yugi wasn't sure what's going on until he felt Rukia's aura growing. Mew Ichigo then said with a puzzle expression. "Are you acting a line from a play Nya? Because this isn't-"

" _ **Hado #31. Shakkahō!**_ " Rukia declares instantly as the red orb grew in size and unleashes it into a large pillar of energy towards Mew Ichigo. She looked in shock as this wasn't good. Without much time to spend, she held up her Strawberry Bell as she shouted. " _ **STRAWBERRY BELL SHIELD!**_ "

Suddenly a pink, bubbly like barrier surrounds the cat girl, taking the force of the red energy blast. The cat girl Mew Mew held her ground as her barrier began to break down. The red energy blast ended as Mew Ichigo was still standing, exhausted by its force but protected as her barrier then shattered.

Rukia was impressed, not expecting to know she had some kind of defense. Being one of these Mew Mews; Rukia thought they weren't strong but she might be mistaken.

"Not bad. I'm surprise you survive against my Kido. And if you're wondering, a Kido is a spell that every Shinigami can use... except Ichigo. It's one of the four main techniques we use and that one was a simple offensive spell. The next one will hurt." Rukia explained herself with a smirk again as the Substitute Shinigami got upset. He doesn't or will ever need those spells as long as he has Zangetsu with him. In the other hand, Mew Ichigo pants a bit, knowing she can't block another of those attacks like that.

"Try blocking this one, _**Hado #4. Byakurai!**_ " Rukia declares as she points with her index finger as she unleashes a powerful lightning bolt of energy right at the Mew Heroine. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes as she wasn't expecting this one either… but she had a counter.

The cat girl quickly moves her right arm while holding up her own index and middle fingers and concentrating her Chakra. The lightning strike closely hits the Mew Mew as she somehow controls the electricity force with her finger using her Lightning Element Chakra. Rukia and everyone else except Yugi look in more shock as the Mew Mew quickly moves her finger to the sky as the female Shinigami's spell was reverse to that direction. It hits the sky as it flashes for a moment. Yugi smirked at her clever thinking.

"That... looked hot!" Kon whistles with amazement as Ichigo bogs his head. Rukia was still too astonished as Mew Ichigo was in pain as she blew her burned finger. She says with an exhausted face. "That... was a VERY close one. Luckily I train my Lightning Element Chakra as best as I could to reverse most lightning moves to another direction. It's not easy as it takes a lot of power, but it was worth it."

Rukia wasn't at all expecting that, actually smiling. Ichigo didn't like that one bit.

"You're telling me... I'm more impressed. However, that only proves I have to be one step higher. Get ready, because you're about to witness the power of my Zanpakuto." Rukia decides as she'll go all out now. Ichigo was now getting serious because he knew how powerful Rukia can get.

"Dance." Rukia chants as Mew Ichigo witness as she holds up her Zanpakuto in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she's turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba all turn completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel similar to Yugi's Dragon Sword. The transformation came along with a rush of cold air and some white snow pedals fly around in all directions as the Mew Heroine felt them. The female Shinigami says with a smile as she swings her blade. "This is my Shikai or the second level of a Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Prepare yourself, Momomiya."

Yugi widens his eyes by this transformation, not aware Shinigamis could transform their swords. He eyes his Dragon Sword back in its scabbard before, wondering if his sword has connections to these Zanpakutos.

Mew Ichigo twitched her ears, pretty amazed and purring at how pretty Rukia's sword looked. She coughs, not wanting to show she was distracted replying. "Yeah... sure. Just because your sword turn all white won't tell me that I will lose to you Rukia-chan."

Rukia and Mew Ichigo came charging, clashing attacks as the Mew Mew sense the same cold feeling every time she strikes Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. The female Shinigami quickly sends a fast kick to the Mew Mew, but she dodges by back flipping backwards. Mew Ichigo will always have the advantage with her cat-like speed and relaxes, but then she notices the smirk on Rukia faces.

"You've lost as soon as you dodge that. _**Some no mai, Tsukishiro!**_ (First Dance, White Moon)" Rukia shouts and calls upon her power while holding her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she did this; a large ice circle forms around her as it goes right straight towards her intended target which was Mew Ichigo. The pink haired cat girl Mew Mew had to act now or that pillar of light will probably freeze her to death!

She manages to land on both her feet from the back flip, holding up her Strawberry Bell as it glows.

"Got to stop that Nya! Upgraded... Shine, Mew Rose Bell!" Mew Ichigo calls out as her bell transformed into her upgraded version. She shouts as a powerful bubbly, pink energy blast unleashes from the bell upon Rukia's ice attack. " _ **RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_ "

Mew Ichigo's upgraded _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ clashes with Rukia's first dance attack as both were being overwhelmed by the other. It passed 5 seconds as both attack dissolved as sparks of white and pink fell down on the ground. The boys and Chappy look in amazement by how powerful both attacks are.

"No way! My first dance was stopped!'' Rukia questions this, not possible as she eyes the cat girl standing her ground smiling. She eyes her, smirking as she said. ''The victim will be frozen and then shattered along with the ice. Not bad Momomiya."

"That's something on how strong Rukia-kun really is. I would be amazed if either the two lost this fight." Yugi admitted with widen eyes as Ichigo and Kon agree with him. This fight was already pushing both of them close to the edge.

Ichigo pants, not expecting such a level Rukia was in than her and she thought she was already stronger.

" _Oh man. I didn't think this would be tough. And to think I was stronger after me and Yugi-kun beaten Deep Blue. Boy, I was very wrong. I still have a long way to match up with anyone._ " Mew Ichigo admits mentally as she tries to think of something. She then noticed that Rukia wasn't pleased which felt very odd and wrong.

"Alright, let's just ties things up." Rukia decides as Mew Ichigo and the three boys raise an eyebrow. The Mew Mew then questions with a questionable expression. "Umm... what do you mean by ''ties things up'' Nya?"

Rukia simply smirks as she holds up her left hand using her index and middle fingers at the Mew Heroine. Ichigo got nervous as he remembered that technique, but it was too late. Rukia shouts with a serious voice. "Block all movements, _**Bakudo #1. Sai!**_ "

Then without any warning, Mew Ichigo felt her arms moving as they were locked behind their back with both hands barely holding her Strawberry Bell as it dropped and vanished. To make it worse, she felt that she couldn't barely move or even release her arms away.

"What just happened Nya? I can't move!" Mew Ichigo questions in depress as she tried to move them apart, but it was no use. Rukia began laughing overconfident slightly as she explained. "That was another Kido us Shinigami can perform... except my Ichigo. This simple Kido or Bakudo is better known as ''Restrict'', making sure to disable any target I point at. You won't be able to move until I say so or... you could break it without destroying your soul."

Yugi was impressed by such a technique to restrain the opponent while Ichigo glares annoyed. The cat girl tries to do something to break free with her superhuman strength but no luck.

"Great. Just great. I can't move Nya! What else can go wrong?" Mew Ichigo hisses in a whining tone. She wasn't sure how she'll break out.

Rukia smirks as she's ready to attack again, chanting. " _ **Bakudo # 4. Hainawa**_ with _**Hado #33. Sōkatsui!**_ "

A yellow energy rope materialized from her left hand and wraps it around Mew Ichigo's waist as she pulls her. Rukia then held up her right hand as she fires her signature blast without an incantation. The Mew Heroine couldn't even move her hands or legs as the electrical rope was around her… that made her realized of a plan. She couldn't move but she can still use her Techniques.

" _ **RIBBON CHIRORI STREAM**_!" Mew Ichigo shouts as a powerful stream of electrical pass through her body as she touches the sides of the yellow electrical rope. Her electrical attack touched and transfers itself to Rukia, shocking both girls. Rukia never felt such force as she lost control over her other spell. The blast hit an abandon building as it left a huge hole through it. Rukia had to let go of her rope as Mew Ichigo was free as she run at her and send a roundhouse kick over the Shinigami's face. Rukia was sent flying but she manages to slide through the air like she was standing on the ground, stopping.

Mew Ichigo pants, injured by her technique. It became frustrated, shouting as she was still in pain. "AW OUCH! Why can't I have perfect control over my _**Ribbon Chidori**_ like Kakashi-sensei or that Sasuke, Nya?! This hurts!"

Rukia was puzzled starting at her by how strong her opponent is, but a little surprise by her whining. She was very strong but no warrior.

Mew Ichigo relaxes, knowing she just used up her last _**Ribbon Chidori**_ for the day.

"Alright then, I'm done... so I'll end this with one more move. Get ready for this!" Rukia announces of frustration as she rushes at the Mew Mew. Mew Ichigo was ready to dodge her, but she then disappeared out of nowhere. She stares in terror as she turns all around her, but didn't spot her.

"It's over! _**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!**_ (Next Dance, White Ripple)" Rukia shouts above as she was in mid-air, on top of everyone. Mew Ichigo slowly turns to see her perform her next dance attack as she punctures the ground (air really) which creates a large ice circle similar to her last dance. She then punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. She took a battle stance as the ice particles began to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They began to build up and then it fired towards the Mew in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade.

( **NOTE:** Which for you readers... it will then hit the target in a block of ice which they will be trapped in)

Mew Ichigo watches helplessly as she was about to lose as she couldn't exactly move correctly to avoid this. Yugi couldn't help it but run to her, but Ichigo stop him from his targets. He was about to ask him to move, but he noticed that the orange haired Shinigami wasn't worry. He looked very relaxed as if smiling.

Yugi quickly turns back to see the pink haired cat girl looking now serious, seeing the sparks of light in her eyes; eyes that told that she needed to win. She then shouted as she tried to separate her arms together. "No... No! I won't lose like this! No way! NO WAY! NOT AGAIN, I WON'T GIVE UP NYA!"

Just then a white aura outlines around the cat girl's body as she forced all of her strength to separate herself from the seal. She used all of her power as the aura grew which somehow increase her power too. Rukia noticed that startled like everyone and then in shock as Mew Ichigo broke the spell as she finally moves apart her arms. Yugi felt the aura of the white energy, remembering it before from when Ichigo fought Deep Blue.

"Let's end this! Shine fully, Mew Aqua Hope Rod!" Mew Ichigo calls upon as the same white/pink outline aura appears between her hands. She grabs on it with her right hand as it forms to create the evolve form of Mew Aqua Rod. The heart-shaped crystal, pink and golden specter-like wand appears with a pink heart-shaped ribbon on its bottom hilt. She held it up to Rukia's strongest attack as she huge amount of pink energy began to form in the crystal.

"It's over! _**RIBBON... AQUA DROP EXPLOSIONS!**_ " The Mew Heroine shouts as she unleashes a powerful storm of white and pink spiral, heart-shaped blast from the wand like a twister. Both attacks immediately clash upon each other like two side-way waterfalls clashing.

"Awesome." The four watchers muttered as both attacks, yet again, dissolve into white and pink snowflakes with sparks of light in each one. Both Rukia and the de-transform Ichi were laying on the ground next to each, watching the pedals of snow fall on them. Both have reached their limit.

"That was pretty awesome how you got me Rukia-chan Nya!" Ichigo tells her excited slightly, exhausted, as she looks at her. The female Shinigami nodded her head as she responded. "I wouldn't be sure. You had me good too with all those tricks and then with that final attack. It was amazing by the way.''

Ichi giggles at the remark, replying back with a smile. "Thanks for that. I do try my best Nya."

They both eye each other as the red cherry head asks smiling. "So... friends Nya?"

The female Shinigami eyes her at first, but smiled as she nodded. Ichi giggles as the two were now good friends.

"Eh… Can we go before the police appear to ask what the hell happen to the building you two left?" Ichigo suggested as he appears in front of them. Rukia got annoyed as she kicked the orange hair Shinigami on the nuts. Ichigo widens his eyes and drops on his knees in pain.

Ichi starts laughing as did Kon. Ichigo says as he knees down and had tears on his eyes. "Why the hell me? I'm not Jonouchi."

Yugi watches this play out, smiling as he looks up at the white moon, knowing today he just made new allies in their fight. Unaware, the mysterious, trench coat masked man was also watching them. He smirked under his mask as the Dragon Knight has gained new allies and ones he will need for the next stage.

'' _I hope you're ready for the new world ahead of you, Dragon Knight Yugi._ '' He said to himself, wondering if he's ready for the world ahead of himself.

After everything that has and ever happen from tonight, the Dragon Knight experience another normal day with a new comrade and allies on his side. How will he react when he meets with the rest of Ichigo's team or even the others? How will this alliance do or will it work out okay? Only one way to find out.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The meeting with the Dragon Knight's comrades and the Ryoka Team beings! With Ichigo K accepting the idea to have Yugi and his group as allies and vice versa, he wishes that his friends were part of this just in case of extra help and not getting into arguments. How will the Substitute Shinigami deal with the secrets of most of those he already knows or the meeting of new faces like Naruto?

Yugi: Well... are you sure about this Kurosaki-san?

Ichigo: I'm sure! You're going to love the secrets me and the rest kept from everyone around.

Ichi: That much? That makes Tokyo Mew Mew look very bad... maybe less than Jonouchi.

Jonouchi: Did someone call for me? And what are you guys talking about?

Judai: Yeah guys, you're all being sneaky. What's up?

Yugi: You'll see at lunch with Kurosaki-san friends too.

Danny: Really?

Ichi: Yup! And we'll be bring ''everyone'' too.

Rukia sighs: Like... your comrades?

Ichigo sighs just as annoyed: Let's just have one day without being tired or exhausted. Anyway... It's my turn to announce it so... here goes! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Meeting with Karakura Town Defenders! The Friendly Spar Clash! How was that?

Jonouchi: Would have been worst.

Naruto: Alright! We meet new comrades and I can see Yugi face against a male Ichigo. This will be cool!

Ichi: Stick with just Ichigo and myself as Ichi or just Mew Ichigo when I'm in Mew Mew form. So... remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Until then everyone!


	4. 2: The Friendly Spar Clash!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 2 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro:** **The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.** **  
**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 2:** **The Meeting with** **Karakura Town Defenders** **! The Friendly Spar Clash!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _It's been a month since the young Dragon Knight defeated Deep Blue and Dark Leader Dragon in their duel and since then it was all peaceful… until suddenly both Yugi and Ichigo confronted their first Hollow and defeated it before it ate a wandering soul. However, this drew the attentions of orange haired Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki and proper Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. And this as well gathered both Yugi and Ichi to meet Ichigo in his Shinigami form and learn the truth from him._

 _Amazed by their discovering, Yugi asked if Ichigo could help them fight the Dark Lord_ _'s minions_ _or any villain threatening their homes. Kurosaki smirked, accepting the allies as he can trust someone as honest as the tricolor head._

 _After meeting his family and Kon, Rukia confronted them and also pretty hyped about meeting the Dragon Knight while also being professional and decided to erase Ichi's memories of this event. The red cherry head heroine reveals herself as Mew Ichigo to show she can be trusted and well, this got Rukia curious and the two would begin a clash._

 _Both Mew Mew and Shinigami was partly a match even when Rukia released her Shikai and using her Kudos and spiritual spells. Not going to let this beat her; the cat girl pulled off a miracle and ended the fight in a draw, both earning the other's respect and a friendship._

 _With things out of the way, how will the others react to this and more to be revealed later on? Does our Dragon Knight have what it takes in this new environment he will take?_

 _Now what will happen next?_

 **And now the episode begins** **... the next day after the last episode, morning:**

It was a normal day as both Yugi and Ichigo were heading to school but for business. Both discussed it and nodded in agreement that they would tell the others, well their small group of friends with super powers about Ichigo Kurosaki, the Shinigami stuff, and so on they learned last night. Ichigo smiles if maybe Erika knew this would happen or knew about it. Knowing her, either both. They even discussed it with the orange haired Ichigo and sighing, he didn't mind as long as they don't blah about his secret to anyone else, including his sisters. Yugi sweat dropped, thinking of one blonde-headed Shinobi who might that is if he wants to have his nuts untouched.

They arrived in the school to their new homeroom in time, better than yesterday. The red cherry head panted, still recovering the exhaustion of her fight with Rukia. She didn't expect such a fight to wear her out or the fact that she hasn't had a fight like that for a while. At least she had the strength to make calls to Sonic and Shadow about meeting them for something. Naruto… he just happens to be sleeping in the antic of her home for no good reason. He said he made a second home and actually did… Ichigo still couldn't believe it. He said he'll be coming too.

Jonouchi was enjoying a few donuts he bought before classes, seeing his tricolor head friend and the annoying red pigtail beside him.

"Hey Yugi... and Momomiya too. How are you guys doing?" Jonouchi asks as he was in his sit. He looked more matured and wiser than usual with a nicer face.

Honda was playing a portable game on car building. He seemed calmer than usual not the same rough, thug-type of look.

Anzu was reading a dancing magazine. She looked quite cuter with her hair slightly updated.

Bakura was studying on his notes as he still resembles the same, looking curious on what was going on.

Danny was distracted by outside, actually wondering about something with a serious stare.

Judai was sleeping, wearing fake glasses again.

Yugi and Ichigo smiled at the group, waving. Jonouchi narrows his eyes, seeing something suspicious about them leaning close. His detective senses tinkle as something was very off.

"Okay... what happen to you guys?!'' He demanded serious, no doubt assuming as it had to be the crazy Dark Lord alive or maybe something else, shaken pretty scared although he remained cool. ''Did that crazy Dark Leader Dragon show up again? Please tell me he didn't!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo shook their heads as the blond-headed head sighed of relief.

"No, he's not back. It's just... we need to have a meeting with everyone during lunch." Yugi explains calmly as the group eyes him, except Judai still sleeping. Ichigo adds too with an unease tone. "And... I know Jonouchi is with me, but let's not call Kaiba-Baka. Not yet since he'll be upset about keywords like ''spirits'', ''magic'' and ''orange''.''

Yugi eyes her, not so much in agreement with that but she still made a point that Kaiba wouldn't care for this, at least not until he sees it for himself. So it was best to let him be, at least for now.

''Good! Me and Momomiya can always agree with that. I hate THAT douchebag.'' Jonouchi curses upset, not wanting to see that guy any less than seeing him. Then Danny asked with a curious face. "So... what meeting is this going to be?"

Yugi and Ichigo eye each other and smiled, replying in union. ''It's a surprise.''

''LIKE A DUEL!'' Judai leaps up from his sleep, assuming the surprise was a duel. Everyone sweat drops as Danny twitched since he was the closest to Judai's yelling.

 **Hours later** **…**

After classes were done, Yugi and group arrived at an abandoned construction site where the workers were out for lunch. When they arrive, they immediately found Sonic who was walking very impatiently, Shadow who was calm and standing behind the wall and Naruto who was standing up-side down on a metal frig.

''Glad you all came.'' Yugi announces smiling as the three stare at him. Naruto leaps down, landing on his feet whistling.

''Well it's a meeting right?'' Sonic says, doing a few laps around the area, 100 exactly. Shadow ignored that as he eyes the tricolor head, demanding to the point. ''… What's this about?''

''All in due time Shadow-kun.'' Yugi replied as the black hedgehog stares firmly, curious what this was about.

The blond-headed Shinobi finally asked with a boring expression. "Man it better not be something like reading! I prefer training or Ramen or anything, ya know."

"Just relax Naruto-Baka, they'll show up Nya." Ichigo tells him with a calm expression as the blond-headed Shinobi sighed, starting to hate that pun too.

After waiting a little while more, they heard footsteps coming. Danny blinked, wondering who it was but he heard more than one footstep. There they revealed themselves as Ichigo K with Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Sado… or well Chad.

Yugi's group stared, most like Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Danny and Judai were dumbfounded with why they were here.

"Glad we're all here. So Kurosaki-san, did you told your friends?" Yugi asked his former mentor. Ichigo sighs, remembering being dragged by Rukia to tell them and responds. "Had too. So... nice friends you have. I didn't know Jonouchi and the rest back at school were in that whole Dragon Knight deal."

Jonouchi dropped his jaw on how the heck did that orange head destroyer knew of this… although his eyes focused at Orihime waving hello happily. She was so pretty… he had no shot with her sweat dropping.

Sonic rub his spiky back hair, walking beside the purple eyes and asked. "Soooooo Yugi, these guys are your friends too?"

Yugi chuckles nervously as did Ichi as she introduces them. "Basically Nya.''

The red cherry head hops in between Ichigo and Rukia grinning as she grabs them close, both groaning. ''This is my twin, Ichigo Kurosaki. He sure looks like me by name so call me by Ichi and this is Rukia-chan.''

Jonouchi sweat drops, not comfortable about calling her by that.

''Here's Orihime-chan and Sado-kun or Chad-kun.'' Ichi adds as Orihime giggles while Chad sweat drops. The red pigtail turns to Uryu… and was left with a blank. ''And he's… eh, um… something… eh…''

Uryu sweat drops a little off, pretty certain they introduced themselves before as Kurosaki chuckles, covering his mouth with a delighted expression.

''Uryu Ishida-kun is his name. He's a nice guy.'' Yugi tells her as Ichi blushes. Uryu sighed actually glad as he glares at Kurosaki who whistles to himself.

Yugi coughs as he introduces his side. ''And you guys already know Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu, Bakura-kun, Danny-kun and Judai-kun. And these are my other good friends; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sonic salutes while Shadow scoffs not impressed yet. Naruto just grinning scanning the orange haired Ichigo who felt uncomfortable by this guy.

"Yo! Nice to meet you all. And boy I didn't expect Ichigo was a boy's name too! Haha! That's great.'' Naruto greets the rest of Ichigo K's group laughing a bit. Ichigo groans annoyed at this as did Ichi by that comment.

''Yea… it has another meaning on ''by the one who protects.'''' Ichigo explains that as Naruto blinked, actually amazed with sparkling eyes. ''AWESOME! Now that's a cool name! Hey, like how Ichi always protects too.''

The red pigtail blushes, giving him that much. Ichigo smirks, seeing this guy isn't as bad as he thought he was although he didn't look from here. Not to mention he felt something strong within him; a vengeful spirit of sorts.

''I sure agreed on that.'' Judai leaps in grabbing the two by the necks grinning. ''If I had more arms, I would neck hug Danny too.''

''Leave me be here.'' Danny protested staying behind Honda.

Naruto actually agreed until he realized something, pointing at Kurosaki and his friends who panicked or found this odd.

''Oh yea! I met you before! I was the other Ichigo when she was training with Granny and even Kakashi-sensei!'' The blond-headed stated as Ichi widens his eyes angrily not believing he mentioned that.

''… Come again?'' Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and even Uryu questioned this.

Orihime pokes her head eyeing Sonic who starts freaking her by her brownish eyes looking at her. He felt the pressure, knowing this feeling. Shadow just ignored it, not going to be surprised by-

"OOOUUUU! SO MANY CUTE, REAL HEDGEHOGS! SO REAL!" Orihime shouts of joy as she hugs both Sonic and Shadow unexpectedly as hard as she could. They could barely breathe not just by her amazing strength, but also by her large breasts. They couldn't even speak as they change colors to purple. Ichi sweat drops seeing the two poor talking hedgehogs suffering by her hugging.

"Umm... Orihime-chan, can you do me a favor by letting go off both Sonic-kun and Shadow-kun, please Nya?" She asks nicely as the long orange haired girl gaps noticing the purple faces of both hedgehogs, she releases them sweat dropping as both hedgehogs started breathing rapidly as they turn back to their normal colors. ''Sorry.''

Sonic pants heavily as Shadow felt his life was slipping away for the hundred timed.

"Damn it! That was worse than fighting Black Doom!" Shadow admits as he holds on his throat as he starts breathing normally. Sonic also adds as he adds, thinking of probably the worst of his enemies. "Me too... with Metal."

Uryu stares at both hedgehogs pretty fascinated as he thought they were myths, even saying as he adjust his glasses. "Well... this is most interesting. I've heard there were talking hedgehogs that saved the world, but I figured they were just rumors. Guess I was a little wrong on that."

Sado agree with him as well as open-minded Rukia. Judai didn't, thinking it's neat they're real.

Jonouchi, curious of their appearance, turns to his best friend and asks almost like detective. "Okay, our companions from school are here too. Care to tell us why they're here Yugi? And why gather us too?"

Both Yugi and Ichi look at each other as they nod in agreement. He went first, explaining. "Good point. Alright everyone... we'll tell but first one thing. Kurosaki-san, can you... you know, change?"

Kurosaki blinks awkward, not the type to just show this but the way Yugi eyes him told him he should do it. He nods firmly as he pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge. Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu remember seeing that, asking if it was some kind of key chain. What they would learn it isn't.

Ichigo pressed it on his chest as a burst of energy came out of his body as his human body fell unconscious as Ichigo now stood in his Shinigami form. The others drop their jaws, seeing one Ichigo with his normal school uniform and another wearing a black kendo uniform and carrying a giant, wrapped sword behind his back. Even Jonouchi sweat drops while Danny rubs his face, not believing that Ishizu Ishtar was right again.

''GHOST MAN!'' Naruto shouted pointing his finger overwhelmed as he hid behind Judai and Danny. Oddly the black-haired teen felt a little in between since he's a ghost himself… no, he shouldn't tell that idiot.

Joey and Honda however, had open-mouthed, anime fashion faces with wide eyes. Anzu and Bakura were more surprised, really not expecting this. Sonic whistles, not able to see the difference as Shadow just glared.

The orange hair Shinigami looks at them with an annoying look as he hates it when people freak out about his powers, even more that they can see him. Maybe because of Yugi's influence?

"Don't point, Naruto-baka!'' Ichi spoke up, slapping Naruto's hand but softly, adding. ''I was like that too, but there's perfectly great explanation. Kurosaki-san is this Substitute Shinigami."

Danny and Sonic stare confused of the term, Judai grins excited, and Naruto, Honda, and Jonouchi all shouted panicking. "SHINIGAMI! THAT'S WORSE!"

Ichigo sweat drops as Jonouchi suddenly kneels before him, begging for his life. "Please my holy Death God... DON'T KILL ME AND EAT MY SOUL! I BEG YOU!"

The others stare down at him sweat dropping, no doubt if Kaiba was here he'll say some dog pun. Jonouchi even kisses the orange-haired Ichigo's feet. He got mad, slamming his foot across his face telling him serious. ''Oi idiot, stop that! I don't need you kissing my damn feet!''

He even starts putting pressure on his foot, pushing Jonouchi back as it left a giant foot-shaped stomp on his face. Rukia sighs as she takes out her Soul Candy. She swallows one as she jumps out of her Gigai into her Shinigami form. Naruto gasps as that even scared Ichi too, not as much. Yugi backs away behind Ichi, terrified of Chappy.

Just seeing Rukia in that form Honda did the same kissing her feet and bowing but Rukia instantly kicks him as he slams himself over Jonouchi.

"Don't even try pulling that stunt on me too!" She threatens the other idiot, not afraid to beat them both to oblivion. Ichigo gives a look to his friends, letting them know this is fine. Sado nodded as did Orihime not so worry. Uryu sighs, allowing it as he honestly did feel a strong presence within Yugi since he met him.

After Yugi tries to calm everyone down, even Naruto who was still shivering. Yugi and Ichi explained what they had discovered yesterday. Yugi's friends were all amazed by what the real Shinigami told them, but understood half the way because of her bunny-like drawings.

"And that's basically most of the things about a Shinigami, the Hollows and Soul Society. Now... any questions?" Rukia asks the group who heard the tale. Danny raises his hand as he had one, actually worry. "Well... what happens if I'm half Ghost... will I be treated as an enemy like how those Captains almost blame you for giving Ichigo your Shinigami powers?"

Rukia gave Danny a look, examining him closely which he didn't like. She couldn't feel any spiritual pressure in him although or Hollow but she did felt something inhuman about him. She would imagine as long as he was not an enemy and an ally of the Dragon Knight, it would be fine… her concern was Division 12th Captain… she'll have to limit her report for once. Uryu oddly thought the same, coughing.

"Well... Soul Society upholds justice. As long as you don't threat it, souls and the human world, it's fine. Besides, you have my word you won't get into trouble… well depending on how ''unique'' you are like was the case with Ichigo.'' Rukia inform Danny as he nods, still not at all thrill with the ''unique'' part. She then asks, curious. ''Um… may you by any chance how to put it… present this ''ghost'' part of you?''

Danny grins, finally able to show off his awesome skills. He moves back, stating as he raise and stretch his arms up. ''You bet. Watch and be amazed! I'm going ghost!''

A large white ring appears around the middle of his body as it splits into two, one going up and down as they run through Danny and slowly transforms him. Ichigo and his group watched pretty amazed as Danny now stood in his phantom form.

Kurosaki's group was shocked of what they just witnessed, even Ichigo as he's seen almost everything about the Spiritual World has to offer... but this was very new to him. Danny enjoyed finally being the one to astonish others.

Rukia hums, sweat dropping afraid of this to ask as she did. ''Are there other ghosts like you?''

''Um… one other… and a bunch of normal ghosts with super powers, like me.'' Danny told her as Rukia nods, taking notes to what she shouldn't say to the Captains… including her brother. Oh boy, if he learned she did not do a complete report and this was hidden… she might get punished.

''OOOOOKAY THEN! Moving on, who else has something to tell me please?'' She asks energetic, sounding scared than excited trying to change the subject. Judai grins, moving up as he said grinning. ''I'm from the future who can see spirits too.''

Rukia sweat drops eyeing him awkwardly, really not expecting that. Naruto nods, almost standing next to her as he adds patting her back shocking her. ''I know how you feel; I'm scared of ghosts. Don't know why, I'm supposed to be a ninja who can clone himself. In fact, I'm a clone.''

That Naruto poof into smoke shocking Rukia and the others as the real Naruto waves at them grinning beside Yugi and the others. Rukia smiles nervously, almost laughing as she has a lot to try to not report into detail.

''And I'm a cat girl Nya!'' Ichi adds as her cat ears and tail pop out. Rukia and Kurosaki blink, didn't know she could do that out of her transformation as the rest of their group, mostly Sado and Uryu widen their eyes at that. Orihime was very amazed however, petting Ichigo like a cat as she purrs.

"OHMYGOD! OMG! This is like a super-special-awesome day for me! I've always been a fan of the Mew Mews... but especially for the Cat Girl! I am so glad that it was you, Ichigo-chan!" Orihime shouted of overjoy as she hugged Ichigo blushing happily. Jonouchi dropped his jaw at this; why would anyone think it's that? Yugi sweat drops, oddly thinking that.

''Thank you Nya! That means a lot from a fan.'' Ichi thanks her happily.

Yugi smiles to see everyone getting alone, seeing them all become closer if not better.

''I have an idea! How about a fun spar?'' Sonic suggested grinning as Judai liked that idea. Shadow found interest in that, curious himself.

The purple eyes blinked, not sure about that but Kurosaki would actually like that wanting to know exactly how strong Yugi is.

"If the talking hedgehog says we should spar; then it wouldn't be not a bad idea. How about it, Yugi?'' The orange-haired Shinigami asks the tricolor head to turns to see him. Yugi eyes how determine he was, admitting he wanted to show the man who taught him how to fight just how far he's become. That… and he needed to be stronger, thinking back in his fight against Deep Blue. He didn't want to let that smile of Ichigo's to vanish again, refusing to let that happen.

"Alright Kurosaki-san... then I accept that challenge." Yugi decides, smiling confident as he added to him. ''Don't say I didn't warn you though.''

Ichigo smirks wondering about that although he shouldn't try to use that technique; at least for now.

Ichi eyes Yugi, hoping he'll be careful about this. Jonouchi wasn't worry… he was, but he knew Yugi.

Everyone back away giving both fighters space for their clash. Danny hums, back in his human form, if Yugi will go easy.

Everyone watched as Yugi pulls out his Dragon Sword, positioning himself in a defensive pose. Kurosaki raise an eyebrow, first time he's seen any of his opponents to do that but at least that meant the fight won't be threatening, grabbing the hilt of his sword on his back.

"Okay. Let's rock!" Ichigo declares as the bandages unwrap themselves around his Zanpakuto to reveal the giant sword, pulling it forward. He places it over his shoulder in a cool way that made Jonouchi to pee himself, a little. Yugi stares calmly, holding his sword while the long white ribbon floats through the air.

'' _Ready partner?_ '' Atem asks his partner as Yugi, nervous, actually smirks excited for this. '' _Ready Atem._ ''

Everyone watched as Ichi looks towards Yugi, hoping he does his best. Orihime did the same with Ichigo as Rukia glares, knowing he won't lose.

A gentle breeze passed between them, and then both Yugi and Ichigo charged forward towards each other as they clashed swords. The incredible clash, Yugi versus Ichigo, the Dragon Knight versus the Substitute Shinigami, the Dragon Sword versus Zangetsu!

Everyone felt the clash of both swords as Jonouchi stares, knowing Yugi won't lose that easily. Kurosaki stares calmly but he was impressed that sword of Yugi's could block Zangetsu.

Both swordsmen smirk at the other as they back away from the other. Kurosaki immediately dashes forward with Yugi positioning himself correctly and stops the Substitute Shinigami from swinging his Zanpakuto by slamming the flat side of his sword over the very tip of the giant sword.

Ichigo stares at that surprised, not the first time this has happened but not the last as he swings a punch at him. Yugi sees it and ducks and then knee kicks him across the stomach. Kurosaki groans by the blow, slide stepping Yugi from his feet but still manages to not fall, backing away.

Kurosaki dashes forward, now swinging his sword as Yugi intercepts defensively and reflects his powerful strong swing. He holds it back, only being pushed back sent off his feet. Ichigo leaps at him, swinging with a quick slash as Yugi manages to reply with his own swing slash while twirling his body. Both swords collided as Yugi moves towards the orange hair Shinigami's back, swinging his own sword but with the flat-end. Ichigo sees it coming as he reverse the grip of his sword, swirling it to his back and blocks the attack. Yugi was astonished by that trick to even imagine he can counter in a reverse grip. Both swords clashed again as both back swordsmen backed away.

'' _Awesome. He actually did that timing it correctly. No wonder Kurosaki-san was that strong to destroy that Hollow._ '' Yugi stated in thought, amazed by how powerful his opponent is.

Ichigo smirks again as he grabs his sword with both hands and charges at him fast. He swings it with a mighty swing as Yugi instantly uses his weight to slide to the left, evading the slash. The ground shakes as Zangetsu pierces the ground below it.

Yugi smirks softly, knowing he has the advantage with both his speed and that sword of Ichigo's is heavy to move with just one swing. Ichigo stares at Yugi, knowing he has to try better as he charges with the same method.

 **(Now Playing OST... Number One by Hazel Fernandes from Bleach)**

Yugi sees Ichigo come at him but within that moment looking at him he vanished. Yugi startles up as Kurosaki appears over him, surprising the tricolor head. Ichigo swings his sword in a downward position but Yugi still managed to slide backwards going to evade it again. The purple eyes thought he avoided another but not for long as Ichigo curls around his giant sword in the last second before it hits the ground for a second time and with a simple pull swings it upward at Yugi. The tricolor head had no time to dodge it as he instead blocks it with his Dragon Sword's flat-end. Both swords clash in another spark of steel, but Ichigo's Zanpakuto had a greater force as it pushed the Dragon Sword as well as Yugi who was sent crashing onto the ground.

Everyone stared amazed as Orihime hops of joy, actually jiggling her chest which Jonouchi and Honda noticed, blushing red.

Yugi stares amazed, breathing slightly while getting up. Kurosaki yawns, resting his sword over his shoulder with one arm asking. "Was that all Yugi? I thought you were serious about this. I'm still not even trying."

Yugi stares at him, smirking softly as he wasn't either.

"Just warming up Kurosaki-san! Now I'm going one level up!" Yugi declares as he positions himself defensively. Ichigo eyes him wondering if that's actually going to help him. He got his answer as he saw the young Dragon Knight staring calmly at him with his purple eyes while being surrounded in a glow of white and blue swirl of energy.

Yugi smiles excited, engulfed in the blueish aura of _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ as he charges, disappearing with incredible burst of speed. Ichigo didn't even blink when he wasn't where he went, looking around his surroundings but nothing. He then picked something above him, looking up as he instantly evades a downward swing from Yugi's Dragon Sword. Yugi, above his opponent descends fast but had enough time to swing a powerful forward kick across his chest. Kurosaki, taking the blow out of breath, was sent flying up backwards. He glares, focusing on his Reiryoku (Spiritual Power) to slide on the air, standing on it.

Yugi blinked pretty overwhelmed, actually seeing Kurosaki standing on the air.

''Are you kidding me?!'' Danny shouted outraged that he couldn't believe. Jonouchi was both amazed and scared of this while Naruto and Judai were astonished. ''AWESOME! HE CAN FLY!''

Kurosaki descends, spitting out some blood from his mouth as he explains smirking, resting his giant sword once again over his shoulder. "Something liked that but man you're no pushover Yugi. And yet I'm not done yet."

Yugi stood his ground, reading his opponent for the right moment to dodge his strike with his _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. However, Ichigo then disappeared in Yugi's sights like he wasn't there. He then reappeared behind him as Yugi felt him. He quickly dodges using a quick _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , but then as soon as he dodged it, Ichigo reappear right in front of him. The Dragon Knight had to duck in the last second to avoid the quick slash, cutting some tip of his hair. Ichigo was impressed as Yugi slide away. Ichigo gasped, remembering that.

"That was the same dashing speed Rukia-kun used before." Yugi questioned, breathing at how close he was getting chopped off. Ichigo blinked, rubbing his head as he tried to explain it. "Well since you've seen Rukia used it, it's a technique that almost all Shinigami should learn or the good one. It's called _**Shunpo**_ and it allows one to become fast than how the eye sees it, that and footsteps or something. Anyway, it makes you fast.''

Yugi nods, pretty amazed and knew he had to set up his game. If his speed surpassed his own, then he'll have to try something else.

"Well then I just have to try things differently! _**DRAGON CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ " Yugi shouts as he forms a hand seal and within an instant summons 7 Dragon Clones on his side. Ichigo drops his jaw, really not seeing that one coming. The others were amazed too especially Uryu, not thinking he had the power to make copies of himself. Naruto smirks as Yugi has this now.

"Damn, they're not flash illusions or something. Alright then, bring it!'' The Substitute Shinigami announces as he charges at the young Dragon Knight and his clones. Yugi was a little surprised on why he's charging like this without a plan, but he didn't have time as Ichigo used _**Shunpo**_ again to disappear. Everyone tries to find him, especially Yugi and his Dragon Clones as they split in different spots. Then Ichigo reappeared in the middle of group as he grabbed his sword's bandage and begins to spin Zangetsu right behind them. Yugi quickly dodges, but all but 5 of his clones weren't lucky as they were cut in half like ribbons.

"Like I said, I've fought more than one enemy and know how to beat them without trying." Ichigo says with a small smile as he pulls his giant sword back to his hands. He then noticed he was talking to himself as he saw no Yugi or his other two clones. Ichigo tried to focus on him by his Spiritual Pressure and swung his sword as he blocks Yugi's Dragon Sword's surprise slash.

"Then we're both good at fighting strong foes, especially about using distraction.'' Yugi said smirking as Kurosaki blinked confused as he then realized he can't sense anything from this Yugi, meaning it was a clone. He panics as he turns, seeing the real Yugi and his other Dragon Clone, running at him as the clone forms a sphere of blueish flame energy in the real one's left palm. Ichigo tried to move but then the Dragon Clone he was fighting wraps the white ribbon of his fake sword around his left arm, pinning him.

Kurosaki had to get rid of this clone, slashing it as he vanishes alone with the sword but it was already too late.

"The Spirit of the Dragon Knight, _**DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ " Yugi shouted, already up close as he swings forward his attack as the sphere took form of a dragon's face. His group cheered as Yugi would win with this shot. Uryu stares, still not at all worry for the idiot as he was right when Kurosaki smirks, turning to see Yugi and his attack.

"I have to say that is new too, however..." The orange hair Shinigami started saying as his brown eyes began to glow blue as did his body. This force expended of his dense Reiryoku was too much for his other Dragon Clone to resist as they disappear from its force as it pushed back the real Yugi back. Now having space, Ichigo quickly raise up Zangetsu on top of his head as he begins to swing as his Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) builds up as Yugi could feel it and felt something such frightening in him.

"Try handling this! _**GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ " Ichigo shouts as he swings downward and unleashes his special attack from his giant blade as it fires a blue spiritual energy, crescent wave blast right at Yugi's attack. The Dragon Knight and even the Mew Heroine were shocked to hear the word ''Tensho'' as it's the name for Yugi's _**Dragonaun Tensho**_. Both _**Getsuga Tensho**_ and _**Dragon Rasengan**_ clashed force as Ichigo's attack was stronger than the Dragon Knight could handle. Then he swings out the Dragon Sword from his other hand and shouts as he intercepts by swinging his golden, crescent energy wave from it. " _ **DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_ "

Now it was a three-way clash, but even with Yugi's advantage, Ichigo puts more power as his spiritual blast overpowers both attacks as the Dragon Knight was sent flying by its force. It was that strong and destructive that our heroes barely cover themselves from the attack. When the smoke clear up, Ichigo was still standing as he still holds on his sword which was still on the ground. The powerful _**Getsuga Tensho**_ left a large crescent hole from more than 5 inches if possible. Yugi was lying on the ground far back to the wall of the construction site as he slowly stood up, still shaken by the blast.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

"Oh… crap. I was not aware you had a Tensho move but one much stronger. " Yugi stated with a small grin as he's still shaking up most of the attack off.

Ichigo raise an eyebrow of interest to what he meant. Everyone else was unsure what he meant except Ichi and Judai who guessed what he meant. The young Dragon Knight turns around to look at Ichi who nods for some sign. He nods as he continues saying with a confidant smile as he points his Dragon Sword to a downward side-way position as his long white ribbon floated around him. "I guess I have no choice but to go all out for real. No one other than Ichigo-chan and a few others had seen this. Get ready."

Ichigo gets into position, not sure Yugi has in mind.

 **(Now Playing OST... Chou Super Dragon Soul by Takiyoshi Tanimoto from Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

And as he said that, he unleashed huge amount of blue/golden energy surrounds the young Dragon Knight. The burst of power was dense like gravity as everyone was barely able to handle its force. Ichigo use his Zangetsu to protect himself as Ichi smiles as she covers herself with her arms. Yugi then cries as the burst of energy explodes, his eyes shifting from purple to red slitted smirking. "Level Up!"

The powerful waterfall wave blows upward as it starts to diminish. Everyone was looking carefully as the young Dragon Knight emerges with a new sword holding it. It resembles a long wide claymore with a dragon tail guard figure along with the same long white ribbon.

"This, Kurosaki-san, is my Super Mode of the Dragon Sword, the Dragon Slayer!" Yugi announces, holding his new sword forward with both hands.

"NO FREAKING WAY! Is that the power Yugi got to defeat that Deep Blue wannabe?!'' Jonouchi questions shocked, certain this was how his best friend defeated the alien god.

Judai and Naruto stared amazed by this new mode as Shadow was a little interested by it himself.

''So that's actually a copy to a Shikai but I'm not bother.'' Ichigo said a little taken back but his smirk was a different story. ''I'm going to look forward to this!''

Ichigo charges with _**Shunpo**_ , going as fast as Yugi's normal human eyes can keep up. He goes to his back to hit him by the back only to be shocked, seeing Yugi now beside him with a similar speed. Kurosaki did hesitate, swinging his sword as Yugi blocks it with his own. Both large weapons clashed as sparks fly out, pushing the other out. Yugi lands on the ground as Ichigo was standing on midair.

"Not bad Kurosaki-san, this is much hard than I thought it would be, however..." Yugi was saying in mid-sentence as he disappeared from Ichigo's sights. The orange hair Shinigami looked, dumbfound, as he then tried to sense for his presences. Just then, he felt him as he quickly turn. He immediately saw Yugi back on the ground as he shouts while swinging his sword with huge surge of energy around his buster sword. "Take this one out! _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ "

He quickly fires his own large, light blue/golden edge crescent energy wave right at Ichigo. He looked in completely shock, guarding forward with Zangetsu as a shield to take on the attack. The powerful, changing energy-shape dragon with red eyes roars, hitting the Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo was pushed back with great force, barely able to overcome this power as he grits his teeth in frustration. He then summoned forth as much of his spiritual pressure around him to overcome the blast as he's sent flying before losing to it as he slides through the air. Yugi's _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ disappeared, leaving a huge pressure of power in its surroundings. Even Rukia and Uryu were taken back by it.

"Unbelievable! It's AWESOME! Yugi-san is the greatest!" Judai shouts energetic with his classic grin with a snap of his fingers. Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Danny and Naruto agreed with that. Ichi had to also agree with the former Osiris student's words. Everyone then looked back as they saw Ichigo, withstood the force of Yugi's newest strongest attack panting heavily.

''Damn. I guess that's what you meant that you have your own Tensho attack.'' He stated, a little shaken as his Tensho may resemble his _**Getsuga Tensho**_ but it was probably even stronger since he could tell Yugi was holding back the full force of his attack.

Yugi chuckled blushing, embarrassed as his attack wasn't that special replying. ''Thank you Kurosaki-san, I couldn't help myself honestly.

Ichigo smirks for a moment, before taking things serious and dashes with great speed at him. Yugi just smirks taking a guard pose, swinging as both blades once again clashed. Ichigo tries multiple slashes as Yugi parries rapidly, sparks flying all around them.

Everyone stares amazed by this, both of them truly this standing toe-to-toe.

"Go Yugi-kun! Give it all you got Nya!" Ichi cheers of joy and excitement to her crush. Orihime also shouts with a smiling joyful face. "You too, Kurosaki-kun! Don't lose!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo smirk at the other as they swing to each other a massive, powerful slash. Yet again, both swords clashed in sparks as both were pushed back. The two warriors were breathing hard after all that force they did to each other as they continue to have a strong grip on their swords.

"Geez... it's like you said, you really know how to fight this well. I guess now we have nothing much to do but to really end it, right Yugi?" Ichigo suggested with a small, weak grin. The young Dragon Knight nods back as he responds with his own weak grin. "You bet it is... and you were right too. This is much harder than I thought. I guess... it's time to end this!"

Both then got serious as Kurosaki released his Reiatsu once again while Yugi releases his own fiery energy. They raised their swords as everyone noticed this was the final attack.

" _ **GETSUGA**_..." Ichigo starts calling out as he gathers even more blue spiritual energy around him and Zangetsu. This one was even stronger than the last one was a few things Ichigo's group was saying to themselves.

" _ **DRAGONAUN**_..." Yugi also starts crying out as he gathers even more blue, gold edge spiritual energy as he mix it with the aura of Yin-Yang Dragon around him and his Dragon Slayer for an extra boost. The suspense was killing everyone and also made them a little scared as they back away, very far.

" _ **TENSHO!**_ " Both Yugi and Ichigo roared in union as they swing down and unleash their special attacks right at the other. Both _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ and _**Getsuga Tensho**_ clash in storm, the energy shaped-dragon versus the crescent moon energy wave was too much for either one to hold their own attack. It was too massive as their attacks exploded in a huge light which later form small sparks around the sky.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: And that's how I fought a death god and a friend. Who knew?**_

 _ **Ichigo K: I still enjoy it... even though there was no conclusion. But I'll get you next time Yugi!**_

* * *

 **30 minutes later** **... Karakura Town:**

Our two group heroes were walking together as both Yugi and Ichigo K yawn at the same time. They were very exhausted after their battle; it was a one crazy one. As they recall what happen after it.

 **Flashback** **...**

 _Both the young Dragon Knight and the Substitute Shinigami were lying on the ground, apart from each other. Both were at their limit after the clash between_ _ **Dragonaun**_ _and_ _ **Getsuga Tensho**_ _. Both tired and injury, their friends tried to help them._

" _ **Crap. Hey Momomiya, why not use your healing powers to help both Yugi and Kurosaki?**_ " _Jonouchi demanded nicely to the red cherry head. She nodded as she responded._ " _ **Alright, but first I have to go Mew Mew before using it.**_ "

" _ **Wait Momomiya-chan, maybe I can help.**_ " _Orihime spoke as she kneed down to both heroes. She placed her hands over them as she started to concentrate._

" _ **Soten Kisshun**_ **,** _ **I reject!**_ " _Orihime said strongly as two strange lights in form of pedals come out from her six-pedaled flower shaped hairpins to take in the forms of two entities appeared. Their appearances were like small fairy-like birds as they flowed on both Yugi and Ichigo as they formed a half-oval, golden barrier around them. Then their injuries and damages on them began to heal up like magic as Ichi had wide eyes of shock as well as everyone else, including Danny who tried to look away. Even Naruto was taken by surprised seeing almost every damage that both took were just gone._

" _ **Thank you Ayame, Shun'o**_ **.** " _The long orange-haired healer said to her fairies as they return back to her hairpins. Everyone of Yugi's group was amazed as well as Yugi himself. He was all better with no scratches or any kind of damage. Ichi was still too shocked to believe. From her training with Tsunade and Sakura and continued learning on her own, she has never seen this type of healing in her life... expect that time she brought Yugi from the almost dead by Deep Blue._

" _ **Amazing... too amazing if you ask me. She was able to heal both Kurosaki-san and Yugi-kun like it was too easy. No... it wasn't just healing... it was more like regeneration. Truly awesome Nya!**_ " _Ichi asked herself in thought as she looked carefully on Orihime. She never expected to think like this, but Orihime is much more powerful than she thought she is. She's like a goddess along with normal humans or special ones alike. They left to relocate._

 **End of Flashback** **... where we left:**

"So... what now guys. Pizza, cheeseburgers, nachos?" Jonouchi asks pretty hungry at the two groups. Anzu gives him a look but she too felt hungry sadly. Everyone shook as he lower his head in shame because he's badly hungry. His stomach began to growl a little for how much he needs food. Judai and Naruto were also getting hungry too.

"So gang, what's our next plan? Are we going to solve a mystery?" Sonic asks with a big grin as he walks backwards. Everyone just stared at him with ''No'' on their faces. Danny told him as he rubs his head. "Sadly not today. In fact, I have no idea where we're going."

''Well I wanna have another brawl.'' Naruto said, wanting to get even stronger… thinking of Sasuke. From what he saw by Yugi, he's no near as strong to save his friend especially if his trump card the _**Rasenshuriken**_ is a gamble of a move.

''You know… sure, why not? I have a place for another fight.'' Rukia said, interested to see how the rest of Yugi's friends fight herself. However, for Yugi's group, it felt longer to walk as Karakura Town is pretty far.

Uryu then looked beside Ichigo as, once again in his human body, yawns weakly from his battle. The orange-haired Shinigami then noticed ''four-eyes'' looking at him which made him very unease. ''What is it Uryu?''

"Kurosaki, I don't exactly know why you didn't go as far as let that match be a tie, knowing you can go even further than Shikai." Uryu questions Ichigo with a suspicious look as he pushed back his glasses. The male strawberry head knew his less favorite friend made a good point. He didn't go all out... he didn't use his Bankai at all. Tensa Zangetsu, the real power Ichigo would have used in those situations.

"I figure I won't need it because I had no intention to really hurt Yugi-san. Besides... I want to practice with just my Shikai form for now. I want to be ready when that man shows around." Ichigo responds seriously as his Quincy rival nod. He was surprise to hear that from his idiotic Shinigami comrade if he could call him that, but smart... but also dangerous too in so many different ways.

They continued as they arrived at Karakura Town where they came to an abandoned, torn down building close to the edge of town. It was large enough to have a large battle without causing so much destruction.

"Hmm... nice place. I can really stretch out and have serious training here, no holding back actually." Naruto starts saying as he stretches his legs, arms and even neck. Everyone sweat drop on how odd their shinobi friend is, almost too odd as Jaden was doing the same thing.

"Alright... who wants to battle? I don't because I'm exhausted. Plus Rukia already battle, so... Ishida will go first." Ichigo orders as the Quincy isn't happy to hear that. Uryu then said calmly as he pushed back his glasses. "And why me? For an easy shot for them?"

"Actually, no. Besides me and Rukia, you pretty much are the brains and the arrows. Plus you should really train a little more too. Just look at that Naruto guy, he's still warming up." Ichigo points out with his thumb towards the blond-headed Shinobi who's still warming up as he said. Uryu sweat dropped at that terrible idea but it wouldn't hurt. He hasn't really tested out his revived Quincy powers like he should have; would be good practice at best.

"Alright, but let's make this interesting. We'll do this three-on-three because Rukia already fought yesterday from what Kurosaki told us. That means me, Sado and Inoue fight together against three of Yugi's friends. What you say?" The raven-haired Quincy proposed to the group. The idea to have this three on battle would be crazy, but interesting too. Yugi look back at his friends as they all agree, even Shadow like the idea.

"Alright, but I'm sure there's also a catch too." The tricolor head assumed with a small smile. Uryu nods as he responds with his own half smile. "That's right. You have to choose three in a level. From your weakest to strongest to your second best if possible. The same goes with our side of course, to make everything fair."

"Fine with me." Yugi answered back liking the idea as he turns to everyone. As the so-called leader, he looks carefully on his friends on who he should choice. Ichi was tired from her previous battle yesterday. Shadow looked interested for once. Judai and Sonic are way too excited… than again, Naruto is too. Danny was an opinion too.

''If I suggest Yugi-san, if you need advice then the weakest of the group would be honestly Judai-san.'' Bakura stated, causing Judai to blink surprised. Yugi blinks too, thinking about it, it would make sense.

''Well I might as well right?'' Judai said agreeing, still wanting to fight.''

Yugi nods as Honda also suggested. ''If Judai is the weakest, then the other is Naruto.''

Naruto sweat drops, not sure what that meant.

''And if you want, pick Shadow over me.'' Danny suggested, not wanting to get involved. The black hedgehog scoffed smirking, protesting rather joyful. ''I would accept but you sound scared to fight.''

This got to Danny, getting upset. ''I am not scared! I can handle this!''

Shadow smirks as Yugi sweat drops, seeing what he just did there.

''Okay then it will be Danny-kun, Naruto-kun and Judai-kun.'' Yugi announces the three as they step forward. Uryu studies the three opponents. No doubt he and Sado can handle them but Inoue was a problem. She would defend at best.

Jonouchi watches as he tells the three friends. ''Kick that four-eyed by removing his glasses, that's his weakness.''

''It's not my weakness!'' Uryu informed him annoyed that people think that he wears glasses instantly makes him weaker.

''It is to me! Let's go!'' Naruto, actually listening to Jonouchi's advise and dashes forward head straight. Danny drops his jaw, arguing at the idiotic shinobi. ''I haven't even… AW… I'm going ghost!''

A large white ring surrounds Danny in the middle as it splits. One shoots up over his head as the other goes down to his feet. Danny transforms into his ghost form as Phantom, ready to fight hopefully.

Uryu watched the blond-headed one charging forward.

"Hmph, bad move." Uryu scoffs adjusting his glasses as he waves his right hand up to reveal there's a pentacle shaped cross around his wrist. Then a large burst of blue energy surrounds his arm as the cross became a blue spiritual-shape pentacle-like spider's web like bow. Everyone stared overwhelmed, even more for Naruto who started to regret his choice of attack with small lips and small eyes.

" _ **Ginrei Kojaku**_!" Uryu shouts, taking aim with his bow and fires a barrage of arrows. Naruto panics as he quickly tries to evade the arrows as Uryu fired another wave sighing. Naruto panics as the arrows hit the ground in front of him as he jumps backwards. This went on until Naruto joins back with Judai and Danny.

''Damn… didn't know he could… do that!'' The spiky blond-headed Shinobi says trying to catch his breathe. Danny oddly agreed. Judai wanted to see more.

"Didn't expect for that to happen, but I guess you were the first to demonstrate the abilities of a Quincy. If you think that was difficult, I can fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively so watch out for that." Uryu reveals to the three his powers. Danny drops his jaw not believing that while Naruto did. Judai blinked wanting to see that.

"Oh yeah! Well... I can hit your head on with..." Naruto was about to say as he formed his hand seal until Danny steps forward, stating. ''Yea well this time you follow my lead. I can handle arrow guy remember?''

Naruto just started blank not following as Judai did giving him a thumb up. Danny smirks taking flight. Uryu was taken by surprise with that as well as Sado and Orihime, seeing Danny's legs just becoming ghostly and together.

''Now it's on!'' Danny shouts charging at the Quincy. Uryu quickly reacts firing another wave of arrows at the ghost. Danny expected that, turning intangible as he went faster. With that, the arrows will simply go through him and he'll be fine.

Sadly that wasn't the case as Danny did avoid the arrows by flying faster, all except one that hit his right side scratching him. This caused the ghost boy much pain, stopping immediately.

''What the heck?!'' The ghost boy shouted in alarm, backing away in the air from Uryu. The Quincy blinked surprised, having felt a shift around Danny before and maybe whatever it was he was using couldn't block his arrows. He smiles, realizing that conclusion as he states, adjusting his glasses. ''So you weren't kidding that you were part ghosts, but it doesn't change that. Hollows are the same and just like you are to them, my spiritual arrows can hit you.''

Danny gave off a confused, surprising expression. Once again, this took him in shouting in arguable tone, reminded of what Ishizu Ishtar told him. ''You got to be kidding me?!''

''Does that count-'' Judai was about to ask on the ''Told you so'' as Danny interrupts by yelling at him. ''YES IT DOES!''

Judai grins as he instantly pats Naruto's back, gently pushing him forward as he tells him. ''Better help him, I got the fort.''

Naruto smirks as he dashes back to the battle. Danny tries to distract the four-eyed Quincy, firing a ghost ray but Uryu manages to dodge it, firing his blue energy arrows at both Naruto and Danny. Naruto quickly dodges them by sliding, rolling, and ducking away from them while Danny tries evading and dodging them just as more. A few more were coming at Naruto, but he cuts them in half using his Wind Elemental Chakra through his kunai he pulled out from his right sleeve.

Yugi and Ichigo saw that, noticing Naruto was starting to master the other ability in using his Wind element. Judai grins liking that as did Danny.

"Impressive technique and power. It's almost similar to Spiritual Energy but a little different." The Quincy states towards the shinobi as he leaps up and fires more barrages of his arrows. Naruto didn't have time to dodge them as he was struck by each one. It seems bad... until a smokescreen happen around him as a log fell where he stood, with holes from the arrows.

Uryu blinked just as Danny fires a wave of ghost rays at him. Uryu saw them and carefully fires precise shots, intercepting the rays. He wasn't going to have a chance to move away as he was suddenly grabbed by the ankles by Naruto who yells, swinging and tossing the Quincy to the ground.

Uryu startles as he uses both Reiryoku and Reiatsu to create a platform of energy that stop him from crashing on the ground. Naruto, dropping his jaw seeing that, tried to focus forming his signature cross finger hand seal with both hands.

"Not done! _**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ " Naruto shouts as a puff of smoke surrounds in midair and soon came down 10 clones of himself at Uryu. Ichigo's group was surprised that he too can do that. Naruto and his Shadow Clones came at the Quincy as Uryu leaps off the platform that vanished as the clones fell through what used to be, landing on the ground and charging.

Uryu twirls and fires a barrage of arrows at the ninja and his clones who tried to repel throwing ninja-star Shurikens and Kunais. The ninja weapons weren't a match to the energy arrows but Naruto smirks that the arrows vanished from getting hit.

He and his clones threw new kunais again as Uryu, not sure what game he was buying fires another wave of arrows. The arrows beat the ninja weapons however they had Explosive Tags, blowing up upon impact. This took every one in surprised as the clones leap through the smoke, coming at the Quincy. Uryu fired more arrows hitting the clones and disappearing them but not before the real Naruto emerges, holding a sphere of blue energy in his right palm.

"You got to be smarter than-" The Quincy was saying as he suddenly froze up, seeing his arm with his bow was frozen in ice. Danny smirks, having fire an ice ghost ray realizing Naruto's distraction.

"Got you! _**RASENGAN**_!" Naruto shouts as he unleashes his signature Jutsu on the now defenseless Uryu who wasn't able to escape or dodge his attack. It seems Naruto was going to beat his new foe, but things change around as something pass between them and blocks the _**Rasengan**_ on its tracks. Naruto was unable to break through this unknown defense as he had no choice but to pull back panting. Danny and Judai along with the others saw it was Sado, but it was his arm... no, his transformed shoulder arm that did it.

His transformed shoulder extension becomes pointed as well as slightly longer with a hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm was now part shield, for real, a shield as it that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm. His whole arm color with the shield were black with magenta as its designs were an intricate pattern, surrounding what appeared to be monster-like teeth in the center and what appeared to be a rose like pattern or skeletal.

"That's... AWESOME!" Both Naruto and Judai shouted of excitement while Danny drops his mouth. Everyone was too shock to even believe that! Even though his _**Rasengan**_ was counter, Naruto was still amazed by Sado's arm. Uryu sighs. ''Good save. I might've not survived it.''

''Then let's fight together.'' Sado replied firmly, seeing that his friend needed his help. Uryu nodded, adjusting his glasses as their opponents aren't what they fought before. He focuses as his spiritual energy shatters the ice surrounding his arm and bow, freeing both.

Sado nods firmly, turning to Naruto who explains showing his transformed arm. "This is Brazo Derecha de Gigante. I should warn you that Inoue and I are also part of this fight too."

Orihime blushes nervously that he had to include herself into this. Naruto grins as this was the perfect challenge for himself, slamming his right fist onto his left palm. ''That's more like it! Now I can fight even more serious.''

Naruto stretch his right arm as he quickly forms his signature hand seal and 6 new Shadow Clones appear beside the real one. Two of the three clones start to create an attack around the real Naruto's right hand while one of the clones used another who transformed into a Fuma Shuriken and tossed it immediately while the last dashes beside the Skuriken.

Uryu knew right away that the blond-headed Shinobi was planning to use that same attack like before

"We can't let him use that technique again or we might get ourselves badly hit!" Uryu shouted to his friends as he fires blue spiritual-shape arrows as Sado assist, charging with impressive speed to punch the clone, destroying it. The arrows pierced through both the shuriken clone and the other as they continue to come towards the real Naruto and the remaining clones.

Naruto was unable to move or his Jutsu won't be completed as the arrows were right there, until Danny intercepted forming a ghost energy field around them, blocking the arrows.

"I just so happen am still here.'' Danny states, dropping the shield and flies at the two. Uryu knew he had advantage over the ghost boy, firing another wave of arrows at him. Danny smirks as he instantly used Duplication, making another of him who unleashing the Ghost Stinger, slashing through the arrows. The real Danny still charges just as Sado leaps over him to slam a punch. Danny wasn't sure if he should go intangible would work on this guy so instead he went intangible and went into the ground. This surprised Sado, hitting the ground with great force as it erupts, creating a shattering crater.

" _ **WIND RELEASE: RASENGAN!**_ " Sado startled as he looked forward and saw Naruto charging with his remaining clones, holding an attack that resemble his previous one except sharp wind energy blades were surrounding it.

Uryu didn't want to know what that damage could be, locking his bow at Naruto but Danny's copy stood in his way, firing multiple Ghost Rays. Uryu replied, both colliding as the real Danny shot up over the Quincy's feet and sends a massive punch across Uryu's chin. He felt the connection as the Quincy was sent flying up his feet as Danny follows with another ghost ray in the form of a orb, throwing it and explodes. Uryu yelled as was sent crashing on the ground.

" _ **El Directo!**_ " Sado immediately shouted as Naruto was just about to hit him, having been charging up his spiritual energy around his transformed arm, the energy appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine, and then he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy. Naruto slams forward his _**Rasengan** _ as the energy blast clashed.

Naruto groans as the energy blast was a little much for him to have handled. Both his clones tackled the original out of the way as the blast consumes them and vaporizing them. Danny startles at such power as he tries to assist Naruto.

'' _ **Heilig Pfeil!**_ '' Uryu voice was heard, already up his feet and over Danny and his clone, firing a large barrage of arrows of light at both. Danny turns as did his clone, both putting up a ghost barrier around each other, blocking the consecutively shots being fired at them. ''Great, more arrows.''

Naruto groans as he was on his own just as Sado charges, ready to swing his transformed arm at the Shinobi. Orihime watched sighing as both would win and she wouldn't get involved.

"Hehe, my turn I guess.'' Judai suddenly spoke, activating his Duel Disk and summoning a monster instantly. Suddenly E-HERO Clayman appears and intercepts Sado's punch, destroying the hero as Naruto remain unfazed. The Shinobi blinked at first, grinning as he salutes Judai. Orihime blinked surprised as did the others of Ichigo K's friends.

"How did you summon a monster from a card game and made it real?'' Uryu questions pretty startled at such a thing. He then sensed the orange-brown haired; suddenly more shocked with widen eyes at the amount of spiritual energy Judai now had. Was he hiding that much from everyone?

"Oh just one of my special neat tricks.'' Judai replied, smiling as he drew his top card. He smirks as his eyes flashed that of Yubel's powers, summoning his monster. ''Let's go, E-HERO Neos!''

Soon Judai's ace hero materialized in his mighty shout and pose, glaring at his opponents. Sado stared still surprised as Neos charges. He had to intercept whatever he threw as Sado swing forward his transformed arm only for Neos to catch it without trying. This shocked Ichigo's group as Judai explains smirking confident, his eyes still glowing. ''My hero can dish out more punishment than any other.''

Neos instantly began swinging Sado around before tossing him like a baseball towards Uryu. The Quincy sees that forced to stop his attack upon Danny and his clone so he wouldn't hit his friend instead. Sado manages to land on his feet, sliding back just as he witnesses Neos coming at him. Uryu intercepts firing another volley of energy arrows but Neos was moving too fast, evading them with ease.

'' _That thing is fast!_ '' Uryu questions, not able to track the monster just as Neos was right above him. He managed to see it and try to block with his bow as Neos swing a karate chop, slamming Uryu beside Sado hard.

'' _ **Wrath of Neos!**_ '' Judai commands as Neos charges, engulfing his right fist in blueish neon energy before swinging it at an off-guard Uryu and Sado downward. Both watched as they'll barely have time to dodge it. Orihime stared, not able to let this continue as her hairpins glow.

" _ **Santen Kesshun**_ , I reject!" She shouts raising his hands forward as her hairpins shot out in 6 lights in form of petals. This startled Yugi and the others, witnessing this power again as Ichi watched closely.

The strange orange shield blocked Neos' attack without even cracking. The hero from Neo Space was forced to stop his attack, backing away. Ichi stared amazed, not seeing such a shield capable of that. And she wasn't even struggling either especially since she summon it without standing in the way but from afar.

Orihime sighs of relief, smiling as she helped out. Judai was more than amazed witnessing that, saying with a wide smile. ''Woah! That was cool!''

''Um thank you Yuki-san.'' Orihime thanks him smiling before she got serious, well not angry serious but determined as she raises her hands towards Neos, shouting. " _ **Koten Zanshun**_ , I reject!"

Soon another petal-shaped, golden-shield appears in front of her and flies off with great force at Neos. The E-HERO braces itself as Judai supports as much energy his hero needed. The petal dashes and in Judai and everyone else's surprise it goes right through the hero. Yugi's group startled as Neos yelled before exploding into pieces.

"Neos!'' Judai shouted disarm by such a move. Yubel also stared pretty astonished herself, glancing as those petals return back to Orihime as simple hairpins. The Duel Monster spirit could sense some strong connection and conscious in those hairpins, connecting themselves to that girl who danced cartoonish in victory. Ichigo sweat drops, not sure if that was an actual victory but it made her happy and he's not going to protest oddly smiling.

"Don't worry.'' Naruto told Judai, getting his attention with a grin and a thumb up. ''I'll settle this fight right now.''

Judai blinks as suddenly Naruto puffs, revealing to be a Shadow Clone. Danny begins to panic as his copy enters back into the original, feeling the tension that something stupid and crazy is about to happen. ''Why do I have a feeling he's not kidding.''

Suddenly everyone heard a sharp high-pitch noise around them, suddenly causing a sweat to drop off Danny. ''No-no...''

''Hey what's that noise?'' Ichigo asked as Rukia wasn't sure where it was coming from. Danny groans, gulping as he looked up and as he feared, it was Naruto doing something stupid. Yugi noticed Danny looking up and did the same, widening his eyes in completely dazed. Ichi and the rest noticed that frightened look in Yugi's eyes as they did the same and had the same expression too, except Judai and Sonic who grin.

There in the sky was Naruto, coming down, holding the massive shuriken-shaped of his strongest Jutsu. Yugi was very surprised, being that this was their first time seeing the _**Rasenshuriken**_ and no kidding that attack looks like it can vaporized anything it hits.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!'' Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu Otogi, Danny and Ichigo shouted in completely terror. Shadow was actually less calm than he usually is, already aware that technique was capable of destroying that Chimera Anima Hybrid from before into nothing and now he's going to try that on other humans just because?! "Is he that damn insane!''

''Is that a giant shuriken?'' Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu uttered with small pupils with widen eyes. Orihime, honestly, ran and hid behind Ichigo who sweat dropped. Sado started just trying to remain calm but even he had to admit that attack is not meant to get hit by.

''Kurosaki-san and his friends; don't let that attack hit you!'' Yugi warned them, not wanting them to get obliterated. Sado admitted he was right but this was also a good chance to test if he could push himself harder.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!'' Sado utters in Spanish as his left arm began to cover all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest.

Naruto saw that and actually grin, coming only at the giant. "Yea that's more like it!''

Sado took a firm stand, extending back his new transformed arm as similar energy flames produced on its shoulder back.

Naruto grins, swinging forward with his best attack shouting. " _ **WIND RELEASE: RASENSHURIKEN**_ _ **!**_ "

" _ **El Muerte!**_ " Sado responds, his fingertips engulfed in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and then he forms a fist, swinging it immediately at the energy shuriken attack.

Everyone took covered as both attacks collided, unleashing a massive, devastating explosion of wind with a huge skull-shape within the large vortex of wind.

 **Minutes later** **…**

''NARUTO BAKA!'' Ichi shouted whacking the back of Naruto's head for like the ten-time, both angry and shaken after what had happened. It was a miracle that both he and Sado survived with barely any damaged except their arms badly scratched.

"THAT WAS A STUPID TRICK NYA!'' Ichi scowled the spiky blond-headed whacking him two more times. She has felt this angry since Naruto try to take her place while she was gone and hasn't recovered the damage he's done. Her teachers look at her differently not to mention a ton of other people too. Orihime sweat dropped from her yelling, healing both Sado and Naruto's arms.

Naruto gives the red cherry head a glance, rubbing the back of his head as he protests. "Well I think it was worth it!''

Ichi scoffs, crossing her arms as she didn't think so. Yugi sweat drops, really scared to make her that angry. It's like playing a grenade.

"By the way, thank you Orihime-chan! You made things even better for me.'' Naruto thanks the long orange-haired, grinning as he salutes her. Orihime blushes red, not exactly sure what she did but nods smiling. ''Um you're welcome?''

Yugi and his group blinked not exactly sure themselves what the blond-headed Shinobi meant as Ichigo raised an eyebrow on the same subject. Danny asked pretty upset. ''What are you talking about?''

Naruto smirks stretching up his once damaged arm and revealed it was fully completely heal. But the strange part to the ninja was that flexes his hand, feeling that it was better than ever as if before the first time he used the _**Rasenshuriken**_. He noticed that the healing power Orihime used before on Yugi and the other Ichigo was much different than what he experience before from Sakura, Ichi and Ringo; it almost felt like the damage and any previous damage done was sort of removed off.

''My hand was fully healed, completely. I actually still had swollen pain the last time I used the _**Rasenshuriken**_ and now I feel like I can punch a cliff without breaking my hand!'' He admits smirking, practicing a few jab swings at the air. Shadow stared curious himself as it seem it did more than wonders for him.

"Well Inoue-san's healing power really helped all of us in a pinch more than once.'' Ichigo explained to him, recalling how it healed not only him but Sado, Rukia and Uryu more than once too. Naruto just grin, confirming what he wanted to hear.

''Yea but I think… I can use the _**Rasenshuriken**_ without paying the toll since I'll have it back to its former glory, ya know!'' The spiky blond-headed declares excited, more than excited that he can keep using his new Jutsu even more and be able to reach Sasuke little by little. Yugi blinked, admitting that wasn't a bad idea as did the others.

''And that means if you were think about using it, you'll need Orihime-chan around, 100% of the time.'' Ichi points out, grinning almost evilly. There was a cold silence as Naruto stood frozen with wide lips and small blank eyes. "…''

The others sweat drop as suddenly the blond-headed shouted intense at Ichigo with madden large white-pupil eyes and mouth. ''YOU CAN REALLY TAKE THE JOY OUT OF SOMETHING!''

''Oh but I bet Shadow agrees with me Nya.'' Ichi adds winking, giggling that his plan can easily be turned against him. The black hedgehog groans not wanting to be part of this but he did found humor siding with her. ''… I oddly do.''

''YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!'' Naruto shouted pointing even more furious. Ichi giggles, patting his back smiling. The others, even Danny, laughed a bit at how angry he got there. Naruto sobs in defeat as Judai smiles patting his shoulder too.

Ichigo stared at the strange group and oddly looking at their smiles made him to form a small smile. '' _These guys aren't that bad._ ''

Soon the rest of Ichigo's group smiled too oddly finding it humorous. Yugi smiled too chuckling, thinking that the number of friends keeps increasing. Maybe with that then no other villain will think twice in assuming they can do what they pleased. If he ever learned anything, one's strength is always of their friends and that will always be the true.

Now settle that they are allies, our heroes will be better prepare for the Dark Lord's forces returning even more! Can they become even stronger and what other twists will happen! Find out next time!

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi has made a surprise for Ichigo for all that she did to help him. Sadly this ''date'' is going to change when a certain golden blond, small size, headed young teen and his armor suited ''little'' brother crossed their path.

Yugi: It took a lot of planning but I get repay you for all the kind stuff you done for me.

Ichigo: Don't be too nice Yugi-kun. I will enjoy what little stuff you have in mind Nya.

Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL PIPSQUEAK! YOU WEIRD-COLOR-HAIR-STYLE JERK!

Ichigo seat drops: W-what Nya?

Alphonse: We're very sorry for that. Brother sometimes goes overboard with that.

Yugi: Umm... no problem actually. You guys new to town?

Ichigo: And you all will get to know more! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Fun Date?! Meeting the Elric Brothers! Please remember to read, enjoy and review as Yugi-kun and I meet the strangest of brothers and no doubt we know who is the smallest-

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU PIGTAILED HAG!

Ichigo: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HAG, BEAN HEAD NYA!

Ed: A BEAN AS SMALL AS RICE LIKE A MIRCO!

Yugi sweat drops smiling: … Yea, let's call it with that. See you guys next time.

* * *

 **SPECIAL NEWS:** So Tuesday of this week I had an interview for a job position because I need to get money to help my family. I still have to wait for a respond if they want me BUT who knows. The point; if they do accept me, my uploads for DKR will be changed because first I have to train me for 3 days from 8am to 4:30pm. Yea... f**k me. So if they do accept me, my job hours will be from 8am to 6pm with only 2 Sundays to rest (yea)... meaning me doing DKR will be MUCH more harder and that means one thing... and no, I'm not stopping. That means I will need 2 weeks to upload like I used to do with Volume 2. I'm not happy to make this choice because I've been doing well with the uploads BUT I need to help my family. I doubt if I do make a , anyone will support me (maybe only my two reviewers) but that's about it. Sorry guys, I wish there was another way. I really wished. I hope you all can understand.

In my next two uploads, I'll inform you all how it's going and the second one will determine what will happen. Thank you all to understand. And thank you for your support-ish.


	5. 3: Meeting the Elric Brothers

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 3 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

 **I want to say my special thanks to Redwallfan2000 and Vineman for some nicknames to use for Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. For example, Eddy and/or Metal Arm. I have a few others, but these two can go a lot further. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **Intro:** **The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.** **  
**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 3:** **A Fun Date?! Meeting the Elric Brothers!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _After the events of learning the truth that Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami, he and Yugi decided to be allies and would need to let their friends of their alliance. So they did after classes as Ichigo_ _'s group met Yugi and Ichi's group with the exception of the Mew Mews._

 _After knowing about each other, they decided to share this information with their friends as they formed an alliance. The groups and most who didn_ _'t found it unlikely, Yugi and Ichigo K proposal a spar of sorts to see if things can work. In agreement, the first battle was between_ _the Dragon Knight vs the Substitute Shinigami as Yugi and Ichigo smirk at the other_ _'s own battle styles._

 _The battle ended in a draw as they relocate and had a three-on-three battle_ _between Uryu, Sado and Orihime vs Danny, Naruto and Judai. Both group show up the other_ _'s skill and abilities and their sense of teamwork as the battle concluded after Naruto used the_ _ **Rasenshuriken**_ _against Sado's_ _ **El Muerte**_.

 _In the end, both groups laughed and formed their alliance._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days since the last episode:**

It was a dark night in the Momomiya Residence as the red cherry head was sleeping deeply, purring through ever so slightly although at times loud like any cat. However, that began to change as Ichigo began to stir violently, sweating as she was having a bad nightmare. She couldn't stop move, as if she was running.

 **Ichigo** **'s** **Nightmare:**

Ichigo, running for her life as a transformed Mew Ichigo, was moving as fast as possible on all fours. She turns just so briefly, immediately leaping away and dodging a blade almost slashing through her. She then immediately evades to her left as needles stabbed the ground she once stood. She pants as the cat girl zig-zags away as black/purple fiery waves of energy cover the ground that she moved away.

Ichigo still stood on all fours, trying to catch her breathe struggling as everywhere around her was covered in the same black-purple flames as three figures advanced towards her. The pink hair Mew Mew gets up, summoning and holding forward her Strawberry Bell. The figures proceed to attack as Ichigo surrounds herself in a shield to protect herself. However the unknown enemies' attacks were too much for her, shattering her shield as she was sent flying back screaming and manages to land on all fours sliding backwards.

Mew Ichigo pants more, sweating as her vision was becoming harder to see. She needed to settle this, getting up again as her heart-shaped weapon evolves and immediately fires forward a _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_. The attack hits the mark but all it did was nothing, not even a scratch of damage. One of the figure vanished only to appear right in front of her. The cat girl backs away fast, barely dodging the unseen sword slash. Then the other figure appeared at her back as she evades him as his sword slash misses her too.

The last one however didn't move. Instead the figure held up his hand and unleashed a dark blast of some kind. The Mew Mew blocked using a _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_ , but the force of that attack was too much for her. Her shield broke as she kneed down, exhausted as she reached her limit.

The same figure still held up his hand to her as he unleashed another wave of that blast. The Mew Heroine could move or even stand up to dodge it. It seems like the end for her, until she notices a white feather pass her as something stopped the blast. Whatever it was, it appeared in the form of some kind of serpent with almost bat-like wings, its body glowing in purple energy with sharp red eyes glaring at the figures roaring. Ichigo then startled as someone was inside the creature but was almost visible to be seen. He wore some kind of long darkish blue jacket with wide collar necks holding a strange-looking black blade with a golden guard and a long white ribbon surrounding him.

Ichigo could sense his power and has never felt a pressure like this one before, as this stranger's powers were protecting her by the darkness of the unknown enemies. The stranger began to turn his head but Ichigo's vision had become too blurry that she only got a glimpse of his warm smile before everything became white.

 **Reality** **…**

Ichigo immediately pulls herself up from her bed, still sweating as she breathes heaving to whatever that dream was. She stood up as she walked around her room like finding something. She began to calm down as she went to the window and looked outside as it was still night.

The red cherry head panted, using a towel to clean off the sweat off her face. She never felt such terror not since her battle against Deep Blue and that was one she doesn't want to repeat.

Ichigo took a few moments to relax, breathing calmly as she looked outside. She tried to think back on the dream but couldn't even remember anything. It was too dark for her to remember anything. She sighs annoyed, turning around and getting back into her bed. She went back to sleep, needed the rest for tomorrow.

 **The following day** **... at the start of the afternoon:**

Saturday, a day where anyone can enjoy their weekend and have fun with themselves or the ones they love, wasn't one for one certain red cherry head waitress. It was a busy day in Café Mew Mew as Ichigo was working, double time with the many customers that have appeared. She hated doing everything while Mint drinks her tea with Jonouchi watching the waitresses work, Lettuce dropping a few plates by mistake Danny tries his best to catch them, Pudding playing around as Judai assists her, and Zakuro trying to smile seeing things pretty calming. Ringo had a day off, lucky her. And Erika still hasn't come back from England yet which made things harder for Ichigo.

"Hey Momomiya, clean up over there!" Jonouchi ordered Ichigo as she went to clean the messy spot on the floor.

"Momomiya, over there at the restrooms!" Jonouchi ordered her again as she went to the other side of the room.

"Momomiya, new costumer at Table 9!" Jonouchi continues ordering Ichigo as she went to attend the new costumer. Jonouchi has been bossing around Ichigo like more than 20 times, and that was like just 5 minutes. Ichigo started to slow down as she couldn't keep this up. She hates the blond-headed so much, that her desire to break his nuts grew. Probably a reason why he's doing this to her as she thought.

"I... I can't do this. It's too early to work this hard." Ichigo complains panting as she knees down to the floor and drop like a rock. She was still a little overwhelmed with that weird, nightmare she had as she was unable to function correctly. Then two pairs of feet appeared before her eyes as she raised her head to see Ryou, looking at her with his arms folded up on his chest.

"Something wrong Ichigo? Had a large party and too lazy and sleepy to work huh?" He questioned with a small smirk on his face. Ichigo glares at him, even though she was still on the floor like a slug. She hated her boss, more than any other employee hated their own well those who treat them as ''slaves''.

"Can't talk too? Oh bother. I guess I better cut off some more of your paid." He said with a grin now. This got to her as she stood up like a rocket and her whole face was on fire with raged. She couldn't stand it no more as she was about to do her greatest and longest insult of all times on him, until Yugi came out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around her as she tried to launch herself at him.

"Don't worry Ryou-kun; Ichigo-kun is just a little sick today. Her parents even asked her to stay home, but she said no because she didn't want to let you down. Give her a break." The tricolor haired lied to him with a confident smile. Ichigo began to calm down as she felt completely better that Ryou bought it. I mean who wouldn't trust Yugi; it surprised her he would lie for her but she honestly didn't care; it was romantic.

"Oh... well, no problem. I just wanted to give Ichigo a little push. Alright, get back to work." Ryou accepted as he walked away. As soon as he went to his studies, Yugi sighs as he let go off her, stating as he actually inhales. "Close call. Sorry I came late, Ichigo-kun. Nee-san needed help with something."

Ichigo turns and smiles, just happy he came to her rescue before she left Ryou in the hospital, thanking him. ''No problem and thank you, Yugi-kun. I'm happy you came.''

Yugi chuckles smiling as he looked around that none noticed them as he holds her by the hand and pulls her to the employee locker room. Ichigo blushes red, not expecting this not one bit. Her heart began to beat hard, feeling as if this may be the day she'll experience the joy of mating. She just never expected it wouldn't be Masaya but then again, she adored Yugi too. And maybe this is the sign that he really does love her and they finally be-

"Hey listen. Let's go somewhere today, just the two of us. My treat." Yugi asks of her as Ichigo froze up, her face completely red of blush. Her imagination was once again wrong but… she's not complaining. He has, well, not like this asked her to come with him. And alone… oh yes, this was a date. Songs began to ring inside Ichigo's head as she jumps up and giggles almost shrieking of joy.

Yugi smiles happily to hear that as he explains he'll pick her up after work. Luckily today was Saturday especially this Saturday as the Café will be closed in about an hour. That gave her time to get ready in another hour for the date- eh the hanging out deal. She giggles, not wanting to say it was a date to freak the tricolor head. But, Ichigo was startled how calmly Yugi was taking it. It was Yugi, not Atem as she can notice especially since Atem is slightly a bit taller to Yugi.

With that, Yugi left smiling reminding he'll pick her up from her home as Ichigo blushes, not sure how to really wow him for this date. She needed to try something, anything to get him to open up. She needed her friends...

'' ** _NO YOU IDIOT!_** '' She panics shouting in her own head, recalling Jonouchi was there to overhear their conversation. No, she needed to speak with only 1. Mint would start a gossip if she went to her. Lettuce would tell her to be herself and that hasn't exactly work for Yugi to open up. Pudding… no. Erika would help, if she was here. Naruto too… if he was here. That left Zakuro and honestly, she's the best bet.

Ichigo, breathing calmly, approaches the actress/friend nervously. Zakuro noticed her, blinking before forming a small smirk. The red cherry head gulps, figuring she saw through her like reading a book.

''Let me guess: Yugi?'' The wise wolf girl asks with a confident smirk all over her face and even eyes. Ichigo gulps, nodding shyly. ''Y-yea. He kinda asked me out.''

Zakuro blinks actually startled. She assumed it was something less but going right away with dating. It amazed her stating. ''Wow, didn't expect him to be that bold.''

Ichigo nods, noticing Yugi has become quite more attracting than before. She was certain he had some body muscle which was never a concern but she has been curious what he has down there. Oh yes, he's gotten taller and looks more matured than before. Just thinking about him has made Ichigo sweat up a bit.

''Well he got his growth spurts quickly Nya.'' She replies sweating a little. Zakuro nods, still impressed the boy has stepped up. She was almost certain he would be shy about and freak out. Or maybe what Jonouchi told her and the rest of the girls were just the old Yugi.

''And you need help on how to present yourself for this ''date''.'' Zakuro asks again, guessing Ichigo needs advise to be ready. The redhead immediately nods blushing. ''Can you help Nya?''

Zakuro stares at her, thinking pretty firm about it with her arms crossed. She eyes the girl's puffy brown eyes. She groans, not easily convinced unlike others but she was wondering if she and Yugi could be something more than when Ichigo was with Masaya. It's her duty to help the young in some way.

''… You're asking the right person.'' She spoke confident, accepting it with a small smile. Ichigo lets out a soft purr, hugging her happily. Zakuro blushed trying to remain confident. Ichigo soon stops blushing.

''I know you've been gone from the game of dating but Ichigo, regardless of being yourself or not, try to look sexy or well cute in your words while not reacting or acting nervous or shy.'' Zakuro told her, not wanting her to overact like her leader would always do. Ichigo, nods taking mental notes as the older Mew Mew continues. ''You need to be yourself, peppy and excited but don't come out strong. Be confident and smile like you always do.''

Ichigo nods, wanting to do just that. She has now not regretted asking Zakuro for this. The long purple hair then grins. ''Also-''

Ichigo startle as the wolf girl leans forward, whispering in her ear almost sexy-like, giggling. ''Let him see you in a different light and never be afraid to try something new and fresh. Remember to not be afraid to wear a color that you wouldn't mind but know it'll look good on you.''

Ichigo blushes red, never thinking about that. She wasn't so sure how though.

''Black is a good color for a redhead like yourself.'' Zakuro advises her smiling as Ichigo blinks, never thinking of black as a color to wear. She wouldn't otherwise but it can help her; she should try it once.

''Just one other advice.'' Zakuro adds firmly, grabbing and gently pinching both Ichigo's cheeks with a small smile. ''Be adorable and shine.''

Ichigo stares at her, feeling as if she was graced by a goddess, it was a great feeling. She nods, bowing to her majesty.

Zakuro smiled as she watched Ichigo going back to work for a few minutes and then immediately ran off. She smiled, hoping she can do it.

 **1-2 hours later** **…**

Even after getting home at top speed in her Mew form, it took more than she imagined preparing herself for this ''date''. She hasn't been in a date since Masaya and that made things even more nervous and intense for her.

Ichigo sighs, looking at her reflection. She chose to wear a cute shoulderless pink/black top with unattached, widen puffy sleeves with a black bra shoulder straps shown. Next she has worn a slightly puffy dark pink skirt with long white stockings and a pair of pink short boots. Ichigo gulps at her reflection, never going this well… it honestly looked basically herself. Not too sexy and yet attractive to get even a nerdy guy like Yugi some attention.

But something was missing as she wears her neck collar bell. She would honestly protest wearing the bell which was a gift from Masaya but Yugi honestly thought it suits her style. She giggles, noticing he's not the jealous type as she puts on her Mew Pendant Necklace. She assumed bringing it along is a best bet.

She looks at herself again and still noticed something was still missing. She sighs thinking what as she slowly undid the ribbons tying her pigtails. She removes them as she carefully waves her hands on her letdown short hair fall perfectly on her face. Ichigo blushes intense admitting Zakuro wasn't kidding that trying something new would be something.

She ties up the red ribbons that once held her pigtails around her own hand wrists. Now with these on her wrists, it'll show how much those ribbons meant to her to him.

Ichigo smiled, absolutely glorious and ready to wow her purple eyes too. She walks down fast to avoid her parents… sadly a flash of light almost blind her as she reach the bottom level. Her father grins, having taken a picture of her daughter with her mother beside her before he began crying. Ichigo sweat drops, not believing they were doing this to her.

''OH WHY MUST I BE TORTURED THAT MY LOVELY DAUGHTER IS OFF TO A DATE?!'' Shintaro Momomiya declares overdramatically, covering his face with his free arm hiding his sobs. Ichigo sighs, always remembering how her parents have always babied her but for good reasons and she's thankful for those times.

''Relax Oto-san, it's not like I'm going with some guy.'' She replies slightly embarrassed because of her outfit. Her mother, Sakura Momomiya, giggles at the appearance her daughter took while her father tries to dry off his tears trusting in her daughter wearing such a ''presenting'' outfit. ''R-right. Yugi would probably come here in something Goth.''

''Oh dear, I don't understand why he wear that.'' Sakura agrees with him, not able to understand the tricolor head's clothes. Ichigo sweat drops too, knowing that Yugi likes the style a lot. ''He just likes it Nya.''

Both parents couldn't help but agree with her as he does manage to make the outfits he wears look decent. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

''Speaking of whom.'' Ichigo says smiling, able to tell that's Yugi. She walks pass her parents and opens the door with a welcoming smile. ''Yugi-''

She was unable to continue, speechless as she witnesses Yugi in an outfit she has never seen him in. Yugi stood there, smirking with one hand in his pocket. He worn light purple sleeve shirt with collar necks as he had over a dark purple vest. He also has worn darkish pants with black shoes. He had a bolo tie wrapped around his neck neatly. He smiled, pretty confident, having his Dragon Sword wrapped on his right side of his waist in its scabbard.

''K-kun…'' Ichigo finished her sentence, her face instantly pure red of the change of clothing Yugi has taken. No collar neck, no dark blue or simple black shirt. No leather pants?! It was… She should have asked Zakuro by the chance Yugi wears something sexier than her.

Ichigo's mother even had a red face as Ichigo's father smirks, a fan for the bolo tie.

Ichigo blinked, not noticing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. That meant he left it home, probably to her grandfather or his sister. This was like a sign to Ichigo, meaning there might be a kiss probably. Her cheeks became even redder thinking about it.

"Hi Ichigo-kun, Shintaro-san, Sakura-san." Yugi greets Ichigo and her parents with a smiling expression but the Momomiya ladies had imagined him being a total badass saying that while the father just grins approving his confident smiling.

"So… um… eh… ah…'' Sakura Momomiya tries to utter out but all that came out was some drool from her lips. Shintaro knew this was not a place for them, grabbing his wife gently by the shoulders and saying. ''We're leaving. Have fun kids.''

Yugi and Ichigo watched as the parents or well Shintaro dragging his wife away from the door upstairs. Once alone, Ichigo turns blushing to see the tricolor head in his incredible outfit and appearance.

''Yugi-kun... where are we going?" Ichigo asks with a curious, smiling expression. She was trying to avoid sounding nervous but it was much harder than she imagined. Yugi smiles, hoping to show her as he gently grabs on her hand. The redhead blushes redder, accepting it as Yugi leads the way running. Ichigo smiled, running beside him.

They were now far from it as they continue running to a bus stop and enter the arrival bus. They were in it for like 50 minutes as they got off and continue walking, now around Tokyo.

Ichigo coughs slightly; the two haven't spoken for a long time that she needs to say something.

''So… nice weather-'' Ichigo tries to begin a conversation with the only thing she knows, only for Yugi to finish her line. ''We're having?''

The two stopped, eyeing the other and immediately began to chuckle/giggle at the other.

''Sorry, it's just well-'' Yugi tries to apologize only for Ichigo to finish his line. ''It's awkward.''

Both suddenly chuckle/giggle again, saying in union. ''Exactly.''

Ichigo smiles, having laughed in a date before like that. Yugi blushes, seeing how beautiful she looked. It did felt awkward seeing her like this… but he liked it admitting it. ''You look amazing.''

''So do you.'' The redhead admitted back blushing, still amazed by his appearance.

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asks him as the tricolor head finally let go off her hand. He smiles as he finally responds as he takes out 4 tickets from inside his vest's pocket. "Where we're going? We're going to a carnival festival that's going on today and I got tickets for it."

Ichigo was speechless but her expression shown joy. She had wanted to go there for this time of year and this couldn't have gone out so much better.

"OH MY GOD! Yugi-kun, you're the greatest!" Ichigo cries of joy as she hugs him too hard and to spiny as it makes Yugi a little dizzy. He knew this would make her happy, truly happy to not go back to work for at least today. Then Ichigo leans forward and froze, as did Yugi as she was going to kiss him.

Ichigo blushed, backing away just smiling. She should have done it, but she couldn't just randomly kiss him. It was still too soon after Masaya and… it would be weird. Yugi understood, not sure if they can go there or at least not yet.

After that, the two hold on each other hands as they walk to the carnival.

"From anyone who can read me the best, you're #1! I can't wait what kind of day we're going to..." Ichigo was saying until Yugi tripped on something as it caused the two to fall to the ground. Luckily Ichigo landed on Yugi which wasn't pleased for the tricolor head to enjoy. She got off as he stood up too, in pain on the back. They turn around to see whatever trip them or whom in that matter.

They look in shock to see a little kid, teen looking kid, with long tied blond hair as he worn a long red coat, black jacket, black pants, white gloves and black boots... sleeping on the sidewalk with a brown briefcase over his head like a pillow.

"The heck?" Ichigo said in shock to see some hobo kid on the streets with Yugi agreeing sadden. They knew he wasn't a hobo by his clean clothes, but for the situation. Ichigo then said as she looked closer to the young man. "Hey Yugi-kun, should we do something? Maybe he's unconscious?"

"I think so too. The little guy might be lost." Yugi responds as he got closer too. When he spoke the word ''L-I-T-T-L-E'', the young teen's ear started to twitch which Yugi noticed. Then, without any warning, the same teen stood up like a super rocket and shouted at Yugi in total rage as he sent a powerful fist on his face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU WEIRD-COLOR-HAIR-STYLE JERK?!"

Ichigo expresses a face of shock and horror as Yugi went down fast, face palmed onto the ground. The tricolor head shakes, trying to get up after such a punch while breathing in and out bleeding. The young kid just glared at him wanting to almost punch him a second time. Yugi then got up on his butt, rubbing his injury face as a large bump. If Atem was around, he would laughed… sadly Yin Dragon did laughing loudly.

''Aw… did you really have to hit me?'' The purple eyes questioned as nicely as he try to sound to the golden blond hair kid. The same kid then snaps out as he stares at him with a curious look right in front of him. Yugi then could tell that the kid's eyes were golden, something new to see.

"Oh... sorry! I do that sometimes wishing it was my commander, but I can't ever do that in real life... or maybe when you insult me and I saw your ridiculous hair color." The young man apologizes as he lowers his head, and bows to the two with his hands together... although he had been holding his laughs inside. Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop that in one moment, this strange kid starts yelling crazy as he hits the guy who defeated Deep Blue without warning, and next he's apologizing for that.

"Oh… Don't worry about that. That was some punch you gave me, little guy." Yugi replies with a small smile, unaware he said those cursed words. The young teen then yelled at him with an angry, crazy look grabbing Yugi by the neck. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE AGAIN? SO SMALL I'D GET LOST UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS! DO YOU!"

Ichigo panics as the little kid was insane… or like Jonouchi, just easy to make him mad.

"Ah... no... of course not. I would never say something that insulting your size." Yugi starts explaining calmly with multiple sweat drops behind him. Ichigo was just smiling, not wanting to say anything, but it wouldn't work so well either.

"Size... YOU THINK I'M SHORT OR WHAT! A SHRIMP OF SHRIMPS! THE KING OF THE MIDGETS! THE TINY GRAIN OF RICE! SO SHORT I MIGHT GET LOSE OVER A SAND BOX!" The long blond haired teen suddenly rants again as it shocked the two even more. Yugi was too scared to even say a word... but he had to say this right.

"N-no way... you're a tall person for your age. And when I mean age, I meant the age that I am in, a young adult!" Yugi says with a nervous grin, sweating. The teen just stares at him, like he didn't enjoy what he said. But then he grins happily as he said with a thumb up. "Thanks! This is the first time anyone said I'm tall. You're alright, starfish."

Yugi sweat drops on that last remark but it was better than him ranting about his own small size and probably punching him again. He should know, he was picked at for his size… and hair… and he never fought back.

"Umm... thank you?" Yugi accepts in surprise as he couldn't believe the stranger like that comment. Ichigo then smile in her normal style as she started at the young teen. He looks at her as she was staring at him funny.

"I so didn't want to say anything at first, but now just seeing you, you're a cute handsome gentleman. You're as small as a bonbon." Ichigo suddenly speaks smiling as she picks him up and hug him like a stuff teddy bear. Then he started to get angry as he shouted at her. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! AND DON'T COMPARE ME TO A FREAKING BONBON!"

Yugi sweat drops terrified again, starting to figure out what triggers his rage mode and Ichigo was making it worst.

"But you're SO sweet like a delicious ice cream with a small cherry on top. And you're that cherry, as you're cute and have a perfect size to hug and squeeze. I bet this is how Erika-chan feels when she hugs a cute child like this one." Ichigo adds with the same smile, as she spins him around. The long blond haired teen then yelled again in rage. "I SAID STOP CALLING ME SMALL AND COMPARING ME TO A FREAKING CHERRY TOO! AND I'M NO STUFF ANIMAL EITHER! PUT ME DOWN!"

Yugi starts to sweat drop as Ichigo ignores anything the stranger is saying as she continues hugging him.

'' _Why does she want to kill me?_ '' The purple eyes questioned looking at this as the spirits of Yin-Yang Dragon pop behind him.

'' **Women are the strangest of creatures Yugi-san.** '' Yang Dragon tells his host-partner just as astounded especially for the cat girl. Yin Dragon groans seeing this as bothersome. '' **And human women are the most annoying.** ''

Just then a voice shouted from a distance. "Brother! There you are."

Ichigo stops as she, the stranger and Yugi turn to see a man in a suit of armor coming at them with a bag he's holding. Yugi notices that the man's voice was younger, too young to be an adult. And this strange aura feeling from him; not bad but it felt trapped.

"Umm... is something going on?" The armored person said gentle with a sweat drop behind his helmet. Ichigo then forgot she's still holding the small teen as she placed him down to the ground. He wasn't happy as he glared at her, but Ichigo didn't mind it.

"Nothing much. Just taking a nap, hitting some guy and being hugged by some weird girl, but it wasn't so bad." He says as he looks back at Ichigo. The armored man then looked at the two teens as Yugi was still rubbing his face. He bows to them as he apologizes to the two kindly. "I'm sorry. Brother sometimes loses it when someone... calls him of a certain size."

Yugi and Ichigo blushed, accepting his apology immediately as they can tell he meant it.

"Umm... no problem... but Brother? As in older brother?" Yugi says as he stares at the two, in size. The blond-headed shorty got angry as he said serious. "Don't even try it buddy. And yes, I'm the older one!"

"Well wow." Yugi admits with a smile, noticing the two are thick to ice like Seto and Mokuba. The small young adult smiles a bit too as well as his tall armored brother even though you couldn't tell if he did.

"Say Brother, did you introduce yourself with these kind people?" The suited man said with his kind tone. The shorty just got surprise to hear that as he did forgot.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry for before, but let's make it up. My name is Edward Elric, but everyone calls me Ed." The long blond haired teen said known as Edward.

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, but everyone calls me Al. We're the Elric Brothers as most people call us." The suited armor said known as Alphonse.

"Nice name you two. My name is..." Ichigo was saying until her phone began to ring. This ruined their conversation as she got angry and took her cell phone out. Both Ed and Al look at the strange 'phone' like they've never seen it before.

"Hello?" The red haired girl asks kindly. Then all three could hear loud shouting from the other side and Yugi recognizes it as it was Ichigo's parents, no doubt her father.

"Yes... yes. Yes... yes. Okay, promise" Ichigo starts saying before hanging up, sighing eyeing Yugi blushing reddish. ''Sorry, Oto-san is just wondering if we'll… not stay late Nya.''

Yugi gulps blushing as he knew what she was saying. ''Um don't worry, we wouldn't do that.''

Ichigo giggles relief, although the thought did cross her mind. Ed and Al had overheard that as Ed knew sweating while Al tries not to know what they were saying.

Yugi notices that turning, rubbing the back of his head apologizing. ''Sorry, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun.''

''Y-yea, sure.'' Ed replies still unease. Ichigo blushes, changing the subject. ''Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Never heard of a hotel or something?"

Ed started to groan that he hated it when someone looked at them like that.

"We were... well... send here on a mission from my Brother's boss. I came along, as usual so Brother doesn't feel lonely." Alphonse responds as kindly and respectful as he has. Ed got annoyed by what he just said, replying harshly. "What the hell does that mean Al? You're saying I need you around me, 24/7! Like I'm the younger one!"

Al became scared when his older brother gets mad like that. If there was anything you should avoid, is making Ed the little kid for real.

"Of course not Brother! I would never say that. Promise!" Al responds as he waves his hands around nervously. Ed just narrows his eyes towards the suit of armor, and then sighs.

"That's good to hear. Anyway... what was I saying now? Right, me and Al arrive in this city, however I wasn't told that the money here isn't the same that we use in our country. So..." Ed was starting to explain until Ichigo interrupted him. "You slept here for the night while you wait for the banks to open up. So basically, you slept here, in the street like a hobo."

"NOT LIKE THAT! We're not homeless!" Ed started to yell as he cling his right hand to her. Ichigo just smiled wickedly as she said. "Oh sure, no problem... Little Hobo Man."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE WHO'S SO SHORT TO BE HIDING IN A DAMN UGLY BOX! AND DON'T CALL ME HOBO EITHER!" Edward rants barking once more in one of his rants as steam came out from his ears by his rage. Ichigo just giggles as she likes messing with this new 'little' friend.

"Anyway... we would like to explore this place around while getting what my Brother's boss wants too. Say, can you please be our tour guides? We would be most grateful." Alphonse begs the ''couple'' as he holds both hands together to them. Edward got upset and nervous as he didn't want to be with that red-haired girl any more time than they had.

Yugi and Ichigo eyed each other, really wanting to go to their date but they knew these two needed the help. After staring at the other for a while, the two nodded in union.

''We would like too.'' Yugi first speaks with a small smile as Ichigo adds. ''We were supposed to go to a carnival Nya. If we could get some extra tickets, you two can come along too Nya.''

Ed wasn't so thrill about going to a place like that but Al was a different story, excited.

"A carnival! Really! Brother and I would love to go to one! We're in!" Alphonse shouts in surprise as he jumps up for how happy he is. Ed groans but sighs upset. ''Fine, I guess we have no choice.''

"YEAH! Now I can't wait! Let's go Al, Eddy." Ichigo says with a grin as she and Alphonse went ahead. Ed just blinked for a minute until he shouted in rage. "WHAT DID SHE JUST CALLED ME!"

Ichigo stops as she turns to face Edward with a curious look. She responds with a wicked smile. "You're such a little and tiny gentleman that I think you should be call by something of the same value... so I will call you, Eddy."

"SCREW YOU! GENTLEMAN IS OKAY... BUT L-I-T-T-L-E OR S-M-A-L-L AND I WILL KILL YOU! AND NEVER... EVER CALL ME EDDY!" Ed shouted once more in his rants as steam of smoke came out from his ears. Ichigo just winks as she says as she runs off ahead. "Oh sure... no problem, Eddy."

"Okay... WHAT DID I JUST TOLD YOU! COME BACK AND LET ME TURN YOU INTO A FISH!" Ed yelled again as he ran after her. Yugi and Alphonse just look at the two as they sigh and follow them.

" _This will be a long day._ " Yugi says mentally with a small smile, hoping things don't end up bad.

The four went together to the carnival as the tricolor head was still curious about these two brothers.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: I guess this wasn**_ _ **'t the plans I wanted but one can't be the complainer. Just gotta move on with the flow, or something like that.**_

 _ **Ed: Now… Wait a minute? I'm finally here! Now... right, let's see how me and Al**_ _ **'s**_ _ **trip with my new friends will be like.**_

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo, along with Edward and Alphonse Elric, managed to arrive to the carnival. The problem was getting the extra tickets as Yugi tries to buy them along with Ichigo. The ticket vendors eye the two and the guy and girl both saw the ''couple'', both attracted to the opposite sex of the other. They both gave 2 tickets free of charge as Yugi and Ichigo smile, thanking them.

The two returned back to the two brothers with Ichigo grinning showing the tickets. "Here they are, let's go in Nya!''

Al nods excitedly, holding a small book of food receipts he has written. Ed, however, had a look of boredom as this was not part of his trip.

"By the way, some tour I'm having.'' Edward said sarcastically, not at all thrill about it causing Ichigo to turn upset. He had more time looking at the map and also how Yugi was the only one helping with the directions in this city. ''At least the starfish head told us some places and directions.''

The red cherry head gives him a glare, not exactly thrill to be nice and this tiny little man treats this as boring. Good thing his ''younger'' brother seems to like it.

''Sorry Edward-kun, want to help out more but you never told us a direction.'' Yugi protested chuckling, wishing to do more if he knew where Edward wanted to go. The older Elric brother gives the tricolor head a look before telling him with a calmly wave with a relaxed, slightly upset expression. "You don't need to worry but thanks.''

Yugi eyes him and nods, certain he doesn't want to tell them where.

Al turns to eye at his older brother as Ed just glared back, as if telling him to not mention the reason why they were here. Alphonse sighs nodding. Ed sighed too, not exactly thrill to be a large city like this no less a place he has never seen with radio screen devices, portable radios with screens and food, technology or materials he has never seen before. He had no choice, after that chat with his boss.

 **Flashback** **... A week ago in the Amestris Region, Central City:**

 _In the large city, where the Central Command of The State Military, both Edward and Alphonse arrived in Colonel Roy Mustang's office as the Flame Alchemist was waiting for them with his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye beside her commander._

" _ **Glad you arrive late as always, Fullmetal.**_ " _Mustang said in his usual, smiling tone towards Ed as he held his hands together over the table. Fullmetal didn't like how his commanding officer is always like that to him, and only him. He hates Mustang by his annoyance and his overconfident superiority over him._

" _ **Yeah, yeah. So Colonel, what are my orders this time? Help the poor, help stop another war from far away... be fried by lightning or being call a freaking mouse! Name anything else and I'm in.**_ " _Ed asked uninterested as he rants about what he might do. Mustang just smirked not surprised that his subordinate would go that far, saying that as he said._ " _ **You should be surprise for your new mission, because this one might be a little trickier.**_ "

 _Alphonse blinked at that as did Ed, demanding with a puzzle expression._ " _ **What you mean by that? How can this be tricky?**_ "

" _ **Like I said, tricky. Your mission is well, a capturing one. You must find and target a certain person and bring him here with a unique weapon with him. Or just the weapon itself.**_ '' _Mustang explained with a small smile on his face. Both Elric Brothers were still confused by such a mission. They've been on many but never involving ''stealing'' something back before._

" _ **A unique weapon? Colonel, who are we dealing with?**_ " _Al spoke up still not sure he understood. Mustang nodded firmly, adding._ " _ **Someone very powerful, but you must be sure he's who he says to be.**_ "

 _Mustang gave a look to Hawkeye who nodded, placing files to the two brothers._

" _ **He's a young man named Yugi Mutou. He may be referred to the Dragon Knight of Light. You may confront him and bring him here, captured of course if must. But you must also have his weapon known as the Dragon Sword; a sword-style blade with a dragon's figure between its blade and hilt... not to mention a white ribbon on its bottom. He's extremely powerful... but the only one I could give this mission to is you, Fullmetal.**_ " _She tells the young Alchemist from the files as Ed also read them. No image of the guy which was the part Edward didn't understand but rather not want to ask why._

" _ **Me huh? And what kind of stupid name is Dragon Knight of Light? Is he half dragon or something? Those creatures don't exist. But at any rate to not waste time, I accept this assignment as State Alchemist and whatnot.**_ " _Ed complained at first for the mission but ultimately agreed to it knowing if he doesn't then he'll lose his Alchemist privileges and doom himself and Al in finding the Philosopher's Stone. Regardless, he could tell Mustang wasn't telling him something._

" _ **Now, the Dragon Knight is located on a city you and Alphonse will need to go, Tokyo. The target lives in a close-by city known as Domino. He's always around with a young lady known as Ichigo Momomiya. Capture her too if necessary.**_ " _Hawkeye explained further as once again no image of the other possible target. Ed and Al gave each other a look about this as the Fullmetal Alchemist proclaimed._ " _ **Wait? Now we have to go to some place we never went before and also we have to capture a girl too? What's with you Mustang? You perverted or something?!**_ "

 _Mustang remained calm at first that was until he raised his right hand and snapped it. A small blast of flames suddenly combusted forth behind the two, just away so they would feel it._

" _ **That's enough, Fullmetal! Momomiya also has a certain part for this story. Now you and your brother are heading out immediately. Major Hughes is waiting for you two at the train station this time, so hurry up and leave. That is all.**_ " _Mustang ordered the young alchemist with just a narrowed glance. Ed groaned knowing best to question him especially after how serious he was about it. The Colonel then added raising his left hand, lifting his index finger._ " _ **One more thing: This mission comes from me, not the Fuhrer. He has no knowledge about this so this is between just us and Hughes as well as Major Armstrong. Plus... don't use Alchemy in front of those in that city. We can't let the Dragon Knight get suspicious on you and escape. That is all.**_ "

 _Edward had no choice at this point. Either do this or lose the only chance to restore his and Al's body back to what they were. Al eyed his brother, knowing full well this wasn't an easy choice for him and he would say he shouldn't do it but he knew how stubborn Ed was. He made a promise and that's one he has never broken no matter how that dark hole went._

" _ **Fine... but you better give me a better explanation later when we come up, you hear!**_ '' Ed warned the Colonel with a serious glared. Mustang just smirked nodding. Ed scoffed turning to his younger brother and telling him.'' _ **Let's head out Al.**_ "

" _ **Right behind you Brother!**_ " _Al responded as the two walk out, heading towards their next adventure and one they must complete. If he doesn_ _'t return with what the Colonel wanted, then his and Al's hopes and dreams to restore their bodies back would have all been lost. He won't fail._

 **End of Flashback** **... Present time:**

Edward frown thinking of that day, not noticing that Al lost to Ichigo in popping the balloon with squirt guns. Yugi did see the young teen's expression, recognizing it pretty well. He took his chance as Ichigo and Al both hopped off happily to the bumper cars with Al questioning if they're like automobiles.

"You're okay Edward-kun?'' Yugi asks him nicely, the two alone now. Ed eyes the young man with the crazy hairstyle, almost studying him. He was… too nice; it felt like Hughes' level of nice but the whole mystery thing from Mustang and that he didn't like.

''Huh? Yea, yea.'' Ed pretended to not have heard him to not become suspicious. Yugi eyed him closely, not focused on that but rather the condition him and his brother were. Edward and Alphonse both seem liked nice brother, Ed more overacting for sure but not a bad person and he can't help but feel he wants to know about him and Al.

''… I know we just met but… you and Alphonse-kun are always alone?'' The purple eyes asked nicely, not wishing to step on any boundaries. He kinda did as Ed, instead of getting mad, changed the subject by asking him with an eyebrow up. ''I should ask about your ''kun'' honorifics?''

"It's a habit.'' Yugi immediately replies with a small smile, being honest about his flaw. Ed scoffs with a small smirk. ''An open book I see?''

Yugi nods looking at him. Ed eyed him back, figuring he wouldn't let this go unless he says something. And yet he rather not confessed him a thing. He had nothing to say to someone who he just met and was no doubt too curious to know something about him for a simple conversation piece. Besides, Ed didn't come here to make a friend.

''What can I say… nothing.'' The young blond-headed said causing Yugi to blink; even more certain that whatever Ed has about himself is something he wouldn't say a thing.

''Nothing?'' The purple eyes uttered confused. ''I know it's wrong of me to ask something private of someone else but I just-''

Ed silences him with a glare, almost making it clear he had nothing to say to him.

''I'm not interested to tell someone I just met anything about myself.'' He made it clear with a serious tone, adding with a cold tone. ''Especially some stranger with the strangest hair I've ever seen.''

Yugi frowns, figuring he touched into something that Edward wouldn't want to ever tell a soul let alone someone he just met. He nods, respecting his wishes even though he was sad since he really wanted to more about him. He could sense Ed's aura and it was a good one, except it has sadness and sorrow all around it and something he himself can relate.

"… Alright, I won't trouble you then.'' The tricolor head accepted his request in his kind tone. Ed sighs turning back. ''Good.''

Yugi watched him looking the other way, still frowning as he could feel his sorrow building up within him. It was deep and it also felt like guilt as well.

'' _He doesn't want to say anything about himself… because there's something dark he rather not say._ '' Yugi said mentally, wishing he could know what so he could help him. Just looking at Ed reminded him of himself when he was alone. The only difference was that he had his grandpa and Edward has his brother.

'' **You might be right, Yugi-san. The boy wishes to not tell any who wouldn't care.** '' Yang Dragon replied, also able to sense the boy's sadness. Yin Dragon scoffs, feeling it too but not interested in that declaring to his host.'' **I think you care too much for others. You can't expect to understand everyone?** ''

Yugi eyed the dark half of Yin-Yang, knowing he was right about it. He shouldn't be able to always understand others especially those who don't want to be understood… but at the same time, he couldn't help but still do it.

'' _I don't… but I also wish to try. After all, showing kindness to other is what I do best. It's who I am, in a way._ '' He replies telepathically with a small smile on his face eyeing the dragon. Yin Dragon stares at him silently, groaning that he always has the answers to almost everything.'' **…** ''

Yang Dragon smiled, knowing what Yugi is doing is his way to always want to help anyone. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be their partner or the Dragon Knight of Light in that matter. It was Yugi's kindness that has gave him the ability to see through others and help them, much like the case with Shadow the Hedgehog and he was even more troublesome but willing to listen.

Yugi already knows what he does is wrong but if he could help others then they won't fall to despair; the same despair he can't help but remember Dark Leader Dragon. What he said about despair is what he wishes to overcome for the stake of humanity and the people around him or who he meets along the way. He nodded, adding with a certain attitude. '' _I also feel compel to do what I can. I guess it's a sin of mines; I want to help others. So then no one ever feels despair in their hearts._ ''

Yin-Yang Dragon eyes the young man spoke those words and both oddly agreed to them. Yin Dragon still knew he should bother but it amazes him how the boy with the stupidest of hairstyles never stop from doing what he does best. '' **I guess that's why you're our partner.** ''

Yugi smiles to hear that. He saw a vendor selling coated candy apples. He bought one and taps on Ed's shoulder. Ed turns and sees the tricolor head smiling, handing him the candy apple. Edward groans, knowing that's what you give a little kid and he was going to protest by ranting until his stomach growled. Ed blushed upset, awkward on his position that he took the treat with Yugi grinning.

After that things got better between the two as they join Ichigo and Al in other activities and games. Even though he has thrown away those silly stuffs, Ed honestly had fun with many different games like bowing and bumper cars. He smiled as he beaten Ichigo in the ball throwing game, balloon popping and goldfish scooping. Ichigo sobbed towards the last one since she wanted to win the fish. Yugi sweat dropped, thinking she would want to eat it and the weird ''hungry'' look on her face, she was planning too.

It was an amazing day as sunset slowly descended and the four left the carnival. Ed enjoying a large cotton candy while Yugi and Ichigo sharing a large soda. Al said with a happy tone as he was holding up a red balloon and a large stuff toy of a cat. "Thanks for today you guys. We own you for this fun day. Brother and I haven't had a blast for a long time."

Ed sighs a bit, knowing he has to say his part since today didn't turn out the way he wanted it… it was still a good day.

"Yeah, I guess. Like Al is saying, thanks for today. We were unable to find the thing my ''boss'' wanted... but we managed to have a good day regardless. So… thanks." Ed states while chewing his candy until he noticed something. Both Yugi and Ichigo were questionable of what he just thought of.

"Sorry, after all this and so on, we never got your names. I know it's rude, but I do want to call you guys by something other than starfish and annoying girl." Edward continues as he looks at the two. Ichigo, although upset, was surprised they never introduced themselves. Yugi blushed scared as he knew if Jenny learned of this; she would kill him. That and he checked the time and knew he had to take Ichigo back home so it was a good time to tell them.

He gives a look to Ichigo who agrees, also just checking the time too.

"Sure, my name is Ichigo Momomiya." Ichigo finally introduced himself with a gentle voice. Then Yugi said with a smiling face. "And I'm Yugi, Yugi Mutou. I suppose me and Ichigo-kun should be going now. Bye for now Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun!"

Both Yugi and Ichigo left running; she needed to get home before her curfew. Both Elric Brothers, after hearing their names, stare in shock as both turn their heads to see them run off. Ed couldn't believe, the ones' Mustang order to capture, all this time... we're those two.

"Brother... I think those were, you know. What... What should we do?" Alphonse asks in a scared, worried tone as he looks towards his older brother. Edward suddenly dropped his cotton candy to the ground as he cling his fist as hard as he could.

"What we were told Al... what we were told to do. Let's go." Ed responds coldly yet sadden as he runs off. Al nodded slowly, in a sad movement, as he let go of his balloon and ran after him with their stuff.

Night soon began to come down as Yugi and Ichigo were walking together. Ichigo blushes, wishing their ''date'' was better but at the least she did spend time with Yugi-kun and had some fun with the Elric Brothers. So it wasn't as bad as she imagined it just not how her date with Masaya-kun would have gone.

Yugi noticed that, blushing as he knew he should have given her a better date apologizing. ''Sorry about today, Ichigo-kun. I know I promised you a date and all.''

Ichigo eyes him blushing, happy he did care that much for how their special time alone should have been. She giggles a bit, puzzling him a bit.

''It's alright Yugi-kun, I still had fun today.'' She admits, not having a fun date where she felt more relaxed than she could have had if she was with Masaya-kun. She adds as thought of the two brothers. "Alphonse-kun and Eddy were fun brothers... even though the little guy has his issues with ''short'' height words."

Yugi chuckled agreeing as they made the turn to the corner. Then they saw a sign on the middle of the sidewalk that said ''Detour'' with a Left sided arrow pointing to an alley with a large fence, blocking whatever is ahead of the sign.

"Odd? I don't remember any construction work doing there. But Ichigo-kun, you should really be careful with the whole Eddy thing." Yugi explains in concern as he momentary ignores the suspension of the sign as they follow the sign's direction and made a left. He was worry how Ed was reacting every time she called him by ''Eddy'' and treated him like a stuff bear. He could see he was going to snap.

"Maybe so, but I still think it's a cute name for the little man. I already prefer him than Jonouchi more times than one. And about that idiot, I will so kick his nuts tomorrow. That was for bothering me all day long." Ichigo angrily responds as Yugi sweat dropped, figuring she would say that. Then Ichigo finally noticed they were walking in a large alley. It scared her a little if it wasn't for the recent appearance of the moon.

"Yugi-kun... I think we should turn back. I don't like it here and I don't want to die without having our little Batman here." Ichigo pleaded with the tricolor head, holding his hand. Yugi nodded in agreement with a serious firm. They immediately turn the other way to find out a large wall just appeared over their exit. The two stared speechless as they just walked through there.

"Was there a wall where we just walked through?!" Ichigo shouted questioned as she began to shake in fear. Yugi then grab on her hand as they ran back to where they were walking to.

"… Let's get out of here because I'm pretty sure this is..." The tricolor head was saying until, out of nowhere, another large wall appeared in front of them, blocking their only exit again. He continues saying with a sweat drop. ''A trap. Great."

"Well... not so bad as we can just jump over it or break it. It's not like we're about to face some kind of weird stuff right?" Ichigo points out with her usual smile. She was wrong as both she and Yugi heard a clap out of nowhere. His eyes flash red for a second as he pulls Ichigo away just as a large stone pillars came down where they stood.

"What was that just now?!" Ichigo questions in shock as she and Yugi land on the ground, seeing the pillars that almost hit them. Then both heard another clap as a large spear almost hit them, just in between them. Yugi sweat drops while Ichigo almost fainting in horror.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yugi demanded in a serious tone. He got his answer as he saw a shadow over him. He and Ichigo looked up to see two figures on top of a building. One was tall, and the other was...

"Wait... Edward-kun?" Yugi asks in shock as he recognizes Edward on top of there by his size and his red coat. Ichigo got a little more worried about this. He quickly noticed the suit of armor behind him, which was Al right away.

"Nice to see you too Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight... but I'm sorry. I must order you surrender and allow me to capture you and your Dragon Sword. If you don't... then I, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist will have to beat you to the pummel!" Ed declares as he lifts his fist up and points it at Yugi. Both Yugi and Ichigo had no clue what's going on or why is Ed and Al doing this. How does he know about the Dragon Knight or what is this Alchemist stuff?

Will our Dragon Knight be able to fight a new friend he just made friends with... or will he fall? Will their bond be intact or will it shatter?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

A clash of geniuses and misunderstanding! Yugi VS Ed, Dragon Knight VS Fullmetal! How will our young tricolor head handle against his first Alchemist no less a friend he just made? Can he fight him in these conditions? And will he handle the truth he will learn from both the Elric Brothers?

Yugi: Edward-kun? What do you mean by arresting me?

Ed: Like I meant it. It's not personal or anything but if I ever want to fix the sins I have committed in my past; I must capture you and bring your Dragon Sword.

Ichigo: So you're going to do that with magic?

Ed: Who are you calling a magician?! I'm an Alchemist! Who studies Alchemy!

Ichigo: Alchemy? How?! HOW I SAY NYA? That's not how alchemy works!

Ed: It does too! I can possibly do anything! Just turn yourself in and there won't be a problem.

Yugi frowns as he pulls out his Dragon Sword: I wish I could but I have a lot I need to do with this sword! And I won't turn it over to anyone!

DragonKnight15: A battle will erupt but can it end peacefully? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Communicating Bond! Kind Heart VS Metal Heart, Dragon Knight Yugi VS Fullmetal!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Please Eddy, Al-chan, we don't need to fight Nya.

Al: Sorry Ichigo-san but we need to do this. If there was another way, we wouldn't do it.

Ed slams his hands together for the fight: Let's get this over with. *eyes you reading* And you will next time. See that Al, that's how you break the fourth wall!

Al sweat drops: Whatever you say big brother.

* * *

 **... DEPRESSION NEWS:** I have been depressed for more than a long time. After waiting a WHOLE WEEK... because last time I mention I had an Interview for a job to get money to support myself and my family? I mean I wasn't thrilled about the hours, preferring Part-Time but... I need the money to do stuff ad I can't get even that. So I waited a week and then... nothing. They didn't even bother calling me. I had to call them Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday of this week with the number they gave me... that Extension number is not in service. So f**k me, had to send them a E-Mail and now it's too late. I guess they didn't pick me... like always. I've been crying this week because now I'm about to enter my 3 years of no job and also losing my first job that I liked a lot... but then one bad call and I was fired and not making sells.

... SIGH... I'm sorry but... I can't handle this anymore. First NO ONE ELSE besides my top two reviewers (and the random 3 at times) review this story I work hard and want to make it great and now... after finally getting straight with this story... nobody else cares. I should just f**king disappeared or something because my life isn't even worth it. It's not... it's not. I haven always thinking to kill myself... might as well... don't know, I'll wait how August treats me and if nothing good happens... well... we'll see won't we? Also DON'T reply to this and only this because if you do and not even bother to share your thoughts or something on this chapter... f**k you. I mean it.

I'm done with this, moving on... for now.


	6. 4: Dragon Knight Yugi VS Fullmetal!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 4 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

 **I want to say my special thanks to Redwallfan2000 and Vineman for some nicknames to use for Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. For example, Eddy and/or Metal Arm. I have a few others, but these two can go a lot further. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 **Also this chapter is SLIGHTLY M-Rated (I guess) right at the end of it. Nothing that big… but this one is sort of for you Redwall and a little for me. Do not worry, there will be more, I will explain in the PM.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Intro:** **The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.** **  
**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 4:** **A Communicating Bond! Kind Heart VS Metal Heart, Dragon Knight Yugi VS Fullmetal!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _After the having another strange nightmare, Ichigo had been having the worst time in her job with Jonouchi as her new manager. However things began to change as Yugi suddenly asked Ichigo out as friends. The very thought drove Ichigo happily of joy as it was a sign that Yugi does care for her._

 _With Zakuro_ _'s advises, Ichigo was dressed and ready for her ''date'' with Yugi as the two went off… until they crossed paths with a young man named Edward Elric after he punched the tricolor head across the face after mention the words L-I-T-T-L-E and then his ''younger'' brother Alphonse._

 _Hearing their story as they are tourists but unaware of their intentions, Ichigo offered to take the two with them to their date. Yugi agreed. So the two took the brothers to their date to the carnival although Ed wasn't as excited unlike his brother, knowing he's in a task to find Yugi who he doesn't know the tricolor head is him and capture him along with his sword and Ichigo._

 _Wishing to be a friend, Yugi helped Ed into having fun and that he does, making the young man to experience something he had forgotten for a while. After a great day, Yugi and Ichigo left as they properly introducing themselves._

 _Knowing it was really them; Ed had made his choice and enclosed the two from escaping inside an alley as he announced himself as the Fullmetal Alchemist._

 _Can there be an understanding between Yugi and Ed before someone gets hurt and everything clear up? Can Yugi_ _'s hopes to make Ed his friend reach him and learn the truth behind the young man's sorrow?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

As people walked off to whoever they went, inside a dark alley were both Yugi and Ichigo, both trapped in by the doing of the two brothers they met; Ed and Al. Yugi stares at the young man with golden eyes, seeing how serious he was but also what he called himself. An alchemist? Why did Yugi have a strange feeling it doesn't mean the same as doing potions like his RPGs as a mage.

''Edward-kun.'' Yugi mutters looking at the young man with an almost questionable look from what he said about capturing him.

Ed stares back at the tricolor head, calm yet he was surprised that all this time this guy was the one he was supposed to find. It's ironic that he had to chuckle, saying. ''You know, we should have asked your names first but I guess it really doesn't matter.''

Yugi stared at him, watching as both Ed and Al leaped off from the roof and lands pretty well on their feet unfazed.

''What is this Eddy, Al?'' Ichigo asks nicely, not believing he would harm them after they became good friends. Al remains silent although his eyes told he didn't want to be doing this as well to someone as nice as her. Ed, however…

''… HE'S NOT CALLED ALLY OR SOMETHING ELSE! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH THE STUPID NAME?'' He ranted instead, not believing she would not call his own brother something stupid but instead she keeps boiling his angry again. Al sweat drops as he looks at his brother he does look like an angry teddy bear. ''Maybe because you're-''

Ed turns to give him a death glare to his brother. Al sweat dropped nervously, not wishing to become his latest wrath target. ''Never mind.''

Yugi continues staring not focus on that as he asked Edward. ''What did you said about surrendering myself?''

Ed blinks, turning to face him as he spoke. ''It's nothing personal. I haven't said much about myself; I'm an Alchemist.''

''… So you make potions?'' The tricolor head asks as his brain is logged back to a MMORPG on magic or sorcery. Ed reacted with a startling expression, uttering shocked. ''What? NO!''

''We study, practice, craft and manipulate alchemy itself to various forms, size, matter; you name it.'' Al explains immediately with Ed giving off another look.

"Why did you… Never mind.'' Edward mutters at first but stops it there, not wanting to stretch out that conversation. He instead pulls out something from his pocket. Yugi and Ichigo looked at it, seeing it was a silver pocket-watch with the engraving of a creature, probably a dragon with a gram of sorts on it as well.

''And as a State Alchemist, I have been in charge to bring you and your weapon, wherever it might be.'' Ed explains putting the watch away staring at Yugi who remain silent, oddly thinking as he has seen that before but he couldn't put it where.

"… So what you did with the walls was magic Nya?'' Ichigo suddenly asks, not paying as much attention to all this and more towards how Ed created walls to block them from ''escaping''. She could easily parkour out of here with her cat-like reflexes and speed but she rather not so then to avoid revealing her secret for the 8th time. She didn't need Ryou telling her how irresponsible she was again.

Al blinks almost chuckling at that while Ed, however, took offense to that and disagree shouting. ''NO! Alchemy involves science and manipulation of such art! NOT MAGIC!''

''… So you don't believe in magic then Nya?'' Ichigo asks more focus on the part that it's not magic and assumes he hates the impossible. She then got her answered with Ed shouting back even madder. ''OH WHAT DO YOU THINK?!''

Ed refused to admit that magic is real but he just prefers logic that is Alchemy over something that has no explanation of its powers.

Alphonse blushes as he's never seen his brother so angry with another girl then with their childhood friend Winry Rockbell. He states with a hint of chuckling. ''Ichigo-chan has gotten under your skin more than Winry, brother.''

Edward groans, not believing his brother just compared this girl with Winry… and how right Al was. This further annoyed Ed, muttering. ''Don't… remind me.''

Ichigo blinks overhearing that and curious who this Winry girl was.

Ed sighs turning to the tricolor head, clapping his hands as blueish sparks of electricity surrounded them and slams both hands on the ground. Yugi and Ichigo watched in shock as a spear, with small demonic-like wings attacked on its blade's end had emerge out from the ground as Edward grabs it and points it at Yugi, demanding nicely. ''Anyway, believe what you want but I'm turning you in, Yugi. I need to do this otherwise…''

Those next words made Ed to frown, unable to finish them. Yugi noticed that, sighing himself as he rather liked for once when he fights someone he didn't understand to just tell him what was wrong from the start.

''I really wish you could say what you wanted to say… but regardless, I wouldn't. No, I couldn't hand myself or the Dragon Sword over.'' Yugi made his choice, grabbing over onto the hilt of his sword unseen by all those who has seen this already and pulls it out. Ed and Al took that from surprised, not seeing that or a scabbard around his waist.

'' _When did he-_ '' Ed questions, never seeing that there since the moment they met as his thoughts were cut short by Yugi's voice speaking as he holds his sword forward. ''This sword belonged to my father's and I vowed it for what he left for me to use it to protect my friends and this world, somehow.''

Al stares amazed, believing that but Ed… he took that the wrong way frowning. ''… Your father huh?''

Yugi observed confused by the expression Ed had; both sadden and angry if not more.

''Well I'm not interested! But if you want a fight, you got one.'' Ed suddenly announces, positioning himself in a battling pose. Ichigo frowns, eyeing at the tricolor head.

''Yugi-kun.'' She mutters, almost sounding that she didn't want him to fight him. Yugi eyes her, understanding that and he didn't either, but he couldn't turn away knowing he'll be taken to who knows where for something he has never done and having the Dragon Sword taken away. He wasn't determined to ever let another take this sword from him.

''…'' Yugi eyes at Edward positioning himself to battle as well. Ed smirks, hoping he might as he dashes forward. Yugi soon follows as both charged as they swung their weapons, clashing as sparks fly out.

Ichigo and Al watched from their corners as they both didn't agree to this battle.

Ed yells furious quickly swinging his spear expertly, trying to exploit an opening while Yugi did the same except by dodging his attacks carefully while at times blocking a slash.

''HOLD STILL!'' Ed barks, trying to do thrusting piercing blows only for Yugi to dodge each one. Ichigo observes and his leg movement, amazed how rapidly his footwork has gotten that he's not even looking down if he made a mistake.

Ed groans charging with a swing at first which Yugi ducks only for Ed to swing a straightforward kick at him. Yugi blocks crossing his arms forward to the left foot and taking the impact as he was sent back. Yugi narrow his eyes, feeling huge weight and strength from that foot as if his bones cracked a bit. He assumed it was just his imagination just as Ed comes at him with a left jab.

Yugi dodges to the left as he circles around Ed just as he swings his spear at the same time. Ed was startled as Yugi was behind him and getting into his nerves. He hasn't made a breakthrough and the guy hasn't even swing back with his weapon.

''Why are you ordered to do this?'' Yugi questions as he dashes back just as Ed turns to swing a roundhouse kick. Ed smirks charging. ''You're not as dent as her then.''

Ed thrusts with his spear as he dodges it again carefully, even more as his outfit was unscratched.

''Like I said, I'm a State Alchemist and I work under the military. Basically the same rank like any other officer of a military.'' Ed explains it to him, swinging his spear widely as Yugi leaps back and instantly gets kick by the gut by Ed's right foot. The blow pushes him back but unlike the previous kick, it didn't hurt as much which got him confuse by the other foot.

''We listen and obey. In some words my Colonel puts it: Dogs of the military.'' Ed added with a rough tone saying that, as if hating it. Yugi raise an eyebrow, a bit off by who told Ed those words. '' _Colonel?_ ''

That confusion Ed saw and charges forward as if it distracted him. Sadly Yugi saw it and dodges it away from the vertical slash.

''And you didn't know back then I was who you were looking forward then?'' Yugi asks, backing away but also keeping in mind to avoid touching the wall, at least for now. Ed smirks, nodding as he ran at him. ''Sadly so. Otherwise I would have capture you right there and then.''

Ed suddenly leaps towards Yugi, swinging the spear again. Yugi backs away but then he widens his eyes as Edward twirled and swung the spear with its backside. The tricolor head tries guarding with his arms as the backslash hits him off his feet, landing at his bottom. Ed smirks twirling his weapon and position the end of the sharp blade of the spear over Yugi's neck. Ichigo startles at how quickly Ed change his fighting style, figuring he was going easy. Al watches as his brother got this.

Edward smirks, having won this stating. ''Guess I-''

He suddenly pauses, puzzled as he saw the smirk on Yugi's face and suddenly saw that the end of his spear was slashed off. ''W-wha?''

Yugi suddenly explodes into smoke, vanishing. Ed drops his jaw as did Al as they heard whistling. Fullmetal turns to see Yugi, smirking, as he waves with his left hand in his pocket and holding his sword on the right. Ichigo giggles kinda getting worry he was trying but in fact he wasn't.

Edward groans annoyed, charging with the broken spear but Yug just smirks as the middle of the spear broke in half. Ed widens his eyes shocked, sweating slightly as he backs away fast. He didn't even see Yugi move or swing with his sword, realizing he must have done it beforehand.

Ichigo bushed red, seeing how incredible Yugi has become in fighting simple opponents. He must have slashed certain parts of the spear with small but effective slashes until they broke apart.

Ed groans tossing away his broken weapon and immediately claps his hands again. The same spark electricity fly between them as he slams his hands onto the ground. A light glows as a gothic-style sword emerges from the ground. Ed picks up and yells charging at Yugi.

Yugi watches calmly as Ed swung fast at him but he replies reflecting it. Ed tries again and Yugi blocks it. Edwards swing over and over rapidly, trying to exploit something but each time Yugi would simply reflect or block in a manner that the sword swing is pushed back.

'' _Yugi-kun is just fighting with pure swordsmanship and is beating Eddy._ '' Ichigo stated smiling as she might not be indeed in this fight. His training with Jenny is paying off, using precise swings to block more effective than regular ones. Alphonse watches astonished that brother is having this much of a trouble.

Ed pants angrily, getting frustrated. He tried combined his close-range fighting with his sword swinging but the guy with purple eyes just blocked or evaded them without once turning his back to him. Sweat drip from his face he looks up, seeing a smirking Yugi as if he was toying with him… just like Mustang.

''Damn you!'' Ed shouted swinging and throwing his sword at Yugi. The tricolor head simply moved his head to the left as the sword misses his head completely shocking Ed. '' _He dodged that?_ ''

Edward began to realize he was fighting someone he couldn't beat with normal methods. He had no choice, slamming his hands again, kneeling down and pressing them on the ground. ''Then how you like these!''

Yugi watches as sparks of electricity fly out and the ground began to roll towards him in the form of spikes. This both amazed and shocked him as he quickly ran away with a panicking expression. Ichigo also had the same expression on her not seeing that.

Ed grins as he slams his hands again as he unleashes another wave of ground spikes at Yugi. The tricolor head knew he wasn't going to dodge these as he ran towards the wall. Ed raise an eyebrow to what kind of plan is that until he saw Yugi leaping and widens his eyes to see him walking up the wall as the spikes hit only the ends of the wall instead.

''W-What the hell are you? A Ninja?!'' Ed outages, not believing this guy is full of these tricks. Yugi heard that, jumping off and lands on his feet.

''I actually like borrowing stuff from others. Call me a deck of anything.'' Yugi answers with a small smirk on his face. Ed frowns, not annoyed he said that, but how much they're alike.

''That makes two of us!'' Fullmetal replied slamming his hands and slams them down with red sparks surround them. Instantly the ground begins to erupt violently, blasting through the ground, almost destroying it. Yugi dodges fast but that was what Ed wanted charging with his right arm, preparing to settle the fight in one punch.

As he dodged, Yugi turned and startles to see Ed in front of him smirking, ready to impact his fist at his face like before only harder. In that brief second Yugi's eyes flash red without Ed once blinked not only did he disappeared but now Yugi was over his right, immediately swinging and slashing her right arm.

''Brother!'' Alphonse cries out in panic, slamming his own hands. Yugi didn't notice distracted as he eyes in surprised that his slash sent Ed to his left onto the ground. The tricolor head watched as he saw no bleeding from the arm he wanted to just scratch a bit and nothing, this time scaring him. '' _His arm should have been bleeding no less my sword hitting a bone?_ ''

Yugi was too distracted to what he saw as a shadow came towards him. He turns as a wave of earthen-like stone palms slammed upon him. Ichigo startles as the blows pushed Yugi almost onto the ground if he didn't use his own body to roll to the left still taking the force but not getting flatten.

Yugi groans as he saw Al coming at him, holding a large boulder he just transmuted. He tries slamming it downward as Yugi rolls away in time, only hitting the ground. He got up but not before Ed suddenly kicks Yugi across the back with his left foot slamming him on the ground. Then Al picked him up and began tossing the tricolor head around like a coaster ride. Yugi felt nauseous being spin around.

Ichigo watches in dismay, no longer able to let this go on holding on her Mew Pendant Necklace.

Alphonse releases his grip from Yugi, slamming him onto a wall as Ed slams his hands together and then onto the ground, watching as what seemed like a giant earthen cannon emerges from the ground. Ichigo blinks with stunned eyes, really needing to jump in now running to Yugi's direction.

''Mew Mew Strawberry…'' Ichigo began chanting as she watches the cannon begin to glow red inside its hole. Yugi got up on one knee, turning over and having a terrifying, widen eye expression to see what was going to hit him.

''Got you!'' Ed shouted as the cannon suddenly fires off a blast of red energy. Yugi watches this as it was coming at him ready to consume him until Ichigo leaped in finishing her sentence kissing her pendant. ''Metamorphosis!''

There a bright pink light appear in between the blast and Yugi, stopping it. Both Ed and Al braced themselves, taken by surprised Ichigo actually jumped in. They really didn't want to hurt her. That was until the light vanishes and the blast failed as Yugi was surrounded in a pink barrier of light. He sighed of relief, getting up to see Ichigo now in her Mew Form having saved him with her _**Ribbon Strawberry Shield**_.

He was happy she saved him but now she exploited her secret again. He didn't want her to do that, trying to say it but Ichigo saw it coming, speaking up before he could. ''Don't say it Nya, I know and you know I made the right call.''

He blinks at first but she did make a point; she always does.

''… Thank you.'' Yugi said smiling as he knew he wouldn't be up if she didn't protected him. Mew Ichigo giggles, winking. ''What are partners for?''.

Ed and Al started with great surprise, seeing Yugi with a girl with pink hair and eyes, wearing a pink dress with red boots, gloves as well as pink, black striped arm garters, a left garter and a choker with a golden pendant attached. What got the two brothers was her cat ears and tail with a red ribbon and bell attached. They both knew immediately that was Ichigo as they didn't see her.

Al blushes amazingly, thinking she was like the most adorable cat girl he has ever seen while Ed started almost both fascinated and puzzled by this… and ''WTF'' too.

''… A-Are you a Chimera?'' Edward now asks with curiosity. This got to Ichigo, turning with a furious annoyed stare as she squeezes her fists tightly.

''I AM NOT A CHIMERA NYA! DO YOU SEE ME EAT PEOPLE AND BE 4 TIMES BIGGER!'' Mew Ichigo let out a loud and furious outburst as her fist continues shaking violently. Yugi sweat drops behind her, not wanting to be in front of that terrifying fit of rage. Then again, he was curious how Ed knew what a Chimera was as if he's seen one.

''I'm… I guess in words you would refer too… an engineer fusion of a human and a cat with both science and mystical, magical property.'' The Mew Mew explains herself, needed to say it as simple to someone who wasn't sure how was aware of a Chimera. ''Basically a magical cat girl Nya.''

Yugi blinked astonished by how she explained it. Ichigo notices it blushing as she tells him. ''I learn stuff from school and from Ryou?''

Yugi just blushed amazed by her. Ed starts with a stunned expression, having the need to ask more questions even though it can be dangerous in a middle of a battle but he had to.

''I… I'll ask more, later!'' He told the cat girl who blinks confused as he added in a much serious tone, positioning himself. ''But even if we have an even match Al and I have power you two can never understand… and a damn curse as well.''

''What do you mean?'' Yugi questions still not understanding why the two are doing this and what motive they are trying it.

''…'' Ed remains silent not answering him. Alphonse starts at his brother, believing if they explain it to the two then they wouldn't need to fight.

''Brother, we can tell them.'' He asks his older brother who still remain silent with his head down and his hands clinching. He rather not tell those two anything, knowing they wouldn't understand and call them monsters… but at this point after how annoying they've gotten; it wouldn't hurt.

With a calm inhale and exhale back, Ed began to speak explaining. ''… We must do this because it is our only way for me to still be a State Alchemist and continue finding the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone.''

The young Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine both blink confused by what he just said.

''The Philosopher's Stone?'' Mew Ichigo asks curious, never hearing that name before except that Spell Card that Judai once used against Kaiba-Baka. Edward nods firmly as Al nods calmly. Yugi eyes them, thinking back as he had heard that name before.

''It's a special stone that can turn base metals such as mercury into gold or silver.'' Yugi explained it as the cat girl still blinks astonished he knew that. He smiles to her. ''Learn that from science.''

Ed smirks a bit, actually a little amazed he figured that much.

''Good attempt but not the same one.'' He told the tricolor as he furthered explain it through the research he gather up. ''That stone… has the extending power to increase one's ability to manipulate energy and matter in a level that can create human life or restore life.''

Yugi stares, almost as if he has a feeling where this is leading but remains silent until otherwise.

''You asked me before about my family; here's what happen. A long time ago our mom got sick when we were little. She was always there for us as we always try to be there for her. We were happy… and then…'' Ed began telling them, smiling down his feet recalling his mother's smile. Al's sobbing was heard as Yugi and Ichigo widen their eyes getting the message; their mother died.

''We couldn't accept her death… so we learn how to use Alchemy to bring her back and master it.'' Al continues where his brother left off. It wasn't easy but through their ''house wife'' of a teacher, they did it. ''And well… we did… just not the same.''

Mew Ichigo blinks not exactly sure what they were referring as Yugi was silent. Ed sigh giving Al a look and both nodded.

''In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed.'' Ed explained as he removes and tosses his red hooded coat off and soon followed his black under jacket and right gloved. Al soon followed removed his helmet. Yugi and Ichigo stared in startling terror at what they were looking at.

There they saw Ed with just a black under shirt and his right arm wasn't human but almost robotic. It was a built machine-like arm. And with Al… there was nobody inside and yet he was holding his helmet with his eyes of the armor still looking at them and blinked. Mew Ichigo shivers extremely with shaken feet as Yugi along with Yin-Yang Dragon stared in disbelieve.

''Equivalent Exchange; I lost my right arm and my left leg and my brother lost his human body and so his soul exists within that suit of armor.'' Ed reveals, having a soft sadden smile as their desire to bring back their mother had backfired and they lost more out of it. ''All to save our mother, we made the greatest taboo, Human Transmutation and paid the consequences.''

Yugi and Ichigo continued to stare as Ed starts to dress up again as Al puts his head back into place into the armor. The purple eyes had finally understood why his punch the first time hurt and why his arm wasn't bleeding out. And also believed the leg part even though he hasn't seen it; it made sense. '' _That explains…_ ''

''So…'' Ed began to say now fully dressed, slamming his hands and kneeling down placing them on the ground. Electricity passed through them as some kind of metal bat with sharp spikes surrounding its sides came out from the ground. He picked it up and lifted it towards Yugi and Ichigo, having a face that resemble Ed's except furious, even having his hair.

''Shall we continue?'' Edward asks smirking, certain he's going to win this round. Yugi stared at him now with a look of sadness for him and his brother.

''… Why does that bat have your adorable angry face, Eddy?'' Mew Ichigo, also feeling bad, couldn't help but smile to see the bat's face. Ed stared at her, not believing she would care more about the bat than the fight.

''I hate you… so much right now.'' Fullmetal mutters angrily. Ichigo groans, overhearing that as she was going to speak up and give him a piece of her mind again but Yugi stopped her.

She blinks, seeing him thinking before looking towards Ed, making a choice. ''… Fine.''

Ed blinks as did Ichigo and Al as all three widen their eyes as Yugi sheaths up his Dragon Sword. The cat girl knew what that meant as did Edward.

''I'm starting to get it but I wish I could understand your pain and regret.'' Yugi tells the Elric Brothers with a small smile on his face, closing his eyes as he adds. ''After all I lost my parents when I was still a baby and my mother's smile was the last thing I saw of her.''

Ed and Al startled up not aware of that or in the reports. Mew Ichigo frowns, knowing how much it hurt Yugi to feel like he had a family if he never had parents to be there for him.

''And I know what it means to get back something precious from you.'' Yugi adds opening his eyes, thinking of the Millennium Puzzle and Atem. He had missed his friend, a piece of him and the bond they held. It was through him that he was able to be this strong and confident like him, but he didn't want to forget what his kindness was. He wouldn't, no longer wanting Edward and Alphonse to suffer if he was going to get in their way to repairing their mistake.

Yugi sighs, declaring as he raises his arms up. ''You win.''

Ed widens his eyes even more, not able to comprehend this. It felt too easy especially since he said they stood no chance; he could have been proven wrong. He even felt Yugi's resolve to not be turned over, honestly feeling the same as well if their roles were reversed.

''… W-what are you playing at?'' Ed utters out, wanting to know. Yugi didn't reply at first which caused Fullmetal to outburst louder. ''I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! Answer!''

Yugi, staring at him, smiles. ''Why? Because you two aren't my enemies and I don't like fighting my friends unless I have no choice. Otherwise, I don't want you both to lose your chance to get back what you concern as precious.''

Ed was left speechless, not exactly having anyone say that to them that they just met in the same day. He stares at the weird, starfish hair guy and… he wasn't sure what to say. Maybe… he was wrong that he and Mustang were alike. ''... You.''

Yugi just smiled as Ichigo eyes him, sighing smiling as he would always put the care of others more than his own, especially his friends.

Suddenly Yugi felt something of danger, his eyes flashing red as he heard a snap of someone's fingers. He didn't know but he grabs and pulls Mew Ichigo back as wave of flames appeared out of nowhere between them and the Elric Brothers. Ichigo was very surprised, dropping her mouth. ''W-what the heck Nya?!''

''I'm not surprise you're having your hands full there, Fullmetal.'' A voice spoke up as the four turn to the right and there they saw Colonel Roy Mustang smirking along with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye beside him. Ed groans, just about to have a good moment and he showed up.

''Y-you.'' Yugi utters, very disarmed as the last time he saw him was when Dark Leader Dragon first appeared.

"It's been a long time, young man.'' Mustang said, eyeing towards Yugi.

The young Dragon Knight is in shocked not even sure what's going on again. Will things be cleared up?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Al: Why is the Colonel here?**_

 _ **Ichigo: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON NOW NYA?!**_

* * *

The air around the alley became almost suffocating. Yugi was having another one of those days he wished people just told him something he wanted to know or a reason why and instead gets more surprised. First were Ed and the truth behind him and his brother and now the appearance of this man from before; Roy Mustang was his name.

"Colonel?'' Yugi utters, never able to forget his somewhat smug face. He knew he wasn't a bad person from his aura but this guy was hiding stuff about Dark Leader Dragon like he is right now.

Ed startles, surprised Yugi knows the man who has been ordering him around since the day he met him.

''You know Mustang?'' Fullmetal questions pretty surprise at Yugi. The tricolor head narrows his eyes towards him, nodding. Ed then turns to Mustang and shouted. ''YOU KNEW YUGI ALREADY?!''

''Yea, basically.'' Mustang stated as he notices the cat girl, rubbernecking his eyes towards Ichigo's skirt actually curious how fluffy it was but Hawkeye gave him a death glare as he tries to see. He sweat dropped, coughing as he gets back to normal position, eyeing the four. ''So you did well Fullmetal, I'm amazed you lasted this well but expected you winning. Oh well, the test showed enough.''

The four were astonished by this news; immediately realizing this was all part of Mustang's plot and tricked Ed into thinking this was a capture mission.

''So… Yugi or Ichigo weren't a threat. It was A DAMN TEST OF YOURS!'' Edward outbursts furious, clinching his fist intensively. Mew Ichigo blinks staggered that she too would have to be turned over as well. ''Wait I was supposed to be captured too Nya?!''

''You won't need to worry Ichigo Momomiya; you wouldn't have been arrested.'' Hawkeye informs her calmly as the cat girl found herself dumbfounded. ''… I-no, I am not Ichigo-''

She tried to trick them but both officers didn't seem to believe that. The pink hair Mew Mew sighed defeat, muttering. ''Damn it Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops, understanding that she doesn't want more people to know her secret because then Ryou will scold her.

''So you used us?'' Ed demanded as Mustang just sighs. ''Oh relax Fullmetal; you learn something from this right?''

''…'' Ed just stared speechless, almost thinking he was going to lose his only chance to get back the bodies he and Al needed back. And it only became worst knowing he was willing to fight someone like Yugi as an enemy. He made a mistake and that's something he felt pathetic.

Suddenly Yugi taps Ed's shoulder, startling as he looks up. There he saw Yugi smirking, gazing at Mustang. Ed knew right away that wasn't a happy smirk, it was a serious ''Oh really'' expression.

''Is that so, Colonel Mustang-kun?'' Yugi asks, narrowing his almost upset purple eyes at the scorning man before him. Mustang eyes towards the tricolor head who just called him by that honorific.

''You made someone nice like Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun to fight me for your test and to make it worst you forced them to do this as they assumed they would lose their chance to get back what they lost?'' Yugi told the Colonel, walking forward almost sounding angry about it.

''Call it my way that I want Fullmetal always ready for the unexpected.'' Mustang replied with a small smirk, eyeing the kid who suddenly stopped inches away.

Yugi didn't reply at first but did as he eyes him with a serious glance. ''Then I'm sure you don't mind going a Round with me then?''

Everyone became shocked by this sudden challenge from Yugi to Mustang, especially Ed and Al who panicked.

''H-hey Yugi, you shouldn't do that.'' Edward warned him a little scared. If there was a moment to be scared of Mustang, it would be when you challenge him to a fight.

The Colonel eyes the glow in the boy's purple eyes, showing he was serious about this. He smirks, actually impressed as he's gotten tougher from back then. ''Cocky you gotten.''

Yugi nodded with a small smirk, admitting he has gotten confident in his own ability through the help of his friends and partners. Yet, there was another reason why he's going to do what he has to; the truth behind his father, Dark Leader Dragon and the Dragon Sword.

''I have some things I never asked you back then that now it seems like a good time to ask you. If I win, you tell me. But if you win, you get to keep my sword.'' Yugi offers up the stakes calmly yet confident, just smirking. ''The rules are if I scratch you once, I win. If I can't move, you win. Fair game no?''

Ed was speechless by the gamble the tricolor head placed in himself; knowing full well Mustang clearly out matches both of them. Ichigo, however, was more astonished how Yugi spoke like that; too cocky to be him.

Anzu once told Ichigo that back the stunts and cocky-confident gambles and set of rules Atem did when they didn't know it wasn't Yugi. Now she's seeing that in Yugi.

''Sir-'' Hawkeye tries to warn her commander but Mustang just smirks at the challenge as if amusing. ''Fair game.''

Yugi smirks from his answer. He stood firm as he grabs the hilt of his sword as a rush of energy suddenly surrounded him. Ichigo watches smiling as Ed and Al stared, feeling the overwhelming force surrounding him.

'' _Woah what did I just felt from him?_ '' Edward questioned, never feeling this kind of pressure or presence before. He knew this wasn't the same Yugi he fought earlier.

''Stand back would you Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi asks the three without turning around as Ed and Al just nodded. Ichigo smiles without disagreeing as the three back away.

Mustang watched, pulling down on his right glove. He was sort of excited, looking forward to see how the boy can fight now. Hawkeye sighed backing away to not become a casualty.

Without wasting a minute longer, Yugi's eyes temporary glow red before pulling out his sword and swinging it as he shouts. '' _ **DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_ ''

With one swing, Yugi fires a golden energy wave from the sides of his sword coming towards the opponent. Ed and Al had stunned expressions at what they just witnessed. ''HE CAN DO THAT?!''

Mustang eyes the golden energy slash attack, almost too calm, as he immediately raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. Orange colored sparks fly out as the moment Yugi's attack was unleashed it was intercepted by a burst of flash fire.

Ichigo watched as she knew Yugi wouldn't fire off an attack like that without first wanting to know how the opponent fights before applying his defense and strategy into play. Plus she could have sworn that the military man didn't snap his fingers but more like a snap while rubbing his fingers in a manner that was a snap.

Yugi saw how the flames first appeared and guessed that it involves Mustang snapping his right hand. He had to be careful, forming a hand seal.

'' _ **DRAGON CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Yugi shouts as he creates and summons 2 copies of himself beside him. Ed dropped his jaw even further, never meaning he was a ninja but he was proven right.

''I see you've learned new tricks.'' Mustang said with a small smirk, standing in the same exact position with his right hand up. Yugi smirks back as did his clones positioning themselves to charge.

''Amazing, Yugi-san can do all that?'' Alphonse asks, just amazed as no Alchemist has ever duplicated one self and Yugi did it with just a hand motion. Ichigo giggles, agreeing as she adds smiling. ''He can do more Nya… but I don't see how Yugi-kun can win this without hurting that Colonel guy.''

''I'm more worry of Mustang killing him.'' Ed added with a tiring, worrying expression on his face. He knew how frightening Mustang was in a battle so he can only hope Yugi doesn't underestimate him or he'll be roasted.

Yugi and clones charges as Mustang smirks snapping his finger and within an instant one of his clones imploded into flames. The real Yugi dashes away sideways whole the other clone tries coming at Mustang with his sword. The Colonel sees the clone coming and evades his swift sword swing, snapping his fingers as he did. With that second the clone was blown and destroyed in a wave of flames.

Yugi stares actually amazed and also worry by those flames. ''Man those flames.''

Mustang walks out from the flames as they didn't even dare to consume him. He smirks, speaking towards Yugi. ''If I know Fullmetal, he already told you his ability of Alchemy but what he hasn't is that Alchemy can possess elemental properties. Such as mines, giving me the title of the Flame Alchemist.''

The young Dragon Knight stares actually astonished this kind of alchemy has elements no doubt capable of creating them like this and also his situation has gotten harder. He's not much of a science man to understand how he's releasing flames and that's the part that worries Yugi in this fight. He needs to remember to only scratch him once.

Without saying a word, Yugi crossed his fingers and created 10 Dragon Clones. Mustang smirks rubbing his fingers on his right hand instantly as flames surrounded Yugi and his clones. Ichigo panics as she didn't expect he unleash his flames in such a range.

From the flames, Yugi came out with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , panting as he held a _**Dragon Rasengan**_. Ichigo smiled seeing that while the Elric Brothers dropped their jaws again.

Yugi smirks dashing at Mustang in a zig-zag formation, making it impossible for Mustang to predict where to stop him. Mustang saw that and with pure guessing snaps his fingers forward. Yugi watches where the flames would pop up as he suddenly panics as his _**Dragon Rasengan**_ began to grow, becoming out of control.

'' _Oh no._ '' Yugi utters widening his eyes as within seconds his sphere of energy explodes in a burst of flames. Ichigo watches in terror as did Ed and Al that Yugi was consumed in flames.

Riza remain calm although she thought that was overkill, eyeing her commander. Mustang observes closely, knowing this wasn't the kid's best attempt. And like he expected Yugi explodes into smoke.

''That was a Dragon Clone Nya!'' Ichigo guessed astonished, almost thinking that was Yugi. Mustang smirks, looking around where he would pop out. With a gust of wind, Yugi appears on the left side of Mustang who felt him as he dashes to the far right.

'' _Time to see if this one works._ '' Yugi said mentally, holding forward his sword to the point. Ichigo watches in surprise, seeing a white-blueish glow coming out from the sword, feeling magic gathering within it.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_ '' Yugi shouts as the light glows and he fires a sphere of blueish, white fiery energy from the tip of his sword. Mustang turns just in time seeing it, rubbing the fingers of his right hand and once again unleashes a wave of his flames, this time surrounding him like a shield. The fiery magical blast hits the firewall and explodes, unleashing a bright light that extinguished all the flames.

Ichigo was completely amazed having seeing Yugi created an attack that his Silent Magician uses to attack in a Duel.

Yugi watches as his attack work but left Mustang still unscratched. That honestly amazed Yugi how he did that but he still smirked; having realizing how he attacks.

''Not bad young man, I didn't expect that.'' Mustang compliments the tricolor head with his strategy not to mention well planning. Yugi smirks back, thinking the same praising his already powerful Flame technique-like Alchemy. Even his flames were much more difficult to fight than Dark Leader Dragon's. ''Neither did I from you but with that, I understand your technique.''

Mustang blink, his once smirk changing to a calming serious expression. Ed leers, almost as if Yugi figured out the trick with Flame Alchemy.

''And how you do it too.'' Yugi adds with the same smirking expression. Mustang stares calmly and yet he was worrying, thinking to himself as he eyes his right glove. '' _Did he figure out my gloves were the key to my Flame Alchemy?_ ''

Yugi then sheaths up his sword and immediately claps his hands together. Everyone became surprised seeing him doing that.

''Is he-'' Ichigo tries to say, recalling that's how Ed could use his power as Yugi announces. ''Now let's try a taste of your own style!''

Mustang watches curious as Yugi slams his hands onto the ground. Everyone watches almost about to see Yugi use Alchemy… and then… nothing.

''…'' Ichigo, with widen eyes, gawks confused as did Edward and Alphonse. Riza blinks calmly while Mustang blinks just expecting something big than nothing.

''W-were you trying to use Alchemy?'' The Flame Alchemist questions Yugi with small pupils. Yugi chuckles embarrassed, responding. ''I guess and it didn't work.''

''You needed to make the Transmutation Circle and then have the energy to conduct Alchemy.'' Alphonse informs the young Dragon Knight. Yugi made a gawp expression, coughing as he proclaims. ''No worries, this was merely a distraction.''

''A distraction?'' Mustang questions not understanding.

Yugi smirks as suddenly he poof into smoke, no longer there. Mustang slowly widens his eyes, realizing it was a Dragon Clone. ''S**t.''

Mustang quickly tries turning around, having the fingers of his right hand ready to be rubbed but it was too late as he felt a small, sharp snap. He saw it in surprised, seeing Yugi now on his back and his sword has just cut the right gloved hand without harming the hand itself; only opening up the back of his glove over the Transmute symbol. With it damage or too wet, Mustang can't use his Flame Alchemy as the sword points over his neck.

''I win.'' Yugi declares smiling. Mew Ichigo smiled kinda expecting him doing something so reckless yet smart like that. Edward watched just speechless, never seeing anyone trick Mustang like that let alone left him wide open… other than himself. ''He actually got Mustang.''

The Colonel sighs, really impressed by the position the young man left him in.

''Not bad, I did underestimate you… A tad bit.'' Mustang admits, forming a small smirk. Yugi gives him a leer look, not sure he follow. Mustang explains by slightly lifting his left handed glove. ''If this was a real battle, I can ignite inside your own body with my other gloved hand. And yes, I can do that.''

Mew Ichigo gasps terrified as did Yugi to hear that with a shocking silly expression.

''That and also, Lieutenant, lay down your gun.'' Mustang suddenly orders. Yugi became scared to realize Hawkeye stood over his blind spot, having her gun loaded over his head, not even sensing her coming. He sweat dropped with a nervous smile, not wanting to know how a bullet wound feels.

''As you command sir.'' Hawkeye obeyed without a doubt as she lowers her handgun, putting it away in its holster. Yugi sighs of relief.

Mustang smirks, amazed by that little stunt from the kid as he removes his damaged glove. If it was a real fight he would have won using his left handed glove.

''You weren't bad, Yugi, and earn a prize for it.'' The Colonel says smirking. Yugi eyes him slightly calmer, wanting to now this truth for a long time. ''Then tell me about-''

Mustang turns his to face Edward and commands him. ''Fullmetal, I got new orders for you; help out the current Dragon Knight with any threat that I might endanger this world, this city or your duties. If anything comes by that needs your services, I'll let you know.''

''WHAT?!'' Ed, Al, Ichigo and even Yugi utter in complete surprise to this. Hawkeye remain not at all surprised by the Colonel's decision.

''That wasn't part of our-'' Yugi began to protest, not agreeing to this but Mustang stopped him lifting up his left index finger wagging, interrupting. ''Wish I can keep our deal about what you wanted to know, but I already promised someone I wouldn't reveal anything until you figure it out.''

Yugi stares at him, already having a feeling he wouldn't tell him anything but regardless was still shocked, demanding upset. ''Who was it?!''

''… Your father.'' The Colonel replied firmly, startling Yugi. Ichigo watches also surprised that it was Yugi's own father who told this man to not tell his only son anything? Why?

Mustang turns around, his back facing the purple eyes as he said. ''Don't worry; you'll get what you want soon enough.''

''At least tell me why?'' Yugi asks, needed to know at least something from all of this. He just needs a clue to understanding why he became the Dragon Knight and what all of this means.

''… I have my reasons.'' Mustang finally replies with a small smirk on his face. Yugi groans upset, not learning anything except no doubt that his father and Mustang met.

Mustang knew telling the kid something wouldn't hurt… but for the stake of his friend; he couldn't just yet. Hawkeye hands her commander a new glove as Mustang nods smiling, putting it on as they began to walk away.

''Hey wait! I can't stay here and-'' Ed shouted, trying to explain he can't stay here and follow this stupid order since he has his own mission to complete until the Colonel said waving goodbye. ''If you stick around with someone like the young man who gets into mystical situations; you might get a clue of the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone or something just as power to bring back your and your brother's bodies.''

Ed gasps staring widely at Mustang who left with his Lieutenant, leaving the area. Edward stood there frozen, turning around to face Yugi who was adjusting from his development.

''I-is that true?'' The elder Elric questioned very curious if it was. Yugi eyes him and nods as Ichigo answers for him. ''You know it. He owes this ancient puzzle that has the spirit of a Pharaoh and has a two-headed dragon of endless energy inside of him.''

''…'' Ed and Al gaze with blank expressions. They did believe her since Edward and Alphonse saw that gate with… it.

The short, golden blond-headed sighs defeated crossing his arms before smiling. ''Alright, I guess it's worth a try than getting no leads.''

Alphonse smiles to hear that. Ed never thought he would like any of Mustang's orders but this one is probably one of the best eyeing Yugi, saying with the same positive smile. ''Besides, would be nice to help a friend out if he's willing to help me out.''

Yugi eyes him, realizing that even though he didn't learn anything from the past; he did know he made a new friend.

''... Yep, I would love to help you and Alphonse-kun out.'' Yugi announces with a small smirk, going to do everything he can to help the two brothers in restoring their bodies. Ichigo giggles, nodding to do the same.

Ed and Al smiled as they feel like in the first time of their lives; they're not doing their journey alone. And also he wonders what these mystical situations Yugi ends up in. If there was a chance he'll lead to the Philosopher's Stone; then it was worth the risk.

After saying their goodbyes to the Elric Brothers, Yugi and Ichigo now in human form left as he wanted to take the red cherry head back home safe. Ichigo sighs as she knew her curfew was up and

''Sorry again about the date, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi apologizes again, wishing their ''date'' could have been better and maybe happier than having them fight against something. Ichigo eyes him, giggling as she admits. ''It was probably the worst date I've had since the one I had with Masaya in the zoo and Kish ruined it.''

Yugi gave her a stunned expression, not believing that bad. Ichigo blushed, wishing it wasn't. She had a blast, happy, fun… but she found no feelings of attraction towards Yugi other than his appearance. Masaya had this charm about him; maybe because she knew he was the coolest and greatest and always tries to act like the handsome prince she imagined him being. Yugi was too… just not in the same scale.

"I mean I loved this date but… I just didn't felt the same spark that I had hoped.'' The red cherry head admitted sadden, wishing they had something greatly but nothing; probably not yet.

''…'' Yugi was silent as they continue walking, not even replying. Ichigo frowns, assuming she ruin their date and their only chance to see if they can be… a thing.

As they shortly arrived to Ichigo's home with her about to open the door, Yugi spoke up. ''Want me to make that spark come out?''

Ichigo stops herself from touching the knot of her front door, turning in confusion towards him. ''N-Nya?''

Yugi made a small smile, asking her as he raises his hand to her. ''Do you trust me?''

Ichigo blushes, seeing how serious he was about this. She honestly did want to believe in what he referred to bloom some romance, accepting it. "I do Nya.''

Yugi smiled as Ichigo accepts his hand. Now what he asks her was if there was a way to her room without the front or back. Ichigo giggles, having a way as she along with Yugi both managed to get onto her window porch.

''My window should be unlocked.'' She says softly, opening her window and it slide open. She enters first as Yugi followed. The cherry red head suddenly began to blush, thinking what Yugi referred to that was to mate. Well… it would be a step BEYOND what Masaya ever did but it felt so soon and unlike any average boy; Yugi wouldn't try this.

''Now I need you to sit on your bed.'' He asks of her, further making the case that they're going to mate or kiss or both! That though excited her frightening, sitting immediately.

''Okay, now-'' She tries to ask him as suddenly Yugi kneels down and gently grabs her legs, pulling them up. This strange maneuver of any love making puzzles her, questioning both nervously and shy with red cheek marks. ''Y-Yugi-kun! W-what the heck are-''

''Do you trust me?'' He asks her, positioning his hands gently to lower her feet. Ichigo watched him, not sure what he was doing but it wasn't what she imagined. She nodded as he smiles adding. ''I'm just going to remove your shoes first.''

Ichigo watched as he removes her shoes and places them gently on the ground. He eyes her socked feet, touching then softly along with the legs. Ichigo blushed, never having this done to her ever but she wasn't complaining.

''And next your stockings.'' Yugi announces startling her as he began to slowly slide off her stockings from her legs, almost sexual. Ichigo blushed nervously scared, very new to all of this.

Yugi took his time, wanting her to not jump off and scratch him. With a cat or a cat girl, he must show her that he's not going to harm her in any way and only wishes to show her affection. Eventually he removes both stockings as he eyes down to see her feet.

Yugi stares, observing with hints of red blushing to see Ichigo's pink toenailed feet. It wasn't just the toenails that got his attention but how soft they were, feeling an odd tension of all the walking she had endure and yet they still look as lovely as her face, telling her. ''You have lovely legs and feet, Ichigo-kun.''

''T-thank you.'' Ichigo replies shyly, never having that remark ever made to her before.

Yugi smiled as he touches her feet gently, not doing anything sexual as Ichigo blushed. He said looking at her toenails. ''I just well, I never said it before because well I didn't want you to think I'm a weirdo or something and-''

''Just continue please.'' Ichigo told him interrupting him, wanting to see where this was going to lead towards. Yugi smiled, nodding as he now began to stroke his fingers across her legs and feet.

'' _H-he's stroking them._ '' Ichigo questions mentally, staring with a surprising look. She observes how he touches her feet with his hands and fingers in a way that she has never felt it before. Not even when her parents were changing her when she was little have this ever been done.

'' _Why does this feel so good?_ '' She wonders, blushing redder as her lips escaped a purr. She wouldn't have ever done that with her cat ears and tail. This felt so much, purring when he strokes her toes almost without words.

''You have a beautiful purr.'' Yugi tells her calmly with a small smile on his face. Ichigo blushed, liking this so much.

''Now…'' Yugi began saying as he smiled leaning his face slowly to over her feet. Ichigo continues watching at what he was doing before she knew what hit her. Yugi takes aim with his nose and began to sniff her feet, first near the toes. Ichigo blinks taken by surprised by that.

'' _H-he's sniffing my feet?_ '' Ichigo questions astounded with a surprising watches him smell her toes, his nose rubbing over them. This caused a slight sound to escape from Ichigo's lips, feeling how soft his nose was rubbing over her toes. Soon Yugi began to smell the rest of her feet, both each taking his time from ankle, heel, sole and toes. '' _Even those parts of my feet too?_ ''

At first this wasn't bothering Ichigo but eventually when he re-smells a part and his hands gently moving, it began to tease her. Each sniff allowed her feel the air from Yugi's nose smelling as he inhales and exhales, escaping slight moans. Just the rubbing from his hands and nose also brought her an odd joy. Eventually those escapes became better cleared as her moans were heard from her mouth and soon replaced with her purring; both her cat ears and tail finally popping out.

Yugi sees her expression and briefly stops letting her know calmly. ''You can tell me when to stop.''

The red cherry head eyed him with a look of disbelieve, not sure how to express herself but she knew what she wanted.

''… Please, go on Nya.'' Ichigo replies softly, her cat ears twitching as they wanted more. She also desired to have this continue even longer.

Yugi blushed as he began massaging her feet, smiling. Ichigo's tail began to wag happily, never feeling or having her feet being treated so incredible. This could be what Cinderella felt when Prince Charming touched her feet, admiring them.

This went on for about another few minutes until Yugi was more than satisfied he has pleased her. Ichigo pants, sight of sweat dripping from her face and her shoulderless arms. Her feet have never felt so comfortable since she began working in Café Mew Mew.

Yugi smiled, blushing as her feet smelled like strawberries. It's actually ironic but he didn't object this, he found it incredible.

''There, at least for now.'' Yugi states rubbing his hands with a good job he did. Ichigo blinks rapidly, trying to sit up straight asking. ''T-there's more?!''

''Um… well…'' Yugi utters nervously, chuckling about it. Ichigo just stared, blushing nervously as she asks almost daring. ''How did you learn this?''

Yugi blushed embarrassed, not sure how but it was when he and Anzu were still dating that she return from dance practice and noticed how tired she was. He was focusing on his cards and yet when he saw her the way she was; he wanted to help her so he asked her and her smiled left him puzzled.

''Anzu accidentally had me massage her feet, well more than once. One day I became curious and… curiosity killed the cat, no offense, I knew I liked this.'' Yugi began explaining it to her, looking up at the cherry head with blushing cheeks. Ichigo, also with rosy cheeks, was astonished by that. She made a small gulp, asking again. ''D-do you have another?''

Yugi blushed, scared to even answer that as they were in a place that even concerning such a thing… he would feel unease about and he didn't want to ruin this like how he did with Anzu. He wanted to make this as comfortable for Ichigo as well for himself. It was the least they both owe it.

''I rather not say, at least not yet but did you like it, Ichigo?'' He asks her, curious if she would want to have another ''date'' some other time. Ichigo blushed trying to think on her respond while also taking the fact Yugi called her without using the honorific of ''kun''. Yugi stares at her anxiously for something; scared she might never want to see her again.

''I'll tell you… if we go out again.'' Ichigo suddenly spoke, widening Yugi's eyes. He looks at her just as Ichigo kisses him on his cheek, smiling happily. ''Promise.''

Yugi stares just speechless, simply nodding. Ichigo blushed as she watches him head to the window to sneak out. ''Good night, Ichigo.''

''Good night, Yugi.'' She tells him blushing as Yugi turns his head and smiles back. Then he walks forward still facing her astonished that he forgot to see what was forward and trips off from the window. Ichigo panics as she heard a ''THUD''. She rushes to her window and saw Yugi, lying face down on the ground groaning, twitching.

''I'm okay.'' Yugi replied almost dazed and in pain although he still sounded happy. Ichigo sighs; giggling certain this wasn't the worst date she's ever been in.

Things have moved forward with the friendship between Yugi and Edward as well the relationship with Yugi and Ichigo. Can things still go up for the Dragon Knight?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

An average day in Café Mew Mew becomes awkward when a certain red head asks her blue haired friend about something sensitive, an orange haired meeting a squirt and a duel between Ichigo and Jonouchi! Yes… it's one of those days.

Mint: HE DID WHAT?!

Ichigo nods blushing: Yes, yes! I don't even know what to call it.

Jonouchi: Call it what? Is this about how I'm going to make you work in the weekends?

Ichigo: No it's- EXCUSE ME NYA?!

Yugi sweat drops: So guys, I have friends that should meet.

Judai eyes Ed grinning: Really Yugi-san? Is it about this guy?

Naruto: … He's pretty small-

Ed punches him angrily across the face: WHAT YOU SAY JUMPSUIT!

Ichigo K sweat drops shocked: … What the hell?

Danny crossed his arms: Welcome to my world.

Jonouchi: I'll gladly not make you work in the weekends with less pay… if you can beat me in a duel.

Ichigo smirks: I have wanted to beat your nuts in the one game that will humiliate you, bring it on!

Honda: Well things are surely getting excited!

Anzu sweat drops: For one of them. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: An Average Day. The Non-Expecting Clash: Ichigo VS Jonouchi! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! And cheer for me when I beat Jonouchi and then kick his nuts to boot!

Jonouchi: YOU BETTER NOT MOMOMIYA!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I made a Depressing Note in the last Chapter and... sorry about that. I'm still depressed but what can I do? SIGH... We move on. I am still sad. A lot of sad. Trying to find another job and no luck and... I hate this, a lot. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story and caring... I wish I can live long enough to do more of this story because I have MORE to offer. Thank you.


	7. 5: An Average Day Ichigo VS Jonouchi!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog from video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 5 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **NOTE:** I made a poll if I should change the E-HEROes into their TCG name as Elemental HEROes. So I confirm the count and yes, the change will be made and now you will see Elemental HERO than E-HERO. The same goes for Destiny HEROes, Evil HEROes (possibly) and Masked HEROes (possibly). Thank you for those who were nice enough to do the poll.

* * *

 **P.S. Remember long chapters? Guess what this chapter is? The answer is facing you in the screen. Enjoy it and many apologizes; I didn** **'t want to make this a two parter.**

* * *

 **Intro:** **The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.** **  
**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 5:** **An Average Day. The Non-Expecting Clash: Ichigo VS Jonouchi!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _After the events of learning that Edward is this State Alchemist from another land who had been ordered to capture Yugi, the young Dragon Knight was forced to fight a new friend and his brother. Ed went all out, showing his skills as well as his Alchemy into play and yet Yugi_ _'s own skills had shown to be better along with the fact that Ichigo, in her Mew form, had his back as Ed had Al's help._

 _Things in Yugi's defense to not surrender or give over his sword changed when he learned the dark truth between the Elric Brothers and the cursed they had placed upon themselves for trying to bring back their dead mother. That pain had touched him as he was about to turn himself over for their stake. Edward wasn't unable to understand why all of a sudden as Yugi simply said they were friends now._

 _That changed when the Flame Alchemist and his first Lieutenant appeared with both Yugi and Ed shocked that they each knew Mustang. Having learned this was a test Edward had to do unaware that he had nothing to lose but left an impact in his heart, Yugi annoyed yet smirking challenged Mustang to a battle in where he must revealed what he knew about his parents and figured out who exactly was this man; plus he wanted to make him pay for torturing Ed and Al._

 _Their battle was not easy for Yugi due to the Flame Alchemy Mustang was able to create with just the snap of his fingers but through misdirection he won the battle scratching him once. He won and yet he didn_ _'t get the information he wanted and instead got Ed and Al to remain to assist him. Not having a choice but having a feeling that Yugi might be a path to finding the Philosopher's Stone or another mean to bringing back his and Al's bodies, Ed agreed to tag along to pay back his new friend._

 _Also although their ''date'' didn't went well, Yugi still gave Ichigo probably one of the most emotional ones after how he worshiped her feet._

 _Where exactly is Yugi and Ichigo_ _'s relationship are at now? And how long will it take someone like Jonouchi to figure it out._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... the next day from the previous episode:**

It was now morning as inside the Momomiya Residence was the red cherry head just getting up since she overslept. After the events of her so-called date with Yugi, Ichigo was unable to sleep after how he ''touched'' her feet in such a manner that made whatever Masaya did feel nothing… then again; they haven't kissed so she wasn't counting it yet.

She looks at the time and panics as she rushes to the bathroom and suddenly realizes the door was locked.

"What the hell? Judai-kun!'' Ichigo shouts accusing the only person in the family who has the nuts to even enter her personal bathroom, saying he likes the pink atmosphere. No respond, causing Ichigo to get madder as she bangs on the door harder. ''GET OUT NOW NYA! I told you a hundred times this is my bedroom and my-''

Her bedroom door opens and Judai pops his head, in his pajamas with a confused expression. ''Morning Ichigo-chan, you called?''

''…'' Ichigo, frozen in shock, slowly turns to eye the Kuriboh hair-shaped brown-orange headed with widen eyes. Then sudden the door opens up and the red cherry head turns around and… she sees a strain of blonde hair with a familiar in her view. She looks slightly down and sees Edward Elric, his once ponytail now letdown to see his long blond hair.

''Morning kitty cat.'' Ed says, having just used the bathroom for his private time, pushing out the dirt out of his stomach. Ichigo widens her eyes as he pupils shrank to resemble a cat's pupils. Judai gulps backing away, knowing that's a ''No-no'' word to use towards her.

''What you called me squirt?'' Ichigo demanded in a threatening tone, giving Ed a cold glare. Edward, however, didn't become scared but rather mad at the last word of that sentence, barking angrily. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SQUIRT WHOSE SO SMALL TO BE CONCERNED THE KING OF MIDGETS!''

Judai laughs at that slapping his legs for how funny that was. "Oh good one!''

Ichigo and Ed turn to give a death glare at Judai. The former Osiris student sweat dropped, whistling as he walks away.

Ichigo groans, turning back to the shorty and questions serious. ''What the hell are you doing here Eddy?''

She was not at all expecting he was here after their goodbye last night. Ed blinks, puzzled at first but soon gets it, explaining it to her. ''Oh yea, you came late. Speaking of which, don't worry about your parents getting mad that you did came late.''

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'' Ichigo demands loudly not able to take the pressure. Ed stares at her annoyed. Just then Shintaro Momomiya pops his head now smiling, hearing his wonderful daughter's screaming voice. ''Hey Ichigo, my lovely daughter!''

Ichigo turns around to eye her father, asking him very unease. ''Oto-san, what's going on?''

''Well we were waiting for you last night for coming late, certain we would punish you but then the door rang and just as I was going to lecture you, we met young Edward and his older-'' Her father began explaining calmly until Ed interrupts angrily. ''YOUNGER?!''

Shintaro was taken back by his yelling, correcting himself. ''Younger brother and they explained everything.''

Ichigo slowly made a frightening expression, assuming Ed must have told her parents that she's a Mew Mew.

''You didn't.'' She utter to Ed giving him a poison look. Ed raises an eyebrow not getting what she meant. Ichigo gulps, eyeing her dad as he looked too happy. If she knows him, he is building up his inner rage and going to explode it all towards her. She needed to explain her side before it was too late, telling him. ''Look Oto-san, don't freak out. I am not a-''

Shintaro places a finger in between his daughter's lips, interrupting her as he speaks. ''Of course you're not careless my lovely daughter, I mean you were lucky to help two rich brothers in need and wanted to repay the favor by renting the extra room we have.''

''… What?'' Ichigo mutters through his finger still over his lips with a stunned face. She couldn't believe what just happened.

''Yea, Mustang fixed my money problem. And yes, I'm loaded.'' Ed explains smirking; loving at times he gets paid for his status of State Alchemist. Makes things much easier.

Ichigo just blinked ignored what he said and immediately demanded towards her father. ''So he and Al are living here?!''

Her father nodded in approval for them being here, adding. ''Alphonse is actually helping your mother downstairs.''

Al was, taking tips when Ichigo's mother Sakura was showing him how to do Pancakes.

''…'' Ichigo stood silently with a grumpy face all over her. After standing there silent, she began to walk, going passed Ed and grabs her towel. Once she got it, she walked passed everyone in her way silently, walking towards the other bathroom.

She sees in shocked that Naruto was in the bathroom, sitting in the toilet.

''Morning Ichigo-chan!'' Naruto greets her with a big grin. Ichigo stares down at the spiky blond-headed... and then something snapped, shouting enrage. ''WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE NYA?!''

 **Hours later** **…**

After the torment she endured and felt learning not only Ed and Al were living IN HER HOME, but apparently so was the idiotic Shinobi. How could she not have noticed it?! And her parents are fine about it because he likes her father's samurai crap? WHY?

Ichigo wasn't even able to focus in the café at all. Even cleaning with a broom was becoming a heavy task than attending to customers or cleaning tables.

''I'm going to die.'' Ichigo utters furious, sweeping the floor too hard and rough. The other girls watch this a little scared when their leader.

''So Naruto-san is living there too?'' Lettuce questioned, pretty surprised since she learned from the spiky blonde-headed that he has an apartment room in his village.

Ichigo nodded, stopping her sweeping as she explains. ''He's borrowing to live here when he has no missions… more like Lady Tsunade thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea if Naruto helps Yugi and probably helping him to fight different kind of opponents to better become a better ninja crud. And worst part everyone else EXCEPT me knew of it.''

''Ichi-chan is just jealous that Naru-chan is super cool, na do da!'' Pudding says grinning which caused Ichigo to give her a death glare. Pudding sweat drops, whistling as she walks away backwards.

''… So Yugi-san fought someone who became a new comrade?'' Ringo asks, recalling something Ichigo said about a new friend plus to change the subject before she becomes angrier.

Ichigo nods, feeling a bit distracted from her dilemma saying. ''Eddy is actually a cutie. You girls will like him a lot!''

She giggles, imagining herself and all the other Mews cuddling Ed like a teddy bear. She grins blushing as that would be so embarrassing for him… but then a thought pop if one of them, mainly Pudding or Mint would call him the ''L-I-T-T-L-E'' or another version of it, then Eddy will explode.

''Just avoid saying anything about his height… and words that mean small or little.'' The red cherry head warns the three who blinked confused, asking. ''Why?''

Ichigo sweat drops, imagining Ed destroying the café with the mere mention of those words. She gulps, finally informs them worried. ''… He enters a tantrum when you do any of those things. Trust me.''

Lettuce and Ringo nodded while Pudding still didn't get it. Ichigo sighs as she didn't want to explain more, also concerned besides her current problems about the events with Yugi.

Ichigo frowns as she needed to tell someone about thing she had with Yugi with her feet. A shame Zakuro was off in one of her appointments as a model/actress/dancer. Oh if only she was as talented like her… but sadly the best thing she could do is avoid doing anything crazy or people will suspect she is inhuman and they would be right. And Erika was still in England for a few more weeks.

Asking any of the three before her would be dangerous. Lettuce would get too nervous to reply, Pudding wouldn't understand and tell someone by mistake and Ringo is also pretty young to understand. That just left one… and sadly, really wanting to avoid her, she had no choice.

''One sec girls.'' She asks of them who blinked but nodded. She smiles, walking off as the three watched.

Ichigo approaches and stops next to a sitting Mint, drinking a cup of tea. Ichigo amazes herself that out of all the Mew Mews… Mint was the laziest in the café but at least she can make a decent pot of tea.

''Just so you know, I heard about your situation. It's actually a good thing your parents are renting rooms. It gives you another reason to wake up early before them than oversleeping.'' Mint said with a relax smile, smelling the aroma of the new tea she made. As always perfect and rich of flavor.

Ichigo rolls her eyes, sitting down next to her replying. ''Yea-yea. Enough sarcastic talk Minto, I need to ask you something.''

Mint stops herself from taking another sip, eyeing the brown eyes that looked very serious about needing her. The blue hair eyes her carefully, knowing whatever Ichigo wants to tell her it's important and that means gossip.

''… Okay, you have my full attention.'' Mint accepts placing down her cup of tea as she now eyes the girl, eye-to-eye.

Ichigo, blushing nervously, really wanting not to tell her by how she would react but she had to ask someone so she has no choice.

''… You know I went in a date with Yugi-kun?'' She questions her, knowing Mint did. The blue haired waitress just forms a small smile, not wanting to say she has but did. ''Oh I hear things sometimes.''

Ichigo blushed, sighing that she would be telling her this but does. ''The date went… well, great, but nothing much.''

Mint blinks, surprised after how much of a gentleman Yugi happens to be. She even read an article about him from his victory in Battle City V3 and that above anything he doesn't wish to make others feel unease. She eyes the red cherry head, speaking. ''Oh, bad start then?''

Ichigo frowns amazed how the date was starting up… until they met Ed and Al. She did have fun but being a date… not so much. This was probably her fault, accepting their company for feeling bad but then the whole confrontation and bad understand/testing from that Mustang guy and now lately with her parents… it wasn't the kind of date she wanted. ''Not that much… but pretty much.''

She then blushes, recalling the night between them and the emotions that rush back through her body tense her up. ''But he made it up… well…''

''Did you two really kissed?'' Mint, glancing at the red cherry head curious, demanded firmly. Ichigo blushes red, wishing it was a kiss but shakes her head. She replies at first panicking before getting nervous again ''N-not yet. But… he did something to me… With my feet.''

Those words actually caused Mint to widen her eyes, shaking the table from the shock of this. Ichigo stares at her becoming more worry if it was a bad thing.

''Your feet?'' The blue haired waitress questions with an almost stunned expression. Ichigo, shyly, nods as she adds. ''He massaged them, made me enjoy it… and-''

Those last words were hard to speak out, not sure how she still felt about them. She takes a moment to breathe in and out, saying it. ''He smelled them.''

Mint just stares in disbelieve, wanting to almost confirm if Ichigo was tricking her or something. She examine every part of her face and without the shadow of the doubt, she was speaking the truth. Mint took a moment to say what she had to say and sighs.

''Ichigo, I can't believe I am saying this but…'' Mint began to say, not sure how to put it into words but does, smiling. ''You are a damn lucky girl. Never let him go.''

Ichigo, assuming Mint would tell her that it is the creepiest thing in the whole world, was speechless leaning her head to the left. ''N-Nya?''

Mint rolls her eyes amazed how idiotic this girl was, warning her. ''Because if you do, I might take him… well not sure because there's Onee-chan and-''

''WOAH, WOAH. What do you mean by that Nya?'' Ichigo, lifting her shaking hands over her, demands panicking by what she meant.

Mint sighs again, shaking her head for a moment before eyeing her.

''Ichigo, in a world where men just want to mate or get mated, there are very few who just want to make their maiden happy.'' Mint began speaking of a fable within couples that there is a unique type of men not the ones that all have seen. Ichigo blinks as her blue-haired friend continues saying. ''And then there are the special breed who wants to really make their maiden feel content of thrill, arousal and passion. Yugi is that breed.''

Mint never believed Yugi was the type to worship the woman he adores in such a level and who knows what else. It's… curious if he can do them with any girl. Oh the possibilities Ichigo will feel when-

''… I'm not following.'' Ichigo admits, not exactly sure what this breed or unique men stuff is. Mint eyes her in disbelieve, checking for signs that she's tricking her and once again none. She face palmed, not able to take her serious.

''He has a fetish.'' She told the empty-headed cherry head who just stares still baffled. ''… What's a fetish?''

''…'' Mint stares at her with doubt that she doesn't know it. ''You are an idiot if you've been with Masaya that long.''

Ichigo blushes not meaning it; she's not familiar with that kind of couple thing. Mint sighs, explaining it to her clearer. ''It's a form of sexual desire and worship.''

Ichigo blinks, now getting it. Actually, her friend Moe mention that to her and she didn't understand what she was referring but now she did. She wasn't the type to accept this kind of sexual activity… or any right now.

''Look, accept this because you are that lucky, a rare miracle you found that kind of boy.'' Mint told her firmly, not going to accept her to throw such incredible passion. Ichigo didn't exactly understand but she nodded.

''Also if he starts doing different stuff, like licking your feet, roll with it.'' Mint advises her firmly with a firm glare. Ichigo blinks, thinking about it at first before she widens her eyes. ''… He'll what Nya?!''

Mint sweat drops, sighing as she was hopeless.

''HEY.'' Jonouchi bumps in between their conversation with a suspect glance. He turns to both before eyeing Ichigo, questioning. ''Aren't you supposed to go waiter tables or something?''

Ichigo, feeling rage build up to her normal self, eyes the dirty blond-headed who's her manager, pointing out there weren't any customers around. ''Last I check, today is slow Nya.''

''I'm just saying you're not getting paid for not doing anything.'' Jonouchi replies back with Ichigo protesting again. ''Like you?''

Jonouchi gave her a glare like he wouldn't be working. He pulls out a loud of papers, annoyed of the paperwork he needed to fill out and check that ever ingredient, spices and cooking/eating utensils.

''Yea well I just check on the materials. I am assistant manager.'' He reminded her with a boastful smirk. Mint nods in agreement while Ichigo, who had always wanted to work less in a better position, didn't even get the chance to become one and instead she lost her position by the hand of an idiot she calls him as an idiot.

''… I SHOULD BE ASSISTANT MANAGER!'' Ichigo, irritated, lets out a shout that went echoed even outside the café. Jonouchi, hiding behind Mint to avoid his nuts getting kicked, replies with a smirk. ''In the next life Momomiya.''

Ichigo groans with reddish, angry blushes. The other girls watched this, sweat dropping as they knew their leader wasn't going to have a great day. Suddenly the doors of the café open up.

''Speaking of customers.'' Mint informs everyone as Ichigo turns around and blushes surprised to see Yugi walking in first, wearing his school uniform with the white buttoned shirt along with Anzu, Honda, Bakura, Otogi… Kurosaki and Ed plus Al behind him.

''Yugi…'' Ichi began saying happy to see him but snaps out recalling she shouldn't call him by just his name alone or others mostly Jonouchi would suspect something correcting herself as the tricolor head walks over. ''I mean Yugi-kun! Hey… you.''

Yugi smiled blushing, greeting her. ''Hey Ichigo…kun, just wanted to introduce Edward-kun and Kurosaki-san around.''

Ichi smiled, not caring in the less as she was just relief to see his face. Kurosaki, Edward and Alphonse examine the place with narrowing, unease expressions.

''… Why is this place? Some kind of sex dungeon that's too feminine?'' Ed describes the café with both Ichigos giving him a stare, especially Ichi who had an angry red face. Edward blinks as Alphonse backs away from a certain fight. ''What?''

Just then Judai along with Sho and Kenzan, Danny and Naruto walk inside.

''Hey guys, see Yugi-san and I thought alike coming here with the rest.'' Judai speaks out, getting everyone's attention to his group.

Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Ichi saw disaster seeing Naruto looking at Ed confused.

''…'' Naruto narrow his eyes at the shorty as if trying to remember where he seen him from. Ed felt very uncomfortable being looked like that.

''W-what the heck are you-'' He was demanding to know what was so fascinating about him until Naruto turns his head to the brown-orange haired duelist and asks pointing his index finger down at the golden blond-headed. ''Hey Judai, is this the guy who's living with us?''

Judai gave him a thumb up as Naruto made an ''AH'' expression, as if he forgot. He grin chuckling, eyeing Ed as he places his hand to him as a fist, hoping for a fist bump. ''Nice to meet you shorty, I'm Naruto Uzu-''

Yugi panics, trying to warn him but it was too late as Ed's eyes flash and grabs tightly on Naruto's extended arm. The blond-headed Shinobi blinks at first until Ed yells and swung Naruto with great forward over his small body and onto the ground. The others watching had stunned expressions on their faces as Ed continues slamming Naruto like a hammer across the ground.

''WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST CALLED ME! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I AM NOT SHORT! YOU ARE SHORT AFTER I TURN YOU INTO A FISH AND YOU DIE OF LACK OF WATER!'' Ed rants in full on rage mode, slamming Naruto's poor head over and over almost over 20 times.

The others were terrified with Yugi, Ichi and Alphonse sighing. Ryou was also watching the events, having a speechless expression holding his mug of coffee.

''… If anyone needs me… don't.'' He says, turning around and walking back inside. Jonouchi overheard that and grins announcing. ''Well guess I'm in charge then!''

Everyone gives him a look, pretty certain that's not the time to talk about that.

After a brief moment and Ed's rage finally calmed down, Naruto sobs with bandages wrapped on top of his face as blood stains could be seen with his face damaged.

Ed saw the damage he did, chuckling as he rubs the back of his head. ''Hehe, my bad.''

Naruto gave him a narrow glare. Ed saw it and snaps, shouting at him. ''BUT NEXT TIME DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!''

''… Crystal.'' Naruto replies, still glaring while his legs were shaking.

Ichigo sees that, pretty astounded by the strength the shorty had and he rather not want to see it for himself. And then that trick with their hands clapping and slamming them on the ground, fixing the damaged floor the shorty broke after slamming Naruto's head like a jackhammer.

''… Anyway, nice kids you two found.'' Kurosaki admitted still taken back about Ed. Yugi smiled replying. ''Edward-kun and Alphonse-kun are more than just kids Kurosaki-san.''

''Yea, I noticed.'' Ichigo replied shaken by the thought what else the kid could do? Like a group? Probably become a hurricane of rage. He wondered if he should introduce the kid to his father. The idea caused Ichigo to smirk.

''Especially since you saw their work after they fix the floor Nya!'' Ichi stated purring, rubbing her face on the wonderfully clean, shiny floor. She had tried so hard to clean the floor with the best of her effort and it has never been as bright as now. ''Alchemy is amazing Nya. They've never been this shiny before thanks to my heroes.''

Alphonse blushes as Ed blushed too but tries not to show it crossing his arms. ''Yea well you're welcome. Just your friendly neighborhood Alchemists.''

Naruto groans underneath his mouth not sure about the friendly part.

''By the way, did you dye your hair?'' Edward asks Kurosaki, eyeing the spiky orange haired since the moment he crossed eye with him. Ichigo startled, spitting the glass of soda he ordered before shouting at him but calmer than Ed's rant. ''THESE ARE MY NATURAL COLORS?!''

The Mew Mews stare pretty surprised especially Pudding who observes this Ichigo's head on top of his shoulders. Kurosaki sweat drops not having a clue how she got up on him.

''Hey don't feel bad, we all assumed they were your actual colors.'' Honda told him, also thinking the same as Bakura nodded. Ichigo groans not relief about it. ''I don't feel better about that.''

Judai chuckles as the others smile too.

Ichi still purrs about the floor until she stopped, hearing a tapping noise. She looks and saw Anzu signing her to come over. The red cherry head blinks, walking up and sitting on the table next to her.

''Hey Ichigo, how's Jonouchi… you know?'' The brunette asks, wondering if the dirty blond-headed was driving him crazy. Ichi gives her a firm stare, not sure how to tell her after how bossy Jonouchi has gotten over her, especially her. Probably his way of payback after the number of kicks she's left him in between his legs.

''Won-der-ful.'' Ichi spells out, her teeth tightly. Anzu sighs figuring as much. ''That bad huh?''

Ichi nods, wishing he didn't got that offer. If anyone, she should have gotten it or Anzu when she first applied. Being that she's more experience than the other Mew Mews in waitressing, no doubt she would make it as a Hostess. Zakuro was asked if she wanted it but she passed being that sometimes she needs to do her actual job in either modeling or acting or commercial or interviews, so on.

The idea of a Hostess for the café was one Ichi suggested beforehand and Ryou and Keiichiro were convinced. All the girls were… until Kaiba came in and demanded that first the café gets an assistant manager to handle more and be more involved with the employees. Thus, Jonouchi ended up getting this due to his own experience as bus boy and short time being assistant-manager-in-training.

''I kinda wish the Hostess position was still a thing. I need a better job.'' Anzu complains, wishing her life was going better than worst especially how much she tries working and not getting what she really needs.

Ichi understood her grumpiness better than most not to mention aware of why she needs the money for. She leans closer to her ear and asks. ''For the thing?''

Anzu eyes her, looking directly at Yugi as if he was overhearing them and he wasn't, whispering back with a serious stare at Ichi. ''You haven't you know? Told him?''

Ichi blushes, knowing the secret that the brunette was hiding and nodding as she placed her right hand over her heart, whispering back. ''Like I promised but you have to-''

Suddenly Jonouchi's head pop in between the two girls, giving a firm stare at the red cherry head. ''Ichigo, it's not time to chat around with customers but to ask what they want.''

''…'' Ichi glances at the dirty blond-headed with a look as if she was going to kick his nuts off and break them. The others notice this, especially Yugi gulping scared.

''Yea, Ichigo had just reached her peak.'' Danny reveals to the group, knowing this will turn ugly. Ichi stand up, about to quickly send a massive kick across the idiot's little friends but instead had a better idea, grinning.

''How about I do something like challenge you into a duel Nya!'' The redhead Ichigo instead proposes, smirking as she points her finger at him. ''How about it? I win; you give me a few days off with paid. But if I lose; I work a whole week without paid.''

Jonouchi eyes, tempted as he's wanted to duel her since their 2-on-1 Battle Royale duel against Kaiba and how he basically gave Ichigo the win EVEN THOUGH they both won. This was also a good chance to test out his new deck and also get what he always wanted.

''… Make it that I can ask Erika-chan out and you not kicking my nuts ever and we have a bet.'' Jonouchi counter-proposes to the agreement with a small grin. Ichi accepts with a firm nod although there was no way in hell she would let him win.

Yugi had a bad feeling as Atem, appearing in spirit form, agreed yet he was curious how much of a duelist the redheaded Ichigo has become.

The others sweat dropped except the Mew Mews who wanted to see their leader duel in person then hear OVER and OVER how she cornered the likes of Seto Kaiba even with Jonouchi's help.

Kurosaki sighs, really not expecting his day to become festive with Duel Monsters while Ed and Al didn't exactly understood what was going on; assuming they were going to duel to the death with pistols or something like that.

Danny notices it and amazed he brought something to help them. And that was around as Ichi and Jonouchi pushed some tables inside the café for their duel Yugi realized he needed to explain the game to his new friends.

''Want me to explain what Duel Monster is?'' Yugi asks Edward as he turns his head, only to stares surprised that Ed and Al bend over were reading a book on Duel Monsters. Ed replies turning the page. ''Not a problem, I'm reading it now.''

Danny blushes slightly, actually his doing as he explains. ''I bought it. Thought it might come in handy.''

Yugi blinks a little surprised to hear that. In fact, Danny has been acting kinda happy, a little too much than usual. Naruto eyed him, also noticing it too but then again, he was bored and needed an excuse.

Once both duelists were ready, they slide their shuffled decks into their Duel Disks as the devices activated.

''DUEL!'' Both Ichi and Jonouchi shouted as they drew their 5 cards and the duel begins. Ed watches most curious about this simple card game that isn't poker.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP**

''Ladies first.'' Ichi announces smiling as Jonouchi waves his hand to her smirking. ''Go right ahead Momomiya, I'll still win this in two turns.''

''Sure you will.'' She replies smiling, determine to show off her growth to him and beat his butt off. She could taste her free no-work-days.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' The red cherry head declares smiling, drawing her top card. She eyes it giggling, placing it on the middle slot of her Monster Card Zone. ''I'll start by summoning my cute **Lovely Kitty**!''

Light gathers around her side as the shards of light materialized into taking the form of a small black cat with large pink eyes and a cute bell, hanging on a red ribbon, attach around her neck and two other red ribbons attach around her front palms. The cat was lying beside her owner's feet in Defense Position.

To Yugi and even Danny, the monster very much resembles Ichigo when she's in her cat form.

 **Lovely Kitty Lvl 4 ATK: 500 DEF: 1000**

''KAWAII!'' Lettuce, Pudding and Ringo all shout blushing red at the sight of the cute kitty while Mint sweat drops, not that cute.

''I end my turn Nya.'' Ichi finishes her turn with a smile. Jonouchi blinks at the play she made, not even setting a card behind her monster.

Ed hums, eyeing the field and without even doubting it begins listing off what happened that turn. ''Okay, Monster Card, Normal Summon, and lying means Defense Position.''

Al checks and nods to his brother's answer. Ed smirks as the others beside the alchemist just stared in disbelieve he got them right.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_

''… You really think that was a good idea just summoning that monster alone? No set cards?'' Jonouchi asks, not sure why but he didn't want to win that fast. Ichi nods, smiling as she answers. ''Yep!''

Jonouchi sigh scratching his hair, hoping she doesn't complained not getting paid after he wins. Still, he gets a reason to point at her and say he beat her when Kaiba couldn't.

''Fine by me. My turn, draw!'' The dirty blond-headed declares, drawing his top card. He eyes it, smirking as he calls out. ''Since you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon **Red-Eyes Knight**!''

From Jonouchi's field appeared a young knight wearing a light armor that resembles Red-Eyes Black Knight, wielding a sword that slightly resemble the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword but smaller.

 **Red-Eyes Knight Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

''Next I release my monster.'' Jonouchi adds as his knight is consumed by a sudden red lightning strike. Ichigo braced it as she watches dust surround a portion of Jonouchi's field as a pair of red eyes glow within it.

''It's time to get own, Momomiya! I Tribute Summon **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**!'' Jonouchi calls out as a flap of wings reveals his newest monster. The monster greatly resembles the Summoned Skull except it had a color scheme of purple with black and red as it had dragon-like demon wings and glowing red eyes. The fiend glares at Ichi as red sparks fly surround him. Her **Lovely Kitty** hid behind her master's feet.

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200**

Ichi gulps at the terror that monster just brought forth, not knowing Jonouchi had such a monster.

''Special Summon to Tribute Summon, not bad.'' Ed admits amazed causing Ichigo to sweat drop that he didn't even know.

''That's a whole new monster Nya.'' Ichi questions, pretty sure she has never seen this monster or else her legs wouldn't be shaken.

Jonouchi smirks, amazing how lucky he was at times. Not only did this job help him pay off a lot of debts but also allowed him to buy a new pack of cards that included the new Red-Eyes monsters and got the full set.

''I just power-up my Deck to whole new levels.'' He explains still having a cocky smirk on his face before taking it serious, commanding as his Battle Phase enters. ''Battle! Archfiend of Lightning, attack **Lovely Kitty**!''

The demon cries out angrily as lightning surrounds him before swinging both claws throwing it at Ichi's monster. ''Jonouchi Demon's Lightning!''

Ichi sweat drops at the attack name as she counters with Lovely Kitty's eyes flashing. ''I activate **Lovely Kitty's** effect, negating an attack once per turn.''

Her kitty oddly howls as a pink magical barrier surrounds itself, negating the lightning attack instantly. Jonouchi groans a bit, figuring such a weak monster might have had something but he really wanted to take a huge lead too. He eyes his hand pick out 2 cards.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Jonouchi set 2 Spell/Trap cards behind his fiend, finishing his turn. Just a burst of black flames surrounded him as he adds. ''During the End Phase, **Red-Eyes Knight's** effect lets me add 1 Level 4 or lower DARK or WIND Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand.''

The flames vanished as a card pops out and Jonouchi grabs it into his hand.

''Battle, Monster Effect, set Spell or Trap Cards.'' Edward and Alphonse both announced surprising most of the group.

''How the hell-'' Kurosaki tries to utter out not getting how they know all this from reading a book but Al explained it immediately. ''Brother and I read pretty fast and understand faster than others.''

Danny blinks, actually pretty amazed as that means they were good in doing any kind of lecture homework. ''You don't say?''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Jonouchi: 4000LP H: 3_

''My turn, draw!'' Ichi, ignoring but listening to the conversation about the Elric Brothers' reading, drew her top card. She eyes it and starts hoping excitedly. ''Yes! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Love Call!** ''

Jonouchi blinks confused as the spell showed the image of **Love Dragon LV3** coming to protect Sheep Tokens from Vorse Raider.

''I can now Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Love monster from my hand to the field.'' Ichi explains her spell's effect, picking her card and summoning it. ''I will Special Summon my lovely friend **Love Dragon LV4**!''

A pink scaled dragon in its young teenage dragon with sharp claws and a grown tailed along with small wings appears flying around its owner.

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

Yugi smiles as it was still Ichi's Draw Phase, meaning she can use her Love Dragon's effect to Level up.

''Since I just enter my Standby Phase, I activate **Love Dragon LV4's** effect! Leveling up!'' Ichi announces, now entering her Standby Phase as her dragon roars in a pinkish color.

''Ichigo-kun planned that well, setting up to summon her Love Dragon to immediately Leveling up.'' Yugi admired, wishing he could call her without the honorific but he didn't want others to start noticing anything between them yet.

Jonouchi gulps as the dragon began to change shape and form ever so slightly.

''Bloom, **Love Dragon LV5**!'' Ichi calls out as the young teenage evolved into a fully grown teenage dragon with now sharp claws and her wings grew larger.

 **Love Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

''When **Love Dragon LV5** is Special Summoned by **Love Dragon LV4's** effect, it destroys a monster my opponent controls.'' Ichi announces excitedly as her dragon roars, shooting up soaring in the sky.

''Wait seriously?!'' Jonouchi utters surprised trying to spot the darn dragon but it was too fast for him to keep up.

''Get own now! Love Wing!'' Ichi calls out as her dragon swoops down fast right towards Jonouchi's Red-Eyes monster. Jonouchi had to make a move or else he'll take major damage, quickly revealing his set card. ''I chain and activate the Trap, **Clash of Virtues**!''

One of his set cards reveals itself, showing the image of Serpent Night Dragon clashing against Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

''I can now Special Summon 1 monster from my hand or Deck with the same level as your Love Dragon LV5.'' Jonouchi reveals his trap's effect as a card pops out and he summons it in Defense Position. ''Appear, **Red-Eyes Swordsman**!''

A monster that greatly resembles Flame Swordsman appears except his colors were red and black as he wore the same armor but dragon-like and carried a spiker version of his sword.

 **Red-Eyes Swordsman Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

''That's Flame Swordsman.'' Honda utters surprised to see that monster in a different form. Bakura nodded as he takes note on the new appearance of the monster. ''But with a new outfit and naturally powers.''

Jonouchi knew he was right but sadly he wouldn't get a chance to use them due to his trap sweat dropping. '' _Too bad my monster's effect is negated._ ''

After the chain, Ichi's Love Dragon proceeds with its effect, slashing **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning** with its wings destroying it.

''Next the second effect of **Love Dragon LV5's** effect is that I gain Life Points equal to that monster's highest ATK or DEF.'' She adds as sparks of pink light surrounds her, causing her to smile with her Life Points gaining 2500. Now her Life Points were higher.

''Next I summon **Love Knight**!'' Ichi summons a new monster beside her dragon. A short haired brunette with a pink rose hairband swordswoman wearing sliver, pink lining armor outfit with a white cape behind her back that had a large heart shaped symbol on her back and front of her breastplate presents herself on the side of **Love Dragon LV5**. The swordswoman carried a shield with a heart shaped in the middle and a pink dragon guard-like sword.

 **Love Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

''Battle! **Love Knight** , attack **Red-Eyes Swordsman**!'' Ichi declares smiling as her swordswoman dashes towards Jonouchi's remaining monster, sheathing her love-shaped guard sword. ''Love Slash!''

 **Love Knight** passes through **Red-Eyes Swordsman** , slashing through him with her sword and destroys Jonouchi's monster instantly. He sighs as he at least managed to summon that monster in the last second.

''Next **Love Dragon LV5** ; attack the Baka directly!'' Ichi proceeds with her onslaught as her dragon opens its mouth and fires a simple pink energy blast from it. ''Love Burst!''

Jonouchi watches as the attack hits him under the ground, sending him back but not falling. He still yelled as his head did hit the wall head-on, causing him to yell in pain. His Life Points dropped down at 2000 left.

The red cherry head sighs smiling, managing to do pretty well for herself. Jonouchi grunts rubbing the back of his head not expecting that one to hurt.

''Wonder why Jonouchi-san didn't activate his set card.'' Judai questions, a little bit off as he assumed he might have like Magical Arm Shield or Bottomless Trap Hole or something else. Yugi also nodded, a bit curious too. ''... I wonder too.''

''I end my turn.'' Ichi says smiling, having done enough damage this turn. Anzu was surprised how quickly she learned how to play the game or maybe she has a passion about it much like Yugi and the rest. She smiles; at least glad she's enjoying it.

Ed hums, trying to guess what the two did but Ichigo stopped him with a glare. ''Don't.''

Edward groans just whistling what happened just to annoy someone today and Kurosaki was indeed annoyed.

Ichigo has leaded the duel to her side but can Jonouchi turn the tables and show her the full extent of his new deck?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: Get ready Momomiya because I**_ _ **'m about to show you why I'm one of the greatest duelists who ever rolled!**_

 _ **Ichi: Just as long as you rolled away from me, I was looking forth to this day for a long time Nya!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was Jonouchi's turn and the others could tell he wasn't doing well.

''I'm astonished how far of a duelist Momomiya-san has become.'' Bakura admitted, using her last name than first to not confuse another. Kurosaki sure did felt confused and annoyed about it.

Otogi nodded as did Anzu, causing her to smile that Ichigo truly has a gift being a duelist that can push Jonouchi who has been dueling longer and has been in more tournaments than her.

''Yea well Jonouchi is far from showing off his full power yet.'' Honda protests, still believing his best friend can still win.

Yugi just smiled, rooting for both regardless of the outcome because that's what makes a duel fun.

Judai felt the same excitedly. Sho and Kenzan were astonished too although they were surprised they have never heard of a duelist like Ichigo Momomiya before. Yubel, crossing her arms in spirit form, felt the same uneasiness about this as well like the rest of this timeline starting with Battle City V3 and the legendary Dragon Knight of mere myth being the host of the Nameless Pharaoh.

She knew reminding Judai of this again would just make him not enjoy this duel so she'll tell him later.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Ichigo: 6500LP H: 3 /_ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 2000LP H: 3**_

''My turn, draw!'' The dirty blond-headed duelist shouts, drawing his top card and smirks at his luck of the card he drew, pointing his finger at his opponent. ''Get ready Momomiya because now I'm going to give you something to really worry about!''

The red cherry head blinked not sure she followed as she has to be ready.

''I activate the spell, **Cards of the Red Stone**!'' Jonouchi proceeds, using a new spell as he discards a monster from his hand. ''By discarding the Level 7 **Red-Eyes Gearfried** from my hand, I can draw 2 cards.''

He drew his two cards as he adds with a card popping out from his Deck. ''Plus I can send 1 other Level 7 Red-Eyes from my Deck to the Graveyard.''

He sends his original Red-Eyes Black Dragon from his Deck to the Graveyard. Ichigo didn't get the aim of his plan at all as Jonouchi smirks proclaiming as he slams a card on his Monster Zone. ''Next I summon **The Black Stone of Legend**!''

From his field, appears a black, red glowing egg as it glows with a reddish, fiery-like aura.

 **The Black Stone of Legend Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''A monster with 0 ATK?'' Sho questions, examining the monster closer as it was one he wasn't familiar of. Ichi stares at it just as confused and Jonouchi smirks.

''From your face, you know my stone is no ordinary stone.'' He starts speaking pretty cocky-like as the red cherry head grew instantly annoyed by his tone. ''Just explain your monster's effect Nya.''

Jonouchi just smiled taking that as a compliment, explaining his new monster's effect. ''My black egg has the effect to release itself to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my Deck to the field.''

Ichi stares surprised, not expecting that effect, but he couldn't be able to summon anything as strong as **Red-Eyes Gearfried** or Red-Eyes Black Dragon and **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** was out of the question.

''I release **The Black Stone of Legend**!'' Jonouchi declares as his egg began to hatch as a burst of fiery dark red flames shot out. From there a card pops out from his Deck.

''Let your burning flames erupt into flares that incinerate anything fly towards you!'' He begins chanting, grabbing on the card that came out and holds it up before slamming it over to the Monster Zone. '' **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**!''

The flames form into a sphere as something emerges out of it. It took the form of the black dragon with red eyes except the extra smaller wings, the extra "head" that makes up its jawline and the larger, red flaming wings.

 **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

''That's a brand new Red-Eyes too!'' Anzu states surprised not to mention it almost resembles Red-Eyes… well in some ways.

''When did Jonouchi got these cards?'' Honda questions this with a shocked expression, not able to understand when and what time. Yugi wasn't sure as he would usually go to his grandfather's shop for cards; he even went last week to pick up a few good ones but this new Red-Eyes cards are new to him. ''Who knows?''

Jonouchi smirks, standing unbeatable with his new dragon, proclaiming with a smirk. ''How you like that Momo-''

''Why does it have an extra head on the bottom of the main head Nya?!'' Ichi immediately questions with a confusing look in her eyes, looking at the new dragon and it had a second head on the bottom of the top head. She couldn't help but become very freaked out about it.

''…'' Jonouchi just stared blank as he turns to see his Red-Eyes and just noticed it did have a second head. He was curious if Pegasus was even drawing these anymore. He shakes his head, picking a card in his hand and announces sliding it in his Spell/Trap slot ignoring her question. ''Next I activate **Black Metal Dragon's** effect, equipping itself to **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**.''

A black, metallic dragon with light blue eyes and silver colored steel stripe pattern appears as it attaches itself on the back of Flare Dragon. The dragon roars as the metallic melts and retransforms the dragon in a metallic-like armor coat.

''My little dragon grants my Black Flare Dragon 600ATK extra.'' Jonouchi states as his Flare Dragon shot up to 3000ATK. Ichi gasps a little shaken now.

''Time for the big push! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Return of the Red-Eyes**!'' Jonouchi wasn't slowing down, activating another trap as the same dark red flames sprung out. ''Since I control a Red-Eyes monster, I can Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from my Graveyard!''

That made Kurosaki to do a ''WTF'' clueless expression as Ed and Judai whistle. Naruto was getting it as did Danny smiling.

''Reappear, **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**!'' Jonouchi calls out as his fiend came back to the field with sparks surrounding it.

 **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200**

''So that trap is meant to summon up more Red-Eyes monsters.'' Bakura guesses pretty fascinated by how much Jonouchi grew in his dueling with Honda adding with a grin. ''Oh boy! Jonouchi isn't playing around.''

''He intends to settle the duel in a huge attack!'' Otogi added certain about their friend's next play as it is the obvious Jonouchi pattern. And like he said, Jonouchi made his charge declaring. ''Battle! **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon** , attack **Love Dragon LV5**!''

The new Red-Eyes roars, flying over Ichi's own dragon as it began gathering a sphere of fiery energy in its double mouths before firing a twin dark fireball. ''Dark Mega Giga Flare!''

Ichi watches knowing if that attack hits her Love Dragon then she'll lose Leveling it up further. Good thing she was prepared for this smiling. ''Hate to disappoint you but **Love Knight** intercepts any of your attacks that attack my Love monsters.''

Suddenly her knight leaps forward, holding forward her shield to protect **Love Dragon LV5** from destruction.

''Plus I activate **Lovely Kitty's** effect, negating your attack.'' Ichi adds using her kitty's barrier reappearing and protecting **Love Knight** from the double fireball, negating it. Jonouchi scoffs as he got message that she wanted to prevent taking heavy damage. Well he wasn't one for being smarter.

''Then **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning** , attack **Love Knight**!'' Jonouchi orders as his demon unleashes a wave of red lightning right towards Ichi's monster. ''Jonouchi Demon's Lightning!''

 **Love Knight** tries to guard but instead the lightning pierces through her and her shield. She cries out before being vaporize and Ichi cries feeling the aftermath of the lightning attack. She pants a bit, her Life Points dropping 700LP of damage.

Mint stares pretty amazed that Ichi held her own like that with the other girls cheering with Pudding being the loudest.

Jonouchi snaps his fingers smirking as he has the advantage. He looks at his hand and sets a card.''I set 1 card facedown.''

''I end my turn.'' He finishes his turn calmly, having done more than enough.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 5800LP H: 3**_ _/ Jonouchi: 2000LP H: 1_

''Jonouchi isn't pushing anything back against Ichigo.'' Danny stated pretty amazed she was- And then it hit him as he eyes the orange haired Ichigo and sighed. ''I mean Ichi. Man this is going to be confusing.''

Ichigo also felt the same; pretty sure Rukia or someone else, namely a red haired Shinigami to appear and laugh about it.

''Hate to disappoint you Momomiya but I'm going to win this.'' Jonouchi tells the red cherry head, more than sure he has her on the bind. Ichigo just smiles feeling a spark of determination shouting. ''Too bad I'm far from finished Nya!''

Jonouchi smirks as did Ichigo. The two gaze at the other as sparks of rivalry clash between them. Yugi smiles, figuring this might be the case. She just learned for the length of time and Ichi became a skill duelist, able to handle someone like Kaiba, then again she did have Jonouchi's help. Even so, she's no mere starter. It was the same way for Jonouchi who went through many ordeals, some where he didn't have Red-Eyes Black Dragon to help him and still overcame them. This duel was more than something… besides the bet.

''My turn, draw!'' Ichi says drawing her card with a wink. Jonouchi sweat drops awkward by that. Once her Standby Phase entered, Love Dragon began to roar as she starts glowing.

''I activate **Love Dragon LV5's** effect, level up!'' Ichi calls upon as her dragon glows brightly and changes. ''Grow and spread those wings, **Love Dragon LV6**!''

The teenage dragon evolves into a young adult that grew bigger and more of a dragon with sharper horns and matured dragon eyes.

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

''When **Love Dragon LV6** is Special Summoned by **Love Dragon LV5's** effect, I destroy all Spell and Trap cards on your field.'' Ichi announced her monster's effect, surprising Jonouchi with an freaked out angry expression. ''Wait… WHAT?!''

 **Love Dragon LV6** roars, spreading its wings as Ichigo orders smiling. ''Love Storm!''

With a mighty flap of her wings, the dragon unleashes a powerful gust that blows away all of Jonouchi's cards in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. His **Black Metal Dragon** , **Return of the Red** and the set Kunai with Chain were destroyed.

''Next I gain 300LP for each card destroyed this way.'' She adds as the gust becomes sparks of light, all falling gently over the red cherry head. Her Life Points rose slightly, gaining 900 as she had almost 7000LP.

''Not bad. Maybe even a cat is smarter than she seems.'' Ed admits, pretty astonished this game was and how she played that well. It was much like Alchemy, wondering if there's a way of mixing cards.

Jonouchi gulps frustrated but not defeated as a spark of flames appeared. This surprised Ichi who thought she gotten rid of it before its effect happen.

'' **Return of the Red-Eyes** has a second effect that only activates when is destroyed by an opponent's card effect. I can now Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster.'' The dirty blonde head reveals as a card pops out from his Graveyard slot.

''Erupt passionate, **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!'' Jonouchi calls upon as flames expanded out from the ground. A pair of red eyes glow from them as something shot out, blowing those flames away. It revealed to be a monster that resembles Phoenix Gearfried except his armored was slimmer but pointer with black/red colors as well as having red-eyes. His armor also resembled Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the helmet being its head as the knight carries a large, claymore black/red stripped sword with dragon wing guards.

 **Red-Eyes Gearfried Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200**

Now it was Ichigo who whistles pretty badass these Duel Monsters look half the time.

Ichi stares calmly but actually a bit scared, remembering how strong this monster was against Dark Leader Dragon and the number of times it helped Jonouchi out with its effects.

''Now I can activate **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** effect, equipping him with an Equip Spell from my Deck.'' Jonouchi declares as a card pops out and immediately plays it. ''I equip **Red-Eyes Gearfried** with the Equip Spell, **Erupting Blade**!''

Gearfried held up his free hand as flames appear around it. Flames produce within the gaps of his hand, grabbing on it and soon those flames took the form of a fiery sword.

''Now my warrior gains 600ATK!'' Jonouchi points it out smirking as he adds. ''Plus **Black Metal Dragon's** effect also activates.''

The spirit of the metallic dragon appears as a card glows in Jonouchi's deck. He states grabbing the card. ''When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Red-Eyes card from my Deck to my hand.''

The group watches this, taken pretty surprise by the cards the dirty blond-headed got.

''Jonouchi-san barely lost anything with the effects of cards and still has more monsters than Momomiya-san.'' Bakura examines pretty astonished by this. Yugi nodded, remaining silent as that he knew this wasn't over yet.

''Battle!'' Regardless of Jonouchi's stronger monster, Ichi proceeds to her Battle Phase once more unforeseen by the others.

''She's still going to attack?'' Judai blinks pretty awesome by her. Ichi smiles as she announces. '' **Love Dragon LV6** , attack **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**!''

Her Love Dragon roars flying up to the sky. Jonouchi still didn't get it pointing it out if she was blind. ''My dragon is still stronger than yours!''

''You would think so Nya!'' Ichi replies with a wink. '' **Love Dragon LV6** gains 700ATK when she battles another monster.''

''Are you kidding me?!'' Jonouchi panics immediately as her dragon dives down with great speed and tackles head on at **Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon** who counters back. Both dragons clashed, everyone watching as the black dragon was pushing harder until **Love Dragon LV6** glow in a pink outline, its ATK shot up at 3000.

''Love Impact!'' Ichigo calls out as her dragon hits through Jonouchi's black dragon, destroying it. He groans as he took 300LP of damage.

Everyone was astonished how Ichigo manages to turn the tables like that.

''Ichigo is no pushover from how she duels. Almost like you Yugi.'' Anzu admits smiling, seeing how gifted the red cherry head Ichigo is in dueling. Yugi smiled, nodding as he gazes over the red-headed pigtail. ''She sure is.''

Ichi sighs of relief, barely managing but now she needed to play smart or else her next play can cost her.

''Umm... I set 2 cards facedown.'' She says nervously, setting down 2 Spell/Trap cards behind her monsters. ''I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 6700LP H: 2 /_ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 1700LP H: 2**_

Jonouchi stares at her as he knew he had to turn the tables now or else he's going to lose and he's not going to lose like this. And how good his hand looked, he might pull it off.

''This is it Momomiya! I'm going to go all out!'' He announces confident, going to give almost 110% more than before as he drew. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his card and proceeds as a fiery glow appears on his Deck. ''I activate **The Black Stone of Legend's** effect in my Graveyard.''

Ichi blinks as 2 cards pop out from his Graveyard slot and he places one back to his deck, shuffling it.

''By returning Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Graveyard and back into my Deck, I can add my black stone right back to my hand.'' Jonouchi explained, revealing his stone was back in his hand.

The group watches pretty curious what his aim was now? Summon the black stone and use its effect to summon Red-Eyes again?

''What's he up to with that saur?'' Kenzan questions with his arms crossed, not exactly sure but he was excited to know. The orange haired Ichigo wasn't as much as the rest with Ed remaining silent.

''Let's end this! I activate the spell, **Red-Eyes Fusion**!'' Jonouchi reveals his ace in the whole, showing his brand new spell. Even Ichi was taken by it, muttering it out with almost fascination. '' **Red-Eyes Fusion?** ''

Suddenly a fusion portal appears, except it was orange and dark red fiery waves mixed together. Jonouchi smirks as his **Red-Dragon Archfiend of Lightning** and a card in his deck began to glow in respond of the portal. ''In exchange that I can't Normal or Special Summon this turn, I can perform a Fusion Summon for a Fusion Monster that lists Red-Eyes as Fusion Material from my hand, field and even Deck.''

Everyone was pretty shock, not ever hearing such a Fusion Spell before. Even Judai began to get even more excited admiring it. ''Hand, field and even Deck! That's some effect.''

''I fuse together the **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning** on my field and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my Deck!'' Jonouchi announces as the original black dragon with red eyes appears and enters the portal along with the fiend, swirling together inside of it.

Yugi and his group immediately recognized this maneuver since **Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning** did resemble Summoned Skull and that monster related with Red-Eyes becomes Black Skull Dragon, their fusion form.

''It couldn't be-'' Honda tries to guess what Jonouchi was planning but it was too late as the portal expands and explodes.

''Black Dragon with eyes of burning red merge together with the demon king of lightning! Become once again the demon dragon now with a blazing spirit that tears through the depths of hellish flames!'' Jonouchi chants as the portal was large enough as something large emerges from it. ''Fusion Summon! The king demon black dragon! **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon**!''

From the portal, Jonouchi's new monster emerges. A dragon that largely resembles Black Skull Dragon in appearance and name but becoming even more demonic appears behind Jonouchi in a burst of flames. It had a more dark red-orangeish skin with large, sharp claws for both feet and hands as its chest had a bone-chest exoskeleton on. The dragon's enraged red eyes glow ever so like an angry sun as it had sharp dark red wings with flames erupting on top of them eternally.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon Lvl 9 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500**

''W-w-what the heck Nya?'' Ichigo sweats, her voice terrified at how frightening this monster looks but not as near powerful as **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**. Still she was scared.

''That's a brand new monster.'' Judai utters pretty astonished by the feeling of this dragon. Anzu, Honda and Bakura couldn't help but agree.

''And yet it resembles Black Skull Dragon.'' Otogi added seeing the original Black Skull Dragon before in Jonouchi's duel against Dark Leader Dragon and yet this one looked MUCH scarier.

Yugi smirked softly, seeing the growth in his best friend, recalling Jonouchi's dream of becoming a Pro Duelist. He knows he will become one, admitting it. ''Jonouchi-kun has truly become amazingly stronger. No doubt he will become a great Pro Duelist.''

Judai grins, agreeing even though Sho knew he would become one.

''Next I equip my new dragon with the Equip Spell, **Flare Dragon Nails**!'' Jonouchi plays as his new dragon gain fiery-like, sharp black metal claws. ''This card increases a Red-Eyes Dragon-Type monster by 1200ATK. And just to let you know, **Red-Eyes Fusion** has another effect that renames my Fusion Summoned monster as Red-Eyes Black Dragon.''

Ichigo watches terrified as his dragon now had 4400ATK. Everyone else became very much unease, including the other Mew Mews that their leader is against something with that much power and no idea what else it can do.

''Well our Ichigo's toast.'' Mint acknowledges the chance Ichi won't win this. Lettuce gulps, not saying much but assuming the same. Pudding was in between although she knew Ichigo would try. Ringo still had faith for her.

''Battle!'' Jonouchi announces smirking, entering his Battle Phase with his archfiend dragon roaring. He was very overconfident, focus in doing his OTK win, a One Turn Kill. Ichi was pretty scared now; a little too scared as she needed to do something. She had her set cards; thinking this was the only chance to use them and forced Jonouchi into not attacking so then she can try to Level Up next turn.

'' _I'll activate them now Nya._ '' Making her choice mentally, Ichi nods as she reveals and activates her set cards. ''I activate the Traps-''

'' **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon** , attack **Love Dragon LV6**.'' Jonouchi, ignoring what his opponent was doing, declares his attack shocking and upsetting Ichi. ''Hey Nya, let me finish what-''

''Too bad you won't get to use your card effects. **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's** effect prevents my opponent to activate or use the effects of any of their cards until the Damage Step when it battles and that includes **Lovely Kitty**.'' Jonouchi once again interrupts as his dragon lets out a dark shockwave roar. The shockwave hits Ichi's field, negating her **Love Dragon LV6** and **Lovely Kitty's** effects from activating.

''Plus when I inflict battle damage with this guy when it's Fusion Summoned, by targeting a Red-Eyes Normal Monster from my Graveyard, it inflicts damage to my opponent equal to its ATK.'' Jonouchi adds as the others were surprised he was going with a Burn style of monster.

Ichi remain calm as Jonouchi's dragon began to glow in a red aura, preparing its attack.

''Finish this, take down **Love Dragon LV6**!'' Jonouchi commands as his dragon mouths its mouth slowly forming a sphere of intense dark flames. ''Demon Meteor Flare!''

Everyone observed as the archfiend dragon unleashes the sphere, growing 4 times its size right towards Ichi's love dragon. The attack hits and explodes in a massive fiery blast. Everyone braced themselves, knowing it was a hologram of an actual explosion but the mind does make them think it was one.

Jonouchi smiles watching as he announces cocky. That was until the smoke clears up by a gust of wind, shocking him as both Ichi and her Love Dragon remained unscratched. Even worst her Life Points, instead of dropping, gained more. Almost all drop their mouths while Yugi smiled.

''H-how are you and your dragon-'' Jonouchi questions with his jaw widely open while pointing his finger in stunned. The cherry head Ichigo giggles, interrupting him from finishing his demand by wagging her finger. ''You're not the only one fill with surprises and can interrupt one's sentences Nya. That and I activated my set cards before you attacked.''

Jonouchi blinked not sure he follow as he looks at her field a little closer and startles as the previous two cards were revealed and activated. He figured she must have activated them before he made his attack. ''Oh...''

Anzu sighs rubbing her head in disappointment, glad Shizuka wasn't here or else she would facepalm as well as Mai who would have recorded this moment and show it to everyone.

''The first one is the Normal Trap, **Love Armor!** '' Ichi explains her first active card that shows the image of a **Love Dragon LV7** using its wings to protect **Iriomoto Kitty** from an energy blast. ''This trap protects my **Love Dragon LV6** from destruction.''

Jonouchi got that message with her dragon still on the field but her Life Points was a different matter, stating. ''But even so, you should have taken the Battle Damage and by my dragon's burn effect.''

Ichi grins, very relief she made too careful answering. ''Good thing I chained and activated my second Trap before you attacked, Rainbow Life.''

Judai chuckles as she was using a card Johan would use.

''My trap basically reverses any damage I take this turn into positive, increasing my Life Points Nya. And all I needed was to discard 1 card from my hand to do that.'' Ichi explains her trap's effect, scaring Jonouchi with overwhelmed terror. Now he understood: his first attack instead did 2400LP gain while the effect damage instead became. 2400LP gained.

'' _I guess my dragon doesn't return to my Deck since I didn't do any damage to Momomiya. And I couldn_ _'t even use_ _ **Flare Dragon Nails'**_ _effect._ '' Jonouchi discussed mentally to himself, upset as he almost did his One-Turn Kill, inflicting not just the 4800 of damage but an additional 1600 of damage as well. He eyes the red cherry head, almost afraid how good she's gotten or well safe in using her cards than when one would normally use them. If she waited, then she would have lost.

''Is Ichigo psychic?'' Honda asks a little terrified she saw through Jonouchi's One Turn Kill and instead increased her Life Points even higher. Yugi chuckles a bit, telling him. ''I think she wanted to be safe or at best forced Jonouchi-kun from not attacking.''

Bakura nodded, noticing that when the dirty blond-headed wasn't letting Ichigo to reveal her actions. ''It was Jonouchi-san's exciting overconfidence that got him and not let Ichigo-san to finish her words.''

Honda then got it sighing that Jonouchi would fall for that so easily. The orange haired Ichigo sweat drops, also thinking the same if this game or whatever is taken serious.

'' _If I used_ _ **Erupting Blade's**_ _second effect to inflict 600 of damage to the opponent, it would backfire._ '' Jonouchi told himself, still upset he let his overconfidence get the best out of him. The only thing he could do this turn is to leave Ichigo without the means to negate an attack. ''It's still my Battle Phase so **Red-Eyes Gearfried** , attack **Lovely Kitty**!''

Gearfried launches forward at Ichi's kitty, swinging downward with his own sword.

Ichi would have had her kitty use her effect but due to **Red-Eyes Gearfried's** effect that negates face-up cards she controls when it attacks while equipped to an Equip Spell. The slash hits and instantly destroying her kitty screaming.

Even though he got rid of that monster, it didn't change Jonouchi's development as her dragon was his real aim and dealing effect damage too. He curses mentally to himself. '' _Darn, I got to be more careful with Momomiya than I thought._ ''

He eyes the red cherry head, not going to let her think he's out of this fight.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Jonouchi finishes his turn setting a card behind his dragon. Even if her Life Points were extremely large, he's not going to let this break him.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 11500LP H: 1**_ _/ Jonouchi: 1700LP H: 1_

It was finally Ichi's turn as she had but one chance to turn this duel around or else.

''I still have the lead with my two monsters. I'm not going to lose to you Momomiya.'' Jonouchi declares, more than certain he can win. She eyes him, knowing he's right about that.

''You're a strong duelist and no doubt have more experience than me Nya...'' Ichi admits, surprising everyone watching even her fellow Mew Mews. Mint didn't expect someone like her to ever…

''BUT I WANT A WHOLE WEEK OFF WITH PAY!'' The cherry hair Ichigo shouts exploding of rage with a sinister grin, leaving almost all speechless even Mint who should have figured this was too good to be true. Even Jonouchi found terror from her reaction.

''I'll do everything in my power to make an impossible turnaround just like Yugi-kun would!'' Ichi announces, placing her free hand over her chest. Yugi blushes still startled every time she mentions him being this great person.

Ichi knew she could win because she knows she can get better and overcome anything in her way. If she can do that, then nothing was impossible and her cards have helped her get this far. ''I believe in myself and in my cards Nya. And that connection will beat anything!''

Jonouchi eyes her, actually wanting to see her try her best even if by chance he does lose.

''My turn!'' Ichi announces, placing her free hand over the top of her deck. She takes a moment to inhale and then exhale. Once done, she relaxes as she winks, drawing her top card with a bright smile on her face. ''LOVE DRAW NYA!''

She slowly eyes the card she drew and soon forms a smile on her face, declaring as her Love Dragon roars. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV6's** effect, level up!''

Jonouchi watches knowing this would happen as the dragon glows and began to change.

''Grow even more lovely and stronger, **Love Dragon LV7**!'' Ichi calls out as her young adult grows even more with her scales become a little darker shade of pink and her round pupils turned into emerald slitters.

 **Love Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

Judai grins just excited how Ichigo uses her LV monsters in a way that even Manjoume needs to take notes.

'' **Love Dragon LV7's** effect grants me 400LP.'' Ichi announces as her dragon unleashes sparkling glimmer of lights around itself, falling down gently on its owner. Her Life Points shot up to 11900.

''I can handle that Momomiya!'' Jonouchi declares, still knowing his **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon** and **Red-Eyes Gearfried** can beat anything she throws at them.

Ichi just smiles, holding up the card she drew that will decide that. She reveals activating it. ''Then I'll just have to disappoint you. I activate the spell, Level Up!''

Jonouchi widens his eyes, almost shooting out of his sockets, astonished as it was the Spell that bypasses the Level Up of a LV monster.

''With this card's effect, I release my **Love Dragon LV7** and level her up to her next evolution stage!'' The red cherry head announces smiling as her dragon began to glows even more brightly almost holy.

Ringo blushes excitedly, wanting to see this dragon since for a long time. Lettuce did too as well as Pudding. Mint observes with her arms crossed, wishing Zakuro was watching this. Ryou was watching in the corner along with Keiichiro, both also curious.

The redhead Ichigo takes a moment to breath, crossing her arms gently to form an x-shaped with her fingers spread slightly.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' She chants with a smile as the glowing dragon roars. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

By spreading its wings, the Love Dragon emerges in its beautiful form. The young teenager has evolved into a fully grown adult dragon with her wings shaped becoming more like the two sides of a heart and has gain a heart-shaped red gem over her chest. It roars, shining brightly its clear emerald colored eyes with its cruelly-like horns.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

''So that's Momomiya's full power?'' Kurosaki utters pretty much not sure how to feel looking at this dragon. Ichi smiles as her dragon, with her wings already spread, stood behind her.

''I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, revealing a Love card and next I gain 500LP. Then my opponent loses 500LP thanks to my lovely partner's effect.'' Ichi proceeds, revealing **Invincible Love!** Her dragon's chest gem glow, hitting its player with a beam of light as her Life Points went up at 12400 while another beam was fired and hits Jonouchi's Life Points, dropping at 1200.

'' **Love Dragon LV8's** ATK goes up between the difference of our Life Points when mines are higher. Love Growth!'' The redhead Ichigo announces raising her hand as her Love Dragon roars, its ATK shooting up pass 10000.

''That's...'' Ed utters widening his eyes as even Mint had a speechless, stunned expression.

''14200ATK!'' Jonouchi yells sweat dropping, seeing how much ATK it had over all of his monsters. He remembered how defeated Kaiba was against this power and now it was his turn to feel it.

''That's a huge difference, ya know!'' Naruto utters not believing all that power from just that Ichigo playing defensively. Danny nods smiling with Judai affirming with a grin. ''And that's Ichigo-chan's aim.''

Ichi knew she had only one shot left and she had to make it count, eyeing Jonouchi's set card and knew what she needed to do, declaring. ''Time to eat it Jonouchi! Battle Nya! **Love Dragon LV8** , attack **Red-Eyes Gearfried**!''

 **Love Dragon LV8** roars flying upward as some of its feathers gently falls around Ichi. Jonouchi watches too scared as her dragon began opening its mouth as its gem glows bright pink.

''Love Burst SURPRISE!'' Ichi calls out her attack as her dragon replies; firing a giant blast that resembled Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_. Everyone knew if that attack hit then Ichigo wins.

''I'm not out yet Momomiya! I activate the Continuous Trap, Fairy Box!'' Jonouchi counters, revealing his set card as a Whack-A-Mole table with green colored moles materialized in between **Love Dragon LV8's** blast and **Red-Eyes Gearfried**. ''By deciding either on Heads or Tails, my box will flip a coin and if it lands on the side that I choose, my opponent's attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 during this Battle Phase.''

Honda smirks glad his best buddy had that card set. Otogi nodded but then again, he felt somewhat suspicious since the female Ichigo made the choice to attack **Red-Eyes Gearfried** than **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon** for more of an impact in Jonouchi's pride.

Ichi eyes this and sighs as she figured he would have that set card that involves about gambling. If he's not lucky in real life, then he is in Duel Monsters and through many of the duels she was lucky to see him in; knows he always gets what he wants.

''And knowing you, you'll get it right.'' She admits, more than certain he will. Jonouchi just shrug his shoulders, not always picky about what he gets but he sounds confident about it. ''It's not an easy shot but I'm willing to take the bet! I pick Heads.''

A large coin appears and flips itself up in the sky. The redhead Ichigo watches this and then smiles, replying on her last card in her hand, activating it. ''Then I'll take on your gamble with my lovely defense. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Invincible Love!** ''

Jonouchi startles as Ichigo activates a spell that showed the image of **Love Dragon LV7** swinging her claw, piercing through a reflection of itself through the effect of Mirror Force. ''This spell protects my **Love Dragon LV8** , becoming unaffected by my opponent's card effects.''

The dirty blond-headed widen his brown eyes in flabbergasted of his luck she had that card in her hand, outraging. ''You got to be kidding me!''

The cherry hair Ichigo giggles, glad she was aware of his **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's** effect or else she wouldn't have been able to use her Spell like that.

The coin falls down and it lands on Heads. Jonouchi sighs as the blast consumes him and his **Red-Eyes Gearfried** , forming a small smirk. ''... Not bad Momomiya.''

The blast strikes Gearfried as the knight tries to resist but sadly was obliterated instantly as Jonouchi stood there taking the aftermath of the attack, reducing his Life Points to 0. ''GAAAH!''

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 11700LP vs. Katsuya Jonouchi: 0LP**

Jonouchi pants dropping on one knee as the attack vanishes with Ichi also panting. The duel ended as both Duel Disks shut down with both **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon** and **Love Dragon LV8** vanished. Everyone stared stunned except for Yugi who smiled. Ichigo took a moment, her expression slowly changing before shouting, hopping up as she smiles. ''I WON NYA! I BEAT JONOUCHI-BAKA!''

Pudding joins in the cheering beside Ichigo as the other Mew Mews smiled, even Mint who found it astonishing she won.

''Damn it! I should have brought out **Red-Eyes Black Sword-Blasting Dragon**.'' Jonouchi cursed, complaining on how careless he was against Ichigo. He wanted to try out his new Fusion Monster, not expecting that type of outcome. Ichigo grins, pretty certain even with **Sword-Blasting** , it would have resulted the same way stating. ''It wouldn't have helped remember Nya?''

Jonouchi groans, not wanting to admit anything to her. She grins, now asking as she pokes his arm. ''So… I'll be ending my shift now?''

Jonouchi mutters scrambled words, but two of them said ''Don't care''. Ichigo giggles, turning to Yugi smiling ''Yugi, coming Nya?''

The others all stare puzzle, turning towards the tricolor head blushing red. They were surprise to hear she didn't call Yugi by ''kun'' as he says laughing nervously. ''Um haha, sure!''

Ichigo giggles as Yugi follows her back to the locker room.

''Under her pinkie.'' Anzu said giggling, sticking out her left pinkie finger at how Ichigo can have Yugi when she really wants to. Honda grins adding. ''More like she wants him-him.''

Anzu gives him a glare, groaning at how Honda just said it like that.

"Are you alright?'' Bakura asks the dirty blond-headed. He sighs, not sure how he feels. He lost to his annoying and slightly Frenemy. He knew she would not stop saying how she beaten him and he wasn't going to hear the last of it. He needed to get better and beat her Love Dragons.

''… I'll beat her next time.'' Jonouchi vows to himself, going to do what he can to beat Ichigo smirking. Anzu blinks not expecting that kind of attitude from him.

''I'm surprised you're okay with this.'' Honda asks, also just as surprised. Jonouchi nods firmly, not minding this loss unlike the time he lost to Kaiba, twice, well three times. ''Well let's just say its better losing to her than Kaiba.''

Everyone almost immediately agreed, except Ed who had no clue who that was. ''Who's that?''

''A guy you never want to meet.'' Kurosaki said groaning, hating that guy after the time they first met; calling him a regret carrot-top delinquent. Edward sighs; already having a feeling he will meet him regardless. "Can't wait.''

Danny eyes the two and smiled happily as he confirms. ''You guys will fit in just fine.''

Judai grins at that while Naruto, oddly, felt that Danny was almost too happy. Kinda made him feel like he was hiding something.

After a bad day, Ichigo comes out in top by defeating Jonouchi in a duel. How far will Ichigo's dueling reach her? And why is Danny acting strange? Guess only time will tell.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 **Note:** The LV **Love Dragons (LV1, 2, 3, 4 and 8)** have been previously used in Volume 2 along with any other **Love** Card too. Check them out in the Duel between Ichigo and Jonouchi versus Kaiba.

 ***Lovely Kitty- Lvl 4, ATK: 500, DEF: 1000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When a '' **Love** '' monster on your field is targeted by an opponent monster's attack, that attack is negated. This effect can only be used once per turn.

 ***Love Call- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if your opponent controls a monster with an ATK of 1500 or more: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower '' **Love** '' monster from your hand or Graveyard.

 ***Love Dragon LV4- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(Remastered slightly bit)**

Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effects of '' **Love Dragon LV3** '' or Special Summoned using a " **Love** " card: when this card destroys an opponent's monster; draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV5** " from your hand or Deck. While you control '' **Love Dragon LV1** '', '' **Love Dragon LV2** '', and '' **Love Dragon LV3** '' on the field, you can send all those monsters and this card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon LV8** '' from your hand or Deck.

 ***Love Dragon LV5- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1700, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effects of '' **Love Dragon LV4** '' or Tribute Summoned using a " **Love** " monster: target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it and gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher). During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV6** " from your hand or Deck.

 ***Love Knight- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: Your opponent cannot select a '' **Love** '' monster as an attack target, except '' **Love Knight** ''.

 ***Love Dragon LV6- Lvl 6, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1900, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card was Special Summoned by the effects of '' **Love Dragon LV5** '' or Tribute Summoned using a " **Love** " monster: destroy all of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards on his/her field and increase your Life Points for each card destroyed x300. When this card battles an opponent's monster: increase this card's ATK by 700 during that battle. During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV7** " from your hand or Deck.

 ***Love Armor!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Select 1 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster you control; until the End Phase, the selected monster cannot be destroyed (by battle or card effect).

 ***Love Dragon LV7- Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, you gain 400 Life Points. When this card is destroyed (by battle or by a card effect), Special Summon as many '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) in your Graveyard that their combine ATK equals this card's original ATK. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV8** " from your hand or Deck. During your opponent's End Phase, you can remove from play this card and 4 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monsters with different names from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon LV 11** '' from your hand or Deck.

 ***Invincible Love!- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster you control; it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until your opponent's End Phase.

* * *

 **Jonouchi's new cards:**

 **NOTE:** The new Red-Eyes support Jonouchi/Joey has been used during the World Championship Scripted Duel between Joey and Pegasus (who used Burning Abyss). Also **Red-Eyes Knight** and **Red-Eyes Gearfried** have both been used previously in Volume 2 during Jonouchi's duel against Akumu Momomiya/Dark Leader Dragon.

 ***Erupting Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 4 or higher Warrior-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK and DEF. Once per turn; inflict 600 of damage to your opponent.

 ***Clash of Virtues- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a monster you control was destroyed by a card effect; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck with the same Level as the highest Level monster on the field but with its effect negated.

 ***Red-Eyes Swordsman Lvl 5, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is also FIRE-Attribute. This card's name is also treated as ''Paladin of Dark Dragon'' and ''Lord of the Red'' while face-up on the field. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When battling a Dinosaur-Type, Insect-Type or Machine-Type monster(s); destroy it without Damage Calculation.

 ***Flare Dragon Nails- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Level 7 or higher DARK or FIRE ''Red-Eyes'' Dragon-Type monster. It gains 1200ATK. If you would inflict effect damage to your opponent (except by this card's effect, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the original ATK of the equipped monster.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

In a moment of peace that had fallen over Yugi and his friends has finally been disturb when a ghost is on the loose and Danny knows him well, warning the Ghost Boy of a threat that will endanger not only Ghost World and the Human World but much more. Can Yugi and the others be ready to enter a world where ghosts reside?

Ed: So… when's the crazy stuff happen?

Yugi: It doesn't just happen like that.

Ichigo: Yea, it can happen tomorrow, in a few days, or-

The group heard a loud howl.

Ichigo: Or now.

Danny: Yes! I know that howl guys. That means I get to lead!

Jonouchi: This should be… eh, painless? Yea… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: An Unexpected Threat?! Enter the Ghost Zone!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I hope that howl is a small puppy and not something scary.

Danny chuckles nervously: Yea…

Judai: Well see you all next time then!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know Ichigo won in the worst yet best of ways… but she got lucky. That and Jonouchi wasn't yet using his full power. But you know in a duel between Life Point gaining and Burn Decks, the Life Point gainer will win just because it has more chances in winning especially if it happens to act the same strategy like the **Love Dragons**. But don't worry, I'm going to have Ichigo lose to someone and I won't tell you who… or who else.

* * *

 **Important News:** As of new week from this upload, I will not be uploading the next chapter of DKR... INSTEAD, earlier than I had hope, I will reveal, create and upload the first Dragon Knight Movie as a different fanfic. That's right, DKR will have movies but they're canon. Now let me say it now, every time there will be a DKR movie, I will not upload the chapter of the current DKR Volume and instead do the first part of the movie. In addition, the week after that; there will be two changes.

1) Mondays will be days I upload the next part of a DKR Movie

2) Thursday will remain (as of the time this chapter was uploaded) to be the day I upload the current DKR Volume OR when the movies are slow, will be a second upload of that one.

So to refresh most of you, next week no DKR Thursday but instead the first part of the first DKR movie. Next-next week, starting on Monday, will be DKR Movie uploads while Thursday remain to upload DKR Volumes OR another upload of the movie. Thank you for all understanding.

The first DKR movie, unlike what I have plan in the future, is not an original story but a redo of it using the story of one of the hardest Yugioh games to date, Reshef of Destruction. I will explain further more what it has so wait until then.

* * *

Heads up... I might not even upload next week just because... I'm too depressed. Just saying. Thank you for understanding.


	8. 6: Enter the Ghost Zone!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 6 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **P.S. Expect to use Google Translator to translate Esperanto (the Language Wulf speaks) to English if you do not understand. Just in case, Tucker can translate those parts into fun summaries. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 6:** **An Unexpected Threat?! Enter the Ghost Zone!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _After the previous events involving the Elric Brothers, Ichigo learned in shock that her parents have given the two brothers a room to stay due to Mustang_ _'s orders. To Ichigo, she didn't need this or the other discovering that Naruto was living there too part-time._

 _Annoyed by her life, Ichigo tried to be strong and asked Mint a few things about what Yugi did to her and it was a fetish… to Ichigo, once again, she didn't know about._

 _Then Yugi and the others arrived and… well, Naruto shouldn't have said the S-H-O-R-T word._

 _After a discussion of dominance, Ichi and Jonouchi clashed in a duel with wagers. Both duelists pushed the other as much as they could with Jonouchi using his new Red-Eyes deck while Ichigo revealed more of her Love Dragons. In the end and underestimating his opponent, Ichi won fair and square._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Ichigo smiles happily taking a bite of a pizza she was enjoying happily. Yugi, sitting beside her, was enjoying his two burgers with a lot of fries. The two were eating, just the two of them after a long day at school and Ichigo didn't need to work thanks to her victory over Jonouchi… that and Ryou kinda had to cut some of Jonouchi's pay for that week for even waging that.

''This is nice Nya.'' The red cherry head states smiling eyeing the tricolor head. She was enjoying her slice of pizza but she kinda wished she was eating like a dessert or cake from the café… plus for once wanting to order Mint to do her every demands. She sighs that they didn't. ''Although we could have eaten in the café Nya.''

Yugi slightly staggers as he replies timidly. ''Um it's okay; I kinda wanted the burger more.''

Ichigo blinks, eyeing him firm suspicious. She recalls all the orders she made for Yugi and the others and while they all did ordered whatever they want, Yugi ordered for stuff that had none of ice cream or sweets and the rest a large plate.

''… I gotta ask Nya; you never eat anything in the café. Once you just ask for a cup of water and the no ice cream fruit sundae. And you always order large food in other places like now.'' Ichigo questions curious by Yugi's food hungry. The tricolor head blushes slightly, not sure how to reply. ''Um… no reason.''

''…'' She eyes him silently with a suspicious look in her eyes. Yugi sweat drops, trying to look away from her out of fear.

The redhead pigtail eyes him doubtful but she didn't want to ruin this moment between them. She smiles as it was Yugi who asked her out and even paid for their meals. Still… she hasn't felt over the heavens like she has been with Masaya. Well this is her second relationship with another who hasn't well… called her his girlfriend and even kissed her. Still, he was trying.

''So um do we count this as… you know?'' Yugi suddenly asks her wondering. Ichigo startles up giving him a look.

''I mean you are very pretty today.'' Yugi, grinning, teases the red cherry head who blushes pinkish. ''T-thank you. You're being pretty… you know with a girl who had a boyfriend.''

Yugi smiled a little. While others wouldn't like to hear about the Ex-Boyfriend, Yugi wasn't like that as he viewed Ichigo and Masaya as two who cared for each other even though he loves her more. He lowers his eyes slightly, wondering if he made a mistake though. He cares for Ichigo so much but he hates himself that Ichigo gave up on Masaya over him. That made him doubt their relationships. ''… You and Masaya-kun looked wonderful together.''

''…'' Ichigo stares at him surprised he doubted this but instead smiles holding his hand. ''We do too Nya.''

Yugi blushes eyeing her back and forms a small smile, remembering why he accepted this as he held her hand back. ''I want to do what I can to make sure that… well… you're happy.''

Ichigo giggles happily, wanting the same for each other. She knows they can be a great pair; it only needs time.

''And well I feel relax that we're even eating together and-'' Yugi tries to continue saying until suddenly he froze up with his eyes flashing red. Ichigo noticed that concern. ''Yugi?''

''AAAAWWWWOOOOLLLLL!'' A loud howl echoes through the restaurant from outside. The two froze up, getting up as they didn't like that. They went outside to see other people gathering around also hearing the strange howl.

The two noticed others outside looking around until a woman screaming, pointing up towards a rooftop that shows the full moon.

Everyone began panicking as they saw what could be described as a werewolf howling over the rooftop. People began to lift their phones to take pictures of whatever it was

Yugi stares surprised with Atem appearing in spirit form in his usual crossed arm pose. Ichigo shivers nervously remembering that horror movie where the young maiden was eaten alive by a werewolf after being ripped apart.

''I hope that's not Zakuro just turning into a werewolf by a full moon Nya.'' She says with a frightful voice already imaginary it was Zakuro and that further scared her. Yugi tries to confirm that, sensing its aura and it wasn't Zakuro; but its aura was familiar to others he had encountered.

''That's not her. That's a spirit, a ghost in physical form.'' Yugi confirms, feeling the ghostly aura from this werewolf… along with the green glowing eyes; probably the best feature to show it was a ghost.

''AW YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME NYA?!'' Ichigo yells rubbing her hair in completely frenzy. ''HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?''

''… Danny-kun.'' Yugi answers after a brief moment to think. Ichigo immediately agreed, being the guy who basically catches these ghosts as she pulls out her cellphone. Yugi smiles as he says while Ichigo texts to Danny. ''It's a good thing one of us has a cellphone.''

Ichigo stops, actually frowning as she lifts her head and stares firmly at the tricolor head. He sweat dropped frightened, certain he said something wrong. She finally says with a cold tone. ''… Get yourself one too alright?''

Yugi shivers slightly, just recalling the number of times her cellphone has been destroyed and he should get his own if he values her smile. ''On it.''

Ichigo sighs looking up and panics as the werewolf suddenly leaps off to the next rooftop.

''It's getting away Yugi!'' She calls out as people were still taking pics of the creature. Yugi sees that and nods firmly. ''I got it!''

His body began to erupt in a blueish aura and instantly took a running step forward, activating _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to catch up to the ghost while also going too fast for others to have noticed him except a gust of wind. Ichigo smiled, trying to catch up as she makes her panic texts to the others.

Yugi dashes getting on top of the rooftop using the climbing Chakra technique and chases after the werewolf. He was quick but then again he was on all fours.

''Hey!'' The tricolor head calls him out beginning to catch up. Yugi got a better look at the werewolf and he was huge not to mention muscular with fangs and claws. He wore green sweatshirt hoodie and green pants. The ghost eyes him startled as it stopped along with Yugi.

''Where you're going?'' He asks the creature, smiling to show he wasn't an enemy. The ghost raise an eyebrow, quite confused that a human approached him in his normal speed and even could see him.

''Vi povas vidi min, infano?'' The ghost spoke, almost questioning this as Yugi, once pretty determine, was left speechless by the foreign strange language he spoke in. ''… What?''

'' _I also didn't understand him, partner._ '' Atem informs him, startled as well but not as much as Yugi was. Yang Dragon appears in spirit form along with Yin Dragon saying the same. '' **Nor did us, Yugi-san.** ''

Yugi sweat drops more, actually more worried. The ghost leans its head to the left even more puzzled by this human. He shook off, not having the time as he extends it claws hoping to scare him off. It did the exact opposite to this Yugi who notices them.

''… I guess that's the only way then.'' Yugi said, grabbing and pulling out his Dragon Sword from its scabbard, its long ribbon surrounding him. The ghost took that as a surprised but regardless charge in for the attack.

Yugi stood his ground, holding his sword in a defense stance as the wolf-like ghost swings its sharp claws. The young Dragon Knight saw them moved almost in slow motion as he intercepts and blocks the slashes.

Yugi tried to be careful but not enough as one of the claws almost rips him through if he didn't attack with the palm instead. Yugi takes the palm strike but his body poofs into being a piece of log, using _**Substitution Technique**_. The wolf slashes the log with its claws as he began to sniff, growling as he turns and swings his claws underneath the ground where Yugi was, blowing him away until he pops into smoke, being a Dragon Clone.

The real Yugi charges using the flat-side of his sword, swinging it just as the ghost wolf smelled him. He twirls launching himself with his claw as both clash sparks. Through this clash, Yugi began to notice how the ghost was avoiding using vicious blows against him understanding he doesn't want to kill him. His aura felt non-threatening, confirming his choice.

'' _Like I figured._ '' Yugi assumed, making his choice as he stops putting his sword away. The ghost raise an eyebrow confused, not sure what he was trying.

''I know I can't understand you but I know you're not here to do evil.'' The tricolor head smiled trying to communicate towards him. ''I have a friend who might help you. You probably have met him, Danny-kun.''

The wolf ghost blinks confused, actually alarm this human was aware of the ghost child. He began to speak in a foreign language. ''Fantomo?''

Yugi sweat drops chuckling nervously as he nods. "Um I want to say yes so yea. Wish I had a translator or-''

''Yugi!'' A voice calls out to him as the purple eyes knew who that voice belong to. ''Speaking of him.''

Appearing out of nowhere Danny in his transformation state as Danny Phantom appears in midair, landing on his feet beside the tricolor head. The white haired ghost boy eyes the wolf and was surprised he was here. ''Wulf?''

The wolf ghost smiled widely, charging and instead of attacking hugged Danny startling and Yugi sweat dropping.

''N-nice to… meet you… too.'' Danny tries speaking not able to breathe through the bear hug. The ghost named Wulf, to Yugi's irony, releases him still smiling.

''Guess you two are friends?'' Yugi questioned very astonished. Danny eyes him nodding. ''Pretty much. It's a long story and-''

''Danny-kun! Yugi-kun!'' Another voice calls out shouting. The two blinked, walking just close enough to see it was Ichigo calling towards them and also dozens of people with their phones out and ready to take more pics.

''Yea… I get it now.'' Danny noticed the other problem at hand. He turns the giant wolf ghost, asking him. ''Wulf, follow me. You probably didn't come just to see me.''

''Korekta kiel kutime, fantomo infano.'' The ghost spoke in his strange language. Yugi stares still puzzle by what he is saying. He wasn't even sure what he's saying.

''What kind of ancient language he's speaking in?'' The tricolor head asks the ghost hero who blinks, for the first time to believe Yugi doesn't really have a clue. He smiles, being the guy who knows everything, revealing it. ''Esperanto.''

Yugi gave off a face like he just couldn't take it serious.''… Really?''

Danny grins as he grabs Yugi's shoulder and both turn invisible, pulling him up flying as Wolf follow also invisible.

Minutes passed as no sounds were heard up in the rooftop with Ichigo a little bit concern until her phone rang. She picks it up and saw a text from Yugi to meet him, Danny and his giant friend in the park. Ichigo nodded as she makes the call and heads out there.

 **Minutes later** **…**

Yugi and Danny along with the ghost Wulf arrived to the park with Danny changing back to his human form. They looked around for Ichigo and found her, not just her alone.

''Yo, Yugi-san, Danny!'' Judai calls out to them smiling as he, Ichi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, Otogi, Naruto, Ichigo, Ed and Al.

Danny gave a look at Ichi who blushes nervously. Maybe she shouldn't have called almost everyone to this, stating embarrassed. ''I got nervous.''

Danny eyes her and sighs not able to stand mad… although Wulf stare unease by how Judai was looking at him while the others, mostly Naruto, drops his jaw paralyzed.

''Where to Danny, your house?'' Jonouchi questioned, wanting to change subject. Danny pulls out his phone and tries to get his girlfriend and best friend to grab the Specter Speeder before responding through their texting. ''Eh um no. I called Sam and Tucker. They'll be coming…''

And then the latest text he got left the black-headed American teen pale. ''… With my sister.''

The others sweat drop, aware Danny and his older sister are sometimes in the other's throat. Yugi didn't really get it much, preferring Jazz's kindness method than Jenny's ''behave or get whacked by a pan'' method. And he never told the others Jenny used to use a small plastic-like pan.

''Oh haha! I see your sister is-'' Jonouchi was stating how attractive Danny's sister is. Danny gave a death glare at him who sweat drops.

''Okay… first, Danny has a sister. And two… WHAT IS THIS THING?!'' Naruto questions shouting, pointing at Wulf who blinked at the human, shivering, and standing behind Anzu who sweat drops.

''It's like big foot.'' Honda stated but Otogi protest. ''No, wolf man.''

''With green eye.'' Bakura added spotting the glowing green eyes.

Kurosaki eyes the wolf, not at all shocked or awkward by the creature, actually pretty fascinated by him. ''So this is a ghost?''

''WHY DO YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?'' Naruto yells at him still shaking as Anzu sighs more annoyed.

''How can you look at him so relax?'' Danny questions pretty surprised the new guy isn't at all shocked by this. Nor was the Elric Brothers with Al petting Wulf and Ed… just looking upset.

''Well I fought giant black, white masked demons…'' Ichigo begins saying calmly with his arms crossed seeing much more terrifying things not to mention this isn't his first fur-like creature. ''And I know of a Shinigami who's a dog. And I mean a huge, human shape dog.''

Danny had his mouth opened in shock as did the others, especially Naruto, Ichi, Yugi and Jonouchi. Judai grins excited to meet that dog guy.

''I can't stand mutts, especially… this kind.'' Ed mutters upset, glancing at how tall the wolf was.

''…'' Wulf blinks pretty unease by this group of humans the ghost boy as met.

''So why are we waiting for your friends again?'' Ichi asks a little confused why they needed Danny's team of friends… that and she didn't want to stand in the same room as that Goth girl.

''Tucker happens to be the only one who understands Esperanto.'' Danny explains why like he did to Yugi and much like the tricolor head, almost everyone was left puzzled by the language's name. ''… The what?''

Danny sighs rubbing his forehead, shaking his head slightly. Just then beeping got everyone's attention.

''Speaking of!'' Danny states as they all looked up. Kurosaki and the Elric Brothers stared with widely surprised expression as the tube-like vehicle, the Specter Speeder, descends landing on the ground. Jonouchi whistles at the weird transport, preferring that over Kaiba's ego Blue-Eyes White Jet.

The speeder opens up its door and Jazz Fenton was the first to rush out and check on Danny for any injuries. Danny sweat drops, blushing embarrassed just because the time Yugi and the rest fought Deep Blue, she found him with bruises and marks.

Sam and Tucker sweat drop, not able to sneak away from Jazz's parental watch like a hawk. So she places herself to supervise and come along.

''So why is the doggy-cutie doing here?'' Jazz asks petting Wulf who blushes nervously. The others sweat dropped seeing this especially Danny with a jaw open expression. ''…''

''Hey, I'm not blasting everything like mom… and mostly dad would.'' Jazz protests with a firm mature glare with her arms crossed. Danny sighs, actually agreeing with her there. She smiles, eyeing the others and Yugi bowing politely. ''Hello Yugi-san, everyone.''

Yugi blushes nodding with a small smile. Jazz eyed the group and noticed new faces especially with the orange haired Ichigo as she giggles saying. ''Oh hey, did you dye your hair. Not bad for a man.''

Kurosaki made a startle embarrassed expression with the others grinning at that tease. He objects loudly and angry about the subject, hating when people think he's a delinquent for having hair colors. ''IT WAS NOT DYE?! THESE ARE MY NATURAL COLORS!''

Jazz blinks, actually surprised that was the case. Ichigo pants exhausted with Judai patting him on the back. ''There, there.''

Sam groans amazed that every time they gather this happens. Ichi shook it off causing both girls to glare for a moment, making Danny even more uncomfortable.

''Can we move on before I do something unease?'' Sam asks of the group to not say anything else with Ichi sighing upset, agreeing thinking of doing a catfight and she rather not. Everyone turns to face her as Danny agrees pulling Tucker on front adding. ''Tucker is basically the only one who can translate Wulf.''

Tucker sighs glad he can. The couple gives their best friend the thumbs up cue as Tucker nods. He approaches Wulf, trying to be cold about it slapping his hand in a strange, hip manner like a greeting with handshakes. ''Alright big guy, what you got to lay on us?''

Danny and Sam face palm their own faces, regretting this. Naruto watched with interest.

''Hey, trying to be fresh here.'' Tucker states trying a brand new method to be cool. Danny groans not believing that will help him with Sam agreeing. ''Just stop.''

Tucker sighs, turning to Wulf and ready to listen. The wolf ghost nods, beginning to speak in Esperanto. ''Fantomo infano mi venis al la mondo de la vivantoj por averti vin.''

Everyone else just stare that much confused, not even sure what he was saying. Even the Elrics who are geniuses aren't well familiar of such a language. Tucker nods, understanding every word perfectly like if it was English, turning to his best friend. ''He came to warn you of something Danny.''

''Alright, I'm all ears.'' Danny gives him the all clear, wanting to know why he came. Wulf usually isn't the type of ghost to cause problems… in fact, he rather avoid it. For him to find him means it's something bad.

''La Fantoma Zono estas en danĝero por la homa fantomo.'' Wulf began explaining with Tucker translating. ''He said the Ghost Zone is endangered by the human ghost?''

''Vlad!'' Danny and Jazz immediately spoke up, only knowing but one of human ghost currently not trapped away.

''Yea, Dracula!'' Naruto calls out, remembering the cosplaying vampire with crazy powers he barely could beat last time even with Danny's help.

Yugi remain silent, having a feeling there was more to this.

''Li alvenis unu tago kune kun dika homo kun grupo de robota infaninoj.'' Wulf continues speaking to Tucker who nods, translating back at Danny. ''Mentions Vlad arrived in the Ghost Zone with some fat guy with robots.''

Ichigo and Ed were bluffed by what fat guy while Yugi and his group were aware who that was; Eggman.

''Doctor Robotnik. Sonic-kun will have a field day for sure.'' Yugi says as he turns to Ichi who nods, trying to send the call to Tails who knows how to find and let Sonic know his nemesis is up to no good again.

''Ili ordonis alian ... esti simila al la Fright Knight kaj ili helpis al Walker.'' Wulf further continues telling. Tucker stares confused as Sam was able to get a few lines, one of which was worrying. ''Fright Knight and Walker too?''

Danny didn't like hearing that, knowing how hard the Fright Knight is to fight against.

''No, he said another guy like the Fright Knight with Walker.'' Tucker corrects them. Ichi blinks, slowly getting worry as there was but one other guy who looked like an evil knight turning to the tricolor head.

''Yugi-kun, that has to be Dark General Knight Nya.'' She tells him as Yugi agrees. ''No doubt about it.''

Ed looks at them, crossed arm with his eyebrow raise. Al sweat drop, demanding polity. ''Do we want to ask?''

The group who has seen Dark General Knight turns to those who didn't know which were Kurosaki, the Elric Brothers and Jazz.

''Well that Dark General Knight happens to be the second-in-command to the big bad dragon, Dark Leader Dragon.'' Judai clarifies to them, recalling how dangerous the evil general and his master were and he faced Darkness/Nightshroud and he was a god. Yubel appears in spirit form nodding with her arms crossed telling her partner. '' _Not to mention I have realized where I recalled the Dark Lord from. He's-_ ''

''WOAH WHAT THE HELL?!'' Ichigo calls out very surprised seeing the Duel Monster spirit. Judai and even Yubel were actually startled by his reaction with the former Osiris student asking as he blinks. ''You can see Yubel too? Thought me and even Yugi-san were the only ones.''

Danny had to agree there; not exactly able to see Yubel or the Pharaoh but he could feel their presence. Kurosaki nodded, looking at the Duel Monster and… he wasn't sure what it was.

''… Is that a he or she?'' Ichigo asks bluffed. Judai drops his jaw ever so slightly while Yubel gave off a vengeful glance at the orange-headed teen.

The others sweat drop even Ed not able to believe spirits are real. Danny sighs scratching his head as Jazz asks the ghost wolf. ''Wulf, you have any clue what are they doing? Because we know Vlad and I know whatever he is doing is not good.''

Wulf nods speaking. ''Mi ne scias sed mi vidis ilin konstrui grandan aparaton, klopodante malfermi truon ene la Fantoma Zono.''

Tucker nods translating to the others. ''Some kind of large device they have built that is trying to open up holes inside the Ghost Zone!''

''Just like you can with your claw.'' Sam adds recalling Wulf is one of the few ghosts capable of tearing a portal into the Ghost Zone. The wolf nods. ''Jes.''

Danny frowns serious knowing whatever Vlad and Eggman were up to isn't just for show and knowing that the Ghost World and Human World are tied together, if one gets affected the other will too.

''Then there is no time to lose! Let's stop those jerks from making damage to our very existence!'' Jonouchi and Honda both declare ahead of the others causing Otogi to sweat drop. ''We should let Danny decide that?''

''I kinda was going to say the same thing.'' The younger Fenton declares with a small smirk. Jonouchi and Honda liked the sound of that with Anzu sighing. Yugi nods smiling not going to let Danny fight alone.

''Permesi al mi veni.'' Wulf speaks leaning his claw to Danny. Tucker nods going to translate but Danny stops him, smiling as he knew what he said. ''Tucker, I kinda understood that.''

Wulf smiles as Danny smile back, happy to have his help. He turns to Yugi and the others and knew this was his fight but Yugi stopped him telling him. ''You have our help.''

Ichi and Yugi's group nod smiling as Judai went on it. Naruto nods but was shaking not wanting it. Ichigo actually smirk on the idea to measure himself on the level of those Yugi has fought and also how far he was in stopping that man.

''Yea I might as well; just curious of the kind of bad guys I'll be handling now.'' Kurosaki declares firmly about it, also not wanting to endanger the Human World.

Everyone turns to Ed, even Al who wants to help his new friends. Edward sighs, not exactly what he wanted to do since he needs to find a way to restore Al's and his body back. Still… this might lead him somewhere probably deciding. ''… And maybe a way to find a clue on the Philosopher's Stone.''

Yugi nods, not forgetting his promise for them.

''So, nice giant wolf, can you tell us how dangerous it can be if they open up a portal inside your home Nya?'' The redhead Ichigo, trying to be friendly although her voice was shaken, ask Wulf with a happy yet nervously expression.

''Mi ne estas certa, sed mi havas malhelan ĉeeston ĝi povus deĉenigi grandan pereon.'' Wulf spoke in Esperanto, leaving the red cherry head speechless. Tucker translates. ''He says he is not sure but if that hole opens up, it can cause mass destruction.''

Ichi and the others sweat dropped at that last part; not a fan on mass destruction.

''I kinda agree with him.'' Jazz states with Danny sighing, recalling all the devices their father Jack Fenton had made over the years… they usually exploded, don't work, don't function correctly, no idea how they work and sometimes worst. ''Dad has never been well with avoiding being safe, sometimes.''

He can't say his father isn't careless, he did always told him to keep the Ghost Portal's engine clean or else it's going to explode… it almost did once and that's something he won't forget.

''Yea, no need to point that out and I was referring to that.'' The elder Fenton sibling says as she continues. ''Well I was studying notes that Vlad left when he was mayor, thanks to Tucker.''

Tucker did a cool guy grin, being that he is still the mayor of Amity Park. Danny and Sam roll their eyes as that power hasn't gotten into his head yet.

''And I discovered of another chance to avoid the ghost asteroid that was going to hit the planet, the Unworld.'' Jazz reveals, recalling the papers she gather and one that got her attention that was meant as a secondary plan… if the asteroid wasn't almost as huge as the Earth. The group was all confused even Danny never hearing that place before. ''The Unworld?''

Jazz nods also unease by the name before as she further explains. ''It is like a realm in between the Human and Ghost Zone and whoever enters will be trapped in there forever.''

Danny gulps, not wanting to be the first to go to such a place. ''Alright, that is bad.''

Ichigo shivers wishing she didn't heard that just as her cellphone rang. She looks at the message she got and says with a small smile. ''I just got a receive message from Sonic-kun, he'll be coming Nya.''

Danny sighs not wanting him to come along but he will not complain about it saying. "For once, we'll need all the help.''

''So let's go to your Ghost Portal.'' Judai declares smirking. Danny actually shook his head, saying. ''Won't need to use the Ghost Portal. Wulf.''

Wulf nods firmly, stretching his claws coated in green ecto-like energy and swings them in an empty space away from the group. The claw slashes pierces, creating into a large greenish hole to another dimension.

The others not aware of this drop their jaws in disbelieve that just happen. ''HE CAN DO THAT?!''

''Oh yea. Wish I could do-'' Danny tries saying liking to be able to open portals into the Ghost Zone at any time… until he suddenly froze up seeing a terrifying image of the villain he never wishes to look at ever; just seeing his wicked grin left Danny sweating.

Yugi and the others noticed confused that as did Sam and Danny's group, frowning as they knew why. Danny snaps out, uttering as he chuckles. ''Never mind.''

Yugi stared at his friend; having a feeling something wasn't right. Before he could ask, a blue blur passes between them, stopping to reveal the Blue Hedgehog grinning pretty excitedly.

''So what did I miss? Where's Egghead?'' Sonic asks looking forward to kick his butt. The others were left speechless when he appeared. Kurosaki sweat drops, certain that was the wind but he was far from the truth admitting. ''I keep forgetting how fast you are.''

Danny smiles eyeing his sister who nods as she, Sam and Tucker enter the Specter Speeder to be ready to head into the portal. He turns to Sonic, telling him. ''Hoping for that, you're about to see my world and it's not something to-.''

He then stops, blinking as Sonic was no longer there. Jonouchi sweat drops, pointing his finger behind Danny. The black haired teen blinks turning and saw Sonic on top of the speeder relaxing.

''DON'T STAND OUTSIDE!'' Danny orders him very scared. Sonic blinks dashing back right in front of him. ''Why not? It feels better outside.''

Danny sighs, not rather explaining how dangerous it can be floating in the Ghost Zone, especially for a hyperactive running guy who can't swim.

Ed and Al were still left stunned by Sonic's appearance, both not even sure what they were looking at except a new type of creature-like evolution.

''… W-what the hell is he? A chimera human hedgehog?'' Edward questions, his head swirling with new ways to examine this strange creature and maybe a link to fixing their bodies not to mention a new kind of alchemy.

Sonic heard that with his ears twitching, getting mad as he instantly appear right in front of Ed within less than a second, size-to-size although Sonic's height was a little bit taller than Edward's.

''This hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and don't you forget it, short stomp.'' Sonic declares pointing his finger at the blond golden headed before slapping his nose with that same finger.

Alphonse begins to panic as did the others, not by the finger, but him using the S-H-O-R-T. Naruto turns pale, hiding behind Judai.

Ed grins, tightening his teeth while his eyes were furious. Sonic raise an eyebrow just as Ed leaps at him, shouting in rage trying to grab him. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT STOMP YOU BLUE-''

Suddenly thinking he grabbed him, Ed falls on the ground face forward. Ed lifts his head rapidly in confusing seeing a shadow. He looks up to see Sonic grinning, wagging his finger. ''Too slow!''

Ed got madder quickly getting up but now Sonic was behind him grinning. Edward got annoyed ranting madly, turning and chasing after the blue hedgehog dodging his attempts. ''GET BACK HERE YOU HOG RUG! I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FISH WITH NO LEGS!''

Sonic chuckles which further enrage Ed to catch him harder. The others watch sweat dropping.

Yugi and Ichi sigh as Sonic stood beside them smirking, saying honestly. ''I like this new guy.''

Yugi and everyone else sigh entering the speeder as Ed was still thinking he was chasing Sonic.

"This is going to be a long ride.'' Danny admits, starting to regret bringing this group along.

Once Edward calm down, the speeder activates hovering and entering into the portal before vanishing completely.

Can our group of idiotic heroes stop the villains? Let's hope so.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Danny: You know, I am starting to have a bad feeling this was a bad idea.**_

 _ **Ed: I HATE THAT BLUE PINECONE I WILL STOMP HIM UNTIL HE IS TINY PIECES!**_

* * *

Yugi and his friends have seen the afterlife, Ichi seen aliens, Judai comes from the future, Naruto is a ninja, Sonic… is a hedgehog, Kurosaki is in a world of spirits and Death Slayers and Edward is in a world that science can create anything through an exchange; but they've never imagined they would be inside a world of green and black swirls with some purple doors in different spots in this dimension and no doubt more.

''Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Ghost Zone tour.'' Danny announces smirking, holding a microphone pretty chill next to his group piloting speeder. ''We'll be your tour guides and safety precaution; don't step out yet until we reach our destination or you'll float throughout eternity.''

Sam and Jazz sigh as Tucker puts on black sunglasses like a pilot.

Ed looks paralyzed, seeing almost emptiness in this… he doesn't even know what to call this place. Just looking at that empty green and black left the poor alchemist speechless as if assuming this is what Mustang wanted to do. ''THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!''

The others try to ignore his panicking as they had to admit this place was something; much like Danny describe it. Naruto, however, covered his eyes panting wishing he wasn't here either. Ichi tries to be calm, although her legs were shaking violently.

''Man this place is pretty cool…'' Judai admits smiling, never been here and this is actually amazing… although he can't help but seen this place before but he wasn't sure how. The others agree although Honda blinks asking. ''But why green and black?''

''How should I know? It just is like all ghosts like me?'' Danny replies not at all sure about it himself shrugging. ''Anyway, this is the home of all ghosts and almost all have their own little home through doors-''

Danny sweat drops as the speeder almost passed by an island with a large skull on the center. ''Or Skulker's Island which we're not going. Been there and it wasn't fun.''

Yugi blinks, recalling that hunter ghost from before, mentioning the ''Ghost Child Rug'' rant.

''So this is where you put all ghosts who come to the Human World to cause problem?'' Bakura asks, only knowing Danny the small amount he has met him but interested on his ''responsibility''.

Danny nods remembering the number of Ghosts he has captured and had to put back here. At first it was annoying… later he got used to it almost like his job saying. ''Yep, this place happens to be their home. Call me the Garbage Man. Job of a hero.''

Kurosaki blinks, realizing him and Danny's duties weren't so different stating. ''Huh? Not as different as purifying a Hollow by cutting it through their mask.''

Danny, not taking it in the same amazement as Ichigo, found it slightly disturbing imagining him swinging that large sword in that… he wants to say Soul Reaper just to make clever but Shinigami form to split in half one of those black monster things with white mask faces. Just the thought of that made his stomach groan in pain.

''Okay, thanks for the disturbing image in my brain just now.'' He tells the orange-headed Ichigo grunting. Ichigo blinks not sure what he said to make him displeased… and then he got it sighing.

''So that Walker guy?'' Judai asks, curious by one of the names Wulf mention. Danny eyes him before turning to Naruto. ''You know your friend Sai, the chalkboard face?''

Naruto chuckles glad Danny knows the banter on Sai being a human chalk.

''Well Walker is a ghost who's all white, even his skin is white. The only thing that isn't would be his green eyes.'' Danny states recalling his first time meeting the guy and he, much like the rest of his foes, is crazy nuts. ''He's ''the law'' of the Ghost Zone, made himself Sheriff, the Warden of his prison he keeps any ghosts who break the rules in his ''world'' and basically commands a lot of.. I guess you can call them his lackeys of ghost police.''

Judai whistles pretty astonished but also he later frowns, meeting a similar guy only his intentions were that dueling is a way of military for one's own lust and nothing to do with fun. That was one time period he never wants to be in again.

Kurosaki frowns, not sure why... but he was reminded of that guy, one of those Arrancars.

''Oh yea, and he's evil. He placed me in prison for 1000 years… well, I'm still charge.'' Danny adds almost forgetting the best part, surprising Yugi and the others startling all. ''For what?!''

Danny smirks, hoping for that reaction stating. ''Bringing something from the Earth into the Ghost Zone.''

The others stare at him with disbelieve while Danny's group, even Wulf, all nodded that was the case.

''Wait-wait, the Box Ghost does that all the time right?'' Jonouchi questions recalling the number of stories of Danny mentioning the ghost who basically only wants boxes, badly.

''That I do! I collect boxes.'' A voice spoke startling Danny as he looks beside Naruto who turned pale. The blond-headed shinobi slowly turns his head to see a short, somewhat round man with blue skin and short black hair. He wears gray overalls, a gray hat, light gray gloves, a light gray undershirt, light gray gloves, and dark gray shoes. Naruto had white-pupil frightened stunned expression along with Ichigo plus Ed and Al who couldn't believe it.

''BEWARE, I AM-'' The obvious Box Ghost began to call out his name, raising his arms like a ghost except he was silent by Danny plus Sam, Tucker and Jazz shouting. ''HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!''

The Box Ghost became upset before calming down, pointing at Honda who watching was eating a lunch box.

''I find all boxes… like that one.'' He explains his reasons. Everyone sweat drops, not sure if he was serious or just stupid. Even Ichigo and Naruto began to calm down glancing still scared but annoyed.

Danny, silently, walks over to Honda who finished his meal and takes the box from him. He slams it on the Box Ghost's hands, opening the doors to the speeder and fingering his thumb at the open door. ''… Get out.''

''… BEWARE THE BOX-'' The Box Ghost tries to finish his evil chant but he was kicked out by Jonouchi's foot, sending him out of the ship. Danny sighs closing the doors. Sonic whistles, pretty sure that ghost whatever was pretty dumb and even more Knuckles' dumb.

''… Wulf, point the way to where Vlad and the rest are?'' Danny asks the werewolf ghost nicely, taking his sit exhausted. Wulf nodded leading Tucker where to go.

''I'm still off why Egghead is doing his latest evil and already defeated plan here?'' Sonic questions not sure why of all places Eggman would be doing his evil plots was this a place. Danny sighs, not sure eyeing him. "Guess we'll find out. By the way Yugi, you sure about the others tagging along?''

Yugi reacted slowly to answer noticing Anzu eyeing him pretty firmly she wanted all of them to come along and not let their friend feel alone. The tricolor head nods pretty sure. ''I'm sure. Besides, you mention once about the Ghost Zone being the perfect advantage for humans.''

Danny then grins almost forgetting that. No, this was more perfect he thought saying. ''Oh trust me; I'm waiting until Naruto or Jonouchi doing the honors.''

Naruto and Jonouchi stare at each other with disbelieve what he meant by that as the Specter Speeder heads to its destination. Danny then realized Walker would probably be ready to call in reinforcement and that meant they had to be ready… and then an idea pops up smiling.

He turns to Tucker and asks him. ''Is that, what you called it, a Ghost Voice-Radio works?''

Tucker blinks, eyeing the CB Radio attached to the speeder, but this was no mere radio replying. ''Pretty much, why?''

This caused Danny to firm a smirk, knowing what he's going to try. ''Going to make a call.''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

In the middle center of the Ghost Zone, a large floating piece of land was there as a large tower-like machine was almost being completely, created by Doctor Ivo Robotnik or better known as Doctor Eggman. The tower was surrounded by SWAT wearing green ghosts with their leader, the ''law'' of the Ghost World Walker was in charge of, and protecting it from any foolish enough to even look at it.

Eggman grunts, not believing of his genius for creating such a marvelous device would be one of two to finish the final details. This was below him, wishing he could have brought his robot servants but sadly the ''head leader'', the no-good Vlad Masters said human intelligence could easily handle this that and he wanted to torture the large body genius.

'' _Darn my luck. I am a genius, a mastermind... and why do I have to do this? I could have done anything else than to be a lackey to that-_ '' Eggman was arguing mentally until the former mayor of Amity Park and the half ghost individual approach him. ''Is your end finished?''

Robotnik scoffs, not believing his luck to be ordered by a man who still dresses elegant as if the world was in his palms, well his own… over-thinking he thought.

''Oh don't you worry, I am precise.'' Eggman told him almost stating he was smarter which he was. Vlad frowns crossing his arms, always needed to bring this fatso along because that's what he says. Always his word… then again, the Dark Lord is not a fool or a threat. Still, he rather not worked with Robotnik.

''You just need to be certain your calculations match with mines, Doctor!'' He orders him which only caused Eggman to whiplash the backtalk. ''Do not question me Masters! I am a hundred times smarter than you could ever wish you could be!''

Vlad only chuckles crossing his arms still relaxed, saying. ''Oh really? Well then you better not underestimate my warning if you open up the portal to Unworld.''

''Unworld?'' Robotnik utters, never hearing of such a thing.

''In a way you can better describe it; a limbo dimension between the Ghost Zone and Human World. I have read plenty of documents to know this place is the WORST place you'll want to end in.''

''It is a nightmare realm that when anyone enters has no such abilities and those are trapped there for the rest of eternity if you can call it that. A fun little place if you wish to no longer live.'' Vlad gladly explained, having been the only human at the time or aware of to know the existing of such a pocket dimension.

This left Eggman pretty speechless, recalling one certain event… well two of them, that he was stuck in a dimension of no return. He rather avoided one of those again.

''… I will let you do the calculations then.'' He agrees causing Vlad to smirk turning around. ''Of course you should or-''

He stopped as he was stopped by a shadow over him and Eggman. They looked up and literally peed at the sight before them.

There stood the black clad, demonic-like armored being with purple/grey rimming around the chest and arms area, red/grey liner trimmings on the bottom half as they all resemble like blood veins while wearing a long wide dark red/purple outline cape. His glowing evil red eyes through his demonic-like helmet pierce at both Vlad and Eggman who gulped.

''Um hello there, Dark General Knight sir?'' Both greeted nervously at the evil general in front of them. Dark General Knight stares down at them with his arms crossed. He had wish he wasn't the one to watch over these mortals but his master needed him to be the front while the rest of the world, including the Dragon Knight, still believe he is dead. He eyes the tower, already aware it is completed but his concerns were the mission at hand.

''… Plasmius, how are you so certain this Elsewhereness even exists?'' The dark knight demanded the half ghost man to answer. Vlad gulps pulling out an album book and opens it. The evil general sees strange pages containing with other notes.

''For much of the 20 years I had my powers, I learn and discover much within the Ghost Zone while mastering my powers. One of the few things I found by accident were these.'' Vlad explains, showing them a page of some kind of incomplete map. ''These pages once belong to a nomad only referred to as Sojourn and he discovered a place all ghosts have been searching for their existence. A realm of no fear, pain or misery; Elsewhereness.''

Eggman adjusts his goggles, not sure he caught that name since it sounded stupid. Dark General Knight eyes the pages, recalling how his master found them interesting.

''It is that place that one can rule as a god and possibly control both the human world and Ghost Zone.'' Vlad stated imagining this forbidden area within the Ghost Zone that will allow him to do ANYTHING. ''And that is the place I will find and achieve my greatest reality.''

Dark General Knight stares at the pages, sensing them as he could tell they were much older than any mortal would be able to tell.

''Why? What would you gain from such a realm if you are all about fear, pain and misery?'' Eggman protests this, assuming as much. Vlad gave him a look rubbing his head.

''… From the number of pages I have collected, I am but a few pages or so to fully completing it. Once I do, I will fully understand the full power of Elsewhereness and with it able to rewrite the realms the way I envision them including the Human World. Not even Clockwork or the Observants could stop me combine.'' Vlad explains the full extent of the Elsewhereness before forming a drooling grin. ''And then I will finally have my Maddie and get rid of that fat, idiot who took her from me!''

Eggman sweat drops, now getting his plan but his ambition is far more disturbing than his own towards creating Eggmanland… or Robotnikland? No, he was overthinking again; first get rid of Sonic, then official name the capital for his Eggman Empire; that one was the right name.

''And most of all… defeat young Daniel.'' Vlad added squeezing his hand at the thought of finally getting rid of the one boy he will admit has been an enjoyable to confront in battle but all good things must come to an end. Dark General Knight still glares silently causing Vlad to chuckle nervously adding. ''And as promise, the Dark Lord may get his wishes as promised.''

The evil general just eyed him, very glad he didn't forgot or else.

''But if we are going to find this place, my Egg Time Tower shall locate it!'' Robotnik announces excitedly, just finishing the programming on the tower. Its designs were no doubt based to the terror of the Time Eater; the alien creature that devours time and space itself.

''Since my sad departing with the Time Eater, I was lucky enough to gather enough of its Time and Space abilities into this device.'' Eggman stated sighing, recalling his plan with his younger self to destroy both Sonic the Hedgehogs of the past and future only to fail and barely managing to escape that pitch white dimension. He relaxes, glad he found a gear of the Time Eater or what it remained of it. ''With it, we can open up a portal to this Elsewhereness even if we must open up every dimension bound to the Earth and the Ghost Zone at the same time!''

''I-is that even safe?'' Walker questions overhearing that, speaking in a Texan accent being a ghost actually nervous about it. He wouldn't agree to work with Plasmius but the man does pay well so letting his earthly device enter the Ghost Zone was fine with him turning his back from… that and his large knight friend.

''Hmm? Of course! You are speaking to the smartest genius that was ever born!'' Eggman boasted himself loudly, confident this will not backfire. Dark General Knight looks down at him, warning him. ''Do not disappoint, Doctor. Or else my lord will not be as forgiven as you would imagine him being hungry.''

Eggman gulps, hearing what he did with that one, Bakura or Yami Bakura… once called him as Zorc. He nodded, not wishing to be eaten. "Quiet noted.''

Dark General Knight turns around, looking around at this space of no end. This was truly a hell if anything yet…

Suddenly his eyes glow, sensing a strong energy, no multiple ones coming to this direction. And one of them… it was him; no mistaken by that kindness filth.

''… Make it quick.'' He suddenly spoke to both who were just trying to power-up the tower.

''How quick?! Can't make a mistake if someone reminded me!'' Robotnik stated looking at Vlad who got mad his eyes glowing red temporary. ''I'm the expert in this place and-''

''SILENCE!'' The dark clad knight shouted leaving a strong echo around them, silencing bot. Even Walker knew he was no ordinary being, much more like the Fright Knight… or the sealed king of ghosts.

''We're about to have guest.'' The evil general informed them, causing Vlad to pull out some kind of ghost scanner. It beeps as a green light was coming in and confirming who it belong from; Danny Fenton's data on the screen.

''Well, we are.'' Vlad said not at all surprised Daniel had found him but even he didn't give him the chance to come and face him… suddenly getting mad turning to Eggman.

''Did you tell the hedgehog!'' He accuses the so-called genius who took it the wrong way outraging. ''ME?! NO!''

Vlad glares firmly before confirming he wasn't lying. ''Because I don't tell Daniel anything unless I want him to stop me or get what I wanted.''

Eggman actually agreed, doing the same to Sonic just to prove not even he can stop his latest evil plan… and he somehow has.

''…'' The evil general stared annoyed by the two, looking at Walker who took it by surprised, adjusting himself. ''Well… one of my men did spot a former runaway, the wolf.''

Vlad widen his eyes, checking his scanner and spotted it wasn't just Danny but another with Wulf's data popping on screen.

''YOU BUTTERSCOTCH! He's an ally of Daniel's!'' Masters shouted furious at the white sheriff ghost which only annoyed Robotnik, hating his ''I don't curse'' sweet words. ''Say idiot! How hard is it to-''

All of them suddenly were pushed back by dark waves coming out from Dark General Knight, looking up above them. They looked up and saw the Specter Speeder already over them.

''Enough! They're here.'' The dark general said with his eyes glowing amused. The speeder descends on ground level with the door opening.

Danny was the first to step out, looking forward and he and Vlad crossed eyes serious.

''Our destination, the bad guys.'' The black-headed American teen said as Sonic instantly passes him through his speed and finally starts stretching on ground. ''FINALLY!''

Danny sweat dropped, turning to see Sonic running around the area they were standing. Even the other villains minus Dark General Knight found it awkward with Eggman scoffing, not surprised.

Sonic checks the ends of the floating rock they were on, pretty astonished as this wasn't the first one. He races back standing next to Danny while the others got off. ''Floating ground, like Angel Island.''

''Sup guys!'' Judai says waving at the villains with everyone now on land. Walker stares a bit confused, assuming it was just the ghost child but didn't expect more humans.

Vlad began to chuckle, almost forgetting how foolish Daniel's new friends were.

''Well Daniel, always 3 steps back I see.'' He says as a large black ring appears around his waist, sliding up and bottom of his feet. Through the rings passed him, his appearance changes from human to more… like Naruto said, Dracula. He is more muscular in this form, has sky blue skin, and pointed fangs. His hair is black and pointed in a U-shape and he has a black goatee. He wears a mostly white outfit consisting of white trousers and a white long-sleeved shirt covered in black gloves. His shirt is connected via a black belt and stems up to his neck. There is a black collar on his shirt like Danny's, although it doesn't extend up the neck. He wears black boots. Finally, he accessorizes with a high collar cape connected around his neck that is white in the back and red in the front.

''I would say 2.'' Danny insists as a large white ring surrounds him, almost splitting into two going up and down, transforming him too as they passed through him. His appearance changes having tanner skin, green eyes, white hair and wearing a black, white jumpsuit with a pair of white gloves, belt and boots with the white DP logo on his chest.

Ed and Al, if he had a real mouth, had dropped to mouths astonished what just happened.

''Wait, these are them.'' Kurosaki questioned seeing the fat guy, the white sheriff, the ghost Dracula and even the black armor knight. He turns to Naruto, admitting it. ''You weren't wrong about the Dracula thing then.''

Naruto chuckles grinning, glad he was right. Dark General Knight stares at them, seeing the three new ones he wasn't aware of.

'' _More humans the Dragon Knight brought along._ '' He said, not impressed by them but yet… the orange-headed one; there was something off with him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sonic states smirking at his nemesis. ''So Eggman, what you and your new undead friends up to.''

''Half ghost, NOT undead.'' Vlad argues causing Eggman to get mad, sitting in his hovering chair, lifting him up shouting. ''NOT HELPING! And would you like to know Sonic! A shame you came here far too late.''

Sonic sticks his tongue just annoying Eggman with Vlad protests upset. ''I was going to say that!''

''YEA WELL YOU WERE TOO SLOW JUST LIKE HE WOULD SAY!'' Eggman shouted, pointing at Sonic still sticking his tongue out.

Danny chuckles looking smirking at Plasmius, mocking him. ''Hey Vlad, not liking your new best buddy?''

Vlad mutters angrily at that immature boy. Danny was going to banter something clever but Jazz steps in, actually taking herself serious even without powers like the rest have.

''How can you still be evil after everything that had happened with the ghost asteroid?'' The older Fenton sibling demanded towards the man who hasn't learned his lesson to change.

There was brief silence before Vlad began to laugh, getting Danny mad.

''A leopard never changes one's spots my dear Jazz, nor do mines.'' Plasmius announces preparing to battle. Jazz frowns, sighing as things are the same. She then, however, sees Danny smiling at her, knowing what she was doing. She smiled back a little, backing away to let him do what her little brother knows best; kick butt.

''That we agree.'' Danny replies to Vlad's words, his green eyes glowing as he's going to beat him for good. Vlad smirks as his hands engulfed in purple ghostly energy before suddenly he was pushed back by dark waves, also pushing everyone else. Yugi and Ichi braces them, looking at Dark General Knight walking forward.

''So you have come, Dragon Knight.'' The evil general said firmly, his eyes piercing at the tricolor head who replies back, pulling out his Dragon Sword. ''Dark General Knight-kun.''

Dark General Knight scoffs at the boy taking a position, amused to see him serious.

''I have been expecting you to come…'' He began saying calmly before his eyes began to glow redder and his aura explodes in a blackish mist of energy, now shouting loud. ''TO MEET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS' RESTING PLACE FOR HUMILIATING MY LORD!''

Yugi stares at this knowing this won't be an easy fight like always.

Our young Dragon Knight and his friends arrived on the scene as their next battle against the villains commenced. Can our heroes defeat Dark General Knight and the other villains or will the machine activate before then?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Having arrived to the Ghost Zone and confronting Dark General Knight and the other villains, the ''we-are-not-calling-it-that'' Team Dragon Knight must stop them before their large device opens up holes to other dimensions.

Ichigo K: So… these are the guys you and the others were facing, Yugi?

Yugi: Sadly so and don't let their appearance fool you, especially Dark General Knight.

Ed: Trust me, I've seen my share of weird and this… just takes it a step higher, damn it.

Jonouchi: So any plan team?

Ichi: We are not calling ourselves that.

Naruto and Judai: But it's cool!

Anzu: Can we worry about the now then the later?

Sonic: Yea like how tincan, Dracula and Egghead are up to.

Dark General Knight: You will not get the chance to learn as you will all die here, especially you Dragon Knight. And you, Mew Mew, I have a present for you.

Ichi gulps: Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

Yugi glares serious: We won't let anything you're doing ever happen!

Danny: Time you guys learn you don't mess with well, our team! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Battle inside the Ghost Zone! The Birth of Team Dragon Knight!

Jonouchi: YES!

Both Ichigos: WE ARE NOT CALLING OURSELVES THAT BAKA/IDIOT!

Ichi: And also remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! See you all next time *shivers* And hopefully ending this one quickly please?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I added Elsewhereness in my own way since there's not enough information to really state what this mystical ''heaven'' of the Ghost World can help Vlad achieve his ultimate goal. So I gave it the power to control reality between both realms. Makes as much sense no? Let me know in your review!

* * *

As probably not a lot of you who would know or ignored, I made my first attempt of a DKR movie following the events of Reshef of Destruction (BUT BETTER) and I mention I made a new poll in my account. For those who only read this story, you can check it out as it's my concerns on the DKR series for future readers and reviewers. Thanks.


	9. 7: The Birth of Team Dragon Knight!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 7 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the late upload, I had an early interview for a job and... yea... I was accepted but I couldn't accept it due to... stuff I rather not go into. Enjoy the chapter though.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 7:** **Battle inside the Ghost Zone! The Birth of Team Dragon Knight!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Trying to spend some time just the two of them, Yugi and Ichigo encountered the ghost Wulf who came to the human world to ask of Danny_ _'s help. With the others also arrived, due to Ichigo nervousness and Tucker's translation, the Ghost Zone is in trouble by the combine might of Vlad, Eggman, Walker and even Dark General Knight opening something in the zone._

 _Not thinking twice, Yugi and the others went with Danny and his team to the world of ghosts to stop the villains from opening a portal inside that ghost, no idea it is related to the place that al ghosts seek and one Vlad wants to obtain the greatest reality._

 _Now in their destination, our group encounters the villains and beginning of another dangerous fight to save not just one world but two worlds. Can Yugi and the others win?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Ichi stares very much frustrated that her simple time alone with Yugi ended up her and the others in what Danny referred to as the place where ghosts live and wander around until they decide to mess with the Earth and humans. Her cat tail and ears pop out, shivering that even the Ghost Zone feels cold going into her spine.

She never felt so scared, not sure if she can even fight like this without fainting until a hand suddenly grabs her. She startles up turning but instantly everything became calmer as it was Yugi's with the same smiling at her.

''Don't worry Ichigo, I'm here.'' He lets her know, knowing how scared she was but she wasn't alone reminding her of everyone beside her. The redhead girl blushes, looking at them and then to him and then nodding. ''R-right Nya.''

He was right, she wasn't alone and that made things even more important.

''Anyway, what are you even plotting in a scary place like this, Dark General Buckethead?!'' Jonouchi changes subject, mocking the evil general head on. Eggman and Vlad chuckled before being silent by the presence of Dark General Knight's aura.

''Simply doing what Plasmius has offered to rule your world, feeble fool.'' The dark general stated quiet calm and confident about it. Jonouchi gulps glancing at him although he was indeed scared too. Yugi stares quiet firm at the evil knight, demanding. ''And you think whatever you're getting will come true?''

Dark General Knight turns his sight to the young Dragon Knight, telling him serious. ''It shall boy and more from your death. Robotnik! It's time to call your toys.''

Eggman startles a bit, not expecting he would call him out like this but he was hoping to finally reveal his newest addition of robots. He laughs as he presses a switch, declaring as he smirks at the blue hedgehog. ''Now prepare yourself Sonic to suffer my wrath with my latest Ecto-SWAT-bots!''

The group heard noises of flying as they looked up as multiple figures began descending onto the ground. They were green, black colored painted thin but muscle built humanoid-shaped robots with red-tinted optical visor. They have melee spikes protrude from the joints and head, while large ''fins'' occupy the forearms. They also possess retractable wrist blasters. In addition, the right arms are attached with green retractable wrist blades as well as bat-like jetpack wings on the back.

Sonic chuckles actually excitedly, stretching his legs as he hasn't seen those bots in a very long time. He remembered these were Eggman's first robot army before he stepped up, making stronger robots that still crash and burn.

''Woah, going back to the basics I see Egghead.'' Sonic says smirking, actually liking the retro new look. Eggman scoffs at the hedgehog, replying. ''These are simply prototypes for my new Egg Series and you and your friends are the guinea pigs!''

Danny actually laughs a bit, confusing the mad evil genius, calling it out. ''Not a problem for the others!''

He turns to the spiky blond-headed shinobi, ordering him with confidence. ''Go on Naruto, kick those guys.''

''Why?'' Naruto asks confused, much like everyone else. Danny smiles, finally been waiting to tell them so he does. ''While inside the Ghost Zones, those who are just humans have some ghost powers like I don't know intangible?''

Yugi and the others were more than speechless. The tricolor head blinks as he leans to his left but Atem wasn't behind him. Maybe he knew? Judai was speechlessly amazed… Naruto, however, looked blank as if he didn't understand it that was until he lets it out in terror with wide-white pupils and a large shocked expressed face. ''… WHAT?! I'M DEAD?!''

''NO YOU'RE NOT!'' Phantom yells back forgetting how much he's scared of ghosts. He wasn't the only one as Ichigo was too, crossing her legs scared.

Jonouchi suddenly did get Danny's reveal and smirks as he did form a plan. ''Oh I get it! I'll handle this!''

Jonouchi charges at one of those bots with the others shocked. Anzu sweat drops with Honda and Bakura confused what he was doing. Otogi observe and smirks, releasing what it was saying. ''Since technically we are ghosts, we should be able to pass through anything including those robots to remove their components and disable them.''

Everyone was surprised by that, even Tucker who should have thought of that. Jonouchi smirks dashing at full speed at the first SWAT-bot, launching forward shouting. ''Time to get own after I rip off your wiring, stupid tincan! LET'S-''

He dives face forward at the bot just putting on his Duel Disk, thinking of passing through something he can disable the bot and do the same to all of them… only except his face hits across the robot's chest hard. The others saw that, especially Danny in disbelieve that just happen.

''OW…'' Jonouchi groans lying on his back rubbing his red marked face. Danny stares not possible this happened before… or well in the Ghost Zone for a human not able to pass through that. ''That wasn't supposed to happen.''

Eggman laughs declaring quiet evilly. ''Hohoho! My Ecto-SWAT-bots are made with new kind of metal I infused with Ghost energy, making them immune to ghosts, thanks to Masters' slight suggestions.''

The ghost boy and his friends were all quiet stunned of such a thing used before. Sonic whistles, expecting no less form Egghead.

Jonouchi still groans as the SWAT-bot that he attacked raises its right arm, extending its blaster weapon. He panics when he noticed it. ''Aw no!''

The robot prepares to fire until suddenly a giant fist-like pillar with sharp knuckle spikes slams upon it, sending it flying into the bunch of SWAT-bots back.

''What the deuce?!'' Vlad and even Eggman said, not expecting that. They heard clapping as Ed walks forward, cleaning off his gloved hands as sparks still flied out from his alchemy.

''Well, Alchemy works here too. Anyway, don't care if those strange radios of destruction of yours are ready for this crazy place.'' Edward admits, stepping in front of Jonouchi as he glares down at the villains and their numbers with a small smirk. ''That makes both of us.''

Ichigo watched this smirking too, having his own box of surprises. He reaches out to his Substitute Shinigami Badge attached to his belt, holding it tight on the ends as he turns to the others who can't fight them.

''Hold my body for a second.'' He asks of Yugi's group of friends. Anzu, the others blink as they know what he met but Danny's group was confused.

''I'm sorry, what does that suppose to-'' Jazz questions not getting it, but Ichigo show her slamming the badge across his chest. Then a burst of energy echo his before his real human body drops on conscious and what stood was a conscious Kurosaki in his Shinigami form.

Jazz drops her mouth as did Tucker and Sam. The other ghosts, Vlad, Eggman and even Dark General Knight stared in disbelieve. Ed and Al also dropped their mouths in shock as well.

''OH MAN! He's like a samurai ghost man!'' Tucker calls out in amazement. Sam would have shaken her head in disappointed but she actually agreed.

Kurosaki startles up in surprise, reacting pretty much shocked. ''HOW CAN THESE GUYS SEE ME TOO?!''

Danny rubs his head, certain that Shinigami and Ghosts aren't so different if you have seen, felt, possessed or have been around with ghosts like Danny and his friends and love ones have.

Dark General Knight was quiet and yet he found all this new information of the new comrades of the Dragon Knight to stomach with.

'' _The small one used Alchemy? And that one is a Shinigami? Impossible, he's a mere human!_ '' The evil general utters mentally, not at all expecting this no a human with alchemy and another that shouldn't possible be one who haunts down the vile corrupted souls of the undead.

''Ghost abilities don't really work here.'' Danny explains it to the orange-headed Ichigo, taking it in with surprised as that could mean others who wouldn't see him can here. ''We've also seen too many ghosts to notice too.''

Naruto and even Ichi groan; tired of the ghost talk. She shakes it off, knowing she's needed to fight.

''Then it's my turn Nya!'' She declares grabbing on her Mew Pendant Necklace, kissing it as she chants. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

The pendant glows and engulfs her, transforming the red cherry pigtail girl into the bubblegum pink letdown hair and eyes catgirl with black cat ears and red ribbon bell tail, wearing a pink outfit with dark red-pink gloves and boots standing in her cat-like arm pose.

''Yosh, Ichigo-chan is ready to fight!'' Judai announces excited as his right eye turns orange and his left eye turns teal, both glowing ominous while he smirks activating his red outline Duel Disk. ''So am I!''

Naruto sighs, grabbing and tightening up the ends of his headband smirking. ''I guess I'll fight too ya know! After all, I am going to become the future Hokage!''

Danny nods joining the others. Yugi smiles walking up and standing in the middle with Mew Ichigo and Danny beside him along with Judai, Ichigo, Naruto and Sonic already ready to fight.

Dark General Knight glares annoyed, not going to allow a bunch of worms to stand in his way.

''A-alright! Then let's do it, Team Dragon Knight!'' Jonouchi surprisingly calls out, joining in too.

''…'' Everyone stood frozen actually startled by what he just said.

''What?'' Everyone even Yugi said with confusing expressions. Jonouchi nods firmly about it, having been thinking about it and thought after much thinking this was the perfect name for them.

''Team…'' Honda and Otogi mutter saying it right with Anzu and Bakura adding the rest. ''Dragon Knight?''

Even Danny's group along with Wulf was kinda baffled by it. Jonouchi still nods firmly about it, telling them even more passionate about it of the fear someone else will call them something stupid. ''Yea, we need a team name right? A group of friends that fight beside the Dragon Knight!''

''…'' The others still look not sure about it but ultimately Yugi chuckles smiling. ''I like it!''

Everyone blinks surprises before letting out a ''HUH?!''. Jonouchi actually giggles hoping Yugi would like it. The tricolor head nodded, admitting it's the right name to symbolize the unity with the comrades of the Dragon Knight never being alone, happy Jonouchi came up with such reason. ''It's the perfect name!''

The others blink, now admitting it does sound fine.

''Are we really discussing this now?'' Danny questions, looking at the direction of the villains who all except for Dark General Knight were puzzled by what they were doing with the latter angry.

''Well we should-'' Ichigo tries to put some reason with Edward nodding but Judai and Naruto protest. ''Don't mind it!''

''I'm with that Nya!'' Mew Ichigo agrees purring as Sonic nods doing a thumb up pose. Danny sighs not believing this but why beat it if you can join it. ''Aw geez. Well no point saying no now. Alright fine.''

With everyone in agreement, Yugi smirks more than confident declaring it. ''Team Dragon Knight it is.''

''But we need more girls Nya.'' Mew Ichigo immediately states, feeling the number of guys should be less to add some girl power too. The others sweat drop but Yugi nodded kinda feeling the same especially knowing if he doesn't; Ichi and Anzu would kill him.

The group was suddenly hit by dark waves, coming from Dark General Knight glaring beyond annoyed and ignored from them. He spoke very menacing. ''You won't get a chance once I rip off your organs from your bodies.''

Kurosaki could feel this guy was no pushover but also a good chance to test his strength and his own. He turns to the tricolor head, requesting from him. ''Oi Yugi, you mind if I take on this guy?''

Yugi startles, looking at the orange-headed swordsman who looked back firm about this choice. Yugi continues looking with his purple eyes before nodding. ''Sure Kurosaki-san.''

Ichigo smirks glancing at the black knight who overheard with some curiosity as well.

''Interesting but let's not waste any more foolish time!'' The evil general said narrowing his glowing red eyes at Eggman, telling him coldly. ''Activate the device and ATTACK!''

Eggman laughs, finally going to turn it on, pressing a button on his hover chair. The tower satellite device begins to activate loading the commence progress. Once activated, the ghost officers and Ecto-SWAT-bots charged towards the group in a normal charge pace.

Vlad smirks about to fly directly to Danny but Dark General Knight prevented him with a wave of his right arm, declaring ''The pawns move first, then the strong.''

Danny whistles actually impressed by their size as Judai draws his cards ready to battle. ''Go time!''

Yugi nods thinking carefully as if it was a game and he knew what Dark General Knight's plan was and it's not going to work like back then. This time, he has new ranges turning to the Elric Brothers.

''Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, do your thing with those long range Alchemy attacks from our fight.'' Yugi asks of both causing Al to blink but Ed to actually smirk, nodding. Yugi and the others gave them room as both brothers slam their hands, sparks of electricity flying out before slamming them onto the ground.

Suddenly the ground waves as an earth wave came from where the brothers slammed their hands, forming multiple stone spikes all charging at the army. The ghosts and robots took it by surprised getting slamming by the ground spike tidal-wave.

''At least being leaded by someone who's smart is better than a guy who calls me a mouse!'' Ed calls out; approving this plan more as he presses harder as multiple large fist-like pillars emerges, shooting out at the enemy. Al sweat drops, thinking his brother has at least some freedom being leaded by a friend than someone who out-ranks him, firing his own waves of pillars too. ''Oh brother.''

Everyone except Yugi and Ichigo watches smiling, speechless as the stone fists bombards across the enemy forces. Vlad, Eggman and even Walker dropped their jaws while Dark General Knight had saw this coming.

''Naruto-kun, your turn!'' Yugi commands as the spiky blond-headed smirks dashing at full speed, forming his signature hand sign. ''About time! _**MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Edward getting cocky showing off was about to drop his own jaw off when a large cloud of smoke surrounds Naruto as what came out was an entire army of a hundred of them. The golden-headed and his armor suited brother were not expecting that.

''Amazing brother! He can make copies of himself!'' Al states just astonish by such power.

''… W-what the hell?! HE CAN DO THAT TOO BUT MORE!'' Ed rants not believing these crazy techniques exist, actually lowering his had in defeat. The others sweat drop feeling bad for him.

The ghost and robot armies were still getting up from the wave of stone fists as they were once again surprised by a hundred Narutos coming at them.

''CHARGE! TAKE DOWN THOSE BOOGER MEN!'' The real Naruto orders his fellow clones, all shouting in agreement. Danny and his group were actually silent by how the ninja refer to the ghosts like that.

''They're not-'' Jazz tries calling Naruto out, informing him that wasn't their names but Danny stops her, not wanting him to get scared like some kind of scared car and runs off. ''Don't! Just don't!''

Jazz blinks confuses but nods as she pulls out the metal, green striped cylinder Fenton Thermos along with a few blasts.

''No-no.'' Danny protests, knowing what his sister was doing handing his best friend and girlfriend the anti-ghost weapons.

''Danny.'' They all told him, looking firmly about this choice. Danny rubs the back of his head, sighing as he gives up. ''Fine, be warned though.''

The three nod ready about this. Wulf nods charging forward along with Danny flying fast into the battlefield.

Naruto began the assault with his clones all throwing a barrage of Shurikens at the ghosts who try to repel with their batons while they're blasted by Danny's ghost ray as well as the others laser rays. Wulf howls dashing on all fours before slashing down Walker's forces, tossing them all off the ground.

''HOW'S THIS!'' Naruto and 20 of his clones shouted swinging massive kicks across the ghost guards before another 20 swing massive punches then another 20 swing massive headbutts.

Danny whistles seeing even Tucker blasting off randomly, still not getting used to firing while Jazz and Sam were… well, to Danny towards his girlfriend, hot… to Jazz made him unease as if seeing his mom. That thought left shivers in his spine.

Meanwhile the group of Sonic and Ed plus Al, Judai and Jonouchi were up against the Ecto-SWAT-bots.

Sonic was running off smirking at top speed, dodging lock-on beams from the SWAT-bots new green laser blasts from their blasters. Ed was dealing with a small group, having materialized a demonic-design lance, swinging it at them while performing swift kicks. Al was tackling through a punch before grabbing one and throwing it off from the edge of the ground. Judai and Jonouchi summon their ace monsters to handle the rest, either punching through them or burning them.

''Boy these guys are tricky to fight shooting those ghost beams.'' Sonic admits, recalling how bad these bots were at firing precisely at him but now they were proving to be better… just a tiny bit. He makes an impossible quick U-turn, coming at one who extended its arm blade. Sonic smirked rolling up his entire body, entering his Spin Dash form and goes even faster. He goes right through that SWAT-bot before it could even attack, exploding behind the blue hedgehog who tries dodging another blast on his right without even trying.

''Yea well I don't like referring those as anything ghosty!'' Ed shouts blocking one of the bots slashes with his lance although it manages to cut it in half. Ed scoffs running at him, clapping his hands and then slams them on the chest of the SWAT-bot. The bot stares confused, its red visor glow blinking on and off before suddenly it began to rust heavily until it was unable to even move properly.

''How come?'' Judai asks as he dodges easily one of the laser beams from one SWAT-bot before Neos does a downward karate chop over its head, cutting right through it before exploding. Ed grew an angry mark, trying to back dash from a bot almost cutting off his hair. ''AH! Really?! Now!''

Judai grins nodding, wanting to know a bit about the temper little teen. ''Just wondering.''

Edward groans annoyed by this guy, not able to tell if he's taking himself serious or pretending.

''Go Red-Eyes! _**Dark Mega Flare!**_ '' Jonouchi orders his fateful black dragon as it unleashes a dark charging fireball, hitting in between 3 of the SWAT-bots, engulfing them in its flames. The bots try to resist but they were instantly melted away.

''You too Neos! _**Wrath of Neos!**_ '' Judai calls out to his ace hero as the spaceman flies at 4 SWAT-bots in a row and swings forward its right fist. The punch pierces through all the bots, destroying them instantly.

Alphonse watched as he transmutes a wave of stone fists, hitting a few SWAT-bots off the floating ground. Ever since he saw that game between Ichigo and Jonouchi, he became more curious of those strange devices on their arms.

''Amazing. Those disk-like devices for their card game are amazing brother.'' Al states astonished as he turns to his brother. Edward also watched this, transmuting upward pillars over the feet of the robots, sending them flying off their feet before descending away from the ground to the endless space of this dimension. He has seen quiet a lot of stuff from wireless cable telephones to… strange box-like screens that when you use a strange typing device you can search for stuff and watch funny cat videos.

''I've been meaning to ask who built those things.'' Ed said, curious about the design and the person who had the intelligence to create such a portable device for this ''card game''.

Jonouchi actually grunts upset, hoping the kid never those or he'll snap harder than what Sonic was doing, admitting it. ''I hope that you never meet that bastard.''

Edward nods until he blinks, turning to the dirty blonde-headed uttering. ''… Wait, you know who-''

Becoming easily distracted, a SWAT-bot swung down its weapon at Ed's right. Jonouchi panics seeing this calling out but it was too late. ''Ed!''

Ed blinks as the bot slashes his right arm, tearing through the red coat. The others except Al watched in terror.

Has one of Team Dragon Knight been taken care of… or…

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: DAMN IT! Why did I react so slow! Now Ed might be dead because of me!**_

 _ **Ed: … Are you serious? Anyone who doesn**_ _ **'t mean… just… watch this.**_

* * *

Jonouchi and others around witness as the SWAT-bit strikes and hits Edward's right arm directly. They thought the worst… until suddenly the bot found it could slash deeper into the arm as if it was stronger than metal. Al sweat drops, the only one watching that wasn't worry.

Fullmetal finally notices the bot, getting annoyed as swings upward with the very same right arm before slamming his right fist across its visor-like eyes, going through them. Jonouchi drops his mouth while Judai and Sonic whistle. Naruto sees that with widen pupils with Danny and his group leaning to the left speechless.

The bot falls unable to see with Ed complaining enrage by the damage on his coat. ''Aw damn it, my coat!''

''A-Are you alright?'' Jonouchi asks worry, still not sure if the shock of the slash may have caused Edward to not feel the pain of getting his arm slash and probably his flesh pouring out including his blood. Ed nods quite fine, replying. ''Yea, the trash bin only hit my Automail arm.''

''Auto-what?'' Judai and Sonic asks now. Al sighs as he knew his brother was now going to show off especially by the sudden smirk on Ed's face.

''Well then, time to try my signature.'' Edward mutters removing and tossing his red coat aside, showing his thin black jacket and then proceeds to remove his right glove. Once removed, it revealed his metal prosthetic hand shocking everyone. In fact the black jacket had a large tear showing that it was more like a metal prosthetic arm, going up to her shoulders even.

Ed slams his palms as he places his left palm over his right arm when a lightning sparks come out. He then slowly slides his across his right arm as his plate mail metal prosthetic arm was transformed adding a blade coming out over his metallic fake hand like an arm blade.

''HE CAN DO THAT?!'' Jonouchi utters with widen eyes with Sonic and Judai even more amazed. Naruto drops his jaw even more, never seeing something so cool before. Kurosaki sweat drops actually not seeing that. The others noticed that just as surprised, even Yugi and Mew Ichigo who clashed with the teen before weren't aware of that. ''We didn't know!''

Ed smirks crossing his arms behind his neck explaining. ''Yea, wanted to use that as a surprise attack if our fight drawn out.''

''That I believe honestly.'' Yugi replied sweat dropping, knowing Edward is smarter than he looks. Ichi nodded too adding. ''He has one of those like his left leg too.''

''WHY?!'' Jonouchi lets out a burst of shock which caused Sonic, Naruto and Judai to become even more amazed. ''I WANNA SEE IT.''

Ed groans ignoring that request as he resumes dealing with the rest of the robots. Sonic sighs shrugging his shoulders, going to ask him later as he joins him along with Judai and a still speechless Jonouchi.

Yugi, Mew Ichigo and Kurosaki were dealing with a mix of both forces, all firing their own long range attacks at both who dodged as best as they were able to.

''Eh… why do we get the mix Nya?'' The cat girl questions not liking it. Yugi wasn't sure but he did know it was a twist since both groups were using ghost stuff. ''Irony.''

Mew Ichigo turns, giving a madden expression at the tricolor head. Yugi gulps trying to push forward.

The two along with Kurosaki dashed forward with Yugi leading with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , blitzing through a few ghost guards and SWAT-bots, slashing through them. The guards took the edgeless side of the sword while the bots took the edge of the sword, slashing through them like butter before falling apart into pieces. The ghost guards try to attack him but Yugi smirks, dodging one's baton swing and then grabs his arm backflipping him to the ground behind him. The others still charge as the tricolor head dashes, finger striking one across the shoulders and then the other he hit with a palm strike across his chest. Both guards took the impact very painfully before collapsing unconscious.

Mew Ichigo pounces over a SWAT-bot with an up-close _**Cat Claw-Pounce**_ , punching through its head thus disabling it. A ghost guard came at the cat girl's back, swinging his baton but her tail suddenly moves forward, slapping off the baton with ease. The guard panics as Ichigo turns winking just as she rapidly moves and stomps her right foot across his face, knocking him out to the ground. More guards came at her as Mew Ichigo got on all fours, crossing her arms. She focuses, gathering electricity around them before moving them apart and unleash a _**Ribbon Chidori Current**_ ; a wave of multiple electrical pink ribbons. The ribbons all struck the ghosts, zapping them before all falling unconscious. Mew Ichigo winks before pouncing at another SWAT-bot, axe kicking it over the head destroying it.

Kurosaki punched a ghost across his face before he could react. Two more came at his side but the Substitute Shinigami saw them coming, moving extremely quick as he strikes one with a left knee kick and a right fist across the other's right cheek. Both ghosts fell down also knocked out. Three SWAT-bots fired at him with their blasters but before they could hit him Ichigo vanishes instantly. The bots show no expression, trying to scan where he left as suddenly one of them was slashed in half by Kurosaki reappearing on his back. The other two try to attack him with their retractable green swords, swinging them and firing green energy waves. Kurosaki sees them coming swinging and reflecting their waves with his giant sword, revealing in its wrapped bandage state. He then dashes with _**Shunpo**_ and before the bots could react, they were slashed in half with the orange-headed swordsman behind them as they fell apart. He placed back his sword on his back.

Dark General Knight observed closely before scoffing, having seen enough. ''… Now.''

Walker smirks as he charged towards the ghost child who humiliated him before. Vlad and Eggman were about to move in too but Dark General Knight waved his arm in front of them, stopping them.

''Plasmius, Robotnik, remain here! At all cost.'' The dark general told them with a dark glare, not going to allow any to disturb the tower's remaining time before activation. The two gulped nodding, knowing better than to upset him.

Dark General Knight then leaps at great height, length and speed before landing in front of Yugi, Mew Ichigo and Kurosaki. He looks at them, mainly focus now at the orange-headed Shinigami. ''I'll be your opponent mortal.''

Ichigo narrows his eyes at Yugi who nods about their previous discussion. Kurosaki smirks as he stares back at the black armor knight, holding the hilt of his giant sword with one hand. The knight scoffs at how rude the human was to not even present himself.

"Introduce yourself so I may give you a proper grave after I slice you into halves.'' He told the boy with his arms crossed, standing very confident. Ichigo eyes him, actually surprised he asks for that but nods, replying. ''Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.''

The evil general's red eyes were firm but they actually startled just a bit, hearing that last name.

'' _Kurosaki?_ '' He spoke mentally, having heard it from somewhere before but he shook it off chuckling, separating his arms while glancing towards Yugi and Mew Ichigo. ''Very well, human-Shinigami. But first I'll make sure we're not interrupted.''

The two stare as they saw him extend his left arm and suddenly a black jellyfish-like creature materialized from pure dark energy. The two were shocked as they have encountered that creature before.''That's!''

''Of course you two would know this, especially you feline.'' Dark General Knight interrupts them chuckling, holding the Black Para-Para that his master created for the Aliens to give birth to a Dark Chimera Anima. Since they were gone and having study how they use it, he borrow their ability as his own. ''This is the power I borrowed from that alien who was foolishly after you!''

The Black Para-Para began to glow in a violent energy as it floats up over them before suddenly taking form and shape, growing to take in a new form. What emerged was a giant bear-like half carb arms half horse legs monster, letting out a vicious roar with red eyes glowing ever so angrily.

The others saw that shaken to see that kind of monster again.

''What the hell is that now?!'' Kurosaki and even Edward utter, never seeing anything like this twisted before. Even Al was surprised by its appearance.

''A Dark Chimera Anima.'' Mew Ichigo and Yugi reveal having unease expressions. Ed groans clinching his automail hand, having flashback of an event he wish he never has to see again almost turning his face paler and madder.

''How did he get Tucker's research?!'' Edward demanded furious, gritting his teeth tightly. The pink-headed Mew Mew blinks puzzled, not following what he was saying. Edward then let out a sigh, figuring this was not the same Chimera he has battled before. He explains it to her briefly, rather not going into detail. ''An alchemist like me who infuses a human with an animal.''

''WHY?!'' Naruto and even Danny along with Jonouchi and most of the guys utters loudly in disgust of such a thing. Ed yells back not even sure pointing at the cat girl. ''I DON'T KNOW?! Maybe to make her!''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops, kinda insulted she was compared to a Chimera or even a Hybrid. Just those terms makes her stomach to groan and her heart to beat furiously. She was going to argue but Yugi eyes her, calming her down. She did, smiling a little as he knows what's right and nods. Instead she informs the small teen what this monster was. ''Yea well this is different Eddy and this Chimera is different too, changing a regular creature with a jellyfish that mutates them into a vicious monster.''

Ed grew another angry mark by that ''Eddy'' remark just as Yugi adds eyeing the black monster. ''And a Dark Chimera Anima is much more vicious and violent, friend or foe alike.''

The Dark Chimera roars again, turning to seek its eyes at Dark General Knight. The Yugi and Mew Ichigo recalled how the aliens had some troubles controlling these creatures out of fear to make them completely obedient. However, instead of the monster to attack the knight, it froze up as the evil knight raised his right arm. The creature just stared before trying to kneel down.

''Why isn't it vicious?'' Yugi asks awkward, sweat dropping as that doesn't happen. Mew Ichigo nodded just as surprised.

Dark General Knight chuckles pushing the beast back as he returns his attention to Yugi and Mew Ichigo, explaining. ''Those aliens weren't as evil or one with the dark energy as I am. This creature obeys me more than your own mothers.''

Ichigo and even Ed glare angrily by that comment with Yugi, Naruto and the others eyeing mad. Mew Ichigo was more concerned knowing that Dark Chimera must be dealt with now turning to the tricolor head. ''Yugi-kun.''

Yugi didn't need to know why she sounded worry, nodding as he turns to Kurosaki and tells him serious. ''Kurosaki-san, careful against him.''

Ichigo nodded with a firm stare, ready for this.

Yugi smiles as he and Mew Ichigo went to the left to fight the Dark Chimera. The evil general wave his hand as the beast chased after the other two.

''Now then…'' Dark General Knight began to say, reaching his right arm to the side as a dark-like round hole formed out of thin air. Appearing from the darkness a long, black bladed claymore-size sword with a large black skull around the guard appeared from his hand. As well as both the eyes of the skull and the stripes of the sword's hilt were glowing bloody red as the blade itself was surrounded in an evil purple aura. He reaches and grabs the sword, swinging it forward to his opponent.

Kurosaki eyes the sword and smirks, reaching out to his back and grabs the hilt of his own. He pulls it forward as its ribbon-like bandage unwrapped, revealing the large sword swinging forward at the evil knight. The evil general eyes it, certain it was a Shinigami's Zanpakuto.

"Let's go!'' Ichigo declares charging forward holding his sword to the right. The evil general chuckled charging forward as well, swinging his sword and they clashed. Both large swords clash in sparks pushing the other to overcome.

Dark General Knight chuckles swinging his free arm at him but Kurosaki evades using _**Shunpo**_ , reappearing behind him as he twirls, swinging his sword at the general's back. He didn't need to turn as he swings his sword to his back and blocks Zangetsu.

Ichigo was surprised, backing away as he realized that maybe his sword weights nothing for him too. The dark knight turns eyeing him, chuckling, as he raises his sword and unleashes a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ from the tip of his claymore at the Shinigami. Ichigo took that by surprised as he swung his sword, intercepting the fireball. He struggles as he was being pushed back from his feet but he stood firm, shouting as his spiritual energy pour out. The black knight then saw the human slash through his fireball.

''Impressive, you might provide a challenge.'' Dark General Knight admits as he charges firing a **Darkness Blade Slash**. Ichigo charges replying with **Getsuga Tensho** , both energy waves of black and blue collided and explodes.

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo dodge fast from the Dark Chimera's claws. Yugi tries to get in close as a distraction for Mew Ichigo to attack to the back. The Dark Chimera did fell for it, trying to chomp down at the young Dragon Knight who uses _**Dragon Clone Technique**_ to confuse it on which Yugi he was. With that, the cat girl came at the monsters back, holding her Strawberry Bell and ready to use her attack but the chimera's back horse legs suddenly kick at her. She panics instead surrounding herself in a pink barrier as the kick still sent her onto her back groaning.

Yugi saw that with concern for her safety as suddenly the chimera breathes out flames at him and his clones. The tricolor head drops his mouth running away as his clones used themselves as shields to protect the original, consuming themselves instead.

He pants rejoining with the cat girl who got up on all fours. The two cross eyes, knowing well that their weaker attacks wouldn't be able to scratch the monster. They knew it was time to take it up a notch as both were surrounded in blue and pink auras.

''Level up, Dragon Slayer!'' Yugi calls out holding his transformed claymore-like sword.

''Upgrade Nya! Mew Rose Bell!'' Mew Ichigo calls out also holding her stronger heart-shaped weapon.

The Dark Chimera Anima howls at their sudden weapon change, dashing at the two. Yugi glares as he stood his ground, holding his evolved sword with both hands, waiting for the creature to get close. Mew Ichigo watched knowing what he was doing. The monster was now close enough swinging his claws but Yugi smirks rotating his sword and immediately swings back, blocking the claws with the flat side of his Dragon Slayer. The monster roars trying to push downward but the young Dragon Knight push back even harder with his energy, actually able to send the chimera flying backwards.

Mew Ichigo purrs amazed as Yugi wasn't done, rotating his sword back to its original pose holding it backwards as it builds up blue/gold energy around its blade.

''This will end it! _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Yugi roars swinging at full force, firing his new signature energy wave attack at the beast. The monster was able to see the face of a dragon's head, opening its jaws before devouring the chimera. Mew Ichigo hops smiling, knowing that attack did it… instead the attack pass through and the Dark Chimera lands unscratched. This left both the young Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine speechless.

''O-okay?'' Yugi questioned leaning his head to the left, not sure how that happened. Mew Ichigo tries to stay focus, knowing her attack might do it. She runs up at the Dark Chimera, leaping up over it.

''I got this Nya! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts, pointing her Mew Rose Bell and fires a stronger version of her _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ , engulfing the monster. She thought it work smiling until she too panics as the Chimera emerges unscratched as well. ''W-what gives Nya!''

The Dark Chimera roars at the cat girl over it, breathing flames at her. The Mew Mew had to get away but she was still in mid-air. She had nowhere to run as suddenly Yugi grabs her and disappears through _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ just before the flames consumed them. The two reappear on the ground as Mew Ichigo sighs blushing at the tricolor head. He smiles as he turns glancing at the chimera.

''Did Dark General Knight-kun make this Dark Chimera immune to our attacks?'' Yugi questions, really not liking the position he and Ichigo were in. Even the cat girl complains upset. ''AW! You got to be kidding me Nya!''

Danny and his group follow beside Sonic's arrived but were once more stopped by the reinforcement of new SWAT-bots, ghost guards and now Walker in the way.

''This time I have you ghost child! And you and your friends will be accuse for 2000 years!'' Walker declares smirking, slamming his fist into his other palm ready to capture the pest that has humiliated him. Danny just eyes annoyed, having an idea as he tells him smirking. ''Yea no because your law makes as much sense as your Texan accent.''

Walker widen his eyes, taking that as offensive as a ghost and as a warden. He grits his teeth, declaring as he points his finger at him. ''You'll pay for that! Attack!''

His ghost guard army began their charge at the group. Judai replies with Neos and the summon of Elemental HERO Gaia, slamming the ground hard as it came apart, the pieces flying upward and struck the ghosts.

''You guys just stop the device before-'' Yugi tries guiding the others as he and Mew Ichigo try evade the Dark Chimera Anima until suddenly they all heard beeping and look ahead. They saw in terror as the tower was glowing and immediately shooting a ray upward to the sky. Everyone watched as the beam began to tear and created a portal of some kind.

''IT'S ON! FINALLY-'' Eggman began gloating laughing evilly until suddenly sparks course through the tower as the beam began to act as if disturb. This silent Robotnik as suddenly the portal it was opening up suddenly broke apart and open multiple tears, at least 11 other holes.

''What's happening now?!'' Honda demanded actually worrying. Anzu watches silently as this doesn't even look good.

''I told you to double check the-'' Vlad complains angrily at Eggman, checking the console of the device and then he back away with an awkward, scared expression. ''Oh no, this is much worst.''

The holes then slowly begin to become bigger, making the situation even worst.

''Yea… this is much worst.'' Ed says sarcastic, not getting this but even he's no fool that this spells out doom. Naruto didn't get it but did notice Judai beginning to shake staring at one of the portals.

''Judai?'' He calls out but no respond from him. Instead the spiky blond-headed could see sweat coming from the duelist of the future. He also saw in the narrow part of his face and without doubting it twice, his eyes were stunned and terrified.

What Judai was seeing was a portal to another world or rather dimension and one he wishes he never had to see for the rest of his life.

''D-Dark World?'' Judai utters out in terror, staring at the place that had brought him despair has return after 2 years. He already had a very dark feeling about this.

As our heroes are in a development, unable to stop the device from activating, Judai is welcome of the dimension that cost him his joy for duel and his sanity. Can they stop this before it's far too late?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The conclusion to the battle inside the Ghost Zone continues as Yugi and the others must shut down that tower before all dimensions shatter beneath the other. Can they achieve and save all dimensions? Or are they too late?

Naruto: Hey Judai, snap out of it!

Judai: This is bad. We need to shut that portal now or else we'll be dealing with Dark World!

Jonouchi: What the hell is that? A new archetype?

Judai: Yes but they're just as real as you and they will lay waste to all of us.

Dark General Knight chuckles: Then let them. I will no longer be needed that pretend world of Plasmius and instead an army that will conquer humanity in despair!

Yugi and Mew Ichigo: We won't let you ever get your way!

Ichigo: Worry about the giant mutant thing, I got this guy!

Ed: I really don't get this but well… what the heck? Let's stop fiends from a different DIMENSION?! AW, THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

Danny stares unease by his reaction: … Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Ghost Zone in Peril Destruction! Team Dragon Knight's Turnaround!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! We can win everyone as long as we believe in each other!

Ed sighs: I can believe that more. To next time, I guess.

* * *

 **I just want to say any watching right near the end there's still a poll going on. I'm not worry about it but I got more people... like 5 answering if I should change E-HEROes from its OCG for the story to just Elemental HEROes from the TCG for the rest of the story. It was a good thing I made that poll but I'm still waiting for the new one to get more votes if I should change the name of the story by either leaving it with the Yu-Gi-Oh or removing it to leave it as just Dragon Knight Reborn. Do then vote for any who hasn't done it yet please. And thanks.**

* * *

 **I am making a request for anyone who could offer me their time to read my work and see how far is my grammar and use of the English Language. Anyone who's reading this who knows of someone who could be a Beta Reader... it would be nice if someone could read and help me improve. Thanks.**


	10. 8: Ghost Zone in Peril Destruction!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 8 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 8:** **Ghost Zone in Peril Destruction! Team Dragon Knight's Turnaround!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Now, inside the Ghost Zone, the newly named and well dubbed by Jonouchi as Team Dragon Knight have encountered Dark General Knight and his evil allies with their own surprises for our heroes._

 _Regardless Team Dragon Knight charged in, fighting through against the army the villains had and breaking through only for them to reveal more and extra reinforcements._

 _What_ _'s worst is the device had become active and began to work at first until it suddenly began to open dimensions, including one Judai is very familiar with and knows the dangers it can bring if they come through._

 _Can Team Dragon Knight stop the tower and defeat the villains in time?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Things did not turn out well for either the villains or the now named Team Dragon Knight as the device was active and instead of doing what Vlad wanted to locate Elsewhereness has now open up other holes through time and space. Eggman sighs, kinda fearing this might have happened due to the device being a piece of the Time Eater.

''What have you two fools done?!'' Dark General Knight demanded as he was currently clashes blades against Ichigo Kurosaki, both evenly matched by a glance. Eggman and Vlad eye each other, not sure what to say.

''ANSWER!'' The evil general demanded louder, releasing dark wave that actually pushed Kurosaki back.

''It seems we underestimated the potential the device had, trying to locate Masters' dream world but we sort of open other portals connected to this dimension.'' Eggman informs him of the danger the tower now possesses. The evil general eyes the damage it was doing and instead of getting displeased, he was joyful with glowing red eyes.

''… Is that going to be a problem?'' Dark General Knight questions curious.

''Well we have no clue if this might explode and destroy all of us but-'' Vlad tries to explain it to him but the dark knight got it, allowing it. ''Proceed with the plan.''

''But the risk of-'' Eggman tries warning him but immediately the evil general gives them both a glowing death glare. Robotnik and Plasmius panics terrified, obeying his order. ''Y-yes sir!''

Dark General Knight turns to the portals, actually chuckling with excitement.

'' _This is most excellent as I can feel dark beings in one of those dimensions._ '' He told mentally, feeling multiple great evils within the portals. He could imagine what kind of numbers could do against the Dragon Knight and his comrades. Even if they manage to beat a 1000 of his masters weaker Dark Dragon Hunters, the numbers he's sensing are endless. '' _If they're unleashed, then the Earth shall be ours._ ''

The evil general wasn't the only one sensing them as did Yugi and Judai who stood frozen. He panics, breathing deeply as he could feel the presence of Dark World. Yubel could sense him extremely bother about this and with great reason. That was the place he first became the Supreme King and tasted both darkness and despair.

''Judai!'' Naruto's voice reach Judai's conscious as he was turned around by the spiky blond-headed shinobi. ''Hey, snap out of it.''

The former Osiris student shakes off his doubts, eyeing Naruto and the others also watching him. He remembered he had friends to protect; he had no time spacing out.

''S-sorry, I froze up.'' He apologizes to the team, looking forward serious at the machine as his eyes glow golden before becoming orange and teal. ''We have to shut down that tower or destroy it!''

The group eyes the tower and those portals. Danny really didn't like them, especially if they miss up with the time and space like he imagined them doing.

''Just trust me, we have no choice.'' Judai told the group, serious about destroying it before Dark World is unleashed in the past and that would no doubt affect his timeline. He couldn't do that even if he wanted to. If he did, then the Judai Yuki who exists wouldn't even exist.

Yugi and Mew Ichigo dodged the multi-animal Dark Chimera Anima's pincers as the tricolor head agrees tells the group loudly. ''Judai-kun is right! We need to close those portals before it's too late!''

Everyone knew they were both right and they might not have a choice.

''Go, Team Dragon Knight!'' Yugi calls out smirking softly, getting everyone really surprised and yet that much determine to lead on. So the teams proceed to stop the villains.

Mew Ichigo giggles, never imagining Yugi saying such a thing as even the tricolor head blushed. The two were once again back into the fight trying to figure out how to harm the Dark Chimera. They weren't able to do anything except dodge or block. Yugi's Dragon Slayer blocks a whole pincer as Mew Ichigo tries punching the monster which only pushed him back on all fours. The cat girl takes a huge leap forward, somersault before swinging an axe kick at it. The Dark Chimera guards with its crab claws, stopping the kick in its track. Mew Ichigo hisses leaping away as she lands next to the young Dragon Knight. Anzu watches worry with the others while Bakura was oddly starting to notice something about the creature during the fight.

Elsewhere Kurosaki resumes his clash against Dark General Knight, actually impressed this guy was this strong. The dark general swings a fist of dark energy. Ichigo tries dodging it which he did but the energy surrounding the punch unleashed a dark wave, hitting the Shinigami back. He groans sliding backwards with his feet as anchors. He manages to stop long enough to intercept and block the evil general's sword swing. The two dash back before charging forward.

The combine teams were struggling as Ed was slashing down more of those Ecto-SWAT-bots, removing their arms and legs with his Automail Blade with Sonic ramming through them. Judai tries to get closer to the tower with Neos, smashing the way forward to the tower that Eggman was defending. Jonouchi was also helping with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon melting through the robots.

Naruto and his Shadow Clones were dealing with Vlad who duplicated into 4, all firing ghost rays at them. Most of them evade the blasts as Naruto and each clone toss a Shuriken forward at the group. Each Vlad yawn before making ghost barriers, stopping the weapons from hitting them. Naruto groans frustrated, knowing he's going to need a plan.

Danny and his friends were facing Walker and his ghost guards. Danny was actually glad he had backup as Jazz brought plenty of Fenton Thermoses to suck up the ghost guards with ease. Wulf was tearing through the guards all screaming, running away from him.

Walker suddenly leaps down at the ghost boy who was quick enough to backflip away from his ground punch. The warden glares adjusting his hat, charging. Danny takes a defensive pose like a boxer, moving his head as he evades a swing across the face. He dodges another before swinging an uppercut punch coated with ghost energy, giving it a boost. The hit connects as Walker is sent flying but naturally he doesn't fall midway, floating annoyed as he looks down at Danny smirking. He was about to attack again until he spotted something causing him to smirk.

''Finally my reinforcements!'' Walker announced pointing at the figures he had spotted. Danny looks at that direction with the warden adding with a smirk. ''You're out of your league now, child.''

Danny eyes there but instead of frowning he smirks, turning back at him and saying. ''Yea, you're right. But then again you hide behind your size of ghosts while I have friends willing to help me.''

Walker stares puzzled by what he just said, about to demand what he meant only to be stopped as loud multiple roars were heard coming from the direction that he assumed were his men.

''Speaking of.'' Danny says crossing his arm having a cocky smirk as that large group appears above them before crashing down hard. The others turn as those who didn't know drop their mouths.

There appeared a group of actually white furred, yeti-like ghosts with ice horns with yellow, purple pupil eyes. The others watched this as if it was an illusion as it wasn't the case. They all looked the same with the majority wearing brown ragged, barbarian-like outfits all except one wearing a blue torn cape with blue bottoms with a golden, blue gem belt wrapped on his waist. His left claw was completely ice.

''Please let them not be further reinforcements.'' Jonouchi utters in stun, wishing this wasn't happening. Judai grins, finally confirming he has seen a Yeti and more than one too.

''More like ours. Hey Frostbite!'' Danny points out calling towards the leader of the group. The leader-like yeti turns smiling to see Danny as he approaches him. ''Glad you came.''

''We couldn't pass the opportunity to entertain ourselves in addition to helping you, Great One.'' The yeti ghost Frostbite said humbling, glad he receive his message. Danny smiles, glad he can call for extra help from the Ghost Zone with these guys.

Those not familiar like Jonouchi and the others had a look on their faces eyeing these giant fellows of Danny. The ghost boy noticed that, explaining it to them. ''This is Frostbite, we're friends. Basically me saving the Ghost Zone against that mad king I mention you guys before.''

''… Come again?'' Ed overheard that just barely block a swipe from a SWAT-bot with his Automail blade arm. Danny sigh going to show him as he, Frostbite and his men charged at Walker's guards. The ghost guards try attacking back with their batons but the mere force of Frostbite's clan proved who were stronger, snapping the sticks in half. They began to grab the guards, just utterly being the crap out of them. Even Naruto dropped his jaw along his clones still fighting Vlad who gulps, lucky he was smarter in dealing with them.

''Hey Walker, how about we give your men a cold shoulder?'' Danny asks giving Frostbite a look and he smirks nodding. Both raised their hands and fire a wave of ice ghost rays, freezing all of Walker's men into ice cubes.

''That's some cold shoulder.'' Honda remarks astonished with Walker panicking. ''M-my men!''

Danny slaps his gloved hands smirking as he said. ''Guess who underestimated who again, Walker.''

Walker glares furious as Danny eyes him back just as serious, not forgetting the little stunt he did to him to have everyone on Amity Park turn him to Public Enemy Number 1. He walks forward at the so-called warden of the Ghost Zone, telling him pretty calmly. ''I was referring to when you try to frame me and make Enemy Number 1 and still failed. I didn't like that and now you're going to get what you deserve.''

Walker's eyes glow burning of angry, not going to let some punk get the best of him, never again.

''You'll pay for this!'' He shouts charging at him as Danny followed. The two were coming at the other running as they prepare an extended punch.

Once the two were closed enough, they swing and lock their fists at the other. There was no struggle as Walker's punch sends Danny back as he follows by firing a pink ghost ray at him. Danny manages to stop himself from flying backwards, just forming a ghost barrier blocking the ghost blast. Walker glares annoyed as he begins to expand until he was the size of a giant. Danny smirks as he creates 2 duplicates of himself, all swarming around him like flies.

Walker glares annoyed trying to slap them away from him but they were too quick. Danny smiles, admitting being big doesn't really help anyone. He and his copies began firing ghost rays across Walker's body, causing him to groan in pain. He tries to swat him but no luck, forced to go back to normal size and fire waves of ghost rays.

The rays hit the copies of Phantom as the real one comes down at full speed for a punch. Walker smirks, glowing as he becomes green mist, hitting the air. Danny widens his eyes, trying to look around him. The mist gathers as Walker teleports behind Danny, slamming his boot across his back and crashes him on the ground.

Danny groaned trying to get up just as Walker stomps his foot over him again, smirking. ''You think you can escape the law, ghost child!''

''In my defense, I had no lawyer.'' Danny jokes around forming a small smile. Walker grits his teeth gather pinkish energy around his right fist as his eyes glow menacingly. ''You won't need one, ever.''

Danny tries to remain calm; thinking that his only way out is unleashing a Ghost Wail onto the ground, bouncing his body upward as would Walker, or changing back into human form and phasing through him… OR-

There he heard a thud as Danny felt a weight being removed. He gets up and turns in surprised Walker was knocked out cold by Sam, firing a blast across his back head.

''That will leave a mark.'' Danny stated whistling really not expecting this but he was glad it happened.

''What are you going to do without me?'' Sam tells him with a cocky smirk. Danny blushes, admitting she was right as he replies. ''Don't know? Remind me that every time I get myself in a bind.''

Sam blushed back trying to hide it. Danny smile not having the time to spend more time with her as she felt the same. They were alone, approaching each other and just as they were leaning their heads to each other Danny found himself getting hit onto the ground with Mew Ichigo over him. Sam widens her eyes startled as the cat girl gets up panicking, being sent flying back by the Dark Chimera.

''SORRY-SORRY! Even though we don't like each other, I approve the banter romantic love Nya!'' Mew Ichigo apologizes blushing, bowing down to her and Danny who was red as her butt landed on his face… and he saw her soft pink panties.

Sam was quiet, not sure to express herself with this girl… but she sighs. ''… Just beat that thing would you?''

''On it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo replies smiling as she dashes back towards Yugi on all fours.

Sam sighs not able to understand that girl's positive nature but at least she was an ally, of sorts. Danny groans getting up; feeling like his back actually broke from that than Walker's boot. ''Aw… I see why Ichigo's boss said she was heavier than she looked.''

Mew Ichigo joins back with Yugi as she unleashes a _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_ at the Dark Chimera Anima. The monster stood there as the fireball consumes it, exploding in flames. The cat girl heroine smiled of victory until the monster walks forward through the flames unharmed.

''AW COME ON NYA!'' Mew Ichigo complains frustrated as Yugi felt the same, not getting why their attacks aren't harming the thing.

''…'' Bakura watches silently, observing how the monster was fighting just. He observes Yugi swinging his sword, firing another energy wave that hits but the monster took no such damage. It seems impossible for something that big to not feel the blow until Bakura widens his eyes, figuring it out shouting out. ''Yugi-san! Those attacks won't work!''

Yugi pauses hearing his voice, turning as did Mew Ichigo in startle.

''What? Why?'' Honda questions not exactly following. Yugi realized it widening his eyes smiling. ''Bakura-kun is right.''

Mew Ichigo still looks confused as both dodged in opposite direction before the chimera stomped on them with its four legs.

''That was Dark General Knight's gimmick for this Dark Chimera; it negates destruction from energy blast attacks.'' Bakura tells the two, having seen enough from their previous attempts to destroy the monster. Otogi blinks surprised, not sure he would have figured that out. Honda was amazed but fakes it as if he knew that. Anzu blinks astonished.

''Just like my _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ and Yugi's _**Dragonaun Tensho**_!'' Mew Ichigo utters in shock as she and Yugi have nearly dodged a charging ram attack from the chimera, reuniting with each other behind its back.

''That means only melee or close-range attacks will work on it.'' Yugi adds upset, knowing they're forced to destroy the Dark Chimera with other means. The pink hair Mew Mew frowns knowing her melee attacks can't destroy a Dark Chimera.

''But that won't destroy the Dark Chimera Anima Nya!'' She points out in alarm, getting frustrated until she froze up. Maybe it wasn't over for them as she recalled the training they spend after Deep Blue's defeat to work on a new combination attack. ''Not unless we use that new move! Yugi-kun!''

Yugi smiles having been thinking of the same thing. ''Let's try it.''

Both agreed to do their new _**Special Fusion Attack**_ as the Dark Chimera tries twirling around.

Mew Ichigo forms _**Ribbon Chidori**_ in her right hand while Yugi and a Dragon Clone he created to form a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ in their left palm. As they did, Ichi transfers the energy from her Mew Rose Bell into her lightning attack while Yugi did the same from his Dragon Slayer into his sphere-fiery energy attack.

Naruto was taken by surprised seeing Ichigo use a technique that only Sasuke Uchiha could use.

'' _That's Sasuke's Technique! Ichigo-chan can use it too?_ '' The spiky blond-headed shinobi said mentally, already assuming Kakashi must have taught her it. He was both happy and envious, always wanting to learn how to use it himself.

The Dark Chimera looks to see both the Dragon Knight and cat girl jumping upward above his head. He tries to look up only to get blinded by the combine light of their attacks, being overlapped with the other.

'' _ **RIBBON DRAGONAUN SURPRISE-TENSHO WHIRLWIND IMPACT!**_ '' Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo shouts in union, spinning in between each other almost like a dance, descending in great speed and slam their fused attacks right on the Dark Chimera's chest.

Pouring in the energy from both Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ and Yugi's _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ , their physical attacks grew in size and slam a hundred times stronger actually piercing through the Dark Chimera Anima. The monster howls in pain, not able to take the pain until the attacks shine and soon engulfed the creature from the inside in an explosion of wind, fire, lightning, golden waves and pink bubbles.

Yugi and Mew Ichigo dashes away from the explosion unscratched with the Dark Chimera Anima completely destroyed and the Dark Para-Para vaporized. They watched it completely destroyed before beginning to do a victory dance.

''Who's the greatest team Nya?'' Ichigo asks purring with Yugi playing along, answering it with a smile. ''The Dragon Knight and Mew Heroine, that's who!''

Both laugh smiling before suddenly massive dark waves got their attentions coming from the battle Kurosaki was having with Dark General Knight. They stopped getting worry.

''Maybe this wasn't a good time to gloat huh?'' Yugi asks concern for their friend with Mew Ichigo nodding in agreement shaken. ''G-good point Nya.''

Without a second thought the two ran towards where the orange-headed Ichigo was fighting.

The others were still struggling to reach the tower with Eggman and his SWAT-bots still in the way. Regardless the number of times Ed and Al had managed to kick to throw those bots to the ledges, they came up through their flying devices attached on their backs.

Edward became more annoying leaping at one and cutting off its head only for two more to take their place. He groans slamming his hands first before the ground, unleashing a tidal wave of earth spikes at the robots hitting and destroying their bottom parts. However once he did, other SWAT-bots that were tossed before came back up through their jetback wings.

''Those we toss aside just keep coming back. This is damn annoying!'' Ed complains as he tries making a transmuted wall as the bots open fire at him. He sighs as one blast almost hit his head if he wasn't short, only making him madder.

Sonic dashed at the bots, using a large bounce attack to destroy one and then kicks the other over the chin, breaking its head. He smirks as 4 more appear.

Tucker was watching this knowing that regardless of how superfast Sonic is, he's not going to last.

''We need to shut them down permanently.'' Ed analyzed, not having a clue how. Tucker, however, had a clue what he could do.

''Wait, if I can get to the…'' He begins saying, a little off what to call the fat guy's hoverchair as. Sonic, evading the SWAT-bots' attacks, answers him. ''Egghead's chair.''

Tucker went with the flow with that as he continues pulling out his PDA. ''Then I might be able hack it.''

''On it!'' Sonic immediately shouts, not into the detail with the hacking but he understood messing with Eggman. He spins around the bots, creating the _**Blue Tornado**_ tearing off their limbs. Once done, Sonic dashes to a distracted Eggman.

''Hohoho-'' Robotnik laughs as his bots would continue to fight until the humans wouldn't-

''Hey-hey Eggface, mind I sit here.'' A voice spoke beside him. Eggman froze up, slowly turning his head as Sonic was there grinning, sitting on one side of his hoverchair. Eggman became very angry, trying to grab the blue menace. ''Get away from-''

His hands grab the air as Sonic was now on the front of the chair looking down at the different switches and buttons. He grins pressing them all as Robotnik panics. ''DON'T TOUCH-''

Suddenly the hoverchair began to malfunction, descending and ascending too fast. Sonic yells as if he was on an extreme ride smiling while Eggman's face turn green, about to throw up. Finally the chair descends fast; crashing but not before Sonic leaps out grinning. He turns to see a dazed Eggman. ''Ow.''

Tucker walks over smiling, giving a thumb up to the blue hedgehog. ''Thank you.''

Sonic winks saluting, having fun to mess with the Egghead. Tucker proceeds, looking at the control panel of the hoverchair before inserting his connector of his PDA into the machine. Tucker then sends in the virus he made, injecting his systems. Suddenly the SWAT-bots began to flash their eyes before beginning to dance unnatural, out-circuiting themselves.

Eggman groans rubbing his head as Tucker got away, almost counting down until he hits 1 finger and closes it. The evil genius then sees his bots malfunctioning badly. ''My SWAT-BOTS!''

He tries to pressing buttons on his chair but instead it began to flying too fast, not in his control shouting. ''MY HOVERCHAIR!''

Sonic whistles seeing Eggman being dragged around by his own transport without his control.

''Enjoy the lovely virus I left in your systems!'' Tucker shouts smirking just as the hoverchair turns upside down and sadly Eggman falls onto the ground, groaning in pain.

''Guess Egghead isn't like Humpty Dumpty.'' Sonic confirms, at least solving one theory he had about him. Ed blinks, just noticing that.

Elsewhere Danny now had to check up on Naruto as he wasn't exactly doing well. The guy was panting as Vlad, floating above him crossed arm, was superior even with most of his ghost powers limited.

''Naruto isn't doing well against Vlad. I better-'' Danny decides to join in but not before he heard his sister's voice calling him out. ''Danny!''

Danny turns just as he catches a pair of metal gloves with green orbs around the wrist and where the knuckles were. This brought a face of joy to Danny stating. ''Nice, the Ghost Gauntlets! Thanks sis!''

''Yea-yea, kick butt. I have to get back to my studies.'' Jazz tells him, pointing her finger at the time. Danny nods sliding them on as the gloves begin to glow green. He then flies directly to Vlad.

Plasmius prepares form Ghost Stingers at Naruto as he heard Danny's voice calling him behind his back. ''Hey Vlad, what hurts a hundred times more?''

''Wait wha-'' Vlad tries to question not getting what he meant. He turns and instantly gets wailed by a massive right hook punch by Phantom before multiple punches with the left and right gloved fists. ''My punches with the Ghost Gauntlets!''

Danny continues his barrage of punches as Naruto inhales calmly, trying to gain his strength back.

Vlad began to feel the blows were more than enough, having a mere second of not getting punch as he blasts Danny across the chest. Danny manages to withstand his ground or resist getting blasted away.

''This is becoming quite bothersome, Daniel!'' Vlad said cleaning his outfit from those punches he received. Danny stares serious flying at him, firing a ghost ray. Vlad yawns raising his hand and forming an energy barrier, blocking the ray and replies with his own. Danny swings his right arm, hitting the ray and even managing to bounce it upward.

''I should be asking you that after the type of haircut you got!'' Danny replies smirking dashing at top speed and double fist him across the chest. Vlad gasps in pain, being ramming onto the ground. Danny smiles as he's about to put him in his place until Vlad grins as he instantly transforms back to human form. Danny widens his eyes as Vlad waves with an evil grin, passing through the ghost boy.

Danny panics trying to slow his speed down but it was too late as Vlad appears once again transform in his ghost form shouting. ''Enough of your banters!''

He fires Ghost Stingers across Danny's back, shocking the boy badly as he falls, face forward. He groans, not believing he pulled that against him.

Vlad chuckles, almost thinking this was too easy lifting his left arm towards Danny, charging a pinkish orb of energy in between his palm. He was about to fire until he was hit instead by another blast. Vlad groans in pain, turning upset and surprised it was Jazz who fired at him.

''Leave my little brother alone!'' Jazz told him serious, taking aim with the weapon and fires repeatedly. Vlad scoffs evading the rays this time as the oldest Fenton sibling wasn't going to let her brother get hurt. Naruto had been watching this, now fully standing frustrated that he can't let stand around and letting others get hurt especially two good siblings.

Jazz continues firing noticing Naruto going to do something and smiles, leading Vlad closer in taking steps backwards. Vlad laughs falling for it as he descending, putting up a pinkish solid energy shield to block the rays. Jazz continues as much as she could until the weapon stopped firing, having used what remain of energy. She gulps a bit as Vlad however chuckles crossing his arms.

''Now-now Jazz, what can you possible do to harm me?'' He asks her, always assuming she was the smart one, more like a fool that he can possess and force Danny into a worst situation. He liked that idea taking a step forward.

''I'm no fighter like Danny or you.'' Jazz began to say, admitting even if she would gain ghost powers; Danny is the only Fenton who can use them for good better than any of them… that and she's better in other things smirking. ''But I am smarter to make myself as a distraction?''

This puzzled Vlad uttering. ''Wait what do-''

He stops as he notices a shadow above him, turning upward as this gave Jazz the chance to not stay near this. Vlad looks up behind him and widens as it was Naruto, floating probably since humans can fly in the Ghost Zone, holding that sphere of wind in his right palm. The vampire-ghost widens his eyes, having been tricked. ''Oh cherry pops.''

'' _ **RASENGAN!**_ '' Naruto shouts descending fast holding his blue sphere of energy. Vlad wasn't stupid to let that attack hit him firing a Ghost Ray at him. Naruto was forced to clash the beam with his _**Rasengan**_ , both attacks colliding. Vlad smirks as he begins pouring his energy into his beam, making it stronger.

''That trick won't work aga-'' Vlad tries to declare confident that he will win this struggle until he stops, witnessing Naruto surrounded in a red outline of energy. The vampire-like ghost stares even from afar that Naruto's appearance began to slightly change with his hair becoming wilder and sharped as his teeth grew fangs and his eyes became red with his pupils were slit like an animal or a demon.

'' _ **Kyuubi…**_ '' Naruto utters out in a deeper throat as his blue colored Rasengan suddenly began to become red and stronger, beginning to overtake Vlad's Ghost Ray like a boulder to a reverse waterfall. '' _ **RASENGAN!**_ ''

''Oh chocolate-'' Vlad began to utter in terror just as the larger sphere energy attack grew and overtake him. The attack explodes as Vlad shot out scratched. From the smoke of the explosion Naruto emerge with his eyes blues again and his regular features again, dropping on his knees panting. Jazz checks on him as Naruto gives a weaken smile, trying to wide it with a thumb up. Jazz smiled happy to have helped.

In his fight, Kurosaki felt the demonic energy Naruto used; shocking him he had such power like the rest all having hidden powers.

The evil ghost pants surviving but injured. Vlad was not expecting this human to have gotten stronger in that instant.

''This is nothi-'' Vlad tries to sound powerful before suddenly Danny came out of nowhere, firings a up-close ghost ray across his chest. Vlad was sent flying upward until he drops slowly on the ground next to Eggman, both now in pain.

''Why don't you guys chill out!'' Danny declares firing a wave of ice ghost ray. Eggman panics trying to do something as Vlad struggled in the same shock. ''Oh butterscotch.''

The wave consumes both villains, passing through them as they emerged completely covered in a cube of ice. Jonouchi whistles, walking forward to see their eyes were still moving meaning they were not dead. Regardless, he grins trying to push the ice to the edge.

''I've wanted to do this.'' He says as with a mighty foot forward along with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon's tail wiping, the ice trapping both villains was sent floating into the Ghost Zone.

''And now people will know I threw away a bunch of villains.'' Jonouchi declares overconfident, certain people will remember it was a normal human who said those words.

The others sweat drop, amazed he thinks like that. Edward was more amazed, panting a bit that those villains were pretty strong although a weird bunch.

''Besides being weird, at least we dealt with those bunches.'' Fullmetal said with some relief. Danny wished it was that easy as they all were feeling the shockwaves coming from no doubt the last of the villains left to fight.

''Besides, the black knight is worst.'' Sonic says admitting the evil general will be much harder to deal with. Ed groans, really going to look forward to that.

"First thing first.'' Judai informs the group, walking forward to the still active tower. The group watched, seeing how serious he was about it and only Danny got a chance to see how serious Judai really was.

The HERO duelist drew two cards as he places one of those cards on his Monster Card Zone of his Duel Disk. ''Yubel.''

From light emerge the demonic female monster smirking. ''You called.''

''Neos.'' Judai adds as his fateful space HERO appears beside him. Judai held up the last card in his hand, Polymerization, shouting. ''Fuse!''

Both monsters clash paths as they merge into one, taking both traits of the other to become the ultimate mage of Neo Space.

''Go, Neos Wiseman!'' Judai calls upon as his new Neos appear, flying in the perfect position of the tower shouting serious. '' _ **Ultimate Nova!**_ ''

Neos Wiseman began to be covered in blueish energy before unleashing it in a blast of multiple spread shots. The beams pierced through the tower with easy, disabling the connection of the portals. The portal of Dark World let out a howl before vanishing forever as did the others. The tower then began falling apart, reduced into rubber.

Judai finally lets out big sigh of relief, turning back to the others smiling. ''Just one thing left to handle.''

Ed drops his jaw, certain this guy isn't who he seems while they all try to reach the last villain standing.

With the Dark Chimera and the villains defeated including the destruction of the tower, can Team Dragon Knight stop Dark General Knight?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Danny: Just a little more guys and then the bad guys are toast!**_

 _ **Ichigo K: You guys better not take your damn sweet time!**_

* * *

As all other battles were still going on, the sword clash between Dark General Knight and Ichigo continues as Kurosaki speed manages to out-speed the dark general. However, other than being fueled with displeased, Dark General Knight instead found a challenge that was as serious as he was.

Dark General instantly vanish shocking Kurosaki. He tries to look around as the evil general appears to his right thrusting his sword at him. Ichigo did manage to feel him, twirling his arm holding his large sword. He times it right as his giant sword deflects the general's giant sword, clashing sparks of steels grinding on the other. The black knight's eyes flash with interest, backing away as Kurosaki eyes him back placing his sword over his shoulder.

''Very impressive! The Dragon Knight is a pest I cannot see eye-to-eye as a true warrior.'' Dark General Knight states, admitting another frustration towards the tricolor head. However, just the way this boy with the carrot-colored head took himself serious like a true warrior than mock it with such things like planning and caring to not kill. No, this boy has a warrior's eyes actually causing the black knight to chuckle. ''But you are a different than him, Ichigo Kurosaki!''

Ichigo, however, sweat drops not exactly being praised to be a warrior of any kind than a guy who must fight for the stake of his friends and his town. He scoffs replying. ''Yea well I'm not exactly thrill like you.''

Ichigo wasn't exactly true there, having been able to tell and admit this guy was slightly different than the foes he has fought up to know… at least at the moment.

''But I've had a sense that lets me read my opponent through battles and you are enjoying this as if you never done it.'' Kurosaki tells him pretty calmly. Dark General Knight eyes him silently although his eyes flash red for a moment. If there was any true, this boy and even Mew Erika have proven themselves to be a challenge for the evil knight's skills than the Dragon Knight or the rest of his pathetic friends. It's almost kindred to fight those who always take themselves serious.

''You are correct. But enough chit-chat!'' Dark General Knight spoke, dashing at the Shinigami. Ichigo sighs moving his sword forward and dashes towards him. Both past the other as they twirl around, swinging their own giant swords and clashed again. Dark General almost chuckled as he proceeds swinging his sword rapidly with Kurosaki blocking each giant swing with the flat side of his sword.

''Foolish tactic. _**DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_ '' Dark General Knight shouts as he swings his massive sword in a right vertical position. Kurosaki could tell something was with the swing as he instantly blocks it but as he did his eyes were focused to the opponent wrist and then it moves. He quickly moves his sword in defensive position to the bottom left as the dark knight's pulls and swings sword instantly fast but was blocked that. The black knight's eyes flash he repeatedly swung his sword multiple times at different positions only for Ichigo to block each slash instantly on every corner, his eyes still focused on the wrist.

Kurosaki outlast of the swings until suddenly the black knight raises his sword, engulfing it in dark energy. He could feel the surge of energy coming from it, knowing if it hits him he'll be dead. Dark General Knight laughs as he swings downward at full force. The Substitute Shinigami had no choice as he drops his guard, shocking the evil knight as he tries something even the villain didn't foresaw. Ichigo catches the blade with his left bare hand. The black knight widens his eyes as black, red outline swirl of energy pours out from his palm, blocking the sword and even pushing the evil knight's energy backwards, revealing the dark sharp waves back.

Dark General Knight was frozen in shock as he found himself receive a slash from the Shinigami's sword, sending him back. Ichigo pants grunting with a funny, hurt expression as he blows on his burned, bleeding hand. He really didn't this guy to be a handful.

''Haha! Not bad! _**DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_ '' Dark General Knight laughs, swinging his sword and firing a dark energy wave. Ichigo manage to react fast, grabbing his sword with both hands, pouring light blue energy around the blade and swings it. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

He fires a crescent light blue energy wave, collided over the dark energy wave. Dark General Knight began to struggle to push his attack forward but the carrot-top Shinigami's attack was stronger, tearing through it.

'' ** _DARK FORCE BARRIER GATE!_** " Dark General Knight shouted as he becomes surrounded by a dark, crystal see through hexagram barrier, protecting every inch of him. The _**Getsuga Tensho**_ hits the barrier but was unable to tear through it, only cracking it as far as it could before vanishing.

Kurosaki glares calmly, surprising that barrier of his withstood his signature attack like that. And then he became unease when the villain begins to laugh excitedly.

''WONDERFUL! You're much more than you seem but I wish to see more!'' Dark General Knight states, now knowing he is forced to use his true power. Ichigo then felt energy building up within his body.

'' _ **AGGRESSIVE MODE!**_ " Dark General Knight spoke in a darker tone, as his red eyes were glowing brighter and revealed dark, slitter-like pupils. A burst of dark chaotic winds surrounded him, releasing reddish sparks around his arm. His armor had heal completely, having some parts like the shoulder and the front of the chest armor glowing bloody red, as 6 darkish fire balls appeared out of thin air over him floating as they seemed to have demonic faces. His sword was glowing bloody red as well.

*Previously called _**Darkness Aggressive Burst Mode**_ but made it simple and not too long*

Kurosaki braced himself with his free arm, still feeling the massive amount of energy the black knight was surrounded by. ''W-what the hell is this form?''

''Prepare to witness a scratch of my true potential!'' Dark General Dragon said with a deeper tone, his eyes burning like blood. He took a single step forward and Ichigo found himself in staggered as the knight was now in front of him. Kurosaki tries to react but instead was slash backwards by the dark general's sword.

Ichigo coughs out blood as he manages to land on his knees in pain, his chest was slightly exposed showing bleeding but not deep wound if it wasn't for his spiritual energy to be like a second layer of skin. The Dark General chuckled, disappearing from his view.

Ichigo panics, trying to hold his sword forward using his senses to pick him up. He wasn't sure where he was as he found himself struck by the left rip by the Dark General's swinging left arm. Kurosaki tries to turn only to be sent flying. He tries to slide his feet on midair only for the evil knight to appear now behind him, grabbing his leg in his disarm and slams him hard onto the ground.

Ichigo coughs out still in pain as the general scoffs kicking him across the stomach. Kurosaki was sent flying again, hitting face forward on the dirt.

"Know hopelessness! _**AGGRESSIVE DEMISE BOMB!**_ " Dark General Knight shouts as one of his orbs began to spin, growing twice if not 10 times its original size. Ichigo struggles to get up as the orb rushes at him, glowing as if it was counting down.

*Previously called _**Aggressive Demise Dark End Bomb**_ *

''Now perish.'' Dark General Knight declares as once the orb was closed enough, it glows extremely brightly and explodes in a massive blast. The others watched this just arriving with Yugi charging forward faster.

Dark General Knight stared empty at where his explosion happen, knowing this wasn't over. And as he predicted, something dash upward from the smoke of the explosion, revealing to be Ichigo. The dark knight was pleased as the boy was now standing on the air, looking down breathing in and out softly.

''Not bad but enough holding back! Show me your full power!'' The evil general demands the foe, not going to be satisfied if his opponent was holding back. Ichigo took that well, actually not the first to demand his full power. ''So you can tell?''

Dark General Knight scoffs stabbing his sword onto the ground next to him.

''I have been in many battles before your family's first cell was even formed to tell when one is holding back.'' He tells the Shinigami firm just as his eyes narrowed, mocking him now. ''Unless you're afraid like the frightened human you really are.''

That part got to Kurosaki, glaring down serious. He wanted to hold back using that power for many reasons, like the fact Yugi and the others are unaware of this but he might not have a choice but to explain later.

Not waste time, Ichigo descends back to the ground. He swings forward his sword pointing it at the evil general, grabbing on his sword arm. Dark General Knight watched as he could feel something about to explode within him.

''Fine then, let me show you! BAN-'' Ichigo begins calling out his true power, until he stopped midway by a tap of his shoulder. He turns and sees Yugi now behind him, looking serious towards Dark General Knight.

''Kurosaki-san, I'll handle the rest from here on out.'' Yugi states firmly, leaving Kurosaki surprised. Dark General Knight heard that scoffing.

Ichigo was about to protest, not exactly the type to turn away from a fight until he froze up, feeling an oddly even more powerful energy surfacing out of Yugi's body. This felt like the time they were having that spar, meaning this might be his true power… and it was frightening. Even Yugi's eyes were furious and one that revealed he was in no mood to fight this out.

''S-sure.'' Kurosaki accepts, not wanting to argue about it now. Yugi smiles as the Substitute Shinigami places his sword behind his back and backs away. He watches just as the others arrived to watch.

Dark General Knight growls furious the boy has once again ruined a perfectly good battle for him, but this will also allow him to kill this pest as well.

''So now you wish to fight me, Dragon Knight.'' The evil knight began to speak arrogant, releasing more of his energy as his orbs all grew slightly more, adding enraged. ''THEN SHOW ME THAT STRENGTH THAT DEFEATED DEEP BLUE NOW!''

Yugi eyes him calmed no doubt certain he's going to need their power for this fight. He actually cracks a smirk, not having to use their power in a long while and he was certain it would be stronger than when he defeated Deep Blue before.

''You wanna see it?'' Yugi questions with a calm frown. Dark General Knight watches quiet fearless and vicious, seeing how silent the atmosphere has become. Everyone stared as Mew Ichigo eyes just the tricolor head, knowing too well what his answer was especially when she was the only one who saw him form a small smirk.

''… Sure. Don't say I didn't warn you.'' Yugi broke the silence, still smirking at the evil general with his front hair covering slightly his purple eyes. He took a calm breath in before suddenly his body began to glow in a red light surrounding him, yelling out not of pain but rather letting it out like a roar. ''RRRAAAAAWWWW!''

The iris of his eyes have change from purple to calm red as his dark round pupils became slitter much like a dragon yet still human with the small white spot near his pupils. His crocked strain of hair grew slightly longer as his body was surrounded in red aura. Dark General Knight watched actually uncomfortable now as Yugi's shadow briefly changed into the shadows of a two-headed creature resembling a dragon as his body emitted a burst of wind around him.

''T-this is new?'' Ed utters actually paralyzed, actually believing that was real. He felt some of this power when Yugi confronted Mustang.

''What the hell is this energy all of a sudden! It's like Naruto but…'' Ichigo tries to speak but couldn't by the sheer presence of this energy. Unlike Naruto's wild boost of power, Yugi's was calmer and felt more threatening. It was actually frightening as if the Yugi before them wasn't human.

''That's Yugi's _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_.'' Mew Ichigo reveals to everyone new to it, smiling calmly as she knew he has already won. Ed noticed how well the pink haired Ichigo was handling, actually wondering how strong she really was.

Dark General Knight glares, feeling the company of the two-headed dragons beside the young Dragon Knight.

'' **Heh, it has been too long since you used our power huh star-head?** '' Yin Dragon said, smirking at the tricolor head who gives him a sweat dropped expression. '' _Are you really going to call me that now?_ ''

'' **It could be worst Yugi-san. Anyway, be careful with the Dark General. He is still not a pushover.** '' Yang Dragon advices their partner, knowing full well the Dark Lord's general was a problem to beat in his _**Aggressive Mode**_. Yugi nodded, knowing that win was possible thanks to a Chaos Emerald but this time it would be different. '' _Trust me I will._ ''

Yugi eyes the black knight smirking softly, raising his left hand towards him, going a ''Bring it'' hand gesture, declaring. ''Well? Come at me unless you've suddenly grew backless.''

That overconfidence incense the evil general, shouting as his energy explodes. ''DO NOT MOCK ME AS A MERE COWARD, BOY!''

Yugi knew that would irritate him. Dark General Knight dashes forward almost unseen as the tricolor head stood where he stood with an unchanged pose. Kurosaki became worry as the black knight was now in front of him, swinging his sword fast. He strikes Yugi, except now the young Dragon Knight left his spot vanish leaving white and black sparks.

This utterly shocked Dark General Knight, not even seeing him move. ''When did he-''

Before he could say something he felt a slash across his right arm as blood shot out through his armored right arm. The evil general startles in terror. He tries to think what was that as suddenly he sees Yugi, now to his left from afar, charging forward. His anger spiked, ignoring what happened dashing at him. The two swung their blades, colliding as swirls of purple/red and black auras clashed.

Yugi with his red dragon eyes and Dark General Knight's red glowing sharp eyes glared at each other as they found themselves backing away before expertly parrying slashes at the other. As the evil knight used aggressive swings, Yugi used passive ones almost defensively to counteract the opposing strikes. The others watched this silently as the dark knight thrusts his sword as a distraction for his _**Aggressive Demise Bomb**_ attack, Yugi instead disappears as if he wasn't there anymore with the same sparks left behind.

The evil general growls trying to use 3 of his spinning orbs like shields except it didn't work as his back was slashed deeply. Dark General Knight gasps by this as Yugi now reappears above him, doing a downward kick across his helmet head. The blow hits but the orbs came at the boy only for him to once again vanish hitting the air and small sparks. The black knight didn't understand this as he suddenly found himself batted by the flat wide side of the Dragon Slayer, Yugi swinging it like a baseball bat. The strike pushes the dark general almost off his feet if he didn't hold his ground panting.

The others were watching not even sure they followed how Yugi was doing this. Even Kurosaki having seen Yugi's speed was at best matching _**Shunpo**_ but now this was completely different. Judai was basically astonished his idol was doing this.

It was then Naruto figured out what the tricolor head was doing declaring. ''Yugi is doing the Shinobi's tactic of using the shadows against the tincat!''

Mew Ichigo blinks, thinking about it that this would explain how Yugi is getting away with this but the ground wasn't like a block where there's building and at least an endless ground. Where they were fighting wasn't any of those so it wouldn't add up.

''No, more like he reappears fighting him normally and then using that impossible second speed similar of Sonic's to treat it as invisibility like me.'' Danny spoke forward, assuming his own conclusion. He saw something every time Yugi is about to get hit, he somehow dodges and uses that speed to vanish, just leaving sparks in his place. Sonic thought, well try to and just shrug his shoulders. ''Maybe! Still cool.''

Mew Ichigo watches Yugi confidently disappearing again from Dark General Knight's up-close _**Aggressive Darkness Blade Slash**_ before suddenly slashing his armored left arm. The knight flinches almost in pain by the strike. She watches, smiling as she wasn't a genius but she knew Yugi was using _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ somehow to temporary use a huge burst of energy to speed off almost faster than Sonic for a brief moment. And then he would attack shocking the villain with a super sharp attack.

She lets out a giggle, blushing as Danny wasn't wrong that Yugi was borrowing parts of his friends' fighting style to beat the bad guy. She smiles, amazed by him actually saying mentally. '' _You are the type to try borrowing stuff from others to turn the tables, Yugi-kun._ ''

Anzu also smiles, seeing Yugi even stronger and stronger every time and yet his smile and face doesn't change. She doesn't want him to change, at least in a way that wouldn't reflect him anymore.

Dark General Knight pants as he never expected the boy's sword could slash through his armor no less treat him like an imbecile. He yells frustrated, firing an _**Aggressive Fireball Blaze**_ , a more unstable attack of the _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ , from his hand at full speed. Yugi, however, didn't dodge as he swings his sword releasing a red energy slash with white and black sparks, splitting the fireball and extinguished it. The evil general glares annoyed, coming at him except when he dashed up close to his target; Yugi had vanish once again.

This was the straw where the dark knight was done being mocked by this human, shouting violently with a loud dark voice. ''ENOUGH OF YOUR DISHONORABLE TRICKS! FIGHT ME OR-''

He stops as his chest was slashed through and black colored blood pours out of him. He coughs, not in pain as he was angrily. ''ERRR…! CURSE YOU!''

''… I'll have to ask: Is this what you really wanted to see? Because honestly; I'm still holding back.'' Yugi's voice echoes around the area before he appears before Dark General Knight, smirking as he held his claymore sword towards him cocky-like. ''But you're not even worth it.''

That line boil Dark General Knight's blood, even the bleeding blood was boiling like magma as were his eyes. Mew Ichigo watches this as she soon noticed Yugi moving his free hand with something. She tries to look closer and saw he was holding a card. Normal human eyes wouldn't be able to tell what the card was but the cat girl had no ordinary eyes as she could see the card's image and name; Unity. She burrows her eyebrows not getting it. However, thinking it better, she realized it with a surprise.

'' _So that's the plan Yugi-kun._ '' She says to herself, smiling as she nods. Yugi saw that smiling, putting the card away seeing the cat girl tell the others what he needs from them. He turns back to Dark General Knight who was even angrier.

''Well… should I continue insulting you or should I go in or mock your dead master.'' The young Dragon Knight declares, wanting him to snap. That line did made him go past mad, exploding as he yells intensely.

''DIE DRAGON KNIGHT!'' Dark General Knight shouts with a murderous intention, pointing his sword back as it is surrounded in dark swirls of energy viciously growing stronger almost like a tornado. Yugi knew this attack well as the evil knight shouts thrusting his claymore forward.'' _ **DARKNESS GAIA AGGRESSIVE WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_ ''

Once it was fully extended, his sword unleashes a dark lightning, thrusting darker and stronger tornado version of his _**Darkness Gaia Aggressive Destruction**_ towards Yugi. The young Dragon Knight back to act fast holding and swinging his sword with both hands forward as his body erupts in a dark blue energy with white and black sparks surrounding it.

''Roar heavenly dragon, _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Yugi roars, swinging forward at the dark massive tornado, firing his dark blue energy slash mix with Yin-Yang Dragon's energy. The tornado clashes over the energy wave before taking the form of a dragon's head, using its energy-like fangs to strike the opposing attack.

Both attacks collided, unleashing massive shockwaves that even shook up the Ghost Zone. The others could feel them, not believing how strong they were. Mew Ichigo still watches knowing Yugi would beat it.

Dark General Knight groans viciously, trying to push his attack at the pest even harder. He was beginning to push the fool, chuckling evilly that he has won. Yugi, however, remains calm smirking as he took a step forward and his energy dragon tears right through the tornado. This stunned the evil knight horribly as his attack was being ripped apart until it then, seeking its glowing red eyes at him. The black knight panics; firing multiple _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_ , hoping to slow it down. The Dragonaun Tensho flies forward, ramming through the energy waves before finally grinding itself over the villain.

'' _NNNOOO! How can this mere human be this powerful now?!_ '' Dark General Knight questions not able to accept the boy being stronger than his improved _**Aggressive Mode**_. This wasn't possible as he lets out screams of pain having the energy dragon starting to tear through his armor body. Yugi watches calmly, knowing this wasn't the end yet.

'' _ **DARK AGGRESSIVE BARRIER GATE!**_ '' Dark General Knight quickly cries out as a larger and stronger version of his dark hexagram barrier, surrounding himself in red colored crystal than see-through appears just in between Yugi's attack, protecting him. He pants in pain, his armored body damaged with holes exposing a mist-like human body underneath.

Yugi watches upset as his _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ tries tearing through the barrier but with no luck. The evil knight still exhales but chuckles as the Dragon Knight's attack isn't able to break through his enchanted barrier. He soon begins to laugh harshly, mocking the boy's efforts. ''Hahaha! You forget your strength alone isn't enough to defeat me! When your attack ends, that will also be the end of you, Dragon Knight!''

''… Yea, a shame I have a team now don't I?'' Yugi admits but still smirks, reminding the villain he wasn't alone. This instantly shocked Dark General Knight, narrowing his eyes to his back and in surprised as the rest of the pests were all charging their attacks pointing at him.

'' _ **GHOSTLY WAIL!**_ '' Danny shouts, letting out a banshee of a wail, green pulse energy blast from his own mouth through his voice.

Sonic smirks doing his ''Figure 8'' _**Super Peel Out**_ at max speed. ''Have some of my _**SONIC BOOST!**_ ''

With a dash forward, Sonic is engulfed in an aura of blue energy that its light dashes even from behind him like an engine.

'' _ **Ultimate Nova!**_ '' Judai commands Neos Wiseman as the monster unleashes multiple energy spread blasts across its body at the appropriated target.

Edwards claps his hands, lightning sparks coursing through them before he slams them on the ground. Light shines as lightning surrounds him as something began to materialize in front of him, taking the form of a giant cannon.

''Cannons away!'' Ed shouts slamming his hands and puts them on the side of the cannon, igniting it and fire a red energy blast from it.

'' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ '' Ichigo shouts swinging his giant sword with both hands, firing a destructive blue energy wave from it.

'' _ **GIANT RASENGAN!**_ '' Naruto shouts above the group with a Shadow Clone, both of them forming a gigantic version of the normal blue energy spiral sphere, launching downward at the evil knight.

'' _ **RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts, holding her Mew Rose Bell and fires a larger and powerful blast of her signature pink, bubble magical attack.

Dark General Knight widens in terror as all their attacks were coming at his back and they all impacted onto the barrier. He widens in terror as his _**Dark Aggressive Barrier Gate**_ began to shatter due to the combine pressure of their attacks. The dark general had expected this but what he didn't was the number of allies the boy had now and worst the _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ was starting to weaken the front of the barrier. He couldn't do anything, remembering this had happened before.

''N-no… not again.'' He utters losing his calm presence. Yugi watches as he lets out a furious roar before his energy shaped dragon wave pierces through the barrier and the others' combine attacks shatter the back.

Dark General Knight watches in terror as what remain of the Dragon Knight and his friends' attacks bombard him on both sides. He was finished as the attacks engulfed him, causing him great pain. ''AAAWWW!''

Yugi and the others watched as their combined powers caused an explosion, engulfing the evil general. The others also watched just amazed that actually did it.

''They actually did it.'' Bakura utters just astounded. Jonouchi watches smirking, knowing this would turn out like that. ''Like as if you were surprised.''

Anzu giggles as the others smile too.

Yugi stares still on his guard, panting as his glowing red eyes didn't vanished just yet. He knew it wasn't over and he was right as Dark General Knight emerges still standing even after all the damage he took. His armor was badly cracked, tear through and he was bleeding out as well. He tried to move forward with a now half broken sword but he had suffered too much damage to even fight anymore.

''I-it seems I failed my lord once again.'' The evil general spoke very weakly, sounding almost angry at himself. Yugi took that a little unease with the ''again'' part. Why would he care if he failed Dark Leader Dragon again? Is he that loyal or can't admit his master is gone… or.

''But this only fuels my warrior's soul to destroy you and your friends, Dragon Knight.'' Dark General Knight declares at Yugi with a threatening tone, far from done. Yugi eyes back at him focus, smirking as he replies. ''As long as you keep coming, I shall too.''

The dark general scoffs as suddenly a dark portal opens up, out of thin air, below his feet and swallows him completely before saying as the portal closes. ''Until next time.''

Soon the portal closes and vanishes like it appeared. Yugi lets out a relaxing sight as his Dragon Slayer glows and reverts back to the normal Dragon Sword as did his eyes back to their normal purple colors. He pants exhausted and oddly in pain, not expecting using _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ the way he did would make him even tired than usual. He had to be careful next time.

The others also sigh of relief as Mew Ichigo purrs happily as they save the day again and also that they'll be leaving this frightening place.

''That went better than I thought.'' Danny admitted, not thinking nothing was really doom or became worst. This was a refresher, turning to the ghost allies who had helped him. ''Thanks Wulf, and also Frostbite and your people.''

''Whoever opposes you or what you fight, we shall assist Great One.'' Frostbite told him bowing, extending his claw forward as he and his people are always ready to fight for him. Danny sweat drops as did Wulf, just happy to have helped.

''Speaking of which, we kinda owe you guys something…'' Danny said, feeling like he should treat them all for the big help. He turns to Mew Ichigo who looked confused at the way the ghost boy was looking at her… until she get it causing her to sigh.

 **Sometime later** **… Back on Earth:**

Inside of Café Mew Mew, Mint stares almost annoyed with the other Mew Mews staring at the large group Ichigo came back from their latest battle against what remain of the Dark Lord's force and boy was it full. From Danny's friend and sister with a large weird furry fellow in a hoodie from… yetis with the main group of the heroes in one table. The girls sighed as even Ryou was forced to close the café just of the fear people will pretty much notice they're not wearing costumes.

Ichigo sighs, fearing this was what Danny wanted to treat his ghost comrades in. She tries to smile although it much harder since Ryou will not forget this.

''And then you guys kicked there and then I was like YES when I punch that ghost across the face.'' Jonouchi was telling what he did early in the battle, almost making it the most epic thing although the others experienced better battles.

''STOP SAYING THAT NAME YA KNOW!'' Naruto yelled with large white pupil eyes pointing at Jonouchi. The dirty blond-headed was left unease when he was like that. Judai actually reacted in laughter, casing the group to eye him who says grinning. ''Haha, I really don't get what's so scary about ghosts. I hang with them all the time.''

Everyone except Yugi stared in disbelieve by what the brown-orange headed duelist said.

''You have problems.'' Ed told Judai, actually discomfort with him around.

''Don't we all bulb head?'' Sonic agreed looking at the weird sundae version of a Chili Dog. He look very suspicious at this not aware Ed was burning up angrily being referred to a bulb… IMMEDIATELY assuming the hedgehog was calling him short.

''ARE YOU SAYING THAT BECAUSE I'M SMALL! GO ON, SAY IT!'' Ed snaps, slamming his arms hard on the table. Everyone watched as Sonic smirks, stating. ''Hey, I'm short too.''

Al hums, the first time anyone else says they're short and not his brother. Ed, however, didn't view that as a compliment still ranting louder. ''NO ONE ASKED YOU, TALKING RAT!''

Sonic's ears twitch as he grits his teeth. He gives a narrowing calm glare at the golden-headed, smirking. ''Hedgehog, squirt.''

Al sweat drops backing away as the others witness Edward really exploding, yelling as angrily as possible.

''I'M TURNING YOU INTO A FISH NOW!'' Ed declares leaping onto the table and jumps at Sonic who smirks disappearing in blue dashing light. Ed falls on where Sonic sat, getting up and chasing the blue hedgehog who taunts him still dashing around.

Everyone watched this almost amused Ed doesn't have the brains to admit he can't caught Sonic no matter how much he tries catching up to him. Ichigo sweat drops, knowing for sure he's going to be the adult here and that part made him that much upset. Danny actually chuckles, smiling as he mutters to himself. ''I'm sure going to miss this.''

Judai and even Naruto overheard that as did Yugi, surprising he would say that. Jazz did too, giving her younger brother a look, almost telling him without saying words: ''You haven't told them? ''.

Danny eyes her back, replying in the same way: ''I can't, not yet though but soon.''. Jazz sighs, unbelievable that her brother is a great hero but he's still a kid.

''…'' Yugi watched the, not able to understand their look talking. Ichi noticed his worry, asking him. ''Something wrong Nya?''

Yugi eyes her, smiling as he didn't want to bother her with these things but tells her. ''Danny-kun, he's not telling us something.''

Ichi looks at the Fenton siblings, certain something was up even though she had no clue what.

''He'll tell us later or maybe.'' She tells the tricolor head, not wanting him to worry.

Yugi smiled a bit, yet that wasn't the only thing bothering him.

''… And also what Dark General Knight mention that he failed his lord again.'' He informs her, worrying of how he phrase it as if the Dark Lord was still around. But that couldn't be since he was dead, gone forever or so he wants to believe.

''Dark Leader Dragon is gone Nya. He's probably upset he failed to stop you from killing him. Or he might be messing with you.'' The red cherry head lets him know, really certain Yugi just overthinks for no good reason but to make excuses.

Yugi eyes her, actually a little startled that maybe he was. He chuckles about it nodding.

''Yea… yea…'' He replies, certain he was being silly about it and if it wasn't then he'll just really drive himself crazy just thinking about it. He nods; knowing what matters now was this victory, all the friends around him and the lovely girl who always helps him out.

He then turns to the red cherry head still looking at him, asking her with a smile. ''I never asked; how was your day? I was worry you would have fainted after all that had happen, ghost related and all.''

Ichigo blushes with great shades of red, stunned as words couldn't escape her lips. Yugi blinks as she leads forward and whispers to only him. ''I peed myself a bit.''

Yugi widens his eyes, looking down to see Ichigo's skirt did look a bit… wet near her crotch. He smiled, understanding that since he wet himself a bit back in Duelist Kingdom with that cave of fake skeleton bones. He comforts her, cuddling up close so his warm might change that wetness. Ichigo giggles, feeling better as both stare at their friends talking and causing a fight. Under the table, the two secretly held hands being together.

Yugi and friends celebrate another victory over evil although the tricolor head feels like Danny is hiding something and also what Dark General Knight said before. Whatever it is, the young Dragon Knight will face it head forward with his friends, and the person that always smiles.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

There was silence somewhere in a dark alley in Tokyo, until suddenly a tear from the Ghost Zone opens up suddenly. At first nothing came out… but then a large dark golden hand pierces through from the other side of the tear, opening up a portal. From there a figure walks out from it.

''I have finally returned back to the human world.'' The figure spoke as the hand vanishes along with the portal.

The man had the appearance of red hair that spikes upwards, yellow grey eyes with a pair of glasses on. He wore a sleeveless brown top with white, orange color scheme on his front chest that goes down almost like a skirt on both sides of his legs with a red sash wrapped around his waist. He also wears light brown pants with greyish boots along with a dark green robe-like poncho. He was seen wearing large brown pearls wore around his neck and pierced ears. He also had on large golden rings as well as bondage wristbands around his wrists. He worn a greyish version of the Duel Academia Duel Disk attached around his left wrist arm.

He walked out from the alley, looking down to see a newspaper.

''And if I'm right…'' He said picking up the paper and checking the date, raising his eyebrow at the date. He didn't expect the ones he must find would be here but it does make him smirk. ''This is where you two are.''

He crumps up the newspaper, tossing it to a corner as he looks up at the dark sky.

''I'm coming for you, Yubel, Supreme King!'' The man with the name of Amon Garam, one who comes from the same time as Judai, declares with confident smirk as he sets off.

Danger approaches Judai but will he be ready to face the power Amon possesses or possibly has gained since his disappearance? Only time will tell…

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

An unexpected surprise as Ichigo's Pen pal from America is finally visiting her while at the same time Kaiba visits the café for personal reason. A duel builds up between the red cherry head and the cold blue eyes as the strings of faith let two distant lovers to finally meet.

Ichigo smiles jolly: I never imagined my Pen pal would finally want to meet at last!

Yugi: I guess she's been curious how Japan is.

Ichigo: Unlike Danny actually, she was born here. She was adapted by some rich guy who… eh… how did she put it, find resources of energy or something? Anyway, she's coming here today so I don't want Naruto… *eyes Naruto* …

Naruto: Yea, yea. Sakura-chan would say the same: I'm a problem maker. Well this time I'm not-

Kaiba arrives: You people only multiple like insects. Can't you swarm in a place like Iceland, not here spreading your friendship nonsense here?

Ichigo: AW NO! No-no. Leave.

Kaiba smirks: I have stuff to speak with your bosses. Besides, I should be the one to tell you to leave, kitty cat.

Ichigo: … THAT'S IT! I'm going to beat you to a pulp Kaiba-Baka! Duel me and with that, I can finally say I beaten Seto Kaiba twice!

Kaiba glares: Is that so? If you insist, you'll make the perfect test subject for my new deck.

Yugi: Careful Ichigo-kun, this never ends well sometimes. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Clash of Pride VS Love again: Ichigo VS Kaiba! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Now bring it Kaiba-Baka! I have an old friend I want to see Nya!

Kaiba scoffs: Trust me when I say this Momomiya, I will make sure when I win you spit out a hairball.

Jonouchi: … Ew. I'm leaving now, cannot do this!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First off, yes, sometimes at the end of a chapter (depending) I will be doing one of these. What do you guys think?

Secondly, this chapter/episode and previous one was going to be one whole chapter but having already seen it, I knew it would be TOO long. I didn't even want to make 3 parts of this but well… it's better than nothing right?

Thirdly, _**Special Fusion Attack**_ will not be added into the Attack name for Yugi and Ichigo's combination attacks since pretty much it would make the name longer so it will be refer as such before using it or thinking about it. Let me know if you guys like it like that?

Lastly, yes, Adrian Gecko, the dubbed name for Amon Garam, is here. I have my reasons why he is here and not someone like Viper… or another… I have something already in mind for them. Besides, I thought of Amon/Adrian as an okay-ish character until his big twist with Yubel and then Exodia… and then I was like ''Hey, he's a better character now''. Like villain status but not really, not entering the boundaries of a certain God of the New World, more like he wants to make everyone happy regardless of who is sacrifice. Anyway, he's here but he won't reveal himself JUST yet. Soon… and yes, very soon.

* * *

 **Next week no Volume 3 due to the following chapter in Reshef of Destruction, for those who haven't read it. Thank you for understanding and read that story too, it's canon to DKR and some of Volume 3.**


	11. 9: Clash of Pride VS Love Again!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 9 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 9:** **Clash of Pride VS Love Again: Ichigo VS Kaiba!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The battle in the Ghost Zone continued as Danny_ _'s allies of Frostbite and his clan appear to assist the ghost boy and his friends, Team Dragon Knight now began to take wins by defeating Walker and the Dark Chimera Anima._

 _With Sonic's annoyance and Tucker's virus, Eggman was shut down as Naruto's strength with Danny defeated Vlad._

 _Kurosaki was in a clash of warriors against Dark General Knight with the evil general greatly impressed to the point of using his improved_ _ **Aggressive Mode**_ _. With that power, Ichigo was about to reveal his full strength but Yugi joined in, wishing to settle this with his enchanted_ _ **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ _. With a clever strategy and the help of his friends, Yugi and Team Dragon Knight defeated Dark General Knight._

 _Our heroes celebrate unaware as an enemy of sorts of Judai's past or rather his future has arrived to this time. Is he ready to deal with that?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

It was morning, school day, as Ichigo was headed to school with a smile on her face as suddenly a black limo drove, stopping in front of her. The passenger's door window opens up, revealing Akumu Momomiya's head smiling at her, greeting her. ''Morning Ichigo. Mind if I take you to school?''

''Morning Uncle Akumu and sure Nya!'' Ichigo replies excitedly as the door opens and she enters inside. Once the door was closed, the limo drives of.

Ichigo smiles happily to spend some time with her uncle. Ever since he was freed and Dark Leader Dragon defeated, her uncle took full control of his company, renaming it from Dark L.D. Enterprise into the brand-new Equalord Enterprise; referring to Akumu that it means all are equal to a lord thus they should all be respect equality.

Ichigo felt comfortable with her uncle since he still had the memories of when Dark Leader Dragon had control over him thus he knew she was Mew Ichigo and so on. Akumu, however, was proud of Ichigo being a heroine for humanity, promising to not tell a soul of her identity and even wishes to help her in any way he can. Ichigo declined but she is beginning to show interest to accept his help; if it meant to help her friends, her world and Yugi.

She starts telling him of all the stuff that has happened to her, of course avoiding Kurosaki's identity and informing him to not call Edward small or else.

Akumu chuckles a bit amazed especially her latest battle inside this Ghost Zone. ''That's truly something Ichigo. Of course, you had help with Yugi-san and your friends even though you are much stronger than them.''

Ichigo giggles embarrassed, replying. ''Maybe but I'm still nowhere stronger than Yugi-kun.''

Akumu nods silently, looking at his reflection unaware his reflection was the cold scowl of Dark Leader Dragon. Far from his own niece or the brat of the Dragon Knight; Akumu and the Dark Lord are really one and the same and he played the whole possessed thing even better than that fool Yam Bakura, making them think at one point they were the same but later tricking them that was not the case and with enough believe; he got them under his hook.

Still, he was impressed the boy was growing stronger even to beat Dark General Knight after heavy training. Still, this didn't calm his nerves as he was furious. However, he still had a trump card growing and he was staring at her.

''… You will one day, maybe sooner if I can help you.'' Akumu finally spoke with a small smile as Ichigo nods smiling back. Soon the limo stops, arriving at Domino High School.

''Well this is my stop Nya! Let's have lunch or something Nya.'' Ichigo tells him giggling, hoping to spend more time with him. Akumu startles a bit, forming a small smile nodding. ''I would be happy to Ichigo.''

Ichigo blushes, getting out of the limo. Akumu leans towards the door, waving goodbye to her. ''Have a wonderful day!''

Ichigo blushes waving goodbye as she spots her friends Moe and Miwa, going towards them. She felt happy, able to tell her uncle is getting better and happier.

Akumu watches her go as he closes the door and the limo drove off. He leans on his back of the sit, silently looking at the darkness of his closed window space. ''…''

''I hope your emotions for that girl get to you, my lord.'' A voice spoke in the shadows as Akumu sighs, seeing beside him was Dark General Knight, managing to actually fit in this tight space. ''I am aware.''

The dark knight still looked damaged from his previous defeat but the damage he took was being recovered. He eyes his master with concern, thinking he might become soft by that girl's nature. He didn't dare question him, instead asking. ''My lord, I understand your plot in tricking those mortals, but was this method really necessary?''

Akumu faces his general, his eyes glowing demonic red, responding. ''My previous incarnations were fools, declaring their strength and falling short… more by another than by a previous Dragon Knight.''

Dark General Knight nods, having been told by his lord that his previous versions of him have failed more by their pride of a dragon. However, Akumu had something what they didn't; awareness of one's weakness.

''If I wish to kill a simply brat that I was unable to kill from my first encounter, I need to regain my full powers and exceed them. Don't forget, a Dragon Knight and Dark Lord have the power to grow stronger over time and through battle and unlike Yugi…'' Akumu says admitting his original plan was reckless with how that boy who never fought before actually surprised him and his luck to survive through allies. He had tried to gather his own forces but now he needs power and a lot to finally put an end to that pest.

He clinches his hand that temporary shifted, taking the form of a black scaled dragon claw. Akumu smirks as he can feel his powers were growing. He declares in a cocky evil glare. ''I have more experience and desire to kill him than any Dark Lord before me and I will not allow ANY to stand in my way.''

Dark General Knight nods, wishing to see his master to succeed.

''Speaking of which, you were telling me you found something interesting I should be aware of.'' Akumu says changing the subject with a calmer stare. The evil general nods, his eyes looking unease as if something was wrong.

''And to not make you madder my lord… this will upset you.'' He tells the Dark Lord who frowns, listening to what his general has for him.

 **Elsewhere** **… In Kaiba Corp:**

A few hours passed since as a broadcast has been made with all reporters in and out of Domino to ask questions to the CEO of one of the most advance technological companies in the eastern side of the world.

Preparing the broadcast outside of their company with the stage was Mokuba Kaiba, telling the workers to set the equipment correctly.

Mokuba looked matured in his appearance as he wore a whiteish cream colored coat with a light purple collar shirt with a darker purple vest while wearing a blueish tie. He had on purple-blueish pants and elegant brown business shoes. His hair looked more comb, showing his status as the second and future owner of Kaiba Corporation.

"Mokuba-sama, it's time.'' Isono informs the younger Kaiba who nods. ''Thanks. I'm sure Nii-san is more than ready.''

The reporters soon take their sits, waiting but saw no one leaving the front door. One reporter looks up yawning… before he narrows his eyes, squeezing them to see something up above. It was hard to tell what it was until he widens his eyes and saw it clearly; it was something descending to the ground by a jetback. Mokuba smirks, figuring as much.

All the reports notice as the one on wearing the white dragon-like winged jetback that resembles the wings of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon was none other than Seto Kaiba himself, landing with his arms crossed. Once he touches ground, he discards his jetback to Isono who receives it. Kaiba walks up to his table with microphone, looking at the reporters and cameramen.

Kaiba is seen wearing an upgraded outfit of his white sleeveless long coat, looking slicker and whiter. His black under shirt of his open long coat felt tighter, even showing his abs which made almost all female reporters to sweat attractive by him. His pants also became tighter having diamond-like knee pads. His Kaiba Corp designed belt look even better, showing the KC insignia. And his expression was as sinister as never before, showing this was a man who came for business.

''Welcome fine reporters with nothing to do in their time but to annoy me, you all know me so let's get into answering your questions.'' Kaiba quickly declares, not wanting anymore chit-chat. He was busy with other stuff, more importantly his company and dueling skills.

He points silently at the reporter who was drinking coffee. He became alarm, stopping as he speaks up. ''Kaiba-san, many of us, even the people of Domino City… are still concern with well, your elevator.''

Kaiba gives him a stare, turning to observe the tall elevator that was visible in the middle of the sky. That elevator was located in the middle of the ocean from Domino but not far that would be referred to as a second Battle Tower. The elevator connects itself to a space station that Kaiba Corporation has finally successfully built after 2 years, hovering over Domino.

''What of it?'' The brown-haired man demanded in a cold tone. The reporter gulps, knowing well this isn't a man you can't make him mad, stating. ''Well isn't it bad for your company, wasting millions to almost billions, to make something like no less a space station hovering above us 24/7?''

Mokuba sighs to himself knowing what's coming next.

''I think I made it clear in that chat show nonsense that Kaiba Corp's space station is meant as a new way to creating advancements for Humanity.'' Kaiba informed all, pressing a switch. Light shot up showing some kind of holograph of charts and other successes that his company has done ending with a sketch work of a prototype tower on the surface of the moon that connects the elevator from the space station and then back to Earth. ''Besides, you can say we are a step towards the moon.''

The reporters whisper to each other, discussing how incredible that was.

''But that can cost your company into bankrupt and-'' The same reporter tries telling the CEO of Kaiba Corp, believing this could damage his business but instantly was silent by Kaiba's stare. His blue eyes staring coldly at the man as if staring at his soul made him almost wet of terror.

''Which company continues to marvel the world and showcase a higher profit than any other?'' Kaiba questions him sinister, as if the man already knew the answer. The man gulps, answering. ''… Kaiba Corporation, along with Wayn-''

Kaiba suddenly slams his hands loudly over the table he was next to, scaring almost everyone around him. The same reporter begins shivering seeing the pure hated look on Kaiba's face.

''I made it clear before; I don't talk about the competition. In fact, I don't have such a thing.'' Seto threatened pressing his teeth as the man nods in terror before he lashes out again. ''Next question!''

The reporter pants getting out of his sit and rushing off needed to use a bathroom.

A female reporter stood up, asking the CEO. ''Kaiba-san, many have been saying you've made a breakthrough on the newest advancement to Duel Monsters that can further extend the human race. Can you please-''

''I've made it clear the project is still in its course but if you must know it's deeming a success.'' Kaiba stated interrupting her. She nods taking notes as she further asked. ''A follow up: Is it true you are testing children to use…''

''Neurons to create Solid Vision with their brains?'' Kaiba once again beat her interrupting her words. She blinks nodding as she got a leak that Kaiba Corporation has been testing the new Duel Disks on children. Kaiba smirks answering her. ''That's right. Kaiba Corporation doesn't kidnapped children if most of you assumed; we came to the most gifted of children to test the system. Most bare quite well than others.''

Seto presses the same button he did early as a new holograph was shown, revealing images of children being testing with strange devices and using their brainwaves to create the prototypes of new Duel Disks. ''Once further tests are made, these Duel Disks will allow their duelists to use their imagination or their brainwaves through these headsets to create the Solid Vision than requiring a microchip for the task. With this new method of dueling, new possibilities shall be made.''

Mokuba watches rolling his eyes, having a brief case beside him that has one of those new Duel Disk fully tested out.

''The first of the new Duel Disks is still in testing but in a few or so months, they will become mass product for all to use.'' Seto adds, wanting to finish this discussion but the woman refused to let it go asking even further. ''And what if someone is unable to use their ''imagination'' to duel?''

Seto gives her a look, impressed she asked a decent question as he answers as he points and drags one of the images, showing a strange headset used for gamers in one of those online RPG. ''You can be braindead or retarded, your brain will do the work better regardless and the headsets will enchant them.''

She widens her eyes almost taken back by the kind of respond he gave her, actually asking him to double check. ''A-are you saying someone could use these devices to basically heal those who have mental problems?''

Kaiba smirks, expecting them for him to reply but instead he says as the holograph vanishes. ''Next question.''

This left the female reporter to be astonished, wondering if that was the case.

Another male reporter stood up no doubt being part of the Duel Monsters news asks him. ''Kaiba-san, do you have plans to create another major Duel Monsters tournament? There are rumors that Industrial Illusions have allowed Kaiba Corporation to create a secret set of cards. Are these cards meant to defeat your archrival and the Duel King of Duel Monsters, Yugi Mutou?''

''… No comment.'' Kaiba replies simply as that, not going to go into details with his latest plan in defeating Yugi no less to some leeches. ''Are we done now? I have business to-''

''I have a question actually!'' A voice stood up, surprising Kaiba. He scans the number of reporters as one rose up, raising her hand to get his attention.

Her blond hair with long purple colored crooked pointy bang locks along with her purple-eyes confirmed to Seto that he has seen her and is aware of her. ''You're-''

The woman, no doubt Jenny Mutou wearing a yellow colored reporter outfit along with pointy ended glasses, smirks as she introduces herself with a recorded at hand. ''Jennifer Mutou, reporter for Domino NOW and I'm not here to ask about your company, your advancements or even about Duel Monsters and your rivalry with my little brother.''

Mokuba was actually taken back not aware Yugi's older sibling was a reporter, actually worrying since his brother has never been lucky dealing with a Mutou… or the spirit of an ancient pharaoh no less.

''What I want to know is what people have feared since you became the CEO of your adoptive father's former military company…'' Jenny goes on saying, leading to her ultimate question speaking full of confidence like any true reporter. ''Who are you Seto Kaiba? What's behind the richest man alive?''

''…'' Kaiba stares silently, almost looking angry. Jenny smiles still confident, adjusting her glasses as she proceeds her turn. ''You're around your 20s and you are no doubt the wealthiest man to exist… and yet doesn't it seem sad you're all alone?''

Seto startles mad as he was about to object but she beats him adding all innocent. ''I mean yes, you have your brother and your company always forces you to be busy, when it's not involved beating a kid a few years younger than you in a children's card game, but you don't social with other people?''

The other reporters gulp all aware one shouldn't pose a threat to someone like Seto Kaiba. However Jenny wasn't some girl; she was a reporter who studies hard on her ''target'' and exposes something relevant about such person than what everyone else already knows.

''I guess with your presence, many can understand you are no mere man, but what about your love life? Haven't you ever concern to date some of your age or with the interest to finding a mate to make a family?'' Jenny resumes questioning Kaiba who stares even more intensive to kick her out of his press conference.

''It just seems that after all you're going to accomplish, wouldn't a man's greatest achievement be to have a great wife and children beside you?'' Jenny continues her assault, about to hit his core. ''What kind of example are you showing your younger brother? To become the best even if all those are below you? Do you view people as-''

She then stops, seeing the look of distaste written all over Kaiba's face. He had his limit with this nonsense, announcing. ''Interview over.''

The reporters all try speaking to get some answers but Kaiba's bodyguards prevented any to get near him. Mokuba saw the look on Kaiba's face, walking out of the stage as suddenly Jenny leaps in front of him. Some guards try to grab her but Seto raise his arms at them, glaring at the woman.

''At least answer one of my questions.'' Jenny demanded raising her recorder in front of him.

Kaiba stared down at her as Jenny only stares back serious for a respond. It was silence for a moment before Kaiba scoffs, finally speaking. ''If you must know… I don't date those who can't understand my pride. And you're pretty much like them.''

Jenny just gave a puzzle look, not expecting such a question but as she thought about it; it does make sense as it shows he's not the one to be dating any girl… or well, a bimbo after his fortune and money. She smiles, getting something interesting to write as she bows and leaves.

Seto watches her leave with some relief to not see her nuisance as Mokuba joins him carrying the large brief case.

''A little mean don't you think Nii-san?'' Mokuba asks his older brother, not wanting him into trouble but instead Seto didn't reply, remaining silent. ''…''

The younger Kaiba sibling sighs, figuring he wouldn't say a thing. ''Sigh, yea.''

Seto narrows his eyes at him before walking off. Mokuba walks up joining him side by side. Seto had been thinking about those stupid questions that woman demanded of him. She'll pay for hitting as low as she did and Yugi will be his revenge towards her… however, that made him think that his rival is with that cat girl… and then to that café.

''Mokuba, put in some time in the afternoon to visit that Café. I want to check on my investment.'' Kaiba tells him as Mokuba sighs again this time smiling, certain what he's up to. ''On it.''

Seto forms a small smirk, hoping to get something from visit especially if it gives him a chance to finally crush that girl who humiliated him with her Love Dragon.

 **Hours later** **…**

Café Mew Mew was having a normal day, not too many costumers, not so few. For the third time this day Ichigo Momomiya lets out a sneeze sweeping the café with a broom. She along with Yugi, his friends and the others were watching the broadcast of Kaiba Corp's conference, all views aiming at Kaiba being the main focus.

Jonouchi groans annoyed, hating the fact that Kaiba treats anyone like beneath him. That really grinds his gears, stating. ''That Kaiba, always showing how damn cool he is to the rest of us.''

Ichigo Kurosaki watched this with a bored look, never a fan of the guy. Even that one time they met all he could remember was how that man called him a carrot-top thug. Edward blinks watching this ''Television'' set as this was his first time seeing this so-called inventor of the Duel Disk. No dud he wasn't like Mustang. He's glad Al decided to learn some cooking with some of Judai's friends… if that was a good idea but he knew his younger brother can take care of himself.

As the news made their summary of the conference, Ichi notices one reporter actually confronting ''Kaiba-Baka'' and it looked a lot like Yugi's sister.

''Yugi-kun, was that Jenny-san?'' She asks the tricolor head who was panicking by how Jenny forced Kaiba to end the conference earlier than expected. ''Y-yea…''

''I didn't know your sister was a reporter.'' Anzu adds a little surprised too. The others were surprised too. Yugi exhales slightly, explaining it. ''Sorry about that. I learned that last week…''

It was an odd tale that basically had him go pick up some stuff for his sister or else feel the wrath of her pan. He did so, without a second thought and he brought them all at some building. He went, took the elevator and arrived at some kind of news room. It was actually the headquarters for the small and new journalist group, Domino NOW. And it just so happen that Jenny was a reporter there, even having a small office.

''It does explain why she made me do stuff before.'' Yugi just remembered that thing where he had to tell her how his battle against Deep Blue went into detail and the destruction that happened. Or about the latest trend teenagers like himself were into… and some other stuff.

Ichi was amazed to hear that… until she suddenly panics that she might release the fact Yugi is the Dragon Knight.

''She wouldn't reveal-'' She tries asking him concerning but Yugi smiles, aware of what she was asking him as he lets her know. ''I doubt it. She's not that kind of reporter.''

Ichi lets out a sigh of relief, worry that might happen and then the police or the military would arrest Yugi for crimes he didn't commit like destruction of public property for fighting against the Dark Lord or the aliens before OR worst, experiment on him like some rat. She shivers just thinking about it.

''In fact she's been trying to get me, well the Dragon Knight, noticed. I'm not sure how to feel.'' Yugi said not so thrill, not happy Jenny wants everyone to know that the Dragon Knight was real and he's a hero. After what's been going on especially about some serial killer who kills other criminals; Tokyo or the world aren't prepared for this. Heck, not even Yugi was as he still hasn't found a clue what is a Dragon Knight yet?

''I do; lucky!'' Ichi, however, protests giggling, wishing she had someone to support the Mew Mews but ever since the final battle of the Aliens, they've been pretty much blame for what had happened but not to a degree that they were a threat. So she told Ryou that the Mew Mews should be used to help others in need like actual superheroines. Her blond-headed boss agreed, thinking it would be a good idea for the people to trust on the girls.

As interested as this was, Ed yawns as he looks at the purple eyes saying to him. ''I rather not forget this before something else happens but I've always wonder about something, Yugi.''

Yugi turns to the golden headed boy, blinking as he got his attention. Ed then asks pretty curious from the battle they had before. ''What's with that glowing red eyes and sparks coming out from you?''

Kurosaki blinks, also remembering that, even seeing it briefly before during the time they spare. Ed also recalled when Yugi went head-to-head against Mustang.

''You mean Yin-Yang Dragon?'' Yugi asks, blinking as he must have forgotten to tell him about it. Edward just stares with a blank expression… not sure he heard that right. ''… Come again?''

Yugi chuckles nervously explaining he has what he could describe best as a spirit of a two-headed dragon with ten tails; a noble kind dragon and an angry yet truthful dragon.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You're joking aren't you!'' Ed shouts furious, not able to take this serious. Judai was actually fine about it adding. ''Naruto has one too.''

''I got a nine-tailed, giant red-orange fox in me.'' Naruto states with a slightly happy-going face, not so thrill to tell others about his demon fox but he can trust them.

''…'' Ed drops his jaw with a suspicious look, not believing the others were perfectly fine about it. Hell even Momomiya found it normal.

''They're crazy right Kurosaki?'' Edward asks the orange-headed Ichigo, knowing this guy is no fool. However, Kurosaki didn't say a word, actually believing that more than others would think. ''…''

Ed lowers his head, feeling like he's trapped in an island with no logic and replaced with magic. There was no way escaping this, actually asking his other question. ''Fine! So how does that Yin-Yang lizard lead you his ''magical'' powers?''

Yugi blinks nervously as the spirit of Yin Dragon erupts behind him, having a menacing ''I'm going to devour him'' look with his mouth open.

'' **WHAT DID THAT BLOOD STAIN CALLED US!** '' Yin Dragon roars beyond furious, wanting to splat that tiny pebble for the insult. Yang Dragon materialized in spirit form, sighing trying to calm his other half.'' **Easy there brother.** ''

Yugi, still sweat dropping as he and Atem are the only two who can hear them, explains that Yin-Yang Dragon's energy is like a battery for his body. It basically super charges every one of his senses and traits letting him do those feats while also the other part of the dragon makes sure that the energy doesn't overheat or break Yugi's body like a computer.

That's how he feels every time he had used that power, like a buildup of energy but it wasn't when the two-headed dragon explained that they needed their host to have a strong connection to them that the power output could explode, killing him. He sweat dropped, a little glad they tested him but he was it necessary that he had to choose one over the other.

"O-okay, that's cool.'' Danny admits, actually typing a note in his phone for a science fair project. Lettuce understood it too with Pudding actually not getting it. Ed did admit that made sense… somehow.

Yugi nods smiling until he notices the look on the red cherry head's face, watching the door. She wasn't even lecturing Mint to do some labor than drinking her tea.

''Ichigo-kun, everything alright?'' He asks her as she snaps out, turning to face the tricolor head. ''Yea? Just waiting for her Nya.''

''… Her?'' The others asked confused. Jonouchi checks the date, surely not his Erika as she wouldn't return yet. Ichi blinks, seeing their faces before she startles with widen eyes. ''I FORGOT TO TELL YOU NYA?!''

They all still blink as Ichi runs around panicking. Ringo tries calming her down with some water who she drank it all sighing. Ichi sits inside the group's circle, smiling excitedly.

''Okay, it goes back when I was like 12. I met this girl with the same age as me who was actually born in Domino, but she's an adoptive daughter for this guy in America.'' The redhead Ichigo begins telling them who for those not familiar with this Ichigo; she talks a lot. Yugi didn't mind it, preferring this than shopping unlike Jonouchi.

Ichi blushes, recalling that day as she was little and she wanted to buy a soda as it was a hot day but she didn't have enough money. She thought she could survive the heat but that wasn't going to happen. She was going to think she will die but instead someone gave her a soda. The mysterious girl smiled as Ichi also smiled, becoming friends.

''I really-really like her so we made a promise to stay in touch through emails. We became pen-pals and really close ones. We would always have a chance to send a message back to the other about how we're doing.'' Ichi continues her story. ''While I'm still, studying, my friend is a major for some complex science thing Nya because her adoptive father is some kind of genius who taught her a lot.''

Jonouchi just stares in disbelief as did Mint who joined the group with her mouth slightly open. Judai whistles pretty amazed as was Otogi.

''Anyway she finished her career and thought she would say hello to me in person.'' Ichi gets to the point of this story who blushes, seeing the faces they had in how she could travel here. Even Danny was lucky coming here since the school would… well, sort of pay for the plane tickets.

''Did I mention her father is supposed to be a super-rich genius guy?'' She adds with an embarrass expression. The others blinked pretty surprised.

''Wow, that's something. This friend of yours must be someone you really like.'' Yugi states now wanting to meet this girl himself. Ichi giggles, hoping he would. ''Oh well you know me Nya.''

''So she's supposed to be coming today?'' Bakura asks curious too as the red cherry head nods excitedly. ''Right here actually. Told her where to go and all. I'm super excited to introduce you to her and…''

Ichi suddenly lets a sigh, seeing everyone even Zakuro who was paying more attention in the cash register were here… except for her best friend. ''Most of the others. I wish Erika-chan was here too.''

''I wish for that too Momomiya.'' Jonouchi admits, missing her beloved scorpion girl who always gives him a look of love for him… which was really a look of unease.

Ichi gets up, stretching while walking around as she just has to be strong vowing. ''For Erika-chan, I'll do fine! So I hope every one of you stays in a good behavior…''

Suddenly Ichi got behind both Naruto and Judai, grabbing their shoulders startling them. They looked up to see her menacing, frightening ''yandere'' glare smile. ''Or else.''

Naruto felt very wet down below as that face she has reminds him of Captain Yamato's scary face, just more threatening. Judai remains the most calmed although he too felt wet. ''Y-yea.''

''I do not want to make her angry. Anyone who would had to be insane.'' Jonouchi says, not going to make her mad at the time being to protect his nuts from actually getting kicked off from him. As they were discussing, the doors of the café open up as Danny turns hearing it and actually starts to worry.

''What about someone who has an ego higher than Yugi's good free kind nature?'' He suddenly asks, looking forward. The group blinks as they looked ahead and instantly both Ichi and Jonouchi panicked seeing it was Kaiba and Mokuba entering. ''Crap.''

The two brothers walked in with Mokuba greeting the group. ''Hey guys.''

Yugi smiles waving hello, eyeing Kaiba who glares down at him sinister. Yugi sweat drops a bit; quite certain he does want to see him because of what Jenny did in the press conference. Ichigo walks up with the other waitresses minus Zakuro stood behind her.

''Mokuba-kun…'' The redhead Ichigo greets the younger Kaiba kindly before erupting in rage at the older. ''AND NO! NO, NO, NO!''

''… I see you still work here, Momomiya.'' Kaiba says ignoring her shouting. Ichi hisses, not having the time to see this jerk trying to ruin the reunion with her friend.

''WHY ARE YOU HERE NYA?!'' She demands straight to the point. Seto eyes her as he scans the café, not seeing them demanding back. ''Where's your damn bosses?''

''Ryou and Keiichiro-san are off doing research.'' Lettuce tells him nicely. Seto scoffs not surprised just those two. ''Typical of a homosexual couple.''

Everyone sweat drops at what he just said as Pudding and Ringo were confused. ''What's homosexual?''

''Oh great, see what you did there?'' Mint said upset even knowing those two are too young to know what that term even means. Kaiba once more snarls as he said. ''Don't care. So who am I supposed to speak to about the profits on my investment in this café?''

''Seto.'' A voice spoke as Kaiba turns to see it was Zakuro holding a large file in her hands. ''… Fujiwara.''

''Ryou had prepared a file with all the earnings and profit made these few months.'' Zakuro explains handing the file. Mokuba gladly receives it, placing it on the table with the brief case. He starts examining the contents no doubt certain everything was fine. "Everything checks out Nii-san.''

''Great now you can leave Nya.'' The redhead Ichigo tells him, wanting him gone since 10 minutes ago. Seto turns to see the pesty girl who only finds ways to irritate him. No one tells him what to do, reminding her. ''Why should I be ordered around by a simple waitress?''

Ichi glares by those words as if saying she was no good. However, other than getting mad, she smirks reminding him. ''Because this waitress was the one who beat you in a Children's Card Game Nya!''

''WITH MY HELP.'' Jonouchi adds yelling, not wanting her to think she won without his help. Yugi wished she didn't even say that, seeing the look of anger Kaiba built up.

''You would dare insult pride again with that lunatic imagination of yours!'' Kaiba calls out infuriate with that stupid reminder of his own defeat that wasn't from Yugi, still haunting him. Ichi stares firmly mad, deserving every bit of those words back-talking. ''It's your fault to underestimate Jonouchi but a rookie like myself and my Love Dragons Nya.''

''…'' Kaiba looks down coldly at her silently as Ichi looks up mad. The two just stare at the other, not getting anywhere. That's when Seto smirks, having a chance to redeem himself. He walks off but instead sits where his brief case was.

''W-what are you doing?'' Ichi questions puzzled, not getting what he was doing sitting. Seto crossed his legs, snapping his finger at her. ''Last I check I'm a customer so I can basically order anything here and you have to obey my every command unless you want this café rolled over.''

Ichi twitches his eyes really mad, wanting to kick his nuts now more than anything. She was going to until Kaiba suggests, luring her in. ''Unless you duel me, one-on-one.''

Ichi widens her eyes surprised as Yugi did but of worry. Seto could tell she was thinking about it, smirking. Yugi knew this was a bad idea.

What will Ichi do to such a request?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Kaiba: So what will it be Momomiya? Are you going to be a scared kitty or will claw at me like a true duelist?**_

 _ **Ichigo M: I don**_ _ **'t be a true duelist to claw at you but you know in any way, I'll kick your nuts Nya!**_

* * *

The redhead Ichigo was still thinking about Kaiba's challenge to duel him. She was only lucky against him thanks to Jonouchi but alone? Is she ready?

She tries to say something until Yugi spoke up, interrupting her. ''Ichigo-kun, don't take Kaiba-kun's offer.''

She snaps out turning to eye him. Kaiba growls tightening his teeth that his rival would have the nerve to ruin his revenge plan. He gets up stating. ''Going to forbid the girl then, Yugi?''

Yugi eyes him serious, knowing what his aim was and it was to humiliate the person he cares for. He wasn't going to let that as his eyes flash red, telling his Ichigo. ''He wants to duel you to prove a point and regain the pride you stole.''

The red cherry head frowns, actually assuming that was what Kaiba wants too revealing. ''I know but I got to try regardless Nya! Because I'm no ordinary duelist; I am a duelist who loves her cards and that love in my dueling.''

Yugi eyes her as she did back silently. They stare for a moment, able to read the other as ultimately Yugi smiles, pulling out from his bag his Duel Disk.

''Just be careful.'' Yugi tells her handing the Duel Disk to her who receives it blushing. ''I will Nya.''

She knew Yugi's feelings were with her, sliding the Duel Disk on her wrist and her Deck into the slot with her cards shuffled instantly.

Kaiba smirks pleased the foolish girl accepted his challenge.

''Does someone want to fill me in who that guy is?'' Ed asks, still not at all familiar with this guy. Kaiba overheard that voice, glancing over at Edward and Kurosaki with a look of uninterested.

''Fantastic, Yugi has befriended a thug and a midget now.'' He says it out loud causing Yugi and the others to drop their jaws. Kurosaki however was more focus towards the fact that this guy forgot who he was way back in that stupid tournament of his.

''Hey, we met already! It's-'' The orange-headed Ichigo tries saying only for Ed to instantly push him aside onto the table, leaping at Kaiba in a furious rant. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHO'S SO SMALL THAT-''

Seto didn't even try as he quickly grabs Ed by his left arm, twirling him around fast and finally tosses Edward at full strength. The young Alchemist was startled by such a feat as he didn't realize that in the next 3 seconds he was going to hit the wall face forward… which he did. Ichi watched feeling bad, seeing Ed face forward on the wall as he slowly slides downward to the ground.

"Mokuba, I'm testing it.'' Seto orders his younger brother, not giving this girl any more time to say she beat him and her annoying friends. Mokuba sweat drops, actually seeing his brother bothered by her and the only ones who had the guts to do that were Yugi and Atem. ''You really don't like Ichigo-san huh?''

''…'' Kaiba did not reply as he approaches and grabs the brief case his brother has been carrying this whole time. He opens it up, strapping his arm with whatever was inside. He then finishes, presenting it leaving Jonouchi speechless. ''Is that-''

It was a Duel Disk, but it looked completely different than the original ones or those worn in Duel Academia. It was one that had a hexagram shaped and dark blue body with light blue markings that had an extra attachment on his shoulder.

Jonouchi widens his eyes astonish not believing what he was staring at demanding. ''THAT'S THE NEW DUEL DISK! I thought it was just a rumor.''

Kaiba lets out a cocky laugh presenting it to the idiot blond-headed. ''Observe the brand new Duel Disk a loser like yourself will never have until I say so, like a mutt to his master''

Jonouchi grits his teeth further, hoping Ichigo does kick his butt so hard he falls from the top of his ego clouds.

Seto turns back at the girl. He slides on a strange headset as a roundish, blue colored lens that appeared temporary over his right eye, declaring more than ready. ''Prepare yourself, Momomiya!''

Ichigo stares serious, not caring about his fancy new Duel Disk as a real duelist duels with heart, joy and love. ''I am Nya and this time when I win, I want people to know I did it from your mouth Nya.''

''… If you win.'' Seto mutters sinister. He wasn't going to let this girl tainted his pride for a second time, never again.

Everyone watches as both duelists made room for the two to clash. Ichigo activates Yugi's Duel Disk as Kaiba's instantly activated. Both Duel Disks send their links to the Kaiba Corp's Dueling Network System, broadcasting this duel to Duel TV for all to watch and replay.

''DUEL!'' Ichi and Kaiba declare serious, drawing their top five cards and commence their duel. Everyone blinks as the cards Kaiba drew were blue-like holographic or virtual, floating in his view and not able to be seen by those behind him since they don't have the headset to let them see the cards correctly only seeing scrambles. Ichi puffs her cheeks, already jealous before the duel began.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 4000LP**

The others watched really not expecting this again but Mint didn't mind. In fact, she's cheering for Ichigo to be victor. Otherwise, she'll be mopped for a month.

''Momomiya has the nuts to pick a duel against Kaiba of all people again, no less alone.'' Jonouchi remarks astonished, pretty sure she wasn't going to win. Judai nods as he did experience the taste of Kaiba's strength and he's no pushover.

''I hope Ichigo-kun doesn't let her previous victory over Kaiba-kun get the best out of her.'' Yugi said in a concerning tone, having a feeling. Jonouchi nods firmly on that, adding upset. ''She only won thanks to me.''

''I agree with you.'' The tricolor head replies sweat dropping. Anzu watches, knowing pretty certain the red cherry head can do it although the back of her head said otherwise.

''She'll do fine. And well… hehe, if not…'' The brunette replies nervously, not so sure. Kurosaki watches, actually wanting the redhead to beat this prick onto the ground. ''As long as Momomiya beats him, I'm more than willing to cheer for her in this game.''

The redheaded Ichigo eyes her hand, smiling as she tells her opponent. ''I'll gladly let you go first Nya.''

''... Fine.'' Kaiba accepts, not in the least caring who went first.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Kaiba**_ ** _: 4000LP H: 5_**

''My turn! Draw!'' Kaiba declares drawing his virtual blue card with his hand, leaving behind traces of its light before it and the card vanished. The card then appeared in his virtual card hand.

''HEY! What gives Nya? What happened to your cards?'' Ichi questions angrily, feeling like Kaiba was cheating. Jonouchi felt the same, puzzled by the new Duel Disk.

Kaiba scoffs, not surprised someone like her would question this explaining. ''If you must know, they're located in my personal location, locked within a special machine and at the same time permanently link to my Duel Disk which lets me use them even in a duel.''

''Like WiFi! That's actually cool.'' Danny admits, getting the concept. Naruto nods, liking the WiFi thing for that Internet stuff he was being introduced to. Ed also did too although Judai wouldn't think the same about the virtual cards.

''It's not the same as holding the actual cards actually. There's no real love to be honest.'' The Elemental HERO duelist states with a small grin, actually irritating Kaiba.

''… Moving on, I'll begin by activating the Spell, Polymerization!'' Seto resumes, waving his draw hand over to one of his floating cards, picking it. Suddenly a glow blue virtual card materializes in that same hand as he slides it into his Duel Disk where the Spell and Trap Card Zone was.

Ichi sweat drops, seeing how much Kaiba has to do with his cards almost finding that hard for any normal person to do always. Still, she remarks his first play. ''Right off the bat a Fusion Summon?''

Kaiba ignores her as he picks two more additional cards from his hand, appearing in blue glowing cards as he sends them to the Graveyard. ''I fuse together Lord of D. and **Divine Dragon Ragnarok**!''

First appeared the dragon armor clothing wearing sorcerer of dragons and beside him was a white-like serpent dragon surrounding in electrical yellow energy, possessing 8 eyes, 4 in a row on each side with a horn on the tip of the face. Then both fly up, beginning to merge together until they were both colliding in the Fusion portal.

''Fusion Summon! Lord of all Dragons emerge, **King Dragun**!'' Kaiba calls upon as the portal shines brightly. What emerged in his monsters' place was a combine form of both. Lord of D's half body was transformed to match Ragnarok's colors and designs, having dragon wings that resemble his former cape. The bottom was Ragnarok's serpent body including the head as the torso. The monster wielded a horn that resembles the Flute of a Summoning Dragon.

 **King Dragun Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1100**

''As long as **King Dragun** is on the field, my opponent cannot select any of my Dragon-Type monsters with Spells, Traps or effect monsters.'' Kaiba states his dragon man's effect unimpressed. Ichi blinks pretty amazing since that meant she couldn't do stuff to it. ''Wow Nya! That's a pretty defensive play.''

Kaiba scoffs, hearing her so-called compliment saying. ''Tch, hardly. I activate **King Dragun's** other effect, Special Summoning a Dragon-Type monster from my hand.''

His dragon man begins singing through the dragon flute as a roar was heard.

''Appear **Prime Material Dragon**!'' Kaiba summons a new as he picks a card in his hand and vanishes. There appeared a golden, metallic-like dragon with glowing red narrow eyes with 6 wings.

 **Prime Material Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

Jonouchi was taken by surprised by this other new dragon. He began to worry as it seems he wasn't the only one who power-up through after the events of Battle City V3.

''Turn end.'' Kaiba ends his turn pretty confident, not even worry to set facedown cards.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5** / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 2_

Ichi stares at the field and Kaiba had a strong dominant start. She gulps slightly, able to tell Kaiba was enraged towards her.

'' _Kaiba-Baka really wants to beat me badly that he has super neat floating cards._ '' The red cherry head Ichigo said to herself, thinking of a way to beat him.

''I guess I better not make him wait then. My turn, draw Nya!'' She declares drawing her top card. She looks at it and smiles, putting it in her hand and then picks another. The Field Spell slot opens up as Ichi announces putting that card in it before closing. ''I'll start by activating the Field Spell, **Love Kingdom!** ''

The entire area suddenly changes through sparks of light. Everyone watching were now in a new area that now resembles a mountain scale with a large white castle being Ichigo with many heart-shaped symbols or objects with the largest being the top, resembling a pink crystal heart. Ed made a stunned expression as did Kurosaki. Judai whistles, liking the happy joy of this place.

''This is the palace of the Love Dragons, their home Nya!'' The redhead Ichigo explains giggling before adding with a firm tone. ''Be nice and don't insult their birthplace.''

''... Continue with your turn.'' Kaiba demanded wanting to move on. Ichi frowns eyeing her hand replying. ''Fine, fine... Your **King Dragun** , it protects your Dragon-Types from being targeted right?''

''...'' Kaiba did not reply, refusing to answer such a stupid question. Ichi rolls her eyes sighing before saying. ''I'll take that as a yes. So that means if it wasn't targeted; then it can't dodge a card Nya?''

Seto just eyes her sinister, although he had a feeling what she was getting towards. Ichi smiles picking the card she drew and activates it. ''I activate the spell, Raigeki!''

This startles Seto with widened eyes. Ichi smiled adding. ''This spell destroys all monsters my opponent controls.''

Jonouchi smirks how impressive of a draw the red cherry head got drawing that card. ''Nice one Momomiya!''

Kaiba watches as a storm was brewing in this happy kingdom.

''I'm surprised someone with your position could even get such a rare card like that.'' Kaiba states slightly, a little amaze she got that kind of rare card. Ichi grins, before ever knowing about Duel Monsters, had learn a thing or two about discounts and how to make an offer one can't refuse.

''I'm good at making business offers and discounts and it worked pretty well.'' Ichi explains grinning. The others sweat dropped hearing that.

''A shame that card will have no impact.'' Kaiba suddenly informs her with a cold stare as he picks a card from his hand, disappearing. His golden dragon roars, unleashing a blast of golden energy that hit into the thunderstorm. The energy tears through the clouds, vanishing them. '' **Prime Material Dragon** has a simple effect. By sending 1 card from my hand, I negate any card effect that would destroy my monsters and next destroys that card.''

Ichi startles up as her destruction card failed. The others didn't expect this but Yugi was certain this was Kaiba's aim from a start. ''Ichigo-kun played it smart but Kaiba-kun counter it better.''

Ed glares, able to tell this jerk makes Mustang tamed.

''...'' Ichi eyes her hand calmly, knowing she had little opinions but she couldn't give up. She declares as the castle's heart-shaped gem glows. ''I activate **Love Kingdom's** effect, revealing a Love card so then I can draw 1 card.''

She reveals **Love Signal!** Now Ichi drew an extra card smiling, summoning it right away. ''I summon **Iriomoto Kitty** Nya!''

A small black cat with pink eyes, wearing a red ribbon around its tail and a ribbon collar neck attached to a bell appears laying on her stomach in Defense Position, letting out an adorable purr. The other Mew Mews actually giggle at the monster's appearance as Ed narrows his eyes almost upset, exactly expecting a cat theme to be her cards.

 **Iriomoto Kitty Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

''When my cute kitty is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 card with Kitty, Kitten or Mew in its name or text from my Deck to my hand.'' Ichi explains as her kitten tosses a magical red yarn over her Duel Disk. A card pops out as Ichi picks it smiling.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' She sets two Spell/Trap cards behind her black cat. ''I end my turn.''

Kurosaki blinks, not familiar with the card game as he questions the group. ''Isn't she playing it reckless?''

The group eyes her as Yugi eyes Judai if one of them should say something. Judai smiled explaining to the orange-headed Ichigo. ''Knowing Ichigo-chan, she'll have something to really shock Kaiba-san.''

Ichigo blinks, not sure he followed but he nods; going to wait.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Kaiba**_ ** _: 4000LP H: 1_**

''...'' Seto eyes the field and certain the girl had something in her sleeve. He shouldn't underestimate her, not again. Ichi blinks before grinning, taunting him. ''What's the matter Nya? Scared to attack my cute kitty.''

Kaiba gives her a stare, not at all frightening by some girl who uses those cute cats and happy dragons.

''Don't assume anything girl. My turn, draw!'' Seto declares drawing his top card. ''I activate **King Dragun's** effect!''

The dragon man blows once again in his flute as another roar was heard across the holographic sky.

''Appear, Krystal Dragon!'' Kaiba calls upon as a blue, crystal-like dragon with bright golden eyes appears on Kaiba's field.

Krystal Dragon Lvl 6 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1000

''Next I activate the spell, **Greedful Pride**!'' Kaiba plays a spell that showed the image of the Goblin Attack Force stealing Pot of Greed from a Big Shield Gardna. ''Now I draw 1 card for each face-up monster I control of the same type.''

All three of Kaiba's dragons glow as did the top card of his deck.

''Since I control 3 Dragon-Types, I draw 3 cards.'' Kaiba declares, drawing his cards. He eyes them briefly before they vanished from his hand and into his virtual hand. He eyes the red cherry head, announcing. ''Battle! Krystal Dragon, attack that feline!''

Krystal Dragon opens its mouth, charging up an energy attack in between its mouth. Instead of worrying, Ichigo smiles wanting this to happen, revealing her set card. ''I was hoping for that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Badge of Courage**!''

A strange magical badge with a cat's pawn print appears through light in between Krystal Dragon's attack view of **Iriomoto Kitty**. ''With its effect, I Special Summon **Kitty Guardians** to the field Nya!''

The badge glows and turns into light. Appearing inside light was a group of helmet, shield carrying group of kittens, taking guard for the black kitten against the crystal flying creature.

 **Kitty Guardians Lvl 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2400**

''Nice one!'' Anzu calls out smiling, knowing how affective those kitties are when Yugi mentioned they were giving Rebecca of all people a hard time. The tricolor head agrees, adding. ''Ichigo-kun's group of kittens can intercept all attacks to itself and they cannot be destroyed once per turn.''

Kurosaki and Edward blink, actually impressed Ichi planned that much ahead of time. Ichigo knew her monsters wouldn't survive this turn but it does give her more time to plan out her next play.

''So what are you going to do now huh? Maybe you're too stunned to-'' Ichigo was saying pretty cocky, teasing the man again… except it didn't work and instead caused him to laugh. ''Hahaha!''

Everyone starts to sweat drop with Mokuba sighing, knowing what this means. Kaiba starts calming down, stating in his sinister stare. ''You really think I would do such an obvious play unless I knew what was coming?''

''... Nya?'' Ichigo utters, not sure she followed. Kaiba scoffs disappointed of how brainless or just thickheaded to understand what he has.

''Then allow me to show you my intention. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Dragon's Pride**!'' Kaiba immediately activates a card from his hand that had the image of Spear Dragon firing its gust blast and tearing through a poor Marshmallon. ''This spell negates all face-up monster effects my opponent currently controls.''

Ichigo blinks before panicking as her **Kitty Guardians** became paralyzed by the spell. ''Nya?!''

''In addition, my dragons gain 200ATK for each monster I control.'' Kaiba adds with his arm crossed as his three dragons roared, their ATK going up. ''I have 3 monsters, which means my three dragons gain 600ATK.''

The group including Ichigo startled as King Dragun and Prime Material Dragon had 3000ATK and Krystal Dragon had 3100ATK.

Kurosaki was watching this guy for this long and he wasn't wrong that this guy was full of himself; he was. He made someone like a know-it-all like Uryu like a normal guy compared to this ego.

''This guy is really arrogance about himself.'' He states with Naruto nods. ''The guy said I wasn't a real ninja but I so am!''

Kurosaki sweat drops, eyeing the orange-black jumpsuit guy… who's a ninja…

''Battle!'' Seto declares snapping the orange-headed Ichigo from his thoughts as the brown-headed duelist declare firm. ''Krystal Dragon, attack the road kills!''

The crystal body dragon unleashes a devastating crystal-like breath blast, engulfing the paralyzed kittens into nothing.

''My kitties'' Ichigo utters out in terror, feeling like a mother losing her children. Kaiba forms a small curl smirk as the dragon that attack begins to glow. ''Krystal Dragon's effect lets me add 1 Level 8 Dragon-Type monster when it battled this turn.''

A card pops out from Kaiba's Duel Disk, vanishing and reappearing in his virtual hand. However, before it did, the card did reveal itself to Ichigo in holographic image, actually worrying her. It was Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''Darn it, he added his ace dragon now.'' Honda curses out before Jonouchi did, fully aware he would say something more foul.

''Next **Prime Material Dragon** , attack that pathetic splat!'' Kaiba orders as his golden dragon unleashes a golden breath blast, striking over Ichigo's remaining kitty, actually splatting it with its attack into sparks of shattered light.

''My kitty.'' Ichigo utters with shocking widened eyes, trying to be strong as she somehow felt her monster's pain.

''Now **King Dragun** , direct attack! Twilight Burn!'' Kaiba orders extending his right arm. The dragon man roars creating a sphere of white-black flames surrounding in an eerie yellow aura, throwing it as the sphere took the form of flames. Ichigo watches powerless as the flames consumed her.

''NAAAW!'' The red cherry head screams, feeling the strong force of Kaiba's monster. Yugi could feel it too, no doubt the work of Kaiba's new Duel Disk. Ichigo falls on her back, panting as she took 3000LP of damage.

The others stare with concern especially Ringo worrying. ''Ichigo-onee-chan took a lot from that attack.''

''Yes she did... but...'' Yugi begins saying, seeing Ichigo getting up but still smiling, causing him to smile back. ''That was what Ichigo-kun wanted too.''

Kaiba saw that smile on her face as well, puzzled why would she smile after such a blow?

''I got you Kaiba-Baka! Reverse Trap open, **Love Signal!** '' Ichi smirks, triggering the trap she revealed last turn. A ray of pink light shot to the sky as a roar was heard from afar. ''When I take a direct attack, I can Special Summon 1 Level 1 to 6 Love Dragon from my Deck to the field!''

A card pops out from Ichi's deck, smiling at it as she calls it out. ''I need you my lovely friend, **Love Dragon LV6**!''

From the ray of light flies down her pink scaled, teenage dragon with sharp horns and matured dragon eyes lets out a roar, summoned to her side. Edward drops his mouth slightly, not expecting dragons in her deck.

 **Love Dragon LV6 Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1900**

''Next I gain Life Points equal my monster's Level x100.'' Ichi states as the ray shines over her and to make it a surprise the castle glows behind her. ''Plus **Love Kingdom's** other effect gives me 500LP each time I summon a Love Dragon friend.''

Kaiba grunts annoyed as her Life Points were a mere 1000 to 2100LP. What was more annoying was him looking at that annoying pink dragon regardless of its age; it was still the same.

''Tch, that Pegasus may have created those cards but they lack the power that my deck, no what Blue-Eyes White Dragon has!'' Kaiba insults Ichi's dragon, making her get mad on what his deal was. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 2100LP H: 3** / Kaiba: 4000LP H: 3_

The redhead Ichigo frowns, not able to enjoy the duel as she calls out to her opponent. ''I already told you once before that it's not about power or pride, but believing in your friends and in our love. That's Love Dragon's strength!''

Kaiba eyes her not at all threatened or any less impressed by that.

''I'll just remind you again Nya!'' Ichigo declares, vowing to rub his face with the power of her dragons. She places her hand over the top card of deck, shouting as she draws it by spinning around. ''My turn! LOVE DRAW NYA!''

She stops her dance spinning, standing in an elegant cross legged pose. Ichi eyes her drawn card and smiles, announcing as her dragon roars. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV6's** effect, level up!''

Her dragon begins to glow in a pink light, changing and evolving.

''Grow even more lovely and stronger, **Love Dragon LV7**!'' Ichigo summons forth the young adult grows even more with her scales become a little darker shade of pink and her round pupils turned into emerald slitters.

 **Love Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

Kaiba stares firm admitting that these false dragons are indeed interesting with their Leveling.

The castle glows as another Love Dragon was summoning, raising Ichi's Life Points to 2600. She wasn't done yet as she declares with her dragon roaring. '' **Love Dragon LV7's** effect grants me 400LP.''

Her dragon releases sparks of light, surrounding her master as Ichi's Life Points once again rose up to 3000.

Ichi bit her lips, just realizing **King Dragun** locks her from targeting her own Love Dragons from her card effects that target them. She needed to change that and lucky she had a respond.

''I activate the spell, **Kitty Pandemic**!'' The redhead Ichigo plays a new spell as a fog of pink smoke covers Love Dragon LV7, emerging as the dragon now was covered in cat paw pattern markings. ''Thanks to this spell, all monsters I control become Beast-Type monsters.''

Kaiba startles his eyes briefly, getting upset by this play while Yugi smirks smiling.

''Next I use **Love Kingdom's** effect.'' Ichi announces as the castle glows. She reveals **Boost of Love** as she drew again; smiling as she got the monster she needs, placing the card in her Monster Card Zone. ''Since I control a Love Dragon, I can Special Summon **Love Kitty**!''

A brown fur little cat with a cute pink, heart-shaped pattern dress appears beside the Love Dragon, letting out a soft purr.

 **Love Kitty Lvl 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 600**

''Now I can use **Love Kitty's** effect, banishing herself and **Love Dragon LV7** in order to Special Summon a Love Dragon of 1 Level higher.'' Ichi declares smiling as her Kitty along with the Love Dragon vanishes, becoming pillars of light to the sky. Kaiba stares almost unease angry, knowing what was coming.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' The redhead Ichigo chants, winking as she holds up the card that will decide the duel. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Ichigo calls out as the true ace of deck, the adult **Love Dragon** , appears flapping its wings as pink aura surrounds it while also having the same cat paw markings around its body like its previous form. The dragon roars towards Kaiba and his dragons, almost all three backing away with the man glaring silent.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

''ALRIGHT!'' Jonouchi and all those who know **Love Dragon LV8** cheered of early victory for Ichi.

'' **Love Kingdom** will now grant me 500 Life Points when I summoned a Love Dragon Nya!'' Ichi states as the castle glows once more and her Life Points went up to 3500, reaching the amount Kaiba has.

Suddenly her dragon roars as Ichi adds. ''Don't forget that each time I gain Life Points, **Love Dragon LV8's** effect inflicts 500 to my opponent.''

Her **Love Dragon LV8** unleashes a small burst of pink flames at Kaiba, hitting him. Ichi smiles knowing with that they'll be even… until she widens her eyes as **Prime Material Dragon** had managed to intercept the blast and coats itself along with Kaiba in a golden aura. He stood there smirk as his Life Points were now 4500LP.

''Nya?'' Ichigo blinks, not expecting that. Seto lets out a laugh, revealing to her. ''Hahaha! I was more than ready for this moment girl. **Prime Material Dragon's** other effect changes the damage a player takes to gaining Life Points instead.''

The redhead Ichigo was shocked to hear that dragon had another effect.

''So he's using Ichigo-san's own card to benefit himself.'' Bakura pointed out astonished by Kaiba's play. Otogi nodded recalling how shocked Kaiba was when the female Ichigo used that dragon in their first duel. It only makes sense that he would prepare his deck for this situation.

''That's Kaiba-kun to find a way around Ichigo-kun's previous strategy.'' Yugi remarked expecting no less from his rival. Atem nods silently.

Ichigo bits her lip as that meant she can't use **Love Dragon LV8's** effect or else she'll be healing his Life Points too.

'' _I can't let that Kaiba-Baka get the upper hand like this._ '' She tells herself mentally, needed to just go on with her turn knowing she can't beat him now. '' _No, I haven't given up on you Love Dragon, and I won't._ ''

''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Boost of Love!** '' Ichi plays a new card from her hand, showing the image of a **Love Dragon LV4** striking through Chakra with a powerful dash. **Love Dragon LV8** lets out a roar surrounding in electricity with the redhead Ichigo explaining. ''Now I increase **Love Dragon LV8's** ATK by 1000 this turn plus until the next End Phase my dragon cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage involving battles with her Nya.''

Love Dragon LV8 soars up now having 4000ATK.

''That's nice and all but Momomiya-san is still in a disadvantage with those dragons he has.'' Jonouchi admits aware if Kaiba has any of those dragons out he'll find a way to win. The redhead girl heard that smiling, already a step ahead.

''Not for long. Next I activate the Spell, **Love Attack!** '' Ichi adds activating another spell, showing the image of Love Dragon LV8 unleashing its signature attack, mowing down an army of fiends and undead from hurting very weak baby monsters. ''This spell allows **Love Dragon LV8** to attack all monsters my opponent controls.''

Kaiba startles hearing that, not aware she had such a spell. Anzu smiles as that meant Ichi could have won the duel if Kaiba's Life Points were lower.

''Battle! **Love Dragon LV8** , attack **Prime Material Dragon**!'' Ichi resumes her turn, entering the Battle Phase as her dragon lets out a roar, gathering magical pink flames in between its mouth. ''Love Burst Giant SURPRISE!''

Her dragon's mouth was surrounded in a pink lining circle of a magical symbol shaped as a heart before unleashes her fire blast through it. Once it passes through the seal, the flames grew and increased in size, coming down fast at the target. **Prime Material Dragon** was instantly consumed and burned away by the attack, reducing Kaiba's Life Points by 1000LP.

''Next attack Krystal Dragon! Love Burst Giant SURPRISE!'' The redhead Ichigo orders again. Her dragon fires off the same blast through the magical seal, becoming even stronger. Krystal Dragon was also instantly destroyed by the flames as Kaiba took 900LP of damage.

Ichi giggles as her dragon was soon engulfed in a pink aura announcing. ''When my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, **Love Dragon LV8** gains ATK between the differences. Love Growth!''

Her dragon began to grow stronger surprising those who haven't seen it.

''Ichigo-kun has 3500LP.'' Yugi states as Jonouchi adds. ''While Kaiba has 2600LP now.''

''4900ATK now.'' Judai finishes with a smirk as that was the total ATK of Ichi's dragon. Ed drops his jaw as did the male Ichigo, not believing how deathly that dragon was. ''That's just crazy.''

Mokuba watches silently, seeing his brother becoming even more bored.

'' **Love Dragon LV8** , flap those wings harder and attack **King Dragun**!'' Ichi commands with a big smile as her dragon replies to her heart, unleashing its third and final blast. ''Love Burst Giant SURPRISE!''

The enchanted flames tear through the dragon man, vaporizing him. Kaiba braced himself, pushing back but not as much as falling to the ground, taking 1900LP of damage and leaving him with a mere 700. At the same time Love Dragon LV8 roars with its ATK shooting up to 6800.

''Go Ichigo-chan Na Do Da!'' Pudding chants as she, Lettuce and Ringo all cheer excitedly. Zakuro smirks softly, seeing how much strong their leader has become.

''She planned that out too well. Not bad for a kitty cat.'' Ed admits that she's smarter than she looks. Ichi would normally thank him but she can't as she hates that name.

''I HEARD YOU EDDY!'' She calls out furious at Edward who got madder. ''DON'T CALL ME THAT!''

She puffs her cheeks calming down. Ichi admitted she's winning but now she was in another tight situation. She had 2 cards in her hand that won't help her right now and another. Depending what she does now determines the other and right now all she could do was to hold on. ''I end my turn Nya.''

Once she did her Love Dragon's ATK dropped down at 5800. Now the redhead Ichigo was in a situation where she could leave her obviously stronger Love Dragon LV8… or decide to finally leveling her to the next LV. If she does, she loses her advantage over Kaiba and that was her dragon's higher ATK. Not even his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Shining Dragon or **Blue Demon the Torment Dragon** could beat her.

'' _Leaving_ _ **Love Dragon LV8**_ _with this much ATK should make Kaiba-Baka from trying anything._ '' She questions on what to do and even her conscious told her to not Level-up. She nods, not noticing her dragon was eyeing her, waiting for her to do what was better and that was to evolve.

Everyone knew Ichigo had the clear advantage… however; Kaiba's expression that he will win hasn't changed at all and Yugi was currently the only one seeing it.

As the duel went on, a white car stops where Café Mew Mew was in view. The passenger door opens up as a young woman comes out from the car with a luggage. She waves goodbye to the driver after paying him as the car drives off.

The woman stares at the café in her view with her bright blue eyes. Her long white hair tied in a side long ponytail on the left with a long front hair and pale skin stares from afar. She wore a blue sweater with an underneath white collar shirt along with blue mini skirt. She also had on blue stockings and dark blue high heels with white highlights. She blinks puzzled, checking the address in a paper as she carried a photo of her and Ichigo when they were kids and a children's drawing of what could be describe as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''This must be the place.'' She confirms it walking forward carrying her luggage. Unaware to her, the woman was being spied by another. Far away, in some kind of scope, a figure in a hood watches, wearing some kind of visor-like helmet with a pair of pale yellow eyes, glowing towards the target.

''I found you sheila.'' He says to himself in an almost excitedly evil tone with an Australian accent, his emissive eyes narrowing. ''This is going to be piece of piss.''

Does Kaiba have a strategy to beat Ichigo? Who's the woman who appeared outside the café and who or what was that man watching her?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

*Both Ichigo's **Love Dragons** and **Kitty/Kitten/Cat** cards were used in Chapter 22, 23 and 52 of DKR Volume 2, their effects are listed there and those recently used in Chapter 5 of this Volume*

 ***Love Kingdom!- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: A LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) cannot be destroyed by card effects. When you Summoned a '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s), increase your Life Points by 500. This effect can only be 3 times per turn. Once per turn; by revealing 1 " **Love** " card from your hand, draw 1 card. If this card would be destroyed; you can tribute 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster from your Field or hand instead.

 ***Love Signal!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you take a direct attack and you have less Life Points than your opponent: Special Summon 1 Level 1-6 LV " **Love Dragon** " monster from your Deck. Next you gain Life Points equal to the Level of the Special Summoned monster x100.

 ***Kitty Pandemic- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Until the end of this turn, all monsters on your side of the field become Beast-Type monsters. During you turn except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Cat** ", " **Kitty** ", " **Kitten** " or " **Mew** " monster from your Deck to your hand.

 ***Love Kitty- Lvl 2, ATK: 400, DEF: 600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If you control a face-up LV " **Love Dragon** " monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your Hand). You can target 1 face-up LV " **Love Dragon** " monster you control; banish it and this card and Special Summon 1 '' **Love Dragon** '' monster that had the tributed monster's name in its text from your Deck to the Field, ignoring Special Summon Condition. This effect can be activated during either player's turn. The Special Summon monster must be a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' with a Level of +1 than the tributed monster.

 ***Boost of Love!- Type: Quick-Play Spell**

Effect: This card's effect cannot be negated. Increase the ATK of 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster by 1000 until the End Phase. Until the end of your next End Phase, the selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving the selected monster.

 ***Love Attack!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control. During this Battle Phase, the targeted monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls and if the targeted monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 **_** **Divine Dragon Ragnarok- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon**

Effect: A legendary dragon sent by the gods as their instrument. Legends say that if provoked, the whole world will sink beneath the sea.

 **_King Dragun- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1100, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"

Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

 **_Prime Material Dragon- Lvl 6, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.

 ***Greedful Pride- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you only control face-up monster(s) with the same Type. Draw 1 card for each monster you control of the same Type.

 ***Dragon** **'s Pride** **\- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a face-up Dragon-Type monster. Once activated, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls and all Dragon-Type monster(s) gain 200 ATK for each monster you control.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The conclusion to Ichigo VS Kaiba as he showcases his pride and power! HOWEVER… A development has occurred as Kaiba is unable to focus due to the appearance woman who resembled the very same one that his ''past self'' was in love. How can he think of such things? Can he overcome them or has the past finally got to the prideful duelist.

Kaiba: Momomiya, you've already tainted my pride once… that will not happen a second time!

Ichigo M gulps as she has a bad feeling about this.

Naruto: … Is Kaiba a Tsundere?

Kaiba: … What did that idiot dug his own grave!

Ichigo M: Now wait a second Nya… are you? In fact, is Zakuro-san also one?

Danny: W-wait-wait, what is this Tsundere thing?

Ed: Really? I know what it is.

Ichigo K: I do too.

Zakuro: I might be but I think Seto has warm up to you all even with his sinister cold complex.

Kaiba glares: Shut it or-

Naruto: Is Sasuke one too?

Judai: After how he treats new friends, I'm pretty sure he's more like Emo.

Honda: Besides I think Kurosaki is a Tsundere.

Ichigo K: Are you joking?

Jonouchi: Yea… maybe me too!

Anzu: Sure you are.

Kaiba: … Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Unavoidable Reunion! Souls of the Past Meet Again! Duel Standby.

Ichigo M: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! And any who agrees with us with the whole Kaiba being a Tsundere, let us know Nya!

Kaiba: THAT'S IT MOMOMIYA! Just for that I will end this duel in my turn!

Yugi and Danny sweat drops: This has gone too long. See you all next time.


	12. 10: The Unavoidable Reunion!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 10 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 10:** **The Unavoidable Reunion! The Souls of the Past Meet Again!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The day was normal for Ichigo to be taken to school by her Uncle Akumu who in secret is hiding his identity being Dark Leader Dragon still obsessed to have his niece on his side._

 _Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was having a press conference to discuss stuff related with his company and Dueling career… until one reporter, Jenny Mutou, confronted the man with questions that personally attacked him in the worst of ways; who was he and does he want to be in love with someone. That thought left him furious._

 _Ichigo revealed to Yugi and the others after their talking about Kaiba and Yin-Yang Dragon that her pen-pal who she has been friends with since she was little has finally return to Domino for a visit. She wanted to make things absolutely perfect… until Kaiba appeared and made things harder for the red cherry head, all leading towards them having their first one-on-one duel._

 _Yugi opposed that this might hurt Ichigo did allowed her to duel him to prove to Kaiba that dueling is about love than power._

 _The duel commenced as Seto easily overtakes the start of the duel with_ _ **King Dragun**_ _and_ _ **Prime Material Dragon**_ _ **'s**_ _effects. However, Ichigo found a way using her_ _ **Love Dragon LV8**_ _, changing the tide of battle to her favor almost winning her the duel._

 _It seemed like Ichigo is about to win but Yugi knew better than to doubt Kaiba._

 _Unaware to those inside the café, a mysterious woman appeared heading towards the café while she herself is being spied by another stranger._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

The duel between Ichigo Momomiya versus Seto Kaiba continues as the others were watching in amazement that Ichi of all people was winning. She had more Life Points, she had a dragon with basically roughly 6000ATK and Kaiba had no cards on his field. One more good attack, and then the duel is hers.

However, Yugi stares focus at his rival, more than certain Kaiba is far from done. He knew him better than others and that is the scary part about it also worry this is going to depress Ichigo.

Ichigo's Life Points: 3500

Field: **Love Dragon LV8** , **Love Kingdom!**

Hand: 1

Kaiba's Life Points: 700

Field: None

Hand: 3

 **Love Dragon LV8** roars as the cat paw markings it had due to Ichi's **Kitty Pandemic** vanished.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5_ Ichigo: 3500LP H: 1 /_ _ **Kaiba**_ ** _: 700LP H: 3_**

Ringo watches her heart was pounding for Ichi. She was winning but has she won?

''Ichigo-chan won right?!'' Pudding oblivious of the situation asks. Lettuce sweat drops as she tells her. ''Well she has the advantage. I'm sure Ichigo-san won but we won't know until Kaiba-san makes a move.''

Pudding blinks still confused. The red cherry head giggles recalling that her first duel against Kaiba went similar to this and it seems time will repeat itself again. She knew with **Love Dragon LV8** , nobody can beat them.

''Just like last time Kaiba-Baka, I'm going to beat you again and this time all by myself Nya!'' Ichi declares smiling overconfident. She knew she's won adding. ''Maybe now you'll show-''

''WAHAHAHAHA!'' Ichi's own words were interrupted by Kaiba's sudden laughter, echoing the café even in this holographic countryside of a kingdom. She blinks as Seto starts calming down, smirking as he speaks, once again glaring sinister. ''Beat me? Don't assume anything yet girl. I'm far from finished! I will not allow such a pigtail of a cheerleader to beat me a second time!''

Ichi gulps as she could feel a strange aura surrounding Kaiba. Yugi did too, feeling his aura growing.

''I will not allow my pride as a duelist to be wiped by your lucky streak! No more!'' Kaiba vows with a violent glance, going to crush this girl for good. ''Here I go! My turn! DRAW!''

He draws his virtual card vanishing as he activates it from his hand. ''First I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards.''

He drew two cards immediately, disappearing as well. He eyes his current hand and smirks, possessing the means to win this duel for good. He states with a cold glare. ''Allow me to show you the growth that I have gained from my Power.''

Ichi gulps not liking the sound of that. Yugi didn't either as this must mean Kaiba have the cards to win.

As Seto begins to make his turn, the doors of the café open up revealing the woman who had arrived early. She looks inside stepping in with her luggage seeing a duel was going on. She actually smiles, hoping to see one in a very long time.

''By revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, I can Special Summon this monster that will leave no hope in your soul!'' Seto reveals his Blue-Eyes he added through Krystal Dragon, raising his hand as a blue virtual card materialize in his hand. ''Evolve my embodiment and pride and leave no trace of any who stand in our way, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!''

The card glows as blue lightning strikes the ground behind him. Ichigo looks behind him widening her eyes as something was flying down fast almost like lightning, floating now behind him. This dragon was no doubt the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon except its body was covered in glowing pattern lines that resembles lightning. Even its body looked like it gotten sharper as if it was lightning bolt with its eyes ever so glowing blue.

The woman widens her eyes in completely astonished. Her heart was beating as her very soul felt as if the dragon was calling to her. This made her sob a bit of joy, finally able to see this majestic white dragon.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Blue-Eyes?'' Jonouchi questions terrified with Yugi adding with a sweat drop of shock. ''Alternative White Dragon.

The new Blue-Eyes roared furious as much as Kaiba's soul. Even Judai and Yubel felt such power, never before heard of this dragon before.

''Kaiba-kun has just gained something completely new.'' Yugi states overwhelmed, feeling such pride in this new dragon.

Mokuba smiles, glad with some support from Industrial Illusions, his brother was able to create new cards including the newest and only 3 sets of this new Blue-Eyes dragon in his collection.

''I activate Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's effect.'' Seto announces as the lightning patterns on Blue-Eyes began to glow. ''Once per turn, it destroys a monster on my opponent's field in exchange of not able to attack this turn.''

Ichi widens her eyes surprised it had such an effect.

''Now destroy that dragon with your true power! Burn Stream of Destruction!'' Kaiba orders as his dragon unleashes a blast of lightning that resembles flames. The woman watching watches passionate, admiring the flames still unaware of the duelists or the other dragon.

The blast consumes all around **Love Dragon LV8**. Kaiba laughs, finally gotten rid of that pathetic creature… until suddenly the flames suddenly vanished, revealing the very same Love Dragon still on the field.

'' **Love Kingdom's** effect protects all Love Dragons from effect destruction.'' The redhead Ichigo informs him with a small smirk, seeing the slight frustration on Kaiba's face. She giggles adding. ''Nice try Nya but I got you again Nya.''

''... If that's the case...'' Seto begins saying, having been prepared for this outcome continuing. ''I activate the spell, Trade-In! I now discard my Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon to draw 2 cards.''

He discards his white dragon away as he drew two additional cards. He smirks as he activates another card in his hand. ''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! I can now Special Summon any monster from either player's Graveyard.''

Jonouchi groans already aware what monster he's going to summon.

''Appear my embodiment and pride, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' Kaiba summons as light emerges from the ground behind him. Within it emerge his white scaled, blue-eyes legendary dragon, letting out a roar as it soars above the sky joining its counterpart.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The mysterious woman almost let out a giggle, blushing to see the original white dragon she had long-so-seek.

 **Love Dragon LV8** glares calmly at the two Blue-Eyes dragons who glare back enrage.

''What's Kaiba up to summoning monsters that can't even touch Momomiya's dragon?'' Jonouchi questions not even sure what plan he was trying. Yugi watches calmly, just as puzzled but he has a strange feeling it's going to be something they've never seen before. ''He has something.''

''Do whatever you want Nya but **Love Dragon LV8** won't lose.'' The redhead Ichigo points still confident she won. Kaiba smirks at her stupid comment, replying. ''Is that so, kitty cat?''

Ichi lets out a muttering hiss, her eyes briefly becoming cat-like. Kaiba stares serious, announcing as he raising his arm up high. ''Let me show you how hopeless it was challenging me alone. I now fuse both Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with a Fusion card!''

This shocked everyone except Mokuba who smiled.

''Without that Polymerization?'' Danny asks pretty puzzled, eyeing Judai who called it surprised. ''A Contact Fusion!''

Soon both white dragons fly up, swirling around the other before both combining.

''With your two-headed white eyes, tear through any that opposes your pride!'' Kaiba begins chanting as the light of his two dragons expands widely. ''Fusion Summon! Roar my two-headed prideful dragon, **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**!''

What emerged astonished everyone even Ichigo. The two-headed beast was Blue-Eyes White Dragon but with two heads as well as having the same appearance as the Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with larger wings descends on the field. The dragon's lightning patterns glow as both its heads let out a fierce roar.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

The woman crossed her legs slightly, feeling oddly great pride in the appearance of the new Blue-Eyes.

''A two-headed Blue-Eyes?!'' Honda, Otogi and Bakura utters out sweating with Anzu gulping. Naruto blinks pretty off with the orange-top Ichigo assuming basically new to this. ''I guess two heads are new?''

''They usual have three heads.'' Judai says a little shaken but he was still regardless excited to see this new dragon. Yugi stares at it, really certain this dragon was meant to be used against himself or Atem but it felt odd.

'' _That new Blue-Eyes look strong but it still has the same amount of ATK as any Blue-Eyes._ '' He observes the monster's appearance and ATK, which came to him that probably this dragon's new power lays within its effect.

''Next I summon **Vorse Wyvern**!'' Kaiba continues summoning a dragon-like appearance of Vorse Raider emerges with its tail resembling the double-bladed weapon th very monster carries.

 **Vorse Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900**

''It's that monster he used against Judai.'' Ichi recalls him using that monster to setup that combo in destroying Judai's Fusion Summoning. Kaiba scoffs not wishing to be reminded of fail attempts, continuing. ''I activate **Vorse Wyvern's** effect, reducing its ATK and DEF by half so then I can activate 1 Trap Card from my hand.''

He picks his trap from his virtual hand, vanishing as it reveals itself on the field.

''I activate the Trap, **Clone Infecting Virus**!'' Kaiba plays the key to his victory as his wyvern suddenly vanishes. ''By releasing a DARK monster I control, I can Special Summon 1 **Clone Virus Token** to my opponent's field! And that token gains the Level, original ATK, original DEF, Type and Attribute as 1 monster my opponent controls. And that monster will be that **Love Dragon LV8**.''

Something began to come out from the ground, burning the ground itself to emerge better. What did was something of purple-like ooze. Ichi blinks a little freaked out, remembering the Chimera Anima that Kish used against her that one time. The slime instantly took grew and reshape rather too quick, taking the form of **Love Dragon LV8** except it was purple and it was dripping ooze in a strange liquid that burn the very ground it was floating above.

 **Clone Virus Token Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

''This monster cannot attack or be used as a Tribute as well as being unaffected by any of your card effects.'' Kaiba informs his opponent with his arms crossed. Ichi glares eyeing this horrible slime version of her dragon, demanding. ''Why give me this monster Nya?''

''I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart.'' Kaiba tells her uninterested before getting serious again. ''Battle!''

Everyone was confused as his new Blue-Eyes couldn't beat either one of these monsters without getting destroyed.

''What the hell is he doing?'' Jonouchi asks completely baffled by Kaiba's strategy. Mokuba continues watching smiling as this will be a surprised to all.

'' **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon** , attack **Clone Virus Token**!'' Kaiba calls out as his twin-headed Blue-Eyes began charging its attack in between its mouths. Ichigo still stares confused on why he's doing this.

''Twin Burn Stream of Destruction!'' Seto orders as his dragons unleash their blue lightning flame blast similar to Alternative but two of them merging to become a larger one. The woman watching blushes smiling to see such power.

The Love Dragon doppelganger fires a slime version of LV8's attack. Both attacks collided and exploded, covering the field.

Ichigo braced herself with her dragon protecting her with her wing. She sighs how stupid that was and she was basically dueling the second strongest duelist in this card game.

''That was very dumb on your part, Kaiba-Baka.'' She tells him as the smoke clears up. Ichi did smile as she knew she had won… until her eyes widen as she saw a blue glow come out from the smoke. Flapping its wings, **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon** reveals itself unharmed with Kaiba standing there with the same sinister stare.

Everyone was surprised that just happen. Ichi was about to ask how as suddenly her Love Dragon LV8 began to roar in pain, suddenly covered in the same toxic-like slime that her copy was made of. ''W-what is this Nya?''

''You assume I'm careless without thinking? Don't sink me to your level Momomiya!'' Kaiba suddenly tells her firm, embarrassed for how careless she was. '' **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon** cannot be destroyed by battle in addition it banishes any monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step when they're not destroyed by battle.''

Ichi was shocked to hear that dragon had such an effect.

''Regardless, that still triggers **Clone Virus Token's** effect.'' Seto also reveals seeing the slime burning all over her dragon, no doubt coming from the remains of the copy he destroyed and its remains scatter across the original's body. ''Once it leaves the field, it negates all cards on the opponent's field and reduces the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control by the ATK of my clone.''

Ichi stares in panic as her Love Dragon suddenly drops on the ground with a big THUD, weakly trying to move any of her body parts with no chance.

''Now **Love Dragon LV8** has 0 ATK. And next Twin Burst gains half the original ATK of your dragon!'' Kaiba adds as his dragon roars, its ATK now 4500. The redhead Ichigo startles in her development, helpless to help her dragon hearing her cries of pain. She bit her lips, knowing she can do something once this turn is over and then there will be a chance.

''But I can still do something in my next turn!'' She points out, right now safe. Kaiba eyes her as he suddenly forms a twisted smile. ''… What next turn?''

Ichi widens her eyes as Kaiba tells her with a now sinister scowl. ''My dragon can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.''

''Nya?!'' She utters out in terror as the others were just as shock to hear that.

'' **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon** , leave no trace of that dragon and regain your pride!'' Kaiba commands as his two-headed white dragon roars immediately firing the same blue lightning flame attack. ''Twin Burn Stream of Destruction!''

Ichi stares helpless for her dragon as the blast hits Love Dragon. The dragon lets out a horrifying painful cry as it was vaporized completely.

''NNAAAAWWW!'' The redhead Ichigo screams sent flying off her feet as she crashes on the ground. She pants heavily, her Life Points now at 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 0LP vs. Seto Kaiba: 700LP**

The area changes back to the café as Kaiba's new Blue-Eyes let out a satisfied roar before vanishing. The other Mew Mews, even Zakuro, couldn't believe Ichigo lost like that after all the hard work she put. Even Mint wasn't sure how to feel but sad.

The woman in the far corner of the entrance sighs, smiling in a dream state that she had finally got to see the legendary white dragons. It was her dream having come true. That was then she snapped out and noticed one of the duelists and it was her friend. No doubt about it from her red hair.

''Aw geez Momomiya.'' Jonouchi sighs, admitting she did better on her own but Kaiba just stomp her easily. Anzu sighs honestly thinking she had this; it was her fault to think that since she was dueling against Kaiba of all people.

Yugi frowns a bit but still smiles seeing all the work and passion Ichigo put in the duel proud of her more than the others. ''At least Ichigo-kun tried. That's what matters.''

Judai agrees with a grin, seeing how much stronger she's gotten. Even more so that he wants to duel her soon. Kurosaki was still amazed she did well even in this game. Who knew a girl that only shops for clothes would be good in a nerd game like this. Edward shrugs his shoulders not sure how to feel.

Ichi groans rubbing her back, getting up. ''Ouch.''

As she stood up, a shadow was over her. She looked up annoyed belonging to Kaiba with his arms crossed.

''Hahaha!'' He laughs of delight finally his pride restored mocking her. ''What's wrong Momomiya? I thought you would beat me.''

Yugi approaches to protest but Ichi gives him a look. He stops and sighs, nodding. She smiles, standing up on her own two feet.

''I guess I didn't Nya… but at least I dropped your Life Points below 1000.'' Ichigo proclaims, smiling that even though she didn't won, she came the distances much like the dirty blond-headed. ''Much like Jonouchi-kun did in Battle City Nya.''

The white haired woman smiled agreeing to that oddly as she knew Ichi.

Kaiba, however, found greater hatred towards this girl. She's so full of hope in herself that she thinks she can talk down to him when he's above her... like Yugi. No one does that to Seto Kaiba, never again!

''Talk like you're on top all you wanted but to me you were barely a footstep to my goal to crush all those standing in my way and becoming the true king of all duelists!'' Kaiba protests, his voice having a tone of rage and disgust towards her. ''Someone like you who shows more regard for your love is pathetic, no less how you show such emotions when that boyfriend of yours was that alien invader.''

Ichigo stares upset, although admitting he was right; she could have done more if not for her feelings for Masaya… but she loved him. What could she do? Let him get killed to stop Deep Blue? She was, however, a fool when Yugi fought him but with the intention to save him. She should have understood him but instead her emotions got to her.

Seto then saw something smirking, adding in a boastful voice. "Admit that weak excuse of love this and love that is nothing more but your greed to be loved.''

Ichigo instantly widens her eyes shocked by what he said as her once strong spirit just shattered.

Yugi frowns, wishing Kaiba didn't go that far. Mokuba frowns also aware his brother pushed his luck. The others felt the same especially Kurosaki glancing mad at the bastard. The woman watching was startled by such words as she clinches her hands tightly.

Seto notice what he said to the red cherry head and smirks, finally shutting her up and losing her composure.

''Did I hit a nerve or-'' He begins to mock her more, wanting to see the look of defeat the feline girl would and instead a new voice stood up to him. ''HEY!''

Kaiba glares annoyed, turning as the others look over to near the door. Who stood there had left Kaiba, Yugi and Atem in spirit form in shock. It was the same woman who entered the café with her blue eyes glancing at the blue eyes of Kaiba.

Seto stood frozen, having seen this woman already but not in real life. It was when he was sent to Atem's memory world where he met her and the other him from the ''past''. She had her appearance, minus the clothes and hairstyle; but she was the same.

'' _That cannot be._ '' Atem questions mentally, stunned that this was her.

" _That woman… she…_ '' Kaiba groans mentally in his head, almost not at all happy.

The woman eyes Kaiba for a moment before walking towards the red cherry head who hasn't even noticed her. Ichigo was too deep in the position Kaiba left her until someone tapped her shoulder. She looks and startles to see her, the young woman smiling at her.

''Ichigo don't listen to him. You're a wonderful person who loves everyone and wants nothing but the best for them.'' She tells the red cherry head with kind words. Ichigo blushes, beginning to smile as she gets up. That was the kind of thing she needed especially for the person she hasn't seen in a long time.

''Right! Sorry Kisara-chan.'' Ichigo thanks the woman as her very name stunned Yugi, Kaiba and Atem.

Yugi widens his eyes, aware of that name that connects Kaiba, Priest Seto and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Atem also stared paralyzed no doubt he has seen this woman as the one Priest Seto was drawn to but how could this be? Wasn't Blue-Eyes White Dragon the original Kisara's reincarnation?

'' _She even has-_ '' Seto questions in shock, not believing his chances. Mokuba stares surprised himself, eyeing his brother.

The young woman, Kisara then turns furious at the brown haired man just looking as he didn't if he harmed the feelings of another. This annoyed her; hating others that condemn those who didn't deserve it. That wasn't life.

''I don't need to say much to someone such as yourself, Mister Seto Kaiba…'' She starts saying determine, glaring towards him as if he she didn't care who he was but what he was.''But you're a weak man in a strong body, spitting at the hopes of another with a false sense of pride.''

The others were surprised with Jonouchi whistling at this girl. Anzu nods not expecting anyone to say such a thing to someone like Kaiba; she expected it wouldn't ever happen.

Seto snapped, narrowing his eyes at this insult to his pride.

''What did you just-'' He tries demanding, enrage but was silence as Kisara points her finger upward to his face. She then pokes his chest with the same finger, actually making him to step back. Seto froze with a cold, sinister glare at the white haired woman but she just stood it, unfazed with her own determination.

''You called the love Ichigo have as pathetic but to others it's more valuable than any title or lifestyle you've had Mister Kaiba!'' Kisara spoke out against him, standing out against what he has done to her friend. She knew her when she was briefly visiting her home; a place she wasn't fond with but has a place in her heart and this was one of those reasons.

''And that's why someone like Ichigo doesn't need to beat a smug such like you; you've already lost the moment you talked down to her.'' She adds, leaving Kaiba utterly speechless with only an expression of stun rage. Kurosaki now whistles, giving that girl some guts. Naruto nods, thinking someone should have put that guy in his place. Edward grins, however, liking every bit of this.

Seto snaps out again, almost about to lose a vein declaring. ''You would dare-''

Kisara scoffs quietly, turning her back and walking up to Ichigo, helping to get her up cheerful. ''Come on Ichigo, up we go.''

Ichigo blushes happily for her help, thanking her as she was up on her feet. ''Thank you Nya. Hey Zakuro-san-''

Zakuro sighs not needing to look directly at a certain puffy-kitty face Ichigo, saying. ''Go, you'll need it.''

Ichigo giggles happily, finally able to have some time with her pen-pal, but she remembers she wanted to introduce her to the others. She turns to the others, knowing she'll own them but Yugi tells her smiling, knowing her. ''Just take a breather Ichigo-kun. Enjoy your time.''

Anzu nods in agreement as did the others, even Jonouchi after how hard Ichigo struggle to beat Kaiba and she deserves it.

The red cherry head blushes, almost expecting he would say that smiling. Kisara blinks, actually recognizing in surprised that boy was Yugi Mutou; the Duel King.

''Thank you Yugi-kun, everyone!'' She thanks the tricolor head and the others. She grabs Kisara by the arm still frozen seeing the actual strongest duelist of the world. Ichigo starts dragging the white-headed girl out of the café.

Kaiba just watched them leave, not sure he feels noticing now almost everyone was eyeing him, even the Mew Mews who were glaring upset at what he said and Mint wouldn't have gone that far; in fact she wasn't sure she could especially with a girl she's trying to annoy but friendly.

''… What?!'' Seto demanded harshly at the group, not looking as calm and self-control like he usually is. Everyone startles whistling, except for Yugi eyeing him as if he should have acted better.

Kaiba snarls at him, gritting his teeth already done with these people.

''… We're leaving Mokuba.'' He orders his brother without a second thought walking towards the exit. Mokuba sweat drops. ''Um right Nii-san.''

Mokuba bows to the group, apologizing for his brother as he runs off after him.

The group was now alone, eyeing each other not really expecting today would be so unique.

''No one actually spoke back at Kaiba like that, no less poke his chest.'' Honda stated with Otogi and Bakura agreeing, almost a discovery. Jonouchi sighs wishing he brought a camera, unaware that Judai had recovered all this with a portal camera.

''That was actually cool.'' Judai says grinning, thinking the duel was cool was his only thought.

Yugi watched where Kaiba stood and most importantly the woman who was there.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Kaiba: Damn women! No one insults my pride, NO ONE!**_

 _ **Yugi: I hope Ichigo-kun is alright and if that girl really was who she is.**_

* * *

 **The Next Day** **… Morning:**

Yugi sighs as he's walking to school. He was worry about how Ichigo was, even calling her but she never answer back.

''…'' He looks down concern, aware that he should give her some space… but unlike his other friends he trust their private time; he didn't want the red cherry head alone no less sadden.

'' _Partner._ '' Atem's voice echoed behind the tricolor head. He turns to see the Pharaoh in spirit form, his arms crossed but his face said otherwise. He was unease, a lot.

Yugi frowns, getting an idea why he was like that asking. '' _Is it about yesterday?_ ''

Atem eyes him, nodding firmly on Yugi's suspicious. The tricolor head sighs, figuring as much. He was aware who she was too and this concerns him, asking him. '' _Atem, you told me about Kaiba-kun's past self and his connection to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon who was the soul of a woman he fell in love with. That was her right?_ ''

The Pharaoh eyes him, nodding once more confirming Yugi's thoughts. '' _Yes, that was Kisara, a poor slave trying to be used to extract or use her Ka, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, for its power that rivals the God monsters. Priest Seto, Kaiba's past self, found her and through understanding each other they made a strong connection. Basically in your modern terms, they fell in love._ ''

Yugi nods, having been told of this story before they had their final duel if Atem can go to the afterlife. And sadly he frowns slightly knowing what had happened next adding. '' _But she died, after what had happened to the man who was Priest Seto's father._ ''

Atem frowns, nodding once more to Yugi. '' _Aknadin, yes… he wasn't a foolish man but fell under Zorc's influence through wanting Seto to become the Pharaoh than thy._ ''

'' _You also told me Kisara was reincarnated as Blue-Eyes. Then why is she reincarnated as a human._ '' Yugi questions as that was the strangest part he didn't get. He understood Kaiba was a priest in the past and a rival to Atem but he didn't understand Kisara's role.

Atem wasn't actually sure himself. Even if he knows more than others; he doesn't half the time.

'' _You're asking the wrong person on that subject Yugi. What I can tell you that fate has its own way to bring people together._ '' He replies honestly to his young partner, smiling as he had thought of two examples. '' _Much like you and thy meeting… or you and Momomiya._ ''

Yugi blushes red, startled by that last one than the first. '' _T-true._ ''

As they discussed both the spirits forms heads of Yin-Yang Dragon materialized behind both shoulders of Yugi.

'' **So this woman wants that Seto Kaiba in her or something?** '' Yin Dragon asks steady without feeling embarrassed. Yugi, however, panicked by such a question. '' _W-why are you asking that?!_ ''

'' **I agree with brother, Yugi-san. If Pharaoh Atem is saying that those two in the past were lovers, no?** '' Yang Dragon questions nicely, smiling.

Atem eyes the heads of the dragons, answering them. " _They were… but I suppose people change without knowing the past they once had._ ''

Yin Dragon eyes the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, giving a look to his good counterpart. Yang Dragon stares back, almost as if both were communicating with each other. Then they made a nod as the dark half of the two-headed dragon questions. '' **How are you sure that's even the same woman?** ''

Yugi knew how the Pharaoh could tell looking back. Atem thought about it for a second before answering him. '' _By appearance or by one's aura and I felt it and her soul; she is Kisara…_ ''

He then frowns, certain something was wrong about it. Atem then informs them honest. '' _But I cannot sense Blue-Eyes White Dragon within her. I'm not sure if she has it or not._ ''

Yin-Yang Dragon blinks as Yugi agreed with that. He tried to sense Kisara's aura and far from his understanding she didn't have the prideful power that was Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'' **Yugi-san might find that out if-** '' Yang Dragon suddenly tries revealing to the group something until they were interrupted by someone calling out to the tricolor head. ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi startles, knowing who that was turning around uttering back. ''Ichigo-kun!''

The three spirits turn to see it was Ichigo rushing over with a smile on her face. Yugi smiled happy to see her, although he was scared how she really felt asking nervously. ''H-how are you? Are you-''

''I'm fine Nya. Sorry I didn't reply back, my cellphone needed to recharge.'' Ichigo replies happily, blushing as she should have recharged her phone before leaving the café yesterday.

Yugi was relief, blushing still unease as he needed to know about the girl from yesterday.

''So… that girl from yesterday…'' He tries to ask her not trying to push any buttons as Ichigo replies nodding. ''Yep, that was my pen-pal, Kisara-chan!''

The tricolor head sweat drops, not sure if that was a coincidence or faith that her name is the same.

''Strange name huh?'' He replies rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo blushes agreeing as she answers. ''I told her that but that was the name her parents gave her… well when they were alive.''

Yugi startles to hear that, frowning as he knows that.

''She doesn't like telling me much about her past but I can tell her parents died since she's an orphan.'' The red cherry head tells him also sadden for her. She doesn't know how others feel when they lose their parents, but Ichigo was afraid to lose them or anyone she loves eyeing Yugi. The tricolor head nods, knowing of another who lost his parents. "Like Kaiba-''

That was the switch that Ichigo snapped as her eyes almost became cat-like and hisses loudly. ''NO, nothing liked that heartless jerk!''

Yugi shivers, actually trying to use his arms like a barrier from not getting hurt by her. ''I guess you're still mad about it.''

Ichigo nods serious, not wanting to do anything with that jerk declaring. ''Oh I'm more than mad Nya… I don't ever want to see that man ever again.''

Yugi eyes her, recalling the look of brokenness Ichigo had experience because of Kaiba… but Yugi also knew Kaiba was just as vulnerable as the next guy.

''I understand Kaiba-kun went too far mocking you-'' He tries to explain himself to her but she protests immediately against him. ''HE PUSHED MY LAST BUTTON NYA! Now I hate him more than Ryou!''

Yugi sweat drops actually agreeing with her. ''Well… true, but…''

Ichigo narrows her eyes at the tricolor head who rubbed the top of his hair.

''What your friend said… kinda left Kaiba-kun in a strange place.'' He tries telling her what happened to him and it wasn't pretty.

 **Flashback** **… Yesterday, Yugi's PVO:**

 _It was night after some hours after what had happened in the Café. I had just finished my homework, finishing the last question to my assignment of today. I let out a deep sigh, resting my head behind my chair. How was Ichigo doing, I wonder? I've tried calling her with no answer. I should call her back again. Hoping she picks up._

'' _ **Okay, going to-**_ '' _I was just saying until the door of my room open up, revealing my grandpa who told me._ '' _ **Yugi, phone.**_ ''

 _I blinked, probably Ichigo. I really hope it was her._

'' _ **Thanks Jiji!**_ '' _I thanked him as I got off fast from my chair and rush to the house phone and answered._ '' _ **Hello, this is-**_ ''

'' _ **I f**king hate you so much Yugi!**_ '' _A voice not in the least like Ichigo's shouted on the other end, sounding as if this person was drinking. And to make it even more awkward, it was a male voice I knew too well; Kaiba-kun's._

'' _ **Eh, Kaiba-kun? Are you alright?**_ '' _I asked him surprised to ever hear his voice so off and irrational than his sarcastic, cold tone. I didn't heard an immediately respond but I did heard swallowing before I got an answer._ '' _ **I'm drunk. What do you think?!**_ ''

 _This was very uncomfortable for me. I had never heard Kaiba talk the way he did before. It was almost concerning to hear him speak like that or no less not thinking straight._

'' _ **Um… did I do something wrong?**_ '' _I asked him, certain this had to do with me. Kaiba snarled at the other end almost choking up, ranting._ '' _ **First your damn sister and now that feline you want to dive yourself in.**_ ''

'' _ **Hey, I never-**_ '' _I was protesting, blushing at my end to hear that from her but Kaiba's loud voice interrupted._ '' _ **But most of all was THAT woman! Damn stupid Atem!**_ ''

 _I sweat dropped, aware why he was angry now responding._ '' _ **I'll tell him you thought of him.**_ ''

 _I then heard growling from the other end from Kaiba. He was more than furious at this point like a wolf injuring his leg and now completely useless until he dies._

'' _ **That woman wounded my pride. MY PRIDE! To be talked down by someone I never met… and yet met.**_ '' _Kaiba ranted about the girl who clearly resembled the woman who had the soul of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her. Still, this wasn't something Kaiba-kun should be arguing about. He has a chance to rediscover that lost love that his past self once had… as long as Kaiba had accepted the past or instead he'll likely throw it away._

'' _ **Look Kaiba-kun, if she really is-**_ '' _I tried to reason with him but instead Kaiba immediately spoke back angrily._ '' _ **I don't need to know anything about her Yugi! All I'm calling you is that I hate you!**_ ''

'' _ **And I like you too.**_ '' _I replied those exact words, knowing Kaiba really does like him. All I heard were even angrily growls from his side._ '' _ **ERR… Goodbye!**_ ''

 _Then he hung up, leaving me alone on the other line. I sighed, putting down the phone. Kaiba-kun was not well, that was certain and I would learn the harder way when he had called me multiple times throughout the night._

 **End of Flashback** **…**

Ichigo blinks astonished by what Yugi had told her, really not expecting it. ''He was drinking huh? Who knew Nya.''

''And he called me more than once yesterday, stopped about 3 or 4PM. From that point he was just rambling random stuff.'' Yugi added pretty much feeling bad for his rival. If he knows him, Kaiba will keep doing this like to satisfied himself. He had to do something for him or else, knowing how he can't accept a defeat and tries to win again; asks of Ichigo. ''Look, I know you hate Kaiba-kun and all that but I know he is a nice person by heart and-''

Ichigo raise her hand over his face, silencing him. ''And I don't care Nya. When I say I'm done; I am done! Now, going to school now.''

The redhead pigtail heads out ahead towards school. Yugi sweat drops, not sure how to convince her to listen… until it hit him instantly calling out. ''What if it was for a reason that you will care for?''

Ichigo stops, turning around to face the purple eyes. He stares at her saying. ''Your friends from school told me of that time you helped them in their love life.''

The redhead startles in terror that he knew of that. She blushes angrily protesting. ''IT WASN'T A LOVE LIFE. Miwa and Moe were just in love with Keiichiro… and Ryou. I had no choice but to try to set them up as their cupid of love and even then they ultimately became fans of them.''

''But you did affect them to love them.'' Yugi tells her, getting Ichigo to care. She blushed upset, yes, admitting he wasn't wrong that she did but it wasn't like she did a perfect job with that.. ''Not the other way around. You know how those two are… that and Kish was making things hard on me Nya.''

Yugi agrees knowing how much of a handful Kish is, especially his obsession with Ichigo but also he wants to destroy her; he didn't make up his mind until in the very end.

''Alright, fair enough but this is actually even more important and there is a connection.'' Yugi continues to convince her.

''Kisara-chan thinks that jerk is cruel and doesn't deserve anyone! I don't see-'' Ichigo only further protests him, not thinking the same way until Yugi stops her revealing. ''What if they had a past connection?''

Ichigo startles, not exactly sure why Yugi is trying to make something work with Kaiba of all people, but it was tempting to not listen. ''… I'm listening.''

Yugi felt some relief as he now gives a look to Atem who looked back narrowing his eyes bother by this. The tricolor head grins, pleading telepathically with him. '' _Come on, other me. To bring two lovers from the past to once again come together and have their true happy ending._ ''

Atem groans, not one to reveal stuff to someone like Ichigo but if it is to help Kaiba, he might as well try. '' _… Fine._ ''

Yugi smiles as he faces Ichigo. She blinks as the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck begins to glow and he shifts with Atem. The redhead pigtail panics, knowing from the number of times she's seen this means that Yugi swap with the Pharaoh inside of her.

'' _Oh crap, it's the spirit of the Pharaoh guy inside of Yugi-kun!_ '' She told herself sweating, embarrassed since she hasn't remember his name. '' _I keep forgetting his name Nya._ ''

''It's been a while Momomiya-san.'' Atem greets her who tries to remember who he was blushing embarrassed, even laughing awkward. ''Um… yea! Hehehe… YOU! It's been a while too Nya!''

Atem sweat drops, certain she doesn't know his name or even interested in him. He's not sure if he should feel happy or not. '' _At least she has feelings for Yugi after all._ ''

''So what's this about this past relationship Nya?'' Ichigo finally asks, still not so convinced yet. Atem snaps out, nodding. ''Yes. Allow me to show you.''

Ichigo blinks not sure she followed as Atem raises his Millennium Puzzle with both hands. The item begins to glow brightly as a flash of light consume them both. The flash then vanishes as Ichigo rubs her eyes and startles at the place she was in.

It wasn't Domino or any place; it was some kind of endless brick-like labyrinth of sorts with endless staircases that went one way, another way, even upside down or right-side up and probably hundreds of black steel doors.

''Welcome to-'' Atem welcomes her to his soul room, only to be interrupted by Ichigo shouting in disarm. ''Holy CRAP! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PLACE NYA?!''

The Pharaoh sweat dropped, about to explain that as he did. ''My soul chamber. This room is where I think and where my memories are-''

Within an instant of looking around his own soul room, Atem turns back to face Ichigo… except she was gone. He widened his eyes in terror, looking around forgetting to explain the dangers his soul room had with the multiple of traps. He preferred to use this as his cover Soul Room than the actual one to prevent people that can enter his or Yugi's minds to learn secrets.

He then spotted Ichigo, standing in front of an open door and to his surprised knew that door lead directly outside his soul room. ''HEY WAIT!''

Ichigo ignores the shout walking out. She didn't know why she left but she was curious if the Pharaoh had a Soul Room, then Yugi had one too. She wished she could see it and much to her amazement a door open itself to her view. So she decided to check it out and here she is now.

Outside of the room she was in was another, open yellow door with light coming out of it. Ichigo steps towards the door, looking inside. What she found was a room full of toys and games. She blinks, even seeing Yugi distracted, looking at his collection of cards smiling.

'' _Is this Yugi-kun's chamber Nya? It's so kid friendly._ '' Ichigo admits, not expecting this room to feel more like a little kid than a young man. Still, she get why it was like that; Yugi was kind and that lets him remember who he is in the end. She smiles. '' _Feels like home for him Nya._ ''

She then saw something on the ground, picking it up. She startled, blushing red making a Kawaii-like expression; it was a photo of him and her when they were kids during that summer they met.

'' _AH! He has a picture of me and him when we were kids. So adorable-_ '' She begins saying mentally, touched in the highest of happiness almost wanting to hug him… until a hand pulls her out of the room. She startles turning to see it was the Pharaoh.

''Don't wander around.'' Atem told her trying to hold his tone from becoming louder. Ichigo blushes red, apologizing with a bow. ''Sorry Nya.''

He sighs, taking her back to his soul room. They wander around coming to a door. Atem opens it, revealing bright light within the room.

''Step inside.'' He tells her, raising his hand to the room. Ichigo blinks, not sure if she should but she had no choice at this point, stepping inside. Once she did, she felt the ground weight almost nothing… oddly her feet felt like they were… floating.

Ichigo widens her eyes looking down and indeed she and the Pharaoh were now floating over a light blue sky above what she could describe as ancient Egypt.

''Woah! We're floating!'' The red cherry head stated actually not feeling the sense of gravity pulling her down or anything. It felt weird… then again, she flied once before with the Mew Aqua Rod.

Atem smirks always amazing himself how someone reacts. He enlightens her surprise. ''This is one of my many memories within my Soul Chamber when I was Pharaoh during my lifetime.''

Ichigo blinks amazed, not expecting anything like this. She looks down and could see things happening. She could see a guy who resembled the Pharaoh except his skin was tan and wearing clothes of a pharaoh with a violet cape, ironic. He was in a fight of some kind, having the red serpent dragon god Osiris above him.

''That is myself and my priests who serve as my guardians and one of which was Kaiba's past self, Priest Seto.'' Atem begins informing her, recalling the events of who he was as a Pharaoh. ''During this time was where we were in our fierce battle against the Temple Thief Bakura and-''

''Why are you tan?'' Ichigo suddenly questions, almost ignoring what he was saying. Atem, floating frozen with an expression on his face, finally turns towards her. ''Excuse me?''

The redhead pigtail eyes him nodding, pointing it out at the Pharaoh who was down there. ''Like your skin. It's not the normal peach you and Yugi-kun have.''

Atem stares at her bewildered if she was wondering… or questioning. Ichigo's expression she gave him told him enough, causing him to sigh as he explains. ''I'm Egyptian, well was. It was the naturally skin of my country of that-''

''Then why aren't you tan now?'' Ichigo questions not exactly following why he has a similar skin color to Yugi. The Pharaoh sighs again stating. ''Because I use Yugi's body and-''

''In fact why aren't you tan right now? Why isn't Yugi-kun tan or Egyptian?'' Ichigo once more silence him with her questioning, still confused. Atem sweat drops, beginning to have a feeling this will become annoying.

''Because he's Japanese.'' He tells her but even with that Ichigo wasn't satisfied. ''But that doesn't make sense. Isn't he your reincarnation or something?''

That left Atem actually speechless, not exactly confident to answer that one. Ichigo groans, waiting for an answer but none as she continues. ''You two do look almost impossibly identical Nya. Like brothers… or one from the past and another from the future. Even your younger self looks the same as you and thus like Yugi-kun.''

''…'' Atem has officially become annoyed and startled by her. This was new to him.

Ichigo groans looking back down even spotting the guy she hates, and then some.

''And why isn't Kaiba-Baka tan unlike his past self? And… isn't that Yugi's Oji-chan? And that's Ishizu-san and-'' The redhead was counting the number of people she's spotting and then one startled her the moment she went back to the Kaiba lookalike, shocking her. ''IS THAT KISARA-CHAN SPEAKING TO KAIBA-BAKA'S PAST SELF?!''

''I was getting to that!'' Atem snaps trying to stop her from overreacting and instead Ichigo gives him a glaring look. The Pharaoh gulps, just realizing how terrifying Ichigo can be with a mere look.

''Maybe, Yugi is my reincarnation.'' He tries to change the subject as the red cherry head actually blinks, smiling as she knew it.

''And yes, that's the connection Kaiba has with Kisara. They met during this era and fell in love with each other, not at first but later they did by understanding each other. Her kindness for others and accepting her faith with Seto's justice and compassion.'' Atem begins telling her of the connection the two had.

Ichigo looks down, seeing something in those two but she still can't buy the modern day version of this Seto is the same. ''Our Kaiba-Baka cares about his brother, his company and himself. Like me, myself and I.''

''Both are prideful.'' Atem adds sweat dropping, actually agreeing with what she said. Ichigo nods agreeing. ''I can see that. What happened?''

Atem frowns, looking down at his one priest who wielded the Millennium Item. ''… His father.''

Ichigo was astonished that the father issue the Kaiba of the present also had but in the past. She actually felt bad for him this time, admitting it. ''Why is it always the fathers with that guy Nya?''

Atem nods getting what she means by that. Ichigo sighs, looking at him. He's like Yugi when it's about the best for others… but she can't help but not to help Kaiba of all people.

''Look, I'm starting to get why Yugi-kun and even you are saying about those two… especially if I can assume one of them-'' Ichigo was stating on the subject that this Priest Seto and this Kisara will die and then she worries assuming who died first. ''Was it Kisara-chan?''

''Yes.'' Atem replied firmly causing the red cherry head to complain angrily. ''Damn it Nya. Anyway, I get why but that was then and this is now. You can't make people just fall in love even if they had a past with each other.''

Atem stares at her, admitting she's not wrong as this was something he was trying to tell Yugi. One can't have the past to repeat itself, although with Kaiba beating himself or Yugi has always repeated.

''You're not wrong Momomiya. I suppose you're right even if Kaiba and Seto's love for Blue-Eyes is still real-'' The Pharaoh was about to come to agreement with her while Ichigo suddenly widen her eyes in surprise, speaking out. ''Come again.''

Atem eyes her, almost forgetting that part as he tells her. ''Blue-Eyes White Dragon is Kisara's soul, her Ka. That is the other connection-''

Ichigo, with a stun expression, quickly grabs the Pharaoh by the collar of his jacket. She shouts extremely emotionally flabbergast. ''ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME NYA?!''

Atem utters looking at her fearful at how overwhelmed Ichigo became through the news. The redhead pigtail stares dazed by this discovering, slowly snapping out. She blushed of embarrassment, releasing her grip off the Pharaoh as she tries to think in her thoughts.

''… Okay, there might be a chance then.'' Ichigo finally said calmly, feeling better while Atem didn't understand. ''About what?''

Ichigo eyes him smiling, raising her finger up announcing. ''Kaiba-Baka's dragon fetish thing!''

Atem just stares disconcert about what she said about Kaiba's personal business. Ichigo tries to continue with her discovering, sounding excitedly. ''That's the key to him loving Kisara-chan and probably the same back if she accepts the love Kaiba has from his dragon to her Nya!''

The Pharaoh just stood there dazed, no longer able to handle her and her sudden flip of a switch.

''IT CAN WORK NYA!'' Ichigo shouts to herself of her brilliant plan, passionate to make it work. Who knew a fetish with a dragon will link everything together.

Atem just stared still wishing this was a bad dream. He's kinda happy he didn't meet her from when his journey to regain his memories happened. She would've made things even weirder.

Ichigo sighs of relief, about to turn back and let the Pharaoh know she wants to come back until she noticed someone, actually getting her nervous again.

''Is that Dark Magician Girl?!'' She proclaims, startling Atem as he looks down, seeing his younger self with his close friend and the incarnation of the magician girl, Mana.

''YOU'VE MET HER?!'' The red cherry head asks the tricolor head pharaoh in astonishment. Atem sweat drops, not having a way to escape this one telling her. ''That's Mana; she's a dear friend of mine.''

Ichigo nods, giggling as she didn't imagine Egypt is the place for a ton of reincarnations. Then she spots someone with the other younger Pharaoh and this Mana and he looked very familiar. ''And him?''

Atem looked down and instantly formed a sadden smile looking back at the young woman in front of him. ''Mahad; my friend and most fateful servant.''

Ichigo blushes, able to tell that was a special friend, well servant but… then it hit her exploding it out. ''HE'S DARK MAGICIAN NAY!''

''Alright, leaving now.'' Atem now had enough grabbing her by the hand as he pulls her back to the door. Ichigo blushes as they enter and within an instant she shivers. She widens her eyes, realizing she was back to reality. She tries to move and felt as if she wanted to fall on the ground, actually struggling to not let that happen.

''Woah, that was… trippy.'' Ichigo tries saying her body still feeling dazed as if it was asleep. Atem nods admitting he should have warned her that will happen.

''Did you ever try drugs?'' She asks him, curious if even Egyptian lords would sniff something to get a rush. Atem sweat drops, certain she never read on the situation of Egyptian culture before or she would be aware if a pharaoh performs such a thing; they'll kill him. That and he wasn't a pharaoh for a long time. ''… Glad I didn't.''

Ichigo smiles actually glad too. She would have thought he was a stoner or something.

Atem turns to see his partner, sweat dropping. '' _I see why you like her this much._ ''

Yugi blushes as the puzzle glows as he was back in control of his body. Ichigo notices that joyful.

''Oh Yugi-kun, I saw your soul room!'' She tells him excitedly, actually surprising him. ''Wait you did?''

Atem nods now in spirit form. Yugi blushes of shame, wishing she didn't learn of that or else she'll think of him as a kid.

''Plus I understand everything. Kaiba-Baka, I meant Priest Seto, must have met Kisara through some accident or she was treated as a monster due to having the soul of that white dragon. He must have view that power as necessary but also fell for her, probably because of them meeting before and because she has a dragon that can match the God monsters you and the Pharaoh guy use Nya. But… he fell for her. I mean even though she's not Tan and has that strange appearance for an Egyptian, Seto loved her and she repay his kindness by protecting him; even if it means to take a blow so he wouldn't die. THAT WAS THEIR THING NYA!'' Ichigo, ignoring what she was going to talk about, went to discuss her discovering on what she did learn about Kaiba and Kisara's past life.

''…'' Yugi stares in skepticism, not possibly for her to have learned all that. Even Atem wasn't sure anymore, admitting he didn't told her all the details. '' _I never even told her that part._ ''

The tricolor head sighs smiling, not caring about that nodding to Ichigo. She smiles yet makes a small frown as still wasn't going to be a home run.

''Still… it's going to be tricky doing what has happened almost 3000 years ago. I'm not sure if it can be.'' She says having her concerns with this again. Yugi knew it wasn't going to be that simple but he knew it wouldn't hurt if they didn't try. ''Guess we have no choice.''

Ichigo eyes him, not surprised at this point he hasn't given up. She was pumped, but she also clears her mind and realizes it's not at all easy. No doubt impossible.

''I also think you shouldn't try to make Kaiba-Baka happy. He wouldn't comprehend it unlike his past self.'' She honestly tells him, not wanting to keep his hopes up. Yugi actually took that well smiling admitting it. ''Maybe…''

Yugi pauses for a moment, thinking for a way to answer her and smiles, having the perfect respond that has always helped him. ''But like someone taught me a long time ago: No one deserves to be alone.''

Ichigo blushes, speechless as he uses those words that touch her sweet heart; the same she left him behind. She felt unease now, knowing she can't say no now.

''… Y-YOU OWE ME NYA!'' She calls out furious, needing something if she's going to do this hard task. Yugi smiles not surprised having a suggestion. ''Date?''

Ichigo blushes again but redder, not expecting he would ask her out again. She turns around shyly, looking back with a look of seductive but wary. ''… Y-Yes… And I need you to take my shift in the Café.''

Yugi hums crossing his arms. If he knew the Transformation Technique, he would become her and leave a clone to do her job… but he can't. He does, however, have a friend who does that.

''Naruto-kun…'' Just Yugi saying that name instantly causes Ichigo to react madden. Just the thought of letting THAT idiot to become her again is a frightening thing. She still hasn't completely recovered the trouble Naruto left her with many other people she knew as friends… they don't want to talk to her.

Yugi panics, knowing how badly the redhead pigtail was left in adding more responsible. ''UNLIKE back then, I'll keep my eyes closer on him!''

Ichigo blinks, smiling a bit glad to hear it nodding. ''Thank you Nya.''

Yugi smiled back. Ichigo felt some relief… but she knew for this task she needs help; she really needs it.

"And… I need some help.'' She lets him know as the tricolor head nods. ''I'll ask Anzu or-''

Ichigo immediately raises her hand protesting cheerful. ''NOPE! I only need one person.''

Yugi blinks, not sure she followed. She giggles excitedly, knowing the time has come for a miracle of love to come true.

''And this person will be the key to helping me reunite the past love between Kaiba-Baka and Kisara-chan!'' Ichigo announces proudly, smiling. Yugi blinks more not certain who this person was.

''LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE ICHIGO MOMOMIYA…'' Ichigo shouts peppy and full of light, jumping off purring. ''Will make love come true NYA!''

Yugi stares fascinated, almost excitedly thrill to know who Ichigo had in mind. Was it Naruto? Judai? Danny? Well whoever it was must be the one who can make something happen. He still wonders who as Ichigo refused to tell him as they headed out to school. Ichigo winked, saying it's a surprise for afterschool.

 **Hours later** **… Afternoon:**

Yugi and the spirit form of Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon all stare with expressions of disbelief, looking at the one that Ichigo had choose to help her with Kaiba and Kisara… and it wasn't the kind of choice any of them would have chosen. Ichigo giggles, having told the person she asked for on everything.

''You got to be kidding me.'' Ichigo Kurosaki says in an uninterested, startled expression, not believing how his life is going to become even more complex than usual.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Kisara had just left the hotel she was stating, grabbing a taxi to oddly take her to see someone she didn't want others to know, especially Ichigo.

Unaware of her, the same masked man from before has been watching her from a distant with his zoomed length visors. He chuckles to himself, enthusiastic that it was time to complete his mission.

" _Today_ _'s the day I'm going take you off the map Sheila._ '' He declares to himself with the same Australian accent, heading after her in the shadows.

Can Ichi and… Ichigo (even I know this sounds stupid) can help enkindle this ancient love or will this strange masked guy get Kisara?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 **No new cards this chapter/episode**

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***Vorse Wyvern- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 ***Previously used in Chapter 35 of Volume 2***

Effect: During your Main Phase: By reducing this card's ATK and DEF in half; you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

 ***Clone Infecting Virus- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate by tributing 1 DARK monster you control while your opponent controls a face-up monster; Special Summon 1 '' **Clone Virus Token** '' to your opponent's field in Attack Position with the same original Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as the highest ATK monster your opponent controls. The Token cannot attack, it cannot be used as a Tribute and it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. When the Token leaves the field, negate all cards your opponent controls and reduce the ATK and DEF of your opponent's monster(s) by the ATK the Token had. Next target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains ATK equal to half of the original ATK of a monster your opponent controls.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Kaiba's Twin-Headed White Dragon:**

 **_Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the Graveyard (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. At the end of the Damage Step, when this card attacks an opponent's monster, but the opponent's monster was not destroyed by the battle: You can banish that opponent's monster.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

In a mission to bring two past lovers together, Ichigo Momomiya… and Kurosaki are going to do everything in their power to bring Kaiba and Kisara as one… but can they and what new secrets of the past will be unfolded?

Ichigo K: WHY ME?

Yugi: Yea I don't follow either Ichigo- I mean Ichi-kun.

Ichi: It's very simple Nya! I need bonding time with Kurosaki-kun and much like me, he knows about love.

Ichigo K: The hell I don't! How would I know especially about that bastard?

Ichi: IT'S ABOUT LOVE THAT EXISTED DECADES!

Ichigo K groans: … Damn it, this is freaking stupid but fine.

Yugi sweat drops: Um maybe you two should need some more-

Ichi smiles: NOPE! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Enkindle that Prideful Love Nya! The Drawing behind the White Dragon of Legend!

Ichigo K sweat drops: What the hell is with this title?

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Now let's head out Kurosaki-kun and bring those two together!

Ichigo K: I have a bad feeling about this, damn.


	13. 11: Enkindle that Prideful Love!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, FullMetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 11 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 11:** **Enkindle that Prideful Love! The Drawing behind the White Dragon of Legend!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The duel between Ichigo and Kaiba had continued as the Blue-Eyes Duelist showcased his new power with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and along with a powerful combination uses the newly Fusion Summoned_ _ **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**_ _to not only destroy Ichigo_ _'s_ _ **Love Dragon LV8**_ _but win her the duel as well._

 _Kaiba, after finally putting balance after his loss by her former, began to mock Ichigo heavily, even causing her to self-doubt the importance of Love. However, Kaiba was silenced by the woman who arrived earlier. Thanks to her, Ichigo felt relief as it was revealed that this woman is named Kisara, the same woman who in ancient past carried the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the lover to Priest Seto. Once more, the two lovers met again only not the same way as Kisara began to assault bad words at Kaiba for all he said to her best friend and Kaiba was left broken with his restored pride broken._

 _The next day after confirming that the white haired woman is the reincarnation of the one in the past by Atem, Yugi and Ichigo were able to talk again as she made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with Seto Kaiba. Yugi suggested they should help him after the night he had with Kaiba calling him for hours._

 _With some of Atem's help and showing Ichigo inside of his soul room, which didn't end as well as he had hoped, allowed Ichigo to learn the truth. She did, but it didn't convince her until she learned of the part with Blue-Eyes due to knowing of Kaiba's love for his dragon and knew there was a connection._

 _Now full of determination to help that jerk, Ichigo vowed to help Yugi only she needed an ally to make things possible… sadly her choice was Ichigo Kurosaki and he wasn_ _'t happy._

 _However things won_ _'t be as easy as Ichigo expected as Kisara is targeted by the same unknown individual from before._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

'' _Damn it._ '' Ichigo Kurosaki curses inside his head, not believing his bad luck for having too many friends. It was bad enough he has to deal with evil spirits who eat on the living or dead but this was FAR worst; helping some rich jerk with his love problems which isn't an issue because then the guy would need to have a heart first.

"WHY THE HELL ME?!'' Kurosaki yelled outrage by this sudden request from the tricolor head and the red cherry head. Yugi hums not sure since Ichi never explained to him why Kurosaki. It wasn't that he was a bad choice; it's just Kurosaki from his understanding and having to know him that he's not the romantic type or any knowledge on the subject, much like himself in some regard.

''Because… well…'' Yugi tries to say still fuzzy about it. He really didn't know, turning to Ichigo as he asked her. ''Ichigo-kun?''

Ichi giggles, already having a simple answer responding. ''Because two Ichigos are better than one.''

''…'' Both Yugi and Kurosaki stare in silence with Yugi having a confusing stare and Kurosaki having a disbelieved stare. Ichi blushed, realizing that wasn't a good answer as she says a better one slightly shy towards Kurosaki. ''And I wanted to get to know you better too Nya.''

Kurosaki sweat drops not bother by the fact to get to know her but not under these terms.

''Our first names are the same, that's all we have in common.'' He points out, really preferring not to. Yugi wasn't surprised he was against this idea but he also knew the redhead Ichigo was far from done.

Ichi the smiles as she stares at Kurosaki with her puffy, kitty cat adorable face. The orange head Ichigo startles back as she begs him in a cute, cat-like voice. ''Please Nya?''

Kurosaki stares almost overwhelmed, actually scared to say no to a face like that. He groans complaining, uttering underneath his mouth while scratching the back of his head. "… Damn it.''

Ichi did hear that with her sensitive ears and giggles, getting him hook.

''Fine, I'll do it but I'm not going to like it.'' Kurosaki finally decides to assist her, still not liking it. Ichi giggles again nodding. "You won't regret it Nya!''

She turns to the tricolor head asking him. ''Well you better tell Naruto-kun to make 2 clones.''

Yugi nods as Kurosaki blinks and actually asks. ''Is it about that ''ninja'' and his ''Jutsus''?''

''Eh yea.'' Ichi confirms his doubts, still unease about Naruto's skills. Kurosaki nods telling her eyeing the tricolor head who rubbed the back of his head. ''Yugi already told me and don't worry about me. This isn't exactly the first I'm ditching somewhere, even school.''

This left Ichigo both amazed but angry since she wished she was like that so then she wouldn't reply on the gambling Naruto. Kurosaki didn't get her expression, rather not asking as he took out his cellphone and made a called as it answers. ''Rukia…''

Yugi and Ichi heard loud shouting from the other end, no doubt the real Shinigami angry about something and no doubt towards the orange head Ichigo.

''Oi, let me just-'' Kurosaki tries explaining only to be shut by more yelling from the other end. He narrows his eyes upset answering. ''Yea, I'll make it. I have to do something, running late. ''

The voice from the other end began to reply softer as he nods. ''I won't miss it. Yea I won't.''

He nods and then he hang up the call. Ichi sweat drops, certain he was going to miss something important. ''Do we need to know?''

''Let's say you'll owe me after this is over.'' Kurosaki informs her with a devilish smirk. Ichi sweat dropped again, fearing the worst. ''G-great Nya.''

Yugi sweat drops too, certain the favor had to do with this school play he has heard about and Rukia's role in it. She got it because the play involves one of Shakespeare' stories. From what he heard, she overacts and not in a good way others will enjoy.

After preparing what she needed, Ichi hugs Yugi reminding him. ''Keep an eye on that Baka please Yugi-kun.''

Yugi nods, not going to let Naruto make the same mistake twice, as he wishes the two. ''I will. Good luck you two.''

The redhead Ichigo smiles nodding while the orange head groans not excited about it. ''Let's hope this works Momomiya.''

Ichi smiles extremely confident and peppy, believing if she can reunite those two former lovers than she'll be certain that love does come true.

''It will. It will. Now follow me Nya and watch me get into action!'' She declares happy-going, hoping in joy. Kurosaki sweat drops, certain she was too peppy for her own good.

'' _I wonder who's more tolerable: Momomiya or Inoue._ '' He questions, wondering who's more happy-going: Peppy or Clueless? He hums thinking about it as he followed the redhead pigtail.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Kisara was walking in the streets of Domino, smiling of joy unaware she was being spied by from afar by the same cloaked man with a full head visor helmet. He quickly leaps from roof to rooftop, performing crazy feats like rolling to one roof to parkouring from the walls.

He finally stops and position himself perfectly to where Kisara stopped, locking his sniper at her.

'' _Bloke, this is so a get-cash-now task._ '' He told himself quite excited, not minding killing a pretty face like the long white-haired woman; it was just business. He tries to steady his shot, basically not doing a good job with it moving it too fast. The man didn't really care if he was doing it wrong, yawning.

'' _It's like one of those cheating carnival games except it's going to leave a big stain of red on her head._ '' He told himself actually chuckling at his own genius humor. After struggling to steady his shot, he stops and sighs.''… Meh, too easy. I'll kill her up close… and then shoot her brains off. That is if I get a clear-''

He pauses, placing his left index finger to the side of his helmet. The visor part of his headwear glows as inside it acted as binoculars, zooming to two figures in the bushes also spying on his target. The two were obviously both Momomiya and Kurosaki as the strange man could confirm it was a guy and girl.

''Wait-a-second, what's this?'' The man says almost curiosity interested, pressing on another spot of his helmet as it acted as very long distant listening devices, hearing the conversation between the two.

''What the hell are we hiding behind these bushes in the first place?'' The male spoke almost annoyed about the hiding spot. The man nudged his head, agreeing bushes aren't a great place to hide after that time a dog poop on top of him.

''Hey who's the expert of love here Nya? We're observing before making a move.'' The female replied back confident about this.

He turns off his long voice sensors, pondering about something what that girl said… leaving him confused.

''… The hell is Nya?'' He questions oddly bizarre than the fact that there are two more spying on his target. Instead he just pulls out an English-Japanese Dictionary one and tries to find the term for the word, struggling as he can't seem to find it.

''Bloody damn, I hate Japanese!'' He curses angrily, trying to hurry up in finding the word that has spicy up his interest.

Ichi's ears pointed up slightly, looking around as if she heard a voice that she was not familiar with.

''Hey, something wrong now?'' Kurosaki asks noticing how weird she was acting. Ichi scans silently for a moment before answering. ''Thought I heard something Nya.''

He nods also having the feeling they were being spied on. He tries to remain calm, changing subject. ''So we're following your pen-pal to get a better idea how to set her up with that bastard?''

''Basically Nya. She doesn't seem to like Kaiba either, even from day one.'' Ichigo replies recalling the glancing stare Kisara had towards Kaiba almost as if he was mad at him for something else. ''Felt like-''

''They knew each other.'' Kurosaki oddly finishes her sentence, surprising himself that he did. Momomiya grins, poking him by the arm positive there was more between them in common. ''And you said we wouldn't have anything in common besides our names Nya.''

''Point taken.'' The orange head Ichigo replied not thrill he put himself in that position.

Ichi smiled at him, starting to become awkward the more they had spy on Kisara. She was just sitting in some café, oddly relaxed as if waiting for someone. Felt like an hour passed with no luck.

''… So um-'' Momomiya tries to speak to the orange head who stir to eye him. ''I don't get why others say you're a street thug.''

Kurosaki widens his eyes almost enrage, letting it out. ''… Who told you that? Was it damn Uryu because so help me if that four-eye-''

Momomiya panics trying to stop him correcting herself. ''No, other people have.''

Ichigo blinked as he was a little glad she pointed that out or else he would have an excuse to fight Uryu.

''Okay, you don't because you've already-'' He tries to point out that doesn't matter since they had already met but Ichi stops him there, once more correcting her. ''I was referring about before we met.''

Kurosaki gives her a puzzle look, not getting by what she meant. Ichi blushes, explaining herself. ''I saw you once before like um… I can't remember where. I was in my Mew Form leaping from rooftops Nya.''

She didn't mention this before, thinking it was weird but she did. It was in her early months when she began playing the role of a Mew Mew that she, in the dark night, after defeating a Chimera Anima with the other Mew Mews, that she spotted Kurosaki with his friends just hanging out. Since it was a weekend, it made the most sense why they would be in a place like Tokyo. She did saw him and even though he looked like a punk to others; she knew better by the way his eyes said.

''The point is I only got a quick look from above you and I could tell you were a nice guy. From the eyes actually.'' She tells him as Kurosaki blinks and actually smiles to hear that. ''Well thanks I- wait my eyes?''

She nods being honest with him. Those brown eyes of his told a lot and more.

''I notice how kind they were, like with Yugi-kun's…'' Ichi says, blushing as Yugi's were kind and determine and she sees the same with Kurosaki's… except there was something else. ''But yours were also sadden; in pain.''

Kurosaki slowly frowns, not expecting she would be able to see that. She eyes him closely, not sure she should ask him this hard topic but if they can become better friends, it was worth the try.

''Is it about your mother's death?'' She asks daring to take the chance to know. Kurosaki stood quiet, his front hair covering his eyes as they were looking down depressed. She frowns knowing this would happen.

''… That's a topic I rather not go into detail.'' Kurosaki replies sounding very depressed if not wanting to talk about it. Ichi sighs, trying to cheer him up smiling. ''Well you can trust me Nya. I am a trustworthy-''

Kurosaki eyes her and then he saw something getting his attention, telling her with a look of surprise. ''Momomiya.''

Ichi blinks, turning her back and then startles with widen eyes. ''What the heck Nya?!''

Kurosaki tries to keep her quiet, both staring silently as Kisara smiles being greeted by the person she was waiting for, Mokuba Kaiba.

''That's that kid from before. The bastard's brother right?'' Ichigo asks as Momomiya nods just as surprised. ''Kaiba-Baka's little and nicer brother Mokuba-kun.''

The two observed quite surprised watching the other two talking and even laughing among each other.

''So your friend knows him then?'' Kurosaki asks still surprised about this. Ichi wasn't sure how to reply. ''It's weird.''

Kurosaki raise an eyebrow, not sure he followed asking. ''How come?''

Ichi stares silent, thinking. From all her chats with Kisara, she has never mention ever knowing anyone she has mention… which means she was hiding that fact from her.

''She never said she knew Mokuba-kun… which means-'' She tries coming up with the conclusion on her own and then it hit her. Momomiya focuses as her cat ears and tail pop out, shocking Kurosaki as this was his time seeing that.

''W-what the hell are you-'' He tries to ask almost nervous, knowing if someone finds them and sees her cat features, it won't end pretty. Ichi, however, grabs by his ear and shushes him forgetting about her strength. ''Using my ears. Now shush!''

She blinks before panicking, hearing Kurosaki's grunts of pain, as she was pulling his ear too hard almost tearing it apart. Kurosaki tried not to scream as she blushes, releases him and apologize.

Now with her hearing better improved, Ichigo begins hearing the conversation between Kisara and Mokuba. On their end, however, they were talking as if they were old friends.

''Sorry I didn't greet you better yesterday Mokie.''Kisara apologizes with soft red cheeks. Mokuba smiles blushing back, wish he could hug her but he couldn't with his brother… like the way he was.

''I actually kinda figure why you didn't Kisara-nee-san.'' He replies understanding why. Kisara smiled, becoming quiet as she noticed how much the shy little boy Mokuba has grown into such a gentleman.

''… I'm happy you're doing well.'' She tells him happily. Mokuba smiles back, almost sadden to not have seen her in a long time as he replies trying to be happy. ''Hehe, I'm doing quite well. Between us, well, I rather not tell Nii-san about it-''

He then stopped himself seeing how the white haired young woman narrows her eyes upset. Mokuba sighs, not blaming her for being mad about his brother.

''Sorry again about him. I guess he didn't notice you.'' He said but Kisara frowns angrily but depress. ''More like he forgot I even existed.''

Mokuba eyes her, still not blaming her. Still, he didn't want her to think like that, trying to make her remember. ''No way would he forget you. You know him.''

Kisara eyes him, not sure she does know the boy who was once Seto. That boy meant more for her in the time where she had nothing or anyone.

 **Flashback** **… Years ago, Kisara's PVO:**

 _My birth was probably the roughest part in the beginning of my life. I was born without parents as they had seemed to have disappeared before I knew them. I was just a baby but when I became a child and asked for them, they said that they were murdered before getting me or didn't want me. That was all I got. The weirdest part was that I had been given a first name but not a last name. Kisara; that was the name I was born with._

 _Since I had no parents, I was immediately sent to the orphanage and how I lived my first years as an infant. I didn't receive the fortune of having a mother or father to care for me while the social workers try their best to somehow nature me, but even back then I didn't like it. Just crying._

 _As I got older, people began to see me as bizarre by my long white hair and piercing blue eyes. I was in Japan right? Am I Japanese? Not sure. No one even knew what my parents looked like. My mere appearance gave me troubles with the other kids, either teasing or bullying me. At first I let them get to me… but after so long I began to finally have it and well, they wouldn't pick on me again. And this caused the first orphanage to send me to another, and then another and then again._

 _I didn't understand why this was happening to me? Was it me or them who treat indifferent? Was I the problem? Was that why my parents left me? These doubts made me become unsocial with others, certain I would only get hurt._

 _This went on until the last one where I would meet someone who changed my view to everything._

 _The last orphanage I would end up looked about the same as all the others, even the kids there immediately picked on me for my looks._

'' _ **Look at the weirdo!**_ '' _One of the orphan boys called me, pointing his finger as if I was an animal or monster. I try to ignore it, reading out from a torn up book I was kind enough to be given. However that wasn't enough as the group came over and toss the book off my hands, further damaging its cover._

'' _ **She has white hair and blue eyes, super damn freaky!**_ '' _The big one of the group called out with a cruel smile on his face. One of them grabbed and pulled hard on my front hair, causing me to groan in pain. I hated when they did this to me. The boy just tightened his grip harder, pulling me down to the ground._ '' _ **More like she's the freak!**_ ''

 _I couldn't do anything or more than lightly I'll be sent to another orphanage. Life seemed hopeless, I could never be happy._

'' _ **That's enough!**_ '' _A voice suddenly called out as the boy who had grabbed me was pushed to the ground. I looked up confused as were the other children. The one who did that was another boy, maybe the same age as me. He had brown hair and oddly enough blue eyes. Behind him was another smaller boy with slightly long black hair and slightly dark purple eyes, grabbing on the back of the older one. I blinked, wanted to be certain but the brown haired boy had a determine expression as if he wasn't going to let me get hurt. But why?_

 _The boy who pulled on me got up pretty upset glaring at the other with the brown hair. He told him off mad._ '' _ **Back off Seto, this has nothing to do with you!**_ ''

 _The brown haired boy gritted his teeth, able to tell he was more than mad by what the other said._

'' _ **You think you bunch can pick on anyone just to get some darn satisfaction!**_ '' _The boy defended me by threatening each one of the mean boys with a look so furious it even made me tremble. He walked forward at the big one, just glaring intensely at him, adding with a darker voice._ '' _ **You touch her again, and I won't be as kind next time.**_ ''

 _His words alone made each of the boys to pee their pants, quickly running off terrified of him. The little kid smiled happily for the older one._ '' _ **Nice job Nii-san.**_ ''

 _The older boy looks down and made a smile bright and hopeful as he rubs the little boy's hair._ '' _ **Thanks Mokie.**_ ''

 _I stared in silent, making two with two that these two were brothers. But why would they help me? I was nobody, worse than that. I-_

'' _ **Are you alright?**_ '' _I startled up surprised as it was the brown headed boy now in front of me. He stared at me, trying to figure me out. I blushed, too scared to speak up to correctly._ '' _ **Umm…**_ ''

 _He somehow noticed I was scared and then smiled at me._ '' _ **Don't worry, I'm being trustful.**_ ''

 _He extended his arm to me so I could get up. I blushed certain this wasn't him being mean or cruel to me. Even so, I could get up on my own which I did surprising him._

'' _ **S-sorry…**_ '' _I apologized shyly, not wanting to show I didn't trust him but I didn't want to feel like I couldn't get up on my own two feet. The boy eyes me with his blue eyes, examining my own eyes. We just stared at each other until he finally said._ '' _ **You could have done something to them, couldn't you?**_ ''

 _I was surprised he saw that in me. It left me startled but I try to relax, gulping as I spoke up._ '' _ **I could have… but then I would be blamed and sent somewhere else.**_ ''

'' _ **…**_ '' _The boy just stared silently but his eyes told he believed me. He smiled._ '' _ **Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you.**_ ''

 _I blushed to hear that. Not that he believed me, but speaking to me as if I was a normal girl. It felt… nice, a lot. It was a strange emotion but I liked it._

'' _ **I'm Seto. What's yours?**_ '' _The boy greeted himself with a kind smile. I looked up at first confused but I finally smiled back._ '' _ **Kisara.**_ ''

 _He was the first person who saw me as an actual person and someone I would admired… at least I thought I would._

 **End of Flashback** **… Normal POV:**

''He wasn't the same Seto I remembered.'' Kisara admits sad as her memories of the past were not helping her imagine the Seto she looked forward towards as this bitter, cruel bully he has become.

''I'm surprised you knew Ichigo. It's kinda ironic.'' Mokuba says forming a sweat drop at the end of his sentence since his brother isn't a fan of hers, far less than Jonouchi. Kisara sighs hearing the same about Seto from Ichigo. ''So I've heard. Anyway I'm happy you haven't change.''

Mokuba smiled, happy the same as well replying. ''I'm still me as much as Nii-san… well…''

Kisara lowers her eyes in disbelieve if that was still the case. She just can't accept how different the boy she met to become like the people who smacked talk the weak.

''He's still noble and respects the value of earning things and not giving up.'' Mokuba tries to encounter her to not give up on his brother but that didn't change what she saw, just simply nodding with some disbelieve. ''… Maybe.''

Mokuba frowns, wishing that might have cheered her up but it didn't.

Kurosaki sighs beside Momomiya, not able to have heard what they were discussing but he knew it wasn't a good thing. Ichi frowns, having heard that and she was really never told by her pen-pal about her deep connection to Kaiba. Was that really Seto Kaiba, a nice guy?

''What are you two doing there?'' A voice suddenly spoke up panicking the two. Kurosaki shot up as follow Momomiya not as surprised as she knew that voice. She turns and confirms the voice. ''Shadow-kun!''

Indeed it was the black, red colored edge counterpart of Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog. He stared at the two, glaring with his red eyes with his arms crossed.

Kurosaki felt like his heart stopping, panting. He curses out frustrated. ''Crap! How the hell did you sneak behind us? Freaking speedy hedgehogs.''

Shadow scoffs looking down venomous at the human almost insulting him. He told him in a darken tone. ''You never fought me before human but Yugi and this girl should have told you I am no mere hedgehog.''

''W-was that a threat?'' Kurosaki demands shaken by what the black hedgehog just told him. Momomiya pats his back informing he's not that exactly meaning it. ''He does that Nya. He's a nice guy who prefers things his own way.''

Shadow glares silently towards the red cherry head, surprised she figured him out.

''We're spying on my pen-pal Nya. And you?'' Ichi tells the hedgehog of their intention while wanting to know what he's up to. Shadow just looks down on her simply replying. ''Mission, none of your concerns.''

Momomiya wasn't surprised he didn't mention much. Shadow eyes them, scanning the area for a dangerous target who he's having trouble locating and instead found these two spying on some woman and the brother of Kaiba. He was curious why though, asking simply but coldly. ''What's so special about spying on your so-called friend?''

''She has a past with Kaiba-Baka.'' Momomiya replies. Shadow stares silently, although his eyes slightly twitched as his mind was having flashbacks of the person he cared for, Maria, and the bond they once had before her death by an accidentally gun shot by a stupid G.U.N human. ''…''

Kurosaki could tell something was wrong with the hedgehog, having a feeling this wouldn't end well.

''And you're trying to reunite them?'' Shadow asks the redhead pigtail. She replies smiling joyful, already imagining it in cartoon drawing. ''Well yea Nya. If I do that, maybe then those two can get back what they lost, laugh about it, smile and then after so long they can finally-''

''Hopeless attempt.'' Shadow immediately talks back her dream scene, shattering and causing Ichigo to go into frenzy. ''WHAT WAS-''

Kurosaki stops her from screaming by pulling her back while covering her mouth before she blows up their cover, figuring this would happen. The black hedgehog eyes this; impressed he reacted like that as he said. ''Like I said. What you're trying, reconnecting the past is meaningless.''

Momomiya glares angrily towards him, almost forgetting the hedgehog was basically another Kaiba. She didn't need that, especially with her inner doubts on love.

''You should let them be and let them make their own futures without you and your love.'' Shadow said furthering Ichi's enrage. ''You'll only bring misery into their lives.''

Momomiya looks at him madden while Kurosaki didn't get what the hedgehog was up to telling her something that otherwise made sense.

''Why?'' He asks Shadow who turns his back. He frowns, aware what happens when you love something and instead lose it while losing one's self. ''… Experience.''

Without saying another word, Shadow vanishes through _**Chaos Control**_ leaving them behind.

''He was a big help.'' The orange hair Ichigo said sarcastic with a firm stare, pretty annoyed by the guy. Ichi sighs as she should have seen this coming and yet she forgot.

''He's like that…'' She said pretty upset at first but then lift up her head with a small smile. ''But he did give me an idea Nya.''

Kurosaki blinks, not following. Momomiya giggles, just figuring out her plan explaining it. ''I just need to call Kaiba-Baka and Kisara-chan to meet me the perfect place but in reality they're meeting each other so then they can reconnect Nya! Once alone, the two will remember their past and then fall in love. It's the perfect plan!''

The orange headed Ichigo didn't think so pretty shaken by this new, even stating. ''Hey, isn't that too soon to-''

''From experience, spying on either one would take too long and I'm more than confident this could work. It's all or nothing.'' Ichigo protests, believing this is the best strategy.

''…'' Kurosaki blinks not so confident about it. He sighs, certain his words won't reach her overconfidence and follows her lead. ''Let's do it.''

Momomiya giggles pretty sure about her aim, declaring determine. ''HERE WE GO NYA-''

Kurosaki quickly covers her mouth as she still yells happy-going. He looks sweat dropping overwhelmed, thinking she was too much. '' _She's too damn peppy._ ''

Can Momomiya's strong desire to help Kisara and Kaiba to be together possible or will it sink to Kurosaki's worries.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichi: I will make love come true, even between my pen-pal and the Baka.**_

 _ **Ichigo K: Let**_ _ **'s hope this doesn't turn ugly though.**_

* * *

 **Hours later** **…**

It was already near night as Yugi was sitting in Café Mew Mew, drinking a simple milkshake, well, more like stirring it as his mind was more occupied about the red cherry girl. He was concern how Ichigo was doing.

''…'' He stares quiet at the empty air. Was he doing the right thing to let her handle this with just Kurosaki? Maybe he should have come but if he did, then she might not be more persistent to finding out if Kaiba is a nicer person and could find love. He sighs, certain he overthink.

''Worry about Ichigo?'' A voice asks him. Yugi looks up to see Mint observing him, sipping on a cup of tea. The tricolor head sweat drops, noticing the other girls around him too. He felt like a chick magnet as Jonouchi would put it.

''More like wondering how she's doing.'' He states showing anxiety. Mint agreed since Ichigo is a troubling case.

''You could have gone with her.'' Lettuce implies certain their leader wouldn't mind the company especially if it was Yugi. The purple eyes agreed but this was part of his plan revealing it. ''I could but this was a good chance for her to see that Kaiba-kun isn't a bad guy… underneath his issues and pride.''

''Yea that's not happening.'' Mint said taking another sip, eyeing her idol. ''But Zakuro-nee-san knows.''

Zakuro was the quietest, not wanting to say much about this topic but does. ''More than enough to not ask much to him, but yes.''

Yugi believes her, looking down his milkshake as his mind hasn't stop thinking about the face Ichigo from Kaiba's trashtalk to put her down for annoying him. ''… She's still down by what Kaiba-kun said.''

The other Mew Mews did felt Ichigo's happy-peppy-self briefly disappearing the moment Kaiba said those words.

''Well as Ichigo-onee-chan's boyfriend, you should-'' Ringo tries saying encountering to help Yugi, before she gasps blushing. ''Oh… yea. You and-''

Yugi sweat drops, stopping her with a hand up. Ringo blinks as the other girls except for Pudding who looks dazed by the news knew.

''We all knew that… except for-'' Mint informs her, pointing to the direction of Jonouchi cheering at the fake Ichigo Momomiya who's really Naruto, lifting up her skirt to impressed the customers.

''Man I love Naruto working here more than Momomiya!'' Jonouchi admits overjoyed, sobbing out of happiness. Yugi sweat drops, not wanting to tell the news about him and Ichigo just yet. Things seem easier when he was with Anzu… pretty simple since they both didn't need to find another… or well to his assumption she didn't.

''It was Anzu when we were dating that was confident about us… I however-'' The tricolor head says pretty discourage in his own chances with Ichigo… until a voice called him out. ''Then how come Ichigo is giving you a chance.''

Yugi startles as the others turn and saw it was Ryou, smirking pretty confident.

''Well-well. Look who it is coming this time?'' Mint says sarcastic, taking another sip… except she found it empty. She stares puzzled as it was Naruto disguise as Ichigo who drunk it… and spit it out not liking the taste.

''Came back to see is if the café wasn't up in flames. So far Pudding hasn't done it.'' Ryou said pretty calmly. Pudding blushes calling it out. ''Pudding can be careful Na Do Da!''

Ryou nods believing that as he turns back to the purple eyes, asking him again firm. ''So asking this again; how come you're trying whatever this is with our Ichigo?''

''…'' Yugi stares at him slightly serious, not because he wants to know but he should say it poised. ''I guess because I need to. I owe her that happiness.''

Ryou eyes him, really not expecting that kind of answer but smiles happy he did.

'' _But they're right. I need to cheer Ichigo-kun when I see her._ '' Yugi told himself, more than sure that he should do it when it was a good time… and then it hit him smiling. ''Like now.''

The others then blink as Yugi got up, paid for his unfinished milkshake who he gave with Jonouchi. He rushes off in a hurry, wanting to be beside Ichigo and not leaving her alone.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

The strange man had to get more dictionaries to even find the proper way to translate that irritating word Nya. And after a long journey, he found it and caused him to lean his head to the left.

"Nya means Meow in Japanese?'' He utters out to his surprised, pretty astonished. ''Who knew? Now back to the-''

He goes back to spying on his target… except she was gone. Just gone. Even the other two were gone.

''Where did they go?'' He asks confused, just noticing it was dark which further made him mad. ''WHY IS IT THE ARVO?''

*Note: Arvo means Afternoon in Australian slang.*

The masked man began to tremble furious, not believing how unprofessional he was to miss his chance to kill the target and failed this hard… ALL FOR A WORD… IN JAPANESE.

''DAMN YOU JAPAN!'' He curses out furious, running off in search for the woman. No matter where she'll be, he will find her and then he will get his cash.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Kurosaki stares in disbelieve that he and Momomiya were still spying as they were observing Kisara, sitting on a bench on the park, waiting for her but it's really Kaiba who was told to come here by Momomiya who told that Yugi wanted a rematch for the title of Duel King… and he bought it.

''H-how did you even manage?'' He asks the red cherry head, not sure how she did it. Momomiya winked answering. ''Jonouchi has his number… never asked, never want to know. The point, I knew where to hit Kaiba's buttons too.''

Kurosaki just eyes her, not sure if she was making a pun or not. He sigh saying. ''I guess we wait if he arrives.''

She nods, certain he'll come in a hurry but she would have time to talk to her friend.

''So… you and Rukia-chan?'' Momomiya asks him blushing, curious about him and the black haired girl who lives in his closet and likes milk boxes.

''…'' Kurosaki eyes her with a clueless expression. Ichi sweat drops, asking him again. ''You know…''

The orange head Ichigo still didn't understand what she was telling him. She groans annoyed, getting to the point. ''Dating.''

That word Kurosaki did understand widening his eyes as he reacts yelling. ''WHAT THE HELL-''

Momomiya covers his mouth instantly, not wanting them to get caught. He tries calming down, responding quietly. ''No, we're not.''

''But you two are close Nya, very.'' Ichi said, recalling how the two are seen together and fighting together that one time that Hollow tried to eat Jonouchi and he screamed in terror. She chuckles seeing that. ''Plus you two do complain like an old married couple.''

Kurosaki sweat drops, amazed she nailed that one well but far from it pointing out. ''Like you and Jonouchi.''

''EW NEVER!'' Momomiya yells as softly as she could to not get Kisara to hear them. She groans, just the image of dating that dirty blond-headed fills up a flame of rage she rather not want to unleash.

''Unlike how you hate the guy, I don't hate Rukia.'' The orange head Ichigo replied honest, as honest as he can. ''We don't get along that well since she's a firecracker… but she's more special than a friend.''

He smiled a bit recalling the time they were first try to get along in his early days as a Shinigami before Soul Society. Those seemed like good times since nothing that bad happened or the threat of something worse than Hollows out there. Regardless, it was the era when he first got his powers from her and how he values the Shinigami who became his dearest friend.

''She was the one who gave me the powers I have now to protect those closest to me or anyone in need against Hollows or anything that would otherwise harm them. I owe her everything.'' Kurosaki expresses, grateful that fate or well… that man, was able to have him meet Rukia and set the course of his story.

That and also the fact he and Rukia were able to meet, adding with a small smirk. ''To be honest, Rukia is a friend I never want to lose and I care for but not the same way you would with Yugi.''

''…'' Momomiya became silent about that, having felt the same for Yugi until her feelings for him finally bloom.

Kurosaki eyes her, just remembering she was with that Masaya Aoyama and then recalled the thing about him. He was now curious what really happened, asking her. ''You and that Masaya guy were together and even though you told me you weren't dating him anymore, I could tell it had something to do with Yugi.''

Momomiya remains quiet as she bit her lips. True, they weren't dating and it felt at times wrong the way she basically dumped the most special guy in the world… for another. But how could this be wrong if she feels something strong for Yugi, not because he's nice but he was there when she herself was in doubt.

''… Yugi-kun and I met when we were kids. We became close, got along happily and spend our time in the summer until I had to leave since my Oto-san found a better job. He was the second but most valuable person to make me peppy and happy about life.'' She apprises him her past connection with the tricolor head smiling. Whenever she talks about that time, it brings joy as if she is with the right person. ''We promised we would be together, but we couldn't and I soon forgot about him.''

Kurosaki eyes her amazed she and Yugi already met and have such a history with each other.

''I've wonder since I remembered what if I never left Domino or rather me dating Yugi instead of Masaya? So I decided to find that out.'' Momomiya ponders on about the life she could have if she remain and was with Yugi. Things would have been more complex because for her character but at least she would be with him.

''But why be with him if you were already happy with the other guy?'' Kurosaki then asks, still not getting why she picked Yugi over a guy who she had made a relationship with… then again he was bored and this is none of his concern.

Momomiya sighs admitting to others this looks bad; no doubt certain Erika is mad with her for choosing another than her brother. She must be mad with her for that… maybe; Ichi wasn't sure.

''Many different guys wanted me but I always turned them down for my loyalty and love for Masaya… but my heart; my heart wanted Yugi.'' Momomiya says looking down, thinking back about all the boys who wanted the redhead but she was with Masaya and that was all who she wanted… but Yugi, he was the one who got to her and never said he wanted her.

Kurosaki blinks as Ichi places her hands over her chest where her heart was. She blushes, not sure but heart seems to be able to resonate in the same heartbeat as Yugi's. Maybe it's her imagination but it feels like it.

''Our hearts, we can understand and value the other more than anyone else. And his kindness and courage had given me the courage to save Masaya from Deep Blue.'' She tells Kurosaki who stares at her not positive if that's even true.

Kurosaki began to understand the kind of person she was. From what he's getting; Momomiya is a strong hearten girl who believes that everyone should have a spark of hope and love in their lives. He can admit that's nice and all… but she also becomes more than determine to prove it when she's down or unsure of her own hope which this all leads back to that Kaiba beating her.

''Is that why you're also doing this, because of what that Kaiba said about your love?'' He asks her, more than certain this quest is to prove him wrong.

''…'' Momomiya didn't reply, looking away from the orange head Ichigo. He eyes her, figuring she would act like this. Just then she raises her head and looks to the corner, seeing someone approach towards Kisara. ''He's here Nya.''

Kurosaki blinks as he joins her watching, about time this happens.

Kisara yawns, checking the time as she heard footstep.

''Ichigo? You sure took-'' She says getting up from the bench, wondering why her friend took so long in arriving. Instead of Ichi who arrived, it was Kaiba looking annoyed. Kisara startles back, blushing not at all expecting him. ''S-Seto.''

''…'' Kaiba eyes the long white haired woman back, slightly showing an expression of surprise. There was an awkward silence between them now as the moonlight shine above them.

Momomiya watches in the dark corner giggling, having imagined this exactly moment. Kurosaki leans his head to the right, actually amazed what he was looking at was romantic.

'' _Hmm, maybe this might-_ '' He tries to conclude the obvious but sadly that was ruined the moment Kaiba spoke annoyed. ''Why the hell are you doing here? Where's Yugi so I can finally become the strongest duelist.''

Kisara startled confuse before getting upset. ''I'm actually waiting for the friend you bullied on! Not like you understand what it means being ruthless.''

Seto glares at her for that comment or the fact he could smell strawberries.

Momomiya lowers her head sobbing, not wanting this as her dream was shattered. Kurosaki sweat drops, wishing he didn't said that. ''Never mind.''

Kaiba looked around, wanting to make sure this wasn't some sick joke but it seemed it wasn't, only making this even more pathetic for him. He eyes down at Kisara, seeing her glancing at him confidently serious but he could still the girl who was unable to speak up much to others-

''I see you still are the shy little girl you were.'' He told her with a cold tone. She grits her teeth slightly, opposing furious. ''I'm not as shy as I was before but I don't act high and mighty over the weak!''

Kaiba scoffs at her nonsense, countering her statement with his own raising his right fist. ''The weak serve to get in my way or become stepping stones to my future, nothing else.''

Kisara eyes him, not believing such words would ever come out to the boy who protected her and has been there for her. It was as if she was talking to an imposter.

''What is wrong with you?! You were never like this, not the Seto who stood up on someone weak like I was.'' She argues, strongly believing in that boy. Seto eyes him uncaring, not thinking the same. ''… People change.''

She shook her head not believing such nonsense herself, disagreeing. ''People don't change like the way you have!''

Kaiba snarls having grown bored of this discussion. He turns his back and prepares to leave but quickly enough Kisara stood in his way still mad.

''I need to know this and you need to answer me honestly.'' She asked firmly, almost sound hesitate. Kisara knew if she asks him this question then everything that she had hoped for Seto were truly gone. She had to ask, clearing her throat. ''You found the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon and tore it up?''

Seto eyes her, not once showing any sign of staggered or shock. Momomiya gulps, not at all expecting she knew what had happened. She knew this story since it was how Yugi first met Kaiba and how their first duel was based on; Yugi's grandfather's prize card his friend who was Rebecca's grandfather gave him in their exploration together.

There was brief silence until Seto broke it, not at all sincere about it. ''And what if I did?''

Kisara widens her eyes in shock. She just stood there frozen before she instantly tries to slap him but Seto catches her hand by the wrist. Kisara struggles very angrily, almost crying to both Ichigos' horror.

''HOW COULD YOU! That card belonged to someone…'' Kisara calls the CEO of KaibaCorp trying to hold her tongue from saying any flirty words. She tries calming down, managing to release the grip he had on her, frowning sadden.

''And I was hoping if this person didn't want it, I would buy it from them because the card means a lot to you and me.'' She admits, hoping this person would give her the card through a good exchange but now she can't even do that. She can't fulfill not even the promise that Seto of all people forgot and that's the part she's most upset.

Kisara glares at Kaiba sadden, not possible he could forget this reminding him. ''You forgot the promise we made right? Did you, Seto!''

Kaiba remain quiet as the breeze of the past sweeps around them.

 **Flashback** **… Years ago, Kisara's PVO:**

 _Ever since I met the boy who defended me and his little brother, Seto and Mokuba, I became much happier. I was just hanging out with them almost always but I have tried making other friends… just not as easy as I hoped._

 _Much like myself, Seto and Mokuba had lost their parents by a grave accident and were forced to live here until they're adoptive. Seto is the protective one, always needed to be the one in charge but he does it to never see his brother cry._

 _Mokuba, at first, was even shier than I but after time he really liked me calling me as his big sister. I wasn't sure if I should accept that but like Seto, I wanted to see him always happy. Heck, I even called him Mokie afterwards and felt normal about it._

 _I didn't imagine life would get better but then it did when I found the two brothers playing a game that wasn't Chess or a Board Game. They were cards with different colors and playing them in a row of two._

'' _ **Um hey Seto, Mokie! What are you two playing?**_ '' _I asked still looking at the cards with curiosity. Mokuba grinned handing some cards he was holding to play. I stared at them as he told me excitedly._ '' _ **Oh just the best game ever; Duel Monsters!**_ ''

 _I blinked still not sure what it was._ '' _ **Duel Monsters?**_ ''

 _I had heard of the game somewhere but it wasn't as popular as it is now._

'' _ **It's a simple game where we use our monsters to battle and the first one to lose their Life Points, basically the HP you have, you lose.**_ '' _Seto explained the simple rules of the game which were designed to be understood even if you're very young._ '' _ **There're Monsters, Spells and Traps you use to make your deck to battle another player or duelist. It is probability a hundred times better than Chess, sometimes.**_ ''

 _I was baffled if it was as good as it sounded but I did want to try it._ '' _ **That sounds fun. Can I try it?**_ ''

Seto smiled hoping she might. Mokuba nods handing me the number of cards they had. '' _ **Give it a try Kisara-nee-san!**_ ''

'' _ **S-sure!**_ '' _I spoke up pretty startled, eyeing the cards and I gulped. This was my first time so I better give it my all._

 _I began playing this strange game and I had enjoyed it, a lot. Sure, I never could beat Seto. He seemed to understand the rules and strategies of the game better than most of us. I managed to win and lose some with Mokuba. The game was something and then one day we saw a commercial of it and that changed how much BETTER the game was._

 _As we were watching near the end of the Duel Monster commercial, Seto and I both widened our eyes as the final monster that was shown. It was a glorious white dragon with bright blue eyes. It was hard to describe it but that monster, I wanted it. My heart was pounding hard just thinking of it._

'' _ **W-what is that?!**_ '' _Seto questioned just as staggered as I was. Mokuba was amazed but not as much as we were as he did manage to get the name, writing it down terribly due to his lack of writing_. '' _ **Um that card is called Blue-Eyes White Dragon.**_ ''

'' _ **Blue-Eyes.**_ '' _I utter the first name, blushing at the very mention with Seto adding the rest with great respect._ '' _ **White Dragon.**_ ''

 _There was silence between all of us. Without a second thought, I knew I wanted that monster. I didn't care if I wasn't good in the game; I had to get it._

'' _ **I want it!**_ '' _I declared at the same time Seto did as well. We were surprised, eyeing the other as we didn't expect that. It felt very awkward as I didn't know he wanted it too. Did that mean we would be rivals in search for the card and is copies or-_

'' _ **Okay, we both get one each then.**_ '' _Seto made up his mind. This surprised me a lot, asking him almost feeling bad._ '' _ **Really Seto?**_ ''

 _Seto nods smiling as if he knew how important the card meant for me too._ '' _ **You sure want it more.**_ ''

 _I smiled, blushing as he wanted everything right me and I giggled._ '' _ **Not as much as you.**_ ''

 _Seto blushed turning around as if embarrassed. I giggled, not sure why but I liked seeing him act shyly. But most importantly was that Blue-Eyes White Dragon wasn't the only thing I want._

 _I began to fall in love with Seto. I was too young to comprehend that but I did, I really did love Seto and not as a friend… as something more. I wasn't sure why but I did; it felt right. In fact the way he looked at me meant he liked me too._

 _At this point, I didn't care about getting adoptive; I wanted to be with Seto and Mokuba. Even if we have to wait until we were 18 to leave the orphanage out of free will, I could wait. It was worth it!_

 _But then… that day happened that changed everything._

'' _ **Y-you're leaving now?!**_ '' _I uttered out in disbelieved. Seto nodded having his stuff packed as did Mokuba. Many of us orphans were told that the billionaire Gozaburo Kaiba would adopt one of us as his heir. Many doubt it since the man was like the devil and no one could ever impressed him… until Seto came along. He planned out exactly how to get him to adopt not just himself but Mokuba too by beating him in chess. Many have said that Seto cheated somehow but nope; Seto won by studying every one of Gozaburo's plays and making the perfect counter that no man has ever tried._

 _Seto won, earning the right… but he wasn't happy as after he beaten him to add me in the adoption, Gozaburo refused to not going to let some punk get the best of him a second time._

 _Seto just looked at me sadden as he thought too ahead of his own personal gain to add her right away and when he tried after winning, it was too late._

'' _ **I tried getting you adoptive but-**_ '' _Seto tried explaining me but I understood, holding his hands with my own and smiling._ '' _ **Seto, I know you tried.**_ ''

 _Seto tried to smile back to me but I knew he wasn't happy to leave me behind. I honestly felt the same since he was the first person to interact with me as a normal girl. I never felt as special as I do with him around and to lose him will leave me all alone again. I actually tried not to cry about those thoughts but they got to me._

'' _ **P-promise me…**_ '' _I tried asking him softly, tears dripping from my eyes. I look up while trying to make a happy face to a startled Seto who looked at me._ '' _ **Promise me we'll meet again! Promise me you won't change.**_ ''

 _Seto looked at me with confusion. I knew why I meant as I didn't want him to end up as cold as that Gozaburo was. I didn't want to lose the niceness that Seto was._

 _He continued staring at me, seeing I meant every word and then he nodded vowing with a serious stare._ '' _ **I promise you that I will get you out of here.**_ _**I won't let you starve in this pit, I vow it.**_ ''

 _I smiled blushed, knowing he'll try to keep his oath. I turned and saw Mokuba sobbing. I frowned, knowing he also didn't want me to be alone. I comfort him by rubbing his hair._ '' _ **Mokie, don't cry okay. At least you'll be with Seto.**_ ''

 _Mokuba tries to calm down still sobbing, eyeing me._ '' _ **I-I know! I'm just going to miss you.**_ ''

 _I smiled already aware he would miss me and that brought joy in my heart because I will be remembered by those I could concern a family._

'' _ **I'll be fine because at least I had you two to make me feel I am important.**_ '' _I replied with a soft smile, knowing I'll be fine even if I'll become sad. Mokuba believed my words, calming down as he pulled something from his pocket._

'' _ **I made this for you so you remember us.**_ '' _He handed me a drawing of what was a badly children drawing of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that we saw in the television. I stared with such overwhelmed joy, sobbing tears of happiness holding it dear. I kneed down and hugged Mokuba closed, not sure how I'll ever pay him back for this but I was very grateful._

 _After a while, I watched as Seto and Mokuba entered a black limo for them. Before they left the orphanage behind, I called out to the boy I admired._ '' _ **Seto! Also remember our deal!**_ ''

 _Seto eyes me from the door window and smiled nodding to get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon for both._ '' _ **I won't and I will get you one.**_ ''

 _I smiled liking that, just holding on one copy of the white dragon would bring me happiness but more if I'm able to feel like that with Seto beside me._

 _We just stared as Seto seemed blushing, trying to say something but didn't as the limo prepare to leave._

 _As the limo drives off, Seto pops out half way, staring at only me and held his hand out shouting to me._ '' _ **Kisara!**_ ''

 _I startled overwhelmed, my heart beating as my face felt lit up. This was the first and only time he called me by my first name. It was a strange warm feeling, but I liked it a lot smiling full of joy to him._

 _I began to run, trying to catch up to the limo but it was already far ahead. I could only reach up to the bars that surrounded the orphanage._ _I held my right arm up towards where he was heading, even when I could no longer see him. I did that almost for an hour or two… crying as I would never see them again._

 _But I didn't give up hope that I would see them again or the promise I made with Seto. I tried my best to be strong and stay in my best behavior while trying to deny anyone who would adopt me._

 _I thought for a while it would work until by some luck that maybe Seto could get me out of here… but I didn't expect I would be adoptive by someone without me meeting this person no less that I was being escorted to a plane heading to America. I sobbed along the journey; positive I would never see the brothers ever again or tell Seto what I felt for him._

 _But at least when I arrived there, I would meet the man who adopted me and the one I could call my Papa. And if I was lucky and worked hard, I could see Seto again and we can make our dreams come true… but now…_

 **End of Flashback** **… Normal POV:**

''Are you happy now Seto Kaiba? You don't just have all three of the most legendary dragons in Duel Monsters but also the cards we both wanted because we felt connected to them.'' Kisara reminded him furious, understanding he wouldn't be finding her but not even promising the oath he made her.

''…'' Seto stood silent, not saying a word or show any expression of regret or anything, just firm with his blue eyes gaze at her.

Kisara stares back still glaring as all she could see from that boy has been molded into an almost duplicate of his stepfather.

''I heard you made KaibaCorp into such a better company than your stepfather had it… but in the end, you became what I had feared; you became like him!'' She down right told him. Kaiba twitched his eyes briefly before commenting her weak insult. ''Like it matters what you say about me now.''

Kisara just stares firm, almost telling him that it does matter with her. Seto looks back annoyed as he turns his back looking at the sky. She could never understand the torment that man had put him, almost breaking him more than once to become his replica. No matter how much he tried to be his own man to help those orphan children he was once; he still became him even after beating him.

''Yes, I became like Gozaburo, but I'm better in a multi-billionaire company than that old fart who cared more about war and weapons than helping people or bring joy to their miserable lives.'' Kaiba admits that he has become his stepfather.

''Then why tear up that card?! Why tear up the Fourth Blue-Eyes that rightfully was owned by a good man?'' Kisara demanded to know with sorrow that Seto would do such a thing. He already had the three other copies of the white dragon. She didn't understood why tear the last one up.

Kaiba turns back to face her, giving her a cold, sinister stare as he explains why with his arms crossed. ''No one should ever use a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, my three loyal dragons, against me. Period. And that includes someone like you.''

Kisara eyes widened, almost as if the feelings she once had for him have shattered. The Seto she knew… no, she couldn't believe that. She was trying to be stubborn so he would open up to him and admit he was wrong but this wasn't going like how she wanted it.

''You pro-'' She tried to remind him of the promised they made for each other only for Seto to chuckle coldly. She startles as he told her with a dark look. ''Promising something isn't a guarantee. Nor was the fact that I would keep such a promise after growing up unlike you.''

The long white haired woman just stood there with a paralyzed expression, trying to not let any tears from dripping from her eyes but it was making her eyes wet. She bit her lips, pulling something from her purse and shows it to Kaiba, being the drawing that Mokuba gave her before they left.

''You're wrong! I kept this as prove of what we… of what we-'' Kisara tries admitting her feelings but instead she couldn't even bring them to the open due to what sadness that he placed in her. Kaiba scoffs, muttering annoyed. ''It's far too late.''

Momomiya and Kurosaki were watching and hear this placed out. Ichi stares stunned, sobbing a little not believing how bad this has become but more that Kisara's feelings was basically regretted.

''I-I didn't know that's what she felt for him Nya.'' Ichi said, able to comprehend how her friend felt as it was the same thing she had felt for Yugi except when she forgot the tricolor head, Kisara didn't forget about Seto.

Now the more she was thinking, in their chats, Kisara mentioned how much she missed someone who gave her light. How she wanted to see him again and spend as much as she can with him… and appreciate what he gave her back.

Tears began to drip from Momomiya's cheeks, feeling Kisara's pain as her own. How couldn't she? She could have been like her if Yugi was like that Kaiba. ''Kisara-chan.''

Kurosaki turns, at first surprised by her silent tears but he understood why she was sad… still.

''It wouldn't have matter Momomiya.'' He told her by Momomiya's surprise. Ichigo looks directly at Kaiba, at first assuming the guy was nothing more but a scum but he gets why Yugi doesn't think so.

''I'm starting to get why Kaiba is pushing her; he doesn't want love.'' Kurosaki concludes his theory to Ichi to her surprising revelation. ''B-But why Nya? Everyone deserves to-''

The orange head Ichigo shook his head, getting where she's saying that everyone deserves to be happy and get a happy ending but Kaiba was different the moment he was adoptive. This all now makes sense even if the guy is still a jerk.

''After how he lost his childhood to his stepfather tormenting him to become his exact image; I get him now. I know why Yugi views him, believing that he still has goodness in his heart.'' Kurosaki informs her, assuming with the life under his stepfather's shoulder; it change the boy into the man he would be both physically and mentally. And as such, even Kaiba can't remember what it was to be happy for the sacrificed he had to make for his future and that includes his chances to find new happiness or in this case old ones. ''After all he went through; his body won't accept something that will truly make him happy because he can't remember what it meant to be loved.''

Momomiya just stood hearing all that and it made her look down at her feet. To what she got, what she was trying to do and what Yugi believed was all for nothing… Love couldn't do anything. But worse than that, she couldn't understand what Kaiba went through.

''… I wouldn't understand, would I Nya?'' She utters out looking miserable. Kurosaki startles not meaning to do that. ''Oi, I didn't-''

''He was right then.'' Ichi laments, confessing her own failure and fear as her eyes became wet once more but more. ''I don't know anything about love.''

And that doubt made her feel worst as her feelings for Yugi could be a lie too and she shouldn't have abandon Masaya who she can understand… or maybe she never did either.

Kurosaki looked upset, all towards himself not thinking this would bring the redhead pigtail this down.

Kaiba sighs bored of this chat from the ancient past declaring. ''Now if you're done pleading for something that isn't there, leave here and never return.''

He turns his back and walks away. Kisara frowns watching him leave and she didn't raise and extending her arm at him. ''Seto, I…''

Before she could speak out, everyone heard a shot as did Kaiba both widening their eyes as a bullet hit instead a tree truck than the actual target.

''Holy dooley! Why this always happens?!'' An unexpected, Australian voice shouts madden getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked around… but saw no one. There was an awkward silence before the same voice actually staggered in his voice and finally says. ''I mean I ain't letting you leave this time Sheila!''

Something shot out from a tree… only to fall onto the ground groaning. Everyone watched this sweat dropping except for Seto and Kisara who stared annoyed, more from Kaiba. The figure stood up to better reveal himself, making a strange pose that was the right hand over his face but still showing his face while the other arm is stretch to the side with his legs slightly slide on left side like a slide.

The stranger was wearing a strange, thin armored yellow brown/dark green full bodysuit wearing an open, badly torn-up grey brown poncho. Around his waist he was wearing a worn out dark red, dark green pocket utility belt. He wore a pair of dark green gloves attached with strange wrist devices and boots as he had on a grey green visor-like, slightly dark yellow face helmet with a pair of pale yellow eyes glowing through the visor where the eyes would normally be at and a mouthless mouth with 2 small holes on both sides to speak through.

Everyone just stared confused as the weirdo starts flexing, almost warming up or showing off.

''Who's this pathetic excuse of a clown? Is this an attempt of yours to make me the hero or a certain girl who can't understand the concept between ''love'' and stalking.'' Kaiba presumes irritated as he guesses all of this is the doing of the damn kitty cat and her nonsense.

Besides crying earlier, her tears vaporized away by Momomiya's sheer anger that she would stoop so low to do something stupid like this.

''I hate him so much.'' She mutters grinding her teeth. Kurosaki would normally agree but this wasn't the time to get mad.

''Focus on the matter at hand Momomiya.'' He tells her as she puffs her cheeks still mad. Ichigo felt slightly better but he wasn't eyeing back at the weirdo in the bodysuit. He has never seen him before or what he wants but something was off about this normal guy who doesn't have even a spark of Spiritual Energy.

''W-who are you? What do you want with me?'' Kisara finally spoke, demanding to know by this man who he was and what he wanted. After the day she's having, she didn't need some guy bothering her.

The strange stops, almost forgetting why he even came facing her… upside down in between his legs while he was bending.

''Let's say I'm your type of guy who gets an erection when someone pays me a lot of cash-cash to kill someone else.'' The stranger declares as he flips backwards and spins, facing her and Kaiba while doing a double gun finger pose. "And today I've come to kill you Sheila.''

Kisara widens her eyes while Seto stares off with both Ichigos shock.

Who is this man and why is he after Kisara? Can Momomiya and Kurosaki stop this guy and what will Kaiba make of himself?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Kisara has been targeted by some mercenary while she and Kaiba confront each other. However both Momomiya and Kurosaki are already there ready to stop this dangerous individual. Can they beat him or will it take the arrival of Yugi to stop this impossible foe?

Ichigo K: What the hell is with this guy?

Ichi: How should I know Nya? I just met him.

Kisara: Why do you want to kill me?

The stranger does jumping jack: Like I said Shelia. Came to kill you and then leave this stupid country. Now if you don't mind, even though you're very sexy, gotta have to end your life now and I guess I have to do the same with your boyfriend.

Kaiba: Do what you want with her but I am not her boyfriend anything and I will be the one to kill you instead!

Ichigo K sarcastic: Isn't he such a hero.

Ichi: But we are! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: A Reason to Care for Someone! Battle the Infamous Meister! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

Stranger: HEY! I wanted to say my thing- DAMN THESE JAPANESE!

Ichigo K sweat drops: He's a damn racist.

Stranger: Can't be one if I pretend you never even lived. In fact, that's a great idea! I- *laughs* I'll wait until next time to- SCREW IT! I, THE MEISTER, gotta kill some teenagers! Just like the hockey guy.

Ichi sweat drops: Until next time Nya?

* * *

 **Next week will be another chapter of DKR Volume 3 but the week after that... NOPE... don't even expect it. I'll explain in the next chapter of Volume 3, thanks.**


	14. 12: Battle the Infamous Meister!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 12 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **WARNING NOTE:** Prepared to read a lot of Australian Slangs and I apologize for any who are from Australia to read these. I wanted to make a unique character which a unique accent. Thank you.

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 12:** **A Reason to Care for Someone! Battle the Infamous Meister!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Ichigo Momomiya and Kurosaki commenced their team-up to somehow unite both Kaiba and Kisara. Kurosaki really didn_ _'t want to be part of this stupid chase but Momomiya knew they can do it, plus it would give them some time to get to know each other better._

 _So without much of a choice, the two spy and follow Kisara unaware they too were being spied by the strange mask following the white-haired woman. And as they did, both Ichigos discovered the shocking truth that Kisara had already met Kaiba and Mokuba in the same orphanage and how the drawing of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon came to be. They learned she didn't just came back to find the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon but also to find the person who value her existence more than anyone… except now she can't see him the same way she used to as he became shell of his former self._

 _Momomiya felt her passionate heart and love, more than ever wishing to make things right so she planned how to get Kaiba to meet her and everything was going to play out… until the very strange man revealing to be a mercenary with a strange accent has been hired to kill Kisara._

 _Who exactly is this man and why was he hired to kill Kisara? Can Seto protect her and will both Ichigos step in to save them?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

This was already an awkward day for everyone present. In one hand, Ichi and Ichigo were trying to reunite two lovers and failed and the second this strange guy in the strange outfit, dancing as if he had won something declared he was going to kill Kisara. Kaiba glares annoyed, certain this was all Yugi's fault somehow and must be... or Momomiya's... BOTH OF THEM.

"G'Day mates!'' The masked man greets Kisara and Kaiba oddly friendly waving his hand at them. ''Sorry for rocking up late, got lost in this backwards country.''

''… Excuse me?'' The white haired young woman asks blinking very confused with Seto glaring. The man blinks his glowing yellow eyes through his visor almost forgetting where he was again.

''Oh sorry. I'm a fair dinkum Aussie mercenary here to kill the Sheila.'' The man tells her making a cool pose although he misses it up. Kisara widens her eyes reacting in shock. ''M-ME?!''

Kaiba snarls, having heard enough of this circus of stupidity, declaring loudly. ''Tch, this is the stupidest attempt from your end. Sending some weirdo, that's all the proof that this is fake.''

Kisara eyes him in terror, trying to tell him this wasn't some act.

The masked man got mad with that reply, steaming as he calls him out. ''Hey! Now don't be a drongo mate. I'm dinkum and the best of them all, only wanting to get a quid, make a.''

''… Speak better moron.'' Kaiba replies, not getting one mere normal sentence from this clown. This was the last straw as the man sighs. ''… Aw screw it!''

He instantly pulls out a sub-machine gun in the same color design as his outfit from his back. This shocked everyone as Momomiya grabs on her Mew Pendant Necklace and Kurosaki quickly pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge.

The masked man fires his pointed and loaded gun at Kisara. She and Seto widened their eyes, certain they were dead… except the guy was aiming TERRIBLY like he was shooting above them and when he tried to shoot downward it went to the left, destroying park benches, trees, rocks, ground, anything that wasn't alive or even his target.

And to make it even more awkward, unaware, both Ichigos had jumped into action with Momomiya as Mew Ichigo forming her heart-shaped weapon and using _**Strawberry Bell Shield**_ barrier and Kurosaki out of his human body and now current Shinigami body stood beside her. Seto glares annoyed, knowing those fools to be around.

The man stops, yelling angrily slamming the weapon to the ground multiple times hard actually breaking it. ''Again?! I'M SHOOTING HER IN A CLEAR RANGE.''

He looks up and oddly leans his head to the left, very confused to see the cat girl… huh? Japan was said to like those cat girls a lot.

'' _He is missing terribly._ '' Both Mew Ichigo and Kurosaki told themselves mentally, not sure if this guy should be taken serious or what.

Kaiba scoffs at this situation, eyeing the pink hair that was almost no doubt the one responsible to this.

''And why am I not surprised to see you here, kitty cat.'' He spoke to Mew Ichigo who turns angrily towards him.

Kaiba then turns to look at the orange-headed Ichigo, recalling him. ''… And now the thug in Kento clothing.''

Kurosaki reacts in shock that he too can see him but the fact that THIS guy can see him.

''HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN SEE ME TOO?!'' Ichigo shouts pissed at the brown haired man who raises his voice with a sinister glare. ''Shut it punk! Otherwise I might not be nice anymore.''

Kisara blinks, not sure she follows as she sees no one besides the cat girl. ''S-seto, who are you talking to over there?''

Kurosaki felt some relief she can't see him, confirming that those with some kind of Spiritual Energy can only see him.

''The guy went crazy…'' The assassin mutters to himself blinking with glowing yellow eyes, pretty sure the other guy must be crazy… then again, he's a bit crazy too and he couldn't be too sure. He presses his right index and middle finger on the right side of his helmet as the visor of his helmet glows.

''…'' Kisara stares puzzled at Mew Ichigo. The pink haired cat girl gulps almost positive from her past experience that others have seen through her disguise or seen her transformed beforehand. She couldn't take having herself being revealed so she admits it excitedly mad. ''OKAY, OKAY, it is me, Ichigo. It's a long story and-''

''I was just going to say that I remember you from TV before! You're one of the Mew Mews-'' Kisara tries to state why she looked at her strangely only to overact in shock, realizing who she was by her face. ''ICHIGO!''

''DARN IT NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shout cursing, not believing she did it on herself. Now Ryou won't hear the end of it. Seto shook his head how stupid she was.

Kurosaki sweat drops, not possibly how stupid Momomiya kinda was to reveal who she was or was it pure bad luck. He told himself mentally. '' _She really is like a black cat, just bad luck on herself._ ''

As this was going on, the masked man had adjusted the view colors on his visor, finally finding the settle that allows him to see the invisible man. Boy he doesn't know why his helmet has such a setting to spot the supernatural but… he stopped himself as he recognized the orange-headed from before as the invisible man… carrying a large sword over his shoulder.

''Why isn't his shoulder being pierced by- screw it.'' He argues not going to ask why or why not as he calls out. ''Now I see the bloke! And it's the same guy with the pigtail girl who was spying on my target.''

Kurosaki was shocked turning around, seeing the guy wave at him only. Just his luck now that this weirdo can see him.

''Knew it.'' Seto mutters, assuming these fools were following the woman. Mew Ichigo didn't want to hear if he was right or not, turning just narrowly as she told him serious. ''Get Kisara-chan out of here now Nya!''

Kisara startles her friend would tell her that. Seto eyed the cat girl, not going to question her obvious demand. ''Fine.''

He quickly grabs Kisara and pulls her away. She tries to stop Seto from making her leave, reaching out to the Mew Mew. ''Wait Ichigo!''

''Oh no you-'' The mercenary declares actually surprised as he dashes forward towards her. He wasn't going to reach far as Mew Ichigo quickly dashes, briefly vanishing before reappearing kicking the man across the stomach. The man gasps with widen eyes as he's sent flying backwards and right on a streetlight even causing a dent on it.

Kisara saw that speechless as Seto finally drags her of annoyed he has to be the one to do this.

Kurosaki whistles admitting Momomiya was frightening when she has to be. ''Geez, remind me not to make you mad Momomiya.''

Mew Ichigo giggles smiling. However the two would have to cut it short as they turn back and to their astonishment the man was now up on his feet, stretching similar to how Naruto would do it.

He then began to run up at the two like a sprinter before leaping up to the sky to perform a flying kick. Mew Ichigo and Kurosaki dodges to the opposite of each other as the man instead lands on all twos sliding. The two then rush him on the back with the cat girl leading.

The masked man whistles still sliding as the Mew Mew on all fours pounces at him. He instantly spins around and managing to circle around her just as she was pounce. Mew Ichigo blinks as she hits herself on a tree right in front of her now, hitting hard.

''H-how did he do that Nya?'' She questions pretty dazed, not seeing that coming. Kurosaki sweat drops as he sees the guy now charging at him. He glares stabbing his sword on the ground and instantly blocks a cross swing thrust with his bare arm back. The two collided as Ichigo uses his other arm to strike the stomach. The masked man sees that and instead of dodging he blocks it by raising the leg close to the arm and blocks it with his kneecap.

Kurosaki groans backing away and coming at him with a style of punches he used to take down normal thugs or bullies. The masked man lets out a ''HIYA'' cry and begins countering with punches, arm thrusts or knees against Kurosaki's strikes. But the shocking part of this was that the man was moving just as fast if not faster than he was. The Substitute Shinigami wasn't seeing this as possible, once more backing away reaching for Zangetsu.

''How the hell-'' He tries to question the man, certain he wasn't human but the oddball interrupts actually tap dancing. ''I got neat toys to spot any stain or I guess invisible man… are you the actual-''

Kurosaki grits his teeth, not getting the answer he needed as he quickly raises his Zanpakuto. The sword explodes in blueish energy as he swings it downward shouting. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

The man blinks not getting what the Moon Slayer Heaven's Piercer thing word meant. Thanks to his visor though, he witnesses as the sword fires off a crescent beam of pure energy right at him. ''Aw donkey-''

The energy blast consumes him and explodes. The cat girl stirs off from her daze, gasping to see the destruction trace the attack did. It torn the ground partly while also leave a hole on the ground where the exploding was.

Mew Ichigo gulps how much angrier Kurosaki was unlike her. She joins him with Ichigo frowning, knowing full well this wasn't over.

''Aw damn.'' A voice calls out panting. The two look as the cat girl sweat drops seeing the strange masked man surviving, actually leaping away fast enough as he had to throw his gun into the blast just in case it would track him. ''Hey bloke, you got some fancy superpower huh? What are you? Some kind of… I don't know, Soul Reaper?''

Kurosaki sweat drops, not sure if he should even answer that.

''At least you were better than the pussy cat.'' The man declared and sadly those words instantly caused the Mew Mew to charge at him at all fours again. She manages to pounce this time as the man was too distract, taking a double kick. He screams panicking as the cat girl somersault on her hands and then back on her feet before dashing at him.

Mew Ichigo quickly scratches the man who easily evades her swipes with the same cat-like reflexes she was able to do. She was shocked he could do the same now slamming a fist to the ground. The ground cracks, exploding to the masked man's amazement. However, he uses the broken debris of the ground to hope on them foot by foot before back flipping multiple times away from her.

The mercenary pants, not sweating ever since that time he had to dodge bullets from some rebels in another mission. Oh those were fun days. Little kids were shooting at him and he had to break their necks but he didn't have time to think more about that.

''Double damn. You are both tinny, tin-arsed. And for that, you will know my name before I kill you both.'' He announces to the two almost excitedly, hoping for a challenge like this and this was it. The two Ichigos blinked, realizing they never asked the guy who his name was.

''I am…'' He begins to introduce himself but then he threw a smoke bomb. The two watched as he leaps out like an action hero before posing like he did before. It was a pose that was the right hand over his face but still showing his face while the other arm is stretch to the side with his legs slightly slide on left side like a slide.

''The Meister!'' He shouts out his name still in his crazy weird pose. There was an awkward silence from the Mew Mew and Substitute Shinigami, both having an expression of confusion.

''… That's German.'' Kurosaki points out as he knew this from hanging out with Uryu. Who knew?

''… So what?'' The man named the Meister replies, shrugging his shoulders not caring. He then adjusts his body to battle, stretching. ''Now to get this Aussie serious!''

He pulls out behind his back where his poncho hides it from others was a gigantic, double-edged boomerang with two connected parts connecting the blade.

''I-is that a giant boomerang?'' Mew Ichigo utters actually sweating how dangerous and deathly that looked. The Meister chuckled extending his arm holding his giant weapon shouting. ''You bet!''

He immediately thrusts and swings his arm, tossing his massive boomerang weapon at the two. The two startled up but manages to dodge the boomerang. However, once they did, the boomerang begins to make a U-turn back at their backs. Luckily Mew Ichigo was aware of this from her own experience, pushing Kurosaki out of the way as the weapon almost beheaded them.

The cat girl sighs as the boomerang comes at its owner but instead of hitting him the Meister presses a switch on his glove. The weapon instantly makes another U-turn around him and comes back at the two.

''I got it!'' Mew Ichigo calls out, seeing a pattern she can use to beat it. Kurosaki could tell something was very off with that boomerang. He tries warning her. ''Wait Momo-''

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: RIBBON AMUSED CHIDORI!**_ '' Mew Ichigo recklessly shouts summoning her Strawberry Bell again. Then the hand she was holding her weapon was conducted by the pink electrical ribbon-like pattern current of _**Ribbon Chidori**_ , surrounding the weapon and threw it. The spin of the electrical weapon made it move faster than the actual boomerang.

Both weapons instantly collided and the cat girl's weapon actually cracks and shatters through the bladed boomerang. Kurosaki startles as Mew Ichigo purrs happily, getting it.

"Ace! But…'' The Meister congrats her until he presses another button on his glove. Ichigo saw that and knew that was a bad sign using _**Shunpo**_ to get right behind Mew Ichigo.

Kurosaki grabs and tosses Mew Ichigo from her hand. The cat girl manages to backflip on the ground on all fours. Suddenly the parts that connected the boomerang shot out a blast of sparks that surrounded Kurosaki which was meant for the cat girl.

''Boom-Boom KABOOM!'' Meister shouts excitedly pressing another switch. Soon the small sparks, zoomed to resemble nanobots, all shine. Ichigo only had time to eye them before they exploded upon him. He yells in pain with the cat girl watching in terror.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in horror. She watches, worry as he emerges out of the smoke of the blast, hurt and panting with scratches, pierced holes and burn marks. He tries to move, lifting his sword but then the Meister just pops in front of him. ''Eat these brushes Jap-Bloke!''

Kurosaki startles as the mercenary began pouncing the orange-headed with a barrage of strike finger fists.

''DODODODODODO!'' The Meister shouts in a battle cry, striking his damaged Shinigami across his entire body in less than 2 seconds, before the final blow was a downward blow across Ichigo's head, slamming him hard onto the ground. Mew Ichigo watched terrified seeing Kurosaki facedown, not sure how this guy even moved the way he did.

The Meister sighs wiping off the dirt off his hands. He might have lost his boomerang, but he's got a second one just in case.

''That was fun…'' He begins saying, about to leave when he suddenly remember. He turns and spots the cat girl. ''Oh yea you.''

Mew Ichigo hisses angrily, wanting to make this man to pay for hurting one of her friends. The man just eyes her, checking his watch and he has just wasted too much time now.

''… I got no time for this. Meister away!'' The Meister declares, throwing a smoke bomb underneath him. Mew Ichigo scoffs as the smoke covers her and Kurosaki. After a way, the smoke disappears as did the mercenary. She bit her lips, no doubt positive he was going after Kisara. First she checks on the orange-headed Ichigo. ''Kurosaki-kun!''

The cat girl uses her strength to gently flip him up on his back. Kurosaki grunts, feeling his body has betrayed him numbness.

''I-I'm fine.'' He lies not wanting her to worry about him knowing her friend was in more danger. ''Go! Go before he kills your friend!''

Mew Ichigo briefly widens her eyes as she did have to save Kisara as the only person that could match that guy. But if she fails… then she'll die and Kaiba would be right. He was already right with the fact that love isn't anything or her own love.

Kurosaki could see hesitation in her eyes. He knew that look than most and he had to be the one to snap her out. He tries touching her hand, snapping the cat girl from her deep thoughts.

''Momomiya, prove that bastard wrong about that love stuff.'' The orange-headed Ichigo told the pink-haired Ichigo with a sense of believe in her. Mew Ichigo stares at him, at first not sure what to say but she smiled nodding.

Kurosaki smirks as he watches the cat girl leave him there, running off to try to save her friend.

Not far, Kisara was being dragged out by the park by Seto, running with a calm expression. He had no need to worry if the cat girl could beat an alien or the thug with the giant sword. The pigtail white haired woman struggles, wanting to check if her friend was alright.

''Seto stop!'' She begs him but he didn't stop or even heard her. Kisara had enough running, especially if their situation was unfinished. She then stood her ground and stops all together. ''Enough!''

Seto was forced to stopped, glaring annoyed by her. ''Stubborn fool. You want to die, fine.''

''YES! I am stubborn… but at least…'' She tries to argue hesitated since her own feelings for him are still wrapped around in a bind of rusty chains. And those chains made it hard for her to admit those feelings again. ''AT LEAST…''

Kisara just eyes Seto and only saw another man. And he wasn't the one she fell for.

''Why would you care?'' She asks, sounding defeated before giving him a glare. ''I'm just a peasant to you!''

Seto eyes her, his sinister look not fading, as this woman won't ever stop. He snarls, about to say something until something caught his eyes, actually staggering him.

''You can just-'' Kisara was about to say something hurtful… until suddenly she was grabbed by Seto as he circles her around him and pushes away. She watches very confused until her eyes widen, seeing Seto's expression change from calm into pain. She leans her head slightly and widens her eyes to see that man who wants to kill her, jab his right index and middle fingers into Seto's right shoulder joint. She could clearly see fingers right poking through his shoulder coming from the back and it made her afraid.

''Aw dang it, I missed her.'' The Meister said, not expecting that guy spotting him. He pulls his fingers back as Seto drops on one knee and gasping of pain, rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand.

''SETO!'' Kisara yells in terror as she rushes to her aid but Seto pushes her aside with his good arm. He proceeds to distant himself as much as he could from the freak who would dare lay a finger on him, activating his Duel Disk.

''Appear my soul and-'' He tries calling upon, trying to move his right arm to draw the card he needs but he found out in shock he couldn't. His arm refused to even lift itself up or even feel anything. ''M-my arm!''

The Meister blinks until he snaps his finger explaining. ''I was aiming to kill her, must have hit one of your nerves.''

Kaiba glares venomous towards the bastard, trying to do anything but even his hand refuse to respond. Without that hand, he couldn't even draw.

''Oh relaxed, your arm will move again… I guess not since you'll be dead.'' The Meister said pretty confused but positive on killing this guy. Can't have his PERFECT record of witnesses be at 1 and not 0, right?

''Leave him alone!'' Kisara stood up fierce, glaring determined at the assassin. He turns to his target and gives her the ''OK'' hand gesture. ''No problem. Besides, I only came here to kill you Shelia and not that cut snake mongrel.''

Kisara just glares, not understanding his words but understood the killing her part. She was sure about this… besides Seto wouldn't have protected her even if she begged him. He's not the-

''Who said I was a very angry despicable person?'' Kaiba spoke up demanding, startling both the mercenary and white haired woman. She widens her blue eyes, turning to see Kaiba trying to get up but instead glance at the masked figure with his sinister blue eyes.

''I am a lot of things and I don't care about them… But I won't allow a scum like you to kill her.'' He threatened the Meister with an undefeated voice.

The mercenary blinks at the man who couldn't even raise his right arm. He was very stubborn, like a raging bull wanting to stab his enemy to death.

''How come Spunk?'' He asks Kaiba who didn't lose his glance and replied. ''Because I have a promise I have to make.''

Kisara froze up as her cheeks began to blush. She was speechless, not sure she heard that right but… she did. He said he had a promise to keep. Did that mean he accepted? Or is he lying… or… he really did remember?

The Meister scratches the back of his head, wishing he was scratching his hair because this was very confusing. He shrugs it off, not going to argue as he raises his right hand like a claw. ''Your funeral.''

He proceeds to walk up at him until a voice shouts from above. ''No you don't Nya!''

The Meister looks up, wondering if it was a panty shot and instead was axe kicked from a red boot. It kicked hard over the mercenary's head before suddenly another kick, this one an upward rising kick, hits his chin and sends him flying up. It was Mew Ichigo, now on all fours on the ground sighing.

The Meister seemed defeated until he starts to somersault backwards and lands on his feet. The cat girl hisses as the guy just rubs his head and chin as if it didn't hurt. He eyes the cat girl and then it hit him causing him to get excited. ''OH! Now I remember you! The Nya girl… but your hair was red.''

Mew Ichigo, at first standing on all fours serious, drops her mouth slightly at the pure shocked that this guy figured out who she was now. But how?! Was he spying on all of them before? Now Ryou won't hear the end of it if he finds out.

''DARN IT!'' The Mew Mew explodes pure angry, not caring anymore as she extends her right arm downward with her hands stretched to resemble claws. She grabs on the right arm with her left hand as sparks of electricity fly out.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts as unexpectedly burst of pink electricity in the form of ribbons surrounding the right hand. The Meister sweat drops not logically possible that electricity should do that. The cat girl bit her lips as her hand was being hit by her own Technique. She had to endure it until she lands her hit.

Mew Ichigo then charges on all twos, holding back her electrical hand as she's prepare to thrust it right at the guy. The Meister sees that and quickly runs away like a coward. ''I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!''

Kisara and Kaiba stared in disbelieve watching the cat girl chase down at the assassin like a cat and mouse game. And much like one, the Mew Mew was faster as she catches up. Not wasting time, she thrusts her electrical attack at the Meister… until he suddenly dodges it to the left. Mew Ichigo widen her pink eyes before getting madder and tries it again. He dodges to the right now. She had it, thrusting her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ multiple times only for this guy to dodge each blow as if he knew when and where they were coming from.

In reality, the Meister has like one of those back cameras for cars on his back helmet to let him see his opponents if they come from the back. He giggles, making the cat girl even madder as he's going to make her depressed press a switch on his glove.

Mew Ichigo hisses as she thrusts even faster only this time the Meister turns around and lets the attack strike him at full force. She was shocked by this but to more of her surprised, the attack wasn't doing anything. His suit was absorbing the electricity like a sponge. Soon all of the _**Ribbon Chidori**_ vanishes from Ichigo's hand, scaring her now.

She stops but once Ichigo did the Meister stops and charges forward, raising his hands to actually hurt a woman. ''Dodge this pussy cat!''

He unleashes the same barrage of strikes he did earlier on Kurosaki now on the cat girl who screams. He instead ends the combo with a kick on her stomach, sending her sliding from the ground. The cat girl grunts, coughing out blood as she grabs onto the ground sliding on all fours.

''How about again!'' The Meister shouts singing. He tosses a couple of the same sparkling nanobots from before towards the cat girl. Mew Ichigo widens terrified as the tiny bots surrounded her and began to glow. And then they exploded causing smoke to surround around her.

''Ichigo!'' Kisara calls out scared for her. How could this be happening? She didn't want anyone to get hurt by whoever this guy is or why he wants to kill her.

Mew Ichigo was still alive standing, panting heavily as a pink barrier surrounded her. Both her hands are now holding the Strawberry Bell, just nearly summoning her weapon in the last second before those nanobots exploded.

''Boy this kitty does have 9 lives.'' The Meister admits actually applauding for her to survive.

Kaiba grew irritated, not going to admit that this cat saved him and got herself killed too. Then he wouldn't hear the end of it from Yugi or one of his annoying friends.

''You stupid fool. Step aside before you die for nothing!'' He orders serious. Mew Ichigo pants, sweating. She never felt this weaken in a long time but… BUT…

''I AM DYING FOR SOMETHING NYA!'' Ichigo shouts determined, not going to let someone like Kaiba to put her down. The Blue-Eyes duelist stared silently, scoffing as they didn't have time for this.

''Sure, I don't understand anything about love.'' Mew Ichigo starts speaking, admitting her flaws trying to have her arms lifted up wobbling. ''Or the connections to people in the past. Or if I overthink and believe too much in myself that I can do anything…''

She pauses, almost scared that these words she's speaking won't mean anything but she still had to.

''But I try… because that's who I am Nya!'' The cat girl spoke out determined, glaring at the mercenary as if he was Kaiba. ''If I want to believe in love, I will! If I want to do stupid stuff I don't want to but will for others, I will! If I want to make everyone feel joy and happiness, I WILL!''

Kisara was quiet, smiling a bit as that's what she sees in Ichigo; a strong determination in herself and what she believes in even if it seems childless and meaningless to the human life. It's that thing that made her want to be her friend even from a distant.

''I'll do all that because that's my hope. My hope for everyone's future Nya and one I won't abandon!'' Ichigo declares smiling tired, not wanting to ever doubt her feelings in love. Kaiba was still silent, not showing any expression of regret or understanding her. He briefly turns to Kisara for a moment.

The Meister stares, not quiet, humming as the pink haired kitty cat was making her speech. It was touchy… well to suckers.

''Wow… corny much no? Like stickybeak of a Shelia-Kitty'' He states bored out of his mind. He became very bored, not sure if he should and yet he might need to kill more than one lady.

''I was told to kill only the other Shelia-'' The Meister begins to question what he might do but ultimately he shrug his shoulders, wanting to get paid now or else he'll never have enough money to buy some eggs and toasts. ''But screw it, I'll lie that I'd only killed her.''

He pulls behind his back a second double-bladed boomerang. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes shocked he had a second one.

''So long kitty.'' The Meister declares swinging and tosses his boomerang towards the Mew Mew. Kisara widens her eyes as Kaiba remains calm but his eyes shaken.

''Ichigo!'' Kisara shouts terrified as that weapon might behead or slash her in half. Mew Ichigo, however, stood her ground suddenly collapsing onto her knees. And yet, she smiles as a white feather suddenly passes her.

Within the moment that the boomerang was just inches from striking her, something or someone instantly interrupts and blocks the boomerang. Everyone except Mew Ichigo was surprised as the boomerang was pushed back. The Meister watched that as he grabs and catches his weapon.

''What took you Nya?'' Mew Ichigo asks sweating and weakly, looking up at the blue high school and the 5 star pointy, tricolor headed holding his dragon-like sword. Yugi turns smiling, happy to see her safe.

''Sorry, I'm not as fast as you.'' He apologizes her, happy to finally be here.

Yugi has finally arrived. Will he be able to defeat the Meister?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Mew Ichigo: Out of everyone I knew Yugi-kun comes to our rescue Nya!**_

 _ **The Meister: Wait where am I? WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! And with is with that starhead kid?**_

* * *

The Meister awkward leans his head to the right really not expecting all these surprised. He made it clear he would kill the cat girl but instead this weird starboy head with a sword shows up out of nowhere with a sword and saves her… like some chivalry knight saving his princess… corny.

"What took you so damn long Yugi!'' Kaiba yells angrily, still not able to move his arm. Kisara watches pretty speechless, not expecting Yugi to be some kind of hero too.

Yugi turns towards his rival and smirks a bit. ''I had helped getting here.''

Yugi recalls how he was trying to find Ichigo, feeling something was wrong until Shadow appeared to him. He mentioned she and Kurosaki were spying on Kisara and even told the tricolor head where they were last. Yugi thanks him but the black hedgehog scoffs, vanishing without replying back. Yugi knew he meant well as he follows his direction and lucky by then found Ichigo and the others in trouble.

He was glad he made it, concern on his face to see the cat girl injured. He turns and glares with his purple eyes at the strange individual.

''So… who's this guy?'' Yugi asks raising an eyebrow by this strange superhero reject.

The Meister observes the kid with his arms crossed. He looked pretty serious… until he spoke placing both his uncrossed hands on both side of his masked face as if shocked. ''Oh my god is that a wig?''

Yugi suddenly blinks. He chuckles replying. ''Haha. No actually. It's my naturally hair.''

''God damn that Nuclear Bomb made Japanese people look f**king weird! You even have purple eyes!'' He then said still shocked. Yugi sweat drops, not sure if this guy meant that as a cruel joke or not. ''Who are you?''

The masked mercenary forms a small chuckle, introducing himself in the crazy pose. ''I am… THE MEISTER!''

Once more awkward silence was heard now from Yugi, sweat dropping with a small smile. ''O-Okay?''

''He wants to kill Kisara-chan and Kaiba-Baka protected-'' Mew Ichigo tried to explain the situation but immediately Kaiba silences her shouting. ''Shut it feline!''

Kisara gives Seto a glare who scoffs away annoyed. Yugi could tell Kaiba was embarrassed by that as he demands glaring at the Meister. ''Why are you trying to kill my friends?''

''Nothing personal. They try to get in my way much like the invisible guy with the sword, gotta kill them all I supposed.'' The Meister replies quite relax about it. Yugi glares even more serious, able to tell that other was Kurosaki and he must be injury if he can still feel his aura.

''… Then I'll ask you once: Leave.'' The young Dragon Knight threatens nicely. The Meister sighs complaining like a little kid, even replying like one. ''Not until I get paid by killing Shelia!''

Yugi stood calm at first before he cracks a smirk. He holds up the Dragon Sword, startling the Meister.

''You were warned.'' The purple eyes said pointing his sword at him. The Meister chuckles almost funny because his sword was smaller in size than the other guy. He was more than confident his boomerang won't shatter by a clash of a weapon that small.

So he wasted no time as the mercenary dashes towards the tricolor head who continue to remain calm in the same position. Once the masked man got in place, Yugi instantly moves swinging his Dragon Sword to interrupt defensively. Soon both Yugi and the Meister clashed weapons as the others watched.

Kurosaki arrived to the group, instantly dropping on one knee not able to move any more than he could. He had to hope Yugi is careful with this guy or else. Still, he should've gone all out if he knew this guy wasn't an ordinary human.

Sparks fly out as Yugi and Meister counteract their every swing to the other as if predicting where the next one would be swung at. And they were simply swings at first as if trying to see what the other can do. The Meister was actually doing it hoping this could be a challenge and it seemed like it.

The Meister then backs away and tosses his boomerang weapon at the tricolor head. The young Dragon Knight sees it coming and uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to evade it and reappears to the Meister's back. Yugi then swings his sword at him and the man leaps away to the right just as his boomerang has suddenly made an early U-turn and now in front of Yugi.

Yugi panics as he quickly twirls his sword as quickly as he could and intercepts the boomerang once more and fires a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ from the tip. The fiery energy blast burns over the boomerang to the ground. The Meister was in shocked as Yugi then comes charging extending his sword upward.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN SWORD!**_ '' Yugi shouts leaping forward and swings his sword downward similar to Silent Swordsman with both hands. The Meister watches this, knowing he wasn't going to dodge it so he does something stupid… he raises his hands flat and instantly fly splatting a fly he catches the sword in between his hands.

''W-what?!'' Yugi utters as the masked mercenary chuckles, swinging his left foot to hit Yugi's hands to knock him and the sword off. The tricolor head was knocked away onto the ground but the sword was still with him. The Meister was surprised, noticing the ribbons now wrapped around Yugi's right hand holding the weapon. ''Huh? Neat trick.''

Yugi breathes calmly, getting up just as the Meister charges forward about to unleash the same barrage of attacks like before. Yugi tries to block those blows with the flat side of his Dragon Sword. The Meister chuckles pretty impressed as he continues his assault.

Kisara watched far too much, wanting to do something to help out. She turns and notices Mew Ichigo was too hurt to even move. So was Kurosaki watching but not able to move. Seto tries to move his right arm but it wouldn't lift itself up. She bit her lips, not sure if she should ask but they were out of options.

''Seto let me help you.'' She suggests, reaching next to him. He gives her a look but the white haired woman just eyes him back serious. ''We need to help Yugi.''

Seto scoffs, eyeing back at the situation. He knew his rival wasn't going to lose to some punk freakshow but if he does and dies, then his desire to finally beat him in a duel would all be gone. And no one is going to take that from him, He eyes Kisara and nods. ''Agreed.''

Kisara smiles as tries lifting him up on his feet. She tries to hold him by the other side of his waist while using her right hand to draw his card.

Yugi bits his lips as the Meister was much faster than he had hope, both clashing sword to hands expertly. The masked man chuckles as he suddenly kicks the tricolor head across his left rip. Yugi gasps as blood coughs out from his mouth, sending him flying to the left.

Dropping his guard now, the Meister attacks the vulnerable Yugi with a finger strike that will stop his heart.

''Now you're dead starboy head!'' He shouts, preparing the big finale.

Kisara closes her eyes scared, betting on this works. She draws for Seto and then a strange sensation entered both as if the card she drew was it.

''Appear my pride and soul!'' They both chanted in union as Kisara plays it on the Monster Card Zone of Kaiba's Duel Disk. With an enormous burst of energy, the card was recognized as they called upon it. ''BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!''

The Meister stops his certain kill as suddenly appearing right above the hurt Yugi in pure energy first was the white scaled legendary dragon with glowing blue eyes. He shivers as the dragon eyes down at the masked man angrily, roaring at him.

''What the goddess?!'' The Meister shouts in great surprised. He tries to calm down, knowing that was just a hologram so it couldn't-

''Go! Burst Stream of Destruction!'' Kisara and Seto commanded as its glow blue-eyes understood both; the white dragon unleashes its devastating lightning breath blast towards the enemy. The Meister watches trying to be calm about it as the attack won't kill him… until he notices the blast first hits inches away and it was tearing the ground apart. He then panics, trying to run away as the beam was chasing him. The Meister did not expect this, leaping out of the way just as the blast almost consumes him.

''GEEZ! You could have killed me!'' The Meister shouts furious, feeling his legs twitching as he tries to get up.

Yugi pants a bit but smiles, waving at Kaiba and Kisara for the help.

''Kick his butt already, Yugi-kun Nya!'' Mew Ichigo begs him serious, not sure how long they can handle this. Yugi didn't reply as he looks forward and lets out a roar, his eyes glowing red and erupting in white and black sparks with a red outline. Just the mere shout actually drill into the Meister's soul, leaving him more than afraid for his wellbeing.

"S**T-S**T!'' He curses terrified as the young Dragon Knight didn't waste time and charges at him at horrifying speed. The mercenary panics even harder, trying to do the ''Time out'' hand gesture. ''TIME OUT! TIME-''

Yugi, looking furious due to the _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ , instantly appears at the villain with Yin-Yang Dash and unleashes a barrage of terrifying blows he learned from Peach. The strikes attacked the Meister, even hitting his bones in massive pain. The man was pushed back far enough for Yugi to extend his sword and rapidly consumed in golden, red colored energy to become a short but large javelin similar in size as Gaia the Fierce Knight.

'' _ **DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_ '' The tricolor head shouts thrusting forward his attack at the mercenary. The Meister sees it coming even in midair. He uses his entire body to backflip in midair and once he had his feet on the ground, he twirls and the energy spear misses him.

''Ha! You-'' The Meister began to taunt the boy cocky as nothing could ever-

He spoke too soon as Yugi swings his left fist which was consumed in Yin-Yang Dragon's energy, even making red shrouded knuckle-like bones of energy.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN KNUCKLE!**_ '' The young Dragon Knight shouts having made this technique from a game he had played with Jonouchi and Honda. The Meister sees it coming and he wasn't able to do much about it. He actually laughs nervously. ''Well aren't I tinny, tin-arsed.''

Yugi threw his punch across the mercenary's face at full strength. The Meister felt his helmet and even his face inside cracking and burned up by the mere punch. It was probably the worst pain he has felt in a long time, sobbing. '' _Oh that's going to leave a mark tomorrow._ ''

Yugi roars as he thrusts forward his fist and the Meister was sent flying off his feet and crashes right through a tree. Kisara watched that with an open mouth, not believing she saw. It was just incredible and raw force of it; it was like she could feel it. Mew Ichigo and Kurosaki smiled while Kaiba forms a small smirk, expecting no less from his rival.

The young Dragon Knight pants a bit, sweating as he didn't expect this would have taken more out of him. His sword and hand reverts back to normal, sighing. He begins to turn to walk towards the Mew Mew… until he startles still sensing him. He turns and saw the mercenary grunting still conscious.

The Meister gets up, badly weakened from the punch. Even his helmet was frizzing out of control, needing repairs. At the least from the punch he managed to grab his boomerang before he was sent flying.

''A-alright, now for the big boomerang-'' He tries say, raising his boomerang and hope he would have enough energy to throw it. However a figure shot out over the sky above Yugi and the others.

'' _ **CHAOS SPEAR!**_ '' The figure's voice shouts swinging his arm as a golden energy blast in the form of a spear was fired. It hits and melts right through the giant boomerang weapon. The Meister still threw it unaware but his weapon just dropped now in half. He looked at it before he widens his eyes.

''NO! I only had TWO!'' He shouts in absolutely terror, almost crying. Even his three pieces that contain his mini nanobot bombs were destroyed too.

The figure lands to be revealed to be Shadow the Hedgehog, standing beside Yugi and looking annoyed.

''Enough of these games.'' Shadow spoke, having watched enough to confirm this man was who he was seek to either capture alive or kill. The Meister already had a crazy day and now there were talking furries; oh the future is stupid. ''Aw no, a black rat.''

Shadow scoffs as he teleports with _**Chaos Snap**_ right in front of the mercenary and began pummeling him with a barrage of punches and kicks. The Meister felt his body now broken like that time he jumped off that tall building in New York… oh good times. Sadly this wasn't as Shadow ends it a quick blast of _**Chaos Nightmare**_ , sending the assassin right upon a light pole. The Meister breathes badly as his outfit was all but torn apart from the last attacks.

Kurosaki sweat drops, seeing Shadow not even breaking a sweat and could now feel almost limitless power from him. He gulps, now seeing why this guy is the way he is; good thing he was an ally.

Meister tries move weakly, really feeling like he woke up from drinking 1000 bottles of beer. He tries eyeing the black looking cat, certain what it was.

''Y-You're that G.U.N. people's agent, right furry?'' He questions chuckling as he sounded nervous. Shadow glares coldly towards him with his red eyes, replying firm with his arms crossed. ''And you're going to die. Prepare to say your prayers for those you've killed, scum.''

The Meister gulps, really not liking his position. Not only does he have to deal with this thing that kills and destroys but the starboy head and that white dragon were also there. He sighs rubbing the top of his head. ''Well, I have been stonkered from the eye I see.''

He didn't have a way to fight these guys so he knew he had but one opinion left.

''Darn, I'm stuffed, I feel.'' The Meister said as unnoticed tries to reach something from behind his waist with his left hand.

''… What?'' Yugi questions pretty confused. Shadow ignores the language slang as he prepares to kill this man before.

''Hooroo!'' The Meister shouts as he tosses the smoke bomb just underneath his feet, consuming him in it. Shadow scoffs as he dashes at full speed and uses _**Black Tornado**_ , the dark spindash version form of a tornado of Sonic's, sucking and blow upward the smoke. Once it was all gone, there was no sign of the Meister anywhere.

Shadow scoffs as Yugi and Kurosaki now joining the group feeling better tries to spot any movement but none. The Meister had vanished all together.

''D-darn, he got away Nya.'' Mew Ichigo utters weakly, sighing a bit as her weapon vanishes. Yugi smiles, removing his jacket and places it over the cat girl's shoulders. Ichigo blushes, happy he did that. Kaiba scoffs as his Duel Disk shuts down and his white dragon vanishing.

Kurosaki eyes the black hedgehog, recalling the mission he mentioned he was in and certain this was it.

''That was your mission, going after that guy?'' He confronts Shadow with a clam look. Shadow eyes back the human and replies. ''I said he was tricky to find. The man kills by hired and his most dangerous weapon is himself.''

''A little warning next-'' Mew Ichigo tries to say angrily but was interrupted by Kisara's voice. ''Seto!''

The group blinks as they turn to see Kaiba walking away with his right arm starting to move a bit better. Kisara tries to stop him, calling him out. ''You can't just leave. I… We have-''

Kaiba suddenly stops, narrowly turning his head as he told her without looking back. ''See me tomorrow.''

Kisara was left surprised, blushing red by his words. She didn't want to argue… because she could see a glimpse of his blue eyes soften. She smiles, nodding. ''Okay.''

Kaiba didn't said a thing as he walks off, leaving the group behind.

Unaware to the group, one of the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon Hunters had been watching the events of the fight. With a grin on its face, the creature flies off undetected to tell his master the news.

 **The Next Day** **…**

Kaiba was inside Kaiba Corp in his office and his arm was better too. He was waiting for the reply of his call. Soon he got as the screen reveals the image of the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford and that smiling expression Kaiba detest.

''Oh Kaiba-Boy, how can I be of-'' Pegasus began greeting in his usual joyful tone except Kaiba wasn't in the mood, interrupting him firmly. ''I want those new Blue-Eyes White Dragon artworks.''

Pegasus just silently smirks, almost expecting him to say that even without his Millennium Eye.

''Well, I'm surprised you learned of those.'' He told the CEO of Kaiba Corp who remains with his sinister firm expression. Pegasus just chuckles at his look explaining himself. ''You should know they're basically the same Blue-Eyes White Dragons you know and not like your Alternative Version I was forced to-''

''Hand them over.'' Kaiba demanded firmly, his eyes not even waver by a second. Pegasus stares at him before smiling. ''Very well. Look under your table.''

Kaiba eyes him in disbelieve; not buying that. Still, he looked down under his table and saw a small package attached underneath his table. He startles by this, grabbing it as he opens it. Inside the box to more of his surprise were the three new cards of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in their new artwork. The dragon was more white scaled, flying in possible the sky as he could spot some clouds.

''H-how did you-'' Kaiba tries to demand the man but Pegasus wags his right finger smirking. ''Now that's a mystery for another day Kaiba-Boy.''

Kaiba eyes him, just nodding as Pegasus ends the chat with his video box disappearing. Now alone, the blue-eyes man stares at the three new monsters. He gets up from his chair and leaves.

Outside the building, Kisara was waiting patiently wondering why Seto wanted to see her. He probably wants to be mean or something.

Kaiba soon walks out to confront her. She eyes him immediately asking him. ''Seto, what was it you wanted to-''

Seto pulls out something from his coat as she eyes him. He hands her his three original Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in their physical card form right in front of her.

Kisara just stared in shock, not sure what is the meaning of this.

''W-why are you-'' She tries to question this unexpected thing with a shocking expression. Seto scoffs as he pulls out the new three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. ''Pegasus owed me something so he made me three new Blue-Eyes White Dragons.''

Kisara blinks amazed how beautiful the new Blue-Eyes artwork looked than the original. Then again, they were both truly wonderful.

''Now there are 6 copies in the world… and you get my three original copies.'' He tells her truthful of this decision. Kisara gasps covering her mouth, not sure if this was a dream or a lie. ''Y-you didn't-''

''I promised you, didn't I?'' Seto reminds her firmly as he adds. ''Besides Mokuba made me the same Blue-Eyes White Dragon drawing too and I manage to get the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons before you did.''

Kisara smiles, actually been told by Mokuba he did the same to save Seto from the enslavement that their stepfather had over him. Seto eyes her probably right that he forgot to keep his promise but now others won't mention that Seto Kaiba couldn't keep a simple promise.

He puts all three of his old Blue-Eyes White Dragons in her hands. Kisara just accepts them, still shock as her eyes began to become wet staring at the very cards the two of them have promised to get one day.

''Now we're even.'' Seto tells her firmly, turning his back. ''Now I have a company to-''

Seto stops startled with a shocking expression. He was being hugged from behind by Kisara, sobbing but not of sadness but of joy.

''Thank you.'' She tells him softly, smiling of joy as well still holding him. Seto didn't say a word at first, not sure what to think of this but… strangely enough, he spoke out. ''… Sure.''

Kisara smiles hearing that, believing the boy who treated her really special was still in there.

Yugi along with Momomiya and Kurosaki were watching this smiling.

''Our job is done Nya.'' Ichi declares happily, stretching her arms for how rough and painful that was. Ichigo sighs rubbing his hair giving the redhead a look. ''Now you owe me by hearing Rukia's bad acting.''

Ichi froze up, just recalling she did owe him for the help. She groans upset, not having a choice. She sighs defeated. ''… I know Nya.''

Momomiya really didn't want to do it but now she had no choice. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her left. She turns and was surprised it was Yugi smiling.

''Don't you mean us?'' The tricolor head questions her smiling not wanting to leave her alone.

Ichi begins smiling as her heart beats. She giggles wrapping her arm around Yugi's as they follow Kurosaki to watch the terrible play.

Shadow watches from afar over a rooftop, scoffing at them. ''Humans.''

However, he made a small smile seeing Yugi and Ichigo happy and what Kisara and Kaiba have. Maybe Maria's hope for humanity wasn't a lost cause then, giving the black hedgehog some hope too as he teleports away.

Kaiba makes things right and Kisara re-witness the kindness the man she has fallen for. Can this mean the past's love can be given a second chance?

 **Hours later** **…**

At night in her hotel, Kisara was smiling holding dearly with the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons that Seto gave her. She blushes extremely excited, not sure why but her former feelings for him have resurface if not stronger. Maybe he is different, hard in the edges like many edges, but he was still Seto in the inside. Maybe now she will have the courage to admit his feelings for him so time doesn't separate them again.

Just as she thought about her possible future, her open laptop began to beep. Kisara startles as she checks if it was him finally answering her. And sure enough it was him, in video chat. She smiles answering him as a screen opens up as she puts up her headset.

''Hello father, sorry for the late reply.'' Kisara speaks in English, greeting her stepfather on the other line. Sadly the video chat only shows her video screen but not of her stepfather, probably a disturbance or Wi-Fi not strong enough.

''Oh you don't need to call me that firm with me. I can be called dad.'' Her father answers also in English but his connection cover in some static. Kisara blushes slightly annoyed he keeps asking her that. ''I know but it's still awkward for me.''

He just laughed at the other end. She was really happy to hear from him. She has been more at times worried for his wellbeing ever since the accident. She frowns, wondering if he was fighting the pain.

''Anyway, how are the legs or the company? I'm worry you might-'' She asks awkwardly, trying to say something but he replies calmly almost happy she asked. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you were away when that accident happened.''

Kisara smiles, glad too as it was her trip she decided to take after finally getting her masters. She actually wanted him to come along but he had his testing and she didn't want to afford messing this chance and even coming back here in Domino to finally find Seto. Just mentioning him causes her to smile.

''A-anyway, I met the boy I fell in love with. He's not the same as I last saw him but he's kept our promise. I know… he might be the one.'' She tells her stepfather, sounding full of the joy. The man hums on the other side almost judging but he said with honest words. ''Follow your heart Kisara. Don't let it confuse you or your path.''

Kisara blushes red, wanting to almost hear those words nodding.

''I will. Anyway, I'll stay here a little longer before returning home. I'm hoping to see you, Cisco and Caitlin soon.'' She tells him once more concerning. He laughs replying. ''Oh trust me. That is not the only surprise but that's for later.''

Kisara giggles finally saying. ''Remember to take your medicines. Good night father!''

With that she logged off, giggling as she hoped Seto can get to meet him, hopefully in good terms. But first was how to confront him with her feelings. That was her goal giving herself cheers. ''Make it happened Kisara Wells. Maybe Ichigo has a clue what I can try.''

On the other end of the video chat, showing briefly Kisara logging off was the man who was looking back. Sitting on a black wheelchair was an older man than her, around probably his 30s or 40s with short, slightly spiky black hair with greyish eyes as he wore a black outfit consider of a long sleeve shirt and pants and wearing a pair of glasses. He smiles, happy to see her well… but more importantly was that she met Kaiba.

''Right on time.'' He said as he removes his glasses. He grabs on both handles of his chair and gets up. He stood up as he snaps his fingers.

Light shines around him as he was inside a strange white room with billions dots across it. He walks over, pressing his hand on a wall. Soon that wall opened up but rather vanished into the sides like nanobots, revealing a chamber. Inside was a suit, a rubber bodysuit. It was yellow pale with darken lines as well as the gloves and pants. It had a dark belt with reverse red lightning bolt emblems across the sides. The chest had a dark centerpiece emblem with a reverse red lightning bolt. The head of the rubber bodysuit was open mouth as it also had red reverse lightning bolt emblems on both sides where the ears would be.

The man smirks slightly, telling himself as his eyes glow in strange vibrating red flashes and deeper voice. ''Just a little more, a little more and then no one would stop me.''

Just who is this man who is Kisara's father and what impact will it leave to her, Seto, Yugi and the others?

 **Meanwhile** **…**

The bartender for a small bar sweats drop seeing a drunken Meister speaking to someone in his phone. The weird outfit masked man was arguing with someone, almost falling from his feet for how drunk he was.

''What do you mean you ain't-'' The Meister tries to speak pretty drunk, arguing with his employer who gave him his mission to kill the long white haired woman. However, the employer on the other line wasn't pleased from what he learned from his mercenary's failure.

''You were under orders to kill only the girl… but you had the obtuse to think clearly and kill only the target but to go after Seto Kaiba as well, failing!'' The man from the other line yelled angrily.

The Meister blinks his yellow glowing eyes, curious if the man had people watching him as he tried to explain. ''Oh don't blame it on me if pretty boy was-''

''We see you again, you die. That is your only warning.'' The man threatens firmly, not wasting anymore of his time hanging up. The Meister stood frozen, actually sweating as he tries to speak to him. ''Hello? Mate?''

The man from the other end had hung up, located in a dark room with the only light was his laptop. On it was a photo shot of what had happened with the main focus being Kaiba and Kisara.

''It seems I failed to stop you from meeting her again.'' The man said, looking at the screen to allow his face to be shown.

The man reveals to have long white-grey hair going up to his back as his left eye had a strange eyepatch that almost resembled the Millennium Eye. He wore a dark purple business suit with a tie that had white on the left and black on the right.

''Soon I will make things right with you, Seto.'' The strange man said before closing the laptop and darkness consumes him completely.

The Meister tries calling again and irritated with no respond smashed the phone onto the table.

''GOD DARN IT!'' He yelled drunk as he dragged himself to his bench, almost falling off if not by the table of the bar. He lays his face and arms on the table, raising only his left hand. ''Hit me mate!''

The bartender checked the time, not going to attend anymore as he told him preparing the last drink. ''Last shot. We're closing now.''

This was not what the ''great'' mercenary-assassin that he was. Now his father was right; he should have worked in that damn zoo… with kangaroo poo. He lifts himself up and began yelling. ''DARN IT! I hate this damn job and this country!''

He slams his hands hard into the table, snapping it in half to the bartender's terror. The Meister saw his last drink hit the ground, the glass shattering into pieces as he just didn't care.

''I am bailing out from this inhuman country!'' He declares, trying to walk to the door but fell onto his face. He groans, dragging himself to the door just as slow.

The bartender couldn't take it, walking over and picking the sack of crazy off his floor right up on his feet.

''Alright weirdo, get out before-'' He told the psycho, opening the door and about to kick him out… until a shadow stood over them. ''…''

The Meister blinks, still drunk as he expected to be kicked out as he looks forward. He leans the right, seeing nothing but a large figure. He looks up and sees eye to the red glowing eyes of Dark General Knight. The evil knight stood there in his dark presence, leaving terror to the bartender's eyes. The Meister, however…

''I must be a maggot that I'm imagining the black knight.'' The mercenary told himself clueless as he knocks on the knight's armor. The evil knight became irritated as he swings and almost slashes the mercenary's head with an unseen slash and instead cuts through the bar missing the owner.

''This is no false image human!'' The dark knight shouts furious as the Meister backflips after checking if his head was still intact after that quick swing.

The bartender panics trying to back away to something but sadly the dark figure was already behind the human, opening its sharp dragon-like fangs.

It was there a scream was heard behind the Meister. He turns confused as the bartender runs for his life, crying like a baby as he was missing a hand and bleeding. The Meister blinks confused looking in the shadows to see a dark figure.

''Oh s**t.'' The Meister cursed, his eyes widen as it was like a discovery to see something like this. The bartender's missing hand was being jog by a tail belonging to the red demonic colored figured, revealing to be a black scaled humanoid dragon. The thing jogs the hand into his mouth, chewing it up. Now the Meister was really certain this was a crazy ''Time to go back to the zoo'' dream but he could smell the blood and the bartender's wet crotch. ''I'd hope I'm imagining this lizard bloke.''

The dragon stops, throwing the remains to the corner. He turns his attention to the masked man, removing the blood off his mouth as he spoke in a firm voice. ''Mr. Meister, correct?''

''… You can talk, lizard mate?!'' The Meister reacts loudly not even expecting this guy could speak let alone talk like a human.

Dark Leader Dragon smirks, raising his right claw to reveal a brief case. He places it on a stool. The Meister blinks as the dragon says opening it. ''I refer if you call me boss. And I have a job offer you would be perfect to fit in with the right pay.''

The mercenary's yellow eyes widened largely, seeing the large volume of money just in the case. It was so much… he can buy that zoo, burn it, and hunt all the kangaroos or rhinos or whatever he wants even human.

''…'' The Meister said nothing… until he leaps and hugs the evil dragon with a kawaii expression on his helmet. ''When can I start, new boss?!''

''DON'T HUG ME FOOL!'' The Dark Lord angrily shouts not wanting this hating affection from another man of all things. Dark General Knight sweat dropped having a bad feeling about this.

The Dark Lord, meanwhile, had recruited another to his army of villains… and he's an idiot. How will Yugi and the others deal with these threats still unknown to them?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Judai feels he's being haunted by some shadow and while he's paranoid, each one of his friends in Duel Academy suddenly disappeared. All this leads back to one man and one Judai nor Yubel expected to confront. Can the Supreme King overcome the power of the Forbidden One?

Ed: Haunted? Well I know the feeling actually.

Judai nods: And now the others are vanishing. I can't let anything happen to them. That's why I have to find them.

Ichigo: We will so don't you worry!

They arrive at where the others were held captive and the one behind it.

Judai and Yubel shocked: Impossible!

Amon stood before them: It's been a long time, hasn't it.

Ed: Let me guess, someone from the past you don't like?

Judai glares serious: This guy and I have somewhat of a score to start.

Yugi could sense the man was dangerous: Careful Judai-kun. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Return of the Forbidden Lord! Judai VS Amon! Duel Standby!

Amon smirks confident as the shadow of Exodius stood behind him: Show me how much you've grown with the devil, Supreme King!

Judai glares as his eyes flash with the shadow of Yubel behind him: I don't need to prove anything to a guy who sold his soul for power.

Ichigo sweat drops: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Don't lose Judai-kun!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So… where to start. Oh yes…

The Meister is my ripoff version of Marvel's the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool... since if I use the real Deadpool... well first, he would ask how the hell did he end up here and slap me personally out of words. Second he'll question how a nerdy kid who only plays a card game is now this "badass" trying to be a badass and is with this cat girl and haven't DONE HER. Third... Deadpool works for no man, dragon, demon, etc. Deadpool works for Number 1, himself... or if someone asks nicely that he needs the help but even then he wouldn't work with the Dark Lord. That... and if the Meister lives long enough, Deadpool can kill him with his real intro.

Who's Kaiba's past self's real father? You know that answer for those who know it from the Anime or possibly Manga and if not use Wikia.

As for Kisara's stepfather… didn't expect that didn't you? FOR THOSE… and I doubt a lot of you do watch the CW's DC TV Series would know who this character is and yes, I am not technically using the comics because I wouldn't know where to start and the Flash TV series (OH SO GOOD) has a good start and one I was like… hey, let's make this fun. And no, don't expect the Scarlet Speedster anytime soon. That's a surprise for the future and its own arc.

* * *

 **I mention last week no DKR Volume 3 for the week after this chapter right? Well that's correct. No DKR Volume 3 for reasons... and Reshef of Destruction will get double chapter...**

 **There is one thing I should talk about and it's the fact that I made a mistake to even bother doing Reshef of Destruction. Minus OmegatheMessiah and... yea, not counting Jacob9594 since Redwall... reason is, I might turn down the DKR movie ideas. I might do another but like far into the future I want to do for reasons. I'll give in more details why I regret making DKR Movies later on the line with Reshef of Destruction's final chapter. Until then, thank you all for reading AND at least reviewing. It means a lot to me that there's... two people reviewing this story but I also wanted to hear the opinion of other people that won't say "THIS IS TERRIBLE" or "S**T". Yea... I'll see you all next-next week.**


	15. 13: Return of the Forbidden Lord!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 13 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 13:** **Return of the Forbidden Lord! Judai VS Amon!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The mysterious individual called the Meister revealed himself to be hired to kill Kisara. Both Ichigos, forced to reveal themselves in their transformation forms, battle the mercenary proving that he was no ordinary human that was able to leave the Substitute Shinigami unable to battle._

 _The Meister proceeded to kill his target but Kaiba chose to protect her in his own way and reasons. Mew Ichigo protected both now, futile as her efforts weren_ _'t enough. But in a nick of time, Yugi arrived and challenged the assassin to protect his friends._

 _The Dragon Knight was able to handle the mercenary up to a point and about to meet a quick end, Kaiba with Kisara's help summons forth the legendary white dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, to assist Yugi. With their help, Yugi puts an end to the villain and then Shadow appeared to capture or kill the mercenary. The Meister, actually sweating, made a quick escape._

 _The next day followed with a bit of Pegasus' help, not grateful or much, Kaiba kept his promise to Kisara and gives her his three original Blue-Eyes White Dragons as he got 3 new artwork versions of his signature dragons to himself. Kisara, blushing of joy, could now tell that the Seto she knew was still in him. And Yugi and Ichigo had their moment as Shadow saw the potential in love… in some way._

 _However… many dangerous emerged from the shadows and one of which involves the Meister ending up joining the Dark Lord_ _'s group. Oh he was very lucky._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a week later since the last episode:**

It was another day of school for most students. For Ichigo, it was another cat nap. After what happened last week with a crazy mercenary and the whole Kisara and Kaiba thing; she needs things to be normal. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

As she was walking to school, Ichigo suddenly stops and grunts extremely annoyed.

''Stop following me Nya!'' She yells angrily, turning around as she stares at a tree. Nothing happen but she still glare at it. After a while, Edward Elric walks out from behind the tree, oddly smiling.

''Huh? How interesting. You can hear me even without your cat ears.'' Ed remarks, learning more from the half human half cat girl. Ichigo sighs, asking him nicely. ''What is it Eddy?''

This got to Ed, causing him to rant intensely. ''QUIT CALLING ME THAT!''

He hated that nickname and she knows it and doesn't stop it. Ichigo eyes him with her hands on her waists waiting for a respond. Ed tries to breath mad, explaining his reasons. ''I'm following you because I need to search for information on the Philosopher's Stone.''

''Then go with Al!'' The red cherry head told him pointing, not in the mood to have a normal day become a weird one like every time.

''… He's um…'' Ed sweat dropped as his brother was hanging out with Naruto who was showing him ninja stuff. Al was curious, so when he gets his real body back; he would like to adapt what he learned from… an idiot, in Ed's words. He shakes those thoughts replying embarrass madden. ''Look I'm coming and that's final Kitty Cat!''

Ichigo hisses furious that he calls her by that name she hates. Just reminds her of how Kish teased her and that got under her skin.

Yugi walks by and instantly gets nervous to see those two glaring off. He coughs unease. ''Eh…''

Ichigo blinks, turning away from the short golden head to see her tricolor head staring confused. She blushes greeting him happily. ''Morning Yugi-kun!''

Yugi blushes nodding. ''Morning? So um everything alright?''

The redhead pigtail turns back towards Ed with a death glare. ''I hope it is.''

''Hey, I'm only coming for the library.'' Ed argues back to the glare, needing to get as much information on the Philosopher's Stone even if it kills him.

''You know maybe the Domino or Tokyo main Libraries might have those answers Edward-kun?'' Yugi points out pretty sure the higher level libraries were better than the one in their school. Ed scoffs crossing his arms. ''I'll try them later.''

The purple eyes look at him and then realized something smirking a bit, asking nicely. ''You feel lonely don't you?''

Ed widens his eyes, immediately protesting angrily as he waves his arms around. ''NO! THAT HAS NOTHING TO-''

He pauses, frozen up having realized the behavior he was making and also the faces the two had on; smiling. Ed coughs, calming down looking away with an embarrass face. ''J-just… shut up.''

Yugi smiles while Ichigo giggles, both thinking how adorable Ed is at times. The young alchemist grunts annoyed as he blushes.

''GUYS!'' A voice calls out to them as the three suddenly turns and it was Judai, running up towards them in a hurry. He stops in front of them, sweating and panting.

''Judai-kun?'' Yugi asks in concern, certain something happened as Ichigo also asked. ''Something wrong Nya?''

Judai lifts his body straight, eyeing them. He was oddly hesitating inside his head before replying smiling. ''Eh well… No, everything is-''

Suddenly he pushed onto the ground on the left side. Ichigo and Ed looked down with awkward confused expressions, not sure what happened. Yugi, however, did saw what happened as it was Judai's Duel Spirit Yubel who pushed him onto the ground, angrily stomping on him.

'' _Quit trying to do everything on your own Judai._ '' She told him mad for some reason. Judai tries getting up from the stomping and tells her firmly, not wanting them to get hurt too. '' _I rather not get them involved. I'm sure I can find the others and figure out who took them._ ''

''Wait took them?'' Yugi utters surprised, startling to hear that. Judai and Yubel blink, frozen in place that he heard them.

''He didn't even say anything.'' Ed said a little worry they can read minds… if that was even possible. Ichigo did get it explaining to him. ''No he was speaking to his Duel Monster Spirit.''

Edward gives her a doubtful face. ''… This again?''

''You get used to it since you can do magic too.'' Ichigo replies blushing, knowing well it's hard to understand about this but-

''STOP ASSUMING ALCHEMY AND MAGIC ARE THE SAME! WANT ME TO TURN YOU INTO A DAMN FISH?!'' Ed immediately shouts at her for comparing magic and Alchemy as the same thing. Ichigo sweat drops, not sure she should believe him or feel bad for him.

''Hehe, I forgot you can hear Yubel. That's expected from someone like Yugi-san.'' Judai stated praising him. Yugi smiles to hear that. Judai smiles back until he forms a frown a bit, having no choice.

''This been happening since a few days ago. After I left Sho and Kenzan for something, trying to figure out tails how we can return to our time; they vanished.'' Judai explains what is troubling him, going back to how he was unable to find his friends.

''And here I thought you weren't a ''time traveler''.'' Ed said with a small grin, trying to be humorist. Ichigo gives him a look of doubt, causing Edward to make a questionable expression. ''What?''

Yugi sweat drops looking back at Judai as he resumes. ''At first I thought they went somewhere else so I checked up on the others.''

Judai began to recall searching for everyone else of his group from anywhere in Domino then Kaiba's mansion they were staying, luckily, and Tokyo but no luck.

''To my worries, the others were gone too. I tried Asuka last and…'' He began telling, trying to find the last person he knew and one he could always find. Asuka has been talking about her dream to become a professor in Duel Academia once they return home and had been learning from varies schools she has visited and being a substitute teacher. But right here, she tries to adapt stuff from normal schools to later use back in their old time.

He knows she goes to a place to do that and when he went there, he found Asuka being taken by a figure. He tried stopping the kidnapper but he used something he couldn't see and vanishes from his eyes. ''I saw someone kidnap her and then vanished before I could catch him.''

Yugi hums frowning puzzle by this. It seems whoever was kidnapping Judai's friends only wants him, is aware who he is, and only goes after people that mostly only Judai knows better.

''Why would someone capture Judai-kun's friends Nya?'' Ichigo asks puzzled herself, not getting it at all. She assumed the only ones capable of such a thing would be Dark Leader Dragon.

''That's actually a good question. No one else should be aware of Judai-kun or his friends except for the Dark Lord or his forces.'' Yugi agrees with her, even coming to the same conclusion.

Ed blinks, not agreeing to their thoughts but noting how calm Judai was. He was worried, no doubt, but not shaking or angry.

''Then how come you're so relaxed?'' He asks the duelist who startles by this. Judai looks at him, not saying a word as if he was thinking of something. He was of the time he and the others tried to rescue Johan from the Different Dimension… and because of his actions of only worrying about them that his friends all ''died''. It was his doing that this happened.

''… Because I made that mistake once before and paid the price losing everyone.'' Judai spoke in a grim sadden tone, looking down with an expression that wasn't his cheerful look. Edward was quiet, able to tell what that look was.

Judai changes his look adding. ''Besides, I need help and I know Yugi-san's ability to sense someone's aura and Ichigo-chan's cat hearing might come in handy maybe.''

Ichigo frowns knowing that out of the other friends who helped her and Yugi the most was Judai. In fact, he was sort of the first one who knew who they were and was always willing to help them without ever asking for his help. This was her chance to repay him back.

She taps Yugi's shoulder as he turns to look at the red cherry head telling him. ''We should help Judai-kun Nya.''

Yugi smiled, thinking the same thing replying. ''I was going to say the same thing.''

Ichigo giggles announcing, cheering Judai with her peppy tone. ''Then it's settle! Let's go save your friends Nya!''

Judai blinks seeing her smile as well as Yugi. He chuckles feeling better bowing. ''Thank you!''

Ed sighs figuring they'll do this stating as he walks ahead. ''Well let's go.''

The three blinks surprised as Judai asks. ''You're coming too Metal Leg.''

Ed instantly turns furious, shouting at him. ''SHUT IT WITH THAT NAME! And yes, I've done this stuff before!''

He calms down, having done this kind of kidnapping search before with Al. They become hairy if the kidnapper is a crazy butcher. He adds eyeing the redhead pigtail. ''Besides, I should come just in case you two get in trouble… mostly you Kitty Cat.''

''… I'll let that one go Nya.'' Ichigo said crossing her arms with a madden tone and extremely frightened expression.

Yugi gulps never seeing her like this angry before not since Jonouchi called her a non-attractive girl. He tries to change the subject saying. ''Alright, I guess we should let Jonouchi-kun and the others give us an excuse to the teacher why we're not there.''

Ichigo sighs changing her expression to annoy, muttering. ''I hope we don't get a lot of homework Nya.''

She hates the fact that when this kind of problem always comes up she has a lot of homework to do after it and she hates it. Edward hums, placing a hand on his chin smirking. ''Not the study type? Makes sense.''

''I feel the same for Ichigo.'' Judai said hating the concept of homework too.

The four change location away from the school as Yugi, using Ichigo's cellphone, calls Jonouchi and lets him know what's going on. He smiles hanging up, confirming the excuse.

''Okay…'' Yugi utters giving the phone back to the red cherry head. He eyes Judai asking him. ''Manjoume-kun has Duel Spirits with him right?''

Judai blinks as he nods. ''The Ojama Brothers, yea.''

The tricolor head smiles needed that. Yugi then begins to focus, using his aura to search for those Duel Spirits and their user. He never tried this before but after what Rukia told him that Shinigamis can find the souls of others, maybe others who can feel souls can find others too. He tested it before with the others and confirmed he could do it.

He began feeling the strong auras of those across the city and even though he felt the others, he couldn't feel Manjoume's or his Duel Spirits. Yugi frowns turning back to Judai and asks. ''Judai-kun, your friend Johan's Crystal Beasts are also Duel Spirits right?''

''Yep.'' Judai replies grinning as Johan's family is basically the Crystal Beasts. Yugi tries focusing on them, having felt their power during Battle City V3 against Jonouchi. But, once again, he couldn't feel them. This was very strange and bad.

''… And you haven't tried Winged Kuriboh?'' The tricolor head asks again. Judai sighs having tried that but not even his Kuriboh or Yubel weren't able to find them. ''Sadly he nor Yubel can't locate them.''

Yugi bit his lips, expecting as much. ''Darn, I was afraid of that.''

''You can't either Nya?'' Ichigo questions him. Ed sweat drops, not wanting to even say a word since he can't agree with the whole ''sensing other's'' stuff.

''No. For whatever reason, I can't even find the auras of Judai's friends.'' Yugi replies, having tried but he just can't seem to feel them at all. Either they're outside his range which is most likely or… no; he couldn't even afford to tell Judai that.

''That's bad Nya! Then how are we supposed to find Judai-kun's friends now?'' Ichigo asks again, upset that she can't smell them out like dogs since she's a cat and cats don't do that.

''…'' Ed was silent, thinking that even Yugi noticed and asks him. ''Edward-kun, can you possible apply Alchemy to create some kind of compass that tracks that type of Duel Disk Judai-kun uses?''

Ichigo and Judai blink, not sure if Ed could do that but they still wanted to see him do it. Ed hums for a moment, eyeing the brown-orange headed and his strange device on his arm. ''Hmm… You mind?''

''Sure!'' Judai agrees removing his Duel Disk and hands it to the alchemist. Ed rubs his hand as he removes his right glove to reveal his automail hand. He claps his hands, sparks flying between them as he places his left hand to his right arm as the blade materializes.

''Just need a small piece.'' Edward says as he carefully scratches the edges of Judai's Duel Disk, removing some of its metal. Once he did, Ed claps his hands and removes the wrist blade disappearing it.

''Now I should tell you now to make this crazy compass out of Alchemy requires me to apply the three laws of it: Comprehension, Deconstruction and Reconstruction.'' Ed explains to the three the concept of Alchemy, putting on his glove as he searches around them. Yugi recalled that curious how Ed performs his transmutations.

''Remember how I made the cannon?'' Ed asks them as they did remember how he created that. Edward hoped they would as he goes into details while picking up random stuff from the garbage or the ground. ''I needed to understand what it was made of, next turn it into its most basic form and then build it up into my image but of equal value.''

That's the simple concept of Alchemy to remake something from transmuting a broken clock and fix it up good as new as long as you knew what the clock is compose of, how it works and making it. However there's a trick as he states still searching. ''For the cannon, I needed to do a lot with the number of materials I had but I managed just barely.''

Ed stops seeing an old-time alarm clock in the garbage tin. He picks it up and checks on it, confirming it was working. He sighs questioning. ''Who throws a good clock?''

''And you can manage that Eddy?'' Ichigo then asks herself, wondering if he can do it. Ed places the clock with the other materials looking up at her.

''To be honest, this is my first attempt.'' Ed states with a small grin, never trying this type of Alchemy or Transmutation before in his life but as an alchemist, it's his willingness to push those boundaries. ''But I can't say I don't like the challenge.''

Ed claps his hands as blue electricity flows in between his palms, slamming them in between the materials. Sparks of light consumes the materials, all changing form and shapes. The three watches in amazement, the first time they're seeing Ed's Alchemy and it was incredible.

After a moment, Ed sighs finished. What came out from his transmutation was a compass that was the same size as the alarm clock.

''Haha, and people said I was too young. I'm a genius!'' Ed says grinning, proving once again he is the Fullmetal Alchemist. Judai grins completely amazed as he gives him the thumb up. ''Nice job Metal Arm!''

''HATE YOU!'' Edward curses angrily certain he was messing with him. Judai chuckles like a goofball. Ed sighs stating annoyed. ''Anyway let's find your stupid friends.''

Judai nods putting on his Duel Disk as the four headed out. They follow Ed who follows the arrow of the compass. It was tricky to have it only follow the same Duel Disk device like Judai but since he managed to find a magnet among those stuff, Ed was able to have the compass to track down only that metal. And if the whole ''we come from the future'' deal is real, not so much, then the compass will only track down those devices of that same type… or era supposedly.

After about an hour or two, the group suddenly stops. They look down to Ed, sweat dropping as the arrow of the compass was spinning all around them like crazy.

''O-okay…'' Ed mutters, shaking the compass and then tapping it hard but with no luck as it continues to spin crazy. He groans. ''Well the thing is either broken now or they're around here.''

The boys look around them, seeing only buildings. It would take the group hours just to find them, if they're here. Ichigo, however, listened closely with her ears and smiled. ''This way Nya.''

Ed made a face demanding. ''How the heck can you tell?!''

Ichigo stops and turns around eyeing him, surprised he forgot reminding him. ''I got good hearing Nya.''

Edward blinks until he did remember, rubbing his forehead for forgetting. ''Right-right.''

The red cherry head giggles leading the way. The boys follow her.

''We got amazing friends Yugi-san!'' Judai tells his idol, actually happy for meeting such great friends in this timeline. Yugi smiled agreeing with him. ''I agreed.''

The tricolor head looks ahead seeing the back of the redhead pigtail, smiling as she follows her sensitive hearing senses. He blushes joyful for having her. ''Well maybe more than friends.''

After a while the group stops in front of a broken down, abandoned theater.

''Nice place.'' Ed said kicking the doors with his automail leg, breaking through the front door. The four walk inside as Ichigo still leads them with her hearing. She could hear struggling and sounds of chains the closer they get. Eventually Ichigo stops as the four look up at the stage and were shocked to see it.

''That's-'' Ichigo mutters stunned, seeing all of Judai's friends, all chained up hanging up onto the wall by strange glowing large chains meant for a huge door. Most were unconscious but the others awake were struggling to break free

''Everyone!'' Judai calls out to them startling those awake.

''Aniki?'' Sho utters in surprised, smiling while Kenzan tries not to sob of joy that their Senpai has arrived.

"Judai!'' Asuka calls out to him smiling, a relief to see him.

Judai smiled at them, even Manjoume's scowling. Ichigo sighs of relief too. Yugi and Ed, however, could tell something was still wrong, almost being watched.

The four rush over to the stage as Judai asks getting close. "Why are you guys chained-''

''Back away Judai! He's here.'' Edo warns him almost scared. Judai stops never seeing Edo so serious not since Saiyo. ''Who?''

Before he got an answered the four were suddenly pushed back by an invincible force.

''THE HECK?!'' Ichigo and Ed shouted in surprise, slamming onto the ground. Yugi and Judai stood their ground, their eyes glowing as they could feel the enormous power.

''Well this is a surprised.'' A voice suddenly spoke, startling the group. Yugi and Judai still on their feet look up to see a figure up in the ceiling of the stage setup.

'' _That voice._ '' Yubel spoke appearing in spirit form, narrowing her eyes with her arms crossed. Judai just glares staring up as the figure began walking, climbing down from a ladder.

They watched as the figure lands on the ground, still the shadow as he walks forward to the open light from the cracked windows.

''I was hoping to send you my message to you tonight but I guess I should have expected you would make friends in this place too…'' The figure said, revealing himself under the light. Judai gasps slightly, recognizing that redhead with glasses and his shrouded cape. ''Haou.''

''… Who?'' Ichigo and Ed questioned, not following who this Haou is. Yugi didn't say a word as this man was referring to Judai by that name.

''Amon Garam.'' Judai spoke, not expecting to see this man not since the Different Dimension. The man Amon smirks adjusting his glasses.''Glad you haven't forgotten me.''

Yugi eyes this man and could tell he was the one making this energy. He was the one who kidnapped Judai's friends but why and how does he know the Elemental HERO duelist.

''Do you two know each other Judai-kun?'' The tricolor head asks Judai who nods to him. ''Sadly I do and it's a long story.''

Judai eyes back at Amon, as he was aware what had happened to him from Yubel. He wasn't mad with her since no one else died due to her plot.

''I was amazed that everyone but you and Kaiser had gone missing since I returned from the Different Dimensions. I was relief Kaiser did return but not you.'' Judai says before smiling. ''Now I feel relief actually.''

Amon didn't reply, just eyeing Judai. He looked much different, mature and more powerful since the last time he saw him. What's more, he could feel her presence inside him; Yubel.

''You look quite different, Supreme King.'' Amon admits, quite impressed by his new look. Judai raise an eyebrow, not a fan of that name unless he says it. He tells him. ''Hey, I remembered your name. It's only fair you remember mines.''

''I don't need to call you by that name for you're not even a simple human.'' Amon stated, making Judai upset by that term. He questions the redhead ''So how you got here? No, rather, why are you here, in this timeline?''

Amon didn't answer right away, having been affected from his defeat by Yubel's hands. He grits his teeth needed time to be certain if this was the right course, finally replying. ''… I had much to think.''

Edo struggles to break free but no luck, warning Judai instead. ''Judai careful with him. He took us out just to duel you.''

''I figured as much.'' Judai says, not the first time someone captures his friends just to duel him for a crazy revenge plan or something worst like the case of Brron, Mad King of Dark World.

Amon smirks glad he understood informing him. ''Unless you want your friends back, you must beat me in a duel. And if you lose, I take your powers.''

Yugi was astonished by this demand, feeling Amon's energy spiking up as if carving for Judai's powers. Judai's friends heard that, certain their friend wouldn't protest even if it risks his life. Judai didn't show the slightest of hesitating as he wasn't going to lose even for a moment.

''… Deal.'' Judai accepts, holding forward his Duel Disk. Amon smiled as his energy vanishes, allowing Ichigo and Ed to get up panting.

''Don't worry Nya, Yugi-kun and I can-'' Ichigo was going to say she and Yugi can help Judai out in the duel but Judai immediately interrupts her from finishing, opposing the idea firmly. ''No. I can handle this. Just watch.''

Ichigo was shocked by his reaction almost certain Judai would have liked the idea. What's more was the way he didn't even look back at her.

''But-'' She tries to reason with him but Yugi agreed with him. ''He's right Ichigo-kun. We have no clue what this Amon-kun might have.''

Ichigo bit her lips, wanting to help save her friend's friends but she knew Yugi was right. This guy just put both and Ed onto the ground with ease. And Judai's friends were trapped in chains. She had no clue what else he could do.

The red cherry head sighs, agreeing now upset. ''I-I guess Nya.''

Ed didn't need to agree after what he felt. It wasn't Alchemy, nothing like it. And that man; there is something very off about him.

''There's something wrong with this guy. You noticed it too right?'' Ed asks Yugi next to him. The tricolor head nodded, having noticed it from the moment he felt his power. ''I did.''

Secretly, Yugi wished Judai asked for their help to duel beside him as this Amon has something he wasn't sure what it was but it felt very familiar and worrying. All he can do is encourage him to win.

'' _Careful Judai-kun._ '' Yugi says mentally, wishing for Judai to win.

Judai shuffles his Deck as did Amon, both sliding them in their own Duel Disks activating them.

''DUEL!'' Both duelists shouted, drawing their top 5 cards and commenced their clash.

Can Judai defeat Amon or does the Cloudian/Exodia duelist have become stronger?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Judai: I don**_ _ **'t know why you couldn't challenge me in person but I won't let you harm my friends!**_

 _ **Amon: Your friends should be the least of your worries, Haou.**_

* * *

''DUEL!'' Judai and Amon declare commencing their duel. Everyone watches, hoping for the best for Judai to win.

 **Duel Screen: Judai Yuki: 4000LP vs. Amon Garam: 4000LP**

"Since I have your friends in my possession, I go first.'' Amon informed Judai, wanting the simple advantage. Judai stares at him, accepting his proposal. ''Fine by me.''

Ichigo watches, knowing well Judai is a strong duelist in fact probably in the same level as people like Yugi and Kaiba but she felt as if his opponent will be much tougher.

"You think Judai-kun will be fine?'' The red cherry head asks the tricolor head. Yugi eyes her and smiles, nodding. ''I'm sure he will.''

Ichigo gasps of some relief, probably only overthinking things. Yugi smiled however, he was also worry as he eyes the two duelists.

'' _But there's something off about his opponent. And they know each other too._ '' The purple eyes stared telling himself mentally. He can only hope Judai is careful in this duel.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Judai_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Amon: 4000LP H: 5**_

"My turn!'' Amon calls out, beginning his turn with a draw. He eyes his card and smirks, beginning to say. ''How ironic.''

Judai raise an eyebrow still having a serious expression, not getting what he was trying to say. Amon scoffs, not surprised he forgot as he reminds him. ''I had promised after I dealt with Yubel I would target my sight onto you, Haou.''

Judai eyes him, not forgetting what he said before after how he ''killed'' Edo in the other Dimension. Even when he wasn't himself, he didn't forget that vow.

''I suppose this is much better, destroying both of you will do just fine.'' Amon told the Elemental HERO duelist, smirking. Judai just eyes him calmly, not afraid of what he might do.

''First I activate the Continuous Spell, Summon Cloud! And with it, I can Special Summon 1 Cloudian monster from my hand or Graveyard.'' Amon begins playing his spell as he grabs another card from his hand and placing it over his Monster Zone. ''I Special Summon **Cloudian – Raining Diver**!''

An orange/white colored cloud creature in the form of a scuba diver appears on the field.

 **Cloudian – Raining Diver Lvl 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 550**

''Next I Normal Summon **Cloudian – Vortex Stratos**!'' He summons a second monster. In a gust of wind, appears out of nowhere a blue/white colored cloud monster in the form of a fan-like monster.

 **Cloudian – Vortex Stratos Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 200**

''Vortex Stratos' effect lets me shuffle 2 cards from my hand back to my Deck and draw 2 cards.'' Amon states return 2 cards in his hand back to his deck, shuffle it, and drew 2 cards. He smirks adding. ''And if one of them happens to be a Cloudian card, I draw 1 card. And I did.''

He drew again. Edo watches trapped but he knew too well what he was up to, warning Judai. ''Careful Judai! That's what he did in our duel.''

Judai nods to Edo's warning, having seen that duel himself and aware of the power of Amon. '' _Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, I can't let him summon that thing._ ''

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Amon finishes his turn setting 2 cards behind his field. ''My turn is over.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Judai**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Amon: 4000LP H: 2_

It was Judai's turn as he checks his hand for what he can do. Sadly he was then interrupted by Amon tempting him. "Now show me that destructive Gentle Darkness of yours, Supreme King!''

Judai grits his teeth, annoyed how he's still calling him that. Edo overheard that, not sure what kind of ''king'' Judai even was. He looked like an idiot wearing a school uniform. Still, since the guy is from the ''future'', there must be more into this.

''My turn, draw!'' The brown-orange headed declares drawing his top card. He eyes it, seeing it was Polymerization. He frowns slightly, still having the visions of all the terrible things he has done as the Supreme King using what he loved, Fusion Summoning, as his method to destroy all those standing in his way. Even though he moved passed it; he can never forget this so then he can be stronger for the future lives he will protect.

''I get what you're trying to do and I did do horrible acts.'' Judai admits to Amon what he said was true. Ichigo blinks, not sure she followed. ''Horrible acts Nya?''

''But I have been trying to atone for the sins I have committed, to make my past mistakes right. I have to or else all I am not even called a living being.'' Judai also states, having done a lot to fix his past mistakes and make things right for the lives he's harmed by using his powers to help others and make amazing moments through his dueling. He smiles, adding. ''I'm sure you've had been thinking on stuff like your step-sister.''

Amon widens his briefly as did Edo not realizing he and Judai had done similar sinful acts. Amon grits his teeth, furious this man went that far.

Judai didn't mean to insult his opponent, just wanting to make him see things better continuing. ''We all make mistakes Amon but the difference between you and I are that I have been correcting the sins of my past actions as well as Haou's while all you've been thinking is revenge and more power.''

Yugi smiled, not sure the story of this Amon or Judai's but he agreed on what Judai stood for. There was silence as Amon just looked down, clinching his hands.

''… Make your turn.'' Amon finally replies with a threatening tone, glaring angrily at Judai. The Elemental HERO duelist sighs, wishing they could get pass their difference but there seems no way grabbing a card in his hand.

''Gladly. I start by summoning Elemental HERO Prisma!'' Judai summons his monster. A diamond body humanoid with sharp wings and body appears on Judai's side.

Elemental HERO Prisma Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100

''Prisma's effect lets me pick a Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck-'' Judai begins his turn explaining his HERO's effect until Yugi, Ichigo and Ed point out as well as everyone else, even Amon. ''Extra Deck.''

There was silence from Judai who sweat drops confused with a funny expression. ''… Extra what?''

''The Fusion Deck has official been changed as the Extra Deck.'' Fubuki tells the HERO duelist with a grin even in their situation. Judai just stares more confused as the others also nodded.

''… That makes no sense.'' Judai said, not sure he can buy this. He turns to his idol, asking him. ''Right Yugi-san?''

''Well actually it does with the new Summoning methods Pegasus introduced like-'' Yugi tries to explain the reasoning why the name changed for the Fusion Deck until Ed interrupts, sweat dropping. ''Are we really having this conversation?''

Everyone sweat drops, also agreed. Amon didn't but was startled by that name the Supreme King called the boy. He eyes him and was almost certain who he was. '' _Yugi-san? Wait, could that be-_ ''

''Anyway, I select Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman from my Extra Deck to send 1 of his Fusion Materials and that will be Elemental HERO Wildheart! Reflect Change!'' Judai, not wanting to waste time, continues with his turn as his hero glows in a bright reflecting light. Prisma changes appearance and takes the form of a dark skinned, barbarian-like loincloth warrior. He had a black ponytail, red colored tattoo marks across his body and wielding a large sword.

''Now Prisma is treated as Wildheart and with that I activate my favorite spell, Polymerization!'' Judai declares holding up his spell. ''I fuse both Prisma and Bladedge together!''

Alongside the fake hero appeared a golden armored, winged full-armored monster with sharp golden wrist arms and had the helmet of a bull appears. Both heroes cross paths and fused together, becoming one.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Wildedge!'' Judai calls out as a new monster emerges from the fused two Heroes.

It was an older version of Wildheart, without his tattoo markings, wearing parts of Bladedge from the helmet (without a mouth piece and the head was like a visor), right golden arm with multiple wrist blades and golden bottom halves minus the right side of his leg. The monster wore multiple belt straps across his chest holding his larger and sharper sword behind his monster

Elemental HERO Wildedge Lvl 8 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

Amon scoffs with a small smirk, ignoring the other boy and eyeing his real target. ''Obviously. It seems you're still a Fusion Monster user even after what you did, Haou.''

''At least I accepted that.'' Judai calls back with a calm narrowing expression. Amon stirs a bit angrily by that remark.

''Battle! Wildedge can attack all monsters my opponent controls once so I attack both Raining Diver and Vortex Stratos!'' Judai declares entering his Battle Phase. Wildedge leaps up, looking down at both the opponent's monsters pulling out his sword.

''Go! Infinity Edge Slicer!'' Judai declares as his HERO swings downward and with two mighty slashes tears through Amon's monsters. However, instead of shattering into sparks of light, the monsters were turned into smoke as Amon took no damage.

''Both Cloudian monsters protect both players from taking Battle Damage involving battles with them.'' The Cloudian duelist reveals his monster's defensive ability, protecting himself from any damage this turn. '' **Cloudian – Vortex Stratos'** other effect when destroyed lets me draw 1 card.''

Amon draws a card as he continues since Judai cannot attack anymore. ''Now at the end of the Battle Phase, I activate **Cloudian – Raining Diver's** effect. I can either place 1 card from my deck on top or send it to the Graveyard.''

He excavates the top card of his deck and eyes it and sends it to the Graveyard. Judai glares having an idea what that card was.

Ichigo watches noticing that none of the other guy's facedown cards didn't trigger; not getting it asking herself. '' _Why didn't he activate his set cards?_ ''

Something was really off and Yugi could tell too.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Judai enters his Main Phase 2 and set behind two facedown cards. ''Turn end.''

Ed had to admit Judai had a strong field. From what he read about this game; having a strong field means everything.

Amon then cracked a smile all of sudden, startling the Elemental HERO duelist.

''At the end of your turn, I activate my set Trap, **Obliterate!** '' Amon declares flipping over one of his set cards. Judai glares serious sweating a bit. Yugi, as well as Atem, both stared in shock as the image of that trap was that of Exodia the Forbidden One. ''But that's-''

''By sending one Forbidden One monster or Exodia card from my Deck to the Graveyard, target a monster you control, and return it back to your hand.'' Amon announces not letting Yugi finish what he was confirming. Judai widens his eyes as the trap glows. His opponent sends the Left Leg of the Forbidden One from his deck to the Graveyard. The trap then fires a golden blast similar to Exodia's Exxod Flame, burning Wildedge and vanish the HERO. Judai frown unease, not just losing his HERO but also his protection.

''He knew this would happen and let it go so then he can force Judai-kun to have an empty field.'' Yugi states, amazed this guy was able to set that up perfectly and why he didn't do it sooner to get the benefits of his monsters' effects. But there was something off with this strategy. ''And if Judai-ku summons another monster, he can bring his pieces of Exodia to the Graveyard but then he won't complete the requirements for the summoning.''

''Since Exodia is that Instant Win Nya?'' Ichigo asks, recalling one of the lessons Yugi's grandfather told her about winning a dueling than just attacking. In fact she even remembered one of the stories Jonouchi and the others told about how Yugi defeated Kaiba the first time. ''Oh yea. Funny thing, you used that monster too right?''

Yugi blushes red, aware what she was talking about. He did owned Exodia a long time ago but he lost the pieces of the Forbidden One by Haga's cheating tactics, tossing them into the ocean to Duelist Kingdom. He was careless back then and has ever seen been careful with the Egyptian Gods.

''It's um a long story.'' The tricolor head said blushing, embarrassed to explain that part just yet. Ichigo blinks while Ed wanted to know now.

Amon stares puzzled by that but now he was certain who that man was. He turns back to Judai and smirks having the advantage. ''Very careless on your part, Haou.''

''Guess we'll see. It's your turn.'' Judai replies smiling still confident on his field.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Judai_ _: 4000LP H: 1 /_ _ **Amon: 4000LP H: 3**_

Amon scoffs drawing his top card. ''My turn.''

He eyes his card and smirks activating it. ''First I activate the spell, Hand Destruction! And with it we must discard 4 cards but if we have less than 4 cards, we simply discard the cards currently in our hand and redraw the same amount.''

Judai eyes the only card in his hand and he didn't have much of a choice discarding it. Amon discarded his and they redrew the same amount again.

'' _Could he already have Exodia in his Graveyard?_ '' Judai questions mentally to Yubel, not sure herself yet but if he does or has what he needs, then he might summon Exodius soon.

'' _I have a bad feeling about this._ '' Yugi spoke telepathically to Atem, not liking what the other is trying to do. The Pharaoh felt the same, feeling something arriving.

Amon eyes his new hand and had something interesting, wishing to try it if it could bring down the Supreme King in one blow.

''Reverse Trap open, **Cloudian Twisters**!'' Amon declares flipping over his other set card. The card showed the image of Sheep Tokens suddenly transforming into twisters created by Cloudian – Eye of the Typhoon's powers.

''By destroying all Spells and Traps I control, I Special Summon a **Twister Token** for each card destroyed except for itself.'' He explains surprising Judai and the others as both Summon Cloud and **Obliterate** were both destroyed. In their places were tokens that resembled like Sheep Tokens except they were in the shape of twisters.

 **Twister Tokens (x2) Lvl 2 ATK: 300 DEF: 100**

''So you're planning to summon that Eye of the Typhoon monster?'' Judai guessed aware second to strongest to Exodius was the strongest Cloudian monster he used to beat Manjoume. Amon did not replying as he states. ''First I use the second effect of **Obliterate** which lets me add 1 Forbidden One or Exodia Card from my Graveyard to my hand whenever this card is sent to the Graveyard.

He adds back an Exodia piece from his Graveyard to his hand before declaring. ''Now I release both my tokens!''

Both tokens as suddenly everything around became darker. Judai widens his eyes, feeling this energy as a card in his Extra Deck shines. That card was Elemental HERO Terra Firma.

''Appear planet that hover despair to any that falls under its gravity.'' Amon begins to chant as the darkness around him was focused up above. ''Appear, the Despair Uranus!''

From the same darkness a monster emerges through. It was a gigantic blue, golden design sphere with a face having a blueish teal colored gem on its forehead and a shut mouth floats above its master.

The Despair Uranus Lvl 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 2300

''That's something.'' Ed said sweat dropping, having an awkward expression. Ichigo nods gulping that her cat ears and tail pop out. ''I never have seen that monster before Nya.''

Yugi eyes it silently but also terrified, feeling such strange power from it.

''…'' Judai stares quietly but shocked that Yugi noticed, never seeing him act like that. He begins to regain his composure, glaring at Amon and his monster demanding instantly. ''Where did you get that card?''

Amon eyes the reincarnation of Haou and smirks, remembering as he wandered through the Different Dimensions he picked up the card from an old ruin. ''I found it in one of the Different Dimensions. Interesting card no?''

''…'' The Elemental HERO duelist did not reply. Judai and Yubel eyed each other, almost thinking the same thing.

''Now since my monster was Tribute Summon and I don't control Spells or Traps on my field, my opponent must choose between a Continuous Spell or Trap and then I can set that Type of card to my field.'' Amon explains his new monster's effect, acting very confident. ''So Haou, what will it be?''

Judai didn't like his choices. He remembered that trap that works with Exodius and that one can become a problem. He sighs, making a choice. ''… Spell.''

Amon eyes him taking out his deck and picks a card. He smirks, setting it and triggering it. ''Bad choice as I set Burden of the Mighty and activate it.''

The card flips over as Judai was surprised he had that card. Yubel, however, knew of it from when she was possessing Johan and curses to herself for not letting her partner know about it sooner.

''If you did control a monster, that monster loses 100 ATK for each of its own Levels.'' Amon tells his foolish opponent about his spell's power as he adds. ''Not only that, but Despair Uranus gains 300ATK for each face-up Spell and Trap on the field. Plus my face-up Spell and Trap Cards cannot be destroyed.''

His spell and Uranus glows as the sphere now had 3200ATK.

''Battle! Despair Uranus, attack the former king directly!'' Amon commands, entering his Battle Phase. The face of the large sphere stares at its target as the mouth cover unlocks, revealing the disturbing mouth and unleashes a hopeless wail at the target. ''Weil of Despair!''

''If Judai takes that damage, it's bad!'' Johan alarms the group, struggling to try to help his friend but couldn't. Judai eyes the waves coming at him but he was more than ready, triggering one of his set cards. ''Reverse trap open, Draining Shield! Now I negate your attack and next I gain Life Points equal to the ATK of your monster.''

A rainbow-colored golden visible barrier appears around Judai, about to protect him from the damage and turn it into increasing his Life Points.

''A shame that won't happen.'' Amon stated adjusting his glasses, playing a hand from his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Forbidden Lance**!''

The woman of the card emerges in light. She looks ahead and suddenly tosses the spear to Despair, becoming energy and entering the Legendary Planet's body.

''At the cost of dropping Despair Uranus' ATK by 800, it becomes unaffected by your Spell and Traps for this turn.'' Amon reveals startling Judai. Uranus drops at 2400ATK but its attack bypasses Draining Shield. ''Now let me show you real power.''

Judai braces himself as the wailing hits him and sadly not taking the attack well.

''AAAHHH!'' Judai screams in pain feeling the attack almost tearing through his body. Everyone watches horrified as they could feel what their friend was feeling.

''JUDAI!'' Asuka yells, looking the most terrified to see him hurt like this. She grunts trying to break free with no vain.

''Aniki!'' Sho shouts feeling just as helpless, not able to help his bestest friend. Ichigo turns around trying to not show she was sobbing to see Judai endured that.

''This is bad. The damage felt too real.'' Ed admits, feeling the wailing. He got mad, not able to stand around about to clap his hands but Yugi stops him. The elder Elric was going to protest to that but instead the tricolor head points back to the duel. Ed, still mad, looks back and starts in amazed that Judai was still conscious. He barely stood correctly, having taken 2400 of real damage.

Amon smirks with satisfaction convinced this monster was much more than it lends on being.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' He sets a facedown Spell or Trap card. ''Face it Haou, you can't hope to beat me with the field I have set up.''

Judai pants, brushing the scratches he took from that attack. He never looked directly but replied to Amon. ''If this is all about revenge, then leave the others out of this.''

Amon glares annoyed that even after becoming the Supreme King all he still cares about was his friends. He replies harshly. ''After they see your death as I take your powers.''

Judai sighs, forming a small smile responding. ''Hehe, I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that.''

Amon didn't get what was funny about that… until he suddenly became paralyzed seeing pitch black waves of energy emerging around Judai's body. He sweats, noticing that the waves were making him think that his opponent was wearing the armor of the Supreme King.

''I won't let you…'' Judai begins to state, lifting up his eyes which were now golden. Those piercing eyes terrified Amon before they switched into being Yubel's eye colors, glowing brightly like fire. Judai adds with a serious yet determine expression. ''Use the Gentle Darkness for your own twisted reasons!''

Amon steps back, actually fearing the overflowing terror of the Supreme King. He gulps, trying to stand his ground but this energy was massive.

''Get ready Amon, I'm about to show you just how powerful the Supreme King really is. MY-'' Judai declares with an echoing voice, about to draw his top card… until suddenly the ground around them began to shake. Everyone was shocked by this.

''What the hell is going on now?'' Judai asks as his voice and eyes reverted back to normal. Yugi wasn't sure as his eyes glow red dragon-like and then he saw something before anyone else did. It was small, but a tear through reality open up widely. Everyone else soon noticed it shocked.

''AW! WHAT IS THAT!'' Ed and Ichigo shouted, both scared what this was. Yugi felt the same as Atem watches assuming what it was. '' _A portal._ ''

'' **Not just any portal.** '' Yin Dragon's voice as the spirit forms of the two-headed appeared having felt this. Yugi eyes them as Yang Dragon adds politely. '' **A crack of a Dimension Break: The phenomenal that shatters reality and space.** ''

Yugi tries to be calm but he was shocked to hear this. '' _The same one that got Judai-kun and his friends here…_ ''

He bit his lips, recalling his first confrontation with Dark Leader Dragon and how he mentioned his escape from his prison.'' _And how the Dark Lord appeared too._ ''

Judai stares at the portal, not sure why one would appear right now. Could it be his and Amon's powers affecting reality or…

''Judai!'' A voice called out from the portal. Judai gasps, recognizing that voice. ''That voice.''

The others watch as a figure suddenly emerges out from the tear. Judai and his friends were stunned at who came out from the portal while the rest were surprised someone came out from it.

The figures sighs, looking around and spoke. ''My timing was precise after all. I manage to open the crack to this time.''

''Who…?'' Ichigo and Edward utter very questionable what he was talking about.

''Isn't that.'' Kenzan began to ask, knowing the guy while Sho smiles almost sobbing. Manjoume sweat drops really not expecting this. Asuka smiles calmly as did Ryo smirking.

He wore a school outfit that consists of the standard Ra Yellow Duel Academia uniform. His black hair is neatly arranged, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. He carries an Academy-issued Yellow Stripped Duel Disk on his left wrist hand.

Judai slowly forms a smile, knowing this guy anywhere. ''Daichi!''

''It is good to see you again, everyone, Ichiban-kun.'' Daichi Misawa greets his old friends and rival with a calm smile.

Judai is pit in a duel to the death against Amon and as he is in a bad position but before he continues determined to win, a ray of light shows up in the appearance of an old friend. Can Judai defeat Amon or will he need the help of the former Ra student to help him?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Amon's new cards:**

 ***Cloudian – Raining Diver- Lvl 3, ATK: 0, DEF: 550, ATT: WATER, Type: Aqua/Effect**

Effect: All Battle Damage to either player from a battle involving this monster becomes 0. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card was sent to the Graveyard (either by battle or card effect): choose 1 card from your Deck and place it either on top of your Deck or send it to the Graveyard.

 ***Cloudian – Stratos Vortex- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 200, ATT: WIND, Type: Aqua/Effect**

Effect: All Battle Damage to either player from a battle involving this monster becomes 0. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can shuffle 2 cards from your hand into the Deck, then draw 2 cards. If you draw a ''Cloudian'' card from this effect, draw 1 card. When this card is destroyed: draw 1 card.

 **_** **Obliterate!- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: You can target 1 monster on the field; send 1 "Forbidden One" monster or "Exodia" card from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, return that target to the hand. If this card is sent from the Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Forbidden One" monster or "Exodia" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Obliterate!" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 ***Cloudian Twister- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Destroy as many Spell/Trap Cards you control as possible, then Special Summon a number of '' **Twister Tokens** '' **(Aqua-Type/WIND/Level 2/ATK 300/DEF 100)** in Attack Position equal to the number of cards destroyed by this effect. These tokens cannot be destroyed by battle but if they are in face-up Defense Position; destroy them.

 **_Forbidden Lance- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spell/Trap Cards.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Judai's dangerous duel against Amon continues as he's put in a disadvantage. Still, Judai proves he will surpass but before he could another old face appears to help him out.

Judai: No way Daichi! Now this is like a reunion.

Manjoume: HOW IS THIS EVEN ANYTHING YOU IDIOT!

Daichi: I see some things don't change. Judai, I have much to explain but first let me duel beside you.

Judai: Sure-

Ichigo: HOW COME SOME OTHER FRIEND OF JUDAI-KUN I NEVER SEEN BEFORE CAN DUEL BESIDE HIM BUT NOT ME AND YUGI-KUN NYA?!

Ed sweat drops: … Yugi.

Yugi: … *ignores it* Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Bonds of a Rivalry! Defeat the Forbidden Lord! Duel Standby!

Ed: WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS-

Ichigo: No, Yugi-kun is right, time. Please remember to read enjoy and review Nya! *glares at Daichi* Win what-your-face!

Daichi sweat drops: Um-

Judai: You'll like her… well no, she hates homework like me.

Amon stood as if he wasn't even here anymore: I-is this how villains are treated in this fanfic?

Everyone: Yes.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Originally this chapter was supposed to be a duel between only Judai and Amon and only 1 chapter… INSTEAD I brought back a character many… I guess you can say many did like but the writers just discarded. Daichi/Bastion Misawa is here! But why and how? Well… next chapter, you'll get an idea why.


	16. 14: Defeat the Forbidden Lord!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 14 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 14: Bonds of a Rivalry! Defeat the Forbidden Lord!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Judai asked the help of Yugi, Ichigo and Ed as his friends are all kidnapped and he needs to find them fast. The three accept but have trouble locating them even with Yugi struggling to sense their aura._

 _In the last minute, Ed was able to apply Alchemy to make a compass to locate Duel Disks that are similar in metal to that of Judai_ _'s. With that, the four tracked them down in an abandoned theater. They found them sealed in chains and the one responsible, Amon Garam._

 _Seeking to draw Judai out later, Amon was glad he came to him while Judai, relief to see he didn't die, has to confront him in a duel to save his friends._

 _The two clashed as Judai's Elemental HERO Wildedge cuts down Amon's Cloudians but this was all part of his plan to later summon the Despair Uranus and hit Judai hard._

 _Not giving up, Judai determined responded to defeat Amon until suddenly a tear of dimensions, a Dimension Break, appears and an old friend of Judai's, Daichi Misawa, appeared._

 _Why is Daichi here and can he help Judai in this duel?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Ichigo and Ed were just speechless with the day they were having. First Judai's friends were getting kidnapped, then they found out who it was and it was this guy also from the future with crazy powers like Judai's and now those two are dueling… Judai was losing and as he was about to start his turn, this new guy just shows up through a portal popping out of nowhere.

Yugi was quiet, not sure who this man was but just reading his soul, he can tell he wasn't an enemy.

The rest of Judai's friends were just as surprised by Daichi's arrival.

''How the heck did he even show up?'' Manjoume questions with a shocked, scowling expression. Asuka nods with a calm yet alarm expression. ''I thought he was still in the Different Dimension.''

Ed and Ichigo's ears twitched hearing shocked.

''EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT?!'' Edward yells, not hearing the part of another dimensions existing… besides the one he ''went''. Ichigo sweat drops really not believing this. ''I'm clueless there too Nya.''

Yugi smiles, also not sure what this Different Dimension is but he won't ask about it until this duel is over.

Judai chuckles walking over to Daichi, still amazed to see him here of all places. He chuckles speaking up. ''Hehe, I didn't expect to see you here. How did you got here?''

Daichi eyes him quite confident, having much to tell his old friend. ''It's a long story however…''

He turns to face Amon eyeing them. Observing the situation Judai was in, he should do something to help out. Daichi turns back to Judai and requests him. ''Judai, allow me to duel beside you.''

Judai blinks by such a thing. He wasn't sure but he knew Daichi was serious about this. He smiled, nodding. ''If you're sure, sure!''

The others were surprised that someone like Judai just agreed to have someone duel beside him in the middle of a duel. Ichigo sobs, actually feeling crush by the fact that Judai picks a guy who walks from a portal accepting his help… yea, that makes sense somehow.

Amon scoffs, not in the mood to be ignored by this man's arrival. Still this proved no threat to him speaking directly to Daichi. ''Only a fool is willing to die for the Supreme King.''

''Judai is my friend, that's all I need to duel you.'' Daichi informs his opponent, pulling out his deck smirking a bit. ''And it has been a while since I had time to duel and use my newly evolved deck Version 77.''

''Very well but your Life Points will be cut in half.'' Amon accepted the terms but not without a drawback. Daichi nods without a second thought. ''Agreed.''

Manjoume got mad, not believing he's accepting such dangerous terms to even duel especially against this guy.

''This is crazy. The bookhead is not going to stand a chance against Amon!'' He said gritting his teeth actually worry. The Ojama Brothers agreed with their owner.

Sho would agree but he knew better to say it. Ryo scoffs at Manjoume's early assumptions, stating. ''Probably but Misawa has been in that dimension for as long as we were there and he must have improved a lot since.''

Manjoume blinks, not expecting the Kaiser to side with a guy they haven't seen and assume he has a chance against the man who uses Exodia.

''Guess we'll have to see and bet he and Judai can win.'' Asuka says, having faith those two can win.

Daichi activates his Duel Disk and draws his five cards but his Life Points were cut in half. He eyes Judai and he nods, giving him the go to take this turn.

 _Duel Screen… Change: Turn 4__ _Judai_ _: 2400LP H: 1 /_ _ **Daichi: 2000LP H: 5**_ _/ Amon: 4000LP H: 1_

''Now my turn.'' Daichi declares, drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks, playing it. ''I'll begin by activating **Deuterion's** effect from my hand, discarding it.''

He reveals the Monster Card he drew and discarded it explaining. ''By discarding it, I can add 1 Bonding Spell or Trap Card from my Deck directly to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Deck as he grabs it. Amon smirks softly, pretty impressed that he's still using that deck saying. ''Like it matters. I'm quite aware of your Water Dragon combo and your Magnet combo.''

Daichi eyes him while the others were surprised he knew of that.

''Neither one of those strategists will help you. My Deck far exceeds anything you throw at it.'' The Cloudian duelist declares, more than confident on his abilities to defeat a simple duelist no less a non-Graduated student.

Not taking his threat at all serious, Daichi crosses his arms actually amazed he knew of his deck and they never met before.

''Fascinating. You're aware of my deck quite well…'' He admits, only to smirk softly adding. ''But I'm not the same duelist I was. I have not only trained my mind to understand more but surpass my own dueling limit.''

This made Amon to become unease. He glares, not sure why he was becoming concern by a simple assumption from this man but it was like he meant it.

''And with that new knowledge, I shall-'' Daichi continues announcing, becoming more serious until Manjoume shouted annoyed. ''HEY! STOP WASTING TIME AND END THIS!''

The others sweat drops although Ed approves that, not in the mood for speeches in a card game.

''I see Manjoume-san hasn't change.'' Daichi remarks at the Armed Dragon/Ojama duelist's temper. Judai chuckled rubbing the back of his head. The former Ra student sighs, resuming his turn playing a card from his hand into his Spell and Trap slot. ''Like I was saying, I proceeding by playing this spell, Graceful Charity! Now I can draw 3 cards and then discard 2.''

He draws his 3 cards and discards 2. He eyes his current hand and plays another card. ''Next I activate the spell, Monster Reborn, to bring back the monster I had discarded from the start of my turn.''

Appearing on the field was the monster he discarded earlier, **Deuterion**. The creature resembles Hydrogeddon except it was blue water waved coated dinosaur with yellow eyes.

 **Deuterion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**

''Summoning that monster doesn't have the power to fight the Despair Uranus especially with Burden of the Mighty still active.'' Amon informs his opponent as his Continuous Spell weakened the new monster down by 500 ATK.

''Very true but also not. I activate **Dueterion's** second effect when it is either Normal or Special Summon. And with it, I can summon 1 of 3 monsters from my Graveyard.'' Daichi explains his monster's second effect. Soon a green colored terrordactyl with white greenish waves across its body appeared.

Oxygeddon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

Amon stares still unimpressed as Burden of the Mighty weakened that monster too. ''Summoning that monster won't be enough.''

Daichi smirks, disagreeing as he holds up the key card to his strategy.

''I now have everything set. And with it, I activate the spell, **Bonding – D2O!** '' Daichi proceeds playing his new spell. Soon the spell mixes and melds his two current monsters plus another copy of **Deuterion** in his hand.

''By releasing Oxygeddon and **Deuterion** plus a second copy of **Deuterion** in my hand, I can Special Summon one of 2 monsters from my hand, Deck or Graveyard.'' He clarifies his card's effect, chanting as he widened his arms. ''By mixing Oxygen and Deuterium, a new formula and power shall shake all possibilities!''

The monster combined, creating a burst of large heavy water slowly taking the form of something.

''Now appear with a heavy roar, **Water Dragon Cluster**!'' Daichi declares as the water became his new monster. The creature was two Water Dragons, large serpent-like Chinese dragon creatures made out of water with bright red eyes, melded by the ends of their bodies surrounded in a circle of water.

 **Water Dragon Cluster Lvl 10 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

Edward whistles, actually agreeing on the math done to create Heavy Water through that chanting but never imagined it would become a dragon. It made sense in some way.

''Awesome! A two-headed Water Dragon!'' Judai says excitedly, pretty much astonished by the new monster. The others also agreed. Amon still wasn't aware as that monster will lose a 1000ATK only making his chances higher… although he began to become concern just noticing the two-body dragon was in Attack Position.

''Thank you and more powerful as **Water Dragon Cluster's** effect when it is summoned; I can change the ATK of all Effect Monsters my opponent controls to 0 until the end of this turn.'' Daichi thank Judai's comment as he reveals his new Water Dragon's effect, shocking Amon. ''What?!''

The two-body Water Dragons fire a stream of water at The Despair Uranus, weakening the sphere. Amon watches as Uranus lost its colors, becoming grey as its ATK dropped to 0.

''Even if my dragon now has 1800ATK due to Burden of the Mighty's effect, it is now more than powerful to destroy your planet.'' Daichi analyzed the situation, having a superior advantage. ''Battle. **Water Dragon Cluster** , attack the Despair Uranus! Heavy Aqua Punisher''

The twin Water Dragons roar as they fired a powerful water blast from their mouths. The attacks mixed and became a larger attack, about to ram it through the weakened Uranus. Amon sees that and acts fast, triggering his set card. ''That won't happen! I activate my set Trap, Dimension Prison! And with it, I banish your monster.''

''Unfortunate, I saw this coming.'' Daichi reveals, pulling a card in his hand and plays it. ''I chain and activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Hand-to-Hand Combat**! And with it, I negate the effects of Spells and Traps activated during this Battle Phase!''

Amon widens his eyes as his trap darkened out, becoming negated. The attack proceeds and tears right through the Despair Uranus, destroying it. Amon took 1800LP of damage.

Manjoume drops his jaw actually not expecting this. Asuka smirked saying. ''You were saying?''

''N-never mind.'' Manjoume replies lowering his head.

''Nice job.'' Judai tells Daichi giving him a thumb up. Daichi nods with a small smile but turns back, frowning as the duel wasn't over yet.

''We're still not finished yet sadly. For now, I set 1 card facedown. My turn has concluded.'' He declares placing a card behind his monster, finishing his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _Judai_ _: 2400LP H: 1 /_ _Daichi: 2000LP H: 1 /_ _ **Amon: 2200LP H: 1**_

Ichigo watches astonished that Judai was losing but thanks to the arrival of his friend, the two turn the tables against this guy. This was an intense feeling she was having, smiling nervously as this was a duel. ''Now they're evenly matched Nya.''

Ed nods pretty calm, able to tell these three weren't playing an ordinary game. He said eyeing the field. ''I hate to say it but yea. Even if the other guy with that card can't do much.''

''… I wouldn't be sure to confirm anything yet.'' Yugi, however, differs as this Amon had something else in his sleeve, something much worst.

Amon was silent, trying to pose himself relaxed. He relaxes his muscles, pushing back his glasses and eyes his two opponents.

''I guess I did underestimate your skill…'' He told the former Ra student, showing a sign of respect until Amon became serious. ''However I've come too far to stop now from reaching my goal!''

As he said that waves of energy emerged all over him, passing through everything and everyone. Judai and Daichi braced themselves, certain what will come next.

Amon places his draw hand over his next, closing his eyes and thinking of the woman he sacrificed for the power he gained. He loved her, but if he had a choice to turn back the clock; he would let it happen again. It was thanks to her that he has the means to achieve his greatest desire and he won't fail her.

'' _Give me strength, Echo._ '' He told himself mentally, shooting his eyes and drawing his top card.''My TURN!''

Everyone felt the force of energy Amon unleashed through his draw. Amon looks at the card he drew and plays it. ''I activate the spell, **Cloud Gathering**! Now I can banish a Cloudian card from my Graveyard and next I draw 1 card for each!''

The spell showed the images of clouds taking the shape of Pot of Greed. He banishes **Cloudian – Raining Diver** , **Vortex Stratos** and **Cloudian Twister** from his Graveyard, taking them out of the duel, to draw 3 cards.

Amon smirks, hoping to draw this card as he summons a card to his Monster Zone. ''I summon Exodia the Forbidden One!''

The head of the Forbidden One appears on his field with a gritting teeth face.

Exodia the Forbidden One Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Judai and the others were surprised by this play, even Yugi who wasn't sure what this man was trying. Amon then spreads his arms, chanting as his head began to glow in wick golden energy. ''I offer a body piece of the forbidden body for your summoning. By sacrificing it, a new beast will be born to spread the wickedness to its surroundings.''

The head of the Forbidden One roars vanishing as a pentagram magical circle appears in its place. Yugi startles in shock, knowing the seal as it expanded.

''Appear forth the forbidden darkness, **The Legendary Exodia Incarnate**!'' Amon calls upon as one by one two arms and feet emerged out from the pentagram's ends with finally the top emerges the same head of Exodia. Soon all five parts push forward, emerging the rest of the monster. The golden-brown stone-like creature with Egyptian designs, red glowing eyes and an angry expression lets out a roar.

 **The Legendary Exodia Incarnate Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: 0**

Everyone watches in absolutely horror, not possible to see the very Exodia now on the field.

''Exodia?! I thought you needed the five pieces to bring him out Nya?! Or that other monster that Jonouchi dueled.'' Ichigo states slightly confused, recalling when Jonouchi dueled that Ghoul named Seeker with those cheating Exodia pieces and then there was that Exodia Necross.

Yugi didn't reply or agree to her, only showing terror just seeing the Forbidden One in full body.

'' _Partner, this man isn't what he seems._ '' Atem told his partner telepathically, eyeing Exodia calmly. Yugi frowning a bit was still worry for an odd reason and he wasn't the only one.

'' **We can feel him too Yugi-san.** '' Yang Dragon informs his partner as Yin Dragon adds growling. '' **He possesses great power and one that belongs to this monster.** ''

Yugi nods to the two, feeling the strong connection between Amon and Exodia. '' _A duel monster Spirit._ ''

Judai stares at the summoned Exodia, slowly forming a smirk. ''I see you powered-up too.''

Amon smirks pulling out a card in his hand and uses it. ''More than you think I activate the spell, **Pact of the Forbidden One**!''

The card he played shows the image of a man spilling his blood, making an offering to the Forbidden Lord caged up, only seeing a glimpse of his face.

''I add 2 of the Exodia Pieces in my Graveyard to my hand and next I draw 1 card for each Forbidden One or Exodia piece in my hand or field.'' Amon explains his spell's effect, adding 2 Forbidden One pieces into his hand in addition to drawing 2 cards. ''However, you both get to draw a card too. Plus I must discard 1 card from my hand.''

Judai and Daichi drew 1 card while Amon discarded the trump card to his invincible combo. He then revealed the two Exodia pieces he had in his hand as he announces. ''I now reveal all my Exodia pieces, 2 from my hand and 3 from my Graveyard, to activate the final piece to my victory: Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord!''

Edo gasps as if seeing a ghost or in this case death.

''By discarding the last 2 pieces and return all monsters in my Graveyard to summon my most powerful monster!'' Amon announces as a gigantic caged door materialized behind him. Soon the chains sealing the door began to break apart as Amon chants. ''Break your seals and awaken to leave endless darkness to those who oppose your master!''

Once the last chains broke, the doors open up widely and emerges a giant monster. Amon shouts summoning it. ''Now appear, my Avatar! Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!''

The monster resembles heavily on Exodia except his colors were darker than brownish golden body and that body was flesh-toned than stone-like. It lacked the boots and gloves as well the Ankh symbol on the chest. It also had a different headwear than Exodia as his eyes were yellow. Instead of having an angry expression, Exodius was grinning evilly.

Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord Lvl 10 ATK ? DEF: 0

Judai glares as his eyes flash the same colors as Yubel's just as Exodius unleashes a massive roar of pure power. The roar shook everything and everyone, almost sending those not chained up onto the ground.

''W-what the hell is this?!'' Ed demands shouting, never feeling anything like this before. Ichigo was forced onto all fours, trying to grab the ground like a cat. ''It feels too real Nya!''

Sho sweats, having felt Exodius' power before when watching Edo's duel but this felt even stronger than last time. ''T-this is the same Exodius?''

Edo just glares angrily remembering this thing too well and not sure if he could fight it again.

'' _I see he hasn't change._ '' Yubel utters with her arms crossed behind Judai who glares at his opponent.

Amon smirks, announcing as he points his finger at Judai. ''Haou, prepare for you and your friend to be sent to hell!''

Judai glares more serious, not going to let that happened.

''I activate the Continuous Spell, **Power of the Forbidden One**!'' Amon resumes his turn playing another card. This one showed the image of Exodius unleashing overwhelming power pushing the combine mighty of the Egyptian Gods.

''First this card affects my two Exod monsters regardless of their effects, giving them both an original ATK of 4000.'' He informs his card's effect as both Exodia and Exodius were coating in their aura outlines, having an ATK of 4000 each. Judai worried as that meant Amon will first get rid of Daichi's monster and then go after himself. It made as much sense since he was more of a threat to Amon than his friend.

''Battle! Exodius, attack-'' Amon was about to declare his attack but Daichi quickly interrupts raising his arm. ''I activate **Water Dragon Cluster's** effect, releasing him.''

Suddenly his two-body water dragons roar, splitting into two.

''With this I Special Summon 2 Water Dragons from my deck in Defense Positon!'' Daichi reveals while in Cluster's place was two separated Water Dragons in a defensive position.

Water Dragon (x2) Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600

Amon scoffs annoy by these pathetic attempts, forced to attack those things first. ''Then Exodia and Exodius, destroy both Water Dragons! Hellfire of Incarnation and Clash of Heaven and Earth!''

Both monsters unleash their destructive blasts, obliterating both Water Dragons into nothing.

''Exodius' effect sends an Exodia piece from my Deck or hand to the Graveyard. Plus both it and Exodia gain 1000 ATK for each Forbidden One piece in my Graveyard.'' Amon announces sending the Right Arm of the Forbidden to the Graveyard and both his monsters now went up to 5000.

He smirks, not at all worry if these two stall all they want because in the end he wins. ''It doesn't matter if you two struggle but if I manage to send the last pieces of Exodia to the Graveyard, I win!''

Judai glares, knowing well he meant every word. Once he has all 5 Exodia pieces, Exodius' true effect will activate and end the duel in Amon's victory.

''I set 2 cards facedown. That is the end of my turn.'' Amon ends his turn with two facedown Spell/Trap cards behind his monsters.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _ **Judai**_ _ **: 2400LP H: 2**_ _/ Daichi: 2000LP H: 2 / Amon: 2200LP H: 0_

Ed sigh having watch enough, not sure if he should say it but did. ''I'm no expert but two of these things have higher power than anything the other two could play right?''

Ichigo bit her lips, not sure right now Judai could summon a powerful HERO this turn.

''Yugi any words?'' Edward asks the tricolor head who was observing silently. He also wasn't sure but he did know one thing saying. ''It doesn't matter if those monsters have higher ATK, monsters are monsters and they can be beaten.''

He smiles as he adds eyeing the HERO duelist. ''And I know Judai-kun is aware and he will win.''

Ichigo smiles too, thinking the same. ''I agree too Nya.''

Ed sweat dropped, not sure about that. As math says it; Judai might lose this one.

Judai was quiet, eyeing his hand and then smiles eyeing Amon. He knew if they dueled back then during his last year of Duel Academia, he wouldn't smile and would prefer to put an end to the duel as fast as possible… but he learned to get back his love for dueling and that's more valuable than winning. But… he also knows he can't for the stake of lives. He sighs, pretty ironic this is.

''… I wish I can enjoy myself.'' Judai finally speaks up, admitting his side of loving dueling. ''This is such a good duel!''

Ed drops his jaw while Ichigo sweat drops with a disbelieve expression. The others didn't hear that right. Yugi and Johan however smiled as did Daichi seeing Judai hasn't changed.

Manjoume sweat drops angrily, muttering with curses. ''Damn it loser.''

''Judai, even at a time like this, you really can't help yourself.'' Asuka says with a small smile, amazing how much of a kid he still is. Sho smiled happy to see his best friend like this. ''That's Aniki's will to fight on.''

Amon grits his teeth, not believing what utter nonsense he was speaking from his mouth. The Supreme King, the man who kills his opponents, having fun?

''It doesn't matter even if you are enjoying this duel-'' Amon was protesting until Judai silences him with his hopeful brown eyes. ''Aren't you having fun?''

Amon froze up. A word he can't admit he can have fun. That word has no meaning with the life he had and the hardships he chose to undergo, telling Judai with a strong voice. ''Dueling, to me, is to win everything. Life or death, it doesn't matter as long I can achieve my own promises.''

Judai stares at him sadden, feeling bad for him. He wished there was another way… but…

''… Then I'll stop you.'' Judai replies, his eyes glowing like orange and teal colors like fire. ''You're using my friends and threatening to take a power you can't hope to understand. That's something… I WON'T ALLOW!''

Suddenly Judai's body was wrapped by dark wave of energy like before, managing to even push Exodia, Exodius and Amon back. Yugi, Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon felt this energy, watching closely.

'' _This pressure._ '' Amon spoke to himself, feeling the terrifying energy of the Supreme King growing. '' _This is the power of the Supreme King… but also-_ ''

''My turn! DRAW!'' Judai shouts, drawing his top card as it was swirling dark energy from it.

Can Judai turn the tables and win the duel?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ed: I am not a duelist but if Judai can win… WELL he better right?**_

 _ **Daichi: Judai is much more than a duelist. He will win for sure.**_

* * *

''My turn! DRAW!'' Judai shouts, drawing his top card which was coated in dark energy for a brief moment. He eyes it and smiles, picking another card in his hand and plays it. ''I activate the spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot! With this, we all draw 3 cards.''

All three duelists drew their top 3 cards.

''I activate the Spell, Double Fusion, and chain it with the Quick-Play Spell, **Bonds of the Supreme King**!'' Judai continues, playing a Fusion and combined it with a new card. The card shows the image of a younger Haou, the Supreme King, standing in a battleground with the different Elemental HEROes and Neo-Spacians on the back with Neos as the right and Yubel on the left.

'' **Bonds of the Supreme King**?'' Amon utters, never hearing of such a card before and the very name was a puzzle to him. Yubel was silent, oddly blushing if this was Judai affection for the cards that makes him special.

''By paying 500 of my Life Points, I can Fusion Summon twice with Double Fusion and with **Bonds of the Supreme King** , when I perform a Fusion Summon with Fusion Materials with at least a HERO monster, I can use monsters from my Deck as well.'' Judai explains his cards, his Life Points dropped to 1900.

''What?!'' Almost everyone utters in shock by this. Yugi smirks expecting no less.

''So it's like Chain Material but faster.'' Edo compares it to a trap that allows the same thing but for any Fusion Material from the Graveyard too.

''First I fuse both Elemental HEROes Ocean and Woodsman from my Deck!'' The Elemental HERO duelist chooses his two heroes.

A blue fish-like humanoid wearing a silver-grey colored leggings and wielding a sharp ended spear alongside a green skinned humanoid with one half of his body made out of wood wearing a brown loincloth and boots appear and fused each other.

''Ocean and Land of the Earth, combine together to become the protector of our planet!'' Judai chants smiling as a brief image of the planet Earth appears behind his back and a card pops out from his Extra Deck. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Terra Firma!''

A white armored-like humanoid monster with blue orbs on its shoulders and over the head emerges from the portal with a red rectangle and pale yellow eyes.

Elemental HERO Terra Firma Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Amon glares calmly while unknown to him the Despair Uranus was glowing in his Graveyard slot.

''Next I fuse Elemental HERO Neos from my Deck with Yubel in my hand!'' Judai continues as he fuses a second time as two monsters appear.

The white armored-like body space hero with red lining and a blue orb on his chest materializes alongside the female humanoid pink/dark demon with sharp ended hair with left side grey and right side blue and orange-teal eyes. She had a demonic red eye over her forehead as she looks down at Amon with her arms crossed.

Amon hisses, his expression becoming more than furious towards the demon female. ''Yubel…''

''It's been a while Amon.'' Yubel greeted him back, smirking a bit with her red lipstick mouth. Amon struggles himself from wanting to kill her now for what she did to his hand and going as far as listening to her nonsense. ''Demon.''

Yubel frowns looking down at him. If she wasn't vengeful towards Judai, maybe Amon wouldn't have become what he is now. The blame for many acts she committed is on her and after the trust Judai has given her, she needs to atone to her past.

''We've both made mistakes. I have done more but Judai gave me a chance to forgive me. So trust me, it's not too late for you to be forgiven too.'' Yubel tells him being sincere about it. Amon looks at her, able to tell she actually means it… but he won't accept her offer having made his mind a long time ago. ''It is far late for me.''

Yubel frowns as she and Neos enter the Fusion Portal and melded together in the portal's swirling energy.

''Hero from space, demon of nightmares, my two souls; meld into one to create the power of limitless futures!'' Judai chants as his eyes glow golden before switching back to Yubel's. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Neos Wiseman!''

Emerging from the portal was a new monster with both the powers of Yubel and Neos. The monster resembled female with a white legs and chest parts with a black and red lining body with pinkish skin spots resembling Yubel's and the blue chest gem resembling Neos'. The arms were muscly like Neos' with spikes on the sides. The eyes of the monster were covered by a helmet, only showing the female-like mouth face and a reddish eye-like gem on the forehead. The helmet was also connected to large bat-like demonic wings that resemble Yubel's.

Neos Wiseman Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

''Neos Wiseman?!'' Amon utters in shock, another monster he has never seen before. Daichi was the same too as he too never seen this monster and found it as the symbolization of Judai's powers as one. ''Incredible.''

''Fusion Monsters used under the effect of **Bonds of the Supreme King** are treated as HERO monsters.'' Judai adds as his monsters glow in bright blueish auras. ''Next I summon Elemental HERO Stratos!''

A slightly light blue skinned, blue armored and white armored pants male humanoid monster descends over Judai's field with twin fan-like wings

Elemental HERO Stratos Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300

''Stratos' effect lets me activate 1 of 2 effects and I use the one that destroys a number of Spell and Trap cards on the field by the number of other HERO monsters.'' Judai declares and decides as Stratos flies up, locks at Amon's field. ''Vortex Burst!''

Stratos fires a blast of wind from his fan wings, tearing through both Burden of the Mighty and **Power of the Forbidden One** , destroying them. Amon actually worries as both Exodia and Exodius' ATKs were dropped to 1000 while Judai's monsters were back at their original ATK.

''Next I use Terra Firma's effect, releasing Stratos to add his ATK to his own.'' Judai declares as Stratos became pure energy and enters Terra Firma. ''The Earth Magma!''

Terra Firma glows briefly like lava as his ATK shot up to 4300.

The elder Elric couldn't believe this one bit. Not only did Judai summon a large field and removed the two most troublesome cards on his opponent's but has the means to end the duel in one shot. HOW IS THIS GUY THIS GOOD?!

''AND HE HASN'T BEATEN YOU YET?!'' Ed yells in outrage towards the tricolor head. Yugi blushes rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to explain it.

Amon sweats, not believing Judai would break his strong field this fast.

''Battle! Terra Firma, attack Exodia!'' Judai commands. Terra Firma grabs on the two white stick-like figures on its waists, pulling them out to be sword-like weapons. The swords glow in massive energy as the hero leaps right towards Exodia. ''Earth Magma Slash!''

Amon watches as he is aware the moment that attack hits, it's over… But he wasn't going to allow it.

''That won't work! I activate the Continuous Trap, Defense Seal Wall!'' He counters, triggering one of his set cards. Edo panics letting everyone know. ''That's his ultimate defense card when Exodius is on the field.''

''With it, I negate your attack and end the Battle Phase.'' Amon smirks adjusting his glasses as Exodius forms an invincible barrier between Exodia and Terra Firma.

''Hehe, so you think. I chain and counter with the Counter Trap, Protection of the Elements!'' Judai, smirking, counters Amon's card with his last set card flipping over. Suddenly as he did, Terra Firma vanish from the field and the barrier shatters into piece along with its trap form.

''By banishing Terra Firma, I negate your Trap's effect and destroy it!'' The Elemental HERO duelists reveals with a small smirk, taking out the troublesome trap.

Amon looks at his field with disgust, not his chances especially with that Neos Wiseman not attacking yet. He wished he can stall but he had no opinion as a card comes out from his Graveyard slot.

''Then I activate the second effect of **Power of the Forbidden One** in my Graveyard!'' Amon announces taking the said card that pop out and take it out of the duel. ''By banishing it, I change the original ATK of all Exod monsters as 4000!''

Exodia and Exodius roar as their ATK shot up to 5000. Judai sees that and instead of panicking he grins excitedly. ''Not a problem! Neos Wiseman, attack Exodius!''

''What?! Are you insane!'' Amon was alarm of terror by his choice to still attack. Judai just grins, showing his joy to fight. ''Nope, I'm going to win fair and square!''

Amon wasn't sure if he was brave or crazy with this delusional suicide play… until it hit him that this Neos Wiseman has an ability that can win Haou the duel.

''Neos Wiseman's effect will put an end to this.'' Yugi said, letting the others know smiling. Ed blinks as Ichigo smiles, remembering it energetic. ''Yugi-kun is right. Neos Wiseman inflicts damage to the opponent equal to your monster ATK and I gain Life Points equal to its DEF as well.

Amon became frighten to hear that monster had such an effect.

''Ultimate Nova!'' Judai declares just as Neos Wiseman held both hands over her chest as a blue sphere of destructive energy materialized in her palms.

''Exxod Burst!'' Amon, not having a choice, declares his attack. Exodius held back its right hand as a sphere of yellow energy forms in that palm.

Everyone watches as the spheres began to grow and once they were fully charge, both monsters threw their attacks at the others. The two destructive spheres collided, releasing massive energies opposing the other.

Amon knew he will lose unless he does something, not having any choice but to use his set card.

''I won't lose! I activate my set trap, **Forbidden Chalice**!'' He declares revealing his set card. The woman of the card appears, taking a sip of the chalice. Once she did, she became energy and flies right towards Neos Wiseman. ''With it, I negate Neos Wiseman's effect and give it 400ATK.''

Judai glares calmly while the others were shocked as that meant Neos Wiseman will be destroyed without first using its effect.

''Now your monster will fall before Exodius and then-'' Amon was already declaring his victory. Judai slowly forms a smirk, about to use a card in his hand until Daichi spoke up. ''A shame I have already made the adjustments.''

Amon startles as did the others even Judai.

''What are you saying?'' The Cloudian/Exodia Duelist questioned him. Daichi smiles showing Double Spell in his hand and discards it saying. ''By discarding Double Spell, the duel is over. Reverse Counter Trap open, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell!''

Amon was stunned in place while Judai smiles as Daichi's last set card opens up, revealing the trap that once defeated Judai from using Polymerization.

''And with it, I negate your spell's effect and destroy it.'' Daichi informs his opponent as his trap shatters Amon's spell and the energy blast that was going to affect Neos Wiseman, never reaching her.

''Impossible!'' Amon yells in disbelief, not possible this was happening.

''Finish this Ichiban-kun!'' Daichi tells the brown-orange headed. Judai smirks raising his arm and shouts. ''GO NEOS WISEMAN!''

The clash between Exodius and Neos Wiseman resumes as Judai's monster's blast fires multiple spreads of energy all coming towards Amon. He stares afraid, not able to escape this.

'' _I can't compete with this power!_ '' Amon feared as the multiple beams of light shot across him. He yells as his Life Points hit 0.

 **Duel Screen: WINNERS...** **Judai Yuki: 1900LP & Daichi Misawa: 2000LP vs. Amon Garam: 0LP**

Exodia, Exodius and Neos Wiseman vanished although the sparks of their remains briefly. Amon drops to his knees weakly, panting. Judai stood pretty fine, performing his signature finger pose shouting. ''Gotcha.''

Yugi, Ichigo and Ed smiled as did Daichi and the others, relief that Judai barely manage to win the duel.

Amon tries to move, not able to believe his strategy to take revenge would backfire this hard.

'' _I thought I could beat him but even with the help he got-_ '' He tries to tell himself, looking up and startles upon Judai's stare as his eyes briefly glow golden before switching to Yubel's. Amon's arms and legs even shake by the pure terror this man is. '' _The Supreme King is a frightening duelist._ ''

''It's over, Amon.'' Judai tells him calmly, hoping they can work their difference and can be friends. Something told him no but he had to try regardless. Ed wasn't going to be relaxed like previously, prepping his hands if he needs to transmute immediately. Ichigo was prepared too, holding on her Mew Pendant Necklace. Yugi watches, actually the only one who doesn't seem cautious.

''…'' Amon eyes the Elemental HERO duelist, slowly getting up. Amon was already thinking a few steps in what he could do but the safest one would be to surrender. He smirks, lifting up his hands. ''Very well, I sur-''

As he was turning himself over, Yugi's eyes suddenly flash red feeling a dark presence. No one noticed it but him when he saw something dark emerge below Amon's feet. The tricolor head widens his eyes, recognizing it.

''LOOK OUT!'' Yugi shouts immediately, trying to get their attention. Everyone blinks startled as it was far too late. The darkness bubbling underneath Amon instantly swallows himself completely, shocking everyone.

''Amon!'' Judai shouts, trying to summon Neos to save him but the darkness itself also vanished. Judai sighs, frowning as Amon had disappeared again.

Ed dropped his jaw, not sure he saw that correctly as he states. ''H-he was swallowed.''

Ichigo nodded gulping also realizing what that was. She turns to Yugi and sees his concerning expression and knew why.

'' _That was… could that have been…_ '' Yugi questions, having seen that thing before… used by Dark Leader Dragon before.

''Well… that was overwhelming.'' Daichi expresses, not expecting his day to turn like this. Judai chuckles until Manjoume yells. ''HEY! FREE US NOW WOULD YOU?!''

Everyone sweat drops with Asuka shaking her head. Ed sighs clapping his hands. ''Leave this to me.''

Sparks fly as Ed uses Alchemy to free Judai's friends from those dark chains, shattering them. Daichi observed that with amazement, almost seeing it somewhere before. He was then distracted by Judai who reached out with his hand to him.

''Thanks for the save, Daichi.'' Judai thanks his old friend, happy he came at a time where he needed it. Daichi eyes him and smiled confident, shaking his hand. ''You wouldn't have won not without my help.''

Judai grins still holding the last card in his hand. ''I wouldn't be sure.''

Daichi blinks by this. Judai smiled as he shows him the card, shocking him.

''Battle Fusion?!'' The former Ra student utters in shock, realizing right there that if he didn't use his Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, Judai would have a Plan B to defeat Amon and Exodius by increasing the ATK of Neos Wiseman above Exodius.

''You'll never know but thanks anyway.'' Judai still thanks him. Daichi blinks confused at first before he chuckles and laughs a bit. ''Hah. You haven't change Judai. It is good to see you again.''

Judai grins feeling the same. Those who know this were happy as well… well most.

''How the hell did you even appear here, in the past, at this precise time?'' Manjoume demanded still mad about the whole kidnapped part. The others sweat drop as Kenzan tried to be the positive one for his comrade. ''What our proud sensei is asking is that he's happy we get to see you again.''

Daichi nods, knowing full well he has much to explain in how he got here and he had time to explain it, looking back at the portal to see it was still open.

''I do have a lot to explain and that I'm willing to. You see-'' He begins to explain as suddenly when he narrows his eyes at the portal, it closes instantly. Daichi, slowly but surely, widen his eyes and open his mouth in disbelief before panicking. ''NO-NO!''

Everyone startles by this too as Daichi rushes to where the portal was. He pulls out a strange device and tries to use it, not getting a reading.

''The Dimension Break I opened from my end-'' Daichi began to say, lowering his arms in defeat. ''Closed up…''

Everyone stares not at first getting it but Judai's friends did.

''You mean to tell us-'' Ryo said in a serious tone but was interrupted by Judai blinking getting it too. ''Huh? So that could have been our way back to our time.''

Ichigo got it now since Judai and his friends were from the future but were dragged possibly by the Dark Lord's release or something dumb about it. Still, that made the most sense.

''You should have told us that immediately.'' Manjoume said angrily, really wanting to return back to his time. Daichi sighs, not sure how this could happen. If there was something he's good at and that's making assumptions and formulating what he must do step-by-step and this was no exception.

''But this couldn't be. I had calculated the chances of this not-'' Daichi tries to recall every situation and there couldn't be a way for the portal to have closed right away… until he widens his eyes. He did make a mistake, eyeing Judai. ''It must have happened when Exodius and Wiseman Neos clashed!''

Judai blinks, not sure how he followed. Yubel sighs, narrowing her eyes down at her partner explaining it. '' _He's not wrong. Our energies must have disturbed the connecting portal to the future._ ''

The Elemental HERO did get it. Thinking back, Amon's powers or rather Exodius were just as strong as the Supreme King's but since he powered up over his journey and this was before being sent to the past for the third time, Judai is or might be just as powerful as the Forbidden Lord.

Still this didn't exactly bother him smiling that he got to see his old friend here announcing. ''Not to worry, at least Daichi is here right?''

Daichi sits down in a corner, sobbing as he imagined the enrage look of the Amazoness duelist in where he was. ''Tania will kill me.''

The others imaged that pretty unease while Yugi, Ichigo and especially Ed were confused.

After a short while of sobbing, Daichi sighs picking himself up. ''No point worrying about spilled milk.''

From there, Daichi begins to explain how he even arrived here and was aware of Amon's arrival. Judai and the others heard his tale, all looking at another not surprised Amon was alive out there in one of the 12 dimensions. Edo was the most upset, clinching his fists not forgetting the duel he had with the man and how he couldn't stop him. Even with Destiny End Dragoon, it's going to take more than that to beat Exodius.

''So you were aware of these portals-'' Sho tries to sums up what they all saw that took Daichi here. The former Ra Yellow shook his head correcting. ''Not exactly portals, drifts if not tears on reality. These tears, Dimension Breaks, open up to not just the past, present and future but other worlds.''

Yugi listens the most, recalled what Mustang once told him about them or in his former assumption; trying to make things up.

''I have been studying on the science, curious if it could be possible to use them when somehow one did appear.'' Daichi states, recalling his research inside each of the different dimensions and learned much about when this phenomenal as most would call it would look like. He tried to learn more, curious if this was Yubel's previous plan when fusing the 12 dimensions. And as he continue learning, he eventually came across another human or rather saw one from a distant also plotting. ''That is where I saw him.''

Judai knew it was Amon that Daichi saw and probably investigating the same thing. Daichi explained that he was also locating a Dimension Portal that recently opened itself up and much like him, Amon knew of it almost feeling it.

''I decided to try to follow him, fearing he might be up to something.'' Daichi said having been following him from far, not wanting to get noticed as they found it. The tear was barely even a tear.

''And then what happen?'' Asuka asks almost certain she knew the answer. Daichi then said narrowing his eyes. ''Amon used his powers to rip open the tear for a limited time. ''

Remember it, Daichi witnessed Amon, using Exodius' powers, opening the tear completely and walked inside as if drawn to something. Not sure what to do or what he was aiming for, Daichi calculated everything from what Amon was up to and how long the portal would be active. He came to the conclusion that Amon might be still in a path of revenge towards Yubel and wishing to gain the powers of the Supreme King from Judai. Aware of the dangers it could bring to all dimensions; Daichi made the decision and after making the adjustments, he entered the portal to help his friend.

''And here we are… But it seems we're not in Duel Academia.'' Daichi said noticing they weren't even in the island but rather a city. Judai's group eyed each other curious how he knew where they were. Daichi smirks pulling out his former Duel Academia PDA and show them the reunion invitation. ''Yes, I got the invite as well.''

''So you used the one Amon enter to reopen it?'' Rei asks still pretty fuzzy on how he even came here. Daichi nods stating. ''Since I have study its existence, it was worth a shot. And that is why I'm here. Tania stayed behind…''

Just mentioning her name has left an ominous fear in his chest. ''Although she told me to get back soon.''

Judai grins, imaginary how serious she can be even when not dueling. Ichigo sweat drops, still not getting any of this nor did Ed. Yugi, the quietest, suddenly walks over and speaks. ''Sorry to butt in but-''

Judai turns as did Daichi and it was then that the former Ra Yellow just widen his eyes at the man before them. There was no mistaking him: His hairstyle, his clothes and his expression; this was him!

''A-AH! OH MY GOD!'' Daichi, never expressing such emotions, couldn't help himself to see the Duel King in the living flesh. Yugi sweat drops blushing of embarrassment, getting those when fangirls spot him. Judai grins almost forgetting. ''Oh yea. Yugi-san, this is a good friend of ours. Daichi, this is Yugi-san.''

Daichi nods fully aware of him.

''Yugi Mutou, the Duel King, the strongest duelist! It's nice to meet you.'' He greets the strongest duelist bowing. Yugi still blushes, bowing back. ''Likewise, Daichi-kun.''

Ed watches awkward how people see Yugi as a celebrity of sorts. Ichigo smiles not minding it.

After calming down, Daichi had already come to the conclusion that this is the past and judging Yugi's age, probably 10 years back or so.

''So you all were sent in that far?'' He asks Judai and the others who nodded with the Elemental HERO duelist telling. ''Same Dimension Break tear thing, caused by an evil dragon who really hates Yugi-san.''

Daichi blinks not sure he followed by this evil dragon. Yugi, really trying not to be impatient, asks out. ''About that, Daichi-kun right? I need to ask how someone opens up a Dimension Break?''

Everyone blinks by Yugi's question, even Ichigo who stares almost worry.

''Um well…'' Daichi was stuck to how he should explain it to the Duel King. ''As I'm aware, none should be able to do it physically unless a tear appears like with the case of Amon.''

Yugi sighs of some relief, worrying for about-

''Although, there was one.'' Daichi said, remembering something. It was during his research that he asked the oldest Duel Monsters in the 12 Dimensions and from what he got; there was one being who could open up these dimension and this being was more terrifying than the Supreme King.

''Judai, I'm not sure if you were ever told this when you were the Supreme King but have you heard of a being only mention as the one who brings despair?'' Daichi questions the brown-orange headed duelist who just stares serious but not having a clue about this guy he's asking. Even his memories of Haou don't bring a clue... although most of those memories are sealed from him. ''… No, not really.''

Daichi hums as he proceeds. ''From what I heard, he is the only one. A being who can transcend dimensions and brings despair upon all.''

Yugi looks down now having a grim look. Those words ''A being that brings despair upon all'' must be Dark Leader Dragon. Zorc Necrophades would be another but he was stopped during Egypt.

'' _Could that be Dark Leader Dragon?_ '' The tricolor head questions his original assumption, positive that it had to be the evil dragon… but… his heart is oddly not siding with him. '' _If so… why do I doubt it?_ ''

Atem wasn't sure either while Yin-Yang Dragon eyed each other, giving a look of worry as if they knew something.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Darkness, only darkness was all Amon saw. For a second, he felt a light touching him in a human form. It was a woman he knew and fell in love, Echo… but before he could do anything, he woke up. The redhead grunts, finding himself in some business room sitting on a chair.

''What happened?'' He demands, looking around in this darken room. The only light available was the moon itself. And it was thanks to that Amon saw he was facing the back of a chair with someone on it. And noticing the table, he reconfirmed that this was a CEO's room.

''Oh I saved your pathetic mortal behind.'' The voice coming from the chair spoke as it slowly turns around. Amon watches calmly and briefly furrowed his eyebrows to see the one sitting on the chair was a humanoid, black scaled dragon smirking. ''I would say a-s-s but I'm being polite.''

Amon stares silent, observing this creature and able to tell he was no mere Duel Monster or dragon. His red demonic eyes glowing confirmed that much.

The black dragon hums, smirking more as if he read the boy's thoughts. ''The way you stare at me means you're not afraid.''

Amon did not reply as the spirit of Exodius emerges behind him letting out a cry of rage. The black dragon felt the force of the monster. He smirks, spreading widely his dragon wings and flaps them, unleashing violent dark energy waves. Amon then felt the rampaging energy coming from the dragon.

''Now you do.'' The dragon asks, placing his right claw over the right side of his face and had it lay on it. Amon sweats, not ever feeling such pure evil from anything before since Yubel and even she couldn't compete with this devil.

''Who are you?'' He asks, trying to be calm although his face was frightened. The black dragon eyes him viciously as he answers. ''Dark Leader Dragon and you, my boy; we have a common goal in mind.''

Amon raises an eyebrow, not expecting this dragon to say something like this. However, under his position and might need help to deal with the Supreme King; he might not have a choice.

''… Convince me then.'' Amon told him adjusting his sitting to be more like a boss. The Dark Lord smirks, actually hoping he would say that; liking the human.

With an old friend back, Judai feels closer to those around him. However, things only become worst as Amon has joined forces with the Dark Lord. How will that change with Yugi and the others?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Daichi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Deuterion- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1400, ATT: WATER, Type: Dinosaur/Effect**

Effect: You can discard this card; add 1 "Bonding" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Hydrogeddon", "Oxygeddon", or "Deuterion" in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Deuterion" once per turn.

 **_Bonding – D20- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 2 "Deuterion" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your hand and/or field; Special Summon 1 "Water Dragon" or "Water Dragon Cluster" from your hand, Deck, or GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Special Summon with "Bonding - H2O".) If "Water Dragon" or "Water Dragon Cluster" is sent from the field to your GY while this card is in your GY: Add this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Bonding - D2O" once per turn.

 **_Water Dragon Cluster- Lvl 10, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600, ATT: WATER, Type: Sea Serpent/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with the effect of a "Bonding" Spell/Trap. If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, change the ATK of all Effect Monsters your opponent currently controls to 0, also they cannot activate their effects. Quick Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 2 copies of "Water Dragon" from your hand and/or Deck in Defense Position, ignoring their Summoning conditions.

 **_Hand-to-Hand Combat- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **(Manga Card)**

Effect: Negate the effects of any Spell or Trap Cards activated during this turn's Battle Phase.

* * *

 **Judai** **'s new cards:**

 ***Bonds of the Supreme King- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card as a Chain to the activation of ''Polymerization'' or a ''Fusion'' Spell Card. Any time you Fusion Summon a monster this turn, you can send from your side of the field, Deck or hand, ''HERO'' Fusion Material Monsters that can be used for a Fusion Summon of a Fusion Monster and use them as Fusion Material Monsters. The Fusion Monsters summoned by this effect are treated as ''HERO'' monster(s). Banish monster(s) you Summon/Set except for ''HERO'' monsters until the start of your 3rd Turn after this effect's activation.

* * *

 **Amon's new cards:**

 ***Cloud Gathering- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Banish any number of ''Cloudian'' cards from your Graveyard, draw 1 card for each but only when you have 6 cards in your hand.

 **_The Legendary Exodia Incarnate- Lvl 10, ATK: ?, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Forbidden One" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 1000 ATK for each "Forbidden One" monster in your Graveyard. Unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Graveyard to your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can reveal any number of "Forbidden One" monsters in your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card for each.

 ***** **Pact of the Forbidden One- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a face-up ''Forbidden One'' or ''Exodia'' monster. Target 2 ''Forbidden One'' monster(s) in your Graveyard, add them to your hand. Next draw 1 card for each ''Forbidden One'' monster(s) with different names in your hand or Field. Afterwards, your opponent draws 1 card and you discard 1 card from your hand.

 ***Power of the Forbidden One- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a face-up ''Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord'' or ''Exodia'' monster(s). While this card is face-up on the field, all ''Exod'' monster(s) you control gains an original ATK of 4000, ignoring other card effects. If this card is in your Graveyard during your opponent's Battle Phase; banish it and all ''Exod'' monster(s) you control gains an original ATK of 4000, ignoring other card effects.

 **_Forbidden Chalice- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The truth of why Danny had been acting weird is revealed; he is returning home. Saying goodbye is never easy… nor is the fact that your father had to create a ghost portal inside a temporary house that anyone, even your most dangerous enemy, can buy. How will Yugi and the others help Danny and his parents or their chances when Kaiba is involved?

Naruto: YOU DON'T LIVE HERE?!

Danny: … I don't know if I should take you serious or not.

Jonouchi: So you're going back to your hometown?

Danny: Afraid so. This wasn't permanent. Look, it's hard on me too… but I'm going to miss you guys.

Ichi sobs trying to be strong.

Yugi: It's never really goodbye you know. There's the Ghost Portal and-

Danny realized it: Aw darn it that might be a problem.

Judai: How so?

Danny: … I'll let the viewers guess why. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Crisis! Danny is Returning Home?!

Ichigo sneezes through an already wet tissue: Sorry… Um… Please remember to read… enjoy… and review Nya. *hugs Danny* DON'T LEAVE US NYA!

Danny sweat drops: And this is why I should have gone to Japan to find a girlfriend before Sam.

Yugi sweat drops more: Um hope she didn't hear that. *eyes you the viewer* Anyway, we'll see you all later. Danny-kun is going to need it.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** I will admit I had fun making a duel involving Daichi/Bastion Misawa with his new Bonding/Chemical cards. Plus I have ideas to use him for stuff so let's hope I don't forget. Remind me just in case.

And yes, giving Amon the new Exodia cards was necessary because Yugi won't be using them… maybe? Not sure. Probably not. I have my reasons *COUGH*Egyptian Gods*COUGH*Yin-Yang*COUGH*Creator God*COUGH*.

I just want to remind everyone… yes, these chapters so far aren't well what you wanted. I bet a lot of you want to see the Espadas and Aizen… well hold your horses. I'm the type who likes to gently and smoothly make setup for other stuff in the future and this happens to be one of those things, hehe. So don't worry, just enjoy the ride and you'll see them soon... hopefully sooner.


	17. 15: Crisis! Danny is Returning Home!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 15 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 15: Crisis! Danny is Returning Home?!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _With the arrival of Daichi Misawa, he and Judai now as a team dueled Amon. Daichi displayed his new Water Deck Version 77, easily crushing the Despair Uranus._

 _Amon, not finished, manages to not summon_ _ **The Legendary Exodia Incarnate**_ _but even Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. However, thanks to Daichi_ _'s_ _ **Water Dragon Cluster**_ _, he protected himself and Judai from both monsters' fierce attacks._

 _However, Judai, determined to protect his friends, goes all out using the power of the Supreme King and its new card,_ _ **Bonds of the Supreme King**_ _, to bring out not just Elemental HERO Terra Firma but Neos Wiseman. With this and Daichi_ _'s Counter Trap that stopped Amon's last attempt, he and Judai won._

 _Amon vanished, taken by something as the portal Daichi was trying to use to go back to his time closed up, leaving him stuck here with the others. At least he had time to now explain to Judai how he got here and Yugi learned something important._

 _However, as Yugi's side got another ally, so did the Dark Lord who recruited Amon to his side._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the last episode:**

It was a simple weekend as Ichigo, wearing her white dress with sandals was going to see Yugi about something he told him about. She was excited, grinning even, imaginary this was a date or something so then they can finally kiss without any distractions.

As she was about to make a turn, a black limo stops before Ichigo. She blinks as the windows open up and it was Akumu smiling at her. "Hey.''

''Uncle Akumu!'' Ichigo greets her uncle excitedly, walking over. Akumu was happy to have found her, telling her. ''Just wanted to check up on you.''

Ichigo blushes embarrassed since he always seems to want to know how she is doing.

''I was wondering if, well, you are strong as a Mew Mew but if you want like a training place to get better, you can ask me.'' Akumu once more offers her the idea to help her get stronger if she desires it… of course he did, but for his reasons to get even closer and draw Ichigo to his side as a Dark Lord.

Ichigo, not at all suspecting a thing, felt more embarrassed thanking him. ''You're so nice Uncle Akumu Nya. I would like to! I'll try to see you today if I can.''

Akumu nods understanding as he has time to turn her in due time. He asks smiling. ''Call me. You still have my number?''

''Of course Nya.'' Ichigo confirms smiling, never going to misplace that number. In fact, she had it noted in her room just in case her latest cellphone breaks like all of her previous ones. She bows happy to see him, heading out. ''See you then!''

She runs off as Akumu watches. He smiles, seeing how peppy she is… when she isn't his enemy. Akumu frowns, not wanting anything to ruin this even his plans to kill the Dragon Knight. The window of the limo closes and it drives off.

Ichigo rushes off to the meeting spot, seeing the tricolor head wearing a long sleeved, button up black shirt and pants. She blushes red pretty certain now anything he wears will make Yugi too attractive. She mutters for a moment cursing herself for putting on her pigtails.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo calls out to him smiling. He turns and smiles back to see her. ''Hey Ichigo-kun, glad you made it.''

She nods, still not sure what this was about. She asks blushing, hoping it's about going on a date. ''So um what's this about?''

''We'll have to wait for the others first.'' Yugi replies crossing his arms. Ichigo was left silent, like her dream shattered instantly. She groans, glaring at him. ''… Seriously Nya? Why?''

The tricolor head eyes her and says with a concerning face. ''Danny-kun asked us to meet him today.''

The red cherry head startles, not expecting this had to do with Danny and what's more wanting the others too. But there was also something puzzling about this.

''In the weekend?'' She questions not sure why right now. Yugi shrugs his shoulders, not exactly sure what their American friend has for them or something. The two had to wait as Ichigo sighs, leaning her head over Yugi's right shoulder. He blushes, not sure why she was doing that but he wasn't going to question her since she was still upset.

After a while the others gathered up in their causal clothing minus Judai, Naruto and Ed, well with the exception of Kaiba and Shadow not present. Sonic just came by, saw nothing and dashed off hypersonic mentioning he'll get a Chili Dog.

''… Why the hell does a hedgehog like chili dogs?'' Kurosaki asks with a questionable confuse expression. It just didn't make any sense to him. Ed was just as confused as he said annoy. ''How the heck should I know? Everything about him breaks the laws of this world.''

''Like a cartoon.'' Jonouchi mutters with Honda nodding, causing the two and the rest to eye him. They blink confused, not sure what Jonouchi said wrong. ''… What?''

''So where's Danny?'' Judai asks, not seeing him yet. Yugi tries sensing him and felt him getting closer. ''He should be here soon.''

''I could be doing other stuff. It's not always an adventure.'' Anzu said sighing, checking a magazine on dancing. Ichigo eyes the brunette, oddly amazed how sexy she looked with a ponytail. The purple eyes could tell what was bothering his friend, asking. ''Is it about your dancing video you're sending to that school in the United States?''

Anzu smiles not surprised he saw through her. ''Same one.''

''Dancing?'' Naruto asks not knowing that friend of Yugi's can friends. The tricolor head nods, telling him and the others. ''Anzu's dream is to become a professional dancer. It's her desire to make it on top.''

Ichi giggles, liking that type of amazing dream. She could end up like Zakuro, famous and admired by many. Anzu blushes red not wanting this attention. ''Stop it Yugi, you're teasing aren't you?''

Yugi blushes nodding. Anzu smiled, happy he was since he was the first she ever told her dream and the first to believe in her. Still… it brought some sadness too because of something she hasn't told him yet.

''Well… it's actually more than that.'' She states about to explain it until Ed spoke up, spotting the last member minus the speedy hedgehog. ''There he is.''

Anzu stops as they all saw Danny, looking pretty calm walking over to them.

''Hey guys.'' He greets his friends looking almost down about something.

''What did you call us here for?'' Jonouchi asks, hoping to do other stuff with his free time. Danny eyes them, oddly smiling as he explains. ''I got a good reason but first follow me.''

Everyone else blink at first but they nodded following him. The group heads walking for a while until Yugi noticed where they were heading.

''Are we going to your temporary home Danny-kun?'' Yugi came to the conclusion asking. Danny just smiled a bit not surprised he guessed that. ''Same one.''

''Darn it!'' Jonouchi and Honda cursed upset really wishing it wasn't the case. Bakura stares confused not sure what's so bad. ''Why? Is it bad?''

''Nope, it's my parents.'' Danny replies leaving most of everyone off.

''What the hell is wrong with them?'' Ed questions suspicious. Danny just smirks not going to spoil them. ''Oh you'll see… you'll see.''

''Why is he saying it ominous?'' Kurosaki demands oddly worry. Yugi smiled calmly as he and Ichigo said in union. ''You'll see.''

''THAT DOESN'T HELP!'' Ed shouts angrily, not liking these surprises.

After a while they arrived to Danny's temporary home seeing a moving truck.

''Huh bringing more stuff from-'' Honda was trying to concluded thinking Danny's family was bringing stuff in the house but it was the opposite revealing stuff was coming out from the house. ''Out?''

The others watched confirming that moving men were storing stuff from the house into the truck. They all stopped looking at Danny who rubbed the back of his head. ''Well um… you see…''

''Danny!'' A voice calls out to him as the group eyes forward to see an American girl who looked older than Danny by a bit. She had aqua blue eyes and long auburn orange hair which reaches down to her hips. She wears an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-shaped neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats.

Yugi and Ichi knew the teenage girl as Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton.

''There you are. Sam and Tucker already are in the plane and you should have-'' Jazz was speaking to her brother until Danny interrupts her slightly upset. ''Yea-yea I know Jazz but…''

Jazz notice her brother waving his hand to his friends behind him. She blushes embarrassed, not meaning to be impolite with guest.

''Oh right. Hello everyone! My apologizes.'' She greets her brother's friends with a traditional bow. Kurosaki and Edward sweat drop not assuming she was being impolite.

Ichi waves back at Jazz not forgetting the smart sister of Danny. It was thanks to her smart head that she managed to even finish a report she needed to complete and got a good grade.

''Danny-kun what is-'' Yugi tries to ask the black headed teenage of the truck and the house… until suddenly Sonic reappears in a burst of wind, eating a Chili Dog.

''Sorry about leaving, hungry.'' The blue hedgehog apologizes enjoying a bite on his favorite food. Danny didn't argue with the blue hedgehog, in fact he smiled taking out something from his pocket. It looked like some kind of machine part for something.

''Sonic, this is from Tucker to Tails.'' Danny tells him handing it over. Sonic blinks receiving it and nods with a small smirk. ''Sure, going to bring it to him then.''

Danny startles needed to tell him something while he was here. ''Wait I got to-''

Sonic dashes off again before Danny could finish, leaving him stunned. ''Tell you all something…''

The other just stared not sure what this was going on. Judai was most quiet as this must be why Danny has been acting weird lately.

''Danny-kun, what's wrong Nya?'' The red cherry head Ichigo asks of him nicely worry why he's like this.

Danny rubs the back of his neck, not sure how to tell them. He actually has been thinking of a way to explain it but knew every possible way would leave them depressed. Jazz notices that and even though she can see why he hasn't, she tells him honestly. ''Danny, you got to. You know you have to.''

Danny sighs, not wanting to argue with his sister but she was right for once. What kind of friend would he be if he doesn't?

He eyes the group seeing them all state at him and after taking a deep breath in, Danny reveals the truth. ''… My family is going back home.''

There was a cold silence as most of the group like Ichi was shocked, some were silent and others… mainly Naruto were confused.

''… Like home-home?'' The blond-headed Shinobi asks puzzled, not exactly sure what that meant. Danny nods crossing his arms a bit. ''Amity Park, yes.''

''… A park? I thought you lived here?!'' Naruto shouts in outburst, really not imaginary a bunch of people living in some park... maybe homeless?

Danny just made a face of both confusion and disgust, explaining it upset. ''First of, NO, it's not a park. And secondly, NO, what made you think I live here if I'm-''

The young Fenton just pauses, realizing Naruto was thinking too deep in his thoughts. Danny sighs shaking his head. ''Right, forgot I was talking to you.''

''So that's why you were acting so weird lately.'' Judai said to Danny who turns to face him and smiled a bit. ''Nothing escapes you while the rest of us can't read you Judai.''

Ichi sobs, trying not to but this was the worst of news second to someone close to her dying.

''But why are you LEAVING NOW NYA?!'' She cries out trying to sound strong, cleaning off her wet eyes. Danny sweat drops feeling bad for her since she has every right to be this sad but he doesn't have much of a choice reminding her. ''You do know I'm an Exchange Student and those are temporary right?''

Ichi was left dumbstruck, actually forgetting he is an exchange student. She coughs, trying to sound like she knew that. ''… YES… O-of I knew that Nya…''

She sneezes through a wet tissue, trying not to sob anymore but it was hard with watery eyes.

Danny really felt bad for her, since she was very nice and sweet when she wasn't angry or berserk.

''And since the program ended for you…'' Anzu try to make an assumption as Danny nods finishing her words. ''Yep, time for me to go back home.''

''That's why your nerdy friend and gothic girlfriend left.'' Honda said also realizing why his other friends weren't here. Danny sweat drops, kinda relief those two weren't here to hear that comment. ''And glad they weren't here to hear that.''

''So… you're leaving today?'' Jonouchi asks pretty sad about this guy they made a strong bond just leave after a lot they went through. Danny nods sadden. ''Tonight, yea…''

Ichi bit her lips, not able to take as she instantly attacks Danny with a hug, shouting out of sadness and sobbing. ''DON'T LEAVE US DANNY-KUN!''

Everyone sweat drops, seeing firsthand how emotional the redhead pigtail Ichigo could get. Yugi frowns just as sad because Ichi is just reacting the way any of them would be about to not see a good friend for a long time.

''Aw stop it Ichigo.'' Danny begs of her nicely still hugging her close. Jazz sees this and oddly smiles to see this. ''It's nice.''

Danny and the others blink, not sure they follow. The older Fenton sibling sighs enlightening the group. ''Danny complained about leaving home to come here, not wanting to even be here. He was happy just fighting ghosts than taking a vacation in a country he knows nothing about and learning a new language.''

The black haired American chuckles nervously, forgetting the fuzz he made when he was still in Amity Park. It was an average day; beating the Box Ghost, some other lame ghosts and trying to get a passing day in school… manage, and actually got him to here. Usually his teacher, Mr. Lance would be his job to push Danny to do more school work and honestly… that drove him mad at times and ruined his weekends. But actually thanks to him, Danny managed to even get the best grade for a thesis and got this chance to go to Tokyo as an exchange student. Still, this ruined his weekends HARDER and he was not at all happy to leave his home to go to some foreign country, making new bullies and missing his friends.

Honestly Danny thought he hate it letting the others know it was the truth. ''Still didn't like it, no offense.''

Yugi and the others let it slide as they would feel the same too.

''He mentioned how he wouldn't make any friends here or get any excitement. But I knew he would meet great friends and was responsible in saving the Earth from space invaders.'' Jazz explains back then how she protested that her little brother would make great friends.

Danny rubs the back of head, also not expecting that, stating. ''In my defense, I didn't expect the rest or that most of my friends would be Ninjas, a bunch of duelists, a time traveler, an alchemist, a cat girl, hedgehogs or…''

Danny pause eyeing Ichigo and grins adding. ''Soul Reapers.''

Kurosaki gave him a questionable glare, not sure if this was their thing but he did not like it. ''Why the hell do you guys keep calling me that?!''

''Banting.'' Danny said smiling, liking to make fun of names he knows he can get away with. He coughs eyeing the rest of the group all glad he got to meet. ''The point is I'm happy I got to meet all of you…''

Danny now faces Yugi, recalling the first time they met and the first guy here that Danny could call a friend. ''And glad I got to meet a nice and smart guy like you Yugi.''

''I felt the same about you Danny-kun.'' Yugi replies joyful to have gotten to meet him the same. If he didn't then he wouldn't say he made friends with a superhero no less a great guy willing to always help others.

''CALL US NYA! EVERYDAY!'' Ichi told Danny loudly, causing the younger Fenton to rub his ears in pain. He replies after feeling a little better. ''I'll try? It is expensive to call faraway places.''

''… Wait really?'' Naruto questioned showing how clueless he was since he spent a few hours a day since living in Ichigo's house using her house phone to call Konoha, random stuff. Ichi had a pale expression, turning to face the idiot who tries to grin at her. ''Sorry?''

She glares threatening since she was blamed by her parents to use the phone too much but it was this idiot again. Ichi instantly strangles Naruto who blank out by her strength. ''I KNEW IT WASN'T ME WHO USED THE DAMN PHONE THAT LONG NARUTO-BAKA!''

Everyone else sweat drops to see this, sighing. Danny tries to ignore the beating Naruto was getting turning to the newcomers, giving them the wisdom to survive a day with the rest.

''Other Ichigo, Edward, I'm leaving you guys to watch over him and Judai and the others.'' Danny asks of the two in his request to help them especially the idiots. Kurosaki smirks a bit nodding, feeling slightly bad he couldn't get to know this guy unlike the rest but he knew Danny wasn't anything less than a good kid.

''I didn't get the time to get to know you better but I knew you weren't a bad guy Fenton. You got my word.'' Ichigo promises him as did Ed, not getting to know him any less but he wasn't a guy they couldn't trust. ''Same here although I still don't accept the fact that you're supposed to be a supernatural being like half of these people.''

Danny laughs a bit nodding on that. ''I agree.''

''So do you need help to pack up?'' Bakura asks wondering if they can be of service. This got Ichi from stopping in strangling the idiot.

''Like catching ghosts.'' Judai said grinning, not minding doing that for a fun time. Sadly those magical words trigger something within the house terrifying both Danny and Jazz.

''No-no, don't say that too-'' Both Fenton siblings tried to warn him but in an instant an orange blur went pass them as Judai found himself being pointed by the load of a giant anti-ghost weapon.

''GHOST WHERE?! WHERE'S THE GHOST!'' A large and bulky guy with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes appeared, demanding like a hound. He wore an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. He had a thick chin and a grin like a caring goofball.

Judai sweat drops nervously scared as were the others.

''… Please tell me that was like your uncle.'' Kurosaki pleads actually not expecting this to happen. The man blinks, lowering his guard as he laughs as if it was joke. ''Ha! Kids these days with their bleached hairs.''

''It's not bleached…'' Ichigo said sounding stunned not sure if he should yell how offensive that sounded for him.

Danny sighs rubbing his head of embarrassed, introducing his friends for this. ''For those who don't know, this is my dad-''

''Jack Fenton, ghost hunter extraordinaire!'' Danny's father, Jack, greets himself in his usual loud voice, showing the others a card that symbolizes Fenton Works. ''Fenton Trademark!''

''… Please tell me you were adoptive.'' Ed asks paralyzed, not sure if this man is insane or just stupid.

Judai grins nervously, wanting to say something but once again a loaded gun was being pointed at him.

''Where's the ghost?'' The one now pointing it was a woman by the red lipstick. She wore a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. Her suit also had a belt which has a pouch for her equipment and a rubber hood which wears along with a pair of black lab googles with red lenses.

''Dad overreacted again.'' Danny and Jazz told her looking. The woman blinks just noticing smiling apologetic.

''Guys, this is my mom.'' Danny introduces leaving Ed and Kurosaki leaning their heads to the left with stunned expression. The woman pulls off her hoodie, showing her shoulder-length, brown auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes.

''Maddie Fenton, ghost hunter mom.'' Danny's mother, Maddie, greets the group leaving both children sighing. ''Not a normal mom.''

''… This makes sense now.'' Both Ichigo and Ed said in union, realizing why Danny and Jazz look and act pretty damn normal. Guess Americans are like Japanese with weird families.

''I got the same reaction too Nya.'' Ichi told them smiling, pretty much fainting after the first gun was pointed at her face.

After the greetings, the group helped the Fenton packing up their ''equipment''. Naruto hums eyeing a strange glowing box, not wanting to know what it does or else Ichi might kill him.

''All of this is to catch ghosts?'' Kurosaki questions a little disturb if these devices could harm Shinigamis… hopefully not or Soul Society might do something stupid like kill these people.

''You bet my bleached haired lad.'' Jack told the kid patting his back, making Ichigo even more unease as was Danny. ''If there is one thing us Fentons, from Grand Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Albert D. Fenton, are good at its being ghost hunters!''

''That far?'' Judai said pretty shocking Danny's family tree is deep. Danny wasn't that amazed by his family tree adding. ''You should ask about John Fenton Nightingale… it's the same thing.''

Honda blinks seeing a strange looking fishing rod grabbing and trying it. ''At least you fish-''

Accidentally pressing a button, the rod shoots and fires a net from the tip, covering an unexpected Yugi over it yelling. ''AH!''

The others turn to see this as Yugi was pin on the ground, being electrocuted. Strange part was Yugi not able to get up struggling as little as he could. He didn't understand. '' _W-why do I feel slightly weak?_ ''

The others manage to take off the net over his body as Yugi sighs weakly.

''Haha, how's trying the improved Fenton Ghost Fisher MKVII, star-head.'' Jack questions the tricolor head who didn't reply unease.

''What happened to the rest?'' Jazz asks wishing she didn't ask. Maddie rubs her hair blushing. ''Oh your father-''

''It was worth getting shocked.'' Jack said grinning, recalling all the other shocks he received trying the other versions as he swings around the rod. ''This new baby can handle catching ghost dragons easier. Like tuna.''

Ed was left sort of puzzle, not sure if he should something about the tuna part but just let it go.

Yugi eyes the fishing rod, not sure if he should but he asks. "… Can I borrow that?''

Ichigo blinks as Jack accepts with a grin. ''Well sure!''

He tosses it to Yugi as he accepts it, hoping to one day tried it in his battle against Dark Leader Dragon if he's right about this.

After a while, everything in the house that wasn't stick on the ground was packed.

''There and done.'' Naruto said smiling glad the busy work was finished. It seems finish but Ichigo then noticed the Ghost Portal. She tabs on Danny's shoulder letting him know.

''Mom.'' Danny calls out to his mother showing the portal. ''What about that?''

''Jack, time to disconnect the Ghost Portal.'' Maddie order her husband who laughs nervously. ''Haha… about that.''

She and the Fenton siblings glare at him who gulps adding. ''Remember you told me ''It'll take about 3 months after installing the Ghost Portal?'' well I worked that around like I said I would.''

''What did you do?'' The three demanded angrily while the other stood from behind. Jack once more chuckles finding what he did funny, stating it. ''OH I super charge the Ecto Filitrator.''

There was a brief silence before everyone shouted. ''YOU WHAT?!''

''But you told me the hundred time to change that thing every time!'' Danny calls out in outrage, recalling all the times that his own father, the same man who made an Anti-Ghost weapon in the form of a toaster and can make ''Anti-Ghost Toast''.

Yugi and the rest were not familiar with this Ecto Filitrator. Jazz noticed their puzzled looks and explains it. ''It's the filter of the Ghost Portal, like changing a filter of a refrigerator.''

''It uses that?'' Kurosaki questions still off-sided. Danny nods, having his own personal experience with that adding. ''Yea and unless you change it… well…''

''BOOM! Don't want that. And since I super charged it…'' Jack lets out the loud ''BOOM'' sound, mimicking an explosion as he adds. ''Oh… that's… 40 miles possibly.''

Everyone else was left in a shaken situation, sweating and getting scared.

''NANI?!'' Yugi and the rest of Team Dragon Knight minus Danny cried out the Japanese version of ''What''. Jack laughed, not sure but found the word extremely funny. ''I love that word! Still don't know what it means.''

''What?!'' Danny shouts still reacting to the wide range of the explosion as his dad nods in agreement. ''Yea, what does this Na-ni mean?''

''JACK/DAD!'' Maddie and the kids shouted all very scared. Jack lowers his head sadden like a puppy… if it was fatten up. ''Well I just wanted the Ghost Portal to work sooner.''

Danny was not in agreement to have access to the Ghost World if it meant the death of hundreds if not thousands.

''… Mom, how do we fix this?'' He asks the only reasonable one of ghost hunting parents. Maddie thought about it for a moment, replying. ''Since it was ''super charge'', it would take a while until the filter has been used up.''

The others began to sigh, feeling some relief.

''Good. Then we have nothing to-'' Ichi was saying only to be stopped by her tracks by a realization Jazz just had. ''Guys, this is a home that we were given for the Student Exchange. So it's return to the city for any to either sell it or tear it down.''

''…'' There was pure silence in the room as Yugi and the rest of the Dragon Knights imagined someone from the remains of the Dark Lord's forces getting this house for easy access to the Ghost Zone… or some idiot destroying the house and that causes the portal to explode. Either version scared them, even Yugi.

''Wonderful… JUST FREAKING WONDERFUL.'' Edward yells angrily, not believing this is even possible.

''So we need money to buy the house.'' Anzu asks being the calmer one of the group. Danny sighs not sure how eyeing his family. ''Sadly my parents aren't rich.''

Jonouchi hums eyeing the red cherry head Ichigo who startles protesting. ''Don't look at me Nya. My dad gets nothing from my grandfather's company and just enough from the school. It's like slightly more than my dad's office job.''

Yugi can botch on that… which left only one person who can supply them the needs to help Danny and his family. Ichi did notice it and immediately opposes that idea. ''No-no, Kaiba-Baka will refuse the idea.''

''Oh he won't see us.'' Maddie states suddenly getting Danny to panic getting the idea what his parents did. ''NO-NO.''

''We tried getting the famous Seto Kaiba with the greatness of Fenton Works Ghost Security.'' Jack began to say smiling, suggesting the idea to his wife and the two tried to meet the richest man around… and he threw them out right away. ''He kicked us out immediately.''

''Don't feel bad, Kaiba would do that to anyone.'' Honda said eyeing Jonouchi who got mad that one time he wanted to speak to the man and his security threw him out.

Ed sighs, wishing he won't suggest a thing like this but they were out of opinion. ''Then I guess you'll just have to try again.''

Danny gives him a look, really opposing the very idea of that… Naruto was a different story declaring. ''Never give up even if they kick you out!''

''Don't listen to the jumpsuit, he's-'' Danny tried to warn his parents but his father was sold of the idea declaring. ''A GENIUS! A Fenton never runs away! We'll try again Maddie!''

Maddie smiled happy to see her husband full of this energetic spirit. Danny and Jazz were not.

''We'll help out.'' Yugi suggested, feeling like they'll need their or mostly his help. Ichi sighs depressed, wishing that wasn't the case. ''I'm going to hate this Nya.''

All Ichi can pray is that nothing worst happens as they deal with Kaiba. Like life will throw them a bone that easy?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichi: I don**_ _ **'t want Danny-kun to leave but do we really have to go as far as this?**_

 _ **Ed: In this world Ichigo… we really don**_ _ **'t have any choice but to do what we have to… even the bad parts.**_

* * *

Within the top levels of Equalord Enterprise, the front to the Dark Lord's base, Vlad and Eggman were forced to do maintenance on the building for whenever it is under attack by the chance the Dragon Knight or someone else decides to attack them.

The two have since been working on the company, oddly listening to the same tune of classical music in harmony with no discussions or arguments.

''You know Robotnik; I thought our taste in music would clash.'' Vlad began speaking, tuning a program while Eggman was manually installing strange weaponized turrets, finishing his line. "Oddly not as much as our egos.''

The two had to admit when they're not clashing the other, they can talk like normal human beings. There's the exception when it comes down with the black knight willing to kill them at any time but that's work related.

''Do you know what our ''boss'' is doing?'' Vlad questions, not having seen the evil dragon checking up on them in his usual or human forms for a while. Eggman snarls, not in the least concern although his own spies informed him that the dragon is busy and that's enough of a reason to still follow him lead.

''The Dark Lord is playing very quiet but my suspicious is we might get competition.'' Robotnik said assuming at best there's a new force out there ready to make things harder for them.

Vlad scoffs at that as he's seen the Dark Lord's powers and he could, if probably, put down even the ghost king, Pariah Dark, who took more than the combine might of himself and Danny to stop him.

''I really doubt it. I mean minus those Akatsuki wannabes, there's no real-'' Masters protested not possible for any to oppose that dragon but sadly he couldn't finish as a voice calls out. ''We're back!''

Two figures materialized out of nowhere, no doubt invisible, since they are ghosts.

The cybernetic ghost called Technus who resembles a man but with green skin with a long white hair mullet while wearing black sunglasses and also wearing a black suit with a grey cape around his shoulders.

The cyborg-like ghost hunter called only by Skulker. He had a mechanical robotic arm and some body parts with a green fiery Mohawk and black hunting clothes.

''Aw god, why?'' Eggman utters angrily, hating Vlad's ''hired'' help. More like useless as they can't even kill a 14… 15 year old teenager with ghost powers… Eggman stopped himself realizing he could have describe Sonic and be comparing himself to those failures. He stops himself.

''I, Tech-'' Technus was about to monolog but Vlad stopped him. ''Yea-yea, Skulker, speak.''

''It seems the ghost child is returning home.'' Skulker informs him straight forward, also detesting the cyber ghost's endless speechless and referring to himself in third person. Vlad smirks, loving these new more than he had hoped.

''Good. Daniel gone means I'll have an advantage against that Team Dragon Knight.'' He said very pleased, already imagination not having to deal with Daniel and his new group but alone with his new allies. Vlad did not forget that stupid annoying ninja boy. Really, wearing orange jumpsuit makes you a ninja. What's next? Mystical Valkyries are simple home country girls. The nerve that will be.

''And their Ghost Portal will be exposed.'' Vlad added, also liking the idea of getting his hands on that portal. Eggman agrees and even assuming. ''Now that might come in handy. Might let the Dark Lord slide on our past mistake.''

''Good, then once that moron Jack and his family leave, I will buy the house and finally be a step ahead of Daniel and-'' Vlad was already calculating his plan but Technus spoiled it. ''But they're going to get the money to keep the house from Kaiba.''

''…'' Silence took the room as Vlad grunts furiously. Out of all the billionaires, it had to be that one that Danny could possibly turn to. He finally spoke harshly. ''Oh cameral muffins! Seto Kaiba has the means and the money to give that lard of an idiot the money to buy the house and keep it from my gasp.''

Eggman checks his watch not saying a word, as if counting down when Vlad would have come up with a solution. Once it hit 10 seconds, Vlad shouted getting an idea. ''I GOT IT!''

Eggman rubs his forehead not at all surprised.

''Skulker, Technus, you two are-'' Vlad was about to order the two ghosts except the hunter ghost disputes on the team-up. ''You cannot be serious if I have to work with this annoying-''

''Daniel Rug.'' Vlad said those words, the very same words even Skulker cannot deny.

''…'' Skulker was left speechless. He hates Technus, a lot, but his dream to have the ghost boy as a rug is worth it. ''Always tempting me with my greatest desire.''

Vlad smirks as he resumes. ''As I was saying, you two handle in dealing with Daniel and his friends once they're all in KaibaCorp and kill everyone in it.''

''Now that would be AWESOME!'' Technus was in with the plan also having a dream. ''I, Technus, had a dream to enter into Kaiba Corporation's mainframe and gain their great technological knowledge.''

Vlad found that disturbing, not sure if the ghost could be referring about mating with a system… but he played along.

Eggman watches, feeling slightly bad as he can already assume those two will fail with the numbers they will face. And then an idea pop in the evil scientist head.

''If you two fools are going, taking these with you.'' Robotnik spoke, pressing a switch in his hovercraft as suddenly multiple shadows emerges, their eyes glowing red. The other three turn and saw in shock of these robots.

''Oh I like it!'' Technus said in approval along with Skulker with a smirk. Vlad, crossing his arms, wasn't as pleased eyeing the genius. ''Eggman, this is none of your concern.''

''Last I check we're both told NOT to do anything but it doesn't mean others can't take our orders or use our stuff.'' Eggman insists as this was their only means to finally winning. Vlad hums, now seeing reason how this idea might work in their favor.

''It would impress the Dark Lord…'' The half ghost said, grinning as he imagined how the evil dragon would get extremely happy seeing the death of the Dragon Knight and his friends, minus his niece or else they'll be dead, and the gifts he would give them and that caused Vlad to blush and droll a bit. ''More than enough to gain both my wishes: getting my Green Packers… and my Maddie.''

Eggman sweat drops, still amazed the man is in love with the mother of his arch-enemy. It's… bizarre and crazy.

''The poor fool.'' Robotnik utters shaking his head. Both Skulker and Technus oddly agree with the mad scientist.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Yugi and friends with the Fenton Family arrives at the front of KaibaCorp as the group just stared in disbelieve.

''T-this is your business outfit?'' Kurosaki questions with small pupils, staring at Jack's outfit and it was the same exact jumpsuit but with a tie. At least Danny's mom wore a professional blue woman suit.

''Don't bother asking because he doesn't.'' Jazz told the orange-headed Ichigo, having never seen her own father put on something nice, even her graduation party.

Jonouchi just stares at the family feeling truly bad for them especially since Kaiba will give them one glimpse and instantly toss them into a disposal bin, crushing them and he not caring.

''Kaiba is going to chew you people up again, just saying.'' The dirty blond-headed said making it clear that is how Kaiba works. Ichi oddly sides with him on that.

Naruto was against this knowing even a jerk like Kaiba can be tamed if someone like his own rival explains it. ''Nonsense! I bet if Yugi-''

''He won't listen to me Naruto-kun unless it's about a rematch.'' Yugi counteract the Shinobi's belief, causing him to lower his head in shame. Yugi turns to Danny and his family, stating the obvious. ''Danny-kun's parents will have to convince Kaiba-kun… and that's honestly a far-fetched.''

''Like really far, he's not the type to accept ghosts as actually things.'' Judai adds having heard in Duel Academia that Kaiba refuses to submit or even believe in the supernatural stuff… even though he has seen a lot of it.

''NONSENSE! GHOSTS ARE REAL!'' Jack objects with a wide mouth, not possible for a man to not accept the existence of ghosts. Danny groans, certain now his father is even more determine to make Kaiba see reason glaring at Judai. ''… You had to say that.''

Danny was pulled by his father who hugs together his family declaring with the left hand pointing to the sky. ''Us Fentons will prove to Mr. Kaiba Ghosts are real and but be taken serious!''

Danny and Jazz wished they weren't here while Maddie blushes joyful.

''With these Fenton Anti-Ghost Fragrance Repels.'' Jack said pulling strange looking pod-like device from his right pocket.

''…'' Ed was lost in words and so was this plan now saying his farewells. ''Well I'm going to miss this town, got me liking it.''

Ichi gives the Fullmetal a bump on the head telling Danny. ''Um what Eddy is trying to say is good luck Danny-kun, Jazz-chan and parents Nya.''

''Thanks Ichigo.'' Danny thanks her with a small smile, hoping this does work. Yugi nods reminding him. ''Let us know if you need me inside.''

"Might as well right?'' The young Fenton replies as he and his family enter the company's doors.

''… Kaiba is going to chew on them and spit them out?'' The orange-headed Ichigo repeated those words eyeing Jonouchi who nods, having felt the mouth of the man. ''You're talking to the guy who has called me a no-good punk and a second-rate non-duelist longer than others.''

''It's true.'' Honda botch to that, having seen Kaiba in plenty of times to press his best friend until he snapped like a dog having a flea.

Seto Kaiba was working on the final parts to the second new Duel Disk. Currently the rest are going to take time but to promote the new line, as well as his new deck, he has a chance to settle the fact that he can finally defeat Yugi.

'' _The New Duel Disk should be ready soon and once it is, I can settle our score once and-_ '' Kaiba was telling himself about to complete the final touches until video chat opens up in his laptop. He groans forced to accept as his little brother's face pops out in window form. ''What is it Mokuba?''

''Nii-san, um… unexpected guests are here for you.'' Mokuba nervously tells him since he saw who's coming directly to his brother's office.

Kaiba groans almost certain this was Pegasus wanting something from him now.

''So help me if it's Pega-'' He was grunting angrily at the mere image of the man but instead it was much worst.

What came busting in was Jack Fenton, being the clueless goofball with his family behind him.

''Hello Mr. Kaiba! How about I call you Mr. K?'' Jack greets Kaiba, trying to be very friendly to leave a good impression… and it was the exact opposite.

''Really now?'' Danny and Jazz questioned with narrowing expressions at their father.

''…'' Kaiba looks at him, not forgetting that stupid face or the ghost weapons and services this idiot was trying to sell him. ''Well it's the giant idiot buffoon from before.''

''Well he's not always-'' Danny tries to defend his father only for Kaiba to silence him. ''Save it Fenton, your father is that regardless of your opinion.''

Danny groans seeing what Jonouchi meant by chewing you up and spitting you out.

Seto firmly sits, eyeing these people and not in the mood to play this game. Still, he gives them the humor as he demands coldly, position like a businessman. ''So what does the American ''future astronaut'' low graded kid and his… family, want with me?''

''You sure love keeping tabs on people.'' Jazz said slightly amazed the man knew her little brother's dream to be a space man. Kaiba smirked a bit impressed by this one. ''It's a hobby, like calling security.''

Jazz knew he was no easy bargainer so she needs to play him by using reason, much like how she managed to force every person in Amity Park to buy her chocolate bars when she was merely 7.

''Now Kaiba-san, my parents are simply here to offer you a service that someone successful and well important would be interested in to protect your sensitive information or equipment from supernatural hands. Even someone like yourself can see value even if the ideal of this service is not normal.'' The elder Fenton sibling suggested the service which sounded impressive to others.

Seto eyes her quiet sinister, even more impressed how she was holding her ground by his mere glare.

''… It seems my investigator wasn't kidding that you're the most intelligent member of your family.'' Kaiba praises Jazz who smiles, glad he saw reason… until he added with a disappointing expression. ''But you failed to impress me the moment you said ''supernatural''.

Danny sighs, thinking his sister got him with that smart mouth of hers. He was toucher like a nut's shell.

''Now Mr. Kaiba, like my daughter was saying, someone as well protective as yourself can see what we're offering is more than a simple service but a-'' Danny's mother tries to use logic only for Jack to butt in having a better idea. ''Leave it to me Maddie! Listen up K, I call you that right?''

''…'' Kaiba just glares bored and not humorist by that stupid initial this idiot gave him.

Jack grins stating with a wink. ''Your company and even your mansion might be protected by HUMAN invaders but not GHOSTS.''

Kaiba just stares not even sure what the man just said was real or his own imagination, questioning him. ''A-are you trying to make me see the difference between something that is real and the other isn't?''

He was sadly ignored by Jack as he pulls out his strange Fenton Anti-Ghost Fragrance Repel device. He activates the device announcing. ''Check out these babies and then you'll see no ghosts floating in your company!''

Kaiba and the rest of the Fenton Family watched as the device was placed on the table and let it do its thing.

 **5 minutes later** **…**

''…'' Kaiba had a look that mixed angry with serenity as his face boils. He had been working like any man in his office and this idiot left it in a no free toxic zone. ''You left my office uninhabitable.''

''But now its ghost proof. How about we try-'' Jack, grinning seeing the bright side of things, says as he tries to make a deal only to be shut down by a hateful glance coming from Kaiba's face. ''Leave before I'm forced to use violence.''

Danny gulps never seeing this guy this mad before. He had to do something speaking his big mouth. ''Come on Kaiba, I know my dad is…''

He was interrupted sadly not by Kaiba but the scent of the ghost repellent. He covers his nose, coughing out in pain that he even dropped on his knees and his eyes became watery. ''Geez, what did you use to make that smell!''

Jack chuckles forgetting his son was part ghost, making it harder to test on him than before.

''The point is, my parents need this or else our-'' Danny tries to resume still on his knees now to be interrupted by Kaiba crossing his army dispassionate. ''Not interested and don't care. Leave.''

Danny sighs hoping this wouldn't come to this but they had no choice. He made the text message on his phone and sent it to Ichi. ''Alright, Plan B it is.''

Ichi receive the message letting the others know. ''It's on Nya.''

Jonouchi groans wishing to avoid this as the group enters inside. Unaware both Skulker and Technus had been spying on the group waiting for them to enter.

''It's on! I got the mainframe.'' Technus declares very excited, wanting to get his ghostly hands right into the machine system of Kaiba Corporation. Skulker snarls not interesting as he had spotted the group entering and out of them he knew one he can control.

''Then the ghost child is mine and I know how to beat him once and for all.'' The ghost hunter said smirking, seeking his eyes at Naruto.

Kaiba overheard Danny's words and forms a small smirk. "Oh Plan B? You mean Yugi.''

''Yea, basically…'' The young Fenton replied blushing red. Kaiba scoffs, not at all surprised. ''Typical. Do I have to deal with whatever life crisis you or-''

Suddenly the lights within the company had all turned off. Everyone inside, employees and Yugi and his group were shocked as the emergency lights turn on, alarms went off and the doors were all shut down.

Kaiba panics realizing he was trapped in this floor, trying to press the elevator but it was unresponsive.

''What did you do now?!'' Seto turns demanding angrily towards Danny who sweats terrified. ''Eh nothing?''

Kaiba narrows his eyes still mad as he communicates his brother with his Duel Disk's headset. ''Mokuba!''

''I got no clue Nii-san it's the mainframe acting up and…

''Mokuba? Can you hear me?''

He rushes to a computer in another room, trying to enter his system but he had no control over it, startling him. ''I lost control?''

The Fenton Family stares at the screen seeing multiple errors.

'' **System Overwrite... System Ooooovvveerrrrrr…** '' The voice of the system spoke before completely stopping and the screen turn black. Kaiba stares madden as suddenly the screen changes as the image of Technus appears laughing.'' **HAHAHA!** ''

''Aw no…'' Danny and Jazz utters not expecting this. Jack got intense seeing the ghost.

'' **It is puny mortals! I, Technus, have complete control over Kaiba Corporation's Mainframe!** '' The cyber ghost declares laughing again. Kaiba turns giving a death glare towards Danny who protests waving his arms.''Dude, this guy is crazy for machines. Not my fault.''

'' **Kinda is Ghost Child!** '' Technus disagrees loudly. Danny was paralyzed looking at the screen and asks puzzled. ''He can hear us? Of course he can.''

''COME OUT AND FIGHT GHOST!'' Jack yells at the ghost, grabbing the screen almost breaking it if not trying to be held back by his family.

'' **Haha! Afraid not! For you see…** '' Technus announces laughing as by cue downstairs, Yugi and the others were suddenly surrounded by a group of miniature Egg Beaters, heavily weaponized robots that resembled Eggman with the red, black, grey and yellow color designs, yellow metal mustaches and spikes all over their bodies. '' **You are all going to die here!** ''

Kaiba grits his teeth, hating ghosts more than people… and Fentons just as much. ''I hate all of you right now.''

Danny was really not expecting this day to turn like this, lowering his head. ''Just my bad luck.''

Trapped like mice, how can Yugi, Danny and the others deal with these dangerous threats within Kaiba Corp?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

KaibaCorp is in lock down! With Technus in control of the Mainframe and in control of Eggman's Mini Egg Beaters, Yugi and the others must stop the Ghost. And to make it worst is the fact that Skulker uses this chance to possess Naruto, using him as a means to defeat Danny once and for all. Can our heroes overcome this and prevent the Ghost Portal to be used by evil hands?

Ichigo: Why the hell does this ghost refer to himself in third person?

Yugi: It's annoying, I know.

Judai: Alright Yugi-san, what's the plan?

Yugi: We have to reach Danny and figure out how to stop Technus. Maybe with some kind of Anti-Virus or-

Ichi: Um everyone, Naruto-kun isn't acting like himself.

Danny appears: Let me deal with him. You guys just try to stop this madhouse.

Ed: Well we better have to. *everyone eyes him* Aw darn it… Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Connection of Friends! Farewell isn't Goodbye Forever!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Careful Danny-kun!

Danny nods: I don't intend to let Skulker beat me by using any of my friends!

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Yep, this is Danny leaving Mini-Arc… but not leaving DKR; just home which means he will show up but not as much as before. The reason for is that he has a home and it will play a part in a future arc. And how will Danny come back to help the others? Oh the next chapter will explain it. I hope the rest of you are enjoying it.

Do not worry; I have something after the next chapter and then one tiny thing before we get to something involving actual story.


	18. 16: Farewell isn't Goodbye Forever!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 16 of the Third Volume and the new arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 16: The Connection of Friends!** **Farewell isn't Goodbye Forever!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi and friends learned that Danny and his family are leaving since the Exchange Student program ended. Saying his goodbye to the friends he was lucky to have met in a trip he didn_ _'t expect he would enjoyed, they learned a shocking truth that the Ghost Portal Danny's parents, mainly his father, installed will blow up and take the city with it unless it runs down its power source. But the actual program means the house can't be sold or someone can use this portal for evil reasons._

 _Forced in a pinch for money and Naruto's big mouth, Kaiba is the only source of income that can help the Fentons to buy the house and keep the Ghost Portal in check. However, Vlad learned of this and uses Skulker and Technus to deal with them as he finds the means to buy the house as the ghosts will be aided with Eggman's latest machine._

 _The plan to convinced Kaiba to accept Fenton Works' services fails and so does Plan B when Technus possesses the Mainframe KaibaCorp, leaving it in lockdown and our heroes are forced to not only battle the robots and the controlled security system but Skulker who is aiming to use Naruto to defeat Danny._

 _Can our heroes overcome this ordeal?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Danny groans really not wanting his last day in Domino City or basically Japan to be trapped in the company of a CEO with an ego as huge as a smart Dash Baxter TIMES 100 and he has money, a lot… having to deal with the craziness of Technus hacking himself into Kaiba Corporation and trapped with his parents and big sister… just a great day if not including the whole reason they're even in this situation.

Kaiba was having the most trouble, trying anything to hack back to his systems but the ''virus'' has stopped him at every time. He groans angrily, tried playing this stupid game. He turns to Danny and now has the nerve to ask for his help. "So Fenton… how do we get rid of this pest?''

''Easier said than done. Technus is your type of technological ghost so unless you have a super good delete program… good luck.'' Danny tells him the 101 on the cybernetic ghost not mentioning he's as annoying as bug bites.

''… What other way is there?'' Kaiba demanded to know, not having the likeness to accept this. Danny hums thinking. Last time he had to enter a video game Technus was in but he knew that ghost wouldn't let him try the same thing twice. Besides, knowing Technus, he might use Kaiba's system as a hostage or else he would destroy it… and then Kaiba will kill him.

''Darn, Tucker would find a way like he did last time.'' Danny mutters, knowing well Tucker would think of some solution.

Jack was basically silent, not having a clue with technology stuff. Maddie hums not having an idea… but Jazz snapped her fingers having an idea. ''Why not trapped him in a separate space away from the system?''

Danny blinks almost getting the idea what she meant. ''Like inside a USB?''

Jazz nods smirking. Kaiba thought about it for a second as he slowly forms a smirk. "… That might work. Not bad girl.''

Jazz smiles feeling praised. Kaiba closes his eyes ordering her. ''I need to get one.''

Jazz sighs goes to find one. Danny smiled knowing he wasn't needed here worry whatever this attack was all meant for… or this was it and it was a lazy attempt. At any rate, he wants to check up on the others.

''Meanwhile… I'll go use the bathroom because I got to-'' Danny tries to make up an excuse to be alone, go ghost and…

He pause feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see his mother being the one who placed the hand over his shoulder.

''Danny sweetie, go help your friends.'' Maddie tells him smiling, trusting in her son. Danny had an awkward expression, not sure he followed until he snaps out forgetting that his parents already knew about that he is Danny Phantom. ''Oh yea, I forgot.''

''If you see any ghosts that aren't you son… CATCH THEM HARD!'' Jack tells Danny grinning determine to see his son do his best. The young Fenton smiled nodding. ''Yes sir.''

Danny backs away, lifting up his arms and shout. ''I'm going ghost!''

A white energy ring appears around his stomach, splitting into two parts going up and down. The rings cover his body and transform him into his Phantom form, smirking as he floats with ghost-like bottom tail. He salutes them with Jazz just returning with a USB to see her brother turning invisible and then went intangible into the wall.

''… Your son is a ghost hero and this doesn't disturb you?'' Seto questions not at once referring Danny as half ghost. Jack smiles at him as once upon a time he wouldn't and didn't even notice his son's weird behaviors or his own desire to capture the ghost boy. But when it was basically revealed to him by his lovely and smarter daughter, well… it made him happy because now ghosts are easier to catch and of course his son saved their home and the world more than once.

''Our Danny boy is just like us, a fully blooded ghost hunting Fenton!'' Jack declares proudly in his own good nature. Maddie nods feeling the same way. Kaiba just eyes him with disbelief, not sure if they're crazy or not. ''… I see why he and your daughter are the normal ones.''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Mokuba has been trying all types of connections to reach his brother but none reached since even their personal line is connected to the mainframe not in their control.

''Darn, I can't connect back to Nii-san.'' He curses upset, not able to do anything. He turns to the scientists also trapped with him in the bottom basement. ''Do we even have feed on the cameras?''

''Static mostly sir.'' The head scientist said, watching as the others couldn't even get a feed at all, well except for the last recording. ''But we got this before we lost control of the system.''

Mokuba blinks watching the recording and seeing Yugi and his friends entering the building and then a minute later a group followed and these surprised the young Kaiba sibling. ''Robots?''

At this time, Yugi and the others had entered the building, locked out from getting out with many innocents while also surrounded by a group of robots.

''Why do these things look like the fat evil guy the blue rat battles?'' Edward questions almost annoyed stun. The others sweat drop, glad Sonic wasn't here or he would have called Ed any of the L-I-T-T-L-E words. But the Alchemist wasn't wrong as Yugi did notice it. ''They do look like Doctor Eggman-kun.''

The robots almost all reacted to that, locking their weapon attached arms at the group. Ichi gulps holding her Mew Pendant Necklace, needed to transform but she couldn't with the group of strangers eyeing her. Kurosaki was in the same position although he can just say he had a heart attack.

''Not a problem! I'll just beat their metal butts ya know!'' Naruto declares serious, slamming his right fist over his left palm before making his signature hand seal.

''Wait Naruto-kun-'' Yugi tries stopping him from making a move without first thinking of a plan but Naruto ignored him shouting. '' _ **SHADOW CLONE-**_ ''

Before he could complete his words, an Egg Beater comes out of nowhere behind Naruto and grabs the ninja from the back, pushing him right into a wall.

''WAAAA!'' Naruto screams as he crashes into the wall, leaving the others behind. Everyone else sweat drops with Judai chuckling nervously. ''Hehe, there he goes.''

Kurosaki sweat drops, not able to take this too. He grabs his Substitute Shinigami Badge and slams it across his chest. A burst of light was seen as his real body drops unconscious while Kurosaki in his Shinigami form emerges out. Jonouchi and the others drag the real body of the orange-headed Ichigo away.

''Let's make this quick!'' Kurosaki declares grabbing and unsheathing Zangetsu behind his back, pointing his giant sword at the enemy robots. Judai smirks in agreement activating his Duel Disk while his eyes flash orange and teal colors. ''You bet Mr. Shinigami.''

''I agree too.'' Edward states clapping his hands as sparks fly. He turns slightly to the redhead pigtail Ichigo, telling her as he slams his hands on the ground. ''Ichigo, giving you some privacy.''

Ed transmutes a wall in between them and the innocents, protecting them temporary from the bots but also prevented them to see Ichigo transform.

'' _Thank you Eddy!_ '' Ichi said to herself, thankful for his help as he kisses her pendant, chanting inside her thoughts.'' _Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!_ ''

Her necklace pendant glows brightly as Ichi morphs and transforms as light before fully becoming Mew Ichigo, winking as she does her cat-like pose.

Yugi smiles as he pulls out his Dragon Sword as all 5 stood together. Jonouchi and Honda smirk snapping their fingers declaring.''Yea kick butt, Team Dragon Knight!''

Team Dragon Knight dashes at the robots who replied firing miniature bullets. Judai quickly acts summoning Elemental HERO Neos, intercepting and chopping the bullets into pebbles with one swipe. Ed then replies slamming his hands together, sparks flying between them as he slams them on the ground creating and manipulating a wave of moving earth spikes towards the robots.

The robots flies off evading the spikes only to now are in the crossfire of the others. Yugi and Kurosaki slashes through two of the robots with their swords coated with their energies. Mew Ichigo performs a _**Secret Technique: Cat Claw-Pounce**_ on her opponent, piercing right-though the robot with her claw-shaped hand strike thanks to her superhuman strength.

The robots tried to reply with multiple rockets but Judai quickly summons Elemental HERO Mudballman, intercepting most missiles while Ed transmutes another wall to intercept. Both that wall and the previous one broke apart as the Egg Beaters came charging at the other human innocents with their spiky wrist arms.

They didn't get the chance as Yugi fires a _**Dragon Slash Attack**_ , tearing though most of them. Kurosaki, however, tosses his sword while grapping on its long ripped bandage ribbon by the end and spins it rapidly, swinging it forward and slashes through the bots. Mew Ichigo purrs bringing out her Strawberry Bell and fires a quick but powerful _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ , damaging the robots in one blast.

''Nice job guys!'' Jonouchi cheers for the heroes, seeing them really owning those tincans as they stood no chance. Anzu crosses her arms, eyeing the dirty blond-headed firmly demanding him. ''Aren't you going to help them?''

Jonouchi blinks speechless, feeling embarrassed as that was the reason why he couldn't fight, explaining. ''Yea… forgot my Duel Disk.''

Anzu sighs figuring as much. As this happened, the small group of Team Dragon Knights have destroyed at best 10 of the miniature Egg Beaters but there was still half of them left.

''That fat egg sure makes pretty impressive machines.'' Edward confesses how impressive the evil genius is in making these bots. Yugi sweat drops, not much of a fan with these things replying. ''Let's try to worry how impressive they are after we beat them.''

Ed scoffs a bit as he said. ''Whatever you say, leader.''

Yugi startles by the alchemist's words, protesting them. ''Hey I didn't-''

He wasn't able to finish as Ed runs off to confront the robots. Yugi just stares flabbergasted that happened. If anything, he didn't know how to react being called a leader. '' _Me… leader?_ ''

* * *

Naruto, alone, fought the mini-Egg Beater with a kunai. He tries slashing the thing, not even doing a scratch on the thing. The robot replies punching the Shinobi back with great force, slamming him onto the wall.

The blond-headed shinobi gets up on his feet, spitting out some of his blood angrily at the machine. ''I… hate… robots.''

The Egg Beater almost understood those words, angrily with its visor blue eye, coming at Naruto with weapon arms. The ninja panics starting to run away as the robot began firing a barrage of bullet-shaped energy blasts.

''I DIDN'T MEAN IT, YA KNOW!'' Naruto shouts crying of terror with widely open eyes, running for his life. The robot consecutive fires its weapons at the target who dodges with flips and zig-zag motion. It then try firing mini rockets at the ninja who wall runs at max speed, trying to out run the rockets except the last one as the explosion sends him flying. Naruto pants landing on his feet as he couldn't dodge these forever. He slaps both sides of his face, trying to think just like Jiraiya would… when he wasn't doing perverted stuff. '' _Focus-focus! Just like Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and even Ero-Sennin taught you._ ''

He tries to be calm, thinking for a second and then realized there was a way. ''Got it!''

Naruto turns quickly pulling out a scroll and summons a Fuma Shuriken. ''Hey trash bin!''

The robot glares at the shinobi locking weapons. Naruto smirks enhancing his giant shuriken with Wind Chakra, gaining chakra-like blades on each end of the weapon. He threw it at full force at the robot but the Egg Beater punches through the weapon, destroying it. The robot did receive damaged and was taken in surprised as a second one appears right in front of it. The bot swings its other arm, upper-cutting the ninja weapon upright. It then raised the same arm, pointing its weapons at Naruto who grins. The robot was confused until the same Shinobi poofs into smoke, confirming it wasn't the same Naruto.

''TRY THIS!'' Naruto's voice shouts above the Egg Beater. It raised its head to see the real Naruto, having used the _**Transformation Technique**_ to become the second Fuma Shuriken, descends rapidly at the machine having just made a _**Rasengan**_ without a Shadow Clone.

''NOW I GOT YOU! _**RASENGAN!**_ '' Naruto shouts slamming his spiraling sphere of Chakra directly over the Egg Beater's head, denting and crashing right through it. Naruto leaps backward, eyeing that the head was unrecognizable. The machine still tries to move but not able to see.

Naruto makes a funny face starting to laugh his butt off. ''HAHAHA! Like a chicken loses his head, you lost yours metal trash.''

The robot tries to move around struggling to take aim at the ninja but struggled to lock where it was. Naruto grins pulling out Kunais with Explosive Tags, each one enhanced with Wind Chakra. ''Now eat these!''

He tosses them right across the Egg Beater's body, piercing each one on it thanks to the sharp chakra ends. The Explosive Tags all glow and exploded into a massive explosion, leaving behind a burned and damaged Egg Beater, barely able to move but at this point it couldn't even do anything.

Naruto eyes it, grinning as he jumps up of perfect victory, raising his arm up happily. ''SCORE ONE FOR THE GREATEST NINJA EVER!''

''And my ticket to capturing the Ghost Child!'' A voice suddenly spoke startling Naruto. He turns as Skulker materializes before him, smirking with his arms crossed. Naruto widens his eyes, slowly becoming even more scared.

''AAAWW! GHOST!'' The blond-headed Shinobi screams of terror, beginning to quickly run for his life. Skulker drops his jaw not believing he would chase away from him, following him flying. ''Stop running coward!''

Naruto runs rapidly, swinging his arms like a crazy jogger, declining. ''I AM NOT!''

The hunter ghost got annoyed, firing ghostly energy blasts from his mechanical arm but Naruto zig-zags still screaming.

''Enough of this!'' Skulker shouts annoyed taking aim and fires a precise dart shot from his robotic arm at Naruto. The dart was about to hit the target's butt but the dart just missed the hit, hitting instead the wall.

''THAT ALWAYS… Never works!'' Skulker yells furious, not believing his chances. He was now forced to fire a net blast, knowing that never fails him. He fires the net, actually catching a speedy Naruto onto the ground. The Shinobi struggles to break free, using his Kunai but with no luck snapping it.

''Now I have you!'' Skulker declares evilly with a smug smirk, flying right at the trapped ninja and enters his body. Naruto widen his eyes terrified, letting out a terrorizing shriek. ''NNNOOOO!''

* * *

Even though he was far from the others, Mew Ichigo's ears picked up Naruto's screaming worrying the cat girl.

The Mew Mew distant herself from another Egg Beater she was fighting, kicking it back as she warns the others. ''That was Naruto-kun! I heard him. He was yelling pretty scared Nya.''

Yugi, blocking his latest Egg Beater's punches with his sword from hurting the innocents, believed her, but he could also still sense Naruto and he was at the moment okay.

''Easier said than done but we still got these things to deal with.'' Kurosaki told the cat girl as he tries to slash of an Egg Beater from hurting a random person but it caught his sword. This made the Substitute Shinigami mad that this mad genius must have figured out how to see Shinigamis.

Yugi couldn't help but agree managing to punch the robot he was fight back expertly before grabbing the innocent away from it to Jonouchi's group.

''Kurosaki-san, Edward-kun, Mew Ichigo-kun, deal with them while I and the others try to protect the innocents.'' Yugi orders firmly to the other three who took that by surprise but nodded.

''That we can do Nya!'' Mew Ichigo lets him know smiling, going to make him proud. Yugi smiles eyeing Judai and ordering him too. ''Judai-kun, break that wall.''

''You read my mind Yugi-san.'' Judai replies grinning, hoping to do some demolition work. He pulls out a card and summons it. ''Come out, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!''

Appearing beside Neos was the brown furred mole with split opened drill-like ring collar around its neck with sharp mole claws. Soon both the Neo-Spacian and Neos fly up seemingly entering Neo Space. ''Contact Fusion! Show yourself Elemental HERO Grand Neos!''

Emerging was the fused Neos form of Grand Mole, wearing a greyish brown armor with a giant drill arm on the right arm.

''Drill through the wall!'' Judai commands his HERO. The monster charges spinning his drill weapon arm and starts striking the wall. The others watched knowing this would work instantly but instead the wall remain scratched but not pierced through. This startled the Elemental HERO duelist.

''That should have worked.'' Bakura utters, certain much like the others that would have worked.

''Hey! Can anyone hear me?'' A voice suddenly spoke up through a computer, shocking the group. Jonouchi and the others approached the computer that spoke and saw Mokuba on the screen, managing to gain a tiny bit of control.

''Hey Mokuba!'' Jonouchi calls out waving hello. The younger Kaiba sibling blinks to see them. ''It's you guys.''

Yugi quickly forms and unleashes a Dragon Art: Fire Dragon Technique, consuming the Egg Beater temporary. He reaches the computer and speaks to Mokuba. ''Mokuba-kun, we're trying to take the people still trapped in the first floor away from the robots but Judai-kun can't tear through the wall.''

Mokuba was left surprised and then left in an awkward place. ''Oh that…''

Yugi burrow his eyebrows as did the others as Mokuba explains nervously. ''Our stepfather had this building enhanced that such a thing like bullets or sharp stuff could break through the building's walls. Not even like a massive explosion could harm Kaiba Corporation.''

Everyone was left shocked even Judai who now recalls what had happened to Kaiba Corp in the future during the events of Darkness. The building was exploded and withstood the ground, still tall.

'' _Who knew?_ '' Yubel said quite amazed that was how the building withstood the explosion in the future.

''It'll have something inhuman to do any damage or something extremely powerful.'' Mokuba told them, not sure of any way they can make a wall. Yugi bit his lip, pretty amazed and even though he wants to know how it's made, he doesn't have the time. Ed felt the same, certain he could examine and use Alchemy to change the structure of the wall… but right now his hands are tied battling his robot that just broke his spear.

''I am NOT going to use a _**Getsuga Tensho**_ to possibly tear this building apart!'' Kurosaki protested pushing back his enemies' blasters not wanting to endanger the lives on this floor or any of the other floors.

''Then Naruto might do it with a Wind Release version of _**Rasengan**_.'' Yugi came to the conclusion, certain that _**Wind Release: Rasengan**_ might be the only way to tear open the wall. Just as he said that a figure leaps up beside the group.

''Speaking of.'' Judai said smiling, glad his... Judai then startles almost shocked as he felt something wrong with Naruto. Even Mew Ichigo and Yugi felt something was off.

Naruto, not saying a thing, approaches Ed pulling out a Kunai.

''What took you so darn long! We were-'' Edward was complaining upset, slightly glad he came back but before he could say anything Neos, acting to Judai's emotions and Mew Ichigo putting up a barrier intercept against Naruto's surprise attack on Ed, about to stab him on the back.

''WHAT GIVES!'' Ed shouts angrily, not wanting to get stabbed by the idiot of the group. Naruto, making an unexpected evil smirk, raises his head to reveal his glowing red eyes but not the same as when he's in Kyuubi state as his entire eyes were glowing red.

''Not bad humans, you noticed I was not your friend but the greatest huntsmen in the Ghost Zone.'' Naruto, not speaking like himself, spoke menacing. Ed panics never hearing that rough voice nor did Kurosaki or the others… but Yugi and Mew Ichigo did.

''You're that spooky freak with the metal arm who wants to turn Danny into a rug Nya!'' The pink haired cat girl concludes pointing her finger, knowing well the enemy who hunts for Danny to make a rug out of him. Kurosaki was left a stunned expression as he turns towards whatever was controlling Naruto and calls out overreacting. ''What the hell is wrong with you?!''

''Leave Naruto-kun and his body alone, Skulker-kun!'' Yugi demanded nicely, glaring at the ghost possessing one of his friends.

Skulker, indeed possessing the knuckle-headed ninja's body, laughs at such a request. ''Your demands won't frighten me to let go of this body.''

''Not for long.'' A voice spoke back, revealing to be Danny in his ghost form floating above the group. He had his arms crossed, glaring mad at Skulker controlling Naruto's body.

''Danny-kun!'' Yugi calls out smiling, glad he joined them. Danny didn't have time to reply turning around and shaking his butt at Skulker. He snarls using Naruto's face, flying up at him.

''Yugi leave Skulky to me!'' Danny tells the tricolor head as he grabs Naruto's shoulders as Skulker was in close and throws him easily hard through the ceiling. Danny flies right behind him, disappearing into the second floor.

''He's got this.'' Judai said, averaging confident that their ghost friend got this. Yugi nods smiling as they focus their attention back at the Egg Beaters.

* * *

Now in the second floor, Danny immediately slams a fist at Skulker but he catches it with Naruto's hand. Danny uses this chance to grab the other hand, putting the two in a lock.

''Well if it ain't the worst ghost hunter ever. How's trying to capture me Skulky?'' Danny asks his lame hunter nemesis with a smirk, being the one holding him in a lock. Skulker grits his teeth, trying to headbutt the ghost boy but Danny splits using duplication as both the real and the copy slam their fists across his chest, sending him back before both parts became one.

''Laugh now Phantom but now you will become my rug-trophy!'' Stalker declares flying back at Danny but was instantly blasted back by one of Danny's ghost rays. He yawns seeing the great hunter on the ground. ''Then fight me like a ghost than a chicken ghost. Unless you're scared to be reduce into pieces and I get to play handball with your tiny real body?''

Those words went deep, making Skulker just as angrier. He tries to relax, responding mad. ''I will not be played again child. For you see, your friend shall grant me my victory and your destruction.''

''Yea? Prove it.'' Danny said with disbelief, not seeing him anymore stronger than he would be when not possessing someone. Skulker, however, grins evilly as he forms the very Hand Seal that Danny knew by the number of times Naruto has used it, shouting it. '' _ **SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Within an instant, smoke poofs and emerges 20 Shadow Clones each being Skulker. This took Danny in surprise for once with a stunned expression. ''… What the heck?! HOW DID-''

''I study my prey boy and that includes your friends.'' Skulker informs him having used his time to take revenge and did so by studying his new friends and their abilities. This body, the ninja, was the best one and the easiest to control. ''Out of all of them, this one has the means to put you down and with my powers plus his abilities.''

Danny gulps, really not expecting Skulker to have gotten a brain and made things harder for him.

''YOU ARE MINE!'' Skulker and his clones shouted jumping at Danny, their hands engulfed with ghost energy.

Can the ghost boy handle Skulker like this and save Naruto?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Danny: Snap out of it Naruto! I can**_ _ **'t exactly beat Skulker like this!**_

 _ **Ed: The next time I see that stupid ninja, I**_ _ **'m going to beat him up! Believe that!**_

* * *

Kaiba had been rapidly trying to hack his system now needed to send the annoying virus ''ghost'' into the USB. Jazz watches along with her parents to see the CEO of KaibaCorp typing into the keyboard amazingly, almost not even human. However, even when Kaiba managed to hack Industrial Illusions during Duelist Kingdom, struggled as that Technus was quickly able to rewrite his own hacking programs to fail.

''That virus-'' Seto mutters angrily but was corrected by Jack. ''Ghost.''

''… The thing is about to be locked in a dark corner of a USB.'' Kaiba rephrased as he enters the final keys to his real hacking program, using distractions before to distract the pest. He had him setting the trap but once it went off, the program was stopped and error out.

Kaiba grits his teeth as Technus pops in the screen again wagging his finger and mocking him. " **NANANANA! You can** **'t capture I, Technus, with such obvious tricks!** ''

''I will delete you.'' Kaiba vows viciously, wanting to get this bug off his company's property. He has tried everything except the unthinkable, destroy his mainframe. If he does that, Kaiba Corporation would lose everything and be forced to start by scrap. Even with the linked and heavily protected back-drive could be affected since this virus would most likely spread there too.

''Darn, if only my repellents could reach that ghost and catch him.'' Jack said annoyed, really wanting to get the ghost. Maddie felt the same actually pulling out a small anti-ghost weapon. ''Or one good zapping.''

Jazz looks at them not surprised but then an idea popped into her head, hugging them. ''Dad, mom, that's it!''

''Really?!'' Both of them said in amazement as Kaiba instantly protested. ''I don't need this room also poisoned.''

Jazz faces him shaking her head. ''Not exactly. If Technus can see and hear us then he can feel too.''

''Like smell can enter a computer system.'' Jack questions not so sure or even sure of that. Jazz once more shook her head. ''I wasn't going to use the repelled for that.''

She reaches to her back pocket and pulls a green colored USB. Kaiba stares at I with confusion as she already had one but didn't bother to use it. Could that be her last resort?

''Say hello to Ghost Overload.'' Jazz declares installing the USB into the computer and installs it.

'' **Ooooh! That sounds like a super cool band-** '' Technus was stating, loving the name until suddenly he felt weird. He blinks, looking around and scanning for any hacking programs but none. Then in a shocking moment his body starts to dissolved, causing great pain to the ghost. '' **W-WHAT IS… HAAAPPPENNNING?!** ''

Kaiba stares with sudden shock, not exactly sure what the girl did but it harmed the virus.

''I'm not as smart as Tucker but I am smart to suggest we make an impossible computer virus for only Technus.'' Jazz declares, feeling proud of her creation. It was still a huge help from Tucker's part but it worked like she hoped.

Kaiba watches the virus actually not able to control the system, cracking a smirk. ''Not bad. Now then…''

He went back to typing rapidly, hacking the virus and prepares the final blow. ''Now get out of my system.''

By pressing Enter, Technus' image vanishes and was sent into the other USB, locking the ghost in there like in stasis.

''It worked!'' The Fentons shouted in victory. Jack raises his hand to Kaiba grinning. ''High Five!''

''…'' Kaiba gives him a death glare. Jack backs away whistling putting down his hand. Kaiba turns back to the computer and commences to take back control, starting a reset to the system. ''Now we wait until the system resets.''

Jazz sighs worrying about Danny and his friends, muttering ''Let's hope the others are doing fine.''

Kaiba overheard that and scoffs, not at all worry since those idiots have Yugi.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

''DAMN THESE THINGS!'' Kurosaki yells slashing through the Egg Beater he was battling and once more it manages to block the Zanpakuto's blade with ease. It then proceeds to punch the Substitute Shinigami across the stomach, sending him back sliding on the ground.

Ed slams his hands and transmutes his automail arm into its blade arm form, running at the Egg Beater. The robot easily counters the blade by shooting multiple blasts at him. The Alchemist tries replying them with his blade, managing to as he swings at the robot again… only to sparks or hit met. Edward blinks and sweat drops as the blade of his arm was destroyed. The robot then proceeds to punch him onto the ground.

Judai summons plenty of his monster friends to help out but each one was instantly blown away by the Egg Beaters. Even Neos struggled to protect his master from any harm, making things harder for Judai.

Mew Ichigo tries kicking and punching her robot enemy but it manages to evade her attacks before grabbing her by the tail. The cat girl screams as the robot spins her around rapidly. It continues until it releases her, sending the Mew Mew face forward onto the wall. Jonouchi and the others saw that, gulping to see even the cat girl was struggling.

Yugi watched enough knowing much better Edward or Kurosaki or even Ichigo had been fighting better through experience… but these things were proving better than them. Something wasn't adding to him and then he saw something as they were still doing nothing to these robots.

''These robots were made to battle their first targets.'' Yugi concludes, moving back from the Egg Beater he was just as much struggled. This surprised the group not at all sure if that was true.

''How are you sure?'' Bakura questions, wondering if that was true then they had a chance. Yugi, however, wasn't so sure but only one idea came in mind. ''… With this theory.''

Without thinking twice, the Dragon Knight charges at his Egg Beater about to fire its blasts.

'' _ **DRAGON SPEED BURST!**_ '' Yugi shouts engulfing his entire body in blueish energy before completely vanishes. The robot was left confused, trying to scan where he went before suddenly found itself thrust backwards by the reappearing Yugi who stabbed it with his sword engulfed in golden energy in the form of a wide spear. '' _ **DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_ ''

The strike destroys the Egg Beater with one blow. Yugi then leaps forward at the others Egg Beaters fighting his friends as without even moving his hands, creates 2 Dragon Clones all splitting up.

''He made Dragon Clones without that hand sign?'' Ed utters in shock, having been told of these ninja's techniques requiring hand seals to use them. Mew Ichigo nods but she also knew what the tricolor head did explaining it. ''Yugi-kun did it because he copied how to do it fast from a guy we fought.''

Edward wasn't sure who she was referring about. Ichi was talking about the time she and Yugi were both confronted and had to fight the very difficult and strong Itachi Uchiha. He was stomping them around even when Yugi began using Yin-Yang Dragon's powers but even then the man was so much stronger. But it was from that encounter that Yugi began to move his hands faster with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to make his clones.

But that was the part that Ichigo didn't understand was how by Yugi managed to learn how to move his hands so fast if he never exactly seen Itachi move his own.

'' _Although I asked Kakashi-san about it and he said only someone with a Sharingan could have seen Itachi moved his hands to make the seals._ '' Mew Ichigo questions having asked the Copy Ninja and even he wasn't sure how Yugi managed. She watches as he and his clones make their move.

One of the Dragon Clones extend back his right fist, shouting. '' _ **DRAGONAUN KNUCKLE!**_ ''

The fist was engulfed in blueish energy in the form of a dragon's claw. The clone swings forward at full strength and with one strike smashing Edward's Egg Beater. The robot lets out multiple sparks before no longer move, completely disable.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN SWORD!**_ '' The real Yugi shouts, engulfing his Dragon Sword in blueish energy and with an unseen swing slashes the robot that had harm Mew Ichigo, destroying it.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_ '' The second Dragon Clone shouts, pointing with the tip of his sword, firing a blueish-white sphere of fiery magical energy. The sphere burns through the robot that Kurosaki was struggling, exploding and partly melted it.

''No way.'' Kurosaki utters, completely astounded by all the different moves Yugi has. Edward was more astonished by the fact he took down the Egg Beaters without any trouble. ''He took down those things easily.''

Yugi eyes the others smiling, successful with his theory as he clarifies. ''These robots were meant to learn and adapt from their individual target on a certain type of move.''

''That's why our attacks didn't do anything!'' Judai realizes, completely amazed by how clever Yugi saw that.

''OKAY NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shouts excitedly, forming hand seals before holding her right hand downward. The hand was then surrounded with sparks of pink electricity in the form of ribbons. She bit her lips feeling the pain as she uses her other hand to pass the electricity to that hand too.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI CURRENT!**_ '' The Mew Mew shouts throwing and spreading her arms, unleashing a burst of multiple electrical-shaped ribbons around at best 3 miniature Egg Beaters, shocking them with great voltage until they were completely disabled.

''Nice job Ichi-chan!'' Judai tells her causing the cat girl to purr blushing. Jonouchi scoffs, thinking he could have done better if he had those powers.

Kurosaki liked their chances but there were still more robots around and the two have used up a lot of their techniques. He knew their chances weren't good and their only way is to take them all out in one go… and that made him realize there was but one way.

''We still got a few left. Guess I have no choice but-'' Ichigo begins to say, holding forward his sword as he uses his other arm to grab his sword arm. He was hoping to not use it but guess it was a good time to-

Suddenly the wall coming from outside burst open, shocking everyone even Kurosaki in moments of going all out. ''The hell?!''

Everyone turns to see coming out of the wall was Sonic, eating a bite of a Chili Dog.

''There you guys were.'' The blue hedgehog says sounding relief, having been searching for them since he deliver the package to Tails from Tucker. ''I mean I was running around not finding you guys anywhere until I heard the shouting and explosion of Egghead's bots.''

Sonic was about to take another bite from his Chili Dog, until he froze up recognizing the robots or well the image of one giant one. He swallows his meal whole as he said stretching his legs. ''Oh these things.''

''You fought them before Sonic-kun?'' Yugi asks not as surprised since these things were made by Sonic's greatest enemy. The hedgehog nods eating his meal completely. ''One giant one… beat me hard.''

Sonic would not forget this thing and he wasn't going to let it have the upper-hand, ever again. He began to build up the **Super Peel Out** ; 8 Figure, move with incredible steady speed with his legs. As he did this, he notices the other pieces of the other miniature Egg Beaters, realizing Yugi and the others handle those ones too, admiring that. ''But hey, you figure out how they fight. Nice!''

The hedgehog now begins to rev himself in one place, surrounding in a blue aura. He grins getting excited. ''Now it's my turn with a boom. _**SONIC BOOST!**_ ''

Sonic blitzes off with impossible speed shooting off the ground with a burst of blue streaming aura. The others watched thinking only a few seconds passed but to the speedy hedgehog, time was just too slow for him. He tears through each remaining Egg Beater with no less of 2 seconds, leaving huge damage holes on their disabled bodies.

Everyone, even Yugi, dropped their jaws not even seeing when Sonic did that. Sonic, however, yawns kicking the head of one Egg Beater bored. ''Man Eggman, you really didn't have time to make these things any better than your first one. Lame.''

Eggman did hear that through the last remaining Egg Beater before circuiting out. ''Darn you Sonic!''

As Sonic defeated the bots, the alarm stops and the doors unlocked themselves along with the windows, ending the lockdown. Kaiba Corp's systems were once more under Kaiba's control.

* * *

Danny was in a fight against Skulker using Naruto's body and fighting Shadow Clones also all possessed by a small spark of the hunter ghost. They each fire ghost rays, forcing Danny to make a barrier and managed to block all the rays even though they still pushed him back. Danny soon replies firing a ghost ray in the form of a sphere, throwing it and exploding upon the contact of a Shadow Clone. Only 10 of them were gone but Danny knew this wouldn't change anything.

The ghost boy heard the sound of static, smirking along with the lockdown over. ''Well guess you're out of allies.''

Skulker scoffs not concern for his so-called allies. Heck, he didn't care about Technus as he was just close to achieving his greatest goal. ''I don't need anyone to finally beat you child!''

Skulker, using Naruto and his clones, charged as they each threw a couple of Shurikens coated with ghost energy. Danny knew going intangible wouldn't work, tries dodging them but one of them manages to hit him across the left rib, the right shoulder and the left leg.

''AW THAT HURT!'' Danny cries out in horrible pain, removing the weapons off those parts of his body. As he did two of the Shadow Clones punched Danny across the face, slamming him through a wall.

Danny groans, trying to get up as he'll feel that one tomorrow. He's not going to last for long and if he comes at Skulker, he'll harm Naruto's body or worst Skulker might if he tries being dirty. He doesn't have a choice but to keep fighting.

''Naruto, if you can hear me, snap out of this!'' Danny shouts at him, flying at the two Shadow Clones at top flying speed and double punches them through into poof smoke.

''Pathetic attempt boy!'' Skulker shouts having a clone help form him a _**Rasengan**_ and throws it with a ghost ray in the same hand. The sphere with ghost energy blast comes at Danny who repels forming another barrier, intercepting the attack. It still sends the ghost boy back while shattering the barrier.

''I have all of this human's tricks and powers.'' Skulker calls him out firing more ghost rays with the clones at the ghost hero. Danny swings his arm and fires multiple barrages of ghost rays, blocking the opposing rays back. ''Stall all you want but nothing you do will stop me.''

Danny glares annoyed, knowing he can't do this all day. He flies downward as Skulker and his remaining clones kept firing ghost rays.

'' _I'm running out of ideas how to snap the idiot out…_ '' Phantom strategies what he needs to do. Once he touches the ground Danny slams his hands and unleashes his ice ghost powers, freezing the ground and everything else it touches. The trick manages to freeze almost all of the Shadow Clones, only leaving 2 left along with the real Naruto or well Skulker having control over him as those 3 leaped away.

Danny looks at Skulker, knowing that the only way to get Naruto out of this is by possessing the ninja too… and that will force both ghosts to fight within the body's conscious and that's where the ''fun'' part starts.

'' _Except for one but I'm not going to go in and see that giant red fox demon that Judai had a chat with… not unless Skulker does something stupid._ '' Danny said, not going to take that risk if Judai was more than confident to speak to a demonic energy fox that can eat him. He just needs to wear Skulker down somehow.

Skulker, however, grew pass his patience. ''You have tested my patience ghost child!''

He and the clones begin to form a Rasengan, becoming larger as sharp sonic came out of it. Danny watches and slowly drops his jaw as Skulker made Naruto's _**Rasenshuriken**_.

''Oh what the heck?! How?!'' Danny bursts in outrage, not possible this was happening. Skulker smirks revealing it. ''Spying on my prey.''

''… Oh you really are desperate aren't you?'' Danny said, noticing how miserable the hunter ghost is to finally turn him into a rug by spying on his friends. Skulker sighs agreeing. ''A lot actually.''

Danny sighs rubbing the back of his head left with no choice now. ''… Don't say you won't regret what you see next.''

''What are you-'' Skulker questions not sure what he was following but then Danny flies up at full speed and without even stopping, enters into Naruto's body. He grabs hold on the real Skulker controlling his friend and slams him into a very dark red room with some water on the ground.

''W-where are we Phantom!'' Skulker demanded angrily managing to extend his mechanical arm, punching Danny off him. The ghost boy manages to float on the air, about to say something until he looks up ahead and his eyes shot widened. ''Holy…''

Skulker raise an eyebrow confused but he knew what the boy was up to accusing him. ''You are not going to trick me that old-''

''Hey ghosty bastard!'' Naruto's voice shouts furious behind Skulker. The hunter ghost snarls as it was a trap getting up and turning. ''You-''

Skulker turns and much like Danny he widens his eyes in complete terror. He did see Naruto there but also a gigantic bar cage behind him with some kind of paper seal. But the most sucking thing was what was inside the cage. Snarling with deep breathes was a gigantic red-orange furry fox with a furious face, red slitted eyes and nine large tails. The fox has whiskers and large fangs, breathing more.

''W-w-what kind of illusion is this?'' Skulker utters overwhelmed backing away from that giant creature. The fox snarls more glaring intense towards that intruder.

'' **You dare control my host and think you can take my only chance of freedom?!** '' The red fox spoke, startling Stulker. He was not expecting this thing to speak no less in a manner he could be understood. The fox got annoyed by no respond, letting out a furious roar at him, letting out shockwaves. '' **DO YOU?!** ''

Skulker braced himself, feeling ominous and limitless energy from this bizarre creature. Naruto smirks crossing his arms, glad for once that the demon fox is on his side, introducing the ghost and him. ''Meet Kyuubi. Kyuubi, meet lunch.''

The Nine-Tails glares at the spiky blond-headed and instead of getting mad, smirks as he can come in terms with that. '' **That I can agree with you brat.** ''

''I warned you.'' Danny said, flying away just so he doesn't come in the crossfire. Soon the Kyuubi lets out another howl, stretching forward his large tails at the hunter ghost.

''Mother…'' Skulker mutters softly, begging for mercy but he wasn't getting any as the tails try to grab him. The ghost tries to run away from them, even blasting them but his attacks barely even fazed any of the tails. He screams, not having a choice but to exit. Kyuubi smirks, opening his mouth and charges and instantly fires a small red sphere of energy from between his fangs. The blast struck the scared Skulker, blasting him upon impact and sends him flying out. Danny salutes Naruto running right behind him.

Skulker shot out from Naruto's body, frightened for his life. Danny soon exits out as the real Naruto blinks confused. He saw that he was holding his _**Rasenshuriken**_ and has it disappear. ''That was weird.''

''You'll get used to it.'' Danny told him smiling, eyeing back at the still frightened Skulker kissing the ground of the real world. He has never entered a body that was going to kill him. He then startles seeing a shadow behind him and turns to see it was Danny, smirking.

''I um… let's call it a tie then hehe.'' Skulker suggests, having been overwhelmed for one day. Danny, however, disagrees smirking even more. ''Um no.''

Danny takes a deep breath in and once he was ready, lets it all out in the form of a shout. '' _ **GHOSTLY WAIL!**_ ''

Danny fire waves of destructive ecto-energy in streams from his voice. The ghostly moans tears through the ground and wall around the floor and defenseless, Skulker was struck against them. He yells in intense pain. ''AAAWWWW!''

Danny was, however, careful to not overdo it as he unleashes just enough until Skulker's body exploded. He stops, smiling as the remains of Skulker's body was scattered and shattered into pieces. What remained was the tiny, green humanoid figure that was the real Skulker, not believing this.

''This isn't over ghost child, I swear-'' The real Skulker shouts angrily, vowing his revenge while Danny, whistling, pulls out the Fenton Thermos and sucks him inside of it. ''Yea-yea, heard it all the time.''

Naruto walks over still confused what just happened. ''Was that the ghosty?''

Danny turns and nods, reverting back to his human form pretty cocky, in this case he can be letting him know. ''Trust me Naruto. He's not someone you could concern a threat.''

Naruto chuckled nervously as this was his own fault this happened. He'll need to be careful for next time… maybe. The two went back downstairs and were reunited with the others.

''Hey guys!'' Naruto shouts waving at them. Judai sees him and his grin and grins back, confirming this was his buddy. ''Now that's-''

Naruto, his guard down, was instantly punched across the face by Ed with his automail arm. The ninja crashes on the ground as Edward starts beating him down, believing it was still the ghost from earlier that almost killed him. ''YOU AIN'T TRICKING ME TWICE!''

The others watched terrified, sweat dropping as Yugi taps his shoulder. Ed turns as the tricolor head explains nervously nice. ''That's actually Naruto-kun.''

Edward just stares at him, not saying anything before he finally did react. He looked to see the bleeding, beaten Naruto as he whistles nervously. ''Oh…''

Mew Ichigo sighs as she went to heal the idiot. ''Oh Naruto-kun-baka.''

* * *

After some time later everyone reunites in the first floor in their civilian forms. Kaiba frowns looking down at the mess that had happened since Yugi and his friends entered, not at all shocked this had to happen.

''Well… you wasted at best less than two hours of my life I will never recover back, poisoned my office, left the first and even most of the second floor almost destroyed and left a hole in my company.'' Kaiba stated with great disappointment and annoyance. This will cost him to even fix this damage and fumigate his office. Still… this wasn't as bad since the company's mainframe is intact and its systems and information were not corrupted. ''But other than that, not that bad.''

Kurosaki and Ed groan, not sure if the man was thanking them or not, more like an insult for not destroying everything. Kaiba then turns to the Fenton Family, blaming them for the damage they have left but not as much.

''Fentons, you are the worst kind of family I have ever seen in my life…'' Kaiba began to insult them before adding with a sigh. ''But… You did stop the virus-''

''Ghost.'' Jack once again corrected him resulting Kaiba to glare viciously. ''…''

He pulls out his company's card showing it to Jack… but hands it over to Maddie instead. ''We'll talk.''

Kaiba then pulls out another card, his personal number, handing it to Jazz. ''If you're ever curious to manage a group of genius as a supervisor or higher; call me.''

Jazz blushes knowing this will help her in making a name for herself.

''We did it family! The Fentons are truly ghost hunters.'' Jack declares, pretty confident that Kaiba likes him… he doesn't.

''Swell. Now we just need to buy the house and-'' Danny says still concern with their main situation until Sonic interrupts confused. ''What house?''

Danny sighs explaining to Sonic why they were here since he wasn't present when he told the others. The blue hedgehog blinks, letting out a surprising tone. ''OH! Why didn't you say so?''

The others blink as Sonic grins, pointing his right thumb to himself saying. ''I save the world, like a lot, so people owe me favors and well Tails and I were talking about getting a place near here where most of the new action is located.''

''… YOU HAVE MONEY?!'' Jonouchi, Honda, Ichi, Naruto and even Edward shouted in shock. Yugi, Bakura, Anzu, Kurosaki and Danny blinks in astonishment while Judai smirk not surprise. Sonic nods although he didn't care much about even having money. Since he loves adventure and saving the day; that matter more. ''Never cared about money. More like favors.''

''… So you and Tails-'' Danny tries to utter with Sonic nodding finishing his sentence. ''Yep! In fact Tails would love to know how the Ghost Portal would work and probably make it sure to always be used by only you in and out.''

''…'' Danny was speechless, having gone as far as to ask Kaiba for the help for the house money and had to go through this nonsense with Technus, Skulker and robots only to find out that Sonic was the key to all of this. He rubs his head overwhelm, sighing exhausted. ''What a day.''

Everyone else smiled a bit couldn't have help but to agree.

 **Hours later** **…**

Within Domino Airport, Yugi and Team Dragon Knight watched as the plane heading to America was going to board.

Danny watches as his family was getting ahead to enter the hallway to the plane. He turns to face the group he was lucky to call his friends, frowning sadden.

''Well this it guys. I… well… I just… I…'' Danny said looking down, not imaginary it would be harder to say his goodbyes but it was.

Yugi smiled as he declares pointing out. ''It's not goodbye though.''

Danny startles looking up to see the tricolor head still smiling. He smiles back nodding. ''I'll visit as soon as we're setup.''

He stares at the group, looking at each one. Danny should have told everyone else to come over but he didn't want to make things more complex than they already are. Still, with the number of people he met since coming here, he kinda wished he could say each one how different he made his life… especially Ishizu with her stupid future powers that has been screwing with him. But one thing can be true.

''And you're right Yugi, it's not goodbye.'' Danny said, chuckling as he was an idiot to express himself too hard declaring. ''I mean how can I say goodbye to such great friends, right? No, this is not goodbye and it won't be goodbye until the very end.''

Those words caused every one of them to smile especially Ichi sobbing, not able to take it as she hugged the black haired teenager. ''DANNY-CHAN!''

Danny blushes, feeling the red cherry head hugging him warmth and still sobbing. He hugs her back, patting her back. Everyone stares that its amazing Ichigo is afraid of ghosts, much like Naruto, but doesn't want to lose Danny. Guess friendship surpasses fear.

After a long hug, Danny turns to face Judai and knew he won't have a second chance to ask him something he wanted to know.

''Judai, a word?'' Danny asks of him as the Elemental HERO duelist nods. The others weren't sure why Danny wants to speak to only him but they respect their wishes as the two left somewhere private. Once the two were alone, it became a little bit awkward.

''So…'' Judai tries to begin, not at all sure why Danny called him. The young Fenton was getting to that becoming firm. ''I have to ask you this and you can't say no.''

Judai blinks able to tell how serious he was about this. He just respects his wishes nodding. Danny nods back, taking a moment and the courage to ask the most important thing ever. ''Why? I mean… Why are you at times… carefree and others, just ready to snap?''

"…'' Judai just stares at his friend silent like a mouse, not sure if he should even reveal to him such a thing but… from what they went through, it wouldn't hurt a soul since Danny would understand that somethings are meant to be.

After a moment Judai finally answers firmly. ''… Remember Amon? And how I reacted when the Ghost Zone was going to open a portal to a dimension with Duel Monster fiends?''

Danny nods having been told by Ichigo and Ed about that Amon guy and how crazy mad Judai was with that portal that appeared in the Ghost Zone. Judai smiled, looking down reminded of his sins.

''All that… all I did…'' Judai began sounding depressed, recalling those visions of all he did wrong in his time during the Different Dimension. ''… I killed my friends in that dimensions for trying to save Johan and allowed the darkness in my heart, my past self the Supreme King Haou, to consume me and use me to enforce the Darkness by killing more people.''

Danny just heard that frozen, not at all stun but it was something he could relate so far.

''Yubel was also responsible for those actions but I can't blame her. I blame myself for all I did. And even though I made things better in the end… it doesn't change who I became and what I am now.'' Judai said, finishing the small version of why the way he is now.

''Judai…'' Danny mutters, starting to get why he seems to be always so happy and carefree about things; he has to or else he'll end up remembering that pain.

Judai also remembered how much different he was when he returned from the Different Dimension, become serious and more focus on his task to prevent any other threat from hurting his world and his friends, even if it met he shouldn't be near them and fights alone without having fun.

''I grew up from that time and became a real adult but I lost something special about me. It was thanks to Yugi-san who made me realized who I was that made me believe in myself.'' He added, recalling his final day in Duel Academia and of course his final and greatest duel against Yugi. It didn't matter if he had won or lost; this was meant for him to remember what it was to find love in dueling.

Judai began to chuckle, just realizing that he never thank the Yugi from his time. That guy… he looked completely different than the Yugi-san of right now but he hopes he can still meet him again.

''Yugi-san… I never said it but he has a power that makes him stronger than that sword or the two-headed dragon within him.'' Judai admits, knowing better than others that Yugi's real strength comes from his hope for everything and everyone. That power alone is what gives him a reason to believe in him even now.

Danny oddly agrees, having felt that about Yugi. That guy, Ushio, he became different after he confronted Yugi and now from what they heard he's starting to have an interest on being a police officer, wanting to help those in need just like Yugi did. He frowns a bit, made him realized if Yugi or some part of him existed in the Alternative Future where he comes from; the other Danny.

''It's weird though, I wonder if he had met Yugi sooner so that his future would have changed for the better.'' Danny wonders, not sure if he would have changed but then again, would he have?

"Who's?'' Judai asked puzzled, not sure who he was referring about. Danny eyes him and smirked going to get even. ''Now I'm holding on something to myself for now.''

Judai blinks as Danny heard his family calling him and he realized the plane is about to take off. He rushes off to the plane's entrance as Judai calls out to him. ''Hey!''

Danny stops and turns, seeing Judai just perform his signature finger pose, shouting to him. ''See you later, Danny!''

The young Fenton just stares, blushing a bit as he does the same pose back. ''You too!''

Judai grins as did Danny, having their last smile for now. And with that Danny boards the plane as the doors closed. The brown-orange headed joins the others, watching as Danny now in his sit flies off within his plane, heading back home. But he knew one thing; he will come back and he's going to see his friends across the sea again. After all, they need a hero like himself if they'll ever stand a chance… and he would miss them.

Friends are never lost or forgotten. Sometimes, they're a step closer to you.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Jonouchi tries to a gift for when Erika would return as he unexpectedly is trailed by Ichigo and the two ended up meeting someone either one didn't want to see. A duel breaks down, between two women to see if plain Rookie luck could beat a real Pro Duelist? Can Ichigo prove herself or…?

Jonouchi: QUIT FOLLOWING ME MOMOMIYA!

Ichigo: NEVER! I WILL NOT LET YOU DATE MY BEST FRIEND EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU!

Shizuka blushes: Ah they're such good friends.

Honda and Otogi: S-sure?

Voice: Well look who it is?

Jonouchi turns and groans annoyed to see Mai: Darn it Mai. Like give me one day of peace if I have to deal with Momomiya too.

Ed: Who's the racks?

Naruto: Getting her num-

Ichigo: Shut it you two. So um Mai-san, right?

Mai: Same one… *glares* And I'm glad you're here cat because I challenge you to a duel!

Ichigo: … At least it wasn't-

Mai: Unless you're a scaredy kitty cat.

Ichigo explodes in rage: IT'S ON NYA!

Jonouchi: And here I was hoping to not say it but Momomiya… don't lose. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Dragons VS Harpies! The Duel of Love or Beauty: Ichigo VS Mai! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! *glares at Mai* Now bring it on when I bite your birdies down!

Mai: Oh please. When this is over, I'll-

Ichigo: Win by cheating by using perfume, right Nya?

Mai: … I'm going to enjoy this, a lot Rookie.

Jonouchi sweat drops: Where's Yugi at a time like this?!

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I don't have a lot of friends in real life because I'm shy and have problems to relate to others… not to mention my economy issues and no money. So I get depressed, like a lot… but thanks to people like **Redwallfan2000** , **Jacob9594** and others in Fanfiction (some I don't want to name because they don't review this story as much as he other two) and some from DeviantART, I don't get depressed because I have friends. I doubt I'll find a girl who likes what I like or live that far because how I sometimes wish I want to die (haven't done it but it doesn't change how depressed I get) but… I'm happy I can those at least who read this story my friends and how they help me feel not abandoned or lonely. In some way, I did this chapter to symbolize no matter how far you are; your friends are never forgotten. Some other, sadly, but others can last forever. Thank you, my friends, for being my friends and for enjoying this story I love and know will get better and better.


	19. 17: Dragons VS Harpies! Ichigo VS Mai!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories, but it's weird that I never heard of them until now. It is my idea, even if the names of it are weird. Some characters will have, sometimes, a short written name. Note: Most Duel Monster card names will be in their English names.** **Also, most cards effects are change into their anime version.**

This is episode 17 of the Third Volume and the last chapter of this arc, A Knight's New Battle! The raise of the Substitute Shinigami and the Young Alchemist!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 17:** **Dragons VS Harpies! The Duel of Love or Superiorly: Ichigo VS Mai!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi and friends are still in a dangerous position locked within KaibaCorp with the cyber ghost Technus in control, battling Eggman_ _'s Mini Egg Beaters and now the ghost hunter Skulker possessing Naruto and using his body and skills to fight Danny._

 _Things were not doing well but with a little hacking from Kaiba and Jazz who installed an Anti-Ghost-Virus into the system, Technus was taken care of._

 _With Naruto and even the Kyuubi helping for once, Skulker was driven out of the Shinobi's body and beaten as well along with the bots from everyone else including Sonic who broke through the locked building with ease._

 _Actually impressed by the software and something he wants his systems to be protected for once, Kaiba agreed to a business deal with the Fentons… only to discover that Sonic let Danny know that Tails could have bought the house and keep the Ghost Portal in his watch since the blue hedgehog wants to be slightly close to the action._

 _Danny was left speechless as he said his goodbyes, well not really since now with a Ghost Portal in Domino, he can come and visit again when the others need him. And with Tails having access to that Ghost Portal, he can do just that._

 _Goodbye doesn_ _'t mean goodbye, it means see you later. And that's the friendship Danny feels for the friends he has made._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

It was a new school day as Ichigo Momomiya sighs trying to eat her lunch. She was sad because Danny left and she or the others haven't heard from him since. She hopes he's alright and doing well.

Yugi notices her sad expression barely eating. He frowns, trying to cheer her up smiling. ''Hey Ichigo-kun, want to um… well, want me to go shopping with you?''

The red cherry head blushes, startling to eye him. ''But you hate shopping.''

Yugi chuckles that she hit the nail hard there. He really doesn't like shopping or Ichigo's style of long shopping for clothes… but to make her happy, he'll endure it stating. ''Well I still go when you ask me, now do I?''

Ichigo blushes smiling a little, admitting he's right. ''True.''

"So…'' He tries saying as the red cherry head giggles, wanting to go shopping with the tricolor head. ''Sure Nya! I would love to!''

Yugi smiled happy to hear it. Jonouchi overheard that, but more towards the shopping part. ''Speaking about shopping, I should get something too.''

The others eye him not getting what he meant… but the redhead pigtail did getting mad, having a good idea what this.

''Oh you better not be a gift for Erika-chan when she returns!'' Honda shouts shocking Jonouchi and further making Ichigo angrier.

''HONDA YOU IDIOT! NOT IN FRONT OF-'' The dirty blond-headed tries warning him loudly, not wanting a certain… suddenly he froze, feeling terror stalking behind his back. He turns to see it was Ichigo, her front hair covering her eyes.

''Oh hey Momo-'' Jonouchi tries to speak friendly to the angry red cherry head, only to be cut off the moment he felt his manhood being crushed by Ichigo's right foot. He chokes up, falling backwards and lands on his back screaming as he held his injury privates, begging for a lot of ice. ''WHY THE NUTS!''

The others remain silent as Ichigo walks towards him, looking down at the idiot with a cold glare underneath her front eyes.

''Let me make it clear…'' The red cherry head begins to say, stomping Jonouchi's already hurt manhood harder. Jonouchi shot his eyes in pain, sobbing as Ichigo leans close, threatening him. ''Get away from my best friend before I decided to permanently break them so you can never feel them or use them for anything, even making children.''

Everyone watched terrified that the sweetest girl can be a really scary one too.

''Do you understand?'' Ichigo spoke in a badly spoken English language, gazing at Jonouchi who nods shivering. ''Y-Yes… ma'am.''

Ichigo soon smiles removing her foot off his privates. Jonouchi breathes, almost suffocating trying to get up. He tries to walk off the pain, grunting through each step. ''Now… if you… excuse me.''

He walks off still grunting. The others didn't dare to say a word to Ichigo… although one raven haired did fascinating by her kicking.

''How hard do you kick him down there Ichi?'' Rukia asks, giving a narrowing look towards Kurosaki. He sweat dropped leaning behind Orihime so she doesn't try anything as the long orange haired giggles being a wall for him.

''…'' Ichi did not replying, tracking her eyes towards the dirty blond-headed leaving the rooftop.

''So shall we go today or-'' Yugi tries to speak now, hoping to change the subject with shopping but Ichi interrupts him. ''Tomorrow Nya. I'm busy today.''

She gets up, eyeing the tricolor head and smiles. ''Thanks Yugi-kun.''

Yugi nods as he watches her leave. Anzu sighs, hating to even ruin the moment but she had to speaking. ''… Is she going to do something stupid or-''

''Knowing her, yep.'' Yugi says, smiling as it wouldn't be Ichigo if she doesn't do something reckless.

 **A few hours later** **…**

It was now after school time as Jonouchi, having put a lot of ice in his manhood, heads out to the mail to get the ''Welcome back'' gift for Erika. He walks out of the school grounds, heading to the mall unaware Ichigo has been skulking from far away, just watching him. She knew he wouldn't stop this pursuit to win the heart of HER best friend so she won't stop until he either gives up or she breaks his nuts, like she vowed to him.

She was very careful in following Jonouchi, like a cat in the wild sneaking behind its prey before pouncing and eating him. In this case, it's crushing his nuts. Sadly, unlike hunters, Ichigo wasn't alone.

''Why are we following him? Is it for Ramen?'' Naruto asks, wondering if they're going to eat or something. Ed eyes him, actually preferring that than stalking Jonouchi for just buying a gift from a girl he hasn't met yet. ''For once I agree with the rip-off ninja.''

''Hey, I don't call you a magician.'' The blond-headed shinobi corrects him upset. That line now made Edward pissed, yelling back. ''ALCHEMIST YOU-''

Ed and Naruto were not able to finish their conversation as both were instantly grabbed by the neck by Ichigo. They never saw her move and felt her grip as tight and painful. She glares at them with a dark look, warning the two with a threatening stare. ''I am not in the mood for this, bakas. Shut it or else? Got it Nya?''

Naruto and Ed nervously nodded, actually seeing Ichigo's dark side. Ichigo sighs, releasing the two. She smiles proceeding to follow her prey. Edward sighs, rubbing his neck, not wanting to follow her but he wants to see her break the idiot. Naruto was curious too, following behind them.

''Knowing that idiot, he'll go to the mall and-'' Ichigo mutters, knowing exactly where he was heading out and he won't fall for ''I won't buy a gift trick''… until she stops and notices someone spotting Jonouchi. She eyes closer and knew who it was surprising her. ''Why is Shizuka-chan there?!''

Ed blinks looking ahead and saw the dirty blond-headed now with the other idiot Honda plus the dice guy Otogi and now a young woman with orange-brownish hair. ''Who?''

''Jonouchi's younger sister.'' Naruto said, recalling her when she was Ichigo during that one event he should never remind the redhead or else.

''…'' Ed blinks, looking very astonished that Jonouchi had a sister no less one who's not… like him. ''Didn't saw that coming.''

''And those two are there too.'' Naruto points at the lover boys. He sighs, remembering how he was always behind Sakura… and gets pushed or punched by her so she can be with Sasuke.

Ichigo tries to ignore them; focusing on the chat they were having between each other.

''Why are they here with you?'' Jonouchi questions angrily, glaring at the two being with his sister for the hundredth time. Shizuka blushes protesting her brother's assumptions. ''Onii-san please. Honda-kun and Otogi-kun were nice enough to wait here with me waiting for you.''

Jonouchi stares at the two, not in the mood since his nuts still feels pain. ''… I guess. You two can leave.''

''Um we would rather come along.'' Honda suggests smiling as Otogi adds being poetic. ''You know, as to protect this beautiful flower.''

Jonouchi glared at them, not buying it, but Shizuka steps in defending them smiling. ''That's right because we're all friends.''

Honda and Otogi hated every time their love interest always compares them for being just friends, but they didn't bother saying anything if they can stick around.

''… Fine.'' Jonouchi gives up trying to argue, just wanting to get that present. ''Don't do anything stupid you two.''

Honda and Otogi nodded, going to be in their best behavior. The group enters while Ichigo's group follows them sneaky. Ichigo watches, now inside the mall, how impatient he was trying to find the perfect thing when his beautiful Erika-chan returns.

'' _Just need to get the perfect gift for Erika-chan and then I'm set._ '' Jonouchi told himself, beginning to imagine seeing the lovely black haired and her lustful appearance. He sees himself, in a sexy suit, presenting her gift like a gentleman. She sees it and begins becoming overjoyed by it, holding him blushing.'' **Oh Jonouchi! You are the right man for me after all!** ''

Jonouchi starts blushing redder, now imaginary kissing her and… stuff. He had to try to make that dream into a reality, vowing it.'' _I will win her, I will!_ ''

Ichigo saw the perverted look on Jonouchi's face as she clinches her fist. ''I'm going to enjoy hearing his balls snap in two.''

Naruto sweat drops, really scared of Ichigo when she's like this. ''She's more violent than Sakura and she punches hard.''

Ed nods in agreement, reminded of his best friend/mechanic and how unstable she is when he breaks her automail limbs. ''She's just as frightening like my mechanic for my automail, Winry. She hits me with a wrench.''

He shivers reminded of those whacks across his head and the bleeding they gave his brain. Naruto felt empathy for the shorty who hates to be called short, also having his own moments. ''I get what you mean. It's like that time Sakura punched me through a wall.''

Ed eyes him, starting to realize all the punishment Naruto endures and that must have made him into this idiot at times. It makes sense since Naruto is at times a genius when fighting.

''Now I feel bad for you. That must be why you're an idiot.'' The golden-headed alchemist concluded, patting his friend on the back. Naruto blushed grinning… but also nervous as he informs him. ''Not really. That was me being an idiot for some weird reason like calling her a hag in my sleep.''

Ed stops patting him, just staring at disbelief at what he just said. ''… Why? Did you fell on your head or-''

''Can you two shut it. I'm busy spying Nya.'' Ichigo interrupts the two angrily, not having the patience to deal with them. Unaware someone had spotted the three, mostly Ichigo and walks over. The figure tries to see what they were looking at and spots Jonouchi.

''Checking his butt?'' The figure with a female voice says sounding seductive. Ichigo groans, seeing better butts than his. ''More like imaginary my foot stomping-''

Ichigo froze up as did Naruto and Ed. She turns fast, just realized who that voice belongs to and bit her lips guessing it.

She had long blonde hair with violet eyes. She wore a sleeveless dark purple vest and a bright pink tank top, revealing her belly button as it was held together using strings, like a corset but front closed and wore long dark purple fingerless gloves. She wears a dark purple mini-skirt with a bright pink belt and a Deck holder strapped to her thigh and worn dark purple high-heeled boots.

Ichigo knew this woman from the finals of Battle City V3 and someone close to Yugi, Jonouchi and the others; Mai Kujaku… not to mention another person who knows she was Mew Ichigo.

''YOU!'' Ichigo points at Mai completely shock, really not expecting to see her here. Naruto eyes the woman and instantly drops his jaw to see her sexy body and clothes… and HER HAIR AND CHEST. He blushes, never seeing woman as sexy in magazines… or from his _**Sexy Technique**_.

''Holy cow! Look at her chest and clothes!'' Naruto utters out not caring who listens, really focus on Mai and her clothes. ''She's like a sexy super model or party girl!''

Ed, narrowly, stares at him stunned and sweat dropping. ''What do you read?''

Ichigo ignores the two, looking upset, glaring back at Mai and demands her angrily. ''Leave Mai-chan! I'm busy to expose Jonouchi for trying to buy a gift from my best friend Nya!''

''Is that so kitty cat?'' Mai questions her, puzzled and yet smirking that this girl told her that. Ichigo hisses, hating the fact she knows she's Mew Ichigo by accident because she went and protected Jonouchi from Dark Leader Dragon's attack in Battle City V3 but more that she calls her by that stupid name. ''D-don't call me that. I-''

Mai walks pass the red cherry head, waving her arm and calls out to the dirty blond-headed from afar. ''Yuhooo Jonouchi!''

Ichigo paralyzes of terror, not expecting her to do something like that. Jonouchi turns, knowing that voice anywhere. ''Mai?! What the heck-''

Once he fully turns, he sees the blonde-headed woman… and a certain redhead pigtail that made him snap angrily, shouting. ''MOMOMIYA!''

Shizuka blinks turning to see them too with Honda and Otogi sweat dropping. ''Oh Mai-chan is here with Ichigo-chan with Naruto-san and Edward-kun.''

Ed sweat drops, not ever introducing himself to her before, assuming Jonouchi mention him… at least she didn't call him short. Naruto chuckles embarrassed, getting the respect he deserve which anger the other two boys.

''Why did you call him san?'' Honda and Otogi demanded, glaring towards the spiky blond-headed. Naruto panics nervously, not wanting to be involved in whatever he didn't do wrong.

Jonouchi walks over angrily towards the annoying girl that has the nerve to hurt his nuts.

''Long time-'' Mai tries greeting the boy she SORT OF has a crush on but he's too stupid or manly to admit anything only for Jonouchi to yell at Ichigo. ''YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!''

''AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THROUGH WITH MY WARNING NYA!'' Ichigo screams back angrier, not believing he has the nerve to ignore her threat and think she wouldn't follow him. Jonouchi glares grunting like a dog while Ichigo hisses like a cat.

''You have some nerve! I just want to buy something nice for Erika-chan and you won't let me. What kind of friend are you?'' Jonouchi accuses her failure as a friend to his Erika. Ichigo couldn't help but want to break his nuts now but instead accuses him. ''The kind that my bestest friend shouldn't be in a relationship with an idiot like you!''

Jonouchi got madder as the two crosses glares as a fire was building up surrounding them. Naruto stands behind Ed who sweat dropped.

''There they go fighting.'' Honda mutters as Otogi nodded and Shizuka smiles not sure why they were engaging.

From afar, Yugi watches the whole thing. He sighs expecting this would happen.

'' _You really like keeping Momomiya-san close by don't you?_ '' Atem asks appearing in his spirit form with his arms crossed. He watches those two still yelling, hearing their conversation even from this distant.

Yugi blushes couldn't help himself. Ever since he met Ichigo; it feels out of character for him, but he wants to always be there for her even if she doesn't know it. Like a guardian angel… then a stalker like Kish who also wants her badly. ''I worry for her sometimes.''

Atem eyes him, believing what he says; although he knows his partner does this because he really loves her. He sighs, wondering when he'll tell her that.

Ichigo and Jonouchi were still yelling at the other until Mai steps in, pushing them slightly back with her hand. ''Now hold on you two. I see you both won't get anywhere arguing, so try to settle it peacefully.''

Jonouchi hums, liking that idea suggesting. ''You got a good point. I'll just beat Momomiya in a duel!''

''I beat you once, I can-'' Ichigo states, determine to put him in his place for a second time until Mai, widening her eyes, yells furious towards the dirty blond-headed ''YOU LOST TO HER!''

Jonouchi panics frightened to see the look on Mai's face. Ichigo blinks, really not expecting her reacting. Mai waits for a respond as Jonouchi nodded.

''… Alright.'' She says, closing her eyes to try calming herself. After a moment, she turns back to open her violet eyes and decides eyeing the brown eyes girl. ''Instead I'll duel you.''

Ichigo blinks really startled not at all expecting this or was anyone else.

''If you win, Jonouchi can't buy the gift but if you lose, he has to buy a gift for a certain lady.'' Mai states the terms, smirking. Ichigo wasn't sure what she was up to getting involved but she accepts.''Fine then Nya. I'll beat you Mai-chan!''

Mai smiles, actually hoping this cheerleader would accept her challenge. Ever since she witness her being a cat girl or rather defeated someone like Kaiba, she had an urge to try to improve herself. She had a reason to be taken serious more than ever and that's the fact there's another girl she can pit against.

''I've been looking forward to duel you after how you and Jonouchi manage to defeat someone like Seto Kaiba.'' She states, causing Ichigo to slightly frown as that win over Kaiba is her best feat and a slight failure since she lost to him back in Café Mew Mew.

Still, she wasn't scared pulling out her Duel Disk and slides it along with her Deck. Ichigo smiled going to prove a point.

Mai smiles at her expression, activating her own Duel Disk already on her wrist. She had been training, getting better after her defeat by that Akumu Momomiya, this girl's uncle and this was her payback on that day too. ''But unlike back then, I am far much stronger since Battle City V3.''

Ichigo didn't reply moving back until both duelists had a good distant.

''Kick her butt Ichigo!'' Naruto cheers for the red cherry head, believing in the underdog. Ed sighs not so sure. ''This is going to turn ugly. I have a feeling.''

''I'm counting on you Mai.'' Jonouchi cheered for the Harpie Lady duelist to win so then his dream with having Erika comes true. Mai curl her lips in a sexy manner, not planning to lose but rather going to enjoy herself. ''Oh don't worry, this should be a delight.''

Yugi watches serious, fully aware that Ichigo may have some feats but Mai doesn't seem like the same person from before. He can feel her aura and it was much stronger, way more than back in Battle City V3.

'' _Careful Ichigo-kun. If I know anything is when a duelist means they've improved and I can feel Mai-kun has improved a lot._ '' He cheers for her mentally, hoping she does her best.

''DUEL!'' Both girls declare serious, drawing their 5 cards and commencing their duel.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Mai Kujaku: 4000LP**

''Since we're both females, I'll let you as the newbie go first.'' Mai decides her opponent will lead first making Ichigo mad not by that but the name the woman gave her muttering. ''I don't like being called a newbie Nya.''

''I agree.'' Jonouchi mutters back, another thing the two can see eye-to-eye. Yugi watches from afar, knowing this was part of Mai's plan to let her go first.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _: 4000LP H: 5 / Mai: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw Nya!'' Ichigo shouts serious, drawing her top card. She smiles, placing said card on her Monster Zone. ''I'll start by summoning my fateful lovely friend, **Love Dragon LV2**!''

A little baby pink scaled dragon with large beautiful emerald eyes appeared and she was still inside her half hatched egg and the other half was over her head.

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

''I set 3 cards facedown.'' Ichigo proceeds as three facedown Spell/Trap cards materialized behind her dragon. ''Turn end.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Mai**_ _: 4000LP H: 5_

Mai eyes her young opponent's field, pretty impressed she has such high defense on her side… but that won't matter to her.

''My turn, draw!'' She declares drawing her card. She was aware of the dangerous potential Ichigo's deck can do, studying her options for once after how someone like Kaiba was surprised by it. '' _I've seen what those Love Dragons in action can know and know too well that they're very dangerous to overcome._ ''

The blonde-headed cracks a smile, going to have fun toying with her playing a card in her hand. ''I'll start by activating the spell, Harpie's Feather Duster!''

The spell appears on the field as a burst of the same feather, multiple ones, shot out from it.

''It's Mai's best card.'' Jonouchi utters panicking, aware why it's powerful as Mai butts in explaining. ''Now I destroy all of your Spells and Traps.''

Ichigo, instead of worrying as the storm of feathers was about to blow away her set cards, smiling declaring as one of her cards opens up. ''Not going to happen Nya! I counter that with the Counter Trap, **Counter of Love!** ''

Mai startles a bit as it was the same Counter Trap that destroyed Kaiba's dangerous Crush Card Virus in one blow. And like it happened before, the trap negates the feathers instantly as the Love Dragon growls intense, glowing brightly.

''With that, I released my **Love Dragon LV2** to negate your spell's effect.'' Ichigo states smiling as she adds. ''Next I can Special Summon a Love Dragon above my tributed Love Dragon's LV. Evolve my friend, **Love Dragon LV3**!''

The baby dragon glows and evolves into a little kid version of herself with her top half of her egg but still uses the bottom half as a diaper and had very small wings.

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

''That's some counter, but I'm far from done.'' Mai acknowledges as she proceeds with her real play as her Field Spell slot opens up and she puts a card in it. ''I activate the Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!''

The environment glows, changing around them. Everyone found themselves in some kind of open space with mountains surrounding them. Jonouchi gulps, reminded of the field he first dueled Mai in Duelist Kingdom.

Mai grins letting out giggles. ''Just to remind you, my Winged-Beast-Type monsters gain 200ATK while each time I summon a Harpie Lady, I destroy a Spell or Trap on the field. And with that, I Normal Summon Harpie Dancer!''

A long grey blonde-headed, white feathered winged Harpie with golden-colored talons wearing black lingerie resembling a belly dancer appears on Mai's field. The Harpie smiles seductive, dancing while flying in the air.

Harpie Dancer Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

Ichigo gulps really having a bad feeling about this. Ed sweat drops not as surprised this woman plays this style of theme. Naruto whistles, really wishing he can be turned on by these sexy Harpies.

''Since I summon a Harpie Lady while I have my Field Spell out, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on your field.'' Mai suddenly declares confusing Ichigo, at first shocked, but she was fine to realized Harpie Dancer wasn't ''But it's not Harpie Lady Nya?''

Mai blinks before suddenly lets out a cocky laugh. ''Hohoho, how wrong you are newbie. Harpie Dancer becomes Harpie Lady on the field or in the Graveyard.''

Ichigo now panics as that was much worst. Mai hums wondering which Spell or Trap to destroy and she points to the one Ichigo had from the right. Acting on this, Ichigo replied triggering the same card. ''Then I chain that with the Trap, **Love Armor!** ''

The card opens up to be the same trap she used against Jonouchi in their last duel. ''This trap protects my **Love Dragon LV3** from being destroyed.''

''Not bad but I'm not done yet.'' Mai said as the Trap shatters but its effect will remind, adding. ''I activate Harpie Dancer's effect, returning 1 WIND monster I control to perform an additional Normal Summon for another WIND monster in my hand.''

Harpie Dancer performs a passionate dancing before vanishing into the wind.

''Come out now, Harpie Channeler!'' The Harpie Duelist declares summoning a new monster.

Appearing in Harpie Dancer's place was another Harpie Lady, this one having red, tied-up pigtails with two more above those in an oval shaped. She wore a thin white bathing suit with some dark parts, having black feathers and golden-brown talons. She wields a staff with the top having feathers and a orb attached like a scepter and the other talon hand held a large chain meant to be put on a large creature.

Harpie Channeler Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300

Jonouchi was really astonished Mai even has these new Harpie monsters, wondering when she had the time to power-up this fast. Shizuka was amazed herself, certain Mai was even stronger than probably her brother. Naruto whistles again.

''And just like Harpie Dancer, Harpie Channeler becomes Harpie Lady and my Field Spell's effect activates again.'' Mai announces as her Field Spell shatters Ichigo's last facedown card, yelling as she needed it. ''I needed that Nya?!''

Mai grins liking the face the redhead pigtail made. And she wasn't even playing around discarding her Harpie Dancer, announcing. ''Not down as next I activate Harpie Channeler's effect, discarding a Harpie card from my hand to Special Summon 1 Harpie monster in face-up Defense Position.''

Channeler grins raising her staff as it begins to glow as a portal appears above her.

''Come out my loyal pet, Harpie's Pet Dragon!'' Mai calls upon as her loyal and obedient red-pink scaled dragon appears with a roar. Channeler grins grabbing on the dragon's chain, controlling the beast.

Harpie's Pet Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500

Jonouchi and the others were not expecting that dragon this soon or if not anytime in this duel.

''Mai just summon her strongest monster just like that.'' Honda utters, never seeing that ever happen before. Otogi nodded, basically stunned.

Ichigo gulps as Mai explains as her dragon lets out a roar. ''Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK and DEF for each Harpie Lady on my field. In addition, Harpie Channeler becomes a Level 7 when I control a Dragon-Type monster.''

Ed blinks, not sure if that is anything important that they're the same level.

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Hysteric Sign!'' Mai continues her turn playing another new spell she never used before. ''And once activate by the way, I can add 1 Elegant Egotist from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand.''

A card pops out from her Deck and reveals it to be Elegant Egotist. Ichigo groans, really not wanting to see more Harpie Ladies

''I set 1 card facedown.'' The blonde-headed woman declares setting a facedown card behind her monsters. ''Turn end.''

''Why didn't Mai use her spell?'' Jonouchi questions, not seeing the point of this if Mai could just power-up Harpie's Pet Dragon even more by summoning possibly the Harpie Lady Sisters.

Yugi managed to overhear that from away and he already knew why she didn't do that muttering to himself. ''Due to Harpies' Hunting Ground, Mai-kun would be forced to destroy a Spell or Trap on the field, even her own.''

Atem nodded also impressed by Mai's new strategy.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _: 4000LP H: 2 / Mai: 4000LP H: 1_

It was now Ichigo's turn but these made her hesitative not expecting her opponent to basically run over her set cards this fast and summon a large wall like this.

'' _She has a lot of strong monsters..._ '' Ichigo thought to herself, aware she needs to play this safe… but she really didn't want Jonouchi to win the chance to buy that gift so Erika MIGHT fall for him. She wouldn't, she has taste… but that still worries her. She wasn't going to take that chance.

''But I won't let that break me Nya! My turn, draw!'' Ichigo shouts, drawing her top card. She smiles raising her hand to her dragon glowing. ''I activate **Love Dragon LV3's** effect, leveling up!''

Her dragon roars as the red cherry head chants. ''Grow into a young and beautiful teenager, **Love Dragon LV4**!''

Her younger baby dragon has become and entered her teenage form, letting out a slightly stronger growl.

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''When a Love Dragon is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon from my hand the Tuner Monster, **Love Angel**!'' Ichigo announces summoning a new monster in the form of a young girl with long blond hair, wearing a white dress set with pink heart-shaped patterns and white high heel shoes with heart-shaped stockings.

 **Love Angel Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600**

''Tuner?'' Honda raises an eyebrow of confusion as did Ed, never hearing about that before. Naruto did not care about that but rather how adorable the monster was.

Ichigo winked along with her new monster, declaring. ''No Tuning yet Nya. Instead I activate **Love Angel's** effect, increasing my Life Points equal to the Level of my **Love Dragon LV4** x200!''

The angel spread her arms and gives the Love Dragon a huge hug. The dragon blushes, letting out sparks of pink energy, increasing Ichigo's Life Points right up to 4800.

''Next I equip **Love Dragon LV4** with the Equip Spell, **Jewel of Love!** '' Ichigo plays a new spell as a light glows around her Love Dragon's neck. Her dragon found itself wearing a set of beautiful gem necklace, with the middle one having a large pink, heart-shaped gem. Love Dragon growls happily, loving the necklace.

''This spell increases **Love Dragon LV4's** ATK by 500 plus once per turn, I gain 500LP.'' Ichigo reveals her card's effect as her dragon shot up to 2000ATK and her Life Points now became 5300.

''Man Momomiya has a talent with those Love Dragons.'' Jonouchi admires Momomiya's talent with her recovering Life Point deck.

The red cherry head overheard that and smiles declaring joyful. ''Battle! **Love Dragon LV4** , attack Harpie Channeler!''

The Love Dragon flies off right at Channeler, extends her sharp claws and swings it. ''Love Claw!''

Mai watches as her Harpie starts panicking. Ichigo smiles already thinking ahead of her advantage now. '' _Once my Love Dragon destroyed an opponent's monster, I can draw a card. That way I'll have a huge advantage Nya. And then-_ ''

''So you think. Reverse Counter Trap open, **Harpie Lady Crane Formation**!'' Mai, instantly interrupting Ichigo, reveals her set card. This startled the red cherry head, forgetting about that card.

Channeler hops on Pet Dragon's back, raising her staff as both monsters were engulfed in a pinkish blossom storm, taking the shape of the majestic crane.

''This trap prevents my Harpie Channeler from being destroyed by battle since she and Harpie's Pet Dragon are of the same Level. But I still take the damage.'' Mai states as her formation protected her monster but took 400LP of damage. Ichigo groans, losing her extra draw but worst as Mai adds giggling very boastful. ''Next I can Special Summon 1 Harpie Lady from the Graveyard to the field. Reappear, Harpie Dancer!''

Appearing once again on her field was her belly dancer Harpie Lady.

Harpie Dancer Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

Ichigo gulps knowing what comes next. Mai smiles announcing as she points her finger. ''Next Harpies' Hunting Ground's effect activates and I destroy Hysteric Sign.''

Everyone startles and realizes her finger did point on her own card which suddenly shattered into pieces. Jonouchi didn't follow why she would do that. ''Why would she destroy her own card?''

Ichigo frowns looking at her hand, not having any opinion grabbing her last card. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn''

A facedown card materialized behind her Love Dragon, ending her turn.

''During the End Phase of when Hysteric Sign is sent from the field or hand to the Graveyard, I add 3 Harpie cards with different names from my Deck to my hand.'' Mai suddenly reveals, shocking the red cherry head not believing this. ''Woah-woah! That's just wow Nya! You gain more from your card's own destruction Nya.''

Mai grins once more devilish, admiring how astonishment. ''Oh that's nothing but you'll soon find out that is if you last long enough.''

''… Are you saying I can't beat you Nya?'' Ichigo suddenly accuses him certain that was what her words meant.

''Oh I never said that...'' Mai replies grinning but ultimately adds. ''But yes.''

Ichigo glares, going to prove her wrong. Can she?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I will win this duel Nya! For the friendship of my best friend!**_

 _ **Mai: You know your friend could just tell Jonouchi to scram, but then again, where is the fun in that?**_

* * *

The duel continues between dragons of love and winged beauties as it was now Mai's turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Ichigo: 5300LP H: 0 /_ _ **Mai**_ _: 3600LP H: 4_

Mai drew her top card, eyeing the field and honestly she wasn't expecting to take any damage last turn, saying to the redhead pigtail. ''You've done some damage at the least.''

Ichigo just stares at her, not in the mood for her to say she's a beginner who will lose to her. She knew from stories from Yugi and the rest that Anzu and inexperience Jonouchi defeated Mai so she can do it too.

''But you're still going to be a newbie until you can really beat me.'' Mai added, making the red cherry head even madder with a glare. ''Sure Nya.''

''I summon **Harpie Harpist**!'' Mai declares summoning a new Harpie Lady.

A skimpy thin black bra plus thong outfit Harpie with long red hair and green feather wings appears, holding and playing a harpy with her pale yellow talons. She smiles devilish towards Ichigo and her Love Dragon who looked worry. Naruto whistles.

 **Harpie Harpist Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 600**

'' **Harpie Harpist's** name also becomes Harpie Lady which means I can use Harpies' Hunting Ground's effect, destroying 1 Spell or Trap on the field.'' Mai declares pointing her finger like a gun and ''BANG'' fires like one as her trap zaps and destroys **Jewel of Love** instantly. ''I chose to destroy your Equip Spell.''

Ichigo grunts hissing that her spell would have helped her, a lot.

''Next I activate Harpie Dancer's effect, returning Harpie Channeler to Normal Summon another WIND monster.'' Mai proceeds as Channeler vanishes from her field. She held a card, winking as she summons it. ''I now Normal Summon the leading Harpie, Harpie Queen!''

A new Harpie descends, looking down with an innocent yet worship present that all other Harpies even Pet Dragon bow to her. She had long, green ponytail hair as well as a long bang of hair covering the right side of her face but it did reveal she wore a tiara symbolizing her heir. She had pure white feathered wings and brightly golden talons. Her outfit was extremely revealing, showing her partial nakedness from her stomach and her breast cleavage. Naruto whistles even harder than ever before.

Harpie Queen Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

''Once again I can activate my Field Spell's effect, destroying your set card.'' The Harpie duelist announces, once more pointing her finger at the last of Ichigo's Spell/Trap card… however the redhead pigtail wasn't going to fall for that triggering it. ''That won't work Nya! I chain and activate the trap, **Paw Pouncing**!''

Her card opens itself to show the image of Cat Hunter pouncing angrily towards a menacing Vorse Raider about to attack Iriomoto Kitty. Ichigo smiles explain her trap's effect. ''When I control a Love, Cat, Kitty or Kitten monster on my field, I can Special Summon **Decoy Kitten** to my field Nya.''

A beige colored kitten wearing a police cap and a large ''STOP'' sign with a cat's paw on the middle appears on her field, purring in a cute manner.

 **Decoy Kitten Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Mai, well her former self, would see this card as pathetically weak but through seeing plenty of duels that she realized the monster troubles her.

'' _What's she up to summoning this monster with no ATK or DEF._ '' She questions, certain the monster had some annoying effect but it couldn't be meant to stop her assault of monsters. '' _It couldn't have the effect to protect all of her monsters from being destroyed by battle?_ ''

She bit her lips, more than sure this monster could be capable of that. She eyes her hand and had but one opinion for it.

''... Alright then. I activate the spell, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!'' Mai, making her decision, plays a card that terrified Jonouchi, Honda and Otogi while Yugi watches firm.

All the Harpie Ladies along Pet Dragon, with Harpie Queen leading them, formed a bird-like formation before all of them were engulfed in blueish flames, taking the massive form of the mystical phoenix.

Jonouchi stares, not seeing that card since Mai used it on him during her time working under DOMA and using the Seal of Orichalcos. He was glad she doesn't have that Field Spell.

''In exchange that I can't Special Summon from my Deck or Extra Deck and I can't perform a Battle Phase this turn, I destroy all of your monsters equal to the number of Harpie Ladies on the field and then you take damage equal to the highest original ATK of 1 of your destroyed monsters.'' Mai exclaims her card's destructive effect.

Ichigo sweats, actually terrified and glad she didn't have **Love Dragon LV5** or higher. ''That's some card Nya.''

The Harpies, still in Phoenix form, descends downward towards the group of Ichigo's monsters and crashes on them. Both **Love Dragon LV4** and **Decoy Kitten** cry out in pain, burning in pain before exploding into dust. Ichigo braced herself in pain, taking 1500LP of damage.

''All of Ichigo's monsters are gone.'' Ed says startled, not expecting the woman to have something this powerful.

Ichigo sighs but at least she didn't try summoning that monster; that Synchro whatever… she wasn't even sure how you do it anyway. But then she got sad for her kitten lowering her head. '' **Decoy Kitten** intercepts all attacks and she cannot be destroyed by battle 3 times.''

''A shame but that's how a duel goes.'' Mai said, almost seeing that one coming… with some cautious.

Even Yugi was left impressed, never seeing the once former cheater using perfume scent to win a duel to planning ahead with her plays. ''Mai-kun planned that well, realizing what Ichigo-kun's monster was capable of and decided to do what she thought was the best course.''

Atem agreed, feeling the same like his partner was.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Mai says setting a facedown card, waving her arm confident. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _: 3800LP H: 0 / Mai: 3600LP H: 2_

Ichigo bit her lips, having no cards left on her field and Graveyard, leaving her wide open. She narrows her eyes depressed, not having anything that could help her out.

Mai see the look of defeat in her opponent's brown sadden eyes and smiles, planning to encourage her in her version. ''I would be like "You can't win" but seeing how you challenge the likes of Seto Kaiba; I know you're not going to give up.''

Ichigo widens her eyes slightly, staring up at her. For once, she was right. She couldn't give up, not after coming this far. What would Yugi think of her if she gave up? Or the fact that Jonouchi will never stop saying how she lost so easily. She couldn't, declaring full of emotions. ''You know it Nya! I'm far from finished.''

Mai smirks hoping to see her get up now.

''I might not have any cards on my field or hand but...'' Ichigo states, looking at her hopeless situation and yet this was something someone like Yugi, Jonouchi, Kaiba, Judai and any of the other duelists have went through, wanting to be like them too. ''But seeing Yugi-kun and the others perform impossible feats, I can do it too!''

Jonouchi watches this, wanting her to lose for sure but… he also wants to see Ichigo win too. Maybe it's because he was once a rookie too and still feels to be the underdog. She was one too.

''I believe in my deck and that's more than a reason that I can win!'' Ichigo stated trusting in her cards to guide her towards victory. She eyes her deck and places her draw hand over it, betting this draw on everything.

''My turn...'' She utters out softly before shouting excitedly, twirling around ending in a wink pose. ''LOVE DRAW NYA!''

She eyes the card she drew and left the red cherry head speechless, not sure if this was pure luck. '' _It actually..._ ''

Ichigo smiles, giggling as she plays the card her deck answer to her feelings. ''The cards do answer back. I activate the spell, Card of Sanctity!''

Everyone watches amazed she played the ultimate draw card. Mai actually smiled, impressed to see her top deck something like that.

''No way.'' Ed mutters shocked disapproving the fact her cards actually helped her draw a card she needed.

''Now both players can draw until we each have 6 cards.'' Ichigo says as she and Mai drew their top 6 cards.

Jonouchi stares, actually forming a small smirk. ''That Momomiya.''

''Next I activate the spell, **Love Joining!** '' Ichigo plays the same card that has helped her many times before hoping this time it grants her a win. ''With this card I can Special Summon up to 3 Love Dragons in my Graveyard that have Levels equal to or less than the Level of the strongest monster my opponent controls.''

Mai recalled this card when she used it against Kaiba, eyeing her Pet Dragon.

''Harpie's Pet Dragon has the highest ATK and she's a Level 7. Which means I can bring back at best 2 Love Dragons.'' Ichigo confirms, choosing her dragons and smiles. ''Come back, **Love Dragon LV3** and **LV4**!''

Both her younger and teenage versions of her signature monster appear on the field, both growling in unity.

 **Love Dragon LV3 Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200**

 **Love Dragon LV4 Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600**

''Next I release both dragons!'' Ichigo proceeds holding a monster and summons over them as her dragons vanished. ''Grow even more lovely and stronger, **Love Dragon LV7**!''

Her young adult version of her dragons now appears in their place, letting out a stronger roar.

 **Love Dragon LV7 Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000**

'' **Love Dragon LV7's** effect grants me 400LP.'' Ichigo adds as her Life Points went up to 4200 and she wasn't stopping now grabbing the next important card in her hand, holding it up. ''Now I activate the spell, Level Up! With this spell, I can level up my **Love Dragon LV7**.''

Mai startles briefly as Ed says recalling that from Ichigo's duel against the ego-type jerk who came in the Café. ''It's the same strategy she used against Kaiba.''

''...'' Yugi watches silently but smiles as **Love Dragon LV7** roars glowing brightly.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' Ichigo chanted holding her hands together over her chest before raising the right hand up over her dragon evolving. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Ichigo's ace and now fully adult dragon of love emerges, spreading her lovely wings and letting out a roar of pure tranquil.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Shizuka blushes amazed to see that dragon again. Honda was just as amazed with Otogi stating. ''This is crazy. She actually summoned her strongest dragon.''

''... Yea.'' Jonouchi replies not saying much except the smile on his face.

''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Power of Love!** '' Ichigo continues her turn playing a new spell. It shows a **Love Dragon LV3** awakening her inner power to protect a Kuriboh from a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. ''When a Love Dragon is summoned, I can increase my dragon's ATK by 2000!''

Her ace Love Dragon roars fierce as her ATK shot up to 5000.

''Nice Momomiya!'' Jonouchi cheers, surprising Honda and Otogi who thought he wanted her to lose. Shizuka smiled knowing why her brother now wants Ichigo to win.

''And since my Life Points is higher than my opponent's, **Love Dragon LV8** gains ATK equal to the difference Nya.'' Ichigo declares as her dragon's chest gem glows, powering her up. ''Love Growth!''

Love Dragon ascends with 5600ATK but the red cherry head wasn't finished adding. ''Next I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect, revealing a Love card and next I gain 500LP.''

She reveals **Love Dragon LV1** as her Life Points went up at 4700LP and then grins. ''Next **Love Dragon LV8's** other effect inflicts 500 to the opponent each time my Life Points increase.''

Mai watches as the dragon flaps her massive wings, unleashing strong winds at the opponent. The Harpie Lady duelist tries to stand on her ground but drops onto her bottom, having 3100LP left.

''Now Ichigo's dragon has 6600ATK.'' Ed says while as this all went on, Naruto drops his jaw not sure he followed any of those plays. Duel Monsters was still slightly bit complex for his style.

''One hit and the duel is over for Mai.'' Honda states the obvious as none of her of her Harpies could stand a chance against a power-up dragon.

Ichigo smiles, relief she betted on herself and her monsters, going to make all of them even Yugi proud declaring. ''Battle! **Love Dragon LV8** , attack Harpie Queen!''

The leader of the Harpies shivers as the fierce Love Dragon roars, its mouth surrounded in a magical seal as her mouth began charging a beam of pinkish destructive energy.

''Love Burst SURPRISE!'' Ichigo shouts as her dragon fires the blasts, passing through the seal and unleashes a wide spread blast of magic towards the Harpie.

It seems the duel is finally over… however…

''I'm not going to let that happened, kitty cat!'' Mai says smirking still confident, getting the redhead pigtail to yell in confusion. ''NANI NYA?!''

''Reverse Trap open, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!'' Mai triggers her set trap, glowing.

Suddenly all the other Harpie Ladies including Pet Dragon gather together with their queen, engulfed once more in reddish flames taking the form of a giant Sparrow. The blast from Love Dragon LV8 hits the sparrow but it flaps its swings, blowing away the mighty blast as if it was nothing.

''While I control 2 or more Harpie Ladies, I can activate this card that negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase.'' Mai explains her trap's effect, completely nullifying Ichigo's last effort with one move.

Ichigo stood there frozen, slowly lowering her head in defeat. ''S-so close Nya.''

''She was too but Mai was better to have set that card.'' Yugi says sighing, really thinking Ichigo had this one. Atem knew better but it was a strong effort from the girl that got his partner's attention.

Ichigo bit her lips, not having anything to set or to protect her dragon. And if she did, Mai would summon another Harpie and with her Field Spell pop it too. She sighs, not having a choice but to call it. ''... I end my turn Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 4700LP H: 2 /_ _ **Mai**_ _: 3100LP H: 6_

The duel was getting close to ending as Ichigo still had a massively strong Love Dragon but Mai wasn't at all worry, rather happy.

''I never imagine such a crazy draw and a powerful summon as well.'' The Harpie Lady duelist admits, not expecting this girl to be talented to survive this far. Ichigo smiles, feeling praised from that. ''Thanks Nya.''

''… But you really think the level you are, relying on this Love Dragon, will be enough?'' Mai, suddenly changing her smiling attitude to a firm one, asks her. This confused the red cherry head, eyeing her.

''I won't lie you do have probably a powerful Life Point gain style of a deck but you really think that will beat duelists like me or Yugi?'' The Harpie Lady duelist questions the red cherry head of her chances in defeating the man who is the most powerful duelist. Ichigo startles, not sure how to even reply.

''Yugi is known as the Duel King, the King of Games and the strongest Duelist who has seen every strategy and possesses the most powerful cards to exist in the game.'' Mai informs her, having seen Yugi's duels and every duel he is in turns all those duels into his victory in impossible situation ''He has something no one ever has, even myself.''

Ichigo stares silent knowing how powerful Yugi is, heck he seems unstoppable. She never thought about dueling Yugi yet or well, imaginary she could beat him.

''I respect you for being a strong rookie Ichigo, but you're not close to the level Yugi is until you know what you really want to be as a duelist.'' Mai told her, once more startling the redhead pigtail eyeing her questionable. ''What I want to be as a duelist?''

Mai nods, having experience the same question. She narrows her eyes, trying to spot Jonouchi as he was the one who left her that question. She smiles telling Ichigo. ''Everyone has their reasons, even myself who wants to be known as a great if not the strongest female duelist.''

Ichigo blushes once more never having thought of that.

''I'm sure even you have another reason than to enjoy a good duel and until you realize it, you won't beat someone like myself or Kaiba or even Yugi.'' Mai said, having a hand over her hip, more than sure she will never beat her until she has a reason to. Ichigo eyes her, still not sure of her own desire as a duelist. She just wanted to duel because it looked fun… but maybe there's a reason behind that.

''My turn, draw!'' Mai declares drawing her top card. She eyes it and cracks a smile, having the means of her victory. She grabs two cards in her hand, setting of them and plays the other. ''First I set 1 card and next I activate the spell Elegant Egotist! With this, I can Special Summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or Deck to the field as long as I control a Harpie Lady monster.''

Jonouchi looks worry having a feeling she would use that soon.

''Time to have fun ladies, Harpie Lady Sisters!'' Mai calls upon as the three Harpie Sisters, #1 through #3, appear wearing golden, spike-like armor with #1 wielding a grass-like whip.

Harpie Lady Sisters Lvl 6 ATK: 1950 DEF: 2100

''Due to Harpies' Hunting Ground's effect, I must destroy a Spell or Trap on the field and I choose my own facedown.'' Mai picks pointing her finger at her own set card. Her own card was instantly shattered leaving everyone else confused.

''I don't get why she would even summon her monster?'' Ed questions, not sure what reason was the point with that.

Jonouchi had a clue what Mai must be up to, muttering. ''Must be **Harpie Harpist's** effect.''

Honda and Otogi did hear that, eyeing the dirty blond-headed who noticed their stare. He raises an eyebrow as if they didn't know he knows what that card does.

''What? I know what that card does. Mai kinda told me most of her new cards.'' Jonouchi reveals not exactly proud of knowing this. It was during the time of Battle City V3 that Mai never got the chance to use some of her new cards. ''By returning another Winged-Beast-Type monster she controls, she does the same with one of the opponent's face-up monsters.''

Ed blinks, how awkward by that card's effect that it instantly reminds him of the rule of Alchemy. ''Equivalent Exchange.''

''...'' Yugi knew that if Ichigo lost her **Love Dragon LV8** , she won't become discourage especially since she'll have her **Love Dragon LV1** in her hand to use its effect and protect her Life Points from a direct attack.

''The set card that was destroyed was the Trap, **Hysteric Feather**!'' Mai reveals as a feather of a Harpie Lady suddenly fell over from the sky, landing over her Duel Disk. The feather soon turns into light as Mai explains. ''And this card's effect once it's destroyed lets me add 1 card with Harpie Lady in its text.''

A card pops out from her Deck. She grabs it and smiles slightly devilish, playing it. ''I activate the spell, Triangle Esctasy Spark! With this spell, Harpie Lady Sisters' ATK becomes 2700 but then 2900 due to the Field Spell until the End Phase and my opponent cannot activate Trap Cards.''

''Ichigo-chan doesn't have any set cards. Why bother?'' Naruto says confused, not getting the boost.

''Next I equip Harpie Queen with the Equip Spell, Rose Whip! And it increases her ATK by 300 for each Harpie Lady on my field.'' Mai continues equipping her leading Harpie with a weapon.

The queen of Harpies gained a similar whip to that of main Harpie Lady Sisters except it had sharp spikes across it and a pointy, metal tip. She blushes whipping the ground, increasing her power.

''That's 1200ATK boost.'' Otogi calculated the math as Harpie Queen now has 3300ATK.

Ichigo just saw this pretty off, not sure what Mai is up to if her **Love Dragon LV8** is stronger than of those monsters. Mai smiles at her cluelessness, holding up the last key card to her victory. ''Ichigo, let me show you my new power. I release Harpie's Pet Dragon.''

Her Pet Dragon lets out a roar before it was surrounded in a gust of powerful wind.

''She released her dragon?'' Yugi utters, never seeing her ever do something like this before. Jonouchi didn't either and that made him nervous.

''Awaken your full power and blow away any who oppose your mistresses with your new ghastly wings!'' Mai chants grinning raising her card. ''Let loose your untamed form, **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon**!''

What appears within the destructive tornado surrounded Harpie's Pet Dragon was blown away by massive wings that resemble a Harpie Lady's feather wings but still dragon-like; light green resembling a tornado. The flapping revealed the new Pet Dragon, actually shocking everyone even Ichigo and her Love Dragon. The dragon resembled much like Harpie's Pet Dragon except those wings, s brighter red-pink scaled body with spikes on its back that resembles a wind wave, pinkish polished claws, golden armbands and legbands and a feather-like headdress resembling a showgirl's. The evolved Pet Dragon roars with bright pale greenish eyes, swirling almost like a storm.

 **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000**

Everyone stares in revelation to see Mai's new pet dragon.

'' **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon**?'' Ichigo utters the monsters name, quiet but surprise with Jonouchi saying with alarm on his voice. ''That's a whole new monster I never seen her used before.''

Mai smiles as this was a brand new monster to her new desire to finally be concern a great duelist even against the top three.

''This is the evolution of my Harpie's Pet Dragon and my own too.'' She says, believing this is path towards her growth raising her hand forward. ''I activate **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon's** effect!''

Ichigo widens her eyes as Mai explains. ''In exchange that my dragon is the only monster that can attack this turn, she gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Harpie Lady monsters I control on my field. Aroma Frenzy!''

Her dragon lets out fog breath across the battlefield. Ichigo felt gross out as the scent enter her nose and to her surprise they smell like a perfume. This scent affected all the Harpie Ladies, cries out almost singing as their energies from their bodies enter their evolved pet.

''Harpie Dancer has 1400ATK, **Harpie Harpist** has 1900ATK, Harpie Lady Sisters have 2900ATK and Harpie Queen has 3300ATK… That means…!'' Otogi, doing the math again, utters out realizing the terror. **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon** roars furious gaining a 9500ATK boost.

Ichigo widens her eyes to see the number the dragon now had. ''12000ATK!''

Jonouchi was shocked to see that pet dragon having over more ATK than Ichigo's dragon.

''That's more than enough to destroy **Love Dragon LV8** and drop Ichigo-kun's Life Points.'' Yugi concluded looking sadden. Ichigo bit her lips, eyeing her Love Dragon and not having anything that could protect her monster.

''It's over. Battle!'' Mai declares, making her final attack. '' **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon** , attack **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Her pet dragon roars, opening her mouth and fires a more destructive blast than the Saint Fire Giga, taking the Kanji symbol of fire but massively large like a storm. ''Saint Fire Storm!''

The storm of fire engulfs and obliterates Love Dragon LV8, resisting it up to the bitter end. Ichigo lowers her head as her dragon protected her but her Life Points hit 0; utterly defeated.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 0LP vs. Mai Kujaku: 3100LP**

All the Harpies vanished as Mai smirks with her eyes closed.

''Damn. Momomiya was close too but...'' Jonouchi said, now wanting the cat girl to win even if he didn't his gift to Erika. Still, he was shocked how much stronger Mai was now, almost scary. ''Mai really stepped it up since last time.''

Ichigo sighs, thinking she gotten better since her lost to Kaiba still wasn't enough. ''I lost hard Nya.''

She heard footsteps as she looks up to see Mai in front of her. She blinks, wondering what the woman would tell her and hope it wasn't anything insulting. But how Mai looked at Ichigo, it wasn't the case as she spoke in an almost cheerful tone. ''Don't feel bad. I lost worst in a few duels. And it was thanks to that lost that I realize what I want as a duelist.''

She turns to eye the dirty blond-headed. Jonouchi stares confuse by how Mai looked at her, as if he had something on his face. Ichigo looks and gasps slightly not going to say it yet but she could see Mai really like Jonouchi, more than a friend even.

''Right Jonouchi?'' Mai asks her, recalling her first lost to him and that help her realized she wouldn't cheat… well after she send Ryuzaki after him and the idiot rookie beaten him too.

''Become better than you are right now, even more than you are.'' Mai tells the red cherry head, giving her advice to push herself. ''When you do realize what you want to be as a duelist, you'll have to push that belief onto those who will fight with their own and beat them superiorly better.''

Ichigo blinks, looking down as she didn't think about such a thing. A desire to become better through her own dream? Could she even do that?

''If you ever wish to be a real duelist, then you better be stronger than the best. Otherwise, you'll never reach my level.'' Mai adds lifting Ichigo's head by her chi, wanting her to succeed or else when will another female duelist show up to test the boys the game can be played by anyone. She smiles, eyeing directly at Ichigo causing the redhead to blush red. ''Remember that cat girl.''

''… R-right.'' Ichigo promises, also wanting to get better but in her own way.

Jonouchi sighs walking over, saying with both hands behind his back. ''You could do worst Momomiya. You can use perfume to cheat.''

Those words snapped Mai, turning both nervous and angry before yelling at him extremely loud. ''WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!''

''THEN DON'T TALK SO HIGH AND MIGTHY ABOUT YOUR SUCCESS!'' Jonouchi yells back, feeling her screaming drilling through his eardrums. Mai puffs her cheeks, annoyed by this no-good boy who can't even see a real woman wants him than some girl… and then she remembers smiling. ''... Speaking of.''

Jonouchi hums raising an eyebrow as Mai reminds him. ''I won so you have to buy something for me.''

This got the dirty blond-headed mad, protesting. ''The hell do I want to?! Momomiya lost so I can buy Erika-chan-''

Jonouchi was silent when Mai placed her right finger in between his lips. She smirks telling him. ''Oh but you forget if I happened to win, you need to buy a gift. I never said it was for Erika.''

The dirty blond-headed couldn't believe this until he just realizes that the deal never mention Erika. He was tricked and he was for once stupid to not pay attention. ''... Damn it.''

''She's right. Might as well make this a date right?'' Ichigo, taking advantage of this opportunity, suggests with an evil grin. Mai lift her head, not realizing that, and grins at Jonouchi. ''We should.''

''...'' Jonouchi, not believing his luck, glares towards Ichigo muttering. ''I hate you Momomiya.''

With that said Mai grabs Jonouchi by the hand and drags him off. Shizuka giggles seeing those two as a perfect pair. Even Honda and Otogi could see that… when they're not arguing.

Ichigo smiles as Ed and Naruto walking over with the alchemist asking her. ''You're alright?''

She eyes him, slightly sad but replies. ''I guess...''

Ichigo didn't win but she learned something and that something will help her beat Mai. ''… I'm going to beat her… someday Nya.''

''You bet you will Ichigo-chan.'' Naruto believes in her, knowing she will succeed in her win… although she won't yet with her current body. ''But first get better breasts. You'll never be her equal if you don't.''

Edward suddenly backs away knowing too well saying those words is a death sentence. Ichigo slowly turns towards the ninja, giving him a look with a half-way look. ''… I would hit your nuts for that.''

Naruto panics not wanting that. If Sakura could leave him unconscious, then Ichigo would put him in a coma. Instead, once she fully turns, Ichigo smiles honestly agreeing with him. ''But I won't Nya. Thanks Naruto-kun.''

Naruto blinks, not sure why she would say that but grins happily to hear that. Edward drops his jaw, not believing she agreed with the idiot.

Yugi smiles believing she will make that happen; Ichigo is capable of growing stronger so he trusts in her… the breast part, however, made him blushes red oddly imaginary that.

However, while he was watching over the red cherry head, another person was watching Yugi as if he was part of the crowd. Distances; sitting in a bench was a young man around his 17 or 18s, average height with light brown hair and brown eyes. He worn a light brown, red tie school uniform as he held a red apple and with the other writing down notes.

" _So that_ _'s Yugi Mutou huh?_ '' The young man said mentally examining Yugi in every detail possible.

'' _No, this child can't be the Dragon Knight. At least… until I prove it._ '' He then said to himself narrowing his eyes as his once brown eyes almost glow an evil, malicious red colored. Almost right behind the young man sprung out dark angel-like wings, belonging to a demonic humanoid with piercing yellow, red pupil demonic eyes and a twisted grin on his face.

Ichigo has lost her duel against Mai but learned something from it. Will that help her in the future? And who was spying on Yugi just now or knew who he was?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 **(NOTE: Counter of Love** and the other cards Ichigo has used I did not mention can be found in Chapter 52 of DKR Volume 2 **)**

 ***Love Angel- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fairy/Tuner/Effect:**

Effect: When a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, select 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster on your field and increase your Life Points equal to the Level of the selected monster x 200 and next that monster becomes the same Level as this card on the field.

 ***Jewel of Love!- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card to only a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster you control. It gains 500ATK. Once per turn, increase your Life Points by 500. If the equipped monster is destroyed along with this card still equipped, Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster is written in the card text of the destroyed monster from your Deck to the field, ignoring Special Summoning Condition. The Special Summoned monster must be a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' with a Level of +1 than the destroyed monster and its summoned

 ***Paw Pouncing- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a card your opponent activates; Special Summon 1 "Kitty", "Kitten" or "Cat" monster from your Deck. This effect cannot be negated.

 ***Decoy Kitten- Lvl 2, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When another monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. Three times per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 ***Power of Love!- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) is Summoned; increase the monster(s) ATK by 2000 until the End Phase.

* * *

 **Mai's new cards:**

 ***** **Harpie Lady Crane Formation- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only during the Battle Phase when your opponent declares an attack while you control 2 ''Harpie'' monster(s) of the same Level: During this turn, ''Harpie Lady'' cannot be destroyed by battle. Next Special Summon 1 ''Harpie Lady'' from your Graveyard.

 **_Harpie Harpist- Lvl 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 600, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Effect**

Effect: This card's name becomes "Harpie Lady" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. You can only use each of these effects of "Harpie Harpist" once per turn.

● When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control (other than this card) and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; return them to the hand.

● During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was sent there this turn: You can add 1 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.

 ***Hysteric Feather- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When this card is activated: Add 1 card with ''Harpie Lady'' in its text from your Graveyard to your hand. When this set card is destroyed by a card effect, add 1 card with ''Harpie Lady'' in its text from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Mai's evolved Pet Dragon:**

 ***Harpie** **'s Pet Storm Dragon** **\- Lvl 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000, ATT: WIND, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 ''Harpie's Pet Dragon'' you control and cannot be summoned by other ways. While you control ''Harpie Lady'' on your field, this card is unaffected by other card effects. Your opponent cannot select ''Harpie Lady'' for an attack. Once per turn, during either player's turn: this card gains ATK for each ''Harpie Lady'' you control on your field. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. This card cannot attack directly.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Trying to act like a hero and show others their mistakes with kindness is Yugi without a doubt. To believe in the goodness of people from what Atem showed and all of his friends gave this young man a reason to inspire hope to a small number of people as well as stop those who can't learn from their past mistakes a beating to protect others. However… what will happen when one Serial Killer who believes he is the God of the New World dislikes this and goes his way to find out the one they call the Dragon Knight really is?

Yugi: Visitor?

Ichigo nods: Oto-san said this guy from some college has a task to be like a teacher for a school and he picks here. Who knew?

Jonouchi: Probably a rich boy punk wanting to mock us little people.

Honda: Heard this guy is smart, like a lot and his father is the head captain of the Tokyo Police.

Yugi: Huh? He must be special…

Ichigo: Are you alright Yugi-kun?

Yugi: … I don't know. I just have this off feeling something about this won't end well.

Ichigo: Don't worry Nya. What's the worst that will happen?

DragonKnight15: Oh… a lot. Compassion meets Thoughtlessness. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Dark Reveal. The Dragon Knight and Kira!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I'm sure it's nothing.

Jonouchi: As long as he's not a jerk or crazy, I'll live with it.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:** This is Ichigo's second loss so far… JUST SAYING. And don't worry; Mai will return with her new Amazoness support… and something else… hehe, in Volume 4.

Yes… that was him from that; Light Yagami from Death Note. Enjoy that tease and spoiler.

* * *

 **WARNING NOTE:** I will have to let you know, my fan(s) because barely only 1 person at least bothers to review this Volume and no one else, that DKR Volume 3 and some of Reshef of Destructio will be postponed due to the idea of a new one-shot a friend of mines in DeviantART gave me. SO... during most of December, no DKR and await around the 24-25 of December on a new One-Shot Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains story with dueling... and M-MA Rated scene. I cannot talk more about it... you'll just have to be patient around that time and see in my profile for this new story. I will say DKR will return before (or most likely after) Christmas just before the New Year for its 6 year anniversary with 3 (or possibly 4) chapters back-to-back, hopefully. Thank you and enjoy the Holidays and New Year! 6 YEARS OF DKR!


	20. The End of DKR (Not a Chapter)

Hello to everyone reading this… I am DragonKnight15 and no, this is much real. After completely my latest one-shot, Mistletoe for Two, I was stupid enough to accept the help of someone in DeviantART to be like a Beta Reader for the story… he called the plot weak, he did not care much what went on, and left me to fix 20-30 mistakes THE FIRST chapter had, basically the descriptions. So… I'm not a good writer if I put descriptions then and I don't take into account the feelings or thoughts of the characters… it's one thing to say do too many past tense but it's another that I'm not a great writer.

I… I was left sad and I realized I'm not a good author even for DKR. I came to the conclusion… to end Dragon Knight Reborn, at least after Volume 3 is done. Why? Because I owe this story that much

I don't want to do this story anymore anyway, feeling the lack of reviewers beside the same two I've had while F**KING **draconichero18** KEEPS GETTING REVIEWERS AND I F**KING HATE HIS WORK! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! I can't go on, knowing I can't get new reviewers and my lack as a writer is this flaw.

Of course this would go against what I stood, trying to make DKR into something big. Here's what we'll do:

I'll upload a chapter or two for each month… yes, only 1 or 2 chapters because no one else is going to read them except my two reviewers.

If I get 10 reviews from this, except from **Redwallfan2000** and **Jacob9594** , telling me in their honest opinion why I should continue this story and are willing to support it… I might continue. And when I support, I REALLY mean support it up till the very end.

I end DKR, reveal the plans I had for and possible future sequels and that's it.

I wish there was another way out of this… but there is not. I can't go on doing this same old dance even for 2018 to onward. So decide now, except Redwallfan2000 and Jacob9594. You two are the only ones who want this story to continue. That's why I can't accept your reviews. I mean it. I will not accept your reviews or pleads to protect my story. So unless 10 newcomers show their care for this story, I'm done. You have until 2 weeks from now: The 13th of January.

Sigh… I'm going to miss this story. Have a happy 2018.


	21. Not the end of DKR (Not a Chapter)

Hello to everyone reading this… I am DragonKnight15 and like I mention near the end of last year about the End of DKR crisis I have been going through. It honestly feels like my midlife crisis and I'm only 25. I won't go into details what happened (read End of DKR if you haven't) but I have made a choice if I want to continue DKR and here's my respond...

...

So I got 4 reviews telling me I should continue DKR... I applaud those few with the exception of **Redwallfan2000** and **Jacob9594** who have always read the Volumes of DKR and I didn't want them to defend it but the voices of others who want this fanfic to continue. The rest of you who don't bother even PMing me (a lot did and thank you those who have) or Reviewing to defend this series... f**k you. I get at best over 30 people reading this. SPEAK UP, DOUCHEBAGS.

Regardless... I decided I will continue DKR with no major changes... Yes, I mean it. But I won't do any uploads this week.

Next Thursday, however, I will only upload the final chapters of Reshef of Destruction and I expect **Redwallfan2000** to at least read the final chapter of that fanfic. DO IT REDWALL! Also hopefully, after I finish that, I can start uploading the next chapters of Volume 3 since I have been fixing them with... sadness to myself about that topic from that guy in DeviantART.

Also do not expect a DKR movie in Volume 4 as instead I will upload the next movie around Volume 5. And the next after that? Volume 7? And the one after that? Not sure... I'll let you all know later.

To conclude, DKR will resume and yea, see you all next week. I've been just depressed because I thought other people would like this series but only a very few of you do and I just have to live with that and move on. That and many people telling me to keep going and I do to do it, for me and my depression of my sad, miserable life. I'm jobless for 4 YEARS NOW and I'm poor as heck. I'm so depressed that I kinda want to die, just saying.

I guess before I go, I should clear up some spoilers what to expect in this remaining chapter? So... Kira, the Dark Lord Strikes Back, Aigami/Diva, Shinigamis, Espadas, Orochimaru's final encore, Dragon Sword's true power VS Aizen. Yea. That's about it.

If anyone even bother reading this and does like it, why not spread the word and let others know about this story? I would like some positive reactions or feedback. Thank you and thank you all for liking and trying to help me continue this story. I like writing this; it makes me happy. See you all next time and yea, 2018 hopefully can be a good year.


	22. 18: The Dark Reveal (DKR continues)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 18 of the Third Volume and the first mini-arc, Compassion and Thoughtlessness Act 1.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **NOTE** **: Yes, this is MY version of Death Note within DKR aka Dragon Knight Reborn. Now I cannot promise you all what you want in these mini-arcs (the second will be in Volume 4)… however, I will say AFTER much thinking… no, I won** **'t spoil you all until Act 2. Anyway, I can't promise that this will be full on Death Note… it won't-ish, I will try because those mind games. Now don't skip this as this mini-arc and the other acts are in a way important towards the main plot of DKR. And yes, Redwallfan2000, you need to try reviewing this. Now then… let get this started.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 18:** **The Dark Reveal. The Dragon Knight and Kira!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Jonouchi had planned to get a gift for Erika when she returns, horribly silence by Ichigo kicking his nuts in the worst way and threatened him to not date her best friend who she sees being with someone who can love her not for her looks but her heart._

 _Jonouchi ignored her threat and proceeded to find the perfect gift, forced to go with his sister and the other two lover boys unaware Ichigo had followed him with Naruto and Ed; both basically dragged along._

 _It wasn_ _'t until Ichigo waiting for the chance to catch Jonouchi red-handed was she found and exposed by Mai, actually hoping to catch up with the dirty blond-headed idiot. One thing leads to another as eventually the matter of the present will be settled between Ichigo against Mai._

 _Their duel had Ichigo using her Love Dragons to protect herself and increase her Life Points while Mai shows off the pure fury of her new Harpie Ladies, easily dismantling every effort Ichigo had to win the duel instantly. The winner was Mai, with her new_ _ **Harpie's Pet Storm Dragon**_ _, and its powerful effect that defeated Ichigo's_ _ **Love Dragon LV8**_ _with ease. Regardless, Mai left a few words of wisdom to Ichigo, hoping to duel her again._

 _However, it wasn't Jonouchi's win either as he was aware the bet was that he had to buy that gift for Mai… and make it worst as he had no choice. Having learned a reason to be a duelist, Ichigo vows to beat Mai one day._

 _And as this all happened, Yugi, watching their duel, was also spied on by an unknown enemy. Who could this young man be?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few weeks before the start of Volume 3:**

It is night in Domino City as Yugi, asked by Jenny to get some stuff from the store, goes to buy them. He hums checking out a magazine, wondering if there is anything interested to read about. And then suddenly two men wearing ski masks dash into the store and pull out loaded shotguns.

"EVERYONE, DON'T MOVE!'' One of the masked men shouts sounding very nervous even shaking his weapon, shooting his weapon up at the ceiling. Women scream, getting Yugi's attention. The other masked man, smirking, points his weapons at the group of innocents and licking his lips. ''DROP YOUR WALLETS AND MONEY NOW. Or we can have a good bloody time.''

Yugi eyes them instantly reading their auras. He could see them clearly. He walks forwards and stands up to the nervous one who notices the boy in surprise, pointing his weapon shaking.

''You don't want to do this sir. What would your wife think of this?'' Yugi pleads with him calmly, startling that man. Atem, in spirit form, watches silently as he knew his partner can see through the man's aura. He too feels is that he's afraid and nervous, wanting to help his pregnant wife as he lost his last job.

''H-how do you know-'' The nervous man says very surprise while the other one interrupts harshly. ''Ignore the brat and shot him!''

Yugi is able to tell this man is actually nice deep within his soul. He smiles reaching towards him. ''I can feel within you that this is wrong and you know you're right. You don't want to harm anyone and I know you don't.''

The nervous man suddenly feels his heart sink, realizing the boy is right. He has been doing this for a while and for what? To hurt those who don't deserve it. He never wanted this, lowering his weapon. The other man frowns disappointed, about to say something until Yugi stood in front of his view, glaring.

''But you…'' He begins to state, sounding angry as he can see this other man's aura and is nothing but greed and cruelness. ''You're using your friend to do stuff you wanted, not caring who dies.''

That bad man gets mad, pointing his shotgun at the tricolor head not afraid to fire. ''STAY BACK, I'M WARNING-''

He was about to shoot but before he did Yugi vanishes. The man startles as suddenly he finds a palm slamming not just across his chin but also his chest and some of his ribs were struck by Yugi's precise blows. The man starts drooling, dropping the weapon and onto his knees.

''You were saying.'' Yugi says smirking, seeing the guy defeated. He turns back to the other with an expression that he wasn't sure what happened.

''Put your weapon, please and go back to her.'' Yugi reminds him, smiling as he extends his hand forward. ''You still have a future. Trust in yourself and the people that love you.''

''…'' The man eyes him, starting to cry as his words got to him. He drops his weapon and on his knees, smiling as he cries. ''T-thank you.''

Yugi smiles happy to have helped. Soon after the police arrived and takes the other man away. The one Yugi helped offered himself up to be taken as well but the owner of the shop said he wouldn't press charges on him, letting him go. As for his former weapon, Yugi takes care of that, secretly dismantling it with his Dragon Sword to the point no one would use it again.

He didn't get any praises from other people except for a little kid thanking him. ''Thank you Nii-san!''

Yugi blushes. Atem smirks at him, telling telepathically. '' _Pretty noble of you, partner._ ''

'' _It was nothing._ '' Yugi replies, thinking back when the aliens were still around. What they were trying to do was similar to that robbery except what they wanted was the Earth for their people. It makes sense why they wanted it back but killing all humans would not help anyone if their people's history will be that they slaughter others for their lives. The same can be said for Deep Blue who was willing to kill both races for his own crazy reasons.

'' _This does make me think of what Pie-kun and even Deep Blue said._ '' Yugi says recalling words Pie left him before he and his brothers left the planet. '' _Humanity won't change until someone shows them the right path._ ''

That is the truth as humans are willing to harm their planet or fight against each other for power or land or something else due to religion or cultures. He might be a kid but even he sees this only causes greater hate, war and bloodshed. And then there are humans who are just evil willing to kill and do horrible acts because they want to.

Yugi looks down; reminded of the past him who was afraid or rather was a coward to even try to help others. But it is thanks to not just making the Millennium Puzzle that allowed him to gain courage but also the words left down… by a friend. '' **If you believe in good, then don't be afraid; stand up and fight for it!** ''

''… I'm going to try it.'' The tricolor head decides, lifting his head up with a face and eyes fill with nothing but determination and hope. ''For that better tomorrow you tried to fight for too. I'll do my best to show everyone the light within themselves, or well at least those who can see it and know it's better than hate or evil.''

Atem eyes him and smirks, not able to help himself declaring. '' _You have my support too, partner._ ''

Yugi smiles, not surprise he agrees. He looks up, going to make that happen; a world where people are able to understand each other.

However, Yugi is unaware that even though he'll fight to save humanity with friendship and kindness, another young man is in his own fight against the ''evil'' of humanity by serving them swift, unmerciful justice.

 **Weeks ago** **… during the event of Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon in Battle City V3:**

Inside a simple house, inside a dark room, the prodigy genius Light Yagami watches the news on his small television set. He stares ever so focus on a report on this man who has done unspeakable acts as the black book of the death, the Death Note, placed on his desk.

''This man has killed his victims with drugs through surgery and watches them die. At the moment, only 40 people have been confirmed dead.'' The news reporter informs the viewers watching. Light gazes at the photo and name of the man, frowning as he will be his latest victim of Kira: the savior of this world.

'' _Yes, you too will be punished by true justice._ '' The young man says, his brown eyes slowly glowing red the more he gaze at the disgusting murderer on the screen. He immediately opens the notebook, finds a page a list of names of previous victims and like those; he adds this man's name in the list. He slowly forms an evil grin, that in about 40 seconds; he would be dead.

Light once again removes another sinful being off this world and soon the planet will be a paradise of no evil while he rules over humanity as a god: the God of the New World… however, he has but one wall he must destroy. He glares at the empty nothingness, imagining the face of his greatest enemy: L. '' _And then…_ ''

Before he could resume the news broadcast is sadly interrupted with a different reporter. ''We have stopped our current broadcast with this event in the final duel of Battle City V3.''

Startle and disgust, Light eyes at this with a look as his mind cannot compute.

''Nonsense. Who in their right minds would care about a stupid children's card game?'' Light questions, not seeing any value in this ''Duel Monsters'' or anything else that isn't related to his plan. He was about to turn off the television set, until the live recording the duel was shown. And it was on this part that Light widens his eyes seeing a boy with the stupidest of hairstyles dueling against… a demonic-like humanoid dragon.

''W-what in the-'' Light utters with a stunned expression on his face. What exactly was that thing? It almost resembled…

'' **Kuku…** '' An amuse chuckle was heard as Light turns to see him, the Shinigami Ryuk.

It or he was a fairly humanoid appearance. He is extremely slim and has light gray skin, almost blueish in color, with spiky black hair; thin, blue-grey lips; and sharp, pointed teeth. His limbs are abnormally long and he has large, round yellow eyes with bright red irises. He also has retractable black feather-like wings on his back that enable him to fly. He has long thin fingers, with rings on them.

'' **Oh. That is interesting now huh, Light-kun?** '' The Shinigami speaks almost amuse, not showing any other expression except his sinister smile. Light stares not at all amuse as he demands. ''Ryuk, you see that thing?''

The Shinigami eyes the human he grew an interest to, replying. '' **Oh he's real alright. Haven't seen his smug lizard face in a long time.** ''

''Do you know him?'' Light questions actually surprised. Could that thing be a Shinigami? No, if he was, others wouldn't be able to see it even himself. And he didn't look at all like Ryuk… in fact that thing had more expression and hate. It felt overwhelming.

'' **Nobody you would want to deal with, Light-kun, but yea.** '' Ryuk replies not at all giving Light any more information to really understand this. Then the Shinigami's stomach growls as he starts to stretch and swirl his body like a twister. '' **Hey, I'm hungry.** ''

Light didn't reply right away, looking back at the screen to see not just this thing, but also the boy who was dueling him. There was something about his purple eyes… something Light found unease if not binding. ''… Y-yea.''

Light leaves his room to get a few apples, hoping that is the last time something weird happens.

 **A month and so later** **…**

It was quite a long time since what Light saw in the news… and as of late, things haven't been well. Not only has L made things harder for Kira to kill more those who deserve it… and then there was another issue.

Light grits his teeth, watching the news in his room and saw no reports of any criminals for a long time. He slams his arms on the table, not able to handle it shouting. ''DAMN IT!''

Ryuk, eating a red apple, eyes the human's frustrations. '' **Something wrong?** ''

Light pants, trying to calm himself explaining. ''Damn L. He's making it harder for me to kill a murderer by blocking their names. And to make my life perfect…''

Light turns back to the screen, seeing a report of a bank robbers-hostage situation was easily handle by one unknown individual who knock them all out without even being seen and no killing. And this individual, this vigilante; has done this between small store robbers to a serial killer on large and he was found BROKEN but alive. And everyone is praising this… this individual that was nicknamed by one reporter from some newspaper company, taking a dark image of this person wielding a sword as the Dragon Knight.

''The God of the New World… I, Kira, am being ignored.'' Light utters angrily, a face of hate, that after all he did right is being pushed aside by the simple acts of a mere vigilante.

'' **The Dragon Knight?** '' Ryuk mutters, seeing the name on the screen and oddly, it sounded familiar somewhere. Light scoffs as he adds. ''Some vigilante, trying to stop petty crimes, is getting noticed more than I?''

He continues watching, seeing the interviews of many people who were saying that they have no idea who this Dragon Knight was but he's doing things that shows he cares. Not only has he stopped crime, he helps people in verge of death or simple acts like finding lost pets WITHOUT ever being seen or talked. Plus top it off with the whole thing that he has given these criminals a second chance to be better than they are and these people have been re-educated. And yet, these little people PREFER him over Kira, the true savior to humanity.

''People are talking about him like some saint, not just stopping criminals but making those changed their ways.'' Light utters glaring, not amuse while Ryuk hums. '' **Like actually changing them?** ''

Light grunts angrier, disbelieving the mere fact that people can change. Those who sin are sinned for eternal and must be punished regardless of their choice or not.

''It doesn't matter what you did was petty or grand; a crime is a crime and that demands for divine judgment; true justice.'' He states harshly, believing in his sense of justice and no such thing as second chances. He grits his teeth angrily, not believing such stupidity that this knight has done much but it means nothing to save humanity.

''They say this damn superhero fought those elf people that this group of girls who are part animals from destroying the planet. And it states he helped them turn good?!'' Light began to get angrier by his voice before slamming his hands once more on the table. ''WHAT DAMN NONSENSE! This Dragon Knight, whatever he is, doesn't care his actions will rot this planet even more.''

Ryuk watches silently but grinning, knowing this human will do something reckless. Light lifts his eyes, briefly showing his brown eyes becoming red as he declares coldly. ''I won't allow it.''

'' **So what's your plan then? Kill this Dragon Knight?** '' The Shinigami asks looking at the screen still, wondering what his plan is. No answer from Light.

''Light-kun?'' Ryuk calls out to only see the human walking out from his room.

Just as Light left his room, putting on a coat and his bag, he comes across his sister who just came out from her room. Sayu Yagami, Light's younger sister, has long, chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail with bangs and strands of hair that frame the sides of her face. She eyes her brother, actually happy to see him out of his dark room.

''Light, there you-'' Sayu tries to say, wanting to maybe ask if he wants to hang out with her but Light walks passed him. ''No time Sayu, I have to do stuff.''

Sayu frowns to hear that, really wanting to at least hang out with her older brother. Lately, he has become more distant and more like a different person.

''You know if you weren't busy doing your homework or school stuff, maybe we could hang out or-'' She tries to say only for Light to walk down the stairs saying. ''Tell Kaa-san I'll be gone for a while.''

Sayu was going to protest but Light puts on his shoes fast near the entrance and opens the door, leaving shutting the door behind. She was left alone, sighing. She grunts crossing her arms annoyed. ''Damn him. Some Nii-san.''

She frowns, wondering why he would leave now.

Light didn't waste his time, walking and taking the train to arrive at the National Police Agency. He walks without a question of identification, since he was the son of the head chief of the agency.

He took the elevator and arrived to the floor where his father would be. He enters, seeing many detectives and officers busy as usual, all concern with their tasks or assignments.

Light soon stops, spotting him and calls out. ''Oto-san.''

Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, turns to see his son as he was busy with a board that had all material on the Kira Case. He wears a pair of rectangular spectacles at most times and is a fairly tall man. His appearance fits that of a middle aged man, and dressed in formal Western clothing.

''Light?'' He questions, surprised to see his prodigy of a son here than studying or doing something that someone his age should do. Light eyes him firmly although he smiled a bit. ''Sorry I came over but would you mind if I could scan through some crime files? I'm doing a report in the university.''

Soichiro sighs, really not sure if he should… then again his son has never let him down before. Besides, he knew his own son.

''Well…'' He utters, making a choice adjusting his glasses. ''Don't take any of the files. Understood?''

''I do.'' Light replies honestly, going to do what he asked smiling. Soichiro smiles, glad he can trust him. He takes his son to where the files were stored.

Light eyes his father certain this might be the right time to ask him something he might know about this Dragon Knight.

''… Father, have you heard about this Dragon Knight?'' He immediately asks him, startling his father who stopped. He turns and blinks. ''Oh that. Well the Task Force has been busy trying to find Kira that I forgot about that matter.''

Light secretly smirks in his mind as this confirms he as Kira is still someone of great importance. ''Indeed. I'll admit that Dragon Knight is quite a vigilante.''

''… I'm not sure about that son.'' Soichiro, to Light's surprised, responds. He turns with a sign of disbelieve, not possible he heard that. How could his father who believes in justice side with a man who plays hero but never shows his face.

Soichiro isn't sure why he said it but after all he has seen Kira and the Second Kira have done, leaving fear in people's hearts that they might be next to die; it's a breath of fresh air that people have someone they can find a bit of hope on.

''People have been in terror with Kira that just having someone doing the opposite of what he or she does is a nice change.'' He states, also having some relief by this mysterious person who is willing to protect anyone, even most criminals, who can become allies than enemies. ''I, for one, am a little relief whoever this person wielding a sword is but at least he's not killing people like Kira.''

''…'' Light was silent, shocked by this that his father would say this. This Dragon Knight, he is more than a threat now to Kira. Soon the two resume and arrive to the room.

''Here we are. Remember what I told you about the files.'' Soichiro says reminding his son who nods firmly and softly. ''Yes Oto-san.''

His father smiles a bit before opening the door and walks away. Light enters and closes the door, clinching his fist angrily by this realization, telling himself. '' _Even my own father views this pretender as a savior than I, Kira._ ''

He grits his teeth angrily that a vigilante who refuses to reveal his face would have his own father on his side. If he learns his name and face, then he would dead and… Light tries to calm down realizing what was more important right now is figuring who the Dragon Knight was.

''Now then…'' With his composure back, Light went back to what he was going to do. He went to the computer and began searching for key words like the Dragon Knight or man with a sword.

Ryuk eyes him, looking at the human with curiosity. '' **Hey, what exactly are you looking for?** ''

''…'' Light did not reply still searching, going through files. What he got was limited, making an obvious conclusion. '' _Odd. It seems this Dragon Knight only begun to get noticed a few weeks during…_ ''

Light pauses, startling as the Dragon Knight had been talked about the time that game of Duel Monsters between this Duel King and the costume man who he knew was no human. '' _The incident that happened a few weeks back as well._ ''

Now he's stomp, not getting the connection. He narrows his eyes towards the Shinigami, forced to ask him. ''Ryuk, that creature we saw weeks back. What is it?''

'' **Oh him? He's the Dark Lord.** '' Ryuk replied quite calmly although Light didn't get it. ''…''

'' **He's evil.** '' The Shinigami added, figuring he would have to with Light. '' **And he wants to consume the world in darkness but first he must kill the only one who can stop him; the Dragon Knight.** ''

Now Light becomes concern but also not surprise Ryuk had such information and only bother telling him until now. This Dark Lord might be a threat to him too maybe more than L since this is a dragon-like monster that can kill him easily. Still, his appearance that day made no sense to the genius. ''That doesn't explain why he would fight some-''

And then the pieces assembled, leaving Light silent. The boy, the one dueling this Dark Lord; could it be that the only reason that dragon appeared was because he is the Dragon Knight? Light reaches back to the keyboard and types down the boy's name he saw back then, Yugi Mutou.

He comes to information on this Yugi, surprising Light but one gets his interest. ''This is…''

It was a report on a 911 that had mentioned not just his grandfather and himself but a girl named Ichigo Momomiya and it was on an attacker that breaths fire but the conversation was cut off, assuming it was a joke. However, this did add up everything Light wants.

Light slowly forms a twisted grin on his face. Ryuk notices that face and likes it. '' **Oh I know that look.** ''

Becoming cocky with this discovery brought much joy to Light than he had hoped.

''It's not concrete theory but…'' He states with a devilish grin. ''I know exactly how to confirm if that kid is this Dragon Knight.''

 **Present** **… Last left off in the previous episode:**

Heading out to school in the morning, the young Dragon Knight runs there, smiling. Yugi turns and waves hello to the man, named Tsuda Seiryo, who was the one he convinced to not rob anyone, now working in the same store he robbed. The owner gave him a chance, learning from the tricolor head's kindness. Yugi didn't need to say much as he knows that man is doing better and will continue doing so.

The tricolor head arrives to school on time. He gets to his classroom and sees everyone there. Jonouchi is obviously chatting with Honda and the others while Ichigo, oddly, was studying. Guess she had to after the little study time she's been having.

"Morning.'' Yugi greets his friends as the red cherry head lifts her head right up hearing his voice. She eyes him and smiles happily. ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi smiles just realizing almost everyone in his classroom, even Judai sleeping, were already there before him.

''Did everyone come in first before I did?'' He asks pretty surprised. Anzu now eyes him confused, asking. ''Didn't you get the message?''

The tricolor head stares at her not having a clue what message she's referring about.

''Some University student is coming to be our Substitute Teacher for some stupid reason.'' Kurosaki informs him, not at much thrill about this.

''Huh? That does sound interesting.'' The tricolor head says curious who this person was. Ichi sighs feeling the same uninteresting, sighing expression. ''As long as we don't get homework, I'll be glad Nya.''

Jonouchi and Honda nod in agreement, also feeling the same.

Just then Shintaro Momomiya enters the classroom grinning very excitedly not to his daughter's liking.

''Young people, take your sit.'' He orders everyone as they obey. He smiles as he adds. ''Besides my lovely daughter-''

Ichi coughs out upset her father is mentioning her in front of the other students.

''Today is a special day for all of you in this class to be subbed by not just a simple university student but one of the best students to date.'' Shintaro informs the class raising his left arm towards the door. ''Everyone have a big welcome to that student.''

On cue, someone walks in. Almost all the girls blushed to see the handsome brown hair Universidad student enters, wearing a gentleman's suit to show great presence.

''Thank you for having me. I would like to introduce myself.'' He speaks much polite; his brown eyes focus to them as he bows to the class. ''My name is Light Yagami and for today I will be teaching your class for credits in my time in university.''

The girls gasp amaze by cute and handsome man, even Ichigo and Anzu admitted he isn't half bad.

''Now as I promised Momomiya-san, there will be work to do but I would like to also explain and show you all how the university lifestyle each one of you will likely go to will be like.'' Light states, informing the entire class of what he wants to show them of the real world. Shintaro nods quite impressed to his expectation. ''And that's my cue to leave. Good luck Yagami-san.''

Light smiles very polite nodding. ''Thank you for this chance, Momomiya-san.''

Shintaro grins, really liking this guy as he walks out.

''That went better than I had hope.'' Ichigo says relief her father wasn't wearing samurai clothes and acting like one, embarrassing her in the progress.

Yugi smiles as a shadow comes over him, speaking. ''Excuse me.''

The tricolor head lifts up to see Light looking at him with the same smile from earlier.

''You must be Yugi Mutou correct?'' He asks as Yugi nods smiling back. ''Well I would be lying if it wasn't.''

Light smiles, certain it was him saying with great honestly in his voice, raising his hand to him. ''Oh that's great. I've heard a lot about you. I'm actually a little shy but I hope we can be good friends.''

Yugi blinks not sure what to react but does, shaking it. ''Um sure...''

However, the moment Yugi touches his hand; his eyes widens unintentionally feeling his aura and it was twisted up and filled with disturbing intentions.

'' _What is this strange aura I'm sensing from him?_ '' Yugi questions almost shaken while not showing it.

Light eyes him, still smiling, but within his conscious he was grinning evilly, having him where he wanted after not able to do much before.

'' _I have been spying on this kid for when he does something out of ordinary and haven't gotten any proof to really confirm he is it or when that man dressed as a wolf appeared, I lost track of him._ '' Light tells himself revealing he has been watching Yugi for a while but nothing to really prove or get visual verification that he is the Dragon Knight, until now.

'' _But… I know how to force him to reveal he is this Dragon Knight._ '' He adds as he and Yugi release their hands. Yugi still tries to smile, still not sure what he felt. Light gets to his position announcing the class. ''Anyway let's begin classes?''

The students were ready. Yugi tries to calm down, probably his own imagination that he felt that. '' _Maybe that was just my-_ ''

As he turns to the window to feel better seeing the sky, Yugi instead stares completely paralyzed, directly in view to outside the window of the floating humanoid creature with black feather wings.

'' _W-what…_ '' Yugi utters, his eyes shaken staring dead eye at this creature and his yellow, red pupil dead eyes. '' _In the world is that thing?_ ''

The tricolor head looks away calmly, not wanting this creature to notice him. He quickly scans the room and saw that everyone, even Kurosaki who can see and feel the presence of spirits not at all noticing this thing or Rukia who is an actual Shinigami.

'' _Is anyone noticing this thing? Not even Kurosaki-san and Rukia-kun?_ '' Yugi questions in his head. He bit his lips, turning back to the window and saw the creature was gone. Feeling relief, Yugi breathes calmly. '' _Now I miss Danny-kun too._ ''

Yugi hopes what he saw is just his imagination but it won't be that easy.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: Today has official been more than a weird day.**_

 _ **Light: Soon I**_ _ **'ll reveal my concerns and your real self, Dragon Knight.**_

* * *

Time had passed as it was now Break Time so everyone can enjoy their meals and waiting for the other half of classes to head home or whatever. It was currently raining so no one was permitted to go to the rooftop instead to use the classroom to eat their meals.

The students in Yugi's class didn't actually mind as they wanted to continue the lessons that their substitute was giving them. Yagami-san has been teaching everyone amazingly, probably better than any other teacher to date. His lessons were the best and his understanding of society was educational… not to mention other stuff like how he tried to do fake tennis in class.

Yugi, staring at his small lunch from home, just couldn't even bring himself to eat it after whatever that thing he saw was.

Or what he felt when he touched Light's hand. Ever since Atem left to the afterlife years back, Yugi had begun to suddenly develop two powers he never though he had: reading aura and seeing souls. The soul part made sense since he was bound to Atem for a long time… but the aura was always a mystery but not one he was concerned. It had helped him understand a person which was why he was able to trust people like Kurosaki, Shadow and Edward so well because their auras were calm and could see the good parts in them. But with Light… it wasn't exactly the case. In fact, it felt bad to very bad.

"Going to eat that Yugi?'' Jonouchi suddenly asks, snapping Yugi from his thoughts. He eyes his best friend, eyeing the burger that Yugi picked for his lunch. The tricolor head chuckles slightly. ''Um later.''

Ichigo eyes him also able to see something is off about him. She approaches him, asking Yugi while chewing on the fish in her mouth. ''Are you okay Nya? You don't seem so well like your usual self.''

''Probably Momomiya's fault.'' Jonouchi suddenly assumes, staring at her with a detective look of suspicious. Ichigo turns, gazing on him venomously as she shouts angrily. ''HOW IS THAT MY FAULT NYA!''

''IT IS TOO AND YOU KNOW IT!'' Jonouchi shouts back only enraging Ichigo's anger.

''Damn it not again.'' Kurosaki mutters annoyed to see those two fighting again for the hundredth time. Judai grins not minding it.

Ichi shouts fingering Jonouchi's forehead. ''You're just still mad about what happened with Mai-chan Nya!''

Jonouchi, frustrated by her, growls pushing his face forward with his hand at her protesting. ''I'M MAD BECAUSE I HAD NO MONEY FOR ERIKA-CHAN'S GIFT!''

He isn't kidding; Mai wanted the most expensive thing with reason that would force Jonouchi to spend all the money he had for it. And if he said no… well… things would be uglier.

Ichi sighs, not meaning it even though Erika never said she didn't like Jonouchi but Erika is basically a guy magnet who all boys want because of her looks and body. Ichigo knows it and wants her best friend to be in love with the right guy who sees her real beauty inside her heart, not in the outside.

''Look I'm sorry but I can't accept the fact you want my best friend for her looks alone.'' She explains to him nicely, wanting him to see this whole ''Erika-chan'' is just his manhood wanting her. Jonouchi snaps yelling once more. ''WELL I CAN WIN HER! And I so do love other stuff about her besides her looks and stuff!''

''…'' Ichi eyes him with her arms crossed with her own look of suspicious. The dirty blond-headed sweats, thinking it would easier but his mind only thought about Erika's seductive face. This made him sweat more, yelling once more. ''I CAN NAME A LOT OF THINGS!''

Ichi grins, letting him think all he wants but he won't come up with one thing. Yugi sighs, smiling. ''Oh those two.''

''You have quite an odd group of classmates.'' A voice speaks out startling Yugi from behind. The tricolor head turns to see it's Light, smiling at him. ''Mind if I join you?''

Yugi isn't sure how to put it but nods. ''S-sure.''

Light still smiles as he sits beside him. Yugi tries to not show hesitation or an unease expression, still not sure what he senses about him. He knows that he shouldn't act like this, wanting to be nice like he usual is.

''Um…'' Yugi tries to form a conversation as Light replies politely. ''Light is fine.''

Yugi smiles nodding, asking him. ''So Light-kun, you must have been well eager to have come here huh?''

Light takes a moment to reply. ''Actually I didn't want the extra credit.''

He turns staring at the stalemate between Ichigo and Jonouchi as Light adds. ''I just wanted to meet people like this and just see how different most would act in society. It's nice.''

Yugi couldn't help but actually believe him, smiling as he eyes his friends.

''I suppose. My friends are different than other groups.'' Yugi says as he watches Anzu and Honda try to separate Jonouchi and Ichigo from each other, fighting like cats and dogs. Most would get annoyed, but the tricolor head was happy though. ''I guess that's why they mean a lot to me.''

''I see…'' Light mutters eyeing him. In secret, he couldn't care less about these people but Yugi has surprisingly getting his attention but it changes nothing.

'' _So my assumptions were right. This boy cares deeply for these people._ '' Light said to himself mentally, smirking in his mind. '' _Then the plan can go without a problem._ ''

''How about you?'' Yugi's words suddenly passed into Light's deep thought shaking him off. ''What?''

He eyes Yugi who smiles, a real one, as he said to him. ''What about your friends? I mean in class everyone else was amazed how smart you were in almost anything Light-kun, even poetry. You must have people you consider your closest and dearest friends or special to you.''

''…'' Silence was all Light made, actually not sure what to say. Did he have friends? He had friends… but they weren't really friends, more like classmates. They meant nothing to him. They were all inferior to him.

Yugi didn't notice his face, looking down at his Millennium Puzzle, the reason why he was able to make friends and how much happier he became having them.

''I mean I can't say I'm lucky to have the friends I do without actually thanking my puzzle but I do mean it. It was thanks to this and a little courage that help me get super special awesome friends like them. '' He admits happy every day he was able to complete the puzzle and made a future with it.

Light remains silent by this until he eventually spoke slightly cold. ''That's… interesting.''

''You know my friends, especially Ichigo-kun, say you act similar to me but I don't see it. Maybe-'' Yugi went on, curious what his friends see in both that resemble them so well. He couldn't tell and-

Yugi is unable to continue as Light suddenly gets up, apologizing with a smile. ''Sorry Yugi-san but I have to use the bathroom for a moment.''

''Um sure! Take your time.'' The tricolor head accepts, confused by this. Light smiles stepping out and leaving, still leaving Yugi confused.

Now inside the bathroom and locking the door, Light stares at his reflection with a venomous glare.

''…'' He glares silently, never before asked of such a thing as having friends.

''The nerve…'' Light utters, completely insulted by Yugi's kind words. '' _Super special awesome friends? Nonsense. Ridicules. Who needs such a thing when the world itself rots._ ''

In his head, he is absolutely right; there was no point of friendship when the world itself will be forever in a battle against evil. He had no time for such a thing telling himself. '' _The whole present of other people you wouldn't care less means absolutely not a thing to me for the exception of my family._ ''

Regardless, Light becomes to understand the type of human Yugi is and didn't expect someone like that. He can see himself using such a thing for his plans and if he was this Dragon Knight, even better.

'' _Still, Yugi is a pure human not willing to bring harm to anyone from what I read of him and spoken to him. He has a good nature in him._ '' Light told himself, obviously making the choice with a smirk.'' _And if he is the Dragon Knight, he might be the key to killing off L once and for all, and possibly, creating my new world._ ''

With such a force, nobody could stop Kira. Light had to do it, pulling over his wrist watch and carefully presses the handle. Soon it opens up, revealing a piece of sheet from the Death Note on it.

''Now then…'' Light says, his eyes glowing viciously evilly, pulling out a pen. ''Let's commence.''

He knew exactly who he would write down, having been spying on Yugi long enough for a sinner and found one. Light wastes no time writing the name down in the sheet; Tsuda Seiryo.

As the deed was made, Yugi sweat drops seeing Ichigo and Jonouchi still going at it.

''So once I get enough money again, I will-'' Jonouchi tries to say, hoping he could get a loan from Café Mew Mew but Ichigo immediately forbids him. ''Do not say you'll buy a gift for Erika-chan or so help me…''

Before their conversation could become another fight, the door of their classroom is kicked open widely. Everyone turns and gasps, most girls immediately scream. Yugi panics as he turns and now was shocked.

''N-NOBODY MOVE OR DIE!'' Tsuda Seiryo, the very same man Yugi helped change his robber days, stands before the classroom with a loaded shotgun. Yugi just stares in disbelief, not possible.

'' _That's Tsuda-kun. Why is he-_ '' The tricolor head questions, still not believing he would do this after what he felt from him. He tries reading him and to his shock he felt his aura twisted up as if some strong force was controlling him.'' _Why is his aura completely twisted up? And his soul is…_ ''

''YOU!'' The man voice snaps Yugi from his thoughts, seeing he was pointing his weapon at Ichi with Jonouchi trying to actually protect her.

''ME NYA?!'' She shouts pointing at herself. Jonouchi wasn't going to let it happen. ''Over my-''

He couldn't finish as the man hits him, swinging the shotgun to send Jonouchi slamming onto the ground. He then grabs and pulls Ichi to his arms as a hostage, pointing his shotgun at her neck. She had a pale, stun expression on her face.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi shouts panicking, seeing the person he cares for in that position. He tries to get to her but the man turns almost possessed, having an expression of terror and no self-control shouting, tightening the barrel of the weapon on Ichi's neck. ''STAND BACK!''

Yugi stares frozen, not understanding why he is doing this. He wasn't like this and the look of his face doesn't match up to what he is doing.

''Stop it Tsuda-kun! What about your wife?'' Yugi tries to reason with him like before but unlike back then the man reacts almost forceful. ''I SAID DON'T MOVE!''

The tricolor head tries to get in closer, still trying to reach him. ''Relax. I know you wouldn't do this.''

''DO NOT MOVE OR ELSE!'' Tsuda Seiryo demands loudly, squeezing the trigger of his weapon with Ichi sobbing scared.

As this went on, Light had been watching all of this happening in the shadows. He smirks, seeing things play exactly as he put it within the sheet of the Death Note. He checks his watch as it was time to move to the next part. '' _Alright act two._ ''

On cue, Tsuda immediately moves to the door as he kicks Ichi on her back to the ground. Yugi immediately rushes to her as the man ran off.

''Hey wait!'' Kurosaki shouts angrily, going to get him but Yugi stops him raising his arm while trying to lift Ichi back on her feet. ''I'm going alone!''

Kurosaki sighs as Yugi eyes the red cherry head, showing a frightful expression of relief before rushing off after the man.

''Y-you alright Momomiya?'' Jonouchi asks her, trying to get up still on the ground. Ichi eyes him, showing her frightened face whipping off her tears from before, nodding. ''T-t-that was weird.''

Jonouchi frowns. He gets up and sees in between her legs was a wet floor with her stockings and shoes also wet.

''… You peed yourself.'' He questions her, shaking up the redhead pigtail even more causing her to overreact nervously. ''S-SHUT UP!''

The dirty blond-headed roll his eyes, going to regret this but forces himself to pee in his pants. He then panics, faking it. ''Oh no, I peed myself too.''

Ichi and the others did notice it but the redhead didn't at all buy it, blushing even more embarrassed not wanting someone to fake it. ''B-Baka.''

Even though she was embarrassed, Ichi was happy the idiot cared… and concern for Yugi.

Yugi follows Tsuda Seiryo up to the rooftop that was still raining.

''Stop!'' He calls out to him as Tsuda stops just over the edge of the building. He turns, crying as if he didn't want to do this. Yugi sees his fear, trying to one more time get to him. ''Don't do it. You have a better life now. Don't throw it away!''

''… I'm… sorry.'' Tsuda, still crying, couldn't do what he asked as he moves backwards off the edge.

Widening his eyes in terror, Yugi quickly runs up to him as his feet began to engulf in the energy of _**Dragon Speed Burst**_. Light watches although he couldn't see the energy but he knows the moment Yugi does something impossible, it confirms his doubts and his victory grinning as he held his cellphone in camera mode to take the proof he wanted. '' _Checkmate._ ''

Yugi has to save the man, not caring if he has to explain how he did and is about to use his technique… until he looks forward and widens his eyes in terror seeing that winged humanoid demon again, grinning with the same dead eyes.

'' _T-that thing again!_ '' The tricolor head shouts to himself, having second thoughts to stop himself. But if he did, that man dies and all of this would be for nothing. He couldn't let that happen and he wouldn't, about to do it… that was until a burst of red energy he saw, taking the form of a tail whacks him across his feet, tripping him over facedown.

Light startles by this, not expecting this. '' _He tripped?_ ''

Yugi grunts on the ground, watching in shock as Tsuda Seiryo falls away from his view. He tries to move but was stopped by the appearance of spirit of Yin-Yang Dragon's heads.

'' _Yin-Yang?_ '' The tricolor head questions, not believing they would stop him from-

A loud THUD and CRACK was heard, leaving Yugi with widen eyes. Getting up from his fall, he rushes to the edge. He looks down and stares absolutely terrified, seeing the once happy man he helped; dead and bleeding all over the ground. He had a lifeless, sadden expression.

Yugi continues staring, seeing the blood only reminded him of his mother's death. Her dead but happy final smile, that has haunted him even to this day. Tears began to drip out from Yugi's face. ''He… Tsuda-kun was happy.''

He closes his eyes, gritting and clinching his hands in pain. ''T-this isn't fair.''

Light watches from afar, glaring as he walks away before being noticed.

 _''… Did you guys have to trip me?_ '' Yugi questions mentally to the two-headed dragon still looking down at him. He stares at both angrily and crushed.

'' **Yugi-san, you saw that creature right?** '' Yang Dragon told his partner. Yugi startles a bit almost forgetting as he looks around but no longer sees him. Yin Dragon also was looking for it stating. '' **And whatever it is, if he saw you go all Dragon Knight-** ''

Yugi grunts, not wanting to admit it, but they did make the right call stopping him… but it didn't change the sacrifice that was made as the rain stops. '' _I-I know…_ ''

 **20 minutes later** **…**

The police and ambulance arrived, questioning the students and teachers who saw the attacker and taking the dead attacked away.

Yugi looks down, still wet, as he didn't understand why this had to happen. He was fine and then this happened and now he was dead. This all didn't make any sense.

''Yugi-kun, are you okay?'' Ichigo asks him blushing, worry how he looked. Yugi eyes her sadden, not sure if he could lie to her. ''I… I'm not.''

Shintaro rubs his head, really seeing the disaster today was for the students.

''Okay everyone…'' He tries to get everyone's attention. All the students eye their principal who stands there frozen, forgetting what he's supposed to say.

''Um… classes are dismissed.'' Was all he said, changing the subject. The student weren't happy at all since someone just died. Regardless, everyone begins to dissemble. Shintaro sighs, turning to Light. ''Sorry again about this Yagami-san.''

''Things happen. None could see this happen.'' Light replies very relax, smiling. His eyes, however, were focused towards Yugi and his group.

''Guys, I have to be alone.'' Yugi says still sadden, just needed to be alone. The others look each other but decide to let him. Ichigo understands trying to smile, telling the tricolor head. ''Call me Nya.''

''… Right.'' Yugi simply answers, turning his back and walks away. The others watch him leave, never before seeing him this sad.

''Haven't seen him like this.'' Jonouchi said, recalling back the first time being Yugi's forfeit defeat by Kaiba's hands in Duelist Kingdom. Anzu, Honda and Bakura also agreed.

''Nor have we.'' Ichigo said frowning, watching her special person leave so alone.

Shintaro sighs, turning to tell Light something else but found he was gone too.

Walking alone to his home, Yugi frowns looking down at the wet ground.

''…'' Silent, Yugi is thinking about how this even happened. Things just didn't add up.

'' _Why did Tsuda-kun do that? He wasn't like that this morning?_ '' Yugi questions, using what he saw to try to piece something and only really noticing was the face the man had. He didn't want to do this; it was like he wasn't himself or rather he couldn't control himself. '' _W-was he possessed?_ ''

'' _You might be right, partner._ '' Atem concludes the same thing, having did noticed the man's aura and even his soul were under some kind of power similar to the Millennium Rod… thinking back it must have been the Dark Lord… if he wasn't dead and even if it was that Millennium Item, it didn't add up. He eyes his sadden partner, suggesting. '' _First we need to figure out what that thing is._ ''

Yugi nods, knowing he was right and it just reminded of that thing. It had to be that thing's doing, for sure.

'' **Sorry Yugi-san, brother or I have never seen this before.** '' Yang Dragon, once more, apologize the tricolor head not sure he has ever seen that monster before. Yin Dragon scoffs, agreeing about that ugly freakshow. '' **I will say the thing is disgusting and disturbing.** ''

'' _True._ '' Yugi agreed sadden feeling its aura for a brief moment and it was hard to really get it. He wasn't evil… rather… it was hard to call it evil so it couldn't be the one then. But that didn't…

''Yugi.'' A voice calls out the tricolor head, surprising Yugi as he knew that voice. He turns to see Light inches away from his back.

''Oh Light-kun, sorry but I'm-'' Yugi faces him, trying to explain he wasn't in the mood to see anyone until Light interrupts, saying with a smiling face most bizarre. ''You're an interesting person.''

Yugi stares confused, feeling something really off about him. Light smiles, but it slowly form into a small smirk. ''It surprised me you didn't want to save that criminal but at the least it confirms that I know who you are…''

Yugi narrows his eyes more concern. He was about to ask what he means until sudden the same black creature from before descends and appears floating behind Light.

'' _T-that thing again._ '' An alarm Yugi trying to not show his shocking expression states seeing it behind Light. And there, still alarm, Yugi sees the face Light had in the form of a wicked smirk as his brown eyes almost glow red if not briefly.

''As the so-called Dragon Knight.'' Light calls out, leaving Yugi with a stunned expression in his eyes, heart and soul. How could he know this? How could he assume he knew what he was? Why now?

Standing in completely confusion, Yugi was placed in the worst position he couldn't imagine himself being. Will he learn the truth behind Light or is this the end of his road as the Dragon Knight?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi has been accused by this new ''friend'' of being the Dragon Knight. What can Yugi do in this position and what can he learn of this creature now next to Light? Can he figure out how that man died or…

Yugi tries to act normal perfectly: The Dragon Knight? Me? I'm not sure I follow Light-kun.

Light: You're right, demanding the truth would be impossible to prove… well that is if the next time one of your friends dies instead.

Ryuk: Not sure about the other Shinigami among their group.

Yugi startles ignoring what the creature said: Why would I be lying to you?

Light smirks: If you value your friends, you should tell me the truth now. I'll give two days to think about it. *leaves*

Yugi: … The other Shinigami? So is that thing also a Shinigami? I have to find out.

DragonKnight15: The young man of kindness now walks forward into a dark realm he knows little about, but can he learn what he needs?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Uncover Death's Curtain!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Yugi-kun, don't do anything reckless.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late upload since I promised I would do this BEFORE 2018. As I mention with the whole "End of DKR". I had a major crisis happen to me and I couldn't handle it. I've had nothing but bad luck, still jobless for 4 years straight, more depressed and so on plus it didn't help I had that bad comment (not review) from that one-shot Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains story I did, Mistletoe for Two. So yea... I'm feeling slightly better and will continue DKR though... yea. Next chapter might be upload sooner for Monday but not sure. Be sure to be ready just in case.**


	23. 19: Uncover Death's Curtain!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 19 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, Compassion and Thoughtlessness Act 1.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 19:** **Uncover Death's Curtain!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Having been obsessed and threatened by the present of the Dragon Knight, Light Yagami began to search for clues on who this person was and leaded him to Yugi. Using his status as the best university student in Japan, Light managed to be a substitute teacher for one day in Yugi_ _'s class. Also Yugi could see Ryuk, shocking the tricolor head._

 _Using this chance, Light imploded a plan into forcing Yugi to reveal he is the Dragon Knight. It failed but it has confirmed the boy is willing to help people a little too much than ordinary people._

 _Sadden by the death of the person Light has manipulated with the Death Note, Yugi was confronted by Light and accused him as being the Dragon Knight._

 _What will Yugi do? What can he do and how he can handle this?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

The once rainy but cloudy day is much like what Yugi felt right now. Not only did he experience a bizarre and sadden day seeing a man, Tsuda Seiryo, Yugi tried to help before he killed himself, and now he is confronted by Light who calls him as the Dragon Knight. Stunned, the tricolor head stands frozen not sure what he can say.

''…'' Also silent, Light stares with a straight firm face even though earlier he has a wicked smirk. Ryuk watches beside the human, grinning as he eyes the kid with the weirdest of human hair and hair colors.

Yugi has no idea what to say and was about to panic until Atem speaks inside of him with a wise tone. '' _Breath partner. Focus before saying anything._ ''

Yugi gasps, breathing in and out. Atem is right; he has to be calm or else his secret as the Dragon Knight would be revealed.

''The Dragon Knight? Me?'' Yugi questions. Light nods, not saying anything. Blinking, Yugi begins to chuckle pretty amused, not changing Light's firm expression.

''I'm not sure if I could be the Dragon Knight? I mean what if you were the Dragon Knight and just testing me?'' Being clever, Yugi counters questioning him if it was a joke. Light glares, not at all amuse as the tricolor head adds smiling. ''I was sad but thank you for making me laugh Light-kun.''

Light shows no expression of anger but in his conscious, he is furious gritting his teeth.

'' _This kid is mocking me… or._ '' He begins questioning certain Yugi is playing with him. Guess he'll do the same. Light slowly smiles back actually chuckling softly. ''I guess I am. I am sort of like a detective so I was a little convinced you were that Dragon Knight.''

Yugi smiles back. Light still smiles as he adds. ''I mean it's not like the same thing will happen again.''

Yugi changes expression, almost looking startled but calm. Light's smile although in his mind it becomes twisted as his expression is darker.

''And who knows, maybe next time it won't be a petty criminal who dies but one of your friends.'' He says almost as if it was a threat to Yugi smiling, wanting to know what he wants. ''I mean we are friends so there's no harm in telling a friend a secret. I have a secret too.''

''… Huh?'' Yugi speaks trying to sound like he didn't follow but in the inside he is scared for the safety of his friends.

'' _W-was he the one who killed Tsuda-kun…_ '' He questions eyeing at Light but then towards the creature behind him still staring. '' _Or was it that thing?_ ''

Suddenly Yugi hears a stomach growling. He looks at Light but it wasn't him, however it is the creature who is rubbing his stomach.

'' **Hey Light, I love this little show but I wonder if that's even a good idea in your part to kill another Shinigami. I'm hungry.** '' Ryuk asks his human partner, needing to eat a red apple badly. Light tries to not show his annoyance to hear him mention another Shinigami. Yugi also tries not to show it again but he is most shocked.

'' _He can speak! And he spoke directly to Light-kun as if-_ '' Yugi tells himself astounded. Could this creature be linked with Light or-

''At any rate, it is a funny joke. Say Yugi, how about we have another chat?'' Light suddenly suggests, ignoring what Ryuk wanted. ''Like in one of these days?''

Yugi eyes Light back seeing the look on his face saying almost evilly happy. Light adds still smiling. ''I hope we can get to become closer friends, you and I. I know we have a lot to relate and wish we can be eye-to-eye.''

The young Dragon Knight refuses to reply, just nodding as if he understands. Light smiles to see that as he walks right pass him and leaves with the Shinigami floating right behind him. Yugi stands there for a few minutes, analyzing what just happens and what he overheard from that creature.

'' _Another Shinigami. Is he aware of Kurosaki and Rukia's presence?_ '' Yugi questions, still unease by the ''another'' part. Is he a Shinigami? He always though they look like Rukia, wearing those black kendo outfits with swords. Not… whatever he was in one's nightmares.

'' _It would make sense._ '' Atem says not completely certain but confident. Yugi nods eyeing at the spirit of the two-headed dragon. '' _Do you two also…_ ''

'' **Our advice… if any for you boy is to speak to that Shinigami, the real one.** '' Yin Dragon orders him without even hesitating. Yang Dragon nods, feeling the same adding. '' **I couldn't have said anything better but that brother.** ''

Yugi smiles knowing these two are there for the best for him. If they didn't, they would have let him reveal his powers and then Light would have the proof he really wanted and he'll be in his leash.'' _… Thank you again, for tripping me._ ''

Both dragons eye him with some surprise, not expecting him to thank them but smile, well Yang Dragon did while Yin Dragon scoffs.

'' **We're your partners too.** '' The good half says still smiling while the dark half adds. '' **And if you die, we die too.** ''

Yugi nods, going to keep that in mind. He then runs off searching for Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

However as Yugi does his own thing, Light had his own problems first buying a red apple.

''What do you mean another Shinigami, Ryuk?'' Light questions the Shinigami, needed to know what he knows if it could threaten him. Ryuk did not reply simply eyeing the red apple Light is holding. " **…** ''

Light scoffs, tossing the apple up high. The Shinigami quickly flies up and grabs it with his hands, eating it as if he was starving for days.

''Happy?'' He asks him with Ryuk immediately answering still eating. '' **MUCH! I was starving! I was going to die.** ''

''…'' Light eyes him, still wanting his respond. The Shinigami soon finishes, full, as he tells the human. '' **The other Shinigami, those who protect souls.** ''

Light raises an eyebrow not sure he followed but ignores it asking. ''Where was it then?''

'' **In the classroom, that short girl with black hair.** '' Ryuk says finishing his apple with much delight. Light stares with disbelief. From what he got, that girl is named Rukia Kuchiki and from his knowledge is a normal girl… but a Shinigami? Nonsense.

''Impossible There are Shinigamis who can look like other humans?'' He utters not able to take this serious with a shocking expression. Ryuk eyes him smirking as he answered. '' **Not exactly. You see…** ''

''Oh there you are, Light-chan!'' A female's voice calls out to the brown haired young man. Light grits his teeth, knowing that annoying voice turning and to his expectation; it was her no less.

Misa Amane, rising star model but known by a few as the Second Kira, winks at Light waving at him. She is a short, slender, attractive young woman with long, straight, golden-blonde hair, most commonly styled with a portion of her hair in pigtails tied with red bands, but occasionally worn loose as well. She had light brown eyes. She wore a dark gothic-like dress with a cross-like necklace with black punk-style high heel boots.

''Misa…'' Light mutters, almost cursing her name as her mere existence is another sin he will judge after L and his plans have been achieve.

''I haven't seen you in a long time silly!'' Misa shouts smiling, hugging Light passionate. She loved him, his face, and being her hero as Kira. Light, however, did not have the same feelings she had for him and rather used them in his advantage to manipulate her to one day kill L when given the chance. But for now, she is a risk that L can use to take them both out.

Light removes Misa off her, telling her coldly. ''What did I told you about speaking to me in public?''

Misa blushes actually forgetting that they have to be careful getting together knowing everyone is looking for both Kiras. She apologizes giggling. ''Um I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you Light-kun!''

''... Then pretend you don't know me.'' Light orders her in a dark tone, not wanting her to do anything stupid. He looks around, not seeing her Shinigami partner, Rem, anywhere. Probably hiding, observing him because if he does one thing to harm Misa; she will kill him and literally.

''Now why should I-'' Misa tries to protest wanting to be closer to him but Light gives her a charming yet cold look. ''I don't need to remind you of our enemy.''

The blonde blushes, once more forgetting, apologizing. ''R-right. I guess I was just carry away seeing your handsome, sexy face.''

''…'' Light just eyes her, not able to take the risk as he pretends he doesn't know her, trying to help her with directions. ''Sorry miss, I don't know where's that building is.''

Misa blinks clueless, pretty off how paranoid Light can be but nods. ''Um well, bye! Maybe today we can see each other?''

''…'' Light just eyes her, not wanting to say yes… but couldn't say no due to the issue of this girl's attraction towards him. Misa giggles confirming it. ''I'll take that as a yes!''

She gives him a peak on his cheek before running off waving and smiling. Light waits for a while before sighing.

'' **Boy does she love you.** '' Ryuk tells him amuse how one woman is willing to do anything for him. Light admits it helps him control her in some extend… but he wouldn't call her any less than a tool. '' _I don't._ ''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Yugi rushes, using his ability to sense other's aura and found the two he needed, shouting towards them. ''Kurosaki-san, Rukia-kun!''

Both Ichigo and Rukia turn to their surprise to see the tricolor head standing behind them, panting.

''Well look who's feeling better.'' Rukia says with a small smile, seeing the boy somewhat better. Kurosaki sweat drops, not seeing the same, as he turns to Yugi. ''Everything alright?''

Yugi blinks, staggering as he was worried if he tells someone about Light's real intention towards them; they'll be put in danger. Still he has to be honest around everyone about this, speaking. ''Um yea, you bet. Anyway, I need ask you two well something.''

''Shoot.'' Kurosaki gives him the green right away, able to tell he needs some answers. Yugi nods, coughing slightly as this is something weird even from him. ''Do you know anything about… like other Shinigami?''

The two Shinigamis blink not sure they followed.

''Like with Ichigo being a Substitute Shinigami?'' Rukia points out wondering if that was what he meant. Yugi shakes his head adding in detail. ''Um more like a Shinigami that doesn't look like human.''

Kurosaki hums as he suddenly snaps his fingers, recalling one. ''There's the furball mutt who can-''

Those words were his regret as Rukia immediately kicks him across where the spine is, sending the orange haired Ichigo onto a wall. Yugi sweat drops, seeing Kurosaki bleeding from the top of his head. He gets up about to yell probably ''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!'' until Rukia stomps her foot over his forehead.

''He is a captain Ichigo! Do not insult a Captain of the Gotei 13 unless you-'' Rukia begins to remind the idiot about the value of Soul Society and their captains, squeezing her foot over Ichigo's face until Yugi once more states with detail. ''Um I was referring to one with black angel wings, demonic and it's pretty gothic…''

Rukia suddenly freezes up stopping from hitting as she stares very confused the tricolor head. Yugi nods as he adds seeing those eyes in his mind. ''And those eyes. They're as scary as those Hollows.''

He shivers a bit just mentioning it. Rukia stops from kicking Ichigo, frowning as she tells him honestly. ''I'm sorry Yugi but I never heard of such a thing.''

''Neither have I. Scarier than a Hollow, doubtful.'' Ichigo says, also being honest as he's seen frightful Hollows… especially one he knew too well.

Yugi looks down, hoping for an answer to his problem. So there is a chance that thing wasn't a Shinigami? Then what is he?

Even though she had no clue, an idea did come in from Rukia's head. ''Although, there might be one person who could help out.''

Yugi looks up confuse. Kurosaki did too until he gently slap his forehead forgetting about him telling the tricolor head. ''Oh yea, you haven't met sandal-hat. Just be careful when you speak with him. He can be… ciphered.''

''O-okay?'' The purple eyes young man says not sure what he meant. Kurosaki pulls out a card in his wallet and gives it to Yugi. ''Here. You can find his shop with this address.''

Yugi eyes it and nods smiling. ''Thanks you two.''

Ichigo nods. Suddenly Rukia's phone begins to ring as she grabs it and gets alarmed. ''Ichigo, Hollow!''

''Damn it.'' Kurosaki curses not surprise, grabbing on his Substitute Shinigami Badge. He turns the tricolor head, waving at him. ''See you around Yugi!''

''Yea!'' Yugi replies as he watches the two rushes off to fight the uncontrolled and dangerous dead soul. He looks at the card that the orange-headed gave him, wondering who they were talking about. Guess there's only one way to find out. ''Well let's try it.''

Atem nods appearing in spirit form as the two headed off. They would need to go to Karakura Town, Ichigo's home and near to Domino and closer if Yugi uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to get there. Eventually he arrives to an empty, almost abandon lot with a simple house-like shop within the area.

''Well this is the place.'' Yugi says, checking the address in the card. He looks at the shop-house and this wasn't what he saw coming. '' _Although I didn't expect this shop would look off._ ''

Atem appears, his arms crossed, nodding but he also knew to never be fooled by what you see. He sees the small shop and could feel strong presence, spiritual, much like he felt before. _''True but I can even feel something mysterious about this place._ ''

Yugi nods, feeling it too and was very familiar-ish. '' _Almost like-_ ''

Before he could finish his thoughts, a rock suddenly comes at him and hits directly at the forehead.

''Ow!'' A shock widen eyes Yugi shouts with an expression go pain. He grunts rubbing his forehead looking at the pebble that just hit him.

''Who just-'' He is about to ask, looking until suddenly multiple pebbles hit him too also one the face. ''Aw!''

He tries not to fall from his back, looking up to see who was throwing those. To not much of his surprised, it was a kid.

Unaware to the tricolor head, this small boy with red hair is called Jinta Hanakari, a helper of the shop. He's wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up.

''Haha! Three points on the star-head!'' The boy shouts grinning. The tricolor head blinks pretty annoyed. ''Star-head? Not this again.''

''Hey Ururu, try it too! He's an easy target.'' The boy calls out to a young girl sweeping the ground.

Also unaware to him, this young girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks is Ururu Tsumugiya. She also is wearing the same white t-shirt with the same shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties.

''Um… n-no, I'm okay here.'' She utters shyly and nervously. She eyes Yugi, able to tell he was not here to cause troubles. ''Um are you here to buy something s-sir?''

''I'm actually here to see the shopkeeper.'' Yugi lets her know, hoping to see the man who could help him.

''Is that so?'' A voice questions this, startling the tricolor head turning to see the tall man near the entrance.

Once more unaware, this tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man would be called Tessai Tsukabishi. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

''Sorry to inform you but he is currently busy. You would have to return another time.'' He informs him quite calm. Yugi sighs, hoping to get something from the trip here. Guess he'll try again another day. ''I guess I can by another time.''

Yugi began to turn around, not going to fight or leave his numbers of worries that creature had followed him in the shadows. He begis to turn only for a new voice speaking. ''Now let's not be rude with our new customer, Tessai.''

Yugi blinks turning to see this new man now standing from inside the shop.

The man just walking out from the shop was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and very light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design has white with black diamonds. He carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which usually shadows his eyes.

The tricolor head eyes him and could tell this is no ordinary owner or human feeling almost hidden power within him. Yugi examines as he told himself. '' _He might fit the role of tricking people being a lazy-like shopkeeper, but I feel his flow of energy._ ''

The man pulls out a hand fan as he bows to Yugi. ''Welcome-welcome. Please come inside.''

Yugi eyes him and oddly nods. He walks back to the shop, went inside before removing his shoes at the doorsteps and walks in. It was a small room with a small table in the middle with tea already prepped as if someone was expected.

"Delighted to have some tea?'' The man says sitting on the other side raising his hand to the tea presented. Yugi eyes it as he sits down on the other side. ''S-sure.''

The tricolor head eyes the tea that has been prepared for him. He grabs it and sips on it, smiling as it wasn't half bad. Not sure if Mint would approval without first tasting it.

''I'm surprised Kurosaki-san was nice enough to mention me and actually relief we could finally meet face-to-face, Yugi-san.'' The man says, putting down his fan as he takes a sip of his tea. Yugi eyes him slightly startled as he could tell without assuming that he knows who he was.

"You know who I am, don't you?'' Yugi questions, already certain he does. The man just made a small smile. ''Something liked that.''

Yugi sweat drops, almost more than positive that he knows who he is as the Dragon Knight but he prefer this man over his bad feelings about Light. He takes a moment before speaking again. ''... I have a feeling how but I need help. I need to know about a Shinigami, but not the ones I've been told of.''

The man took another sip of his tea before letting out a humorous grin. ''Oh those type. You've seen one?''

Yugi then watches as the man stares at him almost serious, adding with an almost sinister tone. ''Ones that look like from one's nightmares.''

The purple eyes teen nods. ''Yes that's the kind.''

The man now hums almost happy, raising his right index finger. ''One moment.''

He gets up and walks off, going to get something. Yugi watches, almost a bit out of breath by this guy. He's met a lot of people who have worried or scared him but never would there be one that made him want to shiver his very soul.

''Tell me Yugi-san. How much do you know about death or where you go?'' The man asks him, searching through his pile of random stuff in cabinets.

Yugi blinks not sure what kind of question is that but answers honestly. ''Not as much as the basic. That there's an afterlife, Hell and I guess the closest thing to Heaven this Soul Society Rukia-kun mentioned.''

''Pre-cise-ly!'' The man lifts his hat to him with a grin, returning back to his search. ''But tell me, how does someone die?''

''It depends on the place, time, event, action or one's self. But why ask?'' Yugi answers questionable by where he's heading with this.

''To the point I see.'' The man answers, actually sounding as if he was chuckling by the boy's straight-forward demands before asking. ''Do you believe of a method that those parts can be used to create a scenario that someone can die?''

Yugi furrows his eyebrows as he knew there were the Duels of Darkness or even the frightening Penalty Games but he had to assume he didn't know any of those.

''Like a spell?'' He asks, guessing basically. The shopkeeper returns with a couple of photographs, showing one he wanted him to see. ''Have you seen this before?''

Yugi eyes the photograph and it was just the image of a black book with English written on it that he could translate. ''Death Note… No, I haven't. What is it?''

The shopkeeper sat back in his original spot, trying to find the right position he was in. Yugi sweat drops, now over-assuming this guy wasn't lazy.

''A Death Note is a dangerous tool that when someone writes down a person's name…'' He begins to explain, taking a moment to sip his tea before he resumes with a firm tone. ''He or she dies.''

Those words left a silence in the room and paralyzed Yugi with a shocked expression.

''A book… that kills someone?'' The young man mutters, not something he hasn't confronted before but still something new. The man eyes him, observing his revelation to this. ''From your reaction, you don't seem surprised.''

Yugi eyes him and nods, being honest about it as he asks him immediately. ''You had this thing?''

''Found it one day. I told myself how lucky I was…'' The shopkeeper said with a smile before becoming very as his visible eyes were seen through his hat. ''Because if anyone else did find it, that person will use it and probably end up killing themselves.''

Yugi didn't say a word, knowing there was more to that book than accidentally writing your own name in it as he asks. ''Did a Shinigami made that?''

''What type?'' The man said with a small smirk. ''You're not far from the truth Yugi-san. While I was in position of the book, I saw one of those creatures you've seen.''

The tricolor head gulps, having a bad feeling there were more than one of those things he saw today. The man sighs, having seen that short creature. He sounded quiet timid for a monster that looks more disgusting than a Hollow but well can't really complained about it.

''As far as I can tell you, these Shinigamis as I dubbed as Grim Reapers, are entirely different to the Shinigamis you have met who I dubbed as Soul Reapers.'' He tells him, feeling the need to separate their names from that of those who protect souls than those who feed on killing.

Yugi actually chuckles, immediately apologizing. ''Sorry, a friend of mines from American refer to Kurosaki-san as a Soul Reaper as a joke.''

The shopkeeper blinks before he too began to laugh a little. ''No kidding? Must have made him mad.''

''It did.'' Yugi says being honestly and slightly worry since Kurosaki hates being called that.

The shopkeeper cracks a smirk before trying to be calm and collective, resuming. ''Anyway, what I try to learn of the creature bother me. Apparently they have existed since the beginning of time and have no real purpose exist to kill human lives that fuel their life spam for selfish reasons of course. And they kill using these books of death.''

Yugi is left with more questions now with this life spam thing. Was that Shinigami or Grim Reaper, whatever they want to be called, feed on the energy of those who will die by the book?

''I happened to also learn that most Shinigamis drop their books out of boredom in hopes that a human would take it and use it.'' The shopkeeper adds finding that one most curious as did Yugi but more concerning. ''Why just boredom?''

''I asked the same question. He replied why not.'' He tells the young man as if it was fine. It is, since what can you do if you live for millennium?

Yugi hums, thinking back to how Tsuda Seiryo died and now it made sense why he isn't acting like he was or how his aura or rather his soul was bind by an unknown force. It was like he had no control and still died… and then it hit him asking the blond-haired man. ''This Death Note can kill anyone? It can also control people's actions before they die?''

The man smirks, liking how smart the boy was to assume stuff so quickly. He tells him. ''Anything that someone writes down, from what I had gathered, can manipulate the target to do before their death.''

This leaves almost relief and rage in Yugi's conscious and heart as the man has no choice and was used as a mean to lure only him out. Still, that made him asks another question. ''You mention you saw the creature, that other Shinigami but when I saw the one I mention three times, no one else did?''

The man smiles again liking how many questions the kid is asking than assuming things right away not like the straight-forward plan of Ichigo's.

''You can see them Yugi because you can see their soul.'' He tells him, surprising the tricolor head as the man points at his Millennium Puzzle. ''Shinigamis are twisted creatures that can only be seen when someone touches a Death Note. However since you were able to see the spirits of others, most likely from your necklace, you can see the Shinigami as well.''

Yugi looks down at the Millennium Puzzle and recalls the times he has seen stuff that aren't really there like Atem or Duel Monster spirits.

'' **It is also part of us too that you could see the creature Yugi-san.** '' Yang Dragon's voice informs his master-partner of one of their abilities. Yugi wondered what else he could do but didn't bother asking for now looking back at the photograph of the book.

''What did you do with the book you found?'' He asks, looking at the man suspicious as he's seen only photographs of what it looks inside and outside but not the physical thing. The man eyes him and smirks, really liking how he thinks.

''Burned it. Too dangerous to let someone stupid or dangerous from using it. It is the only method to destroy a Death Note, or tear it up into pieces.'' The shopkeeper says with a jolly-like, carefree tone as if it isn't a big deal. ''I was lucky to get the rules in how the Death Note works and main detail is that the user must know the person's face and real name to kill that human target.''

Yugi actually smiles, wanting to confirm that. He then looks at the other photographs, scanning them as if they were cards and saw the rules the man took photos on. This book's main rule is one will die when their name is written in its pages and face remembered by the user after 40 seconds of being wrote down. There was stuff that it works on only people and other issues like no alias and only names that were given by birth by the target can work, not others.

And then began to think. That creature he has seen, Light-kun's appearance, that man who he helped and died, Light's accusing Yugi was the Dragon Knight, the threat he made as if he could kill anyone close to him; it made sense and all starts with what the shopkeeper explained about these other Shinigamis.

'' _That Shinigami must have dropped his book too… which means…!_ '' Widening his eyes at conclusion, Yugi realizes what makes the most sense and it goes back to that creature and Light almost close to each other. This all clicks into his head.

Yugi didn't show any signs of anger but he is upset, really upset that he was used and someone died for it. He says to himself mentally. '' _If Light-kun really was the one who killed that man to set me up to reveal I was the Dragon Knight… then he must have done it before._ ''

After a moment of being quiet, Yugi pulls out his wallet and took out a couple of Yen bills and placed them on the table.

''… Thank you.'' Yugi thanks the shopkeeper for his information. The man smiles counting the bills. ''Well handsome tip.''

The tricolor head nods smiling as he was curious about one more thing about the book he burned.

''… If you didn't burn the book, what would you have done with it?'' Yugi asks, wondering what he would do with the book if he didn't burn it. The man smiled as he tips his hat to cover his eyes more saying. ''Probably have it use to write down the list of products I have. It wouldn't work on anyone else who's not fully human.''

Yugi blinks startled, not something he didn't realize when looking at the photographs. He smiles eyeing the man. ''Thanks again…''

Then the tricolor head blinks awkward as he never asked for his name. The shopkeeper is nice enough to notice that and introduces himself. ''Urahara Kisuke. And if you're ever interested to buy something from me, I'll be waiting.''

Yugi nods, thanking him again as he leaves the room, grabs his shoes, puts them on and heads out in a hurry. Urahara watches the young man leaving, smirking that this kid isn't like his father but he does have his bright attitude and trust in others.

'' _Your son is no doubt smarter than you were, Eli Sackertin._ '' The shopkeeper told himself still smirking, going to take a nap.

With this new information, what is Yugi's next plan?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: Now that I know of the Death Note, I just need one more thing.**_

 _ **Atem: Yugi, what else are you aiming for now?**_

* * *

Yugi walks in the middle of Domino City's business section, looking for a building. As he did, his thoughts were thinking on the rules he had learned about the Death Note. And from his encounter with Light, something has been bugging Yugi that he needs to confirm. If Light does have the Death Note, then he must have used it before and that means he must have killed criminals in the past too.

And that is why he is entering this building, Domino NOW; his sister's newspaper job. Yugi takes an elevator to the floor he needs to go.

" **Why are we here in your sister** **'s job place?** '' Yin Dragon questions angrily, not seeing the point to this. Yugi explains it to the dark half. '' _Nee-san works in articles so she must have some connection to probably previous articles on a killer who kills without being caught._ ''

Yin Dragon blinks, not thinking ahead like that. Atem frowns with his arms crossed. He has met and seen horrible humans if not monsters like Zorc Necrophades but this Light could be concern another monster of this era.

'' _That Light Yagami; with how twisted he felt, must have killed more than one person. I could feel it._ '' The Pharaoh says upset, having felt his soul when he confronts Yugi. It isn't a normal soul, tainted with darkness.

Yugi didn't say a word, wishing he can be wrong about this with Light. He seems like a nice guy when he first met and talks with him but with how he revealed himself, he isn't sure. He wants to see the best in people but Light there's something bad about him he doesn't want to believe.

Soon the elevator door opens, arriving to his floor. He gets off and went to the receptionist of the floor.

''Excuse me, I'm looking for-'' Yugi tries asking only for a voice to call out to him, sounding confuse. ''Yugi?''

The tricolor head turns to see her, his older sister. She is a young woman around 19-20 years old who had long blond hair with purple hair tips on her front haired as well as purple hair bangs, showing them a bit more spiky haired, as well as she had the same long blond crooked that Yugi had, but a bit more longer. And her eyes were purple similar to Yugi's. She wore the usually black blouse that wasn't button complete and only up to show her neck, and a medium dark blue skirt with a pair of black shoes and long thigh high, dark blue socks.

''Nee-san!'' Yugi replies, actually looking at her nervously. Jenny gives him a suspicious stare that made the tricolor head nervous to get hit by her. Instead she asks firmly. ''Why are you here?''

''Um well…'' Yugi tries to explain it, struggling with his words. Jenny crosses her arms, assuming he would act like this telling him. ''I don't bring a pan with me to work so I'll have to find one to get you to speak.''

The tricolor head gulps scare for his safety and not wanting to get whacked by a pan, telling her. ''Well I need your help with something.''

Jenny stares at him firmly, believing what he was wants. ''… Alright.''

He smiles of some relief, explaining he came to find an article on a certain something that he'll let her know when they get there. Jenny allows it, not seeing any harm.

The two went walking on the floor, the first time they were doing something together. Yugi eyes her, sometimes thinking he wasn't his sister since she is never there when he living with his grandfather. Or when he was, it was a brief while. And when she was around; she acted as a mother; not wanting him to be reckless or stupid with anything that could endanger others or himself. He can't complain, Jenny just… they seem distant but sometimes not so much.

''… How are you finding the stories I've written on?'' She asks her younger brother in a nice way, wanting to make some talk since they were together. Yugi eyes her, knowing what she was referring about. ''About the Dragon Knight?''

Jenny nods, wondering she's done a decent job to show people the heroic Dragon Knight that Yugi is to everyone, even to Ichigo and the others. Yugi hums, admitting her articles based on him aren't strong but also basically shows her support to the vigilante.

''I'm worry others will notice you like this Dragon Knight. Like romantically.'' He replies trying to sound funny. Jenny gives him a glare as he backs off sweat dropping.

She sighs, telling him honestly. ''Yugi, sometimes having a hero who isn't selfish or wants the attention is fine but having a hero who deeply wants to protect others because he believes that is the right thing to do is more important. It shows he or she isn't a scum who wants what they selfishly.''

Yugi blushes by her words, admitting his sister was right; he does want to protect others because that is what is right in his heart. Just being called a hero isn't why he does it but to do the right thing… but he wasn't like this before. He remembered how much of a coward he was back then; how afraid he felt.

''I guess so. I just didn't see myself being this kind of person.'' He admits, looking at himself as if he isn't the same person.

Jenny smiles believing him as she says. ''I don't blame you. I mean you were a big coward when you were a kid. I remembered how you ran away when people try talking to you or the time you thought your shadow was going to kill you.''

Yugi stares at her embarrassed, true on the coward part but the shadow part isn't him being afraid or scared. He actually remembered every time he was bullied or felt alone, his own shadow began to move on its own and try to come at him. He ran off screaming, thinking he was going to die.

''I said it was chasing me.'' He protests but Jenny didn't buy it saying. ''My point is you're not the same kid you were before.''

''I guess not…'' He replies, still believing the shadow moved on his own.

Jenny sighs as the two arrived to the room with the articles previously used.

''Well here's the number of files I and other reporters have gathered. What exactly are you trying to find?'' She asks him eyeing him. He looks back telling her. ''Some kind of crime that has someone dead but with unknown reasons.''

''…'' Jenny is silent by this. Yugi scratches the back of his hair wondering if that meant there was no such thing. However, she then asks with a glare. ''Were you living under a rock or something?''

Blinking confuse, Yugi asks not following. ''Why?''

Jenny sighs, rubbing her forehead. ''Yugi, have you heard the death of criminals?''

''Death of criminals?'' Yugi mutters still not getting it. Jenny nods rolling her eyes as she explains. ''A large if not a huge number of criminals, killers, anyone who has done a cruel act were and are being killed.''

''No one had a clue for a long time since the number of deaths involved unexpected heart attacks, falling off from buildings, killed by others, killed by-'' Jenny adds as Yugi widens his eyes, almost reading her mind and saying her last words. ''Falling off from buildings? Does anyone know who's responsible?''

Jenny didn't bother asking how he guessed that part as she tells him. ''As far as we know only one name of the killer: Kira.''

Yugi stares, trying to remember said name. He only recall one Kira but he's a character from the Gundam series. Yugi liked him and his believe in not killing and ''Nor will alone nor strength alone'' quote from his lover… AND then it hit the tricolor head recalling said name in the news before.

''Kira has been killing these people. Many aren't sure if this is a good thing or not; in my opinion it's a good thing, sort of…'' Jenny says, being one of the few who does think Kira is doing God's work to kill those who would bring harm to others… but her believe in him isn't as strong as her little brother who wants to see the good in people. ''But it only makes things harder for those who are looking for second chances.''

Yugi understands that better than most as he asks. ''And no one had proof how he kills or try to stop him?''

Jenny nods as there has been a few who try to stop Kira, failed, but only one has vowed to bring Kira to justice and he's doing something.

''There is. The unknown detective going under by the name, L, had reveal Kira's method of killing.'' She tells her brother of the detective who even his name is hidden as well as his face explaining that. ''Kira kills by knowing a person's name and face.''

Yugi widens his eyes surprise. Everything he gathers, every single event that connects to his search all falls into place much like how he solved the Millennium Puzzle. All those pieces, uniting and clicking as they all come to one perfect set. '' _Light-kun is…_ ''

Jenny blinks noticing him in lost in his head. ''Yugi?''

Yugi slowly forms a smile on his face, looking up at his sister as he got what he needed. ''Thank you Nee-san.''

Jenny blinks, not sure she followed. Yugi then tries to run off but she stops him. ''Hey wait! What are you planning to do?''

Yugi eyes her calmly, telling her with a cocky voice. ''I have a headline for you: A kid will get hit by his older sister with a pan for being a nice idiot.''

''…'' Jenny is left confuse, not sure how to react to that as he's not wrong about hitting him but she could tell by looking with her purple eyes to his own; he's trying to protect her.

''Don't worry, I'll be fine.'' Yugi smiles, letting her know he will be. If he acts reckless, he would end up dying but he knows exactly what to do… hopefully. Jenny just eyes him and sighs, nodding. ''… Be careful.''

Yugi nods rushing off. He knew exactly how to handle Light and he's going to do before this day ends… and that's when a thought pop in his head.

He stops and turns calling out to Jenny. ''Nee-san!''

Jenny blinks turning to see Yugi as he asks her. ''Have you heard of Light Yagami-kun before?''

The older Mutou sibling nods, aware of the prodigy that every kid wishes to be. She never sees what's so special about him. ''Yea, why?''

Yugi walks back as he asks smiling nervously. ''Do you have a clue where he lives? He was a substitute teacher in my school today and I want to thank him for a lesson he taught the class.''

Jenny sweat drops almost disturb as she isn't sure if he meant it in a nice way… or a stalker way… or the other sex way because then Ichigo will sob. Still, she was nice enough to give him the directions since she trusts her brother in not doing something dumb. ''H-here. Don't do anything stupid though. Light's father is the chief of National Police Agency. Basically you do something dumb, you'll end up in prison.''

Yugi did not know that but he is glad she told him that. ''Thanks for the heads up.''

Jenny sighs as she watches her brother leave, taking the elevator back downstairs.

Now left alone, Atem appears in spirit form almost not surprised that he was right about Light then. " _Light Yagami is Kira, and he learned from you from his father_ _'s connections using news or whatever information he got based on the Dragon Knight_ _?_ ''

'' _He did…_ '' Yugi assumes, however, smirking as the tables would now change in any game. '' _But now I know who Light-kun really is and I know exactly what to do._ ''

'' _What's the plan partner?_ '' Atem questions wondering how Yugi will challenge the killer who has been tricking the police without even trying. Yugi isn't sure how he'll try; he hasn't come up with a solid plan but he know once he confirms Light is Kira by using that Shinigami that's following him as a means, then it's possible… the only question is how. And then it hit him again.

'' _Just need to make a stop._ '' Yugi concludes, looking serious as he wants to silence Light and possibly figure out why he was doing this. " _Tonight, we settle this._ ''

The elevator door opens as Yugi rushes off out of the building and knowing exactly where he's going; Urahara Shop.

''Welcome.'' Kisuke greets the tricolor head, not surprise seeing the boy here this soon again. He could tell the boy had more of an idea what he was trying. ''I see you have a clue what you're going to buy huh?''

''Urahara-kun, I'm looking for a way to expose a Shinigami to others who can't see it.'' Yugi asks of him, certain he asked that other Shinigami creature if they liked something or something to expose them somehow.

Urahara hums looking up pretty unsure. ''Well ain't that tricky…''

He then looks back at the boy smiling almost sinister. ''How about we talk while we eat some red apples?''

''… Red apples?'' Yugi mutters questionable leaning his head to the left not sure how apples will help him. Still, he trusted the man at this point as he enters his shop once more.

Yugi begins his counterattack against Light. Will he succeed and overcome the man who has out-tricked and killed thousands? Is it possible?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi learns the truth behind the Grim Reapers and his own assumption that the serial killer who murders other criminals, Kira, is actually Light Yagami. Taking his chances and setting his own trap, the young Dragon Knight turns the tables against the calculated murderer. Will it succeed?

Atem: Are you sure confronting him alone is the best bet, right now?

Yugi nods: I can't afford for this plan to seen through now that I have some advantage. If I want to expose Light in some way or form, this is my one and only chance. And I'll settle it, tonight.

DragonKnight15: Once more, two men of the opposite coin shall cross and see the other behind their mask? Will Light rebel to such an act?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Key to the Truth! Light Exposed!

Ichigo was eating dinner: … *notices the readers* Aw come on! Warn me next time! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Now what is Yugi-kun up to now Nya?


	24. 20: The Key to the Truth! Light Exposed!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 20 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, Compassion and Thoughtlessness Act 1.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 20: The Key to the Truth! Light Exposed!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Using his head in his dangerous position, Yugi managed to not reveal to Light that he is not the Dragon Knight but Light still uses his upper-hand to force Yugi to reveal who he is in a few days or else his friends will die. However their conversation ended the moment Ryuk, speaking to Light, mentioned the existence of the other Shinigami._

 _Being left alone, Yugi came to the conclusion that creature is a Shinigami by his words and takes his chance to ask Rukia and Kurosaki for answers. To his disappointment, Rukia wasn_ _'t sure of such a thing but she knew one man that Ichigo also suggested. And taking their advice and direction given to him, Yugi meets the man of the old shop, Urahara Kisuke. With his collection of weird stuff and knowledge, Yugi learned the truth of the Shinigami referred as Grim Reapers and the powerful and evil Death Note._

 _This made Yugi remembered how Light acted and if someone like him used the Death Note multiple times, then there must be record of this. Going to see his sister in her newspaper workplace, Yugi asked Jenny for his help without revealing much._

 _With the information he got and linking them together, Yugi discovered with a surprise that Light, who uses the Death Note for sure, could be the serial killer known as Kira. Smirking, Yugi planned how he will stop Light from pushing his buttons anymore._

 _Can Yugi do it?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

It's a quiet, clear night in the Yagami Residence… at the moment. Light is inside his room, humming to himself on the day he had and hopefully the checkmate he will place over his greatest enemy with using of the Dragon Knight on his side… however, considering how things can backfire, Light had to take measurements if that Yugi tries anything stupid like warn the police or telling his friends.

Ryuk observes, chuckling to see Light writing names in the Death Note, not putting in the name or details of the event of death for the unfortunate. '' **Oh aren't we thinking ahead of time.** ''

''I don't want him to think I wasn't kidding.'' Light replies firmly, so far only putting in two who will die once he puts on a date and name. Of course he only put two because if he decides to kill all of Yugi's friends, L will notice this as Kira's method and suspect Kira somehow knww them and he'll connect back to himself. Light knows that detective weirdo has his suspicious on him and he didn't want to take his chance against him. He's not going to lose like that, not by some high school student.

However, that doesn't mean he can't kill two and avoid getting detected or at best assume they die like true lovers thinking on that girl who is most close to Yugi; the principal's daughter.

''Out of his number of friends, killing that pigtail should work well to make Yugi do what I want him to do.'' Light states most confident. Ryuk chuckles pretty amaze how ruthless Light is willing to kill normal kids just so he gets rid of the other human going after him.

'' **What if he's not the Dragon Knight? Have you thought you're attacking the wrong person?** '' The Shinigami questions him, startling Light who glares at him with cold eyes.''… Are you tricking me Ryuk or pretending to help me.''

Silence was present in the room as the Shinigami eyes the human and then lets out another chuckle. '' **Kuku, a little of both.** ''

Light scoffs, aware of the chances but he isn't going to let that stop him. Besides, he has the advantage over some kid even if he is or isn't this pretending hero.

''Light, your guest is here.'' His mother calls him from the door, making Light grunt as he forgot he will be dealing with that annoying woman now. '' _Great._ ''

''Coming.'' Light replies, locking the book in the special hidden spot with explosive just in case someone tries to search his room. He walks out from his room, locking it as he prepares to head downstairs only to crossed paths with his sister.

''Sayu, this has nothing to do with you.'' Light tells her firmly, not needing this especially dealing with a psycho stalker who can also kill him unless he pretends to be her savior/lover. Sayu didn't care what he has to say; she wants to do this because that's what she wants to. ''Oh come Light, I want to get to know more of Misa-chan. After all you two are perfect for each other.''

''…'' Light did not respond only giving his sister a look. He sighs walking downstairs first. Once both Yagami siblings were down, they sees their mother already with Misa talking.

Sachiko Yagami, both Light and Sayu's mother, is a woman of medium height with a slim build. She has straight, chin-length brown hair with bangs and small brown eyes. As a housewife, she dresses neatly but casually always smiling with a kind face. Light loved his mother… something he can't say to Misa even if he wanted to.

Misa turns and got excited, rushing over and hugs Light. ''Light-chan!''

Sayu grins seeing how happy Misa is to see him. Light ignores the blonde-headed and asks his mother. ''Can we have dinner, Kaa-san?''

His mother nods smiling as they were all going to the dinner room… until the door begins to open up. Light's heart began to beat, sweating as he isn't expecting his father to be arriving this soon. '' _Why is he now?_ ''

To his assumption, Soichiro Yagami walks inside, sighing of relief to be back home. To his surprise once he closed the door he is greeted by his daughter. ''Oto-san!''

''Aren't you early?'' Sachiko tells her husband walking over and helping him removing his coat. Soichiro smiles, having been concern of the Kira Case with the others even L that he just needed a break.

''I wanted to see my family sooner.'' He tells his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sachiko giggles a bit happy to see him with a different attitude.

Light gulps seeing Misa and tries to back away but it was too late as his father immediately asked having seen the young woman next to his son. ''Light, who's the lovely woman beside you?''

Trying to be calm about it, being prepared if this would happen, Light speaks slightly nervous. ''Yes… how rude of me Oto-san. This is-''

''Misa Amane, sir. And you must be Light-chan's handsome father.'' Misa finishes Light's words, greeting her future father-in-law with a bow very energetic. Light looks down at her trying to not show his anger as Sayu adds smiling. ''She's a super model and the best one.''

''So I see.'' Soichiro says surprise his son was dating a girl this pretty. Wonder where he got the chance to meet her as he says. ''Well then we should all have dinner together and get to know-''

Suddenly the door begins knocking, once more shocking Light. He had hoped that isn't L or else everything he's been building up as a backup plan if Kira is exposed will backfire.

''Now who could that be?'' Light's mother asks opening the door to see who it is. To her surprise, she isn't sure who he is eyeing his strange hairstyle. ''Hello?''

''Good afternoon ma'am. I'm here to see Light-kun.'' A voice that struck Light's heart speaks out. He knows this voice and this isn't what he has expected. '' _W-why is he here?_ ''

Walking in is none other than Yugi, smiling as he waves at the family. Light stares in shock, not believing this. Ryuk watches from above, chuckling with amusement. '' **The plot gets interesting.** ''

''Hey there Light-kun.'' Yugi greets Light, smiling as if happy to see him. Light did not reply, paralyze by his very presence here. The tricolor head notices the look of confusion from a few as he sweat drops. ''Oh sorry. I'm Yugi-''

Sayu suddenly lets out a shriek excitedly. ''You're Yugi Mutou! OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!''

Her parents just stare not getting it which cause the younger Yagami sibling to get annoy, letting them know. ''Yugi Mutou, the Duel King, the cutest and handsome guy ever.''

Sayu approaches Yugi and shakes both his hands smiling happily. ''I'm so happy I got to meet you in person. I bet Light knew of you and never even bothered to mention his lovely and wonderful sister?''

Yugi blinks, not really. Although, just touching her hands, he could feel a pure aura and soul within Sayu. She isn't the same as Light's.

''Sayu Yagami is my name!'' Sayu introduces herself, excitedly to finally meet the guy who's probably the kindest and handsome young man she's seen. Yugi blushes, really not expecting someone so different to Light who's related but happy he got to meet her too. ''Nice to meet you Sayu-kun.''

Sayu giggles happy she shook his hand. Yugi turns to confront Light but blinks to see the blonde next to him and isn't expecting to see her again. ''Oh Misa-kun, didn't see you there.''

Light turned pale, once more shocked by this new revelation. '' _H-how does he know her? Don't tell me he-_ ''

''Oh Yugi-chan, it's nice to meet you again!'' Misa, also happily, goes and hugs Yugi excitedly. Light stares at this trying to be calm but he wasn't holding it well. She stops, blushing of embarrassment as she explains. ''We were both in a talk show interview once.''

Sayu gasps, not hearing anything of that before. Yugi nods explaining the rest. ''It was on my return as Duel King. I wasn't exactly committed to do it but my friends, especially someone special to me convinced me to do it because I got to meet Misa-kun and how nice she was.''

He did mean it as Misa is nice and feels like a good person… but much like Light, he could feel her aura and soul twisted up by darkness. '' _Although her aura and soul are twisted up much like…_ ''

Yugi looks up and tries to not freak out seeing that winged creature from before. '' _That Shinigami from before!_ ''

He tries to look back at Misa and almost freaks out seeing another Shinigami behind her, but this one was different. Rem, Misa's Shinigami, had a quite skeletal appearance with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. Her features, such as her hair and the markings on her face, are detailed with a light blue shade.

'' _A-another one?_ '' Yugi utters mentally, confirming more of his worries than he had hope. Was Misa also carrying a Death Note? Could that mean she was this second Kira from the news?

Unaware by this, Misa's eyes suddenly turn bright red, using the power of the Shinigami Eyes by mistake. She sees Yugi's name with her eyes and it suddenly makes her feel strange; heavy almost as his name did show in red letters over his head but his date when he dies is fuzzy, as if it isn't there or scrambled into different numbers.

Yugi notices her uneasiness, asking with concern. ''Um Misa-kun?''

Misa startles up, trying to not collapse as she answers him smiling. ''Oh nothing, just dizzy a bit.''

It was there that Light went in between the two and spoke to the tricolor head directly. ''Sorry about her. So why are you here Yugi?''

''Well you wanted to see me since we became good friends. I figured why not tonight?'' Yugi replies smiling, using that excuse to see Light and confront him. If he was really Kira, then he'll reveal it.

''Well that's nice and all young man but we were just about to have dinner and I have much to ask of my son on his secret girlfriend.'' Light's father said firmly, having enough with this hidden girlfriend Light has been hiding from him.

Yugi, knowing he can't leave, still respects the man's orders smiling as he apologizes. ''Hehe, good point. Sorry again to interrupt this moment. I'll just-''

Before he got the chance to leave, Sayu steps up and protests to her father. ''No-no! If Light can bring someone to dinner, I can too!''

Everyone startles, especially Light who tries not to show an angry expression on his face. Sayu turns to Yugi and asks of him nicely. ''Can you join us for dinner Yugi-san?''

''Well um I rather not make things awkward with your parents and all Sayu-kun. I can talk to Light-kun outside and-'' Yugi tries to object, not wanting to be a problem to them. Light, however, began to think to what Yugi meant he needed to speak to him alone. Was he aiming for something or going to do something reckless? He wasn't sure but it would be best to figure out why Yugi came in the first place.

''No, Sayu is right. Yugi should join us. After all I asked him over.'' Light speaks out, also siding with his sister on the idea for Yugi to stay. The tricolor head stares at him with his purple eyes and smiles. "Thanks Light-kun!''

Light did not reply, eyeing him with an observant look.

''I'll get another plate.'' Light's mother says heading to the kitchen. Yugi felt bad as he offers to help her. ''Let me help.''

Light continues watching him, not sure what this kid has in mind to come to his own home but it is his mistake to assume he can scare him.

They all took their sits on the dining table with Yugi being last, holding a red apple. Light sees it and began to sweat.

''Sorry, my Jiji and Nee-san taught me to eat a fruit before dinner.'' Yugi excuses his reasons as he takes a bite on the apple smiling. ''Anyone want an apple though?''

Misa oddly wanted to raise her hand but Light grabs it and put it on the table. He really was sweating, not possible he would pick that fruit.

'' _Out of all the fruits he could have grabbed, he picked an apple._ '' Light tells himself, glaring angrily as if the boy knows what is the favorite fruit for a Shinigami. No, he couldn't. Only Ryuk told himself and possibly Rem told Misa but that was all. No one else could know this as Light calms down.'' _No, just coincidence._ ''

Light still keeps his eyes at the tricolor head as they all eat the meal. After a while, they were done with satisfying faces.

"Light-kun's mother made a wonderful dinner.'' Yugi says thanking Light's mother for the lovely meal who smiles blushing. ''Oh thank you, young man.''

Yugi nods eyeing Light's father and asks with a curious expression. ''Um Light-kun's father, you're a detective right?''

''You can say that.'' Soichiro replies taking a sip of water, not entirely the right context of words but close enough. Yugi nods as he questions. ''Does anyone have a lead about that Kira?''

Light startles while Misa blinks surprise, almost spitting out the water she was drinking.

''Well that I can't say as only the public is aware the Detective L is the only one who officially stated that he is trying to find who Kira is.'' Light's father simply replies, not going into too much detail in the case.

Yugi nods understanding even smiling, as he says. ''That's true. I was just curious because a friend of mines, Jonouchi-kun, is trying to play detective and one of his cases is to uncover who is the psychopath and I'm quoting him ''nutjob with a brain fill with horny male cats'' killer Kira.''

Those words got to Light startling angrily, trying to not glare directly or react if this is what Yugi wants.

'' _Psychopath with a brain filled with horny male cats._ '' Just saying those words in his head were an insult to what he went trying to become the God of the New World.

''That and no one should have the power to determine life and death is something what another friend, Kurosaki-san, told me. He said Kira was nothing more but a coward.'' Yugi adds, furthering to insult the evil that is Kira and making Light even angrier. '' _This boy…_ ''

Rem has been observing him and was no fool to tell this boy knew something he shouldn't.

'' **Misa, this boy is asking strange questions. Do you wish to-** '' The Shinigami advises her partner if it would be a wise idea to kill him but Misa immediately drops on the ground to her side. Everyone looks where the blonde-headed dropped as she managed to whisper to her Shinigami partner. ''No way Rem-chan, Yugi-chan never mention another Kira and he's super adorable. Besides, he's just curious, who wouldn't be?''

Rem simply obeys Misa's orders, although unaware by both that Yugi did overheard their conversation and tries not to make a shocking expression.

'' _Misa… has a Death Note then? Wait, she has killed people too?!_ '' Yugi questions in his head actually sounding worry. How? She's a rising star who lost her parents and even survived an attack from a stalker… yea, Yugi ask too much.

'' _Partner, remember the plan._ '' Atem calms him down, reminding him to stays focus on the task at hand. Yugi nods, knowing he was right as he says calmly. ''Anyway, I shouldn't bother saying stuff I don't understand.''

Yugi turns to Light's younger sister and even though this isn't part of plan, he wants to know her better speaking to her. ''Sayu-kun, you must be proud to have an older brother who was even able to substitute my class and even though it was only today, he made a lot of my classmates to listen with his knowledge and experience.''

Sayu blushes, not wanting to disbelieve someone like Yugi's opinions but she's not as special as he assumes she is.

''Um… I supposed. Light is a pretty smart guy…'' She answers not confident in her abilities. Yugi didn't think so as he tells her. ''You must be just as smart as much as Light-kun then.''

Sayu blushes but she still isn't sure she could ever match up to the high respect and intelligence that Light has over everyone. Any person who knew them would say Light is the prodigy, the man who would succeed over all. She was just nobody, probably less.

''Um I'm not that smart actually. Light is the genius of the family and he proves it with his perfect grades and future.'' She tells him being honest. Yugi eyes her, not seeing anyone else but Misa wanting to say something… well thinking what she can say. He frowns getting an idea why she's like that; Light must be a genius in any regard… but there's more to being just smart.

''I don't know about that. Anyone is capable of anything Sayu-kun. You have the potential to do anything.'' Yugi tells her, believing anyone is capable of anything that they believe in. He turns to Light, giving him a firm glare as he adds. ''Even killing people with probably a pen. Right, Light-kun?''

Light just stares back smiling… but underneath he's furious if not afraid by those words he said. No, no; he couldn't know about the Death Note. That would be impossible.

''Oh yea, how did you end up meeting someone nice and carefree like Misa-kun anyway?'' Yugi, changing the subject, asks Light about his relationship with Misa. Light, still staggered, isn't able to respond. The purple eyes blinks as he turns to Misa and asks instead. ''How are you doing with your parents' death? I remember in that interview you weren't happy talking about it.''

Misa looks down a bit as she didn't like talking about how her parents died by a robbery and she thought the criminal who killed them was going to get away with the law but then Kira killed him and made justice happen. Ever since, she believes in Kira, or well Light once she learned who he was.

''Well actually…'' She begins to speak, blushing rosy cheeks as she eyes her beloved. ''Better, because I met Light-chan. He was the one who-''

She is unable to finish her lines as Light suddenly stood up, getting everyone's attentions. Yugi stares up at him, seeing the hate in Light's eyes and knew the two would confront each other.

Can Yugi reveal Kira or has he met his death?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: Everything is now setup and ready. Make your move now, Light-kun.**_

 _ **Light: I**_ _ **'ve had it with you and your chatter, Yugi.**_

* * *

'' _This boy…_ '' Light speaks in his head, gazing down at Yugi with a hate only he could have for someone like him. He wants to kill him right now and now he had no choice after all those talks and mentions of Kira and the Death Note; two key components to who he is. Light had it with this kid with the stupid hairstyle… and he wasn't going to let this continue no more. Just the boy's purple eyes have annoy him for the last time. " _You_ _'ve sealed your faith, fool._ ''

''May I be excused for a moment?'' Light asks polite, already up on his feet. His parents eye each other and nod as the father allowed it. ''Of course son.''

Light bows walking out from the diner room and heads to his room. Ryuk chuckles, following Light and the amusement to see the human this upset.

'' **He sure is touching your buttons huh Light-kun?** '' The Shinigami chuckles. Light ignores him, unlocking his door and walks in before closing it. He rushes to her draw, opens up the hidden false bottom and pulls out the Death Note from it.

'' _I'm done playing his game._ '' Light tells himself mentally, grabbing a pen and opening the book to the page that he had already wrote his Plan B. He wasn't going to let some kid who is what he is or not; he will kill him. If he is this Dragon Knight; then this would be an ironic death. After all, the pen is mightier than the sword.

Light grins devilish, checking his watch and begins writing down the end to this small problem. '' _I won't let anyone get close to who Kira is._ ''

Light smirks evilly, having finished writing the date and name of those who will die by the power of the Death Note.

From the time it is right now, in 6 minutes, Yugi Mutou dies of heart attack. As for Ichigo Momomiya, she dies in 16 minutes enough time for someone like him to let her know that her ''Yugi-kun'' has passed away. And if the theory of the lovers dying together is true, everyone else will assume that Ichigo commits suicide because she was informed of his passing.

Light takes a moment to breathe, putting away the book as what he has done is justice; the justice to preserve Kira at all cost. '' _Nobody will ever know._ ''

Once he is done, Light leaves his room and walks back downstairs, finding the boy helping his mother clean the dishes. Light glares coldly at him. A shame too. Yugi was pure but much like all the fools who would dare to oppose God; he will be dead too.

''Yugi, I believe it's getting late.'' Light orders him it was time for him to leave. Yugi simply nods smiling. ''Good point. Shall we talk now?''

Light eyes him and nods. Yugi nods back, just finishing the dishes as he bows, making his thanks to Light's family for their humble service. ''Thank you for the dinner Yagami-san. I will try to return the favor.''

Sayu quickly jumps up from her chair and runs up to her room, surprising Yugi, sweat dropping. Light's parents nod to Yugi's word. Sayu came back down fast, holding forward to Yugi's face a poster of himself way back in Battle City V2. She holds a pen too, begging him to sign it with her face.

''Um…'' Yugi scratches the back of his hair blushing, eventually nodding. ''Sure.''

Sayu squeaks excitedly. He signs his autograph on the poster. She eyes it and holds it with such care. ''I am the luckiest!''

Sayu bows before rushing off upstairs. Yugi smiles, seeing he made her day. He puts on his shoes as did Light excusing themselves. ''Pardon us.''

The two young men walk out, closing the door. They walk in the dark streets away from the house to almost a block away. Over a half blinking light, the two stand alone. Yugi was under the light while Light was on the slightly broken end.

''I like your family and girlfriend, Light-kun. Didn't know Misa-kun had a boyfriend the last time I saw her.'' Yugi begins to speak first with a small smile. Light, with a blank firm expression, responds. ''Yes, she likes to keep things private, much like myself.''

Yugi eyes him calmly, seeing almost Light's brown eyes glowing red. Light then asks in a cold tone. ''So you're planning to scare me with this pathetic stunt? So you know where I live? So what?''

Yugi didn't reply as Light smiles almost happy, adding. ''Are you here to tell me that secret, between friends?''

''… Actually I am.'' Yugi responds, eyeing him. Light smirks, hoping he would. For a second he was afraid for nothing and soon he won't be afraid of anything from this kid.

''But first…'' Yugi states pulling something from his jacket. Light watches, wondering what he will do and to his surprise he holds up a red apple in his hand. ''Danny-kun taught me that in America, you give your teacher a red apple to show they mean something to their students. And I got this special apple from a nice shopkeeper.''

Light glares almost certain he's mocking him. Yugi smiles, tossing the apple towards him quite relax. ''Catch.''

Light sees the apple flying in midair, making a small smirk. So he did know about Ryuk… but that didn't matter as this would fail.

'' _Fool. If he was aware of a Shinigami, this won't work. Ryuk isn't that stupid to-_ '' Light assumes ahead of time that the Shinigami wouldn't dare grab the apple in front of someone who can't see him. In fact, he wasn't even here. This was a failed attempt and pathetic. Light couldn't wait to see the look of despair when the apple crashes on the ground splatted. He's won and that was that.

However, expecting to see the apple now about to descend into the ground, a hand grabs it shocking Light. He looks up and sweats in absolute terror to see it was Ryuk, catching the apple when there is clearly light to confirm to Yugi's eyes that it is no illusion. He sweats, never before seeing the Shinigami do something careless as he immediately starts eating the apple like a savage.

'' **DELICIOUS!** '' Ryuk utters, almost crying as he had never smelled or eaten an apple this wonderful. He actually smelled it inside of Light's room and the moment it was pulled out and flies at full speed towards it.

Yugi smiles amazed Urahara created a special apple that could attract the most favorite of apple lovers and since these Shinigamis love human apples; it worked like a worm on the other side of a fishing rod and catch a fish.

"Did you like it?'' Yugi asks the Shinigami who nods not even noticing who he is speaking to. '' **I sure did-** ''

It was then that Ryuk makes a terrible mistake and Light widens his eyes in disbelief, eyeing Yugi. No… he could see Ryuk? How was this even possible?

Yugi smiles, relief that he wasn't going crazy seeing this guy but now that he can; he feels better as he begins to say to the creature. ''You know, at first I asked myself what you were or why you were in my school. Maybe it was an illusion. And then that man who I helped dies and you were present. I thought you were responsible but no, Shinigami-kun, you weren't; it was the one you gave your Death Note, the one you would be next to the closest.''

Light tries to not express any emotion though his heart was beating hard.

''That book's greatest power is the power that kills anyone whose name is written and the user remembering his or her target's face.'' Yugi points out, trying to sound like a detective much like he's seen Jonouchi do it those few times, pointing towards the Shinigami. ''Only someone who had a report of what I did would know that man's name, Tsuda-kun, and surely I would not turn him in because he was a good person by heart.''

Ryuk stares at him with the same blank expression, not exactly sure what he was referring about but Light knows, sweating.

''It had to be someone connected to the police reports to be aware of that and to go to an extent to accuse me for being this Dragon Knight. I can't say I am or am not but I do know if I had try to save that man, his faith would have been sealed either way as he would die, period.'' Yugi continues pacing to the left and to the right before adding with a detective-like voice. ''Whoever made him do all those acts and later kill himself had a Death Note and from what I understood, a certain serial killer has a similar method of killing victims especially criminals who did an evil act.''

Light narrows his eyes, still sweating as he couldn't believe such nonsense; this kid knows of the Death Note and knows how it's passed from Shinigami to human.

''And that person just so happened to set everything so well and saw and knew the names of all of my friends in school and can blackmail me to confess into something I might be or not… and I don't know why.'' Yugi said with a questionable tone, crossing his arms. That is the part he can't understand as he raises his finger up. ''Still I understand one thing, one simple thing.''

The tricolor head uses that same hand to point towards Light, smirking softy.

"Even a high school student can do anything like any person could, even murder others too.'' Yugi repeats similar words he used earlier when talking to Sayu, glaring serious towards the man before him; the monster capable of harming anyone he so deems a threat. ''Right, Kira-kun?"

After all he has been accuse, Light stands there quiet not saying a single word or action. He has accused him of being Kira, one that is at best solid, and worst of all knew of the Death Note and the Shinigami in less than a day. How? How is this even possible?

Silence remain for almost over 2 minutes comes to an end as Light began to chuckle almost inhuman. ''Kukuku…''

Yugi stares firm, although his eyes were slightly shaken by the unease chuckle. Eventually that sinister chuckle becomes a laugh as Light raises his hand, smiling of pure evil joy. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Yugi widens his eyes, his heart pounding as he haven't hear that kind of laugh that wasn't a demonic spirit or an evil scaled dragon.

Light grins almost twisted in reality, staring directly at Yugi as he begins to clap.

''Bravo. Bravo. I wish I can ask you how you found out about the Death Note or Ryuk's existence or the fact you can see him and of his obsession on apples…'' Light says curious about so many details that this boy knew but sadly there is no time left for Yugi, checking his watch. ''But your time is up.''

Yugi burrows his eyebrows not getting what he meant. Light grins as the Death Note's effect should take in effect right now. It is done; Yugi Mutou was… he is…

''…'' Yugi blinks pretty confused not sure what he was referring about. Light, trying to act as he still had a superior hand, is forced to check his watch and then his soul drops down from the heavily throne he is sitting on. It's been over a minute since he wrote down the time Yugi would die… and nothing. He's still breathing, conscious, confuse; he's alive and this makes no sense.

Terror sink into Yagami's heart, now losing his composure he once had. This… this made no sense. Unlike that woman he killed during New Year Eve, Naomi Misora, she had an alias to avoid the Death Note's fatal effect… but this was some kid who was known almost all who knew Duel Monsters. Unless this wasn't his original face or it is a fake name; Yugi Mutou should be dead RIGHT NOW. '' _W-why isn't… WORKING!_ ''

Seeing Light's strange expression, Yugi, clueless for a while, finally get it as his eyes widened in terror. ''D-did you actually write my name on the Death Note?''

Gasping by his words, Light stares at him shaken. He is still talking to him… Yugi is indeed alive. There was no respond as Yugi demands with a stun expression. ''Were you trying to kill me?''

No answer again from Light, actually backing away as he tries to regain some composure. Yugi, however, is doing so well actually checking his heart. It's still beating and he didn't felt like he should jump from a building top or kill himself. He was fine, more than fine.

'' _Hey, why am I not dead?_ '' He questions in his head, not understanding. The Death Note should have killed him so why he is still standing?

'' **Remember what the shopkeeper said?** '' Yang Dragon's voice speaks, startling the tricolor head. He turns to see the two-headed dragon within him, still not getting it. '' _Only humans can be killed by the Death Note. But I'm-_ ''

Yin Dragon scoffs angrily, interrupting him saying. '' **Call yourself a human all you want, the moment you accepted the Dragon Sword; you became half-human, half dragon.** ''

Yugi widens his eyes to this revelation. They did know something about the Dragon Sword… but then… it hit Yugi. Colonel Mustang mentioned Dragon-DNA before… but that was what he meant? Was he trying to say instead that Yugi was no longer human but a hybrid of a human and a dragon? He hasn't eve grown scales across his body yet… or maybe he can't yet, maybe. Even so, it made Yugi realizes how much different he has become since taking hold of the Dragon Sword. All of his abilities, all of his physical improvements, all of his endurance; he thought his powers improved his human body… but it was far from it. Guess he and Ichigo are more similar than.

'' _The Death Note can only kill pure humans! That means Light-kun…_ '' Yugi realizes in his head that Light can't kill him with the Death Note, no matter how much he wants it. He forms a small smirk, eyeing Light much more confident as he says. ''You know, if I was the Dragon Knight, I would take a page of Jonouchi's book and beat you up.''

Light becomes alarm by this, eyeing him actually scared.

''But knowing your father is a police officer and happens to be trying to find you…'' The tricolor head points out, remembering what Jenny told him and prefers to take her advice serious. ''I'll leave that to faith.''

He turns his back and began to walk away. Light, with a look as if he was about to die or something, becomes angry and shouts out to the fool turning his back on a god. ''Where are you going! This isn't-''

Light gasps, widening his eyes in terror to see Yugi's body engulf in red energy, taking the shape of two-headed dragons. Yugi turns slowly, only going half way to show his eyes. His once purple eyes changed and became red, slitter dragon-like eyes glaring at the mere human.

Light stands there actually terrify. Ryuk, however, chuckles almost amused a human had such a trick.

''Go after my friends or love ones again, and I won't hesitate to break your hands and arms and put you inside a prison cell.'' Yugi threatens him firmly and angry, not going to allow anyone to harm those he cares or put anyone in danger again… but he's also a nice guy adding. ''But I'm giving you a chance to be a friend than an enemy. Don't make me change my mind.''

''W… What are-'' Light tries to demand, sweating more out of pure terror until Yugi reverts back to normal as if nothing happened. Even his eyes were back to their normal purple colors.

"Guess we'll leave it at that as long as you don't kill anyone else with your book and hands, Light-kun" Yugi speaks once more in a nice, calm tone unlike the previous one. Light just eyes him to see Yugi giving him a glare, not as angry as the last one, telling him what he believes in. "People deserve a second chance. You shouldn't assume they don't.''

Those words struck a nerve in Light, becoming mad. A second chance? So a criminal should be given a chance to live and once more commit the same unforgiven crime? Nonsense.

''… You don't get it.'' Light finally spoke, getting Yugi's attention as Light stares down at him with his own clear brown eyes, although they were glowing red in the shadows. ''That is why someone like you cannot see this rotten world!''

''Rotten world?'' Yugi mutters puzzled, not getting what he meant. Light scoffs, figuring someone like him wouldn't see the ruin state that is the Earth and humanity.

''Nothing has changed no matter how much you lock those deem evil into prison. They come out and sin once again, killing the innocent and pure.'' Light states having seen the impure world this existence is. The boredom that everything will repeat itself. Crime, war, hate, death, pointless death; Light was sick of it. Even his father, who believes in justice, can't stop all of this even in a whole lifetime. No, what is needed is absolute justice; death to all those impure and will commit evil for the stake of evil. ''To truly save this world, to purify it once again, evil must be eliminated!''

And with such justice, it needs the power of absolute justice; that is the power of the Death Note. Ever since he found it, Light saw the truth and potential to change the course of life and existence of humanity. He can create a better world, a world of only purity.

''That is why the Death Note was given to me! That is why I am meant to be the God of the New World, the one who has the one true justice! A world where only the pure and good exist and all those tainted with sins have long since been gone!'' Light preaches his answer to evil with the power and the alias of Kira, to make a future meant for only the good of humanity. And if he has to stop nonbelievers, then he will, staring directly at Yugi with a more human look. ''Someone like you should see what I see, Yugi! A world of no more evil!''

Silence once more returns to the streets as Yugi just eyes him. He could see Light means every bit of what he says… and that's the part that sadden the tricolor head.

''Is that why you do it?'' Yugi questions with a frown. Light actually smiles normally replying. ''Of course. And with the Death Note, I can do what must be done.''

Light raises his hand to Yugi, not something he would do but he knows this boy is still pure even if he had tried to kill him. Maybe this is fate that he and Yugi can make the new world.

''But if we work together, if we can use our powers…'' Light starts saying, almost offering to the young Dragon Knight as if he was god. ''We can make a utopia! A world where no one good dies a pointless death. We will create true justice!''

''…'' Yugi eyes him, believing his words weren't lies. He really wants his help… and yet… Yugi didn't feel the same. ''My mother died protecting me much like my father. I don't know why they did it but they believe in me for something special.''

Light did not react as he did read in Yugi's report that his parents were indeed dead, died in a fire although the mother had enough strength to carry her two children out of it and bleeding. She died still holding them with a smile was the description of how she was found.

Yugi stares directly back at Light, his eyes more clear to things as he speaks from his heart. ''I won't use my powers to bring despair to everyone else! I want to give hope to even those who do deserve a second chance.''

Light is about to protest until he stopped eyeing Yugi's calm and clear eyes. Yugi strongly believe in this, recalling the Jonouchi of the past. He was a bully with a trouble past. This was his only way to escape the pain of losing his sister and all he had to go through to survive, even if it meant to pick on the weak like how Yugi was back then. Even when he threw the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the pool and was then picked on by Ushio, the other former and much bigger bully, Yugi stood up for Jonouchi and protected him believing even back then that people deserve second chances. If he is like Light, he wouldn't have made such a great best friend.

''Sure, not everyone will see it and will turn back doing evil acts…'' Yugi says knowing people can't see such a thing from happening as were the case with the aliens and who knows what the rest of humanity would think of sharing the planet with people from space who tried to kill them… but he wants to believe in that because that's his hope.

''But I wouldn't want to kill anyone who doesn't truly deserve it and even then I rather find another way! That's what I believe.'' Yugi ends his speech, strong and proud in his decision. Atem couldn't help but smirk, seeing his partner standing this proud in his believes.

Light, however, frowns of disappointment to this boy.

''Pathetic, but predictable.'' He tells Yugi, with a look of disgust. ''You're still a kid; you haven't seen how far those words you said will take you and how much more pain you will witness giving evil a second chance.''

Light isn't wrong and Yugi knows he doesn't understand everything and he is a kid… but he also knows the difference of what he wants to do and what Light is doing.

''Maybe but it's better than becoming a dictator for your own personal gain.'' Yugi counter replies. Light becomes even more angrier.

''People deserve a hero who isn't selfish or wants the glory but they also want a hero who believes in hope for everyone. And I do because that's how I have so many friends right in here. Because no one deserves to be ruled by someone who saves he is God and their lives completely dominated by his rule, his justice!'' Yugi says basically stating that Light's justice will suppress everyone to do what he wants. That's not a future Yugi views or wants to be part of.

Light grits his teeth, wishing this boy was more like Misa; clueless and not open minded. Left with little opinion now, Light is now aware this boy is an enemy he will have to fight now much like L and worst since he knows he is Kira without a doubt; but that isn't going to make it checkmate, far from it.

''Then let us leave it at that as we can't prove if you are the Dragon Knight-'' Light begins to say, having the upper hand until Yugi interrupts, adding to his own words. ''Or if you are Kira, but that doesn't change we won't cross paths either.''

Once more silence as Yugi and Light crossed glares. Yugi knew that this man would be more of a threat than Dark Leader Dragon but hopefully if he doesn't become reckless; he won't worry about Light, at least at the moment.

''Until then, Light-kun.'' Yugi tells him, turning around and walks away. Light watches him, muttering the same in a hateful tone. ''Until then, Yugi…''

Soon Light and Ryuk were left alone, no longer able to see Yugi in the pitch dark.

''… Ryuk…'' Light calls out to the Shinigami who looks at him humming. '' **Hmm?** ''

Ryuk sees the face Light had on now; the previous expression of terror when he found out the Death Note didn't kill Yugi.

''How is he still alive?'' Light questions, sounding both furious and terrified. This was impossible… was it? But there was more than him to be concerned of. ''And if so…''

Light has recalled also writing down Ichigo's name just in case… and that express his worries even more by the chance she's also unaffected. ''Is she also alive?''

No… could it? No, that would be impossible too. If chances are that the boy is using an alias all this time, the girl couldn't… but if she is still alive even with her real name written down… could she be protected by something? And then another question pops in Light's head: What of the rest of Yugi's friends?

'' _And if she is, then that could be his power? Does that mean his friends are all protected from the Death Note too?_ '' Light asks himself, even more horrify that more people could be unaffected by the Death Note… and angrier even more thinking of the one who is responsible of all of this.

''Damn you Yugi… damn you.'' Light curses out from underneath his voice, hating to accept it but L is the least of his worries as well.

Going into a store and asking to use their phone, Yugi calls Ichigo immediately panicking that Light might have written her name along with the others. Soon his call is connected.

''Ichigo-kun?!'' Yugi cries out of fear she might be dead. To some miracle, Ichigo did answer doing her homework happy to hear him. ''Oh hey Yugi-kun! Are you feeling better?''

Sweating at first of fear of losing her was replaced with a small smile of relief on Yugi's face. ''I am now…''

''Great! Let's go shopping tomorrow then!'' Ichigo suggests, wanting to spend time with Yugi after how he offers to take her once but she didn't accept wanting to spy on the idiot Jonouchi.

Yugi would at this point say no… but instead he smiles really wanting to see her too, tears dropping from his eyes. ''… Deal.''

Yugi had walked through fire and came out unscratched against his conversation with Light… however; will he survive a second time? Only time will tell.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Relieved to some extend of putting Light under a collar now, Yugi can't help but feel concern how someone that looked like a good person would be as twisted as he is especially after he is surprised by Light's sister in his shopping ''date'' with Ichigo. And as this goes on, Ichigo is confronted and asked to duel Rei, wanting to prove something to Judai with Asuka not sure what she's talking about.

Ichigo: Are you alright Yugi-kun?

Yugi: Huh? I guess. Just thinking about something that happened…

Ichigo blinks: Well as long as you don't get distracted with the shopping and seeing you happy, then I understand.

Sayu spots them and rushes over: Yugi-san!

Yugi: Sayu-kun?

Ichigo blinks: This should be interesting Nya.

Rei: And we are dueling now.

Ichigo: WE BARELY SPOKEN BEFORE… except the fact you are one of Judai-kun's friends and…

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Awkward Date!

Ichigo: … AND?!

DragonKnight15: Oh yea… And also Ichigo VS Rei. Duel Standby?

Ichigo: BETTER! *calms down smiling* Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Okay Rei-chan... tell me what you did to grow up this fast Nya.

Rei: … Huh?

Asuka: Good question actually.

Yugi sweat drops: For next time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let me just get this over with… YES… Yugi is not fully human, he's half in this story. And from researching and researching and researching… and one video later, I made the choice that the Death Note can only kill pure humans, at least in this story, and what others think. Anyone who isn't… POOF, good luck. So people like Yugi, Ichigo (Momomiya and Kurosaki), Sonic, Danny, Shadow, Judai (fused with Yubel) and a few others are immune to the Death Note. Others like Jonouchi, Kaiba, Naruto (as of now still not sure) and Edward can be killed by the Death Note… but Light doesn't know if it will work on them since he doesn't know anything about the Dragon Knight except being some hero and assuming this is Yugi's powers that are protecting him from the Death Note's effect. So right now… currently, Light won't try it and I mean after that shock that someone actually survives through the Death Note… yea, Light has to play it smart.


	25. 21: The Awkward Date!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 21 of the Third Volume and the last part of the mini-arc, Compassion and Thoughtlessness Act 1.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 1: Asterisk by Orange Range from Bleach)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 21:** **The Awkward Date!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _As Light had an unexpected family dinner with Misa and the surprised of his father_ _'s arrival, Yugi arrived as well using Light's own invitation to chat as a way to enter their dinner and caused troubles for Light, slowly saying and doing acts as if he knew he was Kira._

 _Left with no choice, Light made a gamble and wrote Yugi_ _'s name on the Death Note, as well as Ichigo just in case he left something to her. He returned and now the two alone, Yugi and Light confronted each other. And with the special red apple bought from Urahara and using what he gathered up, Yugi exposed Light completely that he is Kira for he is the user of the Death Note._

 _Light laughed, congratulating him but he would be dead before he could say anything… for nothing to happen pass the 6 minutes. Left paralyzed of pure terror that the boy is still alive; Yugi learned he is half human due to being the Dragon Knight now thus the Death Note cannot kill him._

 _The two are in a ceasefire as they have a long full conversation with Light revealing why he uses the Death Note and even offered Yugi a chance to help him create the new world with no evil. Believing in second chances and that no one should deserve to die, Yugi refused Light's offer and his desire to rule the lives of everyone like a god._

 _Now in a stalemate as neither one can prove he is what they are, the two leave it at that but the real winner was Yugi, leaving someone like Light unable to kill him and afraid the powers of his Death Note don't work by his powers and could protect others._

 _Speaking to Ichigo with relief, Yugi was fine but his real battle against Light had only begun. What can our young Dragon Knight do to handle Kira and his justice?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... the next day since the previous episode:**

It was around probably 5am of the morning as Ichigo had already gotten up, the first time in her life, fully dressed, to wait for the limo. Taking her uncle's advice, she decides to take the training for a bit. The limo soon arrives and takes her to a seemingly abandon building. She is told to enter and so she did, finding her uncle in a large, well-made room with devices and different exercise and other stuff inside.

''Woah…'' Ichigo mutters to herself, never seeing a place this huge before. It looks like a gymnasium-like . She then felt a tap on her shoulder actually popping out her cat ears and tail of pure terror. She turns and sighs of relief to see it was her uncle smiling at her.

''Welcome my niece.'' Akumu greets his niece, hugging her. Ichigo blushes although she lets out a loud yawn, very exhausted. ''Did it have to be early Nya?''

Akumu smiles seeing her tired face not able to stay awake. He knows this is mean of him to ask her this early in the morning to do the training he has offer her but he has good reasons, well his evil reasons.

''For reasons since you can't skip school.'' Akumu says knowing she needs a good education. Ichigo sighs acknowledging he has a point but she has a limit too.

''True but I'm not doing this again.'' Ichigo tells him straight, not planning to do this training this early. Akumu smiled, lifting his pinkie finger to promise her to not make her go through this again. ''Fair enough. Want to start?''

Ichigo giggles lifting her pinkie back and crosses it with his, making a pinkie promise as she nods to the training. ''You bet Nya!''

Akumu nods letting her do whatever with the first part of the training. Ichigo asks for the warm-ups as Ryou and naturally Yugi suggested she should always do those first.

First Ichigo did a few mile laps, pretty easily on all fours. Then on all two legs and barely even tried since she was relaying on her cat-like abilities to help her. Akumu suggests she uses leg weights and try to lift weights too. To his surprise, even doing all that, Ichigo is doing amazingly well though she can't do heavy pulls or such things in her current state. And from what she explains; she can't really HIT hard unlike in her Mew form and even then she has a current limit.

Regardless, Akumu is more than impressed.

'' _She's doing well with simple training methods…_ '' Akumu, speaking in his head, examines Ichigo's abilities in just human form. They were better than any average human or even a stronger normal human but he knows there is more potential within her.

Ichigo smiles not even breaking a sweat to her amazement. She must be even stronger now. Akumu then suggests. ''Ichigo, if you want to since no one except us are here, transform.''

Startle by such a request, Ichigo didn't argue about it. ''Um… sure.''

Akumu observes her grabbing on her Mew Pendant Necklace. He is slightly astonished she has that necklace but it looks good on her.

''Mew Mew Strawberry-'' Ichigo begins chanting and kisses the pendant over her lips. ''Metamorphosis!''

The pendant glows and flashes, consuming Ichigo in bright pink light. Akumu watches, his eyes briefly becoming demon dragon-like without her noticing. Ichigo emerges now in her Mew form, making her cat pose.

'' _So that is how it works._ '' Akumu says studying her form, having a better clue how her transformation works and best of all understands the basic concept in how to create one of those pendants. He is aware of the Mew Aqua within them so that wouldn't be hard to mimic it or rather improve on it.

Akumu snaps his fingers as suddenly a training robot of the same size as Mew Ichigo appears leaping in front of her. ''This robot will be your opponent.''

''Easy Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares, standing on all fours ready to fight. The robot glares at the cat girl and charges at her. Mew Ichigo watches and dodges to the left but she suddenly screams feeling her tail yanked on. The robot somehow grabbed her tail very fast, pulling her and tossing her forward to the ground. The cat girl acts fast managing to land on all fours.

Biting her lips, Mew Ichigo charges forward now on the offensive. The robot observes, ready to counter any of her attacks. To the machine's surprise, the cat girl briefly disappears shocking it before finding itself being punch multiple times by her now in front of it.

''NANANANA!'' Ichigo cries out almost like a cat fighting, punching and kicking as fast and effective she could managing to land dents on the robot.

Akumu watches this smirking as he tells himself mentally. '' _Not bad. Her physical state is incredible. With speed and power, she can easily trash a simple training bot._ ''

The training robot is pushed back, giving Ichigo the chance she needed. She extends her right arm downward, focusing all of her Lightning Nature she's gifted to have, and begins to be surrounded by pink electricity taking the form of ribbons surrounding around her and her right hand. The ribbons begin to make chirping noises as she dashes forward at her opponent.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts thrusting and hitting the training robot directly on the chest. Her strike isn't able to pierce through the robot unlike Kakashi's _**Raikiri**_ but manages to make a tiny hole that Ichigo exposes. She focuses as hard as she could on her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ and with a discharge on herself manages to pass through the pink electrical ribbons inside it.

Akumu watches that in shock as the training robot tries to proceed to attack but in an instant it drops dead, all of its wires and components fired in the inside out. Even smoke came out from it further amazing Akumu. '' _And her attacks are capable of so much more._ ''

Mew Ichigo pants sitting on her butt as she still had some discharge across her body. That was harder on her then she has hoped but she has improved on her technique. Just a little more and maybe… just maybe, she can evolve it to further protect those she loves.

Determine to make that possible, the cat girl gets back up and demands with a smile on her face. ''Send me another Nya.''

''… Sure.'' Akumu, amaze by his niece, accepts her request with a smile. She's even more special than he had hoped she would be… and she will one day stand on his side.

 **Hours later** **…**

It's the afternoon as all students were finally allow to leave school for the day.

Ichigo yawns as she and Yugi were walking together, heading to the mall to ''hang out''. The tricolor head notices her yawning as he calls her sleeping in many of the early classes and even during lunch. Lunch; the period she loves because she can eat her fish in piece.

''Are you feeling alright Ichigo-kun? You were tired all day.'' Yugi asks pretty worry for her by that exhausting look on her face. Ichigo tries smiling as if it wasn't a big deal replying. ''Sorry, just um, training.''

Yugi blinks, surprise to hear Ichigo of all people was doing something alone and with him being her coach. ''Without me?''

''Um yea, want to surprise you Nya.'' Ichigo replies nervously, wanting to really surprise him with her improved skills. She then gives him a glare, having the right to hide stuff from others too.

''Besides, I can be mysterious too. You always are.'' She tells him puffing her cheeks in a cute manner. Yugi blushes, admitting she isn't wrong. ''Point taken.''

She smiles glad he understands and then she remembers the terrible day Yugi had… well besides how she pee herself but having a shotgun pointing at your head does that.

''Are you alright after what happened yesterday?'' Ichigo asks the tricolor head, still concern about what had happen to him. Yugi eyes her and smiles a bit. "I am… a bit.''

He isn't completely happy about it either with the fact that Light, the one day substitute teacher, was the serial killer Kira and he kills with a magic book of death given to him by a strange humanoid creature who likes red apples. Yugi was relief to learn everyone else wasn't kill by Light using that evil book, the Death Note, but that didn't change they were still endanger if Light feels like killing what's important to him, especially the person next to him.

'' _You should tell her and the others about Light Yagami and his Death Note._ '' Atem advises his partner in his mind since the last time they kept something like Yugi being the Dragon Knight, Anzu and the others got mad and Jonouchi became jealous that Ichigo knew his secret before he did.

Yugi did promised no more keeping secrets… but he couldn't do that, not with Light or what he could do.

'' _And then what? Jonouchi would give him a piece of his mind and by his own rage, Light-kun would kill him._ '' Yugi replies back at the Pharaoh, already imaginary Jonouchi being the guy he is to step up and pick a fight with Light and then Light kills him and then when that happens, he'll do the same to everyone else. '' _He hasn't killed the others probably because of how I'm alive and as long as he doesn't know I'm part-human, he won't try to kill any of my friends._ ''

Atem blinks actually bluff as he theorizes. '' _You assume that he assumes that your powers protect yourself from the Death Note and probably more than one._ ''

'' _It makes the most sense._ '' Yugi answers mentally. If Light could kill everyone, he would have but he hasn't because of what he tried to kill him with the Death Note and failed.

Atem admits to agree that would be the best case and if that is the case, Light won't dare to kill any of Yugi's friends he was aware of even after that scared Yugi gave him.

'' _If I told the others they would be put in danger and I left things in my particle control… at least until Light tries something to endanger the others which he will._ '' Yugi says, believing that if he kept this to himself, the others will be much safer and will remind as such. Atem nods, agreeing with him on this.

'' _Until then…_ '' Yugi finishes saying before looking at Ichigo, staring at him suspiciously and tells her smiling. ''I'm fine, really.''

Ichigo hums with narrow eyes, not able to tell if he was lying. ''… If you say so Nya.''

Yugi smiles a bit as the two resume walking. They eventually arrived at the mall.

''Shall we?'' Ichigo asks with her hands behind her back as Yugi replies calmly. ''Yep!''

The two enter and begin their 2 hours of shopping. Ichigo has tryout many outfits, all of which she likes in her style while Yugi watches her.

''What do you think of this?'' She asks the tricolor head, wearing a cute shirt with normal length skirt. To her amazement, Yugi is watching her not even looking into his deck.

''It's fine.'' He responds smiling. Ichigo just eyes him silently, startle by him. ''…''

She turns around to change into something else, feeling unease how Yugi had his full attention towards her. It feels… weird him watching her, but nice… but strange.

Yugi hums waiting patiently. Ichigo eventually returns wearing a nice pink, white spotted sweater with a pair of short pants. ''How about this Nya?''

''It's nice.'' Yugi tells her eyeing the outfit, once more startling the red cherry head. Something is really off as Ichigo quietly leaves to change to something… different. Yugi waits again until Ichigo comes back, asking firmly. ''And this?''

He looks up and blinks, seeing Ichigo wearing a sexy pink, cat-theme hoodie with fake cat ears with shorts with a fake tail. Yugi eyes her, arousal as he responds gulping. ''It… looks great?''

That was the final straw Ichigo had, not able to take the fact he was REALLY paying attention to her and not complaining or looking at his deck.

''Why aren't you scanning your cards Nya?!'' She yells at him, staggering the tricolor head sweat dropping. Ichigo gets very close to him looking madder. ''Don't you hate this?''

Yugi just eyes her blushing redder that Ichigo wasn't aware or too mad to notice she's sitting on his laps facing him up close. It was weird but just seeing her mad still makes Ichigo cute.

''Today I don't feel like it. I guess… I just want to pay my focus to only you.'' He answers her nice but shy. Ichigo just eyes him stun, not thinking he was just being like a boyfriend would.

This leaves a smile on Ichigo's face, giggling. ''Let's try another place Nya. I think I might buy this one.''

''I would like that.'' Yugi replies smiling. After buying the outfit and changing back to her school uniform, the two went to another shop until a certain person spots Yugi.

''Oh Yugi-san!'' A voice calls out to Yugi surprising him with widen eyes. He and Ichigo turn to see a brown haired girl wearing a cute sleeveless top with a light colored long sleeved undershirt and skirts with long socks and shoes.

''Sayu-kun?'' Yugi questions with great surprise to see Light's sister here of all places. Sayu Yagami smiles happily to see the Duel King and nicest guy she got to meet. ''It's good to see you here too!''

Yugi nods blushing, still amaze he gets to see her too. ''Um likewise.''

Sayu giggles. Yugi blushed again… until he felt a presence of fear all over him… no, next to him. The purple-eyes widen his eyes, sweating, just forgetting Ichigo was with him. He tries to turn just slightly enough to narrow his eyes to the red cherry head beside him. And boy is Ichigo both confuse and suspicious about this girl. Ichigo isn't the jealous type… but she can be angry and he didn't want to make this into a big deal.

''Um Sayu-kun, sorry but this is my girlfriend.'' Yugi, acting on impulse, introduces Sayu to Ichigo. To her surprise, Ichigo takes that like a bullet, no, a cupid's arrow going through her heart and soul. Yugi, of all people, called her that name. THAT NAME THAT ONLY A COUPLE WOULD SAY.

'' _H-h-he just called me his-_ '' Ichigo utters in her head, blushing redder as if imaginary Yugi telling everyone else that they were a couple. She wantd to purr happily, not able to control herself until she eventually snaps forgetting about the girl in front of her blinking.

''UM… Ichigo Momomiya Nya! I MEAN NYA- Nice to Nya… meet you… Nya.'' Ichigo tries greeting herself, panicking and speaking like a cat, failing hard to stay calm. At least she didn't turn into a black cat.

Sayu sweat drops, never seeing a girl this jumpy before as she greets back.''Eh… Sayu Yagami, nice to meet you too.''

Ichigo nods sobbing a bit until she lifts her head puzzle. ''Yagami?''

Sayu nods smiling a bit telling her. ''Yea, your class met my brother, Light Yagami.''

Yugi frowns a bit, really not wanted to be reminded of him. Ichigo blinks even more puzzle before saying with an energetic but nervous voice. ''Wait the super smart university student has a normal ''I-like-that-outfit'' sister Nya?''

Sayu blushes, not thinking her current clothes were cute. Now Ichigo grows more suspicious by the fact this girl who knows Yugi and no one else knew Light had a sister from class.

''Wait how did you two met?'' The red cherry head asks looking towards Yugi. The tricolor head didn't reply but Sayu did. ''Oh Yugi-san visited my house to thank Light for the lesson he taught your class.''

Ichigo just stares at Yugi, seeing his look of unease. Sayu feels like a third wheel questioning pretty off. ''Didn't you know?''

No one replied making this awkward. Ichigo finally asks directly to Yugi. "How come you didn't bother to tell the others about this Nya… like me?''

Yugi eyes her, still looking a bit sad as he tries to act like it isn't a big deal answering. "Um it was late and well I was in the neighborhood and…''

He oddly stops, seeing Ichigo still too suspicious to think there was more to this. Yugi gulps, rubbing his head slightly.

Sayu frowns, knowing she might have said something wrong, explaining herself. ''And he wanted to thank Light for the lessons. He and my brother seem like good friends now. Anyway, Yugi-san, thank you again for the autograph and those nice words last night.''

Ichigo blinks as did Yugi, both turning to face Sayu who adds smiling. ''When you said that, it cheered me up a bit about that I can be special too.''

Ichigo blushes, eyeing Yugi and maybe she was being too suspicious. Yugi wouldn't do something wrong unless it's to protect everyone else. Yugi finds some relief, thanking Sayu. ''I'm glad to hear it.''

''Yea… those would be things that Light would tell me to make me happy.'' Sayu, now looking sadden, adds. Yugi stares surprise, not imagining Light saying similar words.

Sayu sighs, recalling back to her childhood. She was small but she remembered the bright smile on Light's face. He was so happy and carefree about always doing the right thing.

''Light used to be a happy person, never concern about his grades but rather how happy he was especially to make me happy.'' She starts explaining with a smile on her face, giggling recalling one time when Light made her really happy. ''I remember a time I fell hard and started crying… and then Light appeared and he made silly faces to make me happy.''

Ichigo giggles already imagining the silly faces. Yugi struggles to speak recalling the evil grin of Light.

''If anything, he understood the feelings of others and would make it his job to make things right.'' Sayu points out used to see Light use such a gift to help or cheer anyone up looking up at Yugi who can do the same. ''That's what I felt about you, Yugi-san. You have that presence that my brother, unfortunate, lost.''

Yugi is left surprise to hear that as Ichigo questions. ''He lost it?''

Sayu nods frowning. She didn't remember when Light change but when he did; she couldn't recognize him. Even now, her big brother is a completely different person. ''Ever since he got older, Light began to slowly lose his smile and saw things as depressing. And lately, he just doesn't seem like the same person. It's like he became someone else.''

Ichigo is really surprise to hear that while Yugi, still shock by what Sayu says before wasn't taking it well. '' _Light-kun understood the feelings of other? Like me?_ ''

Then why? Why would Light, who can understand the feelings of others, become a monster of his former self? This make no sense to him and he needs to know.

''Do you know exactly how he lost it, Sayu-kun?'' Yugi asks of the young Yagami sibling who shrugs her shoulders. ''No clue. I don't bother asking him, since he is my big brother and knows things ''MORE'' than me.''

Yugi sighs a bit, wishing she had an idea when but that will be something he'll have to learn from the man himself.

''I hope that maybe, since you and Light seem like good friends, you could try to make him go back to his old self, maybe?'' Sayu, not sure why she was asking a person she just met, requests Yugi to revive her big brother to his former self. Yugi just stares at her as she adds, crying a bit. ''I don't know how to repay the debt to you but I will find the way, I promise!''

Yugi stands silent, not sure how he could help Sayu. If only she knows about Light and the Death Note and his quest to become god… but… just getting the idea that Light was able to understand others almost inspires him wanting to save him. He still wishes to be friends with him and maybe this was the only way.

Smiling, Yugi nods to that promise. ''You bet! I'll make Light-kun happy again. I'll do my best.''

Sayu blushes, happy to have asked someone so kind like him. Maybe now her brother will not be some kind of weirdo in his room alone and smile like he used to.

Ichigo giggles, once more seeing why Yugi is as special and kind the way he is. '' _Yugi-kun would do his best to make something wonderful happen. That's why he's special and kind._ ''

Yugi smiles, still not sure if he can keep such a promise right to the bitter end.

''There he is!'' A voice suddenly shouts startling the three. They turn to see two girls approach them. One of them was the blonde former Obelisk student Asuka Tenjouin, a very special friend of Judai and the other was the former bluenette Osiris student Rei Saotome, pointing her finger at Yugi.

''Aren't you Judai-kun's friends?'' Yugi questions recalling them a few times. Ichigo tabs his arm with her shoulder, reminding him. ''Of course Nya! One is Asuka-chan who almost beaten that Jonouchi-Baka.''

She still remembered that duel Asuka had against Jonouchi in Battle City V3. She was winning basically putting Jonouchi with only a mere 100 but by pure luck he turned the duel around and won near the end. Still, Ichigo admires a strong female duelist from the future like Asuka plus she even asks her if she wants, they can hang out. Asuka didn't exactly reply about it but she didn't mind.

''How's it going Nya! Here for hanging out with me?'' Ichigo asks blushing. Asuka sweat drops not for that. ''Um not exactly.''

''I'm here to challenge the Duel King to a duel!'' Rei suddenly declares smiling very confident at Yugi who blinks. ''With me?''

''How come you want to duel Yugi-san?'' Sayu asks, questionable since she has no idea who these girls are but knew everybody who's a duelist wants a piece of Yugi and beat him.

Rei giggles, having been thinking of being more serious since she and the others were stuck in this timeline so to past the time, she thought she would beat the guy not even Judai couldn't defeat and that would be the Duel King himself. And then maybe he'll see how amazing she would be and love her.

''Oh to prove to Judai-kun that I'm the strongest duelist he's seen. And then-'' Rei begins ranting happily about the future she and Judai would have… until Ichigo suddenly declares pointing her finger at her. ''Well if you want to duel Yugi-kun, duel me first Nya.''

Everyone startles by such a counter-demand, especially the tricolor head.

''Um are you sure about that Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi questions Ichigo's decision still surprise.

The red cherry head nods firmly about her decision. ''Of course Nya! I have something to prove too.''

Ichigo really wants to do her best to impress Yugi more.

''Trust in me.'' She asks him nicely, wanting him to believe in her. Yugi stares at her soft brown eyes and he did want to believe in her. ''… I do.''

Ichigo smiled glad to hear it. Rei shrugs her shoulders, not caring who she duels as long as she proves her point to Judai. ''Then it's settle! Show me what you got!''

''Bring it Nya!'' Ichigo replies determine. Rei stares back passionate, activating her Duel Disk. Luckily Ichigo had hers too, sliding it in her left wrist.

Asuka watches with her arms crossed finding an interest. She saw Ichigo's duel with Jonouchi against Kaiba and between the two of them, Ichigo was a real threat with her Love Dragons. They would make Manjoume's Armed Dragon weak in comparison. And on top of that, Ichigo was a decent duelist for a starter.

''Oh this should be interesting!'' Sayu says almost excitedly. Yugi smiles at her as he said eyeing the red cherry head. ''Just watch Sayu-kun. Ichigo-kun is an amazing duelist I know by heart.''

Sayu hums, wondering about that. Yugi is the Duel King so best trust his word as absolute.

''DUEL!'' Both Ichigo and Rei declare smiling, commencing their duel with their 5 cards in hand.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Rei Saotome: 4000LP**

Asuka sighs as this isn't what she wanted to do; babysit the girl who wants Judai's affection. Sadly he's taken… by dueling.

''I wanna go first if you don't mind.'' Rei begs Ichigo, really wanting to go with the hand she has. Ichigo sweat drops, getting that feeling too as she nods. ''Sure Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Rei: 4000LP H: 5**_

''My turn!'' Rei shouts confidently, drawing her top card. She eyes it and smirks, getting what she was aiming for. ''Just the monster I want to start this duel. I summon the true lady of love, Maiden in Love!''

A very young and lovely, princess-like girl with long brunette, elegant hair with light pink ribbons wrap between the sides of her hair appears on Rei's field. She wears a light peach, white colored design dress. Her lovely greyish eyes spark joy and light.

Maiden in Love Lvl 2 ATK: 400 DEF: 300

Ichigo purrs seeing how cute the monster was. Sayu also giggles thinking the same. ''Aw she's adorable!''

Asuka sweat drops while Yugi, trying to be friendly, smiles.

''Next I set 3 cards facedown.'' Rei declares setting three set cards behind her monster. She did strikes a pose, winking. ''Turn end!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Rei: 4000LP H: 2_

''Nice Nya, but it's my turn to hit harder!'' Ichigo announces, going to go hard too. ''Draw!''

She draws her top card and much like how Rei got a card she wanted, so did Ichigo purring.

''I summon my feline huntress, **Cat Hunter** Nya!'' Ichigo calls out summoning her black fur, scarred but not damaged eye cat with a sword in her fangs.

 **Cat Hunter Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

''That's some monster.'' Sayu says, never seeing that monster before.

''Battle! **Cat Hunter** , attack Maiden in Love!'' Ichigo declares raising her hand. Her cat didn't even take seconds, gazing at the little girl who panics as the cat leaps extremely fast, even vanishing.

''Bad idea.'' Asuka suddenly says confusing the tricolor head. ''What do you mean bad idea?''

The blonde-headed former Obelisk student blink eyeing him surprise someone like the Duel King not aware of this card.

''From your reaction, I'm sure Judai never told you anything about Rei's deck?'' Asuka states a little confused, thinking Judai might have mention the cards his friends used. Yugi still blinks as he confesses. ''Judai-kun sleeps, a lot.''

Asuka sighs, smiling a bit not surprise.

Rei, however, smiles that Ichigo choose such an obvious move, announcing. ''Lucky me then! I activate both my set cards!''

Ichigo blinks wondering what her set cards were too but she wasn't worry… she would be.

''First is the trap, **Maiden's Growth**! Now with this, Maiden in Love evolves!'' Rei begins flipping over one of her set cards. The trap takes the image of Maiden in Love walking as some kind of mirage of someone that looks like her but older heading forward.

Soon Maiden in Love vanishes as a card pops out from Rei's deck, calling for her. ''Grow up and let your love overwhelm! Appear, **Lady in Love**!''

A light shines as a new monster materialized in front of Ichigo and her cat huntress. The lovely young woman resembles Maiden in Love with longer hair, wearing a more fit princess dress showing her thin perfect waist size and cleavage. She smiles even more elegant than before.

 **Lady in Love Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 600**

''She's grown up Nya.'' Ichigo states pretty amazed. Rei grins happy she thinks so.

''And she's still treated as Maiden in Love. But that's not all.'' The bluenette adds as she smiles more. '' **Lady in Love** cannot be destroyed by battle but that's the least of your worries. I trigger my second card the Continuous Trap, **Cupid Wings**!''

She activates another of her remaining set cards as it glows over her monster. A pair of pure white angel wings materialized behind **Lady in Love's** back, allowing her to float majestically.

''First my trap is connected to **Lady in Love** and next I take no damage from battle.'' Rei explains very confident making sure she avoids the drawback of her monsters. ''Plus **Lady in Love's** effect activates, placing a Maiden Counter on your monster and next takes control of all monsters with Maiden Counters.''

''Nya?!'' Ichigo utters as she couldn't stop her monster's attack. **Cat Hunter** slashes **Lady in Love** who took it well but drops on her knees sobbing like an angel. **Cat Hunter** sweat drops not meaning to hurt her as unknown to the cat it got a heart-shaped mark on her.

 _Number of Maiden Counter on_ _ **Cat Hunter**_ _: 1_

Once the mark on the cat, **Cat Hunter** suddenly gains heart-shaped eyes seeing the absolute beauty of **Lady in Love** so much she leaves Ichigo's side and stays beside **Lady in Love** even helping her up on her feet. The monster giggles giving the cat a kiss on the forehead. **Cat Hunter** purrs happily obedient.

''But I'm not done yet. **Maiden's Growth's** second effect forces my opponent to Special Summon a monster from their hand after battle.'' Rei continues her plan as Ichigo, still stunned her monster left her, had little opinions but to summon the only other monster in her hand, grabbing it. ''I Special Summon **Love Dragon LV5**!''

Appearing on the redhead pigtail is her fateful Love Dragon in her fifth stage.

 **Love Dragon LV5 Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

Ichigo bit her lips as her monster was in Attack Position, something she had no control due to the trap but she isn't going to fall into attacking Rei again looking up at her very overconfident face. ''If you're thinking I'm attacking, think again Nya.''

''I know but you will. **Lady in Love** forces all monsters on your field in Attack Position to attack plus from **Maiden's Growth** , you must attack only her.'' Rei, aware her opponent would do the same thing twice, reveals to her. Biting her lips again, Ichigo had to make her attack eyeing her dragon- ''… **Love Dragon LV5** , attack her.''

 **Love Dragon LV5** roars charging forward and striking **Lady in Love** across her chest. She withstands it but drops in her bottom sobbing. The Love Dragon sweat drops the same way as **Cat Hunter** unaware a heart-shaped mark appears on each wing.

''Now **Lady in Love's** effect activates!'' Rei declares as the marks on Ichigo's dragon glows.

 _Number of Maiden Counter on_ _ **Love Dragon LV5**_ _: 1_

Now under the lady's power, **Love Dragon LV5** gains heart-shaped eyes and immediately helps **Lady in Love** up, even using her body as a chair. Ichigo blinks awkwardly as all of her precise monsters have left her.

''Wait, all of her monsters are in the other field?'' Sayu questions, pretty startle something like that could happen. Asuka nods as she adds. ''Not just that but Rei can attack using Ichigo's monsters.''

Sayu gulps amaze even more. Yugi remains quiet knowing Ichigo isn't out yet.

'' _I might have lost my monsters, but I'm not out yet Nya._ '' Ichigo encourages herself, eyeing her current hand and she has a way out of this. She holds a card and sets it on her field. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end Nya.''

This was the best she could do under her current position but she'll find a way around this.

Can Ichigo overcome Rei's Maiden combo?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I will give it my all Nya for Yugi-kun!**_

 _ **Rei: Then I**_ _ **'ll give it my all for Judai-kun and win his heart!**_

* * *

The duel continues as it was Rei's turn, grinning as she might win this sooner than expected. Asuka sweat drops really hoping she doesn't win.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Ichigo_ _: 4000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Rei: 4000LP H: 2**_

''My turn!'' Rei declares drawing her top card. She smiles as she holds a card already in her hand and summons it. ''I summon Mystic Egg!''

A green egg with star-shaped markings appears on her field.

Mystic Egg Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I play the spell, **Mystic Birth**!'' Rei continues playing a new spell from her hand. The card shows an adventurer finding the Mystic Egg, kept in a curb inside an old mansion. ''By releasing my Mystic Egg, I can Special Summon 1 of 3 monsters from my Deck.''

The egg begins to hatch as it glows brightly.

''Come out cutie, Mystic Baby Dragon!'' Rei calls forth as the egg hatches. A green scaled baby dragon with yellowish claws and horn nose and adorable red eyes emerges, having the top and bottom parts of the egg it hatched from still on it.

Mystic Baby Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600

Asuka stares very much aware what Rei is planning to do if she has the right cards already. Instead Rei declares smirking. ''Battle! Now your **Love Dragon LV5** will attack first!''

Love Dragon, still under the control of **Lady in Love** , roars at her former mistress and comes at her with her glows wings. Ichigo is glad she didn't have a set Mirror Force or she would be sad losing her monsters. Instead, she has something better triggering it. ''You think Nya. I activate the trap, Rainbow Life!''

The trap flips over as Ichigo was surrounded by a rainbow-aura barrier. Rei startles as Ichigo explains discarding a card from her hand. ''Now by discarding 1 card from my hand, all damage I take this turn instead increases my Life Points Nya.''

 **Love Dragon LV5** strikes Ichigo but instead of damaging her Life Points, it increases her now at 6000LP.

Rei staggers by this, really not expecting that as now if she attacks her, she'll only gain more Life Points.

''Looks like I took that smirk off you Nya.'' Ichigo says now smirking. Rei gulps, protesting nervously. ''W-well I still have more monsters! I end my turn.''

Ichigo sighs, saving herself for another turn at best.

''During the End Phase after I activated **Mystic Birth** , I can add 1 Mystic card from my Deck to my hand.'' Rei, still not finished, adds another card from her Deck into her hand.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 6000LP H: 2**_ _/ Rei: 4000LP H: 2_

''My turn Nya!'' Ichigo declares smiling, drawing her top card. She eyes it and smiles getting something really helpful. ''Since I control no monsters, I summon **Cat Buster**!''

A yellow furred cat appears, wearing a mini trench coat and wielding a pair of two cannons with paw-shaped ends. Sayu sweat drops, really not sure what to say about this monster except it looks adorable with that trench coat on.

 **Cat Buster Lvl 5 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1300**

''Since **Cat Buster** was summoned as the only card on my field, I draw 1 card.'' Ichigo explains as she draws 1 card. She eyes it and blinks, probably going to need it if she needs it but first she commences her Battle Phase. ''Battle! **Cat Buster** , attack Mystic Baby Dragon!''

The cat with twin cannons lock towards the green scaled baby dragon, charging her weapons. Sayu panics covering her ears as this might be loud.

''Neko Blast!'' Ichigo shouts as her monster fires twin destructive energy blasts in shape of cat's paws at the baby dragon. Rei, seeing this, instead smiles.

''I was waiting for that. Reverse card open, Defense Maiden!'' The bluenette announces activating her final set card. ''With this Continuous Trap, I can intercept all your attacks and send them all towards Maiden in Love instead.''

Out of nowhere Lady in Love dives in and intercepts Ichigo's attack shocking her. ''NYA?!''

''And since **Lady in Love** is still treated as Maiden in Love, the trap works.'' Asuka confirms the concern if the trap could work.

''And now **Lady in Love's** effect controls your latest monster to my lady's side.'' Rei reminds Ichigo smiling as the red cherry head panics. Her **Buster Cat** gains a heart-shaped mark on her cheek seeing the sobbing **Lady in Love** , surviving the blast.

 _Number of Maiden Counter on_ _ **Cat Buster**_ _: 1_

Like her other monsters, her monster gains heart-shaped eyes and went to help **Lady in Love** now on her side. Ichigo sweat drops with a stun expression, not believing all of her monsters have left her and worshipped Rei's monster.

''I feel like an old woman with her cats… losing them… or a mother seeing her kittens leave her.'' Ichigo said slightly sobbing, sad about losing her monsters as if they were her children. She sighs, snapping out of it as she sets a card on her field. ''I set 1 card facedown. I'm done.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 6000LP H: 2**_ _/ Rei: 4000LP H: 2_

The duel has been back and forth but Rei had more monsters and a chance to OTK Ichigo in front of the other's eyes.

''You're done for. My turn!'' Rei declares, drawing her top card and plays it immediately. ''First I activate the spell Pot of Greed! I now draw 2 cards!''

She draws two more cards and grins excitedly playing one of them. ''Next I activate another spell, Mystic Revolution! And with it, I'll evolve my Mystic Baby Dragon!''

Mystic Baby Dragon lets out a cry as the monster glows. The cry slowly became a roar as the monster began to change form and shape, growing.

''Say hello to Mystic Dragon!'' Rei calls forth as her baby monster has fully been grown. The once baby dragon had become a full adult dragon with larger wings with red inner portions, horns growing behind its back, larger tail, more menacing red eyes and large with sharp claws and teeth.

Mystic Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3600 DEF: 1600

Ichigo gulps, not liking all that ATK nor did Sayu.

''It's over, battle!'' Rei declares pointing her finger at her opponent. ''Mystic Dragon, attack Ichigo directly!''

The dragon roars letting out a blast of flames. ''Mystic Fire!''

''So you think Nya! I activate the Counter Trap, Negate Attack!'' Ichigo, having a plan, quickly triggers her set trap surprising the bluenette. ''Oh shoot!''

An invisible barrier protects the red cherry head from the flames as she explains smiling. ''Now I negate your attack and end the Battle Phase Nya.''

Rei was really hoping she wins this round but with the hand she had, there was nothing to worry.

''Not a problem, my next turn I will win. I end my turn.'' Rei declares ending her turn pretty confident with the field she has. As long as she has Lady in Love and her field of support cards with Mystic Dragon and her monsters, there was nothing Ichigo could do now.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 6000LP H: 2**_ _/ Rei: 4000LP H: 3_

Ichigo hums looking at her opinions in her hand but no matter how much she tried, none of them could really help her right now unless she changes this situation. Rei stomps her foot slightly impatient really needed to win the duel now.

''Better make this turn count because after I win, Judai-kun will finally see me as a real duelist and love me and touch me and hug me and kiss me and-'' Rei begins ranting about her win and imaginary Judai, overflow by her victory, shows his affections towards her.

Asuka feels unease hearing her ranting on about Judai doing something he wouldn't do but she couldn't help herself. She eyes Yugi and asks him. ''Ichigo can win right?''

''I wouldn't say it but I trust in Ichigo-kun, win or lose, to do her best.'' Yugi replies smiling, confident she won't give up even in this position.

Taking a moment to breathe, Ichigo eyes her deck and knew she needed to draw that one card to turn the duel around. '' _It's all or nothing now._ ''

With one mighty swing, Ichigo draws shouting with a wink. ''My turn! Love Draw!''

Everyone watches with Sayu's heart beating, wondering who would win.

Eyeing her card, Ichigo smiles playing it. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed too!''

Rei becomes surprises that she draws the same card she did last turn. Ichigo draws 2 cards which immediately causes her to leap around, losing her poker face and shouting purring. ''YES NYA! YES-YES NYA-NYA!''

Yugi sweat drops, really not expecting her to act like that. Asuka found it a little much as a duelist should never get excited when drawing an important card unless their opponent can expose it and beat them even with it.

''W-what did you drew?'' Sayu questions clueless, not minding this, as she was just curious about the cards. Not wasting time, Ichigo grabs one of them and uses it. ''I play this spell, Heavy Storm!''

Rei is left shock, even dropping her jaw that she draw that spell. Suddenly a powerful storm brews around the field, sucking up all the spells and traps on the field.

''With this, I destroy all Spells and Traps on the field!'' Ichigo declares smiling as all of Rei's Spells and Traps vanish the field and perfect field to help **Lady in Love**. But she was far from done summoning a new friend. ''Next I summon my new kitty, **Hope Kitty**!''

A white furred kitty with pink ribbon tied around her neck appears, winking very adorably with its golden eyes. Sayu and even Rei were in love with the monster's adorable face. Asuka blushes, not wanting to show she liked it. Yugi smiled blushing too.

 **Hope Kitty Lvl 3 ATK: 700 DEF: 400**

'' **Hope Kitty's** effect restores all monsters to the way they were first summoned.'' Ichigo proclaims smiling raising her hands and shouts. ''Hopeful Smile!''

 **Hope Kitty** purrs letting out a smile that shines across the field. Rei and her monsters fell under the power of the most adorable smile in history.

''IT'S SO ADORABLE.'' Sayu, crying tears of joy, says never seeing anything with such cuteness.

The power of the smile removes all of the Maiden Counters off Ichigo's monsters, snapping them out. Once restore and nervously not sure what has happened, **Cat Hunter** , **Love Dragon LV5** and **Cat Buster** leap back to their true owner's field once more. Ichigo giggles petting her **Hope Kitty** who purrs happily.

''Now Ichigo-kun has all of her monsters back.'' Yugi informs the girls, more than certain with the face the redhead pigtail had she has the means to win the duel.

''And now with my friends with me again Nya I play this spell, **Triple Love!** I now evolve my **Love Dragon LV5** by 3 times!'' Ichigo declares using the ultimate Level Love spell as her Love Dragon LV5 roars radiating in bright pink light. Rei watches snapping out and now scared as she was told of Ichigo's ace.

''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!'' Ichigo chants, winking as she holds up the card that will decide the duel. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Ichigo calls out as the true ace of deck, the adult **Love Dragon** , appears flapping its wings and glares down at Mystic Dragon. Both dragons gaze before letting out fierce roar at the other.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Everyone was amazed that just happened. Ichigo now had her Love Dragon LV8 and her former monsters while Rei only had **Lady in Love** and Mystic Dragon.

''Seems we're in a standstill.'' Rei tells her smirking, not afraid as she has the cards to win. Ichigo, also being the same, responds smiling. ''Then let's settle this in this turn Nya!''

Asuka watches closely, wondering what Ichigo might do or rather what Rei will try.

''Let's! I-'' Before Ichigo could say what she was doing which is to use **Love Dragon LV8's** effect; a familiar voice speaks out loudly not paying attention to the duel. ''So this is what a fried shrimp taste like, ya know.''

Ichigo blinks as she and Rei turn to see on the other side of the mall Naruto, eating a fried shrimp confused with Judai doing the same smiling.

"Hehe, pretty good right?'' Judai says grinning, loving this food. Overwhelmed to see him, Rei explodes and overreacts shouting his beloved. ''JUDAI-KUN!''

Forgetting all about the duel, Rei leaves and runs off after him with pink heart shapes floating around her.

Ichigo sweat drops, really shocked, tries calling her back. ''Hey wait! What about-''

It was far too late as Rei left. Her monsters sweat dropped vanishing as their duelist left the duel arena. Ichigo drops her mouth slightly as did her monsters. ''The duel Nya?''

Asuka lowers her head in shame, just not believing Rei would be that much of an idiot to leave without finishing the duel.

 **Duel Screen: Unresolved...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 6000LP vs. Rei Saotome: 4000LP**

''Aw, no result?'' Sayu mutters pretty disappointment, really wanting to know who would win. Her vote was on Ichigo, but she could have been wrong.

''Guess we'll never know who wins.'' Asuka says not exactly sure what Ichigo had but she knew Rei had something with that face she had. Yugi isn't sure himself but he smiles having a clue what Ichigo might have to win her the duel but he rather not say instead smirking. ''Maybe.''

Sighing not sure what she could do, Ichigo returns back to the others.

''That was amazing how you pull that off Ichigo.'' Sayu tells the red cherry head for handling herself like Yugi would. Ichigo blushes not so convinced but happy she's being thanked. ''I guess so Nya.''

Sayu smiles as she turns to Yugi. He could tell she had fun watching the duel.

''Thank you for the talk, Yugi-san.'' Sayu thank the tricolor head bowing to him. Yugi nods happy she did. ''Um sure thing Sayu-kun.''

''I'll tell Light you said hi.'' She lets Yugi know, not so thrill to mention her brother about it and probably she wouldn't that is if he wants to listen to her and not busy alone in his room.

Looking away briefly, Yugi eyes her and nods. ''… You can tell him, if you want.''

Sayu nods smiling, glad to have seen him here. She waves goodbye to them. ''Bye! I'll see you guys around!''

Yugi nods watching her leave. He knows for sure that Sayu is really a good person… but her brother isn't the same case. She couldn't understand what would have made Light into being a hopeful person into a psychopath who wants to become god. Was it that Death Note that made Light into this… or…

''Hey Asuka-chan, why did you came too?'' Ichigo, interrupting Yugi's thoughts, asks Asuka with a curious expression. Asuka blinks, not prepare she would ask her that.

''Didn't want Rei to do something she would overdo and still did.'' The blonde-headed replies crossing her arms. Ichigo nods agreeing, but she grins saying. ''Or maybe you wanted to impress Judai-kun too.''

That assumption gets to Asuka, making her blush of embarrassment. She tries to regain her composure replying. ''I don't have to.''

Ichigo smiles knowing her better than she knows herself. Judai is a pretty hard guy to impress since his head is in the clouds of only dueling but she learned from hanging out with him he cares for her and his other friends when that Amon guy captured them. Judai needs his friends, more than most wouldn't notice but he also needs someone to give him that spark of love too.

''You know he's an idiot, but he's not oblivious. I'm sure when he's ready, he'll reply how he feels for you Nya.'' Ichigo says smiling more than sure the day will come that Judai will show his affection towards her. Asuka blushes, hoping for that day too. ''Thanks.''

Ichigo giggles thinking so too.

With that, Asuka leaves going to find Rei, or probably find Judai running from her. Now alone, Yugi and Ichigo walk together as he takes her home.

''I hoped you had a good day Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo says eyeing the tricolor head with a small smile on her face. Yugi eyes her, smiling a bit too. ''I did actually. It was…''

No words came out as he struggles to say any. Eventually, a word pops in his head saying. ''It was peachy.''

Ichigo blinks, not sure why but she loves that name. ''It really felt peachy Nya.''

Yugi smiles blushing more, not at all sure but that word brought joy to his heart. Soon the two arrived footsteps to Ichigo's home.

''Well here we are.'' Ichigo says smiling, glad to be at home without any issues or villains trying to kill them or whatnot.

''Y-yea…'' Yugi replies frowning a bit, wishing their day could have last a little longer. He eyes the red cherry head, staring at her brown eyes that were as warm as chocolate. He couldn't help himself but smile, happy to have her. ''Thank you for worrying about me.''

Ichigo giggles winking at him. ''Sure Nya.''

The two just stare at the other deeply. The soft breeze went past them, making them feel good. Ichigo knew in the bottom of her heart this was the moment; their first kiss. She could feel it and even the Universe did too.

''Good night!'' Ichigo tells Yugi, leaning forward almost preparing for it. Yugi eyes her, oddly leaning forward too but instead of doing what a boyfriend would do; he scratches the back of his head and smiles backing away. ''Good night.''

There's now an awkward feeling all over Ichigo as her romantic emotions running in her system just… poof. Looking down briefly, almost sad, she lifts her head and nods smiling. She turns around and opens her house door. She looks back, still smiling at the tricolor head as she steps in and closes it. Sighing, Ichigo turns around with a sadden expression, never before looking so sad about returning from a date.

W-was she wrong about Yugi? But she feels he was going to do it; she could feel it… but he didn't.

'' _I wonder if you really love me Nya. I know you do…_ '' Ichigo questions herself and the love she had for Yugi but… maybe she really was wrong and ruined her relationship with Masaya. They were happy… but she was also happy with Yugi especially as kids. They were like in love… but, they never kissed although they were clearly a couple… there was just one problem.

'' _But at least Masaya-kun kissed me already._ '' She protests, realizing Yugi never has or never tried being the nice guy he is. Or maybe… that was all to it and nothing else? Maybe just a flare of heat as she questions this. '' _Maybe this was all my feelings getting to me for once._ ''

Sighing, Ichigo went to her room tired and needed to rest.

* * *

Now walking back home, Yugi hums to himself as Atem appears in spirit form with his arms crossed.

'' _Partner, I think she was expecting-_ '' The Pharaoh tries telling him that Ichigo was waiting for the sacred act of kissing but Yugi never tried it. He sighs aware what Atem is referring about. '' _I know. The kiss._ ''

Yugi, his eyes cover by the shadow of his front hair, couldn't bring himself to kiss Ichigo with dealing against so many enemies and he's actually scared to lose her.

'' _… Not today. I wasn't ready yet._ '' He responds to the Pharaoh, trying to act calm about it.

Atem did not say anything else but he knows his partner is scare to show his love for Ichigo. He could see a piece that Yugi isn't trying to look at and that is the piece that will help him not feel as alone as he is.

'' _Then when is the question, partner? Momomiya-kun and you are more similar in almost the core, but one thing is not connecting, which will bind you two if you try to reach her._ '' Atem says mentally, believing Yugi needs to be strong to show his worth for Ichigo and how she means for him.

Yugi did not reply to his words as he resumes walking back home quiet.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

It's a dark night as the headquarters of the Dark Lord, Equalord Enterprise. Akumu Momomiya looks down from his office on the top floor, smirking as he has done nothing more but to make himself even stronger letting his powers to return and now… there was no need to wait any longer.

''My general.'' He calls upon as the shadows of his room moved and reveals Dark General Knight, bowing before his master. ''Yes my lord?''

Akumu turns smirking, having made his general wait too long to recover after his failure against the boy in their duel. Now he is more than certain he has enough to put an end to the Dragon Knight, announcing. ''It's time to finally give humanity a reason to fear the unknown terror, no?''

The dark general looks up and becomes very please to hear that. ''I have been waiting for you to act like this, my lord.''

"Get me the other fools.'' Akumu orders him still smirking, looking back at the window as his brown human eyes became demonic dragon-like yellow eyes and dark red slitted pupils, glowing brightly like a star. ''It's time to kill the brat and his so-called Team Dragon Knight… except for my niece, she lives.''

The dark knight bows before vanishing into mist. Akumu still looks up to the dark sky as he will look forward to the Dragon Knight's long awaiting death… but he slowly frowns as he must this time or else that man will. ''You won't take this from me… Aizen.''

Yugi has overcome a lot so far but is he and the others ready to confront the Dark Lord of Darkness?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 1: Hōkiboshi by Younha from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Cat Buster- Lvl 5, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1300, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: Draw 1 card. You must control no other cards to activate and to resolve this effect.

 ***Hope Kitty- Lvl 3, ATK: 700, DEF: 400, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: When this card is Summoned: Return all cards to the state they were first Summoned/Set. Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: You can Tribute this card, target 1 monster your opponent controls and its ATK and DEF returns to its original ATK and DEF.

 **The following card was in Ichigo's hand and would have been used if the duel continued. I'll leave the imagination to who wins to the readers and reviewers. Enjoy:**

 ***Overflowing Love!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can activate this card from your hand only while you control a face-up " **Love Dragon** " LV monster(s): Increase your Life Points by 500 for each monster on the field. This effect cannot be negated.

* * *

 **Rei's new cards:**

 ***** **Maiden** **'s Growth- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent declares an attack to a ''Maiden in Love'' you control. Tribute 1 ''Maiden in Love'' you control; Special Summon 1 '' **Lady in Love** '' from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. Afterwards, your opponent must Special Summon 1 monster from their hand. During the turn this card was activated, your opponent must only attack ''Maiden in Love'', if able.

 ***** **Lady in Love** **\- Lvl 4, ATK: 800, DEF: 600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned with '' **Maiden's Growth** '' and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's name becomes ''Maiden in Love'' while it is on the field. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Put a Maiden Counter on a monster that attacks this card. After battle, if a monster this card battles has a Maiden Counter, take control of it. All monsters your opponent controls in Attack Position must attack during your opponent's Battle Phase.

 ***** **Cupid Wings-** **Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control a ''Maiden in Love''. While ''Maiden in Love'' is face-up on the field, you take no damage. Destroy this card when ''Maiden in Love'' leaves the field.

 **The following cards were in Rei's hand and would have been used if the duel continued. I'll leave the imagination to who wins to the readers and reviewers. Enjoy:**

 ***Attack Maiden- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can activate this card from your hand while you control a face-up "Maiden in Love". Target a face-up "Maiden in Love" you control; it gains ATK equal to half of the original ATK of all monsters your opponent controls.

 ***Mystic Power- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can activate this card from your hand while you control a face-up "Mystic" monster. Send all monsters you control to the Graveyard, except "Mystic" monster(s). Next target a face-up "Mystic" monster you control, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all monsters that were sent to the Graveyard. This turn, "Mystic" monster(s) cannot be destroyed (either by battle or card effect).

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

After they assumed he was dead, the Dark Lord has finally begun his grand return with the ultimate trap to pit Yugi and his ''Team Dragon Knight'' to meet their terrible fate. Can our heroes overcome this setup and prevail?

Dark General Knight: My lord, even though you had used this chance to grow closer to your niece, this is still too soon.

Dark Leader Dragon: Wrong my faith general. This is my one and only chance to put an end to the Dragon Knight before that man gets involved… and I will not allow him or any take my prey, my prize, my victory… and my dinner.

The Meister: Dragon Lord-

Dark General Knight: DARK LORD, PEASANT!

The Meister: Dark Lord, Master of the Dark… Bro of Darkness?

Dark Leader Dragon: … What?

The Meister gets excited: May I say the title name?

Dark Leader Dragon growls: Do it…

The Meister: CRIKEY! Okay… *reads his page* Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn, for you people: March of Evil! The Dark Lord's Death Trap!

The Dark Lord eyes his general: Say what my niece would say.

Dark General Knight sighs: … Please remember to read, enjoy and review mortals! Watch as my lord shall achieve victory!

Dark Leader Dragon smirks: That I shall. I'm coming for you, brat!

* * *

 **Author's Note :** **GamingGuy84** gave me the idea to use Sayu more than how the Anime/Manga, Live Action Movie and ''TV Series'' have done her with his fanfic, Light's Angel. It's a good AU if there was a way to save Light from the dark path he was in. It might happen here too… oh maybe… maybe not? So yea, using this to an extent.

Also it has been a long time to use the Dark Lord again so that should be fun.

* * *

 **I'm having a situation with a chapter which I will talk about in detail in the future of this Volume but for now next week there will be no DKR. Sorry guys, it's something I need to do of importance and I hate it.**


	26. 22: The Dark Lord's Death Trap!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic X plus Sonic video game/comic history and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Pok** **émon** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 22 of the Third Volume and the second new mini-arc, Team Dragon Knight VS the Dark Lords!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 22:** **March of Evil! The Dark Lord's Death Trap!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Spending time just the two of them, Yugi and Ichigo went shopping together as the tricolor head wanted to show how much she means for him… but more importantly feeling the need of her company after his encounter with Light Yagami and the enemy he made._

 _However things changed when the two meet Light's sister, Sayu, who talked about how great Yugi was and thanking him for the words he gave her in that dinner… which Ichigo found great suspicious towards him for keeping such a thing to himself. Yugi was stuck but Sayu helped him out from that even though she didn't know._

 _Then both Asuka and Rei appeared as the young Osiris female student asked Yugi to duel her to impress Judai but Ichigo took his place, wanting to get better in her dueling. The duel crossed as Rei proved her worth with her improved cards with_ _ **Lady in Love**_ _and combo it with her Mystic Dragon. Still not giving up, Ichigo turned the duel around but was unfinished with Rei running after Judai who she spotted with Naruto._

 _Yugi and Ichigo still had a good date of sorts… although the part that ruined it was basically Yugi not making the move in kissing Ichigo on the lips like a boyfriend would. Ichigo started to have doubts in their relationship while Yugi was still unease with Light's encounter and how much his friends will be in danger._

 _However the real threat will come as Dark Leader Dragon declared his plan to go after Yugi and his Team Dragon Knight. Can our heroes overcome this or are they finished?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off from the previous episode:**

It's night in the Yagami Residence as Light is angry having been told by Sayu that she had been hanging out with Yugi and his girlfriend and how awesome he was. This both angrier and shocked him as he wrote down Ichigo Momomiya's name correctly. Either that's not her real name or like before, Yugi's powers are protecting her meaning his Death Note is more useless.

Light glares silently getting frustrated by the fact Yugi might become more of a threat and without any prove that he is the Dragon Knight while he knew he was Kira; things can end ugly ESPECIALLY if L somehow gets involved.

''…'' Light taps his pen on the desk, just looking at the news for some kind of idea. It didn't help him focus hearing Ryuk's laughter floating over his bed.

'' **So what now Light? You're stuck in between a hard place and a sharp end.** '' The Shinigami questions with a wide grin on his face. Light did not answer, thinking how he'll do it… and then he sees his answer.

In his small television set, he watched the capture of a criminal getting arrested for a robbery after his crime is recorded in video by a hidden camera.

Staring at that with such amazement, Light slowly forms a twisted grin with an evil look of delight.

''That's going to change.'' Light begins to say grinning. He can already picture Yugi, trying to save someone from another, a criminal under the effect of the Death Note, trying to kill his or her target before killing themselves only to be recorded. It's reckless and it would get L's attention and would possibly get an innocent person killed but he can live with all that knowing Yugi's secret will be in his position and will blackmail the boy to do what he wants without any choice, even kill his true enemy L. ''I know exactly how to deal with him and get the proof I need once and for all.''

Ryuk chuckles wondering if this brilliant plan might work. Oh who was he kidding, it's going to be fun either way.

However, Light is completely unaware that his plot against Yugi would come across with Dark Leader Dragon's own plot against the young Dragon Knight and his friends.

 **A few days later** **…**

Ichigo hums as she walks to Yugi's house. She wants to surprise the tricolor head so they could maybe spend some time together... though she frowns thinking of their date a few days ago. She immediately shakes off those feelings wanting to believe in their love.

She walks up to the door of the Kame Shop and sees through the window. She stares inside spotting Yugi… taking some kind of pills and swallows them and choking up as he tries to swallow them whole.

" _What the heck Nya?_ '' Ichigo questions in her head, having an unease face seeing him take whatever that was. She immediately backs away as she spots Yugi walking towards the door. She stands almost waiting for him as the door opens up. Yugi walks out to see the red cherry head waiting for him.

''Oh Ichigo-kun, morning.'' The tricolor head greets Ichigo with a bright smile, glad to see her.

''Morning.'' She replies with a small smile thought her face is discomfort. Yugi quickly spots that she isn't acting like her normal cheerful, peppy self, wondering if it had to do with how their last date ended. He has to make this right, somehow.

''Um something wrong?'' He asks actually panicking Ichigo, shaking her head as she waves her arms forward rapidly. ''UM NO! Of course not Nya. I was just curious if you want to hang out? I have no work today so-''

''I would like to!'' Without a second thought, Yugi accepts as his answer was heard. Ichigo oddly smiles, though she was gladder that she can get close to Yugi and check that strange small box with pills.

'' _Good so I can check those weird pills Nya._ '' She tells herself deciding to do this even if it seems weird and wrong of her. She wants to protect Yugi, even from himself.

Yugi blinks not seeing her reply as he tells her almost forgetting. ''Just let me get the mail.''

Ichigo just nods, thinking what those pills were. The tricolor head went to check on his mailbox, hoping it isn't bills. Jenny actually got mad the last time Yugi spend the whole night with the lights on… but that was for building out his Deck during Battle City V3 Finals.

He opens the box and grabs something. Yugi raises an eyebrow as there is only a single letter and it just said ''To Yugi''.

He wonders who sent him this opening it. He checks the content to see only two pieces of paper inside. He grabs the one on top and opens it to his eyes only. Once he did, his eyes widen to his horrors.

Ichigo hums wondering what Yugi is reading. Yugi tries not to show any startling emotions, not wanting Ichigo to know this letter isn't anything good. He hopes he wasn't reading this right but everything he reads it again with the same result.

 **You love games don't you? Well I have a game you have to play otherwise I'll play with one of your friends. It's a simple game: Save someone from getting killed. And if you can't… well you don't lose but I wonder if you'll accept the death of someone innocent that you could have saved. I'll leave that decision to you. You have 7 targets, 7 locations, 7 different times and the first one will happen at any time. Check inside the envelope for the details. Better get going.**

 **-K**

Yugi tries not to grit his teeth as he knows exactly who wrote this letter and why.

'' _Light-kun…_ '' Yugi says mentally, sounding annoy that Light is this vengeful to lose to someone. Not even Kaiba would go this far and he's more imitating than him.

Atem then appears in spirit form, having read the letter with his arms cross and frowning upset as he says. '' _The boy is walking a dangerous line much like Temple Thief Bakura. Those two would have a lot in common._ ''

Not wanting them to ever meet, Yugi needs to focus trying not to turn to face the Pharaoh but ask him telepathically. '' _What should I do Atem?_ ''

Atem just smiles not saying a word, facing Yugi in a position he could see him and only looking at him with his eyes. Yugi stares at them and understands what he's telling him: Do the right thing.

Putting the letter away in his pocket, Yugi turns to the red cherry head waiting for their date and to his disappointment, Yugi tells her with a sadden tone but with a small smile apologizing. ''Sorry Ichigo-kun, something came up. We would have to go out another time, if that's alright.''

Startle by this but at the same time suspicious that Yugi is hiding something, Ichigo nods with her small smile responding. ''Oh! I mean sure! I understand Nya.''

Yugi smiled really lucky to have her. He really needs to owe her back while bowing. He then turns and runs off but not without waving at her. ''I'll see you later!''

''…'' Ichigo watches silently as Yugi leaves in a hurry. Biting her lips, she has a feeling he's really hiding something from her and it has to be those pills. As much as she doesn't want to ask that guy, Ichigo sighs not having a choice. ''… I better see that Jonouchi-Baka if Yugi takes drugs Nya.''

Focus on that in mind, Ichigo runs off to see Jonouchi for those answers. Unaware though, Dark General Knight has been floating above them without their knowledge; only observing as he communicated to his master telepathically. '' _My lord, the Dragon Knight is not with your niece. Should we wait before we attack?_ ''

He waits for his master's reply as the Dark Lord responds speaking within his mind. '' _ **It doesn't matter. I'll deal with the boy alone when it gets dark. Until then, prep my surprises for his little friends.** **And bring my niece alive. Understood, my general?**_ ''

Dark General Knight nods, not wishing to disappoint or anger his master in a task any fool can do. " _Yes my lord._ ''

The evil general vanishes into nothing, proceeding with the plan.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

It's a typical day in the Kurosaki household as Ichigo is fully dressed for a peaceful weekend. He looks at his closest, certain Rukia was in there just waiting to jump out and tell him he needs to kill a Hollow or something.

''Hey Rukia, time to get up. I got stuff to-'' Kurosaki tells her walking over and opens the closest. That is when he stops, not seeing Rukia in there but her neatly cleaned bed.

Annoy that she isn't in there, Kurosaki grunts muttering. ''Where the hell did she go off to now?''

Kon hops up on his bed laughing at the human, mocking him. ''Haha! You missed her Ichi-Baka!''

An angry mark forming on his head, Ichigo turns venomous and grabs Kon with a single hand, squeezing him by the head. Even though he was just a stuffed animal, Kon did feels like he's dying.

''Where is she Kon?'' Ichigo threatens the stuffed animal Mod Soul, not here to listen to his crazy assumption mocks. He doesn't love Rukia… though he wouldn't really know how to express that kind of emotion with her since they fight all the time; he cares about her more than a friend but not like a lover. She was the one who gave him the powers to fight… but he DOESN'T want to be anymore to her and she feels the same. Besides, there was Renji and the guy was an idiot to not- '' _I should stop before I say something stupider._ ''

Not noticing how long he is speaking to himself, Kon is suffocating even though he doesn't need to breath, begging as he yells. ''DON'T SQUEEZE ME TOO HARD! YOU'LL CRUSH ME!''

''You do know you're a-'' Ichigo is about to state the obvious that he's a stuffed animal but Kon yells louder dying but not. ''DON'T YOU DARE START WITH THAT BASTARD! LET ME GO!''

Rolling his eyes annoy by him, Kurosaki releases him as Kon leaps off from his hand, breathing heavily as he thought he was going to die. He tries to calm down before he explains to the idiot where his beloved went. ''Rukia-chan, my beloved, said she needed to go to Soul Society to inform the other Shinigamis about what's been going on.''

Ichigo then face palms, realizing why she's not here. He's been telling her not to inform Soul Society of anything related to Yugi or Team Dragon Knight, not wanting Yugi and the others to be punished or worst… having to deal with the other Shinigamis. Still, lately things have become more complex and Rukia must have assumed Soul Society would figure out what's been going on eventually.

Still, he sighs annoy rubbing his top head. ''Great.''

He'll have to let Yugi know about this but later. He starts to leave until Kon has leaped and grabbed on his arm.

''HEY! I'm coming with you.'' The stuffed lion tells him almost sounding scared. ''Don't leave me with your sister.''

Kurosaki smirks as he asks him as if he didn't know better. ''Which one?''

Kon glares furious, having the terrible flashbacks of the youngest Kurosaki siblings, Yuzu, treating him like a freaking doll; putting him in stupid girly dresses and serving fake tea.

''OH YOU KNOW WHO!'' Kon yells, not going to let go. Sighing but having a feeling he'll need Kon if a Hollow shows up, Ichigo takes him and leaves his home.

Unaware as he did left his home, something is watching him through a tiny dark hole in the middle of the sky.

'' **Finally, my revenge will be at hand…** '' A voice speaks within the portal as his eyes glow bright red. '' **ICHIGO KUROSAKI!** ''

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Ed stares unease and suspicious at the strange food he's holding; a slimy ball thing with breaded cone of some kind. The young alchemist along with his brother Al just stares at it astonished as Judai and Naruto stares at them with smiles being the two who offered the one brother who could eat.

''W-what the hell is this?'' Edward questions even more puzzled. Judai grins telling him with a thumb up. ''Ice cream!''

''It's like a slightly frozen, cool and round snowball made out of milk-'' Naruto tries explaining it since he tried it too and liked it… only for Ed to immediately drop the ice cream in his hand on the ground. Judai and Naruto drop their jaws sweat dropping. Even Yubel found it off to discard something such as that. Al sweat drops knowing his brother hates milk, a lot.

''With a sweet flavor of your choice. Like chocolate.'' Judai adds, sweat dropping more as Ed suddenly widens his eyes. He stares at the now splatted ice cream, not believing that something that is milk to even have other flavors LIKE chocolate of all things.

''Don't mock me! I'm an alchemist. I would know if something had-'' Ed tries protesting only to be handed the ice cream Judai had, smirking as if daring him to prove him wrong. Edward gives him a firm look, grabbing it and bites on the ball cream. He samples it and instantly his eyes shot widened as if a new world has entered his mind. This overwhelming flavor and taste; this was NOTHING he ever sampled in his entire life.

''Al, I hate milk…'' The older Elric Brother states to his younger brother, showing an expression of frustration until he turns into a bright, joyful smile Al rarely sees his brother having unless it's something he REALLY-REALLY likes as he yells full of joy. ''BUT HELL THIS IS NOT MILK AND IT'S GREAT!''

Alphonse smiles happy to see his brother full of life for once. He takes out his small book of food he wants to eat when he gets back his body.

''I'm going to write it down to try it when I get my body back.'' Al says writing the name of the treat in his book. Naruto really feels bad for the armored guy… kid… trapped in a suit of armor. The shinobi sighs patting his back, telling him honestly. ''Sorry to hear that big guy. If I was in your shoes, I would have gone insane without having any meals or sleep or training, ya know.''

''Same here.'' Judai adds with a small grin, feeling the same. Al blushes rubbing the back of his helmet, able to tell these two mean it. Ed smirks a bit before saying with a serious look. ''Alright, enough playing around. I need clues on the Philosopher's Stone.''

Naruto and Judai nod as the only reason they were all hanging out is that Ed and Al are looking for a means to revive their bodies back. The former Osiris student hums, realizing something ever since Ed mention that super important stone and that was he knew of another who was looking to make it.

Good thing for him that Pharaoh the cat is with them, eating the ice cream Ed dropped earlier. Judai turns to see the spirit of his teacher, Daitokuji, basically floating on top of his cat since he had his spirit trapped in his stomach. He has tried to escape but gave up on it, thinking he could serve more as an ally for Judai when he needs it and today would be one of those.

'' _Hey Daitokuji-sensei, maybe you could fit in something about what Ed is looking for? I mean you were looking to make that stone as Amnael._ '' Judai questions his professor telepathically if he's aware of it. Since he was one of the Seven Star Assassins, Amnael, who needed that stone to recreate a new body before his current fake one died off.

Daitokuji eyes his former student, adjusting his glasses as he answers him frankly. '' _I am quite aware of what your young friend is looking for and sadly it's a dangerous one at that Nya._ ''

Judai stares at him, aware it's dangerous. He had this feeling about it especially all over Ed's face whenever he mentions it. Daitokuji then smiles, nodding as he eyes the brothers especially the young boy trapped in the suit of armor. '' _But if it can help his brother in the position he is in, I would be happy to try._ ''

Judai smirks happy to hear that listening to his advice. He then declares getting everyone to see him. ''Follow me guys.''

Ed blinks as he, Al and Naruto smiling followed Judai with Pharaoh following right behind them.

Unaware though, the group was being watch… through a handheld telescope.

''Aw man, I wanted to fight that Dragon Knight kiddiwink!'' The Meister complains not seeing the star-headed kid who whooped his butt hard. He wants to owe him back by breaking a bone of his… or a kidney. Whichever comes first he told himself like a chicken. ''That right jab of his is something I ain't going to slide… under! HA? Get it!''

Amon and Vlad, in human form, were also observing but much serious and without the need of a telescope.

''Get it four-eyes?'' The masked mercenary asks tapping his elbow on Amon's arm. He eyes the weird man, adjusting his glasses as the split image of Exodius slowly materialized behind him, more focus towards his goal in getting Judai's powers. ''… Crystal.''

The Meister gulps seeing the death glare the man had on him. Vlad sighs, actually missing Robotnik as he went in between the two and raises a finger to both as those fingers were glowing with spheres of suppressed ghost rays.

''Now-now gentlemen, we have a mission. Let's move in when we get the signal.'' Vlad orders the two smirking evilly, not in the mood to babysit. He wouldn't get his revenge on Danny as he would hope since he's gone back home but that ninja brat has humiliated him previously; something he will need to fix.

''You betcha Dracula.'' The Meister replies him energetically. Vlad now gives the mercenary a look of annoyance towards him while his eyes flash pink. The Meister whistles with his arms behind his back, following the heroes as the two followed.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

''IS YUGI-KUN ON DRUGS?!'' Ichigo screams directly at Jonouchi's ear who almost went deaf.

Jonouchi has a rage building up that isn't directed towards the only two boys who want his sister's affection… all of them together as they were going to catch up to Anzu and Bakura to hang out with Yugi only for this redhead to show up shouting out nonsense

''Shizuka, go with Honda and Otogi.'' Jonouchi asks his sister in an almost ordering tone. Honda and Otogi drop their jaws, surprise the dirty blond-headed of all people told his sister to go with them. This feels really a bad.

''Um okay Nii-san.'' Shizuka replies actually startle by her brother's voice. Honda and Otogi obey not wanting to make Jonouchi any madder than he already was. The three leave leaving the blond-headed with the red cherry head.

Jonouchi takes a moment to breathe calmly before exploding in rage, yelling at her. ''YOU REALLY HAVE CROSSED THE LINE MOMO-''

''I saw him take a strange pill and I got worry and I couldn't ask him Nya.'' Ichigo explains revealing to him what she saw. Jonouchi just stands dumbstruck eyeing her, not sure why but this feels like a mystery… a mystery a detective should solve.

''… Almost like a mystery you need solved?'' Jonouchi begins questioning, suddenly pulling out his detective hat and fake, bubble blowing pipe. Ichigo immediately snaps shouting at him upset. ''OH NO! No-no! I am not letting you-''

Placing his hat on and his pipe, blowing on it, Jonouchi declares raising his finger upward determined to solve this. ''DETECTIVE JONOUCHI IS ON THE CASE!''

Ichigo sweat drops lowering her head in shame embarrassed but at the least she has help.

''I just need my Watson.'' Jonouchi adds needing his assistant to figure out if Yugi is taking drugs and why. Ichigo, for once, gets excited hoping it would be her. ''Me Nya?''

He eyes her and shivers at the thought, correcting her. ''No, Anzu. She's smarter than you and you're the client.''

The red cherry head would normally hit his nuts off… but he did say Anzu is smarter than her and that's basically the truth. The brunette is much wiser than her though she feels bad agreeing with him. ''I-I guess so.''

Jonouchi nods humming as he proclaims. ''Don't you worry Momomiya; we will solve this case and figure out if Yugi is using those vile things.''

Ichigo nods, wanting to know badly so she could protect Yugi. It feels like her duty to always be there for him even with their situation as a couple not turning out how she wanted it.

''I would like that.'' She replies smiling a bit. Jonouchi smirks as the two head out to confront Anzu for answers… but like the others of Team Dragon Knight, they were being watched.

''Hmph, so I get this idiot?'' Yami Bakura questions, his long coat flapping as he frowns crossed arm. He stands beside Dark General Knight who for once did not mind this one's company. His master said Zorc is regaining his powers and with them along his manipulation abilities, it should provide them with an edge.

''You should be grateful you are not dealing with the ninja.'' The dark knight tells him as the incarnation of Zorc Necrophades nods, agreeing. He smirks, actually relief he will deal with Jonouchi as he can kill the dearest friend of Yugi. Just the look he and Atem would have would satisfy him.

''So be it.'' Yami Bakura says smirking even eviler. Dark General Knight nods once more, eyeing at the red cherry head as he and her have a score to deal with and he was also instructed by his master to not kill her. Still, that didn't mean he won't strike her down without the intent of killing. ''And I shall handle my lord's niece.''

The two villains vanish in darkness, preparing themselves to strike.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Yugi has to careful arriving to the first location which is a mall without using his powers, worry that Shinigami of Light's might be following him. He checks the other note for who he needs to find and protect from getting kill.

Not only did the details give Yugi the names of the locations, the time and targets' name and face but even the name and face of the one who will kill the target if he doesn't stop it. And that really worry the tricolor head with this twisted game of Light's.

Yugi looks around; scanning the place and spots the person… and he bit his lips as one of the pictures had this person. He checks the time as Yugi doesn't have much left.

'' _I have 10 minutes left to save the first target but…_ '' The tricolor head tells himself needing to think very calmly and smarter than Light. He's facing a genius and one he outplayed ONLY once at the time being. Light underestimated him, used his Death Note and ruined his chances to kill Yugi although the tricolor head really didn't know he would be immune and thought Light wouldn't be this evil to do such a cruel act no less he's a son of a police officer and has done good… to become this serial killer known as Kira.

'' _You could feel it can't you partner?_ '' Atem speaks appearing behind him as he feels the thin air as if this was all a setup just so Light gets the proof that Yugi is the Dragon Knight. '' _It's a trap; one meant that I have to use my Dragon Knight's powers_.''

Yugi didn't answer right away; looking around for anything suspicious but didn't see anything… or rather couldn't see the secret cameras Light has cleverly place in the exact place for each target would be at or at least seen.

'' _Light Yagami could have setup this place with something to record when you get to a certain place and catch you doing something no human could._ '' Atem suggests, actually a step ahead of his partner is thinking. '' _And since the details didn't explain if the killer would have a weapon, it makes this game even more dangerous._ ''

Yugi bit his lips not realizing that but he says thinking of something worst. '' _And worst I can't just jump in, try as hard to not showcase those powers and save the person without doing that 6 more times and then Light-kun, with whatever he will try to record this could build up prove that I am the Dragon Knight and reveal that to the world or best make others suspicious of me... like a witchcraft._ ''

Atem stares at him, also not thinking of that one. And all of this felt like how Yugi setup Light into bursting out he was this Kira, making this game even more ironic for his partner. '' _Much like making dots to the truth like how you uncover he was this Kira._ ''

'' _And if I want to guess, Light-kun must have gotten recording devices from the police since his father is a chief._ '' Yugi says looking hard and just couldn't spot anything that could be recording on him. And that was scary since that means Yugi can't do something stupid. Plus he looks up at the sky, certain he is being watched by that Shinigami of Light's as well. '' _And we can't rule out that Shinigami Grim Reaper either, watching me in the clear view._ ''

Atem frowns seeing this more like a huger trap than he had assumed. This was not a game Yugi could win under normal terms any less one he can't beat in, coming to the conclusion. He then says upset. '' _In other words, Light has put you in a loss-loss position. Either you save that person and your identity as the Dragon Knight revealed or don't save those people and let Light rule over you in who he can kill._ ''

Yugi frowns, nodding. The Pharaoh sighs, not sure how he would best this kind of trap. It's a dangerous puzzle game with no solution. This would be something Yami Bakura would do except worst mentioning it. '' _I'll say it again; Light Yagami is much like the Bakura we know of._ ''

''…'' Yugi remains silent, not exactly sure what he can do. Light is indeed a genius and one he has nothing to lose. Even if he doesn't do this game, Yugi would not forgive himself to accept the loss of a life he could have protected. And if he tells the police that Light is Kira… what then? What proof could he have to say Kira kills with a magical book of death given by basically a God of Death? And to make it worst in his case is the fact that Light's father is one of the few trying to find Kira and like any father; he would protect his son's innocence. This really feels like a loss-loss.

Yugi tries to be calm, needed to clear his mind. He thinks back on how he beat Light before because he had help from Urahara Kisuke and even his sister… and then it hit Yugi. He smiles, knowing he isn't alone on this.

'' _No, I still got something left Light-kun doesn't know about!_ '' Yugi, now full of determination, declares with a smile. Atem blinks, wondering what his partner was talking about until he rushes off to his surprised. '' _Hey wait Yugi!_ ''

Yugi runs as fast and sees a vendor and asks to buy all the apples he has, forming his plan. Can Yugi turn the tide in Light's game unawared of what was going to happen to his friends?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: I**_ _ **'m going to beat you in your own game, Light-kun!**_

 _ **Ichigo: I hope Yugi-kun isn**_ _ **'t an addict Nya. I really hoped not!**_

* * *

Yugi only has 6 minutes left to save the first victim or else. Yugi had lay down a few apples in different spots in the mall, far from distant, before heading to the last place; the bathroom.

'' _The bathroom? Why are we here?_ '' Atem questions quite puzzle, not following what Yugi is aiming towards. After locking the door, Yugi bites his thumb and begins to form hand seals he was taught by Jiraiya and for that technique.

Atem sees this happen finally getting what his partner was doing stating. '' _You bit your thumb. Then you're-_ ''

'' _ **SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Yugi shouts completing the hand seals and slams his bitten hand on the ground. Markings appear around his hand wide as the area explodes into smoke. Atem watches closely as three figures emerges out from the smoke.

The first is a hot red color scaled male dragon with two tails and spikes on the tip of each tails. It has sharp yellow claws and sharp horns over his head that almost resemble head in addition to a smaller horn over the nose. He has red, dragon-like pupil eyes as he wears a black kendo clothing with chest plate and armored sash on with horns growing on the shoulders. He also carried a dark brown sword around his waist. His wings resemble like flames by the ends as he flapped them.

The second is a grass green color scaled male dragon with large pair of blue dragon wings in the shape of arrows with two sharp horns on both sides of the wings. He wears some kind of wing armor over his wings as well as legs and arms. He also wears a pair of goggles showing his amber dragon-like pupil eyes. He also has sharper, light green claws than the first dragon with torn-up bandages on. He also has narrow ended horns on his head.

And the third is an aqua blue color scaled female dragon with wings that their ends were like ocean wave patterns. She wears a kimono outfit with ocean-like pattern design. Her tail is different from the others as it is attached to metal-like, trident shaped tail-weapon. Her claws were sharper than the other two dragons and were light blue. Her sharp emerald, dragon-like pupil eyes glow as she also wears a tiara in between her horns on her head.

Yugi drops his jaw slightly really not expecting three dragons. He's only used this technique a few times but he never imagine he could now summon three dragons at the same time. To him, this was amazing as he expresses amazingly. ''Awesome, I summon all three of them at the same time? Dracokin, Coelumrix and Nympharux-kun; all three of them.''

Atem nods also amaze himself, turning his attention to the spirits of Yin-Yang Dragon's heads, watching this. The Pharaoh suspects his partner's stronger connection to the dragons must have given him more energy to even be able to pull this off.

Dracokin eyes the tricolor head and smirks, finally getting summoned to do something worth his time and his pride as he states. ''Well-well, look who's gotten a hotshot to finally summon-''

Suddenly he's slapped back as large wings actually hit his face. Dracokin snaps seeing Coelumrix and yells insanely mad. ''WHY IS HERE!''

Coelumrix growls slapping the fire dragon with his wing again, shouting just as mad. ''WHY ARE YOU HERE! It was clearly a mistake that someone like Yugi to summon a headache like you!''

Dracokin roars breathing fire over the wind dragon, yelling back. ''WHY DON'T YOU DIVE INTO SPIKES!''

Yugi and Atem sweat drop while the water dragon giggles, pulling out a fan from her kimono and flaps it.

''Boys-boys. Now, now, no need to fight over little ol' me.'' Nympharux tells them wanting them to pay their attention towards her than silly means like their heated rivalry.

Both male dragons did stop as they find the female water dragon as the most beautiful dragon not to mention Dracokin loves her so badly that Nympharux has teased him with sexy things.

''She's right because my Nympha loves me.'' Dracokin states blushing red, seeing her absolutely beauty… until Coelumrix roars protesting. ''NYMPHARUX LOVES ME!''

In an instant, both dragon slam heads angrily at the other, going to fight over a girl now.

Yin Dragon growls angrily, too angry to bring himself to say he hates other dragons. Yang Dragon sighs at this too.

''Guys please, I need your help.'' Yugi asks of them, not summoning all three to fight among each other or well two are fighting and the other is flirting.

The three dragons turn their attention now to their summoner as the three have indeed grown a respect to the Dragon Knight.

''What do you have in mind Yugi?'' Dracokin asks first with Coelumrix adding with a smirk. ''If it's me showing this firecracker that I'm cooler, than I got this!''

The fire dragon growls venomous towards the wind dragon. Yugi sighs as he suddenly panics seeing Nympharux wrapped her tail around his left leg, speaking with a sexy wink. ''I would gladly help my human mate… in anything.''

Both male dragons see this really arousal by her while Yugi did that… in fact it scares him a lot.

''Well um… not like that.'' He begins saying as he removes the water dragon's tail off his leg. He then tells them with a small smirk. ''Let's called this a game I must win.''

The three dragons blink as did Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon, wondering what Yugi has in mind.

As this was happening and a few minutes later, Light, in his room, is watching on the first victim with his camera-like device and ironically the very same L tries to use against him. The only thing missing is listening devices but since he set them in a public area, the sounds would get confused with multiple voices and it's unnecessary. As long as Yugi comes in view to save any of the seven victims; he will be caught red-handed and defeated.

'' _It doesn't matter how Yugi does it to save the target…_ '' Light tells himself watching as he sits on his desk chair with a small grin on his face. '' _It's checkmate either way._ ''

He checks his watch and knows the first victim is about to die by his controlled killer. It's a shame but this will bring forth a better world at the least.

On cue, his killer arrives to his view of his recording device as Light watches firmly. ''Time is up.''

He watches as the killer comes charging at the victim, preparing to kill her… until suddenly and Light has not blink, his eyes widen as the killer suddenly drops down as his arms are slashed off.

''W-what?'' Light, his eyes startled, questions in complete shock by this. He looks closely and sees in the screen of his computer that are connected to the recording devices what he could describe was a gigantic, almost human-sized lizard with wings and wearing a kendo outfit?

''HAHA! You wish to harm the female, you go through me?'' The strange creature actually speaks to Light's shock, trying to be calm about it but this actually surprises him trying not to fall from his sit. ''What the hell?''

Light continues staring as the strange creature bows to the woman, speaking once more. ''You are welcome maiden.''

The woman blinks, eyeing stun out of fear to see the dead murderer and arm-less. She and many watching are not even sure if this is a real or fake, even Light feels the same and he set this up.

Dracokin runs off before… poof, explodes into smoke and vanished without a trace.

Light then stands up from his chair, his mind progressing what he's watching or what that thing is… but he knows for one thing this is Yugi's doing but even he isn't sure how to prove this is him doing it or not.

''W-what was that?'' He questions, gritting his teeth as his hands squeezed tightly on the flat surface of his desk, wanting to know how he did that. ''H-how!''

Ryuk is too busy eating the apples Yugi had laid, not able to control himself from wanting more of those juicy red orbs. Even so, he gets to see the little stunt and actually laughs, just amaze by it.

'' **Wow, never seen that before. Kukuku.** '' The Shinigami says rapidly eating the last apple he found.

Yugi whistles walking out from the bathroom with ton of smoke in the bathroom. He smirks, turning the tide to Light's endgame to his defeat.

'' _One down, six more to go._ '' The tricolor head tells himself, heading off to the next location. If he hurries just a bit, he might have time to see Ichigo. He hopes she's alright.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Naruto yawns while Judai's face is face down on the table. They are both bored, within the library as Ed and Al had grabbed and scanned through any book that has connection towards the Philosopher's Stone. This feels like home, well maybe a little less as there isn't much on Alchemy or other stuff but hey, improvise. Still, the place has stuff they would have never gotten from the State Military's library or another in their home of Amestris.

''Amazing, this place really does have a lot of stuff like how to bake your own cake using this micro-wave.'' Al states reading through about the history of this place and other stuff from computers, airplanes, even trends trying to make a ''what's up'' hand sign.

Ed watches his little brother almost irritated he isn't reading through what they are looking for.

''Al, focus. We're here on the Philosopher's Stone and there's actually a lot of it.'' Ed reminds his younger brother on their mission, looking through an odd book. It has about this guy, well kid, and… magic… and more nonsense and yet the book's title mentions the very stone the brothers were looking forward.

Edward taps on Judai's shoulder and more than once. Judai lifts his bored expressed face and sees the golden haired kid holding the book, demanding with a serious look on his face. ''Who the hell is Harry Potter? If he has the stone, I need to-''

''HWWAA… Doesn't exist.'' Judai replies yawning, stretching his arms tried. Ed just stares at him, almost expecting he would say ''PSYCH'' or it is some joke… instead Judai puts his head face down again.

''WHAT?!'' Ed shouts actually, startling Naruto as he falls off his chair. This got the attention of the librarian who ''SHEESH'' them for yelling. Judai lifts his head blinking, zoning out the yell as he looks up at Ed.

''The guy, he's a fictional character in a story written by this lady who was super poor and needed the money so she made a story of magic, and fantasy, and the boy who lived that battles…'' Judai tries to explain the story of the boy who lived… and then gets lost about something. He turns to see Naruto getting up as he asks him. ''Who's that white, long black hair guy who has your best buddy?''

Naruto grunts almost angrily, not wanting to remember that bastard who made Sasuke leave the village and push everyone away. ''Orochimaru.''

''Yea, a snake guy.'' Judai adds with a grin telling Ed who just eyes him with disbelief. He really did waste his time reading… a made-up story, a fairy tale, a STORY WITH NO REAL FACTS! He should have stopped once the boy began speaking to a snake… or those goblins... or this Draco guy; sounded like a jerk just reading on him.

Ed just looks at the number of books, trying to scan them and notices most wouldn't give him the information on how to make an alternative Philosopher's Stone.

''I'm just going to grab books that don't SOUND LIKE-'' Edward started to yell until a finger is place in between his lips. It's Judai's finger, his head still lying on the table, as he says with his head still face down on the table. ''Sheesh, we're in a library; a very boring place.''

Ed eyes him and scoffs, pushing the finger away. ''For you two maybe.''

Naruto nods agreeing not liking the library. Judai just hums to himself. Ed sighs as he looks at Al having picked a few books that might know the stone and some books for himself.

''Okay, this should be enough for me and Al to find a clue…'' Edward states as Al nods although he looks upset adding. ''Or tell us the same truth again.''

Judai raises his head with a questionable look as did Naruto, both asking. ''Truth again?''

Al frowns while Ed looks down really depressed. Naruto and Judai blink as the blond-headed shinobi could tell the short guy is too depressed. Knowing he's going to get kicked or punched, he calls him out. ''Short stump?''

Ed gives him a death glare, snapping him out but annoy that he went far to call him that… fake accusation.

''I'm going to yell at you outside but…'' The young Alchemist vows angrily as he slowly calms down upset, stating. ''The Philosopher's Stone, the one Al and I are familiar of and thought it was our way to restoring our bodies…''

Ed pauses, almost becoming scared to finish his words with Al looking sadden. Judai and Naruto blink watching closely for the answer.

''SIGH… It leaded us to learn that in order to make a stone, we would have to kill someone.'' After a deep sigh, Ed reveals the truth with a grim, serious expression. Judai and Naruto widen their eyes that they thought they misheard that.

''You mean it needs human live to make it?'' Judai utters out taken back by this.

''…'' Ed and Al remain silent, not able to answer that without wanting to drop defeated like the first time they learned that truth.

Judai sighs crossing his arms, getting why the brother struggle so much. If they had to find another way that isn't the easy way like human sacrifice, then the brothers wouldn't be good-hearten kids.

''You guys really are desperate for an answer.'' He states as Al nods with Ed responding. ''We are, but we're not stupid either.''

Judai nods able to tell they were smarter than anyone else he knew… probably around Daichi's level.

''No worries!'' Naruto immediately declares as softly as he could as Judai, getting where he was getting at resumes.

''We'll find another way or a stone like that without a human life and fix you two up. That's a promise of a lifetime, ya know!'' Naruto vows giving the Elric Brothers a thumb up. Al blushes by their determination while Ed smirks giving them a non-confidence expression, stating. ''You two are idiots, like really idiots but I like you two.''

Judai and Naruto grin replying. ''We do too.''

Al smiles happy that he and his older brother were able to make good friends. It seems like anyone whose friends with Yugi are automatically good people, regardless of their differences or personalities.

''ME TOO!'' A new voice shouts as what followed are screams of people running away as a blast of wind suddenly appears out of nowhere. Books were flying out as the four braced themselves, seeing the three figures before them.

''Your friendship speech really got me to like this new job even more!'' The Meister reveals himself, mimicking a high school girl pose when she is emotionally happy.

The four stare at this weirdo, even Judai thinking the same, as they have no clue who he was.

''… Who's that?'' Naruto asks, not having any clue what so ever. Judai feels the same cluelessness as did Ed and Al trying to be the serious ones.

''Who's that you say? Well…'' The masked mercenary overhears them as he chuckles, introducing himself almost like a musical, singing. ''WELL I AM THE MEISTER! AND HEAR WHAT I-''

Suddenly a ray of pink light hits the mercenary's back head, causing him to scream in pain as he smells smoke. ''HOT!''

The four sweat drop as Vlad sighs revealing to be the second figure and more annoy than usually.

''I apologize for him; he's only met the others of your group.'' The vampire-like ghost villain explains with his arms cross. Judai smirks seeing this guy as he tells him right away. ''Danny isn't here anymore Vlady, came just a little too late.''

Vlad glares irritated that Danny would share his pathetic nicknames he calls himself to these fools.

''I am very aware of Daniel's departing but I can deal with him another day.'' Plasmius states floating in mid-air. The third figure then emerges to be Amon, adjusting his glasses as he activates his Duel Disk.

''We're here to finish you three off first.'' He states as his eyes were fixed at Judai who glares, his eyes glowing in dual orange-teal colors.

''It's that guy.'' Ed mutters remembering him quite well when Judai had to duel him. The brown-orange headed duelist glares at the redhead before him. ''Amon.''

''We still have a score to settle, Supreme King.'' Amon reminds Judai with a smirk as he draws his top card. Without looking at it, he places it on his Monster Zone calling forth. ''Rise, Exodius!''

An eruption of energy flows behind him as Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord materializes from behind, letting out a massive roar. Al feels the force even as a suit of armor.

''Everyone out!'' Judai tells the others activating his Duel Disk. Naruto nods picking up Ed to his rage and drags Al by force as Judai draws his top card. Just then Exodius swings a punch at them.

''Show yourself, Neos!'' Judai calls forth placing his drawn card in his Monster Zone. Appearing from light was Elemental HERO Neos. The hero sees the punch of the Forbidden Lord and catches it with a x-shaped arm block but not before the force pushes and sends everyone back minus Judai and Naruto were still on their feet. Ed is on the ground grunting and Al is as well after he stops rolling.

Now outside, the four watched as the three villains come out. The Meister grunts rubbing the back of his head in pain, muttering. ''Bugger, ain't that one I'm going to feel tomorrow.''

Ed gets up along with Al as he heard the man's accent and had an idea who he was now.

''I think I know this guy. Ichigo-'' Edward begins to state to say only to notice the confusion on both Judai and Naruto's faces. ''The kitty cat told me about this masked weirdo-''

''Met him.'' Judai interrupts saying, referring to the Akatsuki member Tobi, as Naruto is left really confuse by who he's talking about. Ed just stares at him frozen as he says pointing at the masked weirdo right here. ''THIS ONE. And he's a dangerous melee fighter.''

The Meister chuckles as he is indeed a master killer in the ways of ME-LEE.

''Brother and I can handle him.'' Al states as he and Ed can win with their tag-team battling and alchemy.

Judai likes that idea as he glares up at Amon and Exodius with Neos beside him. ''Then I have Amon. He and I have things to talk about.''

''Then I get that vampire jerk!'' Naruto announces grinning, slamming his right fist into his left palm. Al blinks startled as Ed glares at the ninja with a look of uneasiness. He's seen Naruto fight Vlad before and if not thanks to Danny, he wouldn't have last long.

''I hate to say it because it's against what I believe but he's a "ghost" and Danny was the only one who could fight him.'' Edward points out the obvious, not wanting Naruto to get killed or worst by him.

Naruto frowns admitting that. Still, he could take this guy out… even if he is half-undead.

''Yea well I fought this guy a few times and someone has to take him on…'' The spiky blond-headed proclaims until he shivers actually terrified with an expression of fear mix with courage. ''Even if he's a ghost, ya know.''

Ed sighs actually wishing he would turn down that idea but they didn't have much either. Judai, however, smiles giving Naruto a thumb up. ''Good luck buddy.''

Naruto smirks giving him a nod. Ed sighs as he removes and tosses his red coat off, going to need to be quick and flexible against his and Al's opponent.

The Meister sighs, eyeing the guy in armor and the pipsqueak beside him. He lowers his body in disappointment, complaining. ''Great. Just my luck, I get the stretch and the shorty.''

Alphonse panics as without warning Ed began one of his angry ''DON'T CALL ME SMALL'' rants. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL! I'M GOING TO DISASSEMBLE YOU INTO TINY GRAIN OF-''

''Hey mate, the shorty I was referring about is the guy in armor.'' The Meister, having his head lean to the left awkwardly, tells the actual shorty. Ed blinks, not having a clue that stretch in Australian Slang meant short and shorty meant tall. ''…''

Even Al is taken back by this, never before being called something that didn't have the same meaning as they knew of. ''T-that's a first, huh brother-''

''But he sure is an ankle biter, as tiny as a grain of rice! HAHA! That's funny!'' The Meister suddenly declares laughing as he made a good joke. Ed grits his teeth with a big smile, really angry now that this guy took his words.

''I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!'' Ed shouts charging forward, slamming his hands and taps his left hand on his right arm as he transmutes his wrist blade automail arm.

Amon ignores the others as his focus is towards Judai, asking him. ''Shall we finish what we started?''

''You bet.'' Juda replies smirking as their monsters glare at the other.

Naruto blinks now eyeing the man before him, going to whoop his butt and then tell Danny how it went.

''Without Daniel here, you won't get the better hand on me, whisker boy.'' Vlad begins to state his supremacy as a dark ring of energy appears around, splitting in two going up and down, transforming the human into his ghost form as he took flight smirking. ''Now prepare to witness the absolute power of Vlad Plasmius!''

Naruto smirks at the challenge, grabbing on the long ends of his headband and ties them up tightly. He then raises his right fist, suddenly holding a Kunai in reverse grip as he declares determined. ''I'm taking you down just like Danny would, Dracula!''

''Oh for Pete's sake!'' Vlad mutters hating that nickname as he flies at him while Naruto charges forward, swinging a fist with the Kunai still there.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

''IS YUGI-KUN TAKING DRUGS!'' Were the first words Anzu heard from Ichigo's mouth in the day of today. She was with Bakura, actually wanting to gather the group to hang out together. Just when she decides to call Yugi, Ichigo rushes out of nowhere with Jonouchi and asked the strangest of questions… and for once, Anzu had no reply just speechless.

''Y-Yugi-san? Are you two sure?'' Bakura asks pretty stagger by this accusation the two have. Ichigo nods rapidly yelling. ''YES NYA! I SAW HIM!''

Anzu just stares at both, almost certain Ichigo is overreacting and Jonouchi is way too calm. She then asks very questioning giving a look at the dirty blond-headed fake detective. ''Was this Jonouchi's idea just to play detective?''

Jonouchi blows through his fake pipe, blowing out bubbles as he proclaims like a detective. ''Someone has turned Yugi into an addict and it has to be the one that's most close to him and that's-''

He begins to point fingers at Ichigo but before he could Ichigo threatened him, already a step ahead with a cold glare. ''Point the other way if you want to keep that finger and your manhood Nya.''

Jonouchi gulps feeling his little two friends in his private area suddenly push inside him.

''Besides I'm the one who asked you!'' Ichigo reminds him upset as she couldn't be a suspect. Jonouchi hums, giving her a look as if not exactly.

Anzu sighs, rubbing her forehead in shame. She knew Ichigo cares for Yugi to go this far he doesn't take those type of drugs.

''Ichigo, I apologize about Jonouchi and listen Yugi isn't taking drugs. Those pills are for-'' The brunette tries to explain to the two and even Bakura who is even more clueless until their conversation is suddenly interrupted by an evil echoing laugh. ''HAHAHAHA!''

The four were startled by this though Bakura begins sweating and trembling out of fear.

''T-that laughter.'' He utters not able to forget that laugh even if he aged into an old man.

''I-I know it too.'' Jonouchi adds looking around for him… but he was dead right? He was… the last they saw him.

Just then a dark portal appears in front of them. The group watches still shocked as what emerge are two figures and they recognize them too well especially Bakura who drops off his feet out of fear.

''Good evening. Lovely night to be swallowed by the earth, no?'' Yami Bakura greets the group, menacing as he stands beside the Dark Lord's general.

''Dark General Knight and-'' Anzu mutters gulping with Ichigo adding even more shock. ''THE EVIL GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE BAKURA-KUN!''

Jonouchi sweats very cold as he kinda wishes this isn't true.

Yami Bakura forms a small twisted smirk as he says very grateful. ''Terrified to see me? Trust me, it is far worst for you.''

He looks down to see the real Bakura and glares viciously with disgust.

''I thought Lizard Breathe ATE HIM ALIVE!'' Jonouchi questions recalling the last time they saw this monster he was eaten by an actual monster.

''Oh that? Just smoke and mirrors…'' Yami Bakura explains smirking… although in reality it wasn't and the Dark Lord actually threw him up in private and that was even more horrifying than dying by the Creator God of Light, Horakhty. '' _And throwing up too…_ ''

Dark General Knight also finds that disgusting but he let it go since it was his master after all. He turns his red eyes to Ichigo, telling her as he summons his demonic sword into his hand. ''If you value your life, you shall come with me feline.''

Ichigo is stunned by what the dark knight just demands of her. She has a bad feeling whatever he wants with her would be worst than death.

''And let your sick twisted friend kill my friends?'' Ichigo tells him in a protesting tone, raising her determine face at him. ''I say NO!''

The black clad knight scoffs, expecting this result but not worry as he responds. ''So be it. This time the Dragon Knight will not come to your rescue.''

Ichigo bit her lips, having a bad feeling Yugi is facing a similar problem and that means she's really going to fight him alone. She tries being brave like she would, believing in herself that she can win. After all, she's gotten stronger thanks to her friends as she declares confident. ''I don't always need Yugi-kun to help me win battles. I'll show you just how strong I am Nya!''

Ichigo sweats as she knows better than to assume her current strength could beat Dark General Knight, just realizing it. She had to act smarter, turning and tossing her phone to Anzu, yelling at her. ''CALL MY FRIENDS AND YUGI-KUN NYA!''

Anzu, not wanting to argue with her knowing she is right, nods although she points out recalling Yugi really doesn't have a cellphone. ''Yugi doesn't have a-''

''I AM BUYING HIM ONE!'' Ichigo yells, just realizing that now. Anzu blinks, also realizing if Yugi had one; he would be the first to come to the rescue. ''… I'll help you get him one.''

Ichigo smiles happy to hear that.

Jonouchi pulls up the real Bakura and tells him tensed. ''Go with Anzu! Don't look back.''

Bakura tries to relax himself, knowing he can't be afraid at a time like this nodding. ''R-right. Careful Jonouchi-kun.''

The dirty blond-headed winks not planning to let that other psycho from killing.

The villains watch the two humans run away as Ichigo and Jonouchi remain to fight them.

''You can run away with them Nya. You know that right Nya?'' Ichigo asks Jonouchi who smirks trying to have some humor to what's going to happen next. He slides and puts on his Duel Disk with his deck in and ready replying. ''And leave you with the Black Knight's ripoff and Mister Undead to fight alone? Fat chance Momomiya.''

Ichigo giggles, giving the guy some respect; Jonouchi never runs away protecting those he cares for. And neither will her as the red cherry head grabs on her Mew Pendant necklace.

''Mew Mew Strawberry!'' Ichigo begins to chant as she kisses the pendant with her lips, shouting energetically. ''METAMORPHOSIS!''

The pendant shines and glows brightly, covering Ichigo within it as she emerges fully transformed as Mew Ichigo in her cat pose.

''You two are going to lose to Team Dragon Knight Nya! And your evil deeds shall be punished!'' Mew Ichigo shouts out like a heroine… until Jonouchi butts in yelling at her, thinking those exact words. ''I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT BUT WITHOUT THE NYA PART!''

Dark General Knight sighs having seen enough, knowing those two would argue and ignore them so he better make the first move.

''Handle the stupid mortal.'' The dark knight orders Yami Bakura. He then dashes with quick speed and surprise bashes Mew Ichigo flying away from her ally. Jonouchi is shock as the evil knight follows her.

''Momomiya!'' He yells about to run after her until his surroundings is covered in dark mist. He panics slightly, turning to see Yami Bakura still here with a Duel Disk on as well.

''I insist you stay. After all, a Duel of Darkness requires two to tango.'' Yami Bakura states smirking evilly as he has trapped the idiot to duel him if he wishes to escape. Jonouchi turns to face him and smirks, accepting the challenge and trusting in the cat girl in her own fight. ''Bring it!''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Ichigo yawns not expecting his free time would be boring or well felt like it as he, Keigo and Mizuiro went to watch a bad movie, basically nothing. Even Kon feels more depressed than usually. Sadly Sado is off training or something but at least he escaped this boring time.

Kurosaki checks the time on his phone and knows he had to head back now or else his father will remind him what happens when he skips his curfew. He says sighing. ''Yea it's getting late.''

''Oh care about your father might kick your butt again?'' Keigo teases the obvious to the orange-headed with a grin. ''Live a little Ichigo. We got to before we're chained up to a desk.''

'' _Or a sword._ '' Ichigo talks to himself, basically thinking of his "job" as a Substitute Shinigami but no pay.

''No need to be harsh, Ichigo has a point.'' Mizuiro states texting on his phone for the hundredth time.

Ichigo nods as he salutes to the two saying his goodbyes. ''I'm off then. I'll see you two later.''

His two friends just nod as Kurosaki went the other way, trying to get back home. Kon then pops out from his pocket, angrily that he had to hide in there and watch a terrible movie but even worst… NO BREASTS FROM PRETTY GIRLS.

''NO GIRLS SERIOUSLY!'' The stuffed animal Mod Soul yells angrily. Ichigo gives him a cold look as if he was taking him to get hugged by girls or something. ''What? You expected Inoue-san or something?''

''YES!'' Kon yells, sobbing as he missed the real nice orange-headed goddess and her large racks and her noble, kind nature. He imagines getting squeezed by them every time he's beaten by Ichigo… and even then HE WANTS the real things.

He sighs, thinking that when Ichigo does go out and try to be a normal teenager; he doesn't exactly tries the dating game and when he does… it's more like yelling at girls from Rukia or Taksuki.

''Hey Ichigo, you know that star-head kid and his cat girlfriend are a nice couple.'' Kon says recalling how nice Yugi and Ichigo were and could tell they were together. In fact he recalls how Rukia complained that Ichigo was going easy on the tricolor head in their sparring match. ''I mean how Rukia ranted, Yugi could have beaten you with your Shikai and Ichi-chan is a Goddess of Cats. Just her mere presence shines a depressing prison I was locked in.''

Kurosaki eyes him, almost expecting him to yell but he didn't… and then Kon yells furious. ''AKA YOUR ROOM!''

Ichigo grits his teeth, going to protest until suddenly a blue blur went pass him and Kon vanishes from his pocket.

''W-WHAT THE HECK?!'' Kurosaki utters out surprise looking behind and sees the stuffed animal in the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic examines the strange plushy, pretty much unease by the thing. ''Woah, creepy little plushy talks.''

Kon snaps hating being called that as he yells ranting, swinging his tiny arms around. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING CREEPY, BLUE RAT?!''

Sonic grins as he tosses the stuffed animal, screaming as he's flying, back to Ichigo's possession. The orange-headed eyes the blue hedgehog firmly.

''Why are you doing here…?'' Ichigo begins to questions… until he sweat drops actually forgetting his name. For a hedgehog, this should be easy.

Sonic smirks already aware the orange-headed forgot his name. Good thing he loves to remind people of the fastest guy alive.

''Sonic the Hedgehog, better not forget it, carrot-top.'' The blue hedgehog reminds Ichigo with a smirk, pointing his gloved right finger at him. ''And can't new buds have a quick chat?''

''… I guess so.'' Taking his eyes off him from him, Ichigo replies not sure what they could talk about. The two were basically different. He looks back at the hedgehog only to startle, dropping his jaw that Sonic is eating one of the two chili dogs he's holding that he wasn't holding before. Ichigo is stunned as he only looked away for about a few seconds. Even Kon who kept his eyes at the blue hedgehog was paralyzed that he vanished and reappeared without a blink of an eyes.

''Chili Dog?'' Sonic offers him the other he had, holding it forward. Ichigo sweat drops, not sure to even accept it but did. Kurosaki looks at the strange food and takes a bite off it.

''Do you have to always be fast?'' Ichigo asks Sonic, not getting his need for speed. He's fast, so what? Sonic just eyes him not getting the meaning of not being fast stating with a wink. ''Fast is my middle name, speed is my game!''

Ichigo sweat drops giving him a look of confusion with a half opened mouth, questioning. ''What the hell does that mean?''

Sonic grins, telling him with his arms behind his back. ''It's like one of your friends said; enjoy the flow of life a bit.''

''Like you do?'' Ichigo replies irritate by his remark. Sonic grins getting the sarcastic respond. ''Now you're just mocking me.''

Kurosaki eyes him taking a bite of the chili dog again. Sonic smirks shoving his whole and swallows. Kon sweat drops, really thinking the two are idiots or something.

''So how about it, a race?'' The blue hedgehog suddenly suggests, smirking. Ichigo sweat drops at that, giving him a look as he replies. ''I don't exactly run.''

Sonic hums examining the guy and he was right, he doesn't run but he did notice something way back when Kurosaki fought Dark General Knight in that Ghost Zone.

''I guess not but I know when someone is holding back.'' Sonic stated with a small smirk on his face, wanting to see that power himself and see how strong it was. ''And I can tell you're quick on your feet. I wanna match it with mines.''

Kurosaki sweat drops again, just speechless how this guy is like Naruto in his sense to become stronger and stronger except from what he's getting is that Sonic says he's already stronger and just wants to challenge it.

''Does everything-'' Ichigo is about to say what was in his mind but instead shakes it off, not wanting to be trapped in another loop. Besides, he has to go anyway shaking it. ''Another time.''

Sonic sighs nodding as Ichigo walks away.

''Be seeing you-'' The blue hedgehog is saying his goodbyes but he couldn't get there as something crashes on him with great speed and force. Ichigo and Kon feels that in shock as he turns even more shocked. ''Sonic!''

What he saw where Sonic stood was something else, a robot? The thing resembles exactly like Sonic but all machine with gloved-like metal hands, robotic and a red visor-like eyes and even the red robotic shoes that Sonic wears. But honestly, to Kurosaki, this thing is just trying to spell out it was fake because it just didn't felt right.

''A badly look-a-like robot Sonic?'' Ichigo questions, not sure if he should take this thing serious although it looked very evil. Before he got a chance, a dark portal suddenly opens up right above him and something leaps out of it, shouting furious. ''I HAVE YOU NOW, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!''

Ichigo startles as he looks up as his face was horrified.

It was a gigantic humanoid being wearing a mask of a Hollow as the upper half of it sat on his forehead while the lower was under his chin, showing his face. He also had fur all over his body with a Hollow hole seen above his chest. He carries a large Zanpakuto, swinging it downward at a stunned Kurosaki.

''WHAT-'' Was all Ichigo could say, thinking the sword is going to slice him in half only to find himself inches away as the sword hits where he stood. ''The?''

He looks behind and it's Sonic, the real living and talking hedgehog, who managed to drag him away with his sonic speed. He pants a bit, actually surprise how heavy it was dragging the orange-headed Ichigo.

''Come on carrot-top, you gotta go faster than that.'' Sonic tells him, not happy to be some kind of babysitter for him. This greatly upset Kurosaki, protesting on his statement that everything has to be fast. ''HEY! I'm not built to run super fast with my normal human body.''

''… Wait really?'' Sonic honestly asks, assuming he could. Ichigo just glares at him, really serious he can't. The two would have to argue about this later as they heard a laugh. They face the robot and the giant as Eggman appears in his hover chair.

''Hohoho! Well Sonic, you think you're so fast dodging my new and improved Mecha Sonic!'' Eggman states very confident of his rebuilt Mecha Sonic. The real Sonic whistles, having a good look on the robot and it did look more imitated than the past models.

''Wow Egghead, bringing back another classic. Kinda hoped you were going to throw in Metal.'' The blue hedgehog says in a joking tone as he would have been more threatened if he's facing that robot, the real fake robot version of himself; Metal Sonic.

Eggman snaps not wanting his own nemesis to even mention his greatest robot… and yet his greatest failure. He haf plans to set him loose… just not expected like all its previous versions, Metal disobeys.

''DON'T MOCK MY GENIUS!'' Eggman shouts at Sonic who grins wanting him to get mad.

Kurosaki ignores their banters, eyeing the other and knew right away from the hole on its chest that he was a Hollow who became humanoid; an Arrancar. Was this Aizen's doing? Is he working with what remains of this Dark Lord's forces? He did knew one thing, he had to be careful.

''Kon, for once, I need you!'' Ichigo says grabbing the stuffed animal in his hand. Without Rukia or another around to keep watch on his unconscious body, he'll need Kon to take control of it.

''Ok! Just let me-'' Kon tries to state he needs a minute to prepare himself for what will happen next… only for Ichigo to shove his hand into his mouth. Kon sobs as Ichigo pulls out his real body, a small round piece that resembled candy. Ichigo swallows it as light flashes in his body as a second Ichigo emerges out of the other. This one was the real Ichigo in his Shinigami form while the other, the human version, is Kon taking over.

''I TOLD I NEEDED A SECOND TO PREP!'' Kon yells having control of the human body while Sonic whistles once more, first time he's seeing this. ''Woah! Two carrot-tops!''

''It's just Kon using my body since he's-'' Ichigo was trying to explain it to the hedgehog until Kon began to panic, dropping on his butt eyeing the giant now. ''AW GOD NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!''

''… Him?'' Ichigo questions eyeing the giant. Kon nods not forgetting his damn face, being chased after him that one night. ''Y-YEA! But he was killed by-''

It was then the Mod Soul froze, almost forgetting the only reason he wasn't kill was because of Kurosaki's father who is a Shinigami… and that he was told by both him and Urahara to not say a word to the real Ichigo. And honestly, he didn't want to, having a feeling what might happen to him if he does.

''S-some Shinigami that wasn't you.'' Kon instead says half the truth to his story. Ichigo eyes him questionable, but he didn't bother to go into more than he should. He has other stuff to deal with right now.

''Who are you, Arrancar?'' Facing the giant, Ichigo demands holding on the handle of his sword behind his back. Sonic blinks not sure he heard that right muttering. ''Arrancher? A rancher?''

The giant look down at the orange-headed Shinigami and chuckles, confirming this is the real boy he seeks. ''Hehe… you are no doubt the real Ichigo Kurosaki and yet you don't recognize me?''

Ichigo stares at him too calmly, not sure who this Arrancar was and he speaks as if they've already met.

''You see I came after the fake you by mistake, thinking it was the real you and instead I was killed by that Shinigami.'' The Arrancar states recalling the moments of his life after he had made a deal with that Shinigami to help him defeat Ichigo… only to be killed off. And yet he still remembers a lot like the time he had confronted this boy before him and it made him angry glaring intense. ''You humiliated me and I wanted revenge and that man offered me the means to destroy you!''

Ichigo looks at him still calmly though he had no clue was he's talking about. He did know one thing; this man who helped this thing must have been Aizen.

''And now I have been revived by the Dark Lord to settle things with you-'' The Arrancar begins stating. His body begins to radiant in violet red aura. Ichigo and Sonic watchs in surprised as the energy surroundings the giant, transforming him. It was then the two heard a loud howl from the new form of this enemy.

''ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'' The voice sounding distorted roars as red eyes glow within the aura. With one swipe, the energy vanishes revealing its true form. Sonic stares at it pretty amazed while Ichigo, however, his calm personality changes into a shocking expression.

The being now took a completely different form, uttering leaving Ichigo terrified. It, now looking like a Hollow, resembles a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an angler fish which seem human-sized. Its body was also covered in fur as his face which was the mask it had worn was completely different glowing red eyes.

''Grand Fisher?!'' Ichigo utters out horrified, sweating as that Arrancar is actually him; the Hollow who killed his mother.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Light watches with an expression of horror as his masterplan he had set for Yugi to reveal himself as the Dragon Knight turns around and counters by whatever he's doing but couldn't prove the fact that the killers he's using the Death Note's power were being killed by… and this is the part he hates to even accept but by lizards with wings!

The first one must have been some trick Yugi is using and one he could still take advantage of but then the second target was saved by a green dragon, slashing down the killer with its wings and the third was pierced through by a blue female dragon and her tail weapon.

Light tries relaxing and telling himself that even if Yugi is using some kind of trick illusion, he can prove this was all him… until the next three of his killers were either burned by flames, slashed through sharp winds or drown by a large water sphere without those dragons getting caught by the hidden cameras. Not even the Death Note could do this and that freaked out Light, questioning how Yugi is doing all of this and worst without ever getting involved.

Ryuk, supposedly told by Light to watch when Yugi does something to confirm it, is too distracted with the apples the tricolor head have scattered through each area he entered that it makes him care less what Light wanted and preferred to see the show play out, enjoying a juicy apple.

'' **Kukuku! This kid is just like Light; a real entertaining surprise.** '' The Shinigami speaks chuckling, swallowing an apple Yugi left for him.

Light grits his teeth, not believing this was happening. His ingenious plan has failed and all because of these lizards with wings and horns.

''That Yugi…'' He mutters angrily through his mouth as he's playing chess with someone who doesn't follow the rules and uses magic tricks without every revealing or showing he was using them in the first place; like a magician. It's a mockery. It's like a real cat going up against that fictional mouse from Tom and Jerry; reality losing to a cartoon. '' _Instead of using his face, he uses whatever those things to save now 6 out of the 7 victims._ ''

Light is stumped that after all the effort he put placing those cameras, the boy finds a way to avoid getting even seen.

'' _Even if I set rules, he would break them as I'm still not sure if the Death Note could work on his friends. And if I instead went my way to kill someone else close to him…_ '' Light thinks mentally how he could have made things into his favor but instead this will get Kira being noticed by the one man hunting him down. '' _L will notice that too and become even more suspicious of my plans and who Kira is._ ''

Light bit his lips, realizing his mistake to underestimate Yugi again. He should have planned this better but time isn't on his side with L behind him with those damn dead eyes… while glaring down at those annoying purple eyes.

" _Damn you Yugi…_ '' Light curses to himself, clinching his right hand angrily. Now he can't let this boy become a threat to his plans actually making Light smirk. ''But that just means I can't let you get out of this one.''

Not wanting to result to a game of playing chicken; Light will have to force Yugi into surrendering.

''I'm going settle this with you and kill you even if I break my own rules, Yugi.'' Light begins saying as his eyes briefly glows red. He pulls out the Death Note from his hidden door within his desk. He really wants to avoid using it but he just smirks evilly, not having a choice but to win as he pulls out his pen. ''I wonder if you can bring yourself to do the same.''

Light's game is far from over as he prepares to plan something dangerous against Yugi? Will the young Dragon Knight finish this game fast enough to help his friends in their dangerous situations in time?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Team Dragon Knight is under attacked on all sides. With Yugi forced to play Light's game even though he found a way to turn it into his victory, everyone else is in risk of dying by the hands of the Dark Lord's allies. Is Team Dragon Knight finished or will they get the help they need?

Yugi senses everyone in danger: Everyone needs me right now.

Atem nods but were confronted with the last trick Light had: But it seems we won't reach them in time.

Yugi grits his teeth: Light-kun…

Light chuckles: What's wrong Yugi? Aren't you supposed to be a hero to save everyone? I guess not.

Mew Ichigo bit her lips: Where are you Yugi-kun? I can handle this but the others might not be. Just show up quickly, please Nya!

DragonKnight15: Can Team Dragon Knight, without their kind-hearten leader, survived or will they all meet their end? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Strike of the Dark Lords!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I hope we can last long enough for Yugi-kun to come.

Yugi: Wait for me everyone!


	27. 23: Strike of the Dark Lords! SIDE A

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 23 of the Third Volume and the second new mini-arc, Team Dragon Knight VS the Dark Lords!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **I want to apologize if this chapter was long… I added a duel… other stuff. I did not want to make this into 4 parts. NOPE. Maybe another time but not for this. Hope everyone understands… but I am using my Side A and Side B method… AND IT WORKS. You all will see… keep reading.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 23 SIDE A:** **Strike of the Dark Lords!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _After the events of learning the truth that Ichigo Kurosaki is a Substitute Shinigami, he and Yugi decided to be allies and would need to let their friends of their alliance. So they did after classes as Ichigo_ _'s group met Yugi and Ichi's group with the exception of the Mew Mews._

 _The day started chaotic for Yugi as he received a threatening letter from Light to play a game of his choice: Save people exposing Yugi as the Dragon Knight or end up letting those people to die. Not able to accept that, Yugi dropped his plans with Ichigo and headed out unaware Ichigo caught him taking strange pills and that worried her._

 _To everyone's not aware, Dark Leader Dragon prepared his huge trap for the Dragon Knight and his Team Dragon Knight._

 _As the group of Ed, Al, Judai and Naruto tried to get answers on another Philosopher's Stone than the one the Elric Brothers fear to go after, they are attacked by the Meister, Amon and Vlad Plasmius. Without Danny, the four must deal with the other two plus the ghost villain without their ghost hero comrade._

 _With Jonouchi helping her get the clues she was looking for, he and Ichigo asked Anzu for answers only to be also attacked now by the shocking ''I'm still alive'' Yami Bakura and Dark General Knight._

 _While Kurosaki tried to spend his day with his friends who later confronted Sonic just bored, they are engaged by Eggman with his newly built Mecha Sonic and the shocking revival of the Arrancar that was the Hollow who killed Kurosaki's mother; the Grand Fisher._

 _Being forced by a corner by Light_ _'s game, with Atem's advice, Yugi turned it around and uses the Summoning Technique to bring forth the three Dragon Summoning allies he's made friends with. And with Dracokin, Coelumrix and Nympharux; Yugi beaten Light in his own game but the prodigy genius is far from defeated, having one last trick left to beat Yugi._

 _However, will Yugi beat whatever Light has next after he is aware of the threats his friends are in? Or is Team Dragon Knight as finished as they were made?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

It is a late afternoon in a Tokyo Airport as people are getting on and off to their destinations. One person in particular has just gotten off after her time in England.

Erika Aoyama smiles finally back home after going with her brother Masaya to his new studies in England. She felt bored in England honestly even if the country was lovely; she was home sick and also all the stuff Ichigo had wrote to her in emails. She's happy her time there is over and even hid her return from Ichigo of all people. It's a surprise… and something else that made Erika somewhat worrying.

'' **So honey, are you going to confront your so-called best friend about her relationship with the Yin-Yang Dragon host?** '' The Inner Scorpion speaks telepathically to her ''daughter'' of a hostess. Erika sighs managing to get some training and advice Yugi told her about focusing her rage towards something than letting it consume her. She wishes to thank him for the advises but also like her Inner Demon said; she mainly returned back to see if Ichigo is really with Yugi.

She, like the other Mew Mews, is fine with Ichigo's decision to take a break with Masaya but Erika couldn't help herself to see her best friend do this. She has loved her brother since they met but she met Yugi when they were just kids. She knows it is Ichigo's choice in which person that would make her truly happy and she needs to confirm it being her best friend.

'' _I'm going to see it with my eyes, mother. Just let me confirm if Ichigo and Yugi are-_ '' Erika begins telling her other mother, until she freezes up with her eyes widen. She's having one of her visions, seeing Ichigo actually losing and about to meet her end. She sweats knowing that's going to happen soon.

'' **You saw that too, honey?** '' Inner Scorpion says firmly, seeing the vision too. Erika bites her lips and rushes off, needed to hurry as she begs Ichigo doesn't do anything stupid. '' _Ichigo! Please be alright!_ ''

 **Elsewhere** **…**

In a random lonely ramen shop, a young American girl is taking a whiff on the bowl of ramen she ordered. She takes a moment to try it and hums, pretty amazed with widen eyes.

''Geez, this stuff isn't half bad.'' The girl spoke in English, actually glad she's trying it.

She has the same skin color, eye color, and hair color similar to a certain Danny Fenton most would know. She also has the same hairstyle as him, with the back longer and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie and shorts with a camo pattern, a blue sweater-hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Danny's but blue.

''Wonder if I can find Danny here and ask if he tried this stuff? Boy this place ain't-'' She begins telling herself until she pauses, looking up at the television screen. The news has just been showing something weird happening. It shows an area around some library locked away from others by what it seems to be a forcefield. They did manage to get images of one of those responsible and the reporter wasn't sure if it is Dracula. The girl, however, knows exactly who he is with a paralyzing expression.

''T-that's…'' She utters, glaring at him. It seems he really didn't die and that means she can beat him for good. Before anyone knew it especially the owner checking on his only customer, she has vanished only leaving behind the payment for the ramen on the table.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

After almost hours, Yugi has successfully saved the last target… although it wasn't easy as both Dracokin and Coelumrix argue furious at the other who would do it. So with the two arguing, it was Nympharux who did the job, firing a powerful blast of water from her mouth that shot through the last killer and only him. Yugi and the other two male dragons sweat drops actually scared how strong the female dragon was who winks at them.

"Perfect, no?'' Nympharux asks with a wink at the boys. Yugi blushes nervously while both male dragons nod drooling, really happy. ''REALLY PERFECT OUR LOVE!''

Yugi eyes the three dragons, happy he was able to summon them. If not for his friends, he wouldn't have beaten Light's game.

''Thank you, all three of you.'' He thanks the dragons happily, actually kneeling down and petting their scaled heads. ''I couldn't have done it without you three.''

The three dragons try not to show feelings of joy for this but they couldn't help smiling.

''Anytime newbie.'' Dracokin speaks up in a cocky tone as Coelumrix adds smirking. ''Call me so I can show you some Wind powers.''

''Or for something more… personal.'' Nympharux suggests with another alluring wink towards Yugi. The tricolor head panics blushing red. ''S-sure!''

The three dragons nod as they suddenly vanish into smoke, returning back to their world.

Yugi sighs, relief this was over with as Atem appears behind his partner in spirit form. He smiles expecting no less how Yugi handle this situation and beaten Light's trap through the power of his allies.

'' _You have an incredible power making friends Yugi._ '' The Pharaoh states always amazed how strong Yugi really is when he's not alone.

''…'' Looking away, Yugi eyes him unsure of that. The only reason he was able to make friends that didn't left him later on was on the wish he made on the Millennium Puzzle. It was thanks to that he has friends that will always be there for him.

'' _I should be thanking you for that and the wish I made._ '' Yugi replies honestly, eyeing Atem with a look that he was nothing, nobody, if it wasn't for meeting him.

Atem eyes him back and oddly smirks at Yugi's assumption. He tells him honestly. '' _True but in a sense that wish could have been your true strength you had within you._ ''

Yugi stares at him, not sure if that would be true. He doubts it honestly and he doesn't want to assume that what-if sole because he wouldn't have met Atem. That's how he felt; it was all him that made Yugi into the person he was.

Before he could reply, Yugi blinks spotting something to his surprise. ''Hmm?''

Atem stares at his partner as he walks towards what it seems to be a walkie-talkie on top of a bench. Yugi eyes it, not sure if this is another trap but he has a feeling it had to be Light's doing probably to rub his face at him. At any rate, he picks it up and presses on the switch to talk to the other end. ''Light-kun?''

Yugi hears a soft chuckle, knowing well who that belong to as Light speaks on the end, talking to boy in his home. ''Well aren't you clever to guess who this was?''

''As much as I would like to play with you and then threatened you again, can we call it a day? I had plans with-'' Yugi begins say, not amuse by his game and wanting to check up on Ichigo… until he feels something is very wrong. He didn't know why but he feels Ichigo and the others' auras all spiking up as if they were tensed up and were as if fighting. '' _Ichigo-kun and everyone! I can feel them all-_ ''

His thought are interrupted as Light then says sounding humorous. ''You would like that wouldn't you? Well our game has just entered overtime.''

Yugi blinks by what he meant until he feels something off behind him. He turns and startles realizing it with his eyes. In front of him were all the 7 people he had to protect… all looking as if possessed as their auras were all acting crazy as if controlled.

Yugi sweats getting exactly what Light is talking about, wishing he didn't mean it uttering. ''Light-kun, what have you done?''

Light smirks a bit, wishing himself he wouldn't go as far as to kill the innocent but Kira must be made to show no one, not even some kid, to underestimate a god.

''Do you like my surprise? I wouldn't have gone this far, but you're a special case.'' Light informs the purple eyes, not going to lose to him again. Yugi bites his lip, forced into a corner until he can get out of it.

'' _Sorry everyone, do your best and endure until I can be of some help._ '' Yugi says too his friends in heart as he must defeat Light and what this is. And that's the more concern issue; how?

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Jonouchi is not in best of situations. All he wanted to do is play detective and figure out if his best friend was taking drugs, suspecting Ichigo even though she's the one who told him Yugi was and as they were getting some clues from Anzu, both Dark General Knight and Zorc or Yami Bakura, whatever he likes to be called, showed up and he was separated from the cat girl as he's trapped in a Duel of Darkness with the crazy head.

''Great, I'll have to beat you in a duel before I go and help Momomiya then?'' Jonouchi asks the obvious question, really not thrill to duel this nut job. Yami Bakura chuckles raising his Duel Disk stating. ''That is if you can win. Let's face it, you won't.''

Jonouchi glares, not planning to lose to this guy and let him kill anyone raising his own Duel Disk. ''We'll see about that, freak face!''

Both of them activate their Duel Disks and shout, drawing their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

 **Duel Screen: Katsuya Jonouchi: 4000LP vs. Yami Bakura: 4000LP**

Jonouchi glares calmly, certain he is in a bad position since this is no ordinary duel and his life is in grave danger. Still, he has to go through this like a man.

''What dirty trick you're going to have this duel have? I take real damage when one of my monsters is destroyed, my body vanishes bit by bit each time I take damage, or I'll forget people each time a monster I control is destroyed?'' Jonouchi demands wanting to be prepared to what sick twisted torture he'll go through this time.

Yami Bakura, not at all surprise, laughs as he explains darkly humorous. ''Oh none of that. Instead for each turn, a random person excluding the both of us within this area will die.''

''But that also-'' Realizing what this is about, Jonouchi utters panicking only for the dark spirit to interrupt with a twisted smirk. ''Includes one of your friends. So I suggest you hurry up and save your friends while they're alive.''

Jonouchi glares even more angry, now needing to beat this guy even more than ever before. He slams his fist to his other hand, vowing serious. ''I'm going to pulverize you!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Yami Bakura: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn!'' Jonouchi shouts, drawing his top card. Just then outside the Duel of Darkness, dark fog becomes a claw that stretches out above the city and randomly went towards a young kid skipping his curfew for some adventure. That is until the demonic fog hand grips itself on the boy, squeezing him into splat of red blood.

Jonouchi oddly feels it as the ghostly image of the boy appears above them, lifeless, as he the darkness swallows his soul.

''Just a random kid.'' Yami Bakura says with a small smirk, sounding both disappointed but delight. This is the opposite for Jonouchi glaring even madder as he yells. ''Damn bastard!''

He has to put an end of this now playing a card in his hand. ''I activate the spell, Instant Fusion! With it, I pay a 1000 of my Life Points and Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!''

A burst of flames erupt from his Extra Deck as Jonouchi summons his monster. ''Come out with your strong fire, Flame Swordsman!''

Appearing was the orange armored, blue under-body outfit samurai-like swordsman with the giant orange sword with the Kanji symbol of Fire on it.

Flame Swordsman Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600

''Next I release my swordsman to bring out Divine Knight Ishzark!'' Jonouchi continues as his swordsman vanishes and in his replacement is a knight in white armor with blue outfit, wielding a gigantic sword of pure white.

Divine Knight Ishzark Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800

''Turn end!'' Jonouchi ends his turn, gritting his teeth as he hoped he could do more but he couldn't.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Jonouchi_ _: 3000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Yami Bakura: 4000LP H: 5**_

Once more the shadowy demon hand of dark fog reforms outside the fog and stretchs out to grab another victim. This time it was an old woman who got lost only to be killed before anyone sees this act. Then the spirit of the woman appears surrounding the duelists before she's swallowed up in the dark.

''Now an old woman. My aim hasn't improved.'' The essence of Zorc Necrophades speaks still disappointed but smirking. He draws his top card stating. ''Now my turn!''

He eyes the card and chuckles evilly, playing it. ''Perfect. I'll start by playing this, Change of Heart!''

Appearing on his field was a female angel, one side pure and bright but the other demonic and dark as she held a seen heart in her hands. Jonouchi worries knowing well what comes next.

''Now I take control of your Divine Knight!'' Yami Bakura orders as the angel uses her power and brainwashes Ishzark. The Divine Knight's eyes turn blank as he suddenly vanishes from Jonouchi's field and onto Yami Bakura. Jonouchi glares mad about this, knowing he's going to take heavy damage.

''Now don't feel bad as I will release your monster to summon my own.'' Yami Bakura explains quite calmly as the Divine Knight vanishes from his field. He began laughing as he summons his monster as dark energy swirls behind his back. ''Appear, my Ka of destruction, Diabound Kernel!''

Emerging from his own shadow was the grey humanoid fiend, part man with small angel-like wings on his back and waist plus horns on his head, and the bottom was a serpent with its head hissing.

Diabound Kernel Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Jonouchi gulps, not liking this. ''G-great, a freaky snake monster.''

''Hahaha! Battle! Diabound, attack the player directly!'' Yami Bakura, laughing once more, commands his monster to attack as Diabound's eyes glow red. ''In addition when Diabound declares an attack, he gains 600 ATK!''

Jonouchi startles as Diabound went up to 2400ATK while his appearance slightly changes like the horns on his head grow longer and his wings too.

''Death Spiral!'' Yami Bakura commands as Diabound clinches his hands between each other and unleashes a blast of spiral energy at Jonouchi. The dirty blond-headed braces himself as the blast lifts and spins him around, causing him great pain.

''GAAWW!'' Jonouchi yells as he's slammed onto the ground. He grunts as his Life Points drops to a mere 600LP.

Yami Bakura chuckles evilly as he enters his Main Phase 2 and plays a spell from his hand. ''Next I play the Continuous Spell, Chain Energy!''

His Continuous Spell materializes as he laughs explaining. ''Each player must pay 500 of their own Life Points to play, activate, set, or summon a card or monster.''

Jonouchi grunts getting up panting, meaning he's forced to pay using any of his cards.

''Turn end.'' Yami Bakura ends his turn satisfy.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Jonouchi**_ _ **: 600LP H: 4**_ _/ Yami Bakura: 4000LP H: 3_

Jonouchi grits his teeth as the demonic fog hand appears extending above the city to seize another kill. And this one would be a father of a family, trying to get back to his family late. And sadly he wouldn't ever see them again as the hand slashes him from the back, killing him and ripping out his soul.

The image of the father's soul appears above them, swallowed into the darkness.

''A man returning from work, a shame.'' Yami Bakura states disappointing on this weak soul too as he looks up at Jonouchi smirking. ''And for you too as you don't have enough Life Points to continue. Just one card.''

Jonouchi glares firmly, not going to lose like this. If he does, then more people will get hurt. He's not going to let him get near anyone else as long as he can.

''That's what you think! I'm not letting anything you do from stopping me!'' Jonouchi shouts determine to give it his all, placing his draw hand over his deck. ''My turn! Draw!''

He draws, trying to believe he can draw something to help him out of this. He eyes the card and smiles, grateful his deck replies back.

''I activate the spell, **Lucky Jackpot!** '' Jonouchi plays a new spell just as his Life Points dropped at a mere 100. The card shows the image of a green jackpot version of a leprechaun's pot of coin as it lands on a row of golden lettered 7s.

''First I target a monster you control and next I roll a six-sided die.'' Jonouchi explains as the very same jackpot appears on his field and begins to spin its roulettes. Yami Bakura watches annoy as a giant green die with golden sided dots appears above Jonouchi.

''If the die lands on a number higher or equal to the Level of your monster, I'll gain Life Points equal to its Level x500. But if I don't, I take Life Points equal to the side of the die it landed on.'' The dirty blond-headed explains smirking, almost confident the die will roll and land on a 5 or 6.

Yami Bakura scoffs at the mortal's habit with gamble cards almost a mockery as he states. ''So either way, I win. Roll wrong and you lose.''

Jonouchi, oddly, smirks at such a gamble, willing to gasp it. ''That depends, am I lucky or not?''

The die immediately drops and starts rolling.

''Now let's find that out together!'' Jonouchi shouts as the die starts stopping. Yami Bakura eyes it, confident it won't land in anything that will save him. But to his shock, the side that the die lands on is a 5.

''YES! A five! Jackpot'' Jonouchi shouts excitedly as the roulettes of the jackpot all immediately stop on a row of 7s like its artwork. Yami Bakura gasps to this, not possible for him to have done this. ''You must be joking?!''

''Now I get back 2500LP back!'' Jonouchi states as golden aura surrounds him and his Life Points went up to 2600.

Yami Bakura glares irritate by this but far from finished stating. ''Like it matters. Play more of your cards as Chain Energy drains your Life Points bit by bit!''

Jonouchi grins going to give him a bad time holding a card in his hand.

''Not for long as I summon my new ally, **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**!'' He declares summoning a brand new monster and at the same time his Life Points dropped at 2100.

Materializing on his field is a monster that very much resembles Gearfried the Iron Knight, except his armor is darker and gains red glowing orbs across its limbs and main body.

 **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600**

Yami Bakura glares, not sure where he got this monster and it made no difference as he had Diabound and his effect.

''How will that help? Diabound far surpasses it.'' He states the obvious only for Jonouchi to rub his ears before grabbing another card in his hand.

''True but this new Gearfried has new tricks for example I equip him with the Equip Spell, **Solar Blade**! And with it, Gearfried gains 800ATK!'' Jonouchi plays a new Equip Spell as his Life Points drops again by 1600.

Gearfried raises his left arm as descending from the dark sky is a futuristic blade that shines brightly like sunlight. The new Iron Knight grabs it and extends it forward and his ATK went up to 2600.

''That changes nothing.'' Yami Bakura states the obvious not even close to be afraid of this. Jonouchi, however, smirks going to prove him wrong. ''To you maybe but this is all part of my plan. I activate Gearfried's effect!''

His Life Points once more drops at 1100. The red colors on Gearfried's armor begins to glow brightly. Yami Bakura sees that concerning as Jonouchi explains. ''By destroying the Equip Card on him, I destroy a Spell or Trap my opponent controls.''

''You what?'' Yami Bakura utters as Gearfried shatters Solar Blade, forming in its remains as a sphere of red energy.

''Say goodbye to your Chain Energy!'' Jonouchi declares as Gearfried throws the sphere and it strikes the Continuous Spell, shattering it into pieces. He smirks finally getting rid of that card as he continues. ''That's not all. **Solar Blade's** other effect lets me draw a card whenever its destroyed by a card effect and reequips itself back on the monster it was equipped on.''

Jonouchi draws 1 card. Reappearing from light itself was the very weapon Gearfried destroyed and once more in his possession with the same 2600ATK.

Yami Bakura glares viciously not believing he pulled that off.

''Next I play this other Spell, Arduous Decision!'' Jonouchi continues his turn playing another gambling card. He pulls out the top two cards from his deck and held them as their backs were only shown to the opponent.

''I grabbed the two top cards from my Deck and next you have to pick one of them. If the card you pick is a Monster, I get to Special Summon it and keep the other.'' Jonouchi explains this 50-50 smirking. ''If it's not, I send them both to the Graveyard.''

Yami Bakura stares annoy knowing for a fact he might pick the wrong the card and let the human summon a powerful monster. Still he has no choice as picks a card. ''I choose the left.''

Jonouchi whistles, bad for his opponent as it was monster but then again it wouldn't have helped him saying. ''Bad mistake, well either one was.''

He places the other card which was Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand and summons the monster his opponent picked. ''Come out, Jinzo!''

Appearing from light is the psychic android as his red robotic eyes glow.

Jinzo Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500

Yami Bakura panics, really not liking his chances as both his monsters had similar ATK to his Diabound meaning any one of them could destroy it or he'll be forced to use his monster's other effect.

''Y-you wouldn't dare-'' The dark spirit tried to make his opponent to overthink on his decision but sadly he forgot this was Jonouchi; he can be forceful declaring. ''Battle! Jinzo, attack Diabound Kernel!''

Yami Bakura panics as the cyborg clinches between his palms, gathering a sphere of electrical energy.

''Cyber Energy Shock!'' Jonouchi shouts as his monster fires the sphere at the fiend. Gritting his teeth, Yami Bakura has no forced declaring. ''I activate Diabound's effect, banishing itself from the game.''

Diabound vanishes but not before his snake half bit the android. The sphere misses while Jinzo lowers its upper-body as his energy has suddenly been drained.

''Next your android loses ATK equal to my monster's current ATK.'' Yami Bakura adds as Jinzo now had 0 ATK. Even so, Jonouchi isn't going to be beaten yet pointing forward. ''Then Gearfried, attack directly!''

Gearfried launches himself at Yami Bakura, swinging with his arm weapon engulfing with dark red energy.

''Dark Metal Forearm Thrust!'' Jonouchi shouts as his monster slashes Yami Bakura, dropping his Life Points hard almost close to his own. The white-haired villain glares, not going to forget that.

The dirty blond-headed sighs grabbed 2 cards in his hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown. My turn is over.'' Jonouchi ends his turn, setting 2 cards behind his monsters and ends his turn. At that time Jinzo suddenly stands up firmly with its full 2400ATK back.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _Jonouchi_ _: 1100LP H: 1 /_ _ **Yami Bakura: 1400LP H: 3**_

Yami Bakura smirks, not concern of the damage he had took, as he raises his hand as the demonic dark fog-like claw reforms and shot up over the sky. The hand seeks and found a party girl, alone, smiling drunk as she was still looking for more fun. Too bad the claw had other plans, piercing through her, killing her and swallowing her into the darkness.

''Now a young woman looking for a good time.'' Yami Bakura states as the soul of the dead woman was added among the others he has took today. And he couldn't help but grin evilly at this.

''You sick-'' Jonouchi declares disgusted until he is stopped cold. He pauses eyeing the swirl of dark demonic, skull-like energy surrounding Yami Bakura who is laughing demonic.

''And I'm not even trying to go after your friends. After all…'' Yami Bakura begins to say slowly forming a demonic-like grin as if he's insane. ''The MORE SOULS that die within a Duel of Darkness, the stronger I become!''

Jonouchi watches this gulping, actually terrify he might die here.

''MY TURN!'' Yami Bakura shouts smirking as he draws his top card. ''Now return Diabound!''

Returning from banishment is Diabound with its original ATK.

Diabound Kernel Lvl 5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''I play this spell, **Undying Hate**!'' Yami Bakura activates a new spell as it shows the image of a vicious demon slashing through multiple angels trying to stop it with no hope.

He then grabs two monsters in his hand and sends them away explaining. ''Now by sending both Headless Knight and Goblin Zombie from my hand to the Graveyard, Diabound can attack twice and your monsters' effects are negated, at least for this turn.''

Diabound begins to use the soul of the monsters sent to the Graveyard to fire wipes of energy, shocking both of Jonouchi's monsters.

''Plus Diabound gains 600ATK.'' Yami Bakura adds as Diabound's energy went up back to 2400ATK. He chuckles, licking his lips as this pest will die this turn declaring. ''Battle! Diabound, attack Jinzo! And let's not forget Diabound's effect''

Diabound lets out a demonic howl as it becomes darker skinned and slightly more demonic with an ATK of 3000ATK.

''Helical Shockwave!'' Yami Bakura declares as Diabound thrusts his arms in open palms and fires a stronger spiral blast in the form of a spiral laser.

Jonouchi is not worry as he had a card that can win him the duel, flipping it over. ''Reverse trap open, Skull Dice!''

The trap opens up as a fiend-like fairy tosses a black die.

''I roll this die and next in whatever position it lands, I divide your freakshow of a monster by that much!'' Jonouchi explains smiling, confident he'll get a 2. Anything higher would also really help him a lot.

The die the stops and… It lands on a 1 to Jonouchi's terror, even causing him to yell in shock. ''WWWWHAATTT?!''

Yami Bakura actually blink pretty astonished as that meant Diabound's ATK is divided… by 1… and that makes him laugh for real. ''HAHAHAHA! It seems your luck has dried out.''

Jonouchi sweat drops as the spiral laser struck and pierce through Jinzo, destroying his monster. He is pushed back, barely standing with 500LP left.

''Now there is nothing left to stop me! Attack again Diabound!'' Yami Bakura orders, grinning as Diabound howls with 3600ATK locking his final attack at a 2600ATK **Gearfriend the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**. ''Drag him away to his grave!''

Jonouchi watches terrified as Diabound prepares its last attack…

* * *

Mew Ichigo dodges Dark General Knight's swift sword slashes. The evil general was somewhat impressed that the cat girl is able to keep up to his fast swings as she back flips away after the last slash.

''Not bad, you've slightly improved.'' Dark General Knight speaks aware of his lord's involvement in helping this girl with her skills. He sees no reason why he would do this but the dark knight would never question his master, no matter how much he makes mistakes. Maybe a human emotion he tossed away a long time ago.

Mew Ichigo smirks hearing that, her tail wagging as her training with her uncle is paying off.

''I've done more than improve Nya!'' She declares charging forward on all fours. The dark knight swings his sword as she comes at him but she dodges it, tossing herself in midair. The cat girl times it right just above the dark knight and swings a massive kick across his face. Dark General Knight actually gasps as he is pushed back with great force, his face helmet dented.

'' _ **DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_ '' Sounding irritated, Dark General Knight shouts swinging his demonic claymore and fires a dark energy slash, tearing through the ground coming towards Mew Ichigo. The cat girl smirks as she charges and without even a moment of hesitation, she dashes to the left and easily dodges it.

'' _ **DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_ '' Dark General Knight shouts holding forward his free hand and unleashes multiple, dark red fireballs at the cat girl. Ichigo sees them coming and through her training with Kakashi on the _**Chidori**_ , she dashes around the fireballs without losing speed or her view of direction. Being a cat girl was even handier than she thought it was.

He thrusts his sword right over at her as she comes around his previous attack and instead of dodging it; Mew Ichigo punches it on the side of the blade actually pushing the dark general to the left to his surprised. ''W-what!''

''Now you're all wide open!'' Mew Ichigo shouts holding and stretching forward her right arm as her leg hand holds on its elbow. She focuses as electricity appears across her hand in the form of pink ribbons. The cat girl locks her eyes at her target as she thrusts her hand standing still shouting. '' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR!**_ ''

Her electrical ribbons all launch extending and striking through the dark clad knight across body. Ichigo smirks now having a hold as she extends the full force of her electricity attack like a spear piercing even deeper into Dark General Knight's chest.

''I won Nya.'' Mew Ichigo declares smirking though her hand is in massive pain using her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ technique. At the least, she won the fight and best of all without Yugi's help.

''… I beg to differ.'' Dark General Knight suddenly speaks up as his free arm grabs and grips on Ichigo's electrical spear. The cat girl takes that one by surprise, seeing the dark knight being shocked just holding on her attack and yet just endures it all while holding her attack as if it is an actual spear.

His eyes glowing along with his hand, Dark General Knight clinches tightly and uses his power to shatter Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Chidori Sharp Spear**_. The cat girl panics surprise that just happened as her electrical pink ribbons disappear into pieces.

''Nya! But how!'' The pink haired Mew Mew utters out taken by surprise. She backs away quickly on all fours, terrify even that her attack did left a hole through the evil general and yet he's not in the slightest bother by it.

Dark General Knight eyes his wound for a moment as the hole shown no sign of someone inside as dark energy begins leaking out.

''You, the Dragon Knight and your friends assume you can always beat me and eventually kill me?'' The evil knight questions Mew Ichigo as if she thought he could die. He then gives her a firm, narrow glare with his glowing red eyes. ''Wrong, for I cannot die by your attempts.''

Mew Ichigo just stares at him dazzled by what he's referring about.

''Even if you threw knives through me or remove a part of my body, death is pointless for I can never be erased!'' The dark knight begins to reveal as the hole on his chest suddenly closed up by his own armor, replacing it back to what it was. Even the dent on his helmet is restore back to its previous form.

Mew Ichigo watched that now understanding. It at least explains why the evil general always comes back as his armor body never really showing previously hits from previous battles.

''So… you still feel pain, but you can't die basically as your armor heals those wounds Nya?'' The cat girl asks pretty curious as the dark knight nods, true to some extended.

''Then are you like Alphonse-kun?'' Mew Ichigo questions only for the dark knight to laugh, responding. ''Far from it feline.''

Biting her lips in silent, Ichigo realizes she shouldn't let this fight continue thinking of the others. If she and Jonouchi were attacked, the others were too. She has to hurry and help them out, even the idiot.

''Then I don't have time playing around either.'' Mew Ichigo declares raising her hand. ''Masha, I need it!''

Appearing above her was the floating pink fluffy robot, crying happily. ''Masha here, Masha here!''

The tiny fluffy robot opens his mouth very large and shooting out from its mouth was the evolved Mew Aqua Rod. Mew Ichigo leaps upward and catches it, spinning around as if floating in a waltz. ''Shine fully, Mew Aqua Hope Rod!''

Dark General Knight glares watching her land on her feet again as swirls of bubble-like energy around her. Just looking at that weapon he knows what it is capable of.

''So that's what killed Deep Blue.'' He assumes more than certain that is what destroyed the alien who said he was a ''God''.

Taking aim with her wand, Ichigo shouts as the crystal heart glows brightly. '' _ **RIBBON AQUA DROPS EXPLOSION!**_ ''

The evil general watches as she's surrounded in majestic bright colorful pink energy with wave of bubbles. It soon fires a powerful storm of white and pink spiral, heart-shaped blast. It comes at him fast as the dark knight raises his sword forward in a flat position.

'' _ **DARK BARRIER GATE!**_ '' Dark General Knight shouts as the sword is surrounded by a hexagram-like energy mirror shield, reflecting the image of Mew Ichigo's attack at itself. The blast hits and impacts on the shield as it tries to reflect the blast back at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo struggles slamming her feet tight on the ground as she grabs her wand with both hands.

''I WON'T LOSE NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shouts pushing herself as her attack increases in size and starts consuming all over the shield. Dark General Knight startles as the blast consumes him and shatters his shield in progress, exploding.

The cat girl watches exhausted as her attack left no damage to anything else as smoke only remains where Dark General Knight was. She pants heavily, relief that worked as she drops on her knees.

''I got him…'' She tells herself smiling, happy this is over.

''Wrong.'' A voice suddenly speaks shocking the cat girl. Trying to get herself on guard with all fours, Dark General Knight emerges from the smoke with burned, open marks across his armor but they were slowly being regenerated.

''No way Nya!'' She cries out, feeling cheated of all the energy she just used up. The dark knight stares at her almost disappointed that this was her limit and also her assumption that her last attack would have done it. Maybe back then and possibly could have killed him but now things have changed.

''I told you; I cannot die.'' He reminds her as his armor body is fully healed.

Ichigo bites her lips, not having a choice but to try to hit harder. After she vanish the Mew Aqua Hope Rod, Mew Ichigo leaps forward, rushing on all fours right at the dark general. He just eyes her as she launches herself, twirling her body and sends a massive double kick across his chest… and just tanks it quite fair. He scoffs grabbing both her legs to her surprise and slams her around like a ragdoll.

''And my endurance and stamina…'' He begins stating from his previous comment, still slamming her around up and down. Mew Ichigo is completely dazed like a ragged doll as she suddenly finds herself in midair. She eyes Dark General Knight who has tossed her upward only to slam a fist almost through her stomach, shouting intense as the cat girl is actually blacking out from the blow. ''IMPROVED GREATLY!''

The punch sends her flying back with great force before she crashes onto a wall. Mew Ichigo coughs out blood from her mouth as she slowly slides onto the ground. She coughs, still spitting out blood as she never felt such pain. She has no choice but to heal in front of her enemy.

Dark General Knight just stands there watching as Mew Ichigo is healing her blow with her power or what little she had left. The Mew Mew is somewhat relief she doesn't have to rely on purely Chakra for this stuff or else she wouldn't be able to do it. Still, it made her mad knowing he is mocking her not fighting her serious.

Getting right up healing some of her blow, Mew Ichigo struggles glaring at the evil knight. She endures the pain as she rushes at him, extending back her right fist. Dark General Knight scoffs seeing her attempts to fight him but he isn't going to let that happen.

He swings his sword as she gets closer with a wide swing, forcing her to dodge up or down to strike her with his free hand… but instead the cat girl didn't stop. He panics, knowing well his attack will slice her up and he couldn't stop or else she will be suspicious of his actions. Having no chance and his master might punish him, the evil general continues his swing as it slashes through the cat girl… except what he mistook as her was a mirage; an afterimage of her before vanishing.

''What in the?'' Dark General Knight utters, never before seeing her do something like that but this is his mistake to drop his guard. For within a second later, the real Mew Ichigo is right in front of the evil knight.

Ichigo cries out furious as she thrusts her right punch and lands a _**Secret Technique: Cat Claw-Pounce**_ directly through his helmet face. Dark General Knight gasps in pain, not expecting her to have such a technique to trick him as his face helmet cracks completely opened.

The cat girl smirks, landing a good hit… or so she thought. Having a brief moment up close to him, Ichigo stares and slowly widens her eyes terrified at what she was looking at.

''W-what in the-'' Ichigo utters, staring at the empty face of Dark General Knight. Basically, he had no face or head. He is nothing inside, just dark smoke and his red glowing eyes still in place where they glow.

Dark General Knight glares furious with his eyes, swinging his sword as this time Mew Ichigo backs away. She pants heavily, still stunned at what she discovered of the Dark Lord's second in command.

''Y-you're like Al then!'' Ichigo says assuming that Edward's brother is the same with his soul trapped in the suit of armor as that acts as a body of sorts.

Dark General Knight's eyes look at her as he places his free hand over his non-existing face.

''Like I said, wrong again.'' He reminds her as he swipes the same hand to reveal a fully regenerated helmet face, completely new. The evil general never felt this humiliated to have someone besides his master to know this. He then says angrily. ''But if it helps to lower your hopes in defeating me, I had once been a human who died but not by soul. I instead was reborn as a loyal servant to my lord. And as such, I cannot ever die for I have no body to die by.''

It anger him just speaking of his past as he saw flashbacks of a normal poor yet happy family in the Medieval Times before all of them, except the father, died by the hands of bandits. There, the man was dying, burned and his face unrecognizable. He felt like he would die… and then out of nowhere he found himself in front of his master in his human form. That look his lord had of sadness and understanding his pain; it was one of the reasons why he is this loyal to him.

Dark General Knight shakes off those feelings eyeing the cat girl. He declares menacing as body glows in a darker aura. ''Now you shall know true terror, feline!''

Mew Ichigo gulps, not sure what else she could do.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Mew Ichigo: I hope everyone is okay Nya.**_

 _ **Sonic: Boy do I hope the others are having fun because I sure am!**_

* * *

''Go Neos!'' Judai shouts as his Elemental HERO comes out of nowhere striking with a karate chop at the Ultimate Forbidden Lord who blocks it with his forearms like a shield. Amon smirks as he feels his arms in pain all of a sudden but chuckles, impressed that did something.

Judai glares as his eyes glow orange-teal as Neos charges at Exodius with a barrage of punches. The Forbidden Lord easily tanks them all before throwing a massive fist at the hero who caught it with his left hand. Judai lets out a yell as Neos grabs that arm with both of his and tosses Exodius over his head.

Amon almost finds himself sent flying, struggling not to. Exodius stops itself in midair turning almost furious at Neos.

''That hero may be your strongest Duel Spirit, but it is inferior to Exodius!'' Amon states adjusting his glasses as he breathes. After taking a deep breath, he starts yelling as Exodius unleashes a storm of dark waves towards both Neos and Judai.

Judai smirks as he actually starts running, parkour onto anything while using his environment to evade the waves like he learn from the assassin good guy, Ezio, as Neos flies upward, outspeeding them. Amon glares annoyed and questionable when did Judai learn how to move like that.

Alphonse id watching that, actually baffled how Judai is doing all that but it looks incredible. ''Woah…''

''Al, focus.'' Ed tells him annoy as they were in their own fight. The Meister is stretching almost getting too excited for this fight. He even cries almost joyful declaring. ''Here I GO, with a koala beaten!''

Ed and Al sweat drop by that comment as the masked man leaps over at them. Ed scoffs not caring about this guy's method to attack as he rushes over at him.

The Meister spins and throws a kick at the Fullmetal who slides to the right, evading the kick and threw a right fist, his automail fist. The masked man sees it coming in midair and oddly enough twirls his body around to miss Ed's punch.

Ed drops his jaw as he quickly tries to send a kick but the guy evades him too far. The Meister chuckles as he suddenly backflips, dodging a surprise attack from Al. Both Elric Brothers were startled by this as the masked man lands far on his feet before dashing at them.

The Meister pulls out twin metallic boomerangs and throws them at them. Al went on front, using his body to block the boomerangs from hitting his brother. The weapons, to the younger Elric's surprise, did not shattered and actually pierce his arm halfway. Al is glad he doesn't take real pain removing the boomerang off him.

''Damn this guy!'' The irritated Ed curses out angrily, slapping his hands together as sparks flied out. ''TRY THIS!''

He slams them both on the ground as he transmutes a powerful shockwave of earth coming towards the Meister. The masked man blinks thinking it's an illusion but his feet didn't think so as he leaps upward. He evades the actual tidal wave of ground. He sighs for a second as he saw a spear being thrown at him. ''Oh what the bugger?''

He actually pushes himself away as the spear just misses him inches away. Ed grunts angrily as both he and Al slammed their own hands together. First the suit of armor raises up by a pillar shooting up above him followed by Ed as his pillar went above his brother's. He claps his hands and slides his real hand over his automail arm, transmuting out his arm blade. The Meister sees this actually amazed as he pulls out another boomerang. ''Now this is a game!''

''THIS IS NOT A GAME, IDIOT!'' Ed shouts, leaping on his brother's shoulder and leaps charging at the Meister, swinging his blade arm at him. The Meister repels with his small boomerang, shattered apart by Ed's weapon but also gives the masked man a chance to duck due to the clash. Edward grunts as does manage to swing a punch across his face but he caught it to his shock. The Meister chuckles as he hops on a pillar and begins to use his strength and waist to spin Ed around like a spinning top. ''NOW WE'RE PLAYING DREIDEL-DREIDEL!''

Ed feels sick, turning green the faster the man spins him. Alphonse watches this as he tries transmuting the pillar to descend rapidly. The Meister feels himself coming back to the ground and chuckles releasing Edward, sending him flying. Al sees this panicking as his older brother crashes facedown onto the ground.

The Meister watches that laughing, jumping off the pillar as he states landing on the ground. ''Nice magic trick! I want to do that next.''

Ed hears that angrily, getting up as he yells in a rant. ''IT'S ALCHEMY, IDIOT MASKED FACE!''

''Don't care stretch! I ain't here to learn how to mix herbs into a potion.'' The Meister protests having played hours of hours of the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim… though he has problems using magic and archery.

Edward twitches his left eye with a stunned, furious expression of infuriating. He really really hated this stupid obvious mistake people are saying that Alchemy he uses is MAGIC or making FREAKING potions.

''WHY DO PEOPLE STILL COMPARE ALCHEMY TO THAT?'' He rants louder not getting people's confusions. Al sweat drops not sure himself but the culture of this place is far different to their home. They had to see it their way, not just their own.

''M-maybe because it is brother.'' Al expresses only making Ed even more upset he is discussing this in the middle of a fight especially dealing with a nut-head.

''Don't give this guy any more reason to insult us Al!'' Ed tells him as they needed to come up with a plan to beat this masked man. He knows they were clearly outmatched in physical state. They'll need their brains for this and they need to win soon knowing one of their comrades isn't doing well.

As that went on, Naruto has been trying to land a single blow to Vlad but sadly unlike his previous battles where he had Danny's help, the Shinobi had no chance as all of his punches were going pass the guy's body and each time it makes Naruto shiver out of terror.

Vlad laughs as this basically a child's game at this point.

''You're quick but compare to me you move like an ant!'' The half ghost villain declares, yawning at Naruto's attempts. The blond-headed ninja glares as he instantly, out of nowhere, throws a few shurikens from his hand at him. Vlad yawns as he goes intangible and the star-shaped weapons pass through him. He turns back and now finds himself surrounded by multiple copies of Naruto, about 50 at best.

''Clones huh?'' Vlad mutters almost upset, not thrill this boy has a technique he's just as good with it but he's doing it better.

''If I can't match your speed-'' One of the many Narutos begins to say as they all charged at the ghost villain, pulling out Kunais and extending their right arms back with all yelling. ''WE'LL JUST HIT YOU UNTIL WE DO, YA KNOW!''

Vlad watches them all coming at him as he just waits for them to get closer. The army of clones are at range as they throw their Kunais at the ghost. Vlad sees them coming and yawns, raising his right arm as he forms a pink barrier around him, blocking the thrown weapons. The clones become angry as they all leap and throw their fists on the surface of the barrier with great force. Their combine effort shakes up the barrier a bit as Vlad drops it and begins to throw powerful punches, managing to take down 10 clones.

The rest of the clones try punching him but Vlad uses his superior speed and ghostly reflexes to evade every one of their attempts. The vampire-like ghost smirks floating upward and swinging his left arm as he fires a barrage of ghost-like needle rays. The beams tear through almost half of the clones as the rest of the clones throw Wind Chakra-Enhanced Fuma Shurikens. Vlad laughs firing ghost eye beams, tearing through them into pieces. He then fires barrages of ghost rays, blasting the rest of the clones.

'' _Fool. He may be confident but unlike the other times he had Daniel._ '' Vlad tells himself mentally, having wiped off Naruto's clones before saying out loud. ''You are no match for me!''

''OH YEA!'' Coming from behind, Naruto runs up to the villain's back forming a _**Rasengan**_ without a clone, needed to get at least a solid hit to start making damage.

Vlad didn't even need to turn yawning as he goes intangible once and Naruto including his _**Rasengan**_ pass through him.

''STOP TELEPORTING WHEN I GET CLOSER WITH MY _**RASENGAN**_ , BAKA!'' Naruto yells angrily, trying to turn but is instantly punched backwards by Vlad. He crashes on the wall as his technique vanishes.

''You are such an amateur in fighting ghosts, boy.'' Vlad insults the so-called ninja with a smug smirk, crossing his arms.

Naruto struggles to get up, gritting his teeth but not defeated yet.

''In my defense, this is my first time fighting one without Danny, ya know!'' He shouts serious, determine to put his words where his mouth is and shove them all in there. ''Plus I fast learning.''

Vlad scoffs actually believing his word but it still didn't worry him. ''Quite. I doubt you'll be fast enough to beat one of me.''

Without even flexing a muscle he uses his duplication ability, making 4 more of himself.

''I can multiple too!'' Naruto shouts smirking and forming his signature hand seal as he shouts. '' _ **MULTIPLE SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

As smoke suddenly covers the battlefield, Naruto quickly emerges creating almost over a thousand clones without a sweat. Vlad sees that and actually smirks liking this challenge now. ''Oh this is going to be good.''

The ghost villain and his copies all fly towards the now charging army of Naruto clones. The copies of Vlad including the original fire ghost rays in the form of disks, throwing them at the opposing clones. One of the Naruto clones try to block it with his Kunai but the disk, once hit, explode in a destructive explosion. Then the other disks also explode as well, blowing up hundreds of the clones. Vlad and his copies smirk as they fire rapid barrages of ghost rays, bombarding Naruto and his clones. There is no escape as the blasts explode multiple times, making sure no one could escape even if they try.

Vlad and his duplicates soon stop, smirking to see the large remains of smoke from their attack. Then out of nowhere multiple figures shot up into the air from the blanket of smoke. Vlad and his copies looked up to see figures up in the sky with glowing orbs of light.

'' _ **RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!**_ '' Naruto, slight injured from the blasts, and his clones, about half of a thousand left shout as they each hold a _**Rasengan**_ in each hand. They dive right towards Vlad and his copies… but instead of them panicking, Vlad smirks as he and his copies all begin to spin around. Naruto and his clones watch as they come down at them. Vlad and his duplicates' spinning turns violet and soon the ghost villain and his copies are covered in powerful, dark pink energy twisters.

Naruto and his clones drop their jaws with large white pupils, shouting as they are caught up by the five tornados. ''HE CAN BECOME A TORNADO!''

The tornados continue to spin violently, tearing through the clones as one by one they poof into smoke. Eventually after about 20 seconds the tornados vanish and Vlad emerges as his copies all went back inside of him. The real Naruto and what little of his clones drop on the ground, panting heavily not believing this guy was different when Danny isn't taunting him.

''Enough games!'' Vlad declares truly and utterly disappointed. He snaps his fingers as suddenly Naruto and his remaining clones are all trapped in pink energy ectoplasmic bubbles. They try moving but the bubbles all became smaller and tighter to move.

''You think this will-'' Naruto stares proclaiming serious, going to break out of the bubble until each one of them begin to glow. This really worry the spiky blond-headed shinobi, gulping. The bubbles instantly all explode with each clone and the original inside. Vlad smirks to see not one clone survive as the original, badly scratched up, struggles on the ground.

Judai, Ed and Al all managed to see this panicking. ''Naruto!''

Vlad extends his right arm, covered in his ghostly energy as he manifests and creates a pink energy sword in his hand.

''It's been fun, ninja boy.'' The vampire-like ghost speaks pointing his sword at Naruto, going to put an end to his life.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Sonic blinks not sure how weird today just became but great too. First he just so happened to meet the orange-headed Ichigo, thinking it would be neat to get to know the uptight guy better by racing and then Eggman shows up with a newly built Mecha Sonic along with a new giant friend that can become a furball hamster… with a creepy mask-like face. And apparently Ichigo knows him too.

''Grand Fisher? So he likes fishing?'' Sonic questions eyeing the demon furry with a puzzle face. Eggman sighs actually not even sure himself a little unease to even ask. ''Don't actually know this thing. Didn't bother asking just scared he might eat me.''

Ichigo ignores what the two were even talking about. His focus and attention were all glue towards the Hollow before him. Kurosaki is both pissed and enraged to see him… but at the same time he feels relief as this is also what he wanted… what he needs to do; kill the monster that killed his mother.

''Bastard, I had been looking forward to seeing you again.'' The orange-headed Shinigami speaks up smirking but angrily while clinching his hands. Kon watches from afar, gulping as this is the worst time for Rukia to not be here.

The Grand Fisher snarls viciously as he has wanted to kill this boy sooner… if he wasn't killed off before by that man. But none of that matter as it is thanks to the return of the Dark Lord and his powers that revived him back to the living, from that damn Hell, and finally seeking out his revenge.

''Wrong Ichigo Kurosaki for I WAS ALREADY KILLED! But thanks to the Dark Lord, I have been revived better than ever.'' The Grand Fisher begins to grant the greatness of the demonic dragon to give him this chance that he had failed before to kill this boy.

Ichigo glares at him starting to get it but not so much on Arrancar form the Hollow can use now.

''So was he who turned you into an Arrancar or was that Aizen's doing?'' The Shinigami questions him frank, almost insulting the Hollow as proud as the Grand Fisher to think he needs help to beat him.

Sonic raises an eyebrow, not a clue who Kurosaki is talking about this Aizen fellow.

The Grand Fisher glares with its red eyes shouting. ''Enough talk! Now I will devour you like I was going to all those years before!''

Without a warning the Hollow attacks as its fur suddenly extends out like spears towards Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami didn't need to be reminded how these things work as he uses _**Shunpo**_ , dodging around the fur. The Grand Fisher howls vanishing and instantly appearing right in front of Ichigo… for a brief second as Ichigo suddenly disappears and appears behind the Hollow in less than a second. Grand Fisher startles by this as he suddenly finds his lure, the other part of him, being grabbed by the human and he's tossed from his back.

The Hollow is sent slamming on the ground as Ichigo comes down at him grabbing the clothed grip of his large, giant knife-like sword from his back. He pulls it as the bandage wrapping around the blade comes undone and he swings it downward at the Hollow. The Grand Fisher sees and instantly vanishes barely as the sword pierces the ground, shattering the ground where the Hollow stands.

The Grand Fisher instantly reappears actually looking worry from his eyes to see such strength. The boy has grown indeed. Ichigo pulls out his sword, placing it over his shoulder. He turns and tells the Hollow in a cold tone. ''I'm not the same person I was when we first fought.''

The Hollow eyes him as did Sonic, actually complimenting him. ''Nice one!''

''Stop paying attention to them Sonic and worry more for yourself.'' Eggman yells at his nemesis as he was a threat. Sonic eyes him and smirks placing his arms behind his back. ''Come on Egghead, those two have history.''

''SO DO WE!'' Eggman shouts, not going to be insulted by him pointing his right hand multiple times at the blue hedgehog. ''Get him, Mecha Sonic!''

The robot-like hedgehog eyes with its one visor-like eye at Sonic. It then charges at him as the real Sonic dashes off. The robot follow in pursuit with its rocket-like shoes as its arms turns into a pair of blasters, shooting at the real one. The blue hedgehog dashes around the beams as he tries to lose the faker only for the robot to still keep up with his speed.

''Boy Egghead, you really improved on Mecha's speed.'' Sonic admits turning around and running backwards smirking. Eggman grits his teeth once again being insulted by his greatest pest.

''Oh it's much more than its speed I've improved.'' The evil genius states angrily as on cue Mecha Sonic's arms change into the form of cannons. It then locks at the real Sonic and fires heat seeking missiles at him. Sonic smirks turning around forward and runs off even faster over a building in an upward spiral direction. The missiles still follow its target with the same speed. Sonic dashes off even faster almost like a vortex, running in a counterclockwise motion making it hard for the missiles to keep up with the hedgehog.

Mecha Sonic, still on Sonic's tail, then fire barrages of laser beams from its arms as Sonic zig-zags through them as if they were in slow motion, without ever once turning around. Regardless how well the blue hedgehog is doing, the robot isn't doing half bad either actually giving Sonic a warm-up.

Mecha Sonic begins wrapping itself in a sphere-like shape, performing a destructive fast _**Spin Dash**_ , homing towards the real one. Sonic could feel the robot getting closer as he pushes himself, surrounding himself with _**Sonic Boost**_ as he leaps off from the now edge of the building. He takes huge leaps away from multiple rooftops with Mecha Sonic still on its tail. This stopped as Sonic makes a difficult U-turn and performs his own _**Spin Dash**_ , clashing over Mecha Sonic's.

Burst of sound waves and electricity fly out between the two colliding forces before both were pushed back. Sonic reverts back smirking as did Mecha Sonic not making an expression.

''Phew! That wasn't half bad!'' Sonic compliments his fake robot self, flicking his index finger at him. Eggman hovers above his machine angry at the hedgehog's comment.

''HIT HIM BETTER!'' Eggman shouts at his own machine as Mecha Sonic proceeds to attack the blue hedgehog again. Sonic smirked dashing at him, going on the offensive.

As that went on, Ichigo is brushing aside the Grand Fisher. With Zangetsu in Shikai form unlike in their last battle and his growth plus experience, the orange-headed Shinigami smirks actually enjoying humiliating the Hollow.

The Grand Fisher barely dodges a simple slash from Ichigo, still managing to slash its left side. Blood spill out from the wound as the Hollow finds this irritating to be insulted by this mere human… but that would change.

''Foolish human! I have a power that lets me switch from my Hollow form-'' Grand Fisher announces leaping towards Ichigo and before the Substitute Shinigami could react the Hollow glows and changes form, returning back to the giant humanoid form he was previously. ''To my stronger Arrancar form!''

This takes Ichigo by surprise as the now Arrancar grabs and swings downward with its gigantic sword. The Shinigami manages to use _**Shunpo**_ to dodge out of the way, reappear inches away from him and charges swinging his own sword at him. Grand Fisher sees this, even Ichigo's speed, and responds swinging his sword upward, clashing their swords. Ichigo grits his teeth trying to push harder but the Grand Fisher's own sword is stronger.

The Arrancar sees his chance, positioning himself closer, and then horns suddenly shot out from his shoulders. Ichigo sees that startled as he tries to move back just barely.

''And I learn new tricks as well!'' Grand Fisher declares almost laughing as his horns almost pierce Ichigo but he repels them with his sword, pushing himself back. Ichigo grits his teeth, now aware this monster needs to be taken out.

''So have I.'' Ichigo states, moving back in midair, as he holds his sword behind him in a sword swinging position. Burst of light blue energy erupts from the blade as he shouts swinging it. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

He fires his signature light blue energy wave slash right at the monster.

The Arrancar watches and then smirks as in an instant he transforms back to his Hollow form. Once he did as the blue wave of spiritual energy prepares to consume him, the Grand Fisher vanishes from view to Ichigo's horrors as his attack hits nothing and is sent flying into the sky disappearing.

''W-what?!'' Kurosaki utters out not sure what he just did. Grand Fisher laughs at his confusion, hoping he would be declaring. ''Foolish Ichigo Kurosaki, you think I was not aware of your powers? The Dark Lord was most grateful to letting me be aware of your techniques.''

Ichigo glares not expecting this Dark Lord would be spying… and then he becomes shocked telling himself. '' _Wait, didn't Yugi said he was gone? Then that means-_ ''

''Now witness another power!'' Grand Fisher howls as he leaps towards Ichigo, vanishing from one place to another but reaching closer to him. Ichigo tries to study where he'll hit and then dodge it and strike him with another _**Getsuga Tensho**_. Just one major blow and it's over.

The Hollow soon appears behind the Shinigami but Ichigo has already seen him going there dashing with _**Shunpo**_ … until suddenly Grand Fisher howls and reverts back to his Arrancar form and swings his sword. Ichigo isn't going to dodge it as he twirls and reflects with his sword. Grand Fisher grins as he suddenly reverts to his Hollow form and extends its claws, piercing through Ichigo's shoulders to his horror.

However that wasn't the worst part as Ichigo then has a strange and overwhelming vision but it didn't felt like one. He was wet, rain… he felt like he was on the ground bleeding out almost like… and then he widens his eyes.

'' _W-what the hell?_ '' Ichigo utters out as he feels his chest in horrible pain and he isn't hit there but it made him remember. He then turns and sees it to his absolute horror. Lying on the ground, dead, is a woman with long, light wavy brown hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back. Sweat drips from Ichigo's face as there is no mistaking who that was, trying his best to shake his head and then the woman who was there was gone as if she never existed. '' _Mom…_ ''

The Grand Fisher laughs as his fingers pull extracted out of the boy's shoulders. ''HAHAHA! How did you like feeling your mother's last moments?''

Ichigo turns back angrily, no, insanely furious as his eyes and face are beyond mad.

''With the Dark Lord's powers, I have gained a new power. Now every time I strike you, you shall experience the death of someone you loved.'' Grand Fisher explains his new ability. He knows better than most that the boy would not fall twice with his Lure ability as a means to prevent him from striking a fake version of his own mother… but this works so much better that it was too good. ''And I mean experience it by body, mind and soul.''

Something snaps in Ichigo's head as he charges without reason, just wanting to cut this monster down. ''DAMN BASTARD!''

Grand Fisher howls as he swifts back to his Arrancar form, charging at the Substitute Shinigami with his larger sword. Acting aggressively, Ichigo starts swinging his Zanpakuto multiple times as each one the Arrancar block effortless. He then extends back his fist and throw it at an enrage Ichigo. The punch sends him back but also makes him experience the death of his mother once again, making him even angrier.

Grabbing on thin air as if it was the ground, Ichigo slides on the ground. He holds his sword and swings it, shouting. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

He fires the same energy wave from the tips of his sword, coming at the fiend. But like earlier, the Grand Fisher switches back to his Hollow form and completely vanishes again, evading the energy wave with impossible speed.

''FOOL!'' Grand Fisher shouts as he extends his fur like sharp arrows and all of them shot through Ichigo. He gasps in pain once more experiencing visions of his mother's death play over his mind, body and soul as if it was a nightmare.

The Hollow laughs as he twirls and throws the human through a wall.

''Your attack is too focused! As long as I move faster than it, I will ALWAYS DODGE IT!'' Grand Fisher declares basically mocking his signature attack as meaningless. Ichigo emerges out from the wall bleeding but angrier than he already is. He tries to come at the Hollow but then Grand Fisher laughs as a red crimson energy swirls in between his mouth, taking the form of a sphere to Ichigo's shock.

''Now have a taste of my newest attack: _**CERO**_!'' Grand Fisher shouts as the red energy sphere suddenly release into a blast towards the orange-headed Shinigami. Ichigo tries raising and guarding with Zangetsu as the crimson blast strikes on impact.

Ichigo struggles still in midair as the blast sends him flying upward, causing him great pain just trying to guard it and thus making him experience his mother's death over and over. He screams as he's sent flying back. ''AAAAWWWW!''

Grand Fisher chuckles as the _**Cero**_ will consume the boy. Ichigo grits his teeth not having a choice as yells, using his strength and swings his sword, reflecting the blast off course. However, this weakened Ichigo more than he had hoped descending.

'' _This must be what you felt…_ '' Ichigo tells himself, still feeling every pain his mother had endure but worst. This was her trying to protect him but in the end it only caused her life and destroyed their family. And now he isn't strong enough like how she is, blaming it on himself. '' _After everything, I couldn't-_ ''

Sonic has just noticed Ichigo's dropping from the sky as he's in the middle of his fight. "CARROT TOP!''

Kurosaki drops hard on the ground. Grand Fisher howls menacing. He has been waiting for this moment after his humiliating defeat and now he can finally end this pest and devour him just as he wanted those many years before.

''Now you shall join your mother in the afterlife…'' Grand Fisher begins to say, leaping towards the unmovable Substitute Shinigami. He swaps back to his Arrancar form and swings his sword at him for the final blow as he yells. ''ICHIGO KUROSAKI!''

Team Dragon Knight is in horrible danger and Yugi powerless to help them. Can Team Dragon Knight get out of this or are they finished?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Lucky Jackpot- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, roll a six-sided die. If the result is equal to or higher than the Level/Rank of targeted monster, increase your Life Points by the Level of the targeted monster x 500. If not, take damage equal to the result it landed on x 500. During the start of your Battle Phase this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was activated; banish it, target 1 monster you control and roll a six-sided die. That monster can attack a number of times equal to the result until the End Phase and only that monster can attack during that Battle Phase only.

 **_Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

 ***Note: I PREFER Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried more than the TCG name***

Effect: Once per turn, if an Equip Card(s) is equipped to this card: You can destroy that Equip Card(s), then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card you control that is equipped to this card to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

 ***Solar Blade- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 800 ATK. When this card equipped to a monster is destroyed by a card effect; draw 1 card. Next target 1 appropriate monster you control, equip this card to that monster. You can only activate 1 '' **Solar Blade** '' per turn. You can only control 1 '' **Solar Blade** '' on the field.

* * *

 **Yami Bakura's new cards:**

 ***** **Undying Hate- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 Fiend-Type or Zombie-Type DARK monster you control and discard 2 monsters from your hand, as long as that monster is face-up on the field; it gains 600 ATK, cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and it can attack twice during each Battle Phase. After activation, all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls has their effects negated (if any) until the end of the turn. During your opponent's turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; you take no damage from a card or effect once that turn.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Team Dragon Knight is about to be destroyed by the Dark Lord's forces however…

Dark General Knight: Surrender feline.

Yami Bakura: You couldn't hope to beat us.

Vlad: Even if you had years of experience to match us.

Eggman: And our superior might!

Jonouchi: You guys think so!

Naruto smirks: But we're not out yet!

Sonic: We still got a lot left in us.

Mew Ichigo: Team Dragon Knight will never give up because we're never alone Nya! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Strength of Teamwork! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The Duel between Jonouchi and Yami Bakura was a last second decision that I was like… I can do a Duel and a fighting chapter at the same time. I can... and did.

Grand Fisher's new power that every time he hits his opponent, that person sees and feels the death of someone close to their heart and in this case Ichigo's mother; it is honestly a good way to say this could be his Resurreción ability.

Want to re-apologize for making this chapter longer than most… did not want to make 4 parts SO Side A, Side B again. So yea… I hope people read this and enjoy it all the same. I do hope so. Next chapter, hopefully, won't have that issue.


	28. 23: The Strength of Teamwork! SIDE B

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 23 of the Third Volume and the second new mini-arc, Team Dragon Knight VS the Dark Lords!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **I want to apologize if this chapter was long… I added a duel… other stuff. I did not want to make this into 4 parts. NOPE. Maybe another time but not for this. Hope everyone understands… but I am using my Side A and Side B method… AND IT WORKS. You all will see… keep reading.**

 **Also this chapter is early uploaded than expected due to reasons I'll be having the following day. Nothing bad... just stuff.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 23 SIDE B:** **The Strength of Teamwork!**

Things were really bad as Judai, Ed and Al are watching that Naruto, lying on the ground is about to get beheaded by Vlad's energy sword.

Edward tries to reach the idiot but the Meister suddenly leaps like a freaking kangaroo and roundhouse kick the Alchemist back. Al tries to tackle the masked man but he leaps over him by the shoulder and jumps away. The Meister lands and shakes his butt at the brothers, mocking them.

''Crap! We're not going to reach him!'' Ed yells irritated by the guy getting in his way.

Judai glares angrily trying to reach his friend but suddenly flips backwards, dodging Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord's fist. He backs away as Exodius smirks swinging its other fist but Neos appears and intercepts the blow, blocking it with both arms. Judai coughs as Amon walks up forward behind his Forbidden Lord.

''I won't let you help anyone, Haou.'' He threatens Judai while pushing back his glasses. Judai glares annoy knowing he can't reach Naruto either.

Vlad smirks almost thinking this is too easy and wishing this was Danny. Then again, discouraging the boy would be a win too.

''I'll keep your head as a trophy to show Daniel later on.'' The ghost villain states going to do just that.

Naruto looks up angrily as he wasn't in the position to do much. And that rage causes the Kyuubi to get mad. Naruto's eyes starts shifting into the demon fox's. Vlad prepares to swing downward until suddenly he hears a voice and one that stun him. ''LIKE DANNY WOULD LIKE THAT!''

''T-that voice…'' Vlad widens his eyes turning only for a green ghost ray to strike his back and sends him flying away from Naruto. The shinobi blinks as his blue eyes shifted back, looking at who just saved him. He looks to see it was some girl… pretty small one but Naruto rubs his eyes almost unsure but she looks like Danny.

Judai and the Elric Brothers spots this new person along with the Meister being puzzle and Amon not caring.

''… I-is that a girl?'' Ed questions not sure by her tomboyish getup. The girl turns and smirks telling him, lifting her finger at him. ''You bet I am tiny bean!''

Al freaks out as his brother snaps, shouting in his rants while swinging his arms furious. ''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN, YOU DAMN BRAT!''

Judai chuckles a bit eyeing the girl and no doubt about it that she did look like Danny, just smaller and a girl.

''Hey you look like a friend of ours, even having the same ghost ray trick.'' The former Osiris student proclaims pretty amaze wondering if this girl and Danny are related or something.

The girl blinks not expecting this group to know Danny no less his secret identity and this kinda makes her smile.

''Really? Then has he done this?'' She asks raising her arms shouting. ''I'm going ghost!''

A large white ring appears in the middle of her waist as it splits into two, one going up and the other down much like Danny. The four widens their eyes to see this as she has transformed.

Her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's when he becomes a ghost, in every detail. However instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same emblem as Phantom on her chest.

''S-SHE CAN CHANGE TOO!'' Ed, Al and Naruto yell with large white pupils. The Meister blinks pretty astonish.

''AWESOME!'' Judai shouts really amaze as Yubel sighs seeing him act so carefree in the middle of a fight. The ghost girl grins happy he thinks so.

Vlad glares annoy to think one of his Phantom clones and probably so far his best one who betrayed him for the real Danny, Daniella, would be here of all places.

'' _Daniella, to think you're here of all places. Curse my past failures._ '' Vlad blames himself upset. First Danny and now her? Why must his luck never go higher?

The ghost girl went back and pull Naruto back on his feet with barely any difficulty. She smiles as she asks him. ''I got Vlad if you can help me a bit.''

Naruto blinks, a little bit off but ultimately smirks adjusting and tightening his headband. ''You bet, ya know!''

''You jest, Daniella. You can't hope to beat me even with the Ninja boy.'' Vlad tells his failure of a clone who glares at him, not going to become his pawn again and… and then she blinks confused eyeing Naruto. ''… Wait he's a ninja? What's that? A guy who needs to wear weird clothing?''

Naruto startles almost upset as he spoke firmly, trying to hold back that weird insult. ''First off I'm a Shinobi and second-''

He wouldn't get the chance to finish as Vlad starts firing barrages of pink ghost rays from his right palm. Naruto tries ducking and evading like his life depended on it while Dani raises her hand and forms a green ghost barrier, intercepting the rays.

''No time for explanations blonde. Ready to kick butt?'' She asks the spiky blond-headed still dodging the rays before leaping up on a building's side smirking. ''I've been itching for this, ya know!''

Naruto starts running up on the wall, forming his signature hand seal, shouting. '' _ **SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Smoke surrounds where Naruto was running out from the smoke along with 20 other versions of himself. Dani watches that just astonished to see that knowing Danny can do the same to make copies but never that many.

''Woah! That's kinda neat!'' She expresses actually excited to see their numbers. Naruto grins happy to hear that.

''Throw in as many clones but they're all going to lose to my copies!'' Vlad declares unopposed as he makes 4 other copies out of himself, all laughing.

Naruto and his clones all charge at the other copies, tossing Shurikens at them. Vlad and his copies fire beams from their eyes, tearing through the thrown Shurikens. However this is what Naruto wants as his clones leap and grab on the duplicates, punching and kicking them before they try to intangible like before.

''You fool won't-'' The real Vlad declares firing a blast to the Naruto clones but he is suddenly tackle-like double punched by Dani, sending him crashing through a wall and slams him on the ground.

''Blah-blah-blah!'' The ghost girl mocks him sticking out her fingers like pistols and begins firing ghost rays from her fingers playfully. Vlad sees them wrapping his body to evade the beams and then lifts himself floating in his original form with a frown on his face.

''You should try to be more relax, old man!'' Dani tells him, trying to banter. Vlad glares annoyed firing more ghost rays now with both hands but Dani evades circling around him.

''Do not test me! I am stronger and more-'' The vampire-like ghost monologues his superior but Dani didn't let him finish, holding her hand as a blueish energy gathers around her palm, and instantly throws it. It is quick as it hits Vlad's chest and within that instantly his body is suddenly covered and solid in ice.

''Oh you got to be kidding me?!'' Vlad shouts, not expecting that as he falls on the ground, still frozen. He grunts trying to go intangible but he couldn't much to his fear.

Dani floats over him smirking, always imaginary how it would look like to see her so-called creator frozen by her cousin's technique.

''Neat trick right? Danny taught me a few tricks while you were away.'' Dani reveals to Vlad smiling, thankful she had Danny at times.

After the whole issue with the ghost asteroid, she asked him to train her and Danny, sighing with a smile, accepted thinking she would need something. Dani surprised Danny, after about months of practice, that she could use Cyrokinesis and even learned how to use the _**Ghostly Wail**_ , though not as masterful as Danny. Though she's good with the ice powers, even once accidentally freezing Danny in an ice cube.

''Now I would like to kick your butt back to space but I'll let the weird guy with the orange-black jumpsuit do the honors.'' Dani declares, knowing the spiky blond-headed would want some pay back. She crosses her arms letting him know. ''Go right-''

'' _ **GIANT RASENGAN!**_ '' Shouting like a roar, Naruto and a clone of his were now over Vlad both holding a giant version of the _**Rasengan**_. The vampire-like ghost just drops his jaw slightly, not able to do anything but endure the blow and he's aware it would hurt. ''Oh butterscotch…''

Naruto and his clone slam the giant energy sphere and begins to rapidly grow exploding on impact. Dani watches this actually whistling, never seeing that before. ''Well that I didn't see coming.''

Naruto suddenly leaps back as his clone had vanished. He stares to see the large crater he has left from the _**Giant Rasengan**_ but no sign of the ghostly villain at sight. Vlad's copies soon vanished along with Naruto's clones. Naruto, however, smirks knowing he hit him as he declares proud and loud. ''I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! REMEMBER THAT DRACULA!''

''… What the heck is a Hokage?'' Dani asks him leaving Naruto completely speechless with a stun expression lowering his head and arms.

Judai is dodging left and right quickly as Neos tries reflecting as much of Exodius' rapid punches as some went pass the hero.

''You can't defeat me Haou! Not this one.'' Amon states confident the Supreme King couldn't hope to wing the fight. Judai eyes him and smirks, still holding back but it seems he has no choice but to go all out.

''Judai!'' Before Judai decides to bring out something like Divine Neos or Wiseman Neos, a voice calls out to him surprising him. He turns and there was Johan Andersen running up at him. Amon spots him surprised as well, didn't even notice him appearing.

''Johan! Nice timing!'' Judai tells him smirking, not expecting to see him. Johan chuckles as he eyes the spirit of Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle on his shoulder, explaining. ''Ruby told me that Duel Spirits and their users were fighting.''

Johan looks ahead almost startle to see Elemental HERO Neos blocking fierce attack from Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. He blinks before saying calmly. ''And she wasn't kidding.''

Judai nods in agreement as he then has an idea asking him with a grin. ''Wanna lean me a hand.''

Johan eyes him and smiles nodding, having an idea what Judai has in mind. ''I would love that!''

Activating his Duel Disk, Johan draws a card and raises it up as rays like a rainbow shine from it.

''Appear the Legendary 7 Gem Beast, Rainbow Dragon!'' Johan shouts slamming the card on the middle of his Monster Zone. 7 lights shine from the sky as descending from the darken clouds was the bright and holy light blue scaled, angelic wings, long snake-like body with small dragon-like wings on its ends and golden outline pattern with other smaller wings dragon with 7 gems both sides of its body. The dragon roars having a winged-like horn crown head with twin yellow eyes.

Amon stares at the dragon not threatened as he has Exodius, stating it. ''Even with Rainbow Dragon, it stands no chance against-''

''Then we'll show you-'' Johan interrupts him smiling as Judai draws while his eyes glow orange-teal showing the card he draw. ''The power of our bonds! I use the ultimate Fusion card, Super Polymerization!''

''What?'' Amon utters not expecting him to draw that card. Suddenly the sky becomes dark as a powerful vortex manifests, sucking up even the clouds.

''The Light of the Crystal Rainbow!'' Johan begins chanting as Rainbow Dragon ascends to the vortex. Elemental HERO Neos follows with Judai adding. ''And the Strength of Legendary Hero!''

Both monsters enter the vortex, melding together as their owners chant in union. ''Become one and create a new possibility for a new day!''

The monsters swirled in the vortex as it glows and erupts in bursts of electricity and rays of light.

''FUSION SUMMON! Show yourself, Protector of Bonds!'' Judai calls forth as the clouds that were absorbed all rushes out along with bright light shining above them. ''Rainbow Neos!''

Appearing from the sky was a brand new monster. A gigantic humanoid that takes the form of Elemental HERO Neos but his body is covered in a similar design as Rainbow Dragon, even having large angelic rainbow-like wings though these were bigger and had golden orbs on the inner sides with small purple orbs on the top. His body is more like scales that were white with golden outlines with large dark blue gems attached on the knees and wrist arms along with an orange orb on the chest. This Neos has the same eyes with the unique head-like helmet that resembles Rainbow Dragon's slightly with very small purple wings attached on the sides. Just the very presence of this monster releases an aura of rainbow brightness that shine even more than sunlight.

''R-Rainbow Neos?!'' Amon utters out terrify that even Exodius back away just by the mere appearance of this monster.

Johan whistles at the size of their fused monster and how awesome it even looks. ''Boy this is the first time I got to see Rainbow Neos huh?''

''…'' Blinking confuse, Judai then realizes it as a huge surprise. ''OH YEA! Hahaha!''

''Haha! I know right? How weird.'' Johan adds laughing along with his good friend. Judai nods agreeing with a smile. Johan nods smiling looking ahead at their opponent. ''Let's end this quick.''

Judai nods agreeing glaring up at Amon. ''Go Rainbow Neos!''

Rainbow Neos' eyes glow as the monster vanishes and reappears right in front of Exodius, swinging a massive punch across his face. The Forbidden Lord takes the blow hard, sent back with great force. Amon coughs out blood actually feeling his monster's pain.

''Go! Rainbow Flare Stream!'' Judai commands as Rainbow Neos' body including its gems glow brightly before firing rays of rainbow lights. The rays of light burn across Exodius' body as it tries to cover itself in energy but even then the rays still pierced through.

Amon couldn't believe this as not even the Ultimate Forbidden Lord could handle the pressure of this monster's power. '' _Not even Exodius was powerful enough to endure that?_ ''

He grits his teeth not sure if he can win now as Exodius suddenly explodes due to Rainbow Neos' attack. Amon is pushed back, angrily at his situation.

The Meister gulps being the last one standing basically eyeing the shorty and the armored guy.

''Two down already?! Aw come on… I feel like in one of those American cowboy movies and I got no more bullets.'' The masked man says actually trying to mimic a cowboy preparing for a duel but panics as he had no gun. ''Though I need a gun and be good at firing WHICH I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!''

Ed and Al sweat drop still not believing they have to fight this guy.

''Need some help though guys?'' Judai asks the brothers, wondering if they want some backup.

''We won't need it thank you.'' Alphonse tells him kindly as Edward tosses his red coat. He smirks clapping his hands as sparks fly out. ''Just leave this to the Alchemists!''

 **(Now Playing OST… Clash of the Alchemist from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

Ed charges as he slides his human hand over his automail arm, transmuting and extending his blade arm. He jumps at the Meister swinging his blade arm at him but the masked man leaps forward and twirls around dodging him. The masked man chuckles before finding his stomach kicked by Ed's right knee, jabbing almost right through him. He coughs up with widen eyes as he's sent backwards and caught by the collar back by Al, slamming him onto the ground hard.

The Meister grunts rolling still on the ground as he pushes himself upward. As he did that, now on his feet, Ed charges at him again.

''Not again stretch!'' The Meister shouts grabbing and pulling his giant boomerang. He then extends back that arm and with a mighty swing throws it at Ed. The older Elric, however, smirks clapping his hands. He makes a full stop and slams his hands on the ground. Sparks fly out as a wall shot out from the ground and catches the boomerang with ease. The Meister whistles as he moves his wrist as the boomerang suddenly explodes, firing its sharp pieces through the exploded wall.

''Now that's what I called one Barbie of a stretch.'' The Meister declares almost ready to laugh it off, until he pauses hearing sparks. Shooting out from the wall came out a large stone pillar with Ed standing on the top. The mercenary gasps as Ed slams his hands again as the front of the pillar, shooting out stone sharp spear-like spikes coming at the masked man.

The Meister yelps as he tries performing quick evasions as he marvelously dodges each spear only hitting the ground. He sighs but only shortly as Al charges forward, tearing through the spikes and slams his left palm at him. Sadly the masked man has to tank it getting whacked through the sides of the stone spears before hitting the pillar. His eyes spin around looking up to see Ed coming down at him with his blade arm over his head, ready to swing it downward.

The Meister panics acting fast he slides to the right as Ed lands but now moves his arm blade and then swings it in a vertical motion. The Meister performs a backflip in the last second, dodging the wide slash as he lands and dashes forward while pulling out a knife positioning it in a thrusting motion. Ed sees it and intercepts the knife with the side of his blade. Both sharp weapons sends out sparks as the Meister tries to do quick jabs but to his shock Ed begins to make quick blocks and dodges matching each blow.

'' _The stretch has gotten better to counter my attacks. Like a tiny mouse figuring how a maze to get the cheese._ '' The mercenary states pretty astonished while Ed oddly gets madder as if the guy is calling him short.

Ed quickly tries to take a gamble, thrusting his blade arm at him but the Meister twirls to the side, grabbing the whole arm and then, pressing a switch on his knife, it began to vibrate like a saw. He then swings it downward, slashing through the sharp ends of the blade. Ed panics as the Meister chuckles going to cut off his metal hand too but then he suddenly finds himself whack across the face by Al's palm strike.

''AW MY JAW!'' The Meister sobs in pain as he's pushed back only able to rip off Ed's blade. Edward sighs as Al pulls his older brother up. The two eye each other oddly smiling before the two turn and clap their own hands, sparks flying out.

The Meister lands on his feet as he sees the two brothers slam their hands on the ground and then multiple spikes came out from the ground towards him. ''Ground spikes too!''

The Meister runs away leaping up, dodging them. He sigh landing but now he finds himself in a worst tight spot between the two brothers.

Ed and Al clap their own hands in synch as they slammed them, both in a straight line with the Meister in the middle. Sparks fly out as multiple earth-like fists came from the ground at the masked man. He manages to execute impossible evasions, missing every stone fist from hitting him.

''Haha! I am invin-'' The Meister begins to cheer for his invincible state until he feels something off with his legs. He looks down and finds himself chained up around his legs like a pretzel by what he could concern is earth-like cuffs coming from the ground with sharp spike ends like bare wire. He sweat drops not expecting this.

''You've been too concern how we would fight that you never thought our Alchemy could be used in such a manner.'' Ed states firmly as he and Al fist bump, having planned this out without ever telling the other with words but by their bond.

''To be a baby kangaroo, I didn't.'' The Meister replies sweat dropping, not at all interested or impressed by this magic show.

''And that, Mr. Meister-'' Alphonse says as Edward claps his hands and places his real hand on his automail hand, transmuting sharp knuckle ends. Edward smirks maliciously declaring firmly. ''Is why you should never underestimate us Alchemists!''

The Meister sweat drops, going to have a headache tomorrow morning to what will happen next. ''Bugger…''

Ed swings and lands one heck of a mean punch across the Meister's masked face, breaking almost every bone there and slams him hard into the ground, rolling like a broken tire. The man twitched feeling his bones suddenly cracking from that force.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

The ghost girl slightly drops her mouth, just staring baffled by these people.

The Meister's eyes spin as Amon backs away beside him. They are cornered for sure.

''Ready to submit?'' Ed asks the two with his normal fist over his automail hand, not yet warmed-up.

''I'm afraid not!'' A voice speaks up as Vlad reappears damaged but nothing he wouldn't need to worry. He then swirls his capes, covering his group in it before the cape itself moves revealing them gone. The cape vanishes into nothing but not before Vlad's voice adds. ''Until next time then.''

The six are now alone with Dani, Naruto and Ed sighing.

''That went better than I hoped.'' Johan says grinning with Judai nodding. Ed gives this blue haired guy a glare as if this was easy, muttering upset. ''Good for you.''

Dani eyes the group, still surprise Danny met this bunch because they're weird-weird but she oddly like them.

''By the way, who the heck are you?'' She asks them curious who they were. This confuse the group making the ghost girl annoy with a firm glare, demanding. ''Seriously? You met Danny, he must have mention me.''

Two rings appears over and under her, moving to reach each other in the middle. Once the rings became one, she reverted back to her human form smiling, introducing herself. ''I'm Daniella or Dani for short, Danny's cousin.''

The four blink as suddenly both Ed and Naruto drop their jaws with large white eyes, completely shock by this revelation.

''HE HAS A COUSIN!'' Ed and Naruto both shout in surprise while Al sweat drops. Judai, however, grins really amaze and psych as he states. ''And a female Phantom too. So cool!''

''A-another half ghost?'' Naruto mutters to himself, shivering at the idea. He really gets why Ichigo, the pigtailed one, doesn't like them being spooky and all that; he doesn't like them either.

''So anyone want to explain to me why Vlad is working with that four-eyes and the masked weirdo?'' Dani asks the group very suspicious how Vlad who was in space is now working with a bunch of people she's never seen before. Judai and the others eye her knowing they have to tell her but much like how Danny reacted to this stuff, Dani will be astonished too.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Sonic, still in his speed battle against Mecha Sonic, watches unable to do anything as the orange-headed Ichigo is going to be strike down by this Grand Fisher monster.

Ichigo watches helpless, on the ground as the Grand Fisher laughs preparing to impale him. The orange-headed tries to move but he isn't going to make it… until suddenly something grabs him and basically tosses him aside as the gigantic sword rams where he was and shatters the ground.

Ichigo grunts rolling on the ground, still managing to hold on Zangetsu, before slamming his face head forward. He groans slowly getting up to see the one who saved him was Kon, using his body and rubbing his butt.

''What did I told you to jump in using my body, Kon!'' Ichigo yells at the mod soul enrage. The Grand Fisher is no ordinary foe for Kon to use his body and get it destroyed. Kon gives him a look now rubbing his head, responding back. ''D-don't thank me, idiot.''

Kurosaki scoffs rolling his eyes. He tries to get up but somehow his legs refuse to move. This startled him as he tries to ignore this struggling. Kon watches this and just utterly shaking his head not believing he risks his life for him and he can't get up and kill the monster of the day.

''Get up and kill this thing! DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!'' Kon yells angrily at him not wanting to die. Ichigo hesitates, not sure why he was acting like this, trying to shake it off. ''I-I…''

He couldn't even complete his words. Was that monster that much stronger than him now? After everything, was his mother's death in vain?

''Too late human!'' Grand Fisher shouts reverting back to his Hollow form and prepares to extend its claws until suddenly he is stopped by a barrage of shots from above.

''What?!'' The Hollow questioned loudly looking up and immediately sees a sharp knuckled fist hits him over the head, smashing him on the ground.

Kon drops his jaw while Ichigo startles seeing a red figure coming out over the Grand Fisher… and he looked like an Echidna?

''Sonic!'' A voice shouts above the blue hedgehog. He looks up and smirks to see the two-tailed, yellow furred fox descending fast as he's wielding a strange device.

''Hehe, about time you two.'' Sonic says as his best friend Tails and his friend-rival Knuckles join up with him. It was a good thing that in the middle of his fight with Mecha Sonic, the real Sonic used a special beacon in his shoes that would call the others for help.

''Sorry, we got the message late and Knuckles was well…'' Tails begins to apologize wanting to come sooner but things happened as he gives a look at Knuckles.

''I said I knew where he was!'' Knuckles shouts holding up his fist angrily. Tails sighs reminding him. ''Knew as in got us lost.''

Knuckles glares angrily but Sonic, not at all upset, grins saying. ''Relax guys. I've been having a blast.''

''Like always.'' Tails says smiling with Knuckles grunting.

Sonic nods eyeing the stunned orange-headed Ichigo and could tell the guy is struggling with the weird monster guy.

''Though the carrot top needs some help so let's dismantle Mecha first.'' The blue hedgehog declares smirking back at Eggman and his robot with Tails and Knuckles beside him. The evil genius snarls as not even more numbers save them declaring. ''Do your worst Sonic! Mecha Sonic will destroy you eventually!''

Sonic smirks rubbing the tip of his nose calling back. ''Yea but can he beat teamwork, Egghead?''

Sonic dashes forward as Knuckles follows right behind him with Tails flying upward. Mecha Sonic glows its visor eye before charging with its rocket shoes. It lifts its arms at Sonic who hopped and hurl around in a _**Homing Attack**_. Both were about to clash until Sonic swirls to the left leaving Mecha in plain surprise view of Knuckles slamming his left and then right fist across its face.

Mecha Sonic is slammed back but tries to fire at the red echidna only for Sonic to appear from behind and slams with a _**Homing Attack**_ on its back followed by rapid kicks that hit like drills. The force sends the robot forward for Knuckles to sky uppercut it with a massive punch. Mecha Sonic tries to hover to not fall but once it did it is assaulted by a barrage of Tails, spinning his tails at it like a spinning top. This stunned the robot as Tails holds forward with his device and it fires a giant and electrical gloved punch, whacking the bot onto the ground.

Eggman watches grunting just enrage yelling at his machine. ''DO BETTER NOW OR I'LL SCRAP YOU!''

Mecha Sonic gets up locking its arms at Sonic and Knuckles but is stopped as Tail throws something, attaching itself on his right arm. The robot looks at it to see it's a golden ring as sparks suddenly fly out. Then the arms begins charging energy but faster than normal. Eggman laughs assuming it's a discharge that will give him the win until suddenly the same right arm couldn't stop charging and explodes to the doctor's horrors.

''WHAT?!'' Eggman yells not believing this. Tails descends next to his friend stating. ''Next time Doctor Eggman have it that your robots can hold in energy better or they'll discharge like giving a light bulb too much power that it overheats and explodes.''

''Time to say so long!'' Knuckles adds smirking as he dashes and slams a powerful right fist through Mecha Sonic, sending it flying backwards. The robot tries to hover but suddenly it notices its left leg is missing, then the right then the arms and then-

Mecha Sonic suddenly shuts down unaware to even Eggman; the real Sonic had grabbed a wrench and began dismantling the robot until the blue hedgehog and drops off all the pieces he had taken out with the head all within less than a second.

''And that's how the cookie crumbles.'' Sonic proclaims kicking the head of Mecha Sonic so fast and hard that it hit through Eggman's hoverchair and then it crashes hard onto the ground. Eggman grunts hating that hedgehog and his friends more than ever before.

As that battle ended, Ichigo struggles as his self-doubt of Grand Fisher's attacks has finally gotten to him.

''You're finished, Ichigo Kurosaki!'' Grand Fisher howls coming at the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo tries to move with _**Shunpo**_ only for the Hollow to catch him before he did and tosses him to the ground. He follows chase, swapping into his Arrancar form.

''Become my meal like you were going to be if not by your pathetic mother!'' He adds thrusting his giant sword forward at the orange-headed, preparing to kill him once and for all. Ichigo had crash on the ground and watches as the monster will cut through him and most likely kill him.

'' _Damn it, damn it!_ '' Kurosaki curses panicking knowing almost to the bottom of his heart that he's going to die. Now he'll failed his mother and everyone-

'' **Now is that doubt I hear?** '' A voice unexpectedly pops into Ichigo's head, gasping the teenager as his vision becomes dark.

Grand Fisher laughs as he got him... not as his sword pierces the ground instead with Ichigo dodging it before forming a twisted grin, slashing the Arrancar's chest. Grand Fisher startles as the slash was deep in, much deeper than previous slashes. He retreats and soon notices in surprised that the Shinigami boy has on half of a hollow mask over his face and his eyes were that of a Hollow; black pupils and sclera with yellow irises.

''AHAHAHAHA!'' Ichigo laughs like a maniac, almost possessed to the Grand Fisher's surprise. The boy swiftly vanishes and reappears swinging around his sword multiple times. The Arrancar, shaken by all of this, is forced to guard as he tries slashing back. Ichigo leaps up, tossing his sword but grabs on the long clothe. He begins spinning the sword rapidly before throwing it at his target with a twisted smirk.

Grand Fisher reacts repelling the sword with his own but that's his mistake as Ichigo had just instantly appear behind him and yanks on the clothed. The reflected sword was pulled back to its owner as it manages to slash through the left side of the Arrancar. Grand Fisher gasps out in pain as Ichigo laughs throwing the sword still in midair. This forces the Arrancar to switch back to its Hollow form, dodging him but just barely. Ichigo laughs at this menacing if not insane.

His body starts trembling as if he's having a nightmare. His eyes widen out of fear as he recognizes that voice muttering. ''T-t-that laugh…''

The possessed Ichigo, having pulled back his large sword back in his hand, stares down at the Arrancar with the same twisted grin speaking almost excited in a distorted voice. ''WHAT'S WRONG GRAND FISHER?! Surprise to see- ''

Before the possessed Ichigo could finish his sentence, his free hand suddenly moves and reaches upward, grabbing on the mask. This Ichigo startled as the hand begins trying to peel off the broken mask off his face. This Ichigo grits his teeth trying to stop this but it's too late as the hand removes and shatters the already broken mask.

The Grand Fisher starts very concerning as he sees Ichigo, his eyes and face back to normal panting. And he's angry as being the only one to see the being trying to possess him in his mind. '' _You…_ ''

'' **HAHAHA! What happened, King?** '' Spoke the being within Ichigo that he could describe as his Inner Hollow and seeing his very image flash as if a recording.

The one appearing in his mind appears to be virtually identical to Ichigo, except inverted in color. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, yellow irises, and black sclera similar to a Hollow's as he also has black nails. While Ichigo wears a standard black Shinigami robes, his were white with a black cloth belt. But his most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins.

Kurosaki glares enrage, not having the patient with him in his head.

'' _Get out of my head and out of my body. We made a deal._ '' Ichigo reminds angrily at the thing within him, having proven he's control it. The thing, his Inner Hollow, just laughs almost amuse that the boy doesn't get anything or he's too dense to even understand.

'' **HAHAHA! Get out? If there was a way out, I WOULD HAVE LEFT LONG AGO?** '' The Hollow mocks the boy with a grin before slowly becoming a calm but still twisted smile. '' **Or I wouldn't, that's for you to find out but not right now.** ''

Ichigo glares venomous at his nonsense, demanding to know why now. '' _What do you want? I'm in the middle of-_ ''

'' **Yes-yes, fighting the Hollow that killed mommy… but you** **'re doing it all wrong that it made me break our deal.** '' Hollow Ichigo explains to his weak host. Ichigo hesitates to push him back, wondering what the psycho has to say to this.

'' **What did I taught you hmm? INSTINCT! Unless you have that, you'll never win a fight! Even now you're going damn easy and using common sense and logic on the one who killed her!** '' The Hollow reminds him both grinning but sounding annoy that Ichigo hasn't learned anything from their previous battle. He's truly a waste having things like doubt or worries of those who are alive or are dead. It makes him sick resuming. '' **You're just utterly pathetic and weak, Ichigo. Unless you become ruthless and show no mercy, you will never win.** ''

Ichigo is throughout of this silent. He should be mad or pissed by this other monster… but he isn't wrong about one thing; he was over thinking.

 _'_ _'… Thank you._ '' Ichigo oddly thanks his Inner Hollow who startles actually confused. '' **What?** ''

Ichigo just smiles, not thinking the Hollow within him would use words that weren't meant to make him irritate him.

'' _I wish it was old man Zangetsu who spoke to me but I guess this is better. I am holding back…_ '' He begins to say, closing his eyes and though of everyone he vowed he would protect and those to come. He then opens them up, once more determined than ever before to make sure his mother's death was not in vain. _''And I can't hold back if I'm trying to protect others and avenging my mother!_ ''

 **''… BAKA! I already told you, I am Zan-** '' The Hollow, smirking, tries reminding him but Ichigo knows what he's talking about is nonsense interrupting. '' _Now leave me be. I won't need your power to beat Grand Fisher._ ''

Hollow Ichigo frowns, knowing way before the boy that his "true" power can beat this weak Hollow without any issue. He allows him to do as he pleases, at least for now. '' **As you wish, my King.** ''

Ichigo then no longer sees his Hollow and only saw reality and one of the few he would slash down.

''Now you shall meet the same faith as your mother, Ichigo Kuro-'' Grand Fisher, still shaken by what just happened, tries to boast himself but he is cut short as Ichigo raises his sword forward.

''Sorry.'' Ichigo apologizes calm and firm eyeing him as his front hair's shadows cover his eyes. ''But the only one who's going to die today… is you.''

Grand Fisher tries to show no fear as he's superior to Ichigo in anything he could possibly try.

''And now I won't let you even hit me anymore.'' Ichigo declares as he points his Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using a single hand with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding his arm and tightening. He then uses his other hand and grabs tight on that arm.

Taking a moment to breathe deep, Ichigo exhales as massive waves of his spiritual energy leaks out from his body. Grand Fisher notices this actually worrying. ''W-what's happening now?!''

His spiritual power surges massively almost covering his entire body to the Hollow's horrors. At first the Grand Fisher didn't understand but now he did actually freaking out.

''IM-IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT!'' He yells terrified, not possible that a mere human even as a Shinigami could have this power.

''BAN-KAI!'' Ichigo shouts loudly as the surrounding energy soon flashes and explodes around him in a massive burst. Sonic and the others feels it almost like a explosion. The smoke obscures his being from others to see, until a single sword swing slashes through it.

 **(Now Playing OST… Number One from Bleach)**

Appearing from the cut fog is Ichigo now wielding a Japanese long sword with a black blade, cross guard and handle. The black cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the Manji as the handle was also black with red lines surrounding around it. Instead of the long white cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends.

''Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu.'' Ichigo speaks determine and smirking, finally able to go all out.

The Grand Fisher actually sweats, wishing this was a dream because this was a nightmare. Eggman drops his jaw, even Knuckles. Tails is fascinated by this while Sonic smirks excitedly that he was right about the guy's real power.

''Woah! I knew you were holding back but didn't think your sword would shrink!'' The blue hedgehog states still smirking, wondering what that new sword could do. Ichigo turns and oddly smirks at him.

''You wanted to see me go fast, Sonic?'' He asks reminding the blue hedgehog on why he even came to see him in the first place. The Substitute Shinigami turns back at the Grand Fisher and glares, preparing himself with a foot back. ''Then you get to see it!''

By flexing just one of his muscles, Ichigo has vanished and within an instant he slashes the Grand Fisher's shoulder to his shock. The Hollow cries out in pain trying to leap away only to find itself in Ichigo's view and slamming his fist across his mask-like face. The Hollow cries once more in horrible pain as Ichigo grabbing on the face spins him around and tosses him on the ground. The monster manages to swap into its Arrancar form, landing on its feet and immediately swings his sword at him. Ichigo smirks as he dodges it as if it was in slow motion, moving in one step before suddenly surrounding the Grand Fisher with mirages of himself.

This shocked everyone watching that Tails states. ''He's so fast he can make afterimages of himself all around his opponent.''

Sonic whistles that even Eggman hums studying this with his hoverchair recording it. Grand Fisher tries swinging around his sword, only hitting said afterimages to the point that their smirking faces are beginning to mock him.

''That makes no difference to me!'' Grand Fisher yells leaping backwards as it reverts back to its Hollow form. ''NOW TAKE A HUNDRED FOIL FORCE OF MY ATTACK!''

Grand Fisher extends its fur, tentacles and claws all towards Ichigo. They pierce through the afterimages while the real orange-headed Shinigami dashes around them as if he's flying but in fact, not seen by a normal eye, he's making long steps that seem like flight. The Hollow howls trying to extend his sharp ended fur, tentacles or claws to hit him just once but the boy is just too quick, outmaneuvering them.

''YOU DIE NOW!'' The Hollow roars releasing hundreds of tentacles along with his other body parts at all directions. They have surrounded Ichigo, thrusting all at once. Ichigo, however, smirks as he began to move his sword, unleashing impossible and multiple rapid swings that slashes through Grand Fisher's hundred attacks and shredding them into piece within seconds. This horrified the Hollow as he feels the pain of each slash, losing his claws, most of his fur and lost his tentacles. He gasps in pain, watching enrage how this is possible for a human to do this much damage.

''YOU SHALL NOT MOCK ME!'' Grand Fisher roars, charging forward at the boy. He shifts into his Arrancar form coming at Ichigo with his horn front shoulders but instead of piercing the boy, Kurosaki catches the closest horn with his free hand within less than a second. Grand Fisher startles horribly as not only the boy caught one of his horns but he couldn't physically push the other into him as he's held in place.

''I told you…'' Ichigo reminds him with a firm tone, tightening his grip on the horn that cracks form. ''You ain't hitting me again.''

Within an instant, Ichigo snaps off the horn followed by kicking Grand Fisher across the face, sending him flying to the right.

''NNOOO!'' Grand Fisher yells furious as he positions himself, opening his mouth as red crimson swirls of energy gather over his mouth. ''I WILL DESTROY YOU!''

Ichigo watches as the Arrancar is charging a _**Cero**. _ The Substitute Shinigami just stands his ground, wanting him to do it as that would be his last move. ''Sayonara.''

''ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'' Grand Fisher shouts with all of his might, firing a massive _**Cero**_ at full blast. Ichigo sees it and instead of dodging he leaps forward at the crimson blast of energy. The Grand Fisher is shocked and even more so as Ichigo intercepts the blast with his black sword, blocking it.

Everyone watch as the blast of destructive energy tries consuming the swordsman but Ichigo, unfazed, stands there holding it in place.

'' _ **GETSUGA…**_ '' Ichigo utters as black and red swirls gather around his blade, further pushing back the crimson energy blast. Grand Fisher struggles to push it back harder as Ichigo, grabbing his blade with both hands, swings it upward actually stopping the blast for a brief second. The Arrancar stares and startles, seeing the boy with a look that it would be his last.

'' _ **TENSHO!**_ '' Ichigo shouts with all of might, swinging downward as the swirls of energy manifests out of his blade, unleashing a black wave of energy with red outline. The black _**Getsuga Tensho**_ tears right through the _**Cero**_ , cutting through it as it continues to consume the paralyzed Grand Fisher. The Arrancar tries swinging his massive sword in hopes to cut through that attack but to his fear the black wave breaks through his sword and consumes him with it.

The Grand Fisher couldn't believe this as he swapped back to his Hollow form as his body began to disintegrate. This was a nightmare. There is no more explanation as he yells in pain. '' _T-this isn_ _'t happening… again!_ ''

The **_Getsuga Tensho_** obliterates the Hollow as it vanishes into nothing along with the Grand Fisher.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

Panting briefly, Ichigo eyes where the Hollow was and knew, without a doubt, he's dead. Smiling, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to cry again as all his hate for the monster is no more. Finally… his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, can be at peace.

''It's over…'' Ichigo utters, his eyes closed but with a relaxing smile on his face. It's finally over.

Turning around, the Substitute Shinigami looks up at Robotnik speechless at what he just witness… or did, hard to define it.

''Oi, fat man.'' Ichigo calls out to him just scaring the genius, thinking he was next. Instead, Ichigo smiles as he requests him. ''Tell the Dark Lord… thank you.''

Sonic and the others blinked as Eggman, sweating, was even more confused. Not wanting to make him mad or anything, he agrees nervously. ''Eeh… o-okay?''

Eggman soon flies off, his hoverchair struggling, scared for his life to stick around. Sonic blinks never seeing the Egghead that afraid of anyone that isn't Shadow.

''Thank you?'' Sonic questions the orange-headed Ichigo with both hands behind his back. Kurosaki eyes him and smirks, suggesting. ''Come on, let's race which one of us can find the others.''

Sonic blinks now just thinking that Yugi or the others didn't appear. That meant they're attacked too.

''Oh yea, they must have been attacked too.'' Sonic agrees looking back and then sees Ichigo flies off as if the race started. Sonic chuckles pretty amaze how upbeat the guy is now.

''He's pretty fast and he can fly too.'' Knuckles says pretty astonished, wondering how strong he was too. Tails nods agreeing.

Sonic smiles eyeing his friends and salutes them. ''Thanks guys! If you want to come along, keep up.''

Sonic then dashes right after Ichigo. Tails and Knuckles eye each other and nod, chasing after Sonic. Kon sweat drops, left alone. He hums, wondering if he should follow them or stay behind and have some fun… then again after how Ichigo whopped the Grand Fisher, it would be best to follow him and so he did… that and it might kill him if he made that guy mad after being happy.

Ichigo is flying ahead, thinking back what the Grand Fisher mentioned to him about his first death. He wonders who that other Shinigami put him down. Urahara? No… Yoruichi? Nay. Shinji? If it's his Visored nonsense… maybe? Still what the Hollow mentioned about Aizen got him thinking to and this Dark Lord as well.

'' _I haven't met you but for bringing back that monster-_ '' Ichigo tells himself mentally, knowing well this Dark Lord is Yugi's enemy, wanting to personally beat the crap out of him for this suffering. '' _I'm going to thank you after I defeat you too, Dark Lord._ ''

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ed: Hope the kitty cat and the others aren**_ _ **'t eating the ground. They better not!**_

 _ **Jonouchi: I got to beat this psycho so then I can help that damn Momomiya.**_

* * *

''Die! Helical Shockwave!'' Yami Bakura declares evilly as Diabound fires its spiral laser at Jonouchi's last monster and settle the duel and kill the pest once and for-

''Not yet! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Unstoppable Will**!'' Jonouchi, not given up yet, triggers his other set card, shocking Yami Bakura. ''What?!''

 **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight** is suddenly surrounded by a burst of his willpower in the form of aura, protecting him from the instantly spiral attack.

''I target Gearfried and next I take no damage and my knight doesn't get destroyed.'' Jonouchi explains as his monster and his Life Points were both saved. Yami Bakura grits his teeth angrily, not believing the worm has that many lives.

''Next I can discard 1 card from my hand and draw 2 cards.'' Jonouchi adds as he discards his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to draw his two cards… to his shocked he draws what might be the solution to winning the duel.

''It won't matter what you do. I will still win!'' Yami Bakura states, more than sure with a 3600ATK Diabound and one card in his hand he had drew before. He sets it, finishing his turn. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

Jonouchi sighs a bit, relief he came back from that one still breathing. Still, he couldn't stop now as he has to win more than ever. For his friends and in himself as a duelist. Still, as much as he's not as smart as Yugi or even Ed, Jonouchi can't help but find this dumb why Yami Bakura isn't well dead.

''You mentioned the Dark Lord "ate" you to trick us. Trick us with what? You alive again-again-again?'' Jonouchi questions the white-haired villain. Yami Bakura smirks actually impress the moron could even ask such a question.

''If you must know, yes, this was the Dark Lord's plan to let me gain more power and how else but to awaken a certain surprise for you in the future.'' Yami Bakura states with a devilish grin. As these fools thought he died, the Dark Lord had him go awaken Reshef the Dark Being to setup a certain surprise that might likely kill Yugi. However, in case the plan fails, Yami Bakura can absorb the energy Reshef will gather during his awakening and become even more powerful. Oh it will be delightful either way.

''Hahaha! But now you will die here and then Atem and Yugi will follow!'' Yami Bakura declares lifting his finger at Jonouchi, promising death to him.

''You're wrong like always! In my next turn, you're finished!'' Jonouchi vows clinching his fist, believing in his Deck and the power he can still make. He needs to do is believe he can, placing his draw hand over his deck.

''MY-'' He begins shouting, about to draw… until suddenly he hears noises from behind. Jonouchi turns confuse as rays of light suddenly pierces through the dark fogs, surprising him.

''W-what the heck?!'' Jonouchi utters actually falling behind his back. Yami Bakura is also just as shocked if not more, feeling the shadows in pain. ''Who's piercing through a Duel of Darkness?''

A figure slowly walks forward being the one creating these lights.

''I should have guessed it was you, mutt.'' A familiar voice says coming from the figure. Jonouchi startles eyeing the one before… and upset too as it was Kaiba of all people, wearing his fancy new Duel Disk and glowing like a disco ball.

''Kaiba!'' Jonouchi says angry by the mutt comment. Yami Bakura widens his eyes, sweating as he didn't expect this. ''Seto Kaiba? Here of all places?''

Kaiba looks down at the dirty blond-headed, scoffing as if he isn't surprised to find him here or even on the ground.

''You're lucky I even came. Your Duel Disk was spiking up energy in these duels.'' Kaiba proclaims looking coldly at the idiot on the floor. Jonouchi glares getting up on his own feet.

''Yea-yea! If you don't mind, I got this guy now so-'' Jonouchi tells him about to finish his duel against the sicko and then track down Ichigo and the others. Kaiba eyes him and forms a small smirk. ''Good idea.''

Just then Kaiba steps over, his own presence pushing Jonouchi back.

''What the hell are you doing?!'' Jonouchi demands irritated. Kaiba lifts his Duel Disk as his glowing, virtual holographic deck appears.

''Taking a duel from you will at least bring me some joy for even coming.'' Kaiba replies giving Jonouchi a smug, sinister look. Jonouchi grits his teeth angrily at him, not believing this. ''HEY!''

Yami Bakura observes and chuckles at such amusement, allowing it. ''Kukuku, so be it. The more, the better for me.''

''…'' Kaiba faces the man not forgetting their unfinished duel when he had Mokuba and threatened him to duel during that event with that fake world and Atem's past. This time he'll settle that score and close another page of his past as his headsets turns on and joining the duel.

 _Duel Screen… Change: Turn 5_ Jonouchi: 500LP H: 2 /_ _ **Kaiba: 2000LP H: 5**_ _/ Yami Bakura: 1400LP H: 0_

Jonouchi blinks still not believing Kaiba is taking over the duel and worst his turn but to his surprised his Life Points are halved of the original 4000LP.

''W-why did you lost 2000?'' Jonouchi asks very puzzled. Kaiba scoffs figuring this idiot didn't read the new rules he added for a duel explaining. ''Penalty if another duelist joins in during a current duel. I like it.''

Yami Bakura scoffs not caring as he smirks, raising his hand so his power can take another life. However, to his surprised, the fog-like demon claw did not emerge like the other four times. This shocked Zorc to his terror not possible that this isn't working.

''W-why aren't the shadows taking another life?'' He questions demanding with an expression of rage. He then turns and sees the bright glowing from Kaiba's Duel Disk that's disturbing his Duel of Darkness. He immediately realizes that that new Duel Disk of Kaiba's has the power to negate even the Duel of Darkness, shocking him.

''My turn!'' Kaiba shouts drawing his top card and immediately, after seeing it, reveals a card in his virtual hand screen. ''By revealed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, I Special Summon this card. Evolve my embodiment and pride and leave no trace of any who stand in our way, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!''

Appearing on his field from a flash of materializing light is the evolved, lightning scaled body pattern Blue-Eyes White Dragon, letting out a fierce roar.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''Next I use Alternative White Dragon's effect, destroying a monster on the field!'' Kaiba orders as his dragon roars and breathes a blast of electrical, fiery blue flames. ''Burn Stream of Destruction!''

The flames instantly strikes and consumes Diabound. Jonouchi smirks as that thing is roasted… except the fiend survived using its snake half removing the flames.

''Hahaha! Nice try, Kaiba but thanks to **Undying Hate's** effect, Diabound cannot be destroyed by battle or even by card effects.'' The essence of Zorc Necrophades laughs evilly, mocking Kaiba's attention with such joy. ''Face it, you have no chance in-''

''HAHAHA!'' Laughter not coming from him startled Yami Bakura. He glares vicious at Kaiba, being the one who was laughing.

''What's so funny?'' The evil spirit demanded to know as Kaiba, eyeing him coldly, states. ''Like that changes anything? I activate the spell, Polymerization!''

Yami Bakura panics, knowing well that man is going to try to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon… but he didn't know was that Kaiba had something much worst.

 **(Now Playing OST… DAWN from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions)**

''I now fuse 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my hand and the Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon on my field!'' Seto declares as he touches on two other cards in his hand view window. Appearing beside his Alternative White are two of the original white dragons. All three then flies upward to the sky.

"Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory!'' Kaiba chants raising his hand as his dragons roar, melding together in even greater radiant light. Everyone watch as burst of electricity strikes down from the sky.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, NEO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba yells prideful as a massive roar echoes and shakes their surroundings. Above him, descend his new ultimate dragon.

The monster heavily resembles Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon except its body had the same lightning scales much like Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with its body was more machine-like, no arms, larger wings with blue orbs attached on each inner portion and a trident-like tail. The new three-headed dragon roars releasing massive shockwaves of electricity across the field.

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Lvl 12 ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800

Yami Bakura widens his eyes almost terrify by the appearance of this new dragon. Jonouchi drops his jaw really not aware Kaiba has such a thing that looks even more powerful than the original Ultimate Dragon. ''T-that's a new Blue-Eyes!''

''Prepare to meet oblivion again.'' Kaiba declares raising his arm at Yami Bakura, going to wipe the floor with his very existence. ''Battle! Neo Blue-Eyes, attack Diabound Kernel!''

The evolved three-headed dragon roars fiercely as all three mouths charge up their attack.

''Hyper Ultimate Burst!'' Kaiba commands as his dragon unleashes its three-way destructive blast, all towards Diabound. Yami Bakura panics briefly before grinning.

''Reverse Trap open, **Hate Buster**!'' He declares triggering his set trap as both monsters glows in dark auras. ''With it, I destroy both our monsters and next you take damage equal to yours! And best of all, Diabound will survive meaning your chances of winning are over!''

The trap sets off and both monsters are consumed in an explosion. Jonouchi braces as he witness Diabound coming out unfazed. Yami Bakura laughs evilly… until also emerging is the three-headed neo dragon roaring.

''H-how?!'' Yami Bakura questions with widened eyes. Kaiba lets out a laugh as a card had already appeared on his field, surrounding his Neo Blue-Eyes in white aura.

''I chained and activated this card, **Annihilation with Eyes of Blue**!'' Kaiba explains pointing at his active card. It showes the image of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon blasting through Mirror Force. ''Now a Blue-Eyes monster I control cannot be destroyed and next its ATK is doubled.''

Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roars as its power suddenly jumped to 9000ATK.

The very though terrified Yami Bakura, sweating. ''S-so what! My **Undying Hate** banished itself so I would take no damage from that attack, you can't-''

''Since Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked and is the only face-up card I control, I send a Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and have my dragon attack again! And that effect can be used twice.'' Kaiba states firmly, sending a Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck away as his dragon roars for a second attack. ''Battle again.''

Yami Bakura actually freaks out, not able to think straight as he commands. ''I activate Diabound's effect, banishing itself to drop your Ultimate Dragon's-''

''I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect from my Graveyard.'' Kaiba counters calmly as he lifts his hand and materializes a virtual card version of Neo Blue-Eyes he sent away just earlier.

''From your Graveyard!'' Jonouchi utters surprise as Kaiba scoffs explaining. ''Whenever a Blue-Eyes monster is targeted, I can banish this card to negate its effect and destroy it.''

Yami Bakura widens his eyes as Diabound couldn't use its effect to vanish from reality. ''Diabound's effect was stopped from beyond the grave?''

''Now vanish from my sight.'' Kaiba declares raising his hand as his three-headed dragon charges and fires its triple blast. ''HYPER ULTIMATE BURST!''

Yami Bakura watches powerless as Diabound is consumed by the blast including himself, screaming as it's more powerful than he could have imagined.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

 **Duel Screen: WINNERS... Jonouchi Katsuya: 500LP & Seto Kaiba: 2000LP vs. Yami Bakura: 0LP**

Jonouchi drops his jaw as Gearfried disappears along with Neo Blue-Eyes. Kaiba scoffs crossing his arms as he watches Yami Bakura, badly hurt, struggles to stay up.

''D-damn you.'' Yami Bakura curses venomous as his eyes glow a vicious demonic look. Kaiba eyes him disappointed, expecting more. However, the evil spirit then chuckles to Jonouchi and Kaiba's surprise.

''Kukuku, this is far from over…'' He states as the shadows begins to surround him, disappearing him until only his head vanished into nothing. ''Far from it.''

Yami Bakura is gone, at least for now. Jonouchi sighs, really glad he left but not happy either since he has the cards in his hand to win.

''I'm not thanking you for this.'' Jonouchi tells Kaiba firmly as the Blue-Eyes duelist scoffs not caring. ''Like I care.''

Jonouchi glares going to add something else but then he remembers about Ichigo and her battle. She might need his help no less Yugi who should have been here.

''I'm going to check up on Momomiya and then figure out where's Yugi.'' Jonouchi says heading off as he left Kaiba on his own. Kaiba watches the idiot leave.

''… Tch.'' Snarling as he finds no real pleasure to be doing this, Kaiba follows him wanting to know if his rival isn't in a bad situation either. Otherwise his plans to defeat Yugi will be gone.

* * *

Mew Ichigo is in a losing battle, dodging as quickly and flexible that she could go against Dark General Knight's faster sword swings. She couldn't do anything since the evil general wouldn't die by anything she could throw at him and that makes her job harder.

'' _I have to think of something fast or else this is over Nya._ '' Mew Ichigo reminds herself mentally, dodging around the dark knight's slashes or anything he could do to her. Even though she's doing well, this made her still nervous as she's beginning to slow down.

She bites her lips back flipping away, cursing her confidence. '' _Damn it. I was too stupid to think I could win without Yugi-kun or anyone else helping me._ ''

The dark general watches her as he charges forward holding his sword.

'' _ **DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_ '' Dark General Knight shouts swinging his sword at the cat girl. Mew Ichigo quickly raises her Strawberry Bell, forming her pink barrier protecting her. This didn't stop the evil knight as he proceeds striking the barrier in different places with rapid motion, building up the big blow.

Mew Ichigo struggles as each strike on her barrier manages to push her back slowly but surely.

'' _I-I can't hold this anymore Nya!_ '' The cat girl tells herself as she can see her barrier starts cracking. She knows her only defense will break and she wouldn't have time to dodge. She grits her teeth, not having a choice but to rely on the _**Ribbon Chidori**_ again. '' _I have to risk it, even if this is my third._ ''

Dark General Knight then thrusts his sword, engulfed in dark energy as it stabs through the pink barrier.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI-**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts, spreading her arms as sparks of her electrical ribbons zapped her, causing her to scream in pain. The dark general watches this as he tries to not stab her as the cat girl completes her technique. '' _ **CURRENT!**_ ''

The pink electrical ribbons suddenly spreads all over her flashing as it they wrap themselves around its user and even the attacker. Dark General Knight watches this astonished as the ribbons zapped both, shocking them.

''NYYAAAA!'' Ichigo screams with wide eyes of pain. She never pushes herself as far using three _**Ribbon Chidoris**_ on the same day and now she learns the price of how overwhelming it feels. This is actually more painful than Deep Blue's electricity.

She drops to her knees, panting heavily. She hoped her attack did exactly what-

''It seems you've reached your limit, feline.'' A voice stunned the cat girl, looking up horrify to see Dark General Knight still standing and even though he's burned by her technique; he's unfazed. Mew Ichigo gulps as he points his claymore at her face.

''Now you shall-'' The dark knight prepares to say something like she will die or something but he isn't going to get the chance as suddenly an orange venomous blast hits him on the sides.

''What?!'' This shocked the knight as the blast pushes him away from the cat girl while also burning through that side of his armor partly. He grunts looking at who did that. Mew Ichigo, trying to be on all fours, looks up to see it and gasps with widen eyes to see who did that.

She stares surprise to see her fellow Mew Mews with another leading them. She wears a gold, orange lining sailor fuku-like Mew design dress, looking sexy on her with a pair of golden sandals with light orange stockings. She also wears light orange gloves were attached to golden scorpion-like wrist weapons. She has lovely black hair with a golden scorpion tail behind her back waist and her bright orange eyes are almost glowing in such a mysterious view.

''If you're so willing to harm our leader.'' The scorpion girl speaks as her eyes glow furious. ''Then you better be prepared to fight us too!''

Mew Ichigo blushes red, almost crying of joy to see her team and her best friend saving her.

Dark General Knight glares at the other Mew Mews especially the one that hosts the Inner Scorpion. It annoys him muttering. ''The other hybrids.''

The Mew Mews join up with their leader, pulling her up on feet.

''Girls!'' Ichigo purrs happily hugging them even though Mint blushes upset. Ichigo then eyes Erika and almost cry as she hugs her the hardest. ''ERIKA-CHAN!''

Erika, trying to breath, blushes red that Ichigo is too affection but then again, that's what makes her special.

''Not now Ichigo, we just-'' Mew Erika tries telling her needed them to be focus on the enemy but Mew Ichigo protests, giving her an angry yet nervously face shouting. ''WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD COME BACK SOONER NYA! IF I KNEW, I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOUR RETURN!''

Mew Erika sweat drops that even the Inner Scorpion would agree with the pink hair cat girl for once. The black haired Mew Mew blushes, oddly would have liked a party in her honor apologizing. ''Sorry, things happened.''

Ichigo gives her a firm, cute look before sighing. She then smiles at her, hugging her normally just happy to see her best friend home. ''Good to see you though Nya.''

Erika blushes warmly, hugging her back happy to be home.

''Um…'' Mew Lettuce utters nervously looking at how angry and ominous the dark knight. Ichigo takes a peek and shivers knowing the quiet Mew Mew is right.

''I know Lettuce-chan but you girls are okay about this?'' Mew Ichigo asks the rest of the team about this. Pudding is the first one on board to fight. Ringo follows wanting to help the girls especially Ichigo.

''Last I check we're still willing to fight until the Dark Lord is beaten, right?'' Mew Mint proclaims calmly not afraid of this tin can. Ichigo blushes seeing Lettuce feeling the same as did Erika. The cat girl blushes, not wanting them to risk their lives for this. Then she is tapped by the shoulder by Mew Zakuro.

''Lead the way Ichigo.'' Zakuro encourages her leader with a small smile. Mew Ichigo blushes, happy to have these friends. If being a Mew Mew ever brought her something, it's them.

''Let's do it Nya!'' Ichigo declares confident in herself as the others smiling, standing together.

''With our 7 Maiden Hearts, we can overcome anything! With our Animal DNA, we're Earth's protectors and punish those who do evil deeds!'' The seven girls chant in union, pointing their fingers at the evil general before they strike their poses.

''We are Tokyo Mew Mew!'' The Mew Mews declare as Mew Ichigo wraps it up with her cat pose and wink. ''And for the Earth's future, we're at your service Nya!''

Dark General Knight glares at the females, unimpressed and going to show how futile their efforts will become.

''Annoying hybrids. You will regret to challenge me.'' The dark general speaks harshly as he holds forward his sword in a stabbing position. He starts firing dark energy waves from the tip of his weapon. The Mew Mews all leap upward, dodging the waves with Mew Ichigo coming at him along with Mew Erika. The cat girl manages to get near to land a powerful axe kick across his helmet. The blow hits the knight by surprise as the scorpion girl zig-zags on front and begins slashing the general with her Erika Stingers. The slashes tear through his armor as it tries to regenerate. Erika then thrusts with her tail like a whip and slams the dark knight backwards.

Dark General Knight tries to control his push as he swirls around and swings his sword. '' _ **DARKNESS BLADE SLASH!**_ ''

Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika form pink and orange barriers, overlapping the other, negating the dark energy slash coming at them. This surprised the evil general as he finds himself being targeted by the other Mew Mews with Mew Mint over the sky.

'' _ **RIBBON MINT ECHO BOMBARDMENT!**_ '' Mew Mint shouts taking her aim with her MinTone Arrow as it grows into a long bow and pulls on the handle and began shooting multiple blue energy arrows over and over like multiple bombs. The arrows strikes across the dark general as he manages to guard against some of them while others actually pierce slightly his armor body.

'' _ **RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH PUMP!**_ '' Mew Lettuce shouts, clapping on her Lettuce Castanets, as she locks them forward. Streams of greenish aura energy gathers around them in a sphere before explodes forward in a force of a large and dense blast of jet water. The powerful burst of water strikes across the dark knight, pushing him back as the jet water actually cracks his sword and a portion of his armor.

''Here I go, na do da!'' Pudding declares excitedly leaping right to the evil knight's back.

'' _ **RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO JUGGLE!**_ '' Mew Pudding shouts cheerful, jiggling her Pudding Ring, as the weapons began to be glow as they form hovering yellow-orange disks. She moves her tambourine and hoop-shaped item upward as the disks were sent flying upward just as more materialized flying up too. They drop down as Pudding with her rings juggles the multiple energy disks, spinning them as she did. Like a show, Mew Pudding takes aim and throws the disks towards the evil general, covering the back of his body. Before he could react, the disks glow and expand, covering the evil general in a large pudding shape-seal.

Dark General Knight is frozen, not able to move within this annoying thing.

'' _ **RIBBON ZAKURO PURE DASH!**_ '' Mew Zakuro shouts furious dashing at great speed towards him while holding her Zakuro Cross Whip as a long purple energy whip comes out from the tip. She focuses as the whip suddenly became stiff, sharp and long like a spear. She then dashes faster and vanishes from view. Dark General Knight wouldn't even be able to see her as she reappears behind him as her attack actually slashes through half of his waist as well as destroyed half of the pudding seal.

Dark General Knight struggles to move with half of his body still sealed. ''T-this means nothing.''

He tries lifting his free arm, holding up his palm and swirls in flames for a _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_. Mew Ringo watched this, pretty scared… a lot actually, but she won't be afraid to protect her friends.

''I won't let you hurt my friends and I'll do it with my new attack!'' Ringo calls out as she goes in, holding up her wand-like stick with an apple figure on top.

'' _ **RIBBON APPLE DROP POP!**_ '' Mew Ringo shouts, holding up her Apple Stick as the top part and its gems glows brightly, manifesting a large red energy in the shape of a gigantic apple. Focusing with her magical wand-like stick, Mew Ringo swings it at the evil general as the energy apple thrusts forward.

Dark General Knight erupts in dark energy, melting the pudding seal as he swings his sword at the energy and slashes it. However, the giant apple of energy just glows and washes in sparks of light as multiple red energy drops in the form of apples. They cover the dark general as he feels his body suddenly zapping in red lights, burning his armor and even dropping him on his knees. This is worse than he had expected. He looks up and sees both Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika just now above him with their weapons.

''Do it Erika-chan! _**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts passionate, holding forward her angel wing attached Strawberry Bell Upgraded. The heart-shaped weapon glows brightly before unleashing a massive blast of pink energy with swirls of bubbles within them.

'' _ **RIBBON ERIKA VENOM BURST!**_ '' Mew Erika shouts loudly as she points her tail and Erika Stingers at the dark general and fires a tri-beam venomous orange blast, tearing through the very air it'as going through.

Dark General Knight watches as both attack engulfs his body and explodes upon impact. The other Mew Mews watch as both Ichigo and Erika land beside each other. They eye each other and high five the other giggling.

''We got him Nya!'' Mew Ichigo purrs happily, finally relief this is over… until a dark voice speaks up. ''How many times must I remind you.''

The seven girls look in their horror, emerging from the smoke of the explosion is Dark General Knight, fully regenerated and his armor good as new.

''B-but how? My _**Ribbon Apple Drop Pop**_ should have done it. Like it should have negated his regeneration ability.'' Mew Ringo utters nervously having thought her attack is able to negate the target's abilities for at least a limited time. The dark knight did not reply as Mew Zakuro could tell he is much stronger than they all thought he was, warning the girls. ''That just means he's even stronger than last time.''

Dark General Knight eyes the seven Mew Mews, previously thinking of them as weak females but that is far from the truth. No, they were much more than that when they're together. That he would need to fix.

''It seems fighting you 7 are more concerning than I had hope. It explains why the aliens struggle. Then…'' The dark general announces as his body begins to radiant a glow of dark energy. '' _ **DARKNESS DUPLICATION!**_ ''

The energy within the dark knight expands and shoots itself into 6 areas around him. The energy manifests into physical matter and takes the form and appearance of darken versions of Dark General Knight, all with glowing grey-red eyes.

This shocked all the Mew Mews with Ichigo and even Mint both say with a surprised tone. ''He can multiple now?!''

Mew Erika gulps but she could tell this wouldn't be a problem if they can hit one of them once, thinking of Naruto and his _**Shadow Clone Technique**_.

''He's just copying Naruto-san's technique.'' Mew Lettuce analyzes having the same conclusion as Erika with Mew Zakuro adding calm. ''Then one solid hit will make the copies disappeared.''

The evil knight did not say a word as the wolf girl charges forward and Mew Pudding grins following right behind her.

''I got this one too, na do da!'' Pudding tells the older Mew Mew who nods. The monkey girl grins leaping up and shouts as her ring weapons glow. '' _ **RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!**_ ''

She swings downward firing a ripper wave of yellow energy, striking all of the copies and sealing them all in pudding seals all except the original who leaps away.

'' _ **RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!**_ '' Mew Zakuro shouts as her cross-shaped weapon releases a purple energy whip and she begins assaulting half of the copies with it, cutting through both the pudding and their armor.

'' _ **RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!**_ '' Mew Lettuce follows, clapping and extending with her castanets, firing streams of water from them. The blast hits the other half of the clones, covering them up including the pudding.

The real Dark General Knight watches this and oddly remained calm as he states. ''How foolish of you I would go as far as to copy that boy's power.''

The Mew Mews blink as they watch to their horror as the copies of the evil knight remain, completely unfazed by the attacks.

''W-what?'' The Mew Mews all utter out terrify by this revelation. The dark knight stabs his claymore onto the ground, shaking his head in disappointment by their assumptions that his copies would fall by one attack.

''I told you, my copies don't disappear by a simple hit.'' The evil knight informs the girls with a menacing glare. Mew Ichigo startles by this as his new power is actually more similar to Yugi's _**Dragon Clone Technique**_.

''Then try this! _**RIBBON MINT ECHO!**_ '' Mew Mint shouts taking aim with her bow and fires a rapid energy arrow blast from it. It's fast, passing through the clones as its target is the real Dark General Knight. It's going to strike him but then one of his copies appears and takes the hit unfazed as the arrow just scratch the surface of the armor.

This shocked Mew Mint as the real dark knight scoffs at her pathetic attempt. ''Weak.''

The copy that took the energy arrow vanishes and instantly appears before the blue haired Mew Mew, slapping her hard across the face that it's more like a punch, slamming her onto the ground and rolls her around as well.

''MINTO-CHAN!'' Mew Ichigo yells in terror, extending her hand and summoning the Mew Aqua Hope Rod once again. She still haS plenty to try to put an end to all of the copies in one attack.

'' _ **RIBBON AQUA-**_ '' The cat girl begins chanting, gathering all the energy she could. Dark General Knight sees that along with his copies as one of them vanishes and appears in between the other Mew Mews.

'' _ **ECLIPSE SHOCK!**_ '' Dark General Knight's copy declares as his eyes flash red. His blade then releases a shock-like dark aura of electricity. The electricity hit each Mew Mew, shocking them to their surprise pushing them back. The girls try to move but they oddly couldn't as they hit the ground away from the other.

Dark General Knight scoffs as he and his copies all vanished. The Mew Mews struggle to get up as they then find themselves faced in front by one of the dark general's copies with the original in front of Mew Ichigo.

'' _ **DEMISE DARK BOMB!**_ '' He and his copies all shouted, extending their free hand forward. Their palms glow as each one form small orbs of darkness in front of each Mew Mew. The orbs then each fly forward with great speed and hit each Mew Mew on the chest, exploding.

The girls all shout taking the blast directly and even though it was a small explosion, it sends each one flying before crashing on the ground all except Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika who manage to land on all fours but still badly hurt. Mew Zakuro grunts managing to slowly get up while the others were more than hurt at this point. Their outfits were slightly torn apart from this.

The evil general looks at them even more disappointed at them. He should have expected these results. If he has fought them serious in the past, then it wouldn't be a fair fight and would become nothing more but dissatisfaction.

''You are all weak when I begin to show why I am my master's second-in-command.'' The real Dark General Knight speaks harshly at their performance. He tightens his grip on the handle of his sword as each copy raise their swords upward, engulfing them in dark energy. The girls panic as Ichigo and Erika weren't sure if their combine barriers could handle 6 _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_ at the same.

''And with that, you shall-'' The dark knight proclaims preparing the command until something shot up in the sky, shouting. '' _ **CHAOS SPEAR!**_ ''

Mew Ichigo blinks surprise just as a spear-shaped bolt of chaotic energy shoots out from the figure's hand, striking across the back of one of dark general's copies and piercing through it. This staggered the evil knight as he watches his clone just vanish into dark mist.

Dark General Knight glares irritated up at the figure descending.

''Another worm dares to challenge me? Thou must be-'' Dark General Knight began to say as the figure lands in front of him and his copies as Shadow the Hedgehog, crossing his arms and looking serious. ''Me.''

''Shadow-kun!'' Mew Ichigo expresses relief he's here. Shadow turns his head slightly at the cat girl, scoffing as this is once another time he has come to help her of all people.

''You're lucky I'm even concerning helping you, cat girl.'' The black hedgehog tells her sounding cocky but with a firm serious face. Mew Ichigo just smiles expecting him to say such words as she responds. ''And I'm sure you'll gloat about it later.''

Shadow scoffs walking ahead. The evil knight and his copy eye the black hedgehog observing.

''The Black hedgehog, the so-called Ultimate Life Form… Black Doom's-'' Dark General Knight begins speaking, immediately enraging Shadow the moment he spoke of him, his other creator, and that pisses him off.

Shadow instantly appears in front of one of the dark knight's copies and uppercut his gut with his right fist engulfed with Chaos Energy. The blow actually pierces through the copy as it's lifted up. The real dark general watches horrified as Shadow glares furious at the real one and by extending his right hand completely, he releases an up-close **_Chaos Spear_** , shooting out of the copy's back. It then turns into dark mist.

''You don't have the right to speak that name to my face if you value your existence.'' Shadow threatens the real Dark General Knight as his eyes glow bright red. Suddenly his body is engulfed in skin-close red-yellow aura around his body with sparks of red lights around said aura. Mew Ichigo watches as this is Shadow's _**Chaos Boost**_ , meaning the black hedgehog won't hold back.

'' _ **DARKNESS ECLIPSE!**_ '' One of the copies shouts coming at Shadow and swings his sword, preparing for him to either block or dodge it so he can continue his assault but Shadow was no fool.

'' _ **CHAOS MAGIC!**_ '' Shadow declares snapping his fingers just as the sword comes down at him. Suddenly the Dark General Knight copy, shocked, witnesses his sword stops by what he could describe as violet, purple and white sphere of spacial rift that blocked his sword. Then the sphere explodes and the evil knight finds himself sent flying upward into the sky.

'' _ **CHAOS SNAP!**_ '' Shadow shouts as he vanishes almost in half of the next second and within that time spam reappears in front of the copy he sent flying, unleashing fast barrages of kicks and punches all enhance by the energy of his Chaos power. Each blow strikes through the evil knight's copy, unable to reply until he becomes black mist too.

The real Dark General Knight glares at the black hedgehog who smirks as if mocking him.

''What's wrong? I thought you were stronger now? Or was that your self-confidence getting the best out of you?'' Shadow asks in an insulting tone as one of the copies swings and fires a _**Darkness Blade Slash**_. He sees it and instantly teleports evading the blast.

'' _ **CHAOS LANCE!**_ '' Shadow, reappearing, shouts right in front of the copy that tried to strike him down. He extends his right arm and fires a destructive power-up _**Chaos Spear**_ , glowing bright chaotic red-yellow as it pierces through the copy's body too, destroying him.

The Mew Mews watch just amaze by the fact Shadow has just destroyed four of the evil knight's copies without even trying. Mew Erika gulps speechless while the Inner Scorpion snarls as she and her daughter could easily destroy all of them without even trying.

The last two copies charges at Shadow who began to erupt in violent red energy.

'' _ **CHAOS BLAST!**_ '' Shadow shouts, his eyes glowing red as a dome of aura erupts around him, consuming the remaining 2 copies in an explosive range of his Chaos energy, obliterating them.

Dark General Knight watches this just as annoy that a mere talking hedgehog could do this damage. He has to strike him the second he comes out from the smoke of his explosion attack and then-

'' _ **CHAOS CONTROL!**_ '' Shadow's voice shouts as a glow of red light flashes and everything suddenly freezes up to a standstill. Both Dark General Knight and the Mew Mews, the sky, the night animals, even the people from across the world; they were all frozen except for Shadow. He emerges, holding his red Chaos Emerald. He looks around and scoffs, wondering if the Dark Lord was even that strong but he doubts it.

Shadow waves his right arm setting up _**Roaming Chaos**_ ; orbs made out of _**Chaos Control's**_ energy around the dark knight in every spot. The orbs of distorted chaos stood still due to time frozen. Shadow teleports away a good distant as he snaps his fingers. Time resumes as the orbs all launched themselves at the same time.

The Mew Mews were all startled as they witness Dark General Knight suddenly assaulted by strange orbs coming out of nowhere and barely even a second change. Shadow scoffs his orbs explode upon the knight, most likely putting an end to him.

''Good riddance.'' Shadow mutters to himself as he walks back to the stunned Mew Mews. Mew Erika is amazed or would have been if she didn't see something from the aftermath of those explosions, widening her eyes.

''SHADOW, LOOK-'' Erika tries warning him by yelling as she runs at him. Shadow blinks and then panics as he senses that knight still alive.

'' _ **BLADE OF DESTRUCTION!**_ '' Shouting from the smoke, Dark General Knight partly damaged swings his claymore sword from afar in slow motion. Shadow and the other Mew Mews were too slow to react except for Erika, getting on front.

Mew Erika, surrounded in her orange shield, protects everyone even Shadow as she takes the unseen slash goes through her defense. Erika gasps, her barrier cracked open, as blood pours out from her chest wound before dropping on the ground face forward.

The girls and even Shadow are all stun by this. Ichigo, out of all of them, stares shaken and terrify as tears drop from her eyes before shouting in horror. ''ERIKA-CHAN!''

She rushes to her best friend's aid as well as Mew Ringo, trying to drag herself to them. Shadow looks back at the evil general with a murderous glare, almost reminded of Maria's death. This further pisses him off more.

''Damn coward!'' Shadow yells angrily as he hurls himself and _**Spin Dash**_ right at him. Dark General Knight scoffs extending his free hand and fires multiple _**Dark Fireball Blazes**_ at him. Shadow evades them all as he hits the evil knight across his chest, grinding on him rapidly while pushing him back.

''The only coward-'' Dark General Knight proclaims grabbing on the spinning hedgehog with his free hand. Shadow tries spinning faster actually burning the armored hand but the dark knight manages to still grab him and tosses him away. ''Is you to assume that you have won.''

Shadow reverts out of his _**Spin Dash**_ form, landing as his feet. He stares startled as the evil knight is engulfed in dark energy. The energy splits into 5, forming and taking the form of new copies.

''And still having power to crush you, hedgehog.'' The real Dark General Knight speaks as his clones prepare themselves to crush the hedgehog and the Mew Mews. Shadow glares, realizing this won't be as easy as he hoped. With the scorpion Mew Mew out of commission and the others barely able to fight, Shadow has to no choice but try to either take down the copies on his own or wait until Yugi or someone else who can fight to show up… even Sonic, and that thought made him hurl.

Shadow charges at them with another _**Spin Dash**_ , knocking one down as he follows with a _**Homing Attack**_ at another. That dark general copy blocks the hedgehog with his sword, pushing Shadow out of the form and strikes him with the same sword. The slash hits Shadow but not injury him as the black hedgehog is still protected by _**Chaos Boost**_ , guarding him from the sword into cutting him deeper but he didn't have much time left before it vanishes. Shadow glares coming at them again.

As this went on, Mew Ichigo pushes her all in healing Mew Erika while Ringo couldn't in her condition. Mew Erika grunts in pain, using her Inner Scorpion's ability to heal to fix her wound alongside her friend's efforts.

Even though she manages to heal Erika's wound, Ichigo has just used up almost all of her remaining energy. She isn't going to be able to do anything. And Shadow is going to eventually wear out and then Dark General Knight will finish what he started. This frightened Ichigo, causing her to cry again as she feels powerless… powerless like when she was a child before she met Yugi and her cousin and Erika… and afraid of her own life. She is weak and now she'll lose everyone she loves and-

'' **Why so afraid, Ichigo?** '' A calming voice suddenly echoes in Ichigo's head, startling her. She looks around but sees no one speaking to her. It isn't Erika or anyone she knows who has that voice… but it feels familiar as if-

'' **If you want to protect those you love from the bottom of your heart…** '' The voice speaks again, startling Ichigo as she couldn't help it but listen obedient. The voice is female but so warm to her as if she has to listen to her.

'' **Show no mercy and kill your target, my little kitten. Focus your desire and passion and wipe the floor with any-** '' The voice begins to add almost aggressively yet sounding thrill while Mew Ichigo's pupils changed into yellow cat pupils. '' **WHO OPPOSES US!** ''

Just her voice, bewitching, made Ichigo to listen to reason. She needs to win, she has to win; she must win glaring towards Dark General Knight.

''L-leave…'' Trying to speak out, the cat girl tries getting up on both feet. The dark knight eyes her tossing Shadow aside and then startles to see her and the look in her eyes.

Focusing everything to her want to destroy her opponent, Ichigo's glowing yellow, cat-like pupils faded away and replace with a glowing dark pink, cat-like pupils; violent and enrage yet tamed.

''LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE NYA!'' Mew Ichigo screams furious almost sounding like a roar as her body suddenly lights up in a dark pink outline. Everyone watches, even a weaken Erika, stare at this with shock.

 **(Now Playing OST… *And for once, not Ichigo** **'s OST theme* Hero's Will** **from Yuna Yuki is a Hero)**

Mew Ichigo rushes forward with faster speed than before and without even letting one of copies to do anything, she slams her fist right at the chest of a copy. Dark General Knight watches this and scoffs as much like last time she did that, her punch would never possibly damage his armor.

To his surprise, however, Ichigo's punch goes right through his copy's chest. This shocked both the original and Shadow as Mew Ichigo growls forming a small smirk, grabbing on the hole she made with her other hand and begins peeling the armor chest and tears it open. The copy gasps going blank as his body turns to mist.

Dark General Knight actually shakes by what he witness not able to accept what he saw as real. He questions this mentally. '' _Her punch went through one of my copies and tore him open. That is impossible!_ ''

Mew Ichigo growls viciously as she disappears and reappears, landing a devastating kick across a copy's head, destroying it into dark mist.

'' _When did all this energy come from? A Chaos Emerald? No…_ '' Shadow tries concluding where all of her strength came from. By anything, this is frightening even to Shadow's standards.

''I thought you were better than this Nya!'' Mew Ichigo growls with a smirk mocking the evil general's copies. Dark General Knight stands in his position as his remaining two clones charge at her.

'' _ **RIBBON-**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts, holding forward her hands as sparks of electricity gather around them… until they shock her instead. She screams as one of the copies begins to perform _**Dark Demise Fury**_ , thrusting his sword in piercing positions as it fires dark waves. The cat girl sees them and without even trying evades them with quick reflexes almost as if they weren't trying.

Mew Ichigo back flips as she leaps in midair backwards, forming quick hand seals and inhales back. Both copies swing and fire twin _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_ just as the cat girl replies, landing forward towards them exhaling, and unleashes a _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_. The fireball is much larger than usual and even has a dark pink outline. It consumes and blocks both dark energy slashes.

She hisses feeling and looking at her slightly tore open gloves due to the electricity she's tried to use. Ichigo knows she has to ignore this.

'' _I-I_ _have to_ _gamble it then!_ '' She yells in her head as her dark pink cat-like pupils glow brighter and alluring. She backs away extending her hands as electricity gathers around her hands and starts shocking her again.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI TANGLED!**_ '' Hissing out the pain, Mew Ichigo shouts as pink electrical-like ribbons emerges out of them. They stretch out, extending and grabbing on each duplicate's limbs. She growls as the ribbons began to sharpen and shot out more ribbons, tying around the copies completely. Then the ribbons released massive electricity, striking and frying the copies until they turned into dark burned mist.

Dark General Knight has watched this almost terrified, seeing that the cat girl's own attack has harmed herself and yet the look on her face is complete different. Mew Ichigo looks at the knight, panting but grinning menacing as did her eyes almost if he's her prey. She licks her lips and her right torn-up gloved hand, grinning more with the same glowing eyes.

The other Mew Mews, even Mew Ringo, shivers at the sight of Ichigo acting like this.

Mew Erika observes silently, dismay to see her best friend the way she is to the point that she questions if that's even her.

Even Shadow finds the cat girl's grin to be disturbing and he's done some… rarely.

''I am far from finished feline!'' Trying to act indifferent, Dark General Knight declares preparing to settle the fight in one blow. Mew Ichigo gives him a cold, hateful glare as if she's done of him. Suddenly the other Mew Mews notices themselves glowing as their energies went flying and connected to the cat girl as her energy is glowing in a mix of her bright pink and dark pink light.

''Strawberry Bell Version Up!'' Mew Ichigo declares serious, surrounding herself in her evolved heart-shaped weapon. The weapon consists of a larger Strawberry Bell with huge, pink wings with 3 thin, white stripes on each side, along with two big hoops on the bottom. The top hoop is slightly smaller than the one of the bottom. Ichigo stands in the middle of the two hoops while attacking.

''RIPPLE AND CRUSH! _**DARKNESS GAIA WHIRLWIND DESTRUCTION!**_ '' Dark General Knight shouts pointing his sword at the cat girl and begins to spin it clockwise. The sword engulfs in dark energy as the spinning grew faster and faster, unleashing a powerful and large dark tornado from it. The massive whirlwind-like tornado actually pushes anyone else except the user back while tearing through anything in its way even the part of a wall of a building is tore apart.

Mew Ichigo watches this as she knew her strongest attack with this weapon, the **_Ribbon Strawberry Surprise Check_** , wouldn't be enough. She has to try something else even if it kills her... and yet that idea makes her smirk not planning to die either.

'' _ **RIBBON…**_ '' Mew Ichigo chants grabbing tightly on her larger Strawberry Bell. Suddenly sparks of electricity in the form of _**Ribbon Chidori**_ appears in both her hands once more, channeling the electrical ribbons around her weapon as it glows almost like lightning.

'' _ **STRAWBERRY CHIDORI EXCELLENT!**_ '' The Mew Heroine roars as she unleashes a new attack from her weapon. A massive burst of pink magical energy blast mixed with electrical ribbons and the sparkling bubbles comes out from her giant heart-shaped weapon.

Ichigo's electrical magical blast collides over the dark general's dark energy tornado, creating a massive upstream of energy spilling from their clash. The other Mew Mews felt it massive as each one de-transforms except Mew Erika.

Dark General Knight feels himself being pushed back, trying to hold his ground. Mew Ichigo, however, roars as for a split second her energy took the shape of a tiger's roaring head as her blast grows larger. The dark knight widens his eyes as his tornado is consumed by the blast along with him. Soon the blast dies out and Dark General Knight is nowhere to be seen.

Shadow, having watched this, feels almost insulted. Even if he is concern as the Ultimate Lifeform, this girl has such power to possibly rival his own. It's both impressive and humiliating.

''S-such power. Damn these humans and now hybrids.'' Shadow curses to his own weakness, eyeing the other girls just realizing he said something they would be offended by. ''No offense.''

''N-none taken?'' The other girls mutter, not expecting that. They look back to see their leader, more than wore out as the Strawberry Bell vanishes into sparks of light. Even her dark pink outline has disappeared, leaving her almost more weaken.

''T-that's… all… you… got…?'' Is all Mew Ichigo could muster to say before losing focus and collapsing on the ground.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

''Ichigo!'' Mew Erika calls out shocked as she and the others try to reach her. The cat girl glows as she reverts back to her human form, oddly her cat ears and tail remain in place.

Mew Erika checks on her pulse and she's still beating and also hearing her breathing and blank brown eyes of exhaustion. She has never seen Ichigo this worn out, not since she's sick. And even then, she was never the way she acted.

'' **It seems the girl has reached her limit.** '' The Inner Scorpion says to Erika telepathically. '' **She can't push much strain to her body using such a combination of that Ninja technique to her Mew Powers or it might kill her. It is impressive she is able to do it though.** ''

Erika is surprised her ''Mother'' is actually praising Ichigo. She isn't sure herself especially how Ichigo was acting. She acted as if she was a predator and sadistic and that being Ichigo is worrying if not concerning.

'' **No less having the energy and potential to even use it.** '' Inner Scorpion adds with a suspicious stare at the red pigtail. There is physically no way that she could have that kind of reserves of her energy left to beat down the evil general and his copies, all by herself. And the most wary part about this was the strange outline of energy around her body.

Ichigo struggles to get up but couldn't as if her strength has all been drained away. Mew Erika eyes her with such worry but happy she's okay.

Mew Mint sighs of relief this was over… until she looks ahead and panics terrify. ''Oh you got to be-''

Shadow senses him snarling as he and the Mew Mews look ahead and saw him. It's Dark General Knight, alive but his armor is more than badly injured slowly trying to regenerate itself. He pants heavily not expecting to lose to the cat girl again. He could have escaped to fight another day, but he would once again humiliate his master and disobey his command for wanting the cat girl. He won't fail him even if this body fails him.

''It seems… that was your best attack?'' The evil general tells the red cherry head, hissing as her eyes briefly, turn dark pink cat-like pupils.

''I-I can still-'' Ichigo tries to announce weakly, struggling to be on all fours but just then Mew Erika leaps on front to Ichigo's surprise. ''Erika-chan?''

Mew Erika eyes her smiling and then looks back at the dark knight with a glare as her body is surrounded in an orange outline.

''If you want to finish this, then I'm still here.'' She proclaims, not wanting to see how much she can control the Inner Scorpion's powers as of now but she's willing to take the risk if it means she can protect Ichigo and her friends.

Dark General Knight eyes her bravery, stupid, but brave regardless. He prepares to give her a fight until suddenly he begins to hear his lord's voice. '' **That's enough my general. I need you if my battle with the brat results to me getting hurt.** ''

Startled by his master thinking a step ahead if things backfire, the evil general respects the Dark Lord's command without a second thought. '' _Of course my lord._ ''

Mew Erika glares preparing to fight even in her condition until the unexpected happen. Dark General Knight releases his claymore sword as it vanishes. This confused everyone even Shadow glaring intense.

''That, Inner Scorpion hostess, will have to wait.'' Dark General Knight speaks across his arm as a dark portal appears underneath his feet. It begins sinking him as he's swallowed fast. He said before his head went and vanishes altogether. ''Until next time.''

Dark General Knight has completely vanished, gone for now. Shadow snarls as his body reverts back to normal while the other Mew Mews sigh, never feeling this exhausted not since their battle against Deep Blue or his ultimate Chimera Anima.

Mew Erika smiles as she pulls Ichigo up on her feet gently. Ichigo eyes smiling a bit but weakly, not sure she could move. Erika frown eyeing Ringo who nods, transforming back to Mew Ringo and tries to use her healing ability even with her weak condition.

''Come on Ichigo, you really pushed yourself.'' Mew Erika tells her helping her from not falling off her feet. Mew Ringo smiles weakly using her _**Ribbon Apple Drop**_ to heal their brave and incredible leader. ''You were amazing Ichigo-onee-chan!''

Ichigo eyes her and smiles weakly. She is happy to have such friends, always there for her and… then Ichigo gasps as she realizes this could have been a trap to attack the others of Team Dragon Knight and that includes-

''Yugi-kun!'' The red cherry head yelps as the others are left confused by this.

''You don't mean-'' Mew Zakuro tries to conclude with the red cherry head nodding nervously. Mew Erika says nothing as she could now tell Yugi would face something worst.

Ichigo bites her lips, more than certain about it like Erika; Yugi is in trouble. Even Shadow could feel through the wind that the Dragon Knight is in danger.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

This wasn't what Yugi needed as he's stuck in a position of saving or letting the people Light has put under the dangerous powers of the Death Note from dying. There's nothing he could do but try to stop them from killing themselves, if that's possible and worst, Yugi couldn't even do that as each one had recording devices attached on them meaning he'll be caught red-handed using his Dragon Knight powers.

Light is watching the whole thing in the comfort of his room. He stares as each one of his controlled victims is equipped to a camera recording that he's watching these play out at real time. Even though the Death Note is meant to kill anyone's written on it; there are exposures he has experimented on like to set an exact time when that person dies and in addition have that person do any action that the user has written on as long as the final act is death in any fashion. He actually chuckles, finding it less than simple to write each of the victims Yugi had to save and have them get the recording devices that were in their own areas of supposedly death.

''Kuku… AHAHAHA!'' Light's small chuckles began to become the laughter of a maniac while grinning like one. He is truly a genius, no a prodigy that stands on top of becoming; no, being God of the new world. He's fit as such a position. No one else! And any who assumed he's insane or evil for doing this… they will know to never cross with a God.

If only this was simpler doing this to L but sadly since he doesn't know his name, he can't simply send someone possessed by the Death Note's power to kill him and then he or she dies. If it was, then he wouldn't try this with this kid. But Light will give credit when credits due; he wouldn't have come up of this way of killing not without Yugi's ''help''.

''Come on Yugi, this game is quite easier than the last one: Stop the 7 victims you saved from killing each other or watch them die before you and people will assume you did it.'' Light explains the new rules of the game through his walkie-talkie, smirking as he wants the tricolor head to oddly figure out the real terror of this.

Yugi, biting his lips, is surrounded by the victims each carrying a knife in their hands. He is in no position to get out of this not without any of them to slash off their throats right in front of him and he knows stopping them would result to the same result.

''Even if I stop them, they'll still die since they're under the power of the Death Note.'' Yugi theorizes firmly while Light chuckles on the other line, amaze how quickly he learns.

''You can say it's a no-win situation, don't you think?'' Light says almost finding it funny. ''And leaving them would be much worst for you since you're being recorded.''

Yugi is already a step ahead on that and sadly he isn't wrong. There is nothing that's not supernatural that won't reveal he is the Dragon Knight or be accused of being Kira. This is actually Light's win.

'' _I'll say this again, Light Yagami is just like Zorc: a mastermind-manipulator who holds all the cards._ '' Atem states angrily at the mere fact the human is willing to put the lives of the innocent just to win.

Yugi nods, looking around for some solution but he had none that wouldn't expose his identity. He's trapped like a mouse surrounded by mouse traps and cats. No, he has to get out of this; the others need him.

'' _What can I do?_ '' Yugi asks the Pharaoh for his advice.

'' _…_ '' Atem floats silent thinking of one and sadly much like Yugi has nothing in mind. This is a position where Light wins… unless… If he does that, they will get out of this and at the same time stop Light Yagami once and for all.

''… _Yugi switch with me._ '' Atem decides as Yugi blinks confused. He turns to face him and gasps, seeing Atem's spirit glowing as did the spiritual version of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. And his forehead, he has a glowing eye of Wadjet.

'' _I will settle this with this boy, even if I must use the darkness of the Millennium Puzzle to pass on judgement._ '' Atem proclaims. The only way he can protect his partner is to use that method of dealing with punks and fiends like Light; a Penalty Game.

Yugi astounds almost frighten, certain Atem is referring about a Penalty Game. The Pharaoh promised a long time ago he would never do one of those again as they wager too much on the lives of any player and… no; he couldn't accept doing such a thing. There has to be another way; something else. If anything, he couldn't break his promise with Sayu to bring back the old Light and he wouldn't ever want to harm another person with those games. They are meant to break the mind and souls of those who loses. No, he couldn't.

''You better hurry Yugi because their time is almost-'' Light suddenly says through the walkie-talkie, making Yugi's decision harder.

Ryuk watches from afar, chuckling at this and then, over the dark sky as the moon falls over them; the Shinigami spots something even more amusing. It seems to be hovering in the pitch dark, descending fast until it stops now floating over the ground in front of Yugi but behind the controlled people.

Light is focused at the tricolor head that he sees him react to something. Yugi stares at something that isn't in his view or of the possessed crowd. Light just eyes him, seeing his reaction becoming almost terrify. Light assumes Yugi is out of strategists and he smirks happily about that.

'' _He's even freaking out. I win Yugi! I finally have you-_ '' Light declares mentally, grinning as he has beaten Yugi. He watches closely, not wanting to lose any moment to see Yugi's defeat… until the strangest thing happen. Light stares as one of the recording devices suddenly becomes disconnected. He raises an eyebrow, wondering if it's a malfunction. He changes to another live link and that's where he sees it, widening his eyes.

"W-what the?'' Light utters, having a look of horror as he watches from another link as one of his puppets has suddenly been engulf in black flames. He stares shaken seeing that person being melted by the flames before his eyes. It was the most darkest thing Light has ever seen before.

It was then another suddenly is consumed in flames and before he knows how to react another is split open in half including one of the recording devices.

Light opens his mouth slightly as two more are suddenly shredder apart by what seem like claws, piercing through their bodies and ripping off even their organs. And as this is happening, Yugi is standing still not doing a thing just watching with a look of horror.

''No… Yugi could never do such a thing. Who did-'' Before Light could conclude anything, he spots as one of the last two had lost connection and this was due as the other's top body is bite off… and eaten by what Light could describe is a black scaled monstrous in the shape of a hybrid humanoid.

Light stares as his body went nimble by just staring at this creature. His heart beating loudly as his muscles refused to respond or move. The creature, almost having the appearance of a lizard, eyes the last remaining victim with the last active recording device. He takes another bite at the one he ate, chewing on its body including the bones as if they were meat.

''Hello-hello!'' The creature, eyeing the device, speaks up with a disturbing grin while revealing his fangs. Light looks at it, slowly calming down, not expecting it to have intelligence. Was this thing a Shinigami too? No, unlikely as Light seen two so far and their appearances weren't like this one. No, whatever this thing is, only one thing came in Light's mind; the Dark Lord.

'' _This is the same creature as before. So he is this Dark Lord._ '' Light concludes actually recalling what he and many assume was a show during Battle City V3 finals. So it was no ordinary show and this thing wasn't a man wearing a costume.

The creature, the Dark Lord, smirks wondering who in their right minds would take his prey away from him or actually what new enemy Yugi has made but he couldn't care less. He has a good idea what this person is, eyeing the Shinigami Grim Reaper looking down at them. '' _A Death Note user? Interesting…_ ''

''Well I'll give you props for actually positioning the brat in a single spot long enough for me to smell him out!'' The Dark Lord begins speaking out loud, almost directly to the one watching through the devices and thanking whoever this was for putting Yugi in an open place he could find him sooner than later… plus the free meals. He adds with a small growl. ''However he is my nemesis, find your own! But thank you for the meals. They were delicious! HAHAHAHA!''

Light watches one last time before the monster charges and swipes directly at the last active recording device, killing off the last link. Light stares at a blank dead screen, no longer able to tell what was happening on his end. He girts his teeth, not believing this is happening.

Yugi stares unease as the black dragon breathes flames on the remains, even the recording devices attached on them melting away. The evil dragon had no reason to expose who Yugi is; after all, it would only make people praise the boy or something and he finds no real challenge if others butt in.

The Dark Lord then turns eyeing the tricolor head with a venomous stare. ''Hello.''

''Y-you're…'' Yugi, still stun of all of this, knows all too well this was him. But before he could finish his words, the Dark Lord breathes a fireball at an unprepared Yugi who barely dodges. He does it but during the evasion the walkie-talkie in Yugi's hand Is half burned away, completely useless now. Yugi pants a bit in pain as his left hand is slightly burned as a part of his wrist sleeve is burned off.

"Yes it has been a long time, brat.'' The evil dragon says lifting himself flying above the ground but eyeing down at Yugi with a look of delight.

Yugi glares firmly upward, clinching his hands as he wished he would have never seen him again. ''Dark Leader Dragon-kun!''

Dark Leader Dragon smirks as his demonic eyes glowed towards the boy he will kill this time. Ryuk watches this play out, laughing really more excited how this will turn into. '' **Things are getting even more interesting!** ''

Light's endgame strategy was foiled as Yugi must now confront an even more dangerous enemy; Dark Leader Dragon. Can the young Dragon Knight focus in order to fight the Dark Lord he thought he beaten? Can he do it again or will things change?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Jonouchi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Unbreakable Will- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **(Previously used in Volume 1 and 2)**

Effect: This card can only be activated when an opponent's monster declares an attack to a monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no Battle Damage during the same Battle Phase. Next you can discard 1 card in your hand, draw 2 cards.

* * *

 **Yami Bakura's new cards:**

 **_Hate Buster- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a Fiend-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Target the opponent's attacking monster and that monster you control; destroy both targets, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the opponent's destroyed monster.

* * *

 **Kaiba's new cards:**

 ***** **Annihilation with Eyes of Blue- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card during your Battle Phase when your opponent activates a card or effect. Until the end of this turn, ''Blue-Eyes'' monster(s) cannot be destroyed (either by battle or card effects) and its original ATK is doubled.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

As day cannot exist without night, Hero and Villain cross paths once again. Both expecting and unease to see him, Yugi prepares to fight the Dark Lord as Dark Leader Dragon has been regaining his powers and believes he has become stronger than the young Dragon Knight. Can Yugi defeat Dark Leader Dragon or has things really changed?

Yugi: Dark Leader Dragon-kun…

Dark Leader Dragon laughs: Did you miss me boy? You and I have a score to settle after all.

Yugi: Well um… surprised you didn't die but then again, I had a feeling you weren't dead.

Dark Leader Dragon: True, but I have my reasons just like the ones I have right now. But never mind that; let us finish the score we have!

Yugi smirks: What? You mean the one that I beaten you 3 times and you only won twice?

Dark Leader Dragon roars angrily: THAT CHANGES NOW BOY!

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Deathly Rematch! Dragon Knight Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I hope Yugi-kun is alright and not fighting- *she sees them battling* Never mind Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Want to re-apologize for making this chapter longer than most… did not want to make 4 parts so I made my now ''Trademark'' Side A, Side B method. Find a chapter too long? CUT IT IN HALF and upload the rest if possible on the same week… even though this one felt longer than SIDE A. So yea… I hope people read this and enjoy it all the same. I do hope so. Next chapter, hopefully, won't have that issue.

And even then, this chapter was longer than I had hoped… oh well right?

I love the fact that I, once again, dug a hole where I had to change the name of certain things like the Strawbell Bell Version Up once again back to just Strawberry Bell Version Up JUST BECAUSE IT KINDA MAKES SENSE… and the Tokyo Mew Mew wikia said there was no harmed. That Wikipedia upgraded long since 2014-2015 which was the last time I had looked up these things. Who knew? Also, many don't care about this but Ringo's weapon name is Appletick and her attack is Ribbon Apple Pop… get the pun? Well made it here as Apple Stick… same thing with Zakuro's weapon… like yea. ALSO… I am shocked no one and I mean no one gave me a correction that Mew Zakuro's attack name is Ribbon Zakuro Pure… like… damn it.

I apologized to Volume 2… this hopefully will not happen again.


	29. 24: The Deathly Rematch!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 24 of the Third Volume and the last part of the mini-arc, Team Dragon Knight VS the Dark Lords!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **SO UM... I want to apologize for not updating last week... I was too depressed due to personal life problems... sigh... blame it on certain people who I will not mention... (though one of them unexpectedly I blame Count Morningstar). And also I'm about to lose... my Internet... and for most who don't remember 2016... it was a dark time for me. So be warned this could happen sadly and soon...**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 24:** **The Deathly Rematch! Dragon Knight Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Team Dragon Knight was in a bad position as the groups were battling the Dark Lord's forces while Yugi himself, already aware of them being in danger, was unable to assist them as he was in a trap Light laid out._

 _The group of Judai, Naruto and Ed were confronted by Vlad, Amon and the Meister who left the spiky blond-headed Shinobi in a bad situation until Dani Phantom appeared to assist the group, wanting to stop Vlad, her creator/father, and knowing Danny would do the same. Along with Johan's appearance, the group pushed back the villains._

 _The group of Kurosaki and Sonic were in a tangled against Eggman with his newly rebuilt Mecha Sonic and the revived Grand Fisher, having met his death by the hands of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father who he still doesn't know he's a Shinigami or his real past. Pushed back by the Hollow-Arrancar's new abilities, Ichigo was in a breaking point while Sonic, doing quite well on his own, eventually defeated the bot with the help from Tails and Knuckles. Kurosaki was about to meet his death until he was oddly saved by his Inner Hollow, trying to take control to settle the fight but Ichigo broke out, realizing he mustn't hold back. Doing such, he unleashes his Bankai and easily dismantles Grand Fisher, killing the monster that killed his mother and settling one of his debts._

 _Jonouchi was in his Duel of Darkness against Yami Bakura, not being a pushover with his Kernel Diabound. Regardless, Jonouchi prepared for his counterattack until Kaiba appeared, having picked up the duel signal and decided to settle the score with the evil spirit, joining the duel and crushing him with the full destructive power of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon._

 _Mew Ichigo, on her own, managed to fight and stalemate with Dark General Knight even dealing a major blow only to discover the dark general was holding back and showed her that he is basically immortal, unable to kill him. Letting loose his true strength, the cat girl was losing until her fellow Mew Mews including the appearance of Mew Erika and later Shadow appeared to help her. But even with their combine strength, the dark knight was still very powerful to the point that it took a miracle from Ichigo, letting loose a lot of power to harm the villain to the point that he retreated._

 _Light had Yugi under his palm with a plan that gave him no opening but to either reveal himself as the Dragon Knight and recorded so to blackmail him… or make false evidence that Yugi is Kira. However, before checkmate, Light_ _'s plan was foiled by the appearance of Dark Leader Dragon, not wishing for his fun with Yugi to end._

 _Left alone, Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon crossed paths once again. Who shall be the victor? And who will meet their end?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Everything was falling apart for Light Yagami. Not only was he close in having that kid Yugi in the palm of his hands with the second phase of his setup to have the proof that either Yugi is the Dragon Knight or frame him in being Kira. Either way, Yugi was powerless and Light knew it and won it… until that winged black lizard man appeared and basically killed and ate those he had control over the Death Note until they died of course. Light just stares speechless in his room looking at the distorted computer screen that was link to the cameras he had placed and recorded. No data, no recovering and even if he did, how does he explain that thing? People, no, L, he would suspect this is Kira and probably match all of that linking to Light himself.

''I-I have no proof now…'' Light mutters to himself, sounding defeated trying to think how this even happen. How could it? It was perfect and there was no way Yugi could have gotten away. He won and his victory was robbed by him. More importantly, what that thing said made Light even more unease; he was Yugi's enemy?

''And that thing…'' The brilliant genius says to himself, easily convinced and no mistaken that it is the same thing on TV during that tournament. Yes, this was what Ryuk told him back then; this Dark Lord.

Light oddly cracks a smile, not happy but not afraid. First off, he's scared by this monster as he witnessed just how powerful he was. Second, he must have the same ability Yugi has to see Ryuk. Third, if he could see Ryuk, then he must know what he is and already has knowledge on the Death Note. Fourth, he is Yugi's enemy which means he knows he is this Dragon Knight. Fifth, he was twisted which means he is insane or the worst kind, incredibly smart like himself. With just these few details, Light comes up with a conclusion.

'' _It seems if I wish to become God of the New World, I must kill that creature too._ '' Light states mentally. He must kill this Dark Lord to create his new world. As of right now, L is not his only concern and he can only pray he never finds out of this. Also he hopes that damn Shinigami returns soon to fill him in in what he is going on over there.

* * *

Ryuk chuckles to himself in the skies, observing directly down below where Yugi stares slightly calm at the Dark Lord, smirking with a menacing way at the human. The two were at silence to the other for quite a while, just looking at the other.

''Surprised to see me that much or didn't I told you this would not be the last we would see each other, brat?'' Dark Leader Dragon finally speaks still smirking with his arms crossed. Yugi eyes him and sighs, replying with a small smile. ''Sorry, thought you were a sore loser.''

The Dark Lord glares as he ascends slightly above the ground looking down at Yugi.

''So you didn't die during our duel, Dark Leader Dragon-kun.'' Yugi concludes by just looking at the demon dragon that he is the same in personality and traits. Dark Leader Dragon snarls as he replies. ''Far from it brat, I made you think I died.''

Yugi eyes him recalling how well relax Dark General Knight was the last time they crossed paths in the Ghost Zone and how he began saying key words as if his master was not dead. This confirms his doubts as he states. ''It explains why your general is still faithful to your goals.''

Dark Leader Dragon glares as he shouldn't be surprised his own general couldn't try to pretend he was dead. It is naturally impossible for Dark General Knight to act like that and that's what he likes about him.

''My General is more than faithful, absolutely loyal… much like you and the kitty cat.'' The Dark Lord proclaims almost hissing at the very mention that his niece loves this brat. It's one thing she loved the other boy who was merely a fragment of what Deep Blue is but the Dragon Knight of all people she's with now. Even back then when they were friends, he hated seeing them so close.

''Ichigo-kun and I are more than loyal and more than partners too.'' Yugi talks back, looking upset that he would compare himself and Ichigo like he and his general. If anything, he and Ichigo are more than anything of that; they hav a bond that he wants to show how much she means to him. But he's afraid… really afraid to get her close not wanting to harm her or bring sadness to her sweet heart. He wouldn't forgive himself if he makes her suffer.

He shakes off his feelings at the moment, needed to be focus as he asks the evil dragon. ''Although, I have to ask why you would fake your death?''

Atem appears in spirit form along with the heads of Yin-Yang Dragon; all of them curious too.

Cracking a smirk, the Dark Lord replies almost peppy. ''For this moment of course. To reveal the horrifying truth that I cannot die and you can never beat him.''

Yugi eyes him annoy. He's a liar but that lie is the worst.

''And this part, Yugi, I'm not joking. I cannot die even if someone manages to vaporize me or turn me into nothing… or stop my heart. For example…'' Dark Leader Knight protests the boy's expression by giving him a simple example. Yugi raises an eyebrow as the Dark Lord sharpens his right claws. And then with one quick swing from them, he slashes off his neck off, beheading himself.

Yugi slowly but completely widens his eyes as did Atem. The smiling head of the Dark Lord turns into dust before hitting the ground while the main body is still flying with its wings flapping. Yin-Yang Dragon remains silent, watching closely as if they're aware what would happen next.

The top headless neck of the Dark Lord begins to shake almost violently before a mass of flesh shoots out upward. Yugi watches almost gross out as the flesh takes the form of the Dark Lord's head and eventually is. The eyes materializes out from the darken eye sockets as fangs shoot out from his fangless-mouth. The Dark Lord adjusts his vision as his pupils glow towards the tricolor head while smirking. ''See?''

Yugi stays silent, almost paralyzed that the Dark Lord could do that. So he couldn't die? And he can heal himself over time because of this? It does make sense to some end but if that's true, why wouldn't he take advantage of that against him or any of the others that could-

''But my little immortality does have one tiny weakness.'' The Dark Lord once more speaks, snapping Yugi back to reality as the evil dragon points his claw at him. ''Only you, the Dragon Knight, can kill me.''

Still silent, Yugi just eyes him shaken finally understanding. This explains why he's so obsessed on him dead. And this makes the tricolor even more insecure.

''And let's face it brat, you're not the type to kill. Only the Pharaoh Atem is capable of that and even then only the Dragon Knight can kill me even if he was using your body.'' Dark Leader Dragon explains almost telling towards Atem directly who glares.

''My reasons to murder you are simply my need to survive…'' The Dark Lord adds chuckling as he found all of this almost truly ironic. He breaks into a laugh. ''HAHAHA… Well, more like I must kill you without a choice but we can talk about that story another day!''

Yugi stares at him still silent, understanding well this is a game of survival. Like in nature the strongest creature outlives the other by eating their prey. Survive of the fittest; this is their battle.

''So what now Yugi? Will you stop me even if you must kill me?'' Dark Leader Dragon demands amuse what Yugi has to say.

The tricolor head looks over his feet, not really sure what he could say. Would it be right? Could he do that? He was undecided to do it with Deep Blue but he was different and even then; he wasn't sure. If he killed the Dark Lord, what does that make himself? Would his friends look at him the same way or would they fear him? Yugi isn't sure… but he knows one thing.

''Not sure…'' Yugi finally speaks up eyeing the Dark Lord, resuming. ''To be honest I don't want to kill anyone because I guess no one deserves that kind of faith, even if they were evil. And I learn firsthand when the other me punished those who committed an evil act with a Penalty Game.''

Atem eyes his partner thinking back on the Yugi who protested when he used the powers of Darkness from the Millennium Puzzle to punish those with those games. Even though it helped others; Yugi could never accept using such a method especially after people like Pegasus, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik used them in such extreme ways.

''I don't want to kill anyone; I just want to do the right thing by helping or protecting my friends.'' Yugi expresses smiling a bit as that method is the only way he and Atem can protect their love ones. The Dark Lord glares not saying a word but becomes mad.

''But if the day does come that I will have to put an end to your evil just like Atem stopped Zorc the first times…'' Yugi adds with a firm stare, also knowing he can't let the Dark Lord harm this world or anyone else. He glares serious adding. ''I'll do it but first I rather find another way!''

Atem smirks a bit while Dark Leader Dragon eyes down at the boy annoy. He can't help but hate the boy's beliefs in finding another way in a situation where there's only one path. It's a foolish path and one that won't help him.

''You're a stupid kind brat.'' The dark dragon admits extending his right claw as his Darkness Scythe materializes from thin air. It's a long, demonic dark scythe with scaled ends that resembles a dragon's with horns. He points his weapon at Yugi with a dark stare. ''And that will cost you!''

Sighing a bit, Yugi pulls out the Dragon Sword from his left waist side using his right arm, twirling it in a spin as its long white ribbon surrounds him. Ryuk blinks confused, not seeing that thing on him. The Shinigami then chuckles pretty astonish there.

''Guess we'll have to see now won't we?'' Yugi responds pointing his sword at the Dark Lord. The evil dragon smirks hoping that would be the answer. ''Indeed.''

The two eye each other and then both suddenly vanish and instantly appear at the other, their weapons just clashing in sparks. The Dragon Knight, glowing yellow, while the Dark Lord, glowing dark red, glares at the other. The two back away and immediately swing their weapons once more, clashing in a burst of energy.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

''Ichigo slow down!'' Mew Erika tries calling out as she and the other Mew Mews and Shadow, grunting, are following a weakened Ichigo, struggling to walk forward. She tries hopping ahead, enduring her weakened state so she can reach the blond-headed idiot and then find Yugi.

''We need to get Jonouchi and then-'' The red cherry head tries to say, hoping Jonouchi was alright but then was stunned as she heard his voice, calling towards her best friend. ''ERIKA-CHAN!''

Mew Erika immediately ducks, sighing as she expected this as Jonouchi, leaping at full force to hug her misses her and falls in front of her.

''Well speaking of the idiot.'' Mew Mint says sarcastically as she sweat drops. Shadow shakes his head embarrassed for this human's stupid attempts of love.

Ichigo shakes her head too and upset he would do that. She spots Kaiba actually lifting her finger at him, yelling. ''Kaiba-Baka!''

Kaiba eyes the red cherry head briefly before looking down at the idiot. ''Seems the mutt was worried for nothing.''

''OH I'VE MISSED YOU ERIKA-CHAN!'' Jonouchi sobs of joy, wanting to hug Erika who tries to gently distant herself with her tail as they are in a middle of a situation. ''Please not now.''

Sighing defeated and scared of her tail, Jonouchi backs away just enough to look at Ichigo and actually panics to see her bruised body.

''Geez Momomiya, the hell happened to you?'' He asks actually concern for her. Ichigo smiles, finally he noticed, as she says not having time. ''Long story but first we need to find Yugi-kun!''

''Hey guys, looking for Yugi-san too!'' Judai asks as the two and almost the rest minus Kaiba and Shadow are scared as heck to see him and his group behind theirs.

''STOP DOING THAT!'' Ichigo and Jonouchi yelled at him and his ''ASS-ASS-IN'' tricks. Judai and even Naruto just grin along with Johan while Ed glares annoy with Al staying quiet.

''How could they not notice us?'' Dani questions, really amazed by the people Danny had made friends with.

''… Is that a tiny Danny-kun?'' Ichigo questions, spotting the girl and was just bluffed to see how much she looked like Danny. Ed sweat drops forgetting that as he states. ''Long story.''

''Found them!'' Sonic yells as the groups minus Kaiba and Shadow once more are startled by this.

''THAT SCARED ME!'' Naruto and Ed both shout at the blue hedgehog with large white pupils. The group blinks to see Sonic with Tails, Knuckles and Kurosaki though it was Kon but no one else not even from afar.

''Sonic, who are you calling out towards?'' Mew Ringo asks pretty confused much like the others. Sonic grins pointing upward. ''The carrot top, who else?''

Everyone else still blinks until they all looked up and eventually, even Shadow and Kaiba, widen their eyes to see this. It is Kurosaki, the real one in his Shinigami form… wearing a different black kendo outfit and wielding a black blade than the large knife-like sword.

''Oi!'' The orange-headed Ichigo greets the group from afar, waving his free arm. Everyone, most, drops their jaws to see this. Even Mew Erika, having been informed of the Elrics and Kurosaki's powers, was not prepared to see a man flying as if he's Superman.

''HE CAN FLY NOW!'' Jonouchi, Naruto, Edward and most of the Mew Mews all shout shock. Judai whistles pretty amazed. Kaiba glares impressed.

''Wait he can't fly? This is confusing.'' Dani questions very not familiar of this. The only of the group that didn't made an expression of Kurosaki's form is Momomiya raising an eyebrow.

''Is that your Bankai thingy Nya?'' She asks very curious as the orange-headed Ichigo nods descending. ''You bet it-''

Kurosaki then stops himself startled as he lands on the ground. He eyes the red pigtail Ichigo, grinning, as he then yells demanding. ''HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT MOMOMIYA!''

''A maiden's secret.'' Momomiya replies with a small wink, being mysterious. Kurosaki gives her a firm stare, turning to eye Kon who panics whistling to himself. He hums turning back and asks her. ''Rukia?''

Momomiya smiles nervously. Before the conversation went any further she suddenly widens her eyes, feeling something. Not with her, but she could feel him, fighting and struggling.

''Yugi-kun.'' She mutters advancing forward to everyone else's surprised. Jonouchi just realizes Yugi isn't among the group and that makes him think that he's facing someone.

''If I want to guess anyone the boy is facing, it's him.'' Shadow states with his arms crossed with Naruto already guessing the worst person that Yugi would be fighting. ''That lizard breathe jerk.''

Biting her lips, Momomiya rushes off ahead as the others startled try to chase after her. She pants, still weak, but she didn't as she needed to be there for him. '' _Careful Yugi-kun._ ''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Sparks of steel flash as blades cross each other rapidly. Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon slashes down the other with quick swings, countering or parrying the other. Yugi is trying to circle around the evil dragon with thrusting slashes but the Dark Lord has replied them with his tail, whipping them back.

Yugi is pushed back as he sees a second later the claw of the Dark Lord about to grab his head and no doubt squeeze it until it squishes like a banana. Luckily Yugi moves his sword so up close that he manages to swing upward, cutting the black dragon's claw's palm.

The Dark Lord roars in pain with eyes of intense agony. He glares at Yugi, extending his head and opens his mouth in an attempt to bite him. Yugi hops quickly to the left in the last second as the dragon jaw bites down hard at nothing.

Yugi eyes him closely, thinking he needs to be more offensive but then spots in the sky in terror to see that Shinigami Grim Reaper of Light's; the one with those blank nightmare eyes.

'' _With that Shinigami there, I can't risk using my Dragon Knight's powers just yet until he's gone._ '' The tricolor head tells himself calmly but sweating as the Dark Lord roars flying at him with his sharp claws. Yugi starts running away as if he's being a coward to the evil dragon's eyes. He has to think of something as the Dark Lord roars again, unleashing small fireballs from his mouth at him.

The tricolor head zig-zags out of the way, gulping at how frightening the Dark Lord's fireballs are… and then it hit him. Yugi smirks having an idea as he runs into a dark alley for his life. Dark Leader Dragon sweat drops at that boy's cowardly retreat. He shakes his head flying right behind him.

Ryuk hums watching as the dark dragon flies through the alley and grabs Yugi just coming out. He starts laughing evilly, choking the tricolor head extremely tightly on his neck. He watches delighted to see him turn blue. Yugi is going to die and the Dark Lord knows it grinning. Almost feels a shame; he thought Yugi is going to become his-

''Hey over here! Are you blind or something?!'' A very familiar and annoying voice calls out to the Dark Lord, stunning him. He looks down and sees him, another Yugi, grinning as he waves down below sitting on a bench. Dark Leader Dragon's right eye twitches furious as he squeezes all the way tight in his claw holding the other Yugi, snapping his neck and reveals to be a Dragon Clone exploding into smoke.

Dark Leader Dragon roars opening his mouth and unleashes a destructive fireball at that Yugi. He stands there still smirking as the flames consumes him and kills him. The Dark Lord glares looking around and not fooled, he spots another Yugi in a different location, yawning as he read a newspaper.

Ryuk blinks, rubbing his eyes at how the strange but interesting tricolor head is doing whatever this is. Not even Light could do that? Was it a human illusion? Or something even more interesting?

Dark Leader Dragon roars frustrated, discarding his scythe as it vanishes, as he descends extremely fast and up-close breathes his flames, burning Yugi away. He then hisses, hearing whistling as he turns. Sitting on the ground with a smile on his face, Yugi is there again.

''If we were playing Time Crisis, you would be the worst shooter in history!'' Yugi mocks the Dark Lord who snaps growling insanely. ''STOP MOCKING ME!''

He flies at him and without even blinking, Yugi gasps finding himself slashed in half by the Dark Lord now behind him with his claw. He smirks for a brief second before Yugi poofs into smoke. The Dark Lord hisses spotting Yugi over a ledge over his view and grinning.

''Two pointers if you can hit from your angle! That is if you're a good shooter.'' Yugi orders him to take a shot if the evil dragon values his victory. Yugi knows he would do it and once he did, his fireball will miss and hit another target just in the perfect angle to him.

Not hesitate or caring in that matter, the Dark Lord roars opening his dragon mouth as swirls of chaotic red flames gather becoming a massive fireball. Yugi watches closely, going to need this to hit just right. Ryuk hums not having a clue what will happen unaware of the positioning he's in.

Dark Leader Dragon unleashes a **_Dark Fireball Blaze_** , shooting it at Yugi. He watches closely and surely, timing his chance and with one big leap to the left, Yugi dodges as fast he could. Ryuk blinks pretty amaze a human just did that and then just realizing the fireball is coming towards him.

'' **Oh crud…** '' The Shinigami utters actually terrify as the fireball hits him directly. Ryuk shrieks almost in pain since he cannot be killed by these means but it didn't change that the fireball rams him far, far away shooting upward like a shooting star.

Yugi turns upward and smiles no longer seeing him with some relief.

''Much better-'' The purple eyes says happily for a brief second before he suddenly feels danger. He sweats, turning slowly and panics that Dark Leader Dragon, his arms crossed, looks directly up close. He eyes Yugi with a smirk of sorts on his face.

''Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to be fooled by the fact I send that Shinigami away?'' Dark Leader Dragon asks completely different than what he was earlier. This shocked Yugi, but more towards the fact that he was aware what that thing is.

''Oh I can see him alright, meaning you were able to as well.'' Grinning at Yugi's stunned and sweating expression, the Dark Lord states very cocky as he leans face forward at the human. He resumes smirking. ''If you wanted me to get rid of him, I would have done it without a second thought than you using your little trick. If you wanted, I can kill you too.''

Yugi panics as he uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ ; his legs and feet glowing blue as dashes away with quick speed. He distances himself from the evil dragon, glaring as he still sweats.

''And that gives you the right to kill those not involved between you and me!'' Yugi demands upset, narrowing his eyes at where the Dark Lord had killed those under the control of the Death Note.

The Dark Lord scoffs at such a stupid complain protesting. ''Those meat bags were already dead the moment whoever tried to reveal your identity as the Dragon Knight.''

''So you know about it?'' Yugi questions once more surprised that the Dark Lord knew what have really happened to those people. The Dark Lord startles by his question before slowly grinning. ''I should be saying the same, brat. So you know of the Death Note then.''

''…'' Alarmed that he's careless to ask that, Yugi remains silent. If the Dark Lord knows of the Shinigami and the Death Note, then that would be bad; really bad especially if he and Light meet. If they met, then there's no telling what those two can do.

''Did you also know such a pathetic tool can't kill a Dragon Knight or a hybrid even those who were once pure human?'' The Dark Lord asks the tricolor head smirking. Yugi refuses to reveal anything else.

''You're right; a waste of time to talk of such a thing.'' The evil dragon states believing Yugi won't tell him anything now… Even though the Dark Lord will find out who that Death Note user is, and he will as he says. ''At any rate, enough warm ups boy. Show me the power that bested Deep Blue NOW!''

Dark Leader Dragon spreads his wings and starts flapping them faster and faster, almost like a wind tunnel, before shouting. '' _ **DARK STORM BREAKER!**_ ''

Dark winds blasts out from his turbo flapping wings and unleashes them just like a wind tunnel at Yugi. The tricolor head holds up his Dragon Sword and fires a _**Dragon Slice Attack**_ , pushing the winds but couldn't as his energy slash is teared apart.

Yugi is swallowed up by the dark winds, scratching him as he's trapped in the wind. It pushes him onto a wall, pinning him in place. Yugi grits his teeth, trying to move his arms but couldn't as the wind is making sure he's stuck like glue.

''FRIED AND BURN!'' Dark Leader Dragon laughs menacing, his wings still flapping to make sure the boy is stuck like he wants. The evil dragon then opens his mouth, gathering new flames as he points his claws up in the sky. Dark clouds swirls above him as sparks of electricity were seen.

'' _ **DARK BLAZING-LIGHTNING END-BLAZAR!**_ '' The Dark Lord roars unleashing both _**Dark Blazing End**_ and _**Dark Lightning Blazar**_ at the same time; he breathes massive crimson flames as if they were a vertical waterfall while dark lightning bolts came down at the sky. Yugi widens his eyes as this might actually kill him. He has to do something or he would be dead.

'' _CRAP-CRAP! LEVEL UP, DRAGON SWORD!_ '' Shouting in his head, the Dragon Sword begins to glow responding to Yugi's frightening desires. The combined attack hits at the same time, causing a massive explosion that even destroyed the entire building Yugi was pinned on its wall.

The Dark Lord watches and laughs, wondering how many humans were killed along with the Dragon Knight. Probably none as he sensed that no one was in the building but he didn't care much. It's too priceless, utterly-

''Now you made me angry harming more people.'' A firm voice speaks up in an angry voice, shocking the Dark Lord. He turns and to his shock there stood Yugi, glaring at him with his purple eyes and holding his evolved half-size claymore Dragon Slayer. The evil dragon sweats grinning as he has noticed the sword is in a swinging position.

''Um… in my defense, I didn't mean to-'' He tries to apologize for his mistake to destroy that building and possibly killed a few humans or not… but just speaking makes Yugi madder.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Yugi roars, swinging his sword and unleashing close-range energy slash.

Dark Leader Dragon quickly engulfs himself in _**Black Flame Armor**_ ; surrounding his body in an armored coated blanket of black flames. The giant dark blue energy wave, taking the form of an open dragon's mouth, swallows and slams itself through the black flames. The Dark Lord roars in pain as the blast explodes and sends him flying, slamming itself onto the ground multiple times like skipping stones.

Finally the black dragon crashes onto the ground with a major wound across his body but not a death blow since his black flames at least protected him mostly.

Yugi eyes him serious as he says annoyed at himself a bit. ''Dark Leader Dragon-kun, I feel bad I'm weak in my heart to not kill you but if- when I have to at last, I'll make it up to everyone you have killed.''

The Dark Lord slowly struggles to move, hearing what the boy said and it is more stupid than anything he could possible have say about friendship and hope.

''That and that wasn't a strong _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ I could have fired a stronger one and I'm not even in Yin-Yang Dragon mode either.'' Yugi then adds with a small smirk on his face, mocking the Dark Lord that he's just stronger than him now.

Yin Dragon gives Yugi a glare as if telling him to use their power to kill the dragon now. Yugi blushes a bit telling him. '' _Sorry, I might regret it but this is my call._ ''

The darker half scoffs angrily while Yang Dragon blushes respecting Yugi's wishes.

Those words hit the evil dragon as he gets up normally. Yugi blinks seeing this and also the dark energy wrapping itself around the dark dragon.

''You think...'' The Dark Lord begins uttering with a dark expression on his face, his eyes adjusting while they swirl around almost possessed out of his own hate. ''You think that just because you don't use that power means you could defeat me now?''

Yugi, Atem and even Yin-Yang Dragon watch this with great concern, feeling massive dark energy coming out of him and exploding.

''WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT MOCKING ME, BRAT!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars viciously as his echoes ARE heard even outside of Japan and half of Asia.

'' **This massive negative energy.** '' Yin Dragon examines feeling all the hate the evil dragon is fueling out of him. Yang Dragon nods gulping. '' **Yes brother, this is the Dark Lord tapping onto his true power.** ''

Yugi and Atem can feel that to be true.

''Now you shall see me brat a fragment of my true power!'' Dark Leader Dragon announces proudly with an evil smirk before letting out another massive roar. ''RRAAAAWWWW!''

The roar is even stronger than the last one. Yugi feels it pushing him back. He watches bracing himself with his Dragon Slayer as the body of the Dark Lord is morphing. His appearance and form seems to be the same but the major change is happening to his wings and his head.

First the Dark Lord's wings expand almost becoming larger. Then what followed is the disturbing part. His normal head remains the same but letting out hisses as an additional head shoots out from the left and another from the right. The left is a thinner head with a mocking smirk expression that looks confused while the right is a larger but angrier face that looks annoyed.

Yugi and his partners blink while Dark Leader Dragon laughs humorous.

''Now are you not impressed, brat? This is just an appetizer of my true power.'' The Dark Lord states fully condition as his power has never been-

''Dodrio.'' Yugi says as those words have left the middle head completely puzzled. ''… What?''

''Or Dugtrio, Magneton, Exeggutor, Combee and one called Hydreigon.'' Yugi adds, naming more things the Dark Lord is not familiar off with a confuse expression. Atem also gives his partner a look as he has no clue what those things also were.

''They're three-headed Pokemon, the Pocket Monsters like my and Jenny's Pikachu.'' Yugi explains smiling. He finds it funny the Dark Lord falls under the trend of three-headed things. And that kinda makes him chuckle, thinking what the others would say especially his rival adding. ''I was going to say Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ripoff but I'll leave that insult to Kaiba-kun.''

Gritting their teeth, the three-headed Dark Lord glares at the boy.

''You dare-'' The main head speaks a part of his phrase.

''To humiliate-'' The left head adds while drooling.

''Our heads!'' The right head yells annoy looking the other way.

Yugi blinks, really not expecting that the heads would speak actually asking a moment later. ''... They can speak?''

''We all share a mind.'' The main head says smirking cocky.

''We are the personas of what makes up us.'' The right head adds firmly as he looks away from the pest.

''Pride, rage and insanity!'' The left head shouts almost tongue twisting.

''THE PERFECT WICKED COMBINATION!'' All three roar at once as the Dark Lord charges at the boy. Yugi panics as he barely has time to guard with his half-size claymore sword just as he is pushed back by the force of the three-headed dragon's claws. This shocked the young Dragon Knight, not feeling this strength from the Dark Lord before but worst as it feels he was three-times stronger.

'' _Dark Leader Dragon's speed and attack has multiple!_ '' Yugi concludes to his horrors as the Dark Lord, grabbing on the edges of his sword, lifts and tosses the Dragon Knight to the sky.

''Triple burned to death! _**TRI-BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_ '' The three-headed Dark Lord roars opening their mouths and unleashes a triple dragon breath of black flames, streaming with three times the force and speed that the air vaporizes.

Yugi watches terrify as he's in midair seeing as the three waves of flames are going to consume him and kill him.

'' _Might need Yin-Yang Dragon mode now._ '' The tricolor head asks nicely sweating scared. The two-headed dragon agree shaken. Yugi's body glows in a red fiery aura for a brief second as his eyes turn red, dragon-like eyes.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Yugi roars again swinging forward as he fires another dark blue energy wave, clashing over the black flames. He grits his teeth as he realizes this fight isn't going to be easy.

Just arriving to see this, Anzu and Bakura have managed to get away but the brunette felt as if Yugi was in trouble and finds him there.

''There's Yugi!'' Anzu shouts watching terrify to see the tricolor head being in another death match against the Dark Lord who's alive. She bites her lips feeling helpless. No, she has to give him her support. She must.

Bakura gulps also terrify and worries seeing Yugi struggling. He then notices Anzu advancing forward as he tries to call her back. ''Anzu-san wait, it's too-''

''Yugi-kun!'' The two hear a voice from behind. They recognize and turn to see Ichigo rushing forward pass Anzu, calling out towards the tricolor head.

Yugi and even Dark Leader Dragon startle in their attack clash, turning their heads to see the red cherry head and the rest of Team Dragon Knight plus the others.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi calls out still surprise but happy to see her. Ichigo giggles smiling to see he's fine too.

''Ichigo?'' Anzu questions also surprise to find her here. Ichigo startles turning to see the brunette. ''Anzu-chan?''

''Anzu?'' Yugi startles to see and then Bakura.

''MEATBAGS!'' Taking his chance and shouting, Dark Leader Dragon flies through his flames and even the _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ , laughing as he comes out like a shark. Yugi turns back only to find the Dark Lord's palm slamming onto his face, sending him crashing to the ground. The attacks both vanish as the Dark Lord flaps his wings flying and laughing evilly.

Ichigo and Anzu sweat drop as they are both responsible for distracting Yugi. The young Dragon Knight gasps in pain, trying to get on all fours as the Dark Lord still laughs at him.

''What perfect setting! Having your friends watched as I kill you first!'' Dark Leader Dragon gloats flying towards Yugi, holding his scythe on the side. He prepares to swing it but immediately swirls around, blocking the black blade from the orange-headed Shinigami.

''Ichigo Kurosaki, so we meet.'' Dark Leader Dragon greets the Substitute Shinigami with a devilish smile. Kurosaki glares firmly certain only a monster like this would be an enemy to someone like Yugi. ''And you must be the Dark Lord bastard.''

The Dark Lord growls swinging his tail at the boy but he vanishes through his superior speed. Ichigo distances himself before coming back at him with a barrage of slashes. The evil dragon roars intercepts the quick swings with his scythe as both weapons clash rapidly over the other.

''Sonic's fat nemesis will tell you thank you from me for reviving the Grand Fisher. By the way, I killed him much like I will do to you!'' Kurosaki tells him glaring, not losing track where his slashes are going to hit. The Dark Lord scoffs backing away impressed the boy could move as he descends ground level. Ichigo glares following the same.

''Humorous brat you are with such bright attitude… like your mother.'' Dark Leader Dragon proclaims triggering a word that snaps Kurosaki from his focus state. He floats there stun before slowly glaring with a murderous stare. The evil dragon smirks wanting this boy to showcase his power. Acting on impulse, Kurosaki reaches with his left hand over his face, clinching on his fingers on the top of his head. The Dark Lord hums, feeling dark energy manifesting over his face from his palm. He smirks, wondering what this boy is capable of.

''MOVE!'' A voice shouts as Kurosaki, stopping whatever he was doing, turns and drops his jaw as multiple large and sharp spikes began shooting out from the ground towards him and the Dark Lord. He instantly leaps up and flies over as did the Dark Lord missing the spikes barely. He frowns angrily, looking over and spots the alchemists who did that.

''Or fly, whatever. Break physics more.'' Ed yells angrily, wanting to surprise attack the Dark Lord and he also feared the orange-headed would have done something stupid. Kurosaki didn't reply not planing to lose control like that.

Dark Leader Dragon hums eyeing the Alchemists and soon his frown becomes a smirk speaking. ''Oh? The infamous Fullmetal Alchemist and his little brother, the taboo children.''

Al is shaken by what he said, not expecting he also is aware what they did; Human Transmutation. Ed, sighing not so surprise, isn't in the mood to feel bad for his crime today.

''I would start saying me and Alphonse have committed a sin that can never be undone but today, we're just going to kick your ass and shatter your body like glass!'' Edward declares vowing to break the demon dragon who smirks at his pathetic remark. ''You can try!''

Ed glares clapping his hands as sparks fly out around them and he slides his normal hand over his automail arm, transmuting and extending a blade. The Dark Lord smirks flying towards him just as Ed claps again quickly and slams his hands on the ground. A pillar shoots out just under the Dark Lord but he slashes it with his claw just as a second pillar shoots upward under Ed's feet as he leaps at the evil dragon.

Ed swings with his blade arm but the Dark Lord's tail extends and slams the alchemist onto the ground. Kurosaki glares and charges forward but then he suddenly stares eye-to-eye to the very same evil dragon appearing out of nowhere in front of him. He smirks as his three heads unleashed quick fireballs, slamming directly at Kurosaki whose slam onto the ground too.

The Dark Lord laughs as he comes at the two only to be intercepted by Elemental HERO Neos, throwing a powerful _**Wrath of Neos**_ at the dragon's main head. The demon dragon tanks the blow but grins evilly as his other two heads breathes massive flames, burning the hero to ashes. Judai grunts angrily by that.

''You have some nerve to not be dead!'' Kaiba calls out annoyed, summoning his Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and unleashing a _**Burn Stream of Destruction**_. The Dark Lord sees it coming and wraps himself with _**Black Flame Armor**_ , tanking through the blast and coming out from it unscratched.

''I'm not here to question your fondness with the brat, Kaiba!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars swinging his scythe and fires a _**Darkness Blade Slash**_ , destroying the white dragon instantly. He laughs victorious, expecting more from weaklings. ''Was that all-''

The others said nothing as they have a good reason; this is Naruto's plan. As the Dark Lord is busy, Naruto made the clones and remaining Chakra he still got to make his trump card and settle it, even if his arm gets wasted.

Rushing from behind the floating the Dark Lord, Naruto comes right down above olding the _**Rasenshuriken**_ in his right palm.

'' _ **WIND RELEASE: RASEN-**_ '' Naruto begins shouting, knowing even if he did shout that there was no way the Dark Lord would dodge or react to it. He was wrong as the other two heads twist themselves 180° degrees and both fire small fireballs. Naruto widens his eyes panicking as the fireballs connect on him and explode. The orange-black jumpsuit shinobi crashes down with his Jutsu vanishing.

''That trick won't work on me, Kyuubi brat!'' Dark Leader Dragon yells already aware of the boy's intention the moment his sensitive dragon ears picked up the sharp hearing of his technique. He laughs but only for a second as he suddenly finds himself double attack by Sonic and Shadow's _**Homing Attacks**_.

''But ours will!'' Sonic shouts as he and Shadow push hard and send the Dark Lord back grunting angrily to see the two before him. '' _These damn hedgehogs._ ''

Momomiya watches helpless as much as the others as Ed, Kurosaki and Naruto gets up far from done and Judai smirks summoning Elemental HERO Flame Wingman now. She bites her lips wanting to help them but as much as she wants to; she couldn't transform being too weakened. She lowers her head, thinking once she mastered the _**Ribbon Chidori**_ that maybe… she's stronger.

Yugi gets up slowly, seeing his friends all fight for him and… he can't accept them doing this for him. Not like this, not if their lives at risk.

''ENOUGH OF THIS!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars knowing well that taking these fools is a waste of time so he'll have to fix that by introducing them to the concept of despair. He vanishes only to reappear, grabbing a sudden surprise Yugi and shouting as he throw him upward and far. ''Now watch as I kill you first, Yugi!''

The others watch in shock as Kurosaki tries to leap after him but the Dark Lord waves his hand as black flames surrounds over the group like a dome, making sure none of them try anything.

Yugi watch that as the throw sends him fast and hard, flying over the clouds and now stopping, coming back down immediately. He panics trying to do something but the force of this fall is making it hard on him to move.

'' _Darn it…_ '' Yugi curses to himself as he begins falling to his most likely demise. Even with the power he used to beat Deep Blue, it's not enough. '' _Dark Leader Dragon-kun is too strong now even with the Dragon Slayer._ ''

The young Dragon Knight still holds tight on his sword but even with all the power it had, it isn't enough. He feels powerless as the Dark Lord will trash over his friends and he's going to die. Frustrated, Yugi questions this. '' _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to protect them?!_ ''

'' **You might be smarter but you're still a young human meatbag.** '' Yugi widens his eyes as he stares at the spirit form of Yin Dragon's head on his left shoulder. Yang Dragon's head then appears on Yugi's right shoulder adding. '' **Yugi-san, you forget we're still here remembered?** ''

Widening his eyes, Yugi did forgot about the power, no, the bonds with Yin-Yang Dragon. Smiling at how at how careless he's going to be, Yugi nods raising his left hand at the sky. He wishes one day to soar above to the future he and his friends are meant to have.

'' _Almost forgot about that. Let's do it, together!_ '' Yugi, determined, declares as the two-headed dragon nods raising their right arms, each in between his hand. Just then surges of red energy manifests between them as Yugi smiles shouting. ''STAGE 1!''

Everyone witness as Yugi is engulfed in red fiery energy erupting all over his body. Ichigo watches closely, knowing exactly what's going on… but can it be enough to beat the Dark Lord?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: I have a lot of people I want to protect because they mean the world to me. I won**_ _ **'t lose to you, Dark Lord!**_

 _ **Dark Leader Dragon: Use all your powers you want brat but in the end, I shall be the victor!**_

* * *

In the dimension that can be considered the heaven where souls go; Soul Society, in the location where the protector and law of the souls and eliminators of the Hollows, the Seireitei the home and main headquarters of the defenders of souls and Hollow killers, the Gotei 13.

Rukia Kuchiki gulps nervously, slowly approaching the main room where all the Captains including the Captain-Commander gather to have their meetings within the 1st Division quarter. She was demanded, after her informant and Ichigo's comments, to be asked to come and speak directly on the matter. However, she feels tensed and it didn't help that a certain red-headed Shinigami promised he would go with her but went to get a new headwear like the he idiot he is.

She sighs, sliding the door open and bows introducing herself. ''Division 13's Rukia Kuchiki, here and present!''

''You may enter.'' A voice tells her as the raven-headed Shinigami walks in.

Rukia enters to be in the presence of the Captains of the Gotei 13. They all wear a white haori, a kimono-like jacket, over their Shinigami clothing to symbolize their position with each one having a different Insignia on their backs and most wear theirs differently.

Standing on the top with other Captains on the sides is the man considered the strongest Shinigami and founder of the Gotei 13. The Captain-Commander Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars seen on his bald head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right and a left crossing over the other.

''Captain-Commander; thank you very much to you and the Captains allowed myself, a simple Shinigami, to be here.'' Rukia expresses herself professional, bowing to the Captains.

''It's quiet alright. Captain Ukitake suggested you should be here.'' The Captain of Division 4, Retsu Unohana, speaks in a gentle and kind voice. She is a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body. Her Zanpakuto was carried over her shoulder by a large string attached to its sheath. She eyes the said captain who blushes to be mentioned.

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Division 13 and coughing with a smile, has long white hair, almost reaching his waist as his right green eye is shown. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He also wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakuto.

''Kuchiki-san was determined in forming me of her-'' Captain Ukitate begins praising the young Kuchiki until he suddenly coughs out badly, heavy even as if his lungs are going to come out. ''F-Findings.''

Rukia blushes nodding firmly. ''Y-yes! These past weeks I have discovered stuff of possible allies that might be willing to help us fight the-''

''Can you confirm it?'' The Captain-Commander suddenly interrupts the raven-headed who blinks much confusion. ''On what, sir?''

Yamamoto opens his eyes towards her, looking quite serious about it. ''On the Dragon Knight.''

Rukia actually becomes startled. The other Captains remain silent though this is something not even the Captain-Commander would prefer to know on since the last Dragon Knight they were aware of was unfairly accused as an enemy… by Aizen's findings and those findings as of now are lies planted by their true enemy.

Gulping slightly, Rukia replies to his request. ''I've met him a few times but I can say he's probably one of the softest persons I have seen… but his power is on a different level. He's no liar and if he was, he's a good human similar to what Captain A-''

She suddenly stops herself, knowing well the very mention of Aizen would upset almost all present.

''Never mind.'' Rukia apologizes. The Captain-Commander didn't care much if that boy, Aizen, is even mentioned. And speaking of boy's, looking at the young Kuchiki asking. ''Where is the Substitute Shinigami brat anyway?''

''Ichi- Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki is still in his home of Karakura.'' Rukia informs him… that and Ichigo wouldn't be interested to come to Soul Society to just inform. That's not his style.

''I see… Call him.'' The Captain-Commander demanded upsetting the young Shinigami. ''Sir?''

Even the other Captain stared at their commander as he is more firm on his decision.

''U-Understood.'' Rukia replies, not wishing to upset him as she prepares to take out her cellphone, hoping Ichigo would pick it up and answer it like he's supposed to.

Smirking at his own interest, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Division 12; smirks tapping over his chin with his left middle finger. He wears strange face paint with a black cross upon the center of his face covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin which are white. He also wears small but wide ear attachments as his chin has a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh Beard, golden teeth and wore a golden frame around his face. His hair is also styled into "horns," that slope down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself.

''If this so-called Dragon Knight is real, I wouldn't mind ''chatting'' with the young human-'' The mad scientist begins speaking out of curiosity only to be silence by a sneeze, coming from the most layback of Captains.

Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Division 8, is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He also wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks.

''And experimenting on him, I presume?'' Shunsui questions already guessing what his intentions were with an almost carefree tone.

''Now why must everyone expect I'll-'' Mayuri begins defending his statement only for all the other Captains to eye him unconvinced, not even for the slightest. He scoffs smirking, slightly fascinated they can see through his real intentions. ''Yes, experimenting would be the right terms.''

Rukia sweat drops, hoping Yugi never meets him or else it would become… horrifying… or the other Ichigo… oh that would be worst. She sighs, making the call and hoping her Ichigo isn't doing anything stupid. As long as he's behaving and nothing bad is happening, things will be fine.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

 **(Now Playing OST… AXIS from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions)**

"STAGE 1!'' Yugi roars explosive, his left hand still up as he lifts up his index finger. Suddenly a rush of red energy wraps itself around him and explodes, stopping him from hitting the ground. This force spreads across the area as everyone feels it like it. It even washes away the flames the Dark Lord had set around them.

''What the heck?!'' Dani utters never feeling anything that isn't ghostly no less this strong. Kurosaki actually has to brace himself with his arm holding Tensa Zangetsu and feeling the blade actually shaking. Ed panics sweating much like the others.

Shooting upward from the flash of energy is something with wings descending and landing on the ground. Everyone watch as it's Yugi but different.

He's covered in the red energy but denser becoming more like a shroud as the energy takes the form of a dragon with energy-like claws over his hands and feet, a long red tail, dragon's head with horns and ears over Yugi's, energy-like horns on certain spots over the main body and a pair of dragon-like wings. A white and black outline surrounds Yugi as well as he opens his still red dragon-like eyes, glaring even more determine and serious than before as sparks of white and black electricity briefly seen at times flashing.

Dark Leader Dragon stares almost surprise as Yugi eyes him back with a confident smirk, almost telling him he's not holding back.

''That's Yugi-kun's power when he uses more of Yin-Yang Dragon's power Nya!'' Ichigo utters, remembering that transformation way back when they had their confrontation against Deep Blue. Naruto stares actually terrify as this resembles himself when he uses the Kyuubi's chakra, hoping Yugi doesn't lose control.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

Dark Leader Dragon hisses at Yugi's appearance but also cautious staying in a distant. The others watch silently… until something begins ringing. They look towards Kon, still in Ichigo's body, blinking confuse. He checks his pockets and pulls out Kurosaki's phone.

''Hey Ichigo.'' Kon says handing the cellphone to Kurosaki. He receives it and sees the number immediately being Rukia. ''Great timing Rukia.''

He flips open his phone and to his horror the screen of his phone lights up like a projector and literally projects half of Rukia's top body to Ichigo's stunning expression. Ed drops his jaw, his mind drooling as that is not right that technology of this world breaks most of his understanding.

''Ichigo, sorry about leaving but-'' Rukia begins stating before she stops staring almost baffled uttering. ''W-why are you in your Bankai? Where the hell are-''

''What the hell did you do to my phone?!'' Kurosaki interrupts her, complaining at what she has done to his phone.

Rukia smirks at his react, happy she did him a favor answering. ''Oh I see you like it. I upgraded it like those ''smartphones'' you humans need to buy every year.''

Kurosaki stares at her almost not sure as he wonders if it works with other cellphones. ''D-does it work with-''

''NOPE! Only works with mines. Isn't that great?'' Almost reading his mind and denying him that much, Rukia answers with a peppy voice. Glaring just annoy now, the orange-headed Ichigo then asks after a moment of silence. ''… What do you want? And where the hell are you anyway! The others and I have been-''

''Never mind what you want, the Captain-Commander wishes to speak to you and the other Captains are among as well.'' Rukia tells him firmly sounding with Kurosaki confuse by this. Before he could be object, the Substitute Shinigami is immediately greeted by the Captain-Commander firm tone. ''Ichigo Kurosaki.''

''Yo, Oji-chan!'' Kurosaki greets him back as the old Shinigami gives him a firm look now. Rukia, however, panics horribly cursing to herself mentally. '' _DAMN IT ICHIGO! DON'T CALL THE LEADER OF ALL SHINIGAMI SUCH A NAME!_ ''

''What you need? I'm in the middle of something.'' Kurosaki states not in the right position to chat around. The Captain-Commander and almost all of the other Captains who paid attention could see that as he says. ''Then I will get to the chase. I must know about this-''

Suddenly Kurosaki's image through the screen on Rukia's phone is slide past as it shows Sonic, blinking. Rukia drops her mouth as the other Shinigami captains are not sure what they were looking at.

Kurosaki drops his jaw, not sure when the blue spike ball even took his phone off his hands.

''Geez, now that's an old man.'' Sonic remarks saluting to the Captain-Commander and all the other Shinigami. Rukia shrieks with her mouth being covered by her hands, not believing he said that.

''Hey! Give it-'' Kurosaki angrily shouts trying to take it off Sonic's hand only for the blue hedgehog, whistling, throwing it onto Naruto's hands. The blond-headed shinobi hums eyeing the screen and began exploding in laughs. ''HAHAHA! He sure makes Granny Tsunade old!''

Kurosaki glares dashing to take it but Naruto, whistling too, tosses it to Judai who eyes it. He leads his head and smiles a bit that this guy reminded him of Kagemaru minus wanting to gain his youth by taking the souls of Duel Monster spirits to get it and possibly end the world with the Sacred Beasts.

Ed grabs the phone from Judai, curious as he moves it in a way that the projection actually turns to whatever the phone was to see other people.

''WOAH! This thing spins around the surroundings of the other side!'' Dani utters, actually pretty amazed even though she has NO idea what this is all about. Ed sweat drops, really hating logic right about now.

''OI, I REALLY NEED-'' Kurosaki demands frustrated trying to take it from Ed who whistles and tosses it upward. He panics as it falls right in Momomiya's hands smiling. And unlike the others, she would have hand it over until she spots something, instantly holding the phone to see it closer. One of those captains… WAS A DOG… to Momomiya's eyes and it reminds her of what Kurosaki mentioned of a Shinigami BEING A DOG… IT WAS HIM.

Sajin Komamura, Captain of Division 7, stares unease by the red cherry head eyeing him with such interest. He is an anthropomorphic wolf and basically the tallest among the other Captains. His fur is light-brown in color, which is the same color as his gloves with bracers. He also wears shoulder weights over his haori and large, plated boots instead of sandals.

''OH HOW ADORABLE! That's the adorable doggy you mention to us Kurosaki-kun.'' Momomiya purrs happily finding the captain the most adorable even though he would rip her up. Naruto, Ed and Kurosaki drop their jaws to hear that.

Mew Zakuro blink as she leans to take a peek and hums suspicious. She then corrects he leader. ''… He's a wolf.''

''A-a what now?'' The red pigtail Ichigo drops her mouth eyeing Mew Zakuro who eyes her calmly, nodding to confirm he is a wolf.

''A-ADORABLE?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING PEOPLE OF ME, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'' Komamura began barking angrily, snapping at the orange-headed Shinigami at the other end who didn't mean it that way. ''N-NOTHING!''

Jonouchi hums taking the phone from the red pigtail Momomiya to scan the phone and came across something that made him laugh… and it's a certain Captain he shouldn't ever be laughing about.

To those smart enough that can tell; Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Division 6, has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a silver-white, light silk scarf. He stares quiet calm… and annoyed at the mortal boy laughing towards him.

''Hahaha! Look at that loser! He uses hair extenders to keep his hair from coming off!'' Jonouchi presumes grinning, showing it to the others with Kurosaki and especially Rukia paralyze. ''And that stupid scarf. Man I've seen gayer stuff on gays and then that stupid-''

Jonouchi's smile slowly begins fading away, narrowing his eyes as both that guy and Rukia are oddly similar… of appearance… like as if… they were… ''Strain… of… hair over the… face… that looks similar… to eh…''

Anzu sighs as the blond-headed idiot began panicking and immediately laughs nervously saying. ''B-BUT that's what some bastard would say. Not me, not me at all Kuchiki-san! Your daughter is amazing!''

Rukia is frozen with her older brother twitching his left eye for a brief second. Age matters not to a Shinigami… but he won't accept it when the human as stupid or clueless as him can't tell the difference.

''H-He's my brother.'' Rukia corrects him leaving Jonouchi frozen out of fear. Kaiba scoffs, amaze only a mutt can be as stupid as him to make such an obvious mistake.

Also scoffing at this situation, Captain of Division 2, Sui-Feng, is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her sleeves, she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

''You have some idiotic friends, boy.'' She tells the orange-headed Shinigami more than bored of this. Kurosaki glares at her, protesting. ''Hey, if you want to start something, wait for Yoruichi to say something clever and you pretend that it's so funny because you-''

''ENOUGH!'' The Captain-Commander yells slamming his old wooden staff on the ground. Even if they were like dimensions away, Team Dragon Knight could feel the tense of the staff.

''Kurosaki, tell us who among those people with you is the Dragon Knight.'' The child prodigy of Division 8, Toshiro Hitsugaya, asks the Substitute Shinigami before he or his new friends commit something worst. Naruto blinks at the kid's appearance with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. He was wearing a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi.

Naruto hums eyeing Ed for a moment who gives him a death glare, certain the idiot is going to say they have the same height.

''Including the drunk guy listening. The one with the neat robes.'' Judai adds startling most of the group with Captain Kyoraku laughing at the young man's impressive guess, trying to hide the fact he has been drinking since last night. ''The kid's sharp and I've been drunk since this morning.''

The most of the Captains sighed with Captain Ukitake sighing a bit.

Kurosaki sighs having spent too much time on this as he uses _**Shunpo**_ to take back the phone from Jonouchi's possession.

''Well if you must know Oji-chan, that would be-'' The orange-headed Ichigo is about to reveal who the Dragon Knight is to the Captains until an evil dragon, overhearing all of this, suddenly snaps with a twisted grin completely ignoring Yugi.

''GENRYUSAI SHIGEKUNI YAMAMOTO!'' Dark Leader Dragon's voice roars intensive causing the group to turn. Kurosaki even turns his phone face towards the image of the Dark Lord, startling most of the Captains and Rukia. The Captain-Commander, however, glares calmly as he's aware of the creature but he's none of his concern. His real focus is towards the other, the human engulfed with strange energy. Yugi stares back confuse, not exactly hearing or paying attention who the others were speaking to.

'' _Those eyes don't match his eyes but no doubt about it; that must be him._ '' Yamamoto confirms to himself, remembering those eyes of that man.

The Dark Lord, however, hisses angrily at the old man, far from forgetting his face no less the last time he saw him.

''Do you remember me! I believe the last time we ever met was when your sword, your precious Ryujin Jakka, burned me away and failed! And once I kill the brat and Aizen, you're next and your sword will be mine!'' The evil dragon threatens the Captain-Commander to the other captains startling expressions all except the one guy who grins insanely.

''YOU HEAR ME, SHINIGAMI!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars with a twisted smirk as his eyes seem to begin to pop out from his socket, opening his dragon mouth. ''MINE AND I'LL USE IT TO BURN DOWN YOU AND YOUR WORLD! HAHAHA!''

The Dark Lord instantly fires a fireball right at the phone. Kurosaki quickly reacts, discarding it and pushing everyone back with his speed. The fireball misses them but hits and burns away the cellphone.

* * *

There was a lost in connection back in Soul Society as there's nothing but silence among the Shinigami.

''I LIKE THAT GUY!'' Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Division 11, breaks the silence with a devilish madman grin. He is a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face and across his left eye. In addition to the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears white bandages across his midsection and a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it. He styles his hair into stiff strands, attaching small bells at its tips, and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye.

''When do we KILL him?!'' The obsessed Shinigami demands eager to kill something that fun.

The other Captains were still at silence as that creature, aware by most and others have been told by him as a myth, are unease to see him in reality. Rukia stares at her phone, more than worry if her Ichigo and the others would be fine.

* * *

''My phone!'' The orange-headed Ichigo yells enrage, looking at what remained of the melted pond that was his cellphone. ''Damn it! Did he have to burn my phone?!''

''Welcome to my world Nya.'' Momomiya mutters to herself, having her phone usually wrecked or worst more than once and not by her doing.

''Excuse our interruption. Now where was I-'' The main head of the Dark Lord hums, eyeing the boy's appearance and remembers smirking. ''Oh yes. Impressive form, brat.''

''But even with that-'' The left head adds licking its lips.

''You will never-'' The right head declares angrily, preparing to let out a roar but not before all three heads are suddenly slap across the face by Yugi, appearing almost in a second later and hitting them with his energy dragon tail. The tail whip actually crack their inner head bones as the evil dragon is sent flying right through a building and slams halfway thought another.

Everyone almost drop their jaws as Yugi states with a small smile, glaring furious. ''Not in the mood of hearing you speak three times.''

Kurosaki sweats actually astonished. Was Yugi this strong in that form?

Erika stares just as amaze, almost shaking by the fact Yugi isn't losing control or attacking anyone but truly focus towards the Dark Lord.

''Yugi is complete control of that form.'' The Scorpion Mew Mew mutters to herself. The Inner Scorpion then speaks in Erika's thoughts almost upset. '' **Those two-headed lizards. They may be in a cage but their bond with Yugi is starting to grow.** ''

'' _Cage?_ '' Mew Erika questions as she didn't know that. The Inner Scorpion sighs explaining it to her daughter. '' **Not to keep them out Erika but to complete the connection between user and themselves, a test if you can call it.** ''

Mew Erika still blinks not sure why they're caged up or by who or what?''

Roaring out from his hole, the three-headed Dark Lord charges back at Yugi who vanishes almost as if he wasn't then. The Dark Lord roars vanishing too. Everyone blinks, scanning the area just as a strong force appears from the right. They turn to see Yugi clashing strikes with the Dark Lord temporary before vanishing. Then they reappear clashing on the farther right and then changed to the left. They're clashing weapon, appearing and reappearing in different places; from the ground to mid-air.

Yugi swings rapidly slashes with his Dragon Slayer much better than before as the Dark Lord replies just as fast. The three-headed dragon roars shooting multiple fireballs at the young Dragon Knight who spins his body around and slams his energy tail over their attacks, redirecting them back. The Dark Lord flies upward, twirling his scythe and starts swinging it firing _**Darkness Blade Slashes**_. Yugi eyes them with his enhance dragon-eyes, able to see them coming a mile away almost in slow motion as he evades each slow, zig-zagging almost like a blur through the energy slashes.

Dark Leader Dragon roars unleashing a _**Tri-Black Flame Inferno**_ as the massive roaring flames are coming towards Yugi. The young Dragon Knight lets out his own roar, losing his hand like a claw as a **_Dragon Rasengan_** begins forming in his palm. Taking a step back, his legs and feet surrounded in sparks of black and white, Yugi shouts leaping forward. '' _ **YIN-YANG DRAGON RASENGAN BULLET!**_ ''

Dashing through almost like a short bust of a blur, Yugi slams his energy sphere turned red with sparks of black and white, tearing open through the flames like a train to water. The Dark Lord panics as his flames are pushed back. The young Dragon Knight dashes upward until he's face-to-face with the Dark Lord and swings downward with his Dragon Slayer.

The others watch as they thought Yugi would slash him down and win but to their horror the Dark Lord somehow catches it with his free claw, actually keeping the sword still. The young Dragon Knight sweat drops as the Dark Lord roars kicking Yugi back down and him flying after him.

''You think just because you can match up to me-'' Dark Leader Dragon's main head starts saying as he reaches face-to-face to the descending Yugi, swinging his scythe at him. Yugi intercepts with a quick slash but to his horror the Dark Lord stabs him across the stomach with his free claw, digging his claws inside of him to crash him onto the ground.

''That you have what it takes to beat me-'' The right head roars furious, tossing a daze Yugi in midair, releasing his grip and swing the side of his scythe onto his right rib, sending the tricolor head flying as he gasps in blood.

''In our perfect unstoppable whacky power?!'' The left head laughs crazy-like as the black dragon flies at top speed, grabs Yugi by his leg and tosses him hard onto the ground and then kicks him through a wall. Yugi gasps of pain, trying to land on all fours only to be whacked by the Dark Lord's tail through a wall.

Team Dragon Knight watch as the evil dragon smirks firing multiple fireballs at where Yugi crashed through, almost not caring.

''The Dark Lord still is superior to even someone like Yugi. Typical.'' Kaiba mutters annoy, finding this more furious that his rival might die to this nutjob.

Kurosaki had watch enough of this, clinching on his black blade as he raises his free hand over his head. ''Then I'm going to help him!''

''Me too!'' Judai declares as his eyes flashed golden before becoming orange-teal, going to summon Rainbow Neos again and beat the Dark Lord with it.

Naruto nods forming three Shadow Clones and planning to vaporize the evil lizard breathe with a _**Rasenshuriken**_. Before the three even did anything, Momomiya steps in front of them stopping them. ''Wait Nya! Leave this to Yugi-kun alone.''

The three and the rest of the group are shock to hear that. Dani has no clue what's going on exactly but even she could tell that the guy with the weird hairstyle is going to die. Jonouchi, oddly enough, wants to let Ichigo to explain herself. Out of all of them, she would be the one to jump in without a second thought.

The red pigtail Ichigo turns back, seeing the Dark Lord blasting at where Yugi was in and knew why he's fighting alone knowing everyone is present.

''He would have asked us to help him but this shows he doesn't want any of us to get hurt. For to him, we are more valuable and his reason to never give up Nya.'' Ichigo expresses, turning back to the rest with a look. ''We should respect that and give him our support.''

The group stare silent though Shadow smirks along with Ed. Kurosaki sighs with Judai smiles with Naruto and Sonic. Anzu smiles as well agreeing with the cherry head.

Mew Erika eyes her friend, not ever seeing Ichi so relax knowing someone she loved was in trouble, not even with Masaya Did that mean she believed in Yugi to the point that she knows he will win? Just that thought makes her think.

Ichigo turns back, watching with a small smile on her face that Yugi is far from over.

Dark Leader Dragon laughs finally stopping his fireball barrages. He eyes closely at the destroyed wall, well the quarter of the building, trying to wait when Yugi would jump out and-

''Just because you're stronger and can speak three times.'' Yugi's voice speaks echoing around the Dark Lord. The evil dragon startles looking around but not spotting him until a second later the very same Dragon Knight appears right beside him, extending back his left fist engulfed in massive dark blue energy. The Dark Lord then flinches seeing the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh helping his partner along with the spirit of Yin-Yang Dragon behind him.

''DOESN'T MATTER TO ME!'' Yugi shouts as he swings his punch at him. Dark Leader Dragon panics as the _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_ hits his main head directly... sort of would have destroyed the head if Yugi wasn't kind. Instead, the attack hits and sends the evil dragon flying through another building. He stops himself with his wings before he crashes onto another building.

Dark Leader Dragon pants, realizing he's going to reach his limit soon but if he could outlast Yugi, just long enough; he wins and kills the boy. But this didn't change how furious he is letting out a roar of frustration. ''DAMN YOU!''

The Dark Lord flies back at top speed as Yugi runs flapping his energy dragon wings and glides towards the evil dragon. Both reach halfway, glaring at the other with a stare before suddenly both swing and collide their weapons in a massive wave.

The two resume clashing weapons in an almost impossible maneuver of ways from Yugi crossing his sword back and forth to get to the back but the Dark Lord pushes him back whacking him across the chest with the pole of his scythe. Yugi, however, grabs that end and spins the Dark Lord still holding on his scythe to the far left. This gave Yugi a chance as his energy tail thrusts forward, wrapping itself around the Dark Lord's own tail and starts spinning him around like a windmill but faster. Dark Leader Dragon slowly turns purple at how fast he's spinning him until Yugi slams him hard on the ground like a toy.

The Dark Lord emerges quickly, hissing before launching back at him with a scythe swing that Yugi parries with the Dragon Slayer, following it with a cross horizontal swing. The Dark Lord ducks it with ease thrusting his claw to pierce the boy's chest through but Yugi isn't going to let that happen even a second time as he expertly moves around to the back almost like a blur, evading his reach, and swings his half-size claymore sword again towards the heads. The Dark Lord panics as his main head ducks but not the other to as they are slashed off to their grieving demise.

''AAAWW!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars making an outrageous expression, feeling the pain of his two heads and such pain brings him to hating the boy more. He grabs onto Yugi by the head and not even thinking throwing him from afar. The Dark Lord roars as his two heads reform glaring venomously towards the brat, done with him.

'' _ **ULTIMATE COMET…**_ '' All three heads of the Dark Lord begin shouting, opening their three mouths as swirls of three spheres taking the odd forms of a comet, growing as they charge.

Yugi manages to spread his energy wings and using his energy tail as an anchor, stabbing the ground, to stop himself from flying back. He sees the attack and extends back the Dragon Slayer, going to use everything he can on this one attack.

'' _ **YIN YANG…**_ '' The young Dragon Knight along with Yin-Yang Dragon begin chanting, their eyes glowing as the sword erupts in large white and black flames.

Team Dragon Knight watches silently, seeing those two about to unleash their strongest attacks.

'' _ **DARK DESTRUCTION BURST!**_ '' Dark Leader Dragon explodes as their three heads releases the comets, blasting off through the force of jet black destructive flames.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Yugi roars with Yin-Yang Dragon, swinging his sword and unleashes a more powerful energy slash wave, its colors white and black as it also takes the form of twin-headed dragon's head.

Both attacks clash and ram onto the other in a burst of lights. Kurosaki watches and actually sweats, ordering everyone to back away now. Momomiya gulps agreeing as they did and take cover. Once they did, the lights soon become too bright and explode, piercing upward to the sky and over the Earth. Light and dark shine for a moment before everything becomes dark and then normal.

The group peek their heads, seeing flames all over the area. Anything that was out is burned away or at worst melted away.

''PUFF… PUFF… PUFF…'' Sighing heavily, both Yugi and Dark Leader Dragon try to catch their breath never feeling as exhausted as they were. The tricolor head soon feels a headache, struggling to keep his guard up but dropping it that once gives the Dark Lord the advantage he wanted.

''What's wrong boy? All out of steam already?'' The evil dragon comments to the boy's pain. Yugi eyes him still panting, not looking well as if he was going to pass out. The Dark Lord smirks, overjoy by the fact in this stage Yugi doesn't have the means to endure such energy output and now he can kill him. ''Then allow us to give you despair now. _**DARKNESS SHUNPO!**_ ''

Erupting in dark energy, the Dark Lord takes a step and vanishes instantly.

Kurosaki witnesses this closely and protests angrily. ''Oh you got to be kidding me!''

Panicking, Yugi tries scanning where the Dark Lord would most likely-

''TOO DAMN SLOW!'' A fist punches across Yugi's face, belonging to the Dark Lord laughing. '' _ **DARKNESS WALTZ!**_ ''

Dark Leader Dragon extends and thrusts a series of rapid punches from afar. To everyone else he's standing there as Yugi, however, he's being struck across by multiple invincible punches. The young Dragon Knight feels his body almost failing him and his bones cracking through the pain he's receiving. The Dark Lord laughs like a maniac before pulling back his scythe and swings it forward like a murderer. ''DIE!''

Team Dragon Knight watches all of them turning pale as the Dark Lord actually cuts right through Yugi and then each part of his body begins shredding into pieces. Dark Leader Dragon breathes slowly, struggling a bit, satisfy that he has chopped down… he looks at what remained of Yugi and just drops his jaw.

''W-wood?'' The Dark Lord utters as what he cut was wood… WOOD! The _**Substitution Technique**_! Then-

'' _ **YIN-YANG-**_ '' Spoken from behind the stun Dark Lord and surprising his friends, Yugi starts chanting with a small smirk on his face while his Dragon Slayer, holding it in a swinging position, is engulfed in the same white and black flames. The evil dragon didn't have time to dodge this… but he didn't have to smirking.

Suddenly the Dark Lord's tail moved and thrusts right through Yugi's chest. The tricolor head widens his eyes terrified, gasping out blood.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo screams in terror. The evil dragon grins, certain his tail went through his lungs meaning the boy would die for sure. There¿s no way he could outlive this.

Yugi stares frozen but his vision or his strength didn't vanish yet as his eyes glow furious. He immediately swings his sword while twirling his body, not able to complete the **_Dragonaun Tensho_** and instead slashes through the Dark Lord's wings. This shocked the evil dragon letting out a brief roar as his heads were slammed by Yugi's energy dragon tail. Dark Leader Dragon and his heads all have expressions of pain as they were sent flying and his tail coming out from Yugi.

The young Dragon Knight drops on the ground, coughing out blood and oddly still alive. He could still breathe checking his chest to see his wound is healing up rapidly. Sometimes, he's just too grateful of Yin-Yang Dragon's powers. Then again… HE DIED ONCE and he's feeling weaker so this is them using more of their reserve energy for this.

Dark Leader Dragon manages to stop himself from flying, panting angrily as he lands his feet weakly.

''I already told you enough games! You cannot beat me! You can try and say whatever you say…'' Dark Leader Dragon begins ranting angrily if not beyond intense, losing his senses at this point. ''BUT YOU DIE TODAY, ONCE AND FOR ALL!''

Yugi struggles to get up, thinking his body won't move anymore but then he hears Atem's voice within him. '' _Never let your body command your actions. Trust in your heart to move you Yugi, embrace it and get up._ ''

Smirking a bit, Yugi nods as starts moving his body regardless of the pain.

''… Telling me that I'm going to die… won't make it come true.'' Yugi replies, pushing himself up on his knees. Shaken and almost out of energy, feeling his shroud slowly vanishing, Yugi tries his best to not let this beat him. If it did, if he gave in now… he would betray everything he went through since the day he made the Millennium Puzzle. What is the point of having friends if he can't be the one to protect them and make them happy? He isn't going to let them get hurt or lose everything if he dies now.

''I won't die not because I'm the Dragon Knight but because I won't leave behind the promises and friendship I have for everyone in my heart. I owe it to someone that I would show her how much she means to me!'' Yugi explicates giving a glare at the evil dragon. Ichigo hears that and blushes red, wondering if that person he's referring about is her. Who was she kidding, it was her as Ichigo smiles, wanting Yugi to win for them, for their friends, for everyone.

''That's why I won't give up! I will never give up, EVER!'' Yugi vows determine to defeat the Dark Lord and his three heads once and for all. As he did, however, he slams his hand on the ground to push himself back up but once he did, a summoning seal forms around that palm as smoke appears just as he stood up.

This surprise everyone including Yugi, slightly opening his jaw still on his knee. ''D-did I just?''

Just then the energy shroud of Yin-Yang Dragon's energy vanishes off Yugi's body even his eyes went back to normal, causing him to panic terrify that he has just used up all of his energy.

''W-WAIT-WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!'' Yugi shouts scared as he could hear Yin Dragon yelling in his head. '' **YOU DAMN IDIOT!** ''

Yang Dragon sweat drops not sure how he'll defend Yugi at this point. Even Atem finds this ironic since Yugi didn't bit his thumb to require his blood for the summoning.

'' _In my defense… I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT!_ '' Yugi protests really out of character but who wouldn't after what just happened. He didn't even know that could happened but it did happen. '' _I actually perform my_ _ **Summoning Technique**_ _without biting my thumb. How?_ ''

No respond until Yang Dragon gasps explaining it. '' **Our energy is basically our blood Yugi-san, blood you infuse with your own.** ''

'' _… A little disgusting but okay, makes sense._ '' Yugi accepts oddly. Since he and Yin-Yang Dragon are closely connected, it would make sense that their blood are both the same and energy could be blood too… still gross.

'' **Well get ready to weep because without Stage 1 Tail, you won't win now.** '' Yin Dragon concludes upset as they will likely die now. Yugi eyes at the smoke as the summoning is still going to happen and smiles not worry now. '' _That depends if I had enough for a big summon._ ''

Yin Dragon blinks confused until Yang Dragon gets the message declaring excited. '' **Lord Pendragon! Of course! Very good idea Yugi-san! With the lord of dragons on your side, the Dark Lord won't-** ''

Yugi is going to nod and smile about it… until something emerges out of the smoke and it's nowhere as close to the giant dragon he had summoned before.

''HELLO!'' With a happy tone comes out the head of a dragon Yugi has never seen before and one that was very up close to his face.

The smoke disappears as the full body of the dragon is shown. No doubt this is a female, beige scaled dragon that has edgy-stone like scales, horns and small wings. Her tail had a spike-like end that resembles a mace. The dragon wears a brown kimono with torn-up sleeves and ends with a dark brown sharp-end outlines. Her claws are colored brown as the dragon has cruelly-like horns almost like pigtails. The female dragon blinks at Yugi almost interested with her dragon-like brown eyes. To Yugi and the others watching, she was really-REALLY cute.

Yin-Yang Dragon drops their jaws with widened shock eyes. Everyone else also had the same expression, minus Shadow and Kaiba who just drop their jaws slightly.

'' _That is not him._ '' Atem confirms with a startled, sweating expression as if they're going to die now.

''Um hello?'' The purple-eyes young man greets the happy dragon looking and even sniffing at him up close. She smiles even happier. ''You were the one who summoned me, rw! This is great-great-GREAT!''

Yugi sweat drops trying to have a straight face but he sweat drops just being utterly confused. Was this dragon for real or is she like Pudding?

''Y-yea, I summoned you… well didn't mean it but I guess there's no turning back, haha.'' Yugi explains to the dragon chuckling a bit. He eyes her and smiles, raising his right hand to her. ''I'm Yugi.''

The dragon sees that and becomes really happy, shaking his hand rapidly.

''I'm Terrarux! Happy to be of serve, Mr. Starhead!'' The dragon introduces herself as Terrarux smiling as she did. Yugi sweat drops even more being called that name but the dragon did and knew was a good one.

''HAHAHAHA!'' Snapping out, Yugi glares at the laughter of the Dark Lord's three heads.

''This is truly pathetic, huh brat?'' Dark Leader Dragon's main head proclaims smirking.

''That's your final trump card?'' The left head adds drooling almost hungrily.

''You summoned such a child to fight a big boy like me?!'' The right head growls intensely.

Yugi still glares weakly, trying to lift his Dragon Slayer now struggling. He doesn't have enough energy left but he'll have to try regardless.

Before he could walk forward to confront the evil dragon, Yugi is stopped as the brown scaled dragon leaps on front, eyeing the demon dragon determined.

''Leave this to me Mr. Starhead!'' Terrarux announces actually sounding serious but in a cute way. Yugi didn't like that at all warning her. ''Wait, he's-''

Not giving him the chance to speak, Terrarux runs at the Dark Lord even for her small legs. The Dark Lord laughs at this as his three heads charge flames in between their mouths.

'' _ **TRI-DARK FIREBALL BLAZE!**_ '' Dark Leader Dragon roars as his three heads unleash triple dark red fireballs at the same time. Terrarux blinks as the fireballs all strike where she was running at, exploding in a blast of flames. Yugi watches startled while the evil dragon laughs insanely.

''Burned lizard, BURN-'' The Dark Lord shouts evilly until suddenly, not sure how, Terrarux poops out from behind him. ''PEEKABOO!''

His three jaws dropping, the Dark Lord turns completely left shock by this. ''WHAT THE HELL-''

He isn't going to finish his sentence as the brown scaled dragon twirls her body, slamming her mace tail across the three heads. The Dark Lord yells in pain as he's thrust to the left. He tries to stop himself, just then noticing a hole behind that dragon, realizing that's how she escaped his attack.

'' _ **DRAGON ART!**_ '' Terrarux begins to call out loudly, clapping both hands and then raises the right hand towards where the Dark Lord was. '' _ **EARTH DRAGON TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

The ground starts shaking rapidly as emerging from the ground is a long stretch of earth taking the form of a massive snake body dragon with glowing green eyes. The creature roars, coming at the stunned Dark Lord and slams itself across him.

The demon dragon roars, using his three heads to fire a **_Tri-Black Flame Inferno_** , burning through the stone creature and slashes it apart with its scythe. The Dark Lord flies upward, badly scratched by the surprise attack but nothing he couldn't handle.

''THIS MEANS-'' The evil dragon begins ranting that the damage did nothing only to be interrupted by Terrarux slamming her tail on the ground. '' _ **DRAGON ART: TRUE EARTH DRAGON BULLET!**_ ''

The ground suddenly becomes wet like mud as emerging from it was a mud-like body of a dragon. The creature opens its mouth and shoots out mud bullet-like balls at the Dark Lord almost rapid fire.

The evil dragon flies around evading the mud balls with ease even slashing them with his scythe. He laughs at this futile attempt, about to make a comment of how weak the technique was until he notices that dragon is gone. He blinks, not sure when did she-

'' _ **DRAGON ART: CLAW ROCK TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Gasping from the shout of a technique, the Dark Lord turns startled to see Terrarux now behind him grinning. Her claws were encased in rock taking the form of larger and bulker claws as she slams them at the evil dragon at full force. The force of these stone claws are much heavier than the Dark Lord had been prepared for, actually slamming him right on the ground like a meteor's crash.

Everyone watching is left speechless by this little dragon doing all this damage to the very same Dark Lord that was beating Yugi. Dark Leader Dragon coughs out in pain as he's being punched over by over by a happy-going Terrarux, on him, and just hitting only his heads like Whack-a-Mole.

''FINAL TECHNIQUE!'' Sounding extremely peppy, Terrarux declares leaping back as the stone claws crumble into pieces. She then starts making stances as if pushing something invisible with her real claws. Once more the ground began to erupt as Yugi could see an aura build up within the dragon.

'' _ **DRAGON ART: ULTRA-**_ '' Terrarux begins to declare as the sky darkens.

'' _ **GIGANTIC-**_ '' Terrarux continues to call out as a large shadow overtakes the area.

'' _ **DRACO-**_ '' Terrarux adds grinning as the Dark Lord and everyone else look up and drop their jaws.

'' _ **SHOOTER!**_ '' Terrarux finishes as a largely human size small meteor descends now over the Dark Lord, having her face imprinted on its surface. Dark Leader Dragon and his other two heads sweat as this would hurt.

''LE FINI!'' Terrarux announces spreading her arms as the small meteor falls over the Dark Lord, crushing his two heads to death as the rest of the attack falls on the main head.

Yugi is completely baffled to see the Dark Lord crushed in that meteor. He sweats terrify that his luck in surviving the evil dragon has saved him again with this summon.

''T-that was wow.'' The tricolor head admits just astonished if not more than amazed actually. The dragon grins by his nice remark.

''You're welcome! NIGHTY-NIGHT!'' Terrarux calls out happily yawning before falling backwards and sleeps, growling before she vanishes through smoke. Jonouchi drops his jaw, not believing that just happened. One moment Yugi summoned some kawaii of a dragon and second she CRUSHED the Lizard Breathe as if he was nothing!

''S-she just poof away.'' Bakura utters just as astonished, never seeing such a strange creature like that. Anzu nods but she was relief adding. ''But Terrarux did it.''

Yugi nods smiling weakly, seeing the Dark Lord twitching out of pain, crawling out from the giant meteor that fell over him. He couldn't move much or well if he did one of his remaining bones would crack.

''M-MY HEADS!'' Dark Leader Dragon sobs loudly that his heads were destroyed again and he's too weak to regrow them. He curses in his head angrily. '' _D-defeated by that dragon… how damn humiliating!_ ''

He tries to do something but couldn't and if he overdoes it, he might revert to human form and then... the evil dragon then gasps, looking nervously to see those damn humans, animals and his niece eyeing him. The Dark Lord knows there's no way out of this and he has to retreat, much to him planning ahead and not letting this be a repeat or worst his death.

''Dark General Knight!'' The Dark Lord calls out to him. Appearing from the demon dragon's shadow is his loyal dark general, still damaged from his previous fight. ''I am here my lord.''

He pulls his master up and carefully. The dark general then pauses and immediately forms a _**Dark Force Barrier Gate**_ behind his back as Kurosaki instantly appears right there, swinging his blade and firing a _**Getsuga Tensho**_ up against the reflecting barrier. The blast actually shatters the gate but not harm the general or his master. Dark General Knight then lifts up his hand and pushes Kurosaki with an unseen force of dark energy.

Dark General Knight looks to see Kurosaki back with the others, even more amaze the boy was indeed holding back such form. The dark knight chuckles slightly, looking forward to battling him again.

''THIS ISN'T OVER BRAT! YOU HEAR ME!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars viciously towards Yugi, trying to not move. ''NOT OVER!''

A dark portal appears below the two and they are absorbed inside, vanishing along with it. Yugi, panting heavily for a moment, finally relaxes as he falls on his back. His Dragon Slayer glows briefly as it reverts back to the Dragon Sword.

Yugi sweats weakly, never before getting this type of beaten not since Deep Blue. Let it hope to be the last. He notices his friends walking towards him as he waves at them weakly.

''You alright Yugi?'' Jonouchi asks actually a little taken away by the fact his best friend looks like more beaten up than when he himself is beaten up by thugs before. Yugi smiles weakly, nodding. ''Yea… yea… Just hungry… and I can't move my arms or legs.''

Everyone sighs as Kurosaki sighs the loudest, asking Momomiya for her cellphone to make a call. Ichigo giggles handing it over as she helps Yugi up and moves him somewhere far away from here before the police appears.

* * *

After relocating, the group waits for Kurosaki who returns with Orihime. With his ''she is not my girlfriend with large melons'' of a friend, she heals the weakened Team Dragon Knight back at full strength. Yugi, once again, has never felt so much better as he was or was Yin-Yang Dragon feeling like they were at full power again.

Thankful for the group, Yugi sweat drops when he's introduced to Dani.

''Danny-kun has a cousin?'' Yugi and Ichigo ask themselves puzzled while Jonouchi drops his jaw. Dani sighs as she has some things to talk to Danny when she sees him next time. She tells the tricolor head, after calling his hair weird, that they'll meet again as she wants to ask him a few things. With that she leaves flying off.

''I better take Inoue back then… and wait what Rukia will do to me too.'' The orange-headed Ichigo says upset as he lifts Orihime in a bridal style who has a face of a tomato blushing as he vanishes with her. Yugi blinks amaze how fast Kurosaki was with his Bankai mode.

After an exchange look between rivals, Kaiba leaves somewhat happy Yugi is not dead. Soon everyone else says their goodbyes, heading out too though Ichigo blushes nervously that she'll have to explain a few things to Erika tomorrow.

Now all that remain is Yugi, Ichigo and Jonouchi as they walk together first heading to Yugi's house and they arrive pretty close by.

''Well I better go. See you guys tomorrow.'' Yugi says his goodbyes, leaving the two behind. Ichigo blushes waving goodbye and then she gasps almost forgetting about the drug thing. Jonouchi sighs exhausted about to leave until he's grabbed by Ichigo and drags him as they follow Yugi in secret.

The tricolor head didn't take him far to reach home, opening the door. He rubs his head, knowing Peach will want to smack him with a pan or something. Even though he's scared, he didn't care. He has other stuff to think about especially how he'll deal with Light.

After he removing his shoes, Yugi walks up to his room and closes the door once he has entered.

''SIGH…'' Sighing, Yugi pulls out a small medicine box in his pocket and opens it, seeing his important pills. He grabs one and is about to swallow it in his mouth until suddenly the doors of his room is forced open by Ichigo with Jonouchi behind her.

''HA-HA!'' Ichigo shouts pointing her finger as Yugi panics and drops his box and pills on the ground, turning at the two with a surprise expression and yells. ''W-WHAT THE HECK?!''

Ichigo and Jonouchi leap themselves over a stun Yugi as he's pinned down to his shock.

''Don't worry Yugi, you're not alone!'' Jonouchi lets him know concerning as Ichigo adds worry for him too. ''That's right Nya. Now we can fix your junky problem!''

Yugi blinks actually not sure how to react. He, however, begins to chuckle into slowly laughing hysterically. Ichigo and Jonouchi blink awkwardly. They never heard Yugi laughing like that no less that happy. Trying to calm himself, Yugi coughs as he tries to say. ''Um… actually, Ichigo-kun, that's not what you think. That pill you saw me about to take? That's actually glucagon.''

''… Nya? It's another word for crack?'' Ichigo replies more confuse certain he's trying to trick her, maybe, hard to tell. Sweat dropping now, Yugi smiles as he explains. ''More like a medicine. You see… I have diabetes.''

Ichigo's confuse stare slowly shifts and gasps, actually leaping off him. Jonouchi drops his jaws, sweating, as he forgot Yugi has that.

''YOU WHAT?! YOU'RE A DIABETIC NYA!'' Ichigo yells terrify losing her mind to think Yugi was on drugs but instead it's a pill to protect his health. How stupid could she have been to not realize that?!

''Wait… don't you use insulin?'' Jonouchi questions at the tricolor head who eyes him and sighs smiling. ''I told you the doctor said that would be bad for me after last time.''

''Oh yea.'' The dirty blond-headed realizes also forgetting that chuckling nervously. The red cherry head slowly turns around at the idiot, glaring at him and instantly grabs him forward.

''WAIT, WAIT… you knew? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?'' Ichigo questions loudly at the idiot, demanding to know why he's so stupid to forget something so darn important about his best friend. ''HOW COME YOU KNEW BUT FORGOT AND MADE ME THINK HE WAS ADDICTED NYA!''

Jonouchi sweat drops not sure what to say, forgetting Yugi had. Ichigo becomes so mad that she raises and slams her knee onto Jonouchi's private place. The poor young man gasps in pain with blank eyes before dropping down and slams his head on the ground.

''That's why you never wanted any sweets from the café.'' Ichigo realizes now eyeing Yugi. He sweat drops not realizing this would become a problem. He tries to apologize smiling. ''Sorry. I should have at least told you this but well...''

''BAKA-BAKA!'' Ichigo rants furious, slapping Yugi over and over as he sadly takes the multiple flaps head on. ''OUCH-OUCH-OUCH!''

Ichigo sobs, clinching her hands, as she was terrify that her beloved person was in a dark place and harming himself AND HE WASN'T.

''YOU MADE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU FOR NOTHING! I WAS SCARED YOU WERE A CRACK HEAD OR WORSE!'' Ichigo starts yelling again, continuing to slap Yugi as he guards with his arms. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL NYA!''

Yugi eyes her and knew he really scared her but he couldn't help himself but to laugh again. ''Hahaha…''

Ichigo freezes to hear him laughing as if it's joke. Yugi lowers his arms and instead holds her hands with his own. She blushes red, still sobbing mad as he tells her. ''I owe you one then. I promise.''

Blushing redder, Ichigo scoffs pulling her hands away from him replying with her arms crossed. ''OH YOU BETTER NYA!''

Yugi chuckles never seeing Ichigo act almost like a Tsundere. Ichigo blushes redder as she twirls around and walks to the door. Jonouchi grunts, rubbing in between his legs as he walks behind her.

Yugi's grandfather yawns checking what was with all the noises and blinks to see Ichigo and Jonouchi walking out of Yugi's room. He quickly turns around, not wanting to find out what his grandson was up to with them. He'll ask him tomorrow.

Alone, Yugi smiles brightly that he has people who really cares for him, especially his beloved red cherry head. Just seeing her this mad makes him even happier… now picturing how her lips feel, just a bit. Or how she was on top of him… he sweat drops not wanting to think like that as he goes to take a well deserve rest... after he makes a call.

Yugi and Team Dragon Knight manage to survive their encounter with the Dark Lord… but the real terror was only getting started.

* * *

Within the now dark night inside Equalord Enterprise, Akumu screams furious trying to hold his temper although his dark energy is tearing through the walls and floor of his office. Dark General Knight stands there, even getting hit by the energy waves, being completely loyal to his master.

''DAMN THAT BRAT!'' Akumu roars violently, still weakened and exhausted, trying to control himself but this is far from it. He's WINNING and almost won if not by another miracle the boy pulls off with that _**Summoning Technique**_. He was humiliated; THREE TIMES.

Not able to see his master like this, the dark general speaks up kneeling down. ''My lord, this isn't the time to lose control.''

Akumu stops and hisses down at his general. He stops himself, realizing he's right but his dragon pride wouldn't accept it.

''I know but even so…'' The Dark Lord tries to calm down hissing. ''I could have beaten him.''

Dark General Knight agrees with him. No doubt even with that power of the Yin-Yang Dragon, it's still too weak for the boy while his lord has begun to regain the truly destructive power he once had that could destroy planets.

''The boy is becoming much stronger with that power of his. No less he only won because he's smarter.'' Akumu admits angrily not facing a foe as smart as him… at least not since that man… or his brother.

''But my lord, you will soon eclipse him. As he grows stronger, so will you and-'' Dark General Knight tries to tell him almost to cheer him up but Akumu raises his palm, interrupting him. ''Yes-yes but that doesn't matter knowing he will-''

Just then Akumu freezes up oddly sniffing something in his office.

''My lord?'' Looking concern, Dark General Knight calls out to his master. Akumu scans the room. Once he did, he sighs, taking a calm deep breath. He exhales and relaxes… until he suddenly grows his dark dragon tail and extends it long, wrapping itself to something invisible. The dark knight startles as Akumu, raising his right hand as his human skin peels off to become black scaled dragon claw.

Glowing dark, his claw fires a sphere of dark energy at the thing his tail has wrapped around. It hits the invisible target, crying out as it reveals itself to be a Hollow.

''KWWWAAI!'' The Hollow cries out in pain as the blast disintegrates it into nothing.

''A disgusting Hollow got this far in our base?'' A shocked Dark General Knight utters while Akumu glares calmly. ''Not bad, he made a better spy but slightly better. And speaking of him-''

Just then, ripping the area of space before them, a dark hole almost shaped like a mouth opens up. Akumu glares as that's a Garganta and only one man would dare make one appear out of nowhere like that.

Within that dark hole, two figures walked out as Akumu's eyes shift to his demonic dragon eyes, aware who one of them is.

''Well hello…'' One of the two male figures speaks walking out to reveal a smug yet calm smile on his face belonging to none other than Aizen himself.

''It's been quite a long time, Dark Lord-kun.'' The former Shinigami captain greets the Dark Lord with a look of arrogant yet pleasure to see him. Akumu glares even more vicious, his tail extracting back to its normal length. He grits his teeth angrily, wishing he never has to see this bastard again but he knew that was far from the truth.

''Same old superior scum you still are, Sosuke Aizen.'' The Dark Lord hisses wanting to eat this man alive.

Aizen just smiles to see the man hasn't changed his temper. Appearing beside him was naturally Gin, smiling like a fox to see that man who's a lizard and his pet knight.

''Well ain't ta the winged lizard and his metal butler, Captain Aizen?'' Gin states almost just as amused, mocking the Dark Lord's anger. Dark General Knight scoffs recalling that man, the one who is always next to his master's hated enemy. ''The fool.''

Gin hums eyeing him and just smiles in a mocking manner, questioning him. ''Hmm? I thought you were dat fool.''

Dark General Knight glares angrily as the silver haired former Shinigami just grins at his rage.

''Enough bantering, Gin.'' Aizen orders his subordinate without once raising his tone as Gin obeys taking a step back still smiling. The brown haired Shinigami, also not losing his smile, stares back at the Dark Lord with his piercing brown eyes announcing. ''We only came to address to the Lord of Darkness that I will be the one to handle the new Dragon Knight.''

Dark General Knight startles by this while Akumu explodes furious, roaring angrily. ''THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH-''

Akumu is immediately silence when Aizen point his right index finger upward. It is then both Akumu and Dark General Knight are frozen in place, feeling Aizen's massive spiritual energy. Under normal conditions, this wouldn't bother them but since they were both exhausted from their battles, they have no chance to even move or break free from this.

''Oh I believe that's not up to you to decide.'' Aizen states making it clear, dropping his finger as his energy vanishes and causes the other two to drop to their knees. ''I'm most curious just how strong Yugi Mutou-kun and his friends can get. Call it an experiment.''

Dark General Knight breathes heavily, even though he was a living suit of armor, his soul is a different story feeling like he was dying again. Akumu glares viciously at the man, thinking he'll be mocked by his superior intelligence and might? As if!

Aizen turns his back as Akumu gets up as his other hand becomes a dragon claw, trying to transform into Dark Leader Dragon and show this fool the true despair of-

Before he could even do that, Akumu gasps as he suddenly sees Aizen reaching towards his sheathed Zanpakuto. No? Did he expect Akumu would?

''Though if you don't like the idea, you can always result to being a brute and fight me.'' Aizen states quite confident, never once turning his back but he's smiling having a menacing, superior look on his face as if he's going to rape his mind or something.

''…'' Biting his lips, fearing a battle with the man will be his loss in his current conditions; Akumu let it go as his claws reverted back to human hands and his tail vanishes. Aizen moves his hand away from his sword's handle no longer needing to use it or rather did he even need to use it?

''I'll take that as my way of leave. Let's go Gin.'' Aizen complies on his own desires waving his hand as a gesture. He walks back into the portal as Gin joins him not before waving at the two. ''So long, flying gecko and pet.''

Dark General Knight glares insulted as the portal closes up and the two Shinigami vanishes from view.

''Damn them.'' The evil knight curses clinching his fist angrily wanting to kill them now. Them and the other one with them. They all will die if given the-

''Let Aizen have his fun.'' Interrupted by his vengeful thoughts, Dark General Knight turns to his master walking back and sitting his throne. Resting his head over his right hand, Akumu grins actually amuse at the thought that Yugi and his Team Dragon Knight, even his niece, fight a man like Aizen and his army he has created. He wants to see that and see the look of despair when Aizen realizes who exactly he picked a fight with and loses.

''Curiosity killed the cat after all.'' Akumu adds vowing on his words that Aizen will lose to Yugi.

Can Team Dragon Knight handle the terror of Aizen and what he plans to do?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Ichigo has suddenly gone missing out of nowhere and Yugi realizes something is very wrong as a student he never has seen before has somehow convinced almost everyone else he's been in the around for a lot time. Confronting the new student, Yugi discovers a shocking truth as he's forced into a duel with a huge wager on the line.

Yugi: Ichigo-kun not here?

Judai grins eyeing Kurosaki: Which-

Ichigo K: HA-HA… He was referring about Momomiya, idiot.

Judai: Oh yea… *he got worry now* But Ichigo-chan left before I did. She should be here.

Ichigo K: Speaking off Jonouchi isn't here either. And then some guy I never seen before saying he was friends of Yugi for a while.

Judai now worries with a stern dark look: Deja-vu.

Yugi: I don't like this now either. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Duel within Dimensions! Duel Standby!

Judai: Since Ichigo-chan isn't here I'll-

Erika: Let me Judai-san. Please remember to read, enjoy and review. Yugi, we need to find Ichigo. I have a bad feeling she's not in a good place.

Yugi: I agree too. Please be alright, Ichigo-kun, Jonouchi-kun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** DAMN DO I LIKE TO WRITE THESE LONG CHAPTERS! I asked myself ''Should I cut it in half?'' and then I said NO! No… leave it like this. This is my first Yugi VS Dark Leader Dragon rematch since Volume 1 because Volume 2 was more like a brief clash, the intro of the Gotei 13 oddly enough, some moments with the group, and Aizen and Akumu's confrontation. And I made this one quite interesting… but I can promise you Volume 4 will be even better. I will say I HAD fun writing this chapter.

ALSO... Those who read Reshef of Destruction... congrats, this is your prize for next chapter.

Also Terrarux is inspired by the Latin translation of Earth, Terra.

* * *

 **I hate doing this after the build up but next week, no DKR. Other than what I mentioned on the top about losing my Internet... sigh... Something happened and I have no choice. Sorry guys. I hope you all understand. I don't want to since I didn't upload last week due to depression but... I don't have a choice. Sorry.**


	30. 25: The Duel within Dimension!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 25 of the Third Volume. No arc or mini-arc, just this and next chapter are setups for what will happen in the long future as Code Name: Despair.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 25:** **The Duel within Dimensions!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi was confronted with the Dark Lord, explaining his so-called fake death and why he had returned to finish what they started while also revealing the terrifying truth of his immortality and only Yugi can kill him. Not confident to kill someone as of yet, Yugi was however prepared if the days comes that he will kill the evil dragon. Without wasting time, the two commenced their rematch._

 _While everyone else of Team Dragon Knight reunited, Yugi's clash with Dark Leader Dragon increased as the evil dragon unleashed his three-headed form and overshadowing the Dragon Slayer. Even when everyone else arrived to help, they were being trashed aside by the Dark Lord's superior might ad his three-headed form._

 _Forgetting of the power he had, Yugi counteract the Dark Lord's new form with his Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed 1 Stage. Now the two were even for a long while until Yugi began to wear down. Even then, Yugi refused to give up and accidentally performed a Summoning Technique as his new summoned dragon, the cute and hyperactive earth user Terrarux, stomped over a weakened Dark Leader Dragon to the point that he had lost._

 _Forced to retreat, Yugi survived another fight against the evil dragon and also had to explain of his sickness that Ichigo had been confusing as drugs. While that happened, however, an injured Akumu was rudely visited by Aizen who declared he will be handling the Dragon Knight and his friends._

 _Can Team Dragon Knight be ready for Aizen? But more concerning, can Yugi handle another new enemy?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the last episode:**

''What do you mean you didn't see what happened!'' Light demands furious at Ryuk, chuckling, as he's eyeing a red apple on Light's desk. Light was not having a good night with the Dark Lord ruining his victory over Yugi. He's beyond angry and not in the mood to listen to excuses, wanting at least details he could use against Yugi and Ryuk only mention he had a sword.

''A sword?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVE HE IS CARRYING A DAMN SWORD?!'' Light snaps loudly slamming his hand hard on his desk. He has a face of a maniac losing his patience.

'' **Woah, calm down there Light-kun.** '' The Shinigami tells him still eyeing the apple and actually floats over there, pointing at it. '' **Can I have that?** ''

Light, glaring venomous, allowed it turning his back. Ryuk smirks grabbing the apple and start taking huge bites on it.

''So you were attacked by that Dark Lord. I thought Shinigamis wouldn't get hit by physical attacks like that.'' Light questions him with his arms crossed. Ryuk eyes him still eating as he answers pretty relax. '' **Oh we can. It depends by whom.** ''

Light looks away, getting madder and madder that his victory was taken away. He was going to win. HE WAS GOING TO BE ABLE TO USE YUGI TO KILL HIM… all for nothing and it drives the calm genius to the brink.

Just then his computer rings as Light receives an text. He went to check on what it is and reads the message on it… and it immediately pisses him off.

''DAMN HIM!'' Light yells slamming his hands on the desk. The message is written by Yugi as it follows:

 _Thanks for the lesson and the next time we meet again, you won't get me again with the same trick. Just remember, an elephant never forgets and neither do I._

''That Yugi, he wrote me a message; telling me to try better or get what's coming.'' Light angrily expresses, gritting his teeth and clinching his hands tightly. He's mocking him and he has every reason to. Since he's aware how much the Death Note works, he'll be even more carefully to not get fooled in the same spot.

Even if he won't fall for the same trick twice, Light doesn't care as his hate for that kid will not best him. ''I'll show him!''

Light prepares to do something harsh; writing a hundred criminals in the Death Note and use those in its control to all kill Yugi Mutou. As long as he sets a time when each criminal will die, then it is possible. He's about to reach to where the book was hidden until his mother calls him out. ''Light-kun! I need you down here.''

Light froze up and answered her calmly. ''Coming Kaa-san!''

He scoffs forced to do his revenge plan later as he leaves his room. He walks down to see his mother as she gives him the house phone.

''Here. One of your friends is asking for you.'' She tells him as Light eyes the phone, certain it's Yugi. Who else would call at this time and no doubt mock his attempts to kill him. He nods taking it as his mother gives him privacy.

Reaching the phone to his ear, Light begins to speak with a smug smile. ''So you aren't satisfied yet to gloat directly at my face, huh-''

''Hello Light-kun.'' Light stands frozen, paralyzed of terror. He begins to sweat, his bones all tensed up and his heart beating loudly. This isn't Yugi Mutou; this is much worst if not the worst person Light would expect to hear and didn't think ahead it would be him; L.

'' _L… of all the people my own mother referred as my friend, it had to be my greatest enemy._ '' Light tells himself angrily, becoming more vicious by the fact he has to deal with him now. Adjusting his throat and his voice, Light responds calmly. ''Ryuzaki, I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I didn't wish to bother you on details on how's the Kira Case or the chance of myself being-''

''Were you expecting someone else to answer this call, Light-kun?'' L questions him on the other line, almost curious who Light thought he was talking to. This worried the genius as he knows any hint of doubt or something that might connect himself to Kira will be an automatic defeat.

''Sort of, this kid. Nothing special about him but he needed help with something and I was most generous to assist him.'' He explains to the Detective who was his enemy with honesty in his voice. There was no respond as Light tries his best to not gulp.

''I see…'' L finally answers as Light hears a pop of some kind. From Light's guess, probably a candy of some kind; the man likes too much sugar.

''As for the Kira Case; seems Kira has vanished…'' L states but oddly left it at that. Confused, Light responds. ''Y-yea, I haven't heard of any major deaths since-''

''Until now though. Haven't you been watching the news?'' Tricked, no doubt still tensed, Light falls for it as he checks the television set in the living room. He turns it on and stares shaken, seeing a live broadcast on the destruction of a building and a few other places and they were not far where Yugi was last seen by him.

''W-what the hell?'' Light utters truly shocked, glaring angrily by the fact that Yugi, no matter how smart and dangerous he is, would never do this damage. No, this was that black demon's doing.

'' _This Dark Lord is a monster. He killed them without any regard._ '' Light says mentally realizing how dangerous that demon is.

Hearing another pop on the other line, L speaks up. ''Interesting, isn't it? Exactly 7 criminals have been killed and 7 innocents as well. I would rule this as Kira or possibly the Second Kira's acts but if it were them, it would be a likely 2% due to the way these people were killed.''

''How are you so sure this is even Kira's doing?'' Light questions, trying his best that L doesn't put dots together. L, however, couldn't assume it was nor wasn't Kira's doing answering. ''I must never assume it was or wasn't Kira until the facts can connect themselves to Kira.''

''T-true.'' Light replies, though trying to avoid the hate in his voice. He then hears humming on the other line, wondering what L is looking at in his end. It's driving Light mad; worry there could be something that might link him to the scene.

''… Light-kun, how familiar are you in the physics require to tear a human body in half by another?'' L asks him as Light blinks confused. What kind of question was that? A trick question? No, L is many things but he wouldn't ask that kind of question… unless it was serious. If this was, then could this be that Dark Lord's strength? If so… he's more dangerous then he imagined.

''I don't need to know that the math and strength to do such a thing is near impossible.'' Light responds honestly with L responding. ''True. Thank you for your time. I will let you know when I need you again. Goodnight then, Light-kun.''

''Goodnight.'' Light replies as the other end hangs up. Sighing and panting heavily, Light glares viciously at the phone.

'' _He didn't notice me panic._ _Even if L didn't tell me of the chance he found the remains of the recording devices, he wouldn't be able to link them to me. And even if he did, I threw the ones on my end before._ '' Light speaks mentally putting the phone on the table. He knows the chances and did his best to make sure by chance L wouldn't be able to place himself in the crime scene. The only possibility that he could would be Yugi and even then there was no proof. He was safe… at the moment but he cannot play like this for long. He has to become the God of the New World and now more than ever.

'' _L, I will kill you and then Yugi and then this Dark Lord._ '' Light vows walking back to his room and tries to start plotting what his next plan is. '' _I swear it._ ''

On the other line of whom Light was speaking to, a man was in a dark room with the only light being his laptop. He taps on his lip, licking his fingers off the tea he was drinking full of sugar.

L, the man the world is not aware who he is only as the greatest detective to be known, is a very slim, tall young man with messy black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes. He was wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved white shirt, barefoot with no socks either.

L hums eyeing the images of the officers that took pictures of the scenes while reading their reports. He eyes taking a bit of a round piece of chocolate.

'' _Destroyed recorders were found on the bodies belonging to the innocent but without any means to search them back to their source in addition to no fingerprints, they are more useless to me._ '' L analyzes to himself eyeing the images of destroyed recorders with no fingerprints. He taps his lips with his fingers, still not convinced this was Kira's doing but he cannot rule out the chance that it was Kira. Though the chances are low since Kira has never killed anyone in a place he never has been in before nor used such need as tools before.

'' _If this was Kira's action; then I must ask why he would act now, why these random civilizes, and why were they found in the same spot unlike the murderers. What am I missing and why would Kira make a move that is nothing like he has done before?_ '' L questions himself viewing the evidence.

''…'' He eyes closely at them, even a street camera recording of the events that could lead to what happened but it saw nothing…And that is where he spots something in the rewind before it stopped working. He stares closely as he moves to another image, showing what seemed like a burned piece of clothing but a small remain was found; it was dark blue, possibly belonging to a jacket, no a high school jacket. L hums not able to rule out such a coincidence.

''Watari, I need the recordings on all train stations in Domino City of this day.'' L makes the order to the man in the other room. His butler and his valuable comrade, Watari, is an old man with white hair and grey eyes. He wears a black tuxedo with a black hat and glasses.

''At once, Master L.'' He commands without a second thought, rushing away to get what L needs.

L watchs him leave the room as he went back at the screen, eyeing the frozen recording image of Yugi walking out from the train station. This may be a far-fetch theory to assume some teenager to have a connection to the death of these many people but his jacket matches the fiber found and he's around the time when this disaster occurred. However, less than 5% possibility of him being involved makes more sense.

'' _Now exactly who are you? And how is your hair standing that up?_ '' L asks himself puzzled as he stares at this boy and wondering where he seen him before.

Sadly this game of cat and mouse would have to be postpone as not only has Aizen is a threat; another plans his own game against Yugi.

 **A few days later** **…**

It's morning as an exhausted Ichigo tries running to school, actually slowing down. She pants as she did, feeling as if she isn't a cat girl which she is. Maybe she should have transformed to take her to school faster. It's bad enough that she and the others of Team Dragon Knight had a struggling battle with the Dark Lord and his forces but also she, Yugi and Jonouchi were off saving the world from a giant rock face called Reshef the Dark Being.

She stops running to take a small breath. She sighs, frowning that she learned about a few days back that her school back in Tokyo is about to reopen… but she's not sure in coming back. If she doesn't, then she'll remain going to the one she met Yugi and possibly asked to put their school uniform. Though she loves the color pink, she still likes her grey school uniform more. She had memories; ones she wants to cherish. But she also doesn't want to be away from Yugi and the others… that and she doesn't live in the same area as before so it would take her LONGER to get there by the morning.

Still, if she stayed… she would get to have more time with Yugi. Ichigo purrs happily, finally having kissed him and it felt more amazing than anything she has ever tasted… second; pancakes was first… no, third; pizza was second. Regardless, she never felt happier now that Yugi does love her and she wants to spend every second with him. Still… she didn't want to bother him every second.

As she's with her thoughts, however, she feels someone behind her.

''Hello?'' Ichigo greets the person behind her but as she turns, she watches as a bright orange light shine over her. In the following second, Ichigo has vanished. The person who did this smiles, vanishing too.

* * *

''I love the fact I need a bike to get to school.'' Jonouchi says in a complaining tone, riding on his bike with Bakura beside him, sweat dropping that his older friend prefers a car over his bike. ''You are still a minor in school Jonouchi-san. And you need money to buy one.''

Jonouchi sighs not able to disagree riding further. ''Yea-yea. Come on hurry-''

Before he got the chance to finished, a flashing orange light consumes him and vanishes from existence.

"Jonouchi-san!'' Bakura shouts in terror, looking the area he vanished and what remained of him is his bike on the ground.

''Couldn't have him get in my way.'' A voice speaks in front of Bakura as he looks up, not able to recognize him but something about him is familiar.

''Since we have much to talk about.'' The voice says as an orange light consumes Bakura and he too vanishes. The figure smirks, holding a strange cube in his hands as he also disappears into light.

* * *

Yugi sighs walking slowly to school. After the ranting Jenny had with him before and hitting him with a pan every time he interrupted her, he didn't really feels all that well. His body still isn't on top shape after his battle with the Dark Lord plus in between that time his battle against Reshef the Dark Being, and even though Yin-Yang Dragon restored most of his strength; he wishes he's in bed.

He still has to go for an education… and also he wants to see Ichigo. He blushes, wanting to see her and hold her… and maybe kiss her again. Ever since that they kissed, he wants to try it again.

''Yugi-san!'' An energetic voice shouts behind him as the tired tricolor head turns. It was Judai, grinning as he waves. Beside him is also Kurosaki, waving once with his typical firm face. Yugi yawns covering his mouth. ''… Morning.''

Kurosaki could tell the tricolor head was exhausted. Probably from that text of Jonouchi, mentioning how he and Yugi with some help from Momomiya that saved the world from a giant, stone-metal dark being of destruction by dueling. Honestly he can't take that serious.

''Bet you're still exhausted from that duel you had with Kaiba-san!'' Judai shouts pretty upset he missed out on that awesome rematch between Yugi and Kaiba only because he was… helping Asuka with… stuff… he isn't proud of it. ''MAN! I wish I was there!''

Yugi rubs his eyes looking at the two, guessing it was sad but he didn't think so after coming late that Jenny had to punish him.

''Hmm? Yea, I guess so. My sister was mad I came late and whacked me with her favorite torture device.'' He states pretty upset, wishing his sister osn't like that. Kurosaki gets what he means getting those beatings too, stating firmly. ''My father kicked me, again.''

''Glad to hear you two are alright.'' Judai tells the two grinning with Kurosaki giving him a glare.

Yugi smiles a bit looking around actually hoping to spot the red cherry head and see her. He wants to see her face, her smile, and… feel her lips. Just the thought made his cheeks turn red, asking the two. ''Have you seen Ichi-kun?''

Judai blinks clueless about his hero's blushing but he was concern that he hasn't seen the other Ichigo. ''She was supposed to have been here. She was the first to leave.''

''Speaking off…'' Kurosaki adds, trying to sense her but no luck than again he's not perfect in sensing people but he would have spotted Momomiya not to mention other two. ''Jonouchi and that Bakura guy didn't show up either.''

''Wait, seriously?'' Yugi questions very startled, trying to sense for their auras but no luck. This looked very bad as then a voice calls out from behind. ''Yugi.''

Yugi, Judai and Kurosaki turn to see Erika behind them, wearing her school uniform eyeing the three calmly.

''Erika-san.'' The tricolor head mutters, a little nervous. He feels a bit scared since he's dating her best friend and she is Masaya's sister. And to top it off, Erika also has that Inner Demon that could vaporize him if she gets angry.

''It's been a while. Have you seen Ichigo?'' Erika says smiling, asking the tricolor head on her Ichigo's whereabouts. She's been looking for her and no luck.

''If you mean Ichi-kun, I haven't.'' Yugi replies honestly with Judai nodding waving hello to her.

''Welcome back, Aoyama.'' Kurosaki tells the black-haired girl with a small hand wave. Erika smiles to see the orange-headed Ichigo and bows to him giggling. ''Thank you, Mr. Death God.''

Kurosaki freezes in place as he slowly sighs annoy. ''Momomiya is bad with keeping secrets huh?''

''It was actually Jonouchi who told me that.'' Erika confesses smiling. Ichigo got mad slamming his fist to his other hand. ''DAMN THAT-''

Judai pats him on the back grinning as he asks Erika. ''Hey Erika-chan, can't you see a vision of the future and tell us when Ichigo-chan would appear?''

Erika frowns, wishing she could but she's been trying that since this morning after those text messages from Ichigo telling her that she's been fighting this Dark Being. ''Sorry, I tried that but no luck.''

Yugi frowns, becoming even more worry especially how he's been feeling the area. It's… it's not right, like something has changed.

''Something is wrong and I can feel it all over here.'' Judai states also feeling the same uneasiness about the place. Kurosaki gives him a look asking. ''Let me guess, you knew too?''

Judai eyes him and grins, adding. ''Danny would have taken longer to figure that out.''

Ichigo hums, not sure Danny would but then again, he knows when Judai would act as if he knew stuff better than others.

Yugi eyes Erika who read his look and knows what he had in mind, nodding. The tricolor head nods back as the two walks forward into the school. Kurosaki sees this and sighs, following the two regardless if this was a trap stating. ''This is still a bad idea walking in with no clue what's going on.''

''Better walk in a trap then not know what's going on.'' Yugi replies not willing to turn back not until they figure out what's going on. Erika nods in agreement quietly.

''I agree with Yugi-san.'' Judai agrees without a second thought, walking up ahead. Kurosaki sighs, rubbing the back of his head. ''Whatever you guys say.''

The four walk into the school, seeing things were seemingly okay at least to their views. They enter their classroom where Yugi spots Anzu and Honda. He sighs seeing them alright though it didn't change how their auras are acting strange. Atem feels it too, not liking whatever is affecting their friends.

''Morning.'' Yugi greets his friends who eye him and smile. ''There you guys are!''

Kurosaki could tell they were fine as did Judai while Erika, still unease, didn't drop her guard.

''Have you guys seen Ichigo-kun, Jonouchi-kun and Bakura-kun?'' Yugi asks the two, wondering if they even remember them or something.

Anzu blinks as she answers him. ''Not really. We were going to actually find you guys.''

''Aigami was just about to look for you bunch.'' Honda adds with a small smile, leaving the four pretty confused.

''Aigami-kun?'' Yugi utters that name with a questionable tone, never before saying that name before. Judai and Kurosaki give each other a look as Erika remains quiet.

Anzu and Honda blink at the tricolor head's reaction too as she asks. ''How come you sound like you never heard of him?''

''We went through a lot with him. He's our closest friend.'' Honda adds with a small smirk. Yugi still blinks, trying to act calm about it but that change when a voice speaks up. ''Morning, Yugi-san.''

The tricolor head blinks turning along with the others unaffected by whatever is happening to see the person behind them. The boy, probably around Yugi's age, has tanned skin, golden eyes and dark teal hair that spikes outwards in the back, features two small spikes pointing upwards, in a manner similar to horns, and four ponytails with two short ones framing his face and two long ones in the back bound with golden rings. He wears the same blue school uniform as Yugi except the jacket was zipped up.

Yin-Yang Dragon, mostly the dark half, growled seeing this human and something he didn't like about his face and scent, growling. '' **Who's this meatbag?** ''

'' **And your friends say he's their closest friend.** '' Yang Dragon adds glaring unease by this person. Yugi didn't say a word though he notices this Aigami was looking at his Millennium Puzzle.

'' _Atem?_ '' Yugi asks the Pharaoh who, appearing in spirit form with his arms crossed, were silent. He could feel a very unsettling presence about this boy, one his partner must be careful.

'' _Watch yourself with this one, partner._ '' The Pharaoh warns the tricolor head. Yugi understands as he replies to the stranger. ''Um good morning?''

The boy Aigami smiles as he bows answering him. ''Sorry but I haven't seen the others though I think they'll show up eventually.''

''Y-yea.'' Yugi responds trying to be very calm though he's unease by his apology, more than certain he was playing with him. He wouldn't fall to the same trick that he got into with Light Yagami, not again.

Suddenly the bell begins to ring as Anzu states. ''Come on, classes will start.''

She, Honda and Aigami went ahead to classes with the four more confused.

"W-what the hell is going on?'' Kurosaki demands having seen this happen before with Rukia but that was her, this was different.

Judai is also familiar with this as he states. ''I've had this happened in the last year of Duel Academia. A Duel Spirit, Honest, used some kind of hypnosis to make others think he was Fujiwara as if they've all knew about for years.''

''And you were immune by that?'' Erika questions him with the former Osiris student grinning. ''You bet!''

Erika hums as she comes to the assumption Judai is a lot more special to be immune to this, Kurosaki is a Shinigami who had this happened and Yugi has his strange ability to read people's auras but with herself, possibly her mother, her Inner Demon, is protecting her from this too.

Yugi frowns staring at where Aigami was in and knows without a doubt he is the one responsible. He wants something, there's no reason why he wants to make everyone think he was a friend while Jonouchi, Bakura and Ichigo were missing. Still, he couldn't be reckless. If he does something in front of the others, they'll overreact and things would become worst.

''… We can't confront him yet.'' He states, knowing well they need to prepare first. "During lunch we'll try.''

Judai nods following his lead as did Erika. Kurosaki oddly smirks, having thought of something that can help them. ''Leave that to me.''

* * *

''I'm going to be late Nya!'' Ichigo rushes off in the empty streets, trying to get to school before it got late. She must have blacked out or something but she needs to hurry to see everyone and then see Yugi and-

Suddenly Ichigo stops, blinking as she didn't wonder how long she's been running for almost too long. She asks herself, looking around her muttering to herself. ''Wait, I've been running on this street like it seemed forever.''

In fact, there's no one else but her. It feels like an actual ghost town and that scares her more. Ichigo gulps, trying to look up and starts to really panicking, seeing the dark red swirl of energy over where the sun is.

''O-Oh crap.'' Ichigo mutters terrify, not believing this is happening to her again. ''WHY DO ALL THE WEIRD STUFF HAPPENED TO ME, NYA?!''

Ichigo breathes heavily, really scared, as she tries to calm herself. She then remembers the last thing she was doing was turning as she felt someone behind her and then poof, an orange light consumed her eyes and everything became dark.

''It had to be that stupid light and-'' She takes the assumption it was that and that made her even more scared, her legs shaking. ''W-well… I'm either dead… or worst.''

She couldn't be dead right? It must be her imagination finally trying to break her. Right? Yea… this is all in her mind. Suddenly the ground ahead of her begins to deconstruct into cubes, vanishing within seconds.

''W-why is the ground now starting to disappear?'' Ichigo questions, not wanting to be near to what's happening as she turns around and runs for her life. ''Am I going to disappear too Nya?!''

Will Ichigo escape getting deleted or will Yugi be able to save her and the others?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: AW! SAVE ME YUGI-KUN, ANYONE NYA!**_

 _ **Erika: Please be alright Ichigo, we**_ _ **'ll find you!**_

* * *

Ichigo runs for her life, trying to escape as the ground behind her begins to disappear in front of her eyes including anything near it like buildings. But as much faster she runs, she feels like little by little she's getting closer to being erased.

'' _No matter how much I run away, everything around me is being erased._ '' She tells herself, biting her lips not sure what more she could do. She has no idea how to escape this, even if she does try to transform. '' _What am I supposed to do? I'm going to die here._ ''

Ichigo feels helpless and growing scary the more she thought she would reach a dead end. There's no way out as she thought of anywhere else she would prefer more, thinking mentally. '' _I really wish I was at school or home or even the Café. At least I'll be doing my job and-_ ''

Suddenly without even blinking, Ichigo finds herself almost hitting a table as she ran. She lucky stops herself, looking around and to her astonishment she's inside the very same café she works.

''This is Café Mew Mew? How did I came here?'' Ichigo asks herself, pretty confused how she got here without ever confronting a door. Well it was better than nothing. She looks around as she wonders how everything outside was. She opens the main door and to her not a big surprised, she sees a void of nothing minus that dark red spiral in the sky.

''… Well I'm not leaving here Nya.'' She obviously states closing the door. Ichigo sighs, worry how she's really stuck here.

Suddenly she hears a flushing noise, turning as it was coming from a restroom, the men's one.

''Hello?'' Ichigo asks as her skin slightly pale imagining it is a ghost. Oh she prayed that it's not a ghost... minus Danny.

The door of the Men's restroom begis opening up, terrifying Ichigo, and walking out, sighing, is oddly to Ichigo's surprise to be Jonouchi. This is less bad than a ghost now. The blond-headed just walks out stretching as he just notices the red cherry head, looking at him. The two eye each other, one mimicking the same way they lean and narrow their eyes and know they were both real, to their disappointment.

''When I imagined being in my work place, I didn't want to see you here too Nya.'' Ichigo says honestly, not as happy to see him. Jonouchi grunts, feeling the same for her. ''Well hello to you too Momomiya.''

Ichigo sighs as the two sat down and try to explain to the other what happened to the other with the latter being that they were consumed by the same orange light.

''I was in one moment riding my bike, saw everything erasing around me, try riding off with no luck, needed the bathroom and poof.'' Jonouchi explains his similar tale as Ichigo nods; doing the same though she mentions wishing being here unlike him.

''But here Nya?'' Ichigo asks as the blond-headed chuckles. ''The bathrooms here are the nicest.''

Sweat dropping, Ichigo sighs lowering her head as she's usually the one cleaning the bathrooms… basically the only one within her team not exactly helping her in the same pace with the exception of Ringo. ''You're welcome.''

Jonouchi grins very thankful.

''So we were both struck by a light?'' She asks, wondering why only them. Jonouchi blinks as he corrects her. ''Though, I think Bakura was too.''

Ichigo blinks eyeing him and says loudly. ''He's not with you!''

''I have no idea where he is Momomiya!'' Jonouchi replies with the same loud temper, really not having a clue. He was struck first and he has no idea if Bakura was even struck too though that seems less unlikely.

Sighing, Ichigo knew they had to find him. ''We better find him soon though Nya.''

''Good point.'' Jonouchi agrees with her plan. She sighs again, frowning as she wished Yugi was here. If he was, then he would have found a way for them to get out. Or maybe he knows they're trapped and is trying to find them. Yes, it's hard to say but Ichigo felt like the tricolor head was looking for them and she hopes he can. '' _Yugi-kun, find us soon Nya._ ''

* * *

It is now lunch as everyone is enjoying their break. Within a second, however, as Anzu and Honda were going to eat their lunch with Aigami, he suddenly vanishes out of nowhere without them noticing.

Aigami is grabbed and instantly taken by Kurosaki, in his Shinigami form, using _**Shunpo**_. Within that instant, he takes the stranger up over the rooftop which is currently closed.

The two appear as Yugi, Erika and Judai were waiting for them. Aigami eyes them and his expression becomes a small smirk, almost seeing this coming.

''Interesting. I was wondering when you'll want to talk.'' He says looking behind to eye the Substitute Shinigami… actually looking at him and noticing the grip he had over his shoulder. This pissed off Ichigo, demanding him. ''Bastard, what did you did with-''

''Remove your hands off me.'' Aigami demands but Ichigo instead grip them harder. He smirks at this as suddenly the Shinigami is pushed back by an orange force of energy coming from the guy. Ichigo questions angrily. ''What the heck was that?''

Yugi and the others also feels the force of this strange energy certain Aigami is what they assumed.

''So you kidnapped our friends, Aigami-kun?'' Yugi questions him with a firm voice as Aigami turns to face him and smirks. ''That's right.''

Judai eyes him serious as he says. ''You're a straightforward guy. Not for a moment you lie.''

Aigami smirks at his comment, making it understandable since he has trick almost everyone else with his disguise. He states eyeing the tricolor head. ''I already lied to the rest of your friends and thought the Quantum Cube would do the same to you too, Yugi the Vessel of the Pharaoh.''

Those words slightly struck Yugi, staring at him with a calm expression as he asks. ''Quantum Cube?''

Judai is also curious too, now feeling an ominous power all over the guy.

Aigami smirks as he moved his right hand as if it is carrying something. Then, materializing through the gathering of orange light appeared a strange and ominous glowing orange cube with strange darken marking. In the corner of the cube, there was the same eye symbol as all the other Millennium Items.

This shocked Yugi and Atem greatly as the cube radiates massive orange waves that were all made out of smaller cubes. Ichigo quickly guards with Zangetsu, being pushed back. Judai quickly summons Elemental HERO Neos to protect himself and Erika from the waves. Yugi stands his ground, feeling the waves with a calm stare.

''What the hell is this?'' Kurosaki demands, not sure what he was feeling. Yugi and the others feel the same not sure either. Suddenly the energy of the cube begins to change Aigami's appearance, mostly his outfit.

No longer wearing the school jacket, he now wears a sleeveless green trench coat that features a high collar and a black border outlined in orange that is patterned with black triangles that are also outlined in orange, a lavender long-sleeved shirt that reaches past his waist with the cuffs rolled back to form spikes at his elbows, a light green sash around his waist, tan pants, and simple brown boots tied at the cuff with tan laces. He is also wearing a large golden ankh-shaped adornment that is clipped onto the golden rings of his right bang, twin golden bracelets with curved designs engraved on them, and a pendant that resembles a miniature simplified Millennium Puzzle.

''This is the power of a Millennium Item.'' Aigami reveals further shocking Yugi. ''Impossible. There are only seven.''

Aigami smirks at his reaction, not going to explain the details as he instead says still holding his floating cube. ''I have your friends inside one of my dimensions. If you wish to have them back before they vanished into nothing, duel me and wager your Millennium Puzzle. The winner gets what the other want.''

Yugi glares at his challenge as he briefly touch his Millennium Puzzle almost certain Aigami could feel Atem's presence, questioning him. ''Why do you want my Puzzle?''

''In addition, the Pharaoh cannot duel in your place.'' Aigami adds confirming the tricolor head's concerns. Yugi eyes Atem beside him as he nods, giving him the go.

Yugi gives out his answer pulling out the new Duel Disk Kaiba had given him during the duel against Reshef the Dark Being, putting it on. It is smaller than his first one and has a white body with pink markings.

''I don't care. He trust in me to win without a problem.'' Yugi replies, not afraid what he throws at him. Aigami just smiles replying. ''I wonder about that.''

Yugi glares as he begins sliding his Deck into the Deck slot. The Duel Disk glows and pops up extending forward was a new rectangle blade for his new Duel Disk with blue lining across it with liner pink lines across where the Monster Slots were. The large pink orb glows showing his Life Point gauge.

Yugi makes a small smirk sliding on the headset of his new Duel Disk over his right ear and side, going to prove him how wrong he is. He has to in order to save his friends and Ichigo.

Judai gets excited, going to ask Yugi if he can duel beside him. Just the thought of dueling with Yugi may be his greatest-

''Yugi let me duel beside you.'' Jumping the horse and sliding on the standard Duel Disk, Erika requests. Judai drops his jaw, going to ask him that.

''Erika-san?'' Yugi questions confuse just as much to Kurosaki's understanding that they're only going to play a card game… that can sometimes do real damage. Erika eyes Yugi quite sure about this as she puts on her Deck into her dueling device, stating firmly. ''I want to protect my friend too. Ichigo… she means too much to me!''

Yugi eyes her and smiles knowing better than most and how much Ichigo adores her; Erika would do anything for her best friend. She and Ichigo are like Yugi and Jonouchi; they have an unbreakable bond.

Nodding to her wishes, Yugi accepts Erika's help. ''Right. Ichigo-kun means a lot to me too.''

Erika smiled happy to know. Aigami smirks at their touchy human moment as he states. ''So be it, but no one else.''

Kurosaki grunts, more than aware that Judai was a duelist and if he jumps in too, it would give them an edge to-

''It would be overkill anyway. Besides, Yugi-san and Erika-chan can win this.'' Judai suddenly declares surprising Ichigo. ''ARE YOU JOKING?!''

Judai nods about it, no joke. He knows better than most he loves dueling but also respects the game and the requests from others wishing to duel to a limit. It's a game about fun, no need breaking that tradition saying. ''I'm sure.

Kurosaki sighs annoying, scratching the back of his head. First Yugi going to duel this guy who brainwash the others and now Erika and the one guy who says he loves this game won't duel for honor… yea it makes some sense. Still, against this Aigami guy, there might be no such thing as that or even this trade.

''How are we sure he would keep the end of the deal?'' He asks Yugi concern if this guy is lying. The tricolor head is calm, eyeing his opponent and to be honestly, he has no idea. But even so, it's worth trying. ''He will.''

Kurosaki nods, pretty much would have done the same thing under the same shoes. And if this Aigami doesn't keep the end of his deal, he'll make him say yes.

Aigami smirks as his cube glows transmuting and expanding through tiny cubes until his Quantum Cube becomes multiple cubes of the same size, three going down and five in the middle on a row almost similar to a Duel Disk, hovering in front of his right arm.

"DUEL!'' All three duelists shout, drawing their top five cards and commencing the duel, though Aigami draws his card through one of the cubes acting as his Deck as cards materialized in them and grabs them from there. Judai and Kurosaki watch closely, both oddly unease what this guy can do.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 8000LP & Erika Aoyama: 8000LP vs. Aigami: 8000LP**

''First let's change the settings to my dimension.'' Aigami states as his body including his Duel Disk glows and underneath his feet shot out waves of tiny cubes, covering everything around the rooftop, including the group

''W-what's going on?'' Yugi utters out looking worry as everything around them has changed dramatically. Even Yin-Yang Dragon and Atem feel this evil pressure.

Everything around them, even the sky, had become glowing purple as tiny sparks of bright orange lights surrounded them. What's more is that a dark red spiral of energy was above them all. Kurosaki sweats unease while Judai glares at it with his eyes glowing orange-teal.

'' **The area has been enhanced and wrapped by that cube's powers.** '' The Inner Scorpion speaks to Erika who nods glaring.

Yugi glares at Aigami, eyeing him with a smirk, as there was no doubt it is his doing.

'' _Could this be a Duel of Darkness? No, it can't be one._ '' Yugi questions though he can feel this place is not friendly.

''Yugi, you may get the first turn.'' Aigami insists in letting the tricolor head go first. Yugi eyes him, not sure if this is a trap but he can't take that chance knowing he could set up a field for him and Erika.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 8000LP H: 5**_ _/ Erika: 8000LP H: 5 / Aigami: 8000LP H: 5_

''If you insist! My-'' Yugi accepts taking the lead but before he could draw multiple screen appear in his view and he's the only one seeing them through his headset. ''What's with these screens?''

As Yugi is receiving these messages, in Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba is suddenly getting them too through his Duel Disk. He glares at these screens as his Duel Disk system was able to understand this and it shocked him just reading this.

''Dimension Summon? What's the meaning of this?'' Reading the screens and scanning them through, Yugi demands at his opponent firmly.

Aigami smiles pretty confident almost forgetting the small detail about this. ''That's right. I forgot to explain about our Dimension Duel.''

Yugi just eyes him with a puzzle glare on what this Dimension Duel.

''With the power of my Quantum Cube, I created this dimension where our Dueling will slightly alter. Not only are our Life Points at 8000 but our Normal and Special Summons are all replaced with Dimension Summon.'' Aigami explains the rules of this duel, all while smirking as if overconfident. He continues explaining. ''To perform it, summon your monster and yes, it can be any monster of any Level. However, you must use your spirit energy to gauge that monster's ATK and DEF. Depending how strong your will is determines your monster's ATK and DEF though its max gauge will always be the original ATK and DEF.''

Erika glares not liking this ''spirit energy'' part while Kurosaki gets mad just realizing he can sense Aigami's spiritual energy and it's strong.

''And one more thing; instead of us taking Battle Damage, we take damage equal to the ATK or DEF of our own monsters of the time that were destroyed.'' Aigami adds finishing his discussion and actually shocking someone like Judai that part of these rules are similar to Flame Wingman's effect.

''Oi Judai, is this guy allowed to do this?'' Ichigo asks the brown-orange headed duelist who answers him firm. ''No and from my understanding, this is all because of his cube item.''

Frustrated as he makes a loud ''TCH'', Ichigo grunts in an upset tone. ''Damn him. I think Yugi shouldn't duel under his conditions. It's basically giving him the-''

Yugi immediately raises his Duel Disk forward in sign that he will continue dueling. Ichigo sweat drops with a stunned expression while Judai actually chuckles a bit. ''Hehe, you don't know much but Yugi-san never runs away from a duel. He's the Duel King for a reason, the strongest hero I know.''

Erika eyes the tricolor head and follows his lead, raising her Duel Disk arm as well. Yugi noticed this and asks her. ''You're fine with this Erika-san?''

''I am. I'm not afraid of whatever he throws, we'll still beat him.'' Erika replies honestly, believing they can win for the shake of their friends. Yugi eyes her and smiles nodding.

''Then proceed knowing the risk.'' Aigami says waving his hand wrist with a small smirk. Yugi glares narrow at his comment, not going to let him get away with using his friends' lives as a means to his selfish needs.

''Risk is part of dueling. My turn!'' Yugi declares, going to make things right as he draws his top card. ''Draw!''

He eyes his card and proceeds grabbing a card in his hand announcing. ''Here I come, Aigami-kun! Dimension Summon!''

Suddenly his body begins to glow and erupt in a fiery golden outline aura, yelling. Judai smirks feeling it as did Kurosaki amaze. His energy os gently but passionately strong. ''Yugi really does have spirit energy!''

''Let your earthly flavor be the beginning great magic, Berry Magician Girl!'' Yugi calls forth summoning his monster through light.

A tiny size baby magician appears on his field. She has grey blue eyes with orange hair with swirl-like bangs showing her adorable face. She has light blueish green fairy wings as she wore a light pink magician outfit including the trademark hat as underneath was full blueish green thermal clothes. She sucks on a blueish green pacifier while holding a small rattle-like wand with large, red pink round ends.

Berry Magician Girl Lvl 1 ATK: 400 DEF: 400

Ichigo drops his jaw, leaning his head to the left not believing Yugi summoned that. ''B-Berry Magician Girl? SHE'S A BABY FAIRY-THING!''

Judai grins at his overreaction as he states. ''Yugi-san has a strategy, just you wait.''

''Berry's effect lets me add 1 Magician Girl monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Yugi proceeds his turn calmly, not paying attention to what the others were saying as Berry twirls her wand. A glow appears within his deck as the card pops out from it. Yugi takes it as he grabs two cards and sets them in his Spell/Trap Zone. ''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.''

Two large facedown cards materialize themselves behind the baby magician girl, finishing Yugi's turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2__ _Yugi_ _: 8000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Erika: 8000LP H: 5**_ _/ Aigami: 8000LP H: 5_

Erika watched Yugi's safe turn, pretty amaze as his monster will give him a huge protection along with whatever his set cards are.

'' _Yugi is being careful and waiting to see what this guy can do…_ '' Erika tells herself impressed but she couldn't be in that position needed to win this duel as soon as possible. '' _But I don't have the time waiting for that!_ ''

She imagines Ichigo being erased in front of her eyes and that is one thing she will not ever let it happened.

''My turn!'' Erika declares drawing her top card. She eyes it as she declares. ''I also will Dimension Summon!''

She yells as a soft orange outline erupts around her. ''Come out, Millennium Scorpion!''

A grey, dark grey shell-like body scorpion with golden teeth, green eyes, golden outlines and a large golden eye resembling the eye on the Millennium Items appears on Erika's field, clinching its claws.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

However, its original ATK was not 2000 but only went up to 1000. This shocked Erika uttering. ''A 1000ATK only?''

''A shame too, 2000ATK would have been a stronger monster.'' Aigami states mocking her monster's weak ATK. Erika glares not understanding as she put her energy into summoning her monster. Ichigo, however, knew why.

''It seems you don't have the same spiritual strength Yugi has.'' Aigami affirms her still mocking her, seeing no threat from her. Erika glares angrily grabbing two cards from her hand declaring. ''But I got cards. I set 2 cards facedown!''

Two facedown cards appear behind her scorpion as she says upset. ''I end my turn.''

Biting her lips a bit, Erika wishes she could have summoned her monster with more ATK but as long as she can play it right with her set cards then she can win this.

'' _Shrink and Rush Recklessly will give me the edge I need._ '' Erika tells herself calmly, trusting in her set cards.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _Yugi_ _: 8000LP H: 4 / Erika: 8000LP H: 3 /_ _ **Aigami: 8000LP H: 5**_

''Well then… My turn.'' Aigami announces as his cube proceeds a card as he grabs it, drawing it basically. He eyes it and smiles raising it over his head before placing it face-up over one of the floating cubes. ''Now I too Dimension Summon Vijam the Cubic Seed!''

The swirls of cube energy swirls together, materializes and takes the form of a dark blue egg with small skeleton-like wings and a long end that resembles a hook. The egg body gains some dark yellow linings as a golden eye emerges on the egg as well as another eye appears on the wrist of the hook.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''That thing's disturbing.'' Kurosaki states finding this thing more like a Hollow and not one he would battle. Just its one eye makes him unease. Judai however, would say the opposite feeling the dark energy the monster is producing, saying. ''More like dangerous.''

Yugi glares at Aigami who smiles quite confident, holding a card and slides it inside one of his cubes facedown.

''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.'' He declares as a card materializes behind his fiend, ending his turn.

''A monster with 0 ATK and due to this Dimension Duel, he won't take damage.'' Yugi analyzes their opponent's plan as Erika os a step ahead. ''He's taking advantage of his monster having 0 ATK and it might also have a dangerous effect as well.''

Yugi nods agreeing.

''Because in a normal duel, 0 ATK is bad?'' Kurosaki asks Judai who nods smiling a bit. ''Basically.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 8000LP H: 4**_ _/ Erika: 8000LP H: 3 / Aigami: 8000LP H: 4_

''My turn, draw!'' Yugi announces drawing his top card. He smiles eyeing it as he states. ''Since tributing no longer matters, I can Dimension Summon this!''

Once more the fiery golden aura appears around Yugi's body as he summons. ''Appear, Buster Blader!''

Appearing into light with high speed movement appears a dark purple, golden outline sharped-ended armor swordsman with red orbs on his body and a large, gem coated sword with one side being dark purple and the other silver plus golden outlines. The warrior has red eyes through his helmet-like head with long horn ends.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

Judai grins at the great summon Yugi perform giving him the thumbs up. ''Nice summon Yugi-san!''

''Battle! Berry Magician Girl, attack Vijam!'' Yugi begins his attack as his fairy-baby magician girl swirls her wand at the dark egg and fires a small, greenish energy blast at the egg thing.

''Clever plan but Vijam cannot be destroyed by battle.'' Aigami informs Yugi as Vijam took the blast head temporary before vanishing as if it never existed. ''Next, after battled Vijam moves into another Dimension, like my Spell and Trap Card Zone, as your monster gains a Cubic Counter.''

Yugi blinks looking at his monster and startles seeing this. Berry Magician Girl suddenly cries out in pain as her entire body begins to grey out and strange bright orange marks almost like rust consumes her. Eventually the magician girl is left in a paralyzed state.

 _Number of Cubic Counters on Berry Magician Girl: 1_

''Now your monster cannot attack and its effects are negated.'' Aigami reveals with a small smirk seeing the look of distress on Yugi's face. Glaring serious, Yugi declares as his swordsman extends his sword at the opponent. ''But now you're wide open! Buster Blader, attack Aigami directly!''

Buster Blader dashes forward, extending back his sword and prepares to slash through the enemy.

''Destruction Sword Flash!'' Yugi calls out the attack but Aigami, smirking, triggers his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, Cubic Ascension!''

His set trap opens up as Aigami explains. ''Now that your monster is attacking me, I can Special another Vijam the Cubic Seed from my Deck and redirect your attack to that monster!''

Buster Blader's sword was immediately stopped by the appearance of a second Vijam, appearing out of the energy-like cubes around them.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

The sword slashes the egg, splitting the Cubic Seed but it just reconnected itself in front of the group.

''Now I use Vijam's effect, putting that one in my Spell and Trap Zone and placing a Cubic Counter on your warrior.'' Aigami declares with a small grin as Buster Blader flinches with his body injected with the same rust like Berry Magician Girl.

 _Number of Cubic Counters on Buster Blader: 1_

Yugi stares as now both his monsters cannot attack now.

''Fatal mistake on your part, Yugi.'' Aigami tells him almost amuse for a brief moment until Yugi looks up at him and smiles. ''Was it?''

Aigami stares confused by that comment as the tricolor head ends his turn. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _Yugi_ _: 8000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Erika: 8000LP H: 3**_ _/ Aigami: 8000LP H: 4_

The golden-eyes young man realizes what Yugi did was to leave him wide open for his partner to attack him directly.

''My turn!'' Erika shouts smiling not going to let Yugi's plan go into waste, drawing her top card.

''I summon **Knight of Visions – Hitomi**!'' Erika announces, her body glowing faint of orange, as she summons another beautiful female knight with large and flowing red hair wearing a flower-like mirror headband with elegant and enchanting eyes as she carries twin, reflecting blades.

 **Knight of Visions – Hitomi Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500**

Sadly much like Millennium Scorpion, Hitomi's ATK becomes 800.

''Damn, 800ATK only?'' Kurosaki questions, surprised how differently strong she is as a Mew Mew but different right now. Yugi thinks the same wondering if Erika isn't giving her all in her summons.

Trying to ignore her weak summons, Erika proceeds with her turn. ''I use Hitomi's effect! I draw the top card of my deck and if I call its type correctly, I can draw 2 more cards. If not, I send it to the Graveyard along with the top 2 cards from my Deck.''

''So a prophet, you are?'' Aigami asks with a curious, smirking expression. Erika glares serious as she responds. ''I'm more like a borrower of foreseeing the future. I choose Spell!''

She drew and revealed Pre-Preparation of Rites, surprising Aigami even Kurosaki.

''Since I summon a Vision monster, I can Special Summon **Priestess of Visions – Mirai**!'' Erika calls out summoning a new monster. A long bluenette woman wearing an elegant princess-like outfit with a mirror-like necklace around her neck appears kneeling down on one knee in Defense Position. However, her DEF becomes half as well.

 **Priestess of Visions – Mirai Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 2200**

''Next I activate the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rites! With this I can add both a Ritual Monster and its Ritual Spell listed in both the cards' text.'' Erika plays another card as she adds the two cards to summon her signature monster. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual of Visions**!"

A large mirror reflecting morning and night appears on her field. Erika then explains holding the requirement for her ritual. "By Tributing **Dragon of Visions – Aisling** from my Hand, I can perform the Ritual."

A large, mirror-like armored dragon with crimson eyes appeared before entering the mirror through the morning side as the mirror glows.

"I call upon the power of the future and its visions to come true to grant me the power to win. Lead me to my victory and the path that follows! Ritual Summon! I summon the maiden of the future, **Lady of Visions – Janne**!" Erika chants as a monster emerges out from the night side of the morning.

It is a beautiful woman with long black hair as she wears a shrine maiden's clothing as they were black top and white skirt with a mirror-like accessory on the chest. She holds a large staff as its tip is a mirror reflecting the cycle of time, the sun changing with the moon.

 **Lady of Visions - Janne Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

However, Janne's ATK sadly only went as much as 1500ATK to Erika's rage towards this duel, yelling out of frustration. '' _I hate Dimension Dueling a lot right now!_ ''

'' **Maybe you should try training like your best friend kitty.** '' Inner Scorpion tells her host as Erika, grunting by that comment, continues with her turn. ''Now I use **Priestess of Visions - Mirai's** effect!''

Mirai places her hands in between of her necklace as it begins to shine. The top card of Erika's deck begins to shine as well as she explains. ''By excavating the top card of my deck and guessing its type, I put the card to the bottom of my Deck and next Special Summon a monster from my hand or Graveyard and if I guess incorrectly, all monsters I control are sent to the Graveyard including the card I excavated.''

Aigami whistles pretty impressed while Ichigo was not in favor of that. If she guesses wrong then-

''I pick Trap!'' Erika makes her decision drawing her top card and smiles, revealing it to be Ordeal of a Traveler. ''Well, look at that. Now say hello to **Dragon of Visions – Aisling**!"

Sliding the trap to the bottom of her deck appeared the same dragon she used for her ritual, letting out a strong roar.

 **Dragon of Visions – Aisling Lvl 8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000**

Aisling's ATK was sadly at 1350ATK but Erika ignores it using her monster's effect. ''I use Aisling's effect, drawing the top card of my deck and if I guess it right, he gains 500ATK.''

She draws her top card calling it. ''Monster!''

She reveals the card without looking at it herself and it was a monster as its ATK went up to 1850.

''I see…'' Chuckling at his discovering, Aigami figures out this girl's ability is not mere guessing; she knows exactly what card would appear on top of her deck. ''You have a power like I do.''

Erika startles to hear that, clinching her hands as he says. ''You're only using it to survive, much like myself.''

Kurosaki and Judai glares at that guy, not believing the mind games he was using.

''Shut up.'' Erika hisses, glaring venomous at Aigami's statement. They are nothing alike. She would never use her powers to harm anyone that isn't good or someone who did no harm. She won't forgive him harming their friends, including her best friend.

Yugi could feel her anger and that was bad if she lets it consume her.

''Next I equip Janne with the Equip Spell, United We Stand! With it, I increase her ATK and DEF by 800 for each face-up monster I control!'' Erika declares angrily as Janne felt the strength of her allies. Janne's ATK went up to 5500ATK. With the total of her 4 attacking monsters, it's more than enough to OTK Aigami.

''It's over, battle!'' Erika announces raising her hand as her Lady of Visions points her staff at Aigami. ''Janne, attack directly! Vision Magic!''

She fires a destructive beam of orange and dark blue intertwine with the other coming towards Aigami… who smirks as he holds up a card in his hand.

''Since I control no monsters and I am about to be attacked directly, I activate the Field Spell, **Cubic Plateau**!'' Aigami reveals, shocking the group as he plans to play a Spell Card during Erika's turn. The black-haired girl glares, not going to let him even use that shouting. ''I activate Janne's effect by revealing-''

''Hate to ruin your strategy but other effects cannot be chained when I activate this card.'' Aigami protests revealing his Field Spell's powerful effect as Janne couldn't do anything.

Suddenly the area begins to form as the ground and everything surrounding the group became some kind of palace-temple with Hindu designs, but was glowing purple/orange as everything is formed out of cubes.

Kurosaki glares annoy by this guy while Judai states. ''So this is his Field Spell. Pretty impressive.''

Erika hisses, wanting to finish this guy off but even if she's mad, she could tell he would stop this.

''Thanks to this, I may summon a certain monster from my hand or Deck.'' Aigami explains with a smirk as a card pops out from his cube and calls forth. ''Appear, my third Vijam the Cubic Seed!''

Materializing in front of them was a third Vijam, eyeing Erika's monsters.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Erika knows Janne wouldn't be able to leave major damage but if she could attack with her other monsters, it might give them a lead.

''Next since it is still your Battle Phase, I skip it to your Main Phase 2.'' Aigami adds with a cocky smirk, stopping Erika's assault. She eyes him stunned, biting her lips not believing this guy was this dangerous. He's like Yugi; he isn't a normal duelist.

''Now what will you do now?'' He asks her as Erika, sighing, had no choice but to pass. ''I end my turn.''

Ichigo feels bad for Erika while Judai eyes Aigami, having a feeling he's going to do something with those Cubic Seeds.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6__ _Yugi_ _: 8000LP H: 4 / Erika: 8000LP H: 2 /_ _ **Aigami: 8000LP H: 4**_

Aigami sighs a little disappointed, telling the tricolor head. ''Good attempt from your teammate, Yugi, but futile.''

Yugi glares silently, not answering him. The golden-eyes young man just smirks as he instead says with one hand in his side. ''Now allow me to show the true terror of the Cubics. For in this duel… I will win and you all will be erased.''

The tricolor head glares, not going to let that happened. Unaware of the group, someone has been watching this and it was the very same masked, knightly robed man who has encountered Yugi. He watches closely with his arms crossed, focusing his view all towards Yugi.

Yugi and Erika, even in their best attempts, might not be enough to beat the power Aigami possesses. Can they overcome him and save the others?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **For those who still don** **'t get Dimension Summon, here's this from YGOPRO:**

 ***Dimension Duel- Type: Normal Spell Card**

 **(YGOPRO Exclusive)**

Effect: You can Dimension Summon any Level of monster (from your hand) without tributing. The original ATK and DEF of monster(s) becomes 0 when summoned. When a monster(s) is summoned, the summoning player determines its original ATK and DEF on the field with maximum ATK and DEF written in the card text of that monster (depending on the summoning player's ''spirit energy''). Battles between monsters do not inflict battle damage. If a monster(s) is destroyed, inflict damage equal to the ATK or DEF when they are destroyed, depending on the position of that monster to the player who controls that monster.

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 **None this chapter**

* * *

 **Erika's new cards:**

 **(Most of these cards were used before in Chapter 39 of Volume 1)**

 ***Knight of Visions - Hitomi- Lvl 4, ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

(Special thanks to LightLord92)

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, draw the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, add it to your hand and draw 2 cards. If not, send it to the Graveyard and discard the top 2 cards of your Deck.

 ***Priestess of Visions - Mirai- Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 2200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn, excavate the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, put it either on the top or bottom of your Deck and next Special Summon a monster from your hand or Graveyard. If not, send the card and all monsters you control to the Graveyard.

 ***Dragon of Visions – Aisling- Lvl 8, ATK: 2700, DEF: 2000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: One per turn, draw the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell or Trap). If you call it right, add it to your hand and this card gains 500 ATK. If not, send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard and this card loses 1000 ATK. This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

 ***Ritual of Visions- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

(Special thanks to LightLord92)

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon " **Lady of Visions-Janne** ". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

 ***Lady of Visions - Janne- Lvl 8, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

(Special thanks to LightLord92)

Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, '' **Ritual of Visions** ''. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. While this card remains Face-Up on the field, it is also treated as Light-ATTRIBUTE. When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card OR the effect(s) of an Effect monster, call the type of card (Monster, Spell, Trap) by drawing the top card in your Deck. If you call it right, negate that card's effect and add the card you called to your Hand. If it is wrong, place the card you called at the bottom of your Deck. The effects of '' **Lady of Visions - Janne** '' can only be activated once per turn.

* * *

 **Aigami's new cards:**

 ***** **Cubic Plateau- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: The activation and effects of ''Cubic'' card(s) cannot be chained. Other Field Spell Card(s) cannot be activated. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you control no monsters on your field, you can activate this card (from your hand) during either player's Battle Phase. When this card is activated: You can Special Summon 1 ''Vijam the Cubic Seed'' from your hand or Deck. Then if this card was activated during your opponent's Battle Phase, skip it to their Main Phase 2. You can activate the effects of ''Cubic'' card(s) from your hand during either player's Battle Phase. ''Cubic'' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The duel between Yugi and Erika versus Aigami continues as the two struggled against his Cubic monsters and time was running out to save Ichi, Jonouchi and Bakura. Despite this, Yugi refused to give up as he reveals something he hasn't talked much about and expresses his feelings into his cards, to save his friends and the person he adores.

Judai: This guy is something else being able to get Yugi and Erika the way he's doing it.

Ichigo K: And the bastard is being smug using Momomiya and Jonouchi plus Bakura as hostages and will ''erase'' them or whatever he called it.

Judai: … I believe him and that's the scary part about this guy.

Erika pants more than weakened.

Yugi: Erika-san.

Aigami smirks a bit: Can't really blame her. A Dimension Duel drains the user's spirit energy, especially the inexperienced ones. *eyes Yugi* You should know it's pointless winning. Those friends of yours; they'll bring nothing but corrupt the pure soul you have. Surrender Yugi and I can show you a world without none such thing.

Yugi: … If I did that, then I lose all reason of who I am and what I am. *glares determined* I won't lose this duel and I'll use everything I got to save my friends and my Ichigo-kun!

DragonKnight15: Can Yugi with Erika's help be enough to save their friends?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Terror of the Cubics! The Bonds between Knight and Heroine!

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Come on Yugi-kun!

Jonouchi: Kick his butt already so- MY ICHIGO-KUN?!

Ichi panics: Umm… until next time?


	31. 26: Terror of the Cubics!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist** **and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 26 of the Third Volume. No arc or mini-arc, just this and last chapter are setups for what will happen in the long future as Code Name: Despair.

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 26: Terror of the Cubics!** **The Bonds between Knight and Heroine!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi arrived to school the following day after his battle with the Dark Lord only to learn that Ichi, Jonouchi and Bakura have gone missing while the memories of the others have been altered by the presents of a person who says he is close friends to Yugi and the others. Yugi, Kurosaki, Judai and Erika are the only ones unaffected as after much time of waiting, they confront the one called Aigami and suspected him doing this._

 _Revealing himself to be the culprit, Aigami also revealed he had trapped their friends in a dimension that will slowly disappear and erased them forever unless he is beaten in a duel but if he wins, he takes the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi accepted not caring of the risks as Atem gave him the clear. Erika volunteered to duel beside Yugi to beat this guy._

 _The 2-vs-1 Duel commenced as it became a Dimension Duel where the game_ _'s rules changed and the challenge became even harder as Aigami's Cubic monsters are all but untouchable and he had yet to use his true power._

 _Can Yugi and Erika win or has the others met their end?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Ichigo and Jonouchi were terrify in their situation. They were attacked by someone and next thing they knew were trapped in another world of some kind that is erased after a certain time. The two, not aware of the other, were able to arrive to a place that was like Café Mew Mew but now even that place began to disappear from existence.

The two try to get away but there's no way out since they are trapped in a void. Ichigo tries checking every place, anything to get out of here and no luck as her search further drives her mad.

''THERE IS NO WAY OUT NYA!'' The red cherry head begins screaming out of anxiety. Jonouchi widens his eyes in massive pain, covering his ears from the yelling. ''STOP YELLING!''

Ichigo hisses, whacking him with her hand. Jonouchi grunts in pain, rubbing his face as he then thinks of something. ''Wait, I got an idea.''

''More yelling?'' Ichigo asks really wanting to yell as all the walls in the café began to disappear. Jonouchi gulps nodding. ''When I thought about a restroom like in the café, I appeared in it.''

Ichigo blinks humming as she realizes what he's saying startling. ''… Are you saying-''

Jonouchi nods as he raises his hand to her. ''Trust me Momomiya.''

Ichigo eyes his hand and then looks at the café slowly being erased and sighs. She grabs his hand and the two thought of a place they both want to be, thinking of Kame Shop.

Then in a second later, the two finds themselves inside the card shop to their amazement.

''Huh? It worked Nya!'' Ichigo declares smiling. Jonouchi sighs, a little thankful it work too. ''Now let's focus on where Bakura is and go there.''

Ichigo nods as the two focus, now wanting to be in the same place as Bakura. In an instant, the two finds themselves in some temple room. They never seen this place before but they did spot Bakura unconscious on the ground.

Jonouchi rushes to his side, waking him up. ''Hey, Bakura!''

The white haired young man stirs up weakly, opening his eyes to see the dirty blond-headed and the red cherry head. ''Jonouchi-san? Momomiya-san?''

''Glad to see you alright Nya.'' Ichigo tells him smiling. Jonouchi nods as he pulls Bakura up, still weak as if something hit him.

''W-where is he?'' He asks the two, looking shaken. Jonouchi and Ichigo blink confused. ''Who?''

Bakura stirs, rubbing his head as he saw him and what that man accused him by. ''Someone I harmed… no, the other me, harmed.''

Jonouchi grits his teeth certain Bakura was referring to the evil spirit, that Zorc.

''Wait there was another person trapped in here?'' Ichigo questions that four people were taken to this place. Bakura shakes his head correcting her. ''He was the one who brought us here.''

Ichigo startles in shock while Jonouchi snaps angrily. ''Damn bastard, I'll kick him into submission!''

''But why capture us? If Bakura-kun was the one who did whatever the evil guy did, then-'' Ichigo tries to come towards some connection, not getting why this other person brought them all here if their only target is Bakura. And then Bakura comes to a conclusion. ''Then we were never the targets but wanted someone else close to us.''

Jonouchi blinks very confused who would this person want? Ichigo thinks and then gasps with a terrify expression. ''Like Yugi-kun.''

Bakura and Jonouchi are shock making as much sense now. Ichigo frowns really worry for her Yugi, hoping he was okay. '' _Please be alright, Yugi-kun._ ''

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Kurosaki watches unease along with Judai as Yugi and Erika are still in the middle of their duel against Aigami, a guy who has made everything he's their friend except them. He has their friends captured in some dimension and he would only hand them over if Yugi defeats him and if he doesn't, they're erased forever. This whole thing pisses Kurosaki off the wrong way, wanting to use Zangetsu and slash the guy in half if given the chance.

"This guy is ticking me off.'' The orange-headed Shinigami mutters to himself venomous. Judai would agree with him, wanting to jump in this duel too. Dueling is never about harming others or bringing pain, it's to make amazing memories and have fun but he trusts in Yugi. If anyone knows how important dueling is, it's him.

''I know how you feel but Yugi-san and Erika-chan can beat him.'' He tells Ichigo, confident they will win. Kurosaki sighs wishing he has the same attitude he does as he adds. ''Let's hope he and Aoyama can win.''

Both Yugi and Erika had assemble large number of monsters but even with them, they had done no damage due to Aigami's Cubic cards especially Vijam the Cubic Seed and this Field Spell. Not to mention he has a long advantage due to this Dimension Duel making sure no one can't take any damage except through the destruction of their own monsters.

Yugi's Life Points: 8000

Field: Berry Magician Girl (Cubic Counter), Buster Blader (Cubic Counter), 2 Set Spell/Traps

Hand: 4

Erika's Life Points: 8000

Field: Millennium Scorpion (1000ATK), **Knight of Visions – Hitomi** (800ATK), **Priestess of Visions – Mirai** (1100DEF), **Lady of Visions – Janne** (original ATK of 1250 but 5250 thanks to United We Stand), **Dragon of Visions – Aisling** (original ATK of 1350 but 1850 through its effect), 2 set cards (Shrink and Rush Recklessly)

Hand: 2

Aigami's Life Points: 8000

Field: Vijam the Cubic Seed, **Cubic Plateau** , 2 face-up Vijam the Cubic Seeds as Continuous Spell Cards

Hand: 5

It was Aigami's turn as he had drawn his card. He smirks announcing raising his arm forward. "During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon back the two Vijam the Cubic Seeds in my Spell and Trap Zone!''

Materializing themselves, the two Cubic Seeds once on the field reappear along with the third one.

Vijam the Cubic Seed (x2) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I activate the spell, **Cubic Infection**!'' Aigami declares activating a spell from his hand. It shows the image of cubes of energy appearing from Vijam and spreading across the field. ''If I control all three Vijam the Cubic Seeds, I can place all monsters my opponent controls to have a Cubic Counter if they don't already.''

The three Cubic Seeds begins to spread from their bodies the same cubic bubbles of infection that Buster Blader and Berry Magician Girl had.

''Then I counter by using Janne's effect to-'' Erika tries to counter, stopping this from happening but Aigami smirks interrupting her. ''Thanks to **Cubic Plateau** , Cubic cards cannot be chained when their effects and activation are activated.''

Erika gets mad as the injection shoots towards all of her monsters, injecting them all into greyish, rust-like version of themselves.

''In additional, all monsters with Cubic Counters have an ATK and DEF of 0.'' Aigami adds as all of his opponents' monsters dropped in power. ''Plus your set cards cannot be activated this turn.''

Erika becomes even madder, not able to stop whatever he pulls or Yugi neither.

Aigami still smiles confident holding a card announcing. ''Now I release 1 of my Cubic Seeds to Special Summon this card!''

The middle Cubic Seeds glow, reshaping itself as Aigami announces. ''Materialize and consume, Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast!''

Emerging from Vijam is a bulky humanoid creature with dark green-brown limbs with a roundish dark blue body with purple lining and outlines along with blue orbs as well. The creature has two large arm-like attachments on its back, a sharp end on front, tentacle-like fingers for its hands and feet and an eye that resembles Vijam on top along with most of the egg-like body as well.

Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

This shock everyone while Judai finds it pretty amazing saying. ''It changed form. Pretty neat.''

''Dark Garnex gains 1000 ATK. And now I enter my Battle Phase!'' Aigami reveals entering his Battle Phase.

Yugi stares calmly as this was bad since their monsters have no means to defend themselves against Aigami's monsters but the concern is that they wouldn't take any damage since their monsters' ATK was 0.

''Dark Garnex, attack **Lady of Visions – Janne**!'' Aigami orders as his beast charges forward and slams a destructive punch through Janne, shattering her like stone pieces before vaporizing into nothing.

''Next I activate Dark Garnex's effect after destroying a monster by battle! By sending it to the Graveyard, I revive the Vijam I sent away.'' Aigami announces as his Cubic Beast reshapes and reconstructs itself back to Vijam.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I add a new Cubic monster into my hand and thanks to **Cubic Plateau** ; I can use its effect now.'' Aigami adds as a card is added to his hand and summons it as the two other Cubic Seeds meld together. ''I release two Vijams to summon Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast!''

The monsters materializes and becomes a new monster in its place. The monster resembles a red, golden lining bird with two large green eyes and two smaller ones beside each large one with a yellow beak. It has strange tentacle-like talons and twin containers on both side of its body. Along with that, its wings are in between each side of its head. There were two halves of the two Vijams, each one attached to one of the two arms of the creature.

Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast Lvl 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Yugi glares calmly, figuring there was more to Aigami's Field Spell and his Cubic monsters, they can stack and combine to summon new forms even during the Battle Phase.

''Now this monster gains 2000ATK and can attack twice!'' Aigami states as his bird-like creature went in ATK higher than Dark Garnex. ''And with that, I attack Aisling and Berry Magician Girl!''

The bird's strange wings glow and it swings with them, firing energy-like blades made out of cubes, slashing through both monsters and much like Janne, shattered into rubber.

''And like Dark Garnex, I send Blade Garoodia to bring back both Vijams and add another card!'' Aigami proceeds as his monster de-materializes and becomes the two Cubic Seeds from before.

Vijam the Cubic Seed (x2) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

He adds a card and smirks announcing. ''Prepare yourselves as I release all three Vijams to summon forth this.''

All three Vijams meld into one now as their bodies expand.

''Become the instrument of my wishes! Appear, Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!'' Aigami calls forth, summoning his new monster.

A fairly large tower-like creature made out of cubes appears over Aigami. The three towers are yellow much like the body as the middle tower bottom part had the body of Vijam attacked on it while in between each of the other pillars was half the body of Vijam, making it a total of three. In addition each ends of the towers had extra supports that resembles claws.

Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Ichigo watches this annoyed this guy doesn't stop with his summons as Judai figures something out about those Cubic Seeds.

''This guy uses those things to make those things as if using them as conductors.'' He theorizes, figuring out how he uses those Cubic Seeds. Kurosaki eyes him and would agree as he adds. ''Or possessing their body and soul to reshape them.''

Judai nods, agreeing with that too.

''Buster Gundil gains 3000ATK and can attack three times.'' Aigami reveals as his monster went up to 3000 and this scared Erika, eyeing Yugi who only have Buster Blader and then it hits her with horror all over her face.

''Buster Gundil, attack Buster Blader and then attack Yugi directly twice!'' Aigami orders as his tower-like monster began to radiant and unleash three waves of flame-like cubes towards him.

Yugi eyes his sealed facedown cards but didn't see the point in using them. One of the attacks destroyed Buster Blader just as two more waves came towards Yugi. He discards a card from his hand. ''I use Kuriboh from my hand, reducing one of those attacks to 0!''

Yugi quickly plays from his hand as the original brown furball appears, letting out its cute ''KURI'' cry. Kuriboh flies off and intercepts the first blast from Buster Gundil, negating it but the second still strikes Yugi directly.

''AW!'' The tricolor head yells as he's sent flying off his feet. He tries to stir as he forces his back to move straightforward and then he slams his feet onto the ground. He slides backwards before stopping. Yugi pants slightly eyeing focus at a confident Aigami almost not surprise Yugi survives that.

''Now I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the Continuous Spell, Cubic Karma!'' Aigami proceeds as he plays another Cubic card but Yugi did something similar, discarding another card from his hand. ''Since you ended your Battle Phase, I activate **Kuribohrn's** effect!''

A white fur Kuriboh with green claws and feet wearing a holy priest-like, blue hat with a white gem over it appears over Yugi's field. The monster raises its claws as holy light shines over Yugi.

''With my friend, I bring back a monster that was destroyed by battle and I choose Buster Blader!'' Yugi announces as materializing into light is the destruction swordsman. **Kuribohrn** bows as the monster vanishes into light.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

Aigami smirks at Yugi's play as he grabs a card in his hand and sets it within one of his cube-like Duel Disk. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

''Why didn't you try harder to beat me instead?'' Startle, Aigami stares at Yugi asking him such a question. He smirks replying back. ''Defeating someone like you directly wouldn't change the outcome. That and I know how you duel.''

Erika blinks starting to get it. If Aigami focused all of his attention at Yugi, he could have won. She then tells him. ''You'll regret making such a bad choice.''

Aigami smirks at her comment replying. ''Someone like Yugi with his experience and dueling prodigy isn't one like myself to take on with ease. Especially since he defeated the Pharaoh.''

Yugi stares silent, almost certain there's more to Aigami's reasons to not attack him at full force.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi**_ _ **: 5000LP H: 2**_ _/ Erika: 8000LP H: 2 / Aigami: 8000LP H: 2_

''I want to know why you capture our friends.'' Yugi demands calmly at Aigami who smirks pointing at Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. ''Nothing personal, just want to take that to prevent the Pharaoh from ruining my future.''

''Your future?'' Yugi mutters in a questionable tone, not getting what he was referring about. Aigami eyes him firmly as he states. ''One I cannot ever lose, a promise I made for Shadi-san.''

That name shock both Yugi and Atem in his spirit form. ''Shadi?!''

''Enough talk, it's your turn.'' Aigami tells him as his firm expression changed into a small smirk. Yugi eyes him as he doesn't have much of a choice but to continue. ''My turn!''

He draws his top card, eyeing it and plays it immediately. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Now I draw 2 cards!''

He draws his top two cards as the tricolor head needs to get rid of Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth first.

''I Dimension Summon **Curse of Dragonfire**!'' Yugi summons forth, letting out a battle cry as his body erupts in golden fiery aura.

A monster that resembles Curse of Dragon appears from flames as the dragon was very different with red, burning scales and yellowish eyes erupt in flame-like aura.

 **Curse of Dragonfire Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

''When my monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I destroy a Field Spell on the field!'' Yugi states as his dragon immediately breathes intense flames below the ground, trying to burn away the field spell Aigami had active. ''Burn away!''

The flames burn through everything but to everyone else the Field Spell did not change.

''Nice attempt but **Cubic Plateau** cannot be destroyed by card effects. In addition, other Field Spells cannot be activated.'' Aigami reveals with a cocky smile, pointing at Yugi. ''I can't blame you but your effort was in vain, Yugi.''

''It was your mistaken not finishing me off last turn.'' Yugi responds with a glare that startled the golden-eyes young man. The tricolor head then says as his dragon roars. ''I activate **Curse of Dragonfire's** other effect, performing a Fusion Summon with another Monster I control! I fuse **Curse of Dragonfire** with Buster Blader!''

This shocked Aigami and even Judai. Suddenly both monsters fly upward, spinning in between each other before melding in a bright light.

''Mighty dragon slayer, combine with the dragon of cursed flames to gain the bonds and strength of dragons to overcome all those who opposed you!'' Yugi chants raising his finger upward as he shouts bravely. ''Fusion Summon! Slay forward with your new power! **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman**!''

Emerging from the light is Buster Blader, completely different as his appearance is greatly different. Besides certain parts on his armored body that were dark purple, the majorly of his armor is now white with more golden outlines. His helmet-like head changes with the long horns it had behind his back are now on front and gain white horn-like ends on the back. In addition, his sword changes gaining white ends that resembled sharp dragon scales.

 **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500**

Judai drops his jaws amaze never seeing that monster before in Yugi's deck. It really psyched him up. Kurosaki sweat drops thinking the kid likes Duel Monsters a little too much.

''Next I activate this spell, **Creature Ascension**!'' Yugi proceeds his turn playing another spell showing the image of Dark Magician becoming Dark Magician Knight after he passes through a large energy ring with a symbol of a sword over it. ''By sending a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and until the end of my opponent's turn, I can change the Type of all monsters in my opponent's Graveyard to another and I choose Dragon!''

A card pops out from Yugi's Graveyard, sending it as all of Aigami's monsters in his Graveyard in spiritual form resembles dragons now.

''Next Buster Blader gains 1000 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster my opponent controls on the field or in their Graveyard.'' Yugi adds as his new Buster Blader erupts in a blazing aura, channeling the energy of his opponent's dragons. ''There are five of your Cubic monsters, all turned dragon, powering up my swordsman!''

Buster Blade swings his sword rapidly as his ATK shoots up to 7800.

''Buster Blader, attack Cubic Behemoth!'' Yugi commands raising his arm as his swordsman instantly vanishes from view and finds itself slashing right through the Cubic monster with its sword. ''Destruction Dragon Sword Flash!''

The Cubic monster floats for a moment before it is engulfed by an energy blade in the form of a dragon, slitting it and destroying it. Aigami is brushed aside as he manages to land on his feet just as his Life Points took 3000 of damage.

''When Cubic Behemoth is destroyed, I can Special Summon all three Cubic Seeds from my Graveyard as well as I can add 1 Cubic monster from my Deck or Graveyard!'' Aigami announces as he not only adds a new card into his hand but his Cubic Seeds reappear on his field.

Vijam the Cubic Seed (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Since I Special Summon Vijam, I use the effect of Cubic Karma and send it to the Graveyard.'' Aigami states as his Continuous Spell burst into light as they were absorbed into all three of his Vijams. ''With that I halve my opponent Life Points and since its 2 against 1, you both get that treatment.''

All three Vijams unleashes a blast of cubes in the form of torrent of flames, hitting both Yugi and Erika. Both scream as they are pushed back but manage to not fall as their Life Points were dramatically cut in half.

''Damn this guy! His cubes are starting to-'' Kurosaki is trying to say angrily until Judai finishes his sentence with a small smile. ''Tick me off?''

The orange-headed Ichigo gives him a glare of suspicious, finally getting what Danny has been telling him before he left that Judai is an odd-ball even to the degree of odd-balls.

''Do you always have to be so positive?'' He asks irritated as Judai replies with a small grin. ''It's my thing.''

Kurosaki grunts, not getting this guy when their friends might get killed in a children's card game.

'' **Creature Ascension's** second effect lets me add 1 monster from my Deck to my hand as long as the monster I previously sent away was of the same type and that type was a Spellcaster.'' Yugi reveals as the card he used activates within his Graveyard and he adds a card into his hand.

He then grabs the one card that isn't a Monster and sets it declaring. ''I set 1 card facedown! Turn end!''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 8__ _Yugi_ _: 2500LP H: 2 /_ _ **Erika: 4000LP H: 2**_ _/ Aigami: 5000LP H: 3_

Erika gulps a bit, not liking their currently situation. Not only does their opponent have his Cubic Seeds but she doesn't have much going for her due to backfires on her summons.

'' _No good._ '' She tells herself mentally. '' _With those Cubic Seeds and this Dimension Duel, how can I possibly help Yugi with monsters with less ATK or DEF?_ ''

Erika never feels so frustrated and she isn't sure what she could do.

'' **You're not alone dear.** '' A voice speaks startling Erika. She turns to see the spirit of the Inner Scorpion behind her and smiling quite calm about this. '' **Your mother will always give you the strength you still need.** ''

Erika blushes a bit, smiling a bit too. She isn't alone, she has a partner too.

'' _Thank you, mom._ '' She told her Inner Demon, gazing towards her opponent and declares drawing. ''My turn!''

Yugi then startles, feeling Erika's energy growing as a brighter orange outline surrounds her.

''I activate this spell, **Vision of Creation**!'' Erika starts by playing a new spell. It shows the image of **Lady of Visions – Janne** , seeing the death of one of her allies and rushes to help them. ''By releasing a Vision monster, I can add a Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell with Vision in its name.''

 **Priestess of Visions – Mirai** vanishes as two cards pop out from Erika's Deck.

''Now I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual of Future Visions**!'' Erika uses another new spell as it emerges out of the card. A quadruple-sided mirror appears, having the reflection of the four seasons: Spring, Summer, August and Winter.

''Since **Lady of Visions – Janne** is in my Graveyard, I can perform this Level 10 Ritual Monster using monsters from my Hand, Field or Deck!'' Erika explains amazing the group as two cards pop out from her Deck. ''I release two copies of Level 5 **Royal Scorpion Knight** from my Deck!''

Two golden armor, human female warrior with the same black hair like Erika's with an armor-like scorpion's tail on her bottom appear carrying their own large sword each. They only remain for a moment before throwing themselves into two of the four-sides of the mirror.

''Let your prophecy of the future become a reality with your unseen power! Leave nothing to chance and follow faith!'' Erika chants as the mirror glows and becomes a portal. ''Ritual Summon! Overcome everything, **Empress of Visions – Janne**!''

A figure emerges from the portal, floating over Erika. The monster is no doubt Janne but she has longer and beautiful black hair as she gains orange highlights and her eyes glow orange. She wore an attractive queen-like shouderless black/orange dress with mirror-like flower accessories attach on the sides of her waists, skirt and her chest and separated large sleeves. A large reflecting Octagon mirror appears floating behind her back as she wields a larger and more crystal-like version of her staff as it shines bright like sunlight on the right while the left shines like moonlight.

 **Empress of Visions – Janne Lvl 10 ATK: 3100 DEF: 2400**

What surprised Aigami the most is that her new Ritual Monster has her full ATK. He utters out by this discovering. ''What?! Her monster is in its MAX ATK?''

Yugi smirks already aware Erika is having the Inner Scorpion give her the energy to perform the Dimension Summons.

''Now you'll see me be serious. I activate Janne's effect!'' Erika announces as her Empress of Visions raises her staff glowing. ''By revealing the top card of my Deck and guess its type correct, I negate the effects of all other cards currently on the field until the End Phase.''

This actually scared Aigami as that would mean his Cubic Seeds couldn't escape battle and his **Cubic Plateau** couldn't help him.

Erika eyes the top card of her deck and smiles, knowing she'll get what she needs placing her draw hand over it.

''I decide on faith and pick Monster!'' She declares as she draws. Once she did, she eyes the card and smiles revealing it to be a Monster. ''Since I guess correctly, I can summon or set the card and since I was right, I summon a second Millennium Scorpion!''

The staff unleashes a wave of orange energy, leaving mass amount of static across the field on all monsters except Janne who remains unfazed. What's more is a second Millennium Scorpion appears on Erika's field.

Millennium Scorpion Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

''Next I summon **Mage of Visions – Tomo**!'' Erika summons another monster on her field. A female with short violet, wavy hair appears wearing an elegant mage's outfit as she wielded a reflecting, mirror-like wand. And like this Janne, Tomo's ATK remain the same.

 **Mage of Visions – Tomo Lvl 2 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

''Battle! Hitomi, attack one of those Vijam!'' Erika orders as her swordswoman charges and slashes one of the Cubic Seeds, destroying it.

''Next Tomo attacks the other Vijam!'' She continues her assault as he Mage unleashes a fireball from her wand, destroying a second Cubic Seed.

''Millennium Scorpion, attack the last one!'' Erika commands as her scorpion swings its tail and stabs through the last Vijam, destroying it. What's more its ATK went up by 500 due to its effect.

''Finally Janne, attack my opponent directly!'' Erika declares smirking as Janne points her staff and fires a four-way blast towards Aigami. ''Empress Vision Blast!''

Aigami braces with his arms as the blast hits him directly. He was pushed back taking 3100 of damage. He pants, angrily, that this girl thinks he's been bested.

''You think such damage will be enough to best me. How wrong you are.'' Aigami argues her with a bitter tone, trying to move his arms. Erika smirks confident they won't lose now. ''We'll see won't we? I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 9__ _Yugi_ _: 2500LP H: 2 / Erika: 4000LP H: 1 /_ _ **Aigami: 1900LP H: 3**_

Aigami eyes his hand, not having much option to play safe.

''Give up Aigami-kun. I won't ask again.'' Yugi pleads with him firmly. ''Release Ichigo-kun and the others, now!''

Smirking at his pathetic attempt, Aigami responds as a glow appear on his forehead in the shape of a reverse triangle. ''And like I said earlier, I cannot for this world's corruption must be put to an end.''

Yugi eyes him straight in the eyes as to his surprise finds himself seeing visions, but not any visions but ones involving with Aigami and his past.

''Humans are only capable of causing pain and misfortune to everything they touch, even to their own kin. I was one of those who suffered along with those I consider my family.'' Aigami explains as he and those others who had no parents were under the care of an abusive man willing to kill any of them at any time. It was a hell none of them deserved and thought they would meet their end until they were saved by one who resembles Shadi. ''Then Shadi-san appeared and gave us a future and light. He guided us to a better world, one with no darkness.''

Yugi continues to watch more while the others couldn't see this but him. There, after much time, Aigami and the other kids were with Shadi, helping him guard the Millennium Items until a man appeared, wanting one and another boy was there… and it shock the tricolor head that it was Bakura, but younger. Then that man was Bakura's father, recalling how his father was searching for the Millennium Items. It was then that the Millennium Ring oddly came to Bakura's hands and the evil of both Zorc Necrophades and Temple Thief Bakura appeared and used their new power to kill almost everyone to Yugi's horror.

''But then he appeared and took Shadi-san and almost all of my family along with our future. We were alone in the darkness… for too long.'' Aigami states, closing his eyes as he feels like his life had no more meaning without the man who gave him hope and the family he had… but then his answers were heard as what remain was a strange cube, the same he has now. ''Then our prays were answered with the Quantum Cube Shadi-san left to me and the only way to create a better world by destroying the Pharaoh and this world. Now I will avenge the only person who showed me the light!''

Everything came at Yugi too fast that it suddenly stops and he blinks, seeing reality again. Atem is silent, having watched this. He frowns, feeling almost responsible for allowing Zorc to commit more hate than he had originally thought.

''Yugi, I am aware of everything about you. Even Shadi-san has spoken of you once, believing you were the purest of humans.'' Aigami reveals to the purple eyes who stares at him even more stunned. No, but how? He has only met Shadi a few times and the only first time they met was back in Duelist Kingdom. '' _Shadi knew of me even back then?_ ''

Atem, still silent, is more interest towards the part of what Shadi says about Yugi to Aigami, meaning that is the reason why he didn't finish Yugi off last turn.

Aigami raises his hand forward to Yugi as if wanting him to take his hand, asking him. ''Join us. Leave behind this corrupted world and let us create a new world of only light.''

''…'' Yugi stares at his hand. He's starting to get the kind of person Aigami was… but as flashes of his friends and Ichigo pop in his head, and so many things still left unfinished… he refused.

''If I did that, I would have given up on everyone else who gave me the strength to be happy and the promises I still needed to make.'' Yugi proclaims rejecting the offer with determined eyes. ''Sorry Aigami-kun but I will never betray my friends or this world. There are corrupt people and hate… but I believe in the light of humanity like the Pharaoh believes in them and in me.''

Aigami is actually startled, not expecting after seeing his memories would he turn down his offer. Yugi then declares as he lifts his Duel Disk arm forward. ''Throw me your worst because I will never turn my back from what's precise to me!''

Sighing with scent of disappointment, Aigami moves his hand over his cube. ''As you wish. My turn!''

He draws, eyeing the card with a glare. If he wants to win, then he'll do it by putting an end of this and with Yugi.

''I activate Cubic Krama's effect from my Graveyard!'' Aigami states as his Spell Card banishes itself from his Graveyard. ''By banishing it, I add 1 Cubic card from my Deck.''

He adds another Cubic card into his hand, completely the means of his victory.

''Next I reveal 3 other Cubic cards to summon this card.'' Aigami says as he reveals Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel, Geira Guile the Cubic King and **Cubic Spore**. Soon his field is cover in dark purple cubes as he chants. ''Consume this vile world with your own corruption and destroy all sin!''

The purple cubes began to gather together, becoming something out from a nightmare.

''Reveal yourself, Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!'' Aigami calls upon as materializing before them is a fiendish sphere with a red oval gem in the center, surrounded by a purple barrier of light as it had a long tail made out of cubes and two arms. Each arm had a green eye on the shoulder and on the hand while the left has a claw blade-like hand and the right is a crescent moon bladed hand.

Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

Yugi and Erika stare pretty overwhelm as were Ichigo and Judai.

''Remember how those Cubics tick you off?'' The Elemental HERO duelist reminds the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo eyes him to see Judai really afraid but angrily. ''This one does. Can you feel it?''

He wishes he wasn't as the orange-headed did felt that thing and it was bad. ''It's viler than a Hollow.''

''Now you shall see me utterly defeat you both in this duel.'' Aigami begins to say as his body began to radiant a dark energy around him, glaring furious towards the purple eyes duelist. ''And then you, Yugi, will understand there is nothing to save in this hollow world!''

Yugi stares at him, not planning to back down to save his friends and Ichigo-kun and neither was Erika.

Can the two beat Aigami's new Cubic monster?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Aigami: I was avoiding in summoning the Crimson Nova but now you have no hope in winning!**_

 _ **Yugi: It doesn**_ _ **'t matter what you summon, Aigami-kun, we won't give up!**_

* * *

Ichigo frowns, looking around as she, Jonouchi and Bakura are wondering how Yugi is doing. If he's the target for whoever kidnapped them, then they are wondering how the tricolor head is doing.

Suddenly the sky above them changes into a television screen and it show something that shock them.

''Yugi-kun! And Erika-chan?'' Ichigo utters in surprise to see them both in the middle of a duel. Bakura startles to see Aigami. ''That's him. He's the one who did this.''

Jonouchi becomes furious clinching his fist, seeing the face of the jerk who did this to them saying. ''That bastard is dueling my best friend and my future girlfriend.''

Ichigo sweat drops eyeing him on that ''future girlfriend''. Still, she is concern for the two hoping they win and don't lose. '' _Please be careful you two Nya._ ''

* * *

The duel continues as Aigami smirks having his Dark Cubic Lord and he wasn't even done yet.

''It's still my turn as I also activate the spell, **Cubic Spore**!'' Aigami resumes his turn, playing a spell that shows the images of spores but made out of tiny cubes, surrounding the nothingness of space. He then explains with a small smirk. ''With this by not Normal Summoning this turn, I can Special Summon as many of my Cubic Seeds to the field and attached Cubic Counters to all of my opponent's monsters! And any of your monsters with a Counter, their ATK and DEF is 0 with their effects negated.''

The very same spores began to appear all over the field, entering through Yugi and Erika's monsters as each one of them began to drop in ATK and lose their effects all except Janne.

'' **Empress of Visions – Janne** is unaffected by other card effects.'' Erika states calmly, still unease as now their other monsters are weakened even Yugi's. Just then the spores vanish and in their places with the Cubic Seeds.

Vijam the Cubic Seed (x3) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I release 1 Vijam to summon Geira Guile the Cubic King!'' Aigami proceeds as one of his Cubic Seeds erupts into cubes and reshaped itself. Then from it appears a dark greenish-like bird creature with tentacle-like sharp ends on its wings, tail and talons. The main body of the creature is glowing brightly with strange markings as Vijam was held up and down by the monster's fangs, making it resemble an hourglass.

Geira Guile the Cubic King Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Geira Guile's effect inflicts 800 of damage when it is summoned!'' Aigami declares as his monster unleashes its tentacle talons and fires beam from them. The blasts hit Yugi and Erika as they take the 800LP of damage. ''Plus it gains 800ATK.''

His monster went up by 800 as Aigami commences his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Geira Guile, attack Hitomi!''

The bird creature swings downward and slams itself onto Erika's monster, destroying her.

''Next I use Geira Guile's last effect, sending itself away to bring back my Cubic Seed and add another step to my future!'' Aigami proclaims as his bird deconstructs and becomes Vijam as he adds a new card into his hand.

Vijam the Cubic Seed Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Now I release 2 Vijams to summon Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King!'' Aigami summons forth, using **Cubic Plateau** , as his two Cubic Seeds combines together and reforms.

This new monster is hard to describe as it's basically a dark red creature with a long but large oval body with two, glowing red marking, dark red arms with each arm attached with 3 long extra claw arms; six in total. In addition, two Vijams are present and connect to the other on the main body; one at the bottom half held by strange devices on both sides and the last one on top with large horns on top. There's a strange symbol in the middle of the two connected Cubic Seeds.

Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King Lvl 3 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Vulcan Dragni inflicts another 800 to both players!'' Aigami commands as the creature fires beams from its eyes, strike both Yugi and Erika another for more damage. ''And it gains 1600ATK.''

The Cubic King went up by 1600ATK as Aigami orders. ''Now I attack Tomo!''

The monster extends with its claws, striking through Erika's monster and destroying her into shards of rubber.

'' **Mage of Visions – Tomo's** effect lets me draw the top card of my Deck and if I guess it correctly, I destroy a card on the field. I choose Trap!'' Erika reveals her top card and it is Negate Attack. She smirks showing it and points at the Dark Cubic Lord. ''Now I destroy Crimson Nova!''

Erika waited to see her chosen monster exploded but nothing to her shock. ''What?''

Aigami forms a small smirk explaining it. ''Crimson Nova is unaffected by other monster effects that has an ATK of 3000 or lower. Your monsters can't beat it.''

Erika glares wishing to get rid of that thing but now she couldn't.

''Now I use Vulcan Dragni's last effect.'' Aigami announces as his Cubic King separates back to two Cubic Seeds as he adds a new Cubic monster.

Vijam the Cubic Seed (x2) Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''With it, I release all three Vijam the Cubic Seeds!'' Aigami announces as the other two Vijams combine with the middle one. ''Destroy everything, Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!''

Emerging out of the main Vijam, out of electricity, os a giant beast-like, bulky monster with a white, light blue markings glowing body. It has large arms with three tentacle-like sharp claws with three sharp ends over its shoulders. The chest also has the image of a beast's face through glowing blue markings to resemble one with fang-like mouth. The bottom half is Vijam as it grows three, beast-like legs. On the top, there appears to be a head with large and wide horns.

Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Indiora inflicts another 800 of damage as it gains 2400ATK!'' Aigami announces as his monster releases electricity across its body, striking both Yugi and Erika. She manages to land on her feet but the tricolor head lands harder with lesser Life Points, 100LP actually.

"And with that, I attack Millennium Scorpion!'' Aigami commands as the face of Indiora stopped glowing and opens up to reveal a weaponized face, firing energy beams that tear through Erika's scorpion, destroying it.

Everyone watches becoming more scare except Judai who's being calm.

''T-this is bad!'' Jonouchi mutters terrify with Bakura reacting the same though trying to be calmer about it.

''Yugi-san only has 100LP while Ichigo-san's friend only has 1600 left.'' Bakura states the obviously with a grim tone as he adds. ''Unless they can avoid any more damage, they won't win.''

Ichi watches saddened for her best friend and her boyfriend. ''Yugi-kun, Erika-chan.''

Yugi tries getting up on his feet, still having the strength to keep going. Aigami eyes him, wishing he could see what a better future is but it seems he would be a necessary death for a better world.

"Now, with Crimson Nova, I attack **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman**!'' Aigami commands as his Dark Cubic Lord raises its right arm, preparing to chop down Yugi's monster but he stares determined triggering a card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, De-Fuse! And with it I separate my swordsman back to two!''

One of his facedown cards flip over as it forces the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman to split back to the two previous monsters.

Buster Blader Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300

 **Curse of Dragonfire Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

Aigami smirks at the tricolor head's plan as he saw it a mile away. ''Amusing but predictable, you think those will stop my Dark Cubic Lord? Even if you did protect your comrade, Crimson Nova can attack twice and if you did survive that, during the End Phase, all players take 3000 of damage.''

This shock everyone to hear that as Kurosaki points out disturbed. ''Oi, that means you lose too!''

''True but that also means Yugi's friends won't be saved unless there is a winner from those two.'' Aigami replies smirking as a loss from Yugi and his partner would result to them losing their friends forever. ''Now Crimson Nova, attack **Empress of Visions – Janne**!''

Erika grits his teeth not going to let him end her like this, flipping over one of her set cards. ''Then you'll lose first! I activate my set Quick-Play Spell, Shrink! With it, Crimson Nova has its ATK halved!''

Crimson Nova drops in ATK by 1500, more than enough for Janne to destroy it and win them the duel. However, Aigami smirks as he reveals. ''I use **Cubic Spore** **'s** second effect from my Graveyard.''

Erika startles as Indiora suddenly implodes into light.

''By releasing another Cubic monster, Crimson Nova gains the ATK Indiora has.'' Aigami explains as the energy from his Cubic Emperor transfers to his Dark Cubic Lord, raising its ATK to 3900. This paralyzed Erika, eyeing her last card, Rush Recklessly, to be useless. Even if she power-up Janne, she would go up to only 3800, a 100 ATK short. She has nothing left to use to protect herself.

''Now vanished.'' Aigami declares as Crimson Nova stretches its right arm towards Janne's neck, preparing to behead her and even Erika. Even Jonouchi watching couldn't do anything in his position.

Ichi stares, crying as she couldn't let this happened. ''No! ERIKA-CHAN!''

She feels useless, completely useless. She couldn't even save her friend and knew the only way is to rely her feelings to the one person that could; the only person who can save her dear friend shouting out. ''SAVE HER, YUGI-KUN!''

Smiling, Yugi replies to Ichigo's words coming from his heart shouting. ''Of course I will! Reverse trap open, **Soul Shift**!''

One of his other set cards flips over upward. It shows the image of two hands, one oddly resembling Atem's as his Pharaoh version and the other Yugi's as one hand passes an orb of pure light to the other.

''By returning a monster I control, I can Special Summon another monster of the same ATK or less from my hand!'' Yugi explains his trap. ''And this effect and activation cannot be negated.''

Aigami startles as that trap would have secure Yugi with some kind of chance to avoid a full on assault in his last turn since the trap could be activated, bypassing **Cubic Infection's** effect.

''I return **Curse of Dragonfire** to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from my hand!'' Yugi decides as his dragon vanishes back to his hand as he summons a new monster in his place. The blonde, green eyed and pink colored markings under her eyes magician girl appears wearing a light blue, pink matching outfit with matching pointy wizard hat and wields a light blue/pink wand with a swirl top and bottom.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Next my opponent can only attack monsters I control.'' Yugi adds securing Erika's monster would be saved from another attack. Aigami smirks at the boy's heroic act. ''Willing to give up your life for another? How noble.''

''So you would think?'' Yugi replies confusing the Cubic duelist. Smirking, Yugi triggers his last facedown card. ''Reverse Trap open, **Blessing of Hope**!''

His last set card flips open showing the image of Kuriboh and Clear Kuriboh both reaching up with their small claws to the bright light hovering over them.

''If I have 2 or more Kuriboh monsters in my hand, field or Graveyard; I can banish them and next I can draw 1 card and activate it.'' Yugi explains banishing both **Kuribohrn** and Kuriboh from his Graveyard.

''Hahahah!'' Chuckling out of nowhere, Aigami soon begins to laugh at such a ridicules chance of luck. He states while still laughing. ''Hehehe. You're betting on this duel on one more draw?''

Even Kurosaki knows that's risky. If Yugi draws a monster or a card that can't work, he loses.

''I'm not betting this duel…'' Yugi begins to say, gazing at Aigami with a look only Atem would make. ''I'm betting on everything in this duel! As a duelist, as someone who wants to be with their friends and love ones, I bet my all even if I lose!''

Atem forms a small smirk to his partner, believing his word.

''I won't lose because I will but that I won't lose because I cannot! For that is my code as a duelist, as a friend, as a boyfriend, as myself!'' Yugi continues declaring, placing his draw hand over his deck. Ichi hears his words and nods smiling, believing in him.

'' _Guide me, my deck._ '' Yugi told himself and the bonds of his cards, believing they will help him guide his future along the future of everyone else.

''I DRAW!'' Roaring, his eyes flashing red dragon-like, Yugi draws widely with his arm. He briefly eyes the card he drew and smiles, revealing it. ''I activate the spell, Polymerization!''

Judai grins almost feeling like his own soul of a duelist was touched to think Yugi drew on his favorite spell. Aigami, however, chuckles at this. ''Hehehe, so you intend to summon that Buster Blader monster again? Fine, I'll attack your Dark Magician Girl and win.''

Yugi slightly frowns at his assumption.

''You're confident that you know everything about my deck, but you don't.'' The tricolor head says with disappointment as he eyes him firmly, revealing the cards he will combine. ''The monsters I will fuse with shall be Buster Blader... and Dark Magician Girl!''

This surprised Aigami and almost everyone else, leaving Judai even more energetic but Kurosaki in between as he has no clue how Yugi duels.

''What?! Fused with Dark Magician Girl?'' Aigami questions in shock.

''Yugi-kun will fuse those two? Is that possible?'' Ichi asks pretty curious towards Jonouchi and Bakura.

''I've never seen that combination before.'' Jonouchi admits, not ever seeing Yugi attempt such a fusion as Bakura nods in agreement. ''Not sure Yugi-san had such a fusion.''

Erika stares at Yugi who raises his right hand over his chest, smiling as he says. ''This fusion was only possibly thanks to someone I admire and cherish. It's her love for me that… That I want to protect and make her always smile and upset and mad and happy…''

Ichi blushes red, certain who he was referring about as her heart was beating loudly, hearing him continue saying. ''I'll do everything in my power to make my Ichigo-kun always remain the same Ichigo-kun everyone loves because she gave me the courage to love her and I want to always see her like that! I want to be a boyfriend that will make her smile and believe in her!''

''Y-Yugi-kun?'' The red cherry head mutters, her face lit up with soft red as she smiles warmly. She giggles, probably one of the nicest things anyone has told her.

Jonouchi… he didn't take it well giving a stunned expression as he overacts loudly. ''W-WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAID?!''

Bakura sweat dropped, smiling nervously, not sure either.

''Buster Blader, Dark Magician Girl, become as one!'' Yugi commands as both his destruction swordsman and apprentice magician ascends upward, overlaying the other by their backs as swirls of dark purple and bright pink cross the other, turning them into bright energies.

 **(Now Playing OST… Passionate Duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

''Apprentice of the Magician of Ancient Times, combine and improve yourself with the blade that slays dragons and protect your comrades! Let your new power give you the strength to stand beside the one you call your partner!'' Yugi chants as the two energies of his monsters mixed together, releasing an energy spiral of purple and pink. ''Fusion Summon! The Apprentice of the Magical Swordsman, **Dark Paladin Girl**!''

Emerging from the purple/pink swirl of light is a new monster, slashing down at the light as it vanishes. The female resembles Dark Magician Girl except her long blonde hair turns light grey, her once green eyes becomes pale yellow and the cheeks on the side of her eyes also becomes dark sharp markings resembling Dark Paladins. Her outfit resembles the fusion of Dark Magician Girl and Dark Paladin's outfits with a pale grey blue design, golden outlines and red orbs attached on her magician-like shouderless and revealing leg dress, fingerless gloves, pointy wizard-like hat and short boots. She wears a similar necklace as Dark Magician Girl with the matching colors of her outfit and a red ring in each index finger. Swirling in her right hand was the same matching blade Dark Paladin uses except the hilt matches the pale grey blue colors. She stares down at Aigami and his Dark Cubic Lord with a look of both gentleness and determination in her eyes.

 **Dark Paladin Girl Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

'' **Dark Paladin Girl**?'' Ichi mutters, blushing red as that monster looks amazing. This is the power of Yugi's feelings with her? If so, it's incredible; no it's more than that making her smile brightly.

Aigami stares at this new monster actually worry, never aware Yugi has such a monster.

''My new Paladin gains the powers of a dragonslayer and a skillful magician. **Dark Paladin Girl** 's ATK increases by 300 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field and either player's Graveyard!'' Yugi explains raising his arm to the side with Aigami chuckling at such a stupid assumption, having no dragons in his Graveyard. ''So what?!''

Smirking now, Yugi reminds him. '' **Creature Ascension** is still in affect and all monsters in your Graveyard are still treated as Dragons.''

Aigami widens his eyes actually forgetting that. 9 Cubic monsters meant **Dark Paladin Girl** gains a 2700ATK boost. Along with Erika's **Dragon of Visions – Aisling** , that was another 300ATK.

''But I'm not done. Like I said, **Dark Paladin Girl** has gain the powers of Dark Magician Girl and beyond that, granting her 300ATK for each Magician monster in either player's Graveyard!'' Yugi adds smiling. Along with Berry Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl, there's also Chocolate Magician Girl, the monster Yugi had sent away previously by **Creature Ascension** , giving **Dark Paladin Girl** an extra 900ATK boost.

Aigami was actually shocked as now Yugi had a monster with an ATK of 6300, overtaking his power-up Dark Cubic Lord and he couldn't escape from this. ''No way!''

Even if he has the Spell, Cubic Wave, he fears this new Paladin monster could have a similar effect to that as Dark Paladin, negating a Spell's effect. He had no way out.

''Go **Dark Paladin Girl** , attack and destroy Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!'' Yugi commands, his eyes flashing red as his **Dark Paladin Girl** wields her sword with both hands. The sword begins to glow in darkish pink energy as he calls out. ''Super Magical Erupting Slash!''

 **Dark Paladin Girl** dashes towards Crimson Nova as she swings and fires energy slashes from her sword. The beams of magical energy slashed through the Dark Cubic Lord, locking the creature in place. The magical swordswoman yells as she gets closer and swings one mighty slash right through the Cubic. Crimson Nova remains hovering for a moment before it's split in half and instantly explodes.

The blast comes at a shock Aigami, sending him flying as he yells. He eventually crashes down like a rock, rolling before making a full stop with his Life Points dropped down to 0.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

 **Duel Screen: Winners… Yugi Mutou: 100LP & Erika Aoyama: 1600LP vs. Aigami: 0LP**

 **Dark Paladin Girl** winks at everyone before vanishing into light alone with Janne. Judai grins excitedly, knowing Yugi would win with Kurosaki dropping his jaw.

The cubes and light from the Dimension Duel vanishes along with the vortex as Ichigo, Jonouchi and Bakura soon finds themselves back to reality next to the group. Kurosaki startles by their arrival with Judai grinning to see them.

Yugi sighs as he suddenly drops on one knee, panting. Erika eyes him astonished, not believing he could have done it any better but Yugi could have.

" _Yugi added Kiwi Magician Girl and had Berry, Chocolate Magician Girl and the original Dark Magician Girl in his Graveyard. He could have won even if I didn_ _'t use my set cards._ '' Erika tells herself, just amaze how much better of a duelist Yugi is thinking that much ahead.

Even Judai understands Yugi's plan and just got energetic shouting it with a smile.''Yugi-san is the BEST!''

''Yugi-kun won Nya!'' Ichi shouts happily, rushing over and immediately hugs Yugi to his surprise, actually causing both to fall. She blushes embarrassed while Yugi, oddly enough, chuckles a bit eyeing her on top of him just happy to see her and the others safe. Jonouchi eyes them and sighs, not going to get mad well not right now.

The orange-headed Ichigo sweat drops, not at all getting what just happened. He really hates how they all almost died if not by Yugi winning some card game.

''I-I hate these card games.'' Kurosaki mutters hating this card game for kids.

''You'll get used to how intense dueling is.'' Judai tells him smiling. Kurosaki didn't believe him with a dismay expression by how much more crazier dueling is.

Bakura smiles with Jonouchi declaring, pointing his fist at a defeated Aigami. ''And that's why Yugi is the King of Duelists, the one and only true Duel King! Never forget that you bastard!''

Yugi gets up along with Ichi, eyeing the defeated Cubic duelist.

"Impossible…'' Aigami utters trying to get up not possible that even Crimson Nova wasn't enough. ''Even with the Dark Cubic Lord, I still lost?''

Yugi begins walking up to him, saying. ''It's over, Aigami-kun. Even if that thing is a Millennium Item-''

Aigami glares up at Yugi, already up on his feet with his arms dangling downward, as his Duel Disk reverts back to its original cube form and fires a beam at Yugi in hopes to erase him, only for the energy to pass through the tricolor head and negated by a burst of red fiery energy surrounding him.

''I won't let anything harm my friends.'' Yugi, standing in front of Aigami, says in an annoy voice as his eyes, underneath the shadow of his front hair, glows red dragon-like adding with a threatened tone. ''Nothing.''

Aigami sweats terrify, not aware of whatever this is what he's feeling from Yugi. It feels overwhelming and frightening, as he holds a card in his hand glowing.

''Nice one again Yugi! Now-'' Jonouchi is trying to say until suddenly the card in Aigami's hand flashes and something materializes in front of Yugi.

A large and upper body bulky robotic-like dark metal machine with large expanding arms with yellow round knuckles, floating bottom half with no legs and faceless roundish cone-like head with a strange red marking on its left side that resembles an eye appeared. It had strange red markings and large shoulders sticking out from behind as it tries to swing its punch at Yugi.

The tricolor head startles about to dodge this until Kurosaki, also seeing this, shouts grabbing on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. ''BAN-KAI!''

A burst of blue energy erupts and everything becomes too bright as the only things heard is a large metal tear and then a clash of blades.

Everything went fast but Yugi manages by some luck to see all this in surprise. Appearing in front of Aigami, protecting him from Kurosaki is a new person. Her form appears as an adult woman. She wears a skintight outfit consisting of coat with a sharp top, wide open hood as she wore a mask, long gloves and boots with strange markings on them to be seen and has a the ankh symbol on her chest. She manages to seemingly intercept and lock Tensa Zangetsu with a sword-shaped Duel Disk she's attached on. Both were only cross of the other as Aigami's Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel is shattered into pieces by Kurosaki's impossible slash and was about to strike Aigami as well if not by her.

''What the heck?!'' Jonouchi questions pretty confused what just happened. Momomiya gulps just as confuse, just seeing a bit what happened.

'' _I didn't even felt this person appearing._ '' Judai, Yugi and even Erika tells themselves mentally not feeling, sensing or seeing her coming except as of now. Even Kurosaki, gritting his teeth as he tries to push forward with his black blade, only saw her materialized herself in a similar way as Aigami.

The woman remains in her position, holding back the Substitute Shinigami even in his Bankai state. Kurosaki is forced to back away to his dislike.

''I'm amazed you appear the way you did, Prana.'' Aigami addresses the mystery woman who turns to look at him through her mask. ''You have nothing to thank me for, Diva. We must-''

''So you had a partner then huh bastard?'' The two turn to face the orange-headed Shinigami glaring at them and pointing his blade with both hands forward. ''Well then bring it! I'll defeat you both for-''

Kurosaki then pauses, startled as another figure appears from behind Aigami and this woman.

The male figure is hidden in a robe but what is obvious that his skin is darker than Aigami and could been seen he has spiky upward brown hair, brown eyes and a strange triangle shaped marking over his forehead much like Aigami.

''Diva, we should go.'' He warns Aigami who frowns upset, having a feeling their duel would get more attention.

Yugi is shocked but more by what these two just called Aigami. Diva, was that his name? He questions it, speaking to Atem telepathically. '' _That name again? Is that Aigami's true name?_ ''

Atem didn't answer as he feels a strange power from those two much similar like this Aigami but what's more this woman is more than what she seems.

''A-another one! Where are they coming from?!'' Jonouchi shouts very questionable of these people. Bakura remains silent much like Ichi and Judai who glares unease.

Smirking at his situation, Aigami then says to the woman with a wave. ''Another time then, Prana.''

The woman Prana didn't say much as he walks to join his hooded partner.

''Why do you know Shadi?!'' Aigami stops and turns, eyeing Yugi who asked him that. The tricolor head walks pass Kurosaki still in his guard as he says upset. ''The Pharaoh and I deserve to know that!''

Atem eyes his partner, agreeing he wants to know as well but he was clearly mad that Aigami would leave without answering any questions. With what happened with Light Yagami, Yugi doesn't want another enemy that could harm his friends again besides the Dark Lord.

''None of your concern. He wouldn't know the pain of loss.'' Aigami states only for Yugi to glare, lifting his Millennium Item by the chain up. ''Then why are you fixed in taking the Millennium Puzzle from me!''

Aigami eyes him and glares coldly as he states. ''To create my future and allow the Darkness to end this world.''

This irritated Yugi, not wanting to hear anymore codes or stuff he doesn't understand.

''What Darkness? I'm not-'' Yugi begins losing his patience as he tries to pull out his Dragon Sword, not letting Aigami leave without a clear answered… until the moment his right hand grabs on the handle, that same hand is stopped by another.

Gasping, not even feeling what appeared to his view or the others, looks up. Yugi stares in shocked to see him. It was the same man, hidden in some kind of knight helm-like mask, covering his entire face and eyes as he worn a long black trench coat. Only his gloved hand is seen, holding in place Yugi's sword hand.

'' _You!_ '' Yugi gasps, his eyes glowing red remembering him. It was during Christmas when the aliens made an attack and accidentally almost killed Masaya. It was the time he first saw Ichigo cry so badly that he snapped and try to kill Kish; something Yugi never wants to ever do: To harm someone or lose himself. It's this man who appeared after Kish try to fight with a badly injury body and he stopped him without even moving a hand.

The masked man looks down at Yugi before turning to see the woman Prana.

Aigami sees this and smirks, a shame he'll have to leave the party but it was for the best.

''Until we meet again, Yugi Mutou.'' Aigami bids his farewell as he and his hooded partner vanished through an orange light. Jonouchi grits his teeth hating when the bad guy runs away.

''… Who the hell is that?'' Kurosaki questions now eyeing the masked man in front of Yugi. He's trying to read his energy and oddly feels… hard to say, a similar energy like Yugi's. Judai watches this also not sure who this guy is.

''He was that guy who stopped Kish that time!'' Ichi says not forgetting such a weird guy who basically stopped Kish without even laying a finger on him.

Yugi glares almost mad at the figure, stopping him from getting Aigami before he tries this again.

The masked man turns back to face the young Dragon Knight, releasing his hand off his.

''You are not ready to force that sword out against him or who he's allied himself with. Not yet or possibly not ever.'' The masked man states firmly turning around as he walks away. Yugi looks confused as they watch he and this Prana vanish as well.

''…'' The group is in silence, even Erika is stunned what has just happened.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'' Jonouchi yells not getting what was happening. Kurosaki sweat drops, more like two of them not getting this.

Yugi would also like know too. Many things have only become more unclear and unless he figures out why or what Aigami plans to do… he will never know. Atem remained silent, wondering as well who this ally that man was referring to. There was one thing clear; he didn't want Yugi to do something reckless. Is he an ally or…?

* * *

Left on top of a rooftop not far where the duel was, the mysterious woman named Prana looks at the direction of the man in the masked knight-like outfit, looking at as well.

''It was unwise of you to have gotten involved. If he was here, he would have killed you without a second though and your companions.'' The man tells her very ominous as if worry. Prana replies with her arms crossed. ''You're not wrong but I did it so Diva can listen to reason.''

The masked knight shakes his head, almost disappointed the way he moved his head as he says. ''He has picked his path, you have done yours.''

''… I still wish to save my brother before he is lost to me.'' Prana expresses concern, as if for a moment she sounds like a young girl. She eyes him as her body glows while she says. ''Even someone like you knows the value of protecting someone…''

The masked knight watches as the woman Prana reveals her form to be nothing more of a little girl. She has light tanned skin with bright brown eyes and long dark brown hair with golden jewelry like golden rings and a tiara. She wears a pink dress that partially exposes her shoulders, with an ankh symbol on the middle, and each of her two locks are wrapped with two golden rings. Both her arms and legs also has golden rings on them, and she also wear purple sandals.

''Shadow Knight.'' The young girl, the same one watching Yugi with Aigami way back after the events of Reshef the Dark Being, says with a look in her eyes. The masked man, not even reacting as his name is revealed, stands firm and silent. ''…''

She eyes Shadow Knight with a firm stare back, not going to leave her brother in the darkness. Eventually, sighing, the masked figure turns back as his coat waves a bit.

''If you insist to involve Yugi, so be it but if he is harmed by your brother or it…'' The masked man by the name of Shadow Knight speaks, not turning his back as he walks into the dark shadows and finally says in a cold voice. ''You will regret it, Sera.''

The young girl, Sera, watches as the man has vanished within the darkness. Sighing, she looks up at the sky, hoping she could reach her brother and stop in his path of destruction before it is too late.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 **_Kuribohrn- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: At the end of the Battle Phase: You can discard this card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed by battle and sent there this turn; Special Summon it. When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target any number of "Kuriboh" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them.

 **_Curse of Dragonfire- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Field Spell Card on the field; destroy it. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

 **_Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: 1 "Buster Blader" + 1 Dragon-Type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot attack directly. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard. Change all Dragon-Type monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, also Dragon-Type monsters in your opponent's possession cannot activate their effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 ***Creature Ascension- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the start of your opponent's turn, change the Type of all monsters in your opponent's Graveyard. The selected monster Type cannot attack. If you destroy a monster by battle this same turn; add 1 monster from your Deck with the same Type as the monster sent to the Graveyard by this card's effect.

 ***Soul Shift- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards) for an attack: Return 1 monster you control to your hand, and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same or less ATK than the returned monster. Next your opponent must only attack monsters you control during this turn and you also take no damage. This card's activation and effect cannot be negated.

 ***Blessing of Hope- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Banish 2 ''Kuriboh'' monsters face-up on your field, hand or in your Graveyard: Draw 1 card. If it is a Spell/Trap Card, you can activate it.

* * *

 **Erika's new cards:**

 ***Vision of Creation- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 ''Visions'' monster you control; add 1 Ritual Monster and Ritual Spell with the name 'Visions'' in its name from your Deck or Graveyard.

 ***Ritual of Future Visions- Type: Ritual Spell Card**

Effect: This card is used to Ritual Summon " **Empress of Visions – Janne** ". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 10 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. If you have '' **Lady of Visions – Janne** '' in your Graveyard, you can Tribute monsters from your Field, hand or Deck.

 ***Empress of Visions – Janne- Lvl 10, ATK: 3100, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect**

Effect: This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, '' **Ritual of Future Visions** ''. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 10 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. While this card remains Face-Up on the field, it is also treated as Light-ATTRIBUTE. This card is unaffected by other card effects. Once per turn, excavate the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, negate the effects of all other cards currently on the field until the End Phase. If the excavated card was a monster and you guessed right; Special Summon it.

 ***Royal Scorpion Knight- Lvl 5, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1600 ATT: LIGHT, Type: Warrior/Effect**

 **(Previously used in Chapter 39 of Volume 1)**

Effect: This card is treated as an Insect-Type. This card can be Special Summon from your Hand during the turn you Tribute Summoned a monster with ''Scorpion'' in its name, except ''Dark Scorpion''.

 ***Mage of Visions – Tomo- Lvl 2, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: When this card is destroyed; draw the top card of your Deck and call its type (Monster, Spell, Trap). If you call it right, destroy 1 card on the field or in your opponent's hand. If not, banish 1 card on your field or hand.

* * *

 **Aigami's new cards:**

 ***** **Cubic Infection- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if you control 3 ''Vijam the Cubic Seed'' monsters; place as many Cubic Counters to all monsters that don't have a Cubic Counter (Monsters with a Cubic Counter cannot attack, also negate their effects.). A monster with a Cubic Counter this turn has their ATK and DEF become 0. During the turn this card was activated, your opponent set cards cannot be activated.

 ***** **Cubic Spore- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon as many ''Vijam the Cubic Seed'' from your Graveyard and if you do, place as many Cubic Counters to all monsters that don't have a Cubic Counter (Monsters with a Cubic Counter cannot attack, also negate their effects.). A monster with a Cubic Counter this turn has their ATK and DEF become 0. If you control 2 or more ''Cubic'' monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard; Tribute 1 ''Cubic'' monster and next all other ''Cubic'' monster(s) gains ATK equal to the ATK that the tributed monster had this turn until the end of this turn.

* * *

 **Card of the Day**

 **Yugi's Feelings for Ichigo's Love:**

 ***Dark Paladin Girl- Lvl 7, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Dark Magician Girl" + "Buster Blader"

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This monster is treated as a '' **Magician Girl** '' monster. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: Negate the activation. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type on the field or in either player's Graveyards. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster with " **Magician** " in its name in either player's Graveyard.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

With Soul Society aware of the Dark Lord's presence and latest Intel that Aizen is preparing something, the Gotei 13 prepared to send their ''best'' team to assist the Substitute Shinigami and have a talk with the Dragon Knight. Unaware by all, Aizen, meanwhile, prepares something out of pure curiosity to test just how strong could this Team Dragon Knight be.

Ichi eyes Yugi: Still mad about what happened? I'm fine now Nya.

Yugi eyes her: I-I know… but I don't want anyone to harm my friends. No one.

Ichi smiles and tries cheering him up: There-there Nya! We'll all be together because that's who we are Nya… I guess for now.

Yugi blinks: For now? What do you-

Ichigo K and Rukia rush in front of them: WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!

Ichi blinks: W-why Nya?

Rukia gulps: It might be too late. Damn it Renji, don't be an idiot-

Ichigo K: He's an idiot!

Rukia: NOT ALWAYS ICHIGO!

Yugi: … Ichigo-kun

Ichi: I know Nya. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Surprise Attack? Allies of Soul Society? Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! This should be annoying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I can't help myself but to make fanmade cards if the situation called… it did… but this is a LOT less than the ones I've pushed in in DKR with Volume 1… that was a train wreck and I wish to apologize for that.

Second, **Dark Paladin Girl** … you people knew I would do this and I had plans to use it on someone that would push Yugi to using it… just didn't expect to throw in **Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman** in it too. Anyway, with **Dark Paladin Girl** , I made her effect a bit unique to function possibly better than **Dark Paladin** but to an extent. Hope my readers like this. HURRY UP KONAMI! WE WANT THIS CARD NEXT TO BE MADE!

As for my plans to use Aigami, Sera… so on with Dark Side of Dimensions' plot… hard to say. Atem is here, Yugi is still if not a stronger badass, other stuff. I will say I have plans to return to this but like… WAY LATER, HUGE ARC. Yea, I didn't want to but with how I have things set up, it's for the best and it might make a few of you to like it, mostly **Jacob9594** with what we were talking about months ago… on a certain villain never truly introduce in Yu-Gi-Oh since his history is shrouded in mystery but enough to be like ''WHAT THE HECK, you're in-'' that's all I will say.


	32. 27: Allies of Soul Society?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 27 of the Third Volume and the new arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 27:** **Surprise Attack? Allies of Soul Society?**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The duel between Yugi and Erika versus the stranger Aigami continued as Aigami unleashed the true terror of his Cubic Monsters with the combination of Dimension Dueling and **Cubic Plateau** to overtake the two more than once, even at once thought he could defeat Yugi in an early turn but chose not to, revealing his intentions and his past so then Yugi can join him. Refusing to be with his friends and choosing their future with humanity, Yugi prepared a counterattack with Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. Erika followed, using her Inner Scorpion's energy to give her the strength to max out her monsters ATK and summon a new evolved Janne known as the __**Empress of Visions – Janne**_ _, to hit Aigami hard._

 _While that was happening, Ichi and Jonouchi were at the ends of being erased until the dirty blond-headed figured out how to get away from the distorted dimension by imagining where they want to be. Using this trick, they escaped, found Bakura pretty shaken and teleported to where the duel was happening._

 _No longer holding back, Aigami revealed the true terror of his Cubic monsters with the summoning of Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord. Along with his Cubic King-Emperor combo, Erika was near defeat while Yugi was hanging on life with a mere 100. Aigami prepared his final attack to Erika first but Yugi, both determined and encouraged by Ichigo's words, turns everything around by intercept the Dark Cubic Lord's attack and summoned a monster that holds his feelings for Ichi;_ _ **Dark Paladin Girl**_ _. With the power of Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader, stronger than both, Yugi's new monster defeated Crimson Nova and beaten Aigami._

 _Finally defeated and his friends saved, Yugi confronted Aigami to get answers from him as he tried to put an end to him only for Kurosaki, in his Bankai state, tries to slash him down but was stopped by the appearance of a woman named Prana. And to further make it odd, another figure who seemed to be more of an ally of Aigami appeared as the two tried to escape. Yugi tried to stop them but he himself was stopped by the knight-like masked man from before. Confused by his appearance, the man told him a few words before he and Prana left, leaving behind more questions than answers._

 _The masked man, referred as Shadow Knight, warned Prana was called Sera, to stop her pursuit of her brother and threatened her if any harm happened to Yugi._

 _What was all this about? Who is Aigami/Diva? Who does he work for? And what is really going on?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

Within the eternal night world of the Hollows, Hecho Mundo, inside the large sand fortress best known as Las Noches, a plot is happening in the making.

Alone in a dark room, Aizen smiles as a single light shines in front of him as figures begin to form before his eyes, howling like Hollows but different.

''Such majestic forms. You'll provide some results.'' Aizen tells himself truly amused by these new unique Hollows he had little time to work with. Arrancars would have been better but under these situation, he doesn't mind it.

''Aizen-sama.'' A voice speaks behind the former Shinigami who smirks.

Kamane Tosen, Aizen's third-in-command and most loyal comrade, has dark skin and dark brown braids that was let down. He has pupil-less eyes that were pale lavender that were covered by a band-like visor. He wears a single longer, white robe which included long white fingerless gloves, footwear and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. Kaname's Zanpakuto is suspended from a string-like attachment on the left of his robe. He knees down to his leader and the only man he can trust to achieve their goals.

''Speak Tosen.'' Aizen says in a polite manner, almost certain what he will say but knew what he would speak of.

Speaking his mind, Tosen speaks up still bowing. ''Aizen-sama, is it necessary to fight children who think they are in the side of justice?''

Aizen eyes him aware of Tosen's believe in justice; a trait he admires for a man who cannot see but values the difference between right and wrong.

''Your interest with Ichigo Kurosaki is one thing but now this boy, the son of that man Eli Mutou? What shall this accomplish?'' Tosen adds with his partly dislike on his master's obsession towards the human who was born as a Human, Shinigami, Hollow and-

''On the contrary, my interest on Yugi Mutou-kun is just as important as the Hogyoku.'' Aizen interrupts his thought with a shocking truth. Startled, Tosen looks up almost as if he knew where Aizen was looking at him.

Aizen smiles, spreading open his right hand to reveal a small bluish-purple orb contained within a multiple-sided crystal.

''Now I have a few creations to prepare.'' He tells Tosen, smiling quite ominous even though it was gentle and calm. ''So then my dear Espada can measure if this Team Dragon Knight is worth a challenge, in their words of course.''

Tosen nods, wishing to not step his bound to Aizen's reasons as he vanishes.

 **The following day** **…**

Kurosaki sighs as he finishes putting on his school uniform, ready to head out for another day of education. He grabs his strap bag and prepares to leave until suddenly his closet door suddenly opens up and Rukia shoots herself out of it already in her school uniform, declaring most confident. ''Well let's get going Ichigo!''

Ichigo stands stunned eyeing her, thinking she was still away in Soul Society.

''RUKIA-CHAN!'' Leaping at massive speed, Kon throws himself to his beloved raven-headed only for the very same slaps him with her leather case, slamming the stuffed animal on the wall. Kon grunts unconscious as he slides down slowly.

''WHEN THE HELL DID YOU CAME BACK!'' Kurosaki demands yelling not even feeling her entering his room or whatnot. Rukia eyes him pretty calmly and yet confused by his overreaction as she said. ''Last night, sneak inside. Sorry it took long. My report became longer after that stunt from that Dark Lord.''

Ichigo calms down sighing as he almost forgot that. That enemy of Yugi's, Dark Leader Dragon, threated to kill the old man Captain-Commander and all of Soul Society. To what reason Yugi gave him; the dragon has reasons and he's a bloodthirsty psychopath. He makes those he fought before tamed… except Grimmjow, those two are alike on the theme of destruction.

''Heard your school in Karakura is about to be repaired in a month. Have you told your new friends about that?'' Rukia questions, having gotten the news herself and wondering how her partner was feeling about it. Ichigo lowers his eyes, not sure about it. He and the others weren't sure. Uryu is fine returning, Orihime was sad because she liked Momomiya, Sado didn't mind, the others were glad to be closer to their homes.

Ichigo, in the other hand, wasn't sure after all he did with Yugi and the others, being part of Team Dragon Knight and actually, once in his life, felt like he's done stuff. He avenged the Hollow who killed his mother, he saved another dimension that homes ghosts, he's fought a crazy assassin, confronted a guy who uses a magical cube for a card game of death and he's got his taste of how dangerous the Dark Lord and his general are. That and getting to know Yugi and the others better made him feel… not bad. He liked the group, even though they were more unstable than his own. Regardless, this wouldn't change that they would still stick together, no matter what but after how Danny left, most of the group mostly Momomiya would feel sadden. He wasn't sure but he'll have to tell them soon.

Sighing, he answers Rukia honestly scratching the back of his head. ''I was getting to that. Doesn't change that we won't stop hanging out with each other.''

Rukia eyes him and smirks a bit, noticing how less grumpy Ichigo has been since hanging out with them, stating. ''Good! And perfect timing too, the others might be there already.''

''Yea, better tell-'' Kurosaki begins saying, not paying at first before he snaps with widen eyes. He looks at Rukia, grinning as the orange-headed knows exactly who she's referring about. ''OTHERS! Oh hell no Rukia, it better not be-''

''After what happened, the Captain-Commander granted permission to bring his personal elite squad-'' Rukia began informing him only for Ichigo to protest angrily. ''Aka them.''

Rukia gives him a narrow glare, almost telling him to not interrupt her, as she resumes. ''To be located near where the Dark Lord might do to harm Soul Society or the innocent.''

Kurosaki scoffs upset. It's bad enough he has to deal with crazy stuff and having explained Shinigami stuff to the others who half of them, mainly Naruto who assumes it's this Chakra, don't get. Now he has to present probably one of the worst examples of Shinigami he knows of… because they can be a handful. What's next?

''That and Ichigo, I've been informed that Aizen will likely make his attack and soon.'' Rukia, with a grim tone, adds startling the orange-headed again. Just hearing that guy's name pisses him off. He hasn't forgotten the first time he saw the guy way back in Soul Society and hasn't heard of him since the last Arrancar attack and his rematch with Grimmjow… which ended poorly.

''For that soul key thing?'' He asks which made the raven-headed Shinigami sweat drop of calm dumbstruck. ''The Oken… not sure.''

''What do you mean you don't know?! That's all that guy-'' Kurosaki complains, having been told that was what Aizen. In fact, he took that stupid stone thing Urahara put in Rukia's fake body just so Aizen would reveal himself in Soul Society to the world. Why wouldn't he try to get-

''Ichigo, he might go after Yugi.'' Rukia reveals to him, sounding almost hesitate about it.

Kurosaki widens his eyes a bit, surprised. He wasn't expecting that asking. ''Why?''

Rukia places her left hand over her chin, not exactly sure herself explaining. ''… Not sure. I was not told and I have no idea why the former captain would be interested on someone we have recently met.''

Ichigo sighs, just loving this day more. So Aizen is going after Yugi, a guy who can be concerned a nerd who plays a card game and happens to be this Dragon Knight and no one is telling them more. He did know one guy who would tell them something.

''Urahara-san might know.'' He says, certain the old shop keeper-former Shinigami Captain, would give them an answer. Rukia nods, wondering about that.

''Come on, I'm sure you haven't told the others about them yet.'' She insists with Ichigo agreeing. ''Sadly no and no telling what you told-''

Rukia suddenly gasps, almost aware what he was thinking and this freaked him out seeing her expression. ''AW COME ON RUKIA!''

''I FORGOT!'' Rukia panics, forgetting to tell them about what the rest of Yugi's team look like. She sweat dropped, adding out of curiosity. ''Want to take bets who will start a fight?''

''Renji and Jonouchi.'' Ichigo names as he had another on mind. ''Probably Ikkaku with his-''

Just not finishing the line, made them feel any better but rather becoming even more scared. They instantly run out from the house, heading out to the school before something really stupid happens.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

Yugi walks slowly to school, looking down as he eyes his feet. He isn't exactly sure what to feel. Not only did he have to deal with the Dark Lord and Light but now Aigami is another threat he has to deal with. There was no end and that scared him, thinking how many tricks Aigami will pull off until he takes the Millennium Puzzle off him.

Humming as she walked, Ichigo is heading to school when she spots the tricolor head and giggles.

''Morning Yugi-kun!'' She calls out to him waving with her arm. Yugi didn't seem to hear her as he continues walking. Ichigo blinks as she rushes over to his side.

''…'' Yugi didn't say a word as he proceeds in walking beside the red cherry head. Ichigo hums concern as she finally asks. ''So are you okay Nya? No hello from little me?''

Yugi blinks eyeing her. Ichigo eyes him back frowning with concern. ''Hmm?''

''Y-yep, peachy.'' Yugi finally speaks a little hesitate. Ichigo narrows her eyes almost upset which made him unease.

''We clarified that Peachy is when we're in a good-bad place.'' The red cherry head states as she only wants to say their favorite word when it's an awkward but nice moment. Yugi blinks not remembering that. ''Did we?''

Ichigo gives him a death glare which scared the tricolor head panicking, changing his words. ''R-RIGHT, we did.''

The red cherry head nods, going back to becoming worry for him and she has a feeling why he's like that. She asks him right away. ''You're still mad about that Aigami Nya? I would be too and still am. I'm going to get even Nya!''

Already imagining how she would kick and beat him up by crushing his nuts, Ichigo about it and making Yugi slightly uncomfortable. It isn't that but also the thought of when Aigami would appear and harm his love ones especially the person beside him worries Yugi more.

''… I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'' Stopping from her tracks, Ichigo eyes Yugi who said that. She eyes him, actually certain this is the first time he's ever said something close to admitting he wants to protect her. Smiling, Ichigo giggles to Yugi's confusion.

''What?'' He asks not getting her amusement. Ichigo smiled calming down as she eyes him with soft chocolate brown eyes. ''Masaya-kun had always told me the same and wanted me to stop being a Mew Mew. You act the same but not the same way Nya.''

Yugi blushes sort embarrassed to be compared to Masaya like that. He's not saying he didn't understand Masaya's reasons to worry but Ichigo is a lot tougher than him and he's seen it with his own eyes.

''Come on, I know you can take care of yourself but…'' He tries to explain, narrowing his eyes concern remembering how Aigami had duel and how determine he was to win. ''Aigami-kun, he wanted to duel me more than Erika-san and didn't care who he had to use to get me to duel him.''

Ichigo frowns admitting the guy was scary especially after what Judai and Kurosaki, even Erika, told her that he could have beaten Yugi, sort of. Shaking her head to even think such a thing, Ichigo instead says. ''You'll beat him Nya.''

Yugi frowns, wondering if he could. If he's not prepared or has nothing to counter Aigami's strategy, it would be game over. And Aigami wasn't his only other foe. What if Light goes after Ichigo as a means to break him? Or Dark Leader Dragon? Those thoughts made him scared for her and the others.

Ichigo groans having made it worst and then she had something. She grabs Yugi's hands as she eyes him passionate, correcting herself. ''No, we'll beat anyone, together Nya! If we get hurt or die trying; that's what partners are for Nya.''

Yugi blinks, not sure how to feel. Not upset, not confused… happy actually. He smiles, believing Ichigo's words. If they fought together, then they could beat anyone. That's the difference what people like Aigami, Light and the Dark Lord don't have; bonds.

Ichigo smiles as suddenly Yugi finds himself kissing her. She startles blushing red, not sure how to react as she kisses him back. They haven't kissed not since the night that they defeated Reshef and much like that night, the two were passionately in love doing this to the other. Ichigo lets out a small purr from her lips, kissing Yugi back. Their lips were soft for the other and felt wonderful.

Atem coughs, watching this in spirit form and blushing as he tries looking away. Yin-Yang Dragon chuckles seeing this too, feeling their host's feelings erupting stronger.

After about a minute, Yugi stops feeling refresh in a sense no longer worry about his doubts. He eyes Ichigo, blushing like a strawberry, as he tells her in a handsome tone. ''Thank you.''

The red cherry head just stands there, not awkward by the ''Thank you'', honestly she would say that too but how he said it. She turns away from the tricolor head, blushing very nervous as she replies shaken and loudly. ''S-STOP ACTING COOL HALF THE TIME NYA!''

Yugi blinks not getting it but smiles holding her hand. Ichigo blushes, feeling the warm of his hand over hers.

The two resume heading to school, holding the other's hand as they run together.

They manage to arrive a few minutes before the first bell rang but the two are stopped by a commission happening in the front gate.

''W-what's going on now Nya?'' Ichigo asks upset, certain it was Jonouchi's doing. Yugi hums as the two checked it out and much like Ichigo predicted it was Jonouchi and even Honda trying to kick a guy from entering the school.

''GET OUT OF HERE! I never seen you here before and I know everyone!'' Jonouchi yells furious at the guy who yells back just as angry. ''HEY! I'm a new student here!''

''Well then prove it!'' Jonouchi barks back kicking the stranger across the face only for the guy to grab his leg and pulls him down.

Yugi and Ichigo sweat drop at this along with Honda, Bakura and Anzu rubbing her head in shame.

''What's going on now?'' Ichigo asks looking to see Jonouchi beating some guy on the ground much like the other was doing too.

Anzu sighs not sure where to start so Honda clarifies it. ''Some guy was trying to blend within the school and well after we learned that Aigami wasn't who he seemed, Jonouchi is a little paranoid.''

Yugi frowns getting what Jonouchi meant. After how they had to explain to Anzu and Honda about the real Aigami, they were shocked about it.

''LEAVE WITH YOUR DAMN STUPID, FAKE TATTOOS!'' Jonouchi barks, getting up as he tries kicking the guy but he leaps himself before getting kicked. It was there that Yugi and Ichigo had a good look on the guy.

Unknown to the group and Jonouchi's mistake, he was attacking the Lieutenant of Division 6, Renji Abarai. He has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high, widow's peak ponytail. His upper body and forehead, though covered by some neat headgear-like visor, is covered in tribal tattoos. He wears a similar blue outfit for a Domino High student but unzipped.

''THEY ARE NOT FAKE TATTOOS, MORON!'' Renji barks back waving his fist angrily. Jonouchi snaps as he barks just as loud. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON, REDHEAD BASTARD!''

Renji snapped even further, barking furiously louder. ''I'M CALLING YOU A MORON, BLOND HEAD JACKA**!''

''OH THE GUY CAN CURSE BACK, STUPID HEADGEAR WEIRDO DOUCHEBAG!'' Jonouchi shouts louder-louder, slamming his forehead to the other with Renji pushing back barking louder than that. ''AT LEAST I'M WEARING SOMETHING COOL, BARK MOUTH S**T HEAD!''

Everyone else just stare unease seeing Jonouchi having a trash talk fight with some guy. To their unawareness, Judai, Ed and Naruto join the group having overhear this curse fight.

''And they say I have a temper when someone says something about my height. Which is tall!'' Edward points out glaring at Naruto who sweat drops eyeing the stranger muttering. ''This guy seems weird, like super weird.''

Judai would agree too, feeling spiritual energy in the same way he feels from Kurosaki and Rukia saying. ''Yea, like I can feel him and he's not a guy to say a lot of stuff to.''

''Well he's a talker like the Baka.'' Ichigo states pretty annoy about this. Yugi watches as he then felt another presence suddenly appearing behind the red haired fighting Jonouchi.

''Having trouble with this kid Abarai?'' A voice speaks up as Renji sweat drops stopping his arguing with the dirty blond-headed. Jonouchi gives a glare at who was behind him and almost gets blind by a ray of light shining above his head.

Shinigami of 3rd seat of Division 11, Ikkaku Madarame, stands behind his obviously unrestrained comrade. He is a tall and muscular man. He is bald and his eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. He carries a wooden sword over his shoulder, giving a firm look at Jonouchi.

"He has a friend?'' Honda utters kinda imitated by the guy. Jonouchi, however, isn't even afraid as he shouts at the newcomer and his hairless had. ''NO ONE ASK YOU BALDY!''

Renji drops his jaw as Ikkaku, twitching with a tightly pressed grin, snapped yelling back. ''I AM NOT BALD, I'M SHAVED!''

The others hum, not so sure about that. Even Judai thought he's bald.

''My, such violent words from ugly people.'' A new voice speaks up startling the others as another person appear right behind the other one.

Shinigami of 5th seat of Division 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa, stood behind his fellow and sadly partner of the same division. Other than his noticeable shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, he has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. Jonouchi and almost all of the boys and girls, even Judai, thought this guy has a feminine appearance.

"And most, no, all of them don't look at all beautiful.'' Yumichika proclaims with a judging look. Yugi and the group are left speechless not sure how to react although Naruto finds this guy annoying as he glares angrily.

''… Have you ever looked at yourself at a mirror and told yourself a hundred times you're beautiful?'' Edward questions pretty sure this guy was what he would refer as a pretty boy. Yumichika chuckles admitting he has. ''Maybe I have… for I am beautiful than you ugly bunch.''

This got to Naruto, about to hit the guy and ranting only to be restrained by Judai, Ed and Honda. ''GIMME AT HIM YA KNOW! I'LL BEAT HIS BUTT AND BREAK HIS TEETH!''

''This feels more awkward than normally.'' Bakura expresses as he sweat dropped eyeing Yugi who nudges his shoulders, not really sure what's going on either.

''Now-now boys, no need to harsh with these kids.'' Another voice now speaks up as the group turns and the boys on Yugi's group, even Judai, blush unease.

Lieutenant of Division 8, Rangiku Matsumoto, walks over pretty confident and sexual for her appearance. She has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. Her greatest appearance is her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. Even the female uniform she's wearing has been discarded of the ribbon and several buttons undone so that her ample bosom is shown.

Ichigo and Anzu both sweat, their mouths open, staring at those large chests and nothing like their own. It made them very anxiety and awkwardly jealous.

''W-whatever you say large floating bouncy castles.'' Jonouchi mutters, almost drooling hypnotize towards the jiggling chest.

''They're as huge as melons…'' Judai points out really astonished by the chest level but not much on the male sex-drive of wanting them. ''Like actual melons.''

Yugi blushes shyly asking the Elemental HERO duelist. ''Y-you don't see any girl as attractive, Judai-kun?''

Judai blushes by his hero's remark, laughing a bit. ''Haha. Now I wouldn't say that. Asuka is cute.''

''Who are you, bunch of weirdos?!'' Ignoring what they were talking about, Ed demands towards the off-sided group annoy of them already. Ikkaku looks down at the little kid telling him off. ''Hey shrimp, don't start giving out demand-''

The baldy of the group found himself in a dangerous zone, one Yugi and the others quickly back away, as Ed instantly swings and punches the one calling him one of his many hate words. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!''

''There Eddy goes again.'' Ichigo mutters hiding behind Yugi. Ikkaku backs away, brushing off the blow and smirks almost excited. ''Oh it's a fight then!''

''It sure is a fight and one I will win, cue-ball!'' Edward calls him back which startled the bald Shinigami, hating that name especially his lieutenant. He prepares to settle it with his real body and trash this kid into-

''Enough.'' A voice orders quite firmly which freaked Ikkaku slightly. Rangiku hums smiling, turning to see her small yet feisty captain walking forward. Toshiro sighs annoy wearing the same uniform except zipped up.

Yugi and the others eye this guy as the tricolor head oddly feels his aura but it was like dragon-like.

''Last we discussed, none of us would act until Kuchiki and Kurosaki appeared.'' The young captain reminds them causing the other male Shinigami to apologize. ''S-sorry Captain Hitsugaya sir!''

Naruto blinks recalling the little guy of the group that resembles in size like another shorty in their group. He wasn't wearing that kimono clothing but his spiky white hair and green eyes made him to remember.

''OH I REMEMBER YOU! I was going to compare your height to Ed's.'' Naruto begins saying almost excitedly about it only for him to be hit across the back of the head by a furious Edward, yelling. ''YOU DAMN NINJA IDIOT! I KNEW IT!''

The Shinobi groans in pain, rubbing his hurt head. Ed is still angrily mad ranting. ''GO ON, SAY IT! PRESS THAT BUTTON SO I CAN ZAP YOU INTO A FISH!''

''Don't give Ichigo-kun ideas.'' Yugi warns Naruto, noticing the sinister grin from Ichigo, licking her lips imagining Naruto as a fish. Judai sweat drops, not sure at times that the red cherry head would do something like that or not.

Toshiro approaches the tricolor head, having seen the boy during that connection Rukia Kuchiki made to speak with Kurosaki on this boy. He looked… rather normal minus his ridicules hair. Still, appearance can't be judge.

''Are you Yugi Mutou, the Dragon Knight?'' He asks him with a firm stare. Yugi eyes him and blinks before answering him with his own question. ''Are you and your friends Shinigamis like Rukia-kun?''

The other Shinigami eye him rather surprise mostly that he could tell. The others blink and then suddenly react in real surprise. ''T-They're what?''

Jonouchi sweats terrify looking back at the two who he's arguing with and they were grinning.

''Well-well, scared aren't we?'' Renji asks with a menacing grin. The dirty blond-headed gulps as he rushes behind Yugi and shouts from behind him. ''IF I HAD A MAGIC SWORD, I WOULDN'T BE!''

Yugi sweat drops, believing him while Ichigo didn't at all, thinking he's being scared.

''Then we won't go into details and introduce ourselves, OK.'' Rangiku suggests as her chests actually jiggle, making Jonouchi and Honda drool at sight.

''Um likewise.'' Yugi tries muttering not letting his old perverted nature from appearing again. Boy would his old self be all over that and the panties. Oh that thought scared current Yugi and Atem.

The groups proceed to introduce each other, confirming Yugi's suspicious they are Shinigami using those Giga bodies.

''It's nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya-kun.'' Yugi greets Toshiro who still calm as ice, raises an eyebrow by the way he used that honorific. ''Kun?''

Before the conversation continues, Kurosaki and Rukia arrive as fast as they could.

''SORRY!'' Rukia bows to the other Shinigami for her tardiness. Renji blushes not saying a word, more worry to let her know he wasn't in his best behavior.

''Well at least no one is bleeding out.'' The orange-headed Ichigo states noticing no one was dead before waving at the rest. ''Yo, Toshiro, everyone, long time.''

Captain Hitsugaya groans annoy by the Substitute Shinigami's countless times he's addressed himself and the other Captains by their first names. He eyes Yugi and speaks. ''I was wrong, I prefer the Kun honorific more than how you greet others, Kurosaki.''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Kurosaki questions almost upset. Rukia immediately whacks him behind the back, causing him to flinch before she apologizes once more. ''My apology Captain Hitsugaya-san, it was mostly Ichigo's fault.''

Kurosaki glares venomous by blaming this whole thing on him.

''Um…'' Yugi utters, causing everyone to eye him as he asks nicely. "I hate to ask but what's going on?''

Sighing, Toshiro then says with a serious calm look at the tricolor head and his friends. ''Very well, I'll explain then.''

Ichi and the others blink as Yugi is curious what this was all about until the school bell rang.

Sighing, Yugi and the others would have to wait later during lunch to learn what was really going on.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Naruto: At least no one got hurt, right Ed?**_

 _ **Ed: Don**_ _ **'t start with me idiot. I don't forget people calling me that name!**_

* * *

During lunch, Yugi and Team Dragon Knight minus Kurosaki already told of this are shocked to hear from their guests that Aizen is plotting something involving with the tricolor head. Naruto and Ed are present too and shock as well.

"BUT WE NEVER MET THE GUY BEFORE!'' Jonouchi and Honda protest along with Naruto, yelling that they have never met this Aizen whatever or what he wants with their friend.

"Why would this former captain of your organization want with Yugi?'' Ed questions the most relax pretty certain there was more to this.

''…'' There was silence from the other Shinigami, not having a clue with the child prodigy of a Captain answering honestly. ''No idea. The Captain-Commander, your human term as boss, did not explain why.''

Yugi blinks recalling that old man from that super neat 3D phone Rukia had made for Kurosaki before it was destroyed by the Dark Lord's fireball.

''But at any rate, _**Aizen**_ must not get whatever he wants and that includes the Oken.'' Toshiro states with a voice of hatred when mentioning that name. Yugi is one of the few who noticed that and the look he made. The others were more confuse whatever he is talking about.

''It's a spiritual item used to well, speak to the Soul King.'' Rukia explains to the group with her bunny figure images. Ichi purrs loving those images while the others, minus Judai, sweat drop, thinking they didn't made this situation serious.

''So a king of souls? Neat!'' Judai states grinning, wondering how the guy looks like. Probably a godly being that his very presence made him that much more god-like.

''It's not neat if _**Aizen**_ kills him and takes his place.'' Captain Hitsugaya states, having made the same distasteful voice mentioning that man's name.

Yugi eyes him wondering why he's saying it like that but he knew it was none of his concern or well probably his reasons as he instead thanks him. ''Thank you for telling us this, Captain Hitsugaya-kun.''

Toshiro grunts again, not like how the boy uses that ''Kun'' honorific again. Only Momo Hinamori has the right to call him such a thing but at the least he isn't calling him by first name, glaring at Kurosaki for a moment.

''I only did so because someone of your inexperience wouldn't last against what _**Aizen**_ has.'' He states making the same voice again, crossing his arms and giving a cold look at Yugi. The tricolor head sweat drops, not minding it since Kaiba does those all the time.

''And he used to be a respected Captain… much like two others who joined him.'' Rangiku states almost hesitate, thinking of someone as she did and obviously it was Gin. Ichi and even Anzu blink wondering what made her sound sadden.

''He has an army of Hollows.'' Renji expresses annoy by the fact someone like Aizen who was respected to be evil and working with the very enemy all Shinigami shouldn't even allow. Ichigo nods agreeing.

''And the Espada.'' Toshiro adds with a firm look as Yugi and Ichi startle having recalled that name before from the orange-headed Shinigami when they learn about each other's secrets.

''You mention them before Kurosaki-san?'' Yugi asks the orange-headed Ichigo who nods with a concerning look. ''Yea, for good reason; those guy are insanely strong.''

''They're Arrancars, Hollows that transformed into human-like form and are superior to regular or even more powerful Hollows especially the Menos Grande.'' Toshiro states, having fought one of them before and even though he got the upper hand, without Bankai; he wouldn't have won. Renji and the other Shinigami would agree, especially Rukia briefly touching her stomach when that Espada Ichigo fought thrust his arm right through her. ''But these Arrancar are more powerful, rivalry up to Captain-Level Shinigami.''

''…'' The group of Team Dragon Knight is silent with this discovery, almost not sure what to think of this. Yugi, however, as tensed the others were, couldn't help himself but disagree stating. ''I don't care.''

This startled the group eyeing the tricolor head and his determine purple eyes.

''We'll beat them, regardless who they are.'' Yugi declares with a calm voice, believing regardless of how strong this man and his army are. ''I'll find a way and beat this Aizen-kun, regardless of how strong he is. Besides, I want to ask him something too if I ever meet him face-to-face.''

The other Shinigami, even Kurosaki, takes that in surprise. Even Ichi and the others were startled that Yugi would want to speak or even meet a guy like this Aizen the way he described it.

''Only a fool speaks like that without first experiencing his strength.'' Toshiro states firmly giving a look at Yugi. The tricolor head blinks oddly getting what the captain means and chuckles nodding. ''Haha, good point.''

Captain Hitsugaya glares even more narrow at the boy for that remark, not sure he understands the risk the tricolor head has said. Kurosaki sighs as he explains to the young captain. ''Don't mind him Toshiro. Yugi just happens to think like that.''

''If you so Kurosaki.'' Toshiro said annoy giving a glare at him. ''Regardless, we'll remain here to confirm if _**Aizen**_ will make that move so we'll be prepared.''

Yugi nods thinking the same.

''Sure Nya… just don't make us forget this ever happened like how Rukia-'' Ichi begins rambling on about the time Rukia almost made her forget the whole thing about Shinigami and so on until Rukia leaps in and interrupts with a fake laugh. ''Um haha, don't mind Momomiya-san, she's like that.''

Yugi sweat drops as the redhead pigtail utters out remembering that time and her terror. ''B-but you were going to do that to-''

''HAHA! VERY FUNNY! Let's go to classes!'' Rukia laughs louder grabbing Ichi by the hand and pulls her towards the classroom. Yugi sweat drops more.

''What the lady said.'' Jonouchi states running off. Naruto nods not wanting anything to do with school. ''Best we head out too.''

Ed sighs as the two left the premise. The group slowly left to their classes as Yugi eyes the young captain, wondering about something he felt from him.

''Um…'' He tries calling him as Toshiro turns to face him coldly. ''What do you need?''

''Can I ask you something after classes?'' Yugi asks him, wanting to confirm his suspicious. The captain just eyes him and then walks away towards the classroom, but he never said they wouldn't talk. Yugi just smile a little as he walks to his own classroom.

 **Hours later** **…**

Classes were over as everyone went their ways. Jonouchi gives a look at Renji knowing he kinda went overboard accusing him for someone he wasn't.

Sighing as he rubs the back of his head, Jonouchi apologizes to the redheaded. ''Sorry for insulting you and your fake tattoos.''

''THEY'RE REAL!'' Renji proclaims angrily towards the dirty blond-headed. Jonouchi shrugs his shoulders, didn't knew that. Kurosaki, however, whistles looking away causing the redhead Shinigami to sweat drop. ''No, you weren't-''

Coughing, Ichigo replies slightly nervous. ''I thought they were fake too the first time we met.''

Renji drops his jaw almost instantly causing Jonouchi to laugh at this.

''Well thanks a lot Ichigo, now people will assume I have fake tattoos.'' Renji mutters sounding greatly defeated and humiliated.

Kurosaki grunts seeing him this depressed as he tells him. ''Don't be a worrywart.''

''Yea, stop being a wimp, Abarai.'' Ikkaku adds frustrated by his need to show his body markings are real than fake. Ed nods firmly as he said in agreement. ''Yea, listen to the bald head.''

''IT'S SHAVED!'' Ikkaku snaps with an insanely mad face. Edward stares at him unfazed as Judai questions with a small grin. ''You sure? Because shaved people would start growing hair or signs of hair.''

Ikkaku just stares empty, not having a respond to that other than the same old thing.

''Well, even the most unattractive humans are smart enough to notice that.'' Yumichika states somewhat impressed by Judai's clever words. Naruto grunts still angry by the guy's term of words of calling everyone else not handsome or pretty and instead ugly.

''Do you have to call everyone ugly or otherwise?'' Honda asks with the same look of distaste too. Yumichika eyes him and replies quite frankly. ''Oh of course not, I only judge them by the way they present themselves or otherwise their skills.''

''Even women?'' Naruto questions with a look as the Shinigami nods, believing all must otherwise act in their sense of beauty and under his exact view if not they're ugly and worthless; regardless of gender. ''Especially women.''

Naruto stares at him and then forms a devilish smirk, preparing to make a hand seal. However, Judai quickly stops Naruto from trying something stupid that would otherwise make things very unease like his _**Sexy Technique**_.

''Haha, good to know.'' Judai says grinning as he avoided a serious scenario that would have ended not great. Naruto hums upset, really wanting to show off his best technique.

''I like you bunch… even though we started as hating the other.'' Jonouchi states with a small grin, liking them to some extent. Ikkaku scoffs at his remark saying. ''I don't care what you say until I see you fight.''

Jonouchi gives off a serious look before saying mad with a tempting smirk, preparing his fists. ''Oh is that so? Well then I hope you can fight with your fists then use your magic sword.''

''That's a challenge?'' Ikkaku questions with a sinister grin, eager to fight this human even if he fights him without his Zanpakuto. In fact, it would be fun. Jonouchi nods very determine about it. ''Big one!''

Ed sweat dropped unease by those two. Before anything happened, above them, out of thin air, a dark portal in the form of a mouth rips open from space-time, revealing three figures inside. It soon followed by an echoing roar that the group all heard.

''D-do you guys feel that?'' Honda nervously asks as the three Shinigami along with Judai feeling something very bad coming in fast.

Crashing just in front of them were the demonic black, white-masked face Hollows. One of them has the appearance of a bulky, fatten humanoid-like bear creature with its teeth sharper as well as its claws. The other has the appearance of a mantis with scissor-like blade arms.

The group is mostly gasped especially Jonouchi and Honda. ''Oh crap.''

''Finally! Some action!'' Renji states smirking pulling a Mod Soul pill with Ikkaku grinning actually wanting this, pointing at the mantis-like Hollow. ''I GET THAT ONE!''

Ichigo sighs pulling out his Substitute Shinigami Badge. Honda and Jonouchi gulp as suddenly something crashes behind them. They turn slowly and panic as it was another monster. This Hollow had the appearance of a humanoid toad except with teeth, large ones and very large legs.

They run away with Yumichika sighing eyeing the very form of this Hollow. ''Another disgusting Hollow.''

Naruto has a narrow look, eyeing the Hollow and not glad it looks like a toad reminded of his _**Summoning Technique**_.

''I fought with a giant Toad and became his minion.'' He says practically normal, leaving Yumichika very stunt by what he said. ''… Huh?''

The spiky blond-headed sighs as he instead says with a glare at the Hollow, pulling out his Kunai and ready to fight. ''Look, let's fight it before I change my mind, ya know!''

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Ichi sweat drops, never imagining she would meet well… someone as fun and yet too spirited like Rangiku. Not only was she lazier than her in class, resulting with the red cherry head to do most of her work for just feeling bad and she even gave her money and then she used it to buy booze. Who knew?

''You're quite the cute gal, Ichigo-chan!'' Rangiku expresses with a silly, drunk-like face as she hugs the red cherry head sweat dropping more. Ichigo nervously replies ''Um… thank you Nya? I'm surprised no one noticed how much of a woman you are compare to the other girls, Rangiku-chan.''

Rangiku grins at her sweet way of talking as her chests jiggle almost not on purpose. ''Oh I have my ways.''

Ichigo blushes more unease. Anzu stares very uncomfortable, almost wishing Mai is here just to see how much awkward would things get. The female lieutenant Shinigami grins at the brunette's face as she shows her breasts face forward to her. ''Oh? You girls jealous because of these?''

Anzu sweat drops even more unease protesting. ''There's more to having breasts than-''

''I wish mines were slightly bigger Nya.'' Ichigo expresses almost upset as she looks at her own chest. Anzu just stares at her with disbelieve. ''Seriously?''

''A Shinigami needs no such things-'' Rukia expresses seriously though her cheeks were blushing a bit, recalling how people have said she's a flat chest compare to someone like the lieutenant. ''Though it would be nice to have them too, a bit.''

Anzu sweat drops more awe and awkward by this. ''Geez.''

Yugi hears all this very awkward with the breasts thing and he used to be perverted about Anzu's panties when he was younger. How weird he's changed though he still wonders but towards Ichigo. Just the thought made him sweat.

Bakura is no different trying to look away even more nervous.

''I guess girls really can understand stuff without getting completely perverted.'' Yugi asks nervously eyeing Toshiro, walking forward with the same cold shoulder. ''…''

''Is he mad at us?'' Bakura whispers to Yugi, having a feeling the captain doesn't like talking.

The tricolor head eyes Toshiro, feeling the sadness and coldness of his aura. It wasn't evil like Deep Blue but sad if not holding back his anger towards something/someone and he can guess who it could be.

''Captain Hitsugaya-kun, can I ask you something?'' Yugi tries reaching him only for the young captain to reply not turning back. ''If you're interested to know about me, I'm not.''

Yugi figured as much as he says trying to understand his reasons. ''I wouldn't ask stuff that would otherwise bother the privacy of others.''

Toshiro didn't reply as the tricolor head sighs. He pulls out his Duel Monster cards. Bakura sees that and sighs smiling seeing him still like his cards scanning.

''I'm just curious about your-'' Yugi tries to say as the captain turns briefly by what he wanted just in time to see the human child scanning a strange deck of cards. Toshiro frowns almost annoyed as he demands. ''What are you doing?''

''Hmm?'' Yugi lifts his eyes stopping in scanning through his deck. ''Sorry, I sometimes play around with my Duel Monster cards.''

''A game?'' Toshiro questions firmly with the tricolor head nodding with a smile. ''Yup!''

The captain frowns more annoyed than he had hope, turning his back away. ''Childish.''

Yugi blinks more confused by the captain's sudden disgust towards his cards. Even though Duel Monsters is meant to be played by children, he never thought one would hate this card game. He puts away his deck stating. ''I'm not familiar with the ages of Shinigamis but you still look like a child. Right?''

Those words got to Toshiro, grunting as he hated to be called or compared as a child. He was once that, but that was many centuries ago.

''I advise you to not call me such a thing the next time you mention it or your friends.'' He tells Yugi with a cold, tightly teeth voice. The tricolor head blinks more startle if not one-sided by his attitude.

''It's not a bad thing to be a child.'' Yugi expresses, smiling a bit reminded of how his childhood was. It was during that time that he felt the saddest but also the most happy too, expressing it. ''It's how I learn of sadness but amazing things. Regardless, I wanted to ask you about your Zanpakuto.''

Ignoring most of what the human said, Toshiro did hear the part about his Zanpakuto responding firmly. ''What about it?''

Yugi eyes him resuming his words. ''Well I'm new to my powers but I'm able to sense your sword's aura and I want to ask if it's-''

Before he got the chance to ask, Yugi suddenly startled as his eyes begin to glow red. He looks up and immediately spots a Gargante open up above him. Bakura looks up to join him terrified at what he was looking at. Toshiro startles in shock looking up too as did Rangiku and Rukia.

Anzu and Ichigo blink looking up too and panicked seeing it too. ''Oh no.''

Coming out from the portal were two Hollows, different than the ones Yugi and Ichigo had faced before.

The first Hollow has the appearance of a demonic dog with sharp fangs and claws with almost 14 bone-like tails.

The second Hollow has the appearance of the medieval Ichneumon, a weasel or mongoose. It resembles the creature with the long spiky hair and claws but along with that it had larger ears and was much thinner.

''Not again Nya.'' Ichigo sweat drops nervously.

''It seems you'll get a chance to see my Zanpakuto then.'' Toshiro tells Yugi, pulling out a Mod Soul pill.

''Yup…'' Yugi mutters discomfort as he couldn't help himself but feel like this wasn't going to be easy by the appearance and aura of those Hollows. ''This won't be fun.''

Can Team Dragon Knight and the other Shinigami handle these odds?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Hollows appeared created by Aizen as a means to test Team Dragon Knight as they with their Shinigami allies try to fight them off. Can they win this?

Yugi: I want to say this is this Aizen-kun's doing.

Ichi: I agree Nya but you don't think the others are under attacked too right?

Jonouchi: AW GOD WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A BEAR!

Ichi sweat drops: Kurosaki-kun, you do today's intro Nya.

Ichigo K sweat dropped: Y-yea. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Heavenly Dragons! Battle of the Mutant Hollows!

Ichi: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Let's beat these lost souls who need to be purified Nya!

Yugi: I kinda hope they are still alive in there.


	33. 28: Battle of the Mutant Hollows!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 28 of the Third Volume and the new arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 28:** **The Heavenly Dragons! Battle of the Mutant Hollows!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Ichigo tried her best to help Yugi not worry with the growth of enemies and concerned himself of the bonds they and the others have to guide him through all this. Taking her advice by heart, Yugi followed it as the two would encountered the others who were not aware making a problem happened._

 _Jonouchi was prevented a guy he had never seen before inside the school unaware this certain person was Renji of all Shinigami as well as the appearance of Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Toshiro; the very same Shinigami team assembled to assist in protecting Karakura Town as they were reassigned by the Captain-Commander to communicate with the Dragon Knight._

 _Kurosaki and Rukia, aware of this, arrived shortly after as they explained to Yugi and the others that Aizen is plotting something and towards the Dragon Knight. Yugi refused to be scared of him or his army as a testament to the bonds of his friends._

 _As both unique humans and Shinigami got along with the other than when they first met, this moment was interrupted when Aizen created and send new unique Hollows to test the strength of Team Dragon Knight._

Can our heroes be able to fight off these threats with their new allies?

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Judai whistles as he, Ed, Naruto, Jonouchi and Honda are in a middle of a bad situation along with the three male Shinigamis, confronted by three pretty frightening Hollows. Edward did not believe this nonsense that breaks his sense of logic. Glad Al wasn't here or else he might accept this.

"Why are these things here of all places?'' Judai questions being the calm one of the group this time. Kurosaki has no clue as he slams his Substitute Shinigami Badge on his chest and his real body drops on the ground while his Shinigami form comes out. He starts saying pulling out Zangetsu from his back. ''Oi, did you guys-''

Renji swallows the pill first followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika as their fake bodies drop while their real bodies, their Shinigami forms, emerge out.

Renji is in his Shinigami state, wearing the traditional Shinigami clothing.

Ikkaku wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals.

Yumichika wears the standard Shinigami uniform with some customization. An orange piece of clothing sits on top of his uniform around the neck, which covers most of his chest that would otherwise be exposed by his uniform. This is connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under the much looser fitting sleeve of the uniform.

''Don't have a clue.'' Renji responds pulling forward his sword from its red colored sheath. It's a typical katana that had a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design and a red handle.

''And I couldn't careless!'' Ikkaku yells wielding an ordinary katana which was already out while also wielding his sheath like a second weapon. The tsuba of his sword is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end.

Yumichika sighs as he pulls out his own sword. It's also an average katana that had a bronze tsuba shaped like a cross, purple hilt-wrapping and fuchsia-colored sheath.

Ikkaku makes the first move coming at the bear-like Hollow with Renji charging at the mantis one.

The Hollows howl as the mantis blocks Renji's sword slash, trying to behead him but he ducks and performs a knee kick on the Hollow's chest. Renji then swirls his sword over his head and swings downward right through the Hollow's body but it dodges way too fast for him to react. The Hollow then swings again with its blade-like arms but Renji intercepts with his sword, only pushing him backwards.

Ichigo watches annoyed, knowing that idiot needs help and how bizarre the Hollow is acting. It was like it's smarter than it looks.

"Howl!" Renji shouts, not having a choice but to go all out as he places his other hand over his sword's flat-side and swings to the tip. As it did, the sword transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. ''Zabimaru!''

Renji immediately swings his sword and to the others shocking surprise the sword extends almost like a whip and almost hits the mantis-like Hollow except it blocks with its blade arms. Renji, however, smirks as he whips a second and third time during the first block and manages to slash the Hollow on two spots, blood of its cut parts bleeding out.

''IT'S LIKE A WHIP!'' Naruto utters out very amazed. Ichigo nods having his encounters with that thing explaining. ''Renji's Shikai whips like a snake and hits hard and sharp.''

He then, however, frowns noticing the Hollow isn't screaming or reacting to the pain it just received. He's not the smartest guy but he knows this was off.

''What's wrong freakshow? Was that all you-'' Renji taunts the Hollow pretty confident, extending back his sword before launching it forward like a whip again to slash its chest in half… except the Hollow instantly appears right behind him to his shock.

Renji panics as he tries to dodge but only gets so far as the Hollow slashs his back. He grunts, turning back to his shock just how fast it moved for a normal Hollow.

''W-what the heck?'' Honda utters, not sure what he saw even happened.

Ikkaku, in his own fight, smirks trying to slash the bear-like Hollow as it intercepts and parries with its sharp claws. The bald Shinigami then times it right and swings with his sheath, stopping the claws and then proceeds to slash off the arm of the Hollow. It hit… but to his shock, his sword couldn't cut through.

''What?'' Ikkaku mutters as then the Hollow pushed forward and slashes him across the chest. Ikkaku moves just fast enough he only receives small scratches than a deep wound but it pisses him off.

''Baldy and fake tattoo aren't half bad but these things are hard to kill.'' Jonouchi states annoy he's not kicking these monsters in the face. Naruto nods thinking the same as he adds watching Yumichika only dodging since his toad-like Hollow is hopping too many times and too quick to slash it. ''Neither is the weirdo with the flower eyebrow.''

Yumichika hears that and begins yelling almost disgusted by such insulting name coming from the jumpsuit human. ''HOW AM I THE WEIRDO?''

The others sweat drop while Ichigo remains quiet, watching how these Hollow weren't normal.

Renji is beginning to get frustrated as now his Hollow is evading his whips unlike before. This is getting to him.

''Don't mock me!'' The redhead Shinigami shouts trying to get close with a close range slash. The Hollow evades once more but this time Renji keeps an eye on it and points with his left hand, charging a small sphere of red energy.

''Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! _**HADO #31: SHAKKAHO!**_ '' Renji chants loudly, firing the sphere in the shape of a small beam at the Hollow, thinking if he can just pierce his mask or the chest, he might do some damage and weakened it. However, the moment the beam got close the Hollow reacts and swipes if into nothing with its blade arms. Renji panics gritting his teeth not liking this as the Hollow slams his blade arms across his chest and sends him back onto a wall. Even though they didn't slash deep, it still hurt.

Ikkaku isn't doing any better as all of his slashes couldn't deep enough.

''Damn this freak.'' He curses annoyed as he backs away. Frustrate, Ikkaku tries to avoid using his full strength unless he really needed it but the Hollow is also getting to his nerve.

''If I could at least hit you then I wouldn't use this!'' He shouts at the creature. He swings with his sword and slides into his sheath by slamming on its hilt as he shouts. ''GROW!''

The sword along with its sheath glows as the sword transforms into the form of a spear with a wax wood shaft with the pommel having a red horsehair tassel. He holds it with both hands smirking. ''Hozukimaru!''

Ed drops his jaw, not sure how a sword becomes a spear but then again; logic doesn't apply to these Death God physic law breakers.

''Now you force my hand!'' Ikkaku shouts launching forward and extends rapidly with his spear right at the Hollow's face. However the monster moves its left paw and intercepts it as the spear hits the paw but didn't go through. And then it swings with one paw and bashes the Shinigami back, leaving claw holes on his chest bleeding.

Ikkaku gasps annoyed momentary as he starts unleashing multiple thrusts as the Hollow uses its large arms and even its chest to absorb the piercing strikes as they all didn't even fazed it.

''The monster absorbs the stab?'' Jonouchi utters in shock, expecting that spear would go through the thing but didn't even felt it. Ed hums studying this and states. ''Since it's flabby, the thing's body can absorb such blows. ''

The concerning part of Edward coming up to that was as if it was meant to absorb something larger than a spear, looking at Kurosaki.

Ikkaku pants a bit smirking, not expecting he'll have to take this thing serious as he shouts. "Split!"

His spear glows and now took the form of a three-section staff or a Sansetsukon. Naruto and Judai gasps amaze. The Hollow howls as it charges forward but it is exactly what Ikkaku wanted. Smirking, he swings one part of his weapon like a flail just as the creature got close and stabs it but the attack is absorbed again.

Ed sees it too confirming this thing is capable to literal sponge psychical attacks.

The Hollow howls as it slashes an unprepared Ikkaku across the chest and most of his arms hard as the slashes were now deep. He coughs backing away with his weapon beginning to be torn apart from just trying to strike the demonic soul.

''These Hollows are the ugliest things I've seen.'' Yumichika declares struggling to even land a blow and instead evade each one with great annoyance. ''This one the worst.''

The toad-like Hollow tries striking the Shinigami with a long tongue as Yumichika once more evades but then was slashed down by the creature's claws.

Truly bored of this kind of foe, Yumichika raises his sword as he runs his free hand over the length of its blade, chanting. "Bloom."

His Zanpakuto begins to glow a white light and transforms. It immediately takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade that combined both a falx and a khopesh while the hilt and tsuba remain the same. Once complete, the new weapon splits into four identical and evenly spaced blades.

''Fuji Kujaku!'' Yumichika declares revealing his Zanpakuto's Shikai. The toad-like Hollow couldn't care less as it shot its tongue so fast and quick on the angles, hitting Yumichika across the left arm that it broke its joint. He gasps in horrible pain, not expecting to confront such a disgusting and frightening Hollow like this.

The Hollow then croaks, hopping towards the injured Yumichika but it back away as a Fuma Shuriken almost hit it. Naruto slides beside the hurt Yumichika, glaring focus.

''It moved really fast and evades just as quick!'' Naruto stated firmly, pretty unease how this thing could give a certain giant toad, Gamabunta, trouble.

''Ugly nuisance Hollow.'' Yumichika curses angrily trying to move his broken left arm but it wasn't going to be easy. Naruto nods humming as he says. ''Let's worry about name calling it after we beat it up, flower eyebrow.''

Forming an angry mark by that ugly name again, Yumichika protests even less calm due to his injuries. ''That is not my name!''

Naruto rolls his eyes not in the mood for this declaring as he forms his cross-finger hand sign. ''Yea-yea, let's focus on the fight. _**SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Puffing into smoke, at best 15 Shadow Clones of Naruto emerge all pressing one of their fists into their other palm hand. The Hollow sees this and howls coming at the two.

Renji is still trying to whip his Hollow opponent with no effort as the mantis-like Hollow dashes at him when the least vulnerable, raising its arm blades to slash him up.

''Come out, Elemental HERO Neos!'' Judai shouts, quickly activating his Duel Disk, drawing his top card without looking at it and summons Neos. The Elemental HERO from Neo Space comes at the Hollow and punches it back before it could chop off Renji in half.

''Nice!'' Judai calls out grinning with Renji scoffing mostly embarrassed he needed help. ''I could've done that!''

Ed sighs seeing Ikkaku not able to handle his bear-like Hollow foe and sighs.

''Guess we're doing this then. Fine by me!'' Ed shouts running forward and claps his hands. Sparks fly out as he slams them on the ground and transmutes a wave of multiple earth fists at the Hollow, hitting the creature on every spot. Ikkaku startles pretty shock but for a moment just as the bear-like Hollow howls, slashing though the earth fists with its claws, breaking free and receiving no damage.

Edward scoffs not surprise. ''Guess it'll take more than that.''

Jonouchi watches this REALLY wishing he brought his Duel Disk as he curses out of frustration. ''Damn it! Why didn't I bring it?! I never bring it when we need the help.''

''We'll probably do fine if Ichigo HELPS US!'' Honda calls out the orange-headed, getting his best friend's rage. Kurosaki rolls his eyes wanting to help, heck he would… but the redhead Shinigami made it clear he didn't want the help. Luckily that didn't mean he couldn't make a call.

''Hey, Renji says he's got this but I did call for help.'' Ichigo lets them know. That didn't encourage Honda's relief but he did know one thing; Yugi would have showed up and be all Dragon Knight and beat down the bad guys.

''We won't need it once Yugi and Momomiya come and-'' He begins to say only for Jonouchi, just getting a text from the other Ichigo and sighs upset interrupting. ''Yea, they ain't coming.''

 **Elsewhere** **…**

The redhead pigtail Ichigo sighs on the other side, having text the only person of the group that has a cellphone and not one from the future that they needed some help but they were in the same problem like them.

''Well I try Nya.'' The red cherry head mutters looking at the very scary dog-like Hollow in front of them. Bakura gulps pretty much about to wet himself to see more demonic things that can kill him.

Rukia thinks to herself that this seems quite unlikely for Hollows to gather in groups unless by a reason or if something or someone is controlling them. What's more was the fact that these Hollows attacked when they were far from the others making it hard for them to join forces and attack like a large group.

''This was planned as if to separate us from the others.'' The raven-headed Shinigami states swallowing a pill and her fake body drops as the real Rukia in her Shinigami form emerges out.

''Well it worked.'' Anzu states the obvious. Ichigo frowns, not going to sit around grabbing onto her Mew Pendant Necklace.

''Not for long Nya! Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!'' Ichigo shouts, kissing her pendant as it glows brightly and quickly emerges out as the cat girl heroine herself.

Rangiku leans her head quite surprise and grins now getting why this human girl seems fun; she's part cat and for once not one that in't annoying unlike her Zanpakuto.

''Doesn't matter Nya! We'll beat it!'' Mew Ichigo purrs out smiling, pointing her finger at the Hollow pretty confident. Rukia smirks at her cockiness pulling out her Zanpakuto in agreement. ''We can handle this without the others.''

''Indeed we can ladies.'' As a burst of energy came from behind, Rangiku emerges grinning in her Shinigami form, grabbing both Mew Ichigo and Rukia but the shoulders. She's dressed in the garb typical of Shinigami though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakuto behind her back.

The cat girl blushes seeing her large breasts up close and really turns red like a strawberry getting very nervously.

"R-really Nya? They're… y-yea…'' Ichigo mutters less determined and brave, focusing her attention at the chest until Anzu calls her out sweat dropping. ''Ichigo, focus!''

Snapping out, Mew Ichigo nods serious still blushing red. ''R-RIGHT NYA!''

Rukia sighs as she positions her Zanpakuto in front and begins twirling it counter-clockwise.

''Dance.'' The young Kuchiki chants as Ichigo watches her swords transforms into the pure white sword with the very long white ribbon like before. ''Sode no Shirayuki!''

The cat girl is a little relief Rukia isn't holding back and follows her lead by charging at the Hollow, giving her the distraction to setup an attack.

The dog-like Hollow eyes the girl with the cat ears and tail and instead of a normal howl, it barks coming at her. Mew Ichigo sweat drops panicking as she slides underneath it and tries to imprint her foot on its back except the Hollow's tail grabs it to her shock. It starts swinging the pink hair Mew Mew around, slamming her hard on the ground over and over.

''WHY ME NYA?!'' Mew Ichigo screams in horror as her pain is in great pain as is being tossed around like a rag.

Anzu and Bakura sweat drop seeing this. Biting her cat-like fangs, the cat girl has to break free and tries so by biting on the Hollow's tail the moment it comes to her face. The creature widens its eyes feeling the bite and lets out a shriek of pain, releasing Ichigo as the tail whacks her aside. Seeing this, Rukia takes her chance given by Ichigo pointing her sword at the monster.

'' _ **San no mai, Shirafune!**_ '' Rukia calls out the name of the dance, gathering moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and releases a large blade of ice that instantly stabs through the Hollow before it could even react. The ice blade begins freezing the Hollow in place and anything else near it. Mew Ichigo pants spitting out blood and dizzy but manages to see the Hollow seal in ice.

''T-that worked Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters pretty scared and frightening Rukia's ice attacks can be. Almost a relief she never fought Rukia like this.

Before they could confirm everything is fine, the ice that the Hollow was in begins to crack and within the next second the Hollow tears open from the ice, letting out a loud bark.

''W-well…'' Rukia utters pretty stunned it broke out. The dog-like Hollow howls at the raven-haired Shinigami and comes charging vanishing for an instant to reappears right in front of her.

Rukia barely had a second to react as the Hollow tries to bite her down but was intercepted by Rangiku quick interception with her Zanpakuto. Her weapon is a straight-bladed katana with the tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, the bottom half tapering down into a single point and a dark red handle.

''Steady you-'' Rangiku told the Hollow with a small smile only to slowly change, feeling a very disgusting smell and liquid dripping from above her. Rukia looks up and startles with a shocking, awkward expression to see the Hollow actually drooling above the lieutenant.

Mew Ichigo sees this too and shivers having an odd feeling how would one be drool by a giant mutt. ''Ew.''

Rangiku, staring very unease and angry, pushes back the Hollow as she tries removing the drool all over her, especially her hair. Everything feels too sticky as she yells annoy. ''Stupid evil demon mutt!''

The Hollow howls as it comes at the two Shinigamis but was pushed back by the blast of Mew Ichigo's _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ , slamming it back. The cat girl joins the two grinning but only shortly lived as the Hollow brushes off the energy it took.

''That didn't work either?'' Rukia questions pretty stunned it took that. Ichigo wasn't surprised by that.

''I do know one thing.'' Rangiku confirms angrily, trying to take more of the drool off her but it's getting to her, her appearance ruined by sticky dry mouth liquid. ''It drools and it's super gross!''

Mew Ichigo oddly agrees with her as did Anzu glad she's away from that.

Yugi sweat drops watching the girls handle their Hollow as he and Hitsugaya are up against whatever this medieval weasel-like Hollow was.

''Guess we get this one.'' The tricolor head states smiling a bit while Hitsugaya, frowning, swallows a pill as his current body drops and he emerges out in his Shinigami form. "This won't take me a minute.''

The Hollow howls coming at them. Hitsugaya glares pulling out his Zanpakuto from behind his right shoulder as its sheath completely dissolves. His sword looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star plus the blade was at least longer than his body. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue.

Yugi watches as the young Captain flies upward above the weasel-like Hollow.

"Sit upon the Frozen Heavens…" Hitsugaya begins chanting as his weapon glows brightly blue. The sword changes as its blade extends slightly in length and it gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. On top of that, the blade began to be covered in ice and manifests itself into the shape of a large ice snake-like dragon with glowing red eyes.

"HYORINMARU!'' Hitsugaya shouts as he swings towards the dragon and unleashes his dragon towards it.

The ice dragon flies at the Hollow and crashes on it, instantly become ice and covering the creature in it and freezing it in place.

Yugi sees that with a half open jaw, actually amaze to see such a cool thing like that.

"It's a giant ice dragon! Awesome, I knew it!'' He states excitedly, almost able to tell that Hitsugaya has a dragon-like powers and he isn't kidding.

Hitsugaya stares calmly at the ice that sealed up the Hollow, not dropping his guard as he could tell this wasn't over. Almost predictable, the Hollow's eyes glow within the ice as the very thing trapping it's melting, vaporizing all of it to Yugi's surprised.

Hitsugaya scoffs as he times the Hollow's release from his ice to throw his chain blade as it grows longer than first seen. The monster has only a moment to see the chain suddenly catching and wrapping itself around it. Hitsugaya has him as he focuses with the chains and starts freezing the Hollow in place.

Yugi smiles seeing that amazed and actually shaken for any who would oppose this captain. ''That worked!''

However the weasel-like Hollow suddenly begins absorbing the ice, melting it and absorbing the cold vapors inside of the creature.

''Or not.'' Bakura mutters pretty scared again.

Irritate by this creature, Hitsugaya proceeds in swinging Hyorinmaru multiple times towards thin air, pointing at the demonic being as each slash creates and unleashes multiple ice dragons. The ice-shaped dragon all fly towards the Hollow on all angles.

The Hollows only look at straightforward than staring at the number of ice dragons and not even moving from its position, it begins inhaling deeply. Yugi watches this confused. Suddenly, to his terror, all of the ice dragons begins melting and their vapors are swallowed into the demon's mouth. Yugi couldn't believe this but this Hollow is actually absorbing the ice as if it was nothing, questioning this. ''What kind of Hollow is this?''

''A normal Hollow shouldn't be this strong. Almost as if-'' Toshiro mutters analyzing with Yugi coming to the same conclusion. ''Like someone made it to be this strong.''

The young captain eyes him and the suddenly gasps, widening his eyes at learning who could be capable of this. His expression slowly changes into a dark, hateful glare aware who did such a thing. ''Damn you, Aizen!''

Just thinking of his face made Hitsugaya snaps as he flies towards the Hollow, imagining it's the man who harmed his dear friend.

''Hey!'' Yugi calls out to him to not do anything reckless but the captain ignore his words. He stares concerning, really not liking this. '' _This won't end well._ ''

Atem agrees not like this either speaking telepathically. '' _No it won't._ ''

Can our group of unlikely alliance do anything against these Hollows?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: Come on guys! Unless we put more teamwork, we**_ _ **'re going to get eaten!**_

 _ **Anzu: Please careful guys. You have to beat these things somehow.**_

* * *

Kurosaki has been watching this mess for too long, thinking it's time for him to step in or make Renji try harder.

"Okay Renji, maybe you should just-'' Ichigo begins to reason with the stubborn Shinigami but instead is ignored as Renji is once brushed aside by the Hollow's blades while Judai with Neos try to hit it in a blind spot only for the thing to react too fast, evading them. Kurosaki sweat drops muttering. ''Okay never mind, ignore me why don't you.''

Judai tries to watch where the Hollow would move towards but it was too quick even for his eyes or Neos.

''You sure you ain't coming to help out, carrot-top?'' Judai asks Kurosaki who hums not sure. ''Give it a moment.''

He isn't going to jump in until Renji either begs for help or he's going to get himself killed.

Not giving up yet, Renji tries a risky play raising his Zanpakuto upward.

'' _ **HIGA ZEKKO!**_ '' He shouts as red burst of energy erupts from his body and his sword. Suddenly each part segments of Zabimaru fly up one by one into the air. The Hollow watches most curious as Renji smirks as then all the parts of his blade crashes downward towards the creature in a one-shot omni-directional attack. The Hollow just stares as all the pieces hit too fast and struck it, covering said creature in smoke.

Renji pants as his sword did not change as only the hilt remained but it was worth the shot.

''I did it! Told you I could have-'' Renji begins telling Ichigo of his victory without his help only to be shortly lived as emerging from the smoke and right in front of Renji is the Hollow not even scratched. The Shinigami gasps as the Hollow quickly swings one of its blade arms and prepares to slash him by half, even about to if not by Neos reacting and grabbing Renji away.

Judai sighs acting just fast enough but the damage is done as Renji, slightly bleeding on his head from a scratch as his visor headgear is split opened and shattered. The redhead Shinigami widens his eyes, shaken by the core as he drops on his knees, holding on the remains of his headgear.

''But I just got these!'' Renji utters beaten, having earned up his money so much and for nothing. And this got to him yelling. ''NOOOO!''

Judai sweat drops seeing the guy overreact in such a way. ''Is he alright?''

''Renji really likes those visors.'' Ichigo mutters, recalling how he destroyed his first earned paid one… then again, he was standing in his way in saving Rukia so yea.

The Hollow suddenly howls as Renji, clinching his hands tightly gets up and pulls out a white headband and wraps it around his forehead where his visors were, giving a death glare at the Hollow.

''I'M GOING TO CRUSH THIS THING! No more Mr. Happy Shinigami!'' Renji declares holding the hilt of his sword before it reverts back to its normal form as he and his sword erupts in massive red energy, shouting. ''BANKAI!''

The energy consumes both Renji and his weapon as smoke surrounds him. Judai watches as he could see a flash of yellow eyes in the smoke. Suddenly something shot through the smoke and hit the Hollow directly on the chest, slamming it across the ground before hitting through a building. Renji soon steps out from the vanishing smoke wielding something completely large and wicked in Judai's opinion.

His sword has transformed into a massive skeleton whip-like snake sword with the tip being a snake-like head with sharp fangs. The skeleton thing has bigger and more segments than the original that resemble a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments. Renji's appearance had also changed wearing a fur cowl around his neck that resembled of an ape and also an ape's skull was attached over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm.

''Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru!'' Renji shouts serious as his skeleton snake sword actually shrieks. Judai drops his jaw as he is really amazed uttering. ''Nice big skeleton snake!''

Ichigo sighs relief he's taking things serious. Renji ignores Judai's comment as his anger is his focus. He declares towards the Hollow coming out from the building. ''Prepare yourself to meet thy fitting end, demonic soul!''

''… You read too much of Rukia's books.'' Ichigo questions with a questionable expression since he heard Rukia use that way of speaking more than once.

Renji ignores once more as he leaps upward and swung his giant snake sword at the Hollow like a whip. The Hollow instantly dodges it but for a moment as the side of Hihio Zabimaru slams itself on the creature, sending it crashing through another building.

The Hollow comes back again even angrier; trying to move with its superior speed but it was suddenly caught by the mouth of the skeleton snake, biting hard with its sharp fangs. Renji smirks as he swings around and his weapon swings around, smashing the Hollow all over the place.

''He's enjoying himself.'' Judai states with a small grin while Kurosaki sweat drops. ''A little too much.''

Renji grins finally getting the Hollow where he wanted to as the head of Zabimaru begins to glow red and fires a blast of concentrated energy. The blast consumes the Hollow but it manages to survive it, coming out of it badly burn and steaming in heat and pain. This is Renji's chance to settle this.

''Now you're finished-'' Renji declares preparing to make the final blow, swinging downward with Hihio Zabimaru until the Hollow was shot down by a long blue energy arrow, piercing through the creature and it's disintegrated into nothing. Judai blinks surprise as did Kurosaki turning and spotting it's Uryu with his Quincy energy bow that killed the Hollow.

''Ishida?! Oi, what took you so long!'' Ichigo yells at him wondering how long it took him to even show up. Uryu eyes him as he adjusts his glasses, pushing them back as he states firmly. ''I have a life too Kurosaki. Even though my life is as a Quincy, I do like sewing and-''

''THAT WAS MY WIN!'' Renji dashes in front of the Quincy, yelling at him enrage. Uryu sweat drops confused as the Shinigami barks even louder in front of him like a lion. ''MINE!''

Ichigo blinks with Uryu asking him pretty confused. ''Did I miss something?''

''Nothing to worry about.'' Judai stated grinning, really liking these guys. Renji lowers his head in defeat, wanting that win.

* * *

Ed grunts as he transmutes waves of spikes, pillars, spears and earth fists at the bear-like Chimera and none of his alchemy attacks did anything to stop or kill this thing. He sighs as he watches Ikkaku charging like an idiot and got slashes, sent back and falls on his back bleeding.

Jonouchi watches just his jaw opened and wide, not believing this guy is willing to get himself killed like this.

''So you want to also try harder too?'' Edward questions the bald headed, stopping the Hollow from reaching them transmuting a wall.

''…'' Ikkaku gets up still bleeding only having a look as if he could try harder if he really wants it. Jonouchi gets the message and exposes him. ''You're holding back! I can tell because my best friend does that all the time.''

''… Wait, Yugi is still holding-'' Ed, actually curious, asks the dirty blond-headed if Yugi does do that only for Ikkaku to speak up angrily. ''SHUT UP! I have my reasons!''

''… Like?'' Both Ed and Jonouchi question not stupid to the idea if this is a pride thing or a principal of his fighting style.

Scoffing at that their demands, Ikkaku instead rushes over at the Hollow that just broke through the wall. He yells charging and trying to behead the thing with his spear. The Hollows sees this and lets go through as to proven again, the weapon couldn't cut or go through deeper.

''What the heck are you doing?!'' Ed yells at him, not sure if the man was born stupid or reckless but none of their attacks had been able to cut through.

The Hollow howls using its free arm and slashes through Ikkaku's spear, tearing it apart as it cut deep into his chest almost tearing him apart. Ikkaku is sent back, pouring out of blood. He tries not to fall unconscious as he slides his feet on the ground, still on his feet barely as more blood drip out of his wounds.

''W-what the heck?'' Jonouchi utters not believing the guy who is as reckless to take such blows for no good reason. To more of his and Edward's shock was Ikkaku beginning to laugh.

''What the hell is so funny?!'' Ed questions the bald Shinigami. Ikkaku smirks weakly, still holding the pieces of his broken spear as he says. ''See my Zanpakuto ain't that good in going all out right away. Need Hozukimaru to wake up and the only way is by taking the challenge as if it's going to kill me. Plus I can't let anyone know about this.''

Jonouchi and Ed blink not following what he's saying.

''I warn you once: Tell anyone about this-'' Ikkaku starts threatening them as he opens up and slides down the top of his Shinigami uniform, showing his bare muscled body and a scar that was running down the left side of his chest. Jonouchi stares at his chest actually wondering how does one get that kind of body while Ed, shivering, thinking of a man too proud of his last name and his ''grace'' too much for his own good.

Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his weapon back into the spear-form and speaks out loudly like a maniac. ''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! BAN-KAI!''

Ikkaku and his broken spear erupts in a crimson massive energy, consuming him momentary before emerging wielding something completely new. The new weapon he held on each hand were two large guandao blades. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade.

Jonouchi drops his jaw along with Edward not believing he's holding back all this time with unexplained weapons that poof… like how Momomiya puts it MAGIC.

''Bankai: Ryumon Hozukimaru!'' Ikkaku declares grinning wildly wielding his new weapons. Jonouchi is still astounded by this, uttering in terror. ''N-nice large swords.''

Ikkaku scoffs as he comes at the Hollow who swings its claws. He easily swings back with his left blade, actually slashing off the claws. The Hollow howls swinging with its other claw and Ikkaku easily dodges it and backs away. He smirk spinning around his blades above his head while the dragon crest slowly fills up in crimson dye colors.

The Hollow charges at him as he did so but it was too late as the dragon crest completely fills up and with one fell swoop, Ikkaku dashes forward with great speed as with the same swing of his blades, slashing through both the Hollow's arms. The creature gasps out with such pain as he had no time to react as Ikkaku swung the blade behind his back over his head and slams the Hollow along with himself, crashing onto the ground.

Ed and Jonouchi stare speechless as Ikkaku walks away towards the group as his blades reverted back to his standard katana and sheath.

''I win.'' Ikkaku mutters bored, expecting a better challenge he had with the Arrancar, Edrad Liones but his wounds and blood loss is a different story as he suddenly drops on one knee. ''I was too lucky today.''

''Hey, I'm lucky too, like super lucky.'' Jonouchi protests as he's been in bad positions and comes out from them all by just being lucky. Ikkaku gets mad by his stupid comment yelling at him. ''As if! I'm-''

A burst of energy erupts behind Ikkaku, shocking him badly as he slowly turns. It was the Hollow he though he killed, his face split in half but still alive with large half broken fangs. He sweats as did Jonouchi and Ed shocked. ''Not dead…''

The Hollow howls coming at Ikkaku with its half cut mouth, trying to kill him by ripping off his head.

'' _ **El Directo!**_ '' A voice shouts as a massive burst of blue energy blasts through the bear-like Hollow behind it, vaporizing the creature completely gone. Ed drops his jaw slightly dropping on the ground.

''Oh that's one of Kurosaki's friends.'' Jonouchi sweats of relief really glad that guy that throws a punch and fires a destructive blast was here. He waves his arm at the big guy, yelling at him. ''Yo Sado, nice timing big guy!''

Sado waves at him back silently. Ikkaku scoffs amazed how much his luck is at times. ''Yea, great lucky timing.''

Jonouchi gives him a narrow glare, not going to accept this guy is luckier than him. Ed sweat drops really feeling out of place.

* * *

'' _ **RASENGAN!**_ '' Naruto and his clones shout trying to thrusts their own spiraling spheres of energy at the toad-like Hollow but it shoots out its tongue, whacking each clone before they could hit it. The real Naruto is the last that remained as he's sent onto the ground and his clones all puffed into nothing.

Yumichika didn't have any luck trying to slash at the Hollow from the side but it hopped away before he got the chance. Instead the tongue of the Hollow slams itself across his left arm, actually breaking the shoulder pad and blood pouring out from it.

Naruto gets up becoming frustrated by this thing and basically making him mad that it resembled a toad.

''Darn! I might as well try _**Summoning Technique**_.'' He mutters, not sure what else he could try.

''…'' Yumichika stares weakly at the boy; most certain he also didn't have something to stop the Hollow. That left them little options now… all but one. ''Ugly spiky head.''

Naruto angrily turns his head at the Shinigami, correcting him by yelling. ''The name is Naruto Uzumaki, FLOWER EYEBROW!''

Yumichika ignores his yelling, looking calmly as he asks him. ''Are you good in keeping secrets?''

The blue-eyes Shinobi blinked with narrowed eyes. He's sort of good in keeping secrets. ''I supposed? Why?''

Smiling a bit and also relief he wasn't a Shinigami, Yumichika states with a firm look. ''Good… because if you tell anyone I will kill you.''

Naruto blinks again not getting it though he sweat dropped, believing his threat. Sighing, Yumichika holds forward his sword chanting. "Split and Deviate."

The blades of his unique sword flare up and transform into a number of glowing peacock feather-like vines, spreading across themselves around him. The Hollow stares confuse as they continue spreading regardless.

''Ruri'iro Kujaku!'' Yumichika declares, unleashing his true Zanpakuto's name. Naruto stares both astonished and amazed how pretty the vines were and even the name. ''Azure… Peacock?''

''That's my Zanpakuto's truly beautiful name and one I would like you don't tell a soul, especially to those from Division 11.'' Yumichika explains to him admiring the beauty of his sword, well not as much as his own beauty.

Naruto hums sounding as if he didn't follow as he responds. ''No problem, though I don't get what knowing its real name will help?''

''Let me just say my Division does not rely on Kido.'' Yumichika firmly expresses with a look. ''But my Zanpakuto does.''

Naruto nods though he did it in a way that he didn't understand anything. The Shinigami grunts not believing there would be a bigger idiot than the ones he has seen or met. ''Just watch then.''

Without even moving his arm, the vines suddenly grow faster and charge toward the Hollow to Yumichika's eye contact. The toad-like Hollow evades by hopping upward but to its surprised the vines follow without stopping, actually managing to ensnare themselves around the creature's long legs. The vines pull the Hollow back to the ground as more vines grappled around its limbs and body. The Hollow tries shooting out its tongue to tear off the vines but they too ensnare themselves around the long tongue, stopping it in its track too. The Hollow struggles to break away but to no chance. Naruto watches amazed as the enemy was subdued, similar to Shikamaru's _**Shadow Imitation Technique**_.

Suddenly the vines holding the Hollow all glow as they grow some kind of energy buds. And as more flowers grew, the Hollow begins to resist slowly until it couldn't move anymore. Yumichika sighs almost disappointed as he tear off a piece of one of the flowers' petals, eating it. Naruto sweat drops pretty grossed out until he watched actually shocked as some of the injuries he had were gone. Even his broken arm is fixed and good as new.

The Hollow eventually loses all motion as the vines release it onto the ground. They shrivel and recede themselves back into the hilt of Yumichika's sword glowing once more before becoming his standard sword from before the fight.

Naruto drops his jaw really amazed he had such a weird but neat power, announcing. ''T-that was something!''

''Now you understand the partly beauty of my Zanpak-'' Yumichika begins ranting the power of his beauty, making the blond-headed Shinobi to throw up until he widens his eyes seeing the toad-like Hollow slowly getting up, preparing to stick its tongue at a defenseless Yumichika. Acting fast, Naruto bites his right thumb and slams the palm of that thumb onto the ground shouting. '' _ **SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Yumichika braces to this, seeing seals form and then a gigantic smoke emerging out from the hand, surrounding them. The Hollow stick out its tongue regardless but as it did, something cut it off. The Hollow takes that as a surprise as something just hopped out from the smoke so fast and crashes onto it, slashing off his face in half. The Hollow vaporizes instantly.

''W-what the hell?'' Yumichika utters, his eyes widen as the smoke clear up but seen what took down the Hollow. Naruto grins pretty lucky he had the Chakra to summon him.

A gigantic rusted colored red toad stood where the toad-like Hollow is killed being the one to do it. His eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings as he had scar over his left eye. His tongue has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wears a large blue vest that has the kanji of ebi on the back, and wilds a massive dosu blade at his hip while smoking through a large kiseru pipe.

Yumichika drops his jaw slightly, not sure he's seen something ugly but large before.

The giant toad turns towards Naruto, still blowing smoke from his pipe as he demands in a harsh tone. ''What's the big idea summoning me, boy?''

'Sorry Gamabunta, needed you for this.'' Naruto grins apologizing to have summoned him, as he turns towards the Shinigami giving him the thumb up. ''Everything is alright, flower eyebrow!''

Yumichika still stares confused but simply nod eyeing the giant non-Hollow toad. He looked the most disgusting but he really didn't expect the ugly blond-headed to have such a power. Impressed he was, though he mutters in disgust. ''… Such a strange half disgusting technique.''

* * *

'' _ **Ribbon Chidori!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts trying to stab the dog-like Hollow from right while Rukia came at it to the left. The Hollow to their shock begins twirling its body so fast it spins like a top, brushing aside both girls with its long tail. Mew Ichigo manages to land on all fours while Rukia barely lands on her feet, panting as blood pour out from her mouth.

''Darn it Nya.'' The cat girl curses as some blood came out from her mouth too. She tries charging, thinking of kicking one of its legs as an idea but instead the tail whips her back hard, tearing a piece of her dress on her stomach. Mew Ichigo backs away fast on all fours, biting her lips as her stomach was bleeding from that attack.

''We can't reach it now. It's almost like the dog learns from our attacks.'' Rukia theorizes as the chances for the dog to react faster than a normal Hollow shouldn't be possible. Unless they expose some kind of weakness, this will kill them.

''Can't be helped then.'' Sighing on the situation, Rangiku flicks the hilt of her sword calling out. "Growl!"

In that instant the blade of her Zanpakuto turned into ashes. ''Haineko!''

Rukia is startled that the lieutenant would use her Shikai now but also enthusiastic too. Mew Ichigo blinks as she watches Rangiku point with the hilt of her sword and then the smoke surrounds her.

The smoke for a brief moment to Ichigo's view becomes large cats before leaping and becoming a massive tornado, striking on the dog-like Hollow. It barks in pain as its flesh is being cut apart little by little like tiny blades.

"Smoke kittens!'' Mew Ichigo shouts praising such an amazing power. Rangiku grins at her statement but corrects her. ''Ash actually. Neat huh?''

Ichigo nods really astonished and then scared, making her sweat drop at the thought of swallowing that ash and having it cut inside the user. She shivers at the thought as did her tail jiggling.

The Hollow barks in pain but then quickly slams downward with its tail, blowing away the ash around it. The creature then charges at the cat girl, panicking Ichigo on why her. She tries to get away, running on all fours but the Hollow instantly appeared right in front of her, launching its head forward in an attempt to bite her head off. Rukia and Rangiku try to use _**Shunpo**_ to reach Ichigo and save her from getting eaten until a voice shouts. '' _ **Santen Kesshun**_ , I reject!"

Three orbs of light suddenly appear in front of Mew Ichigo and the Hollow, becoming a triangle shaped orange-yellow barrier, intercepting the demonic dog's attack. Mew Ichigo pants smiling, turning to see that it's Orihime, panting, as she's been running all the way here after receiving Kurosaki's message.

''Orihime-chan!'' Mew Ichigo cries out of joy, rushing over to her side. The lone orange-headed girl blushes as she says embarrassed. ''I came to help, if I'm useful.''

To her surprised Orihime is hugged by the cat girl as Mew Ichigo cries out sobbing of joy. ''SUPER USEFUL NYA!''

Orihime blinks but smiles widely, really happy to hear that. This was cut short as the Hollow manages to bite through the barrier, trying to bite both girls until they are pulled away in an instant by Rukia and Rangiku, getting them away with _**Shunpo**_.

Mew Ichigo breathes sick and tired of the evil pooch trying to eat them. They needed to make a good hit and one the Hollow couldn't brush aside and then an image of something she experience comes into her head.

''Rukia-chan, your sword.'' Ichigo asks of the raven-headed Shinigami, shocking her. She didn't have a clue why would she want her Zanpakuto but how the cat girl was looking at her meant she needs it now. Sighing to where this might lead, Rukia hands her Sode no Shirayuki telling the Mew Mew. ''Don't drop or break it.''

Mew Ichigo smiles receiving it with the most care promising. ''Never Nya! Orihime-chan, make sure your shield protects me as I get in.''

Orihime startles nodding, not going to let her down.

''Rangiku-chan, Rukia-chan, you two gets the final attacks after mines.'' Mew Ichigo suggests the two Shinigami who after eyeing the other, both nod. Grinning, Ichigo gets up holding up the white sword declaring. ''Let's do this Nya!''

The cat girl dashes forward at the Hollow who roars coming towards her too. It tries launching its tail at the cat girl like a spear but once more Orihime raises her arms and uses _**Santen Kesshun**_ , protecting the Mew Mew.

''Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide into six!'' Rukia chants as she points with her right hand, using her index finger, at the Hollow generating a spark of yellow energy. '' _ **BAKUDO # 61: RIKUJOKORO!**_ ''

Suddenly appearing from all sides of the Hollow were six thin, wide beams of light that slam into its chest and hold it in place. The Hollow tries to move but its body refused to move, not even its tail.

Taking her chance now, Mew Ichigo smiles as she takes a huge stomp and leaps greatly upward. She focuses as a _**Ribbon Chidori**_ forms around the hand that holds Rukia's sword while its sparks tear through her hand and glove. She tries ignoring the pain focusing as her hand was being burned alive. The sword was then consume in the same electricity as the electrical ribbons wrapped themselves around the blade extending it in a sense as it was almost triple or quadruple Ichigo's body size.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI BLADE!**_ '' Mew Ichigo yells as she swings downward with the sword covered in her electric attack, slashing through the dog-like Hollow in one strike.

The Hollow takes the attack very badly as if it was almost brain dead. Rukia stares at this astonished, not aware the cat girl could manipulate her lightning base attack with a weapon like that.

"She can concentrate her attack into a sword?'' She questions sounding impressed and stunned while Rangiku grins amazed by that stunt.

''That's amazing Momomiya-chan!'' Orihime praises the cat girl too smiling.

Mew Ichigo slowly descends weakly not expecting that attack to wear her off but burned her hand in the progress even more than usual. But the part that bother her the most is that she borrowed that idea from the same guy that made her want to learn the _**Chidori**_ ; Sasuke Uchiha.

'' _That_ _'s the third trick I borrowed from him Nya._ '' She tells herself upset, feeling like she hasn't grown stronger to move pass from his obvious shadow that's over her.

The dog-like Hollow, still alive even after cut in half, struggles to move again as its sliced halves try to meld back together. Seeing this, both Rukia and Rangiku gather their spiritual energy.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Rukia chants thrusting her right arm towards the Hollow, shouting as blue flames discharge from the palm. '' _ **HADO # 33: SOKATSUI!**_ ''

She generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target in a powerful direct blast.

'' _ **HADO #31: SHAKKAHO!**_ '' Rangiku shouts, extending her right arm as she grabs it with her left hand, immediately firing a red blast from her palm.

The two blasts meld and consume the dog-like Hollow, vaporizing it before it could regenerate its wounds. There's no trace of it.

Mew Ichigo lands on all fours barely, sweating before dropping instantly on her front panting. She eyes Rukia, smiling. ''Told you I got it Nya.''

Rukia sighs smiling back, needed to give her credit; she did do well.

Anzu sighs too along with Bakura glad this was over, both now wondering how Yugi was doing.

* * *

Yugi stares silently watching as every one of Captain Hitsugaya's ice attacks were being absorbed into the weasel-like Hollow as if it was nothing. The Hollow begins to push back the said captain as if he's nothing. The tricolor head fears that possibly the Hollow s growing stronger the more it absorbed and Hitsugaya is slowing down the more the fight draws out.

'' _If he keeps attacking like this, the Hollow will kill him._ '' Atem concludes to only Yugi staring firmly. '' _He_ _'s letting his emotions go wild. Either way, this will cost his life._ ''

Hitsugaya is struggling and the only two options he had with this Hollow was to either use _**Tenso Jurin**_ , a move he rather avoided under any condition, or Bankai. But even thinking of using that might not work if the Hollow can absorb his attacks as if they were nothing. It's getting to him as if this is Aizen mocking him.

The Hollow howls as it vanishes and instantly reappears slashing the Captain on the chest, slamming him hard onto the ground. Toshiro chokes up from his blood, managing to block the slash with his sword in that slight moment.

Not able to watch this anymore, Yugi creates a few Dragon Clones as they come at the Hollow while the real Yugi helps Hitsugaya up on his feet.

''You can't attack that thing like that.'' Yugi tries to tell the captain but he pushes him aside still angry. ''Shut it! You don't even understand the enemy that wants you.''

Yugi looks concerning as one of his clones uses _**Dragon Spiral Slash**_ and the other _**Dragonaun Sword**_ at the creature but the Hollow catches both attacks with its claws, absorbing the energy from them too and eventually those clones also puff into nothing.

Hitsugaya grunts having watched this too, becoming angrier that Aizen is toying with them as he did with Momo. He isn't going to forgive him until the day he died by his blade.

''You don't understand the pain he left behind. He-'' The captain begins ranting his bitter hate but then Yugi, with a calm voice, gets the message interrupting. ''I don't but I also don't want someone to die like that. No one deserves to suffer like that!''

Hitsugaya startles, eyeing the boy who was watching, no, studying how his clones are all absorbed too by the weasel-like Hollow.

Smiling a bit at this, Yugi makes a hypothesis. ''This Hollow, it can somehow absorb dragon-like attacks or attacks that are connected to a dragon.''

''…'' Hitsugaya silently eyes him before looking back at the Hollow. It sounds wrong for a Captain of the Gotei 13 to take advice from a human but he isn't wrong. It would explain why Hyorinmaru was absorbed previously. He was too angry to see that but this human did.

Looking back at him, the captain then asks the tricolor head. ''What do you suggest?''

''I have a plan but I need a distraction.'' Yugi tells him with a small smile. Hitsugaya eyes him and nods. ''Very well. I'll put an end to this…''

Yugi watches as the captain walks upward on thin air as if they were invisible stairs. Taking a calm breath in and then exhaling, Hitsugaya yells serious. ''SO THEN AIZEN CAN GET THE MESSAGE! BANKAI!''

Suddenly his sword begins glowing as Hitsugaya is consumed in an explosion of energy. Yugi braces, feeling the energy as it feels overwhelming.

Shooting upward from the explosion, Hitsugaya flies above the Hollow in a new form as the ice of his sword had covered and morphed around the captain's body, becoming dragon-like ice limps and even appearing like scales due to the sharp ice. The arm that holds his sword is covered differently as the ice for that arm takes the form of the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. His shoulders and back are also covered in ice to take the form of two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. His left arm is just a simply ice-like dragon claw with the feet as well. Floating behind him are three flowers of ice form each consisting of four purple colored petals shaped like diamonds.

''Bankai: Daiguren Hyorinmaru!'' Hitsugaya announces as his ice dragon wings flap. Yugi stares at this completely overwhelmed, almost as if something within him wants to become like this.

"… That's so awesome.'' Yugi declares amazed.

The Hollow roars flying after the released Captain but the Hitsugaya reacts by dodging around the Hollow and slashes him with his left claw. The Hollow roars in pain by the scratch but the ice claw on Hitsugaya melts away. He eyes this as suddenly ice surrounds the exposed again, forming a new ice claw almost instantly.

''You may be able to absorb dragon-like attacks but my Bankai is far superior to match whatever you do to it.'' Toshiro informs the Hollow as he comes slashing at him but the Hollow replies with its claws, clashing evenly… until the claws of the Hollow instantly froze up. The monster howls backing away fast as his frozen claws melted but a piece of them cracked. Hitsugaya glares calmly swinging his sword and fires another ice snake-shaped dragon at the Hollow who took the strike as it was absorbed too but took some actual damage.

Yugi smiles amazed until he notices that one of the petals of those ice flowers of Hitsugaya's Bankai melted away, wondering if it is some kind of limit to his form. He didn't bother asking as he prepares for his turn and to settle this, shouting it. ''Level up!''

The Dragon Sword shines before exploding and transforms into its half-size claymore form as Yugi wields it with both hands smirking. ''Dragon Slayer!''

Hitsugaya notices this almost startled, starting to feel an intense power building within the boy and his weapon. This oddly makes him wonder that Yugi's transformation with his sword is similar to Shikai to a Zanpakuto.

''Let's finish this with a double attack, Captain Hitsugaya-kun!'' Yugi declares smirking as he tosses his sword, grabbing on the long ribbon and launches his large sword at the Hollow like a harpoon. The Hollow sees this and evades fast with Hitsugaya getting the message nodding. ''… Whatever.''

The young Dragon Knight smirks pulling back his sword on his hand just as a burst of red energy erupts around him. Yugi roars, his eyes dragon-like red, as he takes a huge leap up at the Hollow. The weasel-like Hollow charges forward at him, extending its claws. Yugi moves in closer and closer, taking his chance the moment the two were up close to the other. Smirking, Yugi dashes around the Hollow with an instant _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ stopping now behind its back.

Hitsugaya takes that by surprised as Yugi holds back his claymore sword, shouting as the blade of his weapon was engulfed in dark blue energy. ''Roar, heavenly dragon! _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ ''

Swinging forward at full strength, the young Dragon Knight fires a close range energy wave slash in the shape of a dragon's head, slamming it across the back of the Hollow. The monster is consumed by the hit with great shock and pain, startling the captain as the demonic spirit isn't absorbing this attack. This is what the human referred as a theory as Hitsugaya tells himself. " _The Hollow couldn_ _'t absorb attacks when it's not facing them._ ''

Yugi smirks trying to back away, descending as the Hollow manages to survive the blast. It howls furious, twirling its head to the tricolor head and opens up its mouth, charging a spiral of red energy in it. Yugi gasps panicking as that's a _**Cero**_ , not having the time to dodge it.

'' _ **RYUSENKA!**_ '' Shouting as he flies at top speed, Hitsugaya stabs his sword through the Hollow's chest before it could fire its blast. The monster takes that in surprised, trying to turn its head around but it's too late as the sword unleashes a huge burst of ice across the Hollow, freezing and encasing them in ice. Yugi sweat drops amazed as he accidently crashes on the ground without looking where he landed. ''Ow…''

Hitsugaya sees that, sweat dropping by how naïve the human is. He sighs pulling out his sword from the Hollow and in that instant the ice that encase the Hollow shattered into pieces, shattering the monster as well.

The young Captain descends next to Yugi as his Bankai form vanishes and his sword reverts back to its normal form. He sighs reaching his hand at the tricolor head, praising him a bit. ''Not bad, for a human.''

Yugi smiles to hear that as his sword reverts back to normal too, reaching his hand. He's pulled up as he proclaims pretty honestly his plan work. ''I'm surprised that work… though I think this thing was meant for me than you.''

''…'' Hitsugaya stares at him, almost disbelief that this kid would be that straight that he thought this wouldn't work. Strange human he is.

''I don't know about you or your connection to Aizen-kun…'' Yugi begins stating firmly, startling Hitsugaya that he called that man with that honorific as adds with a small smile. ''But whatever he did, I'll stop him.''

Toshiro stares at him, not sure anyone other than Ichigo Kurosaki would speak as such about someone like Aizen.

''And I'll do it for whoever Aizen-kun hurt that you would act like that.'' Yugi continues declaring, already hitting the nail of why the captain hates this former captain and even understand where he comes from thinking back last Christmas. ''The same thing happened to me when I saw Ichigo-kun broken before. I just snapped because I care for her so much and her smile, not wanting them to vanished.''

Hitsugaya says nothing but he was convinced this human wasn't the type who should say such things. He was kind, much like Momo is. Still, he isn't afraid either.

''… Your attack wasn't half bad.'' Hitsugaya instead replies as he walks off to see how his lieutenant is doing.

Yugi eyes him smiling, slowly frowns to himself thinking how weird this felt. Unlike the Dark Lord's method of attacking face-to-face or Light's manipulation with the Death Note, this attack from this Aizen is more like observing what he and the others are capable of. And if this was just as easy proof, Aizen's real strength scares Yugi thinking of it. '' _Just how dangerous is this man really? Aizen-kun…_ ''

Yugi and Toshiro went to check up on the girls as the tricolor head feared this was far from over.

However, they too were spied by the same person floating undetected in the sky and momentary vanished through the appearance of a Garganta.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

The being who spied on Yugi and the others has returned back to Las Noches, bowing down to Aizen in his throne room. The former Captain smiles calmly as a figure in the shadows began pulling out something his left eye and within moments all those present in the throne room to see the battles that took place.

Not in the least disappointed with the results, Aizen still smiles as he knows things would have turned out the way they did with the appearance of Soul Society. Regardless, it changes nothing and only forces the man himself to lift a finger to truly test Team Dragon Knight, and possibly now Ichigo Kurosaki's strength.

''Marvelous how children are most gifted.'' Aizen says almost poetic as he still smiles staring at the few present that were his army, his creations that were once Hollows to beings that could surpass the Shinigamis; his Espadas. ''It seems my dear Espadas that it's time to challenge the humans. However, only lower level Arrancars and Espada numbers of up to 4 may join and no Resurrección. Can't have Soul Society try something and can't allow too much violence now can I?''

Most of these Arrancars are somewhat excited to be given this chance, especially one in peculiar.

''If I were to argue with you, Aizen-sama, I have no interest to such a game. I would rather watch and study these human.'' Espada #8, Szayelaporro Granz speaks quite frank to his master, smirking as he did.

He is a tall and thin male Arrancar. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his glans. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayelaporro wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform.

Aizen eyes the mad genius of his army, understanding without having him explain he can study this if so Las Noches ever gets invaded, it wouldn't become any less but sport for him. Smiling, the superior leader accepts his terms. ''Very well, Szayelaporro.''

Szayelaporro smirks devilish to hear that.

'''You may do the same too, Aaroniero.'' Aizen expresses, turning at another Arrancar who never speaks. Aaroniero Arruruerie, Espada #9, wore a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles' coat that acts as his replacement jacket and a single white gentleman's glove. His Hollow hole is located in the left thigh area. Aaroniero's face is usually concealed behind an elongated, white mask covered with eight holes. He bows, most thankful for his master as he cannot fight when there's a chance that light might expose him.

''Now then let's make this a game. The first one, before the time limit of an hour is up, to fight and kill the Dragon Knight and his partner will be titled as Number 1.'' Aizen explains the rules, almost as if this task was nothing more but an exercise or an example as he slowly turns to one of his pawns who glares. ''Oh and Grimmjow.''

Espada #7 with a glaring face, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them. He wore an outfit that consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket is black and Grimmjow wears it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen. His tattoo number "6" is located on his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. His chest sports a large scar across his torso, a reminder to Grimmjow on his prey who made this mark; Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aizen knows all too well of Grimmjow's focus towards the Substitute Shinigami as he does to see the boy growth. However the Espada desires are to kill him if things end his way and that he mustn't let that happen just yet. Plus, toying with this one has been amusing.

''If you happen to kill the Dragon Knight, Ichigo Kurosaki is all yours to fight with no interfere.'' Pushing his button, Grimmjow's eyes slightly widen by Aizen's face. The Espada once grim face slowly morphs into a small vicious grin, muttering out. ''So I get to kill some brat to get that s**t head? When can I sign in?''

Aizen smiles softly having him under the palm of his hand even if he doesn't want it or not.

''And Ulquiorra.'' Aizen begins to announce turning to face the figure who brought them these results. ''I have a task for you.''

The calmest of the Espadas and one who had been observing the battles, ranked #4, Ulquiorra Cifer bows forward to master. He is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher.

His left eye is shut due to crushing his left eyeball but one he won't have to worry as he speaks to his master. ''As you bid, Aizen-sama.''

Team Dragon Knight may have survived this battle but a greater terror will soon appear for them. Will they be ready?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Finally left alone, Yugi and Ichigo go out for their first serious date but they are suddenly chased down by Judai, demanding to duel Ichigo to see how strong she was and to have a fun time. Angrily that he won't stop, Ichigo accepts willing to duel him. Can the red cherry head and her Love Dragons/Cat-theme Deck challenge the former Osiris student's Elemental HEROes/Neo-Spacians?

Ichigo: WHY WON'T HE LEAVE US ALONE NYA!

Yugi sweat drops: I was also hoping to have a peaceful date too but I guess Judai-kun really wants to duel you.

Judai begs with his hands in a pray: Just one duel. I want to see how Ichigo-chan managed to defeat Kaiba-san all by herself.

Ichigo blushes: Well I guess did win that one all by myself. Alright… JUST SO YOU LEAVE US ALONE AFTERWARDS!

Judai grins: Deal!

Yugi sweat drops: This should be fun.

Judai: I'll go all out! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Difference between Love and Fun! Ichigo VS Judai! Duel Standby!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Here I go Judai-chan!


	34. 29: Ichigo VS Judai!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 29 of the Third Volume and the arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 29:** **The Difference between Love and Fun! Ichigo VS Judai!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi, the few of Team Dragon Knight and the Shinigamis were in a five way fight against Aizen_ _'s Hollows sent to test them. With each Hollow using their bizarre abilities, it was a difficult. But by managing it with some teamwork and the assessment of Kurosaki's friends, the heroes defeated the Hollows._

 _Yugi also got to know a bit from Captain Hitsugaya and his hatred for Aizen, something the tricolor head vowed to get understand once he confronted the man himself._

 _However, not in the least disappointed and predicting this would happened, Aizen smiled as he is preparing to send his stronger Arrancar, the Espada, to confirm if the humans as Team Dragon Knight are worthy to be called a threat._

 _Will Yugi and the others be prepared when the real terror begins?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days since the previous episode:**

It's a simple weekend, a simple Saturday… sort of. Ichigo rushes all over her room, trying to grab anything that was her clothing even mistaken her mother's as her own which resulted in freaking herself out. Her mother was watching this outside her daughter's room, sweat dropping how nervous her daughter is over the tiny stuff.

"Oh Ichigo, what's with all the rush sweetie?'' Sakura asks her kindly and also curious what she was doing. Ichigo startles red, still in her pajamas, not noticing her mother was watching her. She honestly forgot that she has a date with Yugi after he asked her out the other day. With what happened last week, they needed some time alone to just hang out, get comfortable dating the other… maybe another kiss.

Still, Ichigo is not dumb to tell her mother fearing her father would learn the truth. Seeing a pair of stockings she wanted to get, Ichigo grabs them and tells her while backing away fast. ''I'm um… stuff! Explain later tonight!''

Sakura blinks watching her leave but hums, having a good feeling what she's doing giggling.

After taking her quick shower, after Ed's ''MINES TAKE LONGER DUE TO MY AUTOMAIL ARM'' rant and dressing up; Ichigo is all but set.

She's wearing a brighter outfit for today hoping to show a brighter side of her. She has on a lovely, shoulderless, heart-shaped lace pattern white blouse with some pink stripes on it. She also wears a pair of pink shorts with strawberry pattern white stockings and cute pink shoes that she had to carry with her due to traditions. She giggles tying up her hair in her pigtails and finally putting on her Mew Pendant Necklace on. She eyes her deck on the table and left it there, not wanting to bring it with her.

Ichigo carefully tries to sneak away towards down stair and head to the door but sadly her plan failed the moment she came down. Waiting for her with sobbing is Ichigo's father along with her mother. Ichigo grunts, figuring she wouldn't get away that easily.

''Finally my daughter is dating someone very responsible like Yugi-san!'' Shintaro states with joy, sobbing manly, with his wife trying to calm him down. Ichigo sighs again, not believing him in times. And this made her remember how he was against her relationship with Masaya going as far as Masaya needed to prove that he was worth for her… but with Yugi, he never did such thing. And even before they became a couple and were just friends, her father still liked the tricolor head. It couldn't be because he was good guy?

''… Oto-san.'' Ichigo calls out to him as her father eyes her. ''Hmm?''

Ichigo stares at him firmly, needed to get him off her back so she asks him without a delay. ''I know you didn't like me dating guys before, which was why you were against me being with Masaya-kun but why are you okay with me being with Yugi?''

''…'' Shintaro eyes his daughter silently, not sure how to tell her right or even if he could. Even Ichigo could tell he's hiding something from her but before she could demand it, her mother speaks up firmly yet gentle. ''Your father would love to tell you why but he has his reasons.''

Ichigo eyes her and her mother was very serious about this. She sighs not having a choice and nods. ''I guess.''

Shintaro sighs to himself eyeing his wife with a smile. Sakura smiles a bit not happy she did that.

The family waits for Yugi about a while until the door banged. Sakura goesto open the door and it was indeed Yugi, wearing his vest-like, collar neck outfit but with reverse colors and wearing the Millennium Puzzle too.

''Good afternoon.'' Yugi greets the family with a small smile with Ichigo blushing to see him and immediately rushes over him, hugging him. ''Yugi-kun!''

Yugi blushes to see her as he tells her parents smiling. ''I'll bring Ichigo-kun back on time.''

Sakura giggles really red seeing those two together in such a way. Even Ichigo's father feels pride seeing his daughter with a young man like Yugi.

''Oh I trust you more than that other boy.'' Shintaro expresses with the utmost trust on Yugi as he watches Ichigo still holding on him like candy and didn't bother him. She blushes telling her parents. ''I'll be back soon! Bye guys!''

The two teenagers left, leaving the parents alone. Sighing upset, Sakura eyes her husband with a firm look and her arms crossed. ''Shintaro, you know you have to tell her why right?''

Shintaro looks down his feet, frowning as he rubs his hair wishing he doesn't have to tell Ichigo or Yugi of what they know.

''The Dragon Knight huh?'' He mutters out causing his wife to frown, looking sadden to hear that. Shintaro sighs just as sadden thinking about his dead friend muttering. ''If it wasn't for Eli, I would be against our only daughter to even be near that boy.''

He sighs more, thinking about that cheerful guy who became his only real friend he could count on just about everything and has influence his life more than any until the day he died. Just thinking of Yugi made Shintaro think of his father; they look different but it's their eyes that make them so alike and of course their kindness for others.

''And he reminds me of them so much. I just hope Yugi doesn't suffer by the likes of despair.'' Shintaro says hoping the young Mutou doesn't meet such evil ever in his life.

* * *

Yugi and Ichigo walk together in the streets, holding hands. The red cherry head smiles with rosy cheek happy that they were this close. It feels like a dream.

''Your parents are fine about us?'' Yugi questions almost amaze the two are relatively happy they were together. Ichigo sighs wishing they weren't there looking at them at such a way responding with a slightly upset but calm voice. ''They're nosy but yea. Is it okay when it's my birthday you have dinner with us?''

Yugi blinks until he suddenly stops, shaking nervously. He eyes Ichigo grinning, asking her nervously. ''… Y-your birthday?''

''March 15 Nya.'' Ichigo lets him know purring. Yugi just eyes her almost paralyzed, not imagining Ichigo's birthday is that soon but more so he was her girlfriend during the time… and not Masaya.

''That's-'' Yugi tries to say unease but Ichigo says very excitedly. ''Yep, not far Nya! I'm super excited! Now I'll finally be 17!''

''…'' Yugi just eyes her silently, thinking of Ichigo as 17, an age where she would be dating someone she might spend the rest of her life with. It had to be him… and Yugi didn't feel right being that person.

''I can't wait what cake my parents will-'' Ichigo wonders of the cake they might get her. She hopes it would be a strawberry short cake. Just the thought made her really happy, until Yugi smiling sad muttering out. ''Masaya-kun should be the one here to celebrate your birthday.''

Ichigo startles eyeing the tricolor head. Was he really doing this to her again as she struggles to speak demanding. ''W-what are you talking about Nya?''

Yugi stares at her calmly, blushing upset as he asks her. ''I was being selfish right? For loving you and making you leave Masaya-kun?''

The red cherry head just stares at him, speechless that he really is doing this again.

''A-ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN!'' She yells at him annoy, not believing this. Yugi blushes turning his eyes away, figuring she would react like that. He didn't mean it but this is getting to him a while now and knowing her Birthday was coming up made it clear.

''I… I just… You loved Masaya-kun, a lot, right?'' Yugi goes off asking her nicely which startled Ichigo with a bright face. This is a topic she didn't want to go in detail but he isn't wrong; she loved Masaya.

''Even when we started hanging out, all I heard from your friends was that you love Masaya-kun, talking about him and spending every second beside him.'' Yugi says in detail, leaving Ichigo silent and convinces it's Miwa and Moe's saying stuff they shouldn't have especially to her current boyfriend… then again they don't know that or anyone else except her parents. But she really doesn't know how to put it in words.

Yugi frowns seeing the face she has as he mutters defeated. ''I'm not wrong right?''

Sighing, Ichigo couldn't lie to him as she openly responds. ''You're not Nya. I did love Masaya-kun so much that he was basically my fresh air.''

The tricolor head looked down, figuring as much. He knows how much she loves Masaya so for him to replace him is like a crime if not a mistrust in their relationship. He took that away from them. How can he ever be forgiven to commit-

''But I was scared; scared he might reject me for being a cat girl.'' Yugi looks up hearing and seeing Ichigo continue speaking with a small frown, staring at him happily. ''He didn't but before admitting anything, you did and you brought me out from hating that other me to accepting me and her Nya.''

Yugi stares directly at her eyes, believing her words like he has always done and knew how much he influences her life becoming a heroine and loving herself; cat girl and all.

''I love Masaya-kun, even right now…'' Ichigo openly admits but adds with a great joy in her heart, crying tears as she declares. ''But I love my Yugi-kun from the bottom of my heart Nya!''

Yugi just states stun with his purple eyes almost not believing how much she loves him is true. It feels weird for him as his heart beats hard. Ichigo smiles at him still crying, not able to help herself but be with the person that has brought her joy, so much smiles that she wants to give it all back to him but more, even more than that. Because Yugi isn't just anyone to her, he is more to her.

''I want to be with you even if you tell me I will get hurt or get myself killed; because I'll die knowing I was there for you. And I'll go through it all just so I get to see you smile back Nya.'' Ichigo expresses passionate, wiping off the tears off her eyes, wanting nothing more but be loyal to him, no, loyal to her heart and those in it like her friends. That's what he taught her; to love everyone you care for. And those words brought out a new emotion he had felt deep for the tricolor head ever since they were kids, once wanting to say it there and now she can. ''Yugi-kun… I love you Nya.''

Silence blew as Yugi just stands there frozen in place. This is something he didn't expect but at the same time is waiting for; the day one of them would tell the other how much they feel for the other. Was he ready to express how he feels for her? If he is, then there would be no turning back and something he would live on for the rest of his life. Because right now, all he wants is his Ichigo-kun, his strawberry kitten.

Gulping his throat, he prepares to say it with all the passionate he tries to speak it back; those words to seal their bond as he stares at her lovely chocolate eyes. ''I-I love-''

''Hey guys!'' Popping in between their view, Judai grins greeting the two. Yugi stares empty and stunned while Ichigo erupts in a rage not believing he ruined their perfect moment.

''WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE JUDAI-KUN!'' The redhead pigtail rants fuming of anger, pointing her finger at the brown-orange headed who blinks clueless. ''Huh?''

Yubel sighs appearing behind him in spirit form, explaining it to him. '' _They were having an emotional moment of love, Judai._ ''

Judai blinks more, getting it now as he sweat drops rubbing the back of his head.

''Oh crud, didn't notice. Sorry.'' He apologizes though Ichigo was still angry towards him and Yugi was still stun. Not paying attention to that, Judai says with relief. ''Anyway, glad I found you two. I-''

''LEAVE NYA! I was going to hear Yugi-kun say something romantic AND YOU-'' Ichigo resumes ranting furiously not believing he came in to ruin her special moment with Yugi to expect something until Judai interrupts her with a small smirk. ''Ichigo-chan, duel me!''

There was a new silence as Yugi and Ichigo blink awkwardly.

''… Nya?'' Ichigo utters extremely clueless to his request. Yugi tries to have a straight face as he asks the Elemental HERO duelist. ''You want to duel Ichigo-kun, Judai-kun?''

Judai nods grinning. He was told by Jonouchi of the time they fought this Reshef and how Ichigo defeated Kaiba no less in a duel. And being the kind of person he is, it excites him greatly.

''You bet! I finally got the details how Ichigo beaten Kaiba and that got me pump so much that I want to duel the very gal who beaten Seto Kaiba, the second strongest duelist I couldn't beat before.'' Judai states smiling very energetic to test his dueling skills against someone like Ichigo whose growth even got his attention declaring. ''That and also you dueled Rei-chan and I was curious.''

Ichigo, now blushing being praised of her epic win over Kaiba for real, is happy that someone as great as Judai wants to duel her. He and Yugi are probably the only two she admires their love for dueling. Jonouchi would be second… Kaiba far away; Ichigo prefers Mai's dueling style better. Even so, this isn't the time for her to duel especially since she's spending time with Yugi.

''T-that's nice and all Judai-kun but we're in a middle of-'' Ichigo is trying to turn down Judai's proposal to duel him until she freezes up when he pulls out something to her shock. Judai grins holding up Ichigo's deck and Duel Disk.

''I won't take no for an answer so you might as well-'' Judai expresses looking back at her… if she was there which she wasn't. He blinks very gawkily as both Ichigo and Yugi have vanished.

''Huh? Where they went to?'' He asks himself sweat dropping. Was it something he said or what?

* * *

Ichigo had run away, dragging Yugi right behind her who's being dragged onto the ground to his horror.

''D-did we have to run away?'' Yugi asks sounding shaken being that he's being dragged by force, again.

Ichigo bit her lips, stopping as it gave Yugi the moment to get up, whipping off the dirt off his pants. She didn't mean to run away but she wants to just be with Yugi and nobody else.

''I-I…'' Ichigo tries to explain herself shyly, not wanting to be concerned the bad girl or one who pulls Yugi away from others but this once, she has to speak up what her heart wants as Yugi watches. ''I JUST WANTED TO HEAR YOU-''

Ichigo suddenly widens her eyes as Yugi's hands have suddenly grabs onto her arms. She blushes staring at his purple eyes, staring at her deeply with a small smirk that can be considered innocent above anything else.

Understanding her feelings better than most at this point, Yugi leans forward to the red cherry head and kisses her on the lips. Ichigo blushes redder. Sparks fly between their lips. Ichigo feels her heart racing and winning a hundred times over. They kiss for a moment until he backs away rubbing the back of his head.

''I know… I do too.'' Yugi says, trying to avoid his voice from sounding hesitated but he does love her. Sadly Ichigo didn't pay attention to that as her eyes are spinning and her heart is pumping so loudly it feels like she's entered a new world.

''Am I in heaven?'' She asks blushing redder at Judai who's now in between the two grinning. ''Nope, we're on Earth.''

Ichigo blinks as did Yugi, both not even noticing how he showed up. Snapping awkwardly, Ichigo grabs Yugi fast and runs off with him shouting nervously. ''STOP FOLLOWING US NYA!''

Judai sweat drops, watching her leave at top speed. He sighs, figuring it would be a cat and mouse game. Ironic enough, he's the cat and the hunt is on.

 **Hours later** **…**

Ichigo, having dragged Yugi around the city, has been doing her best to avoid and run away from the pursuing Judai. They've escaped multiple times but every time they thought they had gotten away from him; he's right there already with that grin on his face. He was like a Predator, except his hunt is really a duel and one Ichigo refuses to give him right now.

Ichigo had been hiding behind a large menu with Yugi, doing their best to evade him as they try to order something.

''We're really going to avoid Judai-kun throughout our date?'' Yugi asks her pretty much not liking this. Ichigo sighs, not wanting to ruin their date like this but it's the principal as she states proudly. ''This is you and me time Nya. I'll duel him tomorrow or another time.''

Yugi sweat drops not sure that she forgotten but they were avoiding a man who seeks our dueling as if it was his life support.

''You think that will work on someone like Judai-kun who loves dueling more than even me or Jonouchi?'' He reminds her with narrow eyes. Ichigo eyes him back smirking as she said confident. ''I'm not worry Nya.''

''You should be.'' A familiar voice spoke, startling Ichigo who slowly turns paralyzed. Someone was behind them in another desk, holding up the same large menu before putting it down, revealing to be Judai with a cocky smile.

''I was going to have lunch too. Great minds think alike huh?'' Judai compares himself with Ichigo still holding her deck and Duel Disk, really trying to say he wants to duel her now. ''So how about we have a nice lunch and then-''

Judai spoke too soon widening his eyes in shock as Ichigo moves onto him so fast and silent that she kicks him across where his privates were.

''STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE TWO STEP AHEAD OF US NYA!'' Ichigo shouts loudly, getting the attention of everyone around the restaurant. Judai gasps as he suddenly falls backwards with a stunned expression of pain. Ichigo blushes as she quickly grabs Yugi and she run off dragging him along.

Away from the restaurant, Yugi pants finally release from Ichigo's hold not believing she did that to Judai especially since she has only done it with Jonouchi.

''Well… you kicked Judai-kun's nuts.'' The tricolor states almost astounded that even happen. Ichigo sighs not meaning it but she didn't want to duel him today even if it means knocking him out.

''That should stall us the whole day even.'' Ichigo lets him know slightly relief they won't be bother. She turns towards Yugi who was actually looking at something else.

''Yugi-kun?'' She calls out to him curious, looking at what he was looking and blushes red as it was one of those couple horse carriages. She gets very excited grabbing him by the back. ''A romantic ride Nya!''

Yugi nods smiling as the two took a ride on the carriage as the rider, oddly overdressed with large a scarf and hat, rides the horse around with the couple. Ichigo giggles never having this experience before with Masaya which made it even more special for her and Yugi.

''You know this wasn't a bad idea for our date.'' Yugi admits blushing red as Ichigo is up close next to her. He sees her looking at her almost desiring him as she purrs near his ear whispering with a seductive voice. ''It's a good start Nya.''

Yugi blushes redder, his heart beating as a strange feeling wanting to emerge out of him. He suddenly holds her by the waist surprising the red cherry head but purrs liking it. He stares rubbing the sides of her hips, leaning forward to her face and kisses her gently. Ichigo moans playfully kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him. They were actually doing it and it was crazy… but they both love it and want more from the other like an instinct of-

''Nice job Yugi-san!'' A familiar voice tells the tricolor head who nods smiling eyeing his Ichigo. ''Thank you…''

Both Yugi and Ichigo suddenly widen their eyes, leaning their heads towards the driver who tosses aside his large coat, scarf and hat as he reveals to be Judai, grinning.

''JUDAI-KUN!'' Yugi and Ichigo shout with their eyes shot open in shock with the red cherry head being the most shocked. ''I KICKED YOUR NUTS!''

Judai chuckles nervously that that kick would have killed him but thanks to the spirit of Elemental HERO Neos intercepting that kick even in spirit form saved him from certain pain. ''Well Neos blocked them.''

Ichigo sweat drops heavily, not expecting that with a wide open jaw. ''Y-you got to be kidding me Nya?''

Judai nods firmly as he then lifts up Ichigo's deck and Duel Disk once more, begging with a small grin. ''Duel time?''

Yugi stares at Ichigo and sees her about to snap.

''WAAAA!'' Ichigo screams as she grabs Yugi once and drags him off super fast, leaping off from the carriage. Judai sweat drops really should have expected that.

The two ran and escaped Judai's sight once again now inside a mall. Ichigo pants heavily starting to get frustrated and tired.

''W-we lost him Nya.'' She says looking at Yugi who's staring at a Hot Topic. She groans suspicious since that place is mostly about dark clothing themes.

''Are you sure you're not gothic?'' Ichigo asks him who turns and smiles. ''I like the style.''

Ichigo sighs upset that this date is becoming just purely the worst thing ever. Yugi notices this from her, knowing he has to cheer her up and then it hit him eyeing a photo booth. He recalled how Ichigo and Masaya had taken one of these and knew this would be something they should do too. If they did, maybe it would make her happy.

He holds her hand to Ichigo's surprise eyeing the photo booth. She blushes, really not minding it as the two enter it.

Nervous and twitching as he eyes the girl next to her, Yugi tries to be strong telling himself. '' _Okay Yugi, do your best to make memories._ ''

He's slightly glad Atem was deep in his Soul Room to not disturb the date. Yugi turns to Ichigo seeing how calm and happy she was getting made him calm down. Smiling now, Yugi whispers something funny to Ichigo's ear which made her burst a bit in laughs. Nodding, the two made silly faces for the first photo; the second was Ichigo piggybacking on Yugi's back and the third leaning forward at each other grinning widely. Both laugh as they did, eyeing the other joyful by the other.

The final photo was them holding hands close. They got out of the booth and waited for the pictures for just about a few more seconds.

''Can't wait seeing this shot.'' Judai asks, startling the couple greatly as they turn to see him grinning. Ichigo panics horribly as the photos comes out and she grabs them quick, seeing they were all great… except the last pic which was she and Yugi holding hands… and Judai's sticking out on the sides holding up her deck and Duel Disk once again.

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo shouts furious at the Elemental HERO duelist. ''YOU ARE RUINING OUR ALONE TIME!''

She grabs on Yugi and once again runs off with him being dragging, having an expression of annoyance as they went far from Judai's view.

Stopping far away from him in the other side of the mall; Ichigo pants heavily really starting to hate this.

Yugi sighs really amazed by Judai's tenacious to duel Ichigo this badly. He wouldn't do something like this unless he really wanted to. Still, they need this time alone and this wouldn't stop them. He eyes Ichigo who's becoming more enrage about this date.

An idea pops up on top of his Yugi's head spoke suggesting something that will make Ichigo happy but not him. ''S-shopping?''

Ichigo suddenly stands up straight, giving a very suspicious-startled expression at Yugi. She knows he hates shopping but then again he's willing to go as far as to make her smile. Giggling at his noble kindness, Ichigo expresses smiles. ''You spoke my heart Nya.''

Yugi blushes knowing he was going to regret this. Leaving the mall to not get spotted by Judai, Ichigo took the lead again towards a store only she knows. Sadly, they never got the chance to enter it as standing in front of the store is Judai, crossing his arms, pretty serious but smirking. Ichigo drops her mouth half way, actually forgetting Judai knows of this place too.

''Really guys?'' He asks rather upset that they thought he wouldn't be two steps ahead of them.

''…'' Ichigo glares past frustrated as she might not have any choice at this point. ''… Damn it.''

Giving in, she grabs her Deck and Duel Disk from Judai's possession accepting his challenge. ''Fine, Judai-kun, let's get this over with.''

Yugi sighs amaze Judai actually won. Judai grins pulling out a carrot from out of nowhere and bites it saying. ''Glad you see things my way, doc.''

* * *

Relocated in Domino Park, Yugi watches sitting in a bench as Ichigo and Judai prepare themselves to duel the other. He knows their dueling styles the most and how this will become something.

''After I beat you Nya, I'm going to still be less happy.'' Ichigo announces sliding on her Duel Disk followed by her deck. Judai grins just sliding his deck into his Duel Disk replying. ''Now that would be impossible.''

Ichigo gives him a firm glare not planning to underestimate him. ''Let's just start.''

Yugi watches more that it even drawn out Atem in spirit form, stating with a small smirk. '' _This won't be an easy duel for the other but it will be much interesting._ ''

'' **Money on the future boy winning.** '' Yin Dragon bets on popping in as well. Yugi sweat drops along with Atem, not believing he would take a bet on who wins. '' _S-seriously?_ ''

'' **The odds won't be easy on Ichigo-san, Yugi-san. You even said so yourself that Judai-san is no ordinary foe.** '' Yang Dragon informs his master having seen their duels too. Yugi sighs admitting he was right; Judai is a duelist that rivals even the likes of him and Kaiba. '' _I did._ ''

Atem hums eyeing the two duelists, not wanting to take a side but he knows Judai isn't a duelist that could be defeated that easily.

Judai stares at Ichigo, having been waiting for day telling himself mentally. '' _I've wanted to duel Ichigo-chan ever since she first duel Kaiba-san and then Jonouchi-san and now I can give it my all._ ''

'' _Don't push your luck with her. Remember she's not an opponent you want to let her have any lead._ '' Yubel warns her partner as the girl's strategy in increasing her Life Points makes her that much of a threat.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo looks forward at Judai while her hands shake. She has duel Kaiba, Jonouchi, even Yugi though it was practice, but never against Judai. After facing and seeing so many different duelists so far, Judai is one she wants to avoid for a while due to how chill and relax he is in any duel plus the combos he makes. He can draw anything out of nothing and make a miracle happen.

This will be the hardest duel she has ever been in and one she had to give it her all. Shaking off her fears, Ichigo tells herself gently slapping both her face cheeks. '' _Remember Ichigo: Believe in your cards and in yourself. We can do this, Love Dragon._ ''

Yugi watches closely as both duelists eye the other, fully ready. They activate their Duel Disks, their Decks shuffle automatic as they draw their top five cards.

''Duel!'' Ichigo with a brave face and Judai with a small smirk declare commencing their duel.

 **Duel Screen: Ichigo Momomiya: 4000LP vs. Judai Yuki: 4000LP**

Yugi and Atem along with Yin-Yang Dragon watch closely as Ichigo announces with a small wink. ''Ladies go first Nya!''

''Give me your best!'' Judai accepts, looking forward to what she makes first.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Judai: 4000LP H: 5_

''My turn, draw!'' Ichigo calls out drawing her top card. She eyes it with a small smile as she immediately places it in her Monster Zone. ''I'll summon my favorite friend, **Love Dragon LV1** Nya!''

Appearing in bright heart-shaped lights is the pink baby dragon egg of her Love Dragon.

 **Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

''Next I set 1 card facedown.'' Ichigo continues setting a card behind her dragon egg. ''I end my turn Nya.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Ichigo: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Judai**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 5**_

Judai grins excitedly that she's setting up her Love Dragon combo. Unlike Manjoume, Ichigo has 12 different LV Love Dragons each with unique effects but all of them had one thing in common, higher Life Points than the opponent's. He has to be careful with that.

''Yosh! My turn!'' Judai announces drawing his top card. He looks at his opinions, knowing he can't let Ichigo have a lot of Life Points or else her **Love Dragon LV8** , when she summons it, will be a big threat. Yubel is thinking the same telling him with a small chuckle telepathically. '' _So the question is what will you try Judai?_ ''

Judai hums looking at his opinions and knew what he was going to do, letting her know telepathically. '' _I know exactly what I'm going to do Yubel._ ''

Yubel forms a small smirk, hoping he doesn't as she responds. '' _Don't disappoint, will you?_ ''

Judai smirks, not ever planning to as he grabs a card from his hand and plays it. ''First I activate my favorite spell, Polymerization!''

Ichigo gulps as he's going to start the duel with his favorite card.

''I fuse together Elemental HERO Sparkman with Elemental HERO Necroshade from my hand!'' Judai reveals holding up both monsters. Suddenly said monsters appeared and melded together in a spiral vortex.

''Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Elemental HERO Darkbright!'' Judai calls forth as a monster emerging that resembled Sparkman with inverse colors from his original form combine with Necroshade. He had large, golden metal-like wings and pads on both side of his waists. His main bodysuit is black with red colors on the sides like around his ribs with a pale blue armor on the abs and knees. He wears a similar visor as Sparkle but more bat-like, red and having yellow colored eyes seen coming out of them with a pale blue piece over the head in an almost diamond shaped form. The hero shouts raising his right hand forward showing a diamond-shaped gem in his palm.

Elemental HERO Darkbright Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

Ichigo stares not sure what this hero could do asking. ''What does he do Nya?''

''Well you're about to fine out. Battle!'' Judai answers with a smile entering his Battle Phase. He raising his hand forward declaring. ''Darkbright, attack **Love Dragon LV1**! Dark Flash!''

Darkbright raises the same right fist and fires a dark yellow blast of electricity at the dragon egg, hitting it but not able to destroy it. Ichigo stares confused by that move until the blast also hits her too. The blast shocks her as she takes 1500LP of damage, managing to fall backwards.

''OW! Why did my Life Points drop Nya?'' She demands very startled by this. Judai grins explaining it to her. ''Darkbright can perform Piercing Damage. Basically it does Battle Damage against Defense Position Monsters if my hero has more ATK.''

Ichigo blinks surprise really not expecting that Judai's monster could do that.

''Next Darkbright is switched to Defense Position after he attacks.'' Judai adds as his hero kneels down in Defense Position. Ichigo eyes it having a concern with its low DEF.

''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Judai announces setting two cards behind his hero, ending his turn.

Yugi watches closely impress by Judai's instinct to use his cards right away, not just making first blood but setting up a field for the next turn. He knows that Ichigo will need more than defense to win.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 2500LP H: 4**_ _/ Judai: 4000LP H: 1_

Ichigo, aware of Judai's strength, needs to give it her all too. She has to show how far she can measure up to someone like Judai, declaring with a brave tone. ''I'm not going to let this beat me Nya. My turn, draw!''

She draws her top card with Judai smiling wanting to see her go all out too.

''I activate **Love Dragon LV1's** effect, leveling up!'' Ichigo announces, entering her Standby Phase as her egg shakes while glowing. ''Appear cutie, **Love Dragon LV2**!''

Hatching, emerge the baby version of her lovely love dragon.

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

Judai whistles pretty neat of a trick though the consent summoning on one level to another didn't make it easier for her having experience LV monsters against Manjoume.

''LV Monsters are something but it'll take a long time before they become super strong.'' He states pretty honest. Ichigo smiles at his comment, going to rub it hard on him as she responding playing a card from her hand. ''Good thing I won't have to wait for long. I activate the spell, **Triple Love!** I can now Level Up my **Love Dragon LV2** by 3 Levels.''

Judai startles by this uttering pretty astonished. ''By 3 Levels just like that?! Awesome!''

The baby Love Dragon roars fiercely, glowing brightly as her body changes and grows.

''Bloom instantly, **Love Dragon LV5**!'' Ichigo calls upon as her once baby dragon evolved into her slightly older teenager years, letting out a strong roar with large wings.

 **Love Dragon LV5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

''Battle! Love Dragon LV5, attack Elemental HERO Darkbright!'' Ichigo declares as her dragon breathes a pink mouth blast towards Judai's HERO. ''Love Burst!''

Darkbright was vaporized instantly by the blast but Judai says with a small smirk. ''When Darkbright is destroyed, I can target and destroy a monster my opponent controls. Dark Shock!''

Suddenly a burst of yellow, dark outlined bolts of electricity struck where Darkbright was and hits **Love Dragon LV5**. Ichigo braced herself but she was prepared if this would happen.

''I'm not going to let this break me Nya. Reverse Trap open, **Kitty's Counterslash**!'' The red cherry head declares raising her arm upward as one of her set traps flips over. It shows the image of **Cat Hunter** protecting **Iriomoto Kitty** from being attacked by Celtic Guardian. ''Since **Love Dragon LV5** was destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a friend from my Deck to the field.''

A card pops out from her Deck as she grabs it and summons it. ''Come out, **Cat Soldier** Nya!''

Appearing on her field is a large brown fur cat wearing a military green camouflage pattern uniform along wearing a small pilotka military hat and carries an attached mini-rifle on its right shoulder.

 **Cat Soldier Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800**

''Woah, that's a new monster. Amazing.'' Judai states finding this even more awesome. Ichigo giggles just as amazed he would think this is cool which it is even though he has no monsters on his field.

''It's still my Battle Phase so go **Cat Soldier**! Attack Judai-kun directly!'' She commands as her cat fires with its paw-shaped rifle at the Elemental HERO duelist. ''Neko Shoot!''

Judai sees the blast coming at him and smirks being a step ahead.

''Not going to happen! I activate the Trap, Hero Spirit!'' He calls out opening up one of his set cards pretty cocky. Suddenly the blast is negated by an invisible barrier. Judai then explains with a wink and a finger pointing at her. ''Since an Elemental HERO I controlled was destroyed by battle this turn, I can reduce the Battle Damage from an attack my opponent makes to 0.''

Ichigo blinks surprise while Yugi isn't at all surprised. He knows the type of duelist Judai is.

''I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' She mutters laying two cards behind her card, hoping she could get some damage at him later.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Ichigo: 2500LP H: 2 /_ _ **Judai**_ _ **: 4000LP H: 1**_

Judai eyes his hand, kinda still surprised that Ichigo had such a trap to bring out a monster that could make huge damage on him. He smiles really impressed by that. ''Man you're no pushover Ichigo-chan.''

Ichigo smiles, glad she's being praised like that. Stretching his arms a bit, Judai eyes him a little bit more serious, wanting to give his all too. ''Alright, then I'll just go all out! My turn!''

He draws his top card, eyeing it and smirks as he plays it. ''I activate the spell, E - Emergency Call! I can now add an Elemental HERO monster from my Deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Deck as Judai grabs it and explains as the spirit of his dark Elemental HERO appearing behind him. ''With Elemental HERO Necrosphade in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon an Elemental HERO monster without tributes.''

Ichigo gulps as Yugi had a feeling what hero Judai was about to summon.

''Show yourself, Elemental HERO Neos!'' Judai calls forth as his ace monster, Neos, appears with his blue eyes glowing determine by his partner's strength.

Elemental HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Ichigo gulps fearing he would summon that hero. She has to be careful.

''Battle! Neos, attack **Cat Soldier**!'' Judai declares raising his hand forward. ''Wrath of Neos!''

Neos yell out coming at the cat with his right fist. Ichigo stares shaken but not defenseless declaring. ''Not going to let that beat me Nya! I use **Cat Soldier's** effect. When my monster battles an opponent's monster, I can discard a Cat, Kitty or KItten card in my hand and increase her ATK by 1000.''

She discards her **Kitty Guardians** to increase the ATK of her **Cat Soldier** up to 3300. Her cat growls charging and locking her weapon at the hero from space. She smiles having him until Judai suddenly giggles. ''Haha, two minds think alike!''

Ichigo blinks confused not getting it but Judai shows her flipping his other set card. ''I chain and activate the Trap, **Hero's Boost**!''

The trap flips over as Neos erupts in massive bright energy.

''This card increases my HERO's ATK by 1000 extra.'' Judai explains startling the red cherry head and her cat as Neos instantly appears right over it and slams his karate chop through **Cat Soldier** , destroying the poor cat. Ichigo panics as she lowers his head in shame, taking 200LP of damage. ''So close Nya.''

''Haha, keep it up Ichigo-chan. I want to see more of your dueling spirit.'' Judai tells her, wanting to see her go all out as he places a card behind Neos. ''I set 1 card and end my turn.''

Yugi watches closely, knowing Ichigo needs a miracle but would that be more than enough to challenge someone like Judai?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I got to keep going Nya! I know I can do it as long as I believe in me and my cards!**_

 _ **Judai: That**_ _ **'s more like it Ichigo-chan! The duel is never over until the last card is played!**_

* * *

It's now Ichigo's turn and she has to do something or else she might lose next turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 2300LP H: 1**_ _/ Judai: 4000LP H: 0_

Ichigo breathes calmly, not having many opinions unless she gets the right card to turn the tables.

''... I'm not giving up Nya.'' Ichigo tells him and to herself, believing she can win this as long as she has faith. ''I can still turn the tables and win this. I know I can!''

Yugi smiles as did Judai, wanting to see how far she's willing to win. Placing her draw hand over her deck, Ichigo bets everything as she shouts. ''My turn, LOVE DRAW!''

After making a spin as she winks, Ichigo draws passionate. She eyes the card and her face brightened.

''I know that face too well.'' Yugi mutters recognizing it with a small smirk on his face

Giggling at her cards, Ichigo starts by triggering one of her two facedown cards. ''First I reveal and activate the Continuous Trap, **Dimension Love Regeneration!** ''

The trap shows the image of pink heart-shaped energies from the Love Dragons that enter the Different Dimension. Ichigo then explains still smiling. ''Each time a Love Monster is banished, I gain 500LP.''

Judai blinks, not aware she had such a trap but he isn't worry at least at the moment.

''Next I activate the spell, **Love Future!** '' Playing the card she drew, Ichigo uses it. The spell shows a **Love Dragon LV1** seeing a vision of the future that she would evolve into a **Love Dragon LV12** before entering the Different Dimension.

''By removing from play 3 Love Dragons, I can draw 3 cards! But if I have cards in my hand during the End Phase, I must discard them.'' Ichigo reveals banishing **Love Dragons LV1** , **LV2** and **LV5** from her Graveyard, getting her two cards as she adds winking. ''Next for each Love monster just banished, I gain 500LP thanks to my face-up trap.''

Her trap shines as Ichigo smiles, gaining 1500LP back almost at a full 4000LP short. But she isn't done yet triggering her other set card. ''Next I activate my other set Trap, **Love from the Different Dimension!** ''

Her last facedown card opens up showing all the Love Dragons escaping the Different Dimension over the sky. The card shoots three rays of light over the sky as Ichigo explains. ''By paying half of my Life Points, I can Special Summon all the Love Dragons that are banished.''

Yugi and Judai were surprised as Atem smirked, reminding him of Kaiba's Return from the Different Dimension. The irony would be by chance Kaiba had to deal with that trap. Ichigo's Life Point is halved, leaving her with 1900LP before calling forth giggling. ''Revive my amazing lovely gals Nya!''

The rays of light pierce through a dark vortex and coming down from them are the Love Dragons that she had banished previously.

 **Love Dragon LV1 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 500**

 **Love Dragon LV2 Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 800**

 **Love Dragon LV5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700**

Judai whistles amaze by that nice play but Yugi smirks, knowing this isn't even close to her real plan.

''Next I activate the spell, **Level Love!** '' Not even surprising the tricolor head at this point, Ichigo plays one of her favorite spells for one reason as she states. ''This spell releases my 3 Love Dragons and next I can Special Summon another Love Dragon with the combine Level as the 3 I just released.''

Her Love Dragon let out musical roars, each in harmony with the other.

''Doing math is always hard but that depends on the numbers. So it's 1+2+5! What that makes?'' Ichigo counts, sounding sarcastic like Mint to really give her opponent something to be scared of. It didn't work as Judai grins wanting to see that dragon.

Sighing a bit, Ichigo chants raising her draw hand. ''Please bring forth the light of hope! Let your love shine brighter than power alone!''

The three dragons became lights shooting upward and collides upon the other with Ichigo calling forth. ''Flap your lovely wings, **Love Dragon LV8**!''

Emerging from the bright light is Ichigo's ace Love Dragon, letting out her brave, lovely roar.

 **Love Dragon LV8 Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300**

Judai stares excited to finally be facing Ichigo's ace monster with Neos glaring determine at the emerald eyes of the dragon. Yugi stares silently wondering how Judai will get out of this.

Smiling, Ichigo goes all out announcing. ''Next I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** effect. By first revealing a Love card in my hand, I gain 500LP.''

She reveals **Love Draw** as her Life Points went up at 2400LP. She then adds as her dragon roars. ''Next **Love Dragon LV8** 's other effect decreases the opponent's Life Points by 500.''

Her dragon breathes small fireball at Judai, striking him directly. He is pushed back by it as he loses 500 of damage, now having 3500LP. He smirks, knowing he did take the damage but not enough to give access to her Love Dragon's ultimate effect.

''I still have plenty of Life Points higher than yours.'' He reminds her but Ichigo just giggles, aware of that as she plays the card she just revealed from her hand. ''Not for long Nya. I activate the spell, **Love Draw!** I now return a Love Dragon from my hand back to my Deck and then I can draw 2 cards.''

She returns her **Love Dragon LV3** from her hand back to her Deck, shuffled and draws 2 new cards adding. ''If any are a Love card, I gain 500LP.''

She eyes the cards she drew and revealed **Boost of Love** as her Life Points went up at2900LP. Judai blinks as he looks up to see LV8 breathing another fireball, hitting him as he took another 500LP of damage, down at 3000LP.

''I activate the spell, **Boost of Love!** '' Ichigo proceeds once more using a card she revealed as her dragon is engulfed in a bright pink aura. ''With it, I increase **Love Dragon LV8** 's ATK by 1000!''

Judai sweat drops as her dragon now has 4000ATK.

''Next I use the spell Monster Reborn to Special Summon back **Cat Soldier** Nya!'' Ichigo plays another spell as her destroyed cat-like soldier returns back letting out a brave growl.

 **Cat Soldier Lvl 6 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1800**

Yugi watches still silent with Atem as well, both certain Ichigo made it clear she has the means to end the duel in her victory now but they also know anything can happen.

''Battle! Go **Love Dragon LV8**!'' Ichigo commands as her dragon roars at the hero. ''Take down Neos! Love Burst Surprise!''

Her dragon forms a large circle of energy in between her mouth and unleashes a powerful breath blast through it, enlarging it. Neos tries guarding up with his arms crossed as the blast consumes him and sadly obliterated him. Judai braces as he took 1500LP of damage, holding on his feet chuckling.

Yugi stares as he knew with no monsters; **Cat Soldier** can attack directly and reduce the rest of Judai's Life Points to 0. But before Ichigo could even declare her next attack, Judai is quick in the draw triggering his set card flipping over. ''I activate the Trap, Neo-Space Road! When Neos is destroyed by battle, I can draw 1 card and next end the Battle Phase.''

Ichigo startles as Judai draws his card, smirking as he dodges a loss.

''Amazing Nya! You just find new ways from not losing.'' She states the obvious just astonish he has the right card to save himself again. Judai grins chuckling not sure how to say it but lucky.

Sighing a bit disappointed in herself, Ichigo slides a Spell or Trap facedown behind her monsters, declaring with a small smile. ''I set 1 card and end my turn Nya. But now I activate **Love Dragon LV8's** final effect! I can now Level Up my dragon since she destroyed a monster by battle.''

Her Love Dragon roars as her entire body glows brightly.

''Grow and blossom even more beautiful, **Love Dragon LV9**!'' Ichigo calls forth as her dragon changes form, having a slightly larger body and her pink scales almost seem softer and brighter than its previous form.

 **Love Dragon LV9 Lvl 9 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2600**

Judai eyes it sweating a bit, excited to see the evolution of Ichigo's Love Dragon he didn't expect but also not expecting the monster would be stronger.

''Man, another new Love Dragon right off the bat.'' The Elemental HERO duelist admits with a small grin on his face, seemingly worry.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Ichigo: 2900LP H: 0 /_ _ **Judai**_ _ **: 1500LP H: 1**_

Ichigo still smiles even though she didn't win last turn but now she is more than confident she can win next turn for sure.

''I got you where I want you Judai-kun!'' She tells him, sounding confident about this. Judai could only eye her knowing she isn't kidding but he couldn't help it but smile, replying just as confident as her. ''Haha, that's true but the duel isn't even close from being finished! You bring out more strength then I'll do just the same, if not stronger than that!''

Ichigo sweat drops, certain no one has ever made Judai to doubt in himself. She states looking pretty unease with narrow eyes. ''You're enjoying this a little too much than me Nya.''

''Guess I am.'' Judai responds still smiling. He couldn't help it; he can feel her dueling spirit and it isn't something he can take lightly. In fact, he wants to challenge it with his all.

''Alright, here I come, Ichigo-chan! My turn!'' Judai declares as he drew his top card. ''Draw!''

Ichigo watches, gulping a bit that he doesn't draw something really good. Instead of using the card he drew, Judai plays a different one from his hand. ''I activate the Spell, **Convert Soul**!''

Ichigo and even Yugi blinks as the brown-orange headed duelist had played a new spell. It shows the image of Elemental Flame Wingman fading as he holds a red orb that slowly transforms into the same of Flare Scarab.

''By sending an Elemental HERO Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Neo-Spacian from my Deck with its effect negated.'' Judai explains as a card pops out from his Extra Deck. ''I send Elemental HERO Wildedge. Now come out, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!''

Appearing on his field was the red humanoid hummingbird with white wings on the back but pink feathers in the front as he wore a belt with the Neo-Spacian logo on it.

Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 600

''Next if I have Elemental HERO Neos in my hand or Graveyard after activation, I can Special Summon him.'' Judai states as a light shines within his Graveyard slot. He raises his Duel Disk shouting. ''Reappear, Neos!''

Appearing through tin air was Neos, flexing as he stands beside his Neo-Spacian comrade.

Elemental HERO Neos Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Ichigo gulps having a bad feeling Judai is going to try his Contact Fusion but it wasn't the case as Judai plays a different card instead. ''Next I activate the Spell, Legacy of a Hero! When I control 2 HERO Fusion monsters in my Graveyard, I return them back to the Fusion-''

''Extra.'' Yugi reminds the HERO duelists with a short sigh. Judai blinks and laughs nervously apologizing. ''Oh right sorry. I mean Extra Deck and then I draw 3 cards!''

He returns Wildedge and Darkbright back to his Extra Deck, letting him draw 3 cards. He eyes one of those cards and smirks playing it. ''Next I activate the spell, NEX! I can send Air Hummingbird and evolve him.''

Air Hummingbird begins glowing as he starts to evolve before everyone's eyes.

''Evolve with strong wings, **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird**!'' Judai calls upon as his Neo-Spacian appears in his second form. Air Hummingbird has changed his appearance, resembling a hawk with larger, muscular wings, a sharper beak and a firm glare. He has gained redder feathers while his wings becomes brighter pink with golden stripe feather tips as did his hands become more hawk-like talons.

 **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird Lvl 4 ATK: 1100 DEF: 900**

Judai knows he still needed more with the hand he had, just a little more telling himself mentally. '' _I got to push my luck just a little more._ ''

Taking the gamble, he plays the card that will help him. ''Next I activate the spell, Spellbook Inside the Pot! With this, both players draw 3 cards.''

Ichigo drops her mouth slightly, not expecting Judai had drawn that spell too. He is just super lucky but this might backfire at him a bit.

''Kinda risky don't you think Nya?'' Ichigo suddenly says, smiling as her dragon roars. ''Because each time I draw a card, thanks to **Love Dragon LV9's** effect, I gain 200LP.''

Judai blinks as Ichigo's Love Dragon releases a way of energy, raising her Life Points up to 3500. This amazed him, not expecting his own spell to be used that far against him but smirks, not able to bring himself but to try harder.

'' _Ichigo's Deck may have the strongest type of healing deck I've seen or faced. That is why I got to match it blow to blow._ '' He tells himself, knowing that's the key to winning this duel as he announces. ''Next I activate **Neo-Spacian Aerial Humminingbird's** effect, giving me 500LP for each card in my opponent's hand.''

Aerial Hummingbird screeches like a hawk as a gust of wind surrounds Ichigo harshly while others surrounds Judai but soft like a breeze.

''Ichigo-kun has 3 cards so Judai-kun gains 1500LP.'' Yugi states as the winds transfer and Judai's Life Points suddenly went up to 3000.

She gulps seeing this, knowing Judai is going to try one of his non-Fusion card-Fusion Summons. ''Now you're going to do that Fusion right?''

''You bet! Contact Fusion! I fuse Neos with Aerial Hummingbird!'' Judai gives her his answer as both his monster fly upward to a portal to Neo Space. The two crossed and a light shines.

''Show your full power, **Elemental HERO Aerial Neos**!'' Judai calls forth as a figure descends extremely fast down from the light, revealing itself to Ichigo.

The new monster resembles Air Neos except his muscles are slightly larger, having hawk-like twin wings with sharp edges and feathers, with a dark red feathered body and sharper talons. Ichigo gulps almost scared this monster would eat her up if she gives it the wrong look.

 **Elemental HERO Aerial Neos Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300**

''When Aerial Neos is Special Summoned, I gain 1000LP.'' Judai reveals as his Life Points shot back up to 4000 and he grins. ''Right back to full Life Points.''

Ichigo gulps but she wasn't scared revealing with a confident voice. ''Your New Hero still isn't strong over my **Love Dragon LV9** Nya!''

Judai forms a small smirk as he explains to her how wrong she was. ''I wouldn't be too sure. When my Life Points are higher than my opponent, Aerial Neos gains 1000ATK between the 500LP difference.''

Ichigo widen her eyes as their Life Points were 500 in difference and that meant his hero just went up to 3800ATK. ''No way Nya.''

She tries to remain calm, staring at her facedown card, certain she'll activate it the moment Judai attacks her **Cat Soldier**.

''Battle! Aerial Neos, attack **Love Dragon LV9**!'' Judai declares as his hero ascends in powerful zig-zag speed. This shocked Ichigo, not expecting he would go after her dragon than her cat. ''Nya?''

''Aether Strike!'' Judai calls forth smirking as his hero, now over the sky, descends rapidly with unseen speed, slashing through the pink scaled dragon with his right talon.

Ichigo braced herself, still surprised as she took 300LP of damage. She could have sworn Judai would attack her other monster, telling mentally. '' _I was hoping to use my set_ _ **Cat Mirage**_ _which would make_ _ **Cat Soldier**_ _unable to be destroyed by battle or card effect and I take no Battle Damage from all attacks towards it._ ''

That and also **Cat Mirage** also destroys the monster it battles it this turn. Ichigo still couldn't understand why Judai picked the least likely. Judai notices her expression as he said with a small smile. ''You must be asking why I attacked your dragon instead.''

She blinks, eyeing him as she nods. Judai smiles as he explains himself. ''Let's just say I love the challenge and rather take the gamble.''

Yugi sighs actually agreeing on Judai, he would take the gamble. Ichigo sweat dropped still not getting it.

''Anyway I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.'' Judai declares having placed two cards behind his hero, ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Ichigo**_ _ **: 3200LP H: 3**_ _/ Judai: 4000LP H: 2_

Ichigo grunts, still not getting him. It didn't matter as she still had cards left and one combo she can use to win the duel.

''I'm not going to let this beat me up Nya. I still believe in myself and I know I can take on the challenge too!'' She told the Elemental HERO duelist, going to use all of her strength to turn the tables even against him, drawing. ''My turn, Draw!''

She draws her top card and smiles just getting another interesting card to use, playing it. ''First I activate the Continuous Spell, **Burning Love!** ''

The spell shows the image of Love Dragon LV8 letting out multiple fireballs at monster using Draining Shield to defend them.

''Each time I gain Life Points, I can decrease my opponent's by 300.'' Ichigo explains smiling causing Judai to gulp a bit, meaning he'll have to be careful against that card too. Sadly Ichigo was far from done summoning a monster energetic. ''Next I Special Summon **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love**!''

Light shines on her field as a beautiful pink dragon with ruby eyes materializes, roaring ever so elegantly.

 **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Yugi stares amaze as this is his first time seeing this monster. He was told by Ishizu that this Legendary Dragon was used to summon a new Fusion Monster for Ichigo to beat Kaiba.

Judai looks at the monster just astonish as he has a feeling what it can do.

''I activate **Sophist's** effect, sending her to the Graveyard and banishing **Love Dragon LV8** to perform a Fusion Summon!'' Ichigo announces with a small smirk as the spirit of her ace Love Dragon appears as she and Sophist flies upward to the sky. The dragons fly higher as they cross the other until they overlapped and began to fuse.

''Awaken your Sweet Heart and Protect the dragons of Love with your Overflowing Hope!'' Ichigo chants as their light grew brighter, taking in a new form. ''Fusion Summon! I need you! **Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons**!''

Judai and Yugi stare as appearing from the light is a woman riding on **Love Dragon LV8** , wearing shiny silver armor on her. The woman has long teal-colored hair with glowing, yellow dragon-like eyes. She wore an attractive golden armor revealing her stomach and thighs while having a large chest and an angelic-like cape that resemble wings. She smiles graceful and holy, wielding a golden sword with a pink colored figure guard that resembles Love Dragon.

 **Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons Lvl 8 ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800**

Yugi blushes really red seeing this monster as Judai whistles seeing it is an impressive monster.

'' **Sophist's** effect grants me 500LP times the Level of Milada's.'' Ichigo reveals winking as her Life Points suddenly goes up, gaining 4000LP gain and becomes 7200LP while Judai's dropped by 300LP due to **Burning Love's** effect, having 3700.

''Next I gain 500LP due to **Dimension Love Regeneration's** effect.'' Ichigo adds as her trap allows her to gain an extra boost to her Life Points, becoming 7700 while Judai lost another 300LP, dropping at 3400.

''Now I use Milada's effect! By revealing a Love card, I gain 1000LP. Love Healing!'' Ichigo proceeds smiling. She reveals **Lost Love** as her Life Points went up at 8700LP and Judai's descend at 3100LP.

Judai is just baffle by the endless amount of times Ichigo had increase her Life Points so quickly it honestly feels crazy.

''Man you have a lot of Life Points now Ichigo-chan. You sure proven you have the strongest deck with more potential to increase your Life Points.'' He admits not sure how to describe it but awesome how powerful her combos are.

Ichigo giggles, feeling praised again as she replies. ''Thanks Nya. I do my best. Milada also has the same effect as **Love Dragon LV8** , gaining ATK between the difference of our Life Points.''

Her dragon rider went up to 8800ATK, more than surpassing Aerial Neos which had 2800ATK again.

It looks more than certain that Ichigo won in Yugi's eyes but he also knows better eyeing Judai and seeing him almost excited than terrify unlike other people.

'' _Judai-kun is still calm. That only means he still has something left._ '' He confirms it to himself with Atem nodding firmly.

''This is it Nya! Battle!'' Ichigo announces as her dragon rider raises her sword while her dragon opens up her mouth charging up a pink energy blast. ''Go Milada attack Judai-kun's Aerial Neos!''

Judai smiles waiting for this as he triggers and reveals one of his set cards. ''Reverse Trap open, A Hero Emerges! When the opponent declares an attack, my opponent picks a card in my hand and if it was a Monster, I can Special Summon it. I have just 2 cards in my hand, which means you need to pick one.''

Ichigo gulps eyeing Judai's two cards. She could only assume one of them is a monster and the other wasn't. She only needs to pick the right one and win.

Biting her lips, she points her hand to the left side. ''I pick the left.''

Sighing and almost confirming Ichigo's guess, Judai smiles stating as he says rather sad. ''Kinda feel bad, the other was Winged Kuriboh.''

Ichigo blinks, not sure she understood what he meant by that. Winged Kuriboh also wouldn't have saved him so why complain?

''I Special Summon Yubel!'' Not wasting much time, Judai summons the monster Ichigo picked. Appearing through a dark portal as Judai's other duel monster spirit, the demonic winged woman with some parts of her body having male features.

Yubel Lvl 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Yugi startles widely, looking at Judai's other set card and almost had a good feeling what it was. Ichigo, however, didn't as she hums having seen this monster of Judai's a few times but not able to recall what its effect was. '' _I remember that monster Nya but..._ ''

''Well Ichigo-chan, aren't you going to attack?'' Judai asks while Yubel smirks crossing her arms. Ichigo eyes him almost upset, thinking what she should do but there was nothing he could do. She knows well not to attack a monster with 0 ATK, in Attack Position. It's like screaming ''I got fish for you''; it doesn't.

''Just because you summon that monster and made me think I should attack it instead, I think not. I wasn't born yesterday Nya!'' Ichigo tells him as she proceeds to attacking her original target. ''Milada, attack Aerial-''

Chuckling, Ichigo becomes distracted by Judai as he triggers his last set cad. ''Good thing you won't have a choice. Reverse Trap open, Staunch Defender!''

Yugi gasps slightly as Atem smirks a bit, also assuming Judai had that card also set.

''When my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters, I target another face-up monster on my field and until the end of this Battle Phase my opponent can only attack that monster.'' Judai explains his trap's effect as Yubel smirks speaking without using her mouth. '' _And that would be me._ ''

Blinking very awkwardly, Ichigo is silent hearing that voice and nervously asks. ''... Did that monster just spoke inside my head Nya?''

Judai chuckles nervously agreeing. ''Probably.''

Sighing, Ichigo still feels unease but at this point she didn't have a choice but to proceed with her turn. ''Alright then Nya! **Milada, Princess of Love Dragons** , attack Yubel instead! Love Slash Surprise!''

Aerial Neos watches as the Love Dragon rider locks her sight at Yubel still smirking. The rider swung her sword as her dragon unleashes its pink flames, combining into a massive fiery pink energy slash.

''And just to mention Milada is unaffected by other card effects so whatever your Yubel does can't harm my monster.'' Ichigo reveals with a small smirk, confident she won. Judai whistles, once more admitting that monster was no pushover… but.

''It's a powerful effect... however against Yubel, it won't cut it!'' Judai suddenly declares with a firm glare as his eyes flashes. ''Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage, but that's not the frightening part.''

'' _My true effect inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster that battles myself._ '' Yubel adds, giggling almost evilly. Ichigo widens her eyes, actually trying to pretend she didn't hear the monster speaking but what it.

''Aw no Nya?!'' Ichigo screams panicking. The energy slash reaches Yubel who instantly responds lifting up her right arm and catching the attack with her bare hand. Ichigo widens her eyes as did Milada, not sure that is even possible.

''Go Yubel! Settle this!'' Judai commands as Yubel smirks, squeezing the energy slash until it became dark pink by her power. _''With pleasure._ _Nightmare Pain!_ ''

Yubel then throws the energy slash now towards Ichigo. The red cherry head watches helplessly with no cards that could protect her from this as her monster's attack hits her instead and explodes. Ichigo screams, sent flying off her feet and falls backwards as her Life Points instantly drop down to 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner...** **Ichigo Momomiya: 0LP vs. Judai Yuki: 3100LP**

Yugi sighs rubbing the back of his head, not sure how to feel. Ichigo lost but Judai won… he does feel bad for his girlfriend, no doubt about it. Ichigo, getting up, pants as her monster vanishes sadden for her failure along with Judai's monsters as he performs his signature, saluting hand gesture.

''Gotcha! That was an awesome duel!'' Judai tells her excitedly. Ichigo eyes him grunting a bit as she asked. ''Do you always have to do that Nya?''

''It's my catchphrase.'' Judai points out as he mimics Mew Ichigo's cat-like pose. Ichigo sweat drops as she was proven wrong. ''Good point. You're too strong for me Nya.''

He eyes her, not so sure she was right about that telling her honestly. ''I wouldn't say I'm that strong. I guess you can say I don't always win, like against Yugi-san or Kaiba-san...''

Judai hesitates, thinking of someone he dueled and vowed he would help him, making a determine expression. ''Or someone else I concern a friend.''

Ichigo blinks noticing the change of Judai's friendly expression to something like she would put if one of her friends or someone she loved was in grave danger. Quickly changing subject, Judai says with an energetic grin. ''Anyway, I outstayed my welcome. Thanks for the duel!''

She eyes him and nods smiling. Judai nods as he runs off, waving back as he tells her and Yugi. ''Enjoy the rest of your date!''

Ichigo watches along with Yugi as Judai ran off, actually leaving them alone at last.

"What an odd guy Nya.'' She mutters with her arms behind her back, never meeting someone like him in her whole life… and she was happy she did, sometimes.

Yugi taps her on the shoulder as she turns and tells her with a smile. ''Well you were amazingly awesome, Ichigo-kun!''

"Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo blushes awkwardly, smiling red that he would always praise her too. But she couldn't get distract as she still hasn't heard Yugi those words of love from his mouth.

She looks at him directly as Yugi did the same blushing.

'' _Come on Yugi-kun, say those words please. Just say them once and then-_ '' Ichigo begs within her head, wanting Yugi to say it so badly as if it is something to live for.

Yugi, still nervous, tries to say those words until he suddenly feels ominous in the air for about a second. And it isn't the nice ominous feeling. It feels really bad as if a knife was through his throat and stomach.

''D-did you felt that?'' Yugi asks her with Ichigo humming confuse. ''Felt what Nya?''

Yugi tries to sense around them but nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination.

''Never mind. Let's go spend the last of our date.'' Yugi declares with Ichigo, slightly upset he didn't say it, but happy regardless. ''Let's Nya!''

The two walked off holding hands to resume what little time of their date they have unaware what Yugi felt is about to happen.

 **Elsewhere** **…**

In the middle of the night, darkness swirls above the sky as a Garganta rips open and a few figures emerges from them, one of which was the Sixta Espada. Grimmjow scoffs at this place they were in, not feeling the orange-headed Shinigami anywhere but it didn't change anything; he can settle his score with him later.

''I don't care what you losers want to kill other than that Shinigami brat!'' Grimmjow states slowly forming a twisted grin on his face before screaming with joyful viciousness in his voice. ''I GET FIRST CRACK IN KILLING THAT DRAGON KNIGHT! AND THEN KUROSAKI IS ALL MINE!''

Danger approaches Yugi and the others. Are they ready for real terror they haven't face not since the Akatsuki?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Ichigo** **'s new cards:**

 ***Kitty's Counterslash- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a monster(s) that has "Love", "Cat", "Kitten", "Kitty", or "Mew" in their name or written in its card text was destroyed by battle or by a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Cat", "Kitten", or "Kitty" monster in their name from your Deck.

 ***Cat Soldier- Lvl 6, ATK: 2300, DEF: 1800, ATT: EARTH, Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this monster is battling an opponent's monster, during the Damage Step; you can discard a "Cat", "Kitten", or "Kitty" card in your hand and increase the ATK of this monster by 1000. If you control a monster that has "Love", "Cat", "Kitten", "Kitty", or "Mew" in their name or written in its card text while you have this card in your Graveyard; Tribute that monster and next Special Summon this card to your field.

 ***Dimension Love Regeneration!- Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Increase your Life Points by 500 every time a '' **Love** '' card(s) are removed from play. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, select 1 removed from play '' **Love** '' monster and add it in your hand.

 ***Love Future!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Remove from play 3 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monsters in your Graveyard. Draw 3 cards but during the End Phase, discard your entire hand. In your third Standby Phase since you activated this card, Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster that was removed from play.

 ***Love from the Different Dimension!- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Pay half your Life Points. Special Summon as many LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monster(s) removed from play to your field, this includes monsters(s) that cannot be Normal Summon/Set but their effects are negated. During the End Phase, shuffle all monster(s) Special Summoned by this card's effect back to the Deck.

 ***Love Draw!- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Return 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' from your hand to your Deck, shuffle it, and draw 2 cards. If one of them is a '' **Love** '' card, gain 500 Life Points.

 ***Love Dragon LV9- Lvl 9, ATK: 3500, DEF: 2600, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by " **Love Dragon LV8** ", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, negate the effects of all cards your opponent currently controls (bypassing the Unaffected effects). Once per turn, banish 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' from your Hand or Graveyard and next draw 1 card. Each time you draw a card from your deck, increase your Life Points by 200. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, each face-up monster your opponent controls loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card leaves the field, select 2 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' monsters that are removed from play and add them in your hand. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV10** " from your hand or Deck.

 ***Cat Mirage- Type: Counter Trap Card**

 **(Set but never activated)**

Effect: Activate this card, during the Battle Phase, when a monster(s) that has "Cat", "Kitten", "Kitty", or "Mew" in their name or written in its card text is attacked; until the end of this Battle Phase, that monster cannot be destroyed (either by battle or card effect) and you take no Battle Damage. After the end of that battle, destroy the attacking monster.

 ***Burning Love- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Each time you gain Life Points by a " **Love** " card, inflict 300 of damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field; increase your Life Points by 300 for each "Love" card with different names in your Graveyard.

 ***Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

Effect: When you have one or more monsters on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).Send 1 monster you control or banish 1 monster in your Graveyard and send this card to the Graveyard whose name is included in the card text of a Fusion Monster that also includes " **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love** " and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Then you gain 500LP x the Level of the Fusion Monster summoned by this effect.

 ***Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons- Lvl 8, ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: **''Love Dragon LV8'' + ''Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love''**

Must be Special Summoned with " **Sophist, Legendary Dragon of Unity and Love** ", using " **Love Dragon LV8** ", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's cannot be targeted by card effects. While your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. Once per turn, reveal a " **Love** " card in your hand; gain 1000LP. When this card leaves the field (either destroyed by battle or by card effect): You can Special Summon 1 " **Love Dragon LV9** " from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning condition.

 ***Lost Love!- Type: Counter Trap Card**

 **(Revealed from the hand)**

Effect: Activate if your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Negate the attack and next Special Summon 1 LV '' **Love Dragon** '' in your Graveyard or Removed from Play, ignoring Special Summoning Condition.

* * *

 **Judai's new cards:**

 ***Hero's Boost- Type: Normal Trap Card**

 **(Previous used in Chapter 5 of Volume 1)**

Effect: Target 1 ''HERO'' monster on your field. The targeted monster gains 1000ATK and can perform Piercing Damage until the End Phase.

 ***Convert Soul- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 ''Elemental HERO'' Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck; Special Summon 1 ''Neo-Spacian'' monster from your Deck but with its effects negated. Next if you have ''Elemental HERO Neos'' in your hand or Graveyard, Special Summon it but it is destroy during the End Phase. Until the end of this turn that this card was activated; ''Neos'' Fusion Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

 **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird- Level 4, ATK: 1100, DEF: 900, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

 **(Completed this set of NEX cards thanks to LightLord92)**

Effect: This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "NEX". Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500 LP for each card in your opponent's hand. If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains 500ATK for each card you have in your hand.

 ***Elemental HERO Aerial Neos- Lvl 8, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2300, ATT: WIND, Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **(Special Thanks to LightLord92)**

Effect: "Elemental HERO Neos"+" **Neo-Spacian Aerial Hummingbird** "

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck (You do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is Special Summoned: Gain 1000LP. While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains attack equal to the difference. While your Life Points are higher than you opponent's, this card gains 1000ATK for each 500LP of difference.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

A peaceful night becomes a nightmare as Team Dragon Knight has their first confrontation with the Espadas. Can our heroes even win?

Yugi: I'm surprised you did well against Judai-kun.

Ichigo sighs: I wished I won though Nya, but I had fun. So um…

Yugi blinks, wondering what she wanted but then he felt something wrong, something extremely wrong.

Ichigo could feel it too: W-what's going on Nya?

Yugi panics: I… I don't know.

DragonKnight15: The young Dragon Knight is about to face foes he shouldn't be ready to fight. Can he win, survive or die?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Terror of the Espada Act I!

Ichigo gulps: P-p-please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! We should leave here now Nya!

Yugi sweats: I don't think we can now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First, I want to thank one of the good friends I made here in Fanfictions and one I admired for his story, Paladins of Light, the one and only **LightLord92**. I haven't heard of him for a long time so I can only hope he is alright. I wish him the best of luck wherever he is and thank him for helping me get these NEX Neo-Spacians and NEX Neos Fusion forms for DKR. I owe him for that and for many things… I hope you're alright out there, LightLord.

* * *

I wish to promote a few stories while I'm at it. Read Dragon Knight Reborn's version of Reshef of Destruction. I did a good job with it as in not screw it up. I hope those viewers that have read it enjoy it.

Also enjoy reading some of the current fanfics my best friend **Redwallfan2000** is doing from Guardian Digimon Book 2, Kasumi and the Avatar, MLP: FIM The Chrysalis Wars and Defender of the Sakura Cards. I want others to take a shot on these fanfics, at least those you like more.

On top of that I want to spread word on a fanfic series another friend, **NinjaKitty91** , is working on called the Nozomi series which is a spin to the Naruto storyline introducing a rather interesting OC I like and hope you like her too.

And finally **Firebolt-The Blazing Saint** is another friend I met recently and have been chatting with and I want to promote his stuff for those who enjoy Red VS Blue or RWBY... *COUGH* DKR Volume 5 has a surprise *COUGH*.

* * *

 **Update:** I forgot to mention this but next week I can't upload DKR. I have a situation and yea... sorry. Next-next week we'll resume with the Espadas' first attack on Team Dragon Knight. Sorry again.


	35. 30: Terror of the Espada Act I

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 30 of the Third Volume and the arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 30: Terror of the Espada Act I!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Ichigo had a new date with Yugi as the two, mostly Yugi, had his doubts about their relationship but for Ichigo clarified her feelings once more with him wanting to be with him. Things were beginning to move for the two until Judai appeared and asked very nicely to duel the red cherry head, just because he loves dueling and pushing himself. Ichigo refused and even went as far as drag Yugi away from the brown-orange headed duelist so the two can have their date… sadly Judai tracked them from everywhere they went. Eventually she submitted and accepted to duel Judai._

 _The duel between Ichigo and Judai went crazy with Ichigo taking advantage of her Love Dragon_ _'s main effect with Judai fighting back with the newly_ _ **Elemental HERO Aerial Neos**_ _._ _The duel came to its conclusion as Ichigo lost even with having the same monster she used to beat Kaiba before due to Judai summoning Yubel and using her effect against_ _ **Milada, Princess of the Love Dragons**_ _._

 _In the end Judai had fun and thank Ichigo who she too was happy that she got to duel him. Yugi and Ichigo resumed their date, unaware that they and the others of Team Dragon Knight would confront the power of Aizen_ _'s Arrancar army; the Espada._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode, few hours earlier:**

It's a quiet evening in Karakura Town as Ichigo Kurosaki sighs inside his room, actually doing some homework. He didn't have much to do and didn't care for much. Rukia was… somewhere and his friends are doing stuff. This is basically his alone time, just alone in his thoughts… and it's boring.

He yawns almost done with his homework until suddenly he receives a text. He blinks checking his phone and oddly enough it's Orihime.

He reads it, basically saying cute, very weird stuff about cabbage people and ruling our stomachs but mainly she needs help with her groceries and he's the only person that could help her.

''Huh? She wants some help from me, alone?'' Ichigo mutters as Kon jumps over, wanting to take that job but he punches the stuffed animal aside by getting up. Kurosaki frowns not sure why but both relief and concern for her especially how things were before.

'' _I haven't actually spoken to Inoue alone, not since that day._ '' He tells himself, recalling an event that happened just around the time he met Yugi but before all of this with the Dragon Knight and the Dark Lord.

It isn't one of Ichigo's best days. It was during the time he was still training with the Visoreds in using his Hollow Mask better; a topic which only Rukia is aware of and he rather keep it as such since Orihime wouldn't handle it. Regardless, the purpose of his training was to control and suppressed his Inner Hollow… and to defeat Espada #6, Grimmjow. He hadn't forgotten about him in the slightest and had a score to settle with him.

He did so, they fought… for 11 seconds. That is how long Ichigo's mask could last. He did his best with that small gap but it wasn't enough not to mention the drawback was the mask wears him off the moment it shatters. He was going to die, then Rukia came in to save him… and then she was about to die until Shinji appeared and fought Grimmjow effortless… almost like a Captain.

Before Grimmjow tried releasing his full power, the whole place shook and then Grimmjow vanished, sucked inside some kind of torn-up portal that he didn't know at the time what it was. He told this story to Yugi and the others just recently to let them know of the Arrancars and he got an answer.

From what Yugi, Momomiya, Edward and even Judai of all people describe, it was a Dimension Break; it's some kind of portal that rips through reality almost like the effect of shattering glass as those shards swirl in the middle to make said portal visible. It was this same one that this Dark Lord was once trapped in until he was recently escaped out of.

It was bizarre, like really bizarre to Ichigo and Rukia. And then next thing they knew Ichigo was slammed onto the ground hard by Orihime dropped on top of him. It only got more bizarre when Grimmjow just came back, his missing arm healed and he was there too; the other Espada, Ulquiorra. Ichigo could still remember the fear and terror in Orihime's eyes, probably not sure how she got here so quickly or something but before anything else happened, the Espadas left just like that.

However, ever since that bizarre day, Orihime seemingly refused to hang out so much with the others even Uryu who began ranting how he got back his Quincy powers; good for him Ichigo thought not caring, but she even drew away from him the most. Was it something he did? She has not told him since but maybe, now that some time has passed since then, they can talk or something why she was like that… or Ichigo can pretend it was just shock.

Crossing his arms as he thought about this decision, Ichigo hums not having much to do since he finished his homework and he didn't want the girl to end up getting attacked by a thug or something. Orihime is touch, just not Taksuki tough.

''I guess it wouldn't hurt.'' He decides as he texts her back and he'll pick her up from the store. He leaves his room, well not before grabbing his Substitute Shinigami Badge. Something told him he might need it.

* * *

It's late in Café Mew Mew as Jonouchi, sadly being the last worker present since the other girls left early, has to wait until his last customers leaves but it didn't seem to be the case since they were the Elric Brothers. Ed is busy reading some large book as did Al, with other pile of books on the table. Jonouchi assumes he has to show these guys how to use a computer instead but then again, Ed would refer to it as a dangerous evil voodoo thing.

Honda and Anzu had come over with some food they bought outside the café, pissing off Jonouchi that they did just because Edward hates milk-base stuff… but he's fine with the cake and refuses to admit his liking of milkshake.

"Hey Elrics, brought you guys food-'' Honda states until he and Anzu sweat drop realizing he said by the mere fact Al couldn't eat. Anzu blushes as she apologizes. ''That we forgot Alphonse-kun can't eat. Sorry.''

Al blushes through his face helmet as he says thankfully. ''Don't worry. It's the thought that counts. Thank you.''

The brunette nods smiling as she eyes Edward ignoring their talking with reading through his book. She hums leading forward and asks him with a questionable stare. ''You're searching on the stone, Edward-san?''

Ed gives her a quick look, sighing, as he stares back at the book that is based on the dead and theories on demonic creatures explaining. ''The Philosopher's Stone is a means to a dangerous truth me and Al are aware of. Finding one not having anything to do with sacrifice can wait as I was more concern about those Hollows from before.''

''Yea… I got to do more helping you poor saps.'' Jonouchi states referring to the fact that he could have easily defeated these Hollows or whatnot if he had his Duel Disk. Ed sweat drops by his comment as he points out with a glare, thinking back of the Hollow that attacked them before saying. ''I was referring how those things fought and their abilities, almost met to challenge us than those samurais.''

''Shinigamis.'' Everyone even Al says in union but Ed refuses to admit the existence of Death Gods declaring angrily as he covers his ears. ''Not listening! LALALA!''

The group sweat drops concerning by his overreaction. Calming down, Ed then stated with a look of dread worry. ''The point is… this isn't over.''

''Brother is right. Whoever is doing this isn't done yet.'' Al adds in agreement, having a feeling about this.

Jonouchi gulps as did Honda while Anzu tries to be the most calm but she knows the Alchemists are right; these things aren't over.

''Well it can't be help.'' Jonouchi states sounding calmly. He and the others have been in similar but they pulled out it and that was BEFORE Yugi got his Dragon Knight powers. And with those powers now, Yugi could make anything happen… that is if his head is focus than distracted. He mutters out as he walks towards the other side of the café. ''Wonder how the kitty cat's date with Yugi is going though.''

The others eye him as the dirty colored blond-headed is complaining about.

''What's with him?'' Ed asks firmly, not getting why he's acting weirder than usual. Honda hums smirking as he says. ''Oh Jonouchi is being protective with Yugi not wanting him near some girl that isn't Anzu.''

Ed hums now along with Al confused as they stare at the brunette. Anzu sighs as she walks to join the dirty blond-headed, sitting beside him. The two are almost alone but enough to talk about this.

''… You're fine with Yugi being someone else that's not you?'' Jonouchi asks her firmly. Anzu blushes not surprised but still startle to answer the question. This has been something that has been bothering her ever since Ichigo appear to their lives, most of all Yugi's.

''No… well at first yes but…'' She tries speaking but couldn't get the words right. Normally Anzu would be jealous towards ANY ONE near Yugi, even someone like Rebecca got to her nerves… but Ichigo isn't like the others; she isn't at all seeking Yugi for being the Duel King or his cuteness but because he is a wonderful person with a good heart. Anzu is somewhat jealous that Ichigo has become closer to Yugi even though she had a boyfriend but things began to change when she learned she was the other girl that Yugi had fell in love besides her when they were kids. So it makes sense why she and him are so drawn to the other; they knew each other that young and apparently had a magical summer together.

''Yugi cares for Ichigo more than I seen him care for someone he would only talk to once.'' Anzu expresses with a small smile, thinking how much those two protect the other as if they were bound by the same soul and body. ''And Ichigo would do the same without a slightest thought.''

Jonouchi wouldn't disagree that the two would protect the other no matter what, not even in the slightest thought… but he couldn't accept them together as a couple.

''… I don't see Momomiya being with Yugi. She already had a boyfriend and just wanted Yugi due to some stupid feeling.'' He openly expresses, not able to come in terms that they can be any less than what they were than now. However…

''Feelings are all we have for us humans.'' Jonouchi startles as he and Anzu turn to see it's Ed saying that, now behind them along with Al and Honda eavesdropping.

''Al and I might be alchemists but we value the lives of those around us to benefit that principal of alchemy to help people.'' Ed tells the young man before him, knowing exactly what it means to have such things as emotions; to never forget you have values for others than of yourself… unlike the case when he and Al confronted Shou Tucker, a simple father/Alchemist with a wonderful daughter and their dog… and he basically transmuted both to become a chimera for his research and applied with the State Military. That event hasn't made Ed or Al forget what they witnessed and what they must never fall into.

''If we didn't and used it for our own selfish desires… we would truly not be humans, we would be monsters.'' Ed stated with a dark tone, just thinking of those events and followed by the Alchemist Killer, Scar. Jonouchi gulps a bit, pretty astonished and wondering what this kid has seen to make him talk like that… besides losing a limb and his mother.

''I guess I don't get why the kitty cat wants the star-head but I do know this.'' Ed states changing subject sounding less serious as he smiles, thinking of the good things like how Yugi and Ichigo have this cheerful brightness for each other proclaiming. ''They like the other's company more.''

Jonouchi stares at him while Anzu smiles, thinking the same Ed was saying. Yugi and Ichigo find each other a better company than most others.

''Just like you are with Winry, big brother.'' Alphonse expresses almost giggling. This caused Ed to snap, paralyzed with a terrified expression as he imagines a wrench flying and hitting his head.

''SHUT IT AL! She and I are not like Ichigo and Yugi!'' Edward protests angrily with bark-like voice. Honda hums grinning not expecting a shorty like him to get a girl's eye like that. ''Oh the alchemist has a girlfriend?''

Ed glares at the guy now barking at him too pointing his finger. ''SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK YOU PIECE BY PIECE!''

Honda grins wondering about that though the back of his head was sweating heavily out of fear. Anzu and Al laugh a bit seeing this.

Jonouchi, smiling a bit, was still concern whatever or not Yugi and Ichigo were meant for the other. They couldn't be right? If so, then are they willing to die for the other?

* * *

Yugi sweat drops, narrowly eyeing the red cherry head beside him. It's bad enough the date he had planned for backfire because Judai wanted to duel Ichigo and the fact she lost but also that it was getting late that he needs to take her back home. He can see the look of disappointment and sadness on Ichigo's face as if it's written in pen.

He sighs not sure what to tell her. Apologize? Feel bad? Get mad? The last one doesn't even feel like him but that's how bad this felt. Yugi looks down at his feet for a moment before going to say what he needs to say but Ichigo beat it to him, saying as she eyes him. ''Sorry, but my duel against Judai-kun got to me.''

The tricolor head startles a bit, stopping on his feet as he eyes Ichigo also stopping. She isn't sad or upset, neutral if anything.

''About losing?'' Yugi asks her but Ichigo shakes her head, saying with a confused look on her face. She replies eyeing him puzzled. ''Not really. More like if Judai-kun beat me but I beaten Kaiba-Baka but Judai-kun couldn't beat Kaiba-Baka before… does that mean Judai-kun can beat Kaiba-Baka now Nya?''

''…'' Yugi sweat drops silently still staring at her, not sure if she's kidding or not and he knows she isn't. Rubbing the back of his head, he thinks about it and makes the same puzzle expression questioning it. ''T-that's a good question. Haha, I don't know.''

Ichigo oddly giggles at his staggering respond. She oddly never sees Yugi unsure of something so simple like dueling before and it makes her smile.

''I suppose the only way to find out is if we duel next Nya!'' Ichigo assumes almost sounding excitedly. She wants to duel Yugi for a long time and she couldn't help but want to duel him.

Yugi blushes awkwardly, staring at her. He hasn't felt this happy in a long while that he wants to make every second with this wonderful girl the longest than even time.

''So um…'' Yugi utters out staring at the red cherry head. ''May I um… when I take you home, can I-''

Ichigo stares at him blushing, wondering what he's going to ask her… until suddenly Yugi's eyes glow red and almost shaken feeling the large pressure of air he's actually feeling, trying to push him down onto the ground.

This takes Yugi in horrible surprised, struggling to lift his body normally or look up.

'' _W-what in the world is this?_ '' He questions mentally, terrify as he never felt anything like this before. Even Atem takes this too actually scared by this enormous, monstrous energy that feels like a Hollow but much-much worst.

''Umm… Yugi-kun?'' Ichigo mutters, sweating as her legs and body struggle to move normally. She bites her lips, really scared. ''A-are you feeling what I'm feeling?''

Panting heavily as he drips sweat from this frightening energy, Yugi knows well this is the worst place for Ichigo to be in. He could feel something now coming here soon and he couldn't let the red cherry head to be here any longer.

''W-we're getting you out of here before-'' Yugi makes the decision grabbing her hand, shaken even though he had a brave, nervous face on. Sadly it's too late as he and Ichigo hears a strange noise for a split second.

''So you're the Dragon Knight.'' A voice speaks above them. Yugi and Ichigo, frozen of fear, both turn and look up having heard that voice up there… and a being is standing on thin-air much like a Shinigami but not by appearance. They didn't know much but this being is an Arrancar.

This male with youthful, but effeminate, features has a short curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask, which consist of a top row of teeth, rests atop the left side of his head. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands with an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his sword within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. His outfit also has white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

Yugi sweats trying to have a calm, stagger expression while Ichigo, though her legs were shaking, her face however is very puzzle staring at this guy. It isn't that he's floating like a Shinigami or having a sword like one… or having bone pieces sticking out... but the question if he is she or she is he?

'' _W-who in the world is this Nya?_ '' Ichigo questions puzzle, actually wishing the other girls were here to confirm her suspicious.

''… Who are you?'' Yugi, his voice staggering, demands at the stranger who smirks at his question.

''Introductions then and not even afraid of my presence, human?'' The being speaks pretty cocky and humble to answer him. ''Very well. Former Espada #6, Luppi Antenor is who you may call me.''

Yugi stares firmly, sweating still unease, having recall that name Espada before from Kurosaki.

'' _Espada?_ _Then-_ '' The tricolor head comes to conclusion but before he could say it Ichigo asks wondering. ''Former Nya?''

Just her saying that made Luppi furious, gritting his teeth grinding them at the humiliation he was placed in. After a failure he was against the Shinigamis especially that little runt of a Captain, Aizen- Lord Aizen demoted Luppi's position as the new 6th Espada and gave it back to Grimmjow who had his arm all better for some stupid, ridicules reason to confirm some suspicious Lord Aizen had in some human woman that can reject reality… and one Luppi even to this day refuses to admit. Regardless, he was removed as an Espada and this made him angry.

''Long, unfair, story but soon that will be all in the past.'' Luppi expresses, smirking as she eyes Yugi aka his ticket back as one of Lord Aizen's generals. ''Once I kill you, Dragon Knight and your pet, Aizen-sama will give me the position of #1 Espada!''

Yugi, as scared as he was, blinks pretty awkwardly not sure he follows. Ichigo, however, begins ranting angrily like Ed by the pet comment. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PET…''

Ichigo suddenly freezes up struggling to say he is he and not she or was he she? Just the thought makes it harder which results in her demanding. ''Whatever Gender you are Nya?''

''… Excuse me?'' Luppi, with a stunned expression, demands with a cold voice. Yugi widens his eyes, turning towards Ichigo and speaks out pretty loudly, also thinking the same thing. ''I was going to ask too!''

Ichigo nods rapidly, thinking of it ever since she saw him or her and it's just super weird responding. ''I know right Nya? He sounds like a boy.''

Yugi nods even though he's scared and not liking this situation he couldn't help but think this former Espada or Arrancar, whatever he is, was he a he or she? The body didn't help or his face.

''Why the female-like body and outfit? Or the pink handle sword'' He asks not getting it as Ichigo agrees energetic. ''Exactly Nya!''

Luppi grits his teeth, his face furious, insulted that bunch mere weak humans can't tell the difference of his gender. He yells intensely. ''I AM MALE!''

''… Seriously?'' Yugi and Ichigo both mutter with half opened jaws, not believing him with suspicious faces. Smirking venomous, Luppi replies with a murderous intention. ''Oh I will enjoy crushing you two more than that young Shinigami Captain!''

Yugi widens his eyes stagger as he knows who this Arrancar is referring about. ''Captain Hitsugaya-kun?''

He immediately knows this is bad, very bad if this guy was able to fight toe-to-toe with a Captain like him. Even though he fought recklessly in his first time seeing him fight, Yugi could tell by just looking that when he's serious Hitsugaya would be a dangerous threat.

''Ichigo-kun, transform now! I'll give you cover.'' Yugi tells her serious as the red cherry head gulps nodding. Luppi smirks as he pulls out his short sword on his left side, under his arm tucked with his shirt. It has with a four-pronged silver tsuba, pink sheathe and matching colored hilt.

''Futile, human!'' He declares, vanishing in an instant with _**Sonido**_ , the Arrancar version of **Shunpo** but leaving a static noise instead of none, moving in a pace faster to being part Hollow and moving his body better.

However, Yugi widens his eyes briefly turning red are able to see him move, at least for a second. Gritting his teeth, Yugi's body surrounded by the light of **Dragon Speed Burst**. He then vanishes and instantly reappears a second after Luppi reappear in front of Ichigo just grabbing her Mew Pendant Necklace around her neck. She only briefly look ahead and gasps terrify seeing the Arrancar, smirking as he thrusts his sword right towards her. But Luppi, in his moment of going to get rid of one of these pets, Yugi appears a second before pulling out the Dragon Sword by his ribbon.

Yugi swirls and spins his sword 360° degrees like a spinning top and with a strong swipe intercepts and reflects Luppi's piercing attack on Ichigo, using his force and missing her and instead hitting the ground.

This horribly shock the Arrancar, not believing this utterly mad. ''What?! He was able to pull out his sword that quickly and block my attack?''

Yugi tries to proceed moving his spinning sword for an attack but Luppi pulls his sword from the ground and deflects the spinning weapon back.

Ichigo breathes heavily her heart beating that she thought she was a goner. She looks at Yugi who smiles at her and nods. Nodding back on Yugi's wishes, she grabs tightly on her Mew Pendant and chants as she kisses it. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

She's instantly engulfed in a rush of pink light and within that same second Ichigo emerges in her Mew form, swinging her right hand like a claw across Luppi but he vanishes instantly before reappearing away from them thanks to _**Sonido**_.

''I won't let you harm my Yugi-kun Nya!'' Mew Ichigo threatens the Arrancar heroically, not going to let some guy she can see phasing in and out get to her as she performs her cat pose, declaring. ''For the Earth's future, I'll be of service Nya!''

''Annoying pussy cat.'' Luppi mutters checking to see the small tear on his outfit. He grins angrily, going to make her pay for that.

Yugi eyes Mew Ichigo, knowing this fight is too dangerous for her to get involved but he oddly smiles not able to bring himself to make her do something he isn't positive that the two of them can win together. Ichigo is always hard to say no to and even if you did, she would disobey following her nature of doing what she believes is right, much like himself. Following his heart, the young Dragon Knight declares now holding his sword properly at the enemy. ''Let's do it Mew Ichigo-kun!''

''Always Yugi-kun! Because together-'' Mew Ichigo proclaims summoning her Strawberry Bell as the two declare in union, standing beside each other. ''We're the strongest team!''

The Arrancar glares annoy by this utter nonsense as he comes in charging with multiple swings. The couple dashes in opposite directions as quick as they could dodge a swipe from the enemy's sword swing. Mew Ichigo suddenly turns as did Yugi, both charging now toward Luppi from both sides. Luppi smirks expertly able to use his Spiritual Pressure and push back the two away from him.

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT-AMUSER!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts being sent back throwing her Strawberry Bell at full strength like a boomerang. Luppi immediately dodges it and then swings with his sword to his back, slashing through the weapon u-turn come around, destroying instantly in shards of light.

Mew Ichigo sweat drops, wishing she could have distract he-she a little longer as Yugi tosses his sword, holding on its long ribbon and tosses it right to Luppi's back. '' _ **DRAGON HARPOON!**_ ''

Luppi reacts slow on this one as the sword slashes his back but not through it to Yugi's shock, actually bouncing the sword back as sparks fly out.

'' _The Dragon Sword bounced off his body as if it was nothing. Try not doing that again, partner_ '' Atem advises him with a worrying expression. Yugi nods pulling back his sword.

Luppi scoffs at the human's pathetic attempt as he steps forward with _**Sonido**_ , swinging his sword at a distracted Yugi now in range. The young Dragon Knight's eyes glow red, entering Yin-Yang Dragon mode, before he backs away with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , dashing out of reach. The Espada smirks coming at him with the same speed, swinging his sword as Yugi tries to be defensive and blocks the sword with his sword. The Arrancar begins swinging his sword multiple times as Yugi reflects each strike while the two were vanishing and appearing with their speed boosting abilities all over the place.

Mew Ichigo watches dumbfounded, trying to keep up with their movements. She bites her lips, knowing she isn't as fast as them and even worst; she shouldn't even be alive right now.

'' _This guy, still sure he's a she, is so impossibly fast I shouldn't even fight him._ '' She tells herself, knowing well this guy was just as quick as Yugi is right now. '' _If not for the fact that I'm part cat who can hear him coming and react faster than a human, I wouldn't think of fighting him._ ''

At the least she could feel where they would appear faster than her eyes keeping up with them. Still this isn't a good thing. Shaking her head, Ichigo needs to snap out from this doubt in her head smirking nervously. ''Guess it doesn't matter Nya.''

The Mew Mew gets in a leaping position, preparing herself for an attack she hoped she's ready for.

Yugi grits his teeth struggling little by little. If he didn't have Yin-Yang Dragon's energy and the training he had with Jenny and Ichigo, he wouldn't be fighting this guy like this. Even Luppi begins to see the boy's movements weren't half bad but were clearly slowing down.

The Arrancar smirks taking his chance as he vanishes after a clash of sword to only reappear right behind Yugi to his horror.

''What's wrong human! Was that all-'' Luppi began ranting his victory, thrusting his sword at the young Dragon Knight's back. He's going to kill him and then-

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT DROP KICK!**_ '' A voice shouts loudly right above Luppi's head. The Arrancar pauses looking up as Yugi turns and panics running away. It's Mew Ichigo, now in midair, swinging her right leg as a falling axe kick. Luppi just watches halfway through before the heel of the cat girl's boot stomps his face and strikes him with a massive blow, slamming him so hard that the force created a small crater and smoke surrounding it

Mew Ichigo pants leaping towards Yugi's side. She sweats still needed more control but she did well trying to mimic Lady Tsunade's _**Heaven Kick of Pain**_ technique though hers is slightly weak and feels a rebound of her own attack all over her right foot. ''Ow… I still need to practice this Nya.''

Yugi, however, sweat drops terrify by Ichigo's growing strength along with Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon. He gulps hoping he never makes her mad. However it is too soon for them to celebrate as Yugi widening his eyes staring towards the small crater as someone walks out from it.

''It amuses me how humans think they can do harm to beings higher like I!'' Luppi's voice speaks through the smoke as he walks out, not even injury or damage in the least. Mew Ichigo panics, not possible he survived that. Yugi grits his teeth again, having a feeling whatever saved this guy is the same as how his sword slashed him and didn't do much except sparks as if he's wearing metal armor.

''My _**Hierro** _ protects me from such silly attacks, even your sword slashes.'' Luppi explains his abilities with great admiration. The cat girl just stares clueless to what he was referring about but Yugi understands it blinking. ''Iron Skin?''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops more, not hearing those words ever mention by this he-she. Yugi sweat drops as he explains it to her. ''It's a Spanish word. We learned that in class.''

''We both know I'm not good in learning other crazy languages I don't understand Nya.'' Ichigo replies upset not in the mood to argue with Yugi about this. He sighs admitting Ichigo's English is far worst than Jonouchi's.

Luppi just stares at the two confused before smirking, finding these humans truly more pathetic than he originally thought.

''You two are so weak I shouldn't even-'' The Arrancar begins mocking the two but before he could finish his words, he looks to his front and widens his eyes seeing Mew Ichigo now in front of him, leaping in mid-air.

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: CAT CLAW-POUNCE!**_ '' The Mew Mew shouts extending back her right hand and immediately thrusts it like a claw. The former Espada quickly guards with his sword but the cat girl's strength actually pushes the sword onto Luppi's chest, thrusting him backwards with great force. He takes this by surprise as he tries to stop himself, slamming his feet on the ground and sliding backwards. He grits his teeth, bleeding a bit to his shock, trying to calm down until Yugi has instantly appeared to his front view, holding his sword surrounding in golden energy in the form of a spinning spear's tip.

'' _ **DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_ '' Yugi shouts thrusting his sword at him almost like a drill. Luppi gets mad reflecting with his sword but the spinning energy blade deflects it back to his horror. It then strikes the Arrancar's shoulder, spinning faster as it ripped through that part of his outfit and worst tear through most of his iron skin flesh.

''W-WHAT?!'' Luppi yells in terror, vanishing with _**Sonido**_. Yugi stomps his feet stopping himself as his sword reverts back. Luppi reappear away from the two, still facing them. He checks his shoulder and widens his eyes angrily, seeing it bleeding and damage. He grits his teeth, scowling that this is not possible.

Yugi smiles, figuring that might have worked stating. ''Just because your technique protects you from getting hurt-''

''Doesn't mean you're not the last person we fought with a stronger metal body Nya!'' Mew Ichigo adds to his sentence, pointing her finger at him. The two smile, having played this game, well partly since Ichigo really isn't good in Spanish, and use their experience against Dark General Knight to strike through iron or steel.

Luppi's scowl expression grows angrier. They were tricking him to lower his guard and then strike him with a surprise attack. They actually got him and this is even more humiliating, no equally as humiliating how that runt of a Captain got him with that blow he hit him with and then froze him like it was nothing, He ruined the respect of his master and became a joke to the other Arrancar. How could this get worst?

''And now we can hurt you harder, genderless person Nya!'' Mew Ichigo announces firmly still pointing her finger at the he-she. That is the last straw the Arrancar had as he widens his eyes and viciously glares at the two.

''G-GENDERLESS?! You two have just PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!'' Luppi shouts, vowing to destroy these two now even if he must break the rule Aizen-sama had place on them. Holding forward his Zanpakuto, he shouts as the sword glows. ''STRANGLE!''

Yug and Ichigo watch in surprise as the sword glows brighter, menacing before surround it and the Arrancar in smoke. The cat girl gulps feeling an intense pressure just emerging out of the guy now. Yugi did too looking worry.

Suddenly the smoke vanishes to reveal Luppi in a new form. He has gained eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back and a bone cowl on his head.

Mew Ichigo sweat drops both scared and awe by this as if those tentacles were from one of those dirty books she only read once and it makes her have nightmares of those. Yugi, oddly enough, thinks the same but leaning his head as he did with a half opened jaw.

''Behold the power that rivals and surpasses a Shinigami's Bankai, Resurrección!'' Luppi announces with a grin of overconfident now at his full power, releasing his spiritual energy all over them. Yugi stares shaken, believing he isn't kidding that he had been holding back but…

''Re-sur-ect-ion?'' Mew Ichigo horribly tries spelling out the words not even having a clue it was another Spanish word. Yugi sweat drops blushing, certain that when they have a Spanish exam he'll have to tutor her and hopefully make sure she gets a passable grade.

''You two shall now regret facing me in my true form!'' Luppi proudly announces, no longer holding back, as two of his tentacles suddenly moves and stretches forward at the two.

Yugi and Mew Ichigo barely has enough reaction time to dodge them before the tentacle suddenly makes U-turns near the tip and stretches, extending towards the two. Yugi panics now using **Yin-Yang Dash Mode** to better evade them while Mew Ichigo tries using her surroundings like the wall of buildings to zig-zag better around the striking the tentacles.

Luppi watches with a cocky smirk, his arms crossed as the two won't be to keep this for long or try to hit him directly.

Yugi notices it glaring annoyed not expecting he would lower his guard like this. Gritting his teeth, he takes his chance dashing towards him. Mew Ichigo notices that managing to avoid the tentacles too and joins with him.

''Oh straightforward attack huh?'' Luppi mutters seeing the two coming at him. He just grins as all of his tentacles reacted, all gathering around its user as he shouts extending them all at once. ''La Hélice!''

Yugi and Ichigo takes it by surprise as the tentacles all begin to spin around like a propeller around Luppi. The two try ducking and evading the quick tentacle spins but eventually they spin counter clockwise, hitting them just as they dodged the last pair.

The couple crashes to the sides, screaming and slamming onto multiple trash bins. Luppi laughs at this declaring. ''You two are no more a threat to me! Lanza Tentáculo!''

He thrusts two tentacles at the fallen two at high speed, binding them instantly without a second to react. Mew Ichigo panics trying to break free but it feels like she's chained up heavily. The tentacles then coil tighter as Mew Ichigo finds herself struggling to breathe.

''Hahaha! The thing about me is that the more opponents, the easier the number of kills I get in my count.'' Luppi laughs pulling up the two over the air. Mew Ichigo struggles to break free as Yugi stares pretty quiet but with a concerning expression.

''Killing you Dragon Knight was easier than I thought but first I'll get rid of the cat who insulted my GENDER! Hierro Virgen!'' Luppi declares as one his tentacles grew sharp spikes at its ends, pointing it at Mew Ichigo looking at it. She shivers, nervously begging with an adorable cat face. Luppi immediately hisses at that.

''No more games! And now prepare to meet-'' The Arrancar begins to say as his tentacle prepares to launch itself at the cat girl, ending her life painfully… until suddenly he hears a sudden outburst of laughter.

''Hahahaha!'' Yugi begins laughing to Luppi's confusion, demanding it furious. ''W-what's so funny?''

Mew Ichigo is just as confuse too looking at Yugi who gives the Arrancar a small smirk with his partly injury face, speaking forward. ''Really? Your true form is making tentacles to entrap your foes and use such long range to make yourself feel superior? If I wanted to see that, I would watch a Hentai, Doujinish or a fanfic.''

Luppi grits his teeth at that comment while Mew Ichigo stares frozen more shock by the other thing the tricolor head said. Yugi has read porn before? Who knew Ichigo had to have a talk with Yugi that he's read and watch porn before but not right now as she simply agree with his statement. ''That's right Nya! Don't start getting rapey!''

''SHUT UP!'' Luppi yells at her, losing his patience something that shouldn't be possible. How could he, a former Espada, lose his temper to a bunch of humans? It was a disgrace!

''Mere humans have no right to insult an Arrancar, no less a former Espada who is stronger!'' He begins insulting their belief that they couldn't even harm him. Yugi just eyes him, without saying a mere word, as his eyes weren't scared of what he says. In fact, he's going to show him as his Dragon Sword still in his hands begins radiating.

''Say what you want but you have no way you can ever-'' Luppi begins saying their chances of winning are now 0, less than that and there was nothing they could do to win… but then Yugi mutters two words softly from his mouth. ''Level Up.''

Suddenly Luppi widens his eyes as a burst of energy erupts right from the young Dragon Knight. He grits his teeth trying to bind him tighter not letting him escape by the energy is actually pushing off the tentacles around the two.

''DRAGON SLAYER!'' Yugi roars, gaining the opening his arms as he swings his sword, having transformed into its claymore form, slashes through the tentacle binding him like stone shattered. Luppi gasps in terror as Yugi then slashes off the other tentacle wrapped around Mew Ichigo. The cat girl, free, lands on the ground beside Yugi.

''IM-IMPOSSIBLE!'' The Arrancar screams as he backs away very fast. He pants, sweating as he takes a glimpse of Yugi's dragon-like eyes and is utterly afraid of him. No, how could this be as he told himself. '' _What am I feeling?! Fear? What kind of power does this human even have?!_ ''

He grits his teeth, not going to let this human mock him. No, no one has the right to scare him except the other Espadas and Aizen-sama himself! NO ONE.

''DODGE THESE! JAULA TENÁCULO!'' Luppi shouts thrusting his remaining tentacles towards Yugi from multiple angles.

Yugi watches this, just looking at this unfazed with his large sword ready to be swung and he wouldn't need it. Mew Ichigo, leaping forward of the tricolor head, had summon back her Strawberry Bell now in its Mew Rose form creating a pink barrier. The tentacles slam themselves over at the shield and the best they could do but couldn't break through to Luppi's shock.

''Let's settle this quick, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi declares calmly and bored, no longer in the mood to fight someone like this. Mew Ichigo startles by his tone of voice but nods smiling. ''You bet Nya!''

Luppi grits his teeth more, glaring venomous as he yells thrusting all of his tentacles now with sharp ends at top speed. ''DIE!''

The tentacles all come towards Yugi and Mew Ichigo, slamming them at full force creating a crater where they stand. Luppi slowly begins to chuckle, almost insanely that he's finally got them. He looks closely, wanting to see their bloody rag of bodies and what he sees change his expression; his tentacles hit a bunch of logs.

''W-when DID THEY-'' He starts demanding furious but then stops, turning as he felt a light coming from behind him. Luppi turns fully, looking down to the ground, and widens his eyes once more seeing the two humans still alive, charging up their weapons in bright dark blue and pink lights, swirling together.

'' _ **RIBBON DRAGONAUN STRAWBERRY TENSHO STREAM!**_ '' Yugi and Mew Ichigo shout in union as the Mew Mew fires her _**Ribbon Strawberry Surprise**_ first and then young Dragon Knight fires a _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ right into the blast. The attacks fused instantly and becomes a gigantic, energy dragon's head shining in both dark blue and pink lights with bright bubbles across its body.

Luppi makes a small smirk, a frightened one, as he pulls his tentacles to surround him. Since his tentacles are made of _**Hierro**_ , he wouldn't feel a thing. He would be just-

The blast consumes and tears through Luppi's tentacle defense, destroying all of them and causing him to scream in pain. ''NOOOOOO!''

The blast explodes upon impact, spreading over waves of dark blue and pink sparkling bubbles. Mew Ichigo giggles smiling that they made something pretty cute. She states, touching some of the bubbles coming at them. ''That wasn't so hard Nya.''

Yugi smiles a bit, touching some of the bubbles too before frowning serious. ''A shame it's not over.''

The Mew Mew blinks awkwardly. Suddenly something shoots out from where the bubbles spread and it's Luppi, panting heavily as his outfit is damaging, his tentacles all partly destroyed and his body is in massive pain. He looks like a mess badly injury, having an expression like this couldn't be possible.

''T-this isn't over! I will not lose to a bunch of human trash!'' He yells at the two with Ichigo still blinking and Yugi just staring at him. Luppi twitches his left eye just seeing that human give him such a judging stare. They resemble like that damn Captain, mocking him! He wouldn't let them, or him, get away with this.

''YOU HEARD ME HUMAN-'' Luppi starts screaming as loud as could… and then he suddenly gasps, blooding coming out from his mouth. His eyes shake, his body frozen, as he looks staring at the one who did it and to his horror it was none of the humans; it's Grimmjow and his hand pierced right through Luppi's chest as blood pours out of his ruined white outfit… and the face the 6th Espada had as if he's enjoyed it.

Yugi gasps with an extremely startled expression while Mew Ichigo stares at this more frightened than his, gasping at not just this but this new guy just showing up out of nowhere before they could feel him.

'' _W-when did he-_ '' Atem utters, having watched this and never his life, probably not since the Temple Thief Bakura, had he seen such blood thirst from a person like this new foe. Yugi couldn't speak as his body tremble, feeling the large difference of energy those two had and it was too much of a difference. This blue haired man… this new Arrancar, he¿'s in a different level.

''Grim-Grimmjow?'' Luppi tries uttering out, angrily and in pain he has never experience before. Grimmjow looks down at him with a wild, insanely grin. He's been waiting for this day so badly after how this nobody took his position before as the 6th Espada… and even with his arm restored, he couldn't kill him… until now. Aizen is a pest but if he's good for anything is the mere fact that if he wants something done, you should do it by how he wants it. So if he says ''No Resurrección''… exactly that or else and Luppi is a damn easy fool.

''Oi Luppi, ain't doing well aren't we?'' Grimmjow tells him with smug grin on his face. Luppi spits out blood, glaring viciously at the Espada. ''B-Bastard, you just-''

''This isn't personal-'' Grimmjow intercepts him still smirking, extending his other hand as swirls of red energy gathers into his palm, repeating words Luppi once said. ''It's me cutting down the numbers, remember?''

Luppi widens his eyes as he tries yelling furious. ''YOU DAMN-''

It is all Luppi said as he's consumed by Grimmjow's _**Cero**_ , vaporizing all but only the top half of his body, leaving nothing of that part behind. Grimmjow eyes what remains of Luppi, tossing it aside like trash slowly beginning to laugh insanely. ''AHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Yugi and Mew Ichigo watch with their own eyes as this guy killed his own ally with an evil, insane grin on his face.

''H-he just killed his own teammate Nya?'' Sweating of pure terror, frozen in complete horror, Mew Ichigo mutters. Her heart is beating harder, pumping into her as if telling her to run as far as possible but her legs refused to move by fear itself. She really wished she pee herself again but sadly she already has.

Yugi sweats still trembling, grabbing tightly but nervously on the Dragon Slayer certain this guy will come after them now.

The Espada then stops laughing, turning half way with his face as he asks with a devilish smirk. "So which is it?''

The two are frozen up, not sure what to say to this guy and his cold and vicious slitter blue eyes.

"Which one of you punching bags is this Dragon Knight?'' Grimmjow demands smirking, turning fully as he releases his blue spiritual energy overflowing his body like a massive fire.

Mew Ichigo gasps for air as wanting to drop onto her knees, sweating as she can't do this. It's insane, they couldn't fight this guy. He isn't like the genderless guy that he just murdered.

Yugi, however, grits his teeth as he walks over, glaring bravery yet scared at the Espada. Grimmjow smirks, liking that look this star-headed runt had, clinching the bloody hand that stabbed through Luppi. ''I want to see how strong you are than Kurosaki!''

The young Dragon Knight glares as this wouldn't end well.

Can Yugi and Ichigo handle themselves against the Sixth Espada? Um… guess we'll see.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: This guy is a monster. Ichigo-kun, we have to be careful.**_

 _ **Mew Ichigo: S-s-sure Nya! T-t-together we can win Nya!**_

* * *

Erika sighs having been doing the extra homework she had to make up leaving to England, even though she has been studying there. She is glad that she had no work today though something behind her back was making her unease. She isn't sure why until she suddenly begins seeing visions of a shocking event; Yugi is dying on the ground, blood pouring out, and Mew Ichigo dropped dead with blank eyes.

The black-haired girl gasps snapping out terrify, her heart beating never seeing something so horrible before. "W-what was that?''

She couldn't believe this until she felt an enormous pressure appearing out of nowhere; far from still huge. Erika sweats getting up frightened, assuming no doubt that Yugi and Ichigo are where that energy came from telling her vision but she should have gotten it sooner.

'' **Seems whoever this was bypass your ability to see the future.** '' The Inner Scorpion says within Erika's thought, making her upset biting her lips. '' _Why doesn't that always happen?_ ''

The human-half scorpion shrugs her shoulders as she replies. '' **You're still young with your powers,** **my daughter…** ''

Erika grunts as she rushes outside fast, grabbing her footwear and slamming outside her house door. She pulls out her Mew Pendant as it blinks, detecting the Mew Mew cat girl. She knows as second-in-command of Tokyo Mew Mew that she has to let the other Mew Mews about this… but this is too dangerous. She couldn't risk their lives against whoever they are up against, no doubt stronger than Deep Blue.

Risking it, Erika makes her choice declaring. ''I'm coming Ichigo! Mew Mew Erika!''

She kisses her Mew Pendant as it glows brightly, chanting loudly. ''METAMORPHOSIS!''

She takes a huge leap as her body is surrounded in a bright orange light and emerging out was Mew Erika, jumping up high to the sky to a rooftop and lands on it, running at top speed. She jumps out from it to another rooftop, trying to go to where Ichigo is and hope she can make it there.

* * *

Yugi tries to be calm but he really couldn't especially since this guy knows who Kurosaki is. Mew Ichigo, however, just stares shaken by her legs and tail.

''…'' Grimmjow stares at these two, not sure how to find them. The Dragon Knight is some human twerp no dud older than his prey, Ichigo Kurosaki, but nothing to really care for. And the other… was a cat girl. He eyes her almost not sure what to think of her. She's a cat, he's a Hollow panther… he shouldn't even bother though the girl is attractive, weak like any woman.

Mew Ichigo nervously looks away, trying to put a good guard with her Strawberry Bell on front but not looking. Yugi notices trying not to let his guard so he could protect her from something she's not looking.

''Well, cat got your tongue or something?'' Grimmjow finally speaks up gazing at the pink hair who tries to look at him and gulps seeing the look in his eyes. She is very scary but has the weird thought how this guy is staring at her the most, assumed he wanted her like a male cat wanting a female cat.

''… Are you hitting on me Nya? Because he's my boyfriend right now and-'' Mew Ichigo, blinking awkwardly, answers pointing at Yugi as he looks at the tricolor head for a brief moment. Within that brief second, Mew Ichigo's instincts triggered as she leaps away backwards as quick as her reflexes gives her, evading a hand piercing stab from the Espada who moved in so fast to strike her trying to get rid of one of them.

Yugi has tried to keep his eyes on the Espada only to see him vanished in a second and within the next reappeared beside him, trying to kill Ichigo similar to how he did with Luppi. His red dragon eyes shake as he backs away fast to the other side, not possible why he didn't see him move but Ichigo did.

'' _He moved so much faster than me that I couldn't protect Ichigo-kun?_ '' Yugi tells himself panicking, breathing heavily. His hands, especially the one he held the Dragon Slayer, shakes violently far different than against Luppi. He couldn't even protect Ichigo like he wanted, scared that he might not beat this guy either.

He bites his lips, squeezing tightly on the handle of the Dragon Slayer as some blood spill out from holding it hard. He snaps out as he turns to Mew Ichigo, amaze how calm she is after almost getting stabbed through the chest, asking with a nervous tone. ''A-are you okay?''

The cat girl turns to face him and smiles, speaking out honestly. ''Yep Nya! Just pee myself a bit again.''

Yugi sweat drops, wishing he could pee himself too. Who wouldn't?

Grimmjow stares surprise how a mere woman, no less a cat, to dodge his attack. Impressive in the least. He turns his head only half way, eyeing the two with a small grin stating almost viciously happy. ''Eh? Not bad. The last person besides good and dead Luppi my hand went into was that tiny female Shinigami who's with Kurosaki.''

''Rukia-chan?'' Mew Ichigo mutters shock. She also blushes not realizing Rukia is pretty short for a girl especially since she's supposed to be like what over 50 years more or so and looks pretty much like a teenager.

''Who are you and why did you kill your friend?'' Yugi demands trying to be strong though he isn't sure if he would be able to keep up the charades. Mew Ichigo nods firmly about it as her legs still shake.

''Friend? That weakling?'' Yugi didn't expect such words from the blue-haired man before him as he suddenly went into an outburst of laughs as he sounds like a hyena. He stops, chuckling a bit before declaring pointing his finger at the tricolor head. ''Don't joke with me! That weak prey had it coming, looking down at the true king!''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops noticing the god complex, much like Ed's that he hates being called short.

''And as for who I am? Really? Didn't that damn moron Kurosaki even tell you anything.'' The Espada questions the two who really didn't know. Scoffing that the orange-headed prey had the nerve to hide his predator from others as insult, one he will repay later.

''Guess he didn't. If you must know.'' He begins to say, turning his back and revealing to the two in horror getting a clear view of the tattoo 6 on his back.

''6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerijaquez!'' Grimmjow introduces himself turning back to face them, smirking as starts to adjust his arms forward like a boxer with a vicious grin on his face. ''And that will be the last name you two will ever hear from again.''

Yugi stares frightened really getting why this Grimmjow killed Luppi; he's the former #6. Either Luppi is the first or he took this guy's spot but got it back.

'' _Partner, focus._ '' Atem warns him but Yugi still found himself scared, recalling what Kurosaki and the other Shinigamis said about the Espada being frightening foes more powerful than Arrancars. How is he and Ichigo supposed to beat this guy well aware he can stab through them with his bare arm. What could he-

'' **THIS IS NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT STUPID THINGS!** '' Yin Dragon roars viciously through Yugi's psych, snapping him out as Yang Dragon warns him. '' **Move Yugi-san!** ''

Yugi widens his eyes snapping out as his arm holding his Dragon Slayer moved on its own and blocks a powerful fist from Grimmjow after he punches through Mew Ichigo's barrier the moment she instantly formed. The Espada grins at this as he slams his other fist, punching the same flat-side of the defending claymore with great force. Yugi panics as he was suddenly sent flying off his feet and backwards, yelling as he tries slide on the ground.

Mew Ichigo leaps back panting scary that her barrier shattered so easily it isn't even funny. Luppi's tentacles couldn't break them but his one punch did.

''Oh not bad you star-head!'' Grimmjow praises the human charging this time swinging a kick. Yugi glares as his eyes flash red and annoy, swinging his sword and deflects with his claymore with the edge part. The kick and sword clashed as sparks fly out in Yugi's attempt to cut it and nothing.

The tricolor head expected this one to happen as he leaps away fast, thinking. '' _I have to be careful with this guy. I need to figure him out especially since he has this **Hierro** too._ ''

Grimmjow spats at his cowardly retreat vanishing with _**Sonido**_ , easily coming up at Yugi's right side but was then he's greeted by the appearance of 4 Dragon Clones Yugi created in midair. One the clones swings his sword downward as the other swings it horizontal. Grimmjow sees this and smirks as his left arm suddenly moves so fast that he punches through the clone swinging downward and he kicks with his right, striking the neck of the other.

Yugi sees this panicking as those clones disappear and takes his chance jumping on the flat-side of one of his clone's swords. He focuses his energy around his legs with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and leaps upward faster like a rocket.

'' _For sure he's loud and boastful like Kaiba-kun but unlike him he's to the point and blood lusting much like Kish-kun when he wants it… but this guy is worse than both and-_ '' Yugi tells himself, trying to figure out his opponent as he was away from him but that changes instantly as Grimmjow suddenly appears in front of him. Yugi widens his purple eyes as the Espada punches through his chest.

''Oi, you think I'm stupid to go and kill those distractions huh?'' Grimmjow questions him smirking. Yugi just stares at him frozen before making a small smirk. Grimmjow narrows his eyes as Yugi puffs revealing to be a Dragon Clone. This startled the blue-headed Espada. ''Oh you got to be-''

'' _ **GIANT DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ '' Shouting now behind Grimmjow is Yugi and the other clone, engulfed in _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ as they hold a larger Dragon Rasengan in their opposite hands. Grimmjow barely turns as Yugi and his clone roars, slamming the giant energy sphere across his back. The real Yugi uses this moment to release the hold on the sphere and let his clone slam it at full force on Grimmjow into the ground, exploding on impact.

Mew Ichigo watches that truly amaze, knowing well Yugi-kun has always a step ahead with those clones and planting a strategy on top of that.

Yugi pants landing on a building wall and sticking on them with Chakra Control feet. He watches, certain this guy isn't out and he would come out from the small crater where he.-

''Trying to figure me out?'' A voice speaks behind Yugi who widens his eyes terrify as did Mew Ichigo watching in a distant. It's Grimmjow, not at all damaged from the attack though his clothes has some burned marks, mostly on his back.

Panicking, Yugi fires a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ onto the wall he's on, blasting it creating a burst of fiery energy. Yugi leaps away onto the main ground, standing on it as he keeps his eye where the Espada was.

''What then?'' Shocked with a stunned expression, Yugi is grabbed by the shoulder. He turns and it's Grimmjow again, smirking.

''Let me tell you something.'' The Espada begins stating with a vicious, devilish gaze. Yugi stares at him shaken and afraid needed to think of something. He tries to dash away with _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ but the moment he did, Yugi is suddenly gut punched by Grimmjow now in front of him across his face.

''YOUR ATTACKS ARE TOO SOFT!'' Grimmjow yells with a madman widen grin as his punch sends Yugi flying right through a building. The tricolor screams flies out through the other side, vomiting blood as stabs his sword onto the ground, stopping himself from flying. Mew Ichigo stares shaken, watching as Yugi drops on one knee still vomiting blood with an angry expression on his face where he got a bruise on his right side.

Gritting his teeth, his arms shaking, Yugi immediately gets up and twirls around with his sword, swinging as he intercepts kick from Grimmjow now behind him. The Espada smirks as he starts performing multiple kicks with the same leg. Yugi is forced to block each kick with quick defensive swings, grunting in pain not just by his injuries but the force of this guy's attacks.

Grimmjow scoffs still smirking not expecting a mere human to swing better than Kurosaki but found no reason to call him any less than a small fry compare to him. However, he has also been studying the way Yugi block with his claymore and even though this human has a few chances to counterattack, regardless of his injuries.

''How you swing that sword around and how you took out Luppi means you don't want to go all out so you hold back!'' Grimmjow reveals smirking as he starts slamming faster with his punches as Yugi is forced to block with the flat-side of his sword, taking the shock of the punches. Yugi tries to counteract using his quick speed to go around the Espada and swing upward at him but that attempt backfired as Grimmjow has instantly appeared facing to him and catches the edge of the claymore with his bare hand. Yugi widens his eyes, trying to pull it off but the Espada's grip is so much stronger it wouldn't edge.

Grimmjow starts laughing as he unleashes rapid punches with his free arm, striking across Yugi's chest so fast they were seen as if 10 arms with almost 20 fists were hitting him all at once.

''Weak-weak-weak! ORA, ORA, ORA!'' The Espada yells still laughing as if enjoying as he extends back and to Yugi's horror is hit by his foot across his face, sending him flying once after he release his grip. Yugi feels unbelievable dazed, almost as if he's going to fall unconscious as his body slams through three building. His body refuses to respond in the pain he was in. He falls onto the ground like a rock through a pond, leaving behind at least 3-4 buildings he had went through.

Yugi coughs out in pain, struggling to breathe as he couldn't move and has dropped the Dragon Slayer at least a building away thought its long ribbon is wrapped in his hand, reaching hugely far.

Grimmjow forms a snarl smirk as he walks towards him with his hands back inside his pocket. Yugi coughs out blood from his mouth, more than usually as his bones all seemed to have snapped and broken and he only took the blows on the chest. He tries to move, using Yin-Yang Dragon's regenerating energy to help him out but with no chance he would be able to fight like this. And even if he did, this guy is just in a whole different level than him.

'' _H-he's too strong! Both in speed and strength; he's a monster!_ '' Yugi mutters to himself, his hands shaking along with his arms as he had never feels such force not since feeling the power of Zorc Necrophades or the Dark Lord or even Deep Blue. Why does this always happen again?!

'' _Get out of there partner!_ '' Atem yells at him, snapping him out as he startles. Yugi nods biting her lip trying to stand but he couldn't. He looks ahead scary as Grimmjow comes walking towards him, calmly and grinning.

Mew Ichigo watches this powerless and afraid, not sure what she could even do. She's more scared if not paralyzed out of fear. She was scared before but not like this much to freeze up her legs. Were her battles up to this point a joke? Was she pretending to be a heroine to meet something she can't beat?

'' _No._ '' Her voice echoes in her head, snapping out to realize that blue hair guy is going to reach Yugi and no doubt kill him.

"Yugi-kun…'' She mutters, having flashbacks of the number of times he went charging forward to protect his love ones including her from anything and right now he's in need of saving. Ichigo bites her lips, raising her right hand and slaps herself. She couldn't get scared, not now, not that her heroic Dragon Knight needed her. They're a team, partners, a couple, and they're always for the other.

Getting up immediately, Mew Ichigo rushes at top speed towards saving the person she cares for, screaming. ''LEAVE HIM ALONE NYA!''

Yugi widens his eyes looking ahead. Grimmjow makes a look as he turns just as Mew Ichigo completes forming hand seals.

'' _ **FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_ '' She calls out breathing out and unleashing a powerful fireball directly at the Espada. Grimmjow just stands there almost unfazed as the flames consumed him entirely. However that was a brief second as the 6th Espada swings his left arm and blows away the flames covering him, emerging unscratched.

However Grimmjow looks ahead only to widen his eyes, realizing the annoying cat girl is not in front of him but now on his back.

'' _I can't beat this guy with straight forward attacks or hand-to-hand combat. I'll settle this with my all Nya!_ '' Ichigo told herself as she extends her right hand. Sparks of electricity in the shape of ribbons formed around said hand and she thrusts it forward shouting. '' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ ''

Grimmjow turns just quickly enough with an insane grin and grabs her hand as the electricity shocks him but withstood it as if he's immune.

''Oi, was that all-'' The Espada begins demanding but once he turns his head around, his eyes watching as the cat girl smirks and having a second of that electrical ribbon attack now in her other hand.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI: SECOND SERVICE!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts striking and partly stabbing into Grimmjow's chest. The 6th Espada takes this by shock as the blow actually reactive the pain on the large scar Kurosaki left on him. The lightning strike blows the Espada back, gasping blood from his chest as he's flying.

Mew Ichigo smiles happily, getting him but this small victory was cut short as the body of the Espada suddenly stops flying. Then the blue hair guy begins laughing like a hyena.

''Eh, nice trick.'' Grimmjow says positioning himself standing straight up floating, having an insanely grin on his face as if he's going to eat the cat girl. Mew Ichigo flinches out of fear, not possible for someone to tank a _**Ribbon Chidori**_ no less two. She tries to do something but instantly finds herself choking as Grimmjow is right in front of her, strangling her.

''But not good enough.'' He says sinister with a crazy smirk, going to break her neck. Ichigo feels her lungs breaking and she's losing air to breathe. She tries to form a _**Ribbon Chidori**_ but her right hand begins to feel massive electrical discharge from using that technique. Ichigo could feel that she would pass out but she couldn't let that happen. She has to do something and then it hit her.

She lifts up her left hand, shaken, as she tries to aim with her fingers. Grimmjow sees this not even concerning, trying to squeeze the life out of her.

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE… CAT**_ _ **FINGER SHOT**_ _ **.**_ '' Mew Ichigo speaks a few words softly but enough to flicker her middle finger and thumb, focusing and then unleashes it. Grimmjow suddenly is hit by a force so strong from the air pressure of her flicker like a cruiser, slamming him back so fast he couldn't stop and crashes through multiple blocks away.

Mew Ichigo breathes heavily, suffocating in those last minutes. She bites her lip in pain, feeling her two fingers broken. That new technique would have let her focus more of the superhuman strength that Lady Tsunade and even Sakura showed her but unlike the two; she can't use her at full strength at all. In her best, she could dent something or help her in combination with _**Ribbon Chidori**_. She figures with this new attack, she might be able to fire a destructive air bullet that could beat anyone but now she can't risk using it or else her fingers would all most likely lose their functions.

Ignoring the pain, Mew Ichigo rushes to Yugi's aid who had watch the fight just amazed, falling for her all over how awesome she is.

''Yugi-kun!'' She cries out smiling, dropping down next to him as she summons her Strawberry Bell with her partly damaged right gloved hand and begins healing him through her weapon. Yugi blushes, feeling her sparkling light restoring some movement on his body but it isn't enough.

''I-I'm not well.'' He admits honestly, chuckling weaken how bad this is and how ironic too. He couldn't move after taking a few blows and Ichigo couldn't fight in her conditions. They're badly in a bad position and getting out of here is their best course, at the least to let the others know. He frowns worry, not sure how they'll do it.

''Don't worry Nya! We'll retreat and get the others. And then we'll-'' Ichigo is trying to encourage him but she's unable to finish, hearing static move and then she widens her eyes. She and Yugi looks to their left and Grimmjow is there, massaging the back of his neck feeling a whiplash from the Mew Mew's last attack.

''That actually hurt.'' The Espada admits, not expecting a human to do this damage to him. It's weak but at the least something for him to get mad about.

Spitting out blood, Grimmjow demands with a frightening glare at the two especially the cat girl. ''Oi, woman, what's your name?''

Mew Ichigo gulps scared for her life. She has a bad feeling if she reveals her name, then she might get killed… but it would give Yugi a distraction to escape from here. Taking the risk, she states her name, forming a small smile. ''… The name you can call me is Mew Ichigo Nya!''

Grimmjow takes a moment to gather this information into his brain and it has shocked him badly. This woman has the same name as his Shinigami prey… and she's doing decent damage to him.

''Yea, surprised, isn't that Nya? You've been fighting another Ichigo who's a girl and is actually whooping your butt!'' Mew Ichigo states smirking weakly, trying her best to make him madder, distancing herself away from Yugi. ''Pretty embarrassing no Nya?''

Grimmjow is silent, not sure how to react to this but he did feel one thing; a desire to destroy this kitty cat with the same name as his only prey.

''I'm going to enjoy kill you then!'' The Espada roars almost laughing as his spiritual energy erupts again. Mew Ichigo braces herself, making a barrier with her Strawberry Bell as she only blinks for a moment before he's now in front of her, striking through her barrier and hitting her right arm with an elbow attack.

''HAHAHAHA!'' Grimmjow laughs as he starts swinging a barrage of punches all over the cat girl. Ichigo screams taking the horrible blows, bleeding while her bones cracked one by one.

''ICHIGO-KUN!'' Yugi, still helpless, cries out terrify seeing this. Grimmjow still laughs grabbing the cat girl by the head, actually trying to squeeze her skull like a nut. Ichigo gasps out in pain, her eyes shot as she could feel her head about to open up. Sobbing not having a choice; sparks of electricity fly out of her right arm and she discharges a burst of her _**Ribbon Chidori Current**_ across her body. The electrical ribbons shock Grimmjow just good enough to push him back.

Mew Ichigo gasps, dropping on all fours as she checks her head and could blood dripping from over her head in large amount. She glares, her vision badly dazed, raising her right arm but instead she finds herself screaming, not able to move that arm and instead feels massive pain.

'' _My arm! DAMN IT NYA!_ '' She curses out mentally, forced to lift up her left arm holding the Strawberry Bell, trying to gather what little of her energy left for a big attack.

Grimmjow sees that smirking, feeling her energy growing but he laughs mocking her. ''That flashy attack huh?''

He smirks pointing with his left hand forward as swirls of red energy gather around his palm.

''Wonder if it can cut through a _**Cero**_ then?'' He questions with a devilish grin, charging up his dangerous attack. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes, remembering that attack terrifying attack from that Hollow. She shivers knowing her weakened state firing any of her Ribbon attacks won't be at full power. She sobs, biting her lips, feeling her body rejecting her knowing she might die now.

Yugi watches this with a stunned frightened expression, seeing Ichigo in such a bad shape and about to die too. He grits his teeth, feeling powerless as the person who would die for him is going to get killed. He cries angrily, not able to accept this at all. Never. He won't let that happen. He won't lose her again!

His eyes glow red as his body begins covering in red fiery energy, pushing himself up ignoring all the pain his body has received.

''I won't…'' Grimmjow widens his eyes a bit narrowing his eyes while Mew Ichigo, weakly, turns to see Yugi getting up. Fully up, Yugi lifts himself straight up, yelling with all he has. ''LET YOU HARM MY ICHIGO-KUN OR ANYONE ELSE! STAGE 1!''

Grimmjow widens his eyes as a burst of red energy-like roar coming from the tricolor head pushes him back, disturbing his charging _**Cero**_. Mew Ichigo watches finally dropping on her knees already too weakened, seeing as Yugi is covered in the red dragon shroud of energy. She knows right away he's in that form as a furious Yugi, glaring vicious at a stagger Grimmjow roars louder.

'' _Yugi-kun feels even more savage than usual and sadly he has to, against this guy Nya._ '' The Mew Mew tells herself both amaze and frighten by Yugi's form.

Yugi still glares angrily as his covered shrouded right arm pulls by the ribbon of his Dragon Slayer as the half-size claymore was sent flying towards him and into his right hand. He holds it as all of his bones were fully rejuvenated from all previous damage.

Grimmjow stares startled by this kid and he couldn't help himself but laugh like a hyena again but even crazier, excited as he could feel his power.

''HAHAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!'' The Espada declares finally finding some fun.

Annoyed by him, Yugi charges forward with a powerful roar backing him up. ''RRRAAAAWWWW!''

Mew Ichigo blinks for a second as Yugi had just instantly appear, clashing swords against Grimmjow using his right forearm. The Espada still grins but his lips were curl up as his arm he blocks the half-size claymore begins bleeding. He actually panics backing away fast just as Yugi is once more in front of him, slamming his left punch across his stomach. The Espada gasps as the punch almost went through his stomach and sends him back only for the human to be behind him now, swinging the flat-side of his large sword and strikes him from the backbone. Grimmjow tries turning but his body just becomes paralyzed to his shock.

Yugi roars swinging rapidly with the Dragon Slayer, slashing all across Grimmjow's body but as he expected, his attacks didn't even slash through his body. The Espada tank them all until the final slash Yugi pushes all his force into it, making a huge gap across his chest.

This causes Grimmjow to gasps in blood from his mouth as the slash tosses him back, slamming onto the ground hard. Mew Ichigo slightly drops her jaw, not thinking Yugi could move that fast with that form of his sword. The young Dragon Knight glares calmly, looking pretty ragged and his body still itching of pain.

Suddenly the blue haired Espada slowly gets up, coughing out more blood before he suddenly starts laughing. ''HAHAHAHA! NOW I GET WHY IT!''

Yugi stares pretty astonished and scared how this guy is still able to sound that loud or still able to keep fighting. Their _**Hierro** _ skin is insane.

''This explains why Aizen wants to see how strong you are?'' Grimmjow reveals with a smirk on his face, half-way standing straight as he pulls out his sword and charges at him. Yugi takes that with surprised just barely blocking his sword as the man starts swinging his rapidly yet precise.

The young Dragon Knight struggles as his dragon energy tail blocks most of his slashes, demanding as he tries keeping up with him. ''What do you know about him?!''

Grimmjow smirks growling with a grin as he kicks the boy with his left leg, pushing him with great force right above the city. Yugi panics as the energy dragon wings began flapping, hovering him in the air.

''Beat me and I'll tell you!'' Grimmjow tells him yelling, flying right above him stepping in the air. Yugi sees this and thrusts his left arm, extending the energy dragon claw, coming at him. Grimmjow smirks, dodging around the claw but not the energy dragon tail whipping him like an uppercut sending him flying up.

''But sadly for you…'' The Espada began to say, stopping himself from flying any further. He glares viciously angrily, imagining he was fighting Kurosaki as he was surrounded in black, red outline energy and forming a mask around his face. No one will kill his prey but him, even if he must kill this second-trash foe first growling. ''THAT AIN'T HAPPENING!''

Suddenly Grimmjow's spiritual energy explodes, swirling around him and pushing anything back. Yugi stands his ground, bracing the massive energy this guy has while Mew Ichigo finds herself dropping on her knees, once more having a hard time to breath.

He grabs a portion of blood on his chest, rubbing it over his right palm before sliding on it, raising his hand at Yugi. The tricolor head stares confused but the he widens his eyes as swirls of blue energy gather in his palm.

The young Dragon Knight sweats feeling the enormous energy meant to kill anything. He has to do something grabbing on the hilt of the Dragon Sword with both hands, gathering as much energy he can.

'' _ **YIN-YANG…**_ '' He mutters, focusing on what he had and Yin-Yang Dragon's energy as burst of dark blue energy stream with white and black outline burn over it.

''DIE! _**GRAN REY CERO!**_ '' Grimmjow roars gathering all of his energy and fires a destructive bright blue blast similar to a _**Cero**_ but it becomes more like a razor by its increased speed and attack.

Yugi could see it coming towards him almost in moving slow but not a lot. Not wasting time, the young Dragon Knight swings with his sword, firing his fully charge attack. '' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ ''

He releases and erupts a giant energy slash, ramming at top speed and interrupts the powerful **Gran Rey Cero** , colliding in opposing streams of energy. Mew Ichigo watches this panicking, pushed back by the waves between both clashing attacks.

Yugi grits his teeth, feeling his attack being pushed back while Grimmjow laughs pushing more energy into his attack. Mew Ichigo sees that, biting her lips as she tries shouting. ''DON'T GIVE UP YUGI-KUN!''

'' _Can't… give up yet!_ '' Encouraged by her words as his eyes glow redder, Yugi roars pushing back with his sword as his energy wave responds, growing in size.

Grimmjow startles as his _**Gran Rey Cero**_ is consumed along with him, burning him as the blast seemingly vaporized him. The wave explodes as Yugi could see a figure fly out and crashes from far away.

''Yugi-kun did it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo utters out smiling just overjoyed that Yugi actually did it. ''Amazing, really super amazing Nya! It's scary but I never felt Yugi-kun this strong before!''

Yugi is also baffled by this until he's reminded by what Dark Leader Dragon had said that each time he fights someone strong, he will grow stronger too. And that last battle against the Dark Lord is exactly that.

The tricolor pants heavily, descending onto the ground next to Mew Ichigo. He feels like he's going to die and still feels like it. He needs to get Ichigo out and here and get treated or else. Sadly he wouldn't have the time to assume how strong he's gotten as he feels that malicious aura again.

Mew Ichigo oddly feels it too shivering, not possible that he's still conscious after that. Within the instant they feel it, Grimmjow reappears, panting and bleeding taking the _**Yin-Yang Dragonaun Tensho**_ and still standing. He smirks, breathing from that attack but he isn't done yet.

"Y-you got to be kidding me?'' Mew Ichigo utters terrified as her legs shake. Yugi gulps not believing this guy tank his current strongest attack like it was nothing.

''Oi, I felt that one.'' Grimmjow mutters, spitting out some blood in his mouth and yet he wasn't as hurt as he was when Kurosaki used that mask. ''You're lucky I wasn't trying harder. Seems you're too kind to spare me how you try limited your attack.''

Yugi startles badly not expecting this guy noticing the attacks he made weren't meant to kill and he figured it out instantly.

''That's going to cost you!'' Grimmjow yells with a sinister grin, grabbing the side of his sword with his free palm as the blade begins glowing. ''NO MORE HOLDING BACK! GRIND!''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes, not sure how but he's about to use the same transformation that Luppi used and it scared her pretty sure his is stronger. Yugi, however, begins to become terrify as he feels an even eviler energy coming in close.

''PANT-'' Grimmjow was about to finish his words but he is unable to complete his release as suddenly something slash right across his chest from his back. The 6th Espada took this blow with such shock, just barely as he intercepted the large weapon with the same hand he had over his sword. If he was more exhausted, he would be dead by now.

'' _Deja-vu Nya!_ '' Mew Ichigo tells herself shaken that just happened, again.

''Well look who's breaking the rules now, Grimmjow.'' A voice speaks from behind, causing the destructive Arrancar to become pale of terror. ''Nnoitra.''

Standing behind him was indeed Espada #5, Nnoitra Gilga. He is a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

The weapon he was about to kill Grimmjow with is a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle.

Grimmjow grunts shaken while Nnoitra smirks sticking out his tongue, revealing a tattoo Number 5 on the front.

''Worthless trash, don't get so high and mighty knowing I can kill you!'' The 5th Espada threatens the 6th almost wanting to kill him, having a huge smile as he did revealing his large upper teeth.

Mew Ichigo blinks never seeing such large upper teeth before and she has small cat-like fangs.

''Yea you heard him Grimmjow.'' Another voice speaks up alerting Yugi and Mew Ichigo. They turn and just drop their jaws seeing the large guy even taller and bigger than the last one.

Yammy Llargo, Arrancar #10, is a giant Arrancar with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He has brown eyes, black hair, long, bushy sideburns, and a thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald. He has orange eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being his jacket is always open.

Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole signifying his previous time as a Hollow. He had 8 teeth-like jawbones resting on his chin. He carries a slightly large katana with a red handle and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side.

''Can't you two trashes stop talking?!'' Yammy tells the other two, annoyed as heck he's not killing any of the Shinigami and has to play this ''kill this human'' game.

Yugi is growing more worry as he notices the third guy among these guys.

''…'' Silent about the matter and obey what Aizen asks of him, Espada #7, Zommari Rureaux, stands present eyeing this human world.

He is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned bald Arrancar with noticeably large lips and golden yellow eyes. Both his Hollow hole and Espada tattoo are hidden from view, but the remnants of his Hollow mask consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace, however, it is uncertain if the necklace may also be a part of his Hollow remains.

Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines.

He carries a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink handle.

''T-two more of them?'' Mew Ichigo utters panicking as she did. Yugi nods though the quiet one resembled a witch doctor, worrying that he could do voodoo.

Zommari shifts his focus to the two humans as he announces. ''Shall we proceed with what Aizen-sama demanded by us?''

Nnoitra scoffs swinging his weapon arm, throwing Grimmjow behind him. The 6th Espada manages to slide through the air, growling as the axe weapon did cut through him, bleeding him just near his neck.

''Well then…'' Nnoitra begins to say, lifting his giant axe smiling widely towards the stunned human duo. ''Better finish what this weak Espada try to do.''

The young Dragon Knight sweats, growling through his breath as he kinda wished the others were here.

 **Meanwhile** **…**

Kurosaki sighs having helped Orihime carrying her groceries back to her home. The exhausting part wasn't carrying them… the part was she does her shopping in the other side of town when she has earned a lot of money and has the best savings. That part is what made this trip just annoying… that and carrying multiple bags while Orihime is actually struggling with a small one.

They manage to arrive to her apartment as the long orange-headed bows to carrot top.

''Thank you again for helping me with the groceries, Kurosaki-kun!'' Orihime thanks him to the bottom of her heart blushing. Kurosaki sweat drops at her humble bow as he replies. ''Um sure thing, Inoue. Though I thought Tatsuki would help you with this. Doesn't she every week?''

Orihime pulls herself right back up, trying her best to not freak out. Technically she didn't exactly tell him but she only called him and him alone. She just wanted to see Ichigo and… stuff.

''UM… Yea, but Tatsuki-chan was busy and well, you were available and yea.'' Orihime replies nervously with a tomato-colored face, trying her best to lie to him. Kurosaki blinks, actually believing her. ''… Alright.''

He thought to himself and realizing this is the first time the two of them have been alone, like with no one else around. It felt weird, not bad but… concerning especially how Orihime has been acting with him and it didn't help that he had a strange conversation with Momomiya before.

 **Flashback** **… Kurosaki's P.O.V:**

 _It was a simple afternoon before classes of the day ended. The last period was a free one so everyone had either done was to talk among each other, do their work or whatever you want to yourself or in group, sleeping in case of Judai (how lazy is this guy when he's not playing that card game or eating), or in case with Yugi and Jonouchi; playing that Duel Monsters without using those ridicules table devices._

 _I haven't exactly told Yugi and the others that I was returning back to my school back in Karakura Town yet but I would need to tell them eventually. At any rate, at least I can left alone in my thoughts without having an annoying friend talk and talk, or my Inner Hollow yelling how much he wants to be free or-_

'' _ **So why does Orihime-chan live alone Nya?**_ ''' _A very familiar voice asked on my right side. I turned to see it was Momomiya, grinning as if I was the only person in the room. I felt very unease to even be talking about such a matter especially with Inoue talking to the others about how aliens from space will appear and obviously Jonouchi pointed out they did._

'' _ **C-can't you ask someone else this?!**_ '' _I told the pigtail but she just replied with those damn eyes of her, puffing them up like a cat. Why must woman use stuff like this to make me obey them. At least she wasn't like women like Yoruichi or Rangiku, using those chests or trying to expose their skin very uncomfortably._

 _Sighing, I told Momomiya quietly about Orihime's past that she and Tatsuki were nice enough to tell him and promising not to tell everyone._ '' _ **… Her parents weren't at all perfect and her brother, who loved her little sister, took her away from such a bad life… even though eventually he died and she was alone. And to make it worst, one of my first Shinigami duties was to stop her dead brother who was transformed into a Hollow, trying to kill Orihime.**_ ''

 _Momomiya just stared at me, blanked as if she was paralyzed of terror. I thought she was going to faint or something but she began to stir his head, trying to snap out from this._

'' _ **Orihime-chan has said she wishes to be more like Rukia or even me.**_ '' _She began saying, something I didn't get that Inoue wanted to be more like them? Rukia… there should only be one of her and the same with Momomiya as said girl adds with sobbing eyes._ '' _ **But she's endured the worst and kept on smiling as if the whole world was sunny and bright like a flower.**_ ''

 _Now I stared at the cherry head, astounded by how well she put Inoue into words._

'' _ **T-that's a good description of Inoue.**_ '' _I said sounding amazed. Momomiya giggled staring at me nodding as she replied._ '' _ **She deserves someone who can understand her pain and loneliness but someone she find true happiness about life.**_ ''

 _I just stared at her now sure how to put it. I was never the person to think of who I'm going to end up with or who to marry; just prefer to deal with things in the present than worry about my future. Momomiya, however, gave me a strange look as she leaned forward, getting a little too close. I felt very uncomfortable now as she looked at me directly, adding to her previously statement with a small smile._ '' _ **Someone who's willing to make her smile because that's what we call love, Nya. Don't you agree, Kurosaki-kun?**_ '''

 _Okay, now I felt more uncomfortable as I raised my eyebrow and asked not getting what she was going on with this._ '' _ **… Why are you looking at me like that?**_ ''

 _Momomiya just stared at me with a face that was mixed with disappointment and horror. It was weird._

'' _ **… I was wrong about Yugi-kun, you're more clueless about couples and love Nya.**_ '' _She declared towards me sighing. I just stared at her, basically being insulted as he protested her by yelling loudly._ '' _ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**_ ''

 _Suddenly Momomiya puts her hand over my mouth. I blinked, turning to see everyone look at us with confused expressions before going back to doing what they were doing. She smiled as she looked m, leaning her head over my right ear._

'' _ **Don't hurt Orihime-chan or your feelings for the other.**_ '' _She whispered into my ear._ '' _ **That's my advice to you Nya.**_ ''

 _Momomiya backed away and walked off watching Yugi's duel. I just blinked, even to this day, not exactly following what she meant by that._

 **End of Flashback** **…**

Even right now, Kurosaki didn't get what Momomiya meant but he did understand one thing; Inoue has a rough life leaving as alone as she has been and the only thing she could bring herself from ignoring such things is her smiles and positive attitude towards everything.

Ichigo helps put away the groceries, sighing that he's glad he helped Orihime get them all here.

''So is this enough?'' He asks her who nods excitedly like a rabbit. ''Yep-yep!''

He smiles a bit as he can now head out stating. ''Well I better get back home. Knowing my old man, he'll start kicking me or something.''

Orihime startles up a bit, not wanting him to leave yet. She still wants to spend more time with him as he walking towards the door. She has to do something.

''Um Kurosaki-kun!'' She calls out to him, blushing in gasps that she did that. Ichigo turns blinking, eyeing the young woman freaking out a bit with a nervous face.

''Eh… Why don't you stay and have dinner with me?'' Orihime asks wanting to eat something and the only thing she could think of in the last second. Kurosaki, however, grunts unease on the idea to eat anything she cooks.

''Eh, I'm feeling a little uncomfortable from-'' He tries to make up an excuse that he's feeling sick and he should leave but before he could Orihime grabs his hand. Ichigo eyes her surprise a bit to see her firm yet sadden… and oddly cute face, looking at him with her sort-of grey eyes. ''Please?''

Ichigo stares at them, not able to bring himself to saying no to them or her. He's actually stuck and didn't have much choice but to do what she asks of him. Sighing, he nods accepting it. ''… Fine.''

This brought joy all over Orihime's face as she smiles.

''I'll make something super dopey fast!'' She tells him excitedly and hops towards the kitchen.

Ichigo grunts sitting down on the kitchen table with a face like he ate something terrible. He already has a bad feeling coming inside of him.

'' _Great. J-just stomach it._ '' He tells his stomach mentally, growling almost angrily. Ichigo waits still uncomfortable for a while and finally, after about 10 minutes of silence, Orihime returns happily with a strange plate of curry.

''TA-DA! This one I made for you!'' She tells him excitedly placing the plate on the table right in front of him. Ichigo just stares nervously at it noticing pretty obvious that the curry is reddish pink.

''It doesn't have strawberries?'' Ichigo oddly asks staring very focus on the colored curry. Orihime grins as she shakes her head. Sighs of relief, he takes a spoon full of the curry. She stares extremely closely, sweating heavily as she hoped it's good.

Ichigo swallows it, doing his best to act cool… and to his shocking surprised with widen eyes, it tasted great. He comments it taking a spoon bite. ''This doesn't taste half bad. In fact it's not as bad as I imagined it would be.''

Blushing to hear this, Orihime giggles happily as she twirls joyfully. She turns away now making a nervous and scared expression as she kinda lied to him again about the curry.

'' _YES! YES! My super not but actual strawberry curry was a success!_ '' Orihime tells herself excitedly in her head, happy he liked it and never noticed that she made sure to strawberries to make the curry and also to use different flavors until the strawberry curry didn't taste like strawberries. It was tricky, even making her stomach to growl in the strangest of ways, but she's now successful.

Ichigo is convinced that this simple meal was just that, a simple meal as he praises Orihime. ''I never imagine a curry made by you would be this well… delicious.''

''Oh it's all on the wrist!'' Orihime states smiling brightly, never before feeling so happy she earn Ichigo's respect in her cooking in such a way. Kurosaki smiles as he stares at her. ''Thank you, Inoue.''

Orihime feels her heart flying or well ping-ponging inside her chest for Kurosaki's kind words. It feels like he's falling for her, maybe, who knows.

'' _Kurosaki-kun is praising me! I'm so happy!_ '' She tells herself joyfully, blushing redder as she dances around. Ichigo watches this sweat dropping, thinking she's overdoing it.

Suddenly the door begins knocking as the long orange-headed turns startled, rushing towards the door.''Oh the door! I'll get that!''

Ichigo lets her since it's her house, taking another bite of the curry… until he widens his eyes feeling an ominous presence leaking unnoticed by him as of now, coming from the door. Ichigo sweats, not sure why but he felt this pressure before and then it hits him. He drops the spoon as he gets up fast, warning her with a frightened expression. ''Inoue, get away from the door!''

It's too late as Orihime grabs on the knob but it's then that she too feels the pressure as her once happy face became an expression of terror. She gasps as if the air has vanished, moving back fast. It's then that a hand slams right through the door and with one swipe snaps it in half.

Ichigo watches still sweating as a figure walks in pretty calm, damn too calm as his green eyes were focused over Orihime, looking at him with a paralyzed expression of fear.

''With the expression you have-'' The one standing over her with his left hand in his pocket, the Espada Ulquiorra, stands staring directly at the frightened human woman with a look of calm, unemotional stare. ''You do remember me then, Orihime Inoue.''

Kurosaki stares still sweating as he held tightly on his Substitute Shinigami Badge, shaking it, as he knows this night has become a nightmare.

As Yugi and Mew Ichigo are in their own hell, Kurosaki is about to face a foe he knew as strong. Can the others of Team Dragon Knight noticed what is going on or will they lose their friends to the hands of the Espada?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The battle against the Espadas continue as Kurosaki is about to fight one of his most dangerous foes yet while Yugi and Mew Ichigo must fight the additional appearance of more Espadas other than Grimmjow. Can they overcome this?

Yugi: I am starting to think our dates never end well.

Mew Ichigo: Don't feel about that Nya… This is just our bad luck or me being a black cat.

Yugi could sense they weren't the only ones fighting: This is bad. Kurosaki-san's aura is acting up and I feel a greater enemy's aura near his.

Mew Ichigo: Then we need to beat these guys and fast Nya! What's the worst that can happen?

Yugi sweat drops: … Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Terror of the Espada Act II!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! And did I say something wrong?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As stated by Kurosaki and now by me, this is an Alternative of what if Orihime wasn't immediately offered the deal from Ulquiorra, instructed by Aizen, to come with him and save her friends… thus resulting with Ichigo and the others to save their friend BUT it was also a trap by Aizen to force Soul Society to send their best into Hueco Mundo, locking them out from leaving and staging the war earlier than expected… YEA… that's for later… who knows? Point was Dimension Break (basically a tear in reality) happen which resulted Grimmjow in getting his arm back (not killing Luppi yet until now) and Orihime never forced into Ulquiorra's demand. Just wanted to clear this up.

Also sorry about no DKR last week... I was stressed and I'm still stressed this week too. But don't worry, next week will be more DKR and the week after that... yea...


	36. 31: Terror of the Espada Act II

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 31 of the Third Volume and the arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 31: Terror of the Espada Act II!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Aizen_ _'s personal army of Arrancar who he dubbed as the Espada had arrived to locate and try to ''kill'' the Dragon Knight._ _Yugi and Ichigo were having a good night during their date until they were confronted by one of the Arrancars seeking out redemption in joining the Espada again, Luppi Antenor, and goes to say he will kill the Dragon Knight to impress Aizen._

 _Not having a choice to escape from this, Yugi and Ichigo fight the former Espada both surprised by the enemy_ _'s skills but also surprised greatly their foe with their strong teamwork and combination attacks. Even with Resurrección that began to show a difference of strength, Luppi was ultimately defeated by Yugi's Dragon Slayer and Mew Ichigo's strength._

 _Their victory, however, was cut short as Luppi was killed by one of his own going by the 6_ _th_ _Espada, Grimmjow. With his own desires to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow unleashed a brutal and delightful evil beating on Yugi and Mew Ichigo._

 _The two were in a huge struggle and would have gotten kill if not by Yugi using Yin-Yang Dragon Tail form to beat Grimmjow… not really, he survived barely taking any real damage and prepares to use his own Resurrección but was stopped by the appearance of three other Arrancars, two of them being Espada members. Things did not look well for Yugi and Ichigo._

 _As this went on, Orihime was suddenly confronted by another Espada she wished that she wouldn't see again as Ichigo K would fight one of his most difficult foes yet._

 _Will the others of Team Dragon Knight help their friends before they perish?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

About to leave the boundaries of Domino City, Naruto speeds up through the forest in his usual arms behind his back running style. He has been running for a while, trying to head back to Konoha with his new shortcut. He got a message from one of the bird ninja, written by Granny Hokage Tsunade as she ordered him to return back, wanting a full report with what has been going on. That and Naruto needed money too. All he has to do was to get there and-

''Hey!'' Naruto blinks awkwardly, turning to his side and Sonic is right beside him, running backwards with his arms behind his spiky back and a smile on his face.

''Heading out?'' Sonic asks still running in reverse as if he had eyes behind his head. Naruto still blinks, wondering if he does have eyes there but instead he answers his question. ''Pretty much! Granny Hokage wanted me back and I told her I was doing so.''

The blue hedgehog smirks as he replies. ''Neat! Mind if I come along.''

Naruto gives him a suspicious glance, knowing this guy for this long that all he likes are races.

''You just wanna race, ya know!'' He accuses him, pointing his finger with large white pupils. Sonic shrugs his shoulders still running in reverse as he responds. ''Can't help it. Plus want to try this Ramen thing. Ain't going to taste as great as Chili Dogs.''

Naruto stops, about to say something like Ramen is clearly the best and start an argument with a guy who gets people mad at him and liking it… until they both suddenly feel a massive surge of energy. Sonic could feel it by the wind as Naruto could oddly sense it for an odd reason, not sure how but it felt familiar.

Just then they saw far from their distant an explosion happened. The two immediately stop on their tracks, eyeing the explosion.

''W-what the heck was that?'' Naruto questions as he has a bad feeling about this. Sonic hums wondering that too and smirks. ''Come on! Should be fun.''

He runs off but slowly so Naruto would follow him. The blond-headed ninja hums, crossing his arms as he thought about this. If he goes, then he'll be late to see Granny Hokage but he has a strange feeling he's needed here. Taking his chance, Naruto nods.

''… I guess Granny can wait.'' He decides as he runs after Sonic. The blue hedgehog smirks as the two run towards the explosion unaware that is where Yugi and Ichigo were.

* * *

Kurosaki and Orihime were no better as the two were in her apartment, as friends, until they were greeted by the likes of the Espada that they had previous encountered more than once already.

''You're…'' Ichigo mutters, sounding angrily recalling this guy with the large bastard that almost killed Sado and Orihime before. Ulquiorra narrows his eyes towards the orange-headed human, aware he was the Substitute Shinigami that has gotten his fellow Arrancar and Aizen's interest. ''It's been a long time, Shinigami.''

Ichigo pulls and slams his Substitute Shinigami Badge cross his chest as his real body drops backwards as he emerges out from it in his Shinigami form, glaring at the man before him. He could never forget one of the two Arrancars that first appeared and the one who intercepted and blew away one of Urahara's attacks as if it was nothing. He couldn't even forget the color and shape of his eyes. ''Ulquiorra.''

The Espada did not change in his body movement, watching as the boy gaze at him serious saying. ''You know my name? But I don't recall having told it to you before.''

Ichigo scoffs not going to ask 20 questions and immediately try to sense the others. He felt his friends; they were safe.

'' _Everyone in Karakura Town is fine._ '' He could confirm it, getting in front of Orihime to shield her from this guy. He looks back and startles that Ulquiorra was already staring at him, as if studying him as he says. ''Your friends here are fine if you were wondering.''

Kurosaki sweats not getting what he meant by that part. Here? His friends were all here… in Karakura-

Ichigo widens his eyes realizing what he meant. He tries focusing deeper out of his home town, sensing to Domino near them and panics as he could feel both Yugi and Momomiya in danger and worst, Grimmjow was there and at least 3 more one of them being that Yammy bastard. Out of all the guys they would be fighting, it had to be them.

''So you noticed then.'' Ichigo snaps out glaring at Ulquiorra still acting extremely calm with his hands hidden in his pockets. "I was mistaken. I assumed you were a brawler with no brain.''

''Why are you attacking Yugi! He has nothing to do with you or the other Arrancars!'' Kurosaki immediately demands furious, clinching his fist at him. Orihime tries her best to show a brave face but she's very much afraid.

''…'' Ulquiorra did not reply merely stare at him before stating firmly. ''What we, the Espada, want is what Aizen-sama wants.''

Ichigo glares, not going to let that bastard Aizen do what he wants.

''It's futile to go help them as it is to protect her.'' Ulquiorra then says, almost reading Ichigo's thoughts on what he was going to do while his eyes slightly shifted towards the woman behind him. Ichigo steps more in front, protecting Orihime. ''I have no reason to fight you but leave Inoue out of this. She also-''

That is when Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow, questionable, as he asks. ''What do you mean? Has she not told you?''

Kurosaki blinks confuse while Orihime sweats, breathing softly but deeply. The orange-headed Shinigami ignores what the Arrancar was talking about, instead saying with a firm glare. ''I made it clear. If this is your way of telling me to go help my friends and die trying, fine. Grimmjow and I have a score to settle anyway and I'll do what I can to protect those closest to me from harm's way.''

''… I see. So you have not told her then.'' Confirming his suspicious by what he said yet ignoring what Ichigo was saying, Ulquiorra says with a stare but towards Orihime making her more afraid.

Now this time Ichigo listened to what he was blabbing on about, turning to Orihime and seeing her frightened expression. ''Inoue?''

''K-Kurosaki-kun… I… I…'' Orihime tries saying but her voice was shaken, struggling to even speak as some tears escape her eyes.

''Before I had the chance to convince her and escaped from my reach, I was going to be the one to force Orihime Inoue to go with me to Hueco Mundo... and assist Aizen-sama.'' Ulquiorra bluntly interrupts her, seeing this was getting nowhere, revealing the pact that was going to be made if not by that phenomenon that Lord Aizen put it as a Dimension Break. In words he best described the other Espadas who didn't understand; Aizen call this a ripple through time and space. It would explain how the fool Grimmjow appeared within the world between Soul Society and the human world.

Ichigo is completely overwhelmed by such news. His eyes widen as he faces Orihime, looking like she's going to break down in tears.

''K-Kurosaki-kun…'' She tries speaking, sobbing as she feels like she betrayed his trust with that deal with the devil but she had no choice. She was powerless, even as a healer, trying to do what she could to become just as strong as him or the least somewhat strong. But she failed in that when that Espada appeared and basically gave her an ultimatum. ''I-I was going to sacrifice myself to protect you and everyone else that day!''

''That day, as she was being taken back to the human world from Soul Society, I came before her and offer her a chance to protect the Shinigami and her friends from our last attack unless she handed herself to Aizen-sama.'' Ulquiorra adds to her confess, seeing no reason to waste more time with such nonsense. ''In your human terms, it was her decision.''

Ichigo is left silent, his front hair shadow covering his eyes as he looks down. Orihime still sobs, pretty sure he hates him. She was a terrible friend, making things harder for everyone else. She shouldn't even-

''It's okay Inoue.'' Orihime snaps out looking up that Ichigo looks at her with a small smile, a nice one. She blushes, wet eyes still present as she tries rubbing them off.

Then in that moment Ichigo instantly vanishes but reappears a second later away from her, grabbing and swung Zangetsu right across the Espada's neck but he easily blocked it with his mere hand as burst of spiritual energy, grind back by Ulquiorra's _**Hierro** _ and the giant sword clashed. Orihime watches shaken as her small apartment began to shake violently, even more than ever before that the wall and windows cracked.

''BASTARD! THAT EXPLAINS WHY INOUE WAS ACTING WEIRD BEFORE AS IF SHE BETRAYED HER FRIENDS!'' An angry Ichigo yells, pressing hard with Zangetsu. Ulquiorra just stares unemotional not at all pushed back by Ichigo's sword. He is, however, surprised by the human's reactions questioning it. ''How unexpected? You react for her pain in such a strange way.''

Ichigo glares even madder, not believing this guy. He has no clue what he would have done if he took Orihime and knowing how damn strict Soul Society is with the difference between friend and foe, they would have seen her act as a traitorous act and make her an enemy.

''If you had taken her… if you took Inoue from her friends like that, everyone else would call her a traitor! Don't you understand how much she would feel if her friends all turn her backs away from her because of you!'' Ichigo tells him angrily as he actually expels more of his spiritual energy through his blade, pushing the unmovable Ulquiorra.

''Makes sense.'' The Espada replies getting the idea. "If that wasn't the case, then it would mean I'd miscalculated something.''

This made Ichigo pass the point of his boiling anger. ''Damn you!''

He now pushes even harder with _**Shunpo**_ , actually now pushing the Espada right through the front door and towards the guy. Or rather this was what Ulquiorra allowed not seeing a reason to fight the human in a small room.

''Is that a reason enough for you to fight me now?'' The Espada asks the Substitute Shinigami with an uncaring gaze looking down at him. Ichigo glares madder while Orihime watches from below concerned for him.

Ichigo makes a face, knowing Orihime is watching and that meant he wouldn't be able to use that power using his Hollow half. He had to avoid it, at least for the moment and try to relay on Zangetsu.

Not wasting time with his choice, Ichigo lifts up his large sword on his side as stream of black energy with red outline pours out from it.

''BAN-KAI!'' Ichigo declares shouting as the energy explodes and erupts all over him. Ulquiorra watches with his hands hidden in his pockets, unfazed by the massive energy before Ichigo emerges in his Bankai form, swinging his long black blade at him.

''Tensa Zangetsu!'' Ichigo shouts charging at Ulquiorra who stands there just eyeing him. This irritated Ichigo as he makes the first attack, swinging his sword at him with quick speed but hit the air. He startles and glares, turning to see Ulquiorra inches away behind him. He scoffs demanding him to fight. ''Show your sword! I don't plan to-''

''You misunderstand.'' Ulquiorra says calmly making the Substitute Shinigami confuse. ''On what?''

Sighing once more miscalculating how foolish this human really was, Ulquiorra forces himself to explain. ''On the delusional that I will release my sword against you, Shinigami.''

Ichigo widens his eyes angrily as if this guy won't take him serious.

''On how effortlessly Grimmjow showcased twice; you're Bankai is weak.'' The Espada adds, insulting Ichigo without actually mocking him or smirking; still with the same unemotional stare he had on. ''Those are facts you cannot lie.''

Ichigo grits his teeth, squeezing on the handle of his black blade. He's fought a lot of guys and lately even those that aren't Shinigami, Hollows or Arrancars but none of them have ever said such thing to him. He's not planning to let that discourage him, not one bit.

''I'll show you, ULQUIORRA!'' Ichigo yells serious charging forward at full speed as the Espada just stood there with a firm look.

Ichigo begins thrusting his sword with piercing strikes, moving his blade so fast that a hundred were coming at Ulquiorra. However to the Espada, he found it pathetic as he releases just a shard of his spiritual energy, blocking Ichigo's attacks and pushing him back.

''I told you.'' Ulquiorra says looking at the Substitute Shinigami with a disappointed glance. Ichigo grits his teeth glaring, done playing around as his blade pours black energy with red outlines.

'' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ '' Swinging his blade and shouting, Ichigo fires his signature energy wave coming at his opponent full force.

Ulquiorra lifts up his left hand and caught the black energy wave with his bare hand. Ichigo widens his eyes in horror as a moment later the Espada squeezes on his signature attack and implodes it, becoming scattered dust of his spiritual energy.

''Aizen-sama ordered that I will bring the woman if I could. And as it stands, I can do such a task.'' Ulquiorra says vanishing through his unseen speed _**Sonido**_ , making it near impossible for Ichigo to see him before he was suddenly behind him and slaps the Substitute Shinigami across the head. The force of his slap, however, sends Kurosaki slamming onto the ground like a small meteor.

Orihime widens her eyes, not possible just happened. Ichigo was still conscious lying on the small crater, trying to get up but bleeding over his head. He struggles to get up right but had to use his blade like a cane, stabbing it on the ground. He pants heavily, watching in terror as Ulquiorra simply walks down slowly on the air as if they was a stairway, going towards Orihime.

''INOUE, RUN!'' He yells at her, advising her to get the heck out of there trying to get back his strength. The long orange-headed girl nods nervously, running but once she tries to go down from her apartment floor, Ulquiorra was instantly in front of her. Orihime lifts up her hands as her large defensive barrier surrounds her. The Espada waves the same hand he slapped Ichigo with, piercing through the barrier as it cracks all into pieces to her horror.

''Do you remember?'' Ulquiorra reminds her as she knew how frightening he is when he killed one of the Shinigamis guarding her and left the other barely alive, to his knowledge of course. He presents his white hand to Orihime, ordering her. ''You come willing, this Dragon Knight and the other woman with feline parts, will not be killed if you do.''

''Yugi-san and Ichigo-chan?'' Orihime questions, panicking as this was Deja-vu. Why would the Espada or even Aizen want to by attacking Yugi and Momomiya? They were nice and good people but she was scared if she said no. Would she get them killed? No but-

''Hey chalkboard!'' Ulquiorra startles unemotional by an unknown voice as he turns to his right and is immediately blast by a green energy blast, sending the Espada through an abandoned building before the blast explodes. It destroys the building as it all falls on top of the enemy.

Orihime gasps surprised turning to see who saved her but she didn't recognize the girl. Ichigo, once lifting himself up in the air, saw her in surprised. ''You're-''

Dani Phantom turns at the orange-headed swordsman, smiling as she was right where that guy lived.

''You know, I remembered you telling me you lived out of town and you fight ghosts. Thought I might ask you a few things about those ghosties.'' Dani says waving hello to the guy. Ichigo grunts upset by that as he points her out. ''I said Hollows, not ghosties!''

''There's a difference? Danny should really answer me about these things.'' Dani says now bother, pulling out a PDA, having written a text to Danny but no reply.

Ichigo rushes to their side, checking on Orihime first. ''You alright?''

Orihime blushes red, nodding bravely. Ichigo smiles as he turns to Dani, awkward about this as he thanks her. ''Thanks… Daniella right?''

''Dani for short, don't forget it carrot top.'' Dani reminds him with a smirk with the teasing. Ichigo grew an angry mark as he got mad that everywhere he goes it's always that nickname with him. ''Why do you and your cousin have to call me that like everyone else?!''

Dani sweat drops, really never meeting a guy as touchy about a name as she calms him down smirking. ''Oh relax, that guy is-''

She stops, gasping as did Ichigo. They turn with Orihime, terrify, as standing on top of the rubber of the destroyed building Dani hit Ulquiorra into was the very Arrancar himself, unscratched as he dusts off the dirt on his clothes.

''O-out?'' Dani utters with a surprise, stun expression not expecting that. Ulquiorra finishes brushes the dirt off his outfit, eyeing at the new individual before him.

''How interesting. You're new.'' He begins to state, examining the strange human before coming to the conclusion that she resembles another, correcting himself. ''No, your appearance and abilities fit of another by the name Phantom.''

''We're cousins.'' Dani responds firmly as the Espada closed his eyes to memorize this new information. ''Noted.''

Dani got annoy by this guy as if he wasn't taking her serious. She's going to give him a piece of her mind but Ichigo stopped, grabbing on her shoulder and warns her. ''This guy is no pushover! We need to-''

Suddenly his hand phases through her shoulder as Dani says turning, smirking at him. ''You don't have to tell me twice! Leave to me!''

Dani takes flight, coming at Ulquiorra with Ichigo yelling, following right behind her. ''Wait you moron!''

Ulquiorra opens his eyes as he dodges a punch from Dani as he extends and grabs her left leg, swings her and slams her to a surprise Ichigo. The two were sent back but manage to remain airborne, glaring annoy by that guy.

Orihime watches, feeling really helpless to help them. It wasn't that she wouldn't but couldn't. That Arrancar: he was just so much stronger and in a whole different level than her. She would only get in Ichigo or this girl's way.

Ichigo charges with a sword swing which Ulquiorra deflects with his forearm, stopping it easily as if it was a sword itself. Dani takes her chance to fire multiple ghost rays on the right but the Espada evades them as the blasts almost hit Ichigo if he didn't dodge them, panicking.

''Oi, try freezing him or shout at him like Danny does!'' Ichigo yells at her while Dani whistles, not meaning to hit him. She then eyes him and slowly smirks.

''Freezing him might not work on this guy but the other is a different story now.'' Dani, however, says smirking getting a hand on Danny's other move.

Ichigo smirks as he charges forward, giving her a look before he did, to give Dani the chance to setup. Ulquiorra sees him coming at him with full speed, swinging his black blade again. This time, other than blocking, the Espada caught Ichigo's Zanpakuto with his bare hand.

''Is this how fast you can be?'' Ulquiorra demands while Ichigo glares, trying to break free but instead was tossed through a building by the very Espada. Seeing her chance, Dani takes a deep inhale before shouting. '' _ **GHOSTLY WAIL!**_ ''

Ulquiorra turns just as he witnesses the ghost girl unleashing a powerful, green wave screech-like energy wail. The wave hits, sending him back but it didn't do anything as the Espada is surrounded by his spiritual energy, almost using it as a shield to protect himself.

Dani sees that, trying to push herself with a stronger wail for about 3 more minutes with no result and then she suddenly stops, dropping on her knees before reverting back to human form.

''Dani!'' Ichigo utters out shock that just happened. Danny never had that happen to him when he first used it. Ulquiorra sees that most odd as well before spotting Substitute Shinigami charging upward at his direction with his sword, He immediately blocks it with his bare hand again.

Orihime rushes to Dani's aid, seeing her panting heavily. She frowns with concern, using her _**Soten Kisshun**_ to restore Dani's energy but she still felt weak.

''Sorry, Danny had this issue about the _**Ghostly Wail**_ too. I can't use it that much or it drains me hard.'' Dani apologizes, wishing she didn't have to resort using that but she had no choice against this not ghost guy.

Kurosaki didn't like their odds but he did know Rukia and the others would show up to help him out. They would sense this bastard and the others attacking Yugi and Momomiya and go help-

''You believe your allies will arrive?'' Ichigo startles by what Ulquiorra just said, glancing towards him. ''We, Espada, were a step ahead.''

Ichigo startles as he focuses and realized that Uryu, Sado, Rukia and even Renji were each surrounded by hundreds of Hollows while each separated by one another. Why did Hitsugaya and the other Shinigami leave just before these guys show up he'll never know but Ichigo had other worries.

''They won't assist any of you.'' Ulquiorra adds coldly, causing Ichigo to angrily charge at him again with his blade. The Espada sighs, vanishing through _**Sonido**_ and appears right before a shock Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra extends his hand in front of Ichigo as it began to radiant an electrical red aura before suddenly firing a blast up close.

''KUROSAKI-KUN!'' Orihime screams with a terrifying face along with Dani as Ichigo is sent crashing on the ground, partly burned on his face and front. He struggles to get up, already on one knee, only for Ulquiorra to appear once more before him.

''Surviving a _**Bala**_ is impressive but-'' The Espada states uninterested before pointing his right index finger directly at Ichigo's head. ''A _**Cero**_ will end it.''

Ichigo widens his eyes angrily at this guy, not sure how he'll get out of this one.

''Hey chalkboard!'' Ulquiorra sighs, having been called that now by another newcomer. ''Again with the-''

He turns to confront the new threat and much like before, he was blasted not by another green blast but an ice beam, covering him entirely in see-through ice.

Ichigo startles, looking at where Ulquiorra started and there he was to his surprise. Danny Phantom smirks as he floats over the sky.

''You missed me carrot top. Was in the neighborhood and thought I would say hi.'' Danny greets his large sword-wielding friend, waving his hand. Ichigo smirks, not sure how but he was glad Danny was here as he got himself up.

Orihime smiles of relief to see him too as suddenly Dani phases through her healing barrier, runs up to her cousin. ''Danny!''

Danny descends blinking as he turns to see his clone, well cousin at this point. ''You're here too Dani?''

Instead of an answer Dani yells mad at him. ''RESPOND FASTER! SO LIKE YOU! I thought Sam would fix that habit!''

Danny sweat drops wanting to come here faster but then he felt something off back in Domino, something bad much like here. He made a choice and decided to come to where Dani was and deal with this issue fast. ''My bad.''

Ichigo dashes to the group as he asks the ghost boy. ''I guess Sonic's two-tailed fox best friend had everything set for you to come back through that Ghost Portal thing, I think?''

Danny nods pretty amazed it didn't took as long as he imagined it to be, at best months or a year.

''Tails is a miracle worker along with Tucker and my parents, mostly my mom. They made sure the Ghost Portal on Amity Park would connect to the one in Domino.'' Danny explains thankful for Sonic's friend, his own best friend and his parents to make the Ghost Portal here to connect to the one in Amity Park so well. They basically solved interspace traveling between countries to another. ''Wanted to surprise you and the others… well was.''

Ichigo feels the same hoping their reunion would be on better terms responding. ''I'd imagine. Wish they were on better terms.''

''Yea well no worries, I-'' Danny was going to say he's taken care of the threat so no problem… until the ice he made shatters to everyone's surprise except Ichigo glaring. They turn and watch Ulquiorra stepping out. He wipes off the frost off his clothes.

''So someone want to tell me who this guy that has white skin much like that friend of Naruto's who likes ink and drawing is?'' Danny asks not so shock but rather disturb it took that short for this guy that looks like Sai but more… not human to break out from his ice. ''And how he thawed out that fast! I just froze him!''

Ulquiorra finishes cleaning himself eyeing Danny and no doubt this was the ghost boy he had observed previously before he left this part of this world. ''Now this human I am aware of.''

Danny gives this guy a look, pretty unease by how he looked at him as if he was a teacher… and lucky not as annoying as Mr. Lancer. Seriously, the guy asked Danny EVERYTHING about Japan and make an essay PLUS a presentation of the country. Oh Danny has to ask favors from Yugi and the others after he deals with this weirdo.

''Hey fresh mint with white toothpaste, stop picking on my friends and my cousin!'' Danny calls out at the Espada, giving him a confusing stare by that insult. Was it one? A strange one but everything is concern strange by humans.

''… And what if I don't.'' Ulquiorra inquires, wondering how unique this human is. Danny sighs, hoping this guy would be smarter but then again, evil.

''Dani, keep Orihime-chan away from here.'' Danny asks of his cousin who nods, knowing she won't be able to do much unlike Danny… and this guy scared her. She manages to going ghost back to her ghost form, warning him. ''Careful with this guy Danny.''

Danny nods smiling, going to win this. Ichigo eyes Orihime who was still scared he might get hurt. ''Kurosaki-kun.''

''I'll be fine. Just get help.'' Ichigo tells her, not going to let her worry about him. She frowns but nods as the two girls run off. The boys then face to confront Ulquiorra in badass poses.

''You like her.'' Danny teases with a small smirk causing the orange-headed Shinigami to glare both embarrassed and annoyed. ''Shut up.''

The two charge at Ulquiorra, beginning their fight while another fight was happening elsewhere.

* * *

"You die first Dragon Knight!'' Nnoitra shouts still grinning, coming at Yugi still in his Yin-Yang Dragon Tail 1 form. The young Dragon Knight pulls Mew Ichigo out of reach with his tail as he dodges the Espada's giant axe. Yugi had to focus knowing he wasn't facing Grimmjow (who oddly was watching the fight at this point) but three more of these Arrancars and two of them were Espada. All he can say was that this guy he's fight doesn't care who he fights as long as he kills, the big one seems not bright and the last one… well, he was weird.

Yugi backs away only seeing that Nnoitra swing his large axe weapon at him again this time with a longer reach. He dodges it to the left as he twirls around and swings his Dragon Slayer like a twister, slashing the Espada across his chest… or so he hoped as the half-size claymore only grind on his chest as if it was steel. Nnoitra grins as he tries swinging his sword again but Yugi extends his right energy-like dragon wing, blocking the strike. The Espada oddly laughs as he shoves the tricolor head off his feet and thrusts him upward. Yugi struggles as his wings began flapping and he hovers in the air, slowly descending.

Mew Ichigo gulps, watching this still pretty injury, how amazing Yugi is still holding his own.

''Figures, you have that _**Hierro** _ too.'' Yugi confirms annoying that his normal slash wouldn't work. Nnoitra scoffs at the human's assumption that his iron skin is the same as the weakling Grimmjow, pointing him out with a grin. ''Stupid! I have the strongest **_Hierro_**!''

Yugi hums not at all impress as he replies with a small smirk. ''You reminded me of the face my Summoned Skull makes.''

Nnoitra's big smile slowly becomes a frown with a narrowing glare, annoyed by what this human just called him. Yugi notices his look as he lands on the ground, explaining himself still smirking. ''It's a Duel Monster card, guess someone who thinks of himself all high and mighty wouldn't get that.''

Mew Ichigo sweat drops astonished that Yugi isn't afraid to mock someone only to figure out how the guy fights or exploit a weakness but this was one of these times that he shouldn't try. And she wasn't kidding as Nnoitra yells charging at Yugi. ''You annoy me!''

Yugi smirks as he watches him move and prepares to move but he startles. Yammy suddenly appears behind Yugi, swinging a right hook punch at his back with a smirk. Yugi, however, senses him coming as he swings his energy dragon tail and slaps the Espada across the face. Yammy gasps as the tail coils around his neck and then with great force throws him over a surprising Nnoitra coming for an attack, slamming the two back.

''What the hell!'' Yammy utters angrily as he and Nnoitra get up enrage at the human as he yells at the big fool. ''Damn it Yammy, don't make me kill you! I wouldn't care but that pest Ulquiorra would.''

Yammy scoffs, oddly agreeing as he charges at the human laughing. Yugi evades a quick punch just as the Arrancar then inhales with great force. Yugi watches as he felt the air getting suck up, feeling as if this guy was sucking up the souls of anyone weak. He could feel essence being held in place but then he realizes turning to see Mew Ichigo panting heavily, sensing her soul escaping her body. Reacting fast, the young Dragon Sword dashed through Nnoitra about to attack him and punches Yammy across the face with his enhanced left energy dragon claw.

Yammy grunts in pain slamming onto a wall as Mew Ichigo breathes, feeling relief as if she was dying before.

''Damn bastard kid!'' Yammy curses out getting up. He pulls out his katana, coming at Yugi with a strong downward slash. Yugi sees this coming and instead of dodging, his energy tail launches out and coils around Yammy's hand that he grabbed his sword stopping him in his tracks. The Arrancar grunts trying to break out but no use.

''I guess that trick is meant to suck weak souls? Bad mistake with me.'' Yugi says as he swings and slams another punch across Yammy's face. The fist sends him backwards sliding on the ground.

Yugi smirks but for a second as he ducks, dodging Nnoitra's axe slash. The Espada grins as he twirls around his weapon and comes for a second swing but Yugi blocks with the Dragon Slayer, pushing him back. Yugi grunts by the swing as Yammy, not charging, tries slashing him by the back but the young Dragon Knight spins his body around and faces the Arrancar face forward, slamming the flat-side of his claymore across Yammy's face. He yells as he was pushed back, sliding on the ground again as Yugi was now between them.

''Guess you ain't that kind of weak ant; you're just a higher weak ant!'' Yammy states gritting his teeth as he brushes off the hits he's received across the face. He extends back his arms as each hand began to glow red while he clinches them into fists. Yugi blinks just as the Arrancar swung his fists, firing red energy bursts at him at high rate speed, over and over. Mew Ichigo startles that this guy was able to use that same attack over and over like that.

''Hahaha! My _**Balas**_ will kill you and finish-'' Yammy begins gloating over his superior power, firing more _**Bala**_ barrages.

''Firing a lot of them makes them easier to avoid.'' Yammy startles up slowly turning to see Yugi standing right behind. The giant had a dumbstruck face just as Yugi swings his half-size claymore, striking his back as a gap of blood shot out. This shocked Yugi as that meant this guy's _**Hierro**_ was weaker.

Yammy yells in pain just as Nnoitra charges with a sneak attack and slashes through Yugi. ''GOT YOU NOW-''

Yugi then suddenly poofs into smoke startling the 5th Espada to his horror as a log falls over his feet.

'' _ **YIN-YANG GIANT DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ '' Both Nnoitra and Yammy look up to see Yugi holding by his free hand and energy tail two energy red spirals spheres with white and black sparks surrounded them. He roars extending them towards the two. He knew they were going to hit but then the two vanish out of view as his spheres hit the ground and unleashes a massive explosion upon impact, destroying the ground.

Nnoitra pants angrily as he managed to use _**Sonido**_ to escape that as did Yammy.

''You two should take this more serious.'' Zommari says disappointed in his fellow Espada members, expecting more than brute force. Nnoitra hisses eyeing the freak who would dare mock him but before he could say something, he finds a sword near his neck belonging by the 7th Espada.

''Aizen-sama has honored us this mission. We cannot disappoint him.'' Zommari states firmly, moving his sword away from the fifth's neck. Nnoitra scoffs not in the least convicted in their lord's plan.

Yugi lands looking annoy, feeling his body slowing down probably by how he hasn't master this form. He couldn't last for long demanding angrily. ''Answer me why Aizen-kun wants me!''

The three Espadas turn shocked at the human not by the demanding but what he just called their lord.

''D-did he call Aizen-sama by kun?'' Yammy asks with a puzzle stare, not sure he heard that right.

''You are clearly smart human but act like a child to insult Aizen-sama.'' Zommari says to the young Dragon Knight now disappointed in this human's attitude. Yugi hums with a puzzle stare as he answers. ''Never met him before and it's sort of my thing to call people by that honorifics. No offense.''

Zommari remains ever so calm yet he was… non-cleanse by this human's harshness towards Lord Aizen. Those who mock or would insult Lord Aizen aren't worthy to be called an opponent more so as trash.

''None taken.'' He replies just as he suddenly vanishes out of Yugi's view. The tricolor head startles as he moves his sword to his left and intercepts a slash from Zommari only for another Zommari appears behind him, slashing Yugi's back as two more stab his arms with their own swords.

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo screams not even seeing that coming. Yugi grunts in pain, gritting his teeth as he back and arms were bleeding but mostly towards the fact this guy can make copies of himself. '' _Clones? He can make clones?_ ''

Zommari stares humming as the young Dragon Knight drops on his keens after two of his clones kick him down.

''It's over.'' The Espada states holding his sword and preparing to behead him. Mew Ichigo tries to move to save him but her body refused to move, both too scared and weak to save her beloved.

Yugi glares trying to move as he doesn't have a means to escape.

'' _ **RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_ '' Just then the real Zommari dodges as a venomous orange blast tears through his clones, vaporizing them. Yugi pants heavily turning as did Mew Ichigo to spot over a rooftop the Mew Mew Scorpion, gazing at the enemy with her bright orange eyes.

''Erika-chan!'' Mew Ichigo calls out smiling as Mew Erika dashes and reappears beside her, smiling to see her okay at the least.

''N-nice timing.'' Yugi mutters, trying to move as his arms and back were still bleeding. Mew Erika eyes him really worry how badly hurt he looked, apologizing. ''Took me longer.''

''So another freakshow wants to die too!'' Yammy states gripping his other fist with his hand smirking. Nnoitra scoffs having no time for more weaklings charging at the insect.

'' _ **RASENGAN!**_ '' The Espada looks up and intercepts his axe weapon against a surprise attack coming from Naruto over his head, slamming his spiraling sphere at him. Naruto glares pushing the weapon back with his Jutsu but he couldn't do it shock. ''NANI?!''

''Off me worm!'' Nnoitra yells swinging his axe forward, sending him onto the ground by his butt and slides next to the others.

''Ow! The hell was that!'' Naruto yells jumping on his teeth, rubbing his burn bottom. Mew Ichigo blinks not expecting Naruto was here too as he then heard a voice beside her. ''Geez, who's these guys? Crazy cult cosplayers?''

She and Yugi turn to see it was Sonic, rubbing his ear kinda expecting scarier guys than whatever he was looking at.

Yammy grits his teeth not expecting more pests arguing. ''This is getting annoying! Two more humans and a mouse.''

Sonic's ear twitch as the blue hedgehog as he vanishes in a blue blur before appearing in front of the giant Arrancar, pointing him by flicking his finger at him. ''Hedgehog to you, big fatty.''

''I'M ALL MUSCLE!'' An angry Yammy yells swinging his sword at him and he hits only the air while Sonic stood over the blade of the katana. He growls trying to punch him and once more he hit the air as Sonic is now on top of his head.

''Yea well I say you're too slow. Look at the view!'' Sonic points out smirking. Yammy yells and slams his fist over his head, only hitting himself in pain. The blue hedgehog chuckles now in front of him wagging his butt and sticking his tongue.

Nnoitra scoffs not interested fighting someone that annoying as he glances towards Zommari, ordering him. ''Hey, deal with him ''fastest Espada''.''

Zommari didn't say a word as he vanishes and appears behind the blue hedgehog, swinging his katana at him with incredible speed. Sonic, however, heard the swing and hops upward dodging the slash with almost identical speed. Sonic smirks as he dashes away as Zommari chases after him.

''Alright! A race!'' The Blue Hedgehog states as his speed helped him dodge Zommari's stabbing attacks even creating his afterimage clones to attack, all of them missing the target.

Grimmjow scoffs relaxing in his corner, finding them all weaklings and if he waits like a good boy; that brat Kurosaki will no doubt appear. After surviving the Dragon Knight's attack and weakened by a bit, he needs time to recover his strength.

With one enemy distracted and the other not trying, Naruto has a good idea telling Mew Erika. ''Let's do it Erika-chan!''

Mew Erika eyes him and nods as Naruto smiles charging forward.

'' _ **SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Naruto shouts grinning doing his cross finger hand seal as appearing behind him were 16 clones of himself. The clones launch themselves on all sides towards Nnoitra, throwing Kunais and Shurikens as they did.

Nnoitra sees that scoffing more annoyed by this human trash as he stood there and all of his weapons struck his body and immediately bounce off him like a steel wall. He then grins widely as he leaps and swings around his axe-like weapon, slashing through all the clones except the original who backs away fast the moment his throwing weapons didn't do a thing.

Naruto glares frustrated using his hidden wrist summon tag and brings out two Fuma Shurikens, throwing them as each were attached to explosive tags. The Espada sees them coming with the same big smile and is struck by them as they were instantly shattered upon touch. The tags ignite and explode upon impact. Naruto grins getting a hit only to become a shock as the Espada reveals himself still grinning unharmed and unfazed.

''WHY DON'T MY WEAPONS WORK?!'' Naruto yells really hating this guy now. Yugi sweat drops not blaming him for not noticing as he explains it awkwardly by his overreaction. ''T-they have hard skin.''

This shock Naruto badly yelling. ''No way!''

''And that guy is fast! He can make duplicates!'' Sonic shouts at them running past them as Zommari and his clones were on hot pursuit. The Espada is somewhat impress at the moment by this creature's natural speed being able to match his _**Sonido**_.

''Strange creature you are. What do I call you?'' Zommari demands what this creature was. Sonic makes a confusing face not getting what this guy is saying.

''What's wrong pal, never seen a talking blue hedgehog before?'' Sonic questions dashing around the Espada as each one of his clones were suddenly destroyed unaware the blue hedgehog Spin Dash through them. ''The name is Sonic by the way, Sonic the Hedgehog and I don't approve on you hurting my friends.''

Zommari hums barely seeing him move like that but he has earned this creature's attention as he said. ''Interesting. Then how do you intend to stop an Espada such as myself?''

Sonic smirks really amazed this guy could win; he liked that as he responds. ''Let's fine out shall we?''

The two eye the other before vanishing, dashing across the city intercepting the other's attacks.

As that went on, Mew Erika charges to attack Yammy. He smirks trying to fire _**Bala**_ again but the scorpion Mew Mew sprays acid across his eyes burning them. He yells in pain as Erika comes in close and unleashes a barrage strike across his body with her Erika Stingers. The Arrancar yells pushed back, gritting his teeth angrier at this girl. He extends his free hand, forming a _**Cero**_ sphere.

'' _ **RIBBON ERIKA VENOM BURST!**_ '' Mew Erika shouts pointing her wrist weapons and tail at the enemy, firing a three way blast of venomous orange energy attack. Yammy yells firing his red energy blast, clashing hers as both attacks canceled each other out.

Yammy pants his eyes still burning pain as Grimmjow asked with a smirk, seeing that buffoon like that. ''Oi Yammy, ain't that hurt?''

''I-IT DOES!'' Yammy yells struggling to see right.

Mew Erika smiles confident that she and the others can win eyeing towards tired Yugi and Mew Ichigo. ''Yugi, leave them to us while you and Ichigo heal up.''

Yugi eyes him panting, his dragon energy shroud slowly getting weakened.

''Erika-chan.'' Mew Ichigo mutters, powerless unlike her best friend who's always been the stronger one… but she's still worry wanting to protect her too.

Unaware to her, something was building within the cat girl that will change her. What could it be?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Naruto: I**_ _ **'m going to beat that iron skin guy no matter what, ya know!**_

 _ **Ichigo K: I have to reach the others but first to defeat you, Ulquiorra!**_

* * *

Jonouchi yawns as he and other workers of Café Mew Mew were starting to close down the café for the day.

"Well closing time.'' Honda states pretty happy for the good deals in the menus. Mint sighs upsetting about that discount just because Jonouchi as assistant manager can make such an order.

''It's sad really our last customers were your friends.'' She tells the dirty colored blond-headed right to his face with Jonouchi grunting at the bluenette. ''You're welcome rich girl.''

The others sigh at those two as they prepare to leave until Ryou and Keiichiro rush out from the basement door.

''Girls-'' Ryou is about to say but sweat drops seeing the sum group of Yugi's Team Dragon Knight. ''And you guys.''

''Last I checked we're called Team Dragon Knight.'' Ed informs him, not a fan of the name but he prefers that than something simple. Ryou rolls his eyes not caring about that. ''Whatever.''

"What Ryou is trying to say we're picking up two Mew signals and they're transformed, fighting something we don't know.'' Keiichiro explains startling the other Mew Mews looking within each other.

''Two?'' Lettuce mutters as Pudding adds jumpy. ''But we're all here!''

''Except for Ichigo-'' Ringo states sounding worry. Zakuro is about to mention Erika but Jonouchi and Honda beat to her into it first. ''And Erika-chan!''

Anzu then remembered that Ichigo was with Yugi, meaning she isn't fighting alone. ''Yugi…''

Jonouchi then panics remembering that. Anzu pulls out her phone, trying to dial for Ichigo. Everyone watches as Anzu bit her lips, waiting for Ichigo to pick up but no luck, leaving her in voice mail. ''Ichigo isn't picking up.''

Ed sighs, hating to ask but their friends needed them demanding towards Ryou and Keiichiro. ''Where to! And make it fast!''

* * *

Danny fires precise Ghost Stingers at Ulquiorra who effortlessly evades without moving out of his position as he blocks Kurosaki's surprise slashes with his one arm, taking no damage from it. Dani watches getting more irritated this guy can brush aside Danny of all people. Orihime watches but helplessly feeling she should do more.

Ichigo grunts as none of his attacks are doing anything. This guy wasn't even trying, unlike Grimmjow who would attack with brutal effort. He could already tell a _**Getsuga Tensho**_ wouldn't do it. Danny tries firing more of his Ghost Rays, even charging up the attacks as he did previous but the chalkboard Espada just evades all his attempts without barely moving.

''J-just stop not getting unfazed why! He's more annoying than the Fright Knight!'' Danny expresses, hating this guy more than the ghostly evil knight. Ichigo actually agrees as he said. ''I wish I was facing that guy who's only weakness is a damn pumpkin.''

Danny nods with an astounded face that besides Yugi, the guy who refers to ghost as spirits knew the difference or beside the tricolor head and maybe Judai. Danny admits he and this Ichigo knew each other too well as he says. ''You know it amazes me how much we both get along.''

''Not complaining.'' Ichigo expresses the same still not getting this ghost thing or even this ''Box Ghost''. Ulquiorra stares at the two confuse by what they were talking about questioning them. ''Are you done with your human term of chit-chat?''

Danny and Ichigo glare at the guy almost studying them.

''Dude, I'm starting to get sick and tired of you and your toothbrush paste skin!'' The ghost boy proclaims really done dealing with this guy. He was hoping to save this new move he was working on for a rainy day but he has no choice but to try it.

''Check out this new move. I call it-'' Making his move, Danny holds up his hands up by the palms. He focuses as ghost energy manifests around them and took the form of sharp, razor-like spinning saw energy blades. ''Ghost Saucers!''

Ichigo sweat drops pretty sure Danny got that from a western cartoon or an Anime. Ulquiorra observes most curious as Danny throws one and follows by the other. The Espada stares at the one and the other coming towards him and without even trying to move he dodges the first one and then swipes the other with a quick _**Bala**_ , destroying it. Danny kinda expected this as he remotely controls the first to go backwards with his hand. It comes sawing at Ulquiorra's back only to appear in front of the unseen moved Espada as he swings his arm again and destroy the other ecto-energy disk with a quick red energy blast.

''…'' Danny stares at this with disbelieve. All that hard work trying to destroy tin cans or those drones Tucker got for free, sort of, only to be in vain.

''Well Ichigo, I'm out of ideas for now.'' Danny announces defeated not having much luck what they can do against this guy. Ichigo figures that much… and sadly that Orihime is still nearby, he has but one last trick left.

''I guess… there's no avoiding it.'' Ichigo mutters a little unease about it. Danny blinks looking at the orange-headed certain he is referring like he has one last trick under his sleeve. He asks pretty astonished. ''What? You have a trump card?''

''11 seconds is all we have and all we need.'' Ichigo says hoping that Orihime doesn't get scare. Danny blinks, not sure he followed. Ulquiorra watches now with interest as Ichigo places his free hand over his face as swirls of black energy with red outlines enters in his palm. Then the energy expands, building up into massive spiritual energy.

The energy dies out as everyone heard a ripping from it. Emerging out by slashing through the energy with a blade, a roar is heard as if it isn't human. Swinging forward as the energy held within the Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo emerges but completely different. He's wearing a strange and pretty frightening mask, resembling a Hollow as a menacing skull. While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes spread across three spots on the left side of his mask. With the mask in place, Ichigo's eyes also change with the irises becoming yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils.

''Ulquiorra, this is the end.'' Ichigo speaks firmly as his voice has a slight Hollow echo to it as his spiritual energy emerges out of his body, growing larger than before to Ulquiorra's shock.

He vanishes instantly to Ulquiorra's shock as Ichigo reappears, howling as he swings his blade with a downward slash. The Espada blocks it with his arm but the slash cut him deep and sent him flying back into multiple buildings.

Danny drops his mouth, really not expecting that nor was Dani that a Halloween mask would give Kurosaki more power. Orihime, however, is the opposite rather terrified. That mask, those eyes, the howling; it was like back then… with her brother.

''K-Kurosaki-kun?'' She tries calling out to him but instead Ichigo continues glaring at where Ulquiorra is sent, not intending to drop his guard.

''N-neat mask.'' Both Danny and Dani utter pretty stun, not seeing that one coming.

Ulquiorra calmly positions himself, no longer flying backwards as he stares from the holes he went through at the Substitute Shinigami. This was the new power he and the other Arrancars and everyone else in Hueco Mundo discovered through Grimmjow's battle against the human but he didn't expect it to be this strong.

'' _Why does he look like that? And how can he possess such Reiatsu? It's exactly like ours!_ ''Ulquiorra questions in his head almost surprise by this as he flies back. Ichigo glares as he guards within less than a second, intercepting Ulquiorra's hand from even striking him. He howls again, pushing the Espada back.

'' _W-why does Kurosaki-kun have that mask? One that resembles like-_ '' Orihime questions this as she watches terrify. She recalls the night her brother was a Hollow and tried to kill her, not being himself and now Ichigo was wearing that thing. And it hits her recalling the training he had with those people. '' _Was that training he went through back then for this?_ ''

She watches as Ichigo charges, rapidly swinging his sword much faster and aggressive than before, actually forcing Ulquiorra to block them with his arm. And even then Ichigo is ruthless, almost fighting like a precise berserker. This terrified Orihime more, shaking like a leaf with a pale expression.

'' _N-no, no… please tell me that wasn't the reason. I don't want to lose Kurosaki-kun to become like that… just like how I lost my brother._ '' She tells herself, grieving on that dark possibility.

Danny is pretty scared too but also amazing as Ichigo is winning though he doesn't get the 11 seconds part.

Ulquiorra is pushed back by a strong swing, giving Ichigo the chance to gather all of his spiritual energy into his blade with both hands.

''You're finished.'' Ichigo declares with an echoing voice as his yellow pupils glow. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

He swings downward and fires a larger version of his black-red outline energy wave almost like a violent tidal wave. Ulquiorra startles as he catches the blast in his free right arm but immediately feels this was too much, pulling out the other arm. He grabs on the massive attack with both hands and yet it is still pushing him with no stop.

'' _Impossible._ '' Ulquiorra tells himself as the blast suddenly consumes him, unable to push back anymore and explodes, tearing through 10 blocks and destroying all cars and anything in its path.

Ichigo pants as his mask suddenly shatters into pieces before disappearing into dust. He drops on one knee, still not strong enough to use this power.

''… So?'' Danny lands besides the exhausted Substitute Shinigami, asking but not carrying away when or how Ichigo learned that. Ichigo eyes him still panting, simply saying. ''Long… story.''

Danny sighs, not glad it is that kind of story but he gets it.

''Kurosaki-kun.'' The two turn to see Dani and Orihime rushing to them. Ichigo startles frowning a bit. She sees him looking at her, mainly his eyes and oddly smiles that he isn't what she imagined.

''Inoue, sorry.'' Ichigo apologizes, knowing well he might not get these subjects but after telling Momomiya of her story; it makes him hesitate to use that mask in case it might bring back bad memories about Orihime's brother. ''I know… you don't want to be reminded of your brother… But I'm okay now.''

Orihime eyes him and blushes, nodding as she can believe in him. She always believes in him.

''Why not kiss and make-up.'' The two suddenly blush as Kurosaki glares venomously towards Danny smiling.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!'' Kurosaki yells at him awkwardly with a shock expression, not in the mood to listen stupid stuff from him. Dani hums just amaze by this guy being like that. She might have been born in a tube but she does have Danny's traits and one of those is his desire to meet a girl he can be in love with and boy has Danny been in loved more than once until he and Sam finally got together.

''Yea why don't you? Don't like girls?'' Dani asks pretty convince he is either stupid or plays on the other team. This enrage Ichigo even more yelling at her back. ''YOU BUTT OUT OF THIS TOO!''

Orihime sweat drops seeing Ichigo chasing both Phantoms who fly around in circles, teasing him more. She giggles, smiling that Ichigo is still the same person she remembered him… one she wants to expressed her feelings to him one day and-

Suddenly she and Ichigo froze, turning slowly with pale stun expressions at where the _**Getsuga Tensho**_ hit. Danny and Dani blink turning to where they were looking that and from the smoke, they see a figure emerging that shocked them too.

''N-no way…'' Danny utters, sweating as that couldn't be. Ichigo glares weaken, tightening the grip on his blade. ''What… the hell?''

Danny couldn't believe it, that chalkboard guy survived Ichigo's strongest attack as if it was nothing! How could this be-

''My. My. Even with both hands, I couldn't completely stop it. I'm a little surprise.'' Ulquiorra speaks emerging from the smoke. His clothes were damaged but overall he is unscratched only his hands showing more scratches than anything. He's wiping off the dirty he had before looking directly at Ichigo. ''Was that everything you had?''

''… He just said that like that?'' Frozen a bit never hearing a guy who survived a blast like that, Dani questions hoping she didn't hear that correctly. Danny also hoped he didn't hear that right, letting his cousin know. ''He did Dani… he did. Ichigo, please tell me you got-''

Danny turns towards the orange-headed Shinigami and all he sees was a stunned, scared and overwhelmed expression all over his face as if he peed and pooped in his pants at the same time with a half open mouth, trying to speak but all he could even say was sounds of fear. He was really tongue twisted and sweating no less of fear.

''Oh no…'' Danny mutters softly, knowing that face than most. He had those before but in this case, this was much worst.

Ulquiorra just stares directly at Ichigo's eyes before chuckling only for a brief second, whipping off the rest of the dirt off his tore-up clothing. He confirms it out loud. ''It seems that it was.''

Danny sweats, trying to think what they could do but it was too late as he watches the Espada raising his right hand, pointing with his index finger at Ichigo. He frowns once more disappointed, stating. ''What a pity.''

Danny knows too well that's a bad sign, getting ready as he orders his cousin. ''Dani… take Orihime-san and fly away, fast!''

Dani tries to ask why but she gets the message as spirals of green energy quickly generate over the Espada's finger into the shape of a sphere. She quickly grabs Orihime before she could react and flies them both at top speed just as Ulquiorra instantly fires a massive _**Cero**_ towards Ichigo and Danny. The two stare as the blast just as Danny puts up a ghost barrier for both but sadly they were all consumed by the blast, tearing through 20 blocks.

Dani and Orihime watch this with such horror, not able to believe that guy could be that strong. They see rubber all over the ground but manage to spot someone. Danny was somehow alive, now reverted back in his human form with multiple scratches on him and struggling to get up.

''I hate… that guy…'' Danny utters to himself weaken, not able to get up. Dani sighs of relief to see him but Orihime panics for the orange-headed not able to see him anywhere.

''KUROSAKI-KUN!'' Orihime cries out, calling out to Ichigo but no respond from him. Dani grunts at her yelling, telling her not to do that. ''Stop yelling! Look, the guy is tough and he'll be fine just like Danny. We just need to-''

Before she could explain they had to escape, Dani freezes up as Ulquiorra appears in front of them. Orihime gasps as he reaches out to grab her. In that instant, Ichigo intercepts Ulquiorra having his Bankai outfit torn in half showing most of his chest for a brief moment. Ulquiorra stares at him as he swipes with a single arm sending him flying through multiple buildings before crashing into an empty building.

Dani takes this chance to turn herself and Orihime invisible, vanishing from Ulquiorra's view. The Espada looks around, still feeling their presence but he isn't sure if he could touch them.

'' _I can sense them but I may not be able to touch them physically._ '' He comes to the conclusion, not having a choice but to get her later. Instead he moves with unseen speed, appearing in front of the injury Ichigo trying to pull himself from the rubber he was in.

''You brought out that mask again for a moment in order to block my _**Cero**_ and use that moment to throw your comrade away in that same moment, correct?'' Ulquiorra questions him with a stare as Ichigo pants, amazed this guy noticed. He wasn't sure if his mask would have worked but he tried it, pulling himself and Danny out of the blast but barely.

''You have impressive reflexes.'' The Espada admits the human's strength but only to that point, adding. ''But this time, it shattered in less than a second. You won't be able to use it again.''

Ichigo glares, more than sure his Hollow Mask won't manifest again. He could only use it for 11 seconds and if it shatters, he's reduced to a weakened state.

"Give up.'' He startles glancing at the words Ulquiorra just said. Give up? Never.

Moving as fast as his body allowed him, Ichigo manages to pulls and points Tensa Zangetsu across the chest of the Espada before him, panting heavily as he did.

''You think I'm gonna give up?'' Ichigo repeats what he said, stabbing deeply across Ulquiorra's right shoulder.

''You're the top Espada, aren't you?'' He questions the Espada with a half weak smile. ''If I defeat you, then this entire war you guys have against Soul Society is as good as over.''

Ulquiorra stares at the weakened Shinigami-human fascinated how much willpower he really has and yet, he was none other than a fool.

''I see. Sorry to disappoint you but…'' He begins to state, pulling out Ichigo's blade off showing no injury on his shoulder. Then he uses his other hand and rips open his front shirt open. Ichigo then slowly widens his eyes seeing his Espada tattoo on the left side of his chest with the number 4.

''4?'' He utters shocked not believing what he was seeing.

''Yes. I'm Espada #4, Ulquiorra Cifer.'' Ulquiorra reveals himself with a firm glare. ''The fourth most powerful member of the Espada.''

Ulquiorra suddenly stabs a stunned Ichigo with his bare hand across his chest, underneath his throat. Blood slowly leaked out around the hand in Ichigo's chest, causing him to feel great pain never felt before.''

''Ichigo Kurosaki, you cannot defeat me.'' Ulquiorra says firmly to the Substitute Shinigami, choking up speechless with the hand that was in him. ''Even supposing you could, there are still three other Espada more powerful than I.''

Ichigo couldn't move, struggling to breath.

''No matter how many times you stand back up to continue the fight.'' Ulquiorra begins stating as he pulls off his hand as the blood leaking all came out, exploding out from the hole on his chest. Ichigo then falls forward and drops on the ground, unconscious as his blade falls beside him still gripping on it. ''Your side will never achieve victory.

No respond as Ulquiorra looks down at the dying Shinigami-human, bleeding out.

''It seems that I overestimate you.'' Ulquiorra states, whipping off the blood in his hand. ''You did not improve as I had anticipated.''

He then lifts up said hand with his finger, charging a _**Cero**_ in his fingertip. ''Nor you will ever. Your path ends either if I end you here or not, Shinigami.''

Dani and Orihime secretly watch from afar as the ghost girl struggles trying to stop the long orange-headed girl from rushing to Ichigo's aid, crying as she sees him dying.

Danny scoffs crawling his way to Ichigo seeing him about to get killed. '' _Ichigo no…_ ''

Ulquiorra knows if he killed this boy, Lord Aizen will be most displease but he knew the woman would appear and beg him not to do it. Either way, he will try to kill this human if she doesn't surrender.

Orihime cries actually breaking free from Dani's grip, running at her best speed towards Ichigo. ''KUROSAKI-KUN!''

Ulquiorra expects that she would appear and also knew the human had no reason to live either as it would discourage the woman and make her more obedient, completely his sphere. ''Farewell-''

'' _ **CHAOS CONTROL!**_ '' Suddenly time froze around Ulquiorra for a second and when he snaps out he sees Ichigo no longer in his view. He turns to see a surprise Orihime next to the Shinigami-human's body and beside him is that creature; the small humanoid black hedgehog.

''Who, no, you are it?'' Ulquiorra questions already aware what this thing was. Shadow scoffs glaring at this man with his arms crossed. ''The Ultimate Lifeform.''

''… Continue.'' The Espada says now curious about this hedgehog. He had been observing about this ''Team Dragon Knight'' and its members but never took his time to study them well. This one called by Shadow the Hedgehog… got him curious how strong he was for an Earthly animal hybrid.

''I'll do more than that-'' Shadow begins to say angrily, not liking the tone or face this humanoid had on him as if he was an experiment. Ulquiorra hums reaching for his sword but then he stopped himself, realizing two things:

1) He was about to fight this creature with his weapon.

2) The other Espadas were failing in their task. As Lord Aizen told him; his second mission was to test the Dragon Knight's strength as well. He mustn't disobey that one.

''Correction, we shall continue this for another time.'' Ulquiorra expresses, moving his hands into his pocket.

''Coward! Don't run away from-'' Shadow calls him out about to fight but Ulquiorra vanishes before he could act. Shadow scoffs, feeling like he was ignored by someone like that.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Shadow turns to see the young girl forming an orange barrier around the other orange-headed human healing his wounds. He grunts, having felt an unease presence not just here but also in Domino but he came here first feeling this one was in a higher level than the others especially since Yugi was confronting them. He made a good call, at the moment as he approaches the two.

Orihime is too focus in healing Ichigo that she suddenly looks up to see the black hedgehog. ''Oh Mr. Hedgehog!''

Shadow grunts angrily, remembering this woman and her death hug. Best avoid her as he pulls away, looking at the injury Ichigo questioning her. ''Can you heal him right away?''

Orihime frowns looking down at the unconscious Ichigo. She isn't sure but if she tries and be positive about it; then it would be possible. She nods to his question as Shadow nods walking behind her.

''Do it now.'' He orders her staring at Danny being carried one arm by Dani. Shadow knows he would need all the help as that man is coming towards the others and things will become worst. ''And do it fast.''

Orihime nods firmly, trying to be brave as she focuses in healing Ichigo fast.

* * *

Judai runs fast having an expression of worry. He left Yugi and Ichigo to their date after his duel with Ichigo and just now, at least an hour later, felt the crazy powers they were fighting. He grits his teeth, careless to leave them alone now.

'' _Just hang on, Yugi-san, Ichigo-chan!_ '' Judai says as his eyes flash orange-teal colors in each eye as he tries to hurry.

* * *

The battle on Yugi's end isn't any better but with Erika, Naruto and Sonic helping him and Mew Ichigo against these guys; maybe they have nothing to worry about.

Sonic zips around the field in a speed battle against Zommari becoming upset this one doesn't take their battle serious. Mew Erika had Yammy blinded as he yells firing Balas and all of them misses due to her quick reflex speed.

Nnoitra was getting frustrated fighting that blond-spiky head human and his stupid copies.

''Tch. You damn bugs.'' The Fifth Espada mutters, slashing down these clones each holding that strange energy sphere in each hand. Naruto thought if he throws in more clones, the guy might not be able to fight anymore but what he didn't know this Espada was meant to keep going on and on.

''I'm getting sick…'' Nnoitra begins saying as he launches forward, slashing through each clone with _**Sonido**_ speed before striking the real Naruto across the gut with the end of his axe-weapon. ''Fighting weaklings!''

Naruto almost blacks out as the pole almost went through him as he's launched backwards, crashing on the ground.

''Naruto-kun!'' Yugi yells in crisis seeing him hurt. Erika was too busy fighting as well as Sonic to help him.

''DIE!'' Nnoitra shouts coming at the shinobi with a big grin, preparing to cut him in half. Naruto struggles to move on the ground as the Espada swings downward for the finishing blow until his axe was intercepted by the bare arm of Elemental HERO Neos, glaring at the villain. Nnoitra startles by the strange as the hero slams a fist across his face, sending him back.

Naruto blinks almost barfing as he turns and Judai was there, panting with a small smile.

''Phew, almost came late to the party.'' He says chuckling, glad he arrived on time. Yugi smiles as Mew Ichigo cries out smiling. ''Judai-kun!''

Judai grins at his friends as he pulls Naruto up on his feet.

''Doing alright?'' He asks everyone with Mew Ichigo sighing, wishing it was better with Naruto says chuckling weakly. ''A lot better with you here.''

Nnoitra scoffs still on his feet after taking that punch from whatever that spaceman was.

''These humans don't stop popping in more of their damn kind! Like disgusting roaches!'' Yammy protests feeling another pest arriving even with his temporary blinded eyes. He is soon struck by Mew Erika's swipe kick and followed by Neos appearing from behind, double arm thrusting the Arrancar on the ground.

''Hey, I lived with roaches in my dorm of the Osiris Dorm and they were clean too.'' Judai protests having lived with those insects and at least they were nice. The others, even Mew Erika sweat drop hearing that. ''Um interesting.''

Judai nods noticing blue blurs no doubt Sonic's fighting another guy actually right behind him. He could tell the blue hedgehog is holding back wanting some fun. Who wouldn't?

Grimmjow grits his teeth, already sick and tired of waiting around. He can feel his prey, Kurosaki, far but close. He doesn't have time dealing with bugs but then again as he grins; this would be an example to that pest to take their hunt more serious.

''Alright I had enough.'' The 6th Espada speaks disappearing and reappearing behind Yammy, tossing the giant behind him with ease.

''I wouldn't care less if you're a higher rank.'' Grimmjow declares moving past Nnoitra giving him a narrow glare as the blue haired grins savagely. ''I don't let anyone take my place as future King!''

Just then Grimmjow vanishes instantly with _**Sonido**_ and slams both his fists across Judai and Naruto through their chest. The others even Sonic takes that surprised. The Espada intended in killing the two right there but Neos, moving in faster, tanks the blow for Judai to reduce the damage while a red chakra claw belonging the Kyuubi protected its Jinchuuriki.

''ORA!'' Grimmjow yells slamming the two stun targets through a wall. Both Naruto and Judai black out heavily, crashing through the wall and struggling to be awake.

Sonic drops his guard trying to run up for his friends as he suddenly finds himself kicked by two of Zommari's clones, sending him crashing on the ground and through a few buildings like a pinball.

Mew Erika widens her eyes not believing such raw power. This was much worse than she had figure about them. If she doesn't try to figure out how to deal with them then-

'' **Focus Erika!** '' Erika snaps out hearing the Inner Scorpion's voice, just evading a slash from Grimmjow's Katana as he howls laughing, swinging a barrage with just one fist across her body. Mew Erika cries out using her tail to sting him but suddenly finds it stabs down by his Katana. Erika screams in pain struggling to pull it out.

''Now you die first!'' Grimmjow announces grabbing Mew Erika's face in her weakened state, charging up a _**Cero**_ in between his palm and her face, flashing brightly.

Yugi becomes scared trying to move but is intercepted by Zommari and his clones, trying to slash him down as he guards with his energy dragon wings, struggling as he did.

''ERIKA-CHAN!'' Mew Ichigo screams seeing her friend about to vaporize. She realizes how weak that she can't even save her best friend. What kind of friend would she be if she allows this? She has to do something, anything… just so she can save her and everyone else now.

'' **Do you want to save her Nya?** '' A voice echoes within Ichigo's mind. The cat girl startles as everything around her froze. Mew Ichigo gulps as she feels a pair of hands touch her shoulders.

'' **Do you want power to save her?** '' The same voice says almost whispering to her ear, making soft giggles. This voice feels familiar to Ichigo, a calming yet sexual tone from this woman. The cat girl feels drawn to it as she hears purring from that voice before saying. '' **All you need but to ask me and I shall grant it.** ''

The Mew Mew blushes, almost trance and yet she needs the power to protect those she loved. Nodding her head, a shadowy figure emerges behind Mew Ichigo smiling very pleased showing her fangs, biting and penetrates through Ichigo's neck as did a mass amount of strange energy into her.

Mew Erika struggles trying to break while Grimmjow laughs, preparing to vaporize her head into nothing.

''STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND NYA!'' Grimmjow blinks turning and instantly is kicked by Mew Ichigo and her boot. The force of her kick launches the Espada back as Mew Erika is released in the last second, breathing heavily.

Grimmjow manages to float in midair, hissing as he charges at the cat girl who easily appears one second in front of him and to him he sees her smirking.

Sparks of electricity pink ribbons fly out from the cat girl's right hand as she screams while thrusting that arm. '' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ ''

Grimmjow reacts firing his _**Cero**_ he has been charging up, trying to blast her up close but to his horror the Mew Mew pierces through his red blast with her thrusting electrical attack. This shock him as his attack is canceled and then he receives an instant scratch from the cat girl.

The Espada backs away, checking his right cheek and seeing it scratched deep even with _**Hierro**_ , seeing blood scratches on it.

''Tch. That actually hurt kitty cat.'' Grimmjow says brushing off his scratch with a smirk. Mew Ichigo, standing on all fours and on the ground, continues to smirk back not acting like herself while her eyes were dark pink with slitted cat-like pupils.

Yugi watches this from where he is, not sure what just happened honestly but he knows better than most that something is off with her like the fact she can't use _**Ribbon Chidori**_ at the time being no more than three times per day, including its different forms.

Mew Ichigo hisses charging at Grimmjow but then she is surrounded by Zommari and his clones.

''You've become more aggressive, young woman.'' The 7th Espada speaks looking down at the human, certain his superior numbers and speed will end this. His clones all dash around her, preparing to strike her at all sides… until Mew Ichigo smirks almost evilly. She quickly unleashes _**Ribbon Chidori Current**_ without moving her arms, all over her body, striking everything near her. All of Zommari's clones were all struck by the electrical ribbons, zapping them hard as they all fade into nothing.

Zommari is shocked as he lost view where she went until he heard a purr behind him. He tries moving with _**Sonido**_ but was anchored by the cat girl stabbing her electrical ribbon hand through his stomach. He takes this in horror that his **_Hierro_ ** wasn't able to stop that, gasping out blood from his mouth and his stomach.

''I don't need praising from a witch doctor no less a fool who underestimates his opponent!'' Mew Ichigo declares easily tossing the Espada with her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ hand through him upward, pulling her hand off him and followed by an upper roundhouse kick. The blow sends the 7th Espada through the ground and skips him like a pebble skipping on water through a building.

Mew Erika watches this almost frightened to see Ichigo do that; both in this strength and the way she did it. And the face she had, grinning as she licks the blood her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ hand pierced the enemy. Erika knows Ichigo better than most much like Yugi and this isn't her attitude, not even a bit.

Mew Ichigo purrs still having the strange cat-like eyes gazing them at Nnoitra who slowly becomes angry, not towards how she trashed his ''allies'' but the fact this woman is able to fight them.

''I hate…'' The 5th Espada begins ranting angrily, charging even more venomous at her reminded of a certain former Espada who mocked him much worse than death itself. Mew Ichigo grins with a face of enjoyment charging back until she widens her eyes in pain, screaming as Nnoitra is now in front of her too fast for her to notice and punches her across the stomach. Yugi startles as the Espada swings his axe at her but she blocks with her Strawberry Bell, forming a pink barrier to intercept the slash but the barrier immediately tears apart and stabs her shoulder on the left. She yells as the cat girl is pinned on the ground and then Nnoitra's foot stomps on her chest causing her to scream again.

Yugi grits his teeth angrily, not going to let that stand as he needed to wrap this up now.

'' _Yin-Yang-kun!_ '' The young Dragon Knight calls out for his partners as his eyes glow red, needed more of their power. Yin-Yang Dragon nod feeling their host's feelings burning hotter, leaning him more power.

''WOMAN WHO CAN FIGHT!'' Nnoitra declares with a venomous glare sticking out his tongue and charges a yellow colored _**Cero**_ over the top. Mew Ichigo sees that hissing trying to pull herself out of this but she was pinned to hard. Nnoitra grins going to vaporize this human.

''STAGE 2!'' The Espada turns hearing a roar as an explosion of red energy erupts. In that second, Yugi appears right in front of the Espada. The shroud has become more compressed as a second energy dragon tail pops out beside the first.

''YOU LET HER GO!'' Yugi roars, swinging his Dragon Slayer and slashes Nnoitra across his chest. The Espada froze up as the slash actually cut him a bit as some of his blood dripped out from his body. Then Yugi swings and slams both his energy tails like fists, one to the right and then a hook left punch, sending him back.

'' _Impossible! He's gotten stronger!_ '' Nnoitra utters angrily in his mind as he manages to land on his feet, sliding back but he's furious that his strongest **_Hierro_ ** is cut in that brief moment. The Espada then gasps as both Yugi and Mew Ichigo come at him and begins attacking him with their claws or the Dragon Slayer, scratching his ultimate _**Hierro**_ body. Nnoitra gasps as the duo slams a powerful thrusting kick, pushing the Espada right into a wall.

Yugi pants as he watches the Espada come at him from the wall with _**Sonido**_ and he tries to use _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ to intercept, except when he did, he's just a quarter away to reach him halfway. This shock the tricolor head as the 5th Espada swings his axe weapon and he is forced to block it just barely. Yugi panics feeling his body breaking apart as he swings his tails and pushes the Espada back. Nnoitra tries swinging his weapon as he falls back but its reflected and push back by Mew Ichigo's barrier, protecting Yugi. Mew Erika sees that astonished that Ichigo's barrier could block the attack unlike last time.

'' _I've gotten slower?_ '' Yugi questions realizing his speed isn't as slow as it was with the first tail. What's worst is that he could feel his energy being drained more and more that firing a _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ would put him in a bad position.

'' **Your body hasn't gotten used to the strain our power supplies, star-head.** '' Yin Dragon tells his host, fearing this would happen with Yugi's inexperience body and trying to handle their power would result to this. Yang Dragon nods advising their host. '' **You still need to train your body to endure this pressure of our energy, Yugi-san.** ''

Yugi nods softly, thinking he was already strong but if he needs more training to better control their power, he has to try. But first things first.

''Are you alright Yugi-kun?'' Yugi turns his head to Mew Ichigo, smiling softly though her eyes are still the same dark cat-like. The tricolor head nods still focus at her eyes. They weren't possessed as he's seen that more than once with others but it still makes him worry for her.

''Something wrong Nya?'' Mew Ichigo asks blinking as she's acting like her normal self. Yugi blushes awkwardly replying nervously. ''Um no, everything is alright.''

The cat girl hums pretty convince something was wrong. She did feel off but… it was hard to say. She could have sworn she talked to someone and yet-

Before her head could process, the two and Mew Erika feel something ominous shaking the entire place and coming in closer. Within a second, Ulquiorra had appeared beside the other Espadas, surprising the likes of Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Zommari remains calm and yet he sweats at the very presence of the 4th Espada.

''W-who the hell is that Nya?!'' Mew Ichigo utters out surprised by this guy's appearance or how he poof into reality. Yugi is honestly scared as he could feel this guy beside his torn-up outfit, wasn't like the other Espadas he's fought so far.

''About time Ulquiorra! What took you?'' Yammy demands smirking, still blind but able to tell by his spiritual energy that's his buddy. Ulquiorra sighs annoyed as he speaks, eyeing at the three enemies before him. ''A task Aizen-sama told me to not waste my time with at least for now.''

Yugi glares at him noticing his open chest and the tattoo #4 on it. 10, 7, 6, 5 and 4 now.

''4 huh? Guess you must be stronger than the rest huh?'' Yugi concludes towards Ulquiorra who did not answer him. The tricolor head pants slowly yet heavy as he demands glancing at his torn-up clothes. ''What happened to your coat?''

Ulquiorra just stares at this human, confirming by his appearance and his sword that would resembled a Shinigami's Zanpakuto as a Dragon Knight. Still, the human isn't a brute by his sense of speaking, answering him with a firm stare. ''Ichigo Kurosaki got in the way.''

This caused Yugi to widen his eyes almost angrily, explaining much and then immediately tries to sense out Kurosaki's aura. He could sense him, still alive thankfully. Yugi looks up at the Espada, glaring him menacing that he was no ordinary opponent. He tries to read him out but to his discovered, he learned this 4th Espada is doing the same back at him.

'' _This guy, no, he's actually reading me too._ '' A shocked Yugi states in his head.

With just one glance, using the Arrancar technique _**Pesquisa**_ , Ulquiorra is able to confirm his one suspicious about this Dragon Knight so obvious now that he continues staring at Yugi.

''… You're too weak to oppose us and Aizen-sama.'' Ulquiorra confirms almost disappointment.

''W-what?'' Yugi startles with shaken eyes. This also surprise both Mew Mews greatly both all too aware Yugi is stronger.

''Regardless, my orders are the same.'' Ulquiorra states glancing at the human as he lifts his right hand at him. Yugi glares intensely not going to let this guy harm anymore of his love ones. Gripping on the Dragon Slayer, he charges with the slower _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ speed.

''Like I care what you say about me! I won't let you harm my friends anymore! _**YIN-YANG**_ _**DRAGONAUN**_ -'' The young Dragon Knight begins roaring, engulfing his half size claymore weapon with all the energy he has left. He comes directly at Ulquiorra, betting he would be distracted by him than of the others. Ulquiorra looks up at the human, just staring and then all of a sudden Yugi stops, finding his body not moving as he sees the Dragon Slayer cut in half by the swinging of Ulquiorra's unsheathed sword who appears behind Yugi.

Yugi is left overwhelm as his chest is slashed but more importantly his sword too. He stares horrify as the Dragon Slayer glows faintly before reverting back to the base Dragon Sword but with its blade completely shattered.

''Did you not understand? You're too weak.'' Ulquiorra reminds the human, using his free hand and fires a quick _**Bala**_ through his stomach and most of chest, leaving a giant bloody hole on Yugi's body. The sudden rush of overwhelming pain and shock got to Yugi all together as his shaken eyes reverted back to their normal magenta colors and the dragon-like shroud surrounding his body vanished. Mew Ichigo and Mew Erika watch in horror as Yugi drops face forward, both assuming the worst.

''YUGI-KUN!'' Mew Ichigo screams as her once hopeful face faded away with an expression of sadness and tears, seeing the person she loved on the ground and dying again.

'' _This guy is insane! We can't beat him._ '' Mew Erika tries to conclude that this guy is too dangerous to fight. They had to take Yugi and the others away from here fast and in a hurry. However, before Erika could let Ichigo to make a retreat she sees Mew Ichigo charging forward engulfed in a venomous dark pink outline.

''YOU DAMN BASTARD NYA!'' Mew Ichigo growls angrily coming at Ulquiorra to Mew Erika's horror. She summons her Mew Aqua Hope Rod, deciding to put it all in her final attack.

'' _ **RIBBON-**_ '' The cat girl shouts dashing in a zig-zag pattern, planning to attack him up close and finish him off… until Mew Ichigo froze in shock as Ulquiorra appears right in front of her, pointing his finger at her. She gasps stunned by how fast he moved.

''It seems those with the human name Ichigo-'' The 4th Espada begins to state, startling the cat girl that he knew she is named Ichigo as his finger tabs on her Mew Pendant dangling on her neck. ''Are too foolish to understand they will die by an Espada.''

Mew Ichigo freezes up as the finger begins gather swirls green energy and within a second fire a small size _**Cero**_ , piercing through the Mew Mew through her Mew Pendant and where her lungs where. Ichigo's eyes widen with a blank expression, trying to gasps out but her breathing refuse to work properly as blood pours out from her hole and mouth. She drops backwards, watching the shards of her destroyed Mew Pendant fall beside her. Ichigo fall as her body glows and her Mew form shatters into light, reverting back to her human form.

Mew Erika's eyes shake stunned as her best friend had just charge one moment towards and in the next second she fell onto the ground, dying. Erika just stands there with a blank expression as tears drop from her eyes. She couldn't be dead? She was fine, she's always fine! SHE CAN'T… ICHIGO CAN'T… and then Erika snaps as her orange eyes glow even brighter but darker.

''ICHIGO!'' Mew Erika screams extremely follow by a burst of orange energy erupting all over her body. Ulquiorra stares puzzle while the other Espadas were surprise. They watch as the woman's arm morph and take the shape of scorpion arms as did her legs. Her eyes became more insect-like but berserk with scorpion horns and fangs growing on the sides of her head.

''YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!'' An incomplete Mew Erika Inner Scorpion Mode cries out insanely mad, letting out powerful orange screech waves. The Espadas feel the pulse of her screeches and they were frightening even to them, most except for Ulquiorra and Nnoitra scoffing.

Sonic, watching from afar and just as surprise, blinks hoping he just has a bad concussion. He really did not like this dashing to where Naruto and Judai were, starting to regain conscious.

''Give me five minutes-'' Naruto mutters as Sonic as shaking him like a vibrating clock that it eventually woke up the spiky blond-headed. Sonic grins as he did the same to Judai grunting weakly.

''You guys sleep too deep.'' Sonic says amazed those two can sleep in a crisis like this; then again, he would be doing the same too.

Naruto blinks as he and Judai look ahead and panicked seeing the building energy around the completely berserk Mew Erika in her most dangerous form. And to make it worst, they also saw both Yugi and Ichigo on the ground and dying.

''W-what did we miss!'' Judai utters out really showing emotions of fear and worry due to this. Naruto felt the same seeing Erika going crazy almost like he does when the Kyuubi consumes him. ''T-this is bad! Like me when I lose control by the Kyuubi's Chakra.''

''RRRRAAAAAAAA!'' Mew Erika screeches louder, shattering glass of buildings by blocks as her energy grows and expands larger. Sonic could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

Judai sweats just as scare as he notices movement there. He widens his eyes seeing Yugi, crawling weakly towards Ichigo. He's still bleeding out as he did, one armed and one leg, but he isn't going to let Ichigo die here.

''Y-Yugi-san is still there with Ichigo-chan! Stop it Erika!'' Judai yells alerting the Scorpion Mew Mew from stopping but it was too late. Mew Erika is too consumed in her rage and hatred to be stopped pointing her pincers and tail as orange energy sphere forms between their tips towards the Espadas.

'' _ **RIBBON ERIKA DESTRUCTION VENOM!**_ '' Mew Erika screams firing a three wave blast that expand a sphere of destructive energy similar to Shadow's _**Chaos Blast**_ , only this one begins to vaporizing everything in her surroundings from cars, buildings and even the ground itself. Judai manages to summon Winged Kuriboh who uses his body as a shield, creating a barrier for the three to protect themselves. Yugi, vomiting blood, manages to reach Ichigo and covers the two in what little energy he kept from Yin-Yang Dragon's Shroud form.

The Espada watches almost all terrified, even Nnoitra, as they tried to escape with _**Sonido**_ … all except one.

Ulquiorra sighs closing his eyes, vowing he wouldn't use it unless he was permitted or under special conditions but this was one of the two, speaking it out softly. '' _ **Resurreción.**_ ''

A burst of enormous green energy surrounds the Espada, exploding and stopping the nuke-like blast ratio of the berserk Mew Erika. She glares uncontrollable, only seeing green-black energy swirl before firing a blast of the same colors. The Mew Mew cries out using her power but it was easily pushed back as the green-black blast consumes her completely. The orange barrier suddenly stops and shatters into pieces with Mew Erika completely unconscious and badly scratched up.

The other Espadas sweat especially Grimmjow gritting his teeth glaring at the figure of Ulquiorra in a different form reverting almost immediately into his standard form.

'' _T-that was Ulquiorra's true power in that instant?_ '' The 6th Espada questions to himself, his arms shaking. He was afraid? Grimmjow glares angrier clinching his hands tightly, refusing to be afraid of him.

Ulquiorra sighs, looking at the destruction the woman with that power unleashed. If she could control that power better, she would indeed post a threat to even Lord Aizen. That must be changed. He walks up to the unconscious Mew Erika as he lifts up his right finger, charging his green _**Cero**_. ''Time to-''

''ULQUIORRA!'' A shout gets the attention of the 4th Espada. He looks up and startles for a second as he fires his blast at an income _**Getsuga Tensho**_. The _**Cero**_ destroys the wave as the blast is slashed in half, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki, still battle damaged including his clothes, wearing his Hollow Mask glaring angrily.

''Again… you don't give up Ichigo-'' Ulquiorra begins to say, astonish the human has a brain to come and fight him again only to be push back by Grimmjow, grinning pretty happy as he flies directly at the man he wants to slaughter first. ''KUROSAKI!''

Ichigo glares intercepting a quick swing from the 6th Espada's sword. Grimmjow grins pushing Ichigo back as he launches himself, swinging his sword even stronger. The Substitute Shinigami growls blocking the swing and stomps his right foot over the Espada's chest, kicking him away from him.

''I don't have time with you Grimmjow!'' Ichigo tells him firm through his echo-like voice. Grimmjow smirks not at all caring what he thinks. He's his prey and nothing on this world will stop him from killing him.

''Shame I don't care!'' Grimmjow growls smirking as he charges forward at Ichigo. The orange-headed scoffs, knowing his mask has a few seconds left; he has to wrap this up charging back and the two clash blades.

As the two were fighting, Ulquiorra changes his attention towards the unconscious Yugi and Ichi. He approaches them only to be confronted by Naruto, Judai and Sonic stand in his way. The three look back seeing their friends in that condition. This causes Judai's eyes to glow golden and angrily from Haou's power and Naruto's eyes were his red slitted Kyuubi state. The two were going to charge at this guy until suddenly Danny, in his ghost form, and Shadow land beside them. This startle the three and the other Espada minus Ulquiorra, excepting they would arrive too.

''Yugi… Ichi…'' Danny states looking at the two on the ground the way they were, trying to hold back his rage and focus at those not human Hollow not ghost guys.

Shadow snarls at the number of his enemies, expecting more to make it challenging as he says gaining a red outline around his body. ''You should bring more of your kind. I'm barely going to make a sweat.''

''Yea well me neither.'' The group looked up to see Ed standing on top of a rooftop. He glares at the thugs harming people he can call his friends. He jumps down and lands beside the others of Team Dragon Knight, slamming both hands as sparks flying between them.

''Who's first? The big teeth, the idiot giant, the witch doctor or the mossy chalk?'' Ed demands pointing his transmuted Automail blade arm going to cut these guys in half until they were dead. Nnoitra smiles wide, going to get a chance to kill more of these weaklings. Zommari stands in a mediation pose. Yammy smirks while Ulquiorra eyes them, not in the slightest worry by these humans in the least; they would all die today.

''Sing.'' A voice is heard followed by a stomping of a crane. Ulquiorra widens his eyes raising his arm as he hears the following name. '' _ **Benihime!**_ ''

A crimson colored energy wave comes at the Espadas but Ulquiorra catches it though it explodes on impact. The others of Team Dragon Knight took that with surprise as the Espada members fly out from the smoke of the blast, even Ulquiorra with his hand partly burned… all except for Yammy, taking the explosion with great surprise and rage screaming as he's sent back. ''AW NOT AGAIN!''

Kurosaki startles backing away from Grimmjow and turning, seeing Kisuke Urahara walking along the street humming as he did. The Substitute Shinigami is taken back he is here but he's glad he was especially seeing the shopkeeper using his Zanpakuto wielding in his hand.

Ichigo recognizes that is his Shikai form. It was a sleek, medium-sized sword as the hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

''Urahara-san!'' Ichigo calls out to the blond-headed shopkeeper as he sighs with a smile on his face. ''Phew, sorry for the late arrival. Just waited for my partner to arrive.''

''I told you I would be here late Kisuke!'' Ichigo startles once more hearing another voice and knew that one too well.

Yammy panics turning and in a flash appearing above his head is a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden eyes that pierce the dark sky, and deep dark purple hair that is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. Her outfit consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of brown footwear.

The Arrancar gasps as the woman grins as she says. ''Remember me big boy.''

Yammy yells angrily swinging his sword at her but instead he receives a powerful kick across his face from the woman so much faster than his sword swing. The kick sends him crashing onto the ground like a meteor, leaving a small crater where he crashed.

Danny sees that dropping his jaw really, hoping he didn't see that lady just did that and then poof, gone before reappearing beside the green outfit shopkeeper.

''Okay I-'' The ghost boy tries to say the same old thing about seeing something crazy and knowing he won't see that again only for Shadow to interrupt his sentence angrily. ''Don't annoy me with those words.''

Danny nods softly, hating to agree but he is right; he has said that too much times and backfired on his face.

Ulquiorra looks directly at the two former Shinigami that Lord Aizen had warned them about and having confronted them previously.

''Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. I expected you two sooner.'' The 4th Espada says having the assumption they would be here sooner than later. Urahara chuckles in his goofy kind way as he explains himself. ''Sorry, we just went to take everyone away from the battle scene.''

The others of Team Dragon Knight become surprise as Judai and Ed did notice no one is around when they were getting here.

''That explains why no one else was harmed by the blast.'' Danny concludes pretty amaze, wishing he thought of that sooner.

''So shall we settle this or will you return back to Aizen's side?'' Yoruichi suggests grinning softly, hoping to take down a few of these scums as a message to the madman himself. Nnoitra hisses with a dark glare, hating women like that. He prepares to come at her but Ulquiorra swings his arm in front of him calmly.

''Apparently Aizen-sama has made that choice already.'' Ulquiorra says and almost by cue, ripping through the sky above them, a Menos Grande appears and shot a yellow beam, hitting each Espada including Grimmjow to his shock. It didn't harm them but rather the beam was a seal pulling them upward towards the giant Hollow.

Urahara watches this sighing, not expecting nothing less from Aizen doing.

Grimmjow, however, becomes enrage slamming his fist on the protective barrier surrounding him trying his hardest to be set free to finish the score with Kurosaki. ''OI! I WASN'T FINISHED YET! I HAD HIM!''

Ichigo pants heavier as his mask shatters just then, causing him more fragile than he had hoped. Grimmjow scoffs thinking he's save as he threats the human with a grin, slamming his fist on the barrier. ''Kurosaki, this isn't even close to over! Be seeing you soon!''

The orange-headed Shinigami Substitute looks weakened as the 6th Espada is lifted into the black portal and once inside, it closes up along with the barrier protecting him. Trying to catch his breath, he looks at the others checking up on their injury friends. He spots Erika, reaching her with _**Shunpo**_ checking on her pulse, much like his father at the least bother to teach him.

''Oh she'll be fine.'' Urahara lets him know adjusting his hat as his sword reverts into a crane-like hidden sword. ''Inner Demon hosts take a ton of energy and her power managed to protect her from the blast that knocked her out. Orihime-san should be able to restore her and others back.''

Kurosaki agrees knowing she can heal everyone up... wait does Urahara know what Erika is? Ichigo has to ask him later but first he focuses, feeling the others that were fighting the army of Hollows survived too, better at the least unlike the rest of them.

Ichigo looks around, seeing the destruction left behind. This wasn't even a victory; this was a damn lucky survival encounter with those Espada. But Ichigo did know one thing; he needs answers because nothing is adding up. Why attack Yugi? Why do all this? What is Aizen aiming now?

''Urahara-san, I need-'' He tries asking the one person who would give him a straight answer at the least only for the shopkeeper to look up at him, saying quite firm. ''I'll answer that when Yugi-san is awake.''

Ichigo widens his eyes turning around to see Yugi, still moving, in the condition his body was in no less this was his real body. The guy survived the worst along with Momomiya, gritting his teeth at how powerless he feels not being able to protect them better.

''Don't worry.'' Ichigo turns at Urahara who said that, smiling relaxed. ''They'll be fine and you all will get the answers you need. It's the least I owe the kid no?''

Kurosaki can only hope they get an idea what's going on, at the least because this isn't over.

Team Dragon Knight survived with two major casualties. Will our heroes be ready for next time or was this the wall they can't break through?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

A defeat from Yugi and most of Team Dragon Knight. The Espada have not only injured them more than physical. Can they recover this and learn something they did not know?

Ed: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE NON-HUMAN GUYS ALMOST KILLED YOU, YUGI AND MOMOMIYA!

Ichigo K: STOP YELLING! Look, I've taken worst but yea, Yugi and Momomiya took it worst. Aoyama was no different.

Naruto sighs: At least Erika-chan will recover. What I want to know is why those guys were going after our team leader, ya know!

Danny: Other than being the Dragon Knight; that is all we got.

Sonic: Guess we'll find out once Yugi arrives and we talk to that cheesy shopkeeper.

Ichigo K: … Yea, he is cheesy but Urahara-san might have the answers we need.

Jonouchi: That is all we can hope, right? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Part of a Truth. Exceeding one's Limits!

Judai: Well for Ichi-chan please remember to read, enjoy and review! Hope she's alright too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Much like last chapter, the whole Orihime kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo is redone though certain things like Ichigo's first confrontation against Ulquiorra is similar to an extent. I hope everyone is fine with it.

Off topic, I want to thank you all for helping this story reach its 100 review mark. Thank you all and I, as happy as I can be, reveal some stuff about the next arc or two... but I won't because that would be spoiling stuff and ruining the surprises. So for now thank you all and yea, happy.


	37. 32: Path of a Truth

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 32 of the Third Volume and the last part of the arc, The Revealing Enemies!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 32: Part of a Truth. Exceeding one** **'s Limits!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Things went bad for Team Dragon Knight as Kurosaki was in a deathly confrontation against Ulquiorra and even with Dani and later Danny_ _'s return; the Substitute Shinigami couldn't win plus when he used the Hollow Mask. Ichigo was about to die until Shadow appeared, saving his life for his own reasons and was about to fight the Espada until Ulquiorra left as he was needed elsewhere._

 _Meanwhile Yugi and Mew Ichigo, both already exhausted fighting Luppi (I guess) and then Grimmjow are confronted by 3 more Arrancars which two of them being Espadas. The two struggled a lot even when Mew Erika, Naruto, Sonic and Judai appeared to help the duo. Things changed when Yugi went Yin-Yang Dragon Tail 2 and Mew Ichigo's strange boost of power however it was too late as Ulquiorra appeared and easily and almost killed the two instantly._

 _Witnessing this, an enraged Mew Erika exploded, becoming her unstable Inner Scorpion Mode and about to destroy all of Domino if not by Ulquiorra releasing his full power to silence her. The others then gathered together to protect their injured friends just as Urahara along with Yoruichi appeared to assist them. Left with little choice now, the Espadas were retreated back by Aizen's will._

 _What will Yugi learned on this day and the consequences in fighting the Espadas?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... the following day since the previous episode:**

Darkness… that is all Yugi sees as he is lying on the ground, bleeding as he sees his Ichigo also on the ground, almost dying… like his mother. Just the thought of losing her, losing the strawberry that made him smile more than anyone he has ever met… he doesn't want to lose her. He struggles, crawling his way towards her but the more he tries to reach her, the further he gets from her. He tried, with all he had but then the ground he crawled on broke, causing him to yell as he falls to the depths of the void.

Yugi couldn't hold himself from being conscious as he vision turn blank but before it was fully; he saw a light within that void and that light wasn't like heaven… it was purple with red outline and… it was a dragon. The tricolor head tries to widen his eyes as the energy-like dragon comes at him with bright red eyes but to him, it wasn't trying to eat him or bring harm. Yugi reaches his hand, trying to grab hold on the dragon coming at him and then-

Blinking, Yugi looks around looking up at the ceiling at a room he is very familiar with it. He slowly gets up, grunting feeling some pain across his body but not major. He scans the room and this is indeed his room, his home. Yugi checks his clothes and he is wearing his blue pajamas, confirming he was sleeping in his room.

''I'm home?'' He asks himself, getting up from his bed. He first checks the time; he is missing school or rather the day was going to end. He sighs looking around and spots his Millennium Puzzle with his Dragon Sword, both on the table. He frowns putting on the item first around his neck. He grabs the scabbard of his sword with one hand and pulls it out with the other, revealing the broken blade completely destroyed.

The tricolor head isn't surprise though as that means that battle against those Espadas wasn't a dream.

He puts down the sword, sheathing it back and opens the door of his room. Once he did, he immediately receives a pan hitting over his head.

''OWWWW!'' Yugi grunts in horrible pain, sobbing as he rubs his head.

''Hurts right?'' Jenny asks him being the one who hit the young man, crossing her arms with a look of disappointment. Yugi startles, looking up to see her really upset towards him as he gulps. ''N-Nee-san!''

Jenny was furious, well she was but also upset. It was bad enough that last night, some man she never met wearing a green geezer-like outfit as if he sleeps in those clothes, probably never bathed and shaved either, brought her brother who was unconscious. He explained to her that Yugi was almost killed but he was alright now with a happy smile as if it wasn't a big deal. IT WAS FOR HER. She may have ''accepted'' Yugi playing a hero as this Dragon Knight in exchange that he becomes better with his powers. That's the whole reason why she was teaching him how to fight. She thought he would be fine… but that was before this.

''W-what happened? I was well…'' Yugi tries to ask her if she had a clue what happened to him but then he immediately remember the others, changing the subject. ''What happened to Ichigo-kun and the others! I blacked out and-''

Jenny twitched and swung her pan across his face now, causing him to yell out in pain. ''OOWWW!''

''WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF FIRST! From what I was told, you lost a stomach and even your organs!'' Jenny yells at him furious that he could have died and the first thing he asks is if his friends were okay. She can't stand how uncaring he is about his own life or situation above everything else but others.

Yugi eyes her not sure why she's this mad at him.

''Don't worry about Yugi.'' The two turns as their grandfather was speaking with a smile on his face. ''His concern is everyone else before himself.''

Jenny frowns believing what her grandfather says being that it was Yugi being there for him the longest… that and it was Yugi who saved his soul once upon a time. Still it doesn't change how reckless he is putting his life on the line as far as getting kill.

''… I guess.'' She comes to terms, at the moment. She looks back at Yugi, telling him firmly. ''The guy who brought you here told me to give this to you and to see him. He mentioned you knew where his shop was.''

Yugi nods not wishing to place such pressure or worry to others especially his small family. He just wants to protect his love ones but that makes him forget of those worry for him.

''… Thank you and sorry.'' He apologizes to her, knowing well he needs to become stronger so his sister doesn't worry for him. He vows it to her. ''I made you worry for me again. I promise I'll work harder to not let that happen again.''

Jenny eyes him, knowing he will keep that promise but it's her job to worry for him even if he doesn't want her to.

''Just go take a shower, eat something and go.'' She orders him, also knowing he needs to eat and stay health. Yugi nods blushing as he rushes back to his room. She sighs not believing how similar Yugi was to him.

''Idiot…'' Jenny mutters underneath her lips touching above her chest where she seems to be gripping on a necklace underneath her sweater. ''I don't want you to die too. Then again, you're like Oto-san.''

After taking his sister's orders to heart, Yugi fully clean and full sits inside a bus taking him to Karakura Town. He wasn't in the Dragon Speed Burst mood to use that speed boost to himself there faster. For once, he's going to enjoy the trip. Besides, he was already in the bus for an hour and he'll be there in the next 10 minutes or so.

Relaxing his mind of the trauma he went through, Yugi is confident enough to ask his partner what happened after he passed out.

'' _Do you know what happened to me Atem?_ '' Yugi asks the Pharaoh on last night. Atem nods going to explain until Yin Dragon's head butts in, roaring angrily. '' **ASK US FIRST!** ''

Yugi startles frighten by how mad he sounds.

'' **What brother meant was we all saw what happened when you were unconscious, bleeding and dying.** '' Yang Dragon apologizes for his dark half's anger while Yin Dragon still roars madder. '' **YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE US TO HEAL THOSE DEATH WOUNDS! Though I will admit our healing ability shouldn't have worked so well. Who knew?** ''

Yugi blushes not meaning to upset Yin Dragon, though a part of him wonder what he meant. He was careless fighting that Espada even though he knew he stood no chance. Atem agree having sense his thoughts but he also knew Yugi had no choice in the matter.

" _That man you visited before to learn the Shinigami that Light Yagami had, Urahara Kisuke, and some other and I_ _'ll admit attractive woman arrived to help you and the others of Team Dragon Knight._ '' Atem begins informing Yugi what had happen. He still remembers that night which was a surprise to him watching all of it. '' _Those Espadas then left or rather were forced to retreat. After that, Kurosaki's friend with the healing abilities healed Momomiya and Aoyama, then you and finally the others who got hurt. Those two manage to be strong just as you were, partner._ ''

Yugi sighs softly glad to hear Ichigo and the others were okay. '' _That's a relief._ ''

Atem nods though the consequence were hard eyeing towards the sealed Dragon Sword. Yugi notices him looking at his sword, getting why.

'' _And I guess the Dragon Sword broke, again._ '' Yugi says though not as sad as Atem imagine, curious as he says. '' _You don't sound depressed about it._ ''

Yugi frowns not sad but off. He was crushed the times the Millennium Puzzle shattered into pieces and yet with the Dragon Sword… it doesn't honestly feel like it was gone.

'' _I'm not sure but the sword feels fine like it is still okay._ '' Yugi states not sure himself. He'll need answers if his sword can be fixed. '' _I guess I'll ask Urahara-kun about that too._ ''

Atem nods in agreement. Eventually the bus stops in its destination. Yugi walks out and immediately is left surprise to see someone sitting in a bench alone. It was Ichigo, his Ichigo, looking down her feet almost sad.

''Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi calls out to her who startles, looking up to see him. She blinks, getting up as she greets him smiling a bit. ''Morning, Yugi-kun. I was waiting for-''

Ichigo is left silent as Yugi rushes to her and immediately hugs her, wrapping his arms around her. She blushes red, almost forgetting the two were in death's stepping stone in their last fight.

''I was worry about you.'' Yugi admits, trying his best not to cry. He couldn't leave knowing he lost her smile. Ichigo blushes more, trying to smile as she slightly pushes him off her.

''Baka-Baka, I'm always fine!'' Ichigo says making an energetic pose while winking. Yugi eyes her and blushes, nodding as she's always fine.

The two walk together to the shop and as they were reaching there, Yugi notices Ichigo wasn't wearing her Mew Pendant Necklace. He blinks as he asks her. ''What happened to your Mew Pendant?''

Ichigo immediately stops, frozen as if he said someone died. Yugi blinks, wondering if something happen but before he asks she turns around and explains acting pretty peppy. ''Um don't worry, it broke during that fight and Ryou, for once, is helping me out fixing it.''

Yugi smiles, glad to hear it… though he couldn't help but notice she wasn't adding the ''Nya'' part. And the look in her eyes; she was hiding something but he has to stay focus to what they came here for.

''Anyway, how's Erika-san?'' Yugi changes subject wondering how the Scorpion Mew Mew was doing.

Ichigo frowns muttering rather sad. ''Erika-chan is well... sleeping. It's not the first time this happened. She goes into a hibernation state whenever she uses 1/16th of the Inner Scorpion's powers. The power strains Erika-chan so much that she shuts down and needs time to recover fully. Ryou is sure however once Erika has better control with her powers that the sleep issue won't happen.''

Yugi frowns not happy to hear that so he hopes Erika recovers soon. Ichigo also frowns as she received a text message from Erika, mentioning something before the fight began.

''Though Erika-chan left a text to me, telling me that the girls will need me more than ever... but I doubt it.'' The red cherry head mutters almost sounding depressed. Yugi gives her a look wondering what she meant by that. He didn't bother asking letting it go.

The two resume and eventually arrive where everyone else were waiting for them.

''You guys took your sweet time huh?'' Ed questions with his arms crossed, not happy waiting for the two love birds taking their long time. ''You two must have done some unhealthy stuff to waist our time.''

Ichigo easily gets mad by that comment as the two were still weak, yelling furious towards him. ''YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FIGHT IRON SKIN SUPER MEN, EDDY!''

''I ALREADY FOUGHT PEOPLE LIKE THAT BEFORE KITTY CAT!'' Ed protests, knowing a thing or two about super hard skin foes, especially a humanoid jerk who loves everything to be his and can turn his body into carbon. Ichigo grunts butting her head to Ed's, actually leaning down to his size level. The young Alchemist becomes angrier, butting his head back as the two were lock head-to-head.

''Guess things remain the same.'' Danny mutters sweat dropping, amaze nothing changed while he was gone.

''Welcome back Danny-kun.'' Yugi greets his black headed American friend, forgetting about him after all that happened. Danny eyes him happy to be welcomed as he replies. ''Yea I'm a little glad to be back.''

''And your cousin?'' Kurosaki questions with an eyebrow up, wondering what happen to Dani. Last he recall, she and Danny had a moment and then she flied off.

Danny sighs figuring someone would ask him that, explaining. ''Well Dani said she needed a break from Japan, went back to Amity Park to see everyone else and basically left me to handle the rest.''

Ichigo nods, getting why after she tried helping him fight Ulquiorra of all people. He still felt shaken, not able to forget the difference of power those two were.

''Um about her Danny-kun.'' Yugi suddenly speaks up, wanting to ask Danny about his cousin ever since he's met her. Ever since he felt her aura; there's no doubt that her aura almost felt identical to that as Danny's. That would be impossible since every human has a different aura to one another.

Danny has a feeling what Yugi was referring about as he says. ''I know what you're thinking… it's a long story but later.''

Yugi nods, getting what he's talking about. The group proceeds towards the shop as Urahara is waiting for them with a smile.

''Welcome-welcome!'' The shopkeeper greets them, flapping his fan. Most of the group who didn't know him sweat drop at his silly state unlike the way he acted against those Espadas.

''The guy was not like that when we saw him yesterday right?'' Naruto asks rather confused by this guy. Judai nods though he could see he acts similar to himself; hiding his real personality.

''Kisuke, take yourself serious will you?'' Landing over Urahara's head on top of his hat was a black cat with yellow eyes. The others blink certain that male cat spoke.

''THE CAT TALKED!'' Ichi shouts actually surprise which startle the others.

''Feeling alright?'' Sonic asks pretty confuse with Judai adding with a look. ''We all kinda heard the black talk too and you translate and understand animal talk better than me.''

Ichi blinks sweat dropping as she coughs, blushing red. ''I mean yea… I was just… yea…''

Shadow scoffs at the female's respond as he demands the shopkeeper, almost aware of what he is. ''Human, no, Shinigami, answer us now.''

Urahara blinks but slowly smirks a bit impress this strange creature as a hedgehog.

''Right away huh? Very well.'' Urahara proclaims welcoming the group to his shop. ''Come inside, I have tea.''

Shadow glares not in the mood but Yugi eyes him without saying a word that they should do what he asks. The black hedgehog scoffs, not glad about it but he nods.

The group enters inside and they all try to sit down in the small room as tea had been prepared.

''See you're fine with these new friends huh Kurosaki?'' Urahara tells Ichigo taking a sip of his tea. The orange-headed nods thinking of these guys as his friends speaking. ''They're fine, can't complain.''

Urahara hums nodding, taking another sip.

''Urahara-kun, thank you for helping us and um…'' Yugi then thanks the shopkeeper for helping him and the others. He then eyes the black cat and having felt its aura, he knows what he- no, she is. ''The black cat too.''

The black cat blinks while Ichigo is left speechless that the tricolor head knew.

''Oh you noticed huh? Impressive.'' The black cat says almost teasing the human. Jonouchi drops his jaw, not being the smartest in most things, but he did know what Yugi meant.

''EXCUSE ME?! THAT MALE VOICE CAT IS ACTUALLY-'' The dirty blond-headed tries yelling, shock to believe that hot lady is this cat. Ichi startles by this as did everyone else.

The black cat smirks as Ichigo notices and protests immediately. ''DON'T DO IT HERE YORUICHI-SAN!''

It's too late as smoke suddenly explodes and covers the black cat. The group blinks as Urahara covers his face with his fan though he peeks on the top.

''Aw but there's harm for them to get to know the real me.'' Speaking out the smoke, reveals Yoruichi grinning and nude. The group drops their jaws, even Yugi and Ichi. Shadow twitches his left eye shock seeing such a thing.

''THIS IS AMAZING!'' Jonouchi, Honda and Naruto speak out with large heart-shaped eyes. Ichigo shakes his head covering his eyes of shame. Anzu also shakes her head in shame too. Judai, however, blinks taking a bite of his fried shrimp.

''Now that's a way to become human huh?'' Judai mutters taking another bite. Sonic also nods pretty relaxed.

''I um… yea… I'm glad when I turned into a cat, I kept my clothes.'' Ichi utters, looking very disturb and yet relief that never happen to her. Danny blinks eyeing her, not sure he likes that past tense of her turning into a cat.

Yoruichi giggles as she swings his arm in an instant she's wearing the same outfit she wore last night, winking. ''Had a good look, boys?''

Jonouchi, Honda and Naruto nod rapidly, still blushing very deep red. Ichigo lowers his head more in shame, wishing he never said anything. ''I shouldn't have said anything.''

Yugi, trying his best to not nosebleed, finally speaks up blushing. ''So um… these Espadas are coming after me?''

Urahara pulls down his fan, showing his face slightly red having peek, corrects him firmly. ''Not them, Aizen.''

Yugi widens his eyes as did Kurosaki, confirming their suspicious that this is all Aizen's plot. The orange-headed didn't understand why he wants to go after Yugi of all people.

''What does this Aizen-kun want with me?'' Yugi asks actually startling Urahara and Yoruichi that he refer that man by ''kun''. They knew of one person who would call Aizen even after showing his true colors; Eli Mutou.

''That, Yugi-san, I can explain.'' Smirking at the boy's thoughts, Urahara says pushing on the top of his hat. ''I can't go into details but I will say during my time as a Captain of Soul Society, I met your father.''

Yugi blinks actually stun, not expecting that. This also surprised the others even Kurosaki, having an idea that Urahara was a Captain of Soul Society, just not aware he met Yugi's dad DURING that time.

''WOAH-WOAH! You're old right? How the hell-'' Jonouchi tries saying, making the math that makes no sense but Urahara interrupts, simply tapping the tip of his front hat. ''Like I said, can't go into details. Your father Eli-''

''Your dad's name is Eli?'' Ichi interrupts questionable, looking at the tricolor head. Yugi eyes her blushing as he states. ''Eli Sackertin Mutou. Sackertin is his middle name and one he prefers others to call him.''

Ichi blinks, really not knowing that nor did Jonouchi and the others.

''He referred that middle name as ascertain.'' The tricolor head states recalling one of the fewest things his grandfather taught him about his parents.

''… Why?'' She asks with the others also wanting to know too. Urahara and Yoruichi shrug their shoulders not so sure. Yugi did the same, never discovering the reason even from his grandfather.

''At any rate, Eli came to Soul Society by mistake and that's how I met him. To be honest, I wasn't the person I am now and if I didn't met him, I wouldn't be.'' Urahara resumes explaining his tale, smiling a bit as he remembered that day. He was sort of naïve back then, not understanding or preparing himself unlike his current self but if he wasn't then he wouldn't have met someone like Eli. That look on his face and his believe of what's noble; he isn't a warrior no less a man willing to be an inspiration to others.

''He was a good friend even for a human. He earned a respect with his honor and pride of generosity, showcasing those traits even to other Captains and other souls…'' Urahara begins to describe how much of a man Yugi's father was. An odd-ball definitely and pushing the buttons on others but that was his way to show he's a nice guy, in his own way. Sadly, that also made him became friends with one who would betray Soul Society years later. ''But Eli was close to someone else too, Sosuke Aizen.''

Yugi widens his eyes in disbelieve. His father knew and was friends with this Aizen? No… but why?

''From what I can tell you, Eli had a respect towards Aizen and vice versa.'' Yoruichi mutters, remembering how fun Eli was to do certain things, sadly not sexual things but she let it slide. But one of those things was how he had drag that man around showing him fun stuff to make him happy… boy did that turned out bad.

Yugi just stares at thin air, trying to imagine how his father would be friends with a guy who betray his own organization that maintains order, killed a few people, and has made an army to oppose them. He speaks out wanting to make sure. ''You sure? Aizen? The guy who would have killed everyone back in Soul Society when me and the others invaded the place? That same guy who was going to kill anyone with a small grin on his face?!''

Kurosaki nod, thinking that this sounded like an illusion Aizen did with his Zanpakuto but Yoruichi states calmly. ''Surprising yes. We can't say Aizen was hiding his real self even back then before that incident that got Urahara and myself here happened but that man had admiration towards Eli. Your father was handsome by the way. I would-''

Urahara moves on the sides waving his arms, not wanting to hear it, as he adds. ''The point is Eli referred to Aizen as a dear friend and in return, Aizen revealed the form he is now.''

Yugi frowns, not getting the information he wanted but he might if he talks to the one person who can confirm. Ichigo, however, still has questions he needs to know. Urahara notices that right away and tells him. ''Kurosaki-san, we'll have a talk about what I'm talking about. I'm sure Shinji hasn't told you.''

Kurosaki eyes him, trying to not be surprise but he had a feeling there was more between Urahara and the Visoreds.

''So why does that Aizen want to go after Yugi?'' Anzu suddenly speaks up, wanting to know why that man wants Yugi if he has this issue with his father. Urahara chuckles, hoping someone asks that as he answers. ''What else? He's the Dragon Knight.''

Yugi and the others of Team Dragon Knight eye each other with a look of doubt with Ed speaking. ''Yea that won't work. We don't even know what that means. Not even Yugi does either.''

Urahara sighs, figuring this would be longer.

''Alright, I can explain this too.'' He begins to state, adjusting his hat as he explains as clearly as he could what a Dragon Knight is. ''In ways of how I learned about this myself and still don't truly understand its origins; a Dragon Knight is basically a being chosen to be a protector of all worlds. He or she is what you call chivalry to protect all and prideful in his reasons. Above anything else, the Dragon Knight is the symbol against darkness.''

Yugi and the others were startle by this discovering. The tricolor head thinks back to everything that has happened to him starting from the day Dark Leader Dragon attacked his grandfather to get his father's sword. It's starting to make some sense to him now.

''That's why Dark Leader Dragon wants me dead because I'm his fear.'' Yugi theorizes, recalling what the Dark Lord said that they were meant to survive and fight the other until one of them was dead.

Urahara hums pretty amaze how quick of the draw the kid is with his conclusions as he says. ''Something like that. As for Aizen… he finds the concept as an experiment.''

Yugi raises an eyebrow, not sure he follows that idea.

''A Dragon Knight is a being who has a unique ability that surpasses others; the Will of Dragonaun.'' Urahara begins revealing which startles Yugi greatly hearing that name ''Dragonaun'' again. ''This ability, as you all seen Yugi use it, is the manifestation of the Dragon Knight's powers to mimic and use other powers that he or she can hopefully master like Spiritual Energy or Chakra and apply them in their own version by using their souls as energy itself.''

Yugi, surprised, stares at his hand thinking back way back before this whole Dragon Knight thing happened where he first learn or well used the power of reading and feeling aura. He wondered if that and this had a connection. And then he thinks back how he copy Naruto's _**Shadow Clone Technique**_ into his own version: the _**Dragon Clone Technique**_. That has always bothered him but now it's making sense.

''The Will of Dragonaun is a power harness by your dragon soul but control by your chivalry body or essences, using them much like a plug to a socket.'' Urahara describes even making a chart in advance. Yoruichi sweat drops now realizing why he made that in a hurry before the kids arrived. Urahara hums as he adds sort of upset. ''But there's more to this power which at the time I don't have a clue. Not even your father or he did but didn't tell me.''

Yugi nods, starting to get an idea what he was now and even a clue to some things. Recalling what Deep Blue called him and these techniques nicknamed by ''Dragonaun'', even those he created on the fly, it wouldn't be farfetched that this ''Dragonaun'' was the name of someone related or connected to how the Dragon Knight came to be. Still, this is him assuming but it's close to something.

''But why does this weirdo want to use Yugi?'' Naruto asks looking pretty daze from the explaining but not too much to get this. Urahara sighs, looking at the group firmly as he says. ''For the Hogyoku.''

Kurosaki panics to hear that while everyone else basically blinked.

''The what?'' Judai asks pretty confuse what that is. Urahara sighs once more as he explains while his eyes are shadowed by his hat. ''Something I created but Aizen did too, meant to bypass the boundaries between Shinigamis and Hollows. Like for example Ichigo's Hollow Mask is such; the power of Hollowfication.''

Danny drops his jaw a bit narrowing his eyes at the orange-headed Ichigo who's rubbing the back of his head. So that mask thing he used on that Ulquiorra whatever not human guy is a Hollow thing… those damaged souls turned monsters. Well… that explains sort of a lot inside Danny's head.

''And he wants to use that Hogyoku with me somehow?'' Yugi asks finding this rather confusing. Urahara responds pretty honest. ''Not sure yet but I rather not find out.''

The others hum learning a lot and yet not enough to really get what Aizen wants. Yugi sighs crossing his arms as he learned a lot he wanted to know and this all made him feel very special.

''The Will of Dragonaun… that's my power then?'' Frowning, Yugi mutters thinking he was learning stuff like a timer or by growing but it wasn't the case.

''What about his Yin-Yang whatever?'' Ed then asks a question he was curious about the thing inside of Yugi. Urahara oddly blinks turning towards the tricolor head and questions him. ''You haven't talk to them?''

Yugi blinks even more confuse to what he's referring about Yin-Yang Dragon. Urahara sighs figuring he'll have to talk about this but sadly his knowledge on that is extremely limited.

''Why not ask them yourself.'' He suggests to Yugi. The tricolor head sighs, having a feeling one day he'll have a chat with his two-headed dragon in him. But the sad part is that this made him even more special.

''Great. Everyone else worked hard to get the powers they got. I'm just special to have been given these powers in the first place.'' Yugi expresses to the others, surprise to hear that from him. Before someone like Danny or Kurosaki protests, Yugi then adds with a small smile. ''But I guess it's for the best because it was because of these powers that I can protect those close to me. That's what makes me special… what Atem taught me.''

Atem overheard that and smiles nodding.

''Even so, I need to become stronger. I need to use these powers better and applied them beyond their limit.'' Yugi states having realized that no matter how special he is; he can become stronger with the right training to overcome any wall. He clinches his hands, making up his minds. ''I need to get better so then I can protect my friends and love ones and not fail them again.''

The others blink especially Ichi who recalled something Yugi cried out after their battle against Itachi.

''Yugi, maybe you should tell them.'' Anzu, placing her hand over his shoulder, suggests with a small smile. The tricolor head startles turning to face her.

''Is it about that guy that Itachi mentioned before?'' Ichi asks wanting to know the friend Yugi couldn't protect. The others blink while Naruto startles hearing Itachi's name again.

Sighing noticing everyone wanting to know, Yugi had no choice but to explain.

''… His name was Kojan Uchiha.'' Looking up at his friends, Yugi reveals the name of the friend he met before any of them, even before Ichigo; one he can never forget for as long as he lives. The rest of Team Dragon Knight stared rather shock to hear this especially Ichi and Naruto.

''Wait-wait! Another Uchiha?! But Itachi and Sasuke are-'' Naruto tries to state having been told by Sasuke himself a long time ago, during their battle in the Valley of the End, that he and his brother are the last Uchiha… and then it hit him realizing maybe this Kojan was killed during the day the Uchiha Clan was murdered. Naruto sweat drops, apologizing. ''Oh, sorry.''

Yugi nods firmly as he resumes cracking a small smile thinking of the day he was bullied was saved by a kid of the same age, holding up his hand to him. ''I met Kojan-kun when I was young… he was the person who inspired me to have hope even in sadness and loneliness. Even back then, I wasn't able to make friends because of my timid personality… and picked on too. That's how I met him. He was like my hero, wanting to be like him and got to be a friend of his too… he was my first best friend.''

The others just stare astonished to hear this story especially Jonouchi, sobbing manly how much his best friend endure losing a friend. If he was him, he would be crushed too.

''AND NOW I GET TO LIVE ON HIS LEGACY YUGI!'' Jonouchi yells passionately sad, rubbing off the tears in his eyes. The others sweat drop as Honda pats his friend's back. ''There-there.''

''Are you sure he's dead?'' Judai asks Yugi concern if this friend he knew was really dead. Yugi frowns as he honestly isn't sure. The only prove he has of him dead is what Itachi told him but even then he isn't sure.

''… He said he needed to go back home and a girl who liked him went with him just in case. I know he was capable of protecting them both even fighting alone. If he was still alive, he would be stronger if not way stronger than all of us.'' Yugi says smiling a bit, wishing he was actually here. He would tell him to cheer up and keep on going with a big grin on his face.

''I wonder how Itachi knew him.'' Naruto questions with his cross arms with a deep-thought expression. Ichi nods rapidly, recalling how Yugi knew who Sasuke and Itachi were in two different moments.

Yugi smiles a bit, having hide stuff without much explaining why. He sighs, explaining himself. ''Well Kojan had an older brother he admired and wanted to become as strong as him. Shisui, I think, was his name.''

Naruto hums, wondering if he had heard that name before… but his mind drew a large blank sheet with only dribbles of him being awesome, winning Sakura's heart and beating Sasuke and making him return back to Konoha. He snaps out as he informs Yugi. ''No clue! Maybe Sasuke knows… if we ever see him again.''

Yugi nods, probably asking another Uchiha like Sasuke or even Itachi again. Even so, thinking back on that day, Yugi thought if he was stronger than maybe Kojan would have asked him to come and then maybe, if he was there; he wouldn't have went missing and assumed dead. He sighs, not sure if that would be the case but right now, he must become strong for the people in front of him.

''That's why I need to make sure no else dies like Kojan-kun, to protect the friends that are like my family.'' Yugi vows to himself, in memory of his friend, to prevent the past to repeat. Ichi blushes eyeing him, seeing him more determine than before. ''Yugi-kun.''

Urahara hums quite cheerful, hearing this boy's determination to surpass himself, much like Kurosaki but with a stronger desire.

''Well then Yugi-san, you need help to become stronger and I just so happen to be your solution.'' The shopkeeper speaks out startling Yugi and the others. Kurosaki knows better than most that Urahara is smart, pretty damn smart so if there's anyone who can help any; it would be him.

''How?'' Yugi asks pretty curious what the former Shinigami Captain had in mind. Urahara forms a small smirk as Yoruichi sighs knowing that look.

''I know how to unlock the final form of the Dragon Sword.'' He announces shocking the tricolor head. Yugi almost froze up thinking he knew how to unlock that form, the very one Dark Leader Dragon mentioned twice to him.

''It's still a mystery to me that the Dragon Sword is similar to a Zanpakuto especially in their forms: The base, the second form and the true form. You have the current and what Eli called the Super Limit form, the Dragon Slayer.'' Urahara begins saying already aware of Yugi's two other forms of his sword as he becomes serious. ''But then there's the true power of the Dragon Sword, the Burst Limit.''

Yugi slowly widens his eyes, almost in a deep thought with the name of the last form of the Dragon Sword. He mutters those words eyeing his broken sealed sword. ''Burst Limit.''

He stares at it, assuming something crazy would happen but nothing. Yugi sweat drops overthinking as he asks Urahara. ''And you can teach me how to unlock it?''

''Yep, free of charge of course.'' Urahara tells him with a small grin as if not telling Yugi that the training will be much harder than he would imagine. He changes his expression to a firm one adding. ''That and we need you to be ready when Aizen appears.''

Yugi nods smiling as if he has the means to turn his fate around again. And with that, he can make a vow to Kojan come true.

Confident with a new path, Yugi smiles ahead as he prepares to master the true power of the Dragon Sword. Can he achieve such a goal?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: At the least I**_ _ **'m starting to get what a Dragon Knight is… I just hope Ichigo-kun is okay.**_

 _ **Danny: Well same old thing and it still surprises me.**_

* * *

Within Las Noches, the Espadas sent out to test the strength of the Dragon Knight have returned. Most were not happy, especially Grimmjow who was going to finish his score with Ichigo Kurosaki and kill him.

"Welcome my dear Espada.'' Aizen greets his returning Espadas as he and the others were having tea. ''There's-''

Grimmjow, twitching his eye, immediately charges at that man grabbing on the hilt of his sword.

''YOU DAMN-'' The 6th Espada begins yelling, coming to chop off Aizen's head but then everything froze. No, rather his body couldn't move. He feels a massive spike of gravity push onto him, as if trying to crush his body but not kill him right away. It was intoxicant that even breathing is impossible. He looks forward and gasps terrified that this pressure wasn't natural; it was Aizen's spiritual pressure.

'' _What the hell? Is he this damn strong that I can't even-_ '' Grimmjow tries questioning how can this be happening. His thoughts were interrupted by sipping. He looks up and it's that damn man, drinking from his tea without raising a hand at him or even looking at him.

''Now-now Grimmjow, there is no need to be savage.'' Aizen speaks, changing the view of his eyes to the blue-headed Espada. Grimmjow panics seeing him smile, so calmly, as suddenly the pressure around him vanished. He breathes heavily, dropping on his knees and sweating.

''Now sit, drink the tea prepped for you and behave.'' Aizen orders him nicely looking down at the Espada with a small smile still on his face.

Grimmjow looks up at him angrily, slowly getting up but pulls his hand away from his weapon certain if he does that again; he'll be dead.

''I had him! You took that-'' The Espada argues that he had his chance to kill his prey but he immediately stops seeing Aizen raise a single finger at him, almost commanding him to be silent.

''Yes, I did interrupt your battle with Ichigo Kurosaki…'' Aizen admits smiling a little bit mentioning his ''greatest foe's'' name as he adds. ''But next time you'll be given the chance to fight him.''

Grimmjow startles as a strong relief cover him.

''Now sit.'' Obeying his command, at least for now, Grimmjow takes his sit as did the other Espada with him. Aizen smiles as he takes another sip of his tea. Truly delicious it is much like coffee.

''Aizen-sama, I apologize for the other Espadas for our failure.'' Zommari speaks up bowing his head for the shame he and the others with him failed to kill that boy. Aizen eyes him as he states rather relax. ''No need to be forgiven, Zommari. I knew you all wouldn't have been able to kill the Dragon Knight.''

This shock Nnoitra, gritting his smiling teeth that even an Espada of his level couldn't have kill some human punk and that stupid feline woman.

''Though I will say only Ulquiorra was the closest to have done it.'' Aizen, however, reveals rather pleased. Yammy smirks that no one, besides him and Lord Aizen, can ever defeat the 4th Espada.

''Thank you Aizen-sama but I have also failed in my-'' Ulquiorra, not joy of being named for a success he didn't do much, begins informing of his own failure in capturing the woman. However, he's interrupted by Aizen who smiles. ''Once again, no need. I had already foreseen the chances of capturing Orihime Inoue would change due to the new elements in played. Do not concern yourself with her. Next time will be much different.''

Ulquiorra obeys with a firm nod though he's curious when his lord will want that woman. His needs for her are a must to achieve Lord Aizen's ambitions so why wait.

''Now I have gathered you, my dear Espada, to inform you that our next attack will commence a month from now.'' Going back to business, Aizen informs his forces of their approaching attack to the human world or rather his test run. Most of the Espada didn't like this idea but obey regardless all except one.

''Why make us wait to attack the humans now is a fool's errand!'' Banging his fist quite arrogant was Baraggan Lousinenbairn, the second strongest Espada. He has the appearance of an elderly Viking-like man, with a white mustache and white hair though stocky and muscular for his age. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

Aizen narrows his eyes towards the former King of Hueco Mundo, not surprise he would be the most upset as he tells him. ''No need to have an outburst, Baraggan. All shall be reveal in due time.''

Baraggan stares back at Aizen, hating this man for everything he took from his kingdom to his position as leader of all Hollows. A mockery, no less, Aizen makes on the once mighty king. For now, Baraggan allows what this man wants, for the moment. ''As you command… boss.''

Aizen smirks as he tells the rest. ''Now go my Espada, rest until I summon you all once again.''

With that each Espada vanishes from the room, leaving Aizen alone with Gin and Tosen.

''Well dat went better than expected, Captain Aizen.'' Gin says rather impressed no one got butcher. Tosen, however, couldn't help but feel like this plan is in the less a waste of Lord Aizen's time.

''Is it not most wise to attack now, Aizen-sama? I do not wish to disagree with you but the endgame-'' He tries to express his opinion and immediately quiets down as Aizen stands up from his chair and smiles directly at him. ''The endgame is not yet. Let's call it a Round, Tosen. Besides…''

He walks pass his two right-hands, walking towards his room as he looks forward to see the son of his old friend and the power the boy will have if he knows Kisuke Urahara well. ''That is when we'll see the potential Yugi Mutou-kun truly has.''

* * *

Yugi suddenly sneezes as did Urahara, oddly looking around as if someone called or mentioned their names.

''Being a ghost hunter, I guess I should ask this. What the heck is an Arrancar?'' Danny, figuring that they can ask this shopkeeper more questions, asks about their enemy.

''They're I guess Hollows transformed into like Shinigamis but stronger than both.'' Urahara explains the origin of the enemy these young people are fighting. They startle to hear that these Arrancars were transformed from Hollows into these hybrid Shinigamis.

''Do they puff?'' Jonouchi suddenly asks that left those who are Shinigami to eye him rather confuse.

''W-what do you mean puff?'' Ichigo questions with a scowl face. The dirty blond-headed hums how to explain it as he did. ''Like those Hollow things? Puff, when you chop them down with your sword?''

Kurosaki just gives him a look of annoyance arguing. ''What kind of stupid question is that?! They…''

And then he blinks, thinking now clearly that Hollow to vanish into nothing after he ''purifies'' them. Ichigo hums as he turns to Urahara and asks. ''Urahara-san, do Arrancars puff?''

''Smart.'' Danny mutters amaze Jonouchi's question made the stubborn one of their group to ask about something pretty dumb but curious.

''Well Aizen recreated them from the Vasto Lordes they were previously.'' Urahara begins explaining as Jonouchi and a few others made a face like they had no idea what he's talking about. Yoruichi sighs as she adds. ''They're Hollows of a higher form and power. Aizen transformed those Vasto Lordes into Arrancars with the Hogyoku.''

''Great more nonsense that doesn't apply science.'' Ed mutters with his arms crossed behind his back neck. Urahara overheard that and hums stating. ''Well there is science to the Arrancars.''

''Like the bald one I fought who was just as fast as me.'' Sonic points out grinning, recalling his fight against the witch doctor guy. Naruto nods firmly also recalling his fight with that eyepatch jerk and his super hard body repelling his ninja tools and even the _**Rasengan**_. ''Or that super hard skin that guy I fought, ya know!''

Ed raises his head, recalling what the others said about these Espada and their skin. He moves his arms from his back neck as he mutters. ''Hard skin huh? Now I wish I was fighting from a start.''

The others blink eyeing the young alchemist.

''Wait you can counter their **_Hierro_**?'' Ichigo questions with a look of doubt, not able to believe someone like Ed would be able to do any harm to an Arrancar no less an Espada.

''Its iron right? Of course I can now that I know what it is.'' Edward states further making his case as he's fought someone with hard skin before. ''Let's just say I fought a guy who's entire deal was that he can harden his body into carbon.''

The others eye him with disbelieve, not sure they can believe him except Yugi who did.

''What the hell? Seriously?'' Jonouchi demands quite surprise about it. Ed nods, still remembering how he and Al even survived. Even when their teacher arrived to help them, that guy or humanoid he was; Ed can only hope they never meet him again. ''Hope you guys never face Greed, trust me. He's not human like these Espada.''

Danny sweat drops really hating Ishizu Ishtar right now with her ''prediction'' that he would see stuff far from the ghosts he has fought. He sighs, hating this right now only hoping nobody asks something else stupid.

''Changing topic for a moment…'' Judai speaks up eyeing Danny and then to Kurosaki. ''Danny's a ghost. Do you have to kill me too like those Hollows?''

Danny drops his jaw halfway, really hating Judai right now.

''… I'm not answering that.'' Kurosaki declares refusing to answer something so dumb… but much like Jonouchi's question, he becomes curious finally answering him eyeing Danny. ''But no… since you're technically also alive?''

''Like you!'' Danny says as Ichigo rolls his eyes, assuming it is the same but not.

Ed grunts really annoy by these guys and their crazy nonsense.

''I hate this. Ghosts, Hollows, Arrancars, Soul Reapers-'' The young Alchemist begins ranting annoyed this all is with Ichigo immediately yelling at him, correcting him. ''SHINIGAMIS!''

''SAME THING!'' Ed yells back with a large, shark-like mouth. Judai grins adding with a wink. ''And that's an insane joke if you prefer English Translation.''

Kurosaki glares by that comment though he didn't get the translation part. Ed sighs calming down annoy as he says, admitting these crazy stuff will help him and Al in the long run. ''But… this might also be a key to me and Al restoring our bodies, can't say this isn't bad but annoying.''

''Like Alchemy is like Magic.'' Judai declares with a small grin, instantly angrily Ed who yells once more. ''THEY ARE NOT!''

Everyone suddenly laugh at his outburst, making Ed to blush angrily at their stupidity. Shadow watches this not laughing but scoffing, walking out from the shop.

''Leaving already Shadow?'' The black hedgehog turns to see Sonic there, having asked him the question. Shadow did not reply with his arms crossed forward.

''They're great people.'' Sonic points out, thinking of them as another group of friends he never wants to leave touch off. Shadow scoffs only seeing those humans as nothing more but a distraction. ''Annoying like you.''

Sonic grins thinking that's the best kind of people. Shadow snarls as he turns around.

''… Gather the Chaos Emeralds you have.'' Shadow tells the blue hedgehog. ''We'll need them if things become ugly.''

Sonic salutes having thought the same thing. Shadow scoffs once more before vanishing through _**Chaos Control**_. The blue hedgehog hums pretty sure that o matter how grumpy he is, Shadow does like those guys.

Yugi smiles near the exit, feeling the same as he eyes the others. They were more than friends to him and will do what he must to protect them all, even if it kills him. He eyes his right hand, believing he can do it with this Burst Limit.

''We have great friends huh?'' Ichi says with a small smile and bump to Yugi's shoulder. He eyes her, blushing with a nod. ''We do.''

She smiles happy he thinks so. Though Yugi gives her a strange look once more not hearing her cute ''Nya'' part she always says.

Ichi blinks eyeing the tricolor head with that look he's giving her. ''What?''

''Um nothing.'' Yugi replies nervously, not meaning to upset her. Ichi nods blushing a bit sad as she says. ''So I should get going. Want to get back to the café.''

Yugi nods as he adds staring at Urahara. "I better get going too. I need time to recover before I train with you. Is that fine?''

''Quite fine. We still have time.'' Urahara replies quite cheerful. Then his face becomes firm as he adds. ''But don't hesitate. The moment you do-''

''I die, right?'' Yugi, smirking a little, finishes his sentence. Urahara nods as he speaks smiling. "Precisely!''

Yugi nods smiling as he and Ichi bow and leave the store. Jonouchi watches them leave, sighing as he goes after them. Honda and Anzu did the same, caching up to them quickly.

''Want us to go with you two?'' Anzu asks the couple. Yugi and Ichi blink as they nod smiling. ''Always.''

The five leave together until they split off their own ways.

 **The next day** **…**

Yugi sighs having just dressed up for the day, preparing for school. He hums, alone in his room as he eyes the sheathed Dragon Sword. He needs to fix the blade and maybe he might if he asks a certain two-headed dragon something especially since he needs to talk to them too.

''…'' Silently, Yugi closes his eyes and focuses in deep thought. Everything around him became pure silence. After a moment, Yugi opens his eyes and finds himself within his mind, outside the cage that Yin-Yang Dragon were trapped in for an odd reason he also wishes to know.

The tricolor heads looks with his purple-eyes into the cage, seeing pitch darkness except the pair of two red-eyes each. Yugi doesn't need to ask them this question since they hear everything he hears but he needs to ask them regardless.

''You guys aren't Tailed Beasts, are you?'' Yugi asks them. The red-eyes look at him as emerging from them is indeed the two-headed Yin-Yang Dragon.

'' **What gave it off?** '' Yin Dragon questions almost angrily. Yugi hums wondering that.

'' **We are not Yugi-san. We're… hard to say.** '' Yang Dragon tries explaining nicely to their master, the first time they would ever tell this to another human adding. '' **We were born a long time ago around the time the universe began.** ''

Yugi widens his eyes staggered to hear that. These two have lived that long? They're older than Atem and that's crazy.

''Then why are you two well…'' Yugi tries asking why the two are even trapped in a cage and many other things but Yang Dragon interrupts kindly. '' **It's a long story we rather wish to tell you when the time is right.** ''

" **But we will say we are doing what your stupid dead father asked us; protect you.** '' Yin Dragon declares harshly, scoffing even. Yang Dragon shakes his head by the kind of tone his brother said. He looks at Yugi and finishes what his darker half was saying with a smile. '' **And we are always there for you too, Yugi-san.** ''

Yugi blushes as he understands the two a little bit more. One was dark and the other was light; anger and kind, evil and good and yet both were good by nature towards him and everything he stands for. If they weren't, he wouldn't have been able to protect his friends better.

''I know.'' He tells them smiling. They eye him nodding. Yugi nods back as he then thought of something, asking them. ''So um the energy you guys give me?''

The two blink as Yang Dragon says awkwardly. '' **Um well… it's our little secret.** ''

'' **MEANING NONE OF YOUR CONCERNS FOR NOW OR ELSE WE EAT YOU!** '' Yin Dragon orders him roaring. Yugi sweat drops, nodding to their wishes.

He turns around to leave but not before Yin Dragon calls him out. '' **Hey.** ''

Yugi turns slightly to face the dark dragon. Yin Dragon then tells him, blushing a bit. '' **Focus on the Dragon Sword as if it was aura and reform it with your own willpower.** ''

''My willpower?'' The tricolor head asks startled. Yang Dragon nods smiling as he adds. '' **The Dragon Sword is part of you Yugi-san. It will always be beside you and will always assist you as long as you desire for its strength and will to keep fighting.** ''

Yugi eyes them and nods smiling, going to take their advice to heart. He closes his eyes and breathes, reopening as he finds himself back in his room. He gets up from his chair, picking up the Dragon Sword.

'' _My willpower and desire._ '' Remembering their words, Yugi stares at his sheathed sword. Taking their advice, Yugi focuses as he holds the scabbard of his sword with his left hand and the handle of his sword with his right hand. His purple-eyes stare at his sword as they begin to glow brightly as his entire body begins to shine in a blue aura. He focuses on his willpower to keep fighting, for his promises and his desires to protect what's important to him.

Resonating to his feelings, the sword begins shining golden. Yugi watches, trying to lose focus, as the sword then stops shining. The aura around him vanishes as his eyes stop glowing.

Yugi takes a deep breath and unsheathes the sword and immediately it explodes in a shine of light. He takes this in surprise he completely unsheathes his weapon and stares in shock as the blade of his Dragon Sword has been completely restored. No scratches and no breaks; the sword is back to what it was if not better than before.

''The Dragon Sword!'' Smiling at the results he's made possible, Yugi yells joyfully. ''IT WORKED!''

He laughs jumping around amaze it work. Atem watches behind him, just as amaze that worked. Yugi then runs off from his room and twirls his sword to Jenny just seeing him while she's having breakfast.

''It worked!'' Yugi tells her smiling as he runs downstairs and shows it to his grandfather, fascinated by the blade's shine. The tricolor head grins as he rushes to the door, puts on his shoes and runs off with his sword still in his hands. He didn't even bother sheathing it as he moves at top speed with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ , searching quickly and finds the redhead pigtail walking alone.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Ichigo blinks hearing a familiar voice and then Yugi rushes up in front of her to her shock, falling down behind her back. Yugi sweat drops, having overdone it, as he pulls her up.

''It worked Ichigo-kun! I can use my willpower to restore the Dragon Sword! That's why the sword was rusty and broken but became its real form after I held it against Dark Leader Dragon! If I don't have the willpower and desire to use it, then it won't answer back.'' Yugi explains his discovering with such amazement as he sheathes his sword. Ichigo blinks seeing how joyful Yugi was if not greater. It was… envious for her.

''… I'm happy for you…'' Replying weakly, Ichigo mutters looking away not able to look at him directly. Yugi blinks that even though he's happy, he's not dumb to not notice something is definitely wrong.

''W-what happened?'' Yugi asks, trying to look at her directly the best he can. Ichigo tries evading looking back, becoming even sadder she does it. Eventually, this gets to her as she looks at him.

The two exchange stare, eyeing the other for almost over a minute before Ichigo sighs, biting her lips.

''… I lost my Mew Powers.'' Finally speaking, Ichigo reveals the secret she's been hiding him. Yugi slowly widen his eyes, frozen to what he has just heard. Ichigo tries to put a smiling face, adding as if it's not a big deal. ''I can never be Mew Ichigo or a cat girl again.''

Yugi stares at her with a stun expression, finally getting why she hasn't been adding her ''Nya'' in most of her sentences. He frowns sadden that he's been okay unaware of the feelings of someone like Ichigo.

Yugi opens his arms and immediately hugs her to Ichigo's shock. She blushes feeling his warmth but tries removing him off her.

"S-stop it. This is what I wanted… this is…'' She tries telling him, making him see she's alright but tears escape her eyes. Ichigo immediately feels them and tries wiping them off, smiling towards Yugi. ''This is what I wanted.''

Yugi frowns sadden not sure she was.

The spirits of Team Dragon Knight haven't vanished as Yugi grows to understand he can become stronger… however can they go on without Mew Ichigo? How will our heroine without her powers do now? And what will happen to Tokyo Mew Mew without their brave leader?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Ichigo has lost her Mew Powers and now once more human, she regains her sense of no more responsibility and trying to risk her life to save others or/and the world. However, will she really want that old lifestyle again? And a choice has been made to replace the once fearless Mew Leader.

Jonouchi: So that annoying cat girl is no longer one then?

Yugi frowns: Yea… Ichigo-kun didn't tell me the details but-

Ichigo: But nothing! I'm now free from being a Mew Mew and can go back to my normal life like nothing ever happen!

Judai: You sure?

Ichigo smiles: More than sure! Now I can truly be happy and nothing wrong can happen.

Yugi frowns not sure she really means about being happy.

DragonKnight15: Can you go back to the person you were after all you had gone through? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The End of Strawberry. The Normal Life of a Girl in Love.

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review… yea. See you all next time… I guess?

* * *

So next week... no DKR. And this is not some excuse, I just need time in between certain chapters to be ready for the next set of chapters. And for this situation... kinda the case as you will see.

I should clarified a few things that this Volume is near its end: There's 3 Arcs left. The one that's going to start in the next chapter, a mini-one and finally the climax of the Volume. Trust me when I say I want to head into the future Volumes of DKR but of course, I CAN'T control myself but leave things in a certain way or else I'll regret it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing (especially my reviewers as you guys give me a damn reason to try improving DKR) and thank you.

Also I read something interesting on writing and how to engage or get people into reading a story... how am I doing in that department?


	38. 33: The End of Strawberry

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 33 of the Third Volume and the new mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 33: The End of Strawberry. The Normal Life of a Girl in Love.**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi and most of Team Dragon Knight, after recovering from their confrontation against the Espadas, met with Urahara to get clues to what this was all about. Urahara then explained to them about Aizen_ _'s plan and his connection to Yugi as well_ _what a Dragon Knight was to a degree. Having learned much, Yugi applied himself to become stronger for the stake of his friends and the friend he couldn_ _'t be there for…_

 _However can the young Dragon Knight do this without Ichigo as she had lost her Mew Powers?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... flashback from the previous episode, Ichigo** **'s POV** **:**

 _It was supposed to be a normal checkup, just a simply one but how wrong I was._

 _So besides getting attacked by weirdos with crazy powers (again), my Yugi-kun getting blasted and me too, both of us almost dying and even Erika-chan badly hurt… yea, same old… sort of. I haven_ _'t been acting like the adorable cat girl I can be. In fact, I haven't said ''Nya'' or ate fish with the same love I used to have._

 _I asked Ryou, if he cared, and Keiichiro to see if I was alright plus to see if they could fix my Mew Pendant. However, I didn't like the faces those two made when looking over the results. Eventually, they told me… and I knew why with a furious expression._

'' _ **What do you mean I'm no longer a Mew Mew?!**_ '' _I yelled at the two mad, almost outrage that this felt like a sick joke and it wasn't. I could tell in their eyes this wasn't a trick and my rage slowly swelled into sadness. No. How? This wasn't how she would lose her powers, not even originally._

'' _ **You said when the aliens were defeated and when I stop transforming I would lose those powers forever, not after having my Mew Pendant getting destroyed and getting shot!**_ ''' _I accused Ryou for possibly lying to me again about my powers. I was already imagining that jerk crossing his arms and telling me I should have been careful or how stupid I was to let this happened… but Ryou was the opposite; he looked sad and rather not himself as if this shouldn't have happened._

'' _ **We're just as surprised as you are Ichigo-san.**_ '' _Keiichiro explained it to me as I looked at him, hearing him out._ '' _ **The damage you took was more than our tests when we started the Mew Project on you and the other girls. Ryou and I confirmed with our results nothing the aliens or even Chimera Animas could possible do would not harm your DNA or your connection with your Mew powers, even the possibly of confronting Deep Blue. The end result is your powers were completely drained. Sorry.**_ ''

 _Then we both heard a loud bang. We turned and it was Ryou, kicking a metal table as he bangs his arms on the top of it._

'' _ **Ryou?**_ ''' _I called out to him, now actually worry for him. He was a slave owner but he was still my boss and a friend. Ryou didn't turn, leaning angrily at the table as he spoke harshly towards his oldest friend._ '' _ **Stop sounding like we weren't prepared for this Keiichiro. We weren't ready to fight beings we had no idea of.**_ ''

 _Keiichiro then looked down admitting that his young friend was right; they had no idea the Mew Mews would fight beings with power that they couldn't compete with. It wasn't just me who lost to them, Erika lost too and she had the power to destroy 1/16 of the planet with just anger alone._

 _I just watched them blaming themselves and that made me sad too. It was my fault. That white-skinned guy with green eyes killed Yugi, well she thought he died but she was so fill with hate and rage that she wanted nothing more but to kill him back and it got her almost killed and lose her powers. Her Mew Pendant was destroyed and her connection to her Mew form. She was even responsible for getting Erika in that position and even though she didn't end up in a coma to what I was told; she hasn't recover and can't use her powers too much or it might harm her._

 _Biting my lips, I spoke up taking responsibility for all of this._ '' _ **Ryou, Keiichiro-san… sorry. I should have been more careful. I screwed-**_ ''

'' _ **No Ichigo… I'm sorry.**_ '' _I froze and looked up at Ryou, staring at me._ '' _ **If we were more careful, you wouldn't have lost your powers. This mistake falls on me, not you. You were just trying to do what you always have done.**_ ''

 _I blushed a bit, happy with what he said but it didn't change how much weaker I was compared to those Espadas. I still didn't understand how I snapped or the surge of energy I got before but it didn't matter now that I have no powers to use._

'' _ **So it can't be fixed? And I'm no longer part cat then? And you can't turn me into a Mew Mew again?**_ '' _I asked the question I already knew they would give me. Both Ryou and Keiichiro stared at the other before looking at me, replying._ '' _ **… We're sorry.**_ ''

 _I knew it, I really knew it. I stared at the ground and then to a mirror, staring at my reflection, my human reflection. Isn't this what I wanted? Yea, to be normal again… but after so much, I finally accepted the other part of me; the other me who can help people but she's gone. Mew Ichigo was gone, forever, and I have to accept that._

 _I nodded softly, accepting this fate. But now what about Tokyo Mew Mew? How would they fight without their leader? I knew Team Dragon Knight still had Yugi and the others would find a replacement for me, maybe Erika- and then it hit me; a replacement._

'' _ **Ryou, Keiichiro-san.**_ '' _I spoke up to the two who stared at me. I gave them a brave face, not wanting them to feel bad for me as I asked them._ '' _ **I have one request from you two.**_ ''

 _This would be the final act I would make as the former leader of Tokyo Mew Mew and for the stake of my friends, I had to accept it and they would too._

 **End of Flashback** **… Two days later, normal POV:**

''WAIT-WAIT!'' On rooftop of Domino High School, Jonouchi yells with a stammer expression. Honda, Bakura and Anzu were shock too looking towards a sad Yugi as he explains what has happened to Ichigo and her losing her Mew powers. Judai is also there frowning just as upset about this along with Naruto and Ed. Kurosaki is near from the group, his arms crossed as his front hair cover his eyes.

''Then Momomiya is no longer a cat girl?'' Jonouchi asks wanting to confirm this for sure. Yugi didn't say a word, just nodding.

''But how? I thought powers can't be removed?'' Honda questions still not getting how someone who was able to outrun all the boys one day and the next can't even keep up with the rest of the class lose her powers.

The tricolor head frowns wishing that didn't make any sense as he explains it again. ''The attack from that Espada destroyed not just her Mew Pendant but drain the magical part which is the tap of Mew Aqua of her Mew form, losing both her transformation and her cat half.''

''Couldn't she get them back?'' Bakura inquires still puzzle by this. As he learned from the very same redhead girl, she is transformed into this magical cat girl through a special ray.

Yugi nods to that and says disappointing. ''Ichigo-kun said the means of how she became a Mew Mew won't work on her again, being that it was a one-time for each girl. Even getting a new Mew Pendant won't work either.''

''Yugi…'' Anzu mutters seeing how this is bothering him a lot. She bit her lips, almost knowing if he receives more bad news; he might not take it.

Yugi shakes his head stating as he makes a small face. ''I'm fine. Ichigo-kun is fine. She even asked Ryou-kun and Keiichiro-kun to find her replacement, to find a new Mew Mew as the new leader.''

The others stare at him almost with disbelieve that Ichigo would be okay to leave her position as leader of the Mew Mews.

''And Ichigo is really fine with that?'' Honda asks wondering if she is. Yugi thinks to himself, recalling how much Ichigo wanted to go back to her normal life. He nods answering. ''Before I met her here, Ichigo-kun made up her mind once the aliens were defeated that she can get back her normal life.''

''I guess she can finally have that life again.'' Jonouchi mutters not minding what choice the redhead pigtail does now that he doesn't have to feel uncomfortable with her being a cat girl.

Kurosaki frowns as it slowly becomes a scowl. He didn't want Momomiya to lose her powers. He shouldn't have been careless in losing to Ulquiorra. He grits his teeth clinching his right fist, not meaning for this to happen. Yugi notices the despair the orange-headed had as he prepares to leave.

''Kurosaki-kun, this wasn't your fault.'' Calling out to him, Yugi stops Ichigo from leaving. He startles eyeing the tricolor head, seeing him look at him sad as he says. ''It was more mines not thinking I wasn't strong enough to beat that Ulquiorra-kun.''

Kurosaki stares at him, really not expecting him to put the blame on himself. Yugi smiles about his decision. Ichigo sighs rubbing his head. ''Alright then…''

''So what now Yugi-san?'' Bakura asks wondering if the tricolor head will move on pass the fact his girlfriend won't be there if he needs the extra help. Yugi eyes him and replies. ''I'm going to rest up and then when I'm better, I'll take up Urahara-kun's offer to train me master the final form of the Dragon Sword.''

Yugi eyes his hand, recalling how useless he was against the 4th Espada. If he was stronger, then he would have protected Ichigo and Erika. He's not sure if things would have been the same but if he was stronger; he would have done more.

''I'll make sure Ichigo-kun losing her powers weren't in vain.'' Yugi vows holding up his hand while clinching it tightly. ''I swear it.''

Overhearing what he said, Ichi peeks from the other side of the roof door. She blushes still amaze Yugi has faith even when things were bad. She frowns looking down her feet, knowing she can't be there for him when she used to.

Ichi tries to walk away but once she turns around, she slips and falls hard on the stairway, hitting her butt as she slides down and crashes on a platform, screaming. ''AAHH!''

She grunts in pain, rubbing her back and bottom but felt like she's going to get a bruise.

''Ow… Guess I can't land on my feet anymore.'' Ichigo mutters trying to get up. As she did the door of the rooftop opens up and it's Yugi looking down, shock to see her on the ground.

''Ichigo-kun! Are you okay?'' Yugi rushes over to her aid. Ichigo blushes eyeing him as she says in a laughing. ''Haha, just me tripping.''

Yugi frowns able to tell she was hurt by the fall but didn't saying anything since she might get mad.

''Come on, classes might start and well I'm not as fast as I was before.'' Ichigo tells him smiling as she goes off ahead. Yugi watches her leave as Jonouchi walks behind him.

''No ''Nya'' word.'' Jonouchi mutters really finding this weird.

Everyone else begin their classes as to most amaze that Ichigo was not napping throughout class unlike before. She manages to stay conscious and awake through the whole day.

Ichigo yawns really exhausted as classes were over for the day.

''I'm so tired and I didn't have a cat nap like I used to.'' She yawns telling Yugi. She would feel refresh but maybe it's for the best since she paid attention in class. ''Then again it's a good thing.''

Yugi eyes her just nodding. He could see she's happy but he kinda wasn't.

''I better get going. I actually want to tell the other girls about the news.'' Ichigo just remembers, needed to let the other Mew Mews about what happened to her.

''See you later?'' Yugi asks her hopefully maybe she wants some company. Ichigo hums stating. ''Sure, maybe, I'll let you.''

Ichigo waves goodbye as she leaves. Yugi watches her leave, still sad about this. He wasn't sure if she's faking it or not but he could tell she's missing her powers.

''She's in denial. She can't accept losing her powers.'' Jonouchi mutters pretty much acting like a detective, poorly. Honda nods firmly in agreement with Anzu sweat drops, not agreeing with them but she could tell this is bothering Ichigo.

''Danny knows about losing his powers. He could help us if he was here now?'' Judai points out humming as if he's missing the reason why. Yugi eyes him, knowing why, as he explains it. ''Time over in the US is 14 hours behind us in Japan.''

Judai blinks, snapping his fingers that his hero is right. Jonouchi blinks, doing the math with his fingers what time Danny would be over there from here. ''So last night to him was like…''

''Before his classes.'' Anzu answers him sighing, leaving the room. The dirty blond-headed sweat drops confused as did Honda. Yugi sighs sweat dropping.

Judai hums wondering how Danny was doing. Not good as Danny has been sleeping in classes of exhaustion from his previous traveling to Japan and back, and Mr. Lance is taking note to his laziness, making him work harder in classes.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT ICHIGO!'' Ichigo found herself slap across the face by a furious Mint, screaming at her. ''MORON! YOU ARE A DOOF IF NOT A STUPID PIGTAIL!''

The customers in the café stare at this very disturb as they left, feeling like they shouldn't be there. The other girls watched sweat dropping seeing a posture and calm Mint snapping like this. The girls were told by Ichigo of what had happened to her and Erika who's now in a coma state, how their leader has lost her powers and she wants a new Mew Mew to replace her position. This greatly upset Mint yelling at Ichigo.

''How could you and Erika be so stupid to not call us! YOU THINK WE'RE THAT WEAK COMPARE YOU TWO! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED-'' Mint continues ranting angrier at Ichigo who would have let her continue until a voice speaks up. ''Stop yelling Mint.''

The bluenette startles as did the red cherry head. Ichigo feels bad not wanting her friends to get hurt and oddly enough the other Mew Mews feel the same. If they did appear in the fight, they would be dead.

''Isn't there anything we can do to help you get back your powers?'' Ringo asks the red cherry head, not wanting her to make a mistake not being a Mew Mew. Ichigo eyes her and smiles sadden stating. ''Sorry but not even our bosses knew what they could do.''

The other girls begin to feels, though Zakuro try to put up a strong face and Mint is still mad.

''It's okay.'' Ichigo begins to let them know. She's sad about this too but she also needs to be strong and move forward. After all, if she wasn't positive, she wouldn't have made such great friends.

''I'm happy I got to meet all of you and we'll always be friends. That's why you girls have to accept your new leader with the same love you have for me, at best.'' Ichigo tells her friends, the ones she went through a lot as Tokyo Mew Mew and joyful to have been there for them all. Each girl stare at their once leader seeing her not just the one leading them but rather the one who drew them together. This was hurting each one of them, trying to not show saddened faces.

Ichigo smiles walking up and holds up onto Lettuce's shoulders. She gulps nervously seeing the red cherry head smiling her.

''Lettuce, be brave.'' Ichigo tells her recalling how weak-hearten Lettuce was when they first met, bullied by her fake friends and almost turn twisted by revenge and picking on the weak until she saved her. Ichigo can see a beautiful girl through Lettuce and one she hopes to see.

Ichigo then turns to Pudding, rubbing her hair telling her. ''Pudding, be less destructive.''

Pudding blushes eyeing her. The red cherry head giggles recalling how energetic Pudding was trying to earn money in the streets. Even though she hasn't changed much on that concept of stop being childish; Pudding understands better when it's time to act like a monkey and when it's to be serious.

''Mint, don't be you too much.'' Ichigo turns and wags her finger at Mint who scoffs blushing. Ichigo smiles recalling how know-it-all Mint was and superior to everyone else still kinda is but she's learn much about humility.

Ichigo then turns to Zakuro, smiling as she remembers the lone wolf the older Mew Mew was and how she hated being one more than her though she used her powers when she must. And even after all that miss recruiting her, Ichigo is happy she did that because she got an amazing friend.

''Zakuro, always be wise.'' Ichigo tells her smiling as Zakuro smiles a bit nodding.

Ichigo then turns to Ringo who eyes her back nervously. The red cherry head giggles remembering the day she met her when she and the other Mew Mews went to that vacation/mission. That's where she met Ringo and boy she was shy, still is, but also she's a kind girl she adores.

''Ringo, always shine.'' Ichigo lets her know smiling that she will succeed her. Ringo blushes, honestly not wanting her to leave, not even for a second, but Ichigo might not listen and has already made this choice.

Ichigo sighs wishing her best friend was here but still, if she was, Ichigo would tel her that she was proud that she became a Mew Mew and would leave the position of leader to her.

Snapping out, Ichigo eyes Ringo and pulls something from her back pocket. Ringo blinks watching her and then widens her eyes to see it's Masha in Ichigo's palm.

''Please take care of Masha for me.'' Ichigo asks of the second youngest Mew Mew and the second person she would trust other than Erika. Ringo is left speechless, not expecting Ichigo would do this and not sure how to even accept this. However, Masha refuses this breaking out from Ichigo's hand, yelling at her crying. ''Masha doesn't want to leave Ichigo! Masha-''

Ichigo frowns, grabbing Masha and hugs him close to her chest. She remembers all the time she spend time with the little guy, happy she received him.

''Thank you for being there when I needed you but it's for the best, for the Mew Mews.'' Ichigo tells Masha as he sobs eyeing the girl he would always help her. ''Ichigo…''

Ichigo giggles as she puts Masha in Ringo's hand. Masha sobs as Ringo eyes the girl who gave her courage and her idol. Ichigo smiles sadden as she walks towards the door out of the café.

''You're not working here anymore?'' Ryou asks calmly, revealing himself in Ichigo's way, laying on the wall with his arms crossed. Ichigo eyes him briefly before she turns smiling towards her friends and the café that started everything.

''Only Mew Mews work in Café Mew Mew.'' She tells them knowing that she no longer is a Mew Mew to even work here. She waves them, bidding her farewell winking. ''Bye girls.''

The Mew Mews watch as sadden as their once brave leader walks passed Ryou and opens the doors of the café, leaving. They had lost a great heroine.

''Ichigo-onee-chan.'' Ringo sobs looking down sad. Ryou sighs wishing this day never happened.

''Go riddance!'' Mint yells angrily walking back sassy to her table and sits there, trying to drink her tea. ''I was sick and tired of her peppy, happy… stupid…''

Ringo then notices that Mint is startling to drink her tea even slamming the cup down, not able to drink it.

''I need the bathroom.'' Mint states getting up fast and runs off. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as she tries to rush over there but the girls were able to tell she's crying.

''Mint may not show it nor do I…'' Zakuro begins stating as this is affecting all of them including herself. ''But this is a blow that hurt even us.''

Ringo looks back at the door, frowning as she misses her already. ''Ichigo.''

Will Ichigo be happy having her normal life again?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: Now I can have the normal life I had before and this time I won**_ _ **'t lose it again.**_

 _ **Yugi: I hope Ichigo-kun is sure about this after what we went through.**_

* * *

The following days were honestly normal for Ichigo Momomiya. She woke up, fully rested, enjoying a calm breakfast, long day in school and then afterschool was her hanging with Miwa and Moe, shopping, etc. Or she returned home and went to work in her assignments. Things became so much easier for her like they used to be; a normal life.

It is now the weekend as Ichigo is eating a calming breakfast, eating a cereal with a big smile on her face. Her parents watch her seeing how happy she's been ever since she quit her job in the café.

''I feel sorry you were fired from your job sweetie.'' Her mother speaks sweat dropping, believing her daughter was in denied of losing her job. Ichigo eyes her with a quick glaring stare, correcting her. ''I wasn't fire, I quit. I decided it's time I stop being a waitress.''

''Really? You were getting pay well.'' Her father questions her decision nervously that she might ask them for money.

Ichigo rolls her eyes, admitting she was paid well but she had to deal with damn slave owner Ryou. She hated him so much, having to be told what to do and basically running the whole waitress thing alone. She really hated him… and yet, he was a good boss at times and knew what was best. He's a good guy even if she hates the way he acts. And Keiichiro is nice and had taught her much in cooking, though she burned almost the majority of the desserts she tried making. The only one that work was the strawberry cake she made and it was the best.

''Maybe, but I didn't like it anymore. I'll get another job another time but for now I'll work on my studies and hanging out, being a teenager. It's almost my Birthday anyway.'' Ichigo states with a small smile at them, making them know she's alright.

It convinces them as her mother cheerfully says with her hands together. ''That's my strawberry! Worrying about her future.''

Ichigo giggles chewing on her cereal. Speaking about her future, as she eats, Ichigo looks at the time and her eyes widen. She blinks, almost confirming the time a second time and once she did; she snapped shooting up from her sit screaming. ''IT'S THIS LATE!''

They blink watching their daughter panicking as she runs upstairs to the bathroom, screaming at Ed inside the bathroom again.

After almost over an hour, Ichigo rushes back downstairs fully dressed as she ties up her ribbons around her hair to make her cute pigtails but struggles badly. Once she does them, she puts on her shoes and shouts to her parents running out. ''See you guys later!''

Ichigo runs off at top speed but struggles heavily not realizing for a long time this is her normal speed. She would usually use her cat-like speed to get to places better but this isn't the case.

Ichigo had a full plan today… well not really. Her plan for today is see Yugi and see if he wants to go out or something. Even though she's no longer able to help him in a fight that doesn't mean she shouldn't distract him doing fun stuff before he trains to fight that Aizen.

She rushes to the Kame Shop, opening the door poking her head. There she sees Yugi's grandfather attending the shop as he spots her.

''Ah Ichigo-chan, good afternoon!'' Sugoroku Mutou greets the young lady. Ichigo blushes walking in and bowing to the elder man. ''Um hello Yugi-kun's Jiji. Is he here?''

Sugoroku sighs hating to disappoint her knowing she likes Yugi more than anyone he's seen her. Sure there was Rebecca, to an extent, and even Anzu but Ichigo shows the most concern for his grandson.

''Sorry but Yugi left just a few minutes ago.'' He tells her sad as Yugi mentioned he would get ready for some training.

Ichigo sighs expecting she would arrive late. She recalls how she would transform to getting to places late, making it so much easier and oddly funnier to travel. She remembered how she got that dress on discount so easily thanks to her powers. She shakes off those thoughts, remembering that's all in the past.

''Well thanks, let him know I'll be with my friends then.'' Disappointed in arriving late, Ichigo says preparing to leave the shop.

''Um Ichigo dear.'' Yugi's grandpa calls out to her before she leaves. Ichigo blinks turning as the old man grins pulling out his deck. ''Interested to play a game or two with an elderly man?

Ichigo giggles admitting she would love to duel him. After all, it was thanks to his teachings and Yugi's that she's even a decent duelist. She was going to accept but realizes stun that her deck isn't on her. She sweat drops recalling she would grab her deck with her but lately she's forgot it being late to leave home.

''Um sorry, I didn't bring my Deck.'' Ichigo apologizes having no choice but to turn down his offer. Sugoroku nods understanding that saying. ''Well another time I guess.''

Ichigo smiles a bit bowing and takes her leave. The old man watches her leave, sighing as he is able to tell she's not glowing happily like she used to.

'' _She doesn't look as sparkling as she used to. It must be what Yugi said about her powers. Poor girl._ '' He states mentally hoping she can smile forward.

Ichigo walks away as she takes out her phone and begins searching her friend's numbers but stops midway seeing the numbers of the other Mew Mews, even Mint. Ichigo blushes recalling the times she hung out with each girl.

She and Lettuce decided to see books and even though she's not big on them, she did found one on doctoring and liked it. With Pudding, they went to the amusement park with her siblings and had fun even though they were kicked out after Pudding did one of her tricks and scared a bunch of kids with her shark head transformation. With Ringo, they went to the zoo and pet each animal that they could… though the goat bit on one of Ichigo's pigtails making it a terrible experience. With Zakuro, they hung out like normal girls and went shopping. Boy, were there a lot of media people asking question to the two. With Erika, they had dinner like besties and talked all day about stuff. She remembered how happy Erika was spending time with her. And with Mint honestly enough they went to the movies. They laughed at the funny movie they watched though Mint forced her to watch a scary movie and even put a collar around her neck with lease. Ichigo hated that, but at least they saw a romantic movie and it made things better.

Ichigo suddenly snaps out, calling for Moe or Miwa if they wanted to hang out like old times. Luckily the two of them were free and also wanted to hang out, after all they're all friends.

''The mall? Sure, I can get there if I catch the bus-'' Ichigo lets one of her friends know through the phone, running to take the bus only she missed her bus as she gets there. She lowers her head seeing it leave. ''On time… wait for me you two please?''

Ichigo hangs up and sighs recalling when she missed the bus, she would transform and-

''Stop it!'' Ichigo screams, causing her to blush to see people eyeing her. She awkwardly turns around and runs off to get the other bus she can take.

'' _I have to stop thinking of the past. That was me and this is me!_ '' She tries telling herself, not wanting regret her life choice. No, this is her normal life. This is her joy to no longer being called weird or a freak. She can finally be free of that and responsibilities.

Ichigo ignores her thoughts taking another bus to the mall. She manages to arrive late as her two normal friends were waiting for her pretty bored.

''There you are!'' Moe shouts at her upset, having none nothing but wait around. Miwa sweat drops able to tell the red cherry head looked exhausted asking her. ''Ichigo, are you alright? You used to be really fast. In fact you picked me up when I called you I had no money.''

''And that time you came to my rescue when I needed to impress a certain boy.'' Moe adds still amazed even to this day how quick the red cherry head arrived to her aid.

Ichigo sighs, really feeling tired, not meaning to come over late as she apologizes. ''Sorry… I've been different.''

Moe hums, now able to tell that Ichigo isn't acting like her normal self. ''If you say so.''

Ichigo yawns tired as she asks them smiling weakly. ''So shopping?''

The two eye each other and nod smiling a bit. The three friends proceed to look around the shops in the mall for something they would like to buy.

''Oh that looks nice.'' Miwa declares pointing at a cute dress worn by a mannequin. Ichigo eyes it and yawns uninterested. ''Meh.''

That single uninterested tone causes Moe and Miwa to eye Ichigo with a look of shock.

''Not going to even-'' Moe begins to state only to instantly say with a suspicious glare. ''Oh right, you lost your job. So help me if you lost our Ryou and Keiichiro Fanclub-''

Ichigo instantly snaps reminded by that stupid crush her two friends have on her bosses, yelling at the short hair blonde. ''ASK ERIKA-CHAN!''

''WE WILL!'' Moe yells back madder. Miwa stands in the middle of the two, pretty scare as she asks them nicely. ''Stop arguing please.''

The two angry friends eye the other and scoff crossing their arms away from the other.

After hours and having a quick snack, the three girls left the mall. Ichigo with a look on her face eyes Moe who has been staring at her suspiciously.

''What?'' The redhead asks her upset. Moe eyes her as she can't believe Ichigo didn't eat something fish related for their lunch.

''You used to order fish or fish related stuff and eat it in your mouth like a cat.'' Moe accuses something is wrong with her. Ichigo eyes her disagreeing. ''I like other stuff like pizza or pancakes.''

Miwa frowns not wanting to butt in but she points out to the red cherry head. ''Ichigo, you ate only a taco, nothing else.''

Ichigo sweat drops eyeing her now stating nervously. ''Yea well I wanted a taco!''

''Because it was cheap?'' Moe protests certain her friend isn't herself because she doesn't have a job anymore. It would explain why Ichigo didn't care about the dress and her attitude. ''If you need money, we can lean-''

''IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY!'' Moe and eve Miwa startle back by Ichigo's yelling, seeing her glare so mad like she's sick and tired of them. Ichigo pants heavily not able to take this anymore walking away.

''I'm going home.'' Ichigo tells them upset wanting to go home and-

''HELP!'' Ichigo stops and widens her eyes hearing shouts of help. People begin to rush as a big crowd gather. The three girls join them and manage to get to the front, watching in shock that a family car hit the rail end of the road as it hangs halfway on the road and the dark void on the bottom road a mile down.

''Oh crap!'' Moe curses terrify to see this. Miwa shivers able to see a family of three trapped in the car, unable to get out.

''Someone has to save them!'' Someone in the crowd shouts as others try to get the police or anyone that can help. Ichigo watches, realizing someone needs to save them but sadly she can't be that person. She's no longer a Mew Mew and Yugi isn't with her. She can't even call him since Yugi has no cellphone but then it made her remember the others.

'' _I know!_ '' She utters pulling out her phone and tries calling anyone from the others in Team Dragon Knight or the Mew Mews.

''Pick up…'' She mutters praying someone answers her but no responds, all of them ending in voice mail. She panics sweating that no one will come. She watches as the family: a father, a mother and their young son all crying almost begging for someone to save them. Ichigo bit her lips realizing how important it is to have her powers.

''Damn it!'' Ichigo curses angrily, not able to take it. She instantly runs towards the car surprising her friends.

''Ichigo stop!'' Miwa tries stopping her but Ichigo is too up ahead. The red cherry head grits her teeth having made up her mind, telling herself. '' _I don't need my powers to save people! I can it without them!_ ''

The crowd watches shock as Ichigo reaches the door of the car that's still barely hovering on the road. She smiles at the family inside the car, letting them know as she tries opening the door. ''Don't worry! I'm here to help-''

Ichigo freezes up looking down to see that the door refuses to open up. She tries pulling open the door but it refuses to budge open. She grits her teeth struggling recalling how easily she could do this if she tries harder but no luck.

''Come on, open up!'' Ichigo prays doing all she could but the more time she wasted the more the car leans forward to the void of the ground.

The father of his family knew the young lady was trying but it's futile. He eyes his wife sobbing as she knows they won't survive. Nodding, the father kicks open the window of his wife's side. Ichigo startles as she watches the father and mother pull their young son to the front and through the open window.

''Please take our son!'' The mother begs Ichigo to take their son out of the car. Ichigo widens her eyes not able to accept doing that. If she does, the boy will lose her family. She couldn't forgive herself.

''What?! No! I can save-'' Ichigo protests not able to bring herself to do this but she's stopped by the father, asking her. ''Please do it!''

Ichigo stares at the parents, crying not sure why she can bring herself to do this but she obeys to their wishes. She grabs the son who struggles refusing to leave his parents screaming. ''NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY MOMMY AND DADDY!''

Ichigo panics as she sees the car about to fall to its doom and pulls the boy out of the car with all of her strength. The boy yells watching with terrifying eyes as the car finally leans downward into the void and falls. ''NO!''

Ichigo hears the crash and tears beginning dripping from her eyes. She bit her lips feeling helpless that she couldn't have done better. She should save them.

Ichigo walks towards the edge of the road and peeks down scared to confirm her suspicious. Her tears stopped as she has made a stun expression. The car was destroyed but not by the fall but being caught by a giant bulk dragon and a large open slash through the middle of the vehicle. The kid's parents were safe and unconscious, outside the car with Yugi checking on them with a smile on his face

'' _Yugi-kun?_ '' Ichigo utters fully surprise to see him here. Yugi looks up and eyes her smiling, waving at her. He was close to here with the others, amaze he got here on time to save the parents.

Ichigo giggles but then panics seeing the boy looking down and gasps amaze as Yugi, hiding his face with his collar neck, rides on his summoned dragon and leaves the area fast.

''A-awesome.'' The boy mutters his eyes flashing of joy that his parents were saved by possibly the hero everyone has talked about in his school. Soon the police with firefighters rush to the area and look down amaze to see the parents of the boy alive and well as both slowly regain their conscious.

''It was the Dragon Knight!'' The boy tells them amaze, cheerful and grinning posing a fake appearance of the hero who saved his parents. ''The Dragon Knight saved my parents! He's the greatest!''

The officers blink as Ichigo sighs smiling. Soon the family is treated by the ambulance as reporters appeared within time, making statement if this was the Dragon Knight. Most people weren't sure but the boy keeps saying it was him.

''It's strange why the pink hair Mew Mew wasn't around. From what we learn, she and this Dragon Knight are always together.'' One of the reporters mutters to another having proof the two heroes have worked together. Ichigo overhears that also being asked questions, sad the Mew Heroine will never be seen again.

''Who cares!'' Ichigo widens her eyes as she turns to see the boy glaring mad as he states. ''If she was a hero, she would have been here and save my parents with the Dragon Knight!''

Ichigo bit her lips, hesitate to stop the kid from saying something dumb but it's too late as he yells even madder. ''That cat is nothing but a liar! She's no hero!''

Those words shot through Ichigo's heart. She looks down as the part that was Mew Ichigo in her memories is stabbed through her chest.

Ichigo slowly walks away, crushed and beaten, as her friends caught up to her.

''Hey Ichigo, you alright?'' Moe asks really speechless how brave and heroic she was. Miwa has new respect for their friend but also she could tell Ichigo was like someone dumped her. ''Maybe we should-''

''I-I need to go home now.'' Is all Ichigo says not even turning her head towards them as she walks away. The two stare sadden watching as their friend leaves the area.

 **The Next Day** **…**

Ichigo walks alone heading towards school. She had a depressing face, remembering that boy's insults about Mew Ichigo. It wasn't her fault, that part of her is no more. They should just forget- No, if they forget about her, then what about all she did before? Was that all for nothing?

''Morning Ichigo-kun!'' Coming up behind her quick, Yugi greets the red cherry head with a small smile, trying to not upset her.

''…'' His smiling failed to cheer Ichigo up continuing to glare. Yugi sweat drops seeing her still mad as he asks. ''Um everything okay?''

Stopping from her tracks, Ichigo turns glaring at him. How could he be so nice and yet so stupid?

''WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A STUPID CELLPHONE!'' Ichigo yells at him angrily, startling the tricolor head. She tries her best to not cry, clinching her hands as she resumes arguing towards him madder. ''I-If you only had a cellphone you wouldn't endanger your friends or others! You always talk about protecting others BUT YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THEN-''

Ichigo then finds herself stopping midway, noticing the look of sadness and confusion in Yugi's eyes.

''D-did I do something wrong? Because I will get a cellphone, I promise you.'' Yugi tells her with a sad face, not meaning to be a bad boyfriend to his amazing girlfriend. Ichigo freezes seeing her error; blaming someone so nice like Yugi for something he didn't do wrong.

''… I…'' Ichigo tries speaking out, words unable to escape from her mouth as she shivers. ''I…I…''

Realizing her mistake; realizing how important it is to be a Mew Mew, tears dripping from Ichigo's eyes across her face how pathetic she was. She lost a part of herself, the part that she can protect people and change lives. She lost the part of her that was the best part aside of her normal life; she misses her Nyas and her status as heroine.

Eventually she snapped and hugs Yugi, crying on his shoulder.

''I miss my other half; I miss being Mew Ichigo!'' She admits her loss, crying as if she lost someone that made her happy. Yugi stands there, looking at her side already aware she misses her Mew half.

He wraps his arms around Ichigo, holding her close as he pets the back of her head. ''I know you do. I know.''

Ichigo sobs more holding closer to Yugi, regretting she can live a normal life after being a heroine. How can she go on and help Yugi and others when she can't even do it anymore.

* * *

In the darkest part in the middle of a dark forest, a hideout is located and it is none other than the Sannin Orochimaru's. Within the deep halls of the hideout, loud coughing was heard as if it belonged to a dying person. It isn't far from the truth as Orochimaru, in his bed, coughs out blood from his hand.

Kabuto has been trying his best to treat his master but with no result. His mentor is becoming worst with his current body.

''Your treatments aren't helping you anymore, Orochimaru-sama.'' Kabuto informs him, making a latest patch of pills which became unsuccessful. Orochimaru coughs and yet grins knowing this would be the case.

''Kuku… I'm not surprised.'' The Sannin says almost amuse by his ''demise'' looking at his bandage left hand. ''This body is about to reach its limit soon. Once it does-''

He suddenly startles and begins coughing, using the same hand he's looking at to cover his mouth. He breathes out in pain eyeing his bloody palm.

''Then is it time to use Sasuke-kun?'' Kabuto suggests believing it was time to perform that Jutsu so his master doesn't die and controls the young Uchiha's body for himself. Orochimaru would take this chance to get what he has long since desire; the Sharingan but…

''Not yet.'' The Sannin replies shocking Kabuto greatly. Instead the long black haired snake grins wanting something of greater value before getting those eyes.

''Before I do, I want something else.'' Orochimaru declares causing Kabuto to become curious, adjusting his glasses. ''What would that be Orochimaru-sama?''

The Sannin grins with a sinister, evil expression as he announces. "I want to learn how those hybrid girls got their powers and add them to my collection.''

Kabuto stares at him, knowing what his master was referring about. It was when Naruto and his pathetic team try to take back Sasuke again and they had the help of this Dragon Knight and his allies. Two of his allies were part female, part animal; one being a cat girl and the other a scorpion girl. He witnessed first-hand the scorpion girl had power that could rival the Kyuubi and from what Sasuke mutter about the cat girl match him quite well with impress reflex and speed. So that was his plan.

"It's time to visit Japan and this Tokyo Mew Mew.'' Orochimaru announces with an evil smirk, wanting those powers to exceed all before and after him

After confronting the power of the Espada, is Team Dragon Knight even ready to confront the fearsome might of Orochimaru?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

While Ichigo regrets losing her powers, the current leaderless Tokyo Mew Mew searches to replace Mew Ichigo with a new Mew. Who will this new Mew be? And are they really ready to confront the danger about to lurk their way?

Yugi: I'm sure we can find a way to revive your powers or-

Ichigo: Ryou and Keiichiro-san said there was no way I can get back my powers even if they infect me with new DNA of another animal since I was already injected before.

Naruto: Nothing is hopeless! We can find another way and then you'll be back to the same old cat girl you were, ya know!

Ed: I hate to disagree with the idiot ninja but Ichigo is right. Unless there's a strong, scientific way to revive her powers; there's nothing we can do.

Ichigo nods frowning: We can try, maybe… but for now, I'm no longer Mew Ichigo or the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Jonouchi: Well then Erika-chan-

Ichigo: Erika is an excellent Second-in-Command and even she agrees that leading the others isn't her job. That's why I ask Ryou and Keiichiro-san to find a new Mew Mew to become my replacement.

Jonouchi: YOU WHAT?!

Yugi: Are you sure?

Ichigo nods: I am. I just hope they find the right girl to replace me.

Judai: Let's kinda hope it's someone we know. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Eighth Mew! The Loyal Blade, Mew Plum!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review… eh… *starts crying a bit* I miss the Nya part!

Ed sweat drops feeling bad for her: Until next time then?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So many remember from the Lost Shinigami Badge Arc that Ichigo Kurosaki had a pretty relax and normal life losing his Shinigami powers but when a crisis occur, he wanted nothing more but to get back his powers… and I wonder, would the same be said for Ichigo Momomiya if in Tokyo Mew Mew she lost her powers during a similar crisis? That's what I try to mimic for this chapter but in a short spam since Ichigo lost her powers. I hope everyone like it. That and comparing both Ichigos, Momomiya makes MORE sense she learned the hard way of losing the powers she never wanted while Kurosaki losing his made no sense or how he accepted losing them to have a normal life? Yea... right...

I ALSO SHOULD HAVE CLASSIFIED… because I was stupid back then, but not just Ichigo has an upgrade age but also the Mew Mews to still evenly match themselves canon-wise. I am using the Anime to better classify: Ichigo is 16 (but 17 after this Volume), Mint is 16, Lettuce is 17 (at this point), Pudding is 14, Zakuro is 18, Ringo is 12-13 (13 for sure by around Volume 6), Jenny should be 19-20s and when I get there and Berry will be 15. Also Ryou is 17 and Keiichiro will 22. As for Masaya... I would think 17 much like Yugi and the Aliens not sure but Kish would be around 17, Tart same age as Pudding and Pie being a year or 2 older than Kish. Please check my profile for why and WHY. Thank you!


	39. 34: The Eighth Mew!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 34 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 34: The Eighth Mew! The Loyal Blade, Mew Plum!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Ichigo had lost her Mew Powers along with her Mew Pendant. With no way to revive her powers, she accepted her faith and asked Ryou and Keiichiro to create a new Mew Mew who can lead the girls since Erika is out of commission at the time being and it wouldn_ _'t hurt that the girls get a new teammate._

 _Having accepted this fate, Ichigo went back to her normal life like nothing happened though that changed after one incident where she could have saved a family and failed only for Yugi to be the hero people began praising that the Dragon Knight is the greatest while the so-called Mew Heroine is a forgotten tale. Jealous, hating how the boy of the family mock Mew Ichigo, and blaming it at Yugi; Ichigo's feelings exploded as she cried out missing who she was._

 _As a Eighth Mew Mew is on the way, however, Orochimaru who is growing weaker and worst from his sickness prepared to visit Tokyo to gain the knowledge of the Mew Project to become more powerful._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

It's been days since that incident that made Ichigo Momomiya realize how she misses her Mew powers. She tries to prove she can be a heroine but it all backfire on her face, showing how powerless she truly was when she can't save a family and even though Yugi did, it didn't make her feel any better especially the comment the boy of the family made towards Mew Ichigo not being there to save them.

Ichigo sighs walking out of class still sad. She never imagined no longer being a cat girl would hurt her so much or the fact she might miss being one. She walks towards her locker, preparing to leave until Yugi stands facing her.

The red cherry head stares at his purple eyes, frowning looking down her feet aware of what he wants to know.

''I-I'm fine Nya.'' Ichigo mutters shyly still depressed. Yugi frowns feeling bad he couldn't do more for her.

''I wish I can do more, you know.'' He admits to her wanting to bring Ichigo's smile back to her face. Ichigo eyes him and smiles a bit, shaking her head that he's wrong; he has done more than anyone else could have.

''You always do more Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo tells him knowing that more than ever. She just has to figure this out on her own. ''I'll figure a way… somehow.''

Yugi frowns wishing he could do something. Ichigo sighs as she prepares to leave but then a voice calls her out. "Oi Momomiya.''

The two turn to see Kurosaki on the other side of them.

"Um hey Kurosaki-kun.'' Ichi greets the orange-headed. She hasn't seen him not since those Espadas attacked. She figures maybe he was mad at himself to what has happened to her.

''Look, even though I tried to apologize to Yugi, I should also apologize to you too.'' Kurosaki says trying to not look at her eyes directly. Ichi frowns getting him if their positions were swapped.

''Don't worry. It was my fault coming at that guy.'' She corrects him blushing sad. Ichigo nods wishing that never happened as he replies. ''At any rate, I want to make things right. So I was wondering if you want to go with me to see Urahara-san?''

Ichi blinks as did Yugi with her saying. ''Why?''

Ichigo isn't sure why himself but he knows Urahara is the smartest guy he knows. If anyone could fix anything, it would be him.

''I figure maybe the guy has a way to revive your powers. Who knows? Worth a try.'' He explains his reason. Yugi hums actually liking the sound of that.

Ichi sighs, thinking about it to herself. If she does this, she can have back her powers but does she really want- yea she does. At this point, having her powers back will let her protect her love ones and be there for her friends and Yugi.

''It's worth it then. '' She decides to take his advice. Kurosaki nods glad she was.

Yugi smiles nodding as he encourages her. ''Good luck Ichigo-kun. I know you can do it.''

Ichi blushes eyeing the tricolor head, nodding to his kind words. ''T-thanks Yugi-kun.''

He nods back as he watches the two Ichigos head out. Yugi hopes this works out. At the meantime, he has to see how the other Mew Mews are doing with getting a new Mew Mew. He then heads out to the café.

* * *

It was another slow and sad day for Café Mew Mew. Each Mew Mew is in her station still depressed about the loss of their brave and peppy leader. Even Mint couldn't drink her tea properly, sighing as she has no one to argue or complain towards that wasn't Ichigo. It also doesn't help that without Erika, the team feels less complete.

Jonouchi, however, yawns really missing Ichigo's yelling… or her usually self. No fighting, no yelling; the peace of not having his nuts kicked made him miss it or at least Ichigo being herself.

The door of the entrance opens up as Jonouchi doing Erika's job stands up to greet the customer. ''Yo, welcome to-''

She startles as it is Yugi, waving at her. Jonouchi is surprised to find him here but then again it's fine.

''Well look who it is.'' Mint mutters as she and the other girls turn to spot the tricolor head waving at them too. ''Hey girls, Jonouchi-kun.''

Jonouchi waves back checking on the orders that were made today.

Yugi frowns not noticing Erika, probably still in her hibernation state. From what he was told by Orihime, she couldn't use her powers to heal Erika. Yin-Yang Dragon however told him that since the Inner Scorpion has such massive energy, its user if they're not trained to control her powers will be left in this state whenever they access more than a fraction of her powers.

''Don't worry Yugi; Erika-chan will be fine!'' Jonouchi tells his best friend very confident he can protect Erika from anything... well if she was around. ''Though I don't get that Momomiya. I work here and I'm not a Mew Mew.''

Yugi blinks just realizing that. Jonouchi is the assistant manager and not even a Mew Mew. Ichigo could have continued working here but then again it makes sense.

''That's because she can't stand being here and being useless when the Mew Mews or when she's needed.'' Zakuro states, beating Yugi to it, knowing that excuse Ichigo made that only Mew Mews work in the café was a lie to hide the fact she can't be near her former team. Yugi frowns agreeing with her.

''And where's-'' He asks wondering where the two bosses were but Lettuce lets him know. ''They're downstairs trying to make a new Mew Mew.''

Yugi nods smiling as he leaves the girls and Jonouchi to their job, going down to the basement. He looks around spotting Ryou and Keiichiro working on a strange-looking device with a mini-size satellite.

Yugi stares at it, coughing to make his present known. Ryou turns and scoffs with a small smirk. ''Well look who it is.''

''Sorry that I show up to bother you two.'' Yugi apologizes not meaning to interrupt their work. Keiichiro shakes his head disagreeing to that statement as he says. ''Nonsense Mutou-san. Ryou and I aren't exactly doing well.''

Ryou scoffs not glad his friend had to go there and state they weren't doing well, stating. ''We never did plan in case of emergency to make a new Mew Mew after the aliens were beaten.''

Yugi nods kinda understanding that since the aliens were the Mew Mews only concern. Thanks to him, they have more to deal with. He blushes not meaning this to happen.

''Right now we do have few animal DNAs to create a new Mew but we don't have candidates to see if they'll be comparable with them.'' Keiichiro explains showing the small amount of DNA of different animals they managed to collect.

Yugi hums eyeing around as a thought pops in his head, asking the two. ''What about the whole save the endanger stuff?''

Ryou oddly smirks that the kid would ask such a question, pointing to the corner with his thumb. ''See over there.''

Yugi blinks eyeing and sees another device-like computer as it seems to be loading stuff over and over almost rechecking itself.

''That device, once we properly make it work, will inject the DNA of those endanger species within animals of the same species. Once there, when they mate, the DNA we put in those animals will give birth to the endanger animal.'' Ryou explains the future that his father wanted to create and it's his duty to finish what he started.

The tricolor head stares at the device aware if this works then it would be possible to restore extinct animals too. And if that's done, the DNA could be used on humans and thus eliminating so many threats to human lives, possibly even death itself.

''Playing God a little close huh?'' Yugi questions with Atem appearing behind him in spirit form nodding. For an ancient spirit of a Pharaoh, Atem knows this would anger the gods if humans could be enhanced in such a way. Then again, they wouldn't mind it.

''It's worth being called that if we can save many endanger animals from becoming extinct.'' Ryou states standing to his decision. Yugi smiles as he agrees. ''I think so too. And that's step 1?''

''Step 1 to ensuring our race's existence too.'' Ryou adds with a firm stare. Yugi nods though sad wishing that can be used to help Ichigo, muttering. ''I wish we can do the same for Ichigo-kun.''

Keiichiro nods wishing it could help her.

''I'll admit besides the boy she used to be with, you care deeply for Ichigo and her Mew form.'' Ryou oddly says with a small smirk. Yugi blinks not sure he follows.

''I like cats and I can see after so many times mentioning how she hates being called a cat girl that Ichigo-kun loves being a heroine.'' Yugi expresses having seen the red cherry head in her highest and lowest. He then made a face as he points out to blue-eyes in front of him. ''And that boy's name is Masaya-kun and Ichigo-kun loved him.''

Ryou scoffs not kindle with the boy Masaya or the love he had for Ichigo. It didn't help that he had no reason to trust him, even more when he's revealed as the Blue Knight and then a personality created by his real self, Deep Blue. ''Thanks for the reminder.''

Yugi smiles seeing he outstayed his welcome. He bows to the two, excusing himself. ''Good luck then.''

The two watched the tricolor head leave the room, going back upstairs.

''He's not wrong Ryou, you never did trust Erika's brother.'' Keiichiro states almost teasing. Ryou gives him a firm glare at him. He couldn't help it as he points out. ''Yea well can't help it. At least that kid loves Ichigo the way she deserves it; trusting in her.''

Keiichiro nods seeing Yugi's concern for Ichigo is greater than any other he's seen. Call it love or something greater; he cares for their former kitty cat.

''I wish she can continue proving it in her situation.'' Ryou adds frowning as he wishes he can help his favorite Mew.

Yugi sighs wishing those two could have given him news that they can revive Ichigo's powers. Guess he was hoping too high. He walks towards the door with other Mew Mews and Jonouchi watching him leave.

''Yugi-Yugi!'' Flying out from Ringo's pocket in her waitress outfit, Masha rushes upward to the startled purple-eyes. Yugi eyes the pink puffy robot, smiling sad as he pets its head. ''Sorry to hear Ichigo-kun had to let you go Masha-kun.''

Masha sobs wishing that never happened. He misses Ichigo so much and her cheerfulness.

''I-Ichigo… Ichigo doesn't like Masha? Ichigo doesn't like Masha?'' Masha tries asking while doing his best not to cry. Yugi eyes him and smiles shaking his head.

''Nope! Ichigo-kun just feels regret no longer able to help anyone as a Mew Mew and you're more indeed to the girls.'' Yugi tries cheering the little robot, understanding why Ichigo let Masha go. Even if he tells her to take him back, she would reject it knowing Masha is more important to Tokyo Mew Mew than her.

The little robot didn't want to accept it. It's true his creation only serves to assist the Mew Mews in locating Chimera Animas and absorbing the Para-Paras but he grew a strong bond with Ichigo more than any Mew Mew. He's got to see Ichigo grow so many times and become something amazing to him. And she loves him going as far as rescue him when the aliens captured him.

''I miss Ichigo. I miss Ichigo!'' Masha cries out not able to stop himself anymore.

Yugi frowns wishing he could do something more. He sighs only having one thing in mind.

''Be strong Masha-kun. You need to keep believing in Ichigo-kun like we all do.'' He tells the little pink robot as it blinks. He stares at Yugi, wondering if he's tricking him. Masha isn't good to tell the difference but Yugi's strong smile made him think he means it.

''If I believe, will something good happen?'' Masha asks not so familiar with the believe part but if it could bring Ichigo back then he wants to know believe it.

Yugi nods with a smile replying. ''Yup! We have to have hope so that a miracle happens. Remember that.''

He pets Masha one more time before walking out the door, not giving up on Ichigo either. Masha watches the tricolor head leave the restaurant, floating as if his mind progresses everything Yugi said.

''Hope. Hope.'' Masha mutters repeating those words in sets of two. He wasn't sure but something deep in him was changing.

* * *

Ichi went with Kurosaki to the shopkeeper's place in hopes to regain her powers. However…

''Sorry Momomiya-san but I don't have the means to help you.'' Urahara unfortunate tells her with a joy smile, immediately dropping Ichi's hopes down to the ground like a meteor hitting the Earth and destroying it.

Kurosaki sweat drops both surprise and yet not surprise that happen.

''Really Urahara-san? You can't help her.'' He asks her wanting to be certain this isn't a trick of his. Urahara shakes his head as he flaps his small paper fan. ''Not my department.''

Ichigo scoffs wishing for a better result. Ichi frowns wanting some good news. She was being too positive.

''But you can take this.'' Ichi blinks as the shopkeeper hands her a strange card as he continues adding. ''When you're ready to do something about your crisis, go to this direction. The rest you'll know when you get there.''

Ichi eyes the card as it has some direction on it. She eyes the shopkeeper who grins. She eyes the card back and puts it away, bowing to him. ''T-thanks, I guess.''

Urahara taps his hat most humble. Both Kurosaki and Momomiya left the shop though not as satisfied as they were coming in.

''Sigh, sorry Momomiya. Thought he would be more of a help.'' The orange-headed Ichigo apologizes to the red cherry head, thinking this would result to something good. Ichi eyes him and shakes her head responding. ''Don't be. I had a feeling it wouldn't work.''

Kurosaki frowns, pretty confidence she believed this would be the key to restoring her powers and it was hurting her.

''Thanks anyway. I should go home.'' Ichi says disappointed wanting to go home and rest this off. She starts to walk away, wanting to be far away but then Kurosaki calls out to her. ''Oi Momomiya.''

Ichi stops and turns facing him. Kurosaki had a firm face as he asks her. "What's it like? Being normal.''

The red pigtail Ichigo eyes him, smiling a bit at how ironic this feels. She hated her powers before and yet now that she lost them; she misses them.

''... It's a good feeling at first but after you had something you couldn't stand but has helped you for a long time, you grow to miss it.'' Ichi admits being brave though it hurts her greatly. Kurosaki frowns fearing that would be the case.

''I hope this never happens to you.'' She adds eyeing him closely know well if this ever happens to someone like Kurosaki; he would die being helpless. ''Otherwise you won't rest knowing you need to protect others.''

Ichigo eyes her almost unease as the red cherry head walks away. Alone, he pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge staring at her. He isn't sure if he would want to know that feeling of helplessness.

* * *

''I'm home.'' Arriving home at the Kame Shop, Yugi introduces himself removing his shoes near the door. He walks in noticing his sister there, almost waiting for him with cross arms. ''Onee-san.''

Jenny stares at Yugi firmly almost as if she wants to tell him something. He blinks wondering if he did something.

''Something wrong?'' He asks her only for Jenny to reply calmly. ''No, not really.''

The tricolor head still blinks as he walks towards the stairs. Jenny watches him as she hesitates to speak up. ''Y-Yugi.''

Yugi stops and turns to her with an innocent face. ''Hmm?''

Jenny eyes him still hesitate to bring herself to tell him. She wasn't scared of telling him but she is concern if she does; he wouldn't be at all happy. She just smiles, instead saying. ''Nothing. Never mind.''

Yugi blinks not following as he proceeds to go upstairs, announcing himself to his grandpa. ''Jiji, I'm home. How's your day?''

Jenny slowly makes a frown not paying attention to Yugi or her grandfather. She grits her teeth for how weak she was not telling him.

She pulls out underneath her sweater collar is a locked pendant. It was her mother's and one that refused to open no matter how many times she tried. Still, this is all her mother had left on this world and one Jenny refused to ever let go much like how she feels for Yugi. He's the only real family along with her grandfather that she has.

'' _If I told him, he would disapprove._ _But I can't accept him being this Dragon Knight at the risk of his own life. That's why I made this choice._ '' Jenny tells herself serious, determine to do what it takes to protect the only sibling of her family left… so he doesn't die like their parents did.

What choice did Jenny make?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I didn**_ _ **'t realize how much importance these powers were to me.**_

 _ **Jenny: I must what it takes to protect the only brother I have, even if he is too naïve.**_

* * *

It's the next day as Yugi walks to school alone, sighing as he wonders if Ichigo found the answer to reviving her powers. Besides that, he just couldn't put it why Jenny acted so weird to him yesterday.

"Yo!'' A voice calls out to Yugi. He looks up confuse. He spots Naruto waving with Judai, Ed and Al beside him. Yugi eyes them and sighs knowing he has to let them know what's been going on.

Yugi explains the three what has happened.

''So we can't help Ichigo-chan at all?'' Judai questions pretty badly helpless to do anything to help their friend. Naruto grunts feeling even more helpless as he then realizes something asking nervously. ''W-wait what about her techniques!''

Yugi sighs as he explains. ''Ichigo-kun said those Jutsus she learned were better in her Mew form and less powerful in her normal form.''

Ed sighs figuring at much with Al stating. ''This is the worst thing she could happen. The monkey's hand of Equivalent Exchange.''

''Darn. I feel bad for her, I wish we could-'' Naruto begins ranting how he wants to help Ichigo, doing what it takes to see her back to her normal cat girl self but before he could a voice shouts towards him. ''NARUTO!''

Naruto blinks turning and instantly receives a massive punch across his face. Yugi and the others watched with slowly growing large eyes and jaws dropping. The spike-blond ninja is sent flying through not just a boulder but a tree on top of that, crashing onto a wall.

''W-what the hell?'' Ed utters shaken in his legs to what just happened. Al almost wanted to faint if not by his body. Judai chuckles nervously scared with Yugi paralyzed aware who did that and it's none other than Sakura Haruno. She smirks walking over fast and picks up a bloody face Naruto as his eyes roll around.

''Sakura-san enjoys punching Naruto-kun then?'' Sai states as the others startled by his very appearance, except Judai nodding. ''Yep!''

''WHY ARE YOU PALE!'' Ed demands pointing his finger at the stranger with Al adding as his armor body shakes. ''DID SHE PUNCH HIM THROUGH A BOULDER AND A TREE!''

Ed stares at the destruction left and shakes almost reminding him of his teacher, Izumi Curtis, and her teachings are like this if not a little bit more. He gulps muttering. ''Almost like Teacher.''

''DID YOU HAVE TO-'' Naruto yells for his injury before Sakura tosses him back to where she hit him. He grunts rubbing off the blood stains on his face.

''Um hello Sakura-kun, Sai-kun…'' Yugi begins greeting Naruto's teammates before he turns and waves his hand at the bushes. Judai and the Elric Brothers blink and then they startled as the rest of Konoha 11 walk out with Lee giving them a thumb up.

''And everyone else of Konoha that if I name you all, it would take forever.'' Yugi adds already aware of all of their names especially the ''weird bug guy''. ''And yes Shino-kun. I haven't forgotten.''

The hooded cover ninja nods though he's most happy he knew his name unlike a certain hyperactive ninja.

Ed gulps at their numbers as he asks unease. ''So these guys are all ninjas like the idiot?''

''Yup!'' Yugi and Judai both state. Naruto grunts getting up as he asks still upset. ''Um why's everyone here? And why did you have to hit me, Sakura-chan!''

''You ask us! Lady Hokage was waiting for you!'' Sakura angrily replies back a firm glare. Naruto blinks not sure what she means and then it hits him hard.

''… AW NO! I FORGOT!'' Naruto starts yelling in a panic. He forgot all about returning to Konoha and would have if not by Sonic and then those Espadas and now Ichigo without her powers.

''I'm not surprised.'' Shikamaru says rubbing his head with Ino sighing shaking her head. ''So what's your excuse?''

Naruto gulps as he tries proclaiming. ''Look I can explain. I and the others were fighting these super weirdos with weapons and crazy powers. One of them I fought withstood my _**Rasengan**_ because his skin is HARD.''

The other ninjas couldn't help but not believe him, except Hinata though she's too shy to agree in person.

''That's crazy. It's impossible.'' Ino states never before hearing anyone capable of tanking attacks especially Naruto's technique.

Yugi botches for Naruto adding. ''It's true. I fought him too and my sword only left sparks like his entire body was a sword.''

Now they believed the tricolor head knowing he's more honest than their comrade.

''Were they ninjas much like us?'' Neji questions curious of their enemies. Yugi sweat drops rubbing the back of his head replying. ''Well it's a long story Naruto-kun would be happy to tell you all.''

Naruto nods having a lot of stuff to tell them.

''Wait these are Naruto's friends? Seriously?'' Ed suddenly asks taking by surprise these people were friends of Naruto or the fact he even had other friends.

Choji takes a bit of one of his BBQ potato chips as he eyes the golden hair shorty asking. ''Is the shorty new?''

Ed grows an angry mark gazing at the fatty, yelling at him. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU GIANT FATSO?!''

Shikamaru and Ino panic backing away fast.

''What you-'' Stopping himself from eating another potato chip, Choji glares intense towards the kid only to find Ed's automail fist across his face.

''CALL ME SHORTY AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FISH!'' Having jump in front of him, Ed shouts grabbing Choji by the neck and somersaults the large Shinobi onto the ground. The group stare shock as Choji blinks speechless.

''Choji went down hard.'' Tenten mutters just stun how this is possible. Yugi sweat drops apologizing. ''This is Edward-kun. Best be advice to never call him anything about his size or the consequences will be grave.''

''I like his passion! Only those of youth wouldn't let any to insult their appearance!'' Lee expresses making a second thumbs up to the young man. Ed sweat drops eyeing the weirdo and his large bushy eyebrows.

''What is wrong with his eyebrows?'' Edward whispers to Naruto who sweat drops too.

Yugi sweat drops as he asks the other Ninjas as they help Choji up. ''So I guess Lady Hokage wanted the rest of you to track Naruto-kun down?''

''Um w-we're asked to take Naruto-kun back by um force.'' Hinata, speaking for the group shyly, explains their reasons to be here.

Naruto blinks as he questions. ''Huh? Even Kiba has to take me back?''

''HEY WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!'' Kiba yells angrily pointing his finger at him.

''Naruto this isn't the time to play around.'' Sai tells his teammate with a firm stare as Sakura adds while cracking her fists. ''Time to go back to Konoha or else.''

Naruto turns pale not wanting to get hit again. He can still feel his face being punch even now. He has to go but he can't with one of his friends in this bad position.

''J-just let me stay here a few more days. I have to help Ichigo-chan with her problem.'' Naruto tries explaining himself to his teammates. The group blinks especially Sakura, asking him. ''What problem?''

Naruto gives a stare at Yugi who sighs not wanting to give Ichigo any problem but he didn't want to with Naruto as he explains it to the Shinobis.

''She lost her powers?'' Sakura asks sounding greatly surprise by this. She's seen the once cat girl fight amazingly, even up against Sasuke of all people.

''Ichigo-kun must be depressed about it.'' Hinata mutters really feeling bad for her. Yugi frowns, not going to lie that Ichigo wasn't happy but it slowly became that. ''Not at first. Anyway, Judai-kun and I have to go to school. Alphonse-kun, can you keep Edward-kun from doing something dangerous.''

Al nods going to do his best to secure his older brother doesn't lose his temper answering. ''Leave it to me.''

Yugi nods heading out but not before Judai saying. ''Good luck guys.''

The two leave as Ed sighs.

''Hey Naruto, do you even have a clue how to help the cat girl?'' Kiba asks the spiky blond-headed wondering if he has a plan. Naruto eyes him and answers him honestly. ''Um nope.''

Everyone sweat drops to hear that with Shikamaru sighing. ''Figures.''

Sakura hums thinking to herself as she form an idea, grinning. She grabs Hinata by the shoulder and declares winking. ''Leave it to us!''

Hinata nervously panics not getting why her. Ed, Al and Naruto sweat drop not so sure it's going to be that easy.

* * *

Hours passed as Café Mew Mew has just open for the day. As the girls and Jonouchi prepare for the day, the doors of the café start opening up.

''Welcome to-'' Jonouchi tries greeting the costumer only to be surprised it wasn't one but Jenny. She stares at the dirty blond-headed demanding firmly. ''Where're your bosses?''

Jonouchi gulps able to tell she's here for business. Not having a choice, he points to the basement door. Jenny nods smiling as she walks pass the main café room and towards the door.

Ryou and Keiichiro have been working all night trying to find the perfect girl to become a new Mew Mew. Issue was to find her and the right DNA that matches her. They weren't doing well as Jenny walks up to the room. ''Hey!''

Ryou turns yawning and then startles almost terrified seeing her. ''Crap, you're-''

''I'm not here to hit you again.'' Jenny states making it clear she has no desire to harm him. Ryou gulps keeping his distance from her. Keiichiro welcomes her as he smiles asking. ''How may we help you, Yugi's older sister?''

Jenny eyes them hesitate to even speak, not wanting to do it but she must.

''… I-'' She tries demanding why she's here only to be stopped as the entire basement starts beeping with red flashing lights. Jenny blinks questioning. ''What's with the noises? It's an alarm?''

Ryou panics checking to the main computer and cursing. ''Damn it now?''

Keiichiro goes to check and confirms his friend's suspicious stating. ''A Chimera Anima is attacking downtown.''

Jenny blinks not expecting that. She was told by Ichigo that the Aliens were the ones that created and used the Chimera Animas for their intentions. And since they were gone, she assumed they took those monsters with them.

''I thought the Aliens took all of their creatures?'' Jenny asks wondering why another is here. Keiichiro eyes her as he explains. ''Indeed they did though they mention they left a few of them running among after they close their pocket dimension base.''

Ryou scoffs as he mutters. ''Great. Let's hope this Chimera isn't a tough one. I got to tell the girls.''

He runs off to let the other Mew Mews know of this. Jenny frowns still wondering if she should tell them her reasons to be here but she decides to wait, at least for now.

* * *

Way before the Chimera was detected, Ichigo had just walk out from school sighing. She thought maybe she would go to that direction Urahara gave her and-

''ICHIGO-CHAN!'' Ichigo hears a voice turning and suddenly is slammed and hit the ground with Orihime on top of her. The red cherry head grunts annoy as she utters almost upset. ''Aw! Did you have to do that?''

''S-sorry.'' Orihime nervously apologizes getting off her. Ichigo sighs getting up as she questions her. ''Orihime-chan, something wrong?''

Orihime blushes red shyly to say it but speaks smiling. ''Let's hang out!''

Ichigo blinks confuse not expecting that. She slowly frowns wanting to go to that direction but she stares at Orihime's adorable sad expression. Sighing, Ichigo makes a small smile nodding. ''Sure.''

The long orange-headed girl giggles happy to hear that. The two went off together and hang out walking around the city just the two of them though Ichigo knew better they weren't alone.

The two were licking ice cream in the middle of the city.

''Like the ice cream?'' Orihime asks Ichigo who's slowly licking her strawberry flavor treat and actually not enjoying it much. ''I guess…''

Orihime frowns eyeing her. Ichigo narrows her eyes towards. She finally asks her. ''What is this about?''

The long orange-headed gulps nervously, trying not to answer her. Ichigo stares at her suspiciously serious.

''You spoke with Kurosaki-kun, did you?'' The red cherry head questions her as Orihime panics even more scared, refusing to answer. Ichigo hums as she adds pointing her thumb towards the bushes. ''Or is it Rukia-chan over there.''

Orihime turns pale as the bushes shake and Rukia pops out from the bushes serious.

''I demand what our Ichigo was doing with you.'' Rukia tells her firmly pointing her finger at the redhead pigtail. Ichigo sweat drops figuring as much saying. ''It makes sense why Orihime-chan first and not you.''

''You need ice cream before solid meals.'' The raven-headed girl states knowing in these cases you need a gentle touch first.

Ichigo sighs explaining to the two what happened to her. Orihime and Rukia frown both thinking that not even Urahara could help her. Ichigo just smiles sadden having no choice but to accept her faith.

''LIKE HECK!'' A voice shouts as the ground starts shaking terrifying the three.

''WAA! THE HELL!'' Rukia yells falling off her feet. Ichigo blinks looking over and blinks that it's Sakura slamming her fist to the ground. ''Sakura-chan?!''

The red cherry head then blinks seeing Hinata behind her shaking how frightening it is to make Sakura mad.

''And Hinata-chan, hey.'' Ichigo greets the lavender eyes girl who blinks seeing her blushing. ''Um hi Ichigo-chan.''

''Heard from the idiot you needed some cheering up.'' Sakura says smiling, wanting to help her as a way to thank her for protecting her and Sai against Sasuke.

Ichigo blushes almost happy a lot of people want to cheer for her but she honestly doesn't want it.

''N-nonsense, I'm fine.'' She expresses smiling trying to lie to them. Sakura frowns able to tell that she's lying. She turns to Rukia and asks never seeing her or the other before. ''Friends of Ichigo's?''

''Sort of.'' Rukia replies not technically close friends but good enough. Sakura makes a small grin replying back. ''Us too.''

Ichigo could tell they have a lot of common and she prefers if they talk among themselves than herself.

''Look, all of you…'' She speaks up expressing her need to be alone. ''I'm not happy losing my powers and I don't know when I'll finally move on. But until then, I wish to be alone.''

Ichigo starts to walk away but she's stop by Hinata not wanting her to leave under these terms.

''We know you feel powerless but you shouldn't give being yourself.'' Hinata says understanding the pain she's going through. She's always felt like that not being the Princess of the Hyuga Clan but she wants to try just like Naruto would, like he's always done. ''That's what Naruto-kun taught me: To never give up and believe in yourself.''

Ichigo eyes her though still not convinced. That's when Orihime step up wanting to reach her too.

''Kurosaki-kun would continue fighting when he no longer has any strength left as long as he can protect those he cherishes.'' Orihime starts saying having witness so many times the orange-headed Ichigo has done the impossible and win. She smiles not thinking she'll admire someone so strong and yet nice willing to do what he must for those he cares and she's one of them. She's always felt alone ever since her brother died but then she began having so many people that her loneliness vanished. ''I grew up only having my brother who care for me and I cherish him. When he left I had no one but then I met Tatsuki-chan, then Kurosaki-kun and then everyone else. You shouldn't become discourage because you have those who want to see you happy.''

Ichigo frowns eyeing her getting why they're doing it. She lowers her head wondering if she can really get back up being her normal self without her Mew form.

Before anything else happen, a terrible howl echoes all across downtown hitting everyone around it. The girls all heard it covering their ears in pain as other people heard it and immediately passed out by the pain.

''W-what's going on?'' Hinata nervously questions struggling to uncover her ears much like the others. Soon the howling stopped as something crashes behind the girls. Ichigo is the first to turn around and startles at the large humanoid creature gazing on them.

It resembles some kind of werewolf for the body though his head is more like a bird with lion-like arms and cheetah-like legs. Ichigo panics able to tell this was a Chimera Anima but different.

''A Chimera Anima? But why does it-'' She tries saying but in an instant Rukia pushes her aside emerging out from her fake body into her real Shinigami form, reaching to her Zanpakuto and points it at the monster.

''Stand back. You'll get killed now without your powers.'' The Shinigami tells the red cherry head who frowns admitting she's right. Sakura and Hinata both blink, rubbing their own eyes to confirm they were seeing things but it is far from it.

''D-did she split out of her body to another body?'' Sakura questions really not expecting this. Rukia sweat drops, now feeling like Ichigo when unique humans are able to see him.

''You can ask your hundred questions later but for now we have to deal with it.'' The raven-headed Shinigami tells the pink-headed. Sakura still startles but nods knowing they were about to fight whatever this thing is. ''R-right. You with us Hinata-san?''

Hinata nods still confuse what's happening. Ichigo watches concern as Orihime walks pass her and tells the other girls. ''Um I'll stay behind and be a shield.''

Rukia nods as she charges at the Chimera who howls and instantly intercepts her sword with its claws. Sakura and Hinata watch closely when they should make their move.

Gritting her teeth for how really helpless she's gotten, Ichigo reaches for her cellphone to call the other Mew Mews to stop this monster. She tries making the call but no luck.

''Pick up girls…'' She mutters having a bad feeling this Chimera Anima isn't one of the normal ones.

Rukia grunts backing away as she charges back expertly swinging her sword at the monster. It, however, reflects her slashes with its claws. Rukia scoffs trying to swing fast while the Chimera Anima reflects as it's pushed back. She times it right and backs away. This confused the Chimera but then it spots a shadow above it. It looks up and sees Sakura coming down at it, extending back her right fist.

''GOT-'' Sakura starts shouting thrusting her fist and slams it across the Chimera's head but as she's about to hit it, the Chimera's eyes glow. Her fist suddenly goes through it along with her whole body as she slams and breaks the ground beneath them. This shocked Sakura greatly, muttering. ''You?''

The Chimera Anima sidesteps and swings its claw, tossing Sakura onto a wall. She grunts in pain not sure what happen. Ichigo and the other girls saw that happened and knows that's wrong.

'' _That creature phased through her._ '' Ichigo realizes what the creature did though she has no clue how to deal with that.

Rukia glares not having a choice but to use her Shikai to defeat this thing.

''Dance-'' The raven-haired Shinigami begins chanting with the right pose only to be stopped as the Chimera Anima instantly appears in front of her. Rukia stands there frozen as the Chimera swings its claws and stabs her almost across her stomach. She gasps out in pain as the monster tosses her across an abandon car.

''Rukia-chan!'' Orihime screams worry for her friend. Ichigo panics not sure what she can do.

Hinata couldn't stand around as she makes a hand seal, shouting. '' _ **Byakugan!**_ ''

Her invisible pupils suddenly become more distinct and the veins near her eyes, on her temples, bulge. Hinata immediately stares at the creature, scanning through it with her eyes, seeing to her surprise Chakra Points all across it. Normally a Hyuga like herself can see anyone's Chakra but this monster had Chakra Point that resembles a Shinobi.

''This creature has Chakra surging through him.'' Hinata discovers astonish by this. Ichigo startles by this information uttering. ''That can't be. A Chimera Anima is a monster fusion between an alien parasite with living creature.''

The Chimera Anima turns towards the other girls mainly staring at Ichigo. It howls coming at her but then it's blasted by the back by a red crimson beam. The monster roars in pain pushed back. The girls turn to see Rukia, back up on her feet with Sakura beside her, healing her wound with Medjutsu.

''Well it doesn't matter what it is now.'' The raven-haired Shinigami states as the pink haired Shinobi says cracking her hands. ''We'll put it down.''

The Chimera howls coming at them but Sakura charges tossing a Kunai at it. The monster slashes the ninja weapon to the ground only to see Sakura trying to slam her fist forward. It then begins to vibrate as the fist and Sakura's entire body goes through it.

Sakura startles realizing that this monster is able to move its body so fast it could phase through anything. However, she smirks as this is what she's hoping as the Chimera becomes solid and in view of Rukia.

'' _ **Bakudo #4: Hainawa!**_ '' Rukia chants as an electrical yellow whip forms around her hand and it thrusts itself towards the monster. The Chimera spots it trying to dodge it but the whip wraps itself quickly around it.

''Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide into six!'' Rukia further chants as the electrical rope glows brighter. '' _ **Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!**_ ''

The whip erupts and then expands to become 6 large wide rods thrusting themselves around the Chimera Anima. The monster howls as it's unable to move.

''T-that's pretty cool.'' Sakura mutters astound by the other girl's techniques. Rukia pants weakly as she tells her. ''If you can attack, be free to.''

Sakura snaps out nodding, cracking and adjusting her gloved hands before charging at the paralyzed Chimera Anima.

''CHHAAA!'' Sakura lets out a battle cry slamming her fist across the Chimera's face sending it flying onto the ground and skips almost 10 times like a skipping stone before crashing onto a building side, cracking the foundation on that side. She smirks sticking on a nearby wall as she calls out to Hinata. ''Finish it off Hinata-san!''

Hinata nods gulping staring firm at the Chimera slowly getting up, still having the rods around its chest and arms. She advances fast getting into range. Once she did, to her vision and mind, Hinata sees the enemy surrounded in her eight triangle circle.

''Now you're within my range. Please prepare yourself.'' Hinata warns the creature positioning herself in the Gentle Fist stance with her hands in a palm fighting pose.

The Chimera Anima howls coming at the Hyuga only for Hinata to appear right in front of it to its shock. She thrusts her two palms across the monster followed by four additional strikes in a stronger pace.

'' _ **EIGHT TRIANGLE!**_ '' Hinata begins shouting as she throws the third attack which was 8 multiple strikes followed by double of that.

The Chimera Anima howls trying to move only for Hinata to proceed in her attacks.

'' _ **SIXTY FOUR PALMS!**_ '' 32 palm strikes hit the Chimera as Hinata thrusts forward, crying in a battle cry and slams an insane multiple 64 palm strikes all over the monster before it's sent flying back.

'' _ **EIGHT TRIANGLE VACUUM PALM!**_ '' Extending back right arm, Hinata shouts thrusting that same palm pose arm forward and fires a concentrated air blast from her palm. The invisible attack strikes the Chimera's chest hard enough to sends it flying higher and through an upper building with ease.

''A-amazing!'' Orihime mutters speechless by the other girl's quick strikes and then the last one. Ichigo nods softly muttering. ''Y-yea…''

Rukia is indeed impressed though that change when she felt like the enemy isn't gone yet.

Suddenly something hit the ground fast, revealing to be the Chimera Anima. The girls startle as the creature is beginning to move its limbs.

''How is that possible? I thought the Sixty Four Palms badly weakens someone?'' Sakura utters not believing this could be a thing after witnessing the Hyuga's signature attack being ignored. Hinata nods believing her as she felt the Sixty Four Palms herself way back in her fights against Neji.

''It makes them lose the connection to their Chakra Point and paralyze them for quite a while. This couldn't be possible.'' Hinata explains almost frighten by this discovery.

The Chimera Anima howls reaching with its claws onto the rods of light and squeezing them tight. With a wide spread of its arms; it shreds off and destroys the rods of spiritual light.

''That makes less sense. It shattered that Kido like nothing.'' Rukia utters not believing this.

The Chimera Anima, now free and moving its body, turns towards the girls mostly Ichigo. It starts howling coming towards her. Ichigo becomes instantly scared, helpless to even fight against this thing.

'' _ **Santen Kesshun**_ , I reject!'' Rushing on front while extending her arms forward, Orihime shouts as three of her hairpin petals shot out to quickly form a large barrier surrounding them. The Chimera howls wildly swinging its claws over the barrier, trying to tear it open though it resists but not a lot.

Orihime struggles to hold up the barrier as it starts breaking apart.

''Too strong…'' She gasps not able to hold her position. The Chimera howls piercing its sharp claws through the barrier and tears it open finally. Ichigo panics not able to do anything.

'' _ **RIBBON MINT ECHO!**_ '' Ichigo hears and knows that voice as the Chimera is suddenly strike across the side by a blue energy arrow, pushing it back hard. In that instantly the Mew Mews appeared glaring at the monster.

''Girls!'' Ichigo utters out smiling to see them here. Mew Ringo eyes her and tells her not wanting her near the fight. ''Ichigo-chan, leave it to us!''

Ichigo frowns as she nods to her wishes. The Mew Mews glare at the Chimera as it howls at them.

''I'll settle this fast! _**RIBBON-**_ '' Mew Zakuro tries to declare but the Chimera Anima howls dashing towards the Mew Mew too fast for her to react and tackles the wolf girl onto a wall screaming.

''Mew Zakuro!'' Ichigo shouts in terror, crying a bit completely helpless to save her. The others try making their attacks. '' _ **RIBBON-**_ ''

The Chimera Anima starts vibrating as the girls unleash their attacks only for them to pass through the monster. This surprise the Mew Mews as the Chimera dashes and tackles each one aside.

''The Chimera Anima can move fast he can phase through anything that's not as fast as it.'' Sakura theorizes having already seen how this thing fights first hand. Ichigo grit her teeth once more helpless. If she had her Mew Powers, she could try to time it right and use a _**Ribbon Chidori Current**_ to fry it the moment it touches her. But she doesn't have her powers, making her useless.

'' _Damn it. What am I supposed to do now?_ '' She questions mentally, cursing her weakness right now.

* * *

Ryou and Keiichiro were watching this fight play out terrible along with Jenny through one of the screens.

''The girls won't survive like this.'' Keiichiro states the obvious while Ryou is losing his mind thinking this Chimera is this strong. He knew if Ichigo had her powers, she would have done the impossible but without her powers, she can't.

''Then we don't have time!'' Jenny finally speaks up realizing the other Mew Mews need more power and she's the one who can make that happen. ''Make me into a Mew Mew!''

Ryou turns surprise as did Keiichiro, staring at Jenny who stares at them back most serious.

''Are you insane! Why should-'' Ryou yells questioning her crazy plan only to be interrupted by Jenny pushing her head forward. ''Test my blood. Prove it that I can't be one!''

Ryou glares not having the time to play this but Keiichiro gives him a look, pointing towards the girls not doing well. Gritting his teeth on his sense of pride Ryou sighs submitting.

The two test Jenny's blood, taking the injection and sampling it with the other animal DNA to find the perfect suitor. And to their shock, they found the right one.

''100%?'' Ryou widens his eyes looking at one of the DNA samples they were saving. If they infuse Jenny with that one; she would become in the same level as Mew Erika.

''If you do this-'' He begins stating almost warning her of the risk of no longer having a normal life but he's silent by Jenny's firm glare.

''I don't care. I can no longer stand aside and let my little brother fight something he has no part of but continues butting in because of his friends.'' Jenny expresses her reasons no longer able to sit by and worry that Yugi might get killed and she couldn't protect him like the older sister she should be.

''I don't want him to die like they did.'' Jenny adds thinking about her parents' death and all because of that she was separated from Yugi. He grew up while she had to finish becoming someone and it upsets her even to this day.

''Make it happen or I'll make you.'' Jenny demands them not able to sit around anymore and will do what she must to be useful and this is the only way.

There's a silence between the two males, thinking this over and looking back to the screen as the Mew Mews struggled. With Erika in her condition, Mew Ichigo gone, and their attacks unaffected by this fast Chimera Anima hybrid; there is but one choice they can make.

Sighing, Ryou turns to Keiichiro and nods. Keiichiro nods back realizing they both had no choice. Jenny watches as they lock the strange device, adding the DNA they needed and points it towards Jenny. She gulps trying to be brave. The device glows and fires a beam hitting Jenny. The last thing she sees was a dog approaching her before everything became bright.

* * *

Yugi panics, rushing towards where Ichigo is. He had sense her in trouble moments ago, rushing at top speed to her direction but he's still too far away. As he tries to get there, he startles as something fast just passed him, not able to tell who it was except the brief image of a female running on all fours. He blinks thinking it was Ichigo but she's no longer a cat girl. He worries trying to catch up to that person.

Ichigo, at her location, watches terrified as each one of her former Mew Mew friends were being trashed around by the super fast Chimera Anima. It howls throwing all five Mew Mews away, each one hitting something behind their backs.

''This is bad. Girls!'' Ichigo cries out angrily unable to do anything but watch helplessly. She's been trying to call the others, anyone but nothing.

''Guess we don't have a choice.'' Sakura speaks up charging at the Chimera along with Hinata. The two Kunouchis try to get close enough undetected but the Chimera caught their scent and easily phases through them as they attacked. The two girls panic as the Chimera slams its claws upon the two and slashes them onto the ground. Sakura and Hinata screamed in pain not able to move.

Rukia grits her teeth getting into position, chanting to release her Zanpakuto. ''Dance-''

Before she could the Chimera swings and extends its tail, striking the Shinigami onto the wall.

''LET ME FINISH DARN IT!'' Rukia yells before she's slammed onto the wall. Orihime startles scared not sure what she can do as the Chimera Anima comes towards Ichigo. The red cherry head panics as Mew Ringo is slammed by the monster with its tail and tries strangling her.

''Ringo-chan…'' Ichigo mutters helplessly. Mew Ringo chokes but manages to use a flash of her _**Ribbon Apple Drop**_ to blind the Chimera. The monster howls releasing the Mew Mew. Mew Ringo, now free, tries to use her best attack but then Masha flies out from her back and comes towards Ichigo, shouting happily. ''Ichigo! Ichigo! You have to believe! You have to believe!''

Ichigo widens her eyes becoming more discouraged. Normally she would agree with Masha or anyone telling her that but she can't as she no longer has the power to make hope or good happen.

''W-what good would that be?'' Ichigo mutters looking down her feet, ashamed by her weakling state. ''I can't believe in myself if I don't have the power to fight.''

Masha lowers its ears, looking at his heroine sadden. Has his words that reach her at all or they didn't do anything for her. Mew Ringo watches this sadden, feeling bad for both Masha and Ichigo.

The Chimera Anima howls slamming itself on the distracted Mew Ringo onto the wall. Mew Ringo widens her eyes as she watches the Chimera thrusting its left claws at her towards her head. Ichigo widens her crying eyes, not able to take it as she runs forwards.

''RINGO-CHAN!'' Ichigo screams, running as best as she could but she wouldn't even come close to saving her. She was going to lose her friend and all because of her fault. She's too weak, she's-

Before she would be submit to her despair, a yellow energy slash strikes the Chimera's left side. The monster finds no damage from this until its left claw stops and drops downward, not moving.

A purple energy beam slash comes charging at the stunned Chimera, striking its back and sends it flying away from a surprise Mew Ringo. She gasps looking upward and sees a feminine figure above a rooftop.

''Who's that?'' Orihime, also spotting the person above them, questions. Ichigo blinks not sure herself but she had a feeling who this might be.

The figure then leaps down, surrounded in white light. She vanishes in a flash of light, rushing towards the Chimera with incredible speed and it strikes, pushing the monster back as it leaves a deep slash across its chest.

''She moved fast!'' Orihime gasps barely even seeing her move. Mew Erika nods weakly as the other Mew Mews gather besides her watching this.

They watch as the Chimera Anima tries to vibrate to escape the new opponent but she moved faster than it, striking it over and over with a strange sword weapon. It's amazing to everyone's eyes.

''Is that?'' Ichigo begins muttering until another voice beats her to it.''The Eighth Mew Mew?''

Ichigo startles turning to see the tricolor head beside her, just arriving panting heavily. ''Yugi-kun.''

''Sorry, I felt something bad and I was right.'' Yugi apologizes with a small smile. He turns back to the unknown Mew Mew and the strange monster as he could sense this wasn't any ordinary Chimera Anima. But Pie or the other aliens didn't have such a thing. Who would be able to remodel such a thing?

The two watch along with the others how the Chimera Anima is losing to the unknown Mew Mew continuing to slash down the beast over and over.

''You're finished.'' The unknown Mew Mew speaks out. Yugi slowly widens his eyes hearing her voice and panics. '' _That voice!_ ''

'' _ **RIBBON PLUM SLICE!**_ '' Yugi startles by the unknown Mew Mew shouting, holding forward her sword weapon as it glows white, yellow and purple almost like a rainbow. She then swings her weapon and releases a powerful wave. The wave consumes the Chimera Anima within a second, destroying it completely. Masha flies over spotting the Para-Para and the oddly strange little creature hybrid. He swallows the parasite and then made a face not liking something about it.

Everyone stares while Orihime heals both Kunoichis is towards the Mew Mew who saved them. The stranger smirks revealing herself to them while sheathing her sword.

The new Mew Mew to Yugi's shock is his sister. Recognizing her face, he knew that is Jenny but she's a dog girl.

Her appearance is different as her hair is pure white with yellow marks. It seems to have grown longer and takes the form of a ponytail with a purple large ribbon tie around her back. Her bangs also grew long up to her shoulders. Her eyes color was now bright yellow than purple.

Her outfit is a two piece dress, considering of a short, white cropped top with purple lacing as the middle part of the top is opened up while the bottom is a white colored skirt while wearing a yellow ribbon-like belt around her waist with a large ribbon around her back. The outfit reveals her stomach area and back were her Mew Mark is seen on the lower waist of the back. She wears fingerless white/yellow gloves as it shows her yellow colored fingernails. She also wears a pair of white/purple colored low heel shoes.

She possesses garters on her arms and left thigh, and matching wristbands with matching colors of her outfit. She gains brownish yellow/white mark colored dog ears and tail and her Mew Pendant is attached to her choker around her neck. Carrying the weapon she defeated the Chimera, it's a white colored sword with a yellow guard that resembles wings and a purple hilt.

Ichigo stares amaze really not expecting Jenny would do this to herself but she looked good.

"She did it SO COOL!'' Mew Pudding shouts excitedly never seeing anyone move so fast that isn't Sonic. Mew Lettuce nods adding with a stun voice. ''She destroyed that Chimera so much easier than most of us.''

Mew Ringo stares speechless almost shock but happy she's saved.

Jenny smirks as she then lifts up her hands and strikes a pose that resembles a dog scratching on something standing on two paws.

''Don't worry fellow Mew Mews because Mew Plum is now here!'' Jenny calling herself as Mew Plum declares bravely before grabbing the hilt of her sword and pulls it upward to the sky. ''And with my Plum Sabre, I will protect Earth's tomorrow woof!''

The Mew Mews stare at their new member sweat dropping by not just her trying to mimic Mew Ichigo but having a ''woof'' similar to her ''Nya''. Mew Plum notices their faces also sweat dropping as she imagined that sounded bad.

''Working progress?'' She asks them with Mew Mint replying shaking her left hand calmly. ''Meh, it's decent. Just continue being badass.''

Mew Plum nods going to do just that.

Yugi stares at her still shock that his sister is a Mew Mew.

''Onee-san…'' He tries muttering as Ichigo finishes his sentence. ''Became a Mew Mew.''

Ichigo then looks down disappointment, realizing now she's no longer needed. Masha eyes her sadden, wishing his words made a miracle.

Unaware by the group, within the shadows, two figures were watching them from very far away who had set this all up even modifying the Chimera Anima.

''Kukuku, what interesting performance.'' Licking his long tongue from the dark, Orochimaru speaks as his eyes glow.

''It seems these Mew Mews have gotten another member.'' Pushing forward his glasses as they shine for a brief second, Kabuto concludes studying the reaction of the girls and his Data never mention an eighth member. It concern him if this new element could-

''It doesn't matter Kabuto.'' Orochimaru interrupts his assistant's thoughts, chuckling as he grins viciously. ''It makes the prize that much more delicious.''

Jenny has become the Eighth Mew Mew, Mew Plum but will that help the other Mew Mews and even Yugi and the others against what Orochimaru is planning?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

With the Eighth Mew Mew and new leader, the Mew Mews are a team again though Ichigo is still hurt wishing to be one again. However, things change when the girls are attacked by an enemy Erika previously fought and one that will be too much even for them.

Ichigo: So your sister became my replacement… that's good.

Yugi: I had no idea she would do that. I even asked her why and she got mad telling me I shouldn't keep endangering my life.

Ichigo eyes him: Jenny-san cares about you Yugi-kun. You and your grandfather are the only she cares about.

Yugi: … And what about you?

Ichigo smiles weakly: I'll move on, right?

Jonouchi rushes towards them: GUYS-GUYS! The Café is under attack!

Yugi and Ichigo: W-what?!

DragonKnight15: The serpent has made his move! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Snake in the Grass! Mew Mews under Attacked!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review… eh… I hope the others are okay.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I can imagine many of you asking why make Jenny a Mew Mew… well why not? Kinda want her to have something to do in this story other than cheering/praying like the others. Many of you are thinking why not Anzu/Téa… well I have my reasons and honestly she's the best kind of support for someone like Yugi to have when he needs that encouragement. A future volume will make you guys think back to this, trust me.

So I had an idea like near the end of this chapter's completion to change the dog girl into a Dragonfly Girl due to Erika being a Scorpion girl and it would be nice to have another flier and Insect girl. I'll ask you guys if you want another Mew Mew to be like this or well, I can set something like this near the future but later. Sorry though everyone but the dog girl makes sense for loyalty reasons.


	40. 35: The Snake in the Grass!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 35 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 35:** **The Snake in the Grass! Mew Mews under Attacked!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _As Ichigo tried to find a way to revive her powers, Yugi checked up on the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew to see if there was a way to bring back Ichigo_ _'s powers. No such luck as Ryou and Keiichiro, keeping Ichigo's promise, prepared to make an eighth Mew Mew. Before leaving, Yugi left a few words of hope to Masha as the little robot misses Ichigo badly._

 _Naruto was attacked-greeted by Sakura and the rest of Konoha 11 checking up what happened to him since he was supposed to report to Lady Hokage days ago. After explaining what had happened with the Espadas and Ichigo losing her powers, Sakura decided to check up on her along with Hinata._

 _Jenny, having made up her mind, confronts Ryou and Keiichiro and demanded them to make her into a Mew Mew so she can secure Ichigo's position when she returned and protect Yugi. However at that time a new Chimera Anima appeared and attacked Ichigo as she was hanging out with Orihime along with Rukia hiding and the arrival of Sakura and Hinata. The four girls protected Ichigo until the Mew Mews arrived but even with all of their help, the new Chimera Anima was too strong and superior even for them._

 _Not having a choice, Ryou and Keiichiro made the choice and thus Jenny became Mew Plum and with her dog girl abilities, she defeated the Chimera and took the mantle of the Eighth Mew Mew. However, this was all but an experiment by Orochimaru as his true plan slowly commences._

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... the following day since the previous episode:**

It's a normal morning for Jennifer Mutou… almost though. She woke up this morning scratching her head with her foot and found a flea on her on top of that. Honestly, could be worst. Ever since yesterday that she became a Mew Mew, Jenny has been feeling this rush of confidence and sense of loyalty to protect the weak and her fellow Mew Mews, probably because she's a dog girl. It really doesn't matter as she has a duty to protect Yugi too and not let Ichigo down either. Besides, this can be good since she's a reporter so she'll actually have more time to see some action and report it better.

She prepares to head out walking downstairs to be confronted by her younger brother in front of the door. Jenny eyes Yugi able to tell he isn't mad but upset, possibly because she never told him that she was going to try to become a Mew Mew.

Yugi stares at her frowning sad as he speaks. "You could have told me you decided to become a Mew Mew.''

''I'm your older sister, not the other way around.'' Jenny replies firmly not going to let him treat her like the immature child.

Yugi frowns certain she's right about that. He shouldn't boss her around but he's concern is all.

''So you're going to work in the café.'' He asks his older sister who scoffs uninterested. ''Pff. I have a job and I don't intend even wearing that waitress outfit. Too puffy.''

Yugi sweat drops actually liking the dress, especially Ichigo's outfit.

''I will do my best to what Ichigo-kun left behind…'' Jenny states firmly on protecting Ichigo's love for the Mew Mews. She then gazes at Yugi stating. ''And to make sure you don't end up dying on the ground.''

Yugi startles by this discovery. He didn't think that his actions as a Dragon Knight would get Jenny to become a Mew Mew. Then again, with what happened with the Espadas, it makes sense why she did this.

''I-'' Yugi tries stating his reasons why he has to go through all this but he's silent by Jenny interrupting him. ''Don't want to hear what excuse about ''I do this because I'm the Dragon Knight'' or anything dumb like that! I won't let you get hurt or kill or anything else while I have the power to protect you now.''

This surprised the tricolor head, not meaning to have her worry for him. It feels like Jenny doesn't want him to fight. He thinks back when his grandpa told him how his sister was taken away to the relatives of his grandpa because he was suited to raise her. Yugi didn't get why it had to be like that. If maybe Jenny was here; she wouldn't act so viciously motherly for the stake of protecting him. That and Yugi never really had a person worrying for him that wasn't his grandpa and even then he always took care of himself.

''Onee-san.'' Yugi mutters eyeing her. Jenny smiles a little rubbing his head.

''Behave yourself.'' She tells him hoping he doesn't get in trouble. Yugi looks at her as she walks past him and walks out from the door.

Yugi is left alone, lowering his head. He just hopes that she doesn't get hurt because of him.

* * *

Ichigo is walking alone. She's trying to head towards the direction that the weird shopkeeper gave her the other day. Though it might not help her. Now that Mew Plum is the new leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo is no longer needed. It's for the rest; Jenny will be treated as a real leader even to someone like Mint.

Ichigo prepares to cross the street until a black limo slides in front of her and stops. She blinks as the windows roll down and Akumu pops his head smiling.

''Oh Ichigo, my favorite niece!'' He greets her redhead niece. Ichigo blushes surprise to see him here. ''Uncle Akumu.''

Akumu smiles able to tell she's going somewhere as he asks opening the door. ''Want to take a ride to wherever you're going?''

Ichigo blushes tempting to take his offer as it would help her get to that place faster and even have some time with him. She nods softly accepting. ''S-sure.''

He smiles letting her inside. Ichigo enters as the door closes and the limo drives off.

Ichigo blushes inside the car as Akumu treats her with a bottle of strawberry flavor milk.

''It's your favorite.'' He says handing it over to her. Ichigo blushes receiving the bottle politely. She opens it up, taking a sip from it.

Akumu stares at her trying not to show he's angry. He isn't mad at her but rather aware that she lost her powers due to Aizen and his Hollow hybrids thanks to his Dark Dragon Hunters spying on the fight. He'll pay that man for that with a swift, painful death.

''How's everything going for you?'' Akumu, changing his expression to a small smile, asks his niece. Ichigo, however, didn't answer as she stares deep in her milk. She loved strawberry flavor milk but now that taste isn't the same way she loved.

''C-can I tell you something?'' She finally speaks staring directly at her uncle. He smiles replying kindly. ''Of course you can.''

Ichigo nods shyly but only because she doesn't want to upset him. Her uncle is the only family member who knows she is- was Mew Ichigo and he's done nothing but to help her using her powers. She doesn't want to crush his joy of helping her but she shouldn't keep this a secret, even to him.

Being brave, Ichigo slowly explains to him what happened. Akumu listens to her story, trying his best not to be pissed at Aizen or Yugi in that matter. That brat; it has to be always him that her niece would fight for.

''I see.'' Akumu states crossing his arms trying to show this is the first he's heard of this. He sees Ichigo making a sad face almost about to cry. He smiles comforting her by holding her shoulder.

''Sorry to hear it. That explains why there's that new Mew Mew and no cat girl one.'' He apologizes though he has nothing to do with this. Ichigo blushes trying to smile that he's nice to act like this with her. She tries being strong as she responds. ''Yea… my replacement is doing a better job at it than me.''

Akumu hums as deep in his conscious he's roaring that Yugi's sister is a Mew Mew now. He should have killed her or something beforehand. It doesn't matter as he tells Ichigo in a nice voice. ''Don't feel bad about that. After all, I'm here to help you.''

Ichigo blinks looking back at him confused questioning. ''Help me? How?''

Akumu smiles pulling something from his business jacket and shows it to Ichigo. She eyes it and startles with wide brown chocolate eyes looking at what she could describe is a dark colored Mew Pendant. It looked like any of the others though it's black than gold and even has the Mew Mark on it but red than pink.

''A black Mew Pendant? How the heck-'' Ichigo begins demanding very surprise as Akumu calms her down explaining it smiling. ''When the Dark Lord possessed me, he was working on making dark version of the Mew Mews. Guess he wasn't able to complete it but I did though I took out the dark part of them. The pendant is like this sadly but it should give you the chance to transform again.''

Ichigo continues staring at the strange Mew Pendant though this doesn't change her situation stating. ''But the powers of a Mew Mew I had have been drained completely. Even with the pendant, I can't transform.''

''Good thing this pendant already has Mew Aqua.'' Akumu, however, tells her shocking the red cherry head by yelling it. ''Dark Leader Dragon got some!''

Akumu nods though lying as he adds. ''And left it behind my building. He was too cocky that he forgot about it. His loss I say.''

Ichigo feels her heart beating hard, almost wanting to explode out of her chest. Could this be the answer she's been looking for?

''So-'' She tries to confirm it but her uncle beat her to it grinning happily. ''You can transform once again without any trouble. Why not try it?''

He puts the pendant in his niece's hands. Ichigo stares at it blushing, not believing after asking almost all the possible allies that could have done something and none could; her uncle was the solution she's been looking for to become a Mew Mew again.

'' _I can be Mew Ichigo again._ '' She says with a glow of joy in her face. If she uses it, then she can do anything she used to do. Eat fishes, sleep during class, run at cat-like speed; she can be a heroine again.

Akumu could see the excitement on Ichigo's face. Unaware to her, he grins evilly. He hates Aizen and Yugi but they gave him the ticket to finally having his niece switch sides and rule beside him.

'' _Use it Ichigo. The moment you do, you'll belong to me._ '' He speaks to himself as his brown eyes glow demonic red dragon-like as he can see the leaking of dark energy from the Mew Pendant. '' _Once you transform, you'll be corrupted by the dark energy the pendant secretly has and become evil without equal, well minus yours truly. And with it, you'll do what must be done for my goals including killing that brat._ ''

He chuckles already imagining his Ichigo using the pendant and then its dark energy corrupt her in every inch of her body. The effects will be instant as she would emerge not as the heroine Mew Ichigo but the villainous cat girl she should become. And once she does, he'll have her kill Yugi without a second though. She'll be grinning evilly doing what he wants and with no questions.

He watches as Ichigo still stares at the pendant wondering if she should transform right now and test it. Akumu begins growing impatient yelling in his head. '' _Transform already and become your true self!_ ''

He stares as Ichigo raises the pendant to her lips, about to kiss it to chant her silly transformation but then she stops gasping at where they were.

''Stop the limo!'' Ichigo yells startling Akumu as his eyes revert back to their human form. The limo soon stops as Ichigo rolls down the window and pokes outside seeing she's arrived at the place.

''Sorry, this is my stop.'' Ichigo tells her uncle. She still holds the pendant, wanting to try it but maybe later letting him know. ''Um I'll try it when I really need it.''

Akumu would snap to hear that but nods knowing she's not ready. He lets her know smiling. ''Sure, take your time.''

Ichigo blushes putting away the pendant and opens the door. Before she exits, she rushes to his side and hugs, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. ''Thank you Uncle Akumu, you're the greatest.''

Akumu blushes holding her close, feeling her close.

''Anything for you.'' He tells her actually smiling for real as her presence is oddly nice. Ichigo giggles as she gets out of the limo.

''Take all the time you need.'' Akumu tells her closing the door behind her. He then mutters almost sinister. ''For once you do, you'll see things as they truly are.''

Ichigo, not hearing that part, bows smiling as the limo leaves. Now alone, Ichigo pulls out the card that Urahara gave her the other day and checks to see if this is the right address.

''This must be the place, right?'' She asks to herself checking the address and it was. She stares in front of a pretty looking store selling nothing but Mangas.

''A Manga Shop? Really?'' Ichigo questions sweat dropping once more being lead somewhere with a dead end.

''I suppose the weird shopkeeper though if I read some Mangas, they would cheer me up.'' The red cherry head tells herself hesitate to even go in. Then again she went all the way here. Sighing against the idea but ultimately going through with it, Ichigo enters the shop.

A ring from the door bell is heard when Ichigo opens the door noticing the store seem empty. Maybe a slow day? It is a school day. She hums scanning around and reads a few funny Mangas to see if they would make her happy. To her surprise, they were working on her.

She giggles reading a funny scene in one of the stories remembering how fond she was with her these books when she was a kid. She still has a few Mangas in her closet. Maybe she should read them a bit.

Stopping herself, she looks around wondering what else she'll find. There were so many Manga books and different genres… but one book got to her by the cover alone. Ichigo stares at it as the cover has a cat girl heroine that oddly resembles herself when she was Mew Ichigo. Curious if this was made after the Mew Mews or before, Ichigo grabs and looks at it.

''Tokyo Black Cat Girl? Huh? Never heard of this one.'' Ichigo reads the title questionable by the title. It oddly resembles Tokyo Mew Mew minus the Mew part and also the publication of the Manga was years before the Mew Mews even appeared, way back. Ichigo hums opening the first few pages unaware someone approaches her from behind.

''Can I help you with something?'' A voice speaks right behind the red cherry head, startling her jumping off her feet. Ichigo turns freaked out and then calms down seeing it was a woman, no doubt the owner of the store.

She's around possibly he 30s, looking quite young even in her age. She has short black hair of similar length such as Ichigo and has pink eyes. She also wears a pink scarf as she wears a simple blouse and skirt.

Ichigo blushes admitting she looks cute, muttering embarrassed. ''Um… You look like someone I should know.''

The woman blinks as she responds. ''Really Nya? I didn't notice.''

This startles Ichigo, questioning to herself. '' _Nya? She said-_ ''

Ichigo then backs away as the woman leans towards her, eyeing the Manga comic she's holding.

''I see you're interested with that book?'' The woman says smiling almost happy about it. Ichigo blushes noticing that as she answers. ''Um a bit actually.''

''It's a story about this girl who became a princess, a protector of all good against an evil alien force as she tries to live a normal life with her boyfriend.'' The woman summaries what the Manga is based on with a smile on her face. Ichigo blinks awkwardly sounding similar to her when she was a Mew Mew.

''T-that's um…'' Ichigo tries muttering still taking this by surprise. ''Kinda reminds me of me, I mean with the part of living a normal life.''

The woman oddly hums smiling as she says. ''My husband did the art of the Manga while I gave him some of the ideas though he told me to take credit of the story Nya. I was kinda the one who inspired him to make the story in the first place.''

Ichigo blushes red finding that adorable stating with puffy cheeks. ''Oh that's so romantic! Um…''

Then the red cherry head freezes up not sure what to call the woman, muttering. ''Um… eh...''

The woman points her finger to the author's name on the cover. Ichigo looks at it and reads it. ''Hime Azumi.''

She eyes the woman who giggles nodding. Ichigo blushes, feeling embarrassed as she tries introducing herself. ''Um… I'm Ichigo Momomiya.''

''Nice to meet you Ichigo-chan.'' The woman, Hime, greets her happily. Ichigo blushes bowing to her.

The red cherry head hums looking at the Manga and tries reading the first chapter. She reads it quite focus to how the female protagonist gain her powers of becoming a cat girl heroine/officer by a robot that oddly resembles Masha but he's talking a lot smarter and serious than him.

Ichigo smiles not sure why but she liked this a lot eyeing Hime and telling her. ''I'll admit it that I want to buy this now.''

''I thought as much Nya.'' Hime says giggling out of joy. Ichigo blushes saying shyly about this. ''It's well… it's amazing how this story kinda was published way before Tokyo Mew Mew was a thing.''

Hime oddly giggles almost finding this ironic too. She says calming down. ''It is a mystery almost like fate Nya.''

Ichigo slightly lowers her head hearing that word, muttering. ''Yea… fate.''

Hime blinks able to tell she said something wrong asking her. ''Did I say something wrong Nya?''

''No…'' Ichigo replies trying to avoid this question but then she thought maybe she should tell someone. At the least someone will get her.

Taking a calm breath out, Ichigo eyes Hime and explains it. ''It's just… I used to be someone else, someone I didn't like but I began being close to this other self that eventually she and I were one and the same. But then I lost that me and now… I don't feel like me. I thought I can move on and be happy but I'm not.''

Ichigo frowns thinking this woman thinks she's gone insane or something with this crazy story but to her surprise Hime smiles actually listening to it.

''I'm sorry to hear that Nya.'' Hime apologizes to her being honest about it. Ichigo would have smile but instead becomes sad able to express her thoughts to someone else.

''I hate this… so much… because I hated that other me and I should be happy once she was gone.'' Ichigo expresses still recalling how much she hated her Mew form for so many reasons. It didn't help that Yugi thought she's amazing being her while Masaya worry for her safety.

''M-maybe it has to do with my current boyfriend. He got me into accepting the other me and my past one thought it was the best I was away from that me so I wouldn't get hurt.'' Ichigo adds wondering if it was Yugi or Masaya that made her feel the way she does with her Mew form.

''One was protecting you and the other is protecting what you are.'' Hime states as this surprises Ichigo. The woman resumes smiling. ''I'm not surprise from what I can tell you Ichigo but I will say this: I don't think you hated the other you.''

Ichigo blinks very confuse by what she means by that.

''You just saw that you differently, trying to compare it with this you I'm looking at, right?'' Hime questions her which further surprises the red cherry head. She never thought about it like that.

''S-sort of… If people knew that other me was me, they would hate me and treat me differently like an animal.'' Ichigo admits recalling what others talked about the Mew Mews being freaks and worst.

Hime oddly nods to what Ichigo said as if she's experience something similar. She smiles telling the young girl. ''I felt the same for a while when I was your age. I was scared what my boyfriend, my future husband, would think of me being different. At first he was angry but then he confirmed his love for me and forgave me Nya, telling me to keep being who I am. And ever since we've been together, for better or for worst.''

Ichigo blushes romantically to be married with someone who utterly understands you and wants nothing more but to see her future wife smile. Yugi does that… he's always want the best for her, even when she doesn't understand it.

Hime reaches with her arm holding onto Ichigo's shoulder smiling. Ichigo blushes as the woman tells her with an encouraging, kind voice. ''You shouldn't ever be afraid of that you or treat it as another you Nya.''

Ichigo eyes her almost silent never before thinking about it like that.

''You are you and she is you. You are both one and the same. Embrace both of them and become them both Nya.'' Hime tells her cheerful. Ichigo blushes hearing this and never feeling like that before. Her current self and her Mew self; being one? Just the thought of it is crazy… but it makes sense.

Everything Ichigo looked at her reflection; she saw herself or at times Mew Ichigo. She thought it's her other-self watching over her but in reality she's her reflection. This put Ichigo down realizing the number of times she doesn't want to be a Mew Mew and ultimately gave that up.

'' _Mew Ichigo was always my reflection… she was me and I was her, we were one. And I made that mistake…_ '' Ichigo begins telling herself but then freezes up. She just realizes why she's been like this other than losing her powers and involves the person she loves. '' _I have to tell him._ ''

Now knowing what she must do, Ichigo eyes Hime and bows to her thanking her. ''Thank you Azumi-san.''

''Hime-chan is fine Nya.'' Hime tells the young girl to call her by her first name. Ichigo nods smiling paying her for the Manga.

She's about to leave but then Hime calls out to her. ''Ichigo.''

Ichigo blinks turning to see the woman who tells her with a small smile, tapping on her chest gently. ''Don't forget.''

The red cherry head smiles tapping her chest back, not ever going to forget what the woman taught her. ''I won't!''

Hime giggles as Ichigo rushes out of the store. Sighing from the back of the shop, a figure walks out sighing. This would be Noda, Hime's husband, who oddly resembles Ryou with the blond hair but has Masaya's firm but honest expression.

''She's a nice girl. Clueless but nice.'' Noda states rubbing the back of his head admitting his wife and the girl are a lot alike. Hime giggles agreeing with him.

'' _Urahara-san, I'm glad you send her my way._ '' Hime says mentally eyeing towards an old photo of herself and a few people. Among them resembles a young man who resembles Yugi as Hime smiles missing him. If there is anything she can do for this new generation; it's to give them some hope. '' _Now I have to believe that she can surpass herself and myself. I'm counting on you Ichigo._ ''

Ichigo runs off as best as she could, trying to reach and find Yugi.

* * *

Café Mew Mew has temporary closed down by request from Jenny, wanting to speak to her fellow Mews. Ryou and Keiichiro join in this chat with Jonouchi watching while having his lunch.

''So you're not planning to work here?'' Lettuce questions Jenny if she would be working with them much like Ichigo used to. The others, although Mint and Zakuro not showing it, did miss their organize team leader.

"I want to express how happy to be part of the team with you girls.'' Jenny states glad to be welcome to the group though she makes it clear with a smile. ''And I don't plan to work here or be the leader.''

Almost everyone startles by this except for Ryou scoffing. ''I kinda expected you would?''

Jenny gives him a gaze without saying a word. She sighs explaining herself. ''A dog is man's best friend and his greatest ally. I can't expect to lead all of you if I can do more like an advisor.''

The others blink somewhat surprise by this. They would have figured this girl would be happy taking Ichigo's place without a care of the world but she's just as kind as Yugi.

''So until Ichigo-kun can get back her powers, I'll hold on her sit of leadership and do my best to keep you girls alive.'' Jenny adds with a small smirk determine to help her teammates and protect Ichigo's title. She knows all about how Ichigo met each girl from Yugi and values the bonds Ichigo made with them.

''And also I need to teach most of you how to fight. Has these two even been teaching you anything?'' Jenny proclaims giving a glare towards the two males. Keiichiro sweat drops nervously while Ryou tries to be relaxed.

''Well Zakuro-onee-chan at times teaches us something and Ichigo well…'' Mint tries telling the latest Mew Mew though she stops remembering the long mile run Ichigo made them all go through during their day off. Besides that, during their fights, Ichigo would lead them to using their attacks in sequences to better defeat the enemy as Ringo adds shyly. ''B-but um Ichigo-onee-chan usually leads us using our attacks in combinations.''

Jenny nods recalling how well Yugi and Mew Ichigo fight together, even timing when they'll attack.

''Well it's a start. We'll work on hand-to-hand combat and then we'll see afterwards!'' Jenny declares almost excited to help make the Mew Mews more battle ready against enemies they would fight other than Chimeras. The girls sweat drop able to tell she's pump about it.

''You do realize the girls need to attend the café for-'' Ryou tries reminding the girls of their covers and the need to keep the café running only to interrupt by Jenny instantly walks right up to the blond-headed. He startles with a look of unease as Jenny states with a glare. ''Oh? Don't you want them to be better prepared for something that can kill them, sure! Let them continue working.''

The girls hum siding with their temporary leader. Ryou snarls trying to look away from those furies purple eyes. He didn't have much of a choice as it would prepare the team for what comes next.

''… Girls, we're closing the café for a few days for your training.'' Ryou makes the call as Keiichiro smiles agreeing. Mint hums, not minding the training. She declares looking at her waitress outfit and then to Jenny. ''As long as you let us wear proper clothing for training, I suppose I shall.''

Jenny nods with a small smirk, telling her. ''Happy to hear it.''

Jonouchi sighs grabbing his lunch and declares entering the small boy's locker room. ''I'm not part of this, going home.''

The girls ignore him though Ringo blushes wishing Ichigo was here to add something to that. She could see Masha just as sad, rolling on her table.

Just then the doors of the café open up with someone asking from the other side. ''Excuse me but is the café open?''

''Sorry, we're-'' A distracted Ringo tries explaining the café is closed, turning around and then froze up. Her temperature drops cold and her skin turns pale as she stares frightened towards the glowing yellow eyes poking from the small corner of open door. And they look very happy in an evil way.

'' _What are those eyes?_ '' Ringo questions recalling a story from Ichigo and Erika about a group of villains they fought before and spoke of one with murderous eyes.

''Ringo-chan, are you alright?'' Lettuce asks confuse, walking towards her. Just then doors of the café slash down to everyone's horror. Ringo backs away with Masha floating behind her scared.

''Ah such a little girl can see fear I see?'' Swallowing something into his mouth, Orochimaru emerges from the dust of the broken doors with Kabuto behind him. The evil Sannin grins looking at light brown hair girl and then the other girls shock. The Sannin asks chuckling. "Now where is the scorpion girl?''

The girls stare terrified really wishing this is a nightmare.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ringo: This is bad. I really wish that Ichigo-chan and Yugi-chan are here right now.**_

 _ **Anzu: I have to cheer Yugi up so then he can help Ichigo too. That**_ _ **'s what I must do.**_

* * *

Yugi, alone, swings on a swing set in the park, the same park he first met Ichigo. He frowns, thinking back to his latest problems and it didn't help two of those were his older sister becoming a Mew Mew and Ichigo having lost all hope no longer a Mew Mew.

He didn't know who to talk to about this if other than Atem… but one person came in mind.

Yugi waits patiently, swinging on the set slowly as eventually Anzu arrives. She sighs seeing him that lonely, asking him. "Do you always have to be alone?''

The tricolor head looks up to see the brunette, smiling a bit as he replies. ''I can't help it.''

Anzu sighs, sitting on the swing set next to Yugi's. She smiles a bit recalling the last time she sat on one of these and immediately swings it. Yugi smiles to see that swinging beside her.

The two smile recalling when they were little how they would swing and naturally Anzu always won while Yugi would fall out of his set and slam his head on the sand.

''Do you remember how we met Yugi?'' Anzu asks him wondering if he remembered. Yugi smirks thinking it's a trick question but answers her. ''Yup. I tripped right under your skirt and almost looked up but you kicked me hard.''

Anzu gives him a glaring face, wishing he never mentions that stupid part about how they first met. They met by accident like she recalled and noticed how much of a pervert Yugi then became to only her after almost seeing her panties. And thankfully a habit he grew out of the more he grew mature.

''Never mention that part again.'' She warns him not wanting to ever hear that. Yugi chuckled nodding to her request. ''My bad but I'm happy we met that way. Otherwise, we wouldn't be close.''

Anzu rolls her eyes not sure about that. She then sees him frowning as he mutters. ''I wish I could make Ichigo-kun happy.''

''I also feel the same for you Yugi.'' She replies getting the frustration Yugi is going through. She'll always going to say it; Ichigo is someone Anzu will accept that earn Yugi's heart MORE than Rebecca or that Chinese wannabe reporter OR anyone else out there. Ichigo is the only other girl besides herself that views Yugi the way he is, not what others see him.

''Remember in Duelist Kingdom after you lost to Kaiba because he was willing to kill himself than to lose Mokuba but Atem wanted to win.'' Anzu proclaims wondering if the tricolor head remembers that day. Yugi blushes looking to his left to see the spirit of Atem crossing his arm, scoffing a bit not thrill to remember that.

''I needed to save Jiji with all of my heart but he taught me so many valuable lessons that I couldn't let the other me hurt Kaiba-kun.'' Yugi says recalling all the lessons his grandpa taught him and others from Kojan when he was a kid to always think of others above your needs. He then resumes eyeing her. ''I would never forgive myself if I let Atem do that but it hurt me more because I lost the chance of saving Jiji's soul and afraid of the other me.''

Anzu nods remembering the face Yugi had when he lost to Kaiba and failed in saving his grandfather. She felt his pain not able to accept him losing hope.

''And that was how you ended up dueling Mai-kun to earn the star chips I needed to enter the finals.'' Yugi says recalling the offer Mai gave him but he just couldn't due to his doubtful condition so Anzu dueled in his place using her deck.

She nods recalling the risk she put herself as Mai was just above her level but she had to try for Yugi. So she dueled her, almost lost badly but in the end, believing in her friendship; she pulled out a win.

''I needed to do it. If I didn't, who would?'' The brunette states smiling as she has never regretted her choice. Yugi smiles back relief she didn't give up on him admitting it. ''I'm happy you didn't. You're always there when I need you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't.''

Anzu blushes to hear that as he's not far from the truth. It's always been like that though lately not so much. Ever since Yugi became the Dragon Knight, he's been confident that nothing can break him but when it comes to his relationship with Ichigo; he always comes to her to help him out.

She frowns wanting to always help him but sadly this wouldn't be the case. Anzu has been hiding something and the only one who knows this is Ichigo who has been trying to make her tell Yugi. She feared if she did then he might not take it well but due to these conditions; she has to tell him.

Sighing, Anzu stares at the tricolor head with her blue eyes saying. ''… Yugi, they accepted me.''

Yugi blinks eyeing her not sure what she's talking about. Anzu sighs again not surprise he wouldn't know what she's saying.

''The Dance School you got me in New York. They finally accepted me.'' She explains it to him which startles the tricolor head. Yugi completely forgot he did that for her once thinking they would have never returned the call.

''I have to depart there for the 14th of March.'' Anzu tells him the date she'll leave shocking him as it's in a few weeks from now. He immediately asks nervously. ''F-for how long?''

Anzu frowns not so sure replying. ''Well a long while honestly. I'll be on break around summer hopefully to see you all.''

Yugi looks down shocked by this. He isn't sure if he should be happy that her dream is about to come true or crushed that he won't have her around. He always assumed he would always be near his friends even when they leave high school but now it doesn't seem like the case. And then it hit him recalling the times Anzu wanted to tell her something but never said.

''I-is that what you wanted to tell me before?'' He questions her as Anzu nods figuring he would get those pieces together. She apologizes sadden. ''Sorry. I wanted to tell you sooner but a lot happened and now with Ichigo, I couldn't help it.''

Yugi gets off his swing set stating overwhelmed. ''But you're leaving soon! You could have…''

Anzu sees him acting so concerning that she starts giggling. Yugi blinks stopping himself not sure what's so funny about this.

''Sorry. It's just imagined if we were still dating?'' Anzu, still giggling, explains herself. Yugi stares at her silently but then chuckles finding the humor.

''Our relationship would be near impossible afterwards.'' He states cracking a smile. She nods smiling back. The two stare at each other blushing how much they'll miss the other.

''… I'm going to miss you.'' Yugi says honestly and sad that he won't see her for a long time. Anzu blushes nodding to that stating. ''Of course you will! I'm the only girl in our group.''

She gets off the swing set and pats both of Yugi's shoulder, adding. ''And I'm the only one who shines a path when you're lost.''

He blushes nodding to that. Anzu smiles as she then says. ''Yugi, you're also a path to me and all of us, especially Ichigo.''

Yugi blushes redder to hear that. Anzu smiles as she says. ''I recalled how much of a crush you had on me and how crazy you wanted us to be a thing but you were too shy to make it happen. But when it comes to Ichigo, you badly wanted to spend all your time with her.''

''I just… I like cats-'' Yugi tries saying shyly. Anzu rolls her eyes able to tell it's more than her being a cat. ''Stop that. You love her because she loves you.''

Yugi blushes looking down about that. He does love her, even way back when they met again but he couldn't tell her that while she's with Masaya.

''You would do everything to make her happy and see she continues to smile.'' Anzu tells him almost able to read that Yugi loves Ichigo more than anyone and she also feels the same whenever she sees or hears his name mention. ''In a way, she loves you because you love her. She'll do what it takes to see you always shine brightly.''

Yugi smiles a bit agreeing that Ichigo loves him with all of his heart.

''Yea, she would do-'' He begins to say remembering all he times they fought together and overcame a lot together… and then he widens his eyes realizing something. They would do anything for the other to how he took a blow from Deep Blue's sword and it hit him hard.

''I was perfectly fine when Orihime checked on me.'' Yugi mutters changing the subject, recalling what Yin-Yang Dragon also said that they couldn't have been able to heal him and how he was found fine after the fight with the Espadas.

''Huh?'' Anzu questions not sure what he's talking about. Yugi eyes her not sure what he'll do without her but he has to accept that.

''Anzu.'' Yugi begins calling her as he walks over and immediately hugs her deeply and warmly. Anzu startles with a bright glowing face feeling his warm.

''Thank you.'' Yugi whispers to her ear. She blushes to hear those words as he moves back and adds with a confident voice. ''I will make my love for Ichigo-kun to never fade away. Promise!''

Anzu cracks a smile nodding. Yugi nods back smiling before turning around. He waves goodbye as he runs off.

''Baka.'' She mutters to herself alone, letting out a tear as she will miss him badly.

* * *

The Mew Mews widen their eyes horrify in the situation they were in, staring face-to-face with this evil Shinobi with a long tongue. This is the worst thing to happen that she couldn't predict. Jenny puts up a glare however not sure why but he was dangerous, very dangerous.

The Sannin smirks licking his long tongue in front of them

''Ew.'' Mint mutters as Pudding adds amazed. ''COOL!''

''Who the hell is this?'' Ryou demands angrily. Ringo thinks about it and remembers explaining it. ''I think that's Orochimaru, an evil ninja Ichigo-chan and Erika-chan fought with Yugi-chan, Judai-chan and Naruto-chan.''

Jenny startles recalling that story when her brother begins mumbling about it during his fever episode.

''What do you want? Erika is not here and we won't tell you where she is.'' Zakuro demands the white skin Shinobi. Orochimaru chuckles always a fan of people who question him as he answers her. ''Oh I'll find the girl eventually but at the meantime I have all of you, now don't I?''

''Orochimaru-sama has come to demand a few things from you and your creators.'' Kabuto informs the woman sliding back his glasses. Mint states sarcastic. ''Great, the snake has a pet.''

Kabuto glares by that comment but Orochimaru stops him from doing anything reckless yet.

''Kukuku… Kabuto, do not interfere. Understood?'' Orochimaru tells his assistant without looking back at him. Kabuto nods firmly not going to disobey him. ''As you command Orochimaru-sama.''

The other Mew Mews and their boss glare almost unease while unaware by them all, Jonouchi is overhearing this whole thing with a frightened look. He tries calling Momomiya in his cellphone but she didn't pick up.

''What Kabuto speaks is the truth. I desire the information of how these hybrids were created. After all, the one I used to attack the other day didn't provide enough data.'' Orochimaru reveals his reasons to be here. This shock everyone of Tokyo Mew Mew especially Ryou that the Chimera Anima that attacked the city was this man's doing.

This immediately turns Ryou angry. He could already tell this man or thing wants nothing more but to abuse the Mew Project his father created to help and protect humanity for his own twisted version of it. He won't allow it.

''I have no intention to give you anything! I'll never hand you something precious to these girls and myself, even if I die to keep it a secret!'' Ryou vows angrily, clinching his right fist. Zakuro and the other girls eye him smiling aware he would never do such a thing.

''Kukuku, predictable but admirable.'' Chuckling at his determination, Orochimaru says as his slitter pupils shrink with a grin. ''Regardless of whatever you tell me or not, I have my ways to get such information.''

He steps forward towards the Mew Mews licking his lips as he adds. ''Even by taking one of your Mew Mews and experimenting on them.''

The girls gulp shaken pulling out their Mew Pendant but before they did anything Jenny moves forward, defending them.

''Forget it! I won't let you touch Erika or any of these girls! They're my friends and you leave them alone!'' Jenny declares not going to let any of Ichigo's dear friends from getting hurt by a freakshow. Orochimaru chuckles while crossing his arms.

''Oh how interesting.'' The Sannin states curious who this one is. Jenny glares angrily as the ninja gets a better look at her purple eyes and almost startle by her colors. Orochimaru remains calm not showing any reaction telling himself mentally. '' _Those purple eyes. Could it be she's-_ ''

Taking her chance, Jenny pulls out her Mew Pendant. She chants loudly while kissing the pendant. ''MEW MEW PLUM! METAMORPHOSIS!''

She engulfs in white light as Jenny emerges as Mew Plum, unsheathing her saber forward.

''Girls, transform now and protect Erika!'' Mew Plum orders the other girls not leaving her eyes off the Sannin. Mint smirks really liking her more and more declaring. ''Well you heard our new leader.''

Each Mew Mew agrees taking out their Pendant, they all chant kissing their own pendants. ''METAMORPHOSIS!''

Ryou and Keiichiro back away watching as the girls flash in their colors and emerge in their Mew forms.

Orochimaru chuckles even more amuse by this girls then what he assumed from their appearances.

''Kukuku, fascinating.'' He states stretching out his tongue and licks himself with it. Mew Plum glares really agitated by his long tongue and smirk.

Mew Plum growls as she rushes forward. This shock the girls as the dog girl rushes expertly at the Shinobi with a sword swing. Orochimaru chuckles, watching calmly that as the sword comes at him from the left, he moves so quick he evades her.

Mew Plum widens her eyes as she tosses her body to his direction and performs an expert kick. Orochimaru chuckles seeing it coming and easily blocks it with his own kick. Mew Plum watches this and smirks quickly wrapping her other leg around his and tosses him backwards, both still in mid-air.

Orochimaru is sent flying back to the wall but he twirls himself to land his feet on it. He smirks but for a moment as Mew Pudding giggles in range.

'' _ **RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO JUGGLE!**_ '' Mew Pudding shouts taking in position and tosses yellow disk-like energy spheres at the pale skin enemy.

Orochimaru chuckles as he moves quickly like a snake and even had his legs slitter like them, evading her disk precisely without any of them touching him.

'' _ **RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH PUMP!**_ '' Timing her attack, Mew Lettuce fires a powerful water stream that resembles a waterfall.

Orochimaru, smirking, takes a deep breathe in and pushing in with his stomach. Then he exhales and pushes both his mouth and stomach forward, firing the destructive massive gust blast of _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_. The attack pushes and blows away the water blast. The blast also sends the Mew Mews all back including their bosses, tearing through all the tables and chairs as it also breaks through the walls of the café.

Orochimaru chuckles landing on his feet on the ground, watching the humans getting up. They all looked shaken badly not even sure how that attack could destroy the wall of their headquarters.

''He's super strong, na do da!'' Mew Pudding utters finding this amazing but terrifying.

Mew Plum tries to be calmed under the pressure as she must lead her teammates into winning this or else they'll all end up dead. She focuses and has an idea what they can do.

''Mint-kun, Zakuro-kun, attack on sky and land!'' Mew Plum orders the other two Mews as she engages the enemy again. Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro nod as the bird girl takes flight.

Orochimaru chuckles watching as Mew Plum raises her Plum Sabre at him until he opens up his mouth. She blinks as a snake pops out from his mouth and then it too opens its mouth, shooting out a blade that extends forward. Mew Plum panics dodging to the left only for Orochimaru to swing his head towards her as did his very long blade. She has no time to react as she intercepts the blade with her saber. Both swords clash but the strong swing from Orochimaru's mouth-snake-sword pushes Mew Plum onto the wall hard.

'' _ **RIBBON MINT ECHO BATTEMENT!**_ '' Orochimaru widens his eyes hearing a voice above him. He turns and watches as Mew Mint fires a barrage of blue energy arrows with her bow. He smirks swinging his disable arms like ragdolls, unleashing a storm of hundreds of snakes. Mew Mint freaks out very disgusted as the snakes all intercepted her arrow barrages and then some got on her.

''GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!'' Mew Mint screams for her life as she flies around in a circle, trying to remove the snakes off her. The others sweat drop to see her do that.

'' _ **RIBBON ZAKURO PURE DASH!**_ '' Mew Zakuro, taking this distraction, comes at Orochimaru with great speed and slashes through the Sannin with her energy whip in the form of a spear.

Orochimaru oddly grins as Mew Zakuro slashes him in half only for a bunch of snakes on both his cut body halves to attached themselves, pull themselves back to the other body part and reattached Orochimaru together. He then kicks the wolf girl by the side, slamming onto her comrades. Mew Zakuro along with the other girls terrified seeing what just happened.

Mew Ringo drops her jaw not sure what she could. Even if she uses _**Ribbon Apple Drop Pop**_ , the pale snake man might dodge it with ease. She has to think smart and decides to use _**Ribbon Apple Drop**_ , healing her comrades.

Mew Plum, getting up, bits her lips showing her dog-like fang. She wasn't going to let this snake monster to harm the girls. She'll do everything in her power to win, focusing.

''Speed up.'' She mutters as her Plum Sabre glows white including her entire body in a white outline glow. Orochimaru hums turning to see the girl doing something. He chuckles curious what she'll do asking her. ''Interesting. Go on then. Use your last-''

'' _ **RIBBON PLUM SLASH!**_ '' Mew Plum declares glaring at him, vanishing within a second and then finds herself stabbing Orochimaru across his chest with her sabre. Orochimaru widens his eyes not even sure how but she moved so fast that it would have taken the Sharingan or unhuman sight. The others just stare speechless while Kabuto watches calmly about it.

''S-she did it!'' Mew Ringo declares smiling though her face is still freaked out.

Mew Plum pulls out her saber out of Orochimaru staring at his lifeless face. She watches as he drops down fast on the ground, not moving a muscle.

She got him… until something begins moving out from the dead body of the enemy. Mew Plum watches startle and then frighten as a hand shots itself out of Orochimaru's back.

Her eyes shot up as she leaps backing away fast, muttering unease. ''What the hell?''

She and the others watch in horror as the thing coming out from Orochimaru's body is Orochimaru completely healed of his previous wound. Mew Erika stares not as shock as a snake has the ability to heal wounds by shredding its body noticing that the Orochimaru that Mew Plum pierce through has turned almost like a very creamy white snake skin version of himself.

''Kukuku, interesting effort.'' Orochimaru says cover in some slime as he licks himself. He gazes at Mew Plum still shocked until suddenly the Sannin is right in front of her, kicking her across the gut. Mew Plum widens her eyes as Orochimaru starts kicking her over and over fast enough to slam her onto the wall but through it.

''MEW PLUM!'' The other Mew Mews shout terrify for their temporary leader.

Orochimaru chuckles most impressed so far with these girls minus the one in red not fighting but having spotted her healing the other hybrids quite effective.

''How amusing you girls are with your abilities.'' The snake Sannin praises the Mew Mews so far. He then frowns almost disappointed as he states. ''But trash compare to what I will do with such powers.''

Orochimaru's eyes begin glowing and activating his murderous Genjutsu, hitting almost all the Mew Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro with it. Mew Erika manages to look away in the last second remembering how it hit Yugi before and left him paralyzed. And much like him, each one under the Genjutsu dropped and fell onto the ground, not able to move in a state of unconscious.

''And with better candidates than mere children.'' Orochimaru adds already imagining an army of Sound Shinobi or any of his subjects having these powers. With them, he can crush Konoha, the Akatsuki; all who opposes him. He wouldn't even need Sasuke's Sharingan; nay, he'll still want those eyes though he wants a new body before having Sasuke's.

Though the Sannin finds it strange that other than the Scorpion girl someone else is missing.

''How bizarre? Where is that little cat that fought Sasuke-kun? Is she-'' Orochimaru questions them of the whereabouts of the one called Mew Ichigo but before he could make the Mew Mews to tell him anything, he begins having a strange pain almost struggling to stand. ''GAW!''

''Orochimaru-sama!'' Kabuto rushes over to his master's aid but Orochimaru raises his hand at him. He smirks, cleaning the blood off his lips as he eyes towards Mew Plum.

The Sannin eyes the unconscious dog girl, recalling her purple eyes and then it hit him causing a sinister smirk to form on his face.

''Take her. I'm curious about something.'' Orochimaru orders Kabuto as it seems his current body is near its expiration date. He then adds most amuse. ''We'll come back for what we need after.''

Kabuto obeys grabbing Mew Plum lifting her over his shoulder. The Sannin smirks noticing the two male humans waking up badly hurt.

''The rest of you will be spared, for now.'' He tells the two as he sticks out his tongue. Orochimaru turns and smirks staring at Jonouchi with a dropped jaw expression that the door of his locker room was destroyed too.

''And do tell the Dragon Knight I said hello. Hahaha!'' He tells the dirty blond-headed, laughing as he, Kabuto and the two Mew Mews suddenly vanished into flames. Jonouchi widens his eyes angrily not believing he took Yugi's sister. And he was helpless to do anything. No, he couldn't do anything to that guy even if he runs there to save her because he would do it for his friend. But he would end up killed or worst eaten by this snake man. Even so, this frustrated Jonouchi punching his fist on what remains of the walls of the café.

''BASTARD! He took Yugi's sister! Damn it!'' Jonouchi yells completely worthless how weak he is in these cases. If Momomiya was here, she would have done something. Jonouchi has always complained about Mew Ichigo, many times over only because he doesn't like cats, at all; but she's way better in being a hero than himself.

Ryou eyes him as he too feels the same but he also knew there was nothing they could have done even if they had powers.

''Enough complaining. If you want to really save Jenny, man up.'' Ryou tells Jonouchi who snaps. Jonouchi calms down, realizing he's right. That freak easily beaten the girls because he's stronger than any of them, but he shouldn't blame himself knowing he can still do something.

''… I have to get Yugi and Momomiya and tell them this now!'' Jonouchi declares as those two, mostly Yugi, can do something to save them. Keiichiro agrees trying to awake the other girls. ''Do so Jonouchi-san.''

Jonouchi nods not going to let that freak get away with this. He runs off fast as fast as he could towards where Yugi would most likely be; home.

* * *

Yugi rushes at normal running speed, searching for Ichigo by her aura. He could feel her close unaware Ichigo, running at weak speed, tries to go somewhere that Yugi would be there. Eventually the two crossed paths surprising the other near Yugi's house.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi shouts startled yet happy to find her while panting hard.

''Yugi-kun.'' Ichigo mutters also happy to see him and also amaze he was looking for her too with his heavy panting.

''I wanted to see you.'' Yugi admits as Ichigo blushes also wanted to see him.

''I did too. I had time alone to think to myself and I guess it can't be help.'' Ichigo replies back knowing now it's time for her to say what she must say.

Yugi eyes her as Ichigo twirls around and looks up at the sky. She smiles thinking how simply her past was when she only wanted a perfect and happy normal life.

''For a long time, after I became a Mew Mew, I wanted nothing more but to be normal. I knew once the aliens were defeated, I can be free of being this heroine of justice and not be referred as a weirdo.'' Ichigo begins expressing her past desire of no longer wanting to be a Mew Mew. She would finally be normal, hang out with friends without any worries and to be with Masaya… but things changed.

She turns to Yugi and adds. ''But I also thought I would be Masaya-kun. That's what my heart told me before… until we met again. Say what you want about us being different in appearance and what we like-''

Yugi smiles sadden as he interrupts finishing her sentence. ''You bring out the best part of me and I do the same back. We make up the other's flaws and make ourselves shine so brightly that even the stars surround us.''

Ichigo giggles nodding to that as she resumes. ''I'm sweet and your kind; there's no arguing we would have become great friends in one lifetime but in this one, we're more than that; you're who I want to see more than anyone.''

Yugi nods feeling the same for her… and yet that's the reason why she lost her powers.

''I was told Orihime-kun would have healed me if I wasn't perfectly fine.'' Yugi begins to say gazing at the red cherry head firmly having realized but one reason. ''You didn't lose your Mew Powers by that attack; you lost them to save me; didn't you.''

Ichigo stares at him, frowning that he isn't wrong. That day was more confusing than any other but also a terrifying one. Yugi was down hard, followed by her. Before Mew Erika was taken down, Ichigo could remember how she was still injury and about to die when her best friend in her berserk state was going to vaporize everything. Yugi protected her as he too was dying. She could tell he was almost like back then. She cried not wanting to lose him again and then made a choice that would end her career as a Mew Mew; she used all of her remaining Mew power to heal Yugi with a kiss. It's possibly that she can do that though the downside is she would lose her powers but it was that or nothing.

''… You were dying, like back then. I never want to lose you again so I made a choice that would change my life; I gave up my powers to save our love.'' Ichigo starts explaining herself as tears slowly drip from her eyes. She couldn't control herself as it was too much. She tries stating while rubbing her eyes still crying. ''Sorry Yugi-kun… I- I didn't want to-''

Suddenly Ichigo widens her eyes finding herself being hugged and wrapped by Yugi and his arms. She blushes, her eyes watery, as she could feel his warmth and compassion of her decision. Yugi, trying to not cry himself, would have also done something similar to save the life of someone he cared for especially her.

''Then…'' Pushing Ichigo slightly back but still holding her, Yugi starts saying with a smile on his face. ''Our love and your love will restore your powers back.''

Ichigo stares awkwardly confuse what he's talking about. Yugi sweat drops realizing she doesn't get what he's talking about and he would be the same too.

''I get the idea that in order to save someone or everyone you need to put everything on the line even what makes you special-'' The tricolor head begins explaining. He understands the sacrifice Ichigo made but it was also an unfair one calling it. ''But screw it! If you have something you want back so badly, sometimes you do what you need to so those memories never vanished from your Sweet Heart!''

Ichigo startles to hear him say that but it made sense. He mentioned how much he missed the Pharaoh when he left and he tried to fill his heart with the memories of the two of them.

''Yugi-kun.'' She mutters trying to agree with his reasons but she still has doubts if it's possible. Yugi then grabs her hands as he has her stare in his eyes.

''You can't lie how much you love being a heroine. I've seen you grow, accepting that role with so much love.'' Yugi tells her able to tell that she misses being a cat girl badly and he misses her smiling like before. That's why he must do his best to revive her smile declaring. ''We will bring them back with our and your love because like you taught me; love overcomes all. That's what I believe in.''

Ichigo blushes warmly not sure why but his words have inspired her somehow especially how Yugi is speaking of love which is her thing. She smiles that he has learned what love means and thanks to her.

'' _Love can overcome everything._ '' Repeating those words he said, Ichigo tells herself mentally and happy. She eyes Yugi's hopeful smile and remembering Hime's words; Ichigo smiles almost forgetting what's important to her.

'' _I forgot to mention how your smile makes me happier than I ever was before, Yugi-kun._ '' She says mentally not regretting falling in love with him. The two stare at each other as they grow closer, almost about to kiss but their moment is ruined by a shout.''THERE YOU GUYS ARE!''

Ichigo almost fell back as did Yugi, both turning to see Jonouchi rushing towards them panting heavily as if he's been running for hours.

''Jonouchi-kun, something wrong?'' Yugi asks worry with the look Jonouchi had and why he was still wearing his uniform from Café Mew Mew.

Jonouchi, trying to catch his breath, lifts up his hand at Ichigo yelling at her. ''Momomiya… pick up your damn phone… and Yugi… please get one soon!''

Yugi blinks as did Ichigo pulling out her cellphone and noticed the number of missed calls she didn't answer probably because she put it on silent.

"What happened?'' The red cherry head asks wondering why he's this mad. Jonouchi, having control his breathing, explains with a panicking tone. "The Mew Mews… they were attacked in the café by that snake guy you two told me before!''

This shocked both Yugi and Ichigo already quite aware who the dirty blond-headed is referring about.

''Orochimaru-kun!'' Yugi utters out almost frightened, not having said his name in a long time. He hasn't forgotten the battle he and the others had with him when helping Naruto and Team Kakashi and just thinking back makes him shiver more. Ichigo feels the same shivering.

''And he kidnapped Jenny!'' Jonouchi then adds shaken further startling the two.

Ichigo turns pale as did Yugi uttering. ''Nee-san? He… took my sister?''

This is the worst news the two ever received, not sure how to properly react to it.

Orochimaru has taken the new Mew Mew, planning a dark scheme to become the strongest and immortal Shinobi he can be. Can Team Dragon Knight with the remaining Mew Mews stop his ambitions and save Mew Plum?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The latest Mew Plum have been captured by the Sannin, Orochimaru! Will Team Dragon Knight, with the help of the Mew Mews and Konoha 11, save Mew Plum as they must first fight through the revival of Orochimaru's five walls? And what can Ichigo do in her condition?

Ichi: WE NEED TO SAVE THEM!

Mint: STOP SHOUTING IDIOT!

Lettuce: Please Ichigo-san, leave this to us.

Zakuro: She's right. You'll die without your powers.

Ichi bit her lips powerless.

Yugi: We'll save my sister and settle this with Orochimaru-kun.

Naruto tightens his headband: I got a score to settle with that bastard and this time I will beat him to save Sasuke!

Ed: Good thing we're coming too.

Ichigo: Let's hurry up before-

Suddenly five figures appear shocking Naruto.

Judai: Well this doesn't look.

Danny: It never does. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Rescue our Friends! The Battle against the Revived Sound Five!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review… *yells not able to say her Nya*!

Jonouchi sweat drops with Pudding smiles: See ya all next time, Na Do Da!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I WISH to apologize of not being able to upload this episode/chapter (whatever you want to call it) last week. I had a situation and also had to attend my Grandmom to an appointment and well I didn't have time to upload it. Sorry once again and thank you all (including my reviewers) to understand.

Before someone says something... I had plans for Erika to be involved and be the target of Orochimaru getting her body before Sasuke's body (because that's how the Sannin works, don't denied it) but of course my good friend **Redwallfan2000** reminded me of the drawback of using the Inner Scorpion in its incomplete-uncontrolled stage so yea, Erika couldn't be involved. I think it still works out fine.

Next chapter... AW... probably near the end and the following will be the worst thing I had to write IN THE WHOLE VOLUME 3. J-just wait next week.


	41. 36: Rescue our Friend! SIDE A

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 36 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 36 SIDE A:** **Rescue our Friend!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Ichigo, given a direction previously from Urahara, prepared to go there as she's taken there by her uncle. Having planned a way to have his niece on his dark side, Akumu gives her a black pendant that when she uses it, she shall become a Mew Mew again. Not sure about it, Ichigo accepted it as she goes by herself to the place._

 _Arriving there to be a Manga Shop, Ichigo confronted a strange young woman named Hime Azumi as the two talked as if they both understood each other. Ultimately thanks to Hime, Ichigo realized that Mew Ichigo wasn't just a part of her, she was her and she needed to accept that part of her. Making that choice, she needed to see Yugi and tell him something._

 _Just the two of them, Yugi and Anzu chatted like old times as she revealed her departure to New York for the dance school she dreamed of. Not happy at first, Yugi ultimately chuckled that he will miss her badly and through their conversation he realized how he didn't die when he and Ichigo fought the Espadas. He ran off going to see her._

 _Unaware from both, the Mew Mews were getting used with their temporary leader Jenny until arriving in their own home, Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto. Revealing his evil intentions, the Mew Mews prepared to fight the Sannin and lost even with Mew Plum who underestimated the armless Sannin. With what he has now, Orochimaru left taking Mew Plum with him._

 _Now the two of them alone, Yugi and Ichigo confronted their feelings and she revealed the truth that she gave up her powers to heal Yugi's major injury. Smiling for her sacrifices, Yugi vowed that their love for each other will revive her powers. Sadly their touching moment was ruined when a scared Jonouchi informed them of what had happened to the Mew Mews._

 _Can Yugi and the others save their captured friends from the likes of Orochimaru?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Danny yawns not believing his luck to be called over as Jonouchi texted him as ''Team Dragon Knight Crisis''. He should be sleeping or something for how tired he has it coming from time zone to another without any rest. He arrives through the Ghost Zone portal from his home in Amity Park to the one in Tails' new mini lab-house.

''I hope you guys have a good reason calling me to-'' Danny mutters as he reaches Café Mew Mew, complaining why should he be here and then sees it. The café is almost destroyed with both sides of cake-shaped house gone, replaced with large holes like a tiny hurricane passed it.

Danny rushes within the café and sees the damage was no better in the inside seeing everyone already there and aiding the Mew Mews in their civilian forms, really banged up. Even Sonic was there humming at the mess the café was reduced into.

''Woah, the heck happened here?'' The black-headed teen questions pretty taken back by this and the scratches the girls had. ''Geez you girls and the café were like hit by a truck or a hurricane.''

''Snakes.'' Mint replies shivering like a leaf. Danny blinks not sure he followed questioning. ''Snakes?''

''And huge wind too!'' Pudding shouts raising her arms rapidly. Danny sweat drops to see her acting up even after all this destruction.

''And it was Orochimaru! Are you sure?'' Naruto demands quite serious about it. The Mew Mews eye him surprise to see the knuckle-head acting like this.

''Ringo loves Ichigo's stories.'' Ryou tells the Shinobi as Keiichiro and the other girls nod. Naruto looks down rather worry as was Yugi, Ichi and Judai. Ichi blushes eyeing Ringo who looks down defeated, not able to do anything.

''Who's this Orochimaru anyway?'' Ed asks not having any clue what's going on. Danny, however, blinks as he recalls that name from Judai. He turns towards the time travel duelist and asks. ''Wait you mean the snake ninja guy Naruto is chasing after to save his so-called best friend?''

''Same one, ya know!'' Naruto answers him angrily as Judai nods having a flashback of that guy. He chuckles nervously saying. ''Boy I've seen crazy people but that guy is crazy but smart too.''

''But why would he attack the girls?'' Kurosaki questions really not getting the reason of the attack if he spared the Mew Mews. Ichi frowns quite aware what that snake man wanted, telling the group. ''For power.''

Everyone immediately turns to the red cherry head Ichigo as she states grim. ''He wants power right? Well Erika-chan has her Inner Scorpion but since she isn't here, that just leaves Jenny-chan whose just as strong as Erika-chan.''

''And with such power, he'll become even more dangerous.'' Keiichiro adds just realizing the danger the Earth is put in. Ryou grits his teeth, fearing that along with the idea that man would use that as a stepping stone to making his own Mew Project. Just the evil he could do with the Mew Mews' powers frightens him more than the aliens. He really wished Erika was here but with her condition, it can't be helped. Good thing she's been watched.

Jonouchi looks down upset he couldn't have prevented Jenny from getting captured. If it was his own sister, Yugi would save her no matter what.

''But why capture my sister?'' Yugi questions getting why Orochimaru would go after Erika having seen her powers first hand way back but not the part of capturing Jenny or Mew Plum as she calls herself. It didn't make much sense to him.

Ryou eyes the tricolor head and just remembers what that freak said, telling him. ''He said to tell you he says hello.''

''…'' Silent, Yugi now understands why he took her; Orochimaru wants to see him again.

''He wants to chat then.'' Yugi mutters biting his lips as his purple eyes burn angrily almost flashing red. He has to save his sister before he brings harm to her.

''Naruto-kun, get Sakura-kun and your other friends!'' Turning swift, Yugi orders the blond-headed ninja to get his other teammates. Naruto blinks but nods going to do just that, rushing out.

''Kurosaki-san, I need you to make a call for your friends too.'' Yugi orders the orange-headed Ichigo who awkwardly nods making the call.

''Sonic-kun, get Shadow-kun. We'll need him.'' Yugi then orders the blue hedgehog who shrugs his shoulders, almost saying no problem as he dashes off with sonic speed.

''Great plan but how do we find them?'' Honda questions his friend's plan. Sighing, Yugi smirks before closing his eyes. The others watch confuse as did Ichigo.

''Yugi, what are you doing?'' Anzu asks him though Yugi did not respond. Ichigo still watches starting to realize he's trying to locate Jenny's aura. The tricolor head struggles having only done this a few times but since Jenny is his sister; he should be able to feel her with their sibling connection. Soon he feels a pulse as he opens his eyes feeling exactly where she is.

''I know where she is.'' Yugi declares with a confident smile. He raises his right arm upward, declaring firmly. ''Let's go Team Dragon Knight!''

Everyone stares rather astonished not seeing Yugi like this before.

''So this is what Yugi-san looks like when he's serious?'' Al questions almost amazed how different he acts. Ed smirks actually liking when Yugi is like this; it shows backbone and concern for the mission and not lazy like Mustang.

''I'm a fan of it.'' Fullmetal states going to do his best to help him. Besides, if this Orochimaru is a mad scientist as the others say, he might know of a Philosopher's Stone and hopefully one not using human souls.

Jonouchi nods smiling as he's going to make up for his past mistake and save Yugi's sister too. Judai grins going to follow his hero no matter what. Kurosaki sighs not able to help knowing he can save lives so he'll come too. Danny smiles on board because they're a team after all.

Ichi watches silently as Ed, Al, Judai, Danny and Kurosaki stands beside Yugi as they march out of the once entrance of the café. She bit her lips wanting to come too but in her state she would get in their way.

''W-wait!'' Yugi startles as he and the others turn to see Mint, who spoke up, and the other Mew Mews walk up to them.

''We're coming too.'' Zakuro tells the tricolor head almost not taking no for an answer. Yugi eyes them not sure he wants to risk them as much as they endured already.

''That man captured our friend, our teammate.'' Lettuce states not able to help they must redeem themselves and rescue their friends. Ringo feels the same adding as heroic as Ichi would put it. ''And it's up to us as fellow Mews to save them.''

''And we're not taking no for an answer, na do da!'' Pudding yells excitedly not losing her charm. Yugi eyes them again and they were all determined for this, even Mint. He smiles getting their reasons and he can't fight whatever Orochimaru might throw at them without some kind of backup.

Ichi watches Yugi nodding to their wishes and this made her feel even more upset to herself. That should have been her, no, it can still be her.

''I'm coming too.'' The red cherry head calls out startling Yugi and the rest. Mint turns to her and immediately protests out of her well being. ''Oh no! We can transform, you can't Ichigo! You might die!''

Ichi frowns aware she will die without being able to transform but she has to take that risk. After all, Jenny took the risk of becoming a Mew Mew because of her.

''Jenny became a Mew Mew because of me. I owe her to try to save her somehow!'' Ichi declares not going to sit around too knowing this is mostly her fault for all of this. Yugi eyes her knowing she wants to be of help but in her position he couldn't let her do it.

He's going to protest as well but then Masha flies around yelling. ''Masha wants Ichigo to come too! Masha wants Ichigo to come too! Masha-''

''Fine!'' Mint yells almost immediately assuming the little robot won't stop. Yugi chuckles a bit as he approves too. ''If Ichigo-kun is sure about it, then she can.''

Ichigo blushes nodding softly. Jonouchi sighs really not going to enjoy it.

''We're coming too with you girls.'' Ryou announces as Keiichiro agrees stating. ''Masha should hopefully be able to locate Mew Plum.''

Masha blushes as he circles around Ichi before landing on top of her head. Ichi blushes a bit though sad.

Kurosaki then turns to Anzu and Honda and calls out to the two. ''Oi.''

The two turn blinking as Ichigo pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and slams it on his chest.

''WA!'' Honda yells as suddenly Ichigo's human body falls on his arms with the orange-headed now in his Shinigami form.

''We know, we'll watch over your body.'' Anzu lets the orange-headed Ichigo as Honda grunts still over his body not realizing how heavy the guy is. She then turns to the tricolor head and tells him. ''Yugi, please be careful. And remember what I told you.''

Yugi eyes her and smiles nodding, not going to forget her words or the fact they'll be far apart.

''Let's go. Naruto-kun and the others will catch up to us later.'' Yugi announces as the team heads out following the young Dragon Knight.

Watching from afar, the mysterious masked being, Shadow Knight, watches Yugi and his group head into fight. He didn't say much but he knows he and his friends will need help. It would be best he keeps an eye on them, stepping back into the shadows and vanishing.

* * *

Alone, Akumu sits in his office of his building. He sips on bloody red liquid, almost like wine, in his glass while watching the outside window. He waits patiently for his niece to appear before him now evil by his Dark Mew Pendant as night slowly arrives.

He hums chuckling as his imagination gave him the idea that Ichigo, now evil, appears with the head of the brat. He licks his lips wanting to eat that pest once and for all. Sadly his thoughts were cut short as Dark General Knight materializes from the shadows and slams his hand kneeling on one leg.

''My lord!'' The dark knight announces himself which startles his master, causing him to drop his cup to the ground as the glass broke and the liquid spills. Akumu hisses glaring at his fateful general, yelling. ''What is it?! I'm waiting for my niece to finally come here now truly evil!''

"Orochimaru is in the city.'' Dark General Knight informs him calmly which left Akumu frozen. The Dark Lord takes a moment to take this information in as he says. ''Ichigo can wait. WHERE IS HE?!''

Dark General Knight waves his hand as sphere-like globe appears in his left palm showing images of Orochimaru fighting the Mew Mews and defeat them as he took one of them, the Dragon Knight's sister, with him.

''I was spying on him, lost him sadly, but the Dragon Knight is also finding him-'' The evil knight explains it to his master but Akumu interrupts him with a roar, transforming into his Dark Lord form.

''Spy on Yugi ONLY and tell me when he finds that snake bastard immediately!'' Dark Leader Dragon orders his general with a smirk almost completely aware that Yugi will find Orochimaru.

''The brat will find him. I have a good feeling he will. That and I have a feeling I'll kill him, the snake and have my niece all in one day!'' The Dark Lord declares laughing evilly like a hyena, now imagining the death of the brat and that snake. Oh yes. He can't wait to see that Sannin and make him pay for what he did.

* * *

Within an abandoned church, Orochimaru coughs out violently sitting on a bench. Kabuto had brought his master's medicines treating him. He knew well Orochimaru had little time left to get a new body. They should have brought Sasuke to perform the Jutsu on him but Orochimaru wanted to get those Mew Mews first. This was a mistake.

''Orochimaru-sama, you should use that Jutsu now. Your body might-'' Kabuto informs his mentor but Orochimaru chuckles as he stares at chained-up Mew Plum, still unconscious.

''Quite aware of that Kabuto, but we're about to have guests soon.'' Orochimaru reveals to the young man who could feel they will have guest. Assuming it's Naruto, then his spies have informed him that he has his other Konoha friends along with Team Dragon Knight and the Mew Mews, all coming to him.

Orochimaru coughs up more blood but grins licking his lips. He knows of one way to settle these pests and so he quickly turns towards Kabuto.

''Use that technique on me so I may use that Jutsu to distract them.'' The Sannin orders his assistant with a sinister smirk. Kabuto widens his eyes almost aware what he wants to do.

''That's too dangerous Orochimaru-sama! You might not handle the pressure from your arms and your body-'' He tries warning his master but this enrage Orochimaru as he yells at the young man. ''Do it Kabuto! That is a command unless you value your life!''

Kabuto gulps seeing Orochimaru's eyes glow viciously. He breathes calmly adjusting his glasses.

''… Understood, Orochimaru-sama.'' Kabuto responds willing to do this for the stake of his master though to think he would make him use that Jutsu on him again. They've only tested such a trick before in practice to try to attack Konoha but it was too dangerous. Still, if this is what Orochimaru wants; he will do it without hesitation.

'' _ **FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Kabuto begins declaring as he forms his two hands to make a rectangle-like shape with two fingers each, yelling out the rest. '' _ **GEDO MARK: CONFUSION!**_ ''

The technique immediately takes in effect as Orochimaru feels a snap within his body and screams out in pain. ''NNAAAGGHH!''

Kabuto watches almost frightened as the Sannin gasps in horrible pain. He focuses almost forcing Orochimaru to lift his arms which he then. Kabuto makes hand seals as Orochimaru mimics going to use his technique and avoiding the drawbacks.

'' _ **Summoning…**_ '' Kabuto states finishing the final hand seal and slams his right hand as did Orochimaru. '' _ **IMPURE WORLD REINCARNATION!**_ ''

Orochimaru's arms immediately dropped down immediately as he coughs out more blood. However, he laughs as the ground shakes and 5 large coffins shoot up from the earth. Kabuto could tell just using that Jutsu weaken his master but at the least it gives them an edge.

''Hahaha, now the real fun starts.'' Orochimaru laughs once more couldn't wait to use his former pawns once again.

''And Kabuto…'' The Sannin then adds quite aware he will be of used too. ''You go too.''

Kabuto would protest to such a thing but he knows best to not anger him.

''You have my word I shall not let you down, Orochimaru-sama.'' Kabuto accepts willing to do what he must to please his master. He even had thought of a Plan B if the reanimated shinobis they brought back would fail.

Orochimaru smirks trusting highly in him as he mutters. ''You never have.''

* * *

Yugi along with everyone else runs towards the middle of Tokyo as he could feel his sister's aura growing closer.

''We should be closer right?'' Ed asks not at all happy they have to trust Yugi's unexplained ability to take them to the captured Mew Mew. Yugi hums reading out his aura and responds honestly. ''Not yet but we will.''

Ed stares sweat dropping not sure if Yugi is lying or telling the truth.

''Oi Yugi, how are we supposed to handle this Orochimaru anyway?'' Kurosaki asks the tricolor head not having any clue how strong this snake man will be. Yugi frowns not so sure turning to see the faces the other Mew Mews had and they knew how frightening the Sannin is.

''He's very dangerous. He's the same guy Naruto-kun hates currently and for good reasons.'' Yugi replies though concern. He has to remember to keep Naruto in check or else what Captain Yamato told him about the Kyuubi's hatred consuming Naruto might happen again. He gulps recalling when Naruto went berserk and if it's not for Yin-Yang Dragon's ability to balance out good and evil; he would be dead.

''But we have to stop him at all cost to save my Nee-san.'' The tricolor head adds reminding the group what their mission primarily is. And that means he really needs to keep Naruto on line or else Orochimaru will use Sasuke as a trigger.

Ichi watches the leadership the tricolor head is having on the group able to tell they were all going to follow what he says. She smiles realizing how much better Yugi has become ever since he picked up that sword and defended her against Dark Leader Dragon.

'' _Yugi-kun never once regretted or felt any hatred towards being the Dragon Knight. Thanks to that, to his powers, he's been able to protect those he loves without any doubt or worry on his normal life._ '' The red-headed Ichigo states almost envious how happyYugi has been becoming the Dragon Knight without once hating that life.

She sighs making her think how parallel the two of them were to the other. She carefully pulls out the dark Mew Pendant her uncle created, wondering if she should use it. She isn't sure why she's hesitating. Maybe a part of her still wants to be remained normal or she can't help but not trust this strange pendant. Still... she misses the part of her that could fight for the Earth's future; the part of her that gave her courage to defend those she loved. But even so...

'' _I have to use this but why am I unsure to use this pendant my uncle gave me?_ '' Ichi questions herself not sure why she's this afraid of.

Yugi then feels something startling him as he stops, warning the group behind him. ''S-stop everyone!''

Everyone else immediately stops not sure what's making the tricolor head almost unease.

''What? You felt something with your spidey senses.'' Danny questions bantering Yugi's ability. Yugi sweat drops not sure if he should feel honor as he answers. ''N-not that kind of senses. I can feel new twisted auras coming towards us.''

''How twisted?'' Judai asks oddly feeling the same ominous breeze in the air. Yugi could feel this presence growing closer as he states. ''Five but one of them isn't as dark as the others.''

Kurosaki blinks not sure what that means. Yugi then blinks feeling new auras but not menacing. He tells them with a small smile, able to tell who they are. ''And speaking of auras coming towards us.''

The group blinks more as suddenly Naruto lands behind them with the rest of his Konoha friends.

''I'm here with the others, ya know!'' Naruto calls out smirking almost at full throttle. This causes Yugi to sweat drop and even Sakura who asks. ''Are you sure this is Orochimaru's doing?''

''I don't know MAYBE HIS SNAKES TRYING TO BITE ME MIGHT GIVE YOU A CLUE!'' Mint yells angrily showing the bite marks on her neck and face. Ichi giggles softly never seeing the bluenette this mad before. Karma if she puts it.

''It was him and he brought friends.'' Yugi informs Naruto and the other Shinobis pointing behind him. Naruto blinks as out of nowhere five figures appear just there.

Everyone turns to see them and with a better look their faces shocked Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Rock Lee.

''N-no way.'' Neji utters with Choji yelling. ''Impossible!''

Yugi and the others blink at their reactions as Ed asks annoyed. ''You guys know them?''

''Yea, we know them alright.'' Shikamaru mutters annoyed. The six boys glare as they know those five as Sound Ninja that took Sasuke to Orochimaru and it was up to them as the Recovery Team to take back their friend. They failed… horribly as the enemy was too much for any of them to handle.

Minus their pure black sclera eyes, it was them alright.

''They're Orochimaru's ninjas who captured Sasuke and the others had to go after them to save our comrade. I followed behind once I was healed.'' Rock Lee summarizes what these guys were.

Kiba then adds mad with Akamaru barking angrily. ''But these bastards were too strong for us that we needed help.''

''And they were killed a long time ago as well.'' Neji states still startled they're once again alive. This worry the others as Judai asks curious. ''They're zombies then? Neat!''

Naruto panics as he shivers like a leaf, not a fan of ghosts or dead people.

''This must be Orochimaru's _**Impure World Reincarnation**_. It's a dangerous and forbidden Jutsu, able to resurrect the souls of the dead into these fake bodies that will take the appearance of that soul's former body.'' Sai reveals to the group which startles almost all of them that he knows this. Sakura has a good reason why he knows that.

Yugi could tell these zombies from Shaun of the Dead are a distraction. He can't help it but not deal with this or waste time. Making a choice, the tricolor head asks the others. ''Can you guys handle them?''

This surprises the others but they clearly have an idea why Yugi is making this choice.

''Leave it to us!'' Judai tells his hero smirking. Shikamaru sighs muttering. ''What a drag. I guess I have to try not to lose to that woman over there again.''

''Yugi, I'm coming too!'' Naruto tells the tricolor head. If Sasuke is with Orochimaru or that jerk knows where he is; then this might be Naruto's chance to rescue his friend.

''Us to!'' The Mew Mews including their bosses and even Jonouchi and Ichi.

Yugi nods to their wishes as he declares. ''Good luck everyone and reach us soon!''

Judai gives him a thumb up as Yugi, Naruto, Jonouchi, Ichi and the Mew Mews headed out. The others left behind stare back at their opponents who haven't said a word to them. In fact, they stand still not even moving a muscle.

''So…'' Danny awkwardly asks with Ed finishing his sentence. ''Why are they not taunting or mocking us?''

''Those under _**Impure World Reincarnation**_ don't speak unless the user says so.'' Sai expresses once more surprising the other Konoha ninjas except Sakura how he knows this.

''But for Orochimaru to use such a technique with his arms unusable shouldn't be possible.'' Ino questions how the Sannin was able to use that technique no less any other.

''Because he's a snake man?'' Danny asks almost wanting to make a pun but he's not sure.

''No because the previous Hokage sealed his arms, making them unable to be ever be used to make Jutsus.'' Sakura explains it having been told by Lady Tsunade that the Third Hokage used a Forbidden Technique to steal the use of Orochimaru's arms thus the reason he no longer can use Jutsus.

''… Who knew?'' Judai questions directly to Danny with a grin on his face. Danny grunts really not in the mood to hear that.

Ed smirks relief to hear that as that meant he can deal with these zombie ninjas without any problem.

''Well if they're not going to speak, at least-'' The young alchemist begins stating as he slams his hands together. Before he could do anything, like a turn-on switch, the black sclera of their eyes lightens up into a darker grey. The Sound Five begins blinking and gasps all shocking the group.

''W-what is this?'' The giant one speaks out angrily followed by the woman yelling in curses. ''HEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?''

The group startles not expecting they would start speaking. Then one of the five zombie shinobis with the two arms spots them and glares smirking.

"Those trashes.'' He speaks as the other with almost another head behind his back adds smirking. ''And they brought friends.''

''…'' The last one with white-haired did not speak simply remains silent.

''Guess they speak now.'' Kurosaki states the obviously grabbing on the handle of his Zanpakuto behind his back preparing for the worst.

''YOU TOLD US-'' Ed begins ranting towards the others but Shikamaru assumed what happened stating. ''Guess Orochimaru has control over their actions then.''

Edward grunts hoping he didn't say that, muttering out. ''Just our damn luck.''

Kurosaki eyes these dead ninjas... basically making him wonder if they're like Hollows. He knows they're zombies not looking for brains but still... he wonder if that one Shinigami technique could beat them all.

''It seems Orochimaru-sama has brought us back from the dead.'' The white-haired one, Kimimaro, concludes aware of their master's most dangerous, powerful technique. Kidomaru scoffs by this man's assumptions muttering. ''Tch. We can see that, sir.''

''But it's a great thing we're here.'' Sakon states grinning with Jirobo adds with a glare. ''And in front of those stupid fools!''

''TO KILL THEM ALL!'' Tayuya yells wanting revenge as all but Kimimaro feel the same.

Those of Team Dragon Knight made sweat drops pretty convince these guys were all but crazy.

"So I guess they remember you guys huh?'' Ed questions pretty unease by their expressions. Shikamaru nods fearing as much as he states. ''Choji, Neji, Kiba, Lee and I know them from way back.''

''Careful with them, they have Cursed Seals making them far more dangerous.'' Neji warns the group having him and the rest of the Recovery Team knowing exactly their enemies' Cursed Seals makes them a huge threat.

''Neat!'' Judai replies excitedly activating his Duel Disk. Ichigo is about to launch himself forward but Ed stops him ordering the group. ''Wait-wait. Pick your group that's being leaded by one of the ninjas that fought these guys and take him or her down!''

''Really?'' Danny questions not sure about that. Edward coughs as he explains with Al making a chart behind him. The chart had chibi drawings with Yugi on top of the group with Ichigo right down next to him. Ed then explains. ''Yugi and the kitty cat aren't here, and I'm a lot smarter than you all. Meaning I'm in charge.''

Kurosaki and Danny sweat drop with narrowed non-trusting expressions, not liking that.

''Shikamaru is smarter than you think he-'' Choji begins protesting but Shikamaru stops his close friend, accepting this as he would have come up with the same strategy.

''This is fine. Just don't underestimate them.'' Shikamaru says agreeing with Ed who smirks finally getting some praise.

Each person teams up with one of the former Recovery Team ninja and splits off. The Sound Five watch this rather confused but the main four smirk following their targets. Kimimaro sighs as he follows the one with the green jumpsuit, remembering him previously.

Can the majority of Team Dragon Knight with Konoha 11 be enough to beat the Sound Five?

The Sound Five are once again back into the ground but is it too late for Jenny? Can Yugi reach them before whatever Orochimaru plans to do?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

While Yugi and his group head out to save Mew Plum, the others must deal with the Sound Four plus their leader of sorts. Can they beat them?

DragonKnight15: … Yea… They're all kinda busy to do the preview so Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Battle against the Sound Five! Um…

Ichigo sighs grumpy: Please remember to read, enjoy and review… WHY AM I DOING THIS WITHOUT MY NYA!

DragonKnight15: Oh that will change soon, don't you worry. Anyway, enjoy… aw…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Who remembers Ultimate Ninja 2? Remember that original plot story involving the Gedo Mark? You're welcome!

Now why is this cut in half WELL IT IS JUST BAD! You'll see. Enjoy SIDE B because… aw… and I apologize this is the only chapter you're getting this week... I've had a crisis with a job interview that didn't went well, my a** of a brother got mad and I became depressed (I hate when this happens to me). The next part is next week and hopefully a better chapter the following week after that.


	42. 36: Battle the Revived Sound Five SIDE B

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 36 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 36 SIDE B:** **The Battle against the Revived Sound Five!**

The formerly Sound Five begin flexing their hands almost as if they haven't done this in ages. They were dead for a long time but now their master, Lord Orochimaru has brought them back. And now Team Dragon Knight has to deal with these weirdos.

Judai along with the group of Choji and Sakura were up against Jirobo in one location.

''Fatso.'' Jirobo mutters angrily getting Choji into glaring back at him. Judai could tell right away that Choji did not like that name at all. He chuckles recalling an old friend of similar size. He knew Hayato would like him to calm this guy down.

Smiling, Judai cheers the big guy from doing something reckless as he tells him. ''Guess you don't like that name. I had a friend like you. He likes koalas and grilled cheese, like a lot!''

Choji blinks, humming as he wouldn't mind that then again, pork grilled cheese sounds better to eat.

''Choji, you're not alone on this.'' Sakura joins in Judai's idea calming down her friend. Choji sighs, closing his eyes as he shouldn't snap. Asuma would have told him the same thing.

''Thanks, we'll need it against him.'' Choji thanks the two, staring serious at his hated opponent.

Jirobo glares madder hoping that fat ninja would attack him like before but it seems it won't work for a second time.

''Enough of this! You will all become my meal.'' The sound ninja declares slamming his hands onto the ground, shouting as the ground shakes. '' _ **EARTH RELEASE BARRIER: EARTH PRISON DOME OF MAGNIFICENT NOTHINGNESS!**_ ''

Suddenly the ground rises above Judai and Sakura and traps them in a dome. Choji startles by this glaring only for Jirobo coming charging at him. The two clash blows.

''Huh? So we're trapped?'' Judai asks looking around but only seeing earth. Sakura checks her surroundings too and just smirks telling him. ''Not for long!''

She pulls back and stretches her gloves before charging extending back her right fist.

''CHHAAA!'' Sakura battle cries punching the wall with great force. Judai whistles getting why Naruto is scared of her. However to the cherry blossom head surprise the wall she hit did crack but it selfheal itself. This shocked Sakura uttering out. ''N-no way. The dome is healing itself.''

Just then she feels weaker. She checks her chakra as her fist glow from them but begins to shrink.

''And my Chakra is draining the longer we're here.'' Sakura examines realizing how bad they were in. If this continues, they'll die by loss of energy.

''Not a problem.'' Judai informs her smirking as he draws his top cards and summons them.

Outside, Choji backs away from Jirobo's attacks worrying about the others.

''It's pointless. You'll have to fight me first, fatso.'' Jirobo tells his pathetic opponent as he couldn't wait feasting on them. Suddenly the dome explodes to his shock. ''What?!''

Choji also startles as emerging is Judai with Elemental HERO Grand Neos behind him and Sakura with a stunned expression

''Nice try but no dice.'' Judai tells the Sound Ninja making his hand salute pose. Jirobo grits his teeth still overwhelmed how this happen. ''H-how is that-''

''Grand Neos can pierce through anything your dome could try.'' Judai interrupts him as Grand Neos spins his drill arm. Jirobo glares irritate by this new trash angrily demanding. ''What are you trash to be able to break free of my dome!''

Judai eyes him able to see the vex-like look on his face.

''For starters, that dome wasn't that neat. And also you should stop calling us trash.'' The brown-orange headed duelist tells him. Then his eyes color teal-orange with a fierce gaze adding. ''We don't have the time for trash talking, clown hair.''

This enrage Jirobo as his Cursed Seal activates, spreading across his entire body in a chain of triangle-like markings.

''I'll kill you all!'' Jirobo shouts coming at the three. Sakura reads him out and throws a Kunai with an Explosive Tag, exploding upon impact. Jirobo is sent back as Choji shouts forming a hand seal. '' _ **MULTI-SIZE TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Smoke soon engulfs him as Judai watches astonished as Choji emerges only like a hundred times larger like a giant.

''Woah, Choji can become big! That's super cool!'' Judai remarks with a grin. Sakura sighs as he and Naruto are alike in some aspects.

Jirobo scoffs at Choji's size trying to attack his legs with fierce blows. This hurts Choji but not enough as he kicks the Sound ninja back while positing his hands flat.

Sakura takes this chance charging at the Sound Ninja as he adjusts making hand seals.

'' _ **EARTH RELEASE: EARTH SHORE RETURN!**_ '' Jirobo shouts striking his hands on the ground and flipping over like a trapdoor is a large wall of earth in front of him. Sakura smirks seeing this as a shouts and slams her right fist, shattering through the wall and punches Jirobo with a sky uppercut towards Choji..

'' _ **SUPER OPEN HAND SLAP!**_ '' Choji shouts funneling chakra around his hands as strange markings appears on both. He quickly slams his hands downward like a sumo fighter.

Judai whistles pretty amaze that work out. Sadly this was a temporary victory as Choji is suddenly pushed back from the ground by a massive dark leaking of Chakra.

''YOU ALL…'' Emerging from the ground is Jirobo in a new form using the second Level of the Cursed Seal.

His Mohawk grew into a long spiky mane that reaches his shoulders, his skin turned into brownish-reddish color, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae and he has various warts all over his body especially on his face, shoulders and forehead. He yells viciously like a wild animal. ''WILL DIE HERE!''

Judai actually staggers feeling the venomous evil energy the guy had. He glares as his eyes glow, knowing this guy is no longer holding back.

Jirobo comes at the giant size Choji, punching him across the gut that sends the shinobi backwards through multiple trees. The Sound Shinobi yells out angrier coming at Sakura. She manages dodging as he punches the ground so hard it breaks apart like a meteor hit the ground.

Jirobo grunts like a beast grabbing on the ground he hit and gathers his Chakra around it, mixing it as he pulls out a gigantic boulder almost 10 sizes his body.

'' _ **EARTH RELEASE: EARTH MAUSOLEUM DUMPLING!**_ '' Jirobo shouts throwing the giant boulders towards Sakura. She widens her eyes not sure her strength alone could shatter the size of the rock.

''Go, Grand Neos!'' Judai, making his move, commands his fused Neos. The hero charges forward with his drill arm at the gigantic boulder and strikes it with Judai shouting. ''Nebulous Hole!''

Grand Neos spins with his drill arm at the boulder and then it vanishes into nothing, teleported elsewhere. Jirobo widens his eyes terrified uttering out. ''Impossible!''

''It disappeared.'' Sakura mutters astonish. Judai smiles which further made the Sound ninja angrier. Just then a burst of wind appears and Choji reappears only looking different. Judai startles that the guy's overweight size almost shrink into a medium shaped fit body as he gains blue energy-like butterfly wings behind his back.

This really amazed Judai expressing it excitedly. ''Woah, didn't know Choji could change size and gain butterfly wings. Sweet!''

Choji smirks glad of it. It only enrages Jirobo cursing out furious. ''DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!''

The three watches as the insanely mad Shinobi charges at them, only to he hit across the face by a superfast Choji.

''It's over!'' Choji tells him using the palm of his hand over Jirobo's face to toss him backwards. His butterfly-like chakra wings begins vanishing as his extending right fist is consumes in blueish chakra. Choji comes charging at a stun Jirobo and shouts. '' _ **BUTTERFLY BULLET BOMBING!**_ ''

Jirobo only watches in horror as Choji slams his concentrated chakra fist across his face that it explodes upon impact, crashing the Sound ninja onto the ground.

Choji looks down see the guy completely destroyed around his face. He turns around to rejoin the others except he stops hearing a noise from behind. This startles all three as the so-thought dead enemy begins getting up.

''T-this-'' Jirobo begins speaking as his face is covered in dusts and ashes, regenerating the damage he took as if it never happened. ''IS NOT OVER!''

Choji and Sakura are left shock by this no doubt certain this will become worst.

''… I guess not?'' Judai questions awkwardly finding this confusing.

* * *

Ed along with the group of Neji and Hinata were up against Kidomaru. The Sound ninja smirks eyeing Neji as the last he saw him is when he was about to die too.

''I'm surprised you didn't die too.'' Kidomaru remarks the Hyuga from not dying, happy he gets to repeat the process but this time for real. Hinata gulps eyeing her ''Big Brother'' relative. She knew how close to death Neji was to dying and how dangerous this foe was able to attack the blind spot of the _**Byakugan**_.

''A story that won't repeat a second time.'' Neji responds raising his hands forward in his Gentle Fist pose, vowing to showcase how strong he's become since then.

Ed sweat drops not having any clue of what's going on nor did Al but they could tell those two have a serious past.

Kidomaru smirks as he declares inhaling his breathing. '' _ **SPIDER WEB FLOWER!**_ ''

He spits out spider web-like nets from his mouth towards the four.

Ed and Al react fast seeing this clapping their hands and slamming them on the ground, transmuting a large wall before them. The nets hit the walls and sticks on them very easily.

''Damn it, we get the spider ninja! This is-'' Ed begins complaining only to Neji to realize something is wrong and then spots it yelling it out. ''It's a trap!''

Ed blinks turning and startles as Kidomaru has somehow used his attack as a distraction to get their blind spots, smirking.

'' _ **SPIDER WEB UNROLLING!**_ '' The Sound Ninja shouts before spitting out a larger web-like net across the four, catching them all like flies. Ed and Al manage to turn around as the large net catches them by their backs only and stick them along with Neji and Hinata on it. Al is amazed the web is able to hold him by his weight alone and even not break so easily. Hinata panics trying to break free but she could feel without the _**Byakugan**_ that the web is made out of strong Chakra concentration.

Kidomaru laughs as his Cursed Seal activates as his entire body is covered in twisted, entwining line markings.

''Hahaha! How dumb have you gotten Hyuga! I expected more from you! Not even an elephant pulling each end of my net would ever break free.'' Kidomaru reminds his foolish foe continuing to laugh him. He grins going to kill him first as he declares forming a hand seal. '' _ **SPIDER STICKY GOLD!**_ ''

He starts spitting out strange brown-golden saliva from his mouth and even from sweat of his skin. His arms grab on the strange liquid and change their shape before said liquid hardens into spider-like leg-shaped weapons.

''Huh?'' Ed and Al state finding this process rather interesting and yet disgusting too. Edward shakes that thought of slamming his hands together along did Al.

''Now you can't hope to beat me!'' Kidomaru declares getting into position to leap and stab through the Hyuga he hates. Neji scoffs finding his words meaningless as he has activated his **_Byakugan_** and his hands glow with his Chakra.

''You forget that-'' Neji begins to remind his opponent of his ability to underestimate others until suddenly the threads they were all trapped tears themselves apart. Neji startles by this not being the one who did that. ''W-wait what?''

Kidomaru also startles staying from his original position, questioning angrily. ''What?! How?!''

The two ninjas land as did Al and Ed, smirking as he tells his four-arm enemy. ''Alchemy. Your spider thread is interesting but as long as I know what it's made out of, I can turn it against you.''

Kidomaru startles by this angrily not paying attention when the two brothers used their Alchemy and with the information that an elephant can break free to deconstruct the threats to the point that even an ant could break through them.

The Sound Ninja glares coming at Ed while spitting out more spider webs. Al gives his brother cover transmuting a hill as the web nets hit on them. Ed then jumps on Al's large shoulders and jumps over the hill towards Kidomaru who swings one of his weapons. The alchemist expertly dodges as he then ducks the second and jumps over the third. Kidomaru grunts swinging the fourth as Ed counters with a punch from his automail fist. The two clash as the weapon tears through glove covering his automail and sparks fly out.

Neji takes this change and leaps forward, trying to strike the Sound Ninja with his Gentle Fist but Kidomaru backs away fast not going to get hit again by that.

Ed flexes his automail's hand and realizes by just the sparks the weapon had with his fake arm already told him that his weapons are steel based. He smirks knowing exactly how to beat them.

''Your weapons are gross and fascinating.'' Edward admits admiring the uniqueness to Kidomaru's abilities but only for a moment. He claps his hand and charges forward. Kidomaru smirks spitting out spider webs but Al uses this chance to transmute multiple small walls in the way of the web, hitting those instead of his brother. Ed then leaps and jumps on each wall until he's over Kidomaru, coming down at him with a punch. Kidomaru smirks swinging one of his weapons and both clash like before, except this time the Sound Ninja's handmade weapon snaps in half to his shock.

''But against Alchemy…'' Ed begins saying as the Sound Ninja snaps swinging his other weapons but he slams his hands on the ground, transmuting multiple earth-like fists from beneath Kidomaru and hitting him all over his body. He grunts in pain as Ed transmutes a spear and twirling his body around fast and hard, Ed throws his weapon hitting the ninja and sends him flying onto a tree almost a mile away.

''They're just gross!'' Edward tells him smirking taking advantage of his opponent. Neji watched this amaze never having such an advantage over this man and yet this boy did.

Kidomaru grunts angrier, tossing his weapons as he pulls out the spear off him. He glares viciously towards Ed, not going to allow some shrimp to get the better hand of a genius shinobi such as himself.

''That's it!'' Kidomaru declares yelling as his body begins to transform due to the power of his Cursed Seal. His skin turns dark red, gains yellow irides with dark black sclerae eyes and elongates canine teeth and fingernails. His hair also becomes longer and turns grey. He gains horns on his forehead, shoulders and elbows, and his mouth becomes wider. He then throws away his headband, revealing a third eye on his forehead.

Hinata gulps frightened as Neji remains calm not expecting he would snap. Ed and Al blink awkwardly, really not expecting this huge of a change.

''NOW YOU DIE!'' Kidomaru yells insanely, spitting out the same brown-golden liquid to form something larger and different. Ed sees that and expects the worst clapping his hands.

Neji knew what he's making trying to warn the alchemist. ''Careful! That's-''

It's too late as Kidomaru creates a large war bow with a thin thread attached, holding it with both his arms and legs. In addition he made an arrow with a drill-like tip.

'' _ **SPIDER WAR BOW: TERRIBLE SPIT!**_ '' The angry Sound Ninja shouts taking aim with his bow and arrow towards Ed's head.

The alchemist smirks as he tells him making him to attack only him. ''Bring it.''

Kidomaru widens his eyes angrily as he fires the arrow, charging forward while tearing through trees in its way not even stopping.

Ed, timing it right and acting fast, slams the ground hard and transmutes a large and wide wall. On top of that he slams his hands on his wall, sparks of transmuting as the wall changes its carbon into steel.

The arrow hits the wall at full force and yet eve with its drill-tip, the arrow stops only halfway through. This paralyzed Kidomaru as this has never happen before, muttering it. ''M-my arrow?!''

''Like I said spidey.'' Ed says walks out from his wall and smirks pointing his automail finger at him. ''Alchemy will trump over anything you throw at us.''

This snapped the Sound Ninja, immediately spitting and harden a new arrow and shouts shooting it. ''CURSE YOU!''

He fires it but this time Neji goes up ahead as he spins his entire body as he did.

'' _ **EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS REVOLVING HEAVEN!**_ '' He shouts rotating his body rapidly along with the chakra around him, creating a powerful rotating barrier. The new arrow is intercepted by the barrier and snaps its direction upward through a tree instead.

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' Kidomaru shouts having though his arrow would pierce through the Hyuga like in their last encounter. The barrier vanishes as Neji emerges unscratched, declaring to his opponent. ''It may seem like seconds since the last we fought but for I it has been years. And in those years, I've grew stronger.''

Kidomaru glares viciously at him, hating him even more.

''Neji-onii-san, let me help too.'' Hinata asks of her relative, believing that their strength together can end this. Neji smiles, normally against this but time was not on their side agreeing. ''Let's go Hinata-sama!''

Hinata blushes as the two Hyugas pose beside their other, activating their Byakugan's and concentrating their Chakra to one target.

'' _ **EIGHT TRIGRAMS VACUUM WALL PALM!**_ '' Neji and Hinata shout thrusting one of their palms besides the others, firing a powerful wave of compressed chakra at the same time. The wave move too fast for Kidomaru to react as it hits and throws him out of his tree also snapping it in half. Kidomaru screams as the concussive force tears through his chest and his vitals before falling dead.

Ed blinks stun not sure how but they did something neat.

''That was incredible!'' Al expresses amazingly. Hinata giggles happily finally being of use. Neji coughs blushing happy he had the Hyuga Princess's help as well.

Ed sighs relief this is over as he's about to decide to check up on the others but instead he's greeted by a shout.

''Um…'' The young Alchemist nervously mutters as the others turn in shock as Kidomaru emerges out as the hole on his chest regenerated. This shocked Neji as he never had such ability like that before.

''How can this be?'' Neji questions with Kidomaru chuckling at his foolishness.

''You can never kill me with Orochimaru-sama's Jutsu on me.'' The Sound ninja explains with a twisted grin eager to kill them all shouting madly. ''NEVER!''

* * *

Danny along with the group of Shikamaru, Ino and Sai were up against Tayuya and she is furious towards Shikamaru.

''You damn trash, I was hoping to get you back and your b***h of a girlfriend.'' Tayuya curses out at Shikamaru while pulling out a steel-like flute.

Shikamaru sighs really annoy of her more than most, muttering while scratching the back of his head. ''Even after all these years, this woman still speaks nonsense.''

''Isn't Temari and you-'' Ino, suddenly remember that Sand Kunouchi went to save him during the Recovery Mission, begins recalling but Shikamaru immediately stops her interrupting. ''This is not the place for this.''

Ino rolls her eyes pretty convince there's more to that. Sadly so did Danny who mutters out loud. ''You should let her know she's special.''

''Teasing too?'' Shikamaru questions the kid immediately seeing through his plan. Danny hums, not sure teasing but rather helping the guy notice love at first sight.

''More like advice.'' Danny tells him, not wanting a smart guy but clueless in love not getting the hint that a girl actually loves him much like it took him noticing Sam's stubbornness-friendship as more than that.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes telling not having the time to worry about such troublesome stuff. ''Focus, this woman is not someone we should get distracted by.''

''Right-right.'' Danny replies able to tell this crazy, badmouth girl enemy will be an issue. He raises his arms, shouting. ''I'm going ghost!''

A large white ring materializes around his waist, splitting into two going up and down his body, slowly transforming Danny into his Phantom form.

''G-ghost?'' Ino utters somewhat unease to think this kid isn't technically alive. Shikamaru didn't find this any bit new and didn't have the time to.

''Go on dumbass, I'll end you all here!'' Tayuya calls them out forming a hand seal and slams a hand on the ground. '' _ **SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Large smoke gathers around her as Danny remains defensive only briefly as three large figures emerges out of the smoke. Danny looks and slowly drops his mouth, uttering pretty shock. ''Oh what the heck?''

The three figures resemble males but not even close to being humans. Each is different in appearance and each wields a different weapon. All of them are very large and muscular. One wears a dark green full-body suit and its hair covers its entire head and face. It wields a giant studded metal club. The other is shirtless and wears dark pants. It is bald and has scars on its head and it wears a blindfold. It has a thorn-like weapon tied to each arm. The other has its upper body covered in bandages and wears brown pants. Its head is in an awkward position and has several needles pinned on it. It doesn't have arms and thus it doesn't wield any weapon. Each has a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around its waist.

Tayuya smirks declaring while playing her flute. '' _ **DEMONIC FLUTE: ILLUSIONARY WARRIORS MANIPULATING MELODY!**_ ''

The three giants begin charging towards the three who barely dodges the club. Tayuya sees this and instantly plays a different note. The other giant with the thorn-like weapon swings it at the three but Danny puts up a ghost barrier blocking it. Tayuya plays another note as the last giant without arms bashes the barrier which withstood but sends those inside through multiple trees before crashing on the ground.

Danny grunts as his barrier drops, dizzy, as he says eyeing their enemies. ''So she has big friends.''

''These things are annoying.'' Shikamaru responds having dealt with them previously and even then isn't sure how he managed to beat them.

''More like a drag.'' Danny tells him which causes Shikamaru to smirk, agreeing. ''I guess you can say that.''

''Can we focus?'' Ino reminds the two boys watching as those giants are coming towards them but slowly.

Danny nods as he then asks Shikamaru very quick. ''Just want to make sure about something like she can control them with that flute.''

Shikamaru startles not realizing he's notice the flute. Danny would honestly not have paid much attention to it but he's fought plenty of ghosts to tell there's a gimmick to these things.

''Not my first time facing someone who controls people with strange methods. Though this will be trick.'' Danny states not so familiar with this _**Summoning Technique**_ but from what Yugi and Naruto told him; those that are summoned can be summoned again if immediately.

''Can you really phase through attacks?'' Shikamaru questions the ghost boy as he has come up with a plan though he'll need to know if he can. Danny raises an eyebrow not sure what his plan is but it has to be something as he responds. ''Unless they can also intangible back, I can.''

Shikamaru oddly smirks eyeing him and warns him. ''I suggest you don't listen to her flute playing.''

Danny eyes him and immediately understands he's going to be a distraction. Danny nods smirking as he answers. ''I'll do my best!''

Danny takes flight going above the enemies. He takes position and fires a barrage of ghost rays down at them. The giants gather together and protect their master from the attacks, taking all the hits.

''Come on guys.'' Danny tells them as he forms a giant ghostly snowball with green glowing energy. He throws it at the center and pushes all the giants away. Danny then flies at top speed towards the giant arms and sky uppercuts it onto the air before falling on the ground.

The other giants charge at Danny but he dodges their attacks by phasing through them. He yawns not even trying as he mocks them. ''At least try hitting me guys.''

Tayuya glares playing a note with her flute as the giants try attacking more but now Danny went invisible making it near impossible to find him.

Shikamaru watches this and smirks seeing the Sound Ninja vulnerable.

''We'll have to do this with Choji. Do it Ino.'' Shikamaru gives off the command as Ino makes a hand seal and aims it like a camera at her target. She takes a moment and shouts in her head. '' _ **MIND BODY SWITCH TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

It went fast as Tayuya suddenly finds herself hit by something and completely lost conscious still standing up. At the same time so did Ino dropping unconscious. Suddenly the giants stopped moving as if the user isn't controlling them.

Danny blinks as he flies next to them, not seemingly moving, as he knocks on their heads and no reaction. He smiles stating the obvious. ''Hey, they stopped moving. Cool.''

Tayuya wakes up but now it's really Ino in control of her mind and body. She tells Shikamaru with a wave. ''Shikamaru, your turn!''

''Nice job Ino. Now-'' Shikamaru starts praising her but suddenly Ino controlling Tayuya widens her eyes as the Cursed Seal triggers on its own, spreading across her body with jagged, zigzag pattern markings. Ino screams as Shikamaru sort of expected this would happen.

Then Ino, within Tayuya, is pushed back to their body gasping and terrified seeing a demon in her.

The real Tayuya screams in rage, yelling. ''YOU DAMN B***H, I'LL-''

Then she freezes up and starts making a strange pose as did Shikamaru, smirking as their shadows were connected.

'' _ **Shadow Imitation Technique**_ , success.'' Shikamaru mutters, having her exactly where he wanted thanks to his technique. Tayuya grits her teeth as her Cursed Seal's markings glow, allow her to somehow move a bit to Shikamaru and Ino's shock

''THIS WON'T HOLD ME!'' The Sound ninja yells immediately playing a different note. Suddenly her giants begin to move as their mouths all open up. Danny startles backing away as if he something weird is about to happen. As he did, his ghost senses went off with a clear blue mouth breath. Just then a disturbing, many-mouthed, worm-like ghostly creature emerges out from the mouths. Danny drops his jaw slightly not expecting such freaky things.

''This is bad!'' Shikamaru utters out recalling how dangerous these things were if they would touch someone and basically eat the Chakra out of that target.

Danny flies around the worms that seem to be going after him. He hums not liking this but then he smiles realizing something.

''Not to worry.'' The ghost boy says pulling out his trusty Fenton Thermos, pointing it at the worms. ''Fenton Thermos to the rescue!''

He activates the device as it fires a powerful burst of energy, sucking up the worm spirits as if they were ghosts. This terrified Tayuya yelling out. ''WHAT?!''

She plays a note as the giants resume attacking Danny but dodges their efforts almost mocking them.

Shikamaru admits what the ''ghost boy'' did is impressive. He then turns to Ino and orders her. ''Do it now Ino!''

Ino nods smirking making a new hand seal and aims it at the club wielding giant.

'' _ **MIND BODY DISTURBANCE TECHNIQUE!**_ '' She shouts telling herself. In an instant the giant she targeted suddenly stops attacking Danny and instead attacks the other giants.

''W-WHAT THE!'' Tayuya yells enrage that one of her giants is actually attacking the others. She tries taking control but no luck.

Ino struggles to have control over it, telling her teammate. ''Shikamaru!''

Shikamaru nods making a hand seal and shouts. '' _ **SHADOW SEWING TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

His shadow spreads across the multiple trees to further increase its size. The shadow surrounds the shadows and attack taking the shape of multiple sharp spears, piercing through each giant. Tayuya widens her eyes never seeing that technique from that pest before. She tries commanding her giants to break free but they were heavily restraint as their shadows were all under Shikamaru's control.

Shikamaru smirks as he unleashes more shadow spears from the very shadows, striking through the giants until they poof into nothing. Tayuya glares angrier that her pets were all destroyed by the same pest that annoyed her badly.

''You damn…'' She begins uttering as her Cursed Seal's marking glows and spreads even further, changing her as she tries resuming. ''Now you s**theads-''

She yells angrily as she transforms. Danny watches not liking this as the enemy's skin becomes a dark shade of brown. She then gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae and two black vertical markings appears under her eyes. Tayuya's hair becomes longer growing to her thighs as it also turns into light pink hair and several horns appears on the top of her head.

''WILL DIE HERE!'' Tayuya curses out viciously like a monster.

Danny chuckles almost nervously, really not expecting this huge of a change. He mutters sarcastically. ''Now she's an angry demon girl. Why me?''

Tayuya breaks free from the shadows as she shouts grabbing onto her flute. '' _ **DEMONIC FLUTE: PHANTOM SOUND CHAINS!**_ ''

She begins playing a strange melody this time. Danny blinks not sure what she's up to. He turns to Shikamaru and Ino but to his surprise the two were oddly kneeling down with their arms up on their sides, frozen. Unaware to him, the two were under a Genjutsu as their arms and legs are wrapped by unknown wires as their limbs are slowly melting away like liquid.

Tayuya smirks having those feels where she wanted.

''Guys?'' Danny asks snapping his fingers at them and getting the Sound ninja's attention. She startles to see him not affected by her Genjutsu.

''What?! How is this freak not affected by my melody!'' She demands angrily not possible.

Danny turns around to see her and tells her not sure what's going on but he isn't impress. ''Lady please, I heard Ember's singing and found it more ''alluring'' than your flute playing.''

Tayuya glares madder tossing a Kunai at him but it goes through Danny. He yawns a bit saying. ''And I'm a Ghost with no Chakra.''

Danny floats next to Shikamaru and Ino and phases his hands through both, snapping them out. The two are released from the illusion, startled as if they were in a nightmare.

''H-how did you-'' Ino tries uttering out not sure what happen. Danny pulls out his hands explaining. ''No time, just wrap this up.''

Tayuya panics trying to play the same note but Shikamaru reacts fast, forming a hand seal shouting. '' _ **SHADOW NECK BINDING TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Tayuya gasps out as a hand in the form of a shadow is suddenly on her and choking her neck. It wasn't just the hand but the shadow of that hand binds around her body, even her arms and legs to not moving. Tayuya widens her eyes angrily, trying to let out something but the shadow cracks her neck instantly.

They watch as the Sound Ninja drops face forward onto the ground, dead. Danny eyes her not happy she had to be killed but then again it isn't his call.

''Well not the way I would handle someone. Guess ninjas aren't afraid to kill or be killed.'' The ghost boy states having a new respect to the whole ninja life Naruto and the others go through.

Shikamaru eyes him and get why he said it. In fact more so thinking about Asuma and promise he must keep protecting the ''King''; the people valuable to the player.

''It is nature to us to die through our actions. But it's also these actions that allow the next generation to move forward.'' Shikamaru expresses showing a face of determination. Danny nods smiling to that.

''Um…'' Ino utters almost warning the two. They turn and startle as Tayuya begins getting up, hissing almost like a beast

''I-I thought you got her.'' Danny questions actually assuming she is a zombie. Shikamaru grits his teeth not aware of this responding. ''Damn it, she can't die through normal means.''

''I WILL KILL YOU ALL!'' Tayuya screams viciously charging at the three.

* * *

The group of Kiba and Shion were sadly the only two up against Sakon. Kiba growls as did Akamaru.

''So this was the one that gave you trouble.'' Shion says able to tell from Kiba explaining what had happened to before that this is the very same enemy that almost killed him.

Kiba nods recalling this freak all too well and his gimmick, stating it. ''And his twin.''

Sakon chuckles almost delighted he gets to kill this one like he wanted a long time ago.

''Ukon and I are looking forward to-'' The Sound Ninja starts saying only to be interrupted by a strong gust of wind. Both sides watch as appearing through the gust is Sonic and Shadow.

''So what did we miss?'' The blue hedgehog asks with a small smirk on his face. Sakon sweat drops seeing these strange creatures as he utters. ''H-hedgehogs?''

Sonic turns towards the ninjas and recognizes them, calling them out smiling. ''Oh the dog guy and the bug guy right?''

''…'' Kiba silently has a stun dropped expression while Shion nods quite calmly and unemotional. Shadow scoffs not caring who they are as he demands. ''Where's the Dragon Knight? Were we not going to fight a ''snake man'' and kill him.''

Kiba snaps out as he explains. ''Yea well he revived a bunch of bastards back so we have to deal with them first.''

Shadow scoffs not at all caring as he says. ''Simple matter.''

He starts approaching the Sound Ninja but Kiba warns him. ''They're a lot more dangerous than you think!''

''Like I care what you say. They're no threat to me.'' Shadow responds without once turning that instead he dashes forward to the enemy. Sonic smirks telling Kiba quite confident. ''Oh let Shadow handle this. He can handle anyone.''

Kiba gulps still not liking this one bit.

Sakon chuckles seeing the strange black creature of a rotten thinking he can kill him.

''Oh, the little hedgehog will-'' Sakon begins teasing the opponent but Shadow scowls before vanishing in a second and appears right in front of the Sound Ninja. Shadow glares turning away briefly and grinding on his right fist. It glows with purple Chaos Energy.

'' _ **CHAOS UPPER!**_ '' Shadow shouts instantly twirling and punching the right fist engulf with his energy across Sakon's chin, sending him flying upward into the air.

The Sound Ninja grunts by this almost paralyzed as Shadow snaps his fingers, using _**Chaos Snap**_ to appear right in front of the enemy again. He starts unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches, slamming Sakon onto the ground.

Shadow descends and lands as the Sound Ninja angrily comes at him. Sakon kicks but as he did another leg appears and kicks along with the other. Shadow scoffs at this blocking them both with easy followed by his own kick, pushing the ninja back.

''Damn you!'' Sakon yells swinging a punch as another arm pops out beside that one, making it two punches. However Shadow easily evades it crossing his arms.

Sakon charges trying for a headbutt but Shadow leaps slightly back. As he did another head shoots out from Sakon's neck, trying to headbutt Shadow. The black hedgehog smirks using _**Chaos Burst**_ , vanishing within a distorted space he just made. The head misses the hedgehog as Shadow appears from behind and kicks the ninja away from him. Sakon slides on the ground annoyed.

''Interesting. It seems you can materialize extra limbs out of your body.'' Shadow somewhat praises the opponent as his ability isn't a complete waste.

Sakon glares annoy by him. Kiba watches and almost certain this is their chance to attack back. He and Akamaru get into position as he shouts forming a hand seal. '' _ **BEAST HUMAN CLONE!**_ ''

Shadow startles turning as Kiba is on all fours with Akamaru now as an identical version of his partner. Both are acting feral as they charge towards Sakon, spinning their bodies around like drills.

'' _ **FANG PASSING FANG!**_ '' Kiba shouts as he and Akamaru charge at Sakon in their spinning drill attack.

Sakon glares enrage as his Cursed Seal triggers, spreading across his entire body in a pattern of curved lines and blotches markings. He raises both his fists and with enough force punches the drill forms out of Kiba and Akamaru. He smirks about to punch them through until he notices there were bugs on his arms.

''W-what the hell!'' Sakon utters trying to remove them off him but more bugs and insects start covering his body more and more. Sonic watches this with an expression of ''WTF'' as did Shadow who's able to tell this is the other's doing.

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: INSECT SPHERE.**_ '' Shion calls out as his insects consume the enemy in a sphere, eating up his Chakra until it's gone.

Sakon screams trying to break free but the bugs attached tightly on him, eating more of his energy.

''… Gross and I'm a hedgehog. We eat worst stuff.'' Sonic expresses sticking out his tongue not finding that as cool as he should. Even Shadow blinks actually surprise the hyper-excited nuisance doesn't find this as ''awesome'' or ''super''.

''Not here to impress others with my techniques are. That's my style and of my clan.'' Shion says not caring what the blue hedgehog has to say as this is who he is and how he fights. Sonic blinks actually respecting this weird guy.

''… Cool, I respect that!'' Sonic shouts giving him a thumb up. Shadow rolls his eyes. Suddenly the sphere of insects explodes, destroying all of them. He scoffs turning. ''What now?''

Appearing once more is Sakon but now using Level 2 of his Cursed Seal and worst it wasn't one but two, with his brother Ukon.

They resemble like an Oni as their skin now is red, have yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and black curved markings appear from the corners of their eyes in an upward fashion. Their fingernails become longer and sharp, their lips turn black and their mouths are torn from ear to ear and gain canine teeth. They gain long, waist-length white hair, their chins elongated, and a single long horn grows on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads. Symmetrically on opposite sides of their bodies, their hardened skin turns black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armor on their arms and legs.

''… Man, that's neater than the bugs.'' Sonic says finding that much cooler than a bunch of bugs. Shion startles not by his comment but how malicious the enemy- enemies were.

''Now you can't hope to beat both of us!'' Sakon speaks up evilly with Ukon growling with a devilish smirk. Shadow glares not impressed as Sonic joins beside him, calling them out. ''Wanna bet!''

The two hedgehogs charge as the demon brothers did too, swinging their hardened arms at them. Sonic and Shadow dodges them without even trying.

'' _ **CHAOS NIGHTMARE!**_ '' Shadow shouts slipping between both demon brothers, grinding both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air and unleashes Chaos Energy both his fists. The spheres of chaotic energy repel both enemies away from the other.

Ukon tries sliding on the ground only to be stomped across the face by Sonic's right foot and on top of that grinding on him with a _**Spin Dash**_.

''GAAAAHHHH!'' Ukon cries out in pain as Sonic now bounces on top of him, almost trying to break his back.

Sonic then backs away to see the guy getting up angrily. He whistles pretty impress stating. ''Man you're tough to beat huh?''

Ukon yells charging at him while Sakon is being trashed around by Shadow's quick jabs and kicks. Kiba, grunting, watches the two hedgehogs doing pretty amazingly up against those freaks in their strongest form. Shadow times it right and fires a Chaos Spear from his arm, slamming Sakon onto Ukon.

Kiba knew this is his chance calling out to his partner. ''Akamaru, let's do it!''

Akamaru barks as Kiba smirks forming hand seals and shout. ''Inuzuka-Style: Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!''

Suddenly the two are consume in large puff of smoke. Shadow and Sonic notice this and startle as something large launches itself out of it. Emerging to their eyes is a very large two-headed dog. It's angry and has wild red eyes, large fangs and sharp claws.

''… THAT'S COOLER!'' Sonic declares really excitedly and this time putting Shion down, lowering his head.

Sakon and Ukon glare as the giant two-headed wolf dog charges spinning its body rapidly and shouting. '' _ **SUPER FANG WOLF FANG!**_ ''

The gigantic creature spins rapidly like a super drill, coming towards the enemy. Sonic and Shadow dash away as both demon brothers perform hand seals.

'' _ **SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Sakon and Ukon shout slamming their hands on the ground. Smoke covers them as emerging out of the ground were three shut tightly, menacing gates with different faces for each. '' _ **RASHOMON!**_ ''

The mere appearance of the gates didn't stop the drill attack as it pierces through all three of them without a problem. This shocked the demon brothers as they manage to get away just the gigantic dog poofs and Kiba lands back to normal along with Akamaru.

''Haha! You-'' Sakon tries to mock the dog boy until he hears the sound of flies. He and Ukon turn and gasp as a gigantic tornado made out of flying insects is coming towards them.

'' _ **SECRET TECHNIQUE: INSECT TORNADO.**_ '' Shion declares as his insect tornado consumers both. They scream within the tornado as it seemingly disintegrates them.

''… Still gross.'' Sonic expresses as Shion lowers his head in defeat again.

''NOT YET!'' Rushing out of the tornado, Sakon shouts as Ukon adds before consume in the remains of the insect tornado. '' _ **PARASITE DEMON DEMOLITION TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Kiba panics panicking away warning the others. ''GET AWAY NOW!''

Shion does the same as did Sonic but Shadow scoffs not sure what's the big deal. Sonic checks up on him and panics seeing something growing out of him. He then shouts freaking out like never before. ''WA! SHADOW!''

Shadow blinks not sure what's he's yelling. He turns and immediately notices it with startled eyes. What he's staring at is Ukon, or well his head, attached next to his own as if part of his body. Shadow just stares not sure if this is an illusion or stupid.

''Well hello-'' Ukon starts saying grinning, having sealed the fate of his-

Shadow suddenly fires a _**Chaos Spear**_ across Ukon's face, screaming in pain. ''AWW! MY FACE!''

Kiba drops his jaw, not even getting to explain that technique will attach one of the two brothers to you and the target will die unless you remove the other by injuring it. Guess the black hedgehog figure that much out better than he did before.

''So you're part of my body huh?'' Shadow questions as an idea pop in his head, causing an evil smirk to form. He teleports and reappears before Sakon.

''W-what are you-'' Sakon tries to demand what the pest is up to only to be frozen as Shadow's body is glowing a reddish aura around him. Sonic smirks knowing exactly what Shadow is going to try now.

''THEN YOU BOTH CAN TURN INTO DUST!'' Shadow shouts building up his energy so destructive that Ukon attached to him begins yelling in pain more. Sakon tries to run away, terrify but it's too late as Shadow shouts. '' _ **CHAOS BLAST!**_ ''

It was instant as Shadow unleashes a red sphere-like blast of Chaos energy around him, destroying and vaporizing everything that isn't him including any parasites. Both Sakon and Ukon scream as they vaporize into nothing.

The others watch in a safe spot with both Shinobis speechless by the destruction the blast left. The black hedgehog soon emerges unscratched. Shadow smirks having removed that tumor pest off his body.

''Did you have to vaporize them both?'' Sonic asks not sure that they deserve that much. Shadow scoffs not caring about his opinion as he states. ''I had no interest to-''

Suddenly a burst of wind appears behind them. The two hedgehogs and Shinobis look forward to see Sakon and Ukon resurrecting with no damage at all.

''YOU WORMS!'' Sakon and Ukon both start shouting before they gain darkish auras. ''WILL DIE HERE!''

Kiba actually feels like wetting himself not believing this but to Shadow, he frowns annoyed.

''My mistake. I have to obliterate them completely.'' The black hedgehog states with his eyes glowing red, not going to make that same mistake again.

Can Team Dragon Knight with Konoha 11 defeat the Sound Five in time?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Danny: Just our luck. We have to beat zombie ninjas.**_

 _ **Judai: Now this is cool! Come on, Yugi-san is counting on us!**_

* * *

Ichigo with the group of Rock Lee and Tenten were up against Kimimaro. Lee hasn't forgotten this man and his dangerous bone-like Kekkei Genkai.

''I had been looking forward battling you again.'' Lee expresses getting into his calm, one hand forward and one hand behind his back pose. Kimimaro eyes him, recalling him as if only minutes happened since the last he saw him.

''Do you intend to get drunk to fight me again?'' The Sound Ninja questions him also recalling the method of fighting the Leaf Shinobi showcase. Tenten sighs, quite aware what he's referring about telling her teammate with a look. ''You better not Lee.''

Rock Lee blushes not at all would he do that stunt again. He protests immediately still blushing. ''I-I would not! This time I will fight with my best.''

Ichigo just stares blank not sure he should be here.

''Besides Tenten, our enemy is quite dangerous. He must not be underestimated.'' Lee warns his teammate of this man and his abilities. However, Tenten hums not taking that advice serious. In her head, she imagined Lee trying to punch a guy who has a special ability that negates any of his attacks. Not a surprise with the mere fact Lee only has Taijutsu.

''That's probably because you were attacking on impulse Lee.'' She assumes with a small smirk that her Ninja Tools will give her the edge they'll need to win. She pulls out two scrolls on each hand, declaring. ''Leave this to me!''

''Wait Tenten, he-'' Rock Lee tries warning her but she charges forward. Kimimaro watches the female Leaf Shinobi unwrapping one of her scrolls in each hand, shouting. '' _ **MANIPULATED TOOLS: BINDING METEOR!**_ ''

From those scrolls, Tenten summons and shoots forward a chain with weight to the end of it, immediately wrapping itself around Kimimaro's body. He didn't even move or react as he's restrain. She smirks as her other scrolls unwrap and appearing out of them is a barrage of many different weapons. Kurosaki drops his jaw not expecting that.

'' _ **Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets.**_ '' Not even in the slightest impressed, Kimimaro speaks lifting forward his hands but pointing with his ten fingers. Immediately as he did, his fingertips shoot out hardened, spinning bones in the shape of bullets. The ten bone bullets easily blocked and pierce through Tenten's weapons quickly to her shock as she dodges the bullets almost hitting her. Kurosaki once more drops his jaws not sure if he should concern that cool or unnaturally to shoot out your own bones like that.

Tenten slides away grunting but her enemy is still restrained knowing she can win this.

Tenten grabs and tosses upward the large scroll behind her back, shouting.

'' _ **MANIPULATED TOOLS: HEAVENLY CHAIN DISASTER!**_ ''

The scroll unwraps and summons dozens of different and larger weapons, all coming down so fast they left white streaks behind their tracks like rain. However, the Sound Ninja could see them perfectly well.

''First Dance...'' Kimimaro mutters as his body starts pushing out something inside of him, declaring. '' _ **Dance of the Willow.**_ ''

Almost instantly the restrains on him are cut apart by the appearance of long bone blades emerging out of Kimimaro: two long bone blades in each of his palms and secondary bones from his elbows, knees and shoulders. He then commences to move acrobatically, spinning his body and throwing his arms and legs as he slashes through the barrage of raining weapons.

Kurosaki continues becoming shock by these guys and their crazy techniques, especially the enemies. It surprises him wondering if his bones really are that strong to slash through even steel.

Tenten bit her lips summoning a long spear-like weapon with an explosive tag on the tip. She charges with her weapon, hoping to stab the guy once and make him explode on impact.

''Second Dance...'' Kimimaro mutters once more as his bones went back inside his body. He discards his top as he declares raising his right arm. '' _ **Dance of the Camellia.**_ ''

Tenten tries stabbing the opponent but Kimimaro evades extending out a short, bone-hilted bone sword from his right upper arm bones. She finds that so weird but tries to attack him but he dodges it with ease. Kimimaro then proceeds to come at her with quick stabbing pose strikes. Tenten uses her weapon's long size to block it but the he changes the way he strike, almost causing Tenten to think his opponent is moving too fast as if he isn't in her exact view anymore.

Lee panics quite aware what the enemy is doing, adjusting his body.

''Gate of Opening!'' Lee shouts as his entire body erupts in energy to Ichigo's startles.

Tenten struggles as suddenly Kimimaro's unbelievable speed slashes through her spear, cutting it in half to her shock. Seeing his opening, Kimimaro comes at Tenten for the stabbing kill until he finds a foot over his view and kicking him above the head upward.

'' _ **LEAF RISING WIND!**_ '' Rock Lee shouts at first standing next to Ichigo but now upside-down kicking the enemy into the air. He then springs his body upward, leaving Tenten very confused and sighing.

Kimimaro startles by this new speed that boy has that without thinking he's suddenly assaulted by Rock Lee's barrage kicks, sending him flying higher. The Sound Ninja takes these blows as then Lee vanishes and next appears behind him. Lee grabs Kimimaro's arms as he then spins their bodies, turning then downward.

Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". It may also be used on multiple people at once.

'' _ **FRONT-**_ '' Rock Lee begins shouting, spinning them faster preparing to pile-drive his enemy with his Front Lotus… however.

''Third Dance.'' Kimimaro mutters as his Cursed Seal triggers covering his entire body in contorting and parallel lines.

Rock Lee then gasps remembering what had happened before and immediately kicks away just as multiple bones pop out all over Kimimaro's body. Rock Lee manages to somersault himself back to the ground but so did Kimimaro.

'' _ **Dance of the Larch.**_ '' Kimimaro says but sadly his technique didn't work unlike last time. He looks back at Rock Lee, impressed regardless of his unemotional stare.

''I see you're not the same fool as before.'' He tells him almost praising the boy. Lee smirks standing in a firm pose like previously, responding. ''I have learned from my mistakes and promise you a better fight! Gate of Healing!''

Immediately Lee's body erupts in energy as he charges at Kimimaro who replies back, shooting out his bones all over him. Rock Lee dashes so fast to his back but immediately backflips as bones shoot out from them. Lee sighs a bit but astonished out near impossible this will be fighting him like this.

Tenten watches almost helpless not expecting her weapons to fail her. She eyes at the orange-headed seeing him study the fight. She's not sure he'll be of any help but lets him know in advance before he does something stupid too. ''Lee barely defeated this guy before. It took well the current Kazekage to beat him. We don't have a chance against him like this.''

Ichigo looks back at the girl… and honestly he has no idea what's a Kazekage, probably another Kage term like Naruto ''I'm going to become Hokage'' speech. Regardless, this enemy is something else.

''I could tell. He's quick that even Zangetsu won't do it.'' Kurosaki comes with the same conclusion. He can't beat this guy with normal Zangetsu, causing him to smirk.

''Then…'' Grabbing and pulling forward his large sword from behind, Ichigo declares grabbing his other hand over his other arm. He points his sword forward a burst of black energy with red outlines swirls around him. Tenten takes that one in surprise pushed back. Rock Lee even feels it backing away as did Kimimaro.

''BAN-KAI!'' Kurosaki shouts as his body explodes and then in the next second, he emerges in his Bankai state, swinging his black blade.

''Tensa Zangetsu! I'll settle this with one slash!'' Ichigo announces pointing his blade towards the enemy. Kimimaro stares at this one, never seeing him before but unlike the female ninja; he isn't a Shinobi. He's something else; he could somehow feel it.

Rock Lee finds this incredible not before seeing a person change into outfits so quickly, uttering. ''A-amazing! How did you change your clothes so rapidly!''

''AND YOUR WEAPON IS SO THIN! And yet the blade shines brightly. Nice.'' Tenten compliments truly astonish by the design of his new weapon. It's like the blade was crafted by a master.

Kurosaki sweat drops at their reactions stating pretty firmly. ''Explaining this another time.''

Kimimaro watches still surprise as the orange-headed swordsman approaches towards him.

''You wish to fight me now…'' Kimimaro begins stating only for Ichigo to interrupt him, introducing himself. ''Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.''

Kimimaro briefly widens his eyes to think this being is the grim reaper. He slightly smirks finding this most ironic, even more so since he's been dead for so long.

''Shinigami? I see. Death is displeased I am alive then?'' The Sound Ninja questions certain life dislikes the fact he is alive.

''It's nothing personal but your boss took our friends.'' Ichigo states his reasons confusing the bone shinobi. The orange-headed raises his blade side-ways before declaring. ''I won't let any harm happen to them and then we'll take them back.''

Kimimaro stares at this individual, most curious of his reasons to fight him. Regardless, he too fights for someone and it's the man who gave him a purpose to his lifeless existence.

''Nor will I allow you to harm Orochimaru-sama.'' Kimimaro declares as another bone sword pops out from his arm, pulling it forward at the enemy. Ichigo sees this and glares determine to beat this guy.

In barely an instant Ichigo vanishes and reappears swinging his sword at Kimimaro, starting extremely unprepared. ''What?!''

Ichigo swings his blade but the Sound Ninja repel with his bone sword. The two weapons clash as Kimimaro swings his left hand shooting out a bone blade. Kurosaki didn't even need to look at his catches it to Kimimaro's shock. Ichigo then twirls his body, still holding the bone blade and tosses Kimimaro behind him. The Sound Ninja, startled by this, forcefully lands his feet on the ground, sliding back.

Ichigo then charges but Kimimaro performs his impossible seen stabbing thrusts but to his horror his strike hits an afterimage of Ichigo. He looks around seeing more of the orange-headed, no doubt all afterimages, not sure which one is the real one.

And then without even seeing it Ichigo blitz from behind and slashes his back without a problem. Kimimaro somehow gasps as he almost falls on his back, kneeling down instead.

Ichigo appears in front with his guarding pose unchanged, declaring proudly. ''I told you, Tensa Zangetsu will settle this!''

Rock Lee watched that completely speechless. He easily countered that man's bone attacks like they were nothing.

Kimimaro slowly manages to get up as his back has completely healed. He never expected to face an opponent with such reaction time. He mustn't underestimate him; he must use that power to win.

''You forced my hand, Shinigami!'' Kimimaro begins saying as his Cursed Seal glows brightly, consuming his body. Kurosaki watches this happened shocked as the guy changes. He looked like some kind of humanoid hybrid dinosaur with dark grey skin, dark black eye sclerae, yellow eye irises, sharp teeth, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, a long bone-spiked tail and two dark black curved like markings under his eyes that one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows and one above each eye.

Rock Lee panics not ever forgetting such a frightening form, warning the orange-headed. ''Careful! This is where he will become more dangerous!''

Kurosaki just nods charging forward with the same unseen speed. Kimimaro stands his ground as his chest is slashed down by Ichigo's blade but to his shock the enemy's chest healed immediately. He then sees Kimimaro coming at him with a punch but Ichigo easily dodges him noticing how much slower he's gotten. He becomes distracted by that not noticing the tail whip from the enemy. It took a second for Ichigo to spot and block with his blade but the force of the tail's whip sends him flying back with great force. He pants not expecting the guy would be stronger but slower; basically a tank.

''Fourth Dance…'' Kimimaro begins muttering as he reaches with his left land to his back and with a quick pull, removes out what Ichigo could describe as a spine bone almost like a whip. '' _ **Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**_ ''

Kimimaro quickly swings his spine whip at Ichigo who moves back fast but to the Substitute Shinigami's shock the whip is much faster and bended longer. The whip wraps itself immediately around Ichigo, squeezing him tightly to his horror.

''D-damn it!'' Ichigo curses trying to move his arms but they were wrapped too tight to be used. He looks forward and starts as Kimimaro's right arm is complete encased in bones to the form of a bone-like spear arm.

'' _ **Dance of the Clematis: Flower!**_ '' He shouts charging at Ichigo in the attempt to pierce his target. Ichigo glares as he focuses, trying to gather his Hollow Mask without his hand but it didn't seem it would work.

Tenten panics trying to pull out a scroll and do something until she freezes up seeing Lee, erupting his Chakra through his entire body.

''Gate of Life, Pain and Limit…'' Rock Lee mutters through the breath of his voice, gritting tightly. He's been building his energy before shouting out loudly. ''OPEN!''

Suddenly his entire body explodes in green aura, burning almost all over his body. Kimimaro almost stops seeing that boy and the changes of his body. Lee's body now had reddish skin color, eruption of veins around the temples, and his eyes have turned completely white.

Rock Lee then takes a step and instantly slams his fist right in front of Kimimaro to his horror. He gasps out in pain before shot up upward while he's been kicked or punch by Lee, almost flying but actually leaping in a much faster unseen speed and strength. Ichigo didn't even realize he's freed from the spine whip completely dumbstruck by the Bruce Lee lookalike with large eyebrows' strength.

As Kimimaro is being trashed over and over in the air without a moment to react, Rock Lee pulls out his nunchakus and wraps them around the opponent before launching his final attack.

'' _ **REVERSE LOTUS!**_ '' Pushing everything he has, Lee delivers a destructive hand strike and kick at the same time, heavily damaging Kimimaro as he's sent crashing like a shooting star into the ground.

Ichigo dropped his jaw not even sure what he watched was real or an illusion. Tenten sighs muttering to herself. ''Oh Lee.''

Rock Lee manages to land beside the two as his appearance reverts back to normal, panting.

''My apology but I couldn't help myself to jump in.'' Lee expresses wanting to fight that man with his potential. Kurosaki blinks still taken back by this guy's strength, uttering. ''Not a prob-''

Just then Ichigo stops speaking and widens his eyes at the corner he's looking at. Rock Lee blinks at his expression as he turns along with Tenten. The two startled in horror as standing up once again is Kimimaro. His damaged body that took the _**Reverse Lotus**_ is being fixed, regenerated, in their very eyes. In mere seconds, the Sound Ninja was completely healed up.

''Impossible! I hit you with my strongest!'' Rock Lee proclaims shocked by such a thing. Kimimaro would have made the same face as this one but he's perfectly aware why he's not dead.

''That you did but I am no longer of the living.'' Kimimaro reveals to his opponents as he glares at them adding. ''With Orochimaru-sama's technique in effect, I can never die.''

Tenten gulps meaning all of their attacks or attempts on killing or stopping the enemy will be impossible.

''You cannot win. Surrender.'' Kimimaro demands as they have no chance in defeating him.

Kurosaki scoffs not afraid of a guy who can't die, walking forward passed Lee. He didn't care but Ichigo did want to know one thing.

''Why do you want to fight for that Orochimaru guy?'' Kurosaki demands the white-haired dinosaur-like man. Kimimaro stares blank, trying to confirm if this man is tricking him to answer him but he saw no deceive from him.

''… Orochimaru-sama gave me purpose to my hopeless existence.'' Kimimaro reveals to the Shinigami as he hesitated, recalling his terrible existence being nothing but a weapon for his clan and when they died, Orochimaru was the only one to truly need of him more than a tool or monster. He then glares at Ichigo, addressing with disgusting having to reveal that. ''Telling you my story means very little to someone like you but I lost much, something you couldn't bear with.''

Ichigo stares silent at his enemy, still not getting his loyalty for a man who kills others but he's wrong about one thing; he lost someone he can't ever forget.

''… I lost my mother.'' Ichigo announces startling the enemy ninja as well as Rock Lee and Tenten. Ichigo glares still calm as he states lifting his sword at Kimimaro. ''And I can tell you lost your family, but they weren't connected to your heart unlike this Orochimaru. Right? But I bet he wouldn't care if you die or not as long as he gets what he wants. My mother, the person who wanted absolutely happiness for me, meant the whole planet to me back then. She was my sun when everything became dark and frightening.''

Kimimaro glares at the Shinigami for his insult towards Orochimaru but froze seeing the burning rage in Ichigo's eyes. He wasn't sure but the loss of his mother was more to the Shinigami.

Ichigo still recalls the pain of losing his mother but he tries filling up all that pain to his family and friends he won't ever let them die. That's the promise he kept for his mother for the love she gave him back.

''Now I have a different sun and it's my friends! You think your loyalty is stronger than these binds- these bonds I have for my friends!'' Ichigo declares placing everything he has in him to beat this guy. Kimimaro scoffs at such rubbish.

''You shall never-'' He tries reminding his foolish foe he can't kill what can't be killed but Ichigo immediately interrupts Kimimaro, adding. ''And don't screw with me! I never back down by anyone and I intend to settle this not for I but to save the friends your master took!''

Ichigo knew he has but one chance to settle the fight and go help the others and reach Yugi to save his sister and Momomiya's friend. And he doesn't plan to let them down rising his free hand over half of his face. Kimimaro stares confused, not sure what he plans to do with that.

'' _11 seconds, I will make them count!_ '' Ichigo reminds himself knowing well this is all or nothing. Making his decision, a stream of black energy with red outline erupts all over the palm over his face, washing all over him and spreads rapidly. Kimimaro braces himself feeling the intense energy as did Rock Lee and Tenten pushed back by it.

''W-what is this?'' Rock Lee questions completely baffled by it. In a second later, Ichigo emerges now wearing his Hollow Mask as his eyes glow bright yellow with pitch dark sclerae.

Kimimaro widens his eyes feeling the enormous dark aura all over the Shinigami almost as twisted as his Cursed Seal even worst that his eyes looked the same as his own with the Cursed Seal's second form.

''This changes nothing!'' Kimimaro shouts charging at the Shinigami. Ichigo stands his ground not even caring.

Kimimaro roars thrusting his bone spear arm at him but Ichigo catches it effortlessly with his free bare hand. This shocked Kimimaro before he's kicked so fast and hard across the gut. He coughs out with a painful expression as Ichigo performs a sky uppercut above his chin. Kimimaro is sent flying upward only to once more be greeted by Kurosaki and his yellow eyes as he slashes the undead ninja. The slash sends Kimimaro far, crashing and sliding on the ground like a pebble.

Rock Lee watches just amazed while Tenten drops her jaw not believing this guy is stronger by just weirding a Halloween mask.

Kimimaro gasps out blood, getting up never being trashed like this before. Ichigo lands on the ground, declaring with his eyes glowing. ''It's over!''

He holds back his black blade behind his back, charging his spiritual energy into it.

Kimimaro slowly gets up as his wounds regenerated completely, far from finished. He will win, for Orochimaru-sama.

''Final Dance!'' Kimimaro begins declaring slamming both his arms into the ground, releasing his most powerful and last technique. '' _ **Dance of the Seedling Fern!**_ ''

Shaking like an earthquake, almost tens of thousands large bones rise from beneath the ground and all coming towards Ichigo and the others. They tear through and destroyed anything in their way. Rock Lee and Tenten try to run away but Kurosaki remain, charging up his attack.

Kimimaro watches as the Shinigami refused to escape his attack. Even if he does somehow evade them in the last second, he'll fuse himself with the bones and attack him in the last second with no hope of evading.

'' _Even if he evades this, he won't evade my unseen-_ '' Kimimaro tells himself mentally until he suddenly stops, once more feeling the twisted dark energy gathering around the orange-headed.

Ichigo's yellow eyes flash, glowing almost menacing as he raises his blade over his head. The blade is instantly consume and erupts in massive black energy with red outline as it temporary manifests into the face of a demon skull.

'' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ '' Roaring as his Hollow Mask opens up its shut mouth, Ichigo swings downward and fires the massive black energy into the form of a gigantic wave coming towards Kimimaro and his wave of bones. The destructive wave tears through the bones, destroying them before they had a chance. Kimimaro watches this not believing such power as he too is consume in the blast.

The blast hits him directly and vaporizes him. Rock Lee and Tenten watch in a distant just stun as the attack completely destroyed all the bones. Lee couldn't believe this as not even Gaara could stop them. That new friend of Naruto's truly has a beast within him much like his sensei.

Ichigo breathes through his mask almost like an echoing hiss, looking forward. He twirls his blade for a brief second to better adjust it before vanishing and reappearing before Kimimaro. He was just a torso but his body was slowly regenerating itself like previously.

''I see…'' Kimimaro utters out, looking at the Shinigami and still able to sense his overflowing power. ''You're much stronger than I had expected.''

Ichigo looks down at him ignoring what he said and instead asks him. ''Oi, that body of yours will keep regenerating correct?''

Kimimaro eyes him back and nods, explaining it. ''As long as my soul is bound to it, yes.''

Ichigo eyes him not sure when but the next Kimimaro knew it he slam the bottom hilt of his blade onto his forehead. This shocked the Sound ninja, demanding surprise. ''W-what are you doing?''

Suddenly Kimimaro watches as his body stops regenerating as instead his entire body glows in a strange blueish white light.

''Kosen: a Shinigami technique that will send your soul to Soul Society.'' Ichigo explains figuring since his body is not living and his soul is bound to it, he could perform this technique to basically expel him to the afterlife. He adds also confirming this guy isn't truly evil like the Hollows and villains he's fought. ''You're not a bad person. I can tell.''

Kimimaro watches as his fake body stops regenerating and instead his soul emerges at the husk of what was his body. He stares at the Shinigami, having underestimated him more than being the enemy.

''… You're a strange warrior. You have darkness and yet you never let it consume you. Jugo would have liked you.'' Kimimaro mutters. Ichigo, even though his face is still covered with a mask, makes a face not sure who he's referring about. Suddenly Kimimaro's soul starts disappearing as he finally says. ''Farewell, Substitute Shinigami. Maybe in the next life, we could have been-''

Before he could say it, Kimimaro vanishes into nothing. Ichigo sighs looking down at the ashes that were his body.

''… Yea, I would like that.'' Kurosaki says having liked that. He turns to see Rock Lee and Tenten approaching him amazed he defeated the enemy.

''Amazing! You defeated that man incredibly!'' Rock Lee expresses with a big smile as he performs his signature thumb up as his smiling mouth teeth shine. Kurosaki sweat drops not sure he deserves that especially since the fight is far from over.

''Though the mask is creepy.'' Tenten says a little cautious. Ichigo then blinks gasping. He touches his face and to his shock the Hollow Mask is still on him. This startled him as he feels certain the 11 seconds passed but at least over a minute passed.

'' _I've had the Hollow Mask longer than 11 seconds?_ '' Kurosaki realizes actually amazed. The last time he ever used his mask was up against Ulquiorra. Could it mean he can use his mask even longer?

Ichigo, however, tries shaking this thought as he has better things to worry about. He swipes his free hand over his face. The mask suddenly turns into energy and vanishes as Ichigo's eyes were return to normal.

''Come on, we have to help the others now!'' Kurosaki tells them as he takes flight and dashes off in the air. Rock Lee nods as he and Tenten follow him on land.

* * *

Judai actually startles that Choji and Sakura slam their fists through the jerk of a zombie ninja guy and he keeps healing up his wounds almost instantly. He could tell Yubel was getting frustrated with this thing. He doesn't blame her.

Sakura and Choji were wearing themselves out while Jirobo smirks almost suffering no such thing.

''Okay, this guy keeps coming back. We need a new strategy.'' Judai suggests though he's not so sure what they could try.

Just then something crashes behind him. Judai startles turning and sees it's Sado with his transformed Hollow-like arms already active. Judai grins happy for the arrival as he calls him out. ''Yo Sado! So Carrot-Top called for help then?''

Sado eyes Judai and nods getting the message.

Sakura and Choji notice the newcomer surprised. Jirobo laughs at this declaring with a crazy, grinning expression. ''Bring more trashes in so I can help them all!''

Sado stares at this man feeling overwhelming evil energy in him much like a Hollow.

''This man…'' He utters unease. Judai blinks able to tell this surprise him as he explains to the big guy. ''Yep, he's a zombie and evil.''

Sado eyes him and nods having realized that too. He clinches his left fist, declaring. ''I shall finish him then, before his existence damn us all.''

''D-did he just say that?'' Sakura asks almost unease how he said it.

Jirobo laughs at this charging at him, shouting like a madman. ''NOW YOU-''

Before he could finish his line, Jirobo widens his eyes as Sado is now in front of him before he even noticed it. He swings his left arm right at the Sound Ninja and he had no time to react.

'' _ **EL MUERTE!**_ '' Sado declares slamming his fist across Jirobo's chest with such force. The very same force of his fingers striking the enemy's chest, Sado releases a destructive blast that goes through the back of Jirobo and even goes beyond that, destroying his soul. The blast leaves behind to a wall that hit the imprint of a skull face.

Jirobo had a face of almost as if he died again as his body completely disintegrates into ashes.

Sakura half opens her mouth while Choji drops his jaws, both not believing what they just witness. Sado walks away as his arms change into a human's appearance.

''Well what's done is done.'' Judai states with a happy face, telling the other two. ''Come on, let's find the others.''

The shinobis blink as Judai catches up to Sado and congrats him with his signature finger pose. ''Nice job big guy!''

Sado gives him a thumb up with Judai grinning.

* * *

Ed grunts annoy transmuting wave after wave of spikes right at Kidomaru and even though each one stabs him, he regenerates without a problem. Even with Al's help, it made no difference. Not even Neji and Hinata's Gentle Fists which block Chakra could stop the zombie spider ninja at all.

''WHY DON'T YOU DIE SPIDER?!'' Ed loses his temper yelling while Al restrains his brother with the best of his efforts.

Neji also felt the same way as Ed in the sense though he's calmer about it. He theorizes grimly. ''Unless we figure out how to put him down, there will be no end.''

Kidomaru laughs, approaching them with his golden coated weapons. He says smirking. ''Hahaha! Now you all will-''

Before he could finish his sentence a four blue arrows shot through all of his arms, destroying them. His caused Kidomaru great pain screaming. ''AW!''

This startled the four as Ed turns and spots the one who hit the spider zombie ninja.

''Clearly I was needed then.'' Adjusting his glasses with his middle finger, Uryu states as the one who struck the enemy with his Quincy spider-like bow. This pissed Ed shouting up at him. ''YOU WERE UP THERE THAT WHOLE TIME!''

Uryu looks down to see the alchemist and answers him calmly. ''Nonsense. I simply arrived here a few moments ago. I wanted to know if this man is becoming a Hollow the longer his soul exists.''

''LIKE I CARE! KILL HIM FOUR-EYES!'' Ed yells at him already tired of facing spider undead man. Uryu grunts protesting upset. ''Must you and others call me-''

Just then he pauses and evades out of the way of a gigantic golden-brown arrow about to pierce him, standing on his spiritual-made platform.

''I'll discuss this some other time then.'' The Quincy says having more urgent concerns eyeing the enemy. Kidomaru chuckles seeing another foe to kill, declaring as he spits out _**Spider Web Flower**_ towards Uryu. ''Haha, another insect has been caught in my-''

Uryu didn't even flinch as he taps on the energy string of his bow and fires almost over hundred blue spiritual arrows, tearing through the 3 spider nets without any problem. This surprised Kidomaru uttering. ''W-what the hell?!''

''Wanna try that again?'' Uryu questions him adjusting his glasses.

Kidomaru glares making new _**Spider Sticky Gold**_ weapons. He charges at the enemy, leaping directly towards him.

Uryu immediately responds pulling out a thin, silver-colored piece of metal that was strapped behind his back along with 4 more. He swings the one he grabbed and the moment he did, the weapon glows and extends a glowing blue blade of energy. The blade slashes through Kidomaru's weapons without any trouble.

''DAMN YOU!'' Kidomaru yells madly leaping back while creating three large arrows like before. He grabs them over his bow as he takes aim at Uryu who oddly raises his bow with his energy blade on it like an arrow.

'' _ **SPIDER WAR BOW: TRIPLE TERRIBLE SPIT!**_ '' Kidomaru shouts shooting his three drill arrows at the opponent. Ed panics about to transmute but then didn't with the look Uryu gave him.

'' _ **Gert Sprenger.**_ '' Uryu declares firing his bladed weapon. Kidomaru grins as his tree arrows will easily handle one stupid looking sword. However, what the Sound Ninja didn't expect was the weapon stopping in mid-air and releases a barrier that extends and covers the three arrows. The coated drill arrows hit the barrier but were stopped halfway through to Kidomaru's horror.

''N-no! HOW CAN A MERE SWORD-'' Kidomaru tries demanding angrily but then Uryu vanishes from his view. He panics as just then the barrier that stopped his arrows vanished and they fall on the ground.

''I should correct you.'' Kidomaru sweats heavily, slightly turning to Uryu who said to him. He had his energy bladed weapon pointed to the back of his enemy adding. "This is Seele Schneider. And no, this is not a sword; it's an arrow with spiritual energy blades."

Kidomaru sweats trying to think what he could do but the moment he moves, the enemy will no doubt cut him down. He has to time it right as his body is slowly covered in the golden-brown spit.

''In other words: It cuts through souls. And if the soul dies-'' Uryu explains as he adjusts his glasses with his free hand. ''You die along with it even with your immortal body.''

Kidomaru grits his teeth. He won't let him mock the power Lord Orochimaru gave him. He won't as he turns, trying to turn to spit a web shot at him. ''C-CURSE-''

He never got the chance to turn fully around as Kidomaru is slashed in half so quickly by Uryu's arrow blade. The slash destroyed his soul much to a Quincy's ability to destroy souls. Kidomaru's body turns completely into ashes, blown into nothing.

Neji, Hinata and Alphonse were amazed by how Uryu defeated the enemy though Edward, however.

''Great, an arrow sword beat him.'' Ed states not even once mentioning spirit or soul to his words. This caused Uryu to lose his cool, calling him out mad. ''I JUST STATED-''

Ed yawns, interrupting the Quincy as he tells him stretching his arms. ''Not in the mood to listen to you explain it again. Can we get back to the others?''

''Of course.'' Uryu replies still mad while adjusting his glasses.

The group tries heading out while Hinata thinks about the strength and powers of the number of friends Naruto has made. She blushes happy for him.

* * *

Danny has a face of annoyance finger ghost ray blasting Tayuya over and over and every time he does, she regenerates like no problem. And worst she tries playing her flute, bringing back those giants but Danny puts them down easily with Shikamaru and Ino's help.

''Lady, I'm starting to earn a new respect to Ember and her rock playing.'' Danny expresses really sick and tired of demonic flute playing.

Tayuya grins viciously telling him madly. ''And what about it s**thead! You can't kill me! I CAN-''

Suddenly her words stopped short as her right arm is suddenly slashed in half, surprising the others.

''M-MY ARM!'' Tayuya screams as a fireball strikes her back and hurts her badly.

Danny blinks that just then appearing out of nowhere was Rukia, wielding Sode no Shirayuki, with Orihime beside her. The long orange-headed blushes brightly due to the fact that Rukia had carried her all the way here. It was… weird.

''Is everyone alright?'' Rukia asks while Shikamaru and Ino were speechless how they showed up. Danny sighs of relief saying. ''Am I glad seeing you two.''

Rukia nods turning back and blinks as the enemy she slashed her arm has regenerated.

''I suppose Ichigo wasn't exaggerating about needing our help.'' The raven-haired Shinigami states having thought that Kurosaki had gone crazy needing help.

Danny notices the faces the ninjas had as he explains it to them. ''They're friends, we're all friends.''

Orihime blushes bowing to them. Shikamaru sweat drops not surprise by them but how fast they pop in, proclaiming. ''I can see that but I doubt even with the extra help; it won't shut that woman's mouth.''

Tayuya snaps angrily declaring towards all of them. ''I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU ALL TO DEATH!''

Rukia scoffs not once acknowledge this one as an enemy. She turns and tells Orihime. ''Not a problem. Inoue!''

Orihime nods turning somewhat upset at Sound Ninja, declaring raising her hand at her. '' _ **Koten Zanshun**_ , I reject!''

One of the petals of her hairpins flies out and erupts in a golden disk-like shield. It charges towards Tayuya who tries to use her flute but instead the barrier slashes the instrument and the arm holding it.

Tayuya screams in pain cursing. ''T-THAT F**KING HURTS!''

Sighing disappointment, Rukia declares holding her Zanpakuto pointing to the ground. ''Perish to Hell, hellish spirit. _**JUHAKU!**_ ''

Rukia stabs the ground with her sword and in seconds creates a trail of ice in the direction of Tayuya, attaching themselves on the target as small particles of ice fill the air. Tayuya panics trying to break out but it was far too late as the trail glows and within instant ice shoots beneath her, trapping her in an ice.

Shikamaru and Ino stare shock as Rukia pulls out his sword out of the ground and sheathes it. Once it does, the ice shatters and so does Tayuya, both soul and fake body, died.

''So she was a problem?'' Rukia immediately asks Danny who nods pretty calm what just happened explaining it. ''She could regenerate her body even after multiple attempts. Thought I might have to use the Fenton Thermos but then again, body thing and no ghostly form.''

Rukia hums believing him after what Orihime told her that Phantom and her cousin handle themselves against an Espada for a while. Not even she had such luck especially with the same Espada who goes after her orange-headed Ichigo.

''It seems so but the soul is a different story.'' Rukia theorizes thinking since the soul can't regenerate unlike these immortal bodies. Danny blinks actually really glad she said that. He has to tell Yugi about this when they get the chance if they ever fight someone like that again.

Shikamaru overhears that, also taking that as a note to his brain as he tells the group. ''We should regroup to the others.''

Danny turns and nods smiling. ''Good idea.''

They then head out trying to find the others probably still fighting.

* * *

Sonic, laying on the ground on one side, whistles pretty bored while Kiba, with a terrify expression, and Shion watches Shadow blasting and vaporizes Sakon and Ukon over and over but both regenerate any damage taken.

''Man Shadow is trying harder to kill them but those two just keep healing up.'' The blue hedgehog says yawning and annoy wanting to fight someone else. Kiba sweat drops not believing how he's acting. They're facing two dangerous foes and he's bored with them already?!

''At this rate, we'll be worn out and most likely get killed.'' Shion states realizing the enemies' Chakra is endless.

Sonic didn't seem that worry as he knows Shadow too well that he doesn't get worn out that easily.

''THEN IT'S TIME FOR MY GRAND ENTRANCE!'' A voice suddenly shouts startling everyone except Sonic. He looks up and blinks seeing a guy coming down with the same outfit as the orange-headed Ichigo.

''Tch, the hell is this?'' Shadow demands angrily not in the mood for idiots. Sonic hums as he recalls what the others said about meeting other Shinigamis like Ichigo and ''not girlfriend'' partner.

''One of Carrot-Top's friends.'' The blue hedgehog states pretty sure he's one of the other Ichigo's friends.

Sakon and Ukon watch as the new opponent lands. Sakon chuckles as he says smirking. ''Well-well, another fool wants to die?''

Renji ignores or well didn't hear that as he eyes Sonic, already aware of him though it still freak him out, demanding him. ''Hey talking hedgehog, the hell is taking you guys in killing whatever those demons are?''

Sonic smirks actually glad this guy referring him as a hedgehog right away as he tells him straightforward. ''Yea, they can't die.''

Renji slowly sweats, actually very aware of that term after playing one of Kurosaki's ''video games''.

''… Like zombies?'' He asks immediately easily recalling him controlling a character and him getting attacked zombies. They try to eat his arms and head, not something Renji could forget.

Sonic grins really liking this guy. He proclaims while nodding. ''I like this guy. He gets what they are.''

Shadow scoffs, not having time for this. Renji then takes action, _**Shunpo**_ right in front of the black hedgehog. He then declares with a widen smirk on his face wielding Zabimaru in his hand. ''Well not to worry! Renji Abarai is here to save the day!''

Shadow glares annoyed, not going to let another ''Soul Reaper'', no less one with a last name that has 3 ''A'' letters, take this from him.

''Oh and how do you expect to-'' Sakon starts questioning this fool not even bother what he tries. However he couldn't finish the rest as Renji's body erupts a red aura. He yells as his aura explodes unleashing waves of energy, pushing both demon brothers back. Shadow glares bracing the waves, recognizing them being similar to Kurosaki's.

''BAN-KAI!'' Swiping on the side of his large sword, Renji shouts as his energy consumes him massive. Everyone braces themselves as Kiba and Akamaru drop their mouths as emerging is a gigantic bamboo-like bone snake with Renji wielding it like a weapon with a new outfit on top of his current clothing.

''Hihio Zabimaru!'' Renji declares proudly as his skull-like snake howls viciously. Shion watches this calmly though astonished.

''W-WHAT THE HELL!'' Kiba yells freaking out even Akamaru was too.

''Big snake sword thing! NOW THAT'S SO COOL!'' Sonic shouts really loving that thing. Shion lowers his head never more insulted by an anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Sakon and Ukon panic for a moment but they ultimately smirking. They proclaim sounding very cocky. ''You'll never kill us even with that!''

''Then I'll settle this in one shot!'' Renji declares not planning to waste time. He raises his large snake-like whip upward as each bone fragment glows red.

'' _ **HIGA ZEKKO!**_ '' Renji declares swinging downward as his whip detaches into segments, dropping down fast like meteors with each having a shape energy blades on all sides.

Sakon and Ukon barely had time to react, surrounded as the segments attacks them both in an impossible omnidirectional attack.

The pieces hit hard causing a burst of a dust storm to occur. Kiba and Shion brace themselves while Sonic and Shadow withstood it not caring much. Once the dust is clear, it reveals both Sound Ninja brothers stabbed and badly dismantle. Not just body but soul as well.

Renji smirks as Hihio Zabimaru reconstitutes itself almost instantly.

''I-Impossible.'' Sakon utters out one last time before he and Ukon turn into dust themselves, dead once again.

Kiba stares with disbelieve, not sure how but he did it.

''I don't believe this.'' Shadow complains already planning how to kill those pests himself.

Renji smirks like the big bad hero he should feel as his Bankai reverts back to his sealed Shikai form along with his clothes, declaring proudly. ''Never underestimate a Shinigami!''

''Nice job!'' Sonic shouts from afar as he and the others were heading out already before adding. ''Now come on, we got to catch up to the others.''

These both stun and enrage Renji, yelling at them as he tries catching up. ''HEY WAIT!''

* * *

The four groups manage to reunite after Sonic locates the others and gets them in the same spot.

''Guess we all survived somehow.'' Ed says almost thinking he wouldn't see the others again. Judai nods grinning as he eyes Kurosaki telling him. ''Good thing, Yugi-san made the right move making you call for reinforcements huh?''

Kurosaki blinks as he notices the faces of smug on Rukia, Renji and even Uryu's faces. He scoffs stating pretty mad. ''Yea-yea. Now let's-''

Before he could finish the large group hears strange sounds coming from behind them. They turn and Ichigo and even Rukia make a face of annoyance, muttering. ''You got to be kidding me.''

Appearing before them were like hundred if not thousands of undead ninjas, each wearing the outfits and headbands of different ninja villages and lands.

Sakura knew right away this isn't Orochimaru's doing but rather the one that protects him.

''Kabuto, it must be his doing too.'' She reveals the group, no doubt it's him.

Kurosaki scoffs raising Tensa Zangetsu to fight these things fast but is stopped by Rukia and Renji stepping forward with their Zanpakutos.

''Ichigo, take the others of your team and catch up to the Dragon Knight!'' Rukia advices him knowing like everyone else these undead foes are a distraction and a means to slow them down.

''You sure?'' Danny questions this decision not wanting them all to fight these guys. Shikamaru makes a small smirk telling him. ''You're needed elsewhere than here.''

''Besides these shouldn't be a problem.'' Renji declares smirking as his sword becomes Zabimaru again.

Ichigo eyes everyone, both his friends and Naruto's all determine to fight here while the rest of them catch up to their other friends. He isn't sure about this until he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees Orihime giving him a thumb up, encouraging him and the others of Team Dragon Knight. ''We got this Kurosaki-kun!''

Ichigo blushes surprise by this as Sado and even Uryu agree with her.

''Well you heard them. Yugi is going to need us.'' Ed comes to terms long ago. Judai, Sonic and Shadow agree with him.

''Guess we have no choice. Let's go Ichigo.'' Danny tells the orange-headed knowing well when they're beaten. Ichigo sighs eyeing the others and smirks a bit. He takes flight as the others follow him.

Kurosaki leads the others of Team Dragon Knight trying to head towards where Yugi and the others were heading towards. Hinata watches them leave, praying Naruto was alright before helping the others as she and the others engage the zombies.

The Sound Five are once again back into the ground but is it too late for Jenny? Can Yugi reach them before whatever Orochimaru plans to do?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Love and Magic were once two separated things to one girl in love. When she realized they weren't, she found out how much potential she truly had. But when she loses one of them, her very existence became almost meaningless without the other. Right now, this girl desires to regain what she lost so she can protect those she loves.

While the others had to fight the Sound Five, the Mew Mews were forced to fight Kabuto who proves too much for them. And the only one who can save them is Ichigo. Can the former Mew Mew protect her friends and rekindle her Sweet Heart?

Ichigo: I can't stand around and let everyone fight alone. I need to do something.

Masha: You can fight back! You can fight back Ichigo!

Ichigo blushes: I can, can't I? Then I'll do what I can to protect them all!

DragonKnight15: Magic is Love and Love is Magic. Can that be the key to reviving a heroine? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Ribbon of Hope! Believe in your Sweet Heart Nya!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review! I'll do all I can to protect my friends!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is probably THE HARDEST CHAPTER I HAD TO DO FOR ANY VOLUME and one I was like AW… WHY DO I CARE ABOUT THE SOUND FOUR- I MEAN FIVE! F**k them! Why? Because this is torture to make a good or okay chapter. I was like… DAMN IT, never doing this again unless I have no choice. The problem wasn't the characters and whatnot... the trouble (not including Kimimaro which I prefer A WHOLE LOT MORE) took me a month to set-up and make it work. It was that hard, A LOT.

Now who liked how I just use Bleach logic to beat Naruto logic for once? As everyone who has seen or read the Fourth Shinobi War, the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu basically gives you an immortal army of zombie ninjas with limitless Chakra and any damage is healed though the only drawback is that they're weaker than the originals. Regardless, they were a threat. HOWEVER... I fix that with those who use Spiritual Energy. That means people like Kurosaki, Rukia, Uryu, Renji, Sado... F**KING evening Orihime can just "ZAP" and vaporized the zombie ninjas since they fight the soul, not the body. In other words, you can regenerate the body of the undead but not its soul. Problem solved.

Next chapter will be BETTER. Hell, I will say the whole Espada fights coming up near the end of the Volume will be better too… I hope.

* * *

I apologize for the late update... had a blackout last night... pissed me off badly.


	43. 37: The Ribbon of Hope!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie and characters, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 37 of the Third Volume and the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 37:** **The Ribbon of Hope! Believe in your Sweet Heart Nya!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi and Ichigo along with the rest of Team Dragon Knight discovered that Mew Plum were taken by Orochimaru, no doubt going to try a dark experiment on the two. Not having a choice, Yugi declared they needed to save them now but didn_ _'t have the means to do it. Luckily Konoha 11 was around and with Neji and Hinata's_ _ **Byakugans**_ _and the Mew tracker signals with Ed's help, the team located where Orochimaru was hiding._

 _Marching to the location with the Mew Mews and Ichigo coming, the large team is encountered by the revived Sound Five Orochimaru managed to resurrection using the_ _ **Impure World Reincarnation**_ _technique._

 _Each group minus the Mew Mews along with Yugi, Ichigo and Naruto who went up ahead, confronted the revived Sound Five. With the experience Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee had on their opponents, their group_ _s' teamwork and greater experience pushed back the dangerous Sound Ninjas however due to the_ _ **Impure World Reincarnation's**_ _effect, the undead Sound Ninjas couldn't die._

 _However the key to stopping them was Ichigo performing the_ _ **Konso**_ _, the technique to send a soul either to Soul Society or Hell. With it, he was oddly able to send Kimimaro to the afterlife as his soul was pure enough. While that happened, Ichigo_ _'s_ _friends_ _arrived to defeat the revived Sound Five with their spiritual based attacks, killing the soul, not the body_ _. However, the groups were attacked by new zombies as only those of Team Dragon Knight headed out to catch up to Yugi._

 _Now with the Sound Five defeated for good, can Yugi and the rest reach to save Yugi_ _'s friend_ _? Or will their tracks be stopped again?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi along with Naruto, Jonouchi, Ichigo and the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew with their bosses rushes towards where the Sannin Orochimaru should and the captured Mew Plum. Ichigo frowns wishing the others weren't fighting a bunch of evil ninja zombies and helping them in stopping the main villain. She feels really worry especially since if she had her powers; she would be of great help for everyone.

"I hope everyone is alright.'' Ichigo mutters hoping they were doing well against those zombie ninjas.

''Don't worry Ichigo-kun. They'll be just fine.'' Yugi encourages her believing that the others will do fine.

Naruto feels the same with Ichigo but instead of worrying he grins. He tells her with a thumb up. ''That's right plus Sakura-chan and the others are with our Team too, ya know!''

Ichigo watches them and frowns a bit still not sure. She doesn't have her powers anymore so she doesn't have the same courage like she would have. And the worst case, she doesn't have the right to be a member of Team Dragon Knight.

''… I'm not part of Team Dragon Knight anymore, not without any powers.'' Ichigo expresses sadden with a small frown. What could she accomplish without the ability to fight?

''You're wrong Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi suddenly speaks up startling the red cherry head. He tries smiling at her as he knows better than anyone that Ichigo has always been stronger due to her courage and bravely. And most of her it is her understanding of others. He adds to her smiling softly. ''I wouldn't have this many friends without you.''

Ichigo blushes red not sure about. Yugi can understand and make friends by being herself… much like her realizing it.

''I'll give Yugi that one. You did help out a lot Momomiya.'' Jonouchi states admitting for once that it's thanks to her that his best friend has created strong bonds with so many especially those like Kaiba and Shadow.

Ichigo stares at him quietly amaze Jonouchi said nice stuff about her but it didn't cheer her up that much.

''Stop feeling powerless Ichigo.'' Mew Mint suddenly speaks up annoy of this softie version of her friend. Ichigo gasps eyeing her surprise.

The blue haired Mew Mew then adds scoffing with her arms crossed. ''Honestly, you've learned nothing from all of our fights as Mew Mews.''

''What Mint is trying to say is don't give up-'' Mew Lettuce tries saying nicely only for Mew Pudding to butt in shouting. ''And keep on smiling with a meow, na do da!''

''We won't ever give up on you Ichigo-onee-chan.'' Mew Ringo also adds encouraging her heroine. Mew Zakuro then proclaims with a cocky-like look. ''That counts if you have decided to give up and we know you haven't.''

Ichigo blushes at her, not wanting to give up. Ryou smirks as he now tells the red cherry head. ''You heard your team Ichigo. That's why they follow you.''

Ichigo blushes eyeing her former fellow Mew Mews. She loves her friends… but how can she lead them?

Masha pops over Ichigo's head looking sad at her. He wants Ichigo back to her normal self.

Yugi smiles a bit also wanting Ichigo the way she was. Sadly he didn't have time to say something as his eyes briefly glow red, turning almost concerning. Jonouchi notices that calling him out. ''What's wrong Yugi?''

Naruto then feels something too getting serious and stops making the others stop in their tracks too.

''Someone is here.'' The blond-headed Shinobi warns the group getting into a battle position. The others minus Yugi blinks as suddenly a gust of wind appear. Appearing before them is the white-headed glasses Shinobi that Naruto, Yugi and Ichigo remembered too well as did the other Mew Mews.

''Kabuto!'' Naruto yells serious clinching his right hand into a fist, almost expecting Orochimaru's partner to stop them.

Kabuto eyes Naruto and smirks to see him again. Sadly he has no time with the Jinchuriki, speaking most calm with a smirking expression. ''This is most unexpected but predicted that the rest of your friends are fighting and your small group trying to save the Dog Hybrid, Naruto-kun.''

Naruto glares angrily shouting at him waving his arm. ''Get out of our way!''

''Can't do that. Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to make sure you don't go past me and that includes you Naruto-kun.'' Kabuto protests adjusting his glasses with a firm tone though still smirking.

Naruto still glares until Yugi steps forward, eyeing the foe with a calm stare. The tricolor head then questions the enemy. ''Why does Orochimaru-kun want with my sister?''

Kabuto eyes the tricolor head, aware unlike Naruto; Yugi is a calmer individual. Smirking at the thought of sharing simple information, he tells the purple-eyes. ''If you must know, Orochimaru-sama's time is running out.''

Yugi blinks as did Jonouchi, assuming that means that snake man is dying.

''He's dying? Good!'' Jonouchi calls out grinning actually not minding that freak show dead than living.

Kabuto glares angrily towards the blond-headed worm to insult someone like Lord Orochimaru. He sighs correcting him. ''Not dying, never. More like it's time for him to get a new host body.''

Yugi blinks but slowly after taking a moment to think better, widens his eyes. He recalls what Naruto and Sakura mentioned before that the only reason why Orochimaru wants Sasuke is for his Sharingan eyes and to obtain those, he needs Sasuke's body.

''You mean that's the reason why he wants Sasuke-kun?'' Yugi asks eyeing Naruto who frowns, nodding.

Kabuto smirks at how quickly the boy thinks, explaining it to only him. ''Precisely. Orochimaru-sama was interested to capture the Scorpion Hybrid and have her body including her endless power however since she's not here, he decided to take your sister. It's not the same trade but good enough.''

Yugi and Ichigo glare enrage and frightened already having a clue what happens to them.

''And I'm sure you will ask what will happen to those turn into his host; they die. Simply as that.'' Kabuto adds confirming their fears. Jonouchi squeezes his right fist, wanting to break this guy's face and glasses at the same time as Naruto did too.

The Mew Mews glare firm not going to let that happen. Ryou hears enough, more angry than anyone. Erika, Jenny, Ichigo, none of the Mew Mews deserved to be treated to become tools to anyone, not even him and even then he convinced them all. That is the price he must overcome for the future humanity and every living creature on the Earth deserve.

''You monsters! I won't let you harm any of these girls! They are my sin, my responsible and the ones who change many lives! I won't allow it!'' Ryou yells snapping furious as he said. Kabuto eyes this man and just smirks as if he doesn't care.

Ichigo along with Yugi and the other Mew Mews startle to hear him says such things. The tricolor head admits he never liked the guy at first but he was never a bad person. Ichigo felt the same that no matter how much a pest or ''slave owner'' he can be on her, especially her… Ryou would have never forced random girls to become hybrid animal magical girls unless he had no choice. This was his only way to make sure his family didn't die in vain and that makes him a better person among anyone else.

''Ryou.'' Ichigo mutters, also oddly feeling Ryou's pain. Keiichiro knows better than any that Ryou did stuff that would be against human respect but he still respects the young man's resolve just as much as the other Mew Mews. He turns towards Yugi and asks of him honestly. ''Yugi-san let us fight him while you and the others go on ahead.''

Yugi startles by this. Naruto immediately snaps protesting. ''Are you nuts! Kabuto is much stronger than you guys think he is!''

Each Mew Mew believes his warning but they also knew better that he and Yugi are the only ones who can possibly stop Orochimaru and save their teammate.

''We're doing it. You two-'' Mew Mint begins to say though she hesitates seeing Jonouchi leaping his arm up like an idiot. She sighs resuming. ''And I guess Jonouchi if he wants to be helpful, are the only ones who could handle that snake man!''

Jonouchi nods not planning to get scared again. Naruto, however, is really against it and is about to object but ultimately gets interrupted by Yugi finally saying. ''They're right. We need to respect their choice.''

Naruto grunts that even Yugi considers this as a better idea. He sighs defeated, letting them do what they have to saying. ''Fine, just don't die and careful he doesn't touch any of you!''

''I'm coming to. I owe it to Yugi who helped me get back Shizuka's eyes a long time ago.'' Jonouchi states not planning to get left behind and this time repay the favor to his best friend by saving his older sister. Yugi nods to his friend's wish. He then eyes Ichigo but she already made up her mind.

''Go Yugi-kun. I'll only slow you all down.'' Ichigo tells the tricolor head, already making up that she'll get in their way. Yugi frowns but nods to her wishes.

Without a second though, Yugi, Naruto and Jonouchi run off ahead. Kabuto watches this and smirks not going to let them escape.

''Like I'll-'' He begins saying as he turns around only to instantly be surrounded by the rest of the Mew Mews.

''We'll be your opponents!'' Mew Zakuro along with every Mew Mew declare, not going to allow him to stop the Dragon Knight from saving their friends. Ichigo watches this worried for them. They have no idea how dangerous Kabuto is especially what Judai told her.

Kabuto watches the other three leave and sighs letting them go. Still it doesn't mean he can't catch up to them later and finish them. He turns his attention to the Mew Mews, informing them while adjusting his glasses. ''Please, even when there were 7 of you Orochimaru-sama didn't waste time beating all of you. And I'm a level below him but still greater than any of yours.''

"Like we care!'' Mew Mint rudely speaks back sick of his smugness.

''You took our friends.'' Mew Lettuce adds not going to run away.

''We won't let that snakey harm them!'' Mew Pudding expresses very serious.

''For they mean too much for us!'' Mew Ringo calls out summoning her Mew Weapon along with each girl.

''Because we're Mew Mews!'' Mew Zakuro declares as each Mew Mew take a battle position, going to fight and beat this guy.

''Girls.'' She mutters softly touched by each one's resolve.

Kabuto eyes the faces of each of these girls. As much as this could be called admirable; it's a foolish attempt to get killed.

''Pathetic.'' He mutters to himself before accepting their challenge. ''Very well, I suppose I'll get rid of you all first.''

The Mew Mews then see the vicious death glare from Kabuto as he adds. ''Just don't say I didn't warn you.''

He didn't even take a step as he blitzes and kicks each Mew Mew before they knew what happened. They manage to stand their ground on both feet though Mew Mint ascends with her wings taking flight.

Kabuto watched this, already aware his kicks weren't even close to harm them but he didn't care. He crosses his hands as they unexpectedly glow with his Chakra taking the form of sharp ended blades waving.

Ichigo sees that and remember him able to do that and from what Sakura and even Lady Tsunade warn her, those chakra scalpels are meant to heal but also to cause major damage to the body even to the point of disabling movement.

The Mew Mews eye each other almost trying to communicate with each other making up a strategy like Ichigo taught them. Each girl nods as Mew Pudding leaps towards Kabuto. He sees her coming and tries to swipe her but the monkey girl expertly grabs on the top of his swinging arm and uses it to miss his swipe. She giggles jumping above the enemy, bringing out her Pudding Rings.

'' _ **RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO JUGGLE!**_ '' Mew Pudding shouts as her weapons glow yellow and she spins around, shooting yellow-orange, jelly-like disks. Kabuto sees them coming and he dodges them all except two that hit his feet. The disks glow and take the form of pudding-like shapes.

''W-what?!'' Kabuto utters trying to pull his legs off them but they were stuck in tight.

'' _ **RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH PUMP!**_ '' Taking her shot thanks to Pudding, Mew Lettuce shouts. Pointing with her Lettuce Castanets, she fires a powerful greenish-blue water blast almost like a waterfall.

Kabuto couldn't dodge it as the blast hits him at full force, sending him flying out with the yellow pudding seals still in his feet. He grits his teeth swinging with his right hand as the Chakra scalpel slashes through the pudding, destroying it.

'' _ **RIBBON MINT ECHO BOMBARDMENT!**_ '' Kabuto startles hearing a voice from above, looking upward. He sees Mew Mint, pointing with her MinTone Arrow as she fires multiple blue energy arrows descending down at the enemy.

Kabuto tries zig-zagging to evade the arrows but two manage to stab through left and right arm causing him to yell in pain.

He grunts waving his bleeding arms, uttering out. ''You really think that-''

'' _ **RIBBON ZAKURO PURE SPEAR!**_ '' Kabuto gasps turning and seeing Mew Zakuro charging, holding her Zakuro Cross Whip as it shoots out its energy whip before taking the form of a sharp energy spear. She then dashes with her transformed weapon, moving too fast for Kabuto to keep up. Almost in a second later she appears running from behind the enemy. Kabuto suddenly drops on his knees as his right side is bleeding badly.

He grits trying to have get up but still kneel in pain. He breathes heavily and angrily, demanding them. ''Y-you think something like that will-''

'' _ **RIBBON APPLE DROP POP!**_ '' Shouting now above him, Mew Ringo holds her Apple Stick up high as its gem glows brightly. She focuses and manifests a large, red energy of a huge apple appearing on top of her wand.

Kabuto widens his eyes frightened as Mew Ringo yells, swinging her wand and thus throws her energy attack towards him. The energy apple glows and explodes upon impact, consuming Kabuto within it. Mew Ringo lands on the ground giggling as her attack's main effect work like a charm unlike last time with that Dark General Knight.

The Mew Mews watch as the dust clears up and Kabuto is on the ground unconscious and defeated.

''They did it!'' Mew Ringo declares happily as the others smile. Ichigo sighs of relief as she overthought that Kabuto would be a big threat.

Suddenly Kabuto's body starts melting to everyone's surprise. They all panic as his body completely turns into liquid to their horror.

''Well that explains why you didn't try harder in fight Orochimaru-sama.'' A familiar voice speaks shocking the girls. They turn their heads and see to their horror Kabuto, completely unscratched.

The Mew Mews and their bosses and former leader just stare with disbelieve how. Kabuto, ignoring their expressions, resumes what he was saying about Mew Ringo. ''You knew he was too flexible for your attack to hit him. Smart especially trying to use it on me.''

''H-how did you-'' Mew Lettuce tries uttering out, clueless to how he turned into liquid and now stands unharmed and solid. Kabuto smirks as he interrupts. ''Just one of my corpses.''

The girls were shocked to hear that as did their bosses and Ichigo.

''I've been experimenting on the dead so much I can make them into my puppets for a limited time. Impressive no?'' Kabuto explains smirking, using his Dead Soul Technique to send a fake him to fight these girls and test how strong they are to him. Ultimately the results were good but he also expected more as he states. ''Though I'll admit having my corpse fighting you girls were enlightening, it only proved how weak you are for hybrids.''

That word hit all the Mew Mews including Ichigo. If there was one thing they never want to be classified other than monster girls it's them being called hybrids.

''Shut up! _**RIBBON MINT ECHO!**_ '' Enrage by this jerk, Mew Mint shouts firing a quick blue energy arrow shot. Kabuto barely even needed to see the attack coming as he swipes his left hand's Chakra scalpel, destroying the blue arrow attack.

Mew Mint glares viciously coming at him now with a ballerina-like spinning kick. Kabuto smirks as he expertly slaps one of his palms into her kick and moves around her. Mew Mint blinks as suddenly she feels a pain across her leg as she drops on the ground. She pants in pain feeling her leg unmovable.

''Minto!'' Ichigo shouts as Kabuto stares at the other Mew Mews and charges at them.

'' _ **RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!**_ '' Mew Lettuce shouts blasting a stream of water at the ninja but he evades all around it. Kabuto then swipes his right hand, touching her arms. Mew Lettuce then gasps in pain as her drops almost dead.

''Lettuce-chan!'' Ichigo cries out not believing this. She tries to warn the other Mew Mews. ''Girls, don't engage-''

'' _ **RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO!**_ '' Ignoring her order, Mew Pudding acts in a nimble motion and swings a yellow-orange wave towards Kabuto.

Kabuto didn't even need to try as he dodges it, having learned his fake copies' mistake as he charges at her. He swipes his arm at her but Mew Pudding dodges it sticking out her tongue. Kabuto, however, smirks as he quickly takes this chance from her dodge and taps her back.

Mew Pudding blinks as suddenly she gasps out in pain and drops on her back. She cries in pain not able to feel her back.

''Pudding-chan!'' Ichigo cries out again knowing how important moving is to Pudding and her acrobats.

Kabuto makes a smirk now eyeing Mew Zakuro who charges angrily.

'' _ **RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!**_ '' Mew Zakuro shouts swinging her energy whip at him. Kabuto didn't even need to move as suddenly another copy of his appears out of nowhere and takes the attack, killing him. Mew Zakuro widens her eyes as the real Kabuto moves quick to her back and swipes her across the back.

Ichigo widens her eyes as she sees the face of stunning pain all over Zakuro as she's sent crashing to the ground, struggling to move but couldn't.

''Zakuro-san!'' Ichigo shouts as her voice becomes more and more scared.

Mew Ringo panics shivering as Kabuto lands on the ground, staring at the last remaining Mew Mew.

'' _ **RIBBON APPLE-**_ '' Mew Ringo shouts wielding her Apple Stick trying to use her healing power to restore her fellow teammates but Kabuto rushes at her fast and slams his right arm across her neck and pushes her onto a wall. Mew Ringo chokes up instantly, her eyes blacking out. Ichigo widens her eyes as the young Mew Mew's body numbs out, dropping her Apple Stick.

''RINGO-CHAN!'' Ichigo cries louder as tears drop from her face.

Kabuto scoffs releasing his grip off Mew Ringo who drops, breathes softly but weakly. Ryou glares furious seeing the girls badly hurt.

''T-this guy is unbelievable.'' Mew Mint utters still unable to move her leg. The other girls, even Mew Ringo non responsive, were aware how useless they were. Not only were their best attacks brushed aside by his corpse fakes but even then his ability to leave them unable to fight doesn't help.

Ryou clinches his fists not even close in giving up on them nor did Keiichiro but they were scared too; scared to lose them.

Kabuto scoffs adjusting his glasses expecting more but then again they were humans. They fight well but nothing special and then he smirks getting an idea.

''You girls are unique but why fight against me.'' He then says confusing the Mew Mews with furrowed eyebrows.

Kabuto smirks noticing he got their attentions as he explains himself further. ''If you join forces with Orochimaru-sama, he can show you many wonders to further improve what you all have and make yourselves far superior than any.''

Ryou glares enrage by such nonsense this man is trying to say. Keiichiro could almost tell this Kabuto is trying to manipulate the girls into switching sides.

''You can have the world in your fingertips. Imagine it, everything you all want and with nobody to stop you. You'll all be the first of true human evolution.'' Kabuto continues preaching his words to the Mew Mews still badly hurt but glaring as if refusing such a thing.

''Besides, if we continue fighting…'' Kabuto then says with a grimmer tone, giving the girls a death glare. ''You all will die. I don't think you want that.''

The Mew Mew widens their eyes almost realizing this man has been holding back all this time.

"Well? What's it going to be?'' Adjusting his glasses to show the menacing evil look in his eyes, Kabuto asks the Mew Mews with a sinister smirk.

The Mew Mews are put in a dangerous offer. Will they accept knowing they might die refusing it or…

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: Momomiya, you and the other Mew Mews better be alright.**_

 _ **Ichigo: What can I do? What am I supposed to do to save my friends?**_

* * *

Ichigo watches helpless as her friends are losing to Orochimaru's second-in-command and now he's sparing them in exchange of selling themselves to his master. She grits her teeth feeling completely useless to not be helping them when they need the backup.

"Well go on. Speak as this is a limited time offer and once it expires, so do the rest of you.'' Kabuto once more reminds the weakened Mew Mews of his offer to switch sides or else they die here.

Ryou, enrage by this man's threats and lies, speaks up furious. ''The Mew Mews aren't meant to be weapons, they-''

''They were meant to fight the aliens, the very same who their leader was responsible of your parent's death, no?'' Everyone becomes stunned by Kabuto's words basically revealing what their mission was no less the origin of the mission. Ryou glares both shock and angrily as if he's about to explode.

Kabuto chuckles a bit by his expression, explaining himself with his arms partly crossed. ''Don't make such a face. I'm a Shinobi who was raised to be a spy. I know stuff you wish you knew and that includes all of your histories.''

He smirks as he prepares to show them how much he knows of them, revealing each one of Mew Mews and their bosses. ''The little boy who lost his family, the young man who gave up love to pursuit justice, the lonely ballerina, the shy nerd, the abandoned little monkey, the lone wolf, and the frightened apple.''

This startled them though Ichigo and Ryou try to put up a stern face, especially the red cherry head as the guy never once mentioned her. But she was becoming angrier how he's mocking her friends like this.

''So… what's your decision then? Join forces with Orochimaru-sama and become his tools of perfect human evolution, or die and still become tools for true evolution?'' Kabuto reminds them once more of their opinions, growing bored of it. He adds adjusting his glasses. ''What will it-''

''SHUT UP!'' Having enough of his choices, Ichigo shouts angrily. The Mew Mews and their bosses startle as the former Mew leader walks forward, standing in front of the girls while glaring at the enemy.

''Ichigo.'' The Mew Mews and even Keiichiro and Ryou mutter shock by this. Mew Ringo slowly stir weakly, eyeing her heroine standing up for them.

Masha watches concerning behind the redhead. Ichigo glares angry at Kabuto who smirks, almost forgetting about her.

''Of course, I forgot about, the kitty cat heroine.'' He states though Ichigo tries not to make a death glare, hating that nickname so badly it makes her skin itch. Instead she breathes and speaks up firmly. ''Just because you know all about us doesn't mean you can control us.''

Kabuto stares at her not expecting that reaction, asking her. ''Oh and why is that?''

''Because we're a family!'' Speaking up loudly without a second thought, Ichigo voices out shocking her team. They all stare almost in disbelieve or forgetting they were a family.

Ichigo turns briefly to them and smiles, meaning every one of her words to be true as she continues expressing. ''Maybe it wasn't what Ryou or Keiichiro-san wanted but when they made the Mew Project, they brought us girls with different personalities and loneliness together.''

The girls eye their former leader thinking about it and realize how much of their lives have improved since becoming Mew Mews.

''Minto is spoiled and a know-it-all but she change when she became Mew Mew, becoming a dear friend of mines.'' Ichigo begins expressing. She remembers how she met Mint up to know and even though the girl drives her insane; Ichigo admires the generosity Mint has.

''Lettuce-chan is shy and breaks a lot of plates but I would never abuse the friendship we share for anything.'' Ichigo continues expressing with bright smile. She remembers how different Lettuce was when they first met, treated wrongly by others who pretend to be her friends to still a shy girl but happier now having people who can trust in her.

''Pudding is still a crazy handful but I love her positive attitude for everything! And that's why she's my adorable monkey girl.'' Ichigo adds recalling and basically Pudding is still crazy but not poor like she used to be and she has people that can count on her and her siblings.

''Zakuro-san is so much more mature than any of us and better as a Mew Mew with grace and skill, but I respect her and want her always there to show the rest of us the way.'' Ichigo further adds recalling how Zakuro used to be but she stood up to her making her see that there are people she can be herself with.

Ichigo then remembers how she met Ringo. It was during their trip to those islands to find an unknown Mew Aqua and trying to find it before the aliens; Ichigo accidently tripped upon Ringo. At first the red head young girl shivers scared but that changed when Ichigo pulled out her hand and tried to help her up. Things became different when the two talked just the two of them before a Chimera Anima attacked them taking the form of Yuki, no doubt Kish's way of making humans suffer. Ichigo had no choice but to transform in front of Ringo surprising her greatly. The cat girl fought the chimera and was going to purify Yuki but Ringo, scared she was trying to hurt her, stopped Ichigo and thus allowed the Chimera to injury the cat girl. Ringo gasped in terror what she did and it didn't help Kish began laughing at how the cat girl was going to fix the penguin but now it will kill them both. Crying out, not wanting to be scared and what Ichigo said about not giving up on those you love, Ringo awakened her power and became Mew Ringo, using her healing power to not only heal Mew Ichigo but restore Yuki back to normal. Kish panicked before the cat girl whacked him flying off. It was on that day Ringo began to believe in herself and admired the cat girl.

Ichigo smiles warmly recalling that memory as she calls out. ''Ringo-chan is scared of people but when I met her, I knew she had a spark, a desire to make friends. And I'm happy me and the others became hers.''

''Keiichiro-san can still find love because he's the second most handsomeness guy ever, next to Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo resumes stating happy she got to meet him and how he taught her how to cook, even though she sometimes burned up certain receipts. Not her fault… much.

Ichigo then shivers a bit recalling how she first met Ryou but pass all that, he's not a bad person though she really hates how she had weird feelings back and forth with him.

''And as much of a slave owner Ryou is… he's someone I will always trust!'' The red cherry head shouts smiling, not once regretting to have met him.

The Mew Mews and their bosses stare speechless but oddly touched by Ichigo's words.

''… Are we done?'' Kabuto finally asks bored of the girl's nonsense. Ichigo shakes her head declaring while lifting three of her fingers from her left hand. ''And your Intel failed to get 3 people!''

Ichigo smiles recalling the day Erika became a Mew Mew. It was before Ringo and after the main team was assembled. Since they were close friends, Erika began questioning Ichigo what she's been doing as Ichigo obviously had to halfway lie about being a waitress but also being a Mew Mew. Erika still was suspicious so one day she followed Ichigo to the café and spied on her, concerned her best friend was in trouble or something bad. Erika loved Ichigo, sometimes more than friends but it was because she was the only girl to never see Erika as popular and had always made her smile when she was down or needed company. Instead Erika learned the truth when the aliens attacked the café, wanting to put an end to the Mew Mews. Scared from the noises coming in the café, Erika rushed in and first witnessed Ichigo and the other girls transformed into their Mew forms. Erika gasped greatly but also oddly smiled, somewhat relief that Ichigo wasn't doing anything bad. However her appearance got the aliens' attention and Kish tried to steal Erika's soul. Mew Ichigo tried stopping him but it was futile by the large number of powerful chimeras. Not meaning to get Ichigo in this position and wanting to help her like all the times she had been there for her, something unlocked within Erika and instead of her soul taken, she transformed into Mew Erika. With her powerful venom attacks, Erika easily defeated the Chimera Animas and forced the aliens to retreat in shame. Questioning what happened to her at first, Mew Erika did however hug Ichigo now happy she can be a heroine to help her best friend.

Ichigo smiles proudly that she has the greatest best friend ever, declaring. ''The first is Erika-chan who's so the cutest girl than any of us but she's a true heroine, believing in humanity, in her fellow Mews and in her best friend!''

''The second is Jenny-san who's wiser and caring than any of us, like a mother. And I'm happy she became a Mew Mew to help us.'' Ichigo adds happy that Yugi's sister made the choice of becoming a Mew Mew. She understands why Jenny did it and it's to protect Yugi and owe Ichigo back. She's a good older sister.

''And lastly…'' Ichigo states turning her head to the little robot who's always been near her ever since she became a Mew Mew, always there to help her and the girls to locate a Chimera Anima and determine to be a good teammate even for his small size and not suited for battle.

''It's Masha who was there from the start, giving each girl their Mew Mew and being more than our monster locator; HE'S OUR MASCOT AND BRAVEST COMRADE!'' Ichigo shouts proudly. Masha widens his eyes blushing redder.

Ichigo points her finger at Kabuto angrily, telling him firmly. ''I shove your stupid offer to the toilet along with your face because Tokyo Mew Mew NEVER GIVES UP!''

The area becomes quiet all except Ichigo's heavy panting, not expecting she would talk a whole lot. The Mew Mews eye her, not sure why but gain a new respect and praise for her.

''I-Ichigo.'' Mew Mint utters not realizing it before, besides being the second most elegant of the group and polite, but she would have been a lonely girl if not by Ichigo. Mew Lettuce cries a bit, remembering how she wanted to hurt others but it was Ichigo who made her feel not like some other trash bin but as a friend. Mew Pudding blushes happy she got to meet Ichigo because she got to be a monkey girl and meet a lot of friends to hang out with and help her own family too. Mew Zakuro smirks a bit remembering the only reason, after denying being a Mew Mew, was because of Ichigo's courage and love for her friends something she wanted. Mew Ringo sobs happily by her heroine's words for all of the girls including herself. Keiichiro smiles never once surprise by Ichigo's kindness even when she can snap easily at times. Ryou makes a smug smile, also not regretting to have picked her as a Mew Mew.

Kabuto eyes the red head and to Ichigo's surprise, he starts laughing. The others snap out seeing their enemy laughing more and more.

''Hahahahaha. What a very obvious respond coming from you.'' Kabuto starts saying finally stopping his laughter. Ichigo gulps having a bad feeling about this.

''However…'' Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto begins stating with a firm and grim tone while glazing at the red cherry head. ''It will be your last!''

He didn't waste time rushing forward towards her. Ichigo panics seeing this as did the others terrified since she has no powers. Ichigo knew there might be a chance she could use her Jutsus even if they're weaker. She didn't care making the hand seals and takes a chance.

'' _ **FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Inhaling deeply, Ichigo shouts timing it right and releases her technique. Kabuto panics widening his eyes, trying to stop himself, as this attack will-

Ichigo blows at full force and to her ultimately horror, no flames came out. She widens her eyes panicking, really thinking she can still use her Jutsus but it seems they only really work if she has her Mew Powers active. Kabuto blinks and then smirks coming at her with a swipe of his hand.

''C-crap…'' The red cherry head mutters freaking out. She tries dodging the swipe of the chakra scalpel but it slashes her across her left shoulder and then almost through her left arm.

''AAWWW!'' Ichigo screams sent flying back as the attack almost torn off her shoulder bone. She crashes backwards far, rolling on the ground badly.

''ICHIGO!'' The Mew Mews, Masha, Ryou and Keiichiro all shout in horror as the former cat girl continues rolling before stopping. She struggles to get up weakly while she bleeds out across her long wound.

Kabuto scoffs almost confuse, expecting that Jutsu of hers to work. What's more is that he's been noticing that she hasn't transformed yet. From what he learned about her, she would transform immediately before a battle but this doesn't seem to be the case. Meaning there is one reason why.

''I don't know what you're doing not trying to fight me but I can at least conduct that you can't use your powers.'' Smirking at such realization, Kabuto confirms seeing the glare from the red head girl. ''A shame.''

He grabs a scroll from his bag and makes hand seals.

'' _ **DEAD SOUL TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Kabuto shouts throwing the scroll above him. The scroll explodes in smoke and emerging is 2 more of his fake copies, standing beside the real Kabuto.

Ichigo panics still bleeding as she manages to get up but her legs shake making it hard for her to run.

''Farewell Ichigo Momomiya.'' Kabuto bids his goodbyes as one of the fakes form new hand seals and ones that frightened Ichigo.

''Be consumed by a true _**Great Fireball Technique**_!'' Kabuto commands with a grin as the fake breathes and breathes the very same giant fireball, coming towards the red cherry head. The Mew Mews widen their eyes, trying to move but their bodies were still in pain. Ryou glares angrily, trying to rush over but then one of the fake Kabutos kicks him back along with Keiichiro.

Ichigo watches terrified as she's going to actually die and no one is going to come to her rescue. She cries that all she did and prolong her friends of more pain and her final act as a Mew Mew.

'' _So this how I die…_ '' Already submitting to the cruel fate before her, Ichigo tells herself. She gives up knowing she will perish here but then a flash of images of everyone she's met comes into her mind. From her family, her friends, her teams, her enemies, Masaya and lastly Kid Yugi before he shifts into his current age smiling happily to her. Ichigo widens her eyes almost angrily, realizing she hasn't given up yet.

'' _N-no…_ '' A voice shouts within her heart, almost growling to not fall. Ichigo looks down at her chest that in a brief second her eyes flash pink.

''ICHIGO!'' Ichigo snaps out turning her head and watches Masha fly towards her, evading the fake enemy's attention. Masha cries flying as fast as he's ever went, not able to allow this to ever happen. He can't, he won't allow Ichigo to die like this. Not this, not ever.

''I… I…'' Trying to muster out the courage to shout out, wanting her to not give up, Masha lets out a powerful cry tackling Ichigo's chest and holds her with his tiny wings. ''I BELIEVE IN ICHIGO!''

''MASHA!'' Ichigo yells realizing the fireball is about to ram her. She panics, not wanting Masha to die. Even now, even if she's not dating Masaya anymore, Ichigo never regrets the name she gave the little robot because he's the more adorable thing in the entire universe. She loves him like she does with Masaya, her parents, her friends, her teammates, her other friends and most of all Yugi.

'' _I am…_ '' Words echo in Ichigo's head, thinking all of all things and people she loves. She loves pancakes, pizza, sweets, fishes, milk, strawberries; she loves almost everything! She loves all of her friends, even Jonouchi… Kaiba is debatable. Just thinking of everything she went through, she loves life, she loves herself and she loves to love. She doesn't want to die here. She doesn't want anyone she loves to die.

'' _I AM…_ '' The voices echoing harder, something click as Ichigo's eyes glow pink and suddenly she's surrounded in a faint holy light, consuming herself and Masha to a surprise.

Just then the fireball hits them and explodes upon impact, shocking the Mew Mews with horrified expressions. Mint bites her lips, trying to not cry as did Zakuro while the other Mew Mews did however cry especially Ringo.

''Ichigo…'' Ryou utters as Keiichiro grunts upset both feeling blame for this to happen.

Kabuto hums adjusting his glasses, kinda expected something unexpected to happen. Guess he was wrong.

''Oh well.'' He states with a small smirks, turning his attentions to the Mew Mews. ''Good-''

''Riddance what, Nya?!'' Kabuto freezes up briefly, turning rapidly at the voice that said that. Suddenly a bright holy light shines upward from where Ichigo and Masha were. Ryou widens his eyes as he and Keiichiro knew what it was.

The Mew Mews stop their crying, watching the beauty of the light that begins to fade slightly. However a figure begins to appear from within the light and steps out.

''Impossible.'' Kabuto utters out most certain who that is.

Emerging from the vanishing light is both Ichigo and Masha, not even hurt from the fireball. The previous damage to the red pigtail is also healed up as Ichigo has once more regained her cat ears and tail. Masha stares confident having gain larger and more angelic-like arm wings with golden outlines. His tail is now longer tied up in a pink ribbon. Masha even gains normal pupils, blinking as he could see things even better.

''Masha and I aren't leaving anywhere Nya!'' Ichigo declares energetic, once more striking her meows. The Mew Mews see that and they all begin to smile in surprise.

''Ichigo has her cute cat ears and tail, Na Do Da!'' Mew Pudding calls out excitedly.

''But how?'' Mew Mint questions assuming Ichigo lost her powers. Mew Lettuce hums and then gasps remembering that light, eyeing Ryou as if to confirm he also knows. Ryou notices her and nods with a small smirk, explaining it. ''Ichigo must have had Mew Aqua within her, deep in her heart.''

''It must have been dormant that none of our computers picked it up.'' Keiichiro adds almost joyful to both the discovering and surprise.

''And Masha looks different too.'' Mew Ringo states weakly liking the new angelic look on the little robot.

No one, however, has noticed yet that Ichigo's bust looks larger than what they used to look, not even Ichigo. She eyes her little pink partner, blushing how much more adorable he looked but also how brave he always is for her stake.

''Masha, you really would never give up on me Nya?'' Ichigo says recalling Masha's inspiring words she didn't believe in before with a small smile. Masha blushes letting out happily. ''Never! I'll always be there for Ichigo!''

Ichigo blinks surprise questioning him. ''Wait you're speaking normal!''

''I am! Masha is speaking!'' Masha states joyfully which cause Ichigo to sweat drop, muttering with rosy cheeks. ''Almost Nya.''

Ichigo smiles before turning and gives a narrow stare at a stunned Kabuto slowly calming down. She could feel her cat ears and tail again meaning she can transform without a problem but she didn't have her old Mew-

Ichigo then remembers as she takes out the dark Mew Pendant still with her. She eyes it not convinced before to use it but now that her powers at least have returned, she can try using this thing her uncle gave her.

''Leave the rest to me okay Nya?'' She tells Masha smiling. Masha blinks eyeing the strange pendant and then his eyes suddenly glow, feeling something new within him as if telling him to make Ichigo stronger.

Before Ichigo gets a chance to kiss the Darkness Mew Pendant, Masha takes it away with his tail. The red cherry head startles turning to see the floating pink fluff and tries asking. ''Hey Masha! What are you-''

''This time I'll do more so Ichigo's hope never leaves!'' Masha answers her opening his mouth widely. Ichigo blinks and then widens them slightly spotting the necklace Yugi bought for her before. Masha then swallows the dark Mew Pendant into his mouth and closes it before his entire body begins glowing very bright and pink. This surprises everyone even Ichigo.

Kabuto watches annoy, wanting to attack but his instincts told him to watch and observe what this thing is trying to do.

Masha, still glowing, focuses on the necklace and the Dark Mew Pendant, fusing both while removing the dark energy within it. This honestly surprised Masha being the only one to feel the evil that being purified.

'' _Dark energy is pouring out from that pendant?_ '' He questions as the small robot resumes focusing with his new power. Eventually he stops glowing, sighing. He then opens his mouth and shoots out something to Ichigo.

She grabs it and startles as the Mew Pendant she had has become what her old one used to be after the necklace attachment, except the pendant had small angelic wings on both sides and a bright pink gem in the center in a spot that her Mew Mark is still present.

''A new Mew Pendant Nya!'' Ichigo utters out amazingly as she tries her best not to cry, smiling joyfully.

Ryou is left shock Masha was able to do such a thing. He never programmed him to basically transform a Mew Pendant in such a manner. It was incredible.

''Masha evolved far from our expectations.'' Keiichiro states astonish by this too.

Ichigo blushes eyeing her new Mew Pendant, looking back at Masha. He smiles ecstatically to her surprise, telling her determine like she would. ''I want to protect Ichigo more. I want to be closer to you and protect everyone's love with you!''

''Masha.'' Ichigo utters not sure how to thank him. He's right. They both want to protect what matters to their hearts. She smiles putting on her newly Mew Pendant Necklace around her neck, declaring energetic. ''Let's do it partner!''

''Roger!'' Masha responds serious glaring at the enemy, not going to let Ichigo down.

Kabuto sees this and smirks at how adorable those two are; her girl and her pet.

''How touching.'' He states in a relax pose, not in the least threatened by them. He then tells her not at all worry. ''Go on, transform if you can.''

''With pleasure Nya!'' Not going to hesitate to his words, Ichigo plans to. She grabs tightly on her new Mew Pendant, remembering what Hime Azumi taught her about her and her other self being one.

'' _I am me and her. We are-_ '' Ichigo reminds herself, picturing that she is both Ichigo Momomiya and Mew Ichigo; that they are her and the same. Making that image and putting it in her heart, Ichigo then shouts kissing on her new Mew Pendant Necklace. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

Her lips touch as her pendant responds glowing brightly. Ichigo feels the warm light consuming her.

* * *

Ichigo opens her eyes and realizes she's once again in the dimension in her mind that she once infused herself with the Iriomote Cat to become a Mew Mew.

Ichigo panics finding herself nude like before too. She looks around and startles that she isn't alone and not with a cat.

''So Nya!'' Ichigo stares almost as if she's dreaming, staring at a girl who's speaking to her and stretching her hand towards her; herself. Well not herself, her Mew form, Mew Ichigo.

''Shall we?'' Mew Ichigo asks her other half staring at her warmly as if she missed her. Ichigo eyes her hand and smiles, accepting it. ''No going back anymore.''

''Now that's my Ichigo Nya!'' Mew Ichigo says as her entire body becomes pure energy and enters within the real Ichigo. The red head feels the warm energy, rushing all over her as she glows brightly.

* * *

Emerging out of the light, taking a huge leap upward and landing on top of a tree; making her signature cat pose, is none other than Mew Ichigo, winking with a smile on her face. Her appearance resembles the same as before though her boots each gain pink-red ribbons with heart-shaped gems in the center on the top front of each boot. Her gloves also changed having a bright pink lace-like layer coming out from underneath each glove and around her left leg is a golden ring. The back of her skirt also gains twin long ribbons floating behind her.

All the Mew Mews were stun but out of joy to see their pinkish cat girl leader once again.

''Mew Ichigo!'' The Mew Mews call out with Mew Ringo sobbing happily. Keiichiro smiles while Ryou smirks stating.''Nice to see our kitty cat back.''

''I HEARD THAT NYA!'' Twitching her cat ears angrily, Mew Ichigo calls out turning around and sticking her tongue at him. Ryou scoffs which oddly makes Ichigo smile.

Though unaware by the others, Mew Zakuro finally notices that Ichigo's bust have grown and her appearance almost seems mature, beautiful while having a smile of confidence like never before. She smirks seeing a new Mew Ichigo before them.

Kabuto watches this most confused. He assumed she couldn't transform but apparently that wasn't true.

''So I was wrong about you losing your powers.'' He states getting the attention of the others. Mew Ichigo remains silent, her eyes staring at him focus and cocky-like serious as her pupils briefly flash pink.

''I can't confirm if this was a trick or not but it doesn't matter.'' Kabuto declares adjusting his glasses with a small smirk on his face. He then clarifies his boast. ''I'm a Shinobi of equal if not higher level to that of Kakashi and Lady Tsunade and what makes me more terrifying is my ability to study my opponents.''

He eyes the cat girl heavily aware, after much convincing from a certain Uchiha who will become Lord Orochimaru's vessel, of his battle against the cat girl. Kabuto then reveals such information and more to weaken her resolve. ''From your battles against Sasuke and even past it thanks to a few of my spies, I am aware of all of your abilities and weaknesses. Nothing you do won't surprise me.''

Mew Ichigo just half smirks not afraid what this guy mutters on about being stronger than her; she's going to win because she will. Masha feels the same burning courage too.

''Ichigo, shine brighter than before!'' Masha encourages the cat girl to become even more. Mew Ichigo smiles warmly petting Masha's head, telling him smiling. ''I do too Nya.''

Ichigo places a hand over her chest, hearing a strong pulse within her almost like a heartbeat. It oddly seems to call out to her very similar to how she first used her powers the first time.

'' _I hear a voice in my Sweet Heart! And it says…_ '' Hearing the voice deep within her heart, Mew Ichigo knew what she has to do as her eyes flash again.

 **(Now Playing OST... Strawberry Power by Saki Nakajima from Tokyo Mew Mew)**

''Mew Mew Strawberry, Evolution!'' Calling out new words, the new Mew Pendant glows and then so did Ichigo's entire body. Everyone, including Kabuto in shock, watch as the cat girl is surrounded in a new sphere of light.

''What's going on now?'' Kabuto questions startle, bracing his arms as the light was too bright for his eyes. Ryou and Keiichiro cover their eyes though the Mew Mews and Masha finds this unaffected to them, staring deeply as if something amazing will happen.

Mew Ichigo smiles finding herself found more within her DNA transformation though this time new strains were added. She feels herself wrapped by its energy as her magical girl outfit vanishes. Next the energy wraps around her entire body, changing her instantly.

The sphere of light soon explodes, disappearing, and immediately a figure comes out. Waving her arm on top of the tree once more, Mew Ichigo is revealed though completely different.

Ichigo's hair has grown longer and slightly curlier yet smoother, stop just before her waist. Her back hair is tied in two twintails with pinkish red ribbons. She gains slightly longer front hair with some from her back rests over her shoulders stopping almost over her slightly grown chest.

Her outfit dramatically changes as she still wears a short leotard-like dress except the pink color is slightly darker as the skirt is less puffy. The outfit still has matching yet thinner arm garters and leg garter on her right thigh, along with a thinner choker around her neck with her new Mew Pendant dangling from it. The pink-red lace lining is still present across her cleavage but her garters however have attached white, flower petal pattern filly along between the top and bottom instead. Her gloves were still pink-red but slightly darker as it still reaches to her wrists as well as has a golden heart-shaped emblem around the wrists, attached to thin pink ribbons. Her boots change into slightly darker pink-red colored with the black laces being replaced with a pink-red line color that reaches to her knees as instead of going all the way up, are split and open up a v-shaped on the front and becoming low heels. She also wears light pink stockings slightly above the knees. She still has on the strange golden ring on her left leg.

Her cat ears and longer cat tail still have their black fur colors though now they have dark brown spots on them. Her eyes stare determine almost cat-like glowing pink bright, smirking with fang-like tooth showing.

''Mew Ichigo…'' Keiichiro utters speechless as did Ryou adding amazed. ''Evolved.''

Masha giggles while the other Mew Mews stare almost in glory to this new form their leader has taken.

Mew Ichigo takes a small moment to inhale and exhale before declaring as she strikes her classic cat pose while pointing her hands mimicking like claws towards the enemy. "For the Earth's future! For everyone's lovely futures! I'll be of service and punish you Nya!''

Kabuto scoffs with a small smirk. He's seen a lot more but he never imagine this kitty cat could transform pass her standard transformation. Still, it made no real difference to him.

''I was expecting something more threatening than more ridicules puns from you-'' Kabuto begins to mock the cat girl but before he could finish he feels a strong rush of wind. He turns and widens his eyes as the cat girl Mew Mew punches through the corpse copy of his without his awareness or how she moved either.

He panics backing away fast as the corpse turns into dust. Mew Ichigo then twirls and vanishes, appearing behind the other copy and swings a powerful roundhouse kick across the back of his head. The corpse takes the blow but his head is ripped off. Kabuto and the others stare speechless as that fake turns into dust too with the cat girl tapping on her boots.

''I won't let you insult our cute puns and harm my friends anymore Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares lifting up her hand like a paw at Kabuto and oddly her fingertips lengthens. Kabuto glares trying to not show worry but he's sweating.

The other Mew Mew felt the same not even sure when Ichigo moved or when she attacked. It's unbelievable but Ichigo has become so much faster to their surprise.

''T-that was so quick I didn't even have time to blink.'' Mew Zakuro utters actually surprise by Ichigo's speed. Mew Pudding nods rapidly though more by Ichigo's super punching and kicking, uttering out thrilled. ''And super stronger!''

Ryou is also left speechless by Ichigo's level of power, far extending her previous levels.

''I see I underestimate you for a second time.'' Kabuto comes to a fatal mistake on his end but one he will fix. He throws up a new scroll and summons forth more of his _**Dead Soul Technique**_ corpses, commanding them. ''Attack.''

The fake copies come charging at the lone cat girl. Mew Ichigo looks up at them smirking as she takes a step back and then dashes towards them so quick she's like a vanish from thin air, kicking and scratching each of the fakes one by one before they knew what hit them. Each one fell by the same order.

"What?!'' Kabuto utters as his corpses were all defeated without a trouble. Mew Ichigo then reappears staring at the real Kabuto as all of his copies turn to dust.

''I'm not in the mood fighting zombies Nya!'' Mew Ichigo tells him almost disappointment. This enraged Kabuto as if he's some joke. He won't accept that charging at her with his chakra scalpels. Not even Tsunade could handle them even with her superhuman strength.

Mew Ichigo smirks just standing her ground. Kabuto glares certain she's underestimate him swiping at her but next thing he knew Mew Ichigo vanishes from his view and to his horror is now on her left. Kabuto slowly turns before he receives a claw-like jab across his face by the cat girl.

The strike sends Kabuto back managing to slide on his feet. He pants touching his face and finds it surprise as her blow actually left a scratch, touching and eyeing his bloody fingers.

''Damn kitty.'' Angrily by his injury, Kabuto rushes at her with a strong and faster swipe from his right chakra scalpel but it hit nothing but air as Mew Ichigo is underneath her and slams both her feet across his chest. He's once more pushed back but refuses to slide back as Kabuto comes at her again, swinging his hands. Mew Ichigo didn't even struggle evading and even parrying Kabuto's arms so his chakra scalpels don't slash her. But how she did this is as if she can see them coming before he swings them.

'' _She moves too fast to keep up!_ '' Kabuto realizes mentally as he backs away. He has to find the perfect timing to attack her instead of head-on. However to his shock the cat girl comes at him extending back her right arm.

'' _ **RIBBON-**_ '' Mew Ichigo utters out as her right hand suddenly is consumed and erupts in pink electrical, taking the form of hundreds of ribbons all oddly chirping. She then thrusts that arm, shouting with a smile on her face. '' _ **CHIDORI!**_ ''

Kabuto panics, swinging both his hands at her in an attempt to stop her. Ichigo didn't as she thrusts her electrical hand.

The _**Ribbon Chidori**_ and Chakra Scalpels clash and easily the pink ribbons slash through the hand blades shredding up the chakra around Kabuto's hands. This shocked him backing away fast feeling his hands almost paralyzed.

''My Chakra Scalpels?!'' He utters out both angrily and stun, not possible for his signature technique to be negated by hers.

Mew Ichigo startles a bit she even managed to do that no less the fact her _**Ribbon Chidori**_ didn't damage her hand. Could it be her technique no longer has a drawback discharge on her?

''You dare insult me!'' Ichigo snaps out eyeing an angry Kabuto continuing to state. ''This was merely beginner's luck!''

The Mew Mew blinks not so sure about that as she expresses blushing. ''To be honest, I'm barely using half of my full power Nya.''

Kabuto twitches his right eye not able to take it. He comes at her at his top speed, forming a new chakra scalpel around his right hand. He tries to attack her heart much like he tried with Naruto but thinking he taps her chest, he touches through the cat girl to his shock. Kabuto widens his eyes that he attacked a mirage of the Mew Mew.

'' _She reacted to my attack to her heart that fast? Impossible!_ '' Kabuto yells in his head, not possible that she could move that quick or even react like she did to plant a mirage to fool him. No, that's impossible. She can't be this much-

''Nice try Nya!'' Turning, Kabuto receives a powerful kick across his face by the same cat girl. The blow feels so much more than what the others were watching as Kabuto is sent and crashes through a wall. He slams hard on the ground, feeling the bones in his head all cracked and even his glasses were cracked too.

He ignores this pain angrily charging out from the building, yelling. ''YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!''

Mew Ichigo sighs raising his right hand as her ribbon gem glows brightly as she calls out. ''Come out, Strawberry Rose Bell!''

Light shines around her hand and takes the form of her signature heart-shaped weapon with the angel-like wings attachment already on. She grabs it and leaps above a panicking Kabuto too quick for him to react.

'' _ **RIBBON…**_ '' Mew Ichigo begins chanting as her heart-shaped weapon glows and surrounding her is a large outline of energy in the shape of a giant heart.

'' _ **STRAWBERRY…**_ '' Ichigo adds as the outline starts growing inward to become a large pink heart.

He widens his eyes as the cat girl is now right in front of her and he has no means to defend or to counterattack.

'' _ **SURPRISE NYA!**_ '' Mew Ichigo screams smiling as the energy-shaped heart glows even brighter and unleashes a stream of pink energy with bubbles flowing out. Kabuto watches this gasping before the blast consumes him.

 **(End of Soundtrack)**

The others watch amazingly by the waves of pink energy from Ichigo's attack and how beautiful they shine even more than before.

''Such grace.'' Mew Mint mutters her face blushing.

''Such courage.'' Mew Lettuce states smiling.

''Such power!'' Mew Pudding yells excitedly.

''Such love!'' Mew Ringo calls out joyfully.

''That's our leader.'' Mew Zakuro says with a small smirk.

Ryou also smirks with Keiichiro smiling, never imagining not since Mew Erika would they call Ichigo the strongest Mew Mew but it seems to be the case.

Mew Ichigo lands on all fours watching as Kabuto was already lying face down on the ground, damaged all over his body from her attack.

Mew Ichigo takes a brief moment and breathes. Suddenly light surrounds her as it reverts her back to her standard Mew form. The cat girl then relaxes before grinning and jumping around happily.

''I'M BACK NYA! NYA! NYA-NYA-NYA!'' Mew Ichigo shouts from the bottom of her heart purring in pure joy. The others eye her sweat dropping with their heads lowered. It didn't help that even Masha joins the cat girl, shouting joyfully. ''ICHIGO IS BACK! ICHIGO IS BACK!''

''But same old annoying Ichigo with a more annoying Masha.''

Kabuto suddenly starts stirring weakly, his teeth gritting as he can't believe this just happened. He lost to a cat girl, no much worst; he lost to a girl who surpassed all of his expectations and more. It's like she's in a level over his own and it frightened Kabuto in where he measures.

'' _S-she's a monster? Like Naruto and that Dragon Knight!_ '' Kabuto curses out his weaknesses, slamming his fists on the ground. How? How could someone like him trained by Orochimaru and his belief in him be wasted and useless by a stupid girl who loves her friends? No! It had to be her Mew Powers and yet he was able to trash the rest of her friends without a problem. How then?!

'' _Why can't I compete with them! What must I-_ '' Blaming his weakness, Kabuto then gasps with widen eyes what happened wrong. The cat girl didn't win by her skills alone, no, she transformed beyond her regular form. Yes, she evolved.

''Hahaha…'' Kabuto slowly laughs how foolish he was. Yes, evolution was the key to the cat girl's victory. Like he preached early and Orochimaru's own goals; evolution is necessary. He then realizes what he must do, when the time comes but for now he will believe in Lord Orochimaru like he's always have.

Mew Ichigo watches serious as Kabuto fully gets up, panting weakly but having a strange smile on his face.

''You're an interesting one, Ichigo Momomiya.'' Kabuto says gazing his eyes at the pink hair cat girl. Ichigo oddly shivers the way he looks upon her.

''I'll remember this loss and return the favor.'' Kabuto tells her as his body starts to erupt in flames as his bottom half begins to extinguish into nothing. Ichigo startles knowing that's a Technique he and that Orochimaru with Sasuke did to run away.

Kabuto still smirks until his entire body vanishes completely. Mew Ichigo sighs tired of the bad guys running away though she wanted to ask the jerk some things or better capture him.

''He's just scared now of your super strength Ichigo!'' Masha states pretty certain he was just afraid of his partner. The cat girl eyes her tiny partner and giggles a bit responding. ''I guess so Nya.''

Mew Ichigo then turns and runs up to her fellow Mews, asking them with great concern. ''Are you all alright Nya?''

The Mew Mews, now on their feet but still damaged, were still overwhelmed by Ichigo that they couldn't help but smile. Mew Ichigo blinks by their faces with her tail wagging confused.

''Oh don't worry about us, leader.'' Mew Mint speaks up first with a small smirk on her face. Ichigo startles by this with widen eyes. She slowly blushes as her eyes almost sparkle, muttering softly. ''Minto.''

Mew Mint still smirks walking forward. She extends her hand to the cat girl and tells her with a bright smile winking. ''Save our friends. We're counting on you, Mew Ichigo.''

The pink hair Mew Mew widens more with her pupils shrink. She takes a moment to react and instead of accept her hand she grabs on Mint and hugs her. What's more she tries hugging all of her fellow Mews, blushing red as wrap her hands on almost all of them. The other Mew Mews smile hugging back their revived leader.

Ryou and Keiichiro remain silent smiling as their family is once more whole again.

After a while Mew Ichigo stops by backing away and smiles at her friends. She tells them with a warm smile with her right cat fang tooth sticking out. ''Right Nya!''

The other Mew Mews nod, trusting in her. Ichigo then turns to her floating robot partner and tells him petting him. ''Masha, stay with them. That way you'll find me once the girls heal up.''

Masha blushes really wanting to come along with Ichigo but he gets it, nodding.

''Careful Ichigo. That pale skin guy-'' Masha tries warning her how strong Orochimaru might be but Mew Ichigo stops him with her finger up. She winks before telling him and everyone else with a confident smile. ''This time, I won't lose these powers because these are the love Yugi-kun and you all gave me back.''

The Mew Mews and their bosses blink confuse but before they could ask Mew Ichigo turns and leaps off with great force. They watch her silently as the cat girl leaps from a tree branch to the top of a roof without trying.

''Ichigo's love…'' The Mew Mews mutter not sure what she meant by that but accepted it.

'' _The same love that gave her such strength to even evolve Masha._ '' Ryou theorizes mentally, more than certain how much more special Ichigo is than any of the other Mew Mews. He smirks telling himself. '' _The strongest Mew Mew; that's who you are Ichigo._ ''

Mew Ichigo dashes with incredible speed from building to building in a single bounce. She giggles never moving this way before. It felt impossible but Yugi was right, Hime was right, Masha was right; her love and hope can overcome all.

'' _Now I can…_ '' Ichigo begins telling herself with a face of pure determination to save those she loves. '' _Protect the love in everyone's hearts Nya!_ ''

The Mew Mews watch their fearless leader run off with such speed that they were drawn to her even more so than usually, especially to Mew Mint.

''… Is it just me or did Ichigo-chan became more beautiful.'' Mew Lettuce states honestly blushing just staring at both of Ichigo's Mew forms.

''Like a wonderful dream.'' Mew Ringo mutters blushing redder at her idol.

''I was actually noticing her chest size.'' Mew Zakuro states having small rosy cheeks.

The other girls then all blink, realizing the same as they turn their heads towards Ryou who blushes not aware of that either.

''Stop staring at me.'' Ryou protests with Keiichiro smiling nervously, both not sure what happened to the cat girl.

Once more meowing and stronger than ever, Ichigo regains her Mew Powers better than ever. Will her new boost of her powers be enough to help Yugi and the others against the likes of Orochimaru?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi, Naruto and Jonouchi manage to arrive and confront Orochimaru. Can they save Mew Plum from the evil Sannin's coil gasp or will they need more help.

Orochimaru licks his lips seeing them: The Kyuubi and the Dragon Knight.

Naruto glares angrily: Damn snake bastard!

Yugi glares serious: I won't let you harm my Nee-san.

Jonouchi: And we'll do it by kicking your stupid snake butt!

Orochimaru laughs: Then allow me to show you my TRUE POWER!

Mew Ichigo: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Love of our Bonds! Team Dragon Knight VS Orochimaru! Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya- *she purrs* I MISS SAYING THAT STUPID WORD NYA! Here I go saying it again Nya!

Shadow and Ed sweat drops: I hate her more than before.

Yugi sweat drops too: Um see you all next time then?

Mew Ichigo purrs: NYA!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is probably ONE of my favorites in Volume 3. Ichigo's growth from hating being a cat girl into accepting it truly becoming it SHOULD have been in the Anime/Manga… instead she lost her powers with no explanation but MEH. NO… just no, and even then she didn't lose her powers in A la Mode (though her powers became unstable and MEH). How I handle her acceptance is I guess similar to Kurosaki's during the Lost Shinigami Agent Arc (the one no one liked) but better impact? You guys tell me in your reviews.

The idea of Mew Ichigo's new transformation was one that MANY OF US can agree wished it happened in the Anime/Manga… sadly it didn't so we have diehard fans making ''upgrade'' or ''remake'' or ''evolved'' forms of the Mew Mews' transformations. This ''Evolution'' form of Mew Ichigo is actually inspired by a DeviantART drawer called **Embalesaoffiore** who I credit for the AMAZING drawing and the permission to let me use it. You can check out her work in DeviantART or go directly to the link down below (connect the spaces since Fanfiction doesn't do well with links and messes them up).

embalesaoffiore .deviantart art/Mew-Ichigo-redesign-586838825

I did however, made slight changes to the transformation (like more towards her original Mew colors because the drawing is sort of pink-purple) and also yes, if Count Morningstar (yea…) can make Kotori's breasts larger during his Zexal's Devil Trilogy series (check it out because it's good) THEN I CAN DO THE SAME WITH ICHIGO-CHAN. Besides, Mew Mew Power had Ichigo- I mean Zoey, be 16 than 13… or worst the Manga making her 12. So yes. You're welcome everyone!

Now the question is: Will I do this for the other Mew Mews? Well… convince me guys because I will try my best to do them. Maybe I can ask Redwall for some help since he did give the Mew Mews ''Super Modes'' in Tokyo Mew Moon 2: Dead Moon Circus (which you all should check out too because it has a few good twists). Besides, I know which Volume to give them those forms too. So until then, I guess.


	44. 38: The Love of our Bonds!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 38 of the Third Volume and the final part of the mini-arc, the Eighth Mew Mew!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 2: Ready, Steady and Go! by L** **'Arc-en-Ciel** **from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 38:** **The Love of our Bonds! Team Dragon Knight VS Orochimaru!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Having been forced to go ahead while everyone else fights the revived Sound Five, Yugi with Naruto, Ichigo and the Mew Mews try to get ahead to Orochimaru_ _'s location but were stopped by Kabuto. Not having the time to fight him knowing the dog girl could be used for Orochimaru's Immortal technique, Yugi and Naruto left the rest to the Mew Mews with Ichigo staying with them feeling useless._

 _The Mew Mews tried to fight the one Shinobi only to be beaten down easily by Kabuto's skills and quick assaults. Not able to bring herself in watching this, Ichigo stepped up no longer wanting to be useless even if it kills her. She tried protecting her friends with what she learned as a Kunouchi from Tsunade and Kakashi; however, even that was useless by her condition and Kabuto's superior skills. She was to die if not by Ryou protecting her with Keiichiro._

 _Bored of them, Kabuto uses a weaker version of the Impure World Resurrection to summon two dead low level Ninja and have them unleashed a powerful fire technique to kill Ichigo and the others. No longer wanting to float around useless either and desiring to bring Ichigo back, Masha rams forward trying to protect them all. Seeing her beloved partner in danger, something unlocked within Ichigo, saving him and more as Ichigo emerges with her Mew powers restored and Masha evolved._

 _With his new powers and purifying the dark Mew Pendant Akumu gave Ichigo, Masha created a new pendant for Ichigo and with it; Mew Ichigo was revived._

 _Astonishing Team Mew Mew, Kabuto chuckled as he still found even that was too weak for him to lose to. However, thanks to Masha_ _'s new powers, Ichigo unlocked a new second stage: Evolution. With her new form and improved powers, Ichigo easily trashed Kabuto like nothing and easily defeated him._

 _Now with Masha's love and everyone else's, Mew Ichigo determinedly rushes over to where Yugi was heading to save her friends and protected her hero._

 _However will this powers and everyone else_ _'s be more than enough to defeat Orochimaru?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Running at top speed, Yugi frowns now with only Naruto and Jonouchi as they just arrived to an abandoned church. Everyone has been giving them the chance to come here and stop Orochimaru from absorbing Yugi's sister. The tricolor head gulps, feeling the tension that if he fails; he'll lose Jenny and Orochimaru will become a worst threat for the world. He couldn't let that happen or let any of his friends hurt while he can do something.

''T-this is the place huh?'' Jonouchi questions with a hum. Naruto, however, shivers why a freak like Orochimaru would have to be inside a scary place like this.

''Why does it have to be here?'' The blond-headed shinobi asks sounding very scare. Yugi also feels scared walking in a place like this but if he doesn't go in then his sister will be gone forever. He won't ever forgive himself if he lets that happen.

Taking a step forward, Yugi declares heroic though slightly nervous. "Let's go then.''

Jonouchi nods smirking while Naruto lowers his head shaken. The three proceed inside, opening the front doors widely. From there, the three immediately spots something from the altar of the church.

''T-that's-'' Jonouchi utters out as the three boys could see Mew Plum chained up in a cross. Yugi stares worry before shifting his gaze at the man standing on the altar. He glares serious as it was Orochimaru, turning with a sly smirk to see the three.

''Kukuku, welcome.'' The Sannin greets his guests, swirling his long tongue for them to see. Jonouchi makes a disgusted look not wanting to know what he licks. Naruto, however, makes a furious face gritting his teeth not to explode in rage.

''Orochimaru-kun.'' Yugi, to the other's surprise, speaks up with a firm yet determine stare. Orochimaru oddly frowns eyeing the boy's eyes. They weren't angry or enrage but disappointed. The Sannin glares reminded of Itachi's eyes when he looked at him.

''So you intend to stop me then?'' The Sannin questions directly to the young Dragon Knight. He then turns smirking to see the captured Mew Mew, asking with a humorous tone. ''Or you came for the woman- I mean your older sister? It's a more fitting reason from someone like you, Yugi-kun.''

Yugi didn't reply only giving him a firm look.

"If you must know-'' Orochimaru begins saying only to be rudely interrupted by Jonouchi yelling at him. ''Yea that four-eye bastard already told us your stupid immortal trick!''

Orochimaru, instead of becoming surprise, chuckles at such discovery.

''Oh? Did Kabuto really? Well then…'' The white-skinned Shinobi starts saying before making a devilish grin. ''What will you do?''

Naruto and Jonouchi glare angrily going to show him what for. Yugi, however, only gives the evil ninja the same firm face as he then slowly forms a small smirk.

''First save my sister.'' Yugi announces stepping forward, unsheathing his Dragon Sword. He then adds pointing his sword forward. ''And then beat you down, Orochimaru-kun.''

Orochimaru just grins at his taunts as if they meant nothing. Yugi glares annoy as he then says almost sad for him. ''You're using human lives like some kind of game. Our lives aren't your toy things!''

That part upset Orochimaru recalling something Itachi said to him so many years ago. Still, it humors how the boy is making him take him serious. The first time they clashed; the young fool was nothing more but inexperience and easily be disposed of but now the boy is showing a backbone he can find; delightful.

''Then allow me to show you…'' Orochimaru expresses Yugi's strength by showing him true terror. He widens his mouth largely as something suddenly shoots out of him.

The three then startle as Orochimaru drops dead though his body seems like a rug. Then they heard hissing from behind. They look around and gasp seeing what would sound crazy.

They see a gigantic white snake that resembles Orochimaru by hair and eyes, composed of smaller white snakes and even scarier than the real thing.

''MY TRUE FORM!'' Orochimaru's voice speaks out from the snake letting out a louder hiss.

''…'' Yugi, Naruto and Jonouchi make a stun, half open expressions with multiple sweat drops behind their back and shocking eyes.

''H-he can do that?'' The tricolor head asks the spiky blond-headed ninja sounding very awkwardly anxious. Naruto eyes Yugi still with a stun expression before he yells overreacting. ''I didn't know, ya know!''

Yugi sweat drops believing him. Jonouchi grunts annoyed muttering with a look of terror. ''G-great! And here I thought he wouldn't be weirder.''

The giant snake Orochimaru growls coming at the three. Yugi acts fast and uses Dragon Speed Burst, grabbing Jonouchi away while Naruto leaps away. They manage to evade the giant snake's powerful body stomp.

'' _ **SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Naruto, still in midair, shouts crossing his fingers. Smoke suddenly surrounds him as shooting out from the smoke is 20 more Narutos. The original and clones throw their Shurikens at the giant snake but he easily brushes them without ever receiving any damage.

Orochimaru then wags and whips its tail towards Naruto and his clones. The original acts quick and uses has two of his clones to throw him afar. The real Naruto watches all of his clones pummel by the tail whip as he lands on the ground and slides back to join Yugi and Jonouchi.

Yugi glares summoning 5 Dragon Clones as they charge forward. Naruto did the same summoning 20 more Shadow Clones. Jonouchi watches as the two uses their clones to distract the giant snake in different directions but the freak swirls around like a spinning top, making sure none of them could hit them without getting hurt themselves.

Reminded how useless he was when the freak show handle the other Mew Mews previously and took Yugi's sister, Jonouchi becomes even more passionate to make things right. Lifting upward his Duel Disk already attached to his arm, it activates as he draws a card. He grins and calls it forth, slamming the drawn card in the middle Monster Zone slot. ''Come on, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!''

Appearing out of the light and reddish black flames is his ace black scaled dragon, roaring fiercely. The dragon flies upward and charges, twirling its body and swings its right claw at Orochimaru. The snake sees the black dragon and dodges it fast.

Seeing the giant snake slitter away, Jonouchi commands his black dragon. ''Hit him Red-Eyes! _**Dark Mega Flare!**_ ''

Red-Eyes Black Dragon opens its large dragon-like mouth and fires a powerful red-black chaotic energy sphere. The blast tries hitting Orochimaru but the snake slitters upward to the wall and leaps, dodging the blast as it hits through the wall behind him and explodes.

'' _ **DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_ '' Taking his own chance, Yugi times it and swings his Dragon Sword firing a golden energy slash from it. Orochimaru sees it and spits out a waterfall of smaller snakes, intercepting the energy beam and ultimately negates it.

That didn't stop Yugi as attack allowed two of his Dragon Clones to attack Orochimaru on both sides with their swords. They slash in but the blade couldn't cut deeper only barely scratching the surface of the scales. Orochimaru howls spinning his body again rapidly, destroying the two Dragon Clones at the progress, before he whips his tail across all targets. Yugi, Naruto and Jonouchi manage to take cover as the tail whip slash down the clones and even manages to slam Red-Eyes onto a wall.

''He's too slippery! Like a snake…'' Jonouchi tries making a pun of their bad situation only to sweat drop that his pun doesn't help them at all.

Naruto tries something pulling out a large Fuma Shuriken, throwing it at the large snake. Orochimaru sees it and uses it fangs to bite down on the throwing weapon, timing it right, and shatters it instantly.

''Damn him!'' Naruto curses angrily hating this guy even more. Orochimaru chuckles very humorous towards the boy as he asks him very evilly. ''Hehe, I wonder how Sasuke-kun would fair against me?''

Naruto widens his eyes as his blue eyes start shifting into their red, slitter pupil Kyuubi eyes. His anger spike instantly as a furious Naruto is consumed in a boiling red aura taking the form of the shroud of a fox with three tails.

''YOU-'' Naruto starts yelling as a fourth slowly forms but immediately feels a tap on his shoulder. He widens his eyes as they revert back to their normal blue eyes. The shroud of boiling red chakra soon vanishes as did the chakra tails.

Orochimaru startles briefly by this as it was Yugi who taps on Naruto's shoulder with his own eyes glow red dragon-like.

''Naruto-kun, don't snap on us okay?'' Yugi asks his ninja friend with a warm smile, not wanting him to go berserk again. Naruto blinks embarrassed, not meaning to become angrier. He nods to the tricolor head, not going to snap. ''Right!''

Yugi smiles happily to hear it. Then he turns making an even more glowing eyes stare at Orochimaru.

''You use Sasuke-kun as your way to make Naruto-kun berserk himself again but it won't work! That trick won't break the trust we have in each other!'' The young Dragon Knight declares as his dragon eyes burn even more determined to beat him. Yugi had study Orochimaru's new movements and now has what he needs to start their counterattack.

''Jonouchi-kun, I need to pin him.'' Yugi orders his best friend holding forward his sword with both hands. Jonouchi startles a bit never hearing Yugi's voice sounding serious almost like Atem.

''Got it Yugi!'' Not going to disagree with him, Jonouchi gives Yugi the thumb up. He turns back at the large white snake and intends to give the freak show something to worry about.

Drawing more cards from his deck, Jonouchi smirks as he uses them. ''Go Red-Eyes, fuse with **Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight**!''

Appearing beside Red-Eyes is the Red-Eyes version of Gearfried the Iron Knight. Then both monsters start fusing over the other.

''With your passionate new body, slash through everything and leave everything in flames with the soul of a warrior!'' Jonouchi chants as Red-Eyes is coated with Gearfried's body, letting out a fierce roar as its entire body erupts in flames.

''Fusion Summon! The Black Dragon that with burning slashes, **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon**!'' Jonouchi summons forth as the flames explodes revealing the new Red-Eyes monster.

The dragon has a metal-like armored body that resembles Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight's with sharper scales on its back. The wings were slightly larger with scales that more metal than organic. The dragon had a pair of large, arm blades on its outer sides in additional to a blade as the tip of the tail. The dragon's eyes glow even redder as it lets a destructive roar.

Orochimaru takes the appearance of the new dragon but hisses almost humorous what it will do.

''Go **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon**! _**Dark Mega Flare Thrust!**_ '' Jonouchi commands passionate as his new Red-Eyes dragon roars coming at the giant white snake with its claws. Orochimaru slitters fast dodging the claw but he didn't see the long, dark-red burning tail sword whip coming at him.

Red-Eyes Slash Dragon strikes Orochimaru though the snake managed to bend its body to have the sword hit him on the flat-side than the sharp ends. The large white snake is lifted upward by the sword whip still receiving a powerful burned from the attack, however, now he can just attack the dragon from above.

'' _ **GIANT RASENGAN!**_ '' Orochimaru startles up surprise, not paying attention as he looks up hearing the shout and immediately receives the force of Naruto's large _**Rasengan**_ across the face.

The surprise attack from Naruto slams the giant white snake of Orochimaru back to the ground hard, shattering the ground beneath it.

Orochimaru grunts in pain. Naruto leaps off him now giving the Yugi the chance to attack who's already charging forward with his Dragon Sword in a piercing position.

'' _ **DRAGON SPIRAL SLASH!**_ '' Yugi shouts as the blade of his sword erupt, covering in a spiral-like golden energy. He thrusts the sword-like spear and pieces across the stomach of Orochimaru's snake body. The Sannin screams in pain feeling this as his blood spills on the ground.

Yugi pants eyeing the wound he left on the Sannin but not one to kill him. He only attacked the stomach so Orochimaru won't move anymore.

Jonouchi grins that his best friend did it without any trouble.

''Nice job Yugi-san! Now we can-'' The dirty blond-headed tells Yugi with a thumb up… but before he could finish, Jonouchi suddenly freezes up shock. His body turns completely paralyzed not able to move.

He wasn't the only one as Yugi and Naruto suddenly felt the same paralyzing sensation across their body.

''W-what the hell?'' Naruto tries uttering out forcing his body to move but refuses only making small shakes. Yugi bites his lips struggling to move but his body refuses to move.

''I-I can't move.'' The tricolor head utters almost angrily and worrying. They then heard chuckling, trying to turn and spot Orochimaru stirring. His wounds begin healing right in front of their eyes.

''Hahaha, pitiful fools.'' Orochimaru begins speaking with a thrilling voice. He eyes his spilled blood and chuckles explaining. ''My blood has a special poison once released will evaporated into the air and paralyze anyone inhaling it.''

Yugi widens his eyes not aware of that. He was too reckless not expecting something like this. Naruto grits his teeth wanting to punch the stupid snake now.

''G-go Red-'' Jonouchi tries uttering a command to **Red-Eyes Slash Dragon** but Orochimaru isn't going to let that happen. He opens his mouth and shoots out multiple snakes almost like missiles, actually piercing though the black dragon and destroys it.

''Not even your dragon will get in my way.'' Orochimaru states quite relieve getting rid of that thing. Jonouchi glares angrily cursing out to the monster. ''D-damn you!''

Orochimaru ignores him now slittering towards Mew Plum.

''Now no one can stop me!'' Orochimaru declares opening his mouth towards the dog girl, shouting. '' _ **LIVING CORPSE REINCARNATION!**_ ''

The boys watch and slowly widen their eyes what they were looking at. They watch as Orochimaru is actually trying to swallow Mew Plum in him. And as he did, his body starts glowing in an uneasy light.

Yugi panics terrify not sure what this has to do with Orochimaru gaining a new body but he can't let him devour his sister. She and his grandfather are the only ones in his family. He can't lose them as he tries moving.

'' _I have to stop him!_ '' Yugi tells himself frightened, struggling to flex even a muscle but his body trembles. He still can't give up yelling it in his head. '' _I must stop him!_ ''

Naruto and Jonouchi watch in amazement as Yugi tries lifting or well sliding his feet forward but only bit by bit. Yugi sweats still in great pain not able to move properly as he continues watching Orochimaru devouring the dog girl. He sees images of Jenny, especially when she was a kid.

All he remembered very clearly is how much she wanted to be in his life more like any older sibling but she wasn't alone. Just reminded of those thoughts make Yugi believe it was his fault his sister wasn't with a family she could connect. He doesn't want to be separated from her again, never again.

'' _I WON'T LET HIM TAKE THEM!_ '' His feelings erupting, Yugi explodes as his eyes turn red dragon-like and a burning red aura with white and black sparks surround him. He then startles as his body immediately moves again normally, no longer stiff or anything.

''I-I can-'' Yugi mutters to himself realizing he's in _**Yin-Yang Dragon Mode**_ but is interrupted by Yin Dragon yelling within his brain. '' **STOP ASKING QUESTIONS IDIOT!** ''

'' **That's our power Yugi-san. Now go!** '' Yang Dragon's voice echoes within Yugi as the tricolor head nods firmly. He dashes forward trying to reach Orochimaru.

''G-go Yugi!'' Jonouchi shouts actually getting Orochimaru's attention turning. It's then with his mouth still opened that Yugi dashes with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ and dives within the white snake.

* * *

Yugi startles now standing within some other kind of dimension. Dark and worst the ground is made out flesh. It disturbs Yugi as he spots four figures trapped in the flesh. Three were unknown to him being 2 men and a woman but the other is Mew Plum.

Yugi grunts feeling extreme sick being in here. He then spots flesh raising forward and could see Orochimaru within the flesh. He eyes the boy shock to see him within his dimension.

''What? How did you enter my dime-'' Orochimaru immediately demands but he stops himself, smirking as he says. ''No matter, you shall watch as I devour her along with you!''

Yugi widens his eyes as the flesh around the Sannin extends towards the Mew Mew, almost like he's swallowing her in his flesh again. Gritting his teeth the tricolor head dashes forward shouting. ''NEE-SAN, I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!''

He tries to reach his sister but just then his movements stop. Yugi finds his legs and bottom half of his body swallowed by the flesh beneath him.

''Futile! You'll never reach her!'' Orochimaru tells him grinning as his long tongue licks himself. Yugi lowers his head, not defeated, but annoyed raising his upset expression.

''What do you know…'' Yugi begins stating his emotions turning into energy as it consumes his entire body in a burst of red energy. Orochimaru watches extraordinary as the boy's body is surrounded in a similar shroud like a Jinchuriki but resembles a dragon. But his energy wasn't at all Chakra; it was something more than that if not fascinating.

''ABOUT OTHERS FIGHTING FOR THOSE THEY CARE FOR!'' Yugi roars as he melts through the flesh and towards Mew Plum. Orochimaru takes this by surprise as he controls his world to consume Yugi. The young Dragon Knight tries dashing around the flesh but it still catches him by surprise. He tries to reach out with his free hand towards Mew Plum, trying to grab towards her. The flesh wraps itself more around him but he refuses to let that stop him. He won't lose, recalling what his sister said that he could be a great hero. If he could become one, then his friends and many others will be safe and happy. That's all he wants and he won't fail them.

''I'm not… GIVING UP!'' Yugi shouts encouraging himself to not give in. He manages to reach forward and grabs on Mew Plum. The moment he did, a burning light shines from Mew Plum, existing within her locket.

Yugi widens his eyes surprise actually feeling a familiar pulse within that locket. Before he could react to it, the energy from the locket shoots into Yugi. This shocked him as his eyes glows redder and finds himself consumed in black and white flames.

The flames spread all over the flesh, burning it away and attacking a stun Orochimaru.

''NAAWWW!'' Orochimaru screams in pain not possible for such a thing to attack him within his dimension. He was losing control of his world and his Jutsu failing as Yugi emerges from the flames, roaring as he rips out Mew Plum from the flesh. He turns spotting a light to escape, rushing towards it.

* * *

Jonouchi and Naruto watches a burst of black and white flames consume the giant white snake. Orochimaru screams in pain as a figure bursts out from his tail. It was Yugi, shrouded in **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode Stage 1** , carrying Mew Plum in his arms. Jonouchi sees this and smiles of relief.

Orochimaru, still in pain, is forced to shoot himself back within his old host as the flames once covered were left back with what was his old skin, shedding it in the last second. He awakens through that body, throwing up some of his blood from his mouth. He gasps weakly not believing that happened.

''Impossible! He stopped my technique?!'' Orochimaru utters out weakened, not believing a mere child could escape his Ritual technique.

''Nice job Yugi!'' Jonouchi shouts grinning at his best friend. Naruto grins back giving Yugi a thumb up.

The tricolor head eyes them and nods softly, eyeing the dog girl safe and sound.

'' **Damn fools. They would give that child their power.** '' Naruto blinks confuse by the voice in his head. Suddenly his environment changes to that of the one place Naruto doesn't want to be in; the Kyuubi's cage. He turns to see the large cage sealed with the Nine-Tails glaring at him, enrage by the fact that those two-headed wannabes would show care for their host. Tailed-Beasts or inner Demons or not, gods-like beings like them don't take orders from weak humans.

'' _You're the one who's a fool, ya know!_ '' The Kyuubi glares towards Naruto and his words. Naruto stares back serious, having seen how much of a connection Yugi and Yin-Yang Dragon have for each other, something he kinda wishes he had for the giant demon fox when he's not evil and trying to take control of his body.

'' _Yugi and his two-headed dragon have a bond, something that binds them to work as one. Something a giant demon fox like you will never get!_ '' Naruto tells the Kyuubi straight to his face. The demon fox scoffs as he vanishes along with the environment, reverting back to reality. Naruto sighs never going to understand that fox.

Yugi puts down his dog girl sister in a safe spot. He then turns seeing the spirit of Yin-Yang Dragon's heads and smiles, not sure how he could have gotten her out of there without his other partners.

'' _Thank you._ '' Yugi thanks the two joyfully for their help. He then recalls those strange yet familiar flames surrounding him, almost engulfing him in a strange power he has no knowledge of but oddly feels correct for him.

'' _That suddenly energy almost wrapped around me, as if it was binding to my very body and soul and yet-_ '' Yugi tries to explain what he felt to the two-headed dragons and Atem but he's interrupted by Yin Dragon yelling at him. '' **Focus on that freak show first!** ''

'' **Yugi-san, remember Orochimaru is no pushover.** '' Yang Dragon also tells him as if dodging what Yugi is trying to say. The tricolor head nods, turning around that he has a fight to overcome first.

Orochimaru glares actually annoyed towards Yugi, not believing what he did could be possible. The boy couldn't hope to break through his technique and free them. How?

''Someone like you who can't value human lives will never understand how precious my love ones are!'' Yugi proclaims far annoy of this man and his evil ambitions. He twirls his Dragon Sword, declaring serious. ''I'm done playing around. LEVEL UP!''

His sword erupts in a burning flash, instantly taking the form of a half-size claymore sword with dragon design. Orochimaru watches this astonished as a burst of fiery energy blows towards him, almost pushing him back slightly.

''DRAGON SLAYER!'' The young Dragon Knight roars furious charging forward. He dashes rapidly towards Orochimaru almost like a blur before the flat side of his claymore sword hits Orochimaru across the face.

Jonouchi and Naruto grin excitedly and astounded how Yugi did that. Orochimaru takes the suddenly blow by surprise as the force sends him flying onto a wall. He gasps trying to move and manages to slitter fast as Yugi slashes where he was, cutting through the wall.

"You're not even trying!'' Yugi tells the Sannin with a small smirk on his face, not even sweating as he comes at him.

Orochimaru glares widening his eyes, using his paralyzing Genjutsu. Yugi sees his eyes and instead of becoming paralyzed, he vanishes. Orochimaru startles as he then his neck is dragged by Yugi's shroud energy tail with the tricolor head behind him. Yugi roars spinning around with the Sannin in a chokehold before he throws him into the center of the altar. The throw slams the snake ninja onto the ground hard, leaving a small hole over him.

Orochimaru gasps in pain, trying to get up as he spits out multiple snakes at him. Yugi extends back his Dragon Slayer as the blade glows brightly while he zig-zags through the snakes.

''Perish!'' Orochimaru shouts as he breathes back and unleashes a destructive _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ towards Yugi, however…

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Roaring as he swings his Dragon Slayer forward, Yugi fires the destructive energy slash from the tips of his weapon. The energy beam taking the form of a dragon's head clashes the powerful gust of wind. The energy slash pierces through the wind and consumes a stun Orochimaru, blasting through the wall behind him.

Yugi stands his ground eyeing the damage he made making sure it wasn't too much so the whole place doesn't fall over them. Naruto and Jonouchi grin giving each other a high five. But it wasn't over as Orochimaru emerges. This stunned them while Yugi blinks not at all surprise. He notices the badly burned marks around the Sannin's unusable arms, a sign that he tried to survive through the attack.

Orochimaru pants in greater pain, never imagining he would take such damage. He withstood and easily fought a Fourth-Tailed Kyuubi form Naruto and yet this pest surpasses him?

'' _This mere human is capable of leaving such damage to me?_ '' He questions the damage the boy did to him and how this could be possibly. He then looks back at Yugi and staggers. Orochimaru hisses realizing how Yugi's eyes almost stare at him disappointment… much like Itachi Uchiha did a long time ago.

''Orochimaru-kun!'' Yugi begins declaring, making a small smirk on his face. He points with his other arm, telling him directly as his eyes flash determined. ''This is the day you will be beaten down!''

There's a silence as the Sannin stares stun at the boy. However, instead of getting mad, Orochimaru cracks a smile as a sip of his blood drips from his lips. This is a first for a mere child to test his skills however it excites Orochimaru greatly. He grins at the thought of going all out right away.

''Kukuku, interesting.'' Orochimaru states pulling out from his pocket was some kind of potion. He opens it and sips it all. He tosses the glass of the potion to the ground as he oddly lets out a scream moving his arms. Yugi and the others startle confuse by this. Orochimaru shows expressions of pain as he makes a hand seal with both hands.

''Show me your resolve, Dragon Knight…'' The Sannin begins stating as he makes an insane, crazy expression shouting. ''AS I DEVOUR YOU, THE OTHER PEST AND THE KYUUBI BOY FOR GOOD! _**EIGHT BRANCHES TECHNIQUE!**_ ''

Orochimaru is then consumed in a large pillow of smoke, covering the entire church. Yugi uses his free arm to protect his mouth, watching as he feels something very unease just happened. And he wasn't wrong as he sees something stirring in the smoke.

Jonouchi looks and then drops his jaw at the 16 glowing eyes gazing at the group, right above their heads. Yugi slowly makes an expression of panic as Naruto did too, really not liking this.

What exactly are Yugi and the others about to face that wasn't any worst to what they have faced before?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: Doesn**_ _ **'t matter how large the freak gets, Yugi will beat him to a pump!**_

 _ **Naruto: I made a promise I still haven**_ _ **'t kept and today I'll start keeping it! Let's beat Orochimaru for good!**_

* * *

The night is quiet surrounding the abandoned church… until its foundations and walls begin to shake. The very build starts moving as brick by brick the walls start crumping. Hearing yelling, Jonouchi runs out from the building carrying an unconscious Mew Plus. Coming right behind is Naruto and the Yugi, still in his **Yin-Yang Dragon Mode Stage 1**.

They manage to escape the church as the walls and building itself collapses. After putting the dog girl Mew Mew somewhere safe, Yugi watches with Naruto and Jonouchi in terror as something gigantic emerges from the destroyed building. It was Orochimaru, but now transformed into a massive, large white serpent with eight heads and eight tails.

"…'' Yugi and Jonouchi both had a panicking, sweating faces with shrunk pupils while Naruto made a large lip, stunned face with tiny pupils. Even Atem, watching in spirit form, sweats having the same face as his partner while Yin-Yang Dragon calmly eyes the Orochi basically, though Yin Dragon scoffs unimpressed.

''C-could he do that too Naruto-kun?'' Yugi finally asks his ninja friend nervously and shaken than last time. Naruto reacts even more shocked than the tricolor head, yelling very scared. ''WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT, YA KNOW!''

''Well we thought you knew!'' Jonouchi yells back though it is held back by his fear of getting eaten by one of the eight heads.

''I DIDN'T!'' Naruto tells him loudly shaking his legs. Yugi believes him though it didn't help their situation.

Just then they notice one of the heads trying to gag something out of its mouth while opening it widely. There, coming out from its long tongue is something with white skin and long black hair. Yugi, Naruto and Jonouchi widen their eyes with unease faces as the figure is Orochimaru, nude seemingly, laughing menacing towards them.

''… Gross.'' Jonouchi mutters with Naruto nodding softly.

''HAHAHAHA! NOW ALL OF YOU WILL BE DEVOURED!'' Orochimaru declares as the other snake heads all hiss loudly towards them.

Yugi sweat drops not sure if he should be scared or disturb fighting large snakes and oddly assuming since they are part of Orochimaru they could be his… privates. The tricolor head shivers at such thought as did Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon thinking the same thing.

''Nope! _**DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ '' Swinging the Dragon Slayer immediately, Yugi fires his energy dragon-head beam towards the gigantic eight-headed snake. The blast is instantly hitting the head that had Orochimaru in its mouth directly, covering that head in smoke.

''Nice! One head-'' Jonouchi begins cheering Yugi's first hit only to reveal that snake head emerges unfazed as did Orochimaru smirking.

''AH COME ON!'' Jonouchi yells in outrage not believing this. Naruto panics not believing Yugi's powerful _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ didn't even do anything. He protests just as mad. ''He ate Yugi's best attack like nothing!''

Orochimaru laughs at their hopelessness, announcing most thrilled. ''This is my most powerful technique! The very one that will end you all!''

All the snake heads hiss loudly as they come charging except the main one, thrusting themselves towards Yugi and the others. The young Dragon Knight panics thinking fast and swings his claymore downward, firing a wave of Dragonaun Tensho. The snake heads see this and were forced to move away giving the time for Yugi to use his energy dragon tail to pull both Jonouchi and Naruto away as did himself. Yugi watches pulling away as the snake heads barely took a second to hit where they were.

''They're too large and quick to dodge them properly!'' Yugi informs his friends really not happy of their position. Naruto stares back not going to let that stop him forming his signature hand seal.

'' _ **SHADOW CLONE-**_ '' Naruto tries declaring but just then the snake heads react and come charging at the three at quick speed. Yugi tries reacting fast and extends his energy dragon wings around the three like a barrier, blocking the headbutts of the snake heads. The force of the multiple attacks did push the barrier and the three within it to be sent flying through a wall.

Yugi manages to unfold the wings and once more use his shroud energy tail to wrap Jonouchi and Naruto. He then slams his energy dragon feet onto the ground, stopping himself from falling and sliding backwards.

Jonouchi and Naruto blink seeing the tricolor head panting heavily as his tail releases them. Naruto could tell Yugi is pushing himself as did Jonouchi, not able to help it but to do something.

''Leave it to me Yugi!'' Jonouchi declares drawing his top card. He smirks seeing it and summons it through his Duel Disk. ''Come out swordsman of the lightning, Gilford the Lightning!''

Lightning descends fast to the ground as the lightning warrior Gilford appears swinging his massive sword at the giant Orochi.

''Fry! _**Lightning Blade!**_ '' Jonouchi commands as Gilford raises his sword and fires powerful thunderbolts from the sky, striking the eight-headed snake directly. Orochimaru screams being electrified as all the heads lower themselves including Orochimaru's, apparently dead.

Jonouchi sees that and makes his mucho, arm bend pose declaring. ''YOSH! That's what you get you-''

Suddenly the snake heads start move almost like nothing, hissing loudly. Orochimaru also laughs lifting himself up unfazed.

''AW COME ON!'' Jonouchi yells already sick and tired of this guy. Two snake heads charges at Gilford who repels with a mighty swing, missing the two slashes, and then is tackle straight through by a third head. The monster explodes as all three heads come at the three with their sharp fangs.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_ '' Lifting his Dragon Slayer, Yugi calls out firing a white blueish fireball at the three heads. The fireball expands midway, creating a large wall stopping the snake heads from advancing.

Yugi pants weakly on both feet, gazing at Orochimaru who's smirking.

''HAHAHAHAHA!'' The Sannin laughs opening his mouth and gagging out of him is his Sword of Kusanagi. He grabs it smirking, declaring as he points it at Yugi. ''You have no means to stop-''

Yugi watches as Orochimaru is about to extend his blade telekinetic to the boy and kill him, however.

''Boy that's a whole lot of snakes.'' Yugi startles as did Jonouchi and Naruto, turning to see the very familiar blue hedgehog beside them whistling at the size of the eight-headed snake.

''Sonic-kun!'' Yugi utters surprise as Sonic turns and smirks saluting to him. Orochimaru tries not showing an expression of surprise not noticing that rodent.

''Oh. Another pest wishes to-'' Orochimaru, not losing his attitude, starts saying but then he's interrupted by another voice shouting. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

Orochimaru turns and he and his snakes are immediately blasted by a black, red outline wave actually slamming them backwards.

Yugi startles once more looking to his other side and is introduced to Ichigo descending as did Danny carrying Judai and Ed as Shadow teleports along with them.

''Kurosaki-san, everyone!'' The tricolor head utters smiling, relief to see them all here.

''Sorry we're here late Yugi-san.'' Judai apologizes to his hero as they had to deal with the zombie ninjas. Ed then explains it in short. ''We had a lot of undead people to put down.''

Danny gives the small alchemist a stare like as if he's making a joke but a bad one.

''You didn't even try to banter it. You could have said ''We re-dug their holes.'' The ghost boy tells the alchemist who blinks. Ed hums admitting that wasn't bad replying. ''That does seem better.''

Shadow rolls his eyes annoyed by these humans and their need to make jokes in battle… even Sonic.

Orochimaru hisses at the group becoming less calm.

''It doesn't matter how many of your tiny friends appear one by one.'' The Sannin starts expressing as he lets out a louder voice with a threatening glare. ''YOU ALL WILL BE-''

''Why not shut up Nya!'' A new voice suddenly comes in as Orochimaru instantly finds a foot stomping directly to his face, actually cracking his face bones.

'' _NANI?!_ '' Orochimaru cries mentally as this new attacker kicks him forward and actually trips his eight-headed snake form to the ground. The gigantic snakes fall back hard almost like a tower dropping.

The boys blink awkwardly not sure who that was but to Yugi, his eyes widen not able to ever not recognize the ''Nya'' cat cry.

Landing in front of Yugi and the others was none other than Mew Ichigo smiling carefree.

''Missed me Nya?'' The cat girl asks winking at them. The boys all gasp to see her, especially Jonouchi dropping his jaw. Ed stares amazed as her cat powers return to her, wondering how she did it.

''I-Ichigo-kun!'' Yugi utters out struggling as he didn't even feel her aura that even his energy shroud around him vanishes and his eyes revert back. He was too busy worrying about Orochimaru that he forgot about her and yet it still shocks him to find her in her Mew form. To his eyes, she looks even more beautiful.

''M-Momomiya became a cat girl again?!'' Kurosaki utters out astonished as did the others. Shadow scoffs not surprise by this though the kick is a different matter.

Jonouchi turns pale seeing how just one stomp from her foot slams the gigantic eight-headed snake freak onto the ground. He gulps looking down in his crotch, hoping she doesn't do that to him.

Mew Ichigo approaches Yugi, eyeing deep to his eyes. Yugi, however, blushes almost hypnotized towards her radiant eyes, not once noticing the growth to her chest unlike Naruto, nose bleeding.

There's a short silence as it's broken by the cat girl, smiling, tells him with rosy cheeks. ''Thank you Nya.''

Yugi blushes by what she said and asks her. ''For what?''

Mew Ichigo giggles giving her poor innocent boyfriend a catty grin. She leans forward and tells him directly staring at his face. ''You never give up on anyone Nya, especially me Yugi-kun.''

The tricolor head eyes her face and smiles nodding firmly. He never gave up on her or any of his friends. If he did, then what kind of person would he be? He's needed to help them, even if it's childish. He loves them… and… he loves Ichigo most of all.

''Never. Honestly, I lo-'' Yugi tries telling her but his words stopped cold, finding his lips kissed by his cat girl's lips. Yugi starts but oddly blushes, embracing her kiss with his own wrapping his arms on her. Mew Ichigo purrs a bit feeling his fingers tickling her back as her tail wags. The two blushes feeling the other passionate as they then hold hands, overlapping the holes of their fingers. The others, however, stare at this stun especially Jonouchi dropping his jaw.

''I really hate that girl.'' Jonouchi mutters angrily almost certain she's a witch than a cat girl.

''YOU PESTY CAT!'' Team Dragon Knight startles looking forward and sees the giant eight-headed snake gets up and spotting Orochimaru glaring enrage towards them.

Her conscious hitting back on Earth, Mew Ichigo slowly sweat drops recalling that voice too well.

''W-wait that's Orochimaru?!'' The Mew Mew questions as her expression turns horrified, using Yugi as a shield now sweating dropping. She turns to Naruto and demands nervously and frightened by the discovery. ''HE CAN BECOME THAT NYA?!''

''WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I KNOW THIS, YA KNOW!'' Naruto yells back, rubbing his spiky blond hair really frustrated now. Ed grunts as he tells him firmly eyeing at the real giant threat. ''Well complaining won't help us!''

''Edward-kun is right.'' Yugi agrees with his alchemist friend knowing well their only chance to beat Orochimaru is teamwork.

''Let's beat Orochimaru-kun, together-'' Raising his sword forward at the eight-headed snake, Yugi declares with a half smirk. ''Team Dragon Knight!''

''Because we're the heroes who protect everyone and their futures Nya!'' Mew Ichigo adds standing beside Yugi doing her cat pose with a smile.

The others eye them and sigh agreeing.

''You two always lead us.'' Danny says standing beside the two along with Naruto and Judai.

''Might as well keep following them.'' Kurosaki adds swinging his blade as he, Ed, Sonic and Shadow step forward.

Jonouchi joins them but gets in between Yugi and Mew Ichigo. He tells the cat girl almost threatening. ''But Yugi is my best friend, got it Momomiya!''

Mew Ichigo gives him a silent glare for a moment before scoffing. She gives him a small grin, showing her cat fangs and tells him quite calm. ''Fine Nya. He's my boyfriend anyway Nya.''

Jonouchi's right eye twitches, hating her more. Yugi blushes with a small smile, looking back at Orochimaru glaring at them even madder for being ignored. The tricolor head knows they must beat him no matter what.

''Danny-kun, Sonic-kun, distraction!'' Yugi commands as the blue hedgehog salutes and dashes off with Danny taking flight. The snake heads sees them and one of each goes after them. Sonic outruns and even runs across the snake head that's chasing him on his scales. Danny yawns as he phases through the other head coming at him without a problem.

''Naruto-kun, bombardment!'' Yugi commands as Naruto grins getting that he'll be the main attacker. The young Dragon Knight then declares as his eyes glow red dragon-like as his energy shroud reappears now possessing two tails. ''Everyone else, attack head on!''

Kurosaki smirks as he vanishes through _**Shunpo**_ , leading the attack. Yugi follows with Mew Ichigo on all fours, Shadow dashes, Ed claps his hands, Judai brings out Neos and Jonouchi calls back Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

''You pests!'' Orochimaru declares swinging his sword as the blade extends towards them. Ed times it right slamming his hands and transmutes a large pillar to block the extending sword. To his horrors, the blade slices through it coming at them until it's intercepted by Yugi's Dragon Sword and Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu along with Neos with his forearm. They push back swinging the long blade back as Red-Eyes fire a _**Dark Mega Flare**_ at the Sannin. This is followed by Shadow's _**Chaos Spear**_ , Mew Ichigo's _**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**_ and Ed transmuting a spear and throws it.

Orochimaru scoffs as one of the heads intercepts the attacks, emerging unfazed.

''Is that the best you-'' The Sannin begins mocking the fools until he feels like a few of his snake heads not moving. He turns and gasps at what has happened. ''What?!''

Distracted, Orochimaru never noticed that Danny froze two snake heads in ice. He grits angrily using his other snake heads to break but then two of his heads were tangled up a blue blur spinning around them.

'' _ **BLUE TORNADO!**_ '' Sonic, within the gathering whirlwind, shouts as he traps the two heads in a powerful blue tornado. Orochimaru gasps as even his body is slowly being dragged. This gave Naruto the chance he needs shooting himself upward as smoke surrounds him.

'' _ **RASENGAN SUPER BARRAGE!**_ '' Shooting downward from the smoke, Naruto and his created clones appear, crashing down on all over of 8 headed-snakes with multiple _**Rasengans**_. Orochimaru gasps out in pain as his snake body is pushed back with multiple scratches.

''CURSE YOU!'' The Sannin utters enrage as his snakes heads, released from their traps, hisses out all charging towards the group.

Ed reacts fast transmuting a multiple pillars to stop the heads but they smash through them without any problem.

''Aw crap!'' Jonouchi cries out in terror not sure what they can do.

Mew Ichigo, smirking a bit quickly forms a gigantic pink barrier, protecting everyone inside of it from all 7 snake head butts. The shield stands its ground unbroken.

Shadow scoffs not wanting to sound impressed but it was.

''Yugi-kun, maybe we need a different plan.'' Mew Ichigo tells the tricolor had already fearing none of their regular attempts will works.

Yugi, having been observing plenty, knows they had to hit him hard and destructive to do any kind of damage. He's seen enough how this giant eight-headed snake could do that his plan can work, depending of course.

''Edward-kun, can you transmute a hill underneath to the edge?'' Yugi asks the alchemist if he's capable of that. Ed scoffs as if he wasn't a prodigy responding. ''Pff! Easy task just don't expect me to timber him down.''

Yugi smiles on that comment. He turns to his cat girlfriend and now questions her. ''Ichigo-kun, can you pick him up and knock him off his balance?''

Mew Ichigo blushes a little unease to attempt such a thing. She's never had that same superhuman strength that Sakura or even Lady Tsunade possessed but maybe she can if she uses that new power of hers.

''Well good time as any to try this again Nya.'' The Mew Heroine responds tapping on her Mew Pendent. Taking her chances with a bright smile, Mew Ichigo chants. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Evolution!''

Her Mew Pendant shines brightly, wrapping the cat girl in bright pink ribbons of energy. The others, especially Yugi, watches amazingly as the ribbons turn into sparks of light and Mew Ichigo emerges in a new form unknown to them all.

''HUH?!'' Naruto reacts loudly to this new form with Judai stating. ''Ichigo-chan can transform beyond her Mew form?''

''And looks completely different!'' Danny utters taken back by this new form too.

Yugi remains silent but blushes redder how cute and sexy Ichigo now looks. He tries to be strong though he'll admit that form feels even more greatly.

Mew Ichigo laughs nervously scratching the back of her head as she explains. ''Ha-ha, well this is a version 2 to my Mew form Nya.''

Sonic smirks pretty amazed by the change while Ed hums finding interest to make tests to see how different her human form and first Mew form are to this one. Shadow crosses his arm silently already aware how strong this girl was by just looking at her.

''DAMN IT YOU CAN DO THAT NOW?!'' Jonouchi objects almost terrified, not wanting his nuts to be obliterated.

Kurosaki oddly smirks seeing Momomiya stronger with this power-up that he should do the same.

''Well there's no point holding back then.'' The orange-headed Ichigo mutters out placing his free hand over his face. He then grunts as a burst of black, red outline swirls of energy burst all over him. The others just notice that and startle to see Kurosaki emerging wearing almost like a Hollow-like mask. Danny smiles nervously wondering when he'll use that Hollow power of his.

''WHY ARE YOU WEARING A HALLOWEEN MASK?!'' Jonouchi now yells pointing his finger at the change Substitute Shinigami. Yugi nods never seeing that mask before but it felt very unease yet… it was hard to describe it for once.

Mew Ichigo blinks slightly freaked out by its appearance but then gasps declaring. ''That's your Hollow thing power-up Nya!''

Kurosaki widen his Hollow-like color eyes by this while Danny sweat drops not even telling anyone about this.

''DAMN IT RUKIA-'' Kurosaki begins yelling with an echo-like voice already putting the blame on the raven-haired Shinigami but he's interrupted by the cat girl explaining herself. ''Orihime-chan actually told me to keep an eye on you Nya.''

Kurosaki blinks dumbstruck as he should have assumed it was Orihime due to her concern with his mask.

''… Never mind what I said then.'' The orange-headed Ichigo tells the cat girl who giggles at his overreaction.

Judai grins at this knowing she'll need more help.

''Then let me give Ichigo-chan the perfect distraction.'' Judai declares drawing a few cards and smirks summoning them. ''Come out, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Dark Panther!''

Appearing beside Neos is the brightly glowing being Neo-Spacian and the black panther with cape.

''Go, Triple Contact Fusion!'' Judai commands as his eyes glow through Yubel's powers. His three monsters leap towards a wormhole into Neo Space as light explodes out of it.

''Show yourself, Elemental HERO Chaos Neos!'' Judai summons forth as a muscle, bat-like wing Neos appears flexing his arms.

Naruto sweat drops standing behind Ed unease by this new monster.

''Do your thing Chaos Neos!'' Judai commands with a small smirk. The fused Neos spreads its bat wings and releases a white pulse wave, hitting all the snake heads. They let out a strange hiss before they suddenly couldn't move.

Mew Ichigo blinks surprise that monster could that as Judai tells her. ''Do it Ichigo-chan!''

She eyes him and smiles winking. The Mew Mew dashes off on all fours with greater speed.

Orochimaru isn't affected by whatever is stopping his snakes from attacking. He admits to swing his extending sword at the cat girl who dodges each swipe without even trying. The Sannin grits his teeth not believing how much faster the feline was now.

''STOP DODGING ME!'' Orochimaru yells swinging with harder at her but his blade is interrupted by Kurosaki's black blade, pushing back the extending blade without trying. Kurosaki then howls firing a burst of _**Getsuga Tensho**_ along with Mew Ichigo unleashing a _**Ribbon Chidori Current**_ using the energy wave as a current for her electrical ribbons. The combined attacks strike and engulf all over the snake heads shocking-stunning them in place.

Shadow then leaps upward, surrounded in the energy of his _**Chaos Boost**_ , as he swings multiple _**Chaos Spears**_ , striking through the enemy as it pushes Orochimaru and the snake heads backwards. Mew Ichigo giggles waving at the black hedgehog and the Substitute Shinigami, rushing past him and towards a bleeding Orochimaru.

She then dashes towards one of the giant snake heads, extending back her arms. She then times it and thrusts her arms, grabbing tight on the head from the bottom. Ed watches and times it transmuting a large hill underneath Orochimaru, slightly raising his height to give Ichigo the boost to send the thing flying.

Orochimaru watches helpless as he finds himself, the other snake heads and their main body being lifted up. The Sannin panics in surprise that not even Tsunade possessed such strength to lift Manda and yet this cat girl is lifting his ultimate transformation form.

Mew Ichigo growls like a tiger, her eyes glow dark pink pupils as did around her body. Using all of her strength and Ed's transmuted hill, the cat girl tosses the gigantic Orochi upward. Orochimaru startles by this, finding himself upside down by the toss and in direct view to the cat girl suddenly right in front of him. The cat girl, her eyes glowing delight yet dark in a sense, smirks almost ominous extending her right fist back.

''WHY DOESN'T A GIANT FALCON EAT YOU UP NYA!'' Mew Ichigo growls furious thrusting and slamming a powerful punch across Orochimaru's face. The snake Sannin feels the blow badly, extremely, as all of his bones especially on his face all shattered and turned into dust. The force of the impact thrusts not just Orochimaru but his Orochi-body flying right through the rubber of the abandoned church and then a few abandoned buildings behind it.

The others, especially Jonouchi dropping his jaw wide, were speechless that the cat girl's strength has become crazy strong.

''… I can never piss her off again.'' Jonouchi mutters terrified. He had already imagine what he could say to insult the cat girl and then she stomps/kicks her foot to his nuts and poof… no kids or life for a poor-poor man. Ed whistles at such destruction, having overheard what the dirty-blond headed said and agrees telling him. ''For your privates, never.''

Jonouchi gulps nodding as he has new terror for the Mew Mew. Yugi, however, blushes how amazingly Ichigo has gotten though he feels somewhat concern by the strange dark pink aura she sometimes gets.

Mew Ichigo lands on all fours besides the others, the dark pink outline vanishing, as her eyes were back to normal pink eyes.

Yugi blushes at how amazing Ichigo was. The way she is makes him see her in a different light; something he hasn't felt in a long time. His happy thoughts were then interrupted by noises from ahead.

He watches as the snake heads begin to regain movement as did Orochimaru trying to make them move. Yugi sees this and didn't waste time ordering his team. ''Everyone hit him now!''

Shadow extends his right arm to his back, Kurosaki extends back his sword engulfing in massive spiritual energy, Danny inhales deeply, Naruto and his clone start forming a _**Giant Rasengan**_ but bigger, Sonic revs up with his _**Super Peel Out**_ technique and Mew Ichigo gathers and focuses all the energy of the other Mew Mews, transforming her Strawberry Rose Bell in its strongest form.

''Handle these!'' Ed shouts slamming both hands on the ground. Sparks gather and transmutes gigantic spear pillars towards the giant snake.

'' _ **Dark Mega Flare!**_ '' Jonouchi shouts as Red-Eyes Black Dragon unleashes its signature attack forward.

'' _ **CHAOS LANCE!**_ '' Shadow shouts swinging his right arm and fires the powerful upgraded version of his _**Chaos Spear**_ at full force.

'' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO**_!'' His eyes flashing yellow, Ichigo howls swinging Tensa Zangetsu and fires the more destructive black, red outline version of his energy wave, tearing through the very air towards the eight heads.

'' _ **GHOSTLY WAIL!**_ '' Exhaling forward, Danny shouts firing his signature moaning waves.

'' _ **Light-and-Dark Spiral!**_ '' Judai commands as Chaos Neos engulfs his claws in a glow of white and black. He then thrusts them forward, firing sharp energy blades towards Orochimaru.

Naruto and Sonic charge forward with their attacks.

'' _ **SUPER GIANT RASENGAN!**_ '' Naruto and his clone shout leaping over Orochimaru, swinging over a larger _**Giant Rasengan**_ on the center head.

'' _ **SONIC BOOST!**_ '' Sonic shouts consume in a blue aura and accelerator right towards the main body of the eight heads.

Light shines all over Mew Ichigo as she's surrounded by her Strawberry Bell Version Up, pointing her giant weapon at the eight-headed snake.

'' _ **RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK SURPRISE!**_ '' The Mew Heroine shouts as her bell glows and releases a gigantic pink magical blast.

All the combined attacks hit, causing a massive explosion vaporizing almost everything in its radius. Team Dragon Knight braces themselves, watching as the explosion slowly fades away. They continue observing though Kurosaki gasps kneeling down as his Hollow Mask shatters, using almost all of his energy. Shadow also pants as his _**Chaos Boost**_ aura vanishes. The others also pant with the exception of Jonouchi, Judai, Ed and Sonic.

''W-we won-'' Jonouchi tries to declare their victory only to be pointed wrong as a large hiss is heard. The group startles looking forward and watches as the gigantic Orochi, showing marks of injury and bruises, once more standing upward.

''NO MORE!'' The Sannin yells enrage and mad, no longer going to let this continue.

''NOW DIE!'' Orochimaru declares extending and gripping his hands over his chest. As he did the 7 other heads gather energy in between their mouths all to the main head Orochimaru is in, forming a giant electrical sphere in between Orochimaru's hands.

Team Dragon Knight watches this Yugi sees this and glares not going to let any of his love ones to die.

'' _Partner!_ '' Atem calls out to him, encouraging him to keep fighting on. Yugi nods as his eyes glow brightly, going to risk using more power to save his love ones.

''Right! STAGE 3!'' Raising his hand and lifting three fingers upward, Yugi shouts as his dragon energy shroud expands and grows a third tail. His eyes glow brighter as he grips hold on the Dragon Slayer while its blade begins glowing.

'' _ **YIN-YANG…**_ '' Yugi begins uttering as did Yin-Yang Dragon, their voices synching as their eyes glow towards the target.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO…**_ '' Gripping tightly on the Dragon Slayer's handle, Yugi continues uttering as his blade is consumed in the same energy he has.

Orochimaru grins as he fires his combination blast forward towards Team Dragon Knight. The others panic if that hits them and if they either dodge it or block it, it could still destroy most of Tokyo.

'' _ **MAX POWER!**_ '' Yugi and Yin-Yang Dragon roar in unity as the young Dragon Knight swings his claymore and releases all the energy he gather in the form of a two-headed energy dragon attack.

The combine energy blast and the two-headed dragon attack clash, creating a colliding distortion to the sky and ground. Everyone feels the shaking and force the two attacks were pushing the other as if the city will be teared apart.

Yugi and Orochimaru glare as they shout pushing their own attacks forward.

Yugi then roars swinging his sword upward and actually forces his attack to be sent upward, still consuming Orochimaru in it. Everyone in the city and even in Domino watch a bright light hit through the dark night, leaving over stratosphere before things become dark once again.

Mew Ichigo and the other stare speechless towards their brave leader and the stunt he pulled out.

Yugi smiles weakly, panting as his claymore hits the ground before reverting back to the Dragon Sword. He drops on all fours as the energy shroud vanishes too.

Jonouchi looks at the small crater Orochimaru was in and certain the guy is possibly beaten or worst. He grins proudly stating. ''Now that's what I call a dead snake freak. That's what you get when you pick on our friends and love ones! When you miss with Team Dragon Knight, you get-''

He spoke too soon as a giant snake head shoots out above a stunned Jonouchi. He drops his jaw as the snake tries coming at him with a large open mouth, possibly going to eat him until the snake is hit across the eye by a spear. It hisses out of pain moving back. Jonouchi sweat drops, panting heavily, as it was Ed who transmuted and threw that spear.

Just then all the other snake heads emerges with an injury Orochimaru still in one of the snake's mouths.

''WHY DON'T YOU STAY DEAD?!'' Jonouchi and Ed both shout intensely furious to this nonsense.

''HAHAHA!'' Orochimaru laughs menacing towards the Dragon Knight who glares calmly.

''It doesn't matter how much you try, you can never kill me!'' The Sannin stares smirking pointing his sword at him to show all of his futile has been for nothing.

Yugi glares really annoyed thinking about it and Lord Pendragon would like eating a snake, maybe. He decides to try it with the energy he still has. He had no other choice and the others were at their last leg. He must-

''OROCHIMARU!'' Yugi's thoughts were interrupted making a shocking expression. Everyone looks above and there over the moon, floating in the sky, is Dark Leader Dragon. The Dark Lord glares viciously though this time not towards Yugi but Orochimaru.

''Dark Leader Dragon-kun?'' Yugi utters out surprise to see him as did the rest of Team Dragon Knight.

The Dark Lord turns to glare at the pest but instead makes a confusing expression. He stares at the group of pests and among them is Mew Ichigo but not evil like he wanted. So what he felt from his Dark Mew Pendant wasn't anything; it was somehow purified. He'll have to learn how from Ichigo later as her uncle.

The black dragon scoffs resuming himself looking back at the 8 headed snake freak. ''I didn't come here to save you brat! What I want is to kill this snake!''

Yugi blinks just recalling that Orochimaru once mentioned he has met the Dark Lord. But why aren't they allies? They could be a lot more dangerous together.

''Now-now Dark Lord, must you be mad for what I tried to-'' Orochimaru begins stating in his usual charming, evil tone only to be silent by the Dark Lord's roar. ''YOU TRIED TO POSSESS ME! NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME! NO ONE!''

Yugi sweat drops now having an idea why the Dark Lord doesn't want the snake man as an ally.

''Guess he forgot that he possessed my uncle before Nya.'' Mew Ichigo mutters also sweat dropping that the evil dragon is mad over a possession since he's been controlling her uncle.

Dark Leader Dragon overheard what she said and adds madder towards the Sannin. ''That and also you tried to attack me and my general in result BITING MY TAIL WITH ONE OF YOUR SNAKES!''

Orochimaru smirks at such silly reason he's mad at him. Sure, he tried once upon a time to possess the Dark Lord and that failed horribly in more than one ways but he never expected the dragon to have such a grudge.

''Now-now -'' Orochimaru tries calming him down only to suddenly find himself getting zapped by the Dark Lord's _**Dark Lightning Blazer**_. The Sannin gasps in paralyzing pain as he feels shaking and the ground below him shatters, releasing dark flames consuming him. Orochimaru screams along with his eight-headed snakes, being almost melted. The Dark Lord laughs having also used _**Dark Terra Shatter**_ , grinning to see the foolish snake man what true power is.

''YOU WILL BURN AWAY FOR THE MOCKERY OF LIFE YOU HAVE SHOWN!'' Dark Leader Dragon declares pointing his left claw at. The evil dragon then comes at the Sannin but Orochimaru stops him, pleading with him. ''Wait Dark Lord-kun!''

The Dark Lord stops, flapping his wings, as he glares firmly at the Sannin and what scheme he's trying.

''Why are we fighting among each other? We can join forces and achieve so much more. Together, we can-'' Orochimaru reasons with him, quite aware if the two of them would join forces then they would be untouchable.

The Dark Lord hums at his proposal. Orochimaru smirks seeing the dragon oddly smirking back and knew he liked the idea… but it wasn't a smirk of agreement.

''NAY!'' The Dark Lord declines with a grin swinging his Darkness Scythe forward but Orochimaru's snake heads dodge it. The Sannin frowns at the dragon's stupid respond but then he is unexpectedly hit by multiple water orbs from _**Dark Aqua Acid**_. The dangerous water attack hits and melts through the Orochi's body including Orochimaru, screaming in greater pain. ''AAAWWW!''

Dark Leader Dragon laughs evilly and even insanely. The fool Orochimaru to suggest such thing as an alliance is basically already setting his tomb.

''Your sense of evil is pathetic! And joining forces with you is basically having a knife behind my back, heart and neck! I only work for those who respect my ruling or have earned the right to not be called meat bags!'' Dark Leader Dragon declares perfectly clear he will never work for those he doesn't like and those who will stab him behind the back. That… and he can never accept a snake freak like Orochimaru and his methods as an ally.

Orochimaru glares enrage by the dragon's comment.

''You dare mock me lizard!'' The Sannin yells swinging his Sword of Kusanagi, extending its blade at the Dark Lord. The black scaled dragon floats there watching as the sword comes at his neck and smirks, letting the attack hit him. The blade hits the neck with Orochimaru smirking only for his expression to change into shock as the blade is grinding on the scale neck of the black dragon, not even piercing through it.

Dark Leader Dragon yawns only feeling a pinch as he grabs on the blade of Orochimaru's sword and without even trying snaps it in half. Orochimaru widens his eyes in terror, realizing the Dark Lord is becoming stronger than he once was. How? How is that possible?

''DIE! _**TRI-BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**_ '' The Sannin's thoughts were interrupted as the Dark Lord roars, growing his two dragon heads. All three heads breathe a stream of triple _**Black Flame Infernos**_ at the same time, consuming those flames all over the Orochi. Orochimaru and his snakes scream in pain as they try to bite or slash the dragon but he dodges their efforts continuing to breathe his flames.

''BURN! BURN!'' All three of the Dark Lord's heads yell unmerciful.

The rest of Team Dragon Knight watches pretty surprise and awe by this twist. For once the Dark Lord is fighting in their place and it feels… not comfortable but not concerning.

''L-let's just leave them to fight between themselves. Right?'' Jonouchi suggests sweat dropping pretty scared if they get in there, the Dark Lord will attack them too and then things will become ugly.

Yugi hums liking that idea… if this was a desert or abandoned area but this wasn't the case.

''I kinda want to but innocent people might get hurt if this fight goes deeper into the city.'' The young Dragon Knight expresses not able to let the Dark Lord do what he pleases against Orochimaru knowing others will die too. Mew Ichigo nods with perfect agreement stating. ''Yugi-kun is right Nya!''

Jonouchi sweat drops wishing they can be cowards a bit.

''I hate when you two are right.'' Kurosaki mutters annoyed how correct they are. Danny smiles as he adds agreeing with the couple. ''But they're right. Heroes always do the right thing.''

''Not a problem. We just need to stop them from moving and hopefully-'' Ed analyzes already trying to think of a strategy to stop the two but before he could come up with something, a very odd thing happened. The group slowly blinks rubbing their eyes as they stare at Dark Leader Dragon and Orochimaru both almost paralyzed in place and unable to move from their place. The black dragon is still floating in the air but not even flinching while the Sannin and its eight-headed snakes not moving.

''W-what's-'' Orochimaru tries uttering out trying to move his arms or anything connected to him and his Orochi and yet nothing. The Dark Lord tried to the same but his body but only shivers were all he could make. He tries roaring not able to do anything. ''I-CAN'T-MOVE!''

The group lean their heads to the left pretty astonished this is happening.

''Um nice job whoever did that?'' Ed mutters thanking whoever did that as he sweat drops. The others eye each other and they weren't doing this at all.

Just the Yugi feels something, a presence of someone. He turns around and his eyes widen as the one behind them is the strange knight-like masked man wearing a long trench coat from before.

Mew Ichigo blinks noticing Yugi's expression as she faces the same direction and gasps out surprise. The others soon follow and were surprised by the strange figure behind them, even Sonic.

''NOW WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!'' Ed demands outraged with the number of surprise he's having with just today.

Mew Ichigo recognize the guy right away telling the tricolor head surprise. ''Yugi-kun, that's the guy from before with Kish and then again with that Aigami guy Nya!''

Yugi nods calmly and yet focuses at the stranger.

Danny then notices something almost familiar and calls out hoping to be true. ''He's sort of using Shikamaru's Jutsu.''

Naruto hums now noticing the two weren't moving but their shadows looked alright and the guy's shadow wasn't at all extending or anything, just normal like anyone's shadow would. And his hands were in his coat pockets.

''I don't think so. He's not doing the finger or pose thing and his shadows as far as I know never pinned someone to the ground like that.'' The spiky blond-headed corrects the ghost boy who blinks actually left silent that Naruto could have noticed that.

Yugi watches firmly but he isn't sure how as he never blinked as the man vanishes from their view. Everyone of Team Dragon Knight, even Shadow, startle by this. They turn and see the man now to their front advancing towards the two villains. Orochimaru and the Dark Lord ultimately notice this stranger's existence surprising them.

''W-who the hell are you?!'' Dark Leader Dragon demands angrily as if he could smell very familiar about this man.

The knight-like stranger looks up at them and speaks very firmly to the two. ''Leave Sannin, Dark Lord. I can easily disable you both and leave you both unconscious if you wish.''

Orochimaru glares viciously towards this man, not sure the fool he's making himself as but he wouldn't obey to any-

Suddenly the two villains feel a snap as one of their limbs twisting up and not just that limb but its muscle and bones. The two could feel even their organs and necks twisting up and they were powerless to this.

The Dark Lord refuses to leave by anyone's terms but the fear of reverting back to his human form is revealed to Ichigo, his plan to turn her to his side would fail. He mustn't let that happen.

''D-damn you! FINE!'' Dark Leader Dragon roars, accepting this man's terms. The stranger gazes to Orochimaru who gasps nodding. He nods as suddenly both villains were released from whatever is holding them. The Dark Lord pants heavily as his two extra heads vanished. The Orochi turns into smoke as Orochimaru emerges out all human form but panting out blood.

The Sannin hisses glaring at this unknown person, not sure who he is before gazing his eyes at Yugi whose glaring back firmly.

''This is far from over, Dragon Knight.'' Orochimaru states with a dark smirk on his face before vanishing through the _**Body Flicker Technique**_.

''DITTO!'' The Dark Lord adds roaring as his eyes stare at Yugi, declaring even angrier as he lifts his right claw tightly and furious. ''YOU HEAR ME BRAT! Either you die by my claws or another and let's face facts; Aizen will end you!''

Yugi widens his eyes by that comment, sweating at the thought. If Orochimaru was bad, how bad could Aizen be? He doesn't even know how he moves but from what Kurosaki warned him; he's faster than his Bankai.

''So I suggest you become more of a Dragon Knight so then we can settle our score and I eat you up like the meat bag you are!'' Dark Leader Dragon warns Yugi even darker, not going to allow anyone ESPECIALLY Aizen to kill his prey.

The Dark Lord then makes a dark stare at the man, not sure who he is or why he smells familiar but he'll figure it out eventually. He simply finishes as a dark portal appears underneath him and swallows him up completely. ''Until then.''

Yugi watches still stun as the Dark Lord vanishes too. Normally this would feel like a victory, but it didn't for the tricolor head, not even for a second.

''… That went better than I thought.'' Ed speaks up only to get a slap from the back from Mew Ichigo, holding back her strength though it sends the Alchemist crashing on the ground hard.

Naruto sweat drops at that but this didn't went better more so that he failed to find or even reach Sasuke again. He grits his teeth admitting he must become stronger if he can reach to him.

Yugi then approaches the strange man who's saved him three times and during these three times he's done none nothing more but to deal with something quick and not reveal who he was. Today he kinda wants some answers.

''Who are you?'' Yugi questions the masked man who hasn't turn to face the boy. Instead he answers the young man not turning his back. ''Does it matter if I have a name to you?''

Yugi stares at him somewhat annoy as if he's keeping something from his understanding but he needs questions answered.

''Why have you showed up here and before? Even against Kish-kun but not-'' Yugi tries questioning as he wants to know if this man was observing him during his fight against Deep Blue. However he couldn't continue as the strange man suddenly turns and looks at the young Dragon Knight through his helm mask-like eyes.

''Those other fights I wasn't needed. I only observe and only interfere if the situation demands it.'' The man responds to the tricolor head stoic. Yugi still frowns not explaining much as he questions him further. ''And what makes this one special?''

The man stares at Yugi's purple eyes, confirming the boy wants this explain from him.

''… To show you that you will need to unlock yourself more in order to fight these threats.'' The strange ultimately reveals not intending to hide that truth. Yugi startles eyeing at his Dragon Sword, almost aware what he's talking about. It's what the Dark Lord and Urahara explained to him; the true power of the Dragon Sword.

''You mean the Dragon Sword's final form? You're saying I'm not strong enough.'' Yugi questions him but instead of a straightforward reply, the man scoffs shaking his helm-like mask.

He then eyes the tricolor head and tells him. ''You're a child if you assume becoming ''strong'' is your real strength. And you're no mere child.''

Yugi bites his lips, not having any idea what he's referring about. He just remains silent almost making it clear that he wants more than that. However the man turns around and walks away, not willing to give him such an answer. The tricolor head sighs sadden figuring as much.

''… You may call me Shadow Knight.'' Yugi startles as he looks up at the man who said or rather revealed his name to him. The one called Shadow Knight turns once around to face the young Dragon Knight, adding firm and yet encouraging him. ''If you wish to become ''stronger'', then I suggest you release your true potential. Only then will you be able to protect the ones you love.''

Yugi watches as Shadow Knight begins to fade away almost like he was never there but he says his last parting words. "Overcome the doubt and darkness within you. Once you truly do, there will be no wall that can stop you.''

The young Dragon Knight watches silent and speechless as the strange is no longer around, vanished. Yugi wasn't sure what to think of this or who he was but his words were right; he must surpass his current limit in order to protect his love ones and keep his promises alive.

''… Shadow Knight-kun…'' Yugi mutters his name, wondering what his real intentions were or why he said those words. Was he really an ally? Yes, no doubt about it… but something about him… it was hard for the tricolor head to read but it was something that made him feel like he's more than what he seems.

''Are you okay Nya?'' The young Dragon Knight startles as he turns and it's Mew Ichigo, now beside him, asking if he's alright. Yugi wanted to say he wasn't okay but seeing her happy face the way Ichigo should look makes him smile.

''Yup! I get to see you smiling again.'' Yugi responds joyfully to see her. Mew Ichigo purrs happy to hear that.

The others smiles as Jonouchi asks straight away to the cat girl. ''So are your powers really back, Momomiya?''

The Mew Mew turns to face him and smirks winking.

''Super back Nya!'' Mew Ichigo replies as her body glows and she reverts back to her human form… though it wasn't the same. The boys blink at her very confused with Shadow raising an eyebrow out of surprise. Yugi, most of all, has an even deeper red blush than normally and sweating too.

''Nya?'' Ichigo asks confused with her meows blinking as she did. She didn't notice that her cat ears and tail remain in place, replacing her human ears entirely. And on top of that her bust is slightly large much liked her Mew form. Even her clothes seem stretch out by the bust. Ichigo blushes just feeling the tightness on her chest eyeing the others.

''Um…'' Ed tries to utter not how to put it while Naruto once more nosebleeds.

"Were your chest always that big?'' Judai then states the obvious confuse. Danny blushes pretending he's not looking at them as he adds. "And your cat ears and tail haven't vanished yet either.''

Ichigo blinks more not sure what they're talking about. Suddenly a blur passes them and appears being Sonic now holding a mirror. He points it to Ichigo, showing her reflection.

An awkward silence covers them before suddenly broken by Ichi's screaming.

''NYA?!'' Ichigo screams like a cat not believing her cat features haven't vanished and the size of her chest grew. She didn't ask for this, not for once as she faints. Yugi panics, catching her just before she hits on the floor.

Mew Plum finally wake up, grunting but smiling hearing sounds of panicking than of terror.

Yugi sweat drops along with his partners at Ichigo's newest issue but he can't help but think what that Shadow Knight meant. He did know one thing: he must learn how to use the Dragon Sword at its true form.

Can Yugi master the true form of the Dragon Sword or is time running out?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 2: Tobira no Mukou e by Yellow Generation from Fullmetal Alchemist 2003)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

With Orochimaru defeated, sort of, Yugi takes up to Urahara's offer to train him to master the final form of the Dragon Sword. As he does, everyone else in Team Dragon Knight does the same including Ichigo as a certain Flash Goddess appears to her. Time is running out as Aizen prepares his ''assault''.

Yugi: I need to keep my promises and protect my friends. That's why I must learn this true form of the Dragon Sword before this chance passes me.

Ichigo: Great to hear that Nya. *wears a hat and jacket to cover herself* At least you didn't have what I have.

Yugi blushes red: I don't mind the cat ears and tail… and the chest size.

Ichigo blushes red: Yea well… never mind, you do care. Yugi-kun, I know you can achieve this form of your father's sword. I know so Nya.

Yugi nods smiling: And I will with you and everyone else believing in me. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Training to Overcome!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Boy I missed that. Now I should do some training too, I guess Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So... did you guys enjoy probably the last time we'll see Orochimaru? Why did I say that? *eyes Sasuke* Oh... nothing, okay not spoiler but Sasuke kills the Sannin 'cause you know... Itachi, Revenge... finds Orochimaru useless and doesn't "need" him anymore. Now will that event happen? Stay tune to Volume 4, trust me.

I hate doing this but next week no DKR as to setup the last mini-arc of this Volume and then the final arc of Volume 3.

* * *

And before I go, I promised my good-close best friend **Redwallfan2000** a favor by promoting his new story. If you are a MLP FIM Fan (or Brony Fan) and/or Redwall Fan, then please check out my friend's latest story; **Shooting Star: The Warrior Pegasus**. Even though Redwall only did the Prologue, he told me much of what the story will be based on and it's a FUN story to read through the end about the tale of an Equestrian Pegasus Pony that becomes a hero of legend in the timeline of Redwall (since both series are pretty close and could coexist). Please check it out if you're fans of either or both series. He would be most happy and I would be too!


	45. 39: Training to Overcome

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 39 of the Third Volume and the new mini-arc, Burst Open your Limit!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 39: Training to Overcome!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Having gone through a lot to arrive, Yugi with Naruto and Jonouchi confronted Orochimaru as he prepared to use his strange technique to transfer his essence to Mew Plum. Not going to allow him to do what he wants and refusing to lose his older sister, Yugi prepared to fight the Sannin. Even when his two friends tried to assist, Orochimaru proved dangerously too much as time was almost up. Taking a chance, Yugi setup a distraction to try freeing his sister in failure, Refusing to give up like that, the young Dragon Knight used Yin-Yang Dragon_ _'s powers to break through the technique's defense and through a miracle with his connection to Mew Plum she was saved before being absorbed._

 _Enraged and yet pleased, Orochimaru prepared to end the Dragon Knight and his friends by revealing his gigantic white snake form. This form, even with Yin-Yang Dragon Stage 2, was too much for Yugi and the others. Orochimaru began to make his final attack until the rest of Team Dragon Knight arrived including the surprise of the evolved Mew Ichigo. With his friends on his side, Yugi stood stronger to defeat the Sannin._

 _Even more interested, Orochimaru unleashed his true Orochi Snake form to end them all. Using everything they had, Team Dragon Knight fought back with their hardest, doing major damage to the Sannin but not enough to beat him. As things looked bad, Dark Leader Dragon then appeared and instead of going to kill Yugi, he went after Orochimaru as Yugi discovered a past between the Dark Lord and the Sannin. Before their fight became worst, the strange armored figure that had appeared before Yugi previously stepped forward and easily forced both villains to leave under his strange power. Not having a choice, the villains retreat._

 _Yugi demanded the stranger who he was but he only revealed his name; Shadow Knight, and that Yugi will never defeat anyone without first overcoming his own doubt and darkness to unlock the Dragon Blade. He then vanished, leaving Team Dragon Knight to themselves._

 _Can Yugi truly achieve that before Aizen makes his move?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... a few days later since the previous episode:**

It was a calm weekend morning as Yugi puts on a black collar shirt with black jeans with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

He frowns concerning as he recalls everything that had happened between Orochimaru, the Dark Lord and now this Shadow Knight. He recalled his sister alright as she was happy to see Ichigo with her powers again. He also recalled that Naruto's friends had to return to the village though Sakura made it clear to the spiky blond-headed that she'll be coming back once she gives her report to Lady Hokage. Boy Naruto made a terrifying expression to hear that.

But most of all Yugi remembered the warning the Dark Lord gave him. This made things difficult if Yugi has to fight this Aizen. If he's stronger than where he is, then he has no chance to beat him. His only chance to beat someone like that is using the Dragon Sword's true power and then he remembers Shadow Knight's parting words.

" _ **Overcome the doubt and darkness within you. Once you truly do, there will be no wall that can stop you.**_ ''

"…'' Yugi remains silent looking at the Dragon Sword. He's starting to learn much about this sword and getting an idea why his father left it here for him to find and use to make up the promises his father wanted to keep. He doesn't know what these promises are besides defeating the Dark Lord but he'll make them happen. That's how his grandfather told him that his father would never let anyone down much like himself. Yug smiles a bit wishing he got to meet him… and his mother. He wished they were here and-

'' _Worry what that Shadow Knight told you?_ '' Yugi's thoughts were then interrupted as he turns to see Atem behind him. The young tricolor head nods softly replying.'' _Yea and I don't get what he meant by it either._ ''

Atem nods having also heard that conversation from within his partner. He isn't sure what that man is trying to do or what his goals are but they seem to be focused towards Yugi though not sure for good intentions or bad.

'' _He could be another enemy._ '' The Pharaoh proclaims of the possibly this Shadow Knight isn't an ally. Yugi didn't immediately reply back but he did know one thing; that man Shadow Knight isn't an enemy. He's not sure about it yet but he didn't feel like a threat or someone tricking him.

'' _No, there's something about him that's different._ '' Yugi finally answers wanting to believe that Shadow Knight is not an enemy. Atem eyes him and nods firmly to his choice at the least for now.

Yugi nods firmly as he still eyes the Dragon Sword. After how everything is going on, he must listen to Shadow Knight's advice and master the weapon his father left behind.

''If I want to use the Dragon Sword to its full potential, then I must take his advice by heart.'' Yugi declares coming to terms he must follow this route. Atem sighs but nods to his partner's decision.

Yugi puts on the scabbard of his sword and the weapon itself on his belt and buckles it on his waist. He walks downstairs to let his grandfather know where's going.

''Jiji, I'm-'' The tricolor comes down first floor to the card shop but he stops halfway realizing his grandpa wasn't there but someone else. It was a young girl, dark tan skin and a strange pink dress with golden Egyptian-like jewelry on and yet she wasn't Egyptian.

''Oh you're not my grandfather.'' Yugi speaks up startle by the girl who bows to him. He blinks calmly as she responds. ''Patron me, the sign said it was open.''

The purple-eyes young man knows without checking that open sign is up. He nods replying back. ''It is. Um I'm Yugi.''

''Sera, it's a pleasure.'' The girl oddly responds quite happy with a calm yet mysterious smile. Not a false one or one planning to do harm but a strange one.

Yugi scans the room for a brief second with his eyes, confirming they were the only two alone. The girl Sera looks very young and no one was with her.

''Are you looking for a certain card or something about Duel Monsters?'' He questions her kindly assuming she's here to get something from the shop. Atem appears behind his partner eyeing the girl and stares firmly, not sure why but there's something off with her and how her eyes stared at Yugi.

''Actually I wanted to ask you something.'' Sera answers honestly as she stares calmly at Yugi. The tricolor head blinks pretty clueless not expecting she wants to see him. It isn't a surprise since he's the Duel King but it still surprises me especially this girl.

''It's true everyone knows who Yugi Mutou is, but they don't know the hardship you've carried.'' Sera states, her voice oddly becoming mature in a sense as she adds. ''Like the Millennium Puzzle you struggled to build or the number of friends you've gathered and vow to protect so you don't lose them… and become once more alone.''

Yugi froze up a bit. His calm, relax persona becomes something timid and afraid. It isn't what she said or aware of the Millennium Puzzle but how she perfectly stated how Yugi feels about his friends.

He then watches as this strange girl walks up closer, her eyes still focused onto only him. Yugi stares back and almost instantly he could feel her aura and it's completely pure if not still mysterious.

''Are you scared?'' Sera, her eyes still focus, asks him quite firm. Yugi snaps out from his stun with a confused expression, asking. ''Scared?''

Sera nods smiling softly. Yugi eyes her not sure how but she's almost reading his soul.

''It's okay being scared. It makes us human and allows us to grow and evolve.'' Sera explains still smiling. Yugi isn't following what she's trying to tell him but at the same time he did.

She then states lifting her hand over him. ''But you mustn't lose your way. Believe in what you must be and never forget it. Otherwise, you'll end up becoming from a kind being and into a hated monster.''

Yugi stares quiet by her strange words. Maybe it's advice so he doesn't lose his way? No, she couldn't know he's the Dragon Knight. That couldn't be-

He then startles as Sera bows before him taking a step back.

''I wish you luck, sir Dragon Knight. And please tell the Pharaoh my hellos.'' Sera tells him with a small smile, turning around and walks towards the exit. Yugi slowly widens his eyes as did Atem with terrify expressions.

Yugi panics rushing over towards her, calling her out as she walks out from the door. ''Hey wait-''

He quickly slides on his shoes and pushes the door to get outside. Yugi is immediately greeted by his grandfather sweeping the street side of the shop.

''Oh morning Yugi.'' His grandfather greets his grandchild. Yugi nods with an overwhelmed expression, looking around and couldn't see that girl Sera. It's like she teleport or ceased to exist.

''Jiji, did you see…'' Yugi tries asking his grandfather if he's seen someone but he immediately has a confirmation with the puzzle expression he had.

''See who?'' His grandfather questions not sure what's making him so jumpy or concern. Yugi could already tell he never spotted or seen Sera. He breathes, relaxing his pulse as he tells him. ''Never mind. I'm heading off.''

His grandfather smiles wishing luck to him. ''Do your best.''

Yugi nods going to do just that… though Sera's words pop in his head. Was he really scared? He was nervous… maybe actually frightened to fail and get his friends killed. He didn't want that and this made him think if his father felt the same way.

''Jiji… was my father scared?'' Yugi asks his grandfather with a doubtful stern. Sugoroku hums looking up at the sky, thinking how to tell his grandson about his own father. He smirks thinking of his son and how much different yet similar Yugi is to him.

''Eli was never scared; he always smiled at the danger. The part that actually scared him was when his children were born.'' The elderly Mutou expresses with a small smile, seeing a bit of his son in his grandson. He then chuckles recalling something as he tells Yugi. ''But oh did he panic on what kind of father he would be in your eyes.''

Yugi blushes to hear that, smiling a bit trying to imagine the scared ''OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'' face his father would make seeing him as a baby. Yugi honestly chuckles finding himself being afraid isn't a bad thing since he wasn't the only one and as long as he doesn't let that fear to consume him; he'll overcome it.

Nodding with a brave but cheerful smile, Yugi thanks his grandfather with a bow. ''Thank you.''

His grandfather smiles back. Yugi waves his goodbye, heading off to master the Dragon Sword. Sugoroku watches his grandson heading off and now alone, frowns concern he's walking the same path his son did so many years ago… and the part that ever made him scared were 3 things: 1) That thing, 2) His family, and 3) His comrades.

'' _Eli was also afraid losing anyone. Yugi, he's counting on you to surpass what he failed._ '' Sugoroku tells himself, trusting in Yugi. He's always had.

* * *

The Mew Mews in their civilian forms sigh cleaning up the destroyed pieces of what remains of Café Mew Mew. The building had previously been destroyed by Orochimaru forcing Ryou and Keiichiro to rebuild the café from scratch.

Mint grunts complaining the entire time, being called along with the other girls minus Jenny and Ichigo (who technically is no longer a worker) to clean up the trash of their former workplace; their second home basically. It also didn't help Lettuce drops stuff she nervously picks up that can shatter or Pudding playing around like the monkey she is.

''Must we clean up the café? It's all but gone.'' The blue haired girl demands crossing her arms annoy and tired of this work labor. Everyone eyes her not surprise she would be the first to complain.

Ryou, also helping the girls along with Keiichiro, grunts upset about Mint's obvious ''Rich Girl'' nature as he speaks up. ''Look I know the café is well-''

He pauses as suddenly the last remaining unharmed wall finally timbers down due to the lack of connected walls. Ryou sweat drops greatly, coughing for a brief moment as he resumes changing subject. ''Just help pick up the tables and move them downstairs.''

Mint sighs but accepts as the girls resume working, dragging the tables to the untouched basement that survived the assault. After putting the only remaining tables that weren't destroyed, the Mew Mews stare at the mess the café was in.

''Ryou, will the café be fixed?'' Lettuce asks the blond-headed with a worry expression for their place of work. Ryou eyes the green haired and smiles raising his hand and pets her hair. Lettuce blushes with red face as her glasses fog up.

''Yea, don't worry. I don't intend to give up on this place. It's the only home I have.'' Ryou responds with a confident smirk, vowing to fix the restaurant up. Keiichiro smiles also wishing to revive their café.

Lettuce blushes once more finding Ryou holding her hand. She smiles warmly sliding her fingers between his.

''Have you two been dating?'' Mint questions with a small smirk almost teasing the so-called couple. Lettuce's face turns extreme red like a tomato as Ryou blushes upset not going to admit it.

''N-None of your concerns.'' The blond-headed responds firmly though his voice is slightly nervous. Mint still smirks that even Zakuro smirks adding. ''They have.''

Ryou scoffs crossing his arms not playing this game any further.

''Can we have swings for the café?'' Pudding breaks the conversation really wanting to swing around the café like Tarzan. Naturally everyone shiver at the thought as plates and possibly a law sue would occur if Pudding gets her way.

''I see everything is still the same Nya?'' Everyone blinks turning around. They see standing on where the café doors once stood is Ichigo. She smiles wearing a lovely white, pink striped dress with a large pink ribbon tied behind her back waist as a means to cover her black cat tail with matching white sandals and wearing a white, wide brimmed sun hat with a pink ribbon attached also hiding her car ears. She giggles as the chain jingles of her Mew Pendant Necklace were heard around her neck.

''Ichigo-onee-chan!'' Ringo cries out joyfully rushing over and hugs her happily. Ichigo giggles as Pudding laps from behind and sadly all three fall down hard, their eyes spinning around.

''Well look who let the cat stray in?'' Mint states with a small smirk, walking up to Ichigo and reaches her hand to her. Ichigo eyes smirking a bit as she accepts the hand, also pulling Ringo and Pudding up too.

Ichigo eyes her fellow friends and asks them with a small smile. ''How's everyone Nya?''

''Well…'' Ringo tries explaining not sure where to start with the broken down café.

''Café Mew Mew is currently closed until we fix up the place…'' Ryou explains straightforward of the situation but before he could add more Keiichiro hums interrupting. ''And possibly remodel it. I've had a few ideas about how to make the café even better for the costumers and the girls especially since we'll have Seto Kaiba's support.''

Ryou grunts not at all happy about that part. Asking help from someone as cruel as Kaiba isn't great, at all.

''I could have fixed this place up with my own family but well…'' The blond-headed tries stating his wealth can rebuild their home though he stops, thinking that Kaiba has the greatest advanced technology since including possibly resources that could help improve the café for both the costumers and assist the Mew Mews.

''We do need improvements.'' Ryou admits he'll want Kaiba's help now. The girls blink surprise their boss is tossing back his pride for whatever he has in mind. Keiichiro nods glad Ryou is thinking ahead.

Ichigo giggles as she says. ''That's great. I guess you'll be looking for hiring Nya.''

The others blink eyeing the red cherry head.

''What are you talking about? You work here already?'' Ryou reminds her with a suspicious stare. Ichigo sighs as she reminds them. ''Well I did quit and I'm not talking about getting my old job.''

The others blink not following what she has in mind.

''What exactly do you have in mind then?'' Ryou questions her firmly.

Ichigo blushes eyeing the others and announces with a big smile. ''I want to be Café Mew Mew's hostess Nya!''

The group stares confused, only blinking as if they heard that correctly.

''HAHAHAHAHA!'' Both Ryou and Mint suddenly burst into laughs, not able to take that any less serious as a joke. Even Mint drops on her knees how funny that was. Ichigo grunts a bit not surprised they would react like that.

''Yea-yea, funny aren't we Ichigo. You, a hostess? Serious?'' Ryou finally speaks up not buying Ichigo's ridicules request. Ichigo hisses a bit stating firmly. ''Yes Nya! I can be a great one!''

Mint scoffs crossing her arms and protests mad. ''PLEASE ICHIGO! Zakuro-onee-chan is a hundred times better in being a hostess than you could ever be!''

Ichigo gives her a firm glare almost telling her straight that she can be a good hostess.

''I like it.'' The group startles eyeing Zakuro who's smiling. Ichigo blushes joyfully.

''W-What are you saying?!'' Mint stammers overwhelmed her idol would accept Ichigo being a hostess over her.

Zakuro eyes the blue hair explaining her reasons. ''I don't work much in the café due to my job as a celebrity.''

The older Mew then eyes her leader and smiles, having always trust Ichigo's leadership even when it may seem childish. It's that reason why she would fight beside her and the other Mew Mews.

''That and Ichigo has a bright smile to calm even the most angry storms.'' Zakuro expresses vouching for Ichigo.

Ringo nods rapidly agreeing that Ichigo can be a great hostess, the greatest one ever. Lettuce also feels the same as did Pudding grinning. Mint sighs annoy allowing it now.

Keiichiro smiles also liking that idea. Ryou sighs realizing he's outvoted. He grunts crossing his arms announcing. ''Good enough.''

The red cherry head purrs joyfully to hear that, finally going to upgrade from a overbooked waitress as a hostess.

''I get extra paycheck right?'' Ichigo asks almost excitedly as her cat tail wants to pop out and wag happily. Ryou groans almost feeling his pocket less full and not just from Ichigo but Keiichiro. He could see the shine of joy in his eyes already thinking what new designs he would do for the café and everything else.

''I'm looking forward to the redesign to the outfits! I'll have to make a new one for Ichigo as hostess and the girls' waitress uniforms…'' Keiichiro mutters excitedly looking forward to the cute new outfit he'll make for the girls. He then adds smiling. ''Even Erika-san. She might not like that but it would suit her.''

Ichigo smiles also wanting a change of Erika's boring security guard uniform. She then states happily. ''Come on girls, we have some cleaning up to do.''

She walks up to help the girls but Mint stops her lifting her palm directly to her face.

''Leave this to us shall we?'' Mint tells her straight but modest with a small wink. Ringo giggles feeling like each girl owe it for Ichigo for what she has done for each one of them.

''Let us do this job Ichigo-san.'' Ringo expresses with a small smile adding. ''After all, you saved us all and we owe you.''

Ichigo blushes touched by their kindness nodding while trying not to cry. She rubs her eyes rapidly telling them with a smile. ''Call me if you need me Nya!''

The girls nod promising their leader. Ichigo giggles waving goodbye as she runs out from the torn-up café to enjoy her free time. Once she's gone and far away, they all sigh.

''That and Ichigo might complain about her cat ears and tail.'' Lettuce expresses while blushing. The others nod that the red head would complain about the animal feature she's trying to hide well.

Zakuro eyes Ryou and then asks him. ''So her cat girl half is permanently part of her like Erika's?''

Ryou sighs not sure how to put it. He and Keiichiro had done many tests on Ichigo since her powers returned and no matter how much they discover, the now revived cat girl has her powers permanently much like Erika but her part animal feature now part of her human form. They tried to revert it but the DNA between Ichigo's human DNA and the Iriomote Cat DNA are fused together like both strains have truly become one. There's no way to revert such a fused DNA strains.

''With the ears and tail stuck to her, basically.'' Ryou responds firmly not going to lie to her. Zakuro believes him and could feel Ichigo is more as a cat girl than usual though it doesn't change what others will think if they see those features. Worst if people like scientists might capture Ichigo and test her like a lab rat.

''We'll find a way to fix that but for now Ichigo-san will have to be careful.'' Keiichiro tells her trying to ease her concerns. She nods knowing those two won't give up on Ichigo even for a second.

''And how's Erika?'' Zakuro then asks as Ryou sighs with a small smile, not wanting to spoil Ichigo anymore than usual.

Yawning in her bed, Erika stretches exhausted but smiling aware that Mew Ichigo is back and better than ever thanks her vision ability. She had one before the fight against the Espada and it was thanks to that that she was ready for these events for she knew Ichigo and the others would win.

However, the black haired girl frowns knowing the worst isn't over yet.

* * *

The rest of Team Dragon Knight are just hanging out, trying to figure what they can do when the Espada do appear. The only ones missing were Sonic and Shadow as Jonouchi has stated over and over that Kaiba is not part of the group. The two hedgehogs did tell them since the battle against Orochimaru that they'll be off doing their own training for what Sonic described as ''Mind blowing''.

At the moment the group is in silence, trying to think what part they can do against the Espadas. Kurosaki, being the most focus and familiar with them, knows exactly who he's going to fight.

''SO…'' Jonouchi begins to speak up changing the mood of this very quiet place everyone else is in. He struggle to even continue as he's honestly scared to find out. Ed, however, wasn't as he demands from where Jonouchi tried to ask. ''How long do we have?''

Ichigo gazes at the golden hair runt and questions him serious. ''What the hell are you talking about Elric?''

''He's talking about when this Aizen guy and his Espada buddies are showing up?'' Judai, moving in between the two, clarifies with a calm smiling expression. Everyone isn't surprise by his calm expression though Judai needed to be like this to make the others comfortable. In fact, he's grimly concern what the other Espadas are like or this Aizen. This reminds him about Saiou and the Society of Light, but worst.

Kurosaki sighs not sure honestly. Even Rukia, Renji and the rest of Soul Society aren't sure when Aizen will strike but soon is likely to be.

''Not sure. Soon is all I know.'' He informs the others. Jonouchi is not at all thrill for that term especially if these guys were able to harm even Mew Erika, Momomiya, the others and even Yugi of all people.

''Well soon better be like a week… or next month, or year because I don't want to see them!'' The dirty blond-headed yells really trying not to sound scared but he was, badly. And it's not just because he's scared because of being scary but the time Yugi needs to train.

''Besides it'll help Yugi to master that Dragon Sword.'' Honda adds smirking already confident that when Yugi comes back with the full force of his Dragon Knight's powers, nobody is going to beat him.

Anzu frowns a bit wanting to believe that much but she does worry how much Yugi pushes himself.

''You sure that hat guy will help Yugi?'' The brunette asks the orange-headed Ichigo if his comrade can really help Yugi. Kurosaki eyes Anzu and nods firmly more than certain if there's one guy who can help Yugi it's him.

''I trust Urahara-san as much as I can tell you guys. He's the guy who taught me how to wield my Zanpakuto better and hasn't once hidden something from me-'' Ichigo tells the others of his upmost trust in Urahara… though he freezes up just recalling the mess that happen when he and the others invaded Soul Society to save Rukia from execution… which was all Urahara's plot to lure Aizen's true intentions to the open and basically endanger Rukia above all else.

The others blink seeing Kurosaki's paralyzed, deep thinking expression. He slowly snaps out muttering out. ''… Other than the time that Rukia had something Aizen wanted and had it placed in her in hopes for the guy to get it out of her but he explained himself later and apologized.''

''…'' Anzu sweat drops with a stun expression as did Jonouchi and Honda, now all three of them worry for the safety of their friend. They could imagine Yugi getting chased by something much scarier than a dog and him trying to fight for his life.

Danny makes a face really hoping Yugi doesn't put himself in a dangerous position but knowing him, he might for the stake of his friends. He then sees Kurosaki, rubbing his hair, walking away from the group.

''Leaving already Ichigo?'' Danny asks him wondering where he's going. Kurosaki stops and turns to face him and the others eyeing him. He sighs explaining his reasons. ''If Yugi is going to train, then I will too. Besides, a bunch of idiots in their stupid club promise me more training.''

Judai grins liking that thought as he says. ''Great idea! Hey Naruto, Danny, Ed, spar?''

''YOU BET-'' Naruto immediately leaps himself up but is then back down by Danny yelling at him. ''NO **_RASENSHURIKEN!_** ''

Naruto grunts angrily complaining like a child. ''AAAWWW! YOU'RE NO FUN, YA KNOW!''

Ed sighs also not wanting the idiot to spam that murder, ''physical/spiritual energy'' Shuriken thing around and blow it on the rest. Still, he did like Judai's plan agreeing. ''Count me in. If I want to have a clue how to fight these Espadas, I need to fight someone who's fought them besides the carrot top.''

Kurosaki sighs rolling his eyes, admitting he should tell them a thing or two how strong an Espada is by their number.

''Oi, let me mention a few things before I leave.'' The orange-headed Ichigo tells the others as they gather to hear what he has to say.

Anzu watches them and smiles a bit though not as much, worry for Yugi. She wishes that she could do more for him but she has no idea how to. All she could really do is cheer for him and even then; she's scared her oldest friend must be afraid in some way or another. Who wouldn't under these conditions?

Jonouchi and Honda could see the brunette worrying and they expected as much with what Yugi is trying to do. He's trying to get stronger for them and yet they can't help but worry for him especially Anzu. After all, she doesn't have much time left before she leaves to her dancing school on the other side of the world.

The dirty blond-headed coughs, knowing he has to say something to lessen Anzu's worries, telling her out loud. ''Yugi will be fine! No need to worry!''

Anzu blinks by how his voice is raised but then Honda joins in doing the same. ''After all he has us fighting for! There's nobody that can beat our Nakama, the great Dragon Knight!''

She stares at the two and forms a small smile. Even when things look bad, the bond Yugi has made with every one of his friends also gives them a strong believe in him. She can't ever doubt that or stop believing in him, even for a second.

''I know! Yugi will come back safe and sound.'' Anzu encourages herself to the two who nod smirking. She smiles looking up hoping Yugi is okay. He must be; he has Atem and that two-headed dragon in him always there.

'' _Do your best Yugi. Please, be careful._ '' Anzu prays for Yugi's safe return.

* * *

Ichigo hums to herself in the park, making a call in her cellphone to Jenny as Masha is licking a tasty ice cream she bought for him.

''Thank you, for taking over my position Nya.'' The red cherry head starts thanking the older Mutou who giggles at the other end, working on a deadline post for her news company. She's also thankful for the young girl for even letting her be a temporary leader of the Mew Mews and as she promised, would return said position back to Ichigo if she gets back her powers. Beside it worked well for Jenny understanding how hard it really is to be a hero/heroine.

''Ichigo, I never had the intention of taking your spot as leader even for a second.'' Jenny informs her again of her reasons to even becoming a Mew Mew as she adds. ''But please do call me when the girls need help or even Yugi.''

Ichigo blushes better than any to know Jenny did what she did for Yugi and protecting him above anyone else. She understands it and that's why she wants someone like Jenny to remain as a Mew Mew. They need a girl who focuses on improving the team, both physical and connected.

''Mew Mews stick together Nya!'' The red cherry girl tells her on the other line, purring as she did. Jenny giggles on her end, barking a bit herself. Ichigo oddly shivers at that, hoping Jenny in her Mew form doesn't chase her around.

''I'll call you later Jenny-san. Bye!'' Ichigo says her goodbyes hanging up. She sighs a lot more relax having made that call. She turns to check up on Masha and startles to see the ice cream she got for him, expecting he couldn't eat it all, and he did!

''Woah Masha!'' Ichigo expresses amazed. Masha floats letting out its happy cry. She giggles grabbing him and pets his furry, balloon-like body. She purrs how soft he's gotten.

''Ah you're so much softer Nya!'' Ichigo mutters out almost thinking about sleeping on top of him tonight. Masha blushes loving the attention but then snaps out just remembering something.

''Oh yea! I forgot!'' The little robot speaks up squeezing out from Ichigo's hands and face. She blinks as Masha, now facing her, asks her almost serious. ''Ichigo, where did you get that Mew Pendant?''

Ichigo blinks at first not understanding what her puffy robot partner is referring about but then she realizes what he's talking about; the Mew Pendant her uncle gave her to replace her destroyed one.

''My uncle. He said if I use it, my Mew Powers would be restored.'' She explains with soft red cheeks, embarrassed to not have told the others sooner about it. Masha blinks by that but it didn't change the evil that pendant contained. If Ichigo would have used it, there's no telling if it could have corrupted her.

''But it had dark energy that I purified.'' Masha reveals to the red cherry head with great concern. Ichigo blinks looking away briefly not thinking about the chance the pendant could have been defected. Maybe she did which explain why she hesitated to use it but… no that would mean her uncle knew of this? No, that couldn't be and she has a feeling why.

''Maybe Uncle Akumu didn't know? He did say he used the Dark Lord's technology when he had control over his body.'' Ichigo tells her small partner defending her uncle. Masha eyes her wanting to believe her but there's something off why her uncle would give her an untested pendant.

''Maybe but-'' Masha tries to say but they're interrupted by a new voice. ''Well enjoying your time off then?''

Ichigo and Masha blinks, turning around and sees a black cat behind them. The pink robot panics shrinking and hides in Ichigo's purse, not wanting to be noticed and forgetting what he was going to ask.

Ichigo, having recovered her ability to hear and speak with animals, eyes the cat not sure where she's seen it… until it hit her panicking.

''NYA! YOU'RE THE-'' Ichigo begins to let out a scream but freezes up, not wanting people on the street to notice a crazy girl speaking to a cat. She calms down and asks the cat softer. ''You're her, Yoruichi? Right?''

The black cat nods as she speaks in a male voice. ''Follow me.''

Ichigo eyes her and not sure why she would want to see her is curious though. She nods following the cat to an alley. Ichigo looks around and spots no one around, giving them a private space to speak freely. Then the red cherry head shivers recalling how the cat transforms into her real form and she doesn't want to see it again.

''Please don't-'' Ichigo tries warning her but it's far too late as the cat explodes into smoke. She panics as emerging from it is Yoruichi in her true form: sexy, feminine and nude.

Ichigo covers her face with bright red cheeks still seeing a peek of her nude body. She screams out not able to remove the image she saw. ''AW WHY NYA!''

Yoruichi grins at the embarrassed cat girl, questioning her. ''What? Never seen a woman nude before.''

Ichigo tries not looking back at her replying with a redder face. ''It's embarrassing Nya!''

The former Shinigami sighs bored at this girl's manner of react, reminded of her student's former attitude on top of the orange-headed Ichigo's reactions towards sexual females.

''Boy you and Kurosaki are similar.'' Yoruichi expresses somewhat upset. She swings her arm and in one second she's wearing her usual orange outfit.

The red cherry head eyes her and sighs relaxed that she's wearing clothes now. Then she blinks recalling that offer that weird shopkeeper gave Yugi to train and asks the older woman. ''Is Yugi-kun starting his training?''

Yoruichi smirks telling her. ''Oh he is. Kisuke is confidant on the boy.''

Ichigo giggles nodding as she states. ''Of course Nya! Yugi-kun can become a lot stronger than anyone else.''

''I wouldn't say stronger. He's much more than that if he can surpass his father.'' The dark tanned woman mutters as her eyes glitter a bit. Ichigo blinks by what she meant by that but before she could ask the woman leads to her face. Yoruichi then asks smirking. ''And what of you?''

The red cherry head blushes a bit not sure how to reply. She has become strong, no doubt strong admitting it. ''Well I'm already pretty strong Nya.''

''Maybe but the Espadas can be too with their _**Resurrección**_ form.'' Yoruichi reminds her with a firm stare. Ichigo gulps remembering how injury Mew Erika ended up after her berserk Inner Scorpion is stopped by that white chalkboard Espada guy.

Ichigo didn't even bother speaking it but nods softly.

''Are you interested to train with me?'' Ichigo startles eyeing Yoruichi grinning towards her. Her brown eyes stare at the woman's golden eyes, shock that she's offering her training.

''Wait? Me train under you? Well um…'' Ichigo stammers as she's not sure if she should accept. She doesn't have any spiritual energy, that's for certain and it kinda scared her to accept more help but-

''This offer is limited time.'' Yoruichi tells her bored of seeing her hesitated an once-in-a-lifetime chance. Ichigo grunts panicking as she yells softly. ''You're not helping me Nya!''

Yoruichi eyes her narrow, not saying a word but showing her that if she doesn't take this chance, then she'll become a worry for the people and friends around her.

Ichigo could read her eyes and sighs, remembering how helpless she was when she lost her powers not so little ago. She doesn't ever want to feel like that again, never again. Making her decision with determine eyes, Ichigo speaks strongly. ''… I'll do it. Just so I don't lose my powers again and protect my love ones better, including Yugi-kun Nya!''

''That's the spirit!'' Smirking, Yoruichi says liking that voice and face. She then makes a sly grin adding. ''By the way, nice chests you grew.''

Ichigo's face turns bright red, trying her best to ignore her chest's growth. She's even notice some men whistling at them and it's wasn't them. Her body feels a bit different too other than the obvious cat features.

''Yea well I'm more annoyed they even change, among other stuff. It happened when I regain my powers Nya.'' The red cherry head explains still embarrassed about her body. Yoruichi hums not thinking her change is anything bad though she asks. ''And the cat features are always active too?''

Ichigo frowns softly lowering her head. She's trying to hide those features from her friends and family who don't know she's Mew Ichigo and boy it's been hard. Miwa and Moe are happy to see her back to her usual self though they've been suspicious of the large hats and Ichigo's larger carving for fish and even a mouse she spotted on the street once. Her father even suspects a change to her and it's worrying her more than ever he and her mother would learn the truth.

''I can fix that.'' Ichigo lifts up her head suddenly eyeing what Yoruichi told her. The woman still smirks adding. ''Well more like hide it from normal humans.''

Ichigo eyes her and knew if this could help her hide her cat features and even get stronger, then she has to take the chance.

''Then I'm definitely coming Nya!'' Single-minded, Ichigo further accepts her offer. Yoruichi smirks happy to hear that.

* * *

Yugi stares determined, looking upward to the sky for a moment before looking back at Urahara's Shop. Waiting for him is the very shopkeeper taking a sip of coffee he made for the day.

''Welcome-welcome.'' Urahara greets his costumer waving his hand holding his cane-hidden weapon. Yugi nervously bows walking up to him.

''I heard what you went through recently Yugi-san. Impressive for a kid like yourself to handle such a slippery foe. Huh? '' Urahara banters while taking a sip from his mug. Yugi sweat drops at the weak pun but nods responding. ''I-I guess but it doesn't help me to master the Dragon Sword.''

Urahara eyes the boy and after taking his sip, he asks him with serious tone. ''And how much of a hurry are you in to master it?''

Yugi eyes him, not hesitating in his words as he says. ''I really want to protect my friends, my love ones and anyone who needs a help.''

''And why is that?'' Urahara questions the young man almost as if testing him. Yugi looks down, thinking back how different he was as a kid. Always picked on, always treated like a punching bag… and yet she let it all slide because he knew better, he knew getting back on them wouldn't solve anything. But… then he met a good person who taught him to be strong and make bonds with the people he believed were good. If not for him, maybe… maybe he wouldn't have this strong desire to always protect his friends and cherish them all no matter what.

''I want to see everyone happy, even if it seems childish. It's what held me together up to this day; the need to help those close to me or anyone else. That's who I've been, even if I hesitate due to my shyness.'' Yugi expresses himself believing in what he does is who he is and that won't change.

Urahara stares at the boy's eyes to confirm if that's what he means and immediately could see he wasn't.

''Noble reason Yugi-san, but can you back up those words?'' He questions the young man with a smirk on his face. Yugi makes his own smirk, replying confident in himself. "Only one way to find out.''

Urahara smirks nodding. He leads the young man inside the shop as Yugi follows, not going to turn back. He will become the Dragon Knight that can overcome anything.

But can Yugi do such a feat?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I**_ _ **'ll give it my all to protect this world and my friends Nya!**_

 _ **Yugi: I will become stronger just so I can protect my bonds!**_

* * *

Having enter his shop and enter a strange pair of stairs to the basement, Yugi widens his eyes and half opens his mouth staring at the vast desert-like world JUST UNDERNEATH Urahara's small shop. It was incredible. There was a blue sky, sunlight, the ground feels real and even a breeze. The tricolor head finds this like he's entered a completely different world.

"Woah! This entire place is underneath your shop!'' Yugi utters out astonished by the size of this place or how this place was even created. Urahara giggles manly waving his fan hand stating. ''Pretty neat huh?''

Yugi nods rapidly asking him almost excitedly. ''How did you do it?''

''Oh, my little secret.'' Urahara says making a grin hidden by his fan. Yugi hums looking around. He stomps his feet on the ground and could feel the ground. It's very real. He then hums thinking about how he did it and then eyes the man.

''Um Urahara-san. You're a Shinigami too right? Were you like a Captain once like Hitsuyaga-kun?'' Yugi asks the shopkeeper, certain he is a Shinigami as he could feel his aura and even his Zanpakuto. Urahara hums, not showing or expressing it but he's impressed he could tell.

''Something like that. It's been an era honestly.'' Urahara responds adjusting his hat. He remembers his old times as a Captain. Boy were they good times, even having a kicker of a lieutenant didn't made him regret how much he liked his post. He smiles more, relief he was a captain before Aizen planned his dangerous game to have met the father of the boy before him. He goes to tell Yugi such thing. ''In fact, I met your father during that time.''

Yugi figured as much but he startles by the part that he and his father met. He questions the shopkeeper. ''But then it wasn't long before?''

Urahara hums making a face like he didn't know better as he corrects himself. ''I never said I met him years ago.''

''… Wait you met my father longer than that?!'' Yugi finally demands startled to hear that. It would mean his father would have met Urahara way-way-WAY into the past and that's impossible unless he was taken there.

''Oh it's a long story to explain. Another time no?'' Urahara replies with a goof face, basically dodging the question. Yugi blinks actually hoping for more but nods quite disappointment.

''I-I guess so. Can we start?'' The tricolor head asks, really wanting to get into the training. The shopkeeper nods to his wish though he did ask the young man with a grim stare. ''Yugi, I will be firm with you before we start.''

Yugi gulps actually concern what he has to tell-

''Have you ever once thought the Dragon Sword is like a Zanpakuto?'' Urahara asks in a goof way with a smile on his face. Yugi blinks very stun by how this man changes his sense of seriousness to humor.

''Huh?! Well um…'' Yugi, still startled by the man's attitude, tries think about it. He has been told the comparison from Kurosaki and Rukia how the way his Dragon Sword transforms is similar to Shikai or Bankai.

''A little. Why?'' The purple eyes young man responds still unsure what this has to do with his training. Then again, maybe the shopkeeper is going to explain what's the origin of the Dragon Sword? That's something Yugi has been trying to figure out and it would help him understand what a Dragon Knight is.

''Well I don't know this story as much as your father or another but the Dragon Sword was created when life began.'' Urahara starts revealing something very surprising for Yugi who immediately asks. ''L-like since the Big Bang?''

''Not exactly. It's hard to explain it to you but that sword is older than you or me, almost anything living.'' Urahara explains pointing his finger at the sheathed Dragon Sword around Yugi's waist. The tricolor head eyes it almost take back to hear the sword could be as old as before the Earth was created? But that's impossible, right?

''It's said to belong to a Goddess who wielded it. Reasons not sure but all I know is she used to fight something or someone. However she died and passed on the sword to the one who would be called the original Hero, the first Dragon Knight.'' Urahara further explains leaving Yugi further speechless. The Dragon Sword used to belong to someone referred to as a God and…

'' _The first Dragon Knight? Then that means he-_ '' Realizing who Urahara is referring about, Yugi tells himself mentally recalling that knight in that dream state he was in. Could he have been the first Dragon Knight? Then what could his real name be?

''That sword has been passed down to person to person to become a symbol, though I'm not sure if each user did use the sword the way the first one did.'' Urahara reveals pretty unsure of his information. Though he is aware of important factor and reveals it to Yugi. ''However, none that I am aware but a select few have ever unlocked the true power the Dragon Sword wields within it. Only a select few ever mastered what you call its Super Limit but lesser than that have ever used its true form, Burst Limit.''

Yugi widens his eyes, finally learning something and yet he feels the pressure even more about mastering this Burst Limit mode. He could feel his muscles tensing up, even his stomach twisting up to hear only a few have ever learned this power. It was honestly frightening.

Urahara could see the concern written all over the young man's face. He then asks Yugi in an attempt to put his mind elsewhere. ''Yugi, have you ever felt when you use your Super Limit like your body is different?''

Yugi blinks snapping out from his anxiousness looking at him. He thinks about it for a moment and replies. ''Um actually yes, I did feel like my body could do more than my normal state.''

He could recall the times he used the Dragon Slayer, especially during his fight against Dark Leader Dragon and the Espada, his body endure punishment a whole lot and regardless of the times he's bleed out or worst his entire stomach and chest exploded he survived through that.

''The term Super Limit is a definition of breaking your limit. And that's not even as powerful as when you break your limits are in Burst Limit.'' Urahara describes it which perks Yugi's interest. If he was hard to tank major blows, imagine with this Burst Limit state of the Dragon Sword. No doubt he won't have to worry much about taking hits as much. Still, it didn't help him understand the training but then it hit him, reminded of something the orange-headed Ichigo told him.

''Oh! Is it like how Kurosaki-san learned his Bankai with that thing that lets his Zanpakuto Spirit to appear in real life?'' Yugi asks not so sure of the details but aware of this dummy that becomes the Shinigami's Zanpakuto spirit and he/she trains the user to gain Bankai.

Urahara blinks at the boy before he suddenly bursts into laughs. Yugi blinks awkwardly, wondering if he said something wrong.

''Ah ha! I knew I would like you Yugi-san.'' Urahara says calming down how amusing the kid is. It's just hard to not admit he's completely different to Kurosaki in the sense that he uses his head more. He coughs clearing his voice before resuming. ''Sadly that trick won't work on you. Your training will depend on your will to master your sword by entering the world within it.''

Yugi blinks again but soon gets it remembering the Millennium Key doing such a thing or in some cases how he can enter Atem's soul room.

''Like I'll mediation and enter the Dragon Sword through my mind?'' The young Dragon Knight questions as the former Shinigami captain nods pulling out a check plus fan. ''Correct! Now it's quite simply that you-''

''WOAH THIS PLACE IS HUGE NYA!'' Yugi startles in great surprise, immediately turns and to his surprise sees Ichigo there, looking around excitedly and shock at this place. He also sees that woman Yoruichi with her, a little relief from the tricolor head she's clothed though he hears a sigh from Yin Dragon.

''Ichigo-kun?!'' Yugi calls her out questionable to see her. Ichigo startles now eyeing the tricolor head in front of her. She purrs making a face of joy rushing over and hugs him while calling him out. ''Yugi-kun Nya!''

Yugi sweat drops carrying her in his arms and actually spins how fast she rushed at him. He blushes feeling her body and oddly the face she had almost sexually. Lately Ichigo has been… in terms Jonouchi would use, horny every time she sees him.

After spinning and holding her, Yugi asks her as he puts her on the ground. ''So um what are you doing here?''

Ichigo blinks almost forgetting as she points her tail at the dark skin woman, explaining. ''Ask Miss ''I can be a cat and into a nude woman'' Nya.''

Yoruichi did not reply until Urahara hums eyeing her. She grunts angrily stating. ''What? I might have fun teaching an actual cat girl a few things.''

Urahara just hums with a big grin sliding to Ichigo's back and telling her softly not even whispering. ''Good luck with Yoruichi-san. She'll make you sweat.''

''… In a good way Nya?'' Ichigo awkwardly asks almost in a cute matter and yet scared if he wasn't kidding. Urahara simply giggles at her reaction replying. ''Oh you're just as funny as Kurosaki-san.''

Ichigo sweat drops more terrified yelling nervously. ''NYA?! What does that mean?!''

The shopkeeper did not reply only giggles more. Yugi sweat drops worry that his red cherry head will go through hell possibly. He snaps out speaking out to the man. ''Um Urahara-san.''

Urahara eyes the young man. Yugi then asks of him politely. ''Can I have a moment with Ichigo-kun?''

''… Sure thing! Take your time.'' Urahara responds almost teasing that the boy wants his alone time with his girlfriend. He grants his wish walking away as did Yoruichi before winking at the tricolor head. Yugi shivers slight at the strange wink.

Ichigo blinks eyeing Yugi wondering what he wants to tell her. It's obvious he wants to tell her something. Possibly her reasons to be here.

Yugi now eyes the lovely brown eyes of the girl before her. He blushes rubbing the back of his head not sure where to start saying first.

''So um-'' The tricolor head tries uttering out something but Ichigo beats him to it stating. ''I'm only doing this because I was promised a way to keep hidden… you know.''

Ichigo removes her hat adjust her dress to reveal her cat ears and her tail. Yugi blushes knowing well she likes her Mew powers now… but she can't her cat features in the open not transformed. She would be treated unfair and cruel but not him.

''I don't mind them. You know I'm-'' He starts telling her but once more Ichigo interrupts finishing his sentence. ''A cat person yes, I do know. It's not you; it's what people or my parents would think Nya.''

Yugi nods placing a hand over her shoulder, telling her softly with a small smile. ''I know.''

Ichigo blushes eyeing him. She always believes in him, though at times it's hard to put her faith in him and in others she can without a second thought.

Yugi eyes her almost looking away from him, thinking. He smiles having done that too. He then eyes her hand and smiles asking her. ''Hey Ichigo-kun, can you lift up your hand to me but with your palm?''

Ichigo blinks snapping out and eyes him. She didn't follow why he wants her to do that but nods. She puts up her hand forward and spreads her fingers as such.

''Like this?'' She questions not sure if she's doing it right. Yugi nods oddly doing the same and then slides his fingers between hers and then closes them over the dorsal side of her hand. Ichigo blushes and almost by instinct did the same as her fingers are touching his soft knuckles.

The tricolor head blushes eyeing her before asking. ''Do you remember?''

The red cherry head eyes him and begins to remember. She blushes recalling the time when they were kids that in one of those days her younger self wondered if she and Yugi are alike. Then the younger Yugi had an idea and the two kids did the same thing their current selves are doing right now.

'' _ **It's a perfect fit! That means we're comparable.**_ '' The younger version of Yugi told her that day with a big smile on his face. Ichigo's younger self blushed brightly like a tomato, never doing anything like this before but it felt very nice holding a hand that wasn't her parents. This was how Ichigo began to grow more an affection towards the strange kid with the crazy hairstyle and even now that has only grown.

''I do remember Nya.'' Ichigo says recalling her nice memories of the past. Yugi giggles happy she does but then panics seeing the red cherry head making a pouty face just remembering something too.

''I also remember that ridicules game you made me play.'' Ichigo says still making said expression. Yugi gulps actually hoping she didn't remember that.

''It was collecting different stuff in the park, except garbage, and smelling which one smells the best.'' Ichigo begins explaining in frustration almost remembering every detail of that dumb game and how she lost very hard the first time they played. She then expresses mad. ''I lost because you never said we counted.''

Yugi hums as he defends himself less nervous than previously. ''I clearly remembered saying get anything that's in the park that could smell the best. You picked a flower.''

He suddenly leads close to Ichigo causing her to sweat and her cheeks to turn soft pink. She oddly purrs as Yugi sniffs her hair blushing himself how lovely her scent was. He leans to her cat ear and whispers almost sexually. ''And I picked you.''

Ichigo's body shakes nervously as did her wagging cat tail, her cheeks flaring up red than usual. She backs away, rambling noises from her lips but struggles as she makes a face of pure embarrassment.

''B-Because you said I smelled like strawberries… e-especially my feet Nya.'' The cat girl stammers back, her voice becoming nervous too. She just remembers how her younger self was smelled by younger Yugi but just the hair. If he smelled her feet back then, it would have made her younger self panic.

Yugi nods smiling and then an idea pops in her head giggling. He tells her smirking almost sounding daring. ''Now I guess I should call you Strawberry Kitten huh?''

Confuse, Ichigo blinks muttering it. ''Strawberry Kitten?''

To anyone who's familiar, Ichigo isn't a fan of nicknames ESPECIALLY from a certain pointy ear alien obsessed with her calls her as. Kitty, Kitty Cat, Strawberry, Kitten, Neko; quite a few names but they all dig themselves into her skin. She hated them… but, she doesn't mind the combination of both terms especially coming from Yugi's mouth.

''I like that Nya.'' Ichigo admits with a face of joy. Yugi smiles giggling as he teases rubbing the back of his head. ''Good thing Kish-kun never called you that huh?''

Ichigo sighs actually agreeing with him, though the thought of Kish calling her that made her want to punch him across the face. She snaps out from such ideas, her eyes glue towards Yugi's.

''Yugi-kun…'' She begins speaking almost hesitating but knew she couldn't. Her face then becomes determined and tells him full of confidence. ''Master that Burst Limit Nya!''

Yugi startles by her words. He slowly forms a smile nodding. ''R-right! I'll do my best.''

Ichigo giggles knowing he will as she further encourages him by leaning up to him now. The tricolor head blinks shyly as he finds Ichigo's lips kissing his. He blushes feeling her lips. Warm. Strawberry taste. Cute.

Yugi oddly embraces this wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Ichigo now feels his lips. Nice. Soft. Hmm… creamy? No… sweet.

The two lock in the other's eyes as they kiss the other. If they met early, maybe this wouldn't feel since they've had crushes and even dated said crushes but… they've never felt as happy as they are now with each other.

After a moment, the two stop still stare deeply at the other.

Ichigo blushes just remembering something.

''Um… my birthday is soon Nya, a week from now. I hope you don't forget it because well I want you there Nya.'' She tells the tricolor head shyly with rosy cheeks.

Yugi blushes just forgetting her birthday is that soon. Smiling that he wants to be there, he nods promising. ''I will and this mess with Aizen-kun won't ruin your birthday. I promise you that Ichigo-kun.''

''You will Nya. I believe in you.'' Ichigo tells him joyfully kissing his cheek, wishing him her all that he will be fine. Yugi didn't say much, just nodded as he's speechless by her words. She giggles walking off to see Yoruichi.

Now alone and still blushing, Yugi finds himself almost too happy. He shouldn't be this happy; he never felt that way with Anzu but with Ichigo… an impulse within him begs to be closer to her. Should he have such emotions for one girl? Honestly… maybe this is… love?

He shakes off those feelings and heads out to see Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo hums happily feeling so happy right now. She's with a great guy and they love each other so much. She blushes how much happier they are… though deep down in her very being, she wants more. She wants more than what she had imagine for Masaya. It's strange but she wants Yugi greatly ever since regaining her powers. Could this be a part of her cat girl side that desires him or-

''You two don't do that huh?'' Ichigo panics turning to not notice she's in front of Yoruichi who said that, grinning towards her. The young girl almost fell back but luckily her footing was better being a cat girl.

''WE ARE STILL YOUNG NYA!'' Ichigo objects angrily and nervously, her face red of embarrassment. She didn't want to admit it but she has a strange urge of that thought; mating. Why would she have such thoughts for him? And not Masaya? Maybe… no, she's silly to assume she likes Yugi's scent more.

Ichigo's thoughts were then interrupted by Yoruichi's hand in front of her and she sees a silver colored ring with a strange brightly yellow gem attached to it.

''Here.'' Yoruichi tells the redhead pigtail the item in her hand. Ichigo blinks receiving it. She eyes it and then questions very confused. ''A ring Nya?''

''Put it on.'' Yoruichi tells her smirking. Not sure that she likes this, Ichigo at least tries to trust her putting it on through her index finger. The ring fits well around her finger seeing it shine momentary.

The cat girl blinks checking her cat ears and tail and they were still there in place.

''Was something supposed to have happened Nya?'' Ichigo asks kinda expecting something like her cat features once more replaced with her human features. Yoruichi smirks at her naïve, young nature explaining it to her. ''That ring you're now wearing has the same ability as the Substitute Shinigami Badge that Kurosaki carries.''

Ichigo just blinks rather not sure what that means. The dark tan woman sighs with a stubborn face explaining further but simpler. ''In other words, the ring is meant to hide your cat features from normal humans.''

''AH!'' Letting out a sound from her mouth, Ichigo gets it adding. ''It's a start Nya.''

The red cherry head then giggles now she'll be able to hide her cat features from basically the majority of people who don't have spiritual energy. It's honestly a good start to hide her secret.

Ichigo immediately bows to Yoruichi, thanking her most grateful. ''Thank you so much Nya!''

Yoruichi eyes her and sighs how too polite the girl is for simple things or how embarrassed she was hiding her cat parts from others. Then again, humans don't function the same way as beings whose have no issue for the strange.

''You're an odd ball.'' She tells the red cherry head who takes a step back startled by her words.

''O-odd ball? How come Nya?!'' Ichigo demands staggering in her voice with rosy cheeks. Yoruichi smirks at her stating her reasons. ''Oh just how shy and unease when someone mentions the word kitty or cat.''

Ichigo grunts figuring she would say something like that. She sighs clarifying it shyly. ''Well… I've had an alien stalker who has teased me a lot and wanted to have me even if he killed any boy near me including my ex-boyfriend and Yugi-kun.''

''Oh ho?'' Yoruichi utters surprise by that and yet grins. Ichigo panics by her face yelling in protest. ''I WAS NOT INTERESTED ON HIM! He always endangered anyone I care for Nya, including even me and this planet! And he expected me to be with him by force! M-maybe if he was nicer and not the enemy… but even then I follow my heart and my heart wanted Masaya-kun but then Yugi-kun… and… well…''

Ichigo tries stopping herself realizing she's put herself in a loop of awkwardness explanation her love life and stuff she rather not tell anyone.

''Never mind about him please! You promise you would show me a few things Nya.'' The cat girl changes subjects really wanting to talk or do anything else than her love life or her issues with lovers.

''You have a point but I didn't ask you that just to know you.'' Yoruichi says having a reason to do this. She then smirks asking her. ''Mind if I called you kitty cat or Ichi?''

Ichigo gives her a silent, firm glare not playing this game. Yoruichi grins figuring she would act like that stating. ''See I want you to get used to teasing.''

''Why?'' The red cherry head asks not following this. Then the young girl becomes unease as the woman takes a step and within almost an instant without once blinking is now in front of her. Ichigo sweats a bit with a half open mouth, really admiring and scared how fast the lady was.

''That way you don't hesitate in a fight and get used to your real nature.'' Yoruichi explains her reasons with her arms crossed. Ichigo eyes her, starting to get it. She has sometimes become hesitate by people's teasing and also the part of being a real cat girl. She needed to be one if she doesn't want to forget her promise to Azumi and to herself.

''I would say no, but someone convinced me to follow the other part of who I am.'' Ichigo expresses determine not going to waver in who she is.

Yoruichi smirks at this backing away to give the young girl some room. She then orders her. ''Then transform and we'll start.''

Ichigo nods going to prove how strong she is. Gasping on her Mew Pendant Necklace with her right hand, tightening in slightly in her palm, Ichigo raises it over her lips. She chants as she kisses its front. ''Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!''

Her pendant shines brightly, covering her in a pink light as it quickly dies out to reveal Ichigo transformed as Mew Ichigo. Her eyes glow determined gazing them at the yellow eyes of her opponent.

''Alright Nya, don't hold-'' The Mew Mew begins telling her but is cut short as her confident face is quickly change into a terrified one as Yoruichi is once more in front of her but this time swinging a punch at her.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI CURRENT!**_ '' Reacting by impulse and not having the time to dodge, Mew Ichigo screams as her body sparks electricity. Yoruichi quickly stops and backs away once more, seeing the electric magical ribbons surrounding the cat girl's body.

Yoruichi smirks at the cat girl's quick thinking as she remarks her. ''Not bad, you made a quick decision better than I expected.''

Mew Ichigo pants heavily almost feeling the kick and it would have broken her if it hit.

''W-what was that Nya!'' The Mew Mew demands as the air was literally kicked out of her. Yoruichi blinks and then sighs saying. ''Right, you never saw me fight before. Much like Kisuke, I used to be a Shinigami but not any normal one. You see I was in charge of Squad 2 and we're trained assassins.''

Mew Ichigo now awkwardly blinks as sweat drips from her skin and tail. So this woman is no pushover; she could have killed her at any moment if she didn't have _**Ribbon Chidori**_.

''And I was and still known as the fastest fighter. I even dubbed myself as the Flash Goddess.'' Yoruichi remarks herself, placing almost a clear message to Ichigo that this is her chance to learn what real speed feels like. And no doubt Mew Ichigo was both scared and amazed by that. And she's seen her move twice without once blinking. If Ichigo had such a power, then-

''Sadly for you Ichi that you don't have the right amount of spiritual energy to teach you something fun I and well a friend of mines can use.'' Yoruichi then reveals with a grin on her face. Mew Ichigo blinks dropping her arms and lowers her head in shame, really wanting to be faster.

''But I'm going to do my best so you can see it at its fullest so you could make your own version of it, like that chirping lightning attack.'' Ichigo's head lifts up by Yoruichi's words, not realizing that and also shocks her that this woman knew how Ichigo made her own _**Chidori**_ since she lacked the right amount of Chakra to use it. The whole creation of the _**Ribbon Chidori**_ is similar how she uses her healing, combining that small spark of Chakra with her Mew Powers and transforms them into her own, magical-like versions.

''H-how do you know about-'' Mew Ichigo, still startle by this, tries asking her but Yoruichi interrupts her charging at her. The cat girl panics but could tell she's not going at her with the same speed and was able to dodge it, dashing herself to the left to distant themselves.

''I suggest you use your full strength from the start because I don't intend to get yourself killed.'' Yoruichi warns her not going to make things easy for the cat girl. Mew Ichigo eyes her still determine and accepts with a small smirk, letting out. ''Bring it on Nya!''

Mew Ichigo dashes back at Yoruichi, commencing her training with her.

* * *

Yugi startles sensing Ichigo now fighting or guess training. He knows he has to do his best too… but it still concern him if he can even master this Burst Limit. If he's not strong enough both physically and mentally then he'll lose this only chance and possibly endanger everyone else too.

'' _Are you scared Yugi?_ '' The tricolor head shifts his head to eye Atem who asked him said question. Yugi never lied to him and he wasn't going to start, expressing his fears. '' _… I am._ ''

Atem knows his partner is scared. He was once like that when uncovering his past. Now it was his partner, who went as far as to recover his past never once asking anything in return. But now their roles were in reversed.

'' _I never thought my life would become this. Was this my fate or a mistake?_ '' Yugi ponders telepathically on the possibility that this responsible he calls being the Dragon Knight was his or for another. If so why him?

Atem isn't sure how to tell him that but he did know one thing, stating it to him. '' _I can't say that, but I can say one thing: Nothing is ever a mistake._ ''

Yugi eyes him focusing his eyes to his partner's eyes. Atem know better than anyone if not for Yugi, if not for the friendship he showed him and the strength of everyone beside and behind him; he would have never regain his memories and destiny to stop Zorc's ambitions. But also, it was thanks to his destiny that he was able to show Yugi a path to the person he was meant to be. In a funny way of what we call fate, we needed each other to help each other.

Smiling, Atem says to his partner with a strong tone. '' _Remember what I taught you: Believe in yourself and what resonates in your heart and soul._ _I haven't understood why I was brought back here but I know this: This was destiny for us to meet again._ _And it was such so I can keep showing you the path to your own journey._ ''

Yugi widens his eyes a bit, not sure himself why Atem returned but he did know this; it was destiny that they met. If he didn't solve the Millennium Puzzle, he wouldn't have met him and regain something he lost for a long time; friends.

The tricolor head then startles as Atem's ghostly arm extends forward and taps his folded fist onto his chest. The Pharaoh then tells the young man with a smile on his face. '' _Like how you unlock my memories, I will do my best to take you towards your goals, at least until you truly no longer need me._ _Deal?_ ''

Yugi stares at him as Atem pulls back still holding up his fist almost waiting for a fist bump from his him. The young Dragon Knight continues staring at him, thinking about it more and ultimately smiles, fist bumping with Atem.

" _Deal._ '' Yugi answers, trusting in his friend. Atem smirks glad to hear it.

" **Hey! We** **'re here too or are you too scary to remember, stupid meat bag!** '' Yugi panics with a frightened face by the spirit of Yin Dragon head's yelling, presenting his large sharp fangs angrily and jealous. Atem sweat drops along with Yang Dragon's head shaking his head at his brother's jealously.

'' _Of course not! I need you guys too._ '' Yugi states nervously as the head of the dark half of Yin-Yang Dragon breathes heavily at him. He sweats a lot almost like a steam bathe but still clothed and this was a spirit.

Yin Dragon scoffs angrily while Yang Dragon replies for him smiling. '' **And we also need you too Yugi-san. The stronger our connection grows, the more we understand each other and our powers are more open to you.** ''

Yugi giggles nodding also expressing telepathically. '' _Like the bonds with my friends. And like the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle._ ''

He then eyes the sword on his side. He knows too this is the bonds between him and his father, the only thing he left of him in this world. He can't let down those bonds and feelings of everyone around him.

'' _And the feelings the Dragon Sword hides within it. I know what you two mean to me too._ '' Yugi proclaims eyeing up at Yin-Yang Dragon. He smiles knowing their bond is just as important as not just another piece of his father but also two who understand that loneliness.

The two-headed dragon makes a face smiling. They hide much from Yugi but one thing that is absolute is that they trust in Yugi.

Making his decision to move forward, Yugi declares now facing Urahara who has been waiting patiently for the young man to make up his mind.''Let's do it Urahara-kun!''

Urahara makes a small smirk nodding.

''Then we shall start with this pose. It is called-'' The shopkeeper begins explaining by sitting then. Yugi watches as the older man crosses his legs over the other as he places both hands in a finger-like pose in a relax, mediating position while placing his cane over his overlapped legs.

''Path of the Dragon.'' Urahara reveals eyeing the young man. Yugi blinks more awkwardly not exactly expecting this as he mutters. ''Seems like a normal pose.''

Urahara sighs at how simple the youth thinks as he tells the young man. ''Just do it and ignore all but your mind. The rest will happen.''

Yugi nods not going to argue with him. Sitting down and making the same pose as Urahara, even placing his Dragon Sword still in its scabbard over his lap, Yugi is now in the same strange position.

Urahara nods as he explains firmly adjusting his hat. ''Yugi-san, you should be aware the Dragon Sword will be testing you. That's what Eli once told me and it's not easy.''

The tricolor head wanted to nod to that but he remembers to keep his mind silent.

'' _Ignore everything and focus in yourself._ '' Yugi tells himself mentally, trying to ignore everything but to remain still and leave his mind to be his only attention.

'' _Focus..._ '' Yugi tries concentrating in himself, trying his best to not flinch or move a muscle. It was painful and frustrating. Regardless, he needs to be strong and concentrate deeper within that instant, the Dragon Sword begins glowing not noticed by the tricolor head.

'' _Focus-_ '' Yugi tries telling himself again but then he feels a strange breeze blow pass him along with a leaf landing on his forehead. He shouldn't get distracted by- a leaf?

The tricolor head opens his eyes and slowly but surely is taken by surprise at his surroundings. Yugi, now on his feet and not in that mediation pose, blinks awkwardly finding himself wearing his usually dark blue school uniform but still having his Dragon Sword attached to his belt.

''Huh?! W-where the heck…'' Yugi utters out shock as he finds herself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, not at all sure where he is or how to get out of here. He now starts worrying as he mutters the rest pretty shaken. ''Am I?''

Yugi's training to master the Dragon Sword's true power begins and puts him in a strange position. Will our young Dragon Knight get out of this and be prepared to fight what comes next?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The beginning of Yugi's training has begun as our young Dragon Knight finds himself in an unknown forest. Not sure if this is the test Urahara warned him, he comes across a man once considered a hero and he's in a mission to stop a dangerous evil from being revived. Can Yugi help the Hero of the Emblem to stop this dangerous threat?

Yugi: Great… I didn't expect this. *he looks around and could feel it* It's like we're in a memory world of the Dragon Sword or something.

Atem nods feeling the same: We can't complain. We must complete this task and help you get to the true Dragon Blade.

Yugi nods as he then feels the presence coming from behind: Hello?

He comes across with a man he's never seen, eyeing the blue hair and the strange sword with a divine force within it.

DragonKnight15: Two knights of different times meet paths and a hidden story unfolds! Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Wandering Souls Cross! The Hero of the Blue Flames!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I hope Yugi-kun is doing better than how I am dealing with that crazy fast woman Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Much like I did a mini-guest crossover with Assassin's Creed for Judai in Volume 2, here's one for Yugi with Fire Emblem. But which one? Guess, it's on the title.

One thing I should mention; we're near the end of this Volume so yea. WHOO!


	46. 40: The Hero of the Blue Flames!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 40 of the Third Volume of the mini-arc, Burst Open your Limit!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 40:** **Wandering Souls Cross! The Hero of the Blue Flames!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Making up his mind after what had happened during his fight with Orochimaru, the warning the Dark Lord gave him and Shadow Knight_ _'s words; Yugi prepared to head off to learn how to master the Dragon Sword's true power. However, he is stopped as he meets face-to-face with Sera who appeared before him to ask him strange questions and giving him puzzling words to not lose his words. Leaving the shop and vanishing as if she never existed, Yugi wondered who she was._

 _Ichigo visited her fellow Mew Mews and the destroyed Café Mew Mew as the shop will be rebuilt eventually and she wished to once more becoming part of the staff but as a hostess. At first denying such a thing, Ryou was convinced by the other girls to let this be especially Zakuro believing in her leader. Ichigo smiled as she headed out, needing to do a few things like calling Jenny and thanking her for everything. Jenny thanked her back and told her she will continue being Mew Plum to assist the girls when they need her. Ichigo is then confronted by Yoruichi actually asking her if she wished to get better with her powers. Ichigo blinked not sure at first but ultimately accepted since she wants to protect Yugi and everyone she loves and not lose her powers again._

 _The others of Team Dragon Knight agreed among each other to train too for the battle that will soon happen against the Espadas._

 _Yugi meets Urahara as the two go to the shopkeeper's hidden training ground as the former Shinigami teaches Yugi some stuff he didn't know about the Dragon Sword that he really took by surprised just as Ichigo appeared revealing she's here to train too._

 _The two have a moment to themselves as their close bond for the other grew closer for Yugi loving his ''Strawberry Kitten''._

 _Taking on the meditation state of Path of the Dragon, Yugi soon found himself in a completely different place not sure what_ _'s going on. Is this really the Dragon Sword's test and can he pass it?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yugi blinks very puzzled. At first he began his training to master this Burst Limit by doing this meditation thing Urahara taught him and now he's probably within some kind of soul room of the Dragon Sword. It is strange why his sword has a soul but then again, Duel Monsters also have souls even in card form. Now he's standing in some unknown forest, wearing his school uniform again and carrying his Dragon Sword.

"Huh?'' Yugi utters looking around and really not familiar where he was. He walks around a bit, feeling the strange breeze. He approaches and touches the trunk of the closest tree near him, feeling it very real. He's not sure if this is an illusion or real but it sure felt it like it was real. He then realizes if he was alone.

'' _Um you guys still with me?_ '' Yugi asks, wondering if Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon were still in him. He then gets his responds as the two appeared in spirit form.

'' _We are partner._ '' The Pharaoh informs Yugi who smiles to see them with him. He looks around again once more asking. '' _So are we inside the Dragon Sword or my conscious or what?_ ''

'' **As far as we're aware Yugi-san, no Dragon Knight has ever passed the test of the Dragon Sword other than your father. You will need to earn that right.** '' Yang Dragon states to his master or well his partner. Yin Dragon scoffs adding rather annoy of this place. '' **So you, the meat bag lucky to be here, is within a memory that the Dragon Sword stores for every Dragon Knight before you.** ''

Yugi nods softly agreeing with them. It's what Urahara told him; he must pass this memory to have the chance to master the Dragon Sword's true form.

The tricolor head tries walking out from the forest, wondering since this is a memory of a past Dragon Knight that means he'll get to meet him or her.

''The memory of a past Dragon Knight? I hope I can meet that person here.'' Yugi asks to himself, smiling a bit wanting to meet a past Dragon Knight. Just meeting others before him will give him an idea the kind of Dragon Knight he can become.

Yugi continues walking until he escapes the numerous trees and finds himself on a patch of land that feels like a road.

''I guess now we're in the main road.'' He mutters to his spiritual ghostly partners, looking around. He wasn't kidding that he was in some kind of medieval world because the scenery feels as much.

''It's like we're in the medieval times or something. No buildings, only trees and a large wide of them.'' Yugi mutters confirming what he's looking around. He really wonders what time or even place he's in. Just then he feels a strong presence coming down from behind him.

Yugi turns around and stares down at a figure walking down the road alone. He's a large man, at least older than Yugi but pretty astonished by his mere presence. He has short, spiky blue hair and blue eyes as he also has on a greenish headband around his forehead. He wears a brown/blue knight's armor with a large blue shoulder pad on the right side, finger less gloves and boots. He also wears a long, slightly torn-up blue cape with a red inner portion as well as carrying a large sword. He could tell it's a golden bladed great sword and yet Yugi could feel a strange power within it; almost divine similar to his Dragon Sword.

The man oddly seems distracted, paying more attention on the road before suddenly stopping and noticing a kid with strange clothing in the middle of his path, blinking awkward.

''Um hi.'' Yugi awkwardly greets the man with a small smile. The blue hair man blinks eyeing him before responding. ''Hey? You lost kid?''

Yugi looks around and replies awkwardly. ''Um… something liked that. Where am I exactly?''

The man blinks confirming the kid isn't from here muttering. ''New to these parts huh? Well it's nice seeing a stranger visiting Tellius.''

The tricolor head blinks more now realizing where he was now.

''Tellius huh? It is a peaceful place.'' Yugi says noticing how nice the place is smiling. The man smirks to hear that, almost proud of what the young man said.

''I was kinda one of the few responsible for making such peace happen but can't talk much about it, have to go.'' He expresses making a small smile before having to head out. Yugi blinks seeing him walk pass him. He hums catching up to him, asking. ''Are you in a hurry?''

The spiky blue hair wanderer eyes the tricolor head, almost trying to study if this kid is an enemy. From what he could see and the young man's eyes, he was very unlikely to be an enemy. Other than that, he does seem alright and right now he was alone in his mission. Oh he shouldn't have done this alone but this was necessary.

''Sort of. I came back to these lands due to strange sightings of a certain man; someone I thought had die a long time ago.'' The blue-headed man reveals his reasons. He stares serious, needed to be certain that this man was a phony and not the real thing. He eyes Yugi saying. ''At any rate, I'm going to confirm it with my own eyes and if he is really alive; I'll stop him like before so he doesn't prevent another war.''

Yugi eyes this strange man and believes him but also has him thinking that this wasn't just fate that they would meet him trying to pass this trial. No, more than certain as he reminds himself. '' _The Dragon Sword keeps memories of whoever wielded it so does that mean that this man could have been one of its wielders?_ ''

''Good luck exploring Tellius. Be vary on possible bandits.'' Yugi snaps out watching as the man runs off, trying to get to where he needs to in a hurry. The tricolor head sees him running and he couldn't leave him. If this is his trial, then he has to help him. And even if this isn't, something in Yugi told him to help this man out.

Catching up in an instant with Dragon Speed Burst, Yugi reaches the man startling him.

''How did you-'' He tries to ask but Yugi interrupts with a small smile, greeting himself. ''I'm Yugi and if it's alright if I tag along?''

''…'' The man stares at the strange boy, not sure why he wants to tag along or to what aim but it wasn't for personal gain. He's met many people and he can tell when someone wants to help another without trying. Still, the kid didn't look like a warrior at all.

''Don't know, you seem pretty young.'' He says looking at Yugi's height and even his face. Yugi blushes amazed he's still treated like a little kid by his appearance, correcting him softly. ''I'm 17 actually.''

''No kidding?'' The man utters surprise by the kid's age. He kinda smirks introducing himself. ''I'm Ike and I wouldn't mind the company.''

Yugi smiles happily to know his name.

''In fact I was with my companion but she well, she had to do something else-'' The man named Ike tries explaining but sweat drops almost concerning. Yugi could tell why he's shaking up guessing. ''And you didn't bother letting her know what you were doing as it would be too dangerous right?''

Ike coughs almost embarrassed some kid he just met saw through him, explaining it. ''Oh I rather not worry her but enough chit-chat, you're coming or not kid?''

''Yup!'' Yugi replies very confident. Ike smirks as the two headed out together.

The tricolor head narrows his eyes to the blue-headed man and without needed to ask him, Yugi could feel Ike's brave yet kind heart. He doesn't seek the glory of battle but the thrill of it without bloodshed; a strong sense of what's right and a desire for peace even if he must fight.

'' _I can feel Ike-kun's aura and it's passionate, brave and kind. I can tell without asking much that whatever he's doing is to stop who or what he's tracking down._ '' Yugi tells himself feeling Ike's aura taking him to battle against a force he must overcome or his past sacrifices would be in vain. Yugi can understand his desire to win adding with a firm tone.'' _And whoever this is, it's making Ike-kun even more serious to stop him._ ''

The two continue their long walk journey as Yugi finds it almost unbearable boring in his option. It also doesn't help that multiple times a bunch of wandering bandits engages them for their stuff or wild animals just trying to eat them. Yugi is forced to use his Dragon Sword which to Ike startles as he has not seen a weapon on him till now. Regardless, the spiky blue-headed swordsman uses his own sword to attack the enemy without any hesitation and amazing precise. Yugi finds it amazing getting to see Ike's moves and they were swift and focus.

After almost like 4-5 hours of walking and fighting, Yugi finally grunts exhausted.

''Geez. Why so many people are attacking us?'' He asks Ike really finding this overwhelming. Ike stares silently at Yugi, ignoring his question and instead asks him looking down at the strange sword in Yugi's waist. "Didn't know you carry a sword.''

Yugi blinks eyeing his Dragon Knight and laughs nervously stating. ''Um yea, haha. Guess you didn't notice it.''

Ike hums eyeing Yugi rather suspicious but then shakes off the thought. He probably didn't see him carrying it earlier or something.

''So um… Wouldn't it be easier riding a horse?'' Yugi, changing the subject, asks Ike while he isn't riding on a horse. It would make this long walk look like a breeze on a horse.

Ike oddly smirks clarifying. ''Where's the fun in that kid?''

Yugi blinks staring at him and then sees something smirking, replying rather cocky. ''Hmm… I suppose none if you can ride one.''

Ike suddenly freezes up as small drops of sweat drip down his forehead. He shakes that off and chuckles stating rather manly but nervous. ''Haha… you're funny! A real joke of a character huh!''

Yugi makes a soft grin wondering how Jonouchi or Honda would laugh about that kidney joke.

''We're almost there.'' Ike informs the tricolor head hoping that keeps him focus. Yugi sighs relief to hear that though it doesn't change who they were about to confront and why. He hasn't Ike stuff like that but since they were near, he should learn who they were up against and no doubt it's someone Ike doesn't like.

''Ike-kun, who exactly are you tracking down?'' Yugi asks the older swordsman with a look. Ike didn't look up but he looks rather stoic in a way like he doesn't want to talk about. Still, the kid has no idea what he's about to face so he should tell him, or at the least just enough information to be ready. Besides, even if he wasn't sure that man is still alive.

''Since you don't know Tellius, I supposed I can say we're hunting down a psychopath who used to a tyrant of a country and almost ended the world.'' Ike explains briefly of the threat they're most likely to face against.

Yugi blinks eyeing him not at all surprise stating rather sarcastic but confident. ''… Huh? So that type of villain. Neat.''

''You seem pretty confident.'' Ike says not surprise himself. Yugi blushes a bit admitting he's not worry but he was about this man they were going to likely fight.

''It's better than getting scared but I won't lie, I am concern if you have killed this guy then how is he alive.'' The tricolor head confesses rubbing the back of his head. Ike hums crossing his arms also thinking the same way.

''We're about to find out.'' The spiky blue-headed swordsman says firmly.

After a little bit more of walking, the two have finally arrival to their destination. Yugi stares at a torn apart and abandoned fortress. It seems to have went through a huge battle and then left there as proof.

''This is it?'' Yugi asks though he could feel malicious aura within the castle.

Ike frowns wishing not to be here as he explains briefly. ''This used to be one of his bases when he was still ruler. It was torn down but this is what remains of his madness.''

''And his revival too, Ike.'' A voice suddenly speaks startling the two. Ike, however, recognizes that voice all too well.

The two turned and see a figure behind them with Ike uttering in surprise. ''You're-''

Yugi stares blinking eyeing what seems to be an enemy. He's a large, almost entirely covered black armored being before them. He's no doubt a man even with large shoulder pads, gloves, boots, chest plate and a helmet that revealed none of his face as well as wearing a black cape with red inner portion. He also wields a similar sword to Ike's sword though in reverse colors with the hilt being white-ish and handle and guard golden.

''The Black Knight!'' Ike utters out, sounding shock but excited to see him once more. Yugi blinks as this Black Knight nods responding to the spiky blue-headed swordsman. ''We meet again Ike. It seems you've grown once more.''

Ike oddly smirks to hear him say that. To see this man he calls his greatest foe, his strongest rival; made the one called the Hero of the Blue Flames inching to clash swords with him once more.

''I was hoping to cross paths with you again!'' Ike declares grabbing the hilt of the Ragnell, pulling over the blessed weapon forward at the dark armored knight. The Black Knight merely eyes him rather calm but expected such a respond from the man who defeated him.

Yugi, continuing to blink awkwardly, ultimately asks Ike rather confuse. ''You know him?''

''It's a long story.'' Ike replies on the subject. The Black Knight eyes the boy with Ike, never seeing him before but he could feel something rather… no, he must his efforts on Ike and his friend first.

"I apologize for us to meet again but this will be our final time. Prepare to meet your father in the afterlife!'' Black Knight declares bringing forth his own blessed weapon, Alondite, towards the two. Ike smirks at this while Yugi oddly gulps, feeling the intense force the Black Knight is emitting towards them.

'' _I don't like this one bit._ '' The spirit form of Atem states telepathically behind Yugi. The tricolor head nods softly, having that feeling too.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: Why am I looking at a pause menu?**_

 _ **Ike: To change your weapons or have your potions ready. Now less chit-chat, time to battle together!**_

* * *

Yugi really wished he knew what was going on. He's with his new ally Ike about to confront one of his old enemies who seems is responsible of the death of Ike's father.

''Your father?'' The tricolor head asks the spiky blue-headed swordsman. Ike, however, did not answer only making a firm gaze at the Black Knight. Yugi sweat drops getting the idea muttering. ''Long story then huh?''

''Just worry about fighting him.'' Ike then tells him serious gripping his great sword with both hands. Yugi could see the tense in Ike's gripping. He just nods responding as he pulls out his Dragon Sword. "Yup.''

The Black Knight watches them before finally coming at them with swift speed. Ike responds charging forward and swinging his sword. The dark armored knight counters with his sword. Both blessed weapons clash as sparks fly between their grinding steel over steel. Yugi watches astonishing as he could feel the godly presences of both swords.

Ike quickly slides to the left, his sword still grinding over its other half, as the blue-headed swordsman twirls around using his own force, actually pushing the Black Knight backwards. Ike then went even more offense charging with a downward vertical slash but the Black Knight reacts faster for a man as big and tall, evading the slash almost a second before it hit where he was. Yugi sees this and takes his chance coming at the dark armored knight.

''I'll end this quick! _**DRAGON-**_ '' Yugi begins shouting as his legs begin to glow by the activation of the _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ but before he could finish it, the Black Knight already seeing Yugi coming and assuming he's using some strange skills, counters raising his free hand over the child.

'' _ **Nihil.**_ '' The Black Knight mutters as suddenly Yugi's body almost stings by something as the energy around his legs vanishes. This surprised Yugi almost stopping as he somehow ducks at the same time evading the Black Knight's sword swing.

Dashing back, Yugi questions terrify, sweating not sure what just happened. ''W-what the hell?''

''My ability, _**Nihil**_ , negates your skills in battle.'' The Black Knight reveals firmly to the young boy startling the tricolor head. He gulps not sure what that means but it could mean he can't use his abilities or something.

Yugi didn't have time to figure that out as the Black Knight charges. He reflects with the Dragon Sword, clashing over the enemy's great sword and oddly struggling. Yugi panics as the Black Knight's strength is far more than what he expected, pushing him onto the wall. The young Dragon Knight dazes a bit as the dark armored knight comes in swinging. Yugi reacts ducking the swing, destroying the wall behind him, and dashing quickly but then he suddenly gets tripped by the Black Knight's leg. The Black Knight then raises his sword and tries stabbing his sword downward to Yugi until the tricolor head is suddenly grabbed and tossed aside by Ike, intercepting his rival's blessed weapon with his own once again.

''Some things haven't change Black Knight!'' Ike tells the Black Knight smirking. The dark armored knight did not reply as he backs away and immediately takes his stance over Ike who does the same. Yugi watches almost amazed as the two stare down at the other, neither one backing down or moving yet.

''So tell me-'' Ike begins to say only for the Black Knight interrupts, already aware what the young man will ask and instead finishes his words. ''How am I alive? I wish to not explain it.''

Ike scoffs a bit still smirking not surprise he won't mention how the hell he's alive. The last time he last saw the Black Knight was on the ground, dead and defeated by him.

''I will however thank you for placing Alondite in my grave.'' The Black Knight oddly says sounding almost happy. Ike smiles a little recalling his final words that he may keep the Alondite. However as much as he wanted to, it felt wrong to use the sister sword of the Ragnell especially since it belong to his greatest enemy no less the man who took his father. That and he really didn't need a third sword.

''You left me the sister of Ragnell but I found it unworthy. It was never mine.'' Ike expresses being modest about it. The Black Knight nods oddly respecting his choice but more so that his father would say those same words.

''You speak much like your father.'' The Black Knight states which shakes the hands of Ike a big, gripping his sword tighter. He still had feelings of hate towards him to what he did to his father but he has to accept this needed to be strong.

''I have no regret seeing you again; it gives me a purpose to become stronger.'' Ike declares charging determine at the Black Knight. He scoffs at the young man's reckless but bravery, responding back. ''Likewise.''

The Black Knight charges as both swordsmen slashes blades once more, moving quick and fast as both clashes multiple times trying to outdo the other.

Yugi watches this astonished Ike expertly swings his sword at the Black Knight who evades and blocks just as expertly. The tricolor head could see it and Ike is pure offense against the Black Knight who's more balance between offense and defense. It was incredible to him.

'' _Amazing. Ike is able to match up to him._ '' Yugi states mentally just amazing how strong Ike is. He then snaps out realizing he can't stand around. No, he's become strong too. He can become fight too telling himself. '' _I have to help him though._ ''

Making his choice, Yugi dashes in towards the Black Knight as Ike backs away. The dark armored knight sees the tricolor head coming at him swinging his sword to his hands in an attempt to discard his weapon. The Black Knight realizes he didn't have time to dodge out of the way making him confirm the boy isn't reckless. However he wasn't going to lose.

'' _ **Luna.**_ '' Raising his free hand at the charging young man, the Black Knight utters as dark waves suddenly fly towards him. Yugi, surprised, is pushed back by a sudden whirlwind blast before he's instantly slashed by the Black Knight's sword.

''GGAAHH!'' The young Dragon Knight screams as the sword slashes through the right side of shoulder, actually piercing through his body just half way through. Yugi hasn't felt this pain not since Deep Blue's sword, the Dark Lord's bite or that Espada's attack that destroyed almost his entire body. The dark armored knight rips off his sword off his shoulder as blood pours out from his large wound.

''Yugi!'' Ike yells out of terror running towards him but the Black Knight swings his sword and unleashes another _**Luna**_ , hitting an unprepared Ike pushing him back. He will deal with Ike much better when he finishes the other one. In a battle like theirs, a third wheel is unnecessary.

The Black Knight turns back to see Yugi still standing his ground, barely it would seem.

''Impressive. _**Luna**_ halves your defense and yet you're still standing.'' He praises the young man expecting he would fall and most likely die. He would want to test how much more he could endure however he would rather fight Ike now than later. ''But it's over.''

The dark armored knight raises the Alondite forward towards the bleeding and injured Yugi, not seemingly moving.

''Be gone. _**Eclipse!**_ '' The Black Knight shouts unleashing the first of his unstoppable five swings. Ike panics, paralyzed by the _**Luna**_ , only able to watch as his new comrade is about to be struck down.

However… smirking slightly, Yugi lifts up his head and sees them, the five slashes coming at him and recognize them all too well.

'' _THERE!_ '' Shouting as his eyes glow bright dragon-like red, his body erupts in black and white sparks of electrical energy. The electricity seems to enter into his slash wound and within seconds, glowing in black and white flames the shoulder and any other damage on his body plus torn clothing were all repaired like nothing happen. Even the blood stains were gone.

This shocked the Black Knight, still proceeding with his five unstoppable attacks only for the boy to use his sword and blocks the Alondite's swing while also locking it from swinging the other four slashes.

''What?'' The stunned Black Knight utters not believing a boy he's only met today would be aware of his strongest no less his signature technique no less the boy tricking him into thinking he was finished. Ike stares speechless not sure how Yugi did or when but it's incredible.

''You're not the first who I fought using that attack.'' Yugi, still smirking, tells the Black Knight rather confident. He takes a gamble with the _**Nihil**_ not sure it could affect Yin-Yang Dragon's abilities but it seem it can't which saved him in regenerating the critical slash. That and it also helps that the Black Knight's _**Eclipse**_ has both the same name and pattern of attack to that of Dark General Knight's _**Darkness Eclipse**_.

Still taking advantage of the shock he left, Yugi kicks the Black Knight with a strong right foot stomp slamming the knight back. He then takes a major leap forward and slashes the Black Knight across the chest. The Black Knight freezes in place as the slash actually cuts through his armor, bleeding him. Glaring at the boy, the Black Knight charges with a mighty swing only for his sword to hit the air and he himself gets slash across the back by Yugi. The Black Knight is shocked by this not sure when the boy moved. He twirls fast swinging but this time the Alondite is grabbed by the edge by Yugi's hand.

The Black Knight stares paralyzed eyeing the boy's oddly glowing red eyes.

''How can you best me with Alondite and my armored blessed by a goddess.'' The Black Knight demands astonished as none but Ike or possibly his master would do such damage to him. Yugi hums not sure about the whole ''blessed by the goddess'' part as he replies honest. ''Not sure yet, but there's only one way to find out.''

Grabbing tightly on the great sword's edge with his bare hand, Yugi roars twirling his body around with great strength as he throws the Black Knight still holding his sword behind his back. The knight is baffled and surprise the boy could even throw him like that. Ike watches that and smirks amazed.

''Now that's what I'm talking about!'' Ike declares excitedly really impressed.

The Black Knight manages to swirl his body to land his feet on the ground, sliding as Yugi, still standing where he is, spins his Dragon Sword glowing a bright golden light.

'' _ **DRAGON SLICE ATTACK!**_ '' Shouting as he swings his sword horizontal, Yugi fires his signature golden energy wave through his weapon' blade, coming right at the stunned Black Knight. He tries guarding with Alondite but the energy wave actually pushes him back and the sword as well, striking across his blessed armor and cracks it.

Shock by this, the Black Knight stabs his sword into the ground stopping himself from sliding backwards but the damage is done. He pants in pain as the armor is damaged to his horror.

''Impossible! But this is Ashera's armor? How can a mere sword harm me?'' The Black Knight demands stammering, not believing this could be possible.

Yugi smirks confident though clueless how the Dragon Knight did that. Maybe what Urahara said about it being made by a Goddess wasn't a joke or hyping it. Still it seems very true.

''Because this sword of mine was created by a goddess too… I think.'' Yugi reveals at least acknowledging it's somewhat true. Turning towards Ike now getting up, the paralyzed feeling of the _**Luna**_ worn off, Yugi tells him smiling. ''Ike-kun! Finish it!''

Ike nods leaping towards the Black Knight, shouting. '' _ **AETHER!**_ ''

The Black Knight staggers watching Ike throws the Ragnell into the air upward as he jumps towards him and then catches it, coming down followed by a somersault slash as a downward slam. The Black Knight had no defense as the Ragnell slashes through his blessed armor.

This stuns the Black Knight as he drops hard onto his knees and hands on the ground, blood dripping through his armor.

Yugi is also stun when he watched that. Ike swirls the Ragnell before sliding it on his back.

''That was the _**Aether**_ , my signature technique.'' Ike tells Yugi with a small smirk, showing off his prized technique. Yugi is honestly flabbergasted if not amazed by that technique uttering out. ''Amazing! It's awesome!''

Ike blushes a bit a little proud to hear a kid like him admiring his technique. He snaps out turning and looking down at the injury Black Knight, telling him

''I won Black Knight.'' Ike tells him firmly. The Black Knight nods responding rather calm about it. ''You have Ike, even with some help.''

Ike turns his head briefly to Yugi, smiling a bit, before turning back to the dark armored knight replying. ''I have a good friend.''

''True but now what will you do? Finish me or stop the Mad King once again.'' The Black Knight questions him which stirs Ike a bit. So it was true, the Mad King alive? But how? Then again, how is the Black Knight alive too.

''…'' Ike remains quiet until he notices the right hand of the Black Knight is disintegrating. Ike, widening his eyes slightly, didn't need to ask that the Black Knight is about to die once again. It made him think and decides to honor what the Black Knight has left before he once more leaves this world.

The Black Knight watches as Ike turns his back around and walks away beside Yugi. The tricolor head didn't say a word probably Ike wanting to fight this Mad King.

''We shall fight again, if possible.'' Ike stops and turns to the Black Knight slowly getting up, hiding his vanishing hand from view. The spiky blue-headed smiles nodding as he answers to his desires too. ''I would love that, Black Knight.''

The Black Knight nods silently as he turns the opposite way and walks away. Yugi watches him leave, able to feel that even though the guy was crazy strong, the Black Knight wasn't evil-evil. He has honor and values it unlike when Dark General Knight discards honor for victory.

Though snapping back to reality, Yugi turns to Ike asking to what the Black Knight said. ''Mad King?''

Ike slightly gulps, almost showing worry, as he warns the tricolor head. ''We're about to face him. Stay on your toes.''

Yugi eyes him feeling the tension he's emitting, no doubt whoever they're about to face next will be much worst.

* * *

Yugi and Ike arrive at a torn down throne room. The purple-eyes look around rather unease, feeling the evil of this place even greater. No, no doubt about it, this is the aura of someone and it makes things even worst. In fact it was growing as the two stop in front of throne chair with someone already sitting there and something big behind it.

''How fitting? How wonderful that you of all fools to have appeared before me, Hero of Blue Flames!'' The man sitting on the partly destroyed throne speaks. This triggers Ike pulling out Ragnell immediately. It even made Yugi shaken feeling that twisted aura from this man's voice alone.

Standing up from the throne chair, is a tall man that neither hero liked his evil smirking face. He had dark blue, thin short hair and beard that did not cover his chin with blackish eyes. He wears a blue/grey/red king's like armor with a large blackish red fur cape with black dragon scale-like shoulder pads. He had a gigantic black colored, grey outline ultra-sword but its sides had multiple spikes like teeth with a flat ended tip. Tearing apart what remain of the throne chair is the figure that was behind it, being a very frightening, black-red colored-like dragon with vicious red eyes and golden horns.

''Ashnard!'' Ike yells angrily wishing this man was indeed dead. Yugi stares at the man and it confirms this is the Mad King that the Black Knight and Ike mentioned a few times already.

''So this is the tyrant you told me about.'' The tricolor head states firmly. Ike nods replying short. ''The Mad King. Careful, he's no pushover.''

Yugi nods softly taking his word in advice. Ashnard looks down to Ike and the boy next to him. He chuckles most pleased hoping to fight more than one foe. He expresses his joy declaring to Ike. ''Ah? You brought a friend? How delightful! If you two could fight the Black Knight, then you two are worthy as a challenge!''

''Why are you alive again! Answer that!'' Ike ignores the Mad King's statement demanding why or how he's even alive. Yugi nods also wanting to know that too, curious himself. If this Mad King was dead, then how is he back alive?

Ashnard scoffs as did his pet dragon roaring angrily. The Mad King then pets his beast declaring bored. ''Trivial to explain right now but later- No, soon, you shall regret ever asking such a thing! But never mind the nonsense, let us battle until one of us is no more!''

Ike prepares himself as did Yugi pulling forward the Dragon Sword. The Mad King grins madly unsheathing his ultra-sword and hops on his black dragon. It flaps its wings and hovers upward. The dragon roars charging at them fast. Ike dodges as did Yugi. Ashnard smirks, having his dragon twirl around and swings his massive sword at Ike. The spiky blue-headed swordsman blocks with Ragnell but the force of the slash slams him hard on the wall.

Yugi glares charging with _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ right behind the Mad King's back but is hit by the dragon's powerful tail whip. The tricolor head grunts in pain slamming him to the opposite wall.

The heroes try getting up but both get a massive twirling slap by the dragon's tail, sending them through the wall hard.

Ashnard laughs but also having a face of disappointment demanding both mad and delighted. ''Is that the best you two can afford? Stop trying to enrage my patience! Show me your full power!''

Ike scoffs out blood trying to get up as Yugi already manage to get on both his feet up. He glares at the Mad King and get why he's called that; his aura, no his soul is chaotic. Nothing about it is sane or pure.

''You're crazy. Like not joking. I don't need to ask why you're doing this, you have already made your path and as powerful as you may be, it's twisted and evil.'' The young Dragon Knight speaks up spitting out some blood from his mouth.

Ashnard eyes the new kid and smirks able to sense the boy has the ability to feel aura, much like himself and he could feel the boy's enormous hidden power. This drove the Mad King excitedly, finally having a possible challenge.

''And you're no average human either boy! Your aura, it's too weak, kind; disgusting, and yet it contains such power, the might of a dragon no less if not greater!'' Ashnard declares with a wild grin. Yugi stammers by his words as he asks him. ''You can feel aura?''

Ike overhears that and blinks eyeing the two.

''As you can child. How interesting, I thought I was the only one but it seems I was wrong.'' Ashnard confirms expressing such joy. He thought he was the only one but it seems it was far from it. This makes him want to fight the boy more excitedly than ever.

''Show me your true power boy! I wish to see your true strength!'' The Mad King demands wanting nothing but an answer to carve his desire to fight the strong and only the strong. What's the point of fighting the weak if they serve nothing but footsteps to the stronger?

Yugi glares angrily feeling his aura's desires and questions him upset. ''You believe the weak should die?''

The room becomes rather quiet for a moment before the silence is broken by Ashnard's laugh. He laughs as if it was a joke before responding. ''Finally, a fool who figure it out without asking. And what of it?''

Frowning very annoy, Yugi closes his eyes remembering the times before he got his powers, even before he made the Millennium Puzzle. He was weak and many bullied him on that weakness and abused it. He understands well the whole strong vs weak but he being powerless is not true weakness or being stronger means he's strong; it's the friends and the people around and in his heart that gave him true strength to protect them.

''I used to be weak, we all started out weak and in fact we're all weak.'' Yugi begins preaching, opening his eyes as purple eyes almost shine gazing on Ashnard. He resumes smiling a bit touching the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, the key that gave him courage. ''But it's because of being weak that we desire the strength to become more and my strength comes from the bonds of my friends and my purpose to help any in need!''

Ike stares silent beginning to feel a strange power building up in Yugi as did Ashnard with his pupils shrinking.

''And those things you call weak will become your downfall! That is the strength of the Dragon Knight! RRRAAAWW!'' Yugi roars exploding in fiery red aura all over his body along with black and white sparks surrounding him. Ike startles by this while Ashnard, grinning, shakes by such force.

'' _What is this I'm feeling?!_ '' Ike yells in his head never before feeling the wind outward from someone no less from a kid he just met. He could actually feel his power and it was larger not since fighting the Goddess of Order Ashera. This energy was enraging but gentle almost like the eye of a storm.

Showing his red dragon-like eyes, Yugi declares lifting upward his Dragon Sword glowing brightly.''LEVEL UP!''

The dragon shines and explodes in smoke, revealing Yugi who emerges wielding a half-claymore size sword. Ike and even Ashnard stagger by this discovering.

''Dragon Slayer!'' Yugi yells swinging his transformed sword forward which releases a powerful burst of wind that pushes Ashnard and his dragon he's riding on back. Ike braces himself, muttering overwhelmed. ''Yugi… what in the-''

''Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHRAAAW!'' Ike stops hearing Ashnard insane laughs. He looked like he was becoming crazier lifting his large weapon towards Yugi. He demands excitedly for this challenge. ''Come at me, Dragon Knight!''

Yugi glares with redder eyes dashing towards him. Ashnard smirks as his dragon breathes flames at the boy but the young Dragon Knight instead of dodging or moving to the side slashes through the flames with the Dragon Slayer. He then swings his claymore and is interrupted by Ashnard's ultra-sword. However, the Mad King smirks as he's suddenly tosses back by the force of Yugi's sword.

The dragon roars trying to swing its tail at Yugi to pierce his stomach but it hits the air as Yugi vanishes and instantly reappears from behind Ashnard, swinging the flat-side of across the back. Even though it was the non-lethal side of the weapon, the force of the swing almost broken Ashnard's backbone, sending him flying out of his dragon. He crashes onto a wall before slowly, dropping on the ground.

''HAHAHAHA! Unbelievable speed, attack, power!'' Laughing as blood spills out of his mouth, Ashnard screams excitedly never experience such a foe and power. He tries getting up only for Yugi, charging at him, shouts swinging his sword downward. '' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ ''

The blade of the Dragon Slayer glows and fires a powerful energy beam in the shape of a dragon's head. Ashnard watches laughing as the attack prepares to consume him but the dragon of Ashnard grabs his master in the last second and flies upward, saving his master from getting obliterated. The _**Dragonaun Tensho**_ misses them and hits the wall, destroying it and tears half of the castle along with it.

Yugi pants slightly but relaxes a little happy his attack didn't kill him, even though it would have been nice.

''T-that was amazing.'' Ike utters not expecting the kid to have such a destructive attack. So this was his true power and it is mind blowing.

Ashnard, slightly burned by Yugi's previous attack, pants chuckling evilly how strong the boy is.

''It's over. Give up.'' Yugi tells him firmly giving the Mad King to surrender. Ashnard didn't say a word but cracks a smirk how ironic his desire to become stronger has become.

''My…'' The Mad King utters, his smirk becoming even wicked, as he lets out a laugh of excitement. ''That creature wasn't wrong I would need it to achieve greater heights!''

Yugi blinks not following as Ike demands joining him. ''What are you talking about?''

''I shall show you… THROUGH MY EVOLUTION!'' Lifting his sword upward, Ashnard declares insanely as dark sparks of electricity erupts all across his body. ''Goldoa, let us fuse as one!''

Goldoa, his dragon, roars as it starts to generate dark electricity too. Yugi watches this as he could feel something very dark but very similar too.

''TOGETHER, WE SHALL TRANSCEND BEYOND HUMANITY!'' Ashnard yells like a madman. Just then his entire body glows in black energy along with Goldoa, consuming both together. Yugi and Ike watches rather startled as the energy becomes like a hurricane, tearing apart the ceiling of the already destroyed castle. The two brace their arms feeling the dark winds become stronger.

''W-what the hell is happening now?'' Ike questions really not liking this. Yugi wasn't sure but he could recognize this energy but it couldn't be.

The Black Knight watches in a dark corner of the throne room. Even though he didn't have much time left, he wished to see Ike's fight against Ashnard and also how he was revived. It was something he didn't understand even now. First he died, but then he was brought back by a revived Ashnard who told him he too was revived by a dark entity. Whatever the details were, Ashnard told him he would test this ''power'' against the boy who defeated him previously. And whatever this power Ashnard possesses, it was frightening.

''As I feared.'' The Black Knight mutters feeling a huge change in the Mad King as his body and soul were fused with this energy along with his dragon.

Yugi and Ike continue watching until the light fades away. The young Dragon Knight stares and widens his eyes terrify. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, uttering as his body shook. ''N-no way…''

Other than what remains of Ashnard pants and his cape, he has transformed exactly if not identical to Dark Leader Dragon. In color, scales and demonic eyes; it was the Dark Lord without looking twice.

''Dark Leader Dragon-kun! But this can't be.'' Yugi utters with a shock expression, not possible that this be true. Ike raises an eyebrow not sure he's following.

The transformed Ashnard eyes his claws, staring at them along with the rest of his body. He then forms a twisted grin letting out a laughing roar. ''RRRRAAAAWWWWW! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AS I WAS PROMISED!''

Yugi and Ike stammer as they could feel the enormous power that the Mad King is releasing with his mere laughing.

''Yes, this power! This is the power I have been promised! That being had promise me the chance to be revived and as such gain the potential to fully test my inner powers!'' Ashnard expresses excitedly feeling the terrifying power of this darkness he gained.

Yugi startles to hear that this entity Ashnard is praising about gave him the powers of the Dark Lord. He thinks back to what his Dark Leader Dragon told him that he was granted these powers of Darkness, wondering if there's more to this transfer of powers.

''With these powers, I shall turn my dream into reality; a world of no more weak but of strong!'' Ashnard declares roaring as his eyes glow demonic red eyes. He then adds gazing upon Yugi and Ike. ''And you, Ike and the Dragon Knight, will be my first victims! Will your power be able to measure up against mines!''

Ike sweats; his heart beating as he's never imagined to face the Mad King again no less in this power-up state he's in. No, he can't give up. Snapping out from his doubt, Ike declares pointing forward with the Ragnell. ''LET US FIND OUT!''

Yugi nods thrusting forward the Dragon Slayer too. Ashnard sees this chuckling before letting out a horrifying roar. ''VERY WELL!''

The Dark Lord Ashnard roars flying at the two with unavailable speed grabbing onto both Yugi and Ike's face and before they knew what happened he tosses them forward. The two knights were thrown through a wall as they gasp out as they were suddenly grabbed by their legs from Ashnard's tail and slam them both around like ragdolls.

''WHAT'S WRONG?!'' Ashnard demands like a craze-hyena, tossing the two upward and adds charging up flames in his mouth. ''IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!''

The Dark Lord Ashnard breathes destructive black flames at the two, consuming them. He laughs about to feast on burned meals only for the flames to be split apart by the force of the Dragon Slayer. Yugi glares with his red dragon eyes extremely annoy as were Ike's eyes. The young Dragon Knight kicks his feet in the air, thrusting himself at Ashnard with Ike right behind him.

Ashnard smirks swinging his claw at the two but Yugi quickly acts firing a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ fireball across the transformed dragon's face, causing him to scream getting blinded. Yugi then swirls to Ashnard while Ike somersaults while holding Ragnell upward like a throwing mace.

'' _ **AETHER!**_ '' Ike shouts getting to range to the blind Ashnard and slashes the demonic dragon with his blessed weapon through his body. Ashnard screams in further pain but not before Yugi swings his Dragon Slayer once Ike moves out of the way, shouting. '' _ **DRAGONAUN TENSHO!**_ ''

Ashnard narrows his eyes as he's instantly consume by the mouth of the energy dragon's head. Ike notices that and gulps as Yugi's energy attack tears through the other side of the castle and even the ground the Ashnard once stood.

Yugi sighs breathing much calmer kinda wondering if that's how the Dark Lord can lose-

''Is that your best? I SHALL ASK AGAIN!'' Both heroes however startle with great horror as massive black flames descends over them. They barely had time to dodge out of the way, getting partly caught by them a bit. They pant weakly looking up to see Ashnard, reattaching his body from Ike's previous attack and he heals instantly like nothing ever happened to him.

''My power SURPASSES that of the Goddess of Dawn! I AM THE STRONGEST! AHAHAHAHA!'' Ashnard laughs evilly expressing everlasting excitement with this new power. He shows it off breathing and firing massive fireballs at the two heroes. Yugi tries dodging with _**Yin-Yang Dash Mode**_ , grabbing Ike in less than a second pulling him out of the way from the descending meteor-like fireballs hitting and exploding the ground in flames.

Yugi pants eyeing the destruction that attack left. There's no way he would have live through that explosion. It terrified him how powerful Ashnard has become even more than the first time he battled Dark Leader Dragon. This actually shakes off Yugi's calm personal with fear.

'' _He's even stronger than Dark Leader Dragon-kun?! Is this really his- their true power?!_ '' The young Dragon Knight questions himself shaking by the thought that his Dark Leader Dragon could be stronger. Ike turns to him and notices the kid trembling.

Yugi isn't sure if he could use Yin-Yang Dragon's Stages and even if they work, Ashnard is a hundred times stronger. Was the Dark Lord of his time that weakened? Was he not lying? He could be this overwhelming?! Just the thought of it place a sense of defeat in Yugi's head, trying his best to shake it off but it was no use.

Gulping at their chance, Yugi mutters in almost defeat. ''T-this is bad. At this rate…''

''Stop doubting Yugi!'' Yugi suddenly widens his eyes turning towards Ike giving him a firm look. The tricolor head's shaken red dragon eyes stare at the spiky blue headed and could see he hasn't once doubted in himself or gave up.

''We'll win because we must win. Put your trust on those you care about…'' Ike begins encouraging the tricolor head with his words, pulling out a second long sword. This one is brown bladed weapon with golden design and guard with strange design on it.

''And the weapons you believe in!'' Ike adds determined, trusting in himself, the Ragnell and the sword his father gave him. He states lifting his father's sword at Ashnard. ''Both Ragnell and Ettard! With these blades, your madness ends once and for all!''

Ashnard looks at Ike, snorting from his dragon nose declaring with a small smirk. ''Then attack me Ike! And fall before my undefeatable might!''

Ike glares dashing forward with both swords. Ashnard charges back as the two clash swords and claws. Yugi watches silently as Ike is able to fight with both swords but Ashnard is parrying every one of Ike's slashes with his claws alone. It also didn't help that the Mad King breathes black flames towards Ike. The spiky blue-headed swordsman ducks and dashes away before the flames consume him. Ike evaded them but not before he's slam across by the chest by a sudden Ashnard popping out of nowhere, slamming his claw and stabbing him across the chest just half way. Ike gasps out of blood.

''Ike-kun!'' Yugi shouts out of terror. Ashnard laughs whipping his tail across the bleeding Ike onto the wall, still grunting pain. Ashnard roars insanely, breathing black flames upward. ''GIVE UP AND PERISH LIKE ALL THE WEAKLINGS ON THIS WORLD!''

Yugi glares still trembling. He needs to put an end to this. He notices Ike slowly getting up, still bleeding but not beaten yet. If Ike dies here, if he let Ashnard wins, then all the fighting to make peace for him and his comrades would have gone to nothing. No, he couldn't; he wouldn't.

''I will not give up! Not to you, not to anyone!'' Ike speaks up loudly gripping on his swords. He can't afford to lose, not to anyone.

''With the Ragnell and my father's sword…'' Ike tells himself, gazing his eyes on his swords. One is the sword that helped him create peace and the other gave him purpose to fight. If it wasn't for the Errard, then he wouldn't have been the person he is right now. Burning his desires to win, to utterly win, Ike shouts proudly regardless of his injuries. ''I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!''

Yugi watches this astonished and then his eyes stagger feeling a strange sensation about to happen. Suddenly the Errard begins to radiant a bright light shocking Ike. The light covers him and shoots upward to the sky, causing Ashnard to scream in pain as his eyes were being burned by this shine.

''WHAT IS THIS BLINDING LIGHT?!'' The Mad King screams in pain, trying to use his wings to block the light but his body is also burning too. However Yugi could see through the light and in fact this light is the same one he was once in once upon a time. The Black Knight looks away from the light but could gasp Ike's other sword is changing through that light. He hums realizing something.

''The sword is changing? So Greil wasn't lying; his sword was special.'' The Black Knight mutters to himself recalling his master's, Ike's father, words when he used the Errard in practice or in battle against the enemy. He thought he spoke nonsense that sword had the power to defeat the Gods themselves but possibly that wasn't the case. He turns his back proven that the battle has already been won and it would be Ike. The Black Knight walks, heading towards the grave he will rest upon once more.

The pillar of light soon vanishes and reveals Ike wielding Ragnell and a transformed Errard. Yugi stares amazed as Ike's sword had completely changed. The sword transformed as the brown sword becomes golden with bright brown design and a dragon-like guard as a head with the blade coming out from its mouth. A long blue ribbon appears on the hilt of the sword surrounding Ike's body. Ike's injuries were also healed as his proud blue eyes burn passionate.

''Ike-kun's Errard…'' Yugi tries uttering shocked to believe this himself but states gazing his eyes on his Dragon Slayer. ''Was the Dragon Sword?!''

This realized left Yugi in a paralyzed state gasping now that this memory he was in. It's Ike; this is the memory of how he became a Dragon Knight.

'' _Like Bakura discovered; the Dragon Sword take different appearance depending by its wielder._ '' Atem confirms telepathically to Yugi. The tricolor head nods softly recalling the information he asked Bakura to find for him. So it's not farfetched, the Dragon Sword takes many sword forms but possess similar design.

Ike looks at the Errard/Dragon Sword and smirks not sure what happened but has a feeling it was his father, giving him the power to end this. He then raises his new sword forward at Ashnard who's breathing heavily in pain due to the strange light.

''Let's finish this Ashnard!'' Ike declares determined to end the pointless evil of the Mad King for good. Ashnard, regenerating the damage he took, lets out a laugh excitedly for this.

''YES! LET US FINISH THIS!'' Ashnard declares roaring charging up at Ike only to freeze up. He gasps as Ike had vanish from his view in less than a second only to be behind the Mad King, slashing vertical through his left arm. Ashnard screams as the detached arm is incinerated.

Ike then quickly turns and crosses both his weapons, slashing the back of the Mad King's dragonoid body. Ashnard screams louder as his wings and even slash marks on his chest were being incinerated.

''WHAT IS THIS BURNING PAIN?!'' The Mad King yells questioning in horrible pain. He tries to fly but couldn't as Ike spins his body, slamming a powerful midair roundhouse kick across the back of his head, slamming him hard into the ground.

Yugi just stares at this speechless not sure what's happening but he could see it. Ashnard gasps trying to get up and regeneration the damage he took but it isn't working correctly or not fast enough.

''Both weapons are now damaging his body.'' Confirming it to himself, Yugi snaps out and knows he has to help Ike finish this before Ashnard moves or tries to escape. If he does, he'll heal and become stronger like Dark Leader Dragon has been.

The Mad King roars healing completely but not before his chest is slash and pin down by Yugi's Dragon Slayer, stabbing through his left side.

''WHAT?!'' Ashnard questions in shock staring at not just one Yugi but another who's gathering energy in the other's left hand.

'' _ **ULTRA…**_ '' Pouring everything he has, Yugi begins chanting as the **_Dragon Rasengan_** reforms and gains sparks of dark blue electricity along with a x-shaped appearance resembling a star. Ashnard freezes up as Yugi roars slamming the attack across his chest, shouting. '' _ **DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ ''

Ashnard had no time to dodge it as the attack hits and explodes like massive, electrical fireworks. He's sent flying backwards, screaming as the attack left a massive hole across his chest. Yugi's Dragon Clone drops as the tricolor head drops panting heavily. He used a lot of energy to make up that attack and it was the best he could manage.

''Ike-kun, FINISH THIS!'' Yugi yells gazing his eyes at the spiky blue-headed. Ike nods firmly spreading his swords and takes a massive dash forward and in a second appears right in front of the Mad King.

Ike swings Ragnell and the Errard/Dragon Sword upward in front of him, slashing and thrusting Ashnard into the air to the highest point. Ike then takes a massive leap upward, following him and uses a combination of sword slashes with both weapons. Ashnard screams as both weapons blessed with light are slashing through his dragonoid body.

" _ **GREAT AETHER!**_ " Shouting with all of his might, Ike swings one last time with both swords downward toward the ground, dragging the caught Ashnard down before colliding with the stage in a massive explosion of light which pierces through the transformed humanoid dragon.

Yugi watches that speechless how incredible that was.

"A-awesome…'' The tricolor head mutters to himself. Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon agree on that with silent nods.

Ike pants, sweating heavily as he looks down at the Mad King, lying on the ground with both his swords pierced through him. Ashnard gasps weakly looking down at the damage he received and no doubt he's as good as dead.

''It seems… I was still… too weak for you.'' Ashnard mutters admitting his defeat. Ike makes a small smirk to hear that, telling him firmly. ''Never return Mad King, this world no longer needs you.''

Ashnard oddly chuckles at Ike's final words to him as his body begins to incinerate. He didn't imagine he would die a second time but that also meant that his legacy; no, the will of another who wants a world of no more weakness may still exist. And this brought a dark laughter out of him, startling Ike and Yugi.

''Maybe not I but another will and the cycle shall repeat! IT SHALL ALWAYS REPEAT! WRRAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Mad King Ashnard laughs declaring his final words until he completely incinerates into black ashes. Ike eyes down in pity to what remain of the tyrant that almost ended the world and once more, no more.

Smiling a bit, Ike pulls his swords off the ground that once pierce the Mad King and eyes at the Errard. He smiles placing the flat-side of the sword over his forehead, muttering his thanks. ''Thank you father.''

Yugi watches this silently but smiling that the battle has finally ended.

* * *

Yugi and Ike stare at the sunset as what remains of the burned abandoned castle. They searched for the Black Knight but he had left long ago. Ike mentioned he'll see him again and they'll have another clash, smiling as he said it.

Yugi smiles eyeing the blue-headed swordsman, happy he got to fight beside him and learn he was a past Dragon Knight too. It gave the tricolor head a clear image that he or his father weren't the first good or heroic Dragon Knight and makes him wonder who else would follow that path.

''With Ashnard gone, I guess I can go back to my previous journey.'' Ike mutters out smiling while stretching out his arms up high. Yugi smiles also having a feeling he's passed his own trial too adding. ''Same here.''

Yugi eyes Ike, knowing well he won't ever see him again but he has to say it. He turns to Ike and asks for a promise. ''Ike-kun, keep both swords close to you especially your father's.''

Ike eyes the kid and smirks nodding as he answers. ''I will.''

Yugi smiles happily to hear that. He expresses how happy he was to have met him. ''Ike-kun, I will never forget today or you!''

''Same here.'' Ike responds smiling as he too feels the same. If it wasn't for Yugi to be here, he would have had a harder time and it also made Ike to remember the importance of friends. He wonders if he should see his sister and all of his friends before heading back.

''Oh! Can I ask you for a favor?'' Ike startles eyeing the tricolor as Yugi, blushing reddish, asks of him nicely. ''Mind if I borrow the _**Aether**_? I might need it.''

Ike blinks by the kid's request that he laughs, allowing it. ''Hahaha! Sure you can.''

Yugi sighs a bit of relief. He did want to use the Aether not just in memory of Ike and their bond but also his desire to become a true Dragon Knight.

''And I'll make a better than you could possibly imagine.'' Yugi vows to the spiky blue-headed, placing his right hand over his chest as a testament to his promise. Ike eyes the kid and nods believing in him. ''Counting on it Yugi.''

Yugi then startles as Ike raises his right fist in front of him. The tricolor head eyes it as he realizes that Ike wants to fist bump. Smiling, Yugi lifts the hand over his chest and bumps it with Ike's. The two eye each other as a strong bond between them is formed.

''IKE!'' The two turn surprise especially Ike, sweating rather shock. Rushing over on all fours a girl stops and pants in front of the two. Yugi blinks noticing the black, wild like cat ears and tail which causes him to become surprise she's a cat girl. Possibly this world has cat people.

''I-SIGH… I found you Nya.'' The cat girl, still panting heavily, says with a big smile lifting herself up on all fours. Yugi stares at her and widens his eyes. He sweats in complete shock that this girl; no, but it can't be.

She has the same traits and psychical appearance as Ichigo Momomiya, with the except that her red hair is let down and longer to the shoulders, she's slightly older than Ichigo and her eyes are yellow cat-like than normal brown. She wears a pink, long torn-cloth headband around her forehead. She wears a short pink armored-like, dark pink blouse, a short pink skirt underneath a long white/pink mantle with a belt around it, light pink gloves that cover her hands and armor armbands. She's also wearing a pair of pink, small white striped boots and a pair of leg bands with long socks that go to her knees. She has a pair of short twin swords behind her belt and holding a long, pink heart-shaped wand. And she's also wearing a short version of Ike's, torn down cape.

''T-that's-'' Yugi utters shocked not possible that this younger woman would resemble his Ichigo so much.

Ike rubs the back of his head nervously apologizing to the cat girl. ''Oh right. Sorry, I had to check something out Zoey.''

The cat girl called Zoey sighs wishing Ike didn't hide anything from her no less when she had to make a few apologies coming here and only noticed something was wrong smelling Ike's blood.

''Well I wanted to see Lette and apologize I wasn't able to join in that fight against that rebellion group and then I sensed you were in danger and I had to rush ALL THE WAY there to here. And now I'm tired Nya.'' Zoey explains sobbing as she did and still panting like she needs a cat nap. Yugi sweat drops definitely sure she is like Ichigo.

Ike nods sweat dropping too. He approaches her and pets her cat ears, telling her with comforting words. ''Don't worry about it. You would have gotten lost in the battlefield anyway.''

Zoey makes an upsetting, cute face muttering to herself. ''You don't have to be so modest Ike.''

Ike oddly giggles teasing her cat ears more, finding them adorable. Zoey blushes purring as her tail wags joyfully for the love.

Yugi watches this blushing reminded of himself petting Ichigo and her cat ears and hearing her own purrs.

Ike then stops remembering the tricolor head is there here. He eyes him seeing Yugi blushing rather red like a tomato.

''Hey Yugi, you're not the type who-'' Ike tries asking if he's uncomfortable about cat girls but instead Yugi answers him honestly. ''I actually love a certain cat girl myself.''

Ike actually laughs to hear that.

''Lucky girl Nya.'' Zoey purrs eyeing the young man and he does look rather cute.

Yugi blushes bowing to the two as he watches Ike and Zoey wave their farewell, walking towards the sunset. The tricolor head watches them leave before they vanish completely.

Just then a portal appears behind him. Atem sees it and confirms rather confident. '' _It seems that's our way to advanced forward._ ''

Yugi frowns a bit, sad that it's likely Ike had died long ago which means he won't ever see him again… but it also gave him hope he will become like him.

'' _I learn something today._ '' Yugi states, making a smile turning back to the sunset Ike walked towards. He says rather confident as a glowing desire burns in his eyes. '' _I can become a Dragon Knight like Ike would._ ''

Atem smiles to see that, nodding that Yugi will become a Dragon Knight that Ike will be proud of.

'' _Ike-kun, thank you._ '' Yugi thanks the blue-headed swordsman one final turn, turning back to the portal and runs inside of it, heading towards his own future.

Making an unbelievable friend, a Dragon Knight of a descendant past, Yugi has gain a new strife and believe in himself to become a Dragon Knight that bests suits him and the memories of the Hero of the Blue Flames. However, will that new desire be enough for the challenges that will come before Yugi?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Having passed the memory challenge within the Dragon Sword, Yugi once more finds himself faced-to-faced with the knight he met ever since he crossed paths with Deep Blue. Will our young Dragon Knight learn a truth behind this man and stuff yet seen and unseen to him? Or the darkness lurking within him?

Yugi: I hope I can meet Ike-kun again or another Dragon Knight like him.

Atem: …

Yugi: What?

Atem: You and the Dark Lord, it's no coincidence that you two are connected to this cycle, but…

Yugi: But what?

Voice: But you are still weak to understand the foolish path you are in.

Yugi turns and startles seeing the knight in dragon armor: Dragon Knight-kun…

Dragon Knight eyes him: Yugi Mutou, you haven't learned anything of the risk you have put you and your love ones being the Dragon Knight.

Yugi: I should say the same because I've been hoping we would meet again.

DragonKnight15: What trial will Yugi overcome? And what terror will he uncover? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Bonds Yet Seen! The Clash against one's Darkness!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Yugi-kun, careful in your training. I have a feeling things will not get easier Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This one-shot crossover chapter was provided to me by a dear friend I haven't heard in a long time; **LightLord92**. I really miss him… he was a good friend. This idea, this chapter and this one was for you LightLord!

Originally this story would be a two-parter but due to length and how I did Judai meeting Ezio what-if in Volume 2 as a one-shot too, I did the same thing again. Plus I made changes to the original idea that **LightLord92** and gave it a SLIGHT twist to make this better. Originally an evil sorcerer would have brought back Ashnard and the Black Knight but how the progress of becoming a Dark Lord I haven't reveal (which it will in due time but let's save it FIRST involves with a dead person making a ''Contract with the Devil'' and that's all I'll mention it) so yea, had to change it to Ashnard somehow alive but not into detail. Also as seen with Yami Bakura/the spirit that was Temple Thief Bakura/Zorc Necrophades, Dark Leader Dragon was able to bring him back so the same can be said for Ashnard able to bring back the Black Knight.

I will say I am TEMPTED to do another ''Memory of the Dragon Sword'' where Yugi enters the memories of a past Dragon Knight across time and space. I AM extremely certain if I ever do this again, I would pick Link from PFF, Legend of Zelda because WHY NOT. He's the Hero of Light, Hero of Time; aka add new titles for each game. However, after that… not sure. Any advice?

Also um… I have a question to those reading: What is the ''deal'' with the concept ''Blue Flames'' in Fire Emblem. Haven't that I have never played the game and certain characters (naming Ike, Chrom and Lucina) having a title (and no, not because all three have blue hair). Can someone explain to me about that? Thanks.


	47. 41: The Bonds Yet Seen!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 41 of the Third Volume of the mini-arc, Burst Open your Limit!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 41:** **The Bonds Yet Seen! The Clash against one's Darkness!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi had entered the memories of the Dragon Sword of a previous Dragon Knight in order to get access to his trial to master the sword_ _'s_ _Burst Limit. Now inside a strange world that feels very much real, Yugi crossed paths with a wandering mercenary known as Ike who was in a journey but he returned back to his homeland to track down a dangerous individual. Deciding that this could be a test, Yugi agreed to help Ike in his mission._

 _The two swordsmen traveled, taking down bandits in their way, as they ultimately arrived to what was a torn apart castle that used to belong to the man Ike is seeking. The two are then engaged by an old rival-enemy of Ike_ _'s, the Black Knight, further confirming Ike's conclusion that the one known as the Mad King is alive. The two fight the Black Knight no less admitting from Yugi's view he had a similar fighting style to Dark General Knight. Regardless and seeing Ike's skills and excitement, Yugi and he defeated the Black Knight._

 _Now standing in front of their enemy, the revived Mad King Ashnard does revealed to the two heroes most delighted he was given life by a great power and showcased such power, fusing with his pet dragon to become what Yugi could described in terror as Dark Leader Dragon. Ashnard, now as the Dark Lord of Destruction, commenced his return and began the carnage by attacking Ike and trying to kill him and Yugi. The two struggled not expecting such power, far exceeding what they expected._

 _Even in a bad position and reminded of his father through Yugi's courage to not give up, Ike stood up once more and with this new desire to win, the Ettard glows with a new power that Yugi knew all too well being the Dragon Sword, confirming the information Bakura found. With this new power, Ike unleashed the powerful_ _ **Great Aether**_ _and defeated Ashnard once and for all._

 _Once more Tellius saved, Ike bid his farewell to Yugi as the young tricolor head smiled knowing he met an amazing Dragon Knight._

 _Now passing the memory of a past Dragon Knight, can Yugi overcome the real trial he must pass?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Blinking rather confused of his new surroundings, Yugi now finds himself once more alone. After meeting a previous Dragon Knight by the name of Ike, the young tricolor head is now in a strange space. Everything is in mix of swirling energies. He tries walking out of the place but it's not easy.

''Where are we now?'' Yugi questions not sure where exactly he is in. Atem appears in spirit form responds looking around. '' _Not sure. This could be another test from the Dragon Sword?_ ''

''M-maybe…'' The tricolor head mutters possibly the case. He decides to turn around and his eyes widen now in a different place. It looked like an orphanage though this one oddly looks familiar though neither Yugi nor Atem were sure why.

''W-where am I this time? This is becoming-'' Yugi questions his locating or how he came to here but before he could continue he's interrupted by a voice. ''Hey.''

Yugi blinks almost startled recognizing the voice but it sounded oddly younger. He and the Pharaoh turn and spot a boy on the other side of the orphanage's fence. They widen their eyes that the boy who called out to them is no less than the child version of Seto Kaiba before he became a Kaiba.

'' _Impossible! But that's…_ '' Atem utters most shock, not ever imagining seeing the kid version of the man who considers himself being his and Yugi's rival. Yugi tries to hide his shocking expression and asks nicely."Are you an orphan?''

The younger Seto gives this strange a look before replying rather upsetting.''What does it look like sir?''

Yugi sweat drops realizing those were poor words. He apologizes while rubbing the back of his head.''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.''

The younger Seto hums looking down still rather upset about it. Yugi notices his face and could tell he wants to escape that ''prison'' he's in and he wasn't alone. Smiling in his desire to help, Yugi looks ahead and tells him. ''Hey. Things will get better. Just don't forget you're not alone.''

Kid Seto turns to see his little brother playing with Kid Kisara, both smiling as they wave at him. He smiles nodding that he isn't. ''I'm not.''

Yugi smiles noticing Kid Seto turning, eyeing at the strange and telling him firmly making a look older Kaiba would have made with his arms crossed. ''Your hair looks ridicules by the way.''

Yugi sweat drops by that remark, sweat dropping as he replies. ''Um… I get that a lot, thanks.''

Kid Seto smiles as he bows and runs back to his love ones. Yugi smiles watching him leave and actually the first time he ever saw Kaiba actually smiling and purely.

''That was Kaiba-kun, when he was younger. Why was I-'' Turning his back, Yugi questions why he met a younger version of his rival still within the Dragon Knight? Was it another test or… but before he could wonder he suddenly startles and notices something weird.

…

Yugi turns and no longer saw the orphanage but streets and buildings both back and front of him. Even Atem in spirit form found this concerning.

''D-did we just teleported somewhere-'' Yugi tries questioning what's going on but before he could he's suddenly tackled by the back. The tricolor head drops face forward, grunting in pain. He lifts himself up and looks around. He startles once more seeing a kid version of Jonouchi and his younger sister, both of them scared and also surprise by the young man before them.

''Aw dang, sorry!'' Kid Jonouchi nervously apologizes to him, panting and sweating as was his sister who's on her knees struggling to breathe.

'' _Jonouchi-kun! And with his sister... could they be-_ '' Yugi analyzes mentally that these two are likely running away. It would make sense because the Jonouchi he knows told him how his parents were going into a divorce and his mother took his sister away to live with her. He knows better than anyone that Jonouchi cares deeply for Shizuka more than his own life.

''Get up Shizuka, we need to-'' Kid Jonouchi says pulling his sister up, doing his best to take her away from their parents but freezes up as the tricolor head helps pull his sister up.

''Are you running away with your sister?'' Yugi asks the little kid with a concerning face. Kid Jonouchi panics by the young man's words and yells angrily. ''W-what is it to you! Our parents are separating and they're going to take us away from each other!''

Yugi eyes him with a small frown really seeing Jonouchi worries once more.

''Nee-chan…'' Little Shizuka mutters worry for her brother. Kid Jonouchi lowers his head, shaking out of rage and doing his best not to cry but it's getting to him.

''I… I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!'' He screams wanting to do everything to protect her. Yugi smiles hearing that as he tells him. ''And that's why you're a good older brother.''

Kid Jonouchi blinks eyeing the tricolor head who then states firmly. ''But you shouldn't run away. You need to be a man and not run away from your responsibilities.''

The younger Jonouchi frowns scared to go there because he might lose his sister.

''Trust me; you'll always have your sister because she'll always want her big brother.'' Yugi encourages him giving his future friend the hope that things will get better, adding reminded of him. ''That's what my dear friend taught me; we fight our problems to get them back.''

Kid Jonouchi startles by this stranger's words. He was once scared but now looking at his baby sister; she will always want him back. Smiling, Kid Jonouchi nods and finally says to her.''… Come on Shizuka, let's go home.''

Little Shizuka smiles to hear that nodding softly. Kid Jonouchi smiles back turning towards Yugi and bows, thanking him. ''Thank you.''

Yugi smiles nodding as he watches the two siblings walk slowly back to their home.

''That was actually Jonouchi-kun, I didn't expect to-'' The tricolor head mutters really not expecting to see a young Jonouchi.

…

Yugi turns around and then instantly freezes up noticing he's in the middle of a school's grounds.

''A-again?!'' Yugi utters shock this keeps happening. He looks around not seeing any the students possibly in their classes but he did spot someone.

''That's-'' Even though his hair isn't in a Mohawk, he spots a kid that resembles a lot like Honda. Yugi notices that he's sobbing about something sitting in a bench. Frowning, Yugi approaches him and pats him on the shoulder. He asks. ''Hey little guy, what's wrong?''

Kid Honda eyes the strange and blushes rubbing his eyes immediately protesting. ''I-I'm not crying!''

''I never said you were.'' Yugi says with a small smile. Kid Honda eyes him nervously not meaning it. He sighs defeated, not wanting this as he wanted this girl and instead he made a fool out of himself.

''You would think I was weak that I'm crying.'' Kid Honda mutters feeling crushed. Yugi eyes him and didn't think as he says quoting something what his Honda would state. ''Nay. Real men can cry too when we cry. It's those who don't cry that aren't real men.''

Kid Honda blinks by this guy's words and made him realize he was right; real men cry! THEY DO! He rubs his eyes agreeing. ''Y-yea! Exactly!''

Yugi agrees silently with a small smile. The younger Honda eyes him and thanks him grinning. ''Thanks star-head!''

The tricolor head sweat drops by that comment. He should try something to fix that telling his younger friend. ''Um if you see someone like me from the hair, call him something nicer please?''

Kid Honda blinks by that request but nods replying. ''Sure!''

Yugi smiles watching Kid Honda runs off inside the school.

…

He sighs turning and suddenly gets hit by a wall.

''OW!'' The tricolor head grunts in pain rubbing his forehead eyeing the sudden wall before him. He was facing the wall inside of some auditoria; completely a different place.

''Great, we teleported again.'' Yugi grunts starting to grow more annoy each time this is happening with no explanation. He looks around and spots a girl dancing in the stage. Yugi startles noticing it's a younger Anzu and even then her dancing is beautiful.

''Anzu…'' Yugi mutters watching her and immediately sees her struggling. Her legs were struggling to move flawless before she suddenly drops on the ground. He panics rushing over to her aid. He eyes her removing her dancing shoes and sees the bruises and broken veins. This is what every dancer must endure when overusing their feet for such a long spam of time.

''You shouldn't force yourself.'' Yugi tells her with a worrying tone. The young girl eyes the mister he never saw before but could tell he's worry for her for some odd reason.

''I-I know…'' Little Anzu mutters, rubbing her feet in pain but endures it. She says eyeing him. ''But I want to be the best dancer I can be.''

Yugi smiles at her respond amaze that her dream to be a dancer is all she thought about even as a kid.

''Something tells me you will be.'' He tells smiling before adding remembering the Anzu who also wants to spend her time having fun with the people she cares for. ''But don't push yourself. Always find time to have fun. You're still young so enjoy life at its fullest, or in your own way.''

Little Anzu blushes as she stares at the young man's joyful face. She tries nervously looking away and replies with a bow. ''You're not wrong sir. Thank you!''

Yugi nods smiling. The younger Anzu slides on her footwear before leaving the stage.

…

He watches her leave as he gets up and startles he's inside some game store.

''G-great, again…'' Yugi grunts further annoy not getting this. He then hears yelling. He turns and sees a young Otogi Ryuji getting push aside as some bullies broke his board game using dices.

''Ryuji-kun…'' Yugi mutters seeing him getting kick by the bullies.

''HA! You play these dumb games and you can't even defend yourself.'' The main bully mocks Kid Otogi, tossing his own die at his face and then kicks him to boot. The young Otogi tries his best not to cry being treated wrongly just because he likes his games. Yugi sees that angrily with his eyes flashing red.

''That's why your father is a dumb looking clown!'' The bully shouts trying to kick him once more but before he knew it his leg is suddenly stomped down next to the other by a hand. The bully utters in shock seeing that some guy grabbed and place his foot on the ground. ''W-what?!''

Kid Otogi blinks eyeing to see the stranger with the bizarre hair style and a gentle smile on his face.

''Sorry but I suggest you walk away.'' Yugi tells the bully nicely, releasing the grip of the hand off his foot, before adding as his tone becomes darker while his eyes glow red. ''If you know what's good for you.''

The bullies panic and were scared by the man's expression. They panic and ran away scare of him. Yugi watches them leave, eyeing the dice on the ground and picks it up. He eyes the damaged game board and he could recognize it as Dungeon Dice Monsters, a prototype of the real thing Otogi would make.

Walking up to the young Otogi, Yugi helps him up his feet.

''I actually love games.'' Yugi tells him smiling placing his dice on his hands, encouraging him. ''I hope you create a lot of games so people like me can enjoy them.''

Kid Otogi blinks by this guy but eyes his die, wanting to make a game people will enjoy that isn't always Duel Monsters. Smiling a bit, he nods to the young man before him responding. ''R-right!''

Yugi nods smiling as he watches Kid Otogi run off.

…

He sighs getting up and now blinks finding himself in an Egyptian village. He can tell by the place, location and a lot of sand.

''Now I'm in Egypt-'' The tricolor head mutters starting to not get this change of places but then pauses seeing someone from ahead. He spots a young Bakura, alone and shivering eyeing the kids of the village playing together. Yugi could tell he wants to know people but he also knows how unconfident Bakura is or was before he met him and the others. Smiling a bit, he walks up to him.

''You shouldn't be afraid to talk to them you know.'' Yugi tells Kid Bakura who startles and almost falls off his feet eyeing the strange beside him. Yugi sweat drops helping him up.

''Um s-sorry… it-it's just…'' Kid Bakura nervously tries to speak to him but couldn't even bring himself to say it. Yugi nods getting him as he finishes his words. ''You're leaving here and won't see them again right?''

Blushing by how smart the man is the younger Bakura nods softly. Smiling, Yugi tells him with encouraging words. ''I understand but don't become shy in making friends. Make friends you can count on and they can trust in you.''

Kid Bakura blushes, wanting that deeply but…

''Bakura, come here boy!'' The two blink eyeing a man looking rather suspicious but Yugi has a feeling he's Bakura's father.

''Yes papa!'' Confirming his suspicious, Bakura bows to Yugi before running off back to his father' side. Yugi, frowning, waves goodbye knowing well that his friend would confront the worst evil and his and Atem's enemy too.

Atem appears beside his partner, having watch enough to conclude that this is another test from the Dragon Sword.

'' _It seems you're being taken to the childhood of everyone by the Dragon Sword, for some odd reason._ '' The Pharaoh informs his partner. Yugi sighs figuring as much though if he will enter the childhood of his friends he sweat drops wondering what was Sonic's childhood and what he was like.

…

''I wonder who's-'' Yugi mutters wondering whose going to meet next but before he could finish his words, once more he blinks finding himself in a town of sorts. Yugi has no idea where he was but it looked like an American town for sure. Just then the tricolor head spots someone he recognizes from his black hair.

''That's-'' Yugi mutters eyeing a younger Danny walking alone, carrying his large book bag. He continues watching as someone in some bushes attacks Kid Danny, shouting like a ghost. ''BOO!''

Kid Danny drops on the ground terrified looking up at a kid version of his future ex-bully, Dash Baxter.

''What's wrong Fenton? Scared of ghosts! I thought your freak of parents like ghosts!'' The younger Dash teases Danny like the bully he's acting up. Kid Danny frowns not liking how other kids look down at him just because his parents try to catch such things like ghosts. He never liked that but he also doesn't like to be picked on for his parents' lifestyle.

''They catch ghost dumbo!'' Kid Danny mutters trying to get up but instantly the young bully stomps hard demanding mad. ''What you-''

Kid Dash stops freezes up sweating, looking at a strange man behind Danny. Yugi glares down at the kid with his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes glowing, tamed but furious. The young Dash shivers backing away and yells at Danny running off for his life. ''Y-you win this one!''

Kid Danny blinks not following before turning his back and notices Yugi waving at him smiling. The younger Danny blinks more as this strange man helps him up and even decides to walk him home. He didn't look like a bad person to the young boy's eyes as they arrive to the Fenton Works house.

''Thanks for walking me home, some guy with weird hair.'' Kid Danny thanks Yugi who sweat drops by that comment. ''S-sure…''

Yugi eyes the building as it's his first time seeing it. He looks back to the younger Danny and asks him. ''You don't like your parents?''

Kid Danny looks down not exactly sure but he answers unease. ''I… They embarrassed me.''

Yugi nods getting that feeling with his Danny, proclaiming. ''I get that but they love you right.''

Kid Danny eyes him and blushes nodding responding. ''They do. I just don't get why people mock them.''

''Maybe if there was like a superhero that stops evil ghosts then people wouldn't mock your parents then.'' Grinning joyfully, Yugi declares teasing on the idea of who he will become. Kid Danny blushes at that thought… though he wouldn't mind that but he wants to be an astronaut too.

''Maybe…'' The younger Danny mutters going to think about that idea in mind. Yugi pats him on the back saying with a smile. ''You'll do fine, trust me.''

Kid Danny eyes him and replies bowing. ''Thanks mister.''

Yugi nods as he watches the younger Danny enter his house.

…

He smiles before the environment instantly changes into that of inside a hospital.

''The hospital?'' The tricolor head questions to himself not recalling any of his friends being sick with maybe Ichigo being an exception. Before he notices, a card slides under his shoe. He blinks bending down and picking the Duel Monster Card.

''Elemental HERO Avian?'' Yugi mutters puzzle no doubt being one of Judai's cards. Just then a voice calls out to him. ''Hey wait! That's-''

Yugi lifts his head and startles seeing a boy in front of him. It was a younger version of Judai, wearing a leg cast for possibly due to an injury. Kid Judai eyes the man picking up his Duel Monster card and suddenly turns red utterly aware who the heck he is as if seeing a superstar.

''Y-YOU'RE-'' Kid Judai is about to scream from the very heavens Yugi's name but he's silent as the very same man hands him over his card. The young kid eyes it and receives it back.

''I like Heroes.'' Yugi tells him smiling recalling the words Judai of his time told him, repeating them to his younger self. ''A friend of mine told me they're his favorite because they're meant to do the impossible and save the day. Don't you think?''

Kid Judai blushes nodding rapidly like a spring. Yugi smiles to hear that encouraging him further. ''Then always duel with a smile and excitement. That's what my friend told me because only then that every duel can be special than the next.''

The younger Judai nods rapidly once more, going to keep that promise as long as he lives. Yugi smiles getting up and prepares to leave before Kid Judai snaps out and shouts pulling out a pen. ''Can I get your-''

…

Yugi turns no doubt that Kid Judai wants an autograph but then he blinks finding himself outside in another place. He sweat drops certain Judai would have want that autograph.

'' _That was awkward._ '' Atem says telepathically to Yugi certain Judai would be crush not getting that autograph. Yugi nods believing so. He walks around and notices he's somewhere familiar muttering. ''Now I'm in Kohona.''

Atem scans the place floating and indeed they were in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Yugi looks around and spots a younger Naruto, wearing a simply shirt and shorts unlike his current orange-black jumpsuit. Yugi hums noticing the kid is staring at someone near the river bay.

'' _Naruto-kun is watching…_ '' Yugi tells himself turning to the direction Kid Naruto is looking at. He spots a kid with spiky black hair and of course notices the Uchiha emblem behind the back of his shirt. Yugi didn't need to look more to know this is a younger Sasuke.

'' _I see._ '' Smiling, Yugi gets how much Naruto views Sasuke as his friend though vice versa is hard to assume. He watches Kid Naruto leave after an angrily exchange of stares between him and Kid Sasuke. Following next to the younger Naruto, Yugi asks him teasing the kid. ''Was he your friend?''

Kid Naruto snaps turning next to the stranger next to him and immediately protests loudly. ''W-wha?! No! He's a jerk and-''

The young kid then startles eyeing the stranger he's ever seen before and questions rather confused and nervous. ''Y-you're not afraid of me?''

Yugi eyes him rather confused though he knows why he asked. The Naruto of his time told him how much people in his village treated him wrongly being the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. But that has never or would have never bother Yugi.

''Me? No. Why would I be?'' Yugi replies smiling at Kid Naruto. The kid stares suspicious at this guy, questioning him further. ''How come?''

''Um well… maybe I guess because I acknowledge you.'' Yugi expresses recalling words Naruto used when he wants people to accept him.

Kid Naruto just stares confused like he has no clue what acknowledge means. Yugi sweat drops not surprised explaining it. ''It means respect.''

''Like the Hokage!'' The younger Naruto utters out immediately from his mouth, grinning. Yugi nods answering him. ''Something like that.''

''…'' Silent like the night, Kid Naruto looks up towards the Hokage Rock and imagining his face printed up there. Smiling at that dream, Kid Naruto shouts to the heavens determined. ''I'M GOING TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!''

Sweat dropping not at all surprise, Yugi mutters with a stun face. ''G-good for you.''

Giggling to himself, Kid Naruto tells the stranger with a thumb up. ''Thanks star-head!''

Sweat dropping in a large form, Yugi once more mutters shock. ''S-sure.''

The younger Naruto still giggles running off to achieve his dream. Yugi sighs, not so surprise.

…

He turns and immediately gets tackle by a blue blur, sending the tricolor head flying and crashing on the ground while screaming. ''WHAA!''

The tricolor head falls grunting in pain, trying to pull himself up.

''Why do I keep teleporting with no explanation?!'' Yugi questions his eyes spinning a bit really getting tired of this.

''Sorry pineapple head!'' Yugi's purple eyes blink working properly before shifting them downward at the little guy in front of him. Even though he's smaller than his usual size and chubbier, this was no doubt Sonic. Boy did it shock him to know Sonic was chubby. Who knew?

''My Uncle Chuck told me I'm like a sugar rush! And I love it!'' Kid Sonic declares speaking rather rapidly as he spins around Yugi's legs. The tricolor head sweat drops, really sure the part of being chubby never bothered Sonic once if he'll lose that size.

''Hey you wanna race! I'LL RACE YOU NOW!'' Kid Sonic then proclaims even more excitedly which terrify Yugi badly. Trying to put up a front, he tells the blue hedgehog. ''Sure-sure, but another time. I really need to get back to my friends somehow.''

Yugi turns only to be confronted by Kid Sonic, eyeing him almost like he wants more information. Sighing as he scratches the back of his head, Yugi explains it. ''They're special people to me and I'll do what I can to keep them always happy and needing me.''

Kid Sonic grins really liking that idea; having friends. He then responds to the human. ''That's pretty neat! You think I can make a ton of friends too?''

''Of course! Just always be yourself and do what you think is right.'' Yugi proclaims smiling using a quote from present time Sonic.

Kid Sonic grins more stating it. ''I like you! Thanks! See you around!''

Yugi nods as the younger Sonic dashes off without a second moment later, leaving behind the dust of his feet. The tricolor head sighs muttering out. ''Still hyperactive.''

…

Atem nods in agreement. Just then their environment changes rapidly. Yugi widens his eyes that he's inside a space station... IN SPACE. Like that left the tricolor head speechless for a moment before slowly snapping out.

''Okay… now I'm space…'' Yugi mutters to himself still amaze though it didn't help which one of his friend's past he was in.

''Excuse me sir.'' A voice speaks directly to the tricolor head. He blinks turning around to someone behind him.

It was a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing princess-like clothing and a hairband over her head. Yugi didn't recognize her at all but just sensing her aura that she's a wonderful being.

''You're new?'' The young girl asks Yugi quite noble and kind. The tricolor head blushes at her polite nature responding still taken back by this place. ''I am? Um where am I?''

The blonde-headed girl blinks rather confused by this person as she explains it nicely. ''The ARK. It's what my grandfather made. I'm actually waiting for my friend here. We always look down at the Earth.''

Yugi smiles nodding as he looks down at the Earth. It was lovely down there almost like a painting.

''It is a wonderful view and the planet is also beautiful down there too.'' Yugi tells the girl next to him also seeing the joy on her face, thinking the same thing possibly.

''One day, when I get better, I want to go down there and see and meet so many different people and love this planet.'' The girl tells Yugi almost wishing she can be there before her time comes. Yugi blinks not following but he would want anyone to get to have what they always wanted.

The girl then looks up to Yugi forgetting about introducing herself gasping. She then greets herself bowing. ''I'm Maria by the way.''

Yugi turns and widens his eyes narrowing his eyes at the girl. Her name is Maria and… the friend Shadow has mentioned that he compares with him… no… but…

'' _Wait… then this girl is-_ '' Realizing this must be the same girl, Yugi tells himself trying to calm down but then red alarms ring across the spaceship.

''W-what's with the alarms?'' Yugi questions eyeing Maria who looks rather worry no doubt about her friend. Frowning that things might end the same way as they did, Yugi sighs tells Maria. ''Go see your friend Maria-kun. I'm sure he needs you.''

Maria startles towards the tricolor head, never once mentioning her friend was male but she nods, wanting to protect him. She bows and runs off to find him.

Yugi frowns sadden as that was her, Shadow's first and most important friend. He wasn't kidding, she was a wonderful person.

…

The tricolor head blinks finding himself wet. Yugi is now standing in some river side while it pours heavy rain. He looks around and he's able to tell he was in Karakura Town.

''That means…'' Yugi mutters looking around and immediately spots a younger Kurosaki. He's wearing a yellow raincoat, gazing upon the river. He had eyes of depression and sadness.

Frowning a bit, Yugi approaches Kid Kurosaki and asks him nicely. ''Are you alright?''

The younger orange-headed Ichigo eyes the strange older person next to him but he didn't act any difference than he has been looking at the river. He looks back at the river, wishing that maybe… just maybe, his mom would come back.

''I…'' Kid Kurosaki mutters not sure what he could say other than wanting the person who left this world. Yugi eyes him and smiles cheering him up with words the present Kurosaki taught him. ''A friend told me protecting stuff you care about is what gives them a purpose to live. We keep going for those who are close to our hearts, even those who passed on.''

The younger Kurosaki looks down, trying to be strong, but the stranger's words made him let out tears from his eyes. Yugi smiles a bit watching him rub his eyes off with his sleeves.

''… I miss my mom.'' Kid Kurosaki mutters looking up at the river and then thinks about his sisters and how much his mother would do everything in his power to protect them, all of them. Turning to Yugi, Kid Kurosaki with a firm stare tells him. ''I want to protect my family and a lot of people, if I can.''

Yugi smiles believing he will. He then replies to him. ''I'm sure you can. Now get going before you get sick in this rain.''

Kid Kurosaki nods turning and walking away from the river and heads to his home.

…

Yugi watches him leaving still smiling before suddenly the area wraps and changes again. The tricolor head blinks now standing in a countryside field and even his clothes were dried.

''Huh neat about teleporting and you get dried out of nowhere.'' Yugi mutters to himself remarking this strange whatever this is.

''DAMN IT!'' Yugi startles hearing a voice shouting. He turns and widens his purple eyes looking directly at an already burned down house. He then spots a younger Ed, much smaller than usual but this is no doubt an Ed after he tried his Human Transmutation by his automail arm and leg. He frowns seeing the golden blond head struggling to move.

Yugi watches Kid Ed trying to make his automail arm move properly but he's struggling. The tricolor head decides to walk up to him, asking nicely. ''Need some help?''

Kid Ed looks up at the weirdo with strange hair and responds annoy. ''I-I can do myself!''

Yugi hums just watching him. The younger Edward grunts, noticing the guy hadn't left making him really more annoy.

''How did you lose your arm and leg?'' Yugi asks, already aware of the answer but he knows the only way to open up to him is to get him talking. He watches Kid Ed make a face, at first sad to mad. He didn't say anything at first but ultimately does looking down at his artificial limbs. ''… I did something stupid. And now my brother is…''

He then stops and instead yells up at the strange that would critiques his decision. ''You wouldn't understand!''

''No I wouldn't but I want to.'' Yugi didn't hesitates to reply as it wasn't long that he confronted that truth from the present Ed but much like back then he wants to understand his pain. After all, they were friends and knew the loss of missing others.

''We do a lot of selfish, stupid stuff but we try our best to pick ourselves up and move forward.'' Yugi begins explaining, thinking back to why Ed did what he did and anyone who wanted the person they love would do exactly what he did and if it fails, you try to pick yourself up and try walking out of that hole. He adds eyeing the younger Ed. ''And by doing so, we'll find the solution to our problems.''

Kid Ed just stares silent but is more focus by the words Yugi mutter previously.

''Move forward…'' The younger Ed mutters to himself, almost thinking this is what he and Al must do; move forward far from the past and make a future. Having come to those terms, Kid Ed notices his automail arm and leg feeling rather easier to move.

Yugi notices the young Edward getting up who thanks him. ''Thanks, I can move now.''

Smiling that maybe Edward deserves some more encouragement, Yugi forms an idea.

''By the way!'' Kid Ed stops and turns back at the guy with the purple eyes, smiling, as he shouts to him. ''You're pretty big!''

Kid Ed startles by this. It takes him a moment but he forms a big wide grin and yells back at him. ''DAMN RIGHT I'M BIG!''

Yugi chuckles as Kid Ed walks off feeling a whole lot better.

Yugi sighs as he can guess this ''take me to the past of my friends'' will be Ichigo and he honestly… he wants to see her when they were kids; to tell her they were together. The part, however, that scared him is the promise they made for each other. He isn't sure if he will keep that not sure himself but… can he-

…

The tricolor head then snaps out noticing he's somewhere else and not the place he imagined. He was in some small countryside town.

''Wait there's more? But who other than Ichigo-kun is-'' Yugi questions this but suddenly an explosion happens from behind him. He panics turning to see it was a shot from tanks from ahead. He sweats with a freaked out expression as the tanks fire again.

''Why was I teleported in the middle of a battlefield?!'' Yugi yells freaking out more while running for his life. He was not prepared as more tank shots rain down all around him, making him yell even more scared. ''IN A SMALL TOWN NO LESS!''

The tricolor head tries to escape until he spots a hand waving at him under the bridge. He blinks not sure if it's a trap but it is better than that. He rushes over there and manages to escape the tank shots. Yugi pants heavily looking at the person who saved him and blinks.

Yugi leans and eyes the girl who pulled him away from the war happening. She had brownish eyes with short brown hair tied into two pigtails. Besides her ragged clothing from hiding in the ground, the tricolor head notices the bright red bandana with white laces on the ends that she is wearing on her head.

''You okay?'' The young girl asks rather calm of the bombings. Yugi eyes her and nods softly replying. ''Thanks, I didn't expect to appear here in the middle of a bombardment.''

The brunette pigtail girl frowns not happy about this too as she explains. ''We get these sometimes when the enemy tries to attack the Gallian Base near my home.''

Yugi startles to hear that feeling bad for her. So she's in the middle of a war and not a great one. Just then the girl pulls out something from her bag and it's a fresh-made piece of bread.

''Hungry?'' The girl asks the stranger handing it over. Yugi eyes it and happily accepts it thanking her. ''Thank you.''

The girl oddly giggles wanting to know how's the bread. Yugi observes the bread pretty sure it's not poisonous so he takes a bite on it. He chews on it and his eyes widen. He has tried many burgers in his day but NONE of those buns could match up to this bread's soft, tender, delicate flavor.

''Woah… this is… the best bread I had?'' Yugi admits the incredible tasty wheat he has ate never before. The girl giggles more, joyfully that he liked it telling him. ''I made it.''

Yugi blinks astonished to hear that believing her. He giggles praising her. ''Haha, that's amazing!''

The brunette girl giggles happy to hear that. She then asks the strange she's never seen before. ''Why are you here?''

The tricolor head also wishes to know why he's here too as he replies honestly. ''Not sure but this place doesn't deserve to be bombardment.''

The brunette nods feeling the same, uttering sadden. ''It's my home and a place I love. I want this war so I can go back baking bread with master.''

Yugi smiles able to feel her aura and desires that more than anything.

''I'm sure it will stop somehow.'' He replies believing in her wish adding almost like he wants to help her. ''You just have a little faith it will and maybe help too.''

The little girl blinks by this man's words, never thinking about it like that. She asks him questionable. ''You think I could stop the fighting?''

''Anything is possible.'' The tricolor head answers believing the impossible can be conquer if you believe it can be. The brunette pigtail girl hums thinking even more about it.

Yugi hums noticing no loud noises. He pokes outside the bridge and the fires stopped.

''Hey it stopped.'' He lets the brunette girl know as she comes out also noticing it. Yugi eyes her and thinks quickly ordering her kindly. ''Get going home.''

The little girl nods thinking it's for the best. She waves goodbye rushing to a bakery house that wasn't damage, possibly her home.

Yugi smiles watching her leave, wondering if he'll meet her again. Just then the area changes completely making him blink.

…

''Huh?'' The tricolor utters now finding himself in a bedroom. He looks around before feeling something grabbing his pants.

Yugi looks down eyeing a little girl next to him, tugging on his pants. She had brightly golden-blond hair tied up in long pigtails and buns over her head. She also has big sky blue eyes that shine like the moon.

''Um hello?'' Yugi awkwardly replies not wanting this girl's parents to show up and call him something… he's not. The girl looks at him quite innocent with her eyes. She then finally speaks, asking puzzled. ''Are you my Prince Charming?''

The tricolor head stares blank, not sure what she's referring about and a little concern to lie to her being young.

''… Um… no?'' Yugi responds honestly. The blond twintail startles with a skeptical look but sighs of relief making Yugi almost grunt, probably she didn't like his hair; most likely that.

''Then are you MY personal trainer to make me cuter?'' The girl immediately asks excitedly to know. Yugi sweat drops heavily before awkwardly responding. ''… N-no?''

''Oh!'' Frowning to hear that, the blonde bun-headed girl mulls sighing. She oddly looks around questioning. ''Am I dreaming?''

Yugi isn't sure himself replying. ''Maybe? I mean dreams are meant to be nice right?''

''They are! Like the moon!'' The young blonde girl declares pointing towards the bright moon in the horizon from her window. Yugi stares astonished how bright the moon was almost like it's next to them.

The girl gazes on the bright white orb in the darken sky, speaking out her deepest desire. ''I wanna one day shine just like the moon! And then meet my Prince Charming!''

Yugi lets out a chuckle finding that a nice dream for any girl. He smiles encouraging her. ''Hehe, you might.''

The blond twintail girl grins as she looks back at the moon.

…

Yugi smiles turning towards it but once he did he finds himself now in a completely different place where many people were coming in and out wearing business suits.

''Am I in an office?'' Yugi questions describing the new place he's teleported. He watches people carrying papers or other stuff entering and leaving offices. Yugi then blinks spotting a kid sneak out from a room. He has messy yet layer straight long whiteish grey hair with two twin long ahoge. He also has hazel color eyes.

The tricolor head watches this kid wearing a school uniform try to leave sneaky-like though no one but Yugi paid any attention to him. Wondering why he's trying to get away, Yugi approaches the kid who didn't notice the tricolor head until he's standing behind him, asking the kid. ''Where're you going?''

The kid slowly widens his eyes and slowly twirls around. He eyes Yugi and delayed by the guy's strange hairstyle, the young kid lets out a surprise scream. ''WHA?!''

Yugi sweat drops by his reaction explaining himself calmly. ''Easy. I'm very friendly.''

The white haired kid eyes him and could tell he is friendly. He frowns looking unease to explain himself.

''I well…'' The young kid tries uttering scared to speak. He frowns looking away, muttering sadden. ''I don't want to be here. My mum and dad, they left me this place when they…''

Yugi just stares not needed to know what happened to his parents; most likely dead… though the mum part made him question as that sounds England.

''I-I don't know where to start… I miss them.'' The kid proclaims still looking down doing his hardest not to cry or succumb to the sadness he's feeling. Yugi notices it and frowns himself able to understand this eyeing his Dragon Sword still in its scabbard.

''If your parents left this to you then you are meant to do good things right.'' The kid gasps looking back at Yugi smiling. He blinks never thinking about it like that.

''I guess…'' The kid mutters wanting to do good like his parents have always done; it's one of the reasons why this place they were in exists as he adds. ''People do need good lawyers.''

''Yup.'' Yugi responds happily to hear that. The kid smiles back, scared he wouldn't have a life or he'll fail his parent's memory but they believed he could do a good job too. Then he has nothing to be afraid of.

''Thanks.'' The kid says raising his hand to Yugi oddly forming a fist. Yugi blinks eyeing it and the boy who's grinning. The tricolor head smiles raising his hand, and fist pumps him. After that, the kid heads back to the room, determined to not run away.

…

Yugi watches him before suddenly he notices his breath breathing cold. He blinks now standing in a winter place.

''Why don't I get warning when I'm teleported?'' The tricolor head questions annoy by this teleporting nonsense. He scans the area, turning to his side and startles seeing a young girl looking at the grave, possibly someone she knew. Her head and face was covered by a rather long red hooded cloak though he could see the glimpse of her blackish-red hair and her silver eyes, sad as she stares down at the grave more.

''…'' Yugi stares at the grave, frowning as he could see a name and the emblem of a rose on the tombstone; Summer Rose. He looks back at the girl eyeing the grave.

''Is this grave from someone important to you?'' Yugi asks the young girl resting on her knees at the tombstone. She looks up eyeing his purple eyes with her silver colored eyes and frowns softly.

''M-my mom…'' She mutters sadden about it. Yugi eyes her feeling bad kneeling down on one knee beside her.

''How lovely was your mom?'' The tricolor head asks her curious if this might cheer her up. The girl at first didn't react but ultimately makes a big smile shouting happily. ''THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD!''

Yugi giggles smiling happy to hear that replying. ''Hehe, I was hoping you would say that.''

The girl nods energetically, almost reminding him of Judai, Naruto and Sonic.

''Say, are you a friend of my mom's?'' The Red Riding Hood girl asks the tricolor head. He hums never meeting a person with that name answering honestly. ''Um never met her.''

The little girl hums rather puzzle by it. She the stares directly at Yugi's crazy hairstyle and asks with a large puffy cheek, holding back a laugh. ''Your hair is funny.''

''Yea, I'd imagine.'' Yugi mutters sweat dropping by her question. The girl giggles as she then asks him. ''Say, can I tell you something?''

The tricolor head looks at her wondering what she wants to tell him and nods. The girl smiles before letting it out excitedly and proud. ''I wanna be a huntress, like mommy was! I want to be one that shines brighter than her.''

Yugi stares at her confuse by the huntress part but he smiles by her determination answering honestly. ''I have no idea what a huntress is but if you believe in yourself, and in the people around you and in here… then anything is possible.''

The girl in the red hood blushes wanting to do her best. She then notices how dark it's getting and utters nervously. ''Oh it's getting late! My big sister gets worry for me!''

Yugi agrees as he oddly feels… something… no, not something, more like a lot of things but… it feels strange to the tricolor as if there are creatures without aura. He could feel them but empty.

''Bye! I hope we meet again!'' The young girl in red tells the tricolor head, snapping out eyeing her. He smiles a bit also wanting to meet her too. She giggles running off almost like the wind.

…

Yugi turns around to see her run off only to be facing the wall. He sweat drops as he had transported again now inside what seem like a Japanese apartment, in the middle of the night. He didn't recognize it as he suddenly feels he's not alone.

''Hey!'' Yugi turns by a voice calling him. He blinks eyeing an 8 year old little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears a shirt with a star on the chest and two horizontal lines near the bottom, shorts, socks, and sneakers, all of undetermined color. He also has strapped on light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck.

The tricolor head blinks awkwardly once more in the same position as before. The kid blinks eyeing the strange guy questioning him. ''How you got in here?''

''Um well it's a long story…'' Yugi mutters not sure how to explain it honestly. He then notices the kid is on his bottom, almost shaken up with his arms wrapped up around himself.

''Are you alright though?'' The tricolor head asks the spiky brown-headed kid. The kid frowns looking down, forgetting this guy show up out of nowhere. He's far too unsure in himself to care at this point, muttering out. ''I'm scared…''

''About what?'' Yugi asks sounding concern about it. The kid eyes him and sighs explaining it. ''I made this friend. He used to be black and puffy like a cotton ball but then he turns different, pink, and he eats a lot.''

Yugi blinks his purple eyes wondering if this thing the boy is referring as his friend is a Pokémon maybe.

''Then he got bigger and more yellow, like a lizard and well…'' The kid then adds now startling the tricolor head greatly. Maybe it's not a Pokémon, but who knows.

''I'm scared he might not be a friend.'' The kid ponders if he's a friend. Yugi hums sitting beside the kid, getting his doubt. His wish was to make true friends; not just friends but those who are always there and will always be there for him and for he can help them.

''Why did you call him a friend?'' Yugi asks him. The spiky brown-headed kid eyes him not sure exactly why but it was something about him that cause him to like him, no deeper like a strong bond.

''… Because he was nice and he makes me smile'' The kid responds as truthful as he could be. Yugi hums as he then asks. ''And he still likes you?''

''Y-yea…'' The kid mutters, not sure why but he could feel the strange now dinosaur trusts him.

Smiling to hear that, Yugi tells him recalling the bond he and Atem made throughout their time together. ''Then trust in your friend. If he means that special to you, then believe in him.''

The kid oddly smiles, not sure why but he's right; he shouldn't distrust something he refers to as a friend. The brown spiky head nods pulling himself up with a smile on his face. Yugi smiles just noticing the reflecting light of his goggles.

''Nice goggles.'' Yugi remarks always wanting to try goggles but they fit his hair. The kid giggles to hear that slightly rubbing the side of his goggles. He remembered the day he got them from his grandfather before he passed away.

''My grandpa gave them these when he was a pilot. He told me courage will give you wings to fly. He said these goggles will always remind me of my courage, to always be brave in order to protect my friends.'' The kid says remembering the final words his grandfather gave him before he passed away, leaving behind words that he can never forget. He touches his goggles and nods full of determination now declaring. ''And I don't ever want to forget it.''

Yugi smiles looking down and eyes his Millennium Puzzle and the Dragon Sword. Oddly enough, he feels the same attachment that without these, he wouldn't have friends or protect them. Just then he hears a loud growl and shaking.

''W-what the heck?'' Yugi mutters looking outside the window. He looks around until he spots something yellow and it drops his jaw. The tricolor head stares, all the way downstairs a giant yellow dinosaur with green eyes, stomping around oddly looking for something.

''D-don't freak out mister, he's my friend.'' The spiky brown-headed kid tells him. Even though he tries not to freak out, Yugi is really shock now for sure that's no Pokémon or anything he's seen before… though… no… maybe?

''Onee-chan!'' The two then hear a shout from a small girl. The kid sighs adjusting his goggles hearing his cue telling Yugi. ''That's my sister! Wish me luck!''

''R-right!'' Yugi replies still taken back but he gives him a thumb up regardless. The kid grins and runs outside the door, not going to run away.

…

Yugi smiles before suddenly his surroundings wraps and changes. Before he knew it, the tricolor head is now outside in the morning, somewhere in Domino City. He looks around still astonished by these events.

Atem appears in spirit form beside his partner, crossing his arms becoming alarming whatever the Dragon Sword is doing is strange and bizarre.

'' _This is beginning to concern me partner. Why is the Dragon Sword taking you into these other people we've haven't or never will meet?_ '' The Pharaoh questions most unease by this. It was like a trap of some kind or a mental test for Yugi. Whichever, it makes him distrust this. Yugi would agree with him but after meeting his friends in their child forms and those who seem he will meet in the future; it makes him think how much more valuable friends are.

'' _I'm not sure myself but-_ '' Yugi tries explaining his assumption to Atem but then something catches his eyes, widening them almost like he's seeing a ghost.

Atem blinks turning to his partner asking worry why he stopped talking. '' _Yugi? Something wrong?_ ''

No respond from Yugi. The Pharaoh floats to his front and could see the face of shock on Yugi's face with watery eyes. He's ever seen Yugi like this in a long time.

Moving pass Atem, Yugi mutters looking at a pair of kids alone. The Pharaoh looks at what Yugi is staring at curious and immediately stammers with a shocking expression. '' _Is that…_ ''

Observing from his distant, he spots a younger Yugi, on the ground beaten up from most likely bullies picking on him. However, he isn't alone as another kid was helping him up on his feet.

''S-sorry… I let them… pick on me again. I'm not just the type to… fight back for myself…'' Kid Yugi stammers on his words looking defeated and sad at the other kid who's helping him. Looking rather older than Kid Yugi, the boy rubs the top of his small tricolor star-shaped hair smiling.

The older kid with fair-skinned has spiky short, black, tousled hair that waves towards the left side which covered his face but falls showing his hopeful black colored eyes. He grins rather happy and almost like someone you can count on.

''Nay, I don't blame you.'' The older kid tells Kid Yugi rather relax about it. He immediately adds winking at him. ''You probably might fight back when you end up protecting someone you care about.''

Kid Yugi blushes, imagining that he's protecting a super awesome girl and she falls for him. Or at least making friends with someone else too.

''You think so?'' Kid Yugi asks almost praying it's true. The black hair kid once more rubs the top of Yugi's hair, smiling as he proclaims. ''Well I'd saved you didn't I?''

Kid Yugi giggles nodding as the kid laughs back. The two of them smile pretty close while older Yugi watches them, trying to hold himself together. To him, that was the person who taught him the importance and love of having friends; someone who helped him become the person he is now.

''Ko-'' Trying to utter the boy who gave him his first bond, Yugi raises his left arm towards him. ''Kojan-kun…''

Reminded of what Itachi Uchiha told him, Yugi gasps and rushes over as his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes glow red. Atem startles to see his partner's action.

'' _If I can warn him… then… THEN HE WON'T DIE!_ '' Wanting to see him again and to prevent losing him, Yugi reaches out to the older boy who begins to walk away with his younger self.

''WAIT KO-'' Yugi yells out but just as his hand touches his first friend, he and his younger self burst into dust as their location changes once more. Yugi falls due to this head first. Atem watches him struggling on the ground, slamming his hands hard on it cursing in frustration how he failed his friend.

''Damn it, why every-'' Yugi mutters upset so close to his goal. He grits his teeth angrily how much of a failure he is; how he couldn't save his-

''Yugi-kun.'' Yugi's red dragon eyes widen before reverting back to their purple eyes hearing a voice call out to him. He gets up and finally notices where he was; it was the park that he first met Ichigo.

''Yugi-kun.'' The voice once more calls out to the tricolor head. He turns fast and seeing across the other side of the street was her, Kid Ichigo. She looks exactly like the Ichigo he met when they were kids; the girl that brought him so many smiles those summer days.

''I-Ichigo-kun?'' Yugi utters remembering the last day he saw this Ichigo and how he lost that happiness he had with her during all those hours they were alone and close they were. That time loss with her almost left him empty and wasn't sure how he would go on without it. Right now, those feelings of the past finally made Yugi sobs a bit.

Kid Ichigo oddly giggles that he remembers why he care for her, asking him kindly. ''You promised remember? You promised we would always be together, ever-ever! Never forget.''

Yugi looks up at her with watery eyes, watching her still smile before turning around.

''Ichigo-kun!'' Gasping of the reality he won't see her again, Yugi yells trying to leap towards her. Remembering their promise that they would be together forever and ever, he tries shouting even to the heavens that he will always keep that promise, how he needs her, how he will always need her. ''I HAVEN'T-''

In a flash of light, Yugi widens his eyes now standing within the Lego-like appearance of Domino City, his Inner World, and standing before him is the same being that was there the first time he came here.

''Y-you!'' Gasping once more while rubbing off the tear in his eyes Yugi stares at the one that refers himself as Dragon Knight.

The humanoid-like dragon man is wearing a strange and damaged silver-blue knight's armor with some purple in the design that resembles a dragon, covering every inch of him with a torn-up long blue cape worn on the back. He has half of a cut dragon's purple scaled tail and red slitted dragon eyes; almost similar to Yin-Yang Dragon's by appearance.

''It seems you're continuing your path, Yugi Mutou.'' Dragon Knight speaks almost sounding disappointed in that. Yugi stares serious as Atem appears now in physical form, blinking that he's even in this form.

''Dragon Knight…'' The tricolor head mutters remembering the first time they met and since then, have always question who this dragon man was but now… he has an idea what he might be.

"No… I know exactly who you are, Dragonaun-kun!'' Yugi declares pointing his finger at him. Dragon Knight did not stir or reacted to that accusation.

Now confronted with the one who might be the first Dragon Knight, will Yugi get the answers he's been looking for?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Atem: So who were those children you met? Will they be friends we will make?**_

 _ **Yugi: Not sure but anything is possible right? For now, let**_ _ **'s worry about this no?**_

* * *

Atem looks back at his partner and then to the one called Dragon Knight. He wasn't aware of Yugi's assumption that he was this Dragonaun that Deep Blue once referred to him. Still, it wouldn't be far from the truth since Yugi met this Dragon Knight around the same time.

The Pharaoh eyes his partner and without using his words, only uses his eyes to be certain what he's accusing is the truth or possible. Yugi looks back and nods turning back to the dragon man.

''Your name can't be Dragon Knight. Only someone who knows what is a Dragon Knight was one to begin with!'' Yugi explains his reasons firmly almost certain he's correct. The knight did not reply. Looking at him annoy, Yugi demands answers. ''Admit it!''

Dragon Knight gazes upon the boy's purple eyes, responding rather aggressive. ''I have nothing to admit, child.''

Yugi frowns wanting some ideas. Sighing as he does need questions, he instead asks puzzled. ''Why did I enter the childhood of my friends and those I never met before? Is the Dragon Sword capable of such power?''

The knight did not reply at first but he knows what Yugi has been going through all under the work of that sword.

''Only the Dragon Sword would do anything to test its user.'' Dragon Knight explains aware of the adventure Yugi went through continuing himself. ''It sees into the hearts of your closest friends and lets you experience their pasts for yourself to confirm if you're worthy for its power or not.''

Yugi looks down at the Dragon Sword in his waist, figuring as much.

''And what of those I met but never met before. Does that mean I will meet them in the future?'' The tricolor head then asks referring to those he never met before till now. If it it's true the Dragon Sword made him see the childhoods of his closest friends then why those few?

The armored dragon-like knight did not reply. Atem glares silent certain he's not interested to know.

''Why have you return to your inner world? Is it to learn the full power of the Dragon Sword to save your love ones?'' Dragon Knight then demands changing the subject with a firm gaze.

Yugi stares back at him without a second though answering with a nod. ''Yes.''

Dragon Knight lets out a short sigh of disappointment almost hoping he wouldn't do that. He tells him upsetting and even sounding irritated. ''Noble but naïve. You haven't accepted that being the Dragon Knight means death and brings despair upon all those around those who wield that curse.''

Yugi frowns recalling what the knight last told him that becoming a Dragon Knight means he will lose everything and everyone to despair… but he couldn't bring himself to turn back to the powers he received to protect them.

''I want to use these powers to protect my friends and be of use for them. That's who I am.'' The tricolor head strongly replies his reasons without hesitation. Atem smirks to hear that as that has been always Yugi's reasons to fight.

Dragon Knight looks at the boy's purple eyes and scoffs, wondering if that's what he really thinks.

''Since you will not listen to my warnings, allow me to show you the path that will lead to your destruction with a test.'' The armored dragon man speaks lifting a hand towards Yugi. He blinks not following until suddenly Yugi gasps as his body freezes up, not able to move an inch. Atem notices this as this is bringing pain to Yugi's body.

''What are you doing to him?!'' The Pharaoh demands serious at the knight. Dragon Knight, staring rather calmly, replies as his eyes and hand glow. ''You shall see.''

Yugi feels something as he gasps of pain watching his shadow stirring very strangely. Almost reaching to him, the shadow pulls itself out of Yugi and takes physical form. Widening his eyes as he can finally move, Yugi utters in surprise. ''Y-you're-''

The being Yugi is staring at is identical to Yugi except his skin looks paler, his clothes even his jacket were pure black and his eyes were bloody red with black irises. This Yugi smirks rather wicked.

''Boy this is such a delight meeting. I get to meet this tin-can, the Pharaoh…'' The darker Yugi speaks very cocky-like giving a dark look at Dragon Knight, then Atem. He turns and looks directly at Yugi adding with a bigger smirk. ''And my good half.''

Yugi glares serious at what he could describe as his shadow. Atem looks serious, feeling this evil Yugi and his soul was more corrupted and chaotic than his partner.

''Yugi, this is your darkness. I don't know how to explain it but I am certain.'' Atem warns his Yugi who didn't answer but he knows without a doubt that this was his darkness or the evil within him.

Dragon Knight scoffs as he speaks to the good Yugi. ''If you wish to gain access to your Burst Limit, Yugi Mutou, you must defeat your darker half. But if you fail, you die. Much like any Dragon Knight, this is life or death.''

Yugi didn't say a word not surprise he would fight this dark lookalike and if he can't, he'll die. This is not his first time nor will it be his last. He looks at his darker half and begins speaking. ''You're me-''

''And that means I know how you fight and so do you.'' Darkness Yugi finishes his sentence smirking at this inconvenience. Yugi oddly agrees being that they are the same person; they know exactly what the other will do. If they fight, they would be a standstill being that they both can use the same moves and mimic them too well. And they also have the same way of thinking so they will know exactly what the other will try before they use it. Thus the only solution to solve this is by playing a game; a game of chance but strategy using the materials they can utilized. Only one game came in mind.

''Then the only way we can settle this…'' Darkness Yugi begins stating as he and Yugi suddenly grab and pull out their Duel Monster Decks from behind their deck holder.

''Is by Dueling.'' Yugi finishes the other's line already aware this is their only contest. Darkness Yugi smirks glad they think alike replying. ''Exactly.''

Atem agrees on both Yugi's decision explaining it. ''Of course. Duel Monsters is Yugi's most favorite game. It's the only way he can fight his darkness and prove which one of them is better.''

Dragon Knight crosses his arms interested of this though he says grimly. ''But it can also become his demise.''

The Pharaoh narrows his firm eyes upon the dragon man, looking rather mad by that comment. It was like Yugi shouldn't win. But why? Why wouldn't he want the current Dragon Knight to get stronger? He isn't sure but there's more to this and unlike Yin-Yang Dragon, he can feel Dragon Knight's hate towards Yugi being the Dragon Knight.

Almost reading the ancient Pharaoh's thoughts, Dragon Knight clarifies himself about Yugi. ''His purity is what a true Dragon Knight is not. What it takes is a heart with none of that; dark and hard. That is why others failed before him… like his father.''

Atem glares silently as Yugi overhears that, not saying a word other than his left hand tightening, squeezing into a fist. The Pharaoh looks at his partner, not sure himself what a Dragon Knight is but there is one true of it; Yugi uses his powers to protect who he loves and fights for others.

''Yugi, I believe in you.'' Atem cheers for his partner believing he can win.

Smiling a bit, Yugi raises his left arm as his new Duel Disk suddenly materializes attached on it. He shuffles his deck and slides it in. He holds up his right hand as the headset materializes too and he puts it on his right ear.

''Do we really need to fight. If I lose, you also lose too.'' Yugi asks his darkness not wanting to duel other than to have fun, not to determine something as important as being the Dragon Knight.

Darkness Yugi smirks viciously raising his right arm as a dark version of Yugi's Duel Disk appears out of darkness. It looked more demonic almost resembling the Duel Disks those who worked under Dartz had. Along with it, a demonic headset also appears on his left ear.

''Wrong! You die, I don't. I get your body and become the real Yugi Mutou.'' Darkness Yugi declares shuffling his deck before sliding it in his own Duel Disk.

Yugi glares calmly only for his darkness to smirk at his chill-cool attitude, something they never had before. However, he has something that makes him weak and Darkness Yugi reveals it pointing his finger. ''You're damn soft. You let your enemies to live only to provoke you and commit more deaths. Is being kind truly your solution to protect others or your downfall.''

The tricolor head just stares silently but mad by his darkness words. Him being kind is not a downfall, it's who he is. Darkness Yugi, however, doesn't see it like that. He states with the still cocky smirk becoming wicked. ''And let's face it, that kindness is what will kill you! Not me! Once I become the real Yugi, things will change and a true Dragon Knight will be born!''

''… Ichigo-kun and my friends won't ever forgive me if I die and let who I am to die too. I can't afford to lose to you either.'' Yugi, determine to whom he is, responds as he'll win this for himself and for his love ones.

Darkness Yugi grins hoping he might. If he won the loser's way, it wouldn't be fun to torment and destroy his spirit.

''Then let's settle which one of us is suited as being the true Dragon Knight and the real Yugi Mutou!'' Darkness Yugi declares with a twisted smirk. Yugi glares positioning himself replying. ''Gladly.''

Atem and Dragon Knight both watch as Yugi erupts in a soft blue aura while Darkness Yugi is consumed in a pure dark blue aura.

''DUEL!'' Both Yugis shout at the same time as their Duel Disk activated and drew their 5 cards, commencing their showdown. Atem and Dragon Knight watch closely.

 **Duel Screen: Yugi Mutou: 4000LP vs. Darkness Yugi: 4000LP**

Darkness Yugi smirks eyeing his hand and tells his other half rather cocky. ''Being my good, weak half, you get the first turn as a handicap.''

Yugi didn't say a word as he just nods, accepting the offer but not going to fall for whatever he tries.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 1__ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 5_

Feeling some tension on the type of deck his darker half could be using, it would be sure bet from Yugi that his darkness is using his deck. He isn't sure why but he could feel like it.

Yugi thinks mentally eyeing his opponent and then his hand. Recalling back to when he dueled Atem, Yugi could feel what he felt and they were much alike but with his darkness; it's the exact opposite.

'' _He's me who hates everything? Why would I have this being in me?_ '' Yugi questions his darkness' existence. Could it be a part of him who finds resentment towards the life he had during their childhood? Reminded of Kojan and Ichigo, Yugi frowns that when they left his life, he felt alone and abandoned. He only wanted friends, people he can be around without feeling that hole he calls loneliness. But he's not in that hole; he didn't let it trapped him in. Maybe -

''Are you done thinking?'' Startling himself, Yugi looks up at his darkness smirking rather relax.

''I'll be fair on this little detail; I know everything you think and you know what I think. After all, you and I are the same all except how pathetic it is caring for others.'' Darkness Yugi affirms very uncaring about it.

Yugi glares calling out. ''Except I don't let my heart to harden. I always believe in the good in people and try to never let my personal feelings get to me… sometimes.''

''Like that damn alien punk hurting that no-good hippie in love with your Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi stammers from his feet by Darkness Yugi's words. The tricolor head didn't look away though he'll admit he's not wrong; that Christmas still haunts him as well as the day he fought Masaya. He let his personal fear of losing Ichigo get in the way but he can't help it… he doesn't want to lose her; he doesn't want to lose anyone he loves.

''I am everything negative, everything dark and everything we suffer.'' Darkness Yugi begins preaching what he is, who he is to Yugi. He smirks adding while his eyes glow. ''You love denying that part of you; the loneliness we've endured for our childhood over the present you who has friends.''

Yugi frowns not once recalling the feeling of loneliness in a long time thanks to his friends but his darkness wasn't kidding, he did forgot that emptiness they once had. Just trying to remember it, it's hard to recall it.

Darkness Yugi sees that and grits his teeth, hurt his good half forgot. Why must he surprised by a weakling like him proclaiming, enrage by the memories of the past. ''Why must other kids be happy with a complete family and friends while we get nothing! All we get is people picking on us! And when we do get friends, they betray us and leave us! Even those weaklings we have now only need us because of our skills and powers! They fear us and continue to treat us like trash!''

Yugi looks at him just remembering how other kids had parents always with them or having friends but not him; he was alone. At first he didn't let it bother him having his grandfather but it became that much more the times he sees families together and their smiles.

''But enough talking out of our feelings; it's your turn.'' Darkness Yugi says rather bored now and wants the duel to commence.

''… My turn, draw!'' Yugi mutters drawing his top card. He eyes his card, thinking about those families and their smiles, Yugi suddenly smiles thinking of the smiles of all of his friends that made him feel like he's part of a family himself.

''That's not true what you say, and I'll prove it! I summon Witch of the Black Forest!'' Grabbing a card with a face full of determination, Yugi shouts summoning his three eyed, pale skin witch wearing a shoulder-less black dress and spiky long black hair.

Witch of the Black Forest Lvl 4 ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200

''Next I set 1 card facedown! Turn end!'' Yugi finishes his turn placing a Spell/Trap card behind his witch.

''Partner.'' Atem utters watching Yugi not going to let the past consume who he is now. This causes Atem to smile that Yugi has grown from the shy and frightened boy he was long ago.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 2_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 5**_

Darkness Yugi frowns not just by Yugi's face not losing his confidence but the fact that he left his Witch of the Black Forest in Attack Position. Still, that changes nothing.

"My TURN!'' Darkness Yugi shouts drawing his top card. He grabs a card from his hand and summons it to his Monster Zone slot. ''I summon Skilled Dark Magician!''

Appearing on his field is a dark robed magician with his outfit having three main orbs on the shoulders and on the chest.

Skilled Dark Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

''Next I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn.'' Darkness Yugi immediately finishes his two setting two facedown cards behind his Spellcaster. Yugi blinks a bit confused almost expecting he would act on impulse and attack his monster. However Darkness Yugi points out firmly aware of what his good half's actions. ''Please, like I'll attack that monster. You must be a fool to assume I don't know what you're up to.''

''Then why aren't you trying to attack it. Doing nothing resolves to nothing either.'' Yugi replies back revealing his darker half's mistake in not attacking. Darkness Yugi answers with a deep chuckle. ''Attack me and find out.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 3__ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 4**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 3_

Yugi glares firmly aware for sure whatever he does he needs to attack when it's time to do so.

''My turn!'' The tricolor head declares his turn drawing his top card. He had to make his move later as he grabs a card in his hand.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Yugi sets another set card behind his Witch of the Black Forest, ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 4_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 4 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 3**_

"Is that all? Pity…'' Darkness Yugi mutters, expecting more than a pass basically. He just smirks, not wasting time shout. ''MY TURN, DRAW!''

He draws his top card and ignoring it, Darkness Yugi plays a card from his hand sliding it in his Spell and Trap Zone slot. ''First I activate the spell, Card Destruction! With this we discard our entire hand and next we redraw the same amount of cards we discarded.''

Yugi eyes his hand and frowns forced to discard it and redraw the same number back.

''Next Skilled Dark Magician gains 1 Spell Counter each time I use a Spell Card.'' Darkness Yugi adds as one of his magician's orbs glows.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 1_

The evil of Yugi smirks at the ''real'' one and how he ruined his hand, similar to what he did to Atem long ago. He then tells him quite cocky. ''Don't feel bad about the cards we lost because I activate the trap, Disgraceful Charity!''

Yugi startles as his opponent triggers one of his set cards, explaining it. ''Thanks to this card, all cards we discarded are once again added into our hand.''

The tricolor head stares at him unease as if he's going to try something dangerous or worst.

Just then Yugi sees his darker half forming a scowl proclaiming furious. ''And don't assume I did it for us. My victory is necessary so you can stop your pathetic assumption that friendship is our strength! It is nothing more but a curse, a weakness of our loneliness and pain we suffered!''

Yugi eyes him, wanting to understand him but what he says isn't something he will ever admit to be true. His friends, those bonds; they aren't pathetic. Seeing his face, Darkness Yugi glares madder as he declares playing a card from his hand. ''Next I activate the spell, Terraforming! With it, I can add 1 Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand.''

The other orb of Skilled Dark Magician glows as Darkness Yugi adds a Field Spell from his Deck to his hand.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 2_

Yugi stares a little unease what Field Spell his darker half added? Could it be Magnetic Field? That is the only Field Spell they-

The tricolor head looks forward and startles seeing his darker half smirking at him as if he's aware of what he's thinking. Yugi gulps seeing the more intense twisted grin from Darkness Yugi's face eyeing the card he added.

''… You're naïve to believe in friendship than what real power is. Such power that never asks for anything but unlocks our deepest desires! A power you and that false Pharaoh threw away!'' Darkness Yugi declares holding up the card as his Duel Disk's Field Spell slot opens up. Slowly but surely, both Yugi and Atem widen their eyes terrify almost certain they know what that card is.

''Y-you can't mean-'' Both of them try utter out only for Darkness Yugi, grinning, plays the card sliding it in the slot. ''I activate the Field Spell, the Seal of Orichalcos!''

 **(Now Playing OST... The Seal of Orichalcos from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Yugi and Atem widen their eyes as the field around Yugi and his darkness is surrounding by a bright glowing light, taking the form of an ancient symbol underneath their feet with ancient writing,

Darkness Yugi laughs evilly as his forehead glows with the same symbol as the field spell. Not just did Skilled Dragon Magician gains its third counter but also gains the same symbol on its forehead with a pair of glowing red eyes.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 3_

Atem widens in shock having flashbacks of the events of Orichalcos and the nightmare he and everyone else went through against the soul-taking card.

''Impossible! Why does he have that card? No, how is it here in Yugi's soul?'' The Pharaoh questions stagger not sure why the evil of the Orichalcos existing within Yugi. No it doesn't explain anything. He destroyed the being, the source of the Orichalcos, in the final battle against Dartz.

Dragon Knight turns his head to Atem, scoffing, as he explains it. ''The spirit you fought many years ago, the one that helped you conquer the darkness of the Orichalcos in your heart, was a piece of Yugi Mutou. When Yugi returned back to his body, that piece of him that used the seal was transfer over and a shard of that evil took roots into the darkness of Yugi's soul.''

Atem turns to face the knight, taken back that this being knows those events. Could it be he existed within Yugi too much like Yin-Yang Dragon?

''Everyone has darkness in their hearts…'' Atem mutters aware that every human has good and evil in them and they must chose and fight what side they want to walk towards… but Yugi, out of so many people, he can't see Yugi having darkness as twisted unlike him to even hate the things that make him real.

Dragon Knight eyes him almost aware of what Atem was thinking and says firmly. ''Friendship is weak as all it brings is greater despair. This is what your partner's darkness power; one not needed such weak thoughts.''

Atem glares madder at him, not sure which side he's in but he's not on Yugi's side.

Darkness Yugi starts chuckling deeply but evilly looking up at the shock expression of his good half.

''What now? Do you plan to surrender? If you do, the seal will take your soul once again.'' Darkness Yugi tells him reminding the new loss condition if he loses. Yugi glares perfectly aware of the danger and he's not afraid. He responds still determine. ''I don't plan to surrender.''

Darkness Yugi smirks hoping he wouldn't. He then states cocky. ''As a reminder, the Seal of Orichalcos cannot be destroyed by card effects, all monsters I control gain 500 ATK and most importantly my Spell and Trap Zones are treated as Monster Zones in addition in those zones cannot be targeted as attacks.''

Skilled Dark Magician's ATK went up to 2400. Darkness Yugi smirks as he then states. ''Now that's out of the way, I activate Skilled Dark Magician's effect.''

His magician's three orbs glow and turn dark as the monster is consume in darkness.

''By removing its three counters along with itself, I can Special Summon this card.'' Darkness Yugi proclaims as a card pops out from his Deck. He grabs it and shouts summoning it on his Monster Zone. ''Appear my fateful servant, Dark Magician!''

Emerging from the darkness is none other than a Dark Magician. The monster resembles a bit like the original Dark Magician but instead wears a purple, red lining color scheme of his robes and has green skin. He smirks evilly as his eyes glow red, possessing the Orichalcos symbol on his forehead now having 3000ATK.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Yugi gulps hoping his darker half wouldn't use Dark Magician. Darkness Yugi smirks not finished playing another card from his hand. ''Now I activate the spell, Thousand Knives! With Dark Magician on the field, I destroy a monster you control! So say goodbye to that witch!''

Acting fast as thousands of knives materializes themselves around Dark Magician Yugi presses one of his set cards and activates it. ''Reverse Quick-Play Spell open, Magical Dimension!''

As the knives fly towards Witch of the Black Forest, said monster is trap inside a golden, coffin-like iron maiden.

''By releasing Witch of the Black Forest, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand to the field!'' Yugi explains as the coffin glows, opening up and reveals a new monster. Yugi then shouts summoning it. ''Appear my magician's apprentice, Dark Magician Girl!''

Appearing out from the iron maiden, comes out the apprentice magician of the true Dark Magician winking as she floats in midair in a cute, sexy sitting pose in Defense Position.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Next Magical Dimension destroys a monster my opponent controls!'' Yugi adds as the coffin glows and fires a beam of light at Dark Magician. Darkness Yugi smirks triggering and activating his own set card. ''Reverse trap open, Black Illusion!''

Dark Magician grins vanishing out of the way from the beam, evading it. Yugi grits his teeth annoy as Dark Magician reappears wagging his finger evilly.

''Thanks to this, until the end of this turn, a DARK Spellcaster with 2000 or more ATK is unaffected by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle!'' Darkness Yugi states confident, evading Yugi's attempt to stop him.

Yugi frowns declaring as the spirit of his Witch of the Black Forest appears behind him. ''Witch of the Black Forest's effect lets me add a monster with 1500DEF or less from my Deck to my hand.''

He picks his card from his deck, shuffling it back into the Duel Disk and reveals the card to be a Kuribohrn. Darkness Yugi scoffs at how his good half always has to rely on those weak furballs. He refuses to be as weak as them declaring. ''Like it matters! Battle! Dark Magician, attack that weak apprentice!''

His Dark Magician laughs like a madman, flying at Dark Magician Girl who raises her wand and forms a pink barrier, protecting himself. The evil magician smirks moving back and points his specter at her.

''Dark Magic Destroy!'' Darkness Yugi commands as his Dark Magician fires a dark energy pulse from the tip of his magical rod, coming right at Dark Magician Girl. Her barrier tries blocking the sphere but it tears through it and hits her. Dark Magician Girl screams in horrible pain, her body being shredded as did her outfit. Yugi oddly yells feeling his monster's pain before she's vaporized completely.

''Partner!'' Atem shouts scared watching as Yugi drops on one knee, panting.

''Oops. I should have mentioned when you take damage or a monster you control is destroyed, you take real damage.'' Darkness Yugi falsely apologizes not reminding of his weaker half of the small detail that he will feel his monster's pain.

Yugi shakes off the damage not going to let it beat him. He discards a card from his hand declaring. ''I activate Kuribohrn from my hand! When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can discard this card and Special Summon back the monster you destroyed.''

Appearing in a bright light is the white fur, blue eyes, green colored claws and wearing a priest's blue robe hat. The monster lets out a cry of joy. ''Kuri!''

Kuribohrn's entire body glows in bright light as Dark Magician Girl reappears though she looks rather unease and weakened from the last attack. Even her outfit still looks damages and partly revealing. She glares mad at the evil version of her master.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Using that furball is like us, weaklings who need to be useful.'' Darkness Yugi comments almost disgusted. He enters his Main Phase 2 grabbing a card from his hand he got from Card Destruction, smirking, as he plays it. ''I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! With this I draw 3 cards but I discard 2!''

Yugi stares confused why he would do that and not use it before activating Disgraceful Charity for more cards. His darker half draws 3 cards and then sends away 2 already in his hand.

''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.'' Darkness Yugi proclaims setting a facedown card behind his magician, finishing his turn. He then stares down livid towards Yugi, seeing his determined purple eyes.

''I won't let you continue this nonsense about friendship. I will not accept that falsehood and forget the pain WE WENT THROUGH!'' Darkness Yugi announces as he'll end the foolishness of his weaker half's ''bonds''. Yugi stares frowning seeing the hate in his darker half.

 **(End of OST)**

Dragon Knight observes closely, his position still firm and crossed, looking directly towards Yugi.

'' _What will you do now Yugi Mutou? Have you realized the danger of being a Dragon Knight is?_ '' Dragon Knight asks himself wondering if the boy has seen the hopelessness of his pursuit being a Dragon Knight or will that become his early death.

Yugi is in a tight spot, now fighting the darkness that once consumed Atem and even himself. Can he overcome it and earn the right of the Dragon Sword to be its wielder?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **No New Cards for either duelists!**

 **However… Card of Day:**

 **The Card that Steals your Soul and Unlocks your Darkness**

 **_The Seal of Orichalcos: Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: All monsters you control gain 500 ATK. This card cannot be destroyed or negated by card effects. Your Spell & Trap Card Zones are also treated as Monster Card Zones. Monsters in your Spell & Trap Card Zones cannot be selected as attack targets unless your original Monster Card Zones are unused. During your Main Phase, you can move monsters from your original Monster Card Zones to your unused Spell & Trap Card Zones, and vice-versa. When this card is activated, destroy all cards you control that list "The Eye of Timaeus", "The Claw of Hermos", or "The Fang of Critias" in their texts, and return any other cards listed in their card texts to the field.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The duel between Yugi and his darker half continues as our hero must overcome the terror of the Seal of Orichalcos once again and the destructive potential his darkness has. Can his bonds be the solution or will it become his downfall?

Yugi: Just because you use the seal to give you an advantage doesn't mean I'm finished yet!

Darkness Yugi: True but it is the same darkness that gives us greater power and potential and one I will show you!

Yugi: No! That card is a false power, one nothing compared to the friendship of everyone in my heart. If I want to become a true Dragon Knight like Ike, and a better person like Atem, then I won't allow the darkness in me to consume me!

Atem: Partner…

Dragon Knight grunts: The fool. He will realize how useless it is to fight the terror of despair soon enough.

DragonKnight15: Can Yugi pull a miracle over his darkness or will it conquer him?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Ultimate Duel of Good and Darkness!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Please be okay Yugi-kun, I know you will come back safe Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The idea of Yugi's inner Darkness has been something I have been thinking about… though it would originally be more threatening than its current version. Of course this is because of… personal reasons, namely Hollow Ichigo and copying that concept which I don't want to. Anyway, the shadow idea I came up last second after a chapter of Guardian Digimon Book 2 from my friend **Redwallfan2000**. Thanks Redwall.

For those not familiar with the Digimon Manga V-Tamer, Tai/Taichi is the main character and he is a different but similar version to his Anime version. Straight to the point, Taichi's Goggles had a backstory in how he first received them and honestly fits well with his Anime counterpart. So I gave that backstory for the Taichi in DKR. I hope everyone else who had read V-Tamer liked it or those who like the message of the goggles as they are a symbol to Taichi and those who carry similar goggles; they give courage. Also you can find V-Tamer in MangaFox so check it out, it is a good Manga.


	48. 42: Ultimate Duel of Good and Darkness!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 42 of the Third Volume of the last part of the mini-arc, Burst Open your Limit!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 42:** **The Ultimate Duel of Good and Darkness!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi, still in his journey within his mind and trying to master the Burst Limit of the Dragon Sword, entered another test of sorts entering the memories of those of his closest friends or those who he never got to meet or have met. In the end, Yugi and Atem once more confronted the individual, Dragon Knight, who Yugi after thinking since the last he met him called him out being this Dragonaun. Anger by the remark, Dragon Knight ignored him and demanded if he is willing to continue the death of him as a Dragon Knight. Not backing down, the strange knight decided to test him releasing the inner darkness within Yugi_ _'s soul in the form of what Atem referred as Yugi's Darkness._

 _Confronting everything he bottles up, Yugi duels Darkness Yugi to confirm if he can be the Dragon Knight or die trying. As the dueled commenced, Darkness Yugi expressed his hatred of how others treat him and everything Yugi tried to never show even using such methods to his good half by using the most dangerous Field Spell, the Seal of Orichalcos._

 _In a duel that he will likely die, can Yugi defeat his darkness and return to his friends or was his darkness right?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

The duel within Yugi's Inner World continues as the young Dragon Knight is the middle of a duel against his inner darkness by Dragon Knight to see whenever or not he deserves to gain Burst Limit or even be the Dragon Knight.

" _Yugi…_ '' Atem says mentally, wondering how his partner will handle this. Against his darkness who uses an almost identical deck, it's almost the same as when he had duel Yugi back when he had doubt in himself after using the Seal of Orichalcos. He watches closely at both Yugis field, both not yet taking a lead and yet it feels very unsure who will take the lead first.

Yugi's Life Points: 4000

Field: Dark Magician Girl, 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 7

Darkness Yugi's Life Points: 4000

Field: Dark Magician, the Seal of Orichalcos, 1 Set Spell/Trap Card

Hand: 3

Dragon Knight observes silently towards Yugi whenever or not he will surpass himself or fail. In his opinion someone as kind like Yugi shouldn't be the Dragon Knight. He shouldn't be one and not because he was weak. And yet he can tell the boy hasn't lost fate.

'' _Why do you continue? Do you really not value your life or be happy?_ '' Dragon Knight questions mentally not understanding the relentless of being another tool as the Dragon Knight.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 5__ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 7**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 3_

''My turn!'' Yugi shouts eyeing the top of his deck. He knows the longer this goes on, the harder it will be for him to beat his darkness.

'' _I have to end this duel and now when I have the chance._ '' Yugi reminds himself mentally, thinking of his love ones waiting for him.

'' _For everyone-_ '' Seeing the images of his friends and Ichigo, Yugi stares down even more determine declaring. ''I can't lose! DRAW!''

He draws his top card as it shines eyes it and makes a small smile kinda hoping he would draw him. If his darker half will use the Orichalcos to fight, then he'll fight with the power that beats it.

''The Seal of Orichalcos was beaten once before and it will again with the power of my comrade! I Special Summon **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage**!'' Yugi announces raising the card upward before playing it on his Monster Zone. Materializing out of light, the emerald scaled, scarred eye dragon roars soaring behind Yugi.

 **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Atem smirks hoping Timaeus would appear with the Seal now on the field. Darkness Yugi glares annoyed almost expecting he would summon that monster.

Yugi eyes Timaeus and expresses to his darker half. ''Timaeus and I have a strong bond to protect what we cherish and that power will beat the Seal of Orichalcos once more!''

Darkness Yugi only glares silently not even bothering to reply.

''I activate Timaeus' effect, fusing himself with Dark Magician Girl!'' Yugi immediately proclaims as his dragon and his magician girl collide and release a bright light.

''With your strong heart define to fight the darkness, young apprentice magician, join together with the dragon of possibilities! With your new weapon, raise forward pierce a path towards victory!'' Yugi chants as the light explodes and a figure descends out of it. He adds announcing his new monster. ''Fusion Summon! Strike forward mighty dragon rider, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!''

Dark Magician Girl appears riding on Timaeus, wearing a revealing silver colored, golden lining knight-like magician's armor with large shoulder pads, the magician-like helmet and the pink skirt underneath the metal skirt. She also wields a magical-like silver, golden lining shield with a green gem in the middle and a sword of the same color design.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Lvl 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1700

''Well done partner. With that monster, he can destroy his darkness' Dark Magician.'' Atem praises now certain Yugi will turn the tide. Dragon Knight continues to remain silent though he's quite aware this will not work.

''I activate Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's effect, sending a card from my hand to destroy a face-up card my opponent controls and I choose your Dark Magician!'' Yugi declares sending away a card from his hand as Timaeus ridden on Dark Magician Girl roars. The Magical Girl knight raises her sword with her dragon. Both fire a combination white-darkish fire ball with Yugi shouting. ''Black Dragon Burst!''

Darkness Yugi panics as the fire blast comes at Dark Magician, consuming his monster.

''Using Timaeus is you escaping how you prefer NOT having such things as bonds!'' Yugi declares pointing out that the Orichalcos isn't true strength and his bonds do matter.

''…So you think.'' Yugi widens his eyes eyeing at his darker half, smirking viciously. He laughs triggering his set cat. ''Reverse Counter Trap open, Dark Illusion!''

''Nani?!'' Yugi and Atem utters as Darkness Yugi's card flips over and his Dark Magician emerges, completely unaffected by Yugi's monster's effect.

''With it, since you targeted a DARK monster I control I negate your knight's effect and destroy it!'' Darkness Yugi declares as his trap fires a dark wave, consuming Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. She screams before her and Timaeus explode and shatter into pieces.

''Dark Magician Girl…'' Yugi mutters in horror. Atem also stares in terror too not expecting that.

Darkness Yugi chuckles evilly holding up a card and explains. ''Next when I activated a Counter Trap to negate a card, I can summon this card.''

Yugi and Atem once more startle that he's going to summon another monster from his Counter Trap.

''Appear ruler of dark dragons, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!'' Darkness Yugi calls forth as a fog of darkness suddenly materializes above him. Appearing from the fog is a dark dragon with red lining that resembles like blood veins, grayish-like wings with the red veins and blue orbs across most parts of its body from the shoulders and sides of the wings, knees, claws and one large one on its forehead. Its unsettling yellow eyes glow roaring with a massive and frightening dragon's mouth. It then gains the Orichalcos symbol over its head with 3300ATK.

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Yugi startles concerning especially how similar Van'Dalgyon appears to Gandora, like an evil version.

''Surprise no? Well there's more.'' Darkness Yugi with a smug smirk on his face announces most entertained as he adds. ''Since I negated your card's effect, I can use one of three of Van'Dalgyon's effects and since I negated a Monster Card, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard!''

Van'Dalgyon roars as appearing out of thin air is Skilled Dark Magician, once more sporting the Seal of Orichalcos over its forehead.

Skilled Dark Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700

Yugi gulps at his situation not liking this. Atem feels the same as his partner is facing three monsters with two having around 3000ATK.

''Now what will you do? Let me guess, defend?'' Darkness Yugi questions his good half almost mocking him into playing it safe. At this point, Yugi had no choice but to defend with the best he had.

Grabbing a card from his hand, Yugi declares setting it. ''I set 1 monster facedown. I end my turn.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 6_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 4000LP H: 2**_

"My turn now?'' Darkness Yugi questions almost mocking the idea. Instead he grins and draws shouting. ''DRAW!''

He eyes his drawn card and smirks muttering it. ''Pandora won't be needed this card. I summon Legion the Fiend Jester!''

Summoning his field is a yellow doll-like humanoid with green orbs attached around the knees, shoulders with blue orbs, waist and wrists with a round red bottom, long hat and long nose wearing long brown shoes. The monster had a strange red symbol across certain parts on his body including the forehead. It soon gains the Orichalcos symbol over its head.

Legion the Fiend Jester Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500

Yugi and Atem once more startle as the tricolor head demands. ''Why do you have that card?''

''I don't need to tell you. Thanks to Legion's effect, I can Normal Summon another Spellcaster monster from my hand.'' Ignoring his other half's questions, Darkness Yugi proceeds as his doll vanishes. ''I released my Fiend Jester to bring forth my Dark Magician Girl!''

Appearing out of his Dark Magician's shadow is his apprentice. This Dark Magician Girl has lighter blonde hair with tanner skin, wielding a similar red crimson, yellow lining magician's outfit much like Pandora's Dark Magician. Her eyes were purple before glowing red gaining the Orichalcos symbol over her head, grinning evilly.

Dark Magician Girl Lvl 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Thanks Legion the Fiend Jester's other effect lets me add 1 Normal Spellcaster monster from my Deck to my hand.'' Darkness Yugi explains adding a card from his Deck. He shuffles his deck and reveals said card to Yugi and Atem's surprise once more.

''Pandora's Dark Magician…'' Atem mutters able to recognize the so-called ''Master Magician's'' ace monster.

Darkness Yugi smirks holding up a card and plays it declaring. ''Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! And with it, I destroy your set card!''

Bursting out of nowhere is a powerful typhoon and at the same time one of Skilled Dark Magician's orbs glows.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 1_

The typhoon moves in and rams through Yugi's set card, destroying it before revealing to be Mirror Force. The tricolor head grunts really meaning to use that card.

''Without Mirror Force in the way… Battle! Skilled Dark Magician, attack that facedown!'' Darkness Yugi announces evilly as his weaker magician swings and fires a dark energy blast from his wand. The blast hits his set card but other than destroy it, the monster reveals itself to be Marshmallon with a hole through its body.

''Marshmallon's effect activates!'' Yugi reveals slightly smirking as his pink marshmallow monster regenerates the damage it took. ''Marshmallon cannot be destroyed by battle and next you take 1000 points of damage!''

Marshmallon then leaps forward, opening its large sharp mouth and bites on Darkness Yugi's arm. The evil half hisses madden tossing the pest back though his Life Points drop down to 3000.

''Just a mere 1000 lost. You'll have to do better than that.'' Darkness Yugi scoffs out at the damage he took as nothing. Though he frowns annoy that he can't attack due to that marshmallow pest. He'll have to pass his chances, finishing his turn. ''Turn end.''

 _Duel Screen: Turn 7__ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 1_

Yugi sighs partly relief though it won't change if he doesn't take advantage of the duel and win. He eyes his hand and knows he has what he needs to turn the tables. All he needs is a few more cards.

''My turn! Draw!'' Drawing his top card, Yugi shouts betting on more playing a card from his hand. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! Thanks to this, I draw 2 cards!''

He draws two additional cards while his dark half's Skilled Dark Magician gains another Spell Counter.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 2_

Yugi eyes one of the cards he got and smiles playing it immediately. ''I activate the spell, **True Multiply**! This card can be used with Kuriboh to summon my infinite Kuriboh Token army or I can use a monster with less than 500 ATK and multiple it into 2 more. ''

The card shows Kuriboh multiplying into thousands. Yugi decides with the only monster on his field. ''And I choose Marshmallon!''

Marshmallon begins to glow and splits into two additional versions of itself.

Marshmallon (x2) Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 500

In that instant, Skilled Dark Magician gains its last Spell Counter.

 _Number of Spell Counters on Skilled Dark Magician: 3_

Darkness Yugi glares as his good half now has 3 monsters, meaning one thing.

''I release all three Marshmallons!'' Yugi announces as his three vanishes becomes beams of light flying upward. Holding up a card, he shouts summoning it while his body releases a blue aura. ''Grant me your strength, Giant God Soldier of Obelisk!''

A gigantic blue flash of light emerges out from the ground, tearing apart to reveal the dark blue, massive muscle Egyptian God with a head that resembles a Pharaoh's hat, gigantic fists, sharp fang mouth and glowing reddish pink eyes as well as a large red orb in the middle of its forehead.

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Darkness Yugi gulps feeling the raging tremble that Obelisk is unleashing with its very presence. Yugi remains very calm, smiling confident as he figures that his darker half doesn't have the same connection to the Gods unlike him.

''Go Obelisk! Attack Skilled Dark Magician!'' Yugi commands as Obelisk raises its right fist towards the evil Dark Magician, thrusting it forward.

''God Hand Crusher!'' Yugi shouts as Obelisk's fist glows a powerful blue stream of energy. Darkness Yugi freezes up but temporary as he pulls out a card from his Graveyard and just then Obelisk's attack is negated by powerful dark pulse wave. Yugi stammers by this seeing the machine-like turtle on his darker half's field before vanishing.

''So that's why you used Graceful Charity after using Disgraceful Charity.'' Yugi mutters revealing the plan his darker half had in mind back then. Darkness Yugi smirks that he figured out that one of the cards he discarded previously was Electromagnet Turtle.

''Glad you realized my strategy. Since I banished my turtle, your Battle Phase ends.'' Darkness Yugi praises him while saving himself from taking any damage. Yugi frowns not left with much but to end his turn.

''I end my turn.'' Yugi utters not able to do much. Atem frowns that his partner's attack didn't work.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 8_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 1**_

''My turn!'' Darkness Yugi shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and grins immediately using it. ''I activate the spell, **Dark Crisis**!''

The Spell Card materializes on his field. It shows Exodia Necross feeding on the life energy of many different Duel Monsters as a dark barrier surrounds the corrupted Forbidden One.

''By discarding a monster card from my hand to the Graveyard, I double the ATK of all monsters I control until the End Phase!'' Darkness Yugi explains his card's effect, sending away the Dark Magician that's resting in his hand. Just then all of his monsters let out a shout of energetic evil, increasing their massive attack beyond that of Obelisk.

Yugi startles by the size of his opponent's monsters.

''Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord has 6600ATK with my other monsters already more than powerful to destroy your Obelisk!'' Darkness Yugi proclaims with a smirk now having the means to OTK this turn. He then declares as his dark dragon roars. ''Now vanish and allow me to decide our own futures! Van'Dalgyon, attack and destroy Obelisk! Hades Funeral!''

The Dark Dragon Lord roars opening its mouth and breathes a blackish fire breath towards the giant god.

Yugi quickly reacts pulling a card from his Graveyard. Just then Electromagnet Turtle materializes itself and intercepts the Dark Dragon Lord's flames, protecting Obelisk.

''Electromagnet Turtle too huh?'' Darkness Yugi questions not at all surprise. Thinking back, only one time his good half discarded a card that wasn't return back due to Disgraceful Charity, proclaiming. ''You discarded it when you use that Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's effect. Clever.''

Yugi makes a small smirk asking him. ''What now?''

Darkness Yugi scoffs by the remark, not having much but to finish his turn announcing. ''Turn end.''

Yugi sighs of some relief but it didn't change that all of his darker half's monsters went back to their proper ATK and it left him unease how alone Skilled Dark Magician is on the field with all three of its Spell Counters still on.

'' _Why didn't he use Skilled Dark Magician's effect to bring out Pandora's Dark Magician?_ '' Yugi questions his opponent's decision. He looks back at Darkness Yugi, having a strong smirking poker face.

Atem also has the same odd feeling. The way Darkness Yugi duels is almost as if he wants Yugi to attack him regardless of the outcome.

''He may be going easy is what you're telling yourself, Nameless Pharaoh.'' Dragon Knight, almost reading what the Pharaoh was thinking, states as his eyes fixes on the boy's darkness. He adds with a firm tone. ''But the boy's darkness is much more suited to be a Dragon Knight than the kind one.''

''Why?'' Atem demands almost grim at this knight for accusing his partner's darkness to be better than the real one. Dragon Knight eyes him and merely responds. ''You shall see soon enough.''

Atem glares firmly not believing this being.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 9__ _ **Yugi: 4000LP H: 5**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 0_

''My turn!'' Commencing his turn, Yugi draws. He eyes the card and widens them briefly not believing how much the Gods themselves want to help him, possibly the IOU for stopping Reshef.

'' _Obelisk and now… alright then, if you two are sure. I won't be shock if Osiris wants to join in too._ '' Yugi tells himself not sure if he should do this but has very little choice. He declares holding up the card he drew.''I release Van'Dalgyon, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to give you this card!''

Darkness Yugi widens his eyes as his three monsters vanished.

''Shine as your summoning will be heard, **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode**!'' Yugi calls forth as a golden swirl of energy gathers above him, taking the form of the Sphere Mode of the Sun God Ra. The giant sphere appears on Darkness Yugi's field by its effect.

 **Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode Lvl 10 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Darkness Yugi scoffs not believing he summon that monster but now if he lasts this turn, he can use Sphere Mode against Yugi. He smirks going to enjoy that but the tricolor head was a set ahead.

''You're not going to get the chance to use Sphere Mode. I use this spell, **Divine Connection**!'' Yugi quickly ruins his darker half's ambitions, playing a new spell. It shows the image of the Egyptian Gods fighting against an entity of darkness, each one link to one and another even to its unseen user who even by the back resembles Pharaoh Atem.

Just then the Sphere Mode begins to hover away from Darkness Yugi and stops now on Yugi's side. This shocked the evil half as it astonishes Atem.

"When my opponent controls DIVINE or Divine-Beast monster that belongs to me on their field, that monster is placed on my side of the field ignoring its effect.'' Yugi explains his card's effect, using what Bandit Keith once tried on him previously. He then adds as his deck glows. ''Next I draw 1 card for each DIVINE or Divine-Beast monsters and I have 2, meaning I draw 2 cards!''

He draws his two additional cards. Yugi smirks now announcing. ''I now release Sphere Mode and activate its effect!''

The sphere begins to light up almost like the sun. Yugi begins chanting while his body glows a yellow outline. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game.''

As he speaks the chant the giant sphere unlocks itself before Yugi speaks out the rest, revealing the strongest of the Gods. ''But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged God Dragon of Ra!"

Letting out a shocking roar is the sun god Ra, roaring spreading and presenting its bright golden body, bird-like dragon body, the blue orb over its head and its glowing red eyes.

Winged God Dragon of Ra Lvl 10 ATK: ? DEF: ?

Darkness Yugi panics almost sweating at his bad luck. First Obelisk and now Ra of all things!

''Thanks to Sphere Mode, Ra has an ATK and DEF of 4000!'' Yugi states as Ra roars having the same ATK as Obelisk.

Atem smirks by his partner's combo, now controlling two Gods. Dragon Knight, not trying to praise Yugi though it's impressive, mutters to himself. ''I see. The Egyptian Gods, those who obey and serve the Pharaoh, they see Yugi as their true wielder. For conquering and surpassing you that he can hardness the Gods' true power.''

Darkness Yugi sweats more in a bad position. He only had a Skilled Dark Magician and no set cards. Yugi can see that and sighs sadden.

''Sorry.'' He mutters getting his darker half's attention and angrily replies. ''Sorry? For what!''

Yugi looks facing him and answers having a sadden expression. ''For the pain we both went through.''

Darkness Yugi glares not wanting to hear his pity, far from it. Shaking off his feelings, Yugi faces forward as Ra roars.

''Battle! Ra, attack my darker half's monster!'' The tricolor head declares as the golden dragon god opens up its peak-like mouth and burning flames erupt in between them. He commands passionate. ''God Blaze Cannon!''

Ra widens its mouth and breathes a powerful fiery fireball with the same glow and intense as the sun itself. Atem watches closely that if this hits, Yugi will be a step towards victory.

''Like hell! I activate **Dark Crisis'** other effect!'' Revealing his intentions, Darkness Yugi quickly triggers the other effect of his spell. Just then then the two Dark Magicians and all other monsters in his Graveyard materialized in ghostly form and both magician stab their specters through Skilled Dark Magician. Yugi and Atem were petrified by this as the magician explodes in dark fog figure of itself and uses itself as a shield against Ra's fiery attack.

''By banishing it and all cards in my Graveyard except for 1 card, I take no damage and I add 1 card from my Deck to my hand.'' Darkness Yugi explains perfectly unharmed as a card pops out from his deck and he adds it. He grins viciously now asking his weaker half with the same words he once used on him. ''What now?''

Yugi frowns not left with much. He sighs sliding a card in his Spell and Trap Zone and declares almost defeated. ''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.''

''Next during your End Phase by the effect of **Dark Crisis** , I can Special Summon 1 DARK monster from my Graveyard.'' Smirking at survive his likely defeat, Darkness Yugi uses the final powerful effect of his spell as darkness pours above the sky. ''Reappear, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!''

Emerging from said darkness is the Dark Dragon Lord, having the Orichalcos symbol on its forehead.

Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2500

Yugi stares worrying to face that monster while Atem finds it puzzling. Out of all the other monsters he banished, why this one? Because it is strong? No, there has to be another reason.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 10_ Yugi: 4000LP H: 5 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 1**_

''My turn, DRAW!'' Darkness Yugi shouts drawing his top card with a smirk on his face. He then proclaims setting the card he drew. ''I set a card facedown.''

Yugi eyes it wondering what he's up to.

''Prepare yourself for this. I summon **Hellish Trickster**!'' Darkness Yugi announces summoning a brand new monster. A twisted and faceless like greyish doll monster wearing a dark blue wizard's clothes appears on Darkness Yugi's field. It then gains the Orichalcos symbol on its forehead.

 **Hellish Trickster Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

Yugi stares at this bizarre monster, having this off feeling this thing will be bad.

Darkness Yugi grins at his opponent's expression and declares revealing its despair. "I use the effect of **Hellish Trickster** **'s** effect, releasing itself to Special Summon a monster from your Deck to my side of the field.''

Just the faceless monster reaches out with its claw-like hand and shoots it forward like a crane toy claw, attaching itself to Yugi's Duel Disk. The tricolor head tries breaking free of its grip but it refuses to budge as a card is slowly pulled out from his deck.

''And I choose the Sky Dragon of Osiris! Dark Possession!'' Darkness Yugi decides as the claw glows dark and poofs into nothing without first taking the card that was pulled out.

Yugi widens his eyes as the dark clouds flashes lightning and emerging through them is Osiris. The larger and long red crimson serpent with two mouths, sharp fangs and claws, large wings and a blue orb on its forehead while its eyes glow yellow is chained up by dark demonic chains.

Sky Dragon of Osiris Lvl 10 ATK: X000 DEF: X000

The tricolor head watches seeing and feeling Osiris in pain, roaring out as the symbol of the Orichalcos appears over its head, controlling the god of the sky. Yugi grits his teeth angrily feeling the God's pain, uttering out. ''Osiris!''

Darkness Yugi scoffs at his weak half's need to feel pain for some monster, adding to his **Hellish Trickster's** drawback. ''This monster can't attack this turn though.''

Atem is now confused by this Yugi's strategy. Osiris has no ATK since he has no cards in his hand and he plans to win with that? Why would he even-

''MAWAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Suddenly he and Yugi startled up by Darkness Yugi letting out a deep demonic laughter. He grins evilly at Yugi that the seal underneath them glows brightly

''With my materials now on the field, I perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!'' Darkness Yugi announces excitedly shocking Yugi. The seal erupts in bright glows as Darkness Yugi adds. ''I fuse Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord, Sky Dragon of Osiris and the Seal of Orichalcos!''

''WHAT?!'' Yugi and Atem utters out in horror as the Seal of Orichalcos shakes and shatters its seal on the field. The shards then float and thrust themselves into both Van'Dalgyon and Osiris into each other, making a force fusion inside the lightning clouds.

''He intends to fuse an Egyptian God with the Orichalcos with the Dark Dragon Lord?'' Atem questions this in horror, never once seeing any user of the Seal of Orichalcos to perform a fusion with the Field Spell. Yugi watches as black typhoons form all around them from the chaotic black sky with green lightning shooting down.

''Awaken your hatred, god of the sky! Let your thunder tear through the planet and leave nothing untouched! Turn all you view into ashes and begin the Apocalypse!'' Darkness Yugi chants as blackish green flames rain down from the pitch black clouds.

''Fusion Summon!'' Darkness Yugi shouts as a large figure descends from the blacken heavens. ''Descend and consume the world into your perfect God limit! **Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris**!''

Yugi and Atem, along with Obelisk and Ra watch almost in shock to see this creature that is connected to the Sky Dragon of the Heavens. Its body was much like Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord except its scales were now dark crimson red, it lost its two legs in exchange of Osiris's serpent-like bottom body. The creature had larger, demonic version of Osiris and the Dark Dragon Lord's wings pitch black as its limbs and wings had glowing and ominous green gems. Its eyes were yellow with red slitted-dragon eyes, having two mouths one being Osiris's main mouth on the top and the bottom being Van'Dalgyon but larger. The blue gem in its forehead is now green much like the Stone of Orichalcos.

 **Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris Lvl 11 ATK: X000 DEF: X000**

Dragon Knight hums eyeing the creature with a glare, almost astonished and yet unease.

''T-this is…'' Yugi tries uttering out but even words were too hard to speak out. Darkness Yugi chuckles to see him unable to even speak up, bringing such joy. He grins twisted still having the Orichalcos symbol on his forehead, declaring. ''Now the real nightmare begins!''

Yugi is confronted up against a corrupted state of Osiris. Can he win at this point?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: I won**_ _ **'t lose to your evil Osiris! I will not give up!**_

 _ **Darkness Yugi: Give up while you can. Once you do, our pain will finally end and we can be happy in that loneliness.**_

* * *

Yugi watched how his darker half perform Judai's Contact Fusion to create this abomination of Osiris forced fuse with the Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and the Seal of Orichalcos. Just starting at this corrupted version of the Sky Dragon enrages the kind tricolor head, able to feel the dragon's pain. He wasn't the only one as the Pharaoh can feel Osiris' rage being used for this demonic, unholy form.

''What did you do to Osiris?!'' Both Yugi and Atem demand in union as they try to hold back their tone.

Darkness Yugi chuckles at their reactions to his ultimate God monster, explaining himself to his good half. ''I simply evolved it much like how you did it for the other Gods with Timaeus.''

Yugi makes a furious glare by that comment like what his darker half did is no different to how he fuses the Gods with his Legendary Dragon. Just that idea enrages him beyond anything else, answering while still holding back his voice. ''Timaeus fusing with the Gods transcends them to their true potential, not corrupting them with the darkness of the Seal of Orichalcos or that Dark Dragon Lord!''

''We all have our likes.'' Darkness Yugi replies with a small smirk, uncaring whatever or not his weaker half thinks of his God. He instead changes subject announcing. ''This Osiris lets me draw up to 5 cards and now as long as it is on the field, my hand is limitless.''

''W-what?'' Yugi utters out in shock as his darker half draws 5 cards and the darker Osiris roars now having 5000ATK. Atem glares unease by this effect, remembering the combo Marik used with the one called Doll or whatever Marik refer to his mime-like mindless servant that first wielded Osiris and his God Five Combo. This Osiris has the same effect as one of the cards within the combo; Infinite Cards.

''Battle! Osiris, destroy Obelisk!'' Darkness Yugi commands as his corrupted Osiris roars, charging up a fiery-lightning green energy between its mouths. Yugi watches not able to do much as the evil half shouts. ''Hell Funeral Force!''

Yugi watches as the corrupted Osiris unleashes the powerful green mouth blast, hitting Obelisk. The God yells out in pain as the blast vaporizes it as the attack hits Yugi too.

''GAAAWWW!'' Yugi yells out as not just receiving the real damage but also experiencing Obelisk's destruction. The tricolor head almost fell backwards but he stops himself still standing. His Life Points however dropped down to 3000.

Atem watches helplessly as Yugi took an even greater amount of real damage, possibly due to how Gods inflict greater damage even in their hologram states.

Yugi pants heavily in pain eyeing at his darker half who had a smug look on his face.

''My turn is over.'' Darkness Yugi says ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 11__ _ **Yugi: 3000LP H: 5**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 5_

Yugi still breathes heavily not imaging this would hurt a lot. He tries to shake it off confident he can still win eyeing Ra.

'' _If I can summon a monster with possibly over 2000 ATK to avoid Osiris' effect, I can use Ra's effect and turn the tide._ '' Yugi tells himself, betting if he can summon anything, then he'll win. Placing his draw hand over his deck, the tricolor head declares drawing. ''My turn, draw!''

Atem watches as his partner eyes his card and smiles a little. Yugi then plays the card he drew.''I play the Equip Spell, Premature Burial! By paying 800 of my Life Points, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard back to the field.''

Atem smirks see that as Yugi has won.

''Resurrect, Obelisk!'' Yugi shouts as the spell glows, dropping his Life Points to 2200 not before resurrecting Obelisk back to the field. The god roars unleashing shockwaves all over him.

Giant God Soldier of Obelisk Lvl 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

''Yugi can end this now. With Ra's effect to absorb a monster's ATK and DEF, the duel is over.'' Atem analyzes seeing through his partner's plan and it's brilliant. Dragon Knight watches this but he could see clearly this won't be the case.

''You would think.'' He mutters to himself seeing the grin on Darkness Yugi.

''Clever… BUT NOT REALLY! I activate Osiris' effect!'' Darkness Yugi immediately declares grinning. The corrupted Osiris roars opening its second mouth and fires an impossible quick fireball at Obelisk. The god did not see it coming as the fireball pierces through his body to Yugi's shock.

''Obelisk's ATK is reduced to 0 and has its effects negated.'' Darkness Yugi reveals leaving the tricolor head in greater shock. The darker half then smirks adding. ''Next if a monster with 0 ATK is on the field, that monster is banished! Hell Storm!''

The fireball still within Obelisk glows and erupts into a destructive hurricane tearing through the god. Yugi screams feeling Obelisk's pain before the Giant Soldier vaporizes into nothing.

''Damn it!'' Atem curses out not believing this. Yugi almost falls again but he stomps his feet, holding himself up while his body is in massive pain. He tries to push himself forward, not left with much option but to defend.

''I set a monster facedown-'' Yugi mutters out setting a monster in facedown Defense Position but the moment he did, Darkness Yugi declares smirking. ''Osiris' effect activates.''

Yugi widens his eyes as the corrupted Osiris fires its second mouth again and hits the set card. His set Obnoxious Celtic Guard screams out in pain before vaporized. Yugi is left frozen by this, taking his monster's pain. He bites his lips dropping on one knee at how intense the pain was.

''It can target a monster even set!'' Atem utters out almost outraged. Regular Osiris and even the Timaeus fused Osiris couldn't do that and it further enrages the Pharaoh that one of his Gods is turned into a berserker-like beast. And worst is that Yugi is left in a worst position. Atem then questions for once not sure himself. ''H-how can Yugi beat such a creature?''

''He can't.'' Dragon Knight simply replies. Now that Yugi can't even set monsters, he has nothing that will survive this Osiris' unstoppable might.

Yugi didn't have many options left. He can't even summon a new monster to stall for time. Sighing, he grabs two cards in his hand and declares. ''I switch Ra to Defense Position and set two cards facedown.''

Ra kneels down moving its wings forward almost like a shield as two cards appear behind it.

''My turn is over.'' Yugi proclaims ending his turn.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 12_ Yugi: 2200LP H: 3 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 5**_

Chuckling to himself at the irony his opponent was in, Darkness Yugi says drawing his top card. ''My turn!''

Yugi watches as his darker half grabs a card in his hand and announces while playing it. ''You're not the only one with cards that helps the Gods. I activate the spell, **Divine Roar**!''

The card he activated shows the image of Osiris the Sky Dragon attacking multiple Revival Jams managing to obliterate them. Darkness Yugi then explains it with a smug smirk. ''Thanks to this card, Osiris can attack twice this turn!''

Yugi panics greatly as now Osiris can finish him after it gets rid of Ra.

''Battle! Osiris, attack Ra!'' Darkness Yugi commands as his evil God roars charging up for its Hell Funeral Force. Yugi watches as the attack forms and fires but he wasn't going to let that happen quickly triggering one of his set cards. ''I reveal my Quick-Play Spell, **Unbreakable Will**! I discard a card from my hand and next-''

The moment Yugi discarded a card for his cost, Darkness Yugi stops him interrupting and triggering his own set card. ''Reverse Counter Trap open, **Ruler's Domain**!''

Yugi and Atem were in shock as another Counter Trap has activated. The card shows the image of Gorz the Emissary of Darkness denying Sangan from passing to the underworld for its effect.

''When you activate a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, I negate that card and banish it!'' Darkness Yugi explains with a grin. Yugi watches as the trap unleashes a dark electric attack, striking his Quick-Play Spell and negates it before making it disappear.

''The Graveyard is the key to still having a Graveyard but without it, you can't use your cards!'' Darkness Yugi says mocking the situation his opponent is facing. He then adds as Osiris roars. ''In addition Osiris' other effect resets my Counter Trap back facedown though I can't use it again this turn.''

Yugi once more gasps as the Counter Trap did not vanished but instead puts itself facedown by the corrupted Osiris' power.

Atem couldn't believe this muttering to himself. ''No restrains to what he can counter, he left Yugi in a position that he can't counterattack.''

Osiris' attack resumes and consumes Ra completely in its green blast, destroying the God but not before Yugi screams feeling his monster's destruction.

''Next with **Divine Roar's** other effect, I draw a card and if it's a monster card, you take a 1000 Life Points!'' Darkness Yugi then reveals another effect of his spell. He draws Buster Blader and smirks revealing it. Osiris then fires its second mouth attack and hits Yugi, causing him to scream loudly before he's sent crashing onto a wall. ''AAWWWWW!''

Atem watches helplessly as his partner falls off the wall and onto the ground.

With a mere 1200 left and only a set card left, Darkness Yugi laughs declaring. ''HAHAHAHHA! It's over! Without Ra on the field, you have nothing left! Osiris, attack my weaker half directly and grant my wish!''

His dark God roars firing its second Hell Funeral Force towards Yugi. Getting himself up, not yet beaten, Yugi quickly replies raising his hand. ''I activate Clear Kuriboh from my Graveyard!''

A light glows from his Graveyard and materializing on Yugi's field is a purple fur Kuriboh.

''Clear Kuriboh?!'' Darkness Yugi utters questioning when his other half had that monster in the Graveyard and just remembered he did discard a card through trying to activate **Unbreakable Will's** effect.

''When my opponent directs a direct attack, I can banish it and next draw the top card of my deck and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it!'' Yugi explains his monster's effect banishing it from his Graveyard.

''Kuri!'' Clear Kuriboh cries out before opening up into four pieces to reveal a bright light. Yugi has to bet he can draw a monster and not just any monster, but that monster. If he can, then he still has a chance.

'' _It's all or nothing…_ '' Reminding himself of what's on the line, Yugi bets everything drawing his top card with a wide swing. Atem watches sweating while Dragon Knight stares uninterested. Darkness Yugi smirks that whatever he draws, it's over for him.

Eyeing his card, Yugi looks at his drawn card and forms a small smile, placing it over his Monster Zone.

''I summon my fateful servant, Dark Magician!'' Yugi shouts as the light within Clear Kuriboh forms a figure. Summoning forth his field appears the black robed, white skinned and hair Dark Magician on Yugi's side in Defense Position

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Atem smiles to see Mahad appear for Yugi in this fight. Darkness Yugi scoffs not at all worried declaring. ''Osiris' effect-''

''I chain that effect with my set Continuous Trap, Eternal Soul!'' Interrupting his darkness' words, Yugi triggers and flips over his other set card. This surprised Darkness Yugi uttering out. ''What?! Eternal Soul!''

The corrupted Osiris breathes and fires its second mouth at Dark Magician, hitting it. The trap, however, gives Dark Magician an aura. He spins his specter and brushes off the blast away.

''Thanks to my trap, Dark Magician is unaffected by card effects.'' Yugi explains finding a counter to Osiris' effect. Darkness Yugi growls annoy instead declaring. ''Err… Attack Dark Magician then! Hell Funeral Force!''

Osiris roars unleashing its attack and consumes Dark Magician before exploding into nothing. Yugi grunts feeling his magician's destruction but he won't fall by this.

''Now thanks to **Divine Roar** , I draw a card and-'' Darkness Yugi begins to explain his spell. Once he draws his Monster Card, he wins. Yugi was ready having **Kuriboh Gardna** in his hand and since he still has Kuribohrn in his Graveyard, he can banish both and reduce any damage done to him as 0.

Darkness Yugi smirks confident drawing his card and eyes it. He startles not drawing a monster but Monster Reborn, an irony honestly. He scoffs upset before saying. ''Never mind, you got off lucky.''

Yugi pants a little bit relief he dodged a bullet.

''Have it your way. I will still satisfy myself knowing you can't win.'' Darkness Yugi states not at all disappointed. With the field he has, nothing can ever touch him. He even proclaims it with a cocky smirk. ''With Osiris' effect and **Ruler's Domain** set, all of your cards are useless. You might as well give up now! My turn is over.''

Dragon Knight oddly nods to what the darkness of the boy says. As it stands the good Yugi can't win. And it isn't that, the way the darker half battles is the most affective; supremacy and absolutely control.

''The boy's darkness isn't afraid to lock his opponent's movements and leave them powerless, unlike the child's method of using tricks and help from others.'' The dragon man knight states no doubt that the darkness is superior. He then adds firmly ''A real Dragon Knight should act as such. The boy won't win.''

Atem didn't agree as he sees Yugi as a real Dragon Knight, one who would fight for others than himself. In fact he can't help but smirk wondering why Yugi didn't use Eternal Soul's effect to bring back Dark Magician. It's likely he has something in plan. But he did know one thing…

''You may think Yugi can't win against this impossible creature but he proved to me that even the Gods can be beaten.'' Dragon Knight narrows his eyes towards Atem, eyeing him not once losing faith in his partner, no, on someone he concerns his other half. He adds showing his belief in Yugi. ''There's no such as unbeatable and he will show you that power alone is nothing compare to him. That's the difference between you, his darkness and myself; that is Yugi's strength!''

Dragon Knight simply scoffs turning back to the duel.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 13__ _ **Yugi: 1200LP H: 2**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 7_

''…'' Yugi stares silently at his hand and options. He didn't have much and at this point, only one card can really help him. And thinking back, ever since he started being the Dragon Knight, it was them who helped Yugi when things looked impossible and through their power, they prevail against many obstacles.

'' **You're not doubting yourself are you kid?** '' Smiling a bit at his concern, Yugi turns to see the heads of Yin-Yang Dragon staring back at their host. Yugi replies honestly to them. '' _I'm not. I have to win because…_ _I need to prove to the other me; my darkness that it's because of our bonds is what made us._ ''

'' **And what if he's not wrong, Yugi-san?** '' Yang Dragon questions if the same can be said for their bond. The tricolor head breathes calmly, closing his eyes for a moment to think back if his bonds are a weakness… and when he opens his eyes, he remembers the time when he doubted the bonds between him and Yin-Yang Dragon.

Yugi was indeed wrong once, thinking back how he lost control after Masaya/Blue Knight had a panic attack almost about to release Deep Blue the first time and it was during that time that he saw Ichigo hurt, her blood spill much like his mother, that Yugi snapped due to Yin-Yang Dragon's powers and only focus his attention in stopping the Blue Knight by all means. If it wasn't for Ichigo to wake him up… he wouldn't be sure what happen to him now. Since then, much like how Atem chose to try to defeat Kaiba in Duelist Kingdom even if it meant his death; he couldn't trust on Yin-Yang Dragon no less the lie they told him that he must choose their light or darker half or else he will continue to go berserk. He never chose over anything because those two… they weren't just brothers but also they were alone like Yugi felt and even has it sometimes.

'' _Then I would not have made a bond with you two._ '' Yugi declares believing in the two-headed dragon, his partners. He smiles adding as he'll ever turn his back away from them. '' _Because you two are my true friends too and that I will never doubt again!_ ''

Yin-Yang Dragon startle at first by his words but each head slowly forms a smile.

'' **Then what the hell ARE YOU WAITING FOR!** '' Yin Dragon lets out a roar wanting to fight with his annoying host he likes. Yang Dragon adds chuckling just as serious. '' **Let's fight together, Yugi-san! For your bonds are the key to making things possible!** ''

Yugi nods eyeing the two. Together, they can overcome anything.

Darkness Yugi then feels and sees the surge of red fiery energy pours out of Yugi. He watches his weaker half looks up at his darkness with a passionate red glowing dragon eyes.

''Let's go! MY TURN! Draw!'' Yugi shouts passionate as sparks of black and white electricity fly out from the card he drew. He eyes it and smirks.

''I banish both Witch of the Black Forest and Marshmallon!'' Yugi announces as the spirits of his DARK Spellcaster and LIGHT Fairy appear on the field. He then chants holding on the card he drew. ''Appear from in between the world of Light and Dark and bind them to become the being of gentleness and fury! Use your power to create balance and peace for everyone!''

Both monsters shoot up into the sky, becoming energy-like flames of light and dark as they cross and intertwine with each other, exploding in black and white burst of flames.

''I summon you, Yin-Yang Dragon, Envoy of Creation and Destruction!'' Yugi calls upon as his eyes glow redder slamming the card on the middle of his empty Monster Zone Slot.

Soon emerge out the large, two-headed dragon with sharp fangs, claws and horns. The right half has red eyes, black pupils with white scales while the left also has red eyes, white pupils with black scales. The main body was a mix of white and black in a unique pattern with large wings with energy glowing white-black flames. It had ten tails as each one was pattern colored in black and white to resemble a dragon's head. The twin-headed dragon roars fiercely at the corrupted Osiris angrily.

 **Yin-Yang Dragon – Envoy of Creation and Destruction Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

Darkness Yugi watches this surprised his weaker half summoned forth the power of the Dragon of Creation and Destruction. His darker Osiris tries to breathe its second mouth at Yin-Yang but the twin-headed dragons blocking the energy sphere with both wings. The two heads roar spreading their wings and break through the corrupted Osiris' effect.

''Those damn dragons.'' Darkness Yugi mutters angrily not believing his weaker half managed to summon them. Why him? Why would they side with him?!

''Those dragons are our friends!'' The evil half startles eyeing back at the real Yugi who said that.

''They're what our father left behind along with the Dragon Sword and they're like us who refuse to be alone.'' Yugi declares placing his free hand over his chest. He looks up at Yin-Yang Dragon looking back and smiles knowing he was never alone even for a start.

''And those bonds I share with them, with Atem, with our friends and with our Ichigo-kun…'' Yugi begins to speech onward raising his hand off his chest and points it at his darker half, adding determine. ''Will show you that there's nothing that can stop us!''

Darkness Yugi glares enrage by that comment. However he knows even with Yin-Yang Dragon's effect to be immune of Osiris' effect, it's not strong enough to beat him.

Grabbing a card from his hand, Yugi plays it as it glows black and white. ''I activate the spell, **Cards of Creation and Destruction**!''

The card materializes on his field. It shows the card of two cards engulf in flames; the left is consumed in black flames and the right is consumed in white flames.

''Reverse-'' Darkness Yugi quickly tries to negate Yugi's spell but his set Counter Trap refused to activate. Yugi smirks explaining himself. '' **Cards of Creation and Destruction** cannot be negated! And with it, I can set a Spell/Trap Card from my Deck facedown for each face-up card on the field.''

The corrupted Osiris, **Yin-Yang Dragon** and Eternal Soul all glow an outline briefly as three cards pop out from Yugi's deck. He immediately sets all three behind his dragon as he announces. ''Next I use **Yin-Yang Dragon's** effect, returning a card from my hand back to my Deck and next I add a card from my Graveyard or Banishes back to my hand!''

Yugi returns **Kuriboh Gardna** , gambling a life-saver for the key to his victory. A card slides out from his Graveyard and Yugi reveals it to his darker half. Darkness Yugi, Dragon Knight and even Atem were blown away that the card Yugi added was Timaeus.

Darkness Yugi sweats out of fear eyeing Yin-Yang Dragon. If that dragon fuses itself with that Legendary Dragon, no doubt Yugi will summon a creature of greater power than ALL the Egyptian Gods and even the Creator of Light AND the Creator of Bond's powers put together. It would be a monster so powerful it would put Exodia to shame and be its own instant win condition. Just the thought of seeing such a creature frightens him however thanks to **Ruler's Domain** set, he doesn't have tow worry.

''You intend to use Timaeus?! Go on! Do it and my trap will-'' Darkness Yugi declares with a twist grin, still sweating or tries to but Yugi interrupts him, replying calmly with a small smirk. ''Turn end.''

Darkness Yugi widens his eyes, not sure he followed. Atem watches with his arms crossed, wondering what Yugi is planning. He's aware that Counter Trap will likely negate Timaeus but it won't work since Timaeus is immune to such a thing. So why?

Yugi eyes at Yin-Yang Dragon, a little bit disappointed as he wanted to fuse them with Timaeus to bring a power unlike any other and that was the plan, but the two-headed dragon told him not to. They said not to use Timaeus on them… yet.

'' _Are you two sure?_ '' Were the words Yugi asked and all he got from them is trust them. Not having a choice, Yugi accepts their feelings and chose not to use Timaeus on them. Though his chance to win is still present but regardless, the duel could have ended now.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 14_ Yugi: 1200LP H: 1 /_ _ **Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 7**_

Darkness Yugi grits his teeth, insulted that Yugi did not use Timaeus. Sure, he was afraid, but his weaker half would have won by now. No, he's mocking him. It's the only reason!

"You think you outsmarted your darkness? How wrong you are?!'' Darkness Yugi rants out intensely towards his other half. He grunts drawing his top card shouting. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He didn't even bother eyeing his card as he declares seriously. ''I use the effect of **Divine Roar** from my Graveyard, banishing it so Osiris can attack all monsters you control + 1 additional attack and perform piercing damage!''

Yugi startles a bit meaning his Osiris can bypass Yin-Yang Dragon's effect to prevent battle damage on during battle.

''BATTLE! Vaporized Yin-Yang Dragon! Hell Funeral Force!'' Darkness Yugi orders as his Dark Dragon Lord Osiris unleashes its destructive attack at Yin-Yang. Yugi watches the blast coming at them as he triggers one of his 3 set cards. ''I activate the trap, Negate Attack!''

''Like hell! I activate the Counter Trap, **Ruler's Domain**!'' Darkness Yugi counters that play with his set trap. The card negates Yugi's own Counter Trap as the corrupted Osiris hits Yin-Yang Dragon, destroying them but not before they wrap their tails around Yugi. The tails become energy once the dragons vanish, protecting Yugi from suffering their destruction.

Yugi blushes thankful for them, muttering with a small smile. ''Thanks you two.''

He then looks at his darkness as his red dragon eyes revert back to his normal purple eyes, declaring. ''Yin-Yang Dragon's effect prevents me from taking battle damage when it battles and destroys all cards you control and banish them.''

Atem smirks as that means he can destroy that Counter Trap for good. However Darkness Yugi laughs disappointing his weaker half's attempt stating. ''Good thing my God can't be destroyed by weak effects and protects my Counter Trap! Relaying on them was your mistake!''

Yugi didn't make a face as his front hair covers his eyes.

''Now vanish! Attack-'' Darkness Yugi declares as his Osiris roars preparing the final blow but before he could, Yugi speak up as his eyes reveal themselves and glow briefly. ''Wrong! Those two are important to us both and I will show you! I use Eternal Soul's effect to bring back Dark Magician!''

Darkness Yugi grits his teeth as Yugi's Continuous Trap glows, opening a dark portal. Emerging out is none other than Dark Magician.

Dark Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100

Osiris tries to hit Dark Magician with its second mouth but much like before the skillful master magician swings his specter surrounded in magic energy, bouncing the energy blast away.

''Next reverse Quick-Play Spell open, **True Magical Hats**!'' Yugi then declares triggering his other set card. Dark Magician is quickly conceal and shuffled within four identical magical hats that all shine brightly.

Hat Tokens ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''I hide my Dark Magician within one of the 4 Hat Tokens and they cannot be destroyed by card effects! Plus one of those Tokens is hiding a Spell/Trap card from my Deck.'' Yugi begins explaining picking a card from his Deck and sets it along with his magician within one of the four hats.

Darkness Yugi scoffs at Yugi's attempt, impressed, but predictable. He knows exactly where he would hide Dark Magician and that's without reading his thoughts.

''Please. I know where Dark Magician is. This is nothing special.'' The darker half proclaims pointing at his other half. Yugi eyes him and smirks, coercing him kindly. ''Then attack.''

Gritting his teeth by that demand, Darkness Yugi replies pointing his finger at the hat that hides the Dark Magician. ''I attack the middle left!''

 **Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris** roars breathing its green mouth blast at the hat. The force of the attack coming tears through that hat, revealing Dark Magician in it with his arms crossed.

''I told-'' Darkness Yugi begins to gloat over his victory only to be cut off by Yugi shouting. ''Reverse trap activate, Soul Shield!''

Darkness Yugi widens his eyes in shock as Dark Magician is suddenly protected by a barrier, blocking the corrupted Osiris' attack.

'' **True Magical Hats** lets me activate the set Spell or Trap I pick when a Hat Token is attacked. And thanks to my trap by paying half of my Life Points, Dark Magician cannot be destroyed by battle and I end the Battle Phase!'' Yugi explains the effects of his cards while his Life Points dropped down to a mere 600.

''D-Damn you…'' Darkness Yugi utters out cursing not believing this. He didn't even predict that. Gritting his teeth, he has no choice grabbing two cards in his hand. He declares almost defeated sliding the two cards in his Spell and Trap Zone slots. ''I set 2 cards facedown! Turn end.''

Dragon Knight is silent also expecting Yugi would have lost there but he didn't. How?

''You don't understand this but Yugi.'' The knight turns to see Atem speaking. The Pharaoh eyes him firmly before looking back Yugi's back. He smirks remembering the shy, frightened boy nervous about dueling others. He always had to struggle speaking to people and the confidence to place hope in himself but it's through his friends that he gained the strength to stand on his own feet. And in a way, thanks to himself that Yugi saw himself in becoming. Right now, that shy boy has surpassed what Atem wanted for him.

''The one you call the weak one; he has a strength that far surpasses anything you or I have. For his strength is his kindness and friendship.'' Atem speaks formal and proud for him, smirking as he adds. ''And I will always believe in him.''

Dragon Knight glares silently.

 _Duel Screen: Turn 15__ _ **Yugi: 600LP H: 1**_ _/ Darkness Yugi: 3000LP H: 6_

Yugi sighs a bit finally his turn. Honestly, he's having fun dueling his darkness. It helps him understand his cards.

Darkness Yugi, however, finds rage not able to beat him. It drives him mad, mad knowing this weaker half of his is able to hold his ground this far. No, it pisses him off!

''You can't win! JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!'' Darkness Yugi tells him shouting not able to take it anymore.

Yugi gives his darker half a grim glare and replies serious. ''You know I won't do that, ever.''

''My turn!'' Yugi declares but instead of drawing, he grabs his Deck explaining it. ''Instead of drawing this turn, **Cards of Creation and Destruction** lets me add a card from my Deck to my hand.''

He searches in his Deck and spots a card. Yugi oddly makes a smile eyeing the card he picked. He turns looking at Atem with a small smile almost telling him that this card is something special to the both of them. The Pharaoh didn't say a word, almost knowing what his friend drew and nods, trusting in him.

Atem faces the armored dragon being and calls him out with a stronger determination. ''And Yugi also believes in me and everyone in his heart, those he calls his true friends! That is his power.''

''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn!'' Playing the very card that symbolic him and Atem, Yugi plays his best Spell as light shines above him. Darkness Yugi panics able to see silhouette of Yin-Yang Dragon within the light. Remembering he has Timaeus in his hand, Darkness Yugi has to stop this now.

''LIKE HELL! Reverse Counter Trap open, **Ruler's Domain**!'' The darker half shouts triggering his set Trap. The card fires a beam and pierces through the light. It vanishes including the silhouette of the Dragon of Creation and Destruction.

''Now you won't bring back that damn dragon.'' Darkness Yugi proclaims smirking and then adds immediately triggering one of his set cards. ''OR have Dark Magician on your field! Chain Trap open, Dust Tornado!''

Atem startles as a powerful tornado materializes out of nowhere.

''Now I destroy your Eternal Soul thus destroying all the cards you control!'' Darkness Yugi declares pointing at the very trap that has annoyed him to bring him victory. The tornado charges towards the trap but instead of panicking, Yugi smirks as a light glows in the one card in his hand.

''I use **Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage's** quick effect, performing a Fusion Summon with it!'' Yugi declares as materializing behind him is Timaeus, roaring. Darkness Yugi startles by this as the tricolor head states. ''And the monster I fuse Timaeus with is my Dark Magician!''

Both Dark Magician and Timaeus take flight and cross each other forming a spiral of energy. Atem watches this but he knows the only monster Yugi could summon with those two is Amulet Dragon and even then that's not enough.

''Amulet Dragon? Pathetic.'' Darkness Yugi mutters knowing well that monster will be destroyed and even if Dark Magician does return, without Eternal Soul, his Osiris will banish it.

''So you think?'' Darkness Yugi startles by Yugi's words, still smirking as he chants. ''Master Magician, combine with the dragon of courage and together use your new power to change everything! Slay the darkness and create a new world for the future!''

Darkness Yugi could feel something wrong with this like Amulet Dragon isn't the monster his other half is going to bring out.

Raising his hand, a light swirls into Yugi's hand to form a Duel Monster Card. Yugi then shouts summoning it on his Monster Card Slot. ''Fusion Summon! Descend with your mighty sword, **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**!''

The light above him explodes and reveals a figure descend above Yugi. Now wearing a knight's magician robed version of his outfit except with the colors of dark blue with red lining and golden pieces on, Dark Magician rides on Timaeus standing up wielding a magical-like shield with the same color design and a green gem in the middle on the left hand and a similar blade to that of Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight but longer and also having the same color design on the right hand. Timaeus roars more passionate at Darkness Yugi and his corrupted Osiris.

 **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Dragon Knight is shocked by this while Atem smirks almost expecting Yugi would try something unpredictable. Darkness Yugi is stunned, being the other part of Yugi, to know all the cards he knows but he had no idea of this monster.

''W-what the hell? How did you summon that monster! I should know all about-'' Darkness Yugi demands still shock towards his other half but Yugi interrupts, looking up at him determine as he says. ''Yes, you know everything about me because we're the same… but you never open up to your monsters and the bonds between them and our friends to assume a miracle can always happen.''

Yugi eyes Dark Magician, smiling as he adds recalling the bond Dark Magician has with Atem. ''Dark Magician, Mahad, believes in Atem and I also believe in them!''

''That won't stop Dust Tornado from-'' Darkness Yugi shouts pointing the obvious as his tornado rams into Eternal Soul and once it leaves the field, this new Dark Magician is no-

However the tornado rams through it and the trap still remains untouched. This actually left Darkness Yugi paralyzed out of shock.

''W-why isn't your Trap destroyed?!'' He demands intensely, not able to believe this. Yugi explains himself with a smile. '' **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** protects my Spells and Traps from being targeted and they cannot be destroyed by card effects.''

Darkness Yugi glares madder as he shouts. ''Then Osiris will vaporize that new monster into dust!''

His Osiris roars breathing its second mouth blast at Dark Magician the Dragon Knight however the knight blocks it with his shield. The blast immediately disperses into nothing and once more causing Darkness Yugi great shock yelling. ''What?!''

Yugi explains himself once more smirking confident. '' **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** is always treated as Dark Magician on the field and Graveyard! No matter how much people grow, they can and will always remain true to who they are. Like Dark Magician and like me too!''

Darkness Yugi couldn't believe this, not once can he believe this. Atem watches this, understanding what **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** is to Yugi; himself as the Dragon Knight. Like his partner said, people grow but they can still be who they were. He smirks finding that astonishing.

''Battle! Dark Magician the Dragon Knight, attack **Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris**!'' Yugi declares shocking Darkness Yugi once more but before he could demand why, the tricolor head triggers his last set card. ''I now activate the Trap, **Rise of Destiny**!''

His set Trap flips over. It shows the image of the Creator, using what little power he had before he's destroyed by a dark wave, to summon forth a new monster that resembles Silent Swordsman LV3 that would fight the darkness of Dark Ruler Ha Des.

''By banishing a monster Type from my Graveyard, then a monster I control has its ATK double! I banish Dark Magician Girl to double **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**!'' Yugi explains banishing his fateful magician girl. Soon the spirit of Dark Magician Girl appears, leading her strength to her master now knight. Timaeus roars as Dark Magician the Dragon Knight went up to 6000ATK, enough to destroy the corrupted Osiris and itself.

''You intend to crash both our monsters? I think not!'' Figuring his obvious plan, Darkness Yugi isn't going to let this be his end triggering his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, **Card of Wickedness**!''

His trap flips over showing a cursed treasure found by European soldiers, melting the flesh out of them. Darkness Yugi smirks as the top of his deck and his hand glow dark explaining. ''For the total of cards in my hand, I draw the same amount of cards! So since I have 6 cards in my hand I draw until I have 12 cards!''

Atem staggers as now his partner's dark half as his Osiris double as stronger than **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**.

''Now my Dark Dragon Ruler has 12000ATK, more than enough to finally win me this duel!'' Darkness Yugi explains having won the duel once and for all. He chuckles a bit finally having won this ranting. ''You never stood a chance! Now we can-''

'' **Rise of Destiny's** effect can be used twice.'' Yugi reveals shocking his darker half. He pulls out Dark Magician from his Graveyard slot and resumes. ''I banished Dark Magician to double my Dragon Knight's ATK once more!''

The spirit of the real Dark Magician leads his energy to his Dragon Knight counterpart as his ATK shot up to 12000ATK. Darkness Yugi is left in shock not believing this for the hundredth time.

''Go! Black Dragon Force!'' Yugi shouts as Dark Magician swings his sword, releasing a powerful dark energy wave while Timaeus breathes a powerful dark energy blast. Both attacks mixed and fused to become a gigantic dark energy wave-blast. The fused attack collides onto the corrupted Osiris' attack, clashing upon the other. Atem braces himself feeling the energy while Dragon Knight stands his ground almost unfazed.

Both Yugi and Darkness Yugi glare as they both yell as if they were their monsters. ''HHHHHHAAAWWW…!''

The attacks finally couldn't keep going until this causes a massive explosion. Everyone braces themselves until both monsters were no more.

Darkness Yugi pants but smirks that even though he lost his God but the other Yugi lost his only monster and he has 12 cards to make anything happen to win the duel in one shot.

''You lost your Dark Magician and you have no monsters left! In my next turn, any monster in my hand can finish-'' Darkness Yugi begins stating the obvious of his real victory.

However Yugi smirks as Eternal Soul glows brightly and a dark portal shatters open from reality. Darkness Yugi watches this in shock as emerging from it is none other than **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**.

 **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

''T-that's not-'' Darkness Yugi utters out terrified that he drops his 12 cards on the ground, none of which would have saved him from an attack.

Yugi eyes him as he says firmly. ''Like I said, **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** is treated as Dark Magician on the field and Graveyard. And that means Eternal Soul's effect to Special Summon Dark Magician from my hand or Graveyard works for him too!''

Atem stares amazed realizing the potential this Dark Magician has able to protect Eternal Soul and have said trap revive him over and over. It's a powerful lock loop that can always revive Yugi's hopes. Dragon Knight glares madder not possible that the boy's darkness will lose.

Darkness Yugi freezes up completely eyeing at Yugi sadden eyes, almost able to read him out.

''Sorry…'' Yugi mutters out with a sadden tone before commanding loudly. '' **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** , direct attack!''

Darkness Yugi panics as the Dragon Knight version of their ace magician holds up his sword engulfed in dark magical energy while Timaeus opens its mouth charging up a darkish energy.

''Black Dragon Force!'' Yugi shouts as his monsters fire their combine attack, consuming Darkness Yugi instantly. The evil half of the tricolor head braces himself yelling as his Life Points dropped down to 0.

 **Duel Screen: Winner… Yugi Mutou: 600LP vs. Darkness Yugi: 0LP**

Yugi pants heavily now on his knees, smiling, that he's won. He eyes Dark Magician the Dragon Knight who nods at his master before vanishing. Atem smiles knowing his partner would have found a way to beat the undefeatable once more. He approaches Yugi and raises his hand in front of him.

"Nice job partner.'' The Pharaoh tells him with a small smirk. Yugi smiles at the Yin-Yang Dragon card as the image of the monster oddly blushes. Yugi accepts his hand as Atem pulls him up but just as he did, the two hear a loud shout. ''NOOOOOO!''

Yugi widens his eyes as his Yin-Yang Dragon eyes flash. He pushes Atem back just as he pulls the Dragon Sword and turns while swinging. The sword intercepts a reverse, black form of the Dragon Sword wielded by Darkness Yugi having an insane, pissed off face.

''YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WON!'' Darkness Yugi roars as his eyes glow viciously angrily proceeding to swing mad-wild slashes. Yugi tries intercepting his darker half's aggressive swings but he barely could. No less his body is still in pain from the duel. He tries to as each swing from Darkness Yugi pushes him back. Yugi is pinned on the wall seeing the look of rage and yet sadness on his darker half's face.

''WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!'' Darkness Yugi demands thrusting Yugi through the wall. The tricolor head grunts as he suddenly blocks a viciously slash from his darker half, smacking him downward. Yugi yells slamming his feet on the ground as Darkness Yugi swings multiple strikes at him. He tries blocking his attacks but they were much too strong to hold his blocking.

Darkness Yugi roars as his Dragon Sword instantly changes into that of a darker, more demonic version of the Dragon Slayer.

''THE MORE YOU CONTINUE HAVING THOSE PEOPLE, THE MORE PAIN YOU WILL SUFFER!'' Darkness Yugi shouts angrily continuing to swing like a madman. Yugi starts to see a pattern and quickly engulfs in Yin-Yang Dragon Tailed 1 Mode, catching his darker half's claymore with his energy tail and pulling it upward.

Fearing he's met his end with his sword above him and unable to swing downward, Darkness Yugi shouts furious. ''WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU-''

Having heard enough, Yugi squeezes his left hand and tries swinging it. Darkness Yugi watches this but what really shock him is that his other half didn't punch him or even hit him; in fact he places his left hand on his chest and grabs on his shirt.

Yugi eyes at his darker half really sadden as if he understands the pain he's in and the same he's ignored.

''I do understand. I know better than anyone about how much better us being alone to our puzzles and games are. They won't ever hurt us, betray us, or leave us…'' Yugi tells him, admitting that the loneliness they had left them rather happy but it didn't change what he really wanted; people to have a connection with and form strong care for them. He then eyes Atem, remembering that he would have never made friends with Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu not without him. It's not just his strong confident and determination… it was not being afraid.

''But someone taught me with his own self-confidence to move out from the darkness of our safe zone and create a world of people who value us for being us and to not be afraid of our own strength.'' Yugi then states looking back at darkness.

Atem watches closely seeing his partner being strong to what he believes in is what gave him life.

''I wanted… I always wanted to have true friends because being alone… Being alone doesn't suit us. For others maybe but for us, we need people who depend on us but always believe in us and our friends do.'' Yugi says admitting that the loneliness he once thought was warm would have ultimately changed him into someone who has no one. He doesn't want that; he wants to have friends he can share his joys and laughs with but also those who view him as an equal. He then smiles that his wish did came true and that dark room where he played his games wasn't that dark anymore.

''And I won't ever forget it for those bonds will give us a brighter room of games and puzzles to play with a bunch of different people and a lot more friends to make in the future too!'' Yugi declares recalling the people in his life right now and possible those he will make into the future. The Dragon Sword maybe was preparing him for this moment, to openly admit what he fights for is as real as his existence. Smiling more, Yugi realizes his grip of his darkness and instead lifts the same hand to him like a fist pump.

''Let's face that future together.'' Yugi declares wanting his darkness to view the same way he sees his- no their friends. Darkness Yugi eyes the fist and scoffs as his Dragon Sword vanishes.

''And you think I'll accept your damn hand.'' Yugi's darkness speaks making a scowl expression. The tricolor head nods still smiling as he replies. ''Of course. After all, you're me.''

Darkness Yugi eyes his fist and oddly lifts up to eye his right hand. He looks at it for a moment, making a fist and eyes Yugi's. He then scoffs once more turning his back to Yugi's disappointment.

''I will never shake your hand but you do win… for now.'' Darkness Yugi responds which startles Yugi. His darker half looks upon the inner world of his weaker half; annoying and happy… and yet… he smirks a bit.

''If our friends are our strength then use them wisely because one day that strength will make you see it is our greatest sin.'' Darkness Yugi begins to state as his feet start to vanish. Yugi watches concerning as the darkness is pour back into where Yugi's shadow was, slowly reappearing. He however smiles not sure why but he convinced his darkness that their friends mean something.

Darkness Yugi turns back but not to face Yugi but rather Dragon Knight, glaring intensely. The darker half smirks at him, seeing that he wanted him to win but it seems he underestimated how much his good half cares for his friends… something that the knight has forgotten.

''Still… maybe having such thing as bonds is what gives us strength.'' Darkness Yugi begins to say to the dragon man knight, almost teasing him. He then makes a grin as he fades away but without first saying. ''Don't you think so too, Sir Dragonaun?''

Dragon Knight is shocked by this as Yugi's darkness vanishes completely and Yugi's shadow is restored. The real Yugi startles eyeing the unknown knight, now aware what his name is: Sir Dragonaun. He was close, very.

Atem joins his partner watching Yugi staring at the knight. The two stare at the other in silent, almost studying the other. Ultimately Yugi finally speaks. ''I win and even if my darkness tries to understand it and you don't…''

Yugi raises his left hand over his chest and squeezes his shirt, thinking back of all his friends, everyone, waiting for him and needing him. He smiles reminded of Kojan and his friendship for him as well as Atem, standing beside him

''It's because of those who inspired me that I want to protect those I call my friends because their bond is more important to me than anything else. They are what made me and allowed me to become the Dragon Knight. And for them, I will fight any hardship that comes at me.'' The young Dragon Knight declares proudly, not afraid of what wall he will overcome; he'll push forward with the bonds echoing in his heart.

Atem, smiling, nods to Yugi's words as those are his pride and courage. Sir Dragonaun, however, scoffs at the young man's words. To him, it is a reason to die for nothing.

''If you truly wish to die as the Dragon Knight with such thing as friendship… continue then like all the others.'' Sir Dragonaun proclaims turning his back to Yugi. He then adds looking at the colorful inner world of the boy's, staring at it as if he's looking at something completely different. ''Prove you can surpass them. If not, may your God save you if he ever resurrects.''

Yugi blinks by that last part asking. ''Resurrect? Who?''

He then notices the dragon man knight trembling, clinching his hands tightly as he could fear the iron of the armor scratching.

''… Despair.'' Is the only word Sir Dragonaun utters hesitating before he disappears, fading away into nothing. Yugi frowns staring at where the knight once stood. He did wonder who he was referring about. Despair… that word must have left a scar in his soul. Oddly enough, Yugi could feel something distasteful and cruel. And the more he thinks about it; that word… it has a power as if it will-

''Partner.'' Yugi snaps out looking next to him to see Atem, giving him a thumb up. The tricolor head blushes and smiles brightly doing the same.

''You did better than I expected.'' Yugi startles as he and Atem now in his spirit form were floating in the emptiness spacial dimension they were in before. However this time the two were not alone.

The tricolor head looks forward and widens his eyes staring at a figure.

''You…'' Yugi utters, staring at a serpent-like energy purple dragon. It had a pair of soft red glowing eyes and a pair of wings folded. This was the same creature he also met that day, the one that allowed him to gain the Dragon Slayer and the _**Dragonaun Tensho**_.

''Do you truly understand your Darkness and what Sir Dragonaun meant?'' The energy creature speaks with a feminine voice.

Yugi eyes the creature, frowning a bit. He thinks about it in deep thought, recalling all the events that has unfold today. Remembering Ichigo's words, Ike, his darkness, and even Sir Dragonaun; Yugi looks up at the dragon.

''People left my life, leaving me alone and people used me…'' Beginning to express his childhood of all the torment he went through, Yugi never once turned his back from his wish to have true friends. No matter how alone he became, his wish hasn't left his heart… eventually becoming as true as reality.

''But I never gave up because I wanted for a long time to never be alone, to have true friends who always needed me.'' Yugi says smiling as he thinks of the number of friends he's now made and the connections he has for them. Sometimes he actually believes he's selfish to want friends but it isn't selfish if it makes him and everyone else happy.

''Call it a sin… but it's a sin I never have any regrets. Anzu-kun, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun, everyone else… and my Ichigo-kun, they are everything to me.'' Yugi proudly declares loving his bonds. Atem makes a small smile knowing better than anyone that without friendship, Yugi wouldn't be the person he is today.

''… Dragons have something similar.'' Yugi oddly looks back at the energy dragon who has been staring at him. She resumes pointing her claw to Yugi's heart. ''We keep many jewels, coins, anything precious to fill a gap in our hearts and souls and give us purpose, watching over them for the sense of protecting them. And your treasure is them. And their voices will always echo in your heart and soul shouting for you and you respond by protecting them.''

Yugi blushes never realizing that or coming to terms with it. He smiles a bit, thinking maybe he was like a dragon even back then if he sees his friends as his only true treasure.

The dragon nods using her claw pointing to the Dragon Sword in Yugi's hand. The sword then glows a light to Yugi's surprise lifting it forward to his face.

''And the Dragon Sword sees that noble, childish kindness as its wielder.'' The energy dragon states as the sword glows and begins to change. Yugi feels it as his entire body begins to radiant to this.

''Accept it tight and gasp a future of your own making. For yourself, for others and for your friends; it is yours.'' The creature tells the young Dragon Knight, trusting in him before vanishing into nothing. Yugi eyes at where the dragon was and smiles aware of what she gave him and he won't let her down.

''Thank you.'' Yugi thanks the creature. He holds tight on the sword erupting and engulfing in a swirl of black-purple energy.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Yugi gasps out loudly. He blinks silently looking around and he was honestly back to reality. He's in Urahara's underground training place, he's even wearing the clothes he came in with and everything seems like normal, as far as normal was.

Urahara yawns flapping with his fan, waiting for hours, until he notices the tricolor head awake. He gets up from the Path of the Dragon pose. He could see the young man's face and didn't need to ask that he unlock that power. He smiles a bit relief he did it.

Yugi gets up holding the Dragon Sword in his hand. He smirks softly having the power he needed but through learning it he has to be careful too by its drawback.

Turning to face the former Shinigami, Yugi asks of him. ''Urahara-san, can you do me one more favor?''

Urahara hums seeing the look in his eyes and can tell why he's asking this. He nods responding. ''You need training to use that new power?''

Other than that help to better get used to his new power, Yugi nods adding. ''That and one more thing.''

Urahara hums more expecting as much. Making his mind rather quick, the shopkeeper reaches out to his crane.

''Well then-'' He utters grabbing it and pulls off the handle, revealing his Zanpakuto sword. Urahara then adds making a gaze. "Let's start then. I should warn you, I'm not intending to go easy.''

Yugi smiles hoping he wouldn't. He positions himself holding his Dragon Sword with both hands. The tricolor head eyes it remembering the last words Sir Dragonaun told him.

'' _Despair…_ '' He utters that word, feeling the very ground pushing him down and trying to end his resistance to fight forward; this is the word the knight feared. But Yugi's seen despair and no matter how dark it gotten, he wasn't alone.

'' _As long as I have those voices in my heart…_ '' Reminding himself of the voices of everyone and their bond, Yugi tells himself with a stare not afraid of the unknown. '' _I WON'T LET IT BEAT ME!_ ''

Yugi prepares to finish his final part of his training. Will his Burst Limit give him the potential to overcome anything?

* * *

Within the castle of Las Noches, the Espadas were once again assembled by Aizen. The man himself with his two advisers stand beside him while Aizen drinks a cup of tea.

''My wonderful Espada, the time has come.'' Aizen begins saying still holding his cup of tea. Baraggan grunts at this pest's behavior. Once King of Hollows, now reduced to a mere minion of this boy, the #2 Espada is disgusted and enrage towards this man. Once he gets his chance, he will kill Aizen once and for all.

''Bo-boss, will we finally destroy the Shinigami?'' Baraggan, swallowing his pride for now, questions what his ''leader'' will do. Aizen did not respond instead taking a sip from his tea, only irritating the old Arrancar.

''Oh that? No, not yet.'' Aizen then speaks putting down his tea. He gets up his chair and announces among his army. ''I have business in the human world before we attack Soul Society and Numbers 9-4 will come with me plus Yammy may come too.''

''Y-you wish to attack that human again!'' The former King of Hueco Mundo bursts in outrage by the evil Shinigami's actions. It didn't take a moment to assume Aizen wants to fight that Dragon Knight, the same one that Ulquiorra put down with ease. He squeezes his fists just now feeling the intense spiritual energy Aizen is building while sitting perfectly calm.

''Oh Baraggan-san… yes, and I don't like your tone'' Aizen says firmly but without changing his smirking expression. He looks among his Espadas and asks, namely eyeing at the other two most powerful members. ''Does anyone else disagree with my choice? Hmm… Starrk, Harribel?''

Sighing, Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada, lets out rubbing the back of his head almost not wanting to be here but has nothing better to do. He has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

''Nay, whatever you feel like doing Aizen-sama.'' Starrk replies yawning not minding what his leader has in mind. Grimmjow and eve Nnoitra glare at the guy, despising by the fact an Arrancar as uncaring is more powerful than the two of them.

Tier Harribel, the Tres Espada, firmly eyes her leader and master of this realm. She has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending downward. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be.

''We only follow what you command as the best choice. If it is to fight another threat to our existence, then so be it.'' Harribel obeys only showing her trust and obedient to Aizen's will.

Aizen makes a small smile by her comment, remarking. ''I couldn't have said it better myself. Then it's decided. We attack in 3 days.''

The Espada eye him just nodding. Tosen wonders why Aizen-sama would want to attack then and not now. Gin grins slyly very much aware why.

''So do please be in your behavior as we finish testing Team Dragon Knight.'' Aizen announces as he makes another small smirk, looking forward to meet the son of his dead friend, face-to-face.

Aizen prepares the real show and his delight to meet the young Dragon Knight. Will Yugi have mastered his new power on time or has time run out?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

 **Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

 **New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

 **Yugi** **'s new cards:**

 ***Timaeus, Legendary Dragon of Hope and Courage- Lvl 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(Previously used from Volume 1 and 2 with new changes)**

Effect: (This card is always treated as ''The Eye of Timaeus'' and also as a Spell Card.)

This card can be Special Summoned (from your Hand). Send 1 or more monster(s) you control along with this card (from your field or your hand) (Quick Effect); Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that (those) monster(s) on the field as a Fusion Material Monster(s) and that can only be Special Summoned with "The Eye of Timaeus", using it as the Fusion Material(s). This card cannot be Tributed and it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects. The effect and activation of this card cannot be negated.

 **Note:** The card **Multiply** is in its Anime effect when Yami Yugi used it with Metal Fiend Token during his duel against Yami Marik and after much and mistakes done in the past, **Magical Hats** is once more a Quick-Play Spell with its Anime effect like always (because that's the best version). And yes, if **Multiply** is used with Kuriboh… Infinite number of Kuriboh Tokens so… to fix this in future Volumes… here's the cards with a new twist and fanmade by issue.

 ***True Multiply: Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When this card activates, this card remains face-up on the field as a Continuous Spell Card. When this card is activated, target 1 monster you control with 500 ATK or less and summon two additional copies of the targeted monster, or alternatively, if this card was used on a "Kuriboh" monster, Special Summon as many "Kuriboh Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 300/DEF 200) as possible, in Defense Position. You take no battle damage from "Kuriboh Tokens" and your opponent must only attack "Kuriboh Tokens". When a "Kuriboh Token" is destroyed, immediately Special Summon another "Kuriboh Token" on the same Monster Zone as the destroyed Token. Destroy this card when you control no ''Kuriboh'' monster or a monster with 500 ATK or less.

 **_Winged God Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode (The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode)- Lvl 10, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Effect**

 ***Changes are made on Sphere Mode to suit its Anime Counterpart***

Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Winged God Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000. The Special Summoned "Winged God Dragon of Ra" by this card's effect is not sent to the Graveyard by its own effect.

 ***Divine Connection: Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card if the opponent controls a DIVINE or Divine-Beast monster that is owned by you, ignoring its effects. Return control of all monsters on the field to their original owners. Next draw 1 card for each DIVINE and/or Divine-Beast on the field.

 ***Unbreakable Will: Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

 **(Previously used in Volume 1 and 2)**

Effect: This card can only be activated when an opponent's monster declares an attack to a monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you receive no Battle Damage during the same Battle Phase. Next you can discard 1 card in your hand, draw 2 cards.

 ***Kuriboh Gardna- Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200 ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Effect**

 **(Shown only in the hand, previously used in Volume 2)**

Effect: When this card and 1 ''Kuriboh'' Fiend-Type or Fairy-Type monster are in your Graveyard (and/or Hand) during the turn you take damage: Banish both cards and reduce all damage you take this turn 0.

 ***Yin-Yang Dragon - Envoy of Creation and Destruction- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Dragon/Effect**

 **(Previously shown in Volume 2)**

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned while you control no monsters (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type, Warrior-Type or Spellcaster-Type and 1 DARK Dragon-Type, Fiend-Type or Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard. While face-up on the field, this card is also DARK-Attribute. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, including Divine-Beast-Types and DIVINE-Attribute monsters. While this card is face-up on the field, the effects of '' **Darkness** '' cards that cannot be negated can be negated by a card effect(s). Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, return 1 card from your hand to your deck and add 1 card from your GY or Banished in your hand. You take no damage when this card battles. When this card leaves the field, destroy all cards on your opponent's field and banish them. During the 10th turn this card is face-up on the field, once this duel, this card's ATK and DEF will become 10000. Your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation and effects.

 ***Cards of Creation and Destruction: Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card while you control '' **Yin-Yang Dragon – Envoy of Creation and Destruction** '' on your field. Once activated, set a number of Spell/Trap Card(s) from your Deck facedown for each face-up card on the field. In your next Draw Phase, instead of drawing, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand. This effect cannot be negated.

 ***True Magical Hats: Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Target 1 face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control: Special Summon 2 "Hat Tokens" (ATK 0/DEF 0) and 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck in face-down Defense Position. Set the targeted monster, and shuffle them on your field. ''Hat Tokens'' cannot be destroyed by card effects. The Set cards by this effect are treated as ''Hat Tokens''. If a ''Hat Token'' you control is attacked and flipped face-up: Activate the Spell/Trap Card set by this card's effect. If you enter your Battle Phase, destroy all "Hat Tokens" and the set Spell/Trap Card from this card's effect and then flip over the set monster in Attack Position. You take no damage from ''Hat Tokens'' that aren't Monsters.

 ***Rise of Destiny- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster with greater ATK, select a Type of Monster in your GY. Next banished a Monster of the selected Type; your battling monster's ATK doubles until the end of the Damage Step. This effect can be activated twice per turn.

* * *

 **Darkness Yugi's new cards:**

 ***Dark Crisis- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard a monster from your hand. Until the end of this turn, double the ATK of all face-up monsters you currently control until the end of this turn. During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Banish this card and all other cards in your GY until you have but 1 card in the GY and make all damage this turn 0 and then add 1 card from your Deck to your hand. At your opponent's End Phase that you activated this card's effect; Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your GY.

 ***** **Hellish Trickster- Lvl 1, ATK: 100, DEF: 100, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Tribute this card and declare the name of a Monster in your opponent's Deck. If the declared monster is in your opponent's Hand, Deck or GY; Special Summon it on your field. Destroy the Special Summoned monster at the end of your next End Phase.

 ***** **Divine Roar- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: This card's activation and effect cannot be negated. A face-up DIVINE monster you control can attack twice this turn. When a DIVINE monster attacks this turn, draw the top card of your Deck and if it is a Monster Card, inflict 1000 damage to the opponent. During the turn this card wasn't sent to the Graveyard: Banish it and next a face-up DIVINE monster you control can attack all monsters your opponent controls + 1 additional attack and perform piercing damage until the End of the Battle Phase.

 ***** **Ruler** **'s Domain** **\- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell, Trap or Monster effect or activated; negate the activation/effect and if you do, banish it.

 ***** **Card of Wickedness- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Draw cards from your deck equal to the number of cards in your hand. Effects that discard cards from your hand cannot be activated the turn you activate this card.

* * *

 **Cards of the Day**

 **Darkness Yugi's Tormenting Hatred:**

 ***Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris- Lvl 11, ATK: X000, DEF: X000, ATT: DIVINE, Type: Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Seal of Orichalcos" + "Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord" + "Sky Dragon of Osiris"

Must be Special Summoned by banishing the above cards you control (You do not use "Polymerization"). The Summoning of this card cannot be negated. This card is unaffected by the effects of Effect Monsters (except Level 11 or higher DIVINE monsters), or Spell and Trap Cards that would leave it from the field. While this card is face-up on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects, returned to the player's hand/Deck or removed from play, its control cannot be switched, it cannot be equipped with Equip Cards, and the effects of Spells, Traps and other Monsters can only affect it until the End Phase of the turn. Other monsters you control cannot attack. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Fusion Summoned, draw cards from your deck until you have 5 cards in your hand and there is no limit to the number of cards in your hands. When your opponent Summon/Set a monster(s), decrease its ATK or DEF by 0, depending on its Battle Position; if the ATK or DEF of the summoned monster(s) is 0 after this effect resolves, negate its effect and banish the monster(s). Once per turn (Quick Effect): When you activate a Counter Trap Card; Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the GY. Counter Trap Card(s) you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. While you control this card, you cannot lose the Duel.

 **Yugi** **'s Knightly Kindness:**

 **_** **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight- Lvl 8, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect**

Effect: "Dark Magician" + 1 Dragon monster

This card's name becomes "Dark Magician" while on the field or in the GY. Your opponent cannot target Spells/Traps you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

* * *

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

After a few days since Yugi's training, Aizen and his Espada Army have finally appeared. Can the rest of Team Dragon Knight without their leader handle this overwhelming threat?

Danny: So wondering how Yugi is doing right?

Kurosaki: He's doing fine. I mean Momomiya mentioned her training ended pretty short.

Naruto grins: I'm not worry! We got plenty of-

Suddenly Ichigo K panics feeling the enormous Spiritual Pressure as did Judai.

Judai: Um guys, those Espada guys are back and more of them.

Ed whacks Naruto: IDIOT JINXS US!

Kurosaki: Stop complaining!

Danny sighs: Well, it's up to us to handle these guys huh?

DragonKnight15: The Battle of-

Aizen: My apology but I'll be presenting the next chapter.

DragonKnight15: How the f**k! NO! You don't see me giving the spotlight to-

Aizen lifts his sword at my neck: Now as I was rudely interrupting; it is time to see how mere lambs handle wolves no? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Invasion Commences! Terror of the Espadas Act 3!

Ichigo shivers: Um… Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya… Oh please show up Yugi-kun!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I've dropped hints there and then about a certain plot within this story… I can't go into details what they are but if you've noticed them… kudos.

Is it just me or how similar Van'Dalgyon and Gandora are, like in sense that the Dark Dragon Lord is like a more demonic version of Gandora? Am I the only one who thinks so?

How ironic that Konami made **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight** huh? It's like… do they know about DKR? Because well thanks Konami! I honestly had plans for something else like Timaeus and **White-Horned Dragon** fusion but that can happen another time. This works out even better.

UPDATE: I made a TINY mistake with Yugi's Life Points before but it's now fixed. All is good.

* * *

There's no DKR again for two (maybe THREE) weeks sadly as we're near the finale of this Volume… and yes, next chapter is the start of the final Arc of Volume 3 and I AM happy because this is the spot I love so I can then work on ideas for the next Volume.

I will say good news, no more pauses so you'll all get to see the final arc without waiting an extra week or 2. Hehe.


	49. 43: Terror of the Espada Act III

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 43 of the Third Volume and the final arc: The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 43:** **The Invasion Commences! Terror of the Espada Act III!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Yugi continued his life or death duel against his inner Darkness by Dragon Knight_ _'s test. As prove of using the Seal of Orichalcos, Darkness Yugi showed no mercy or regard of what he must do to win using a beatdown strategy to win. Even after losing Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, Yugi proceed to give it his all and allowed him to bring out not just Obelisk but also Ra on his field._

 _The tables turned however as Darkness Yugi after taking Osiris, he fused it with his Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord and the soul stealing Field Spell to create the abomination known as Orichalcos Dark Dragon Ruler Osiris. With this corrupted God Fusion Monster, Darkness Yugi dominates the duel and would have won if not by Yugi's combination with Dark Magician and Eternal Soul but also thanks to_ _ **Yin-Yang Dragon – Envoy of Creation and Destruction**_ _._

 _Having learned and understood the loneliness he and his darkness both endured having no friends, Yugi expressed that through Atem he learned what it means to have true friends and why he must fight for those bonds that held them together from the hole called despair. With this new chance, Yugi fused Dark Magician with Timaeus to summon a new monster,_ _ **Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**_ _. With this monster and well timed combinations, Yugi defeated his darkness and earned some respect with him even more so as he revealed Dragon Knight's true name; Sir Dragonaun._

 _Having passed his test, the spirit of the Dragon Sword, the essence of the Dragonaun Tensho rewarded Yugi with the power to protect the treasure he refers as his bonds. Now having Burst Limit and awakening back to reality, Yugi asked of Urahara to train him so when he uses this power, he'll know exactly how to use it._

 _Will this new power Yugi gained be enough to challenge the Dark Lord or anyone as Aizen prepares his own game?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **...**

It was a dark night in a small but lovely two floor house in Japan where a 7 year old little girl with teal colored hair giggles in her pink/gold/white colored room reading a large book under the covers of her bed with a flashlight in her other hand. She blushes reading a story she's been reading for a long time, excitedly happy to read the part where-

''Ah ha!'' A voice shouts as her covers are tossed up revealing the girl and gulps eyeing the person who did it.

''S-sorry Nya! I just wanna-'' She tries explaining herself scared but the person in front of her just smirks tapping his round, black hat with a golden strip around it. He gently grabs the book and tells her somewhat happy. ''If you're going to read this, let me read it to you.''

The young girl blushes as her black, pinkish colored cat ears twitch joyfully.

He coughs sitting next to the little girl declaring as he eyes into the page she was on. ''Now let's see. Oh yes, this part. You'll like this part. It was the day the Dragon Knight became a hero.''

The little girl purrs listening to the bedtime story of her favorite hero.

* * *

 **3 days later since the previous episode :**

It was a calming day, nothing bad, nothing terrible… concerning though for Kurosaki. He looks out towards the sky, having a face like things will go bad. He's been training once more with the Visored… or so he wanted but instead he trained with the rest of Team Dragon Knight. As much as he wanted to wield the Hollow Mask better and even though he did had the time to use it a bit against the others, he won't lie he did like sparring with them. The group of friends he now has is pretty interesting, crazy like always but he gets them.

Judai is the most relax guy he's met, Danny is probably the most experience, Sonic is too eager to run, Naruto is the best sparring, Shadow is too serious, Jonouchi is probably the bravest guy not having any powers to deal with all of this, Ed has a huge trigger temper but when he gets to be is the smartest guy he's met, Kaiba is a dick but not an evil one, Momomiya is too cheerful but always determine and Yugi… smirking a bit, Kurosaki never told him the day they met but Yugi had a look in his eyes, something that spelled out he will always become strong for the stake of his friends. He didn't need to think twice to trust in him. Overall… Ichigo can trust these guys and honestly, depend on them when things turn bad.

He sighs though, not sure how he'll tell them he's going back to his old school much like the rest of his other friends. Still, he'll figure out how to tell them.

Ichigo walks to Urahara's shop, wanting to check up on Yugi plus he wanted to give the guy he space he needs to improve.

"Ichigo!'' The orange-headed looks up, stopping to see the two closest Shinigamis he knows coming towards him.

''Oi Rukia, Renji; something-'' Ichigo tries greeting his friends but he pauses seeing the faces of grim they have as they land on the ground. He blinks not sure why they're serious as he asks clueless. "What?''

Rukia grunts not possible he's not feeling this asking her first idiot friend. ''Do you feel the wind?''

Ichigo frowns wishing he didn't but he has felt that today wasn't a good day.

''I wish I was going crazy but yea, I feel how… ominous today is.'' He replies almost as if they were within the eye of a storm. Renji nods firmly saying. ''That and no Hollow sightings what so ever. Almost like they're afraid of something.''

Even Ichigo finds that weird. What could make Hollows afraid of not going on and attacking souls or spiritual energy user?

''That's because he's coming.'' The three startling looking behind them and sees the former dark skinned Shinigami.

''Yoruichi-san.'' Ichigo utters surprise to see her. Yoruichi grins teasing the boy with a wink. ''Hey there Ichigo. Here to say hi to you.''

Ichigo looks away unease, crossing his arms as if sensitive that she's going to approach him sexually or tease him. Yoruichi sighs still smirking how too prideful and tamed the boy is. Sometimes she questions if he likes the other side but his red cheeks said otherwise.

''Figures. You and Ichi are a lot alike when it comes to girls.'' Yoruichi points out causing Ichigo to scoff now having to admit he and Momomiya are more similar. Renji then blinks and asks her. ''Aren't you training the redhead and cuter Ichigo?''

This got Rukia and the orange-headed Ichigo to make a death glare at the redheaded Shinigami. Renji has a face of cluelessness and confusion, expressing himself. ''What? She's cuter than this idiot.''

Ichigo grunts admitting that but Renji is more of an idiot saying something dumb like that in front of Rukia. Boy was she pissed, that's for sure.

Yoruichi sighs feeling a real shame to the kid too as she explains. ''I finished my training with her. She doesn't have massive spiritual energy unlike our Ichigo here so I gave her a push to what she can however do to give herself an edge.''

''Alright?'' Ichigo mutters not sure how that will help Momomiya. He knows how strong Yoruichi was and quick on her feet but unless Momomiya has Spiritual Energy, she won't learn stuff like _**Shunpo**_ or something else.

''Anyway…'' Changing subject as her face becomes serious, Yoruichi says firmly. ''Aizen is coming.''

The three instantly shake up hearing that, eyeing her. Renji gulps as did Rukia. Ichigo, as much as he's trying to be calm about it, stammers questionable. ''Already?!''

''We have to warn Soul-'' Rukia begins to state as her brother and all the Captains must be aware of this but Yoruichi interrupts stating. ''Kisuke already did or is trying but all connections to Soul Society isn't working. Probably Aizen's way of saying he's not here to attack the other Shinigami or his plan. How Kisuke put it? A simulation.''

Ichigo glares mad that that guy Aizen thinks of this as a game.

Renji then tries something pulling out his Zanpakuto and piercing the air in front of him. Sadly nothing happen to his shock.

''Crap. The Senkaimon isn't appearing.'' The redhead Shinigami mutters really scared. Rukia sweats to hear that as that's the only mean to travel into the human world from Soul Society. Without that, then they're on their own. No, they had new allies but would that be enough to stall for time? It was the best they could come up with as the raven-haired thinks about it.

"Ichigo, go warn your team what's going on.'' Rukia orders her friend to get Team Dragon Knight. Ichigo startles by this.

''Rukia-'' The spiky orange-headed mutters but Rukia interrupts her telling him. ''I'll go tell the others with Renji.''

Renji startles up a bit but he knows they have no choice. If only they could reach Soul Society then they might have had a chance. He sighs muttering. ''Man, this is the worst timing!''

Rukia also sighs wishing they had help. Just her brother would be the only help they'll need but even then, they'll need all the help.

Ichigo nods needed to do his part in stopping Aizen. He prepares to run off but Yoruichi stops him and tells him immediately. ''Hold it! Leave your real body with me.''

The orange-headed blinks awkwardly, really not wanting to leave his human body in someone… VERY untrustworthy with his body but in this case, he needs to move around faster and to do that he needs his Shinigami form.

Grunting on his decision, Ichigo pulls out his Substitute Shinigami Badge and stomps it across his chest. A light flash as his real body drops backwards unconscious while his Shinigami form emerges out.

''D-don't do anything weird with me.'' Ichigo warns the golden-eyes woman nervously. Yoruichi just grins really making Ichigo not trust her, but under these conditions he has no choice. He grunts jumping upward before vanishing through _**Shunpo**_.

* * *

Jonouchi rumbles sighing. He's trying to make a happy expression for Otogi's Café but no luck for the ominous day today is bringing. He and the others were there since Café Mew Mew is technically not around.

''Pff…'' The dirty colored blond headed grunts not able to drink anymore. Otogi sweat drops attending other customers and this isn't helping his business.

''You know I try to make my products just as well as that café here in Domino.'' He tells him performing a quick caffeine drink for a costumer leaving her speechless. Jonouchi eyes him and honestly replies. ''No, this is pretty good maybe better than Café Mew Mew's but…''

''Worry about Yugi?'' Anzu speaks up, almost reading his thoughts as she too is worry for the tricolor head. Jonouchi frowns nodding. Honda and Otogi eye each other and nod feeling the same. The others were the same though Judai and Sonic are the most relaxed, not at all worry.

Jonouchi knows better than to worry for Yugi but it's been a few days already and it also doesn't help that a certain red pigtail girl returns from her training alone.

''I am. I mean Momomiya came back sooner but we haven't seen much of her.'' Jonouchi explains muttering very upset. The others hum thinking about that since they haven't seen Ichigo since returning.

''She did mention wanting to try something.'' Danny informs the group. He did confront her when he got off from school HOURS from where he comes from and asked what she was doing and all he got from the cat girl was that she's doing something important.

''Knowing Ichigo-chan, it's a new technique she wants to really impressed Yugi-san.'' Judai says with a small smirk on his face. Jonouchi grunts no wanting to admit anything but nods frowning.

''By the way, why are they here?'' Ed asks changing the subject as he stares at Naruto but mostly towards Team Kakashi behind him. Sakura takes that as an offence.

''WE HAVE NAMES YOU KNOW SQ-?!'' The pink haired Kunouchi begins yelling at him clinching her right fist. Naruto panics stopping her from saying those final words and tells her calmly. ''O-of course they do know Sakura-chan!''

Sakura grunts letting it go while Ed's eye twitch as he could have sworn she was going to call him squirt and if she did, OH… oh he'll have no regrets punching a girl.

Defusing that situation, Naruto sighs stating. ''You see everyone, Granny-''

''Lady Hokage instructed us to be here, at least for now.'' Sakura back talks the idiot in how he has to always refer the Fifth Hokage aka her teacher with that name pisses her off.

Sonic nods not at all paying attention as he states. ''Good for you flat chest.''

Sakura nods smiling… until her eyes widen by the hedgehog's comment. She lets it out yelling. ''F-FLAT CHEST! LISTEN-''

She is immediately stopped by Yamato chuckling nervously as he says. ''What Sakura-chan's saying is that we're here to make sure Naruto doesn't let the Kyuubi control him if he will be helping you all in this upcoming battle.''

Judai nods eyeing the spiky blond-headed. He's seen the absolutely, uncontrolled power of the Ninetails and being that Yugi won't be around to keep that in check, it's a good thing the guy with the power to suppressed it. He then says eyeing Kakashi among that group. ''Surprise the guy who never removes his face mask is here too. You brought your dirty book?''

''I am the leader of the team; my name is even on it.'' Kakashi replies sweat dropping by the kid's words, though he wasn't far from the true. He coughs as he adds firmly. ''Other than that, I want to meet the enemy especially their leader.''

Naruto raises an eyebrow wondering why his sensei would want to meet a terrifying guy that this Aizen is.

''Where's grumpy black hedgehog gone to?'' Ed mutters just noticing that the ''I'm the Anti-Hero'' Shadow gone to. Sonic smirks as he says lying on a chair relaxing. ''Oh Shadow is doing something, or waiting. Anyway don't worry, we have a plan.''

Ed sweat drops very untrusting whatever that hedgehog says he has a plan and it will basically be him running at the end trying to get himself kill for a thrill ride.

''What's the plan?'' Danny questions a little concerning what the blue hedgehog has in mind. Sonic just grins replying. ''It's a surprise.''

Danny sweat drops not trusting that.

''So everyone has a plan? Interesting, much like a group of workers trying to build something?'' Sai states as he takes this moment to draw stuff. Judai grins nodding with a simple reply. ''Yup!''

Everyone else sweat drops by that simply respond.

''I have Al.'' Ed mutters admitting he has his little brother with him. Alphonse nods happy to be of service saying. ''I'll be of help everyone.''

''Yosh! Now we have nothing to-'' Naruto begins saying happy-going until suddenly a voice calls out to them. ''OI GUYS!''

Everyone looks up just as Kurosaki lands in front of them before they knew he landed, except for Shadow and oddly Judai whistling how fast he moved.

Danny eyes this and sighs oddly expecting this muttering. ''Knew it…''

''Knew what?'' Honda overhears him not following but sadly Jonouchi did. He gulps hoping the orange-headed does not say something like-

''Aizen is coming!'' Ichigo warns the group which immediately causes both Danny and Jonouchi to yell in complained.

''DAMN IT NARUTO!'' Ed also yells realizing the jinx a little too late. Kurosaki sees this sweating that this fighting among each other for Naruto's short coming isn't going to help them.

''We don't have-'' Ichigo tries to get everyone to focus but then Sakura punches Naruto across the head yelling. ''BAKA!''

Naruto drops hard, right into the very ground, with his eyes spinning and a large bump over his head. Judai sweat drops admitting that he's glad girls like Asuka or Rei don't have such strength.

Ichigo just stares both shock and amaze by the amount of abuse this guy endures. He snaps out from this reminding everyone of the threat. ''Look, the Espadas are coming and Soul Society won't arrive on time.''

''B-but Yugi still isn't here yet.'' Honda utters out actually scared. Bakura and Otogi eye each other and know this won't end well.

''Yugi wouldn't want us to give up.'' Anzu reminds everyone to be positive like their friend would be. Jonouchi agrees adding serious. ''Then we'll have to do our part to fight this bastard and his stupid army! That's all we can give Yugi until he arrives.''

Everyone eyes each other and nods. As much as they don't want to admit it, they are Team Dragon Knight, the only defense this world has.

''I have an idea.'' Ed proclaims getting everyone's attention. Seeing they're eyeing on him, he explains his simple only plan. ''Let's intercept who we'll be fighting and deal with it, but we need to bring someone who can feel Spiritual Energy whatever within each group.''

''Can't we set traps or something?'' Naruto asks finally pulled out from the ground though his large bump still shows. The young Alchemist eyes his younger brother who sighs stating. ''I would agree but under these conditions and our short prep time the best we got is to improvise during the fights.''

Ed nods also feeling the same. If they had more prep-time, both he and Al would set as many traps as they can but then again, with how these Espadas won't feel pain with their super hard skin; it might have backfired hard.

Danny sighs at this but they do what they must, telling the group. ''Do what we can and make it work. Remember everyone, instinct, teamwork and a lot of luck; we'll get through this.''

Everyone nods on that especially Sonic grinning.

Jonouchi hums as something has been bothering him ever since he heard of the name of that former Shinigami whatever captain and his crazy plans for who knows what godhood. He eyes the spiky orange-headed Ichigo and begins to ask. ''Speaking off, do you know why he's called that?''

Ichigo slightly turns towards the dirty blond-colored head and just makes a puzzled, prune-like look before replying. ''Who the hell are you talking about?''

Jonouchi rolls his eyes as he explains himself better. ''Aizen; what kind of parents would give their son a name that has both an A and a Z?!''

The others overhear this and those in Team Dragon Knight let out a strange hum about the topic. Even Kurosaki was thinking about it rather confused.

''Like seriously, maybe that's why he thinks of himself as the Alpha and the Omega!'' Jonouchi expresses really into this subject like his need to be the best duelist he can be… or earning Erika's heart. Like why else would the guy think he's better than everyone else?

''Huh?'' Kurosaki finally utters not thinking about it like that. Jonouchi oddly smiles thinking he got him thinking.

''I never thought of it like that… because it's dumb!'' Ichigo then yells far from admitting that. The dirty blond-colored head just stares blank before lowering his head in shame.

''It's only dumb if you think about it.'' Sonic states with smirk. Jonouchi gives a glare at the blue hedgehog who sticks his tongue at him. Ichigo nods with a small smile before frowning and admitting that he doesn't want any of his friends to get hurt and no doubt Grimmjow will be the one to come at him. Making a choice, he ascends upward getting the group's attention.

''Where're you going, Carrot Top?!'' Edward shouts at him. The Substitute Shinigami looks down at his friends, wishing to help them fight all of their fights but right now; he has his own fight to win reminded of that bastard's blue savage eyes.

''… I have a score to settle.'' Is all Ichigo says before vanishing. Ed drops his jaw a bit, kinda hoping to get him to be in his group for once.

Jonouchi didn't say much only noticing the look the guy has. Even though Kurosaki looks older, he's younger than Yugi and much like him; he's not a born fighter. He only fights when he has to do, not looking for them with any reason. Then again, when he fights; he enjoys himself. But the look the guy had; it's the same look Yugi or the others have when they have to fight.

''At least he looks ready to fight.'' Jonouchi states rather fine. Naruto blinks by that remark muttering. ''Huh?''

Jonouchi eyes the spiky blond headed and explains. ''Kurosaki, he never likes fighting like Yugi but when he does, he enjoys himself.''

Naruto hums now thinking about it, the orange-headed Ichigo does like fighting but never admits it. Jonouchi nods noticing it when the spiky orange-headed had his first cross with Dark General Knight; he was enjoying it.

''Yea well let's hope it doesn't kill him.'' Ed mutters hoping his killjoy for Kurosaki doesn't become his grave. He then eyes Jonouchi and the rest of Yugi's friends that can't fight knowing well they should be away from the battlefield. Danny also thinks the same way.

''Jonouchi, you and the rest go somewhere safe.'' Danny tells them honestly not wanting them to get hurt. Anzu frowns but understands while Honda grunts and Otogi with Bakura nod.

''I CAN-'' Jonouchi tries protesting but Ed lifts up his hand interrupting. ''No debating! Do this for Yugi.''

The dirty colored blond-headed sighs not wanting to admit it but the kid is smart when he's not ranting about his height Napoleon temper.

''At least call Ichi-chan and let her know.'' Judai adds knowing they'll need their cat girl heroine for this fight too. Anzu nods making the call now.

''… You guys be careful.'' Jonouchi tells the others wishing them the best of luck. Naruto grins giving him and the others a thumb up, speaking up loud and proud. ''We'll be the most careful ya know!''

Jonouchi just smiles nodding to his words. He and the others headed out to the Kame Shop being the best place they can hide until the battle is over.

Ed sighs as he and the rest of Team Dragon Knight with Team Kakashi split up knowing they must prevail.

* * *

The darkish cloudy day above the skies was absolutely silent and calm, all till a Garganta rips open. The clouds around the portal become darker by its very presence. A foot then steps out from the pitch black portal along with other pairs of feet. Emerging first with a grin on his face, Aizen looks down at the city of Domino and Tokyo underneath him. Gin, Tosen and the rest of 4-9 Espadas also emerge with Yammy looking rather grumpy he's a +1.

''I do not like the light.'' Aaroniero whispers rather unpleased with the human world and how bright it feels on him even though there's no sunlight. Nnoitra hisses angrily at this scared wimp that became an Espada and still damn weak.

''We know fishbowl bastard!'' The 5th Espada yells at the weaker Espada annoy by his nonsense of sunlight.

''Tch, all of you piss me off.'' Yammy rumbles angrily with his arms crossed. Zommari remains silent as did Ulquiorra.

''Gentlemen, no need to be rude among ourselves.'' Szayelaporro announces joyfully to be here. After all, gathering data on the enemy will provide most fascinating results.

Aizen smiles at that as he expresses. ''Like Szayelaporro said, do so. Now go find who you want to fight and enjoy yourselves. Do please avoid Resurrección unless otherwise.''

This got Grimmjow's attention asking as nice as he could with that man. ''So we can use it then?''

''If it makes you feel better Grimmjow, you may-'' Aizen tries telling him he may but once he heard he can, Grimmjow smirks wildly and vanishes with _**Sonido**_.

Nnoitra scoffs at the damn pest speaking. ''Damn weakling, probably going to kill his boyfriend.''

Yammy blinks surprised as he utters out. ''Wait Grimmjow is-''

Just saying those words left the numberless Espada rather confused. Ulquiorra sighs as he overthinks too much for something unimportant and childish.

''He's not! It's what a smarter being calls the other stupid!'' Nnoitra yells at the big Arrancar who took it the wrong way, yelling back. ''WHAT YOU-''

They were instantly silent by Aizen's Spiritual Energy who had a single finger up.

''Enough chit-chatting as you can put it. Now scatter my Espada.'' Aizen orders with a small grin on his face. The rest of the Espadas obey and dash away with their _**Sonidos**_.

Now just the three of them, Gin hums asking his fateful leader. ''What now Captain Aizen?''

Chuckling that he can have his own fun, Aizen explains. ''We wait.''

He vanishes along with Gin and Tosen, not before saying. ''In the place the Dragon Knight will come to fight us.''

The attack has commenced. Is Team Dragon Knight really ready for this?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Jonouchi: I really am not happy doing this without Yugi but you guys, do your best.**_

 _ **Ichigo K: Damn right we**_ _ **'ll do our best. Let's really hope Yugi does show up.**_

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog, his eyes closed, stands on the tip of a rooftop's edge. With his arms crossed, he stands in a firm stance. He's been sending danger for a while now expecting no less these hybrid Hollows-Shinigamis… Soul Reapers to what the American child and the small fried dubs them, are already here.

"So they're here.'' Shadow mutters among himself, feeling the very presence of those Espadas. As of now, he can feel one much familiar coming towards him. Smirking a bit, Shadow was hoping he wouldn't be a coward to face him for real.

"I see, you were waiting for me.'' Appearing out of thin air, Ulquiorra speaks landing on ground and facing the black hedgehog's open red eyes.

''I intend to fight and kill you here.'' Shadow speaks up firmly as his eyes glow redder. Ulquiorra studies his opponent's eyes unemotional and yet he's aware this specie is not to be underestimated. Regardless, his intention to kill him is misleading.

''Ultimate Lifeform… whatever you call yourself, you will fail.'' The 4th Espada states without a second thought of concern. Shadow eyes him and confirms this thing isn't afraid of what he is. He smirks as this will be a decent challenge.

''Let's find out hybrid.'' The black hedgehog proclaims clinching his fists. Ulquiorra stares at him as did Shadow, both studying the other to when the other will attack.

Without a breeze passing, Shadow vanishes and teleports right in front of the Espada, throwing a Chaos Energy fist at him. Ulquiorra, however, reacts just as quick to unsheathe and block the punch with his sword. Shadow sees that and actually worries a bit knowing this will be a much more interesting fight.

* * *

Judai runs among the streets actually alone. He tells the others he'll handle his own fight and if he happens to end up seeing one of Kurosaki's friends, he'll work with him or her. At the moment, he isn't worry though he tenses up the more he can sense the enemies' spiritual energy with Yubel's powers.

'' ** _You can feel the evil pouring all over the city can you Judai?_** '' Yubel informs the brown-orange headed able to sense the evil around this place.

Judai's eyes glow of Yubel's eyes as he can sense the dangerous energy that makes breathing hard. He replies to her telepathically. '' _Yea, it's terrifying._ ''

He continues walking until he hears a voice calling out to him. ''Judai!''

The Elemental HERO duelist blinks turning around and see Rukia landing right behind him.

''Oh Rukia-chan, hey!'' Judai greets her with a small smile happy she's here. Rukia nods firmly feeling the unease energy around them. She notices the look the young man's face too.

''I see you felt a presence.'' She asks him with Judai only replying with a serious face. ''Yea though…''

The two now proceed to walk together. They look around as the shades of darkness over the sun almost like it becomes dark.

''This street got dark all of a sudden.'' Judai points out pretty sure this is not common. Rukia nods finding this most unease. Just then she widens her eyes and stops Judai pulling out her Zanpakuto. The former Osiris student blinks just noticing a figure within the shadows.

''Welcome. I apologize for the lack of light, I do not like sunlight.'' A voice speaks from the figure as it walks out, revealing to be the 9th Espada. Rukia glares serious posing a battle stance while Judai blinks rather awkwardly by this guy's appearance. It looked very bizarre and it doesn't help seeing the weird pointy long helmet.

'' ** _So the enemy is here._** '' Yubel informs Judai appearing beside him. Judai nods going to reply but then Rukia suddenly lets out a yelp. He startles looking at her and notices at the direction the freaked out Shinigami has and it's towards Yubel. He realizes she can see her.

''W-what the hell?!'' The raven-haired Shinigami utters out not sure to point her weapon at the strange female creature beside the ''time traveler''. Yubel hums confirming Judai's doubts.

''I guess Shinigami can see Duel Spirits like Yubel huh?'' Judai says confirming his suspicious. Rukia blinks eyeing him as he explains calming her down. ''Don't worry, say hi to her. She won't bite.''

''Um hello eh…'' Rukia tries greeting the creature though not sure of its gender to her eyes. It looks female for sure but it also had male features on the body on top of the demonic theme.

'' ** _Ma'am is fine._** '' Yubel replies with a cocky smirk on her face. Rukia gulps with a soft blush nodding.

Judai smiles before turning around to eye the weirdo observing them.

''So you're an Espada huh weird guy with the weird shape head mask.'' He demands serious as his eyes glow orange-teal colors. The Espada looks at the human, able to tell he's normal human especially sensing his rather ''delicious'' spiritual energy.

''Espada #9, Aaroniero Arruruerie-'' The Espada introduces himself with a strange heavy voice, bowing to the two. He then adds with a much feminine voice. ''Is what you may call us.''

Judai eyes this guy, really starting to not like masked guys a whole lot. First it was that Tobi guy with that face and those eyes and now this guy with the double voice.

Rukia however eyes the Espada rather unease. Just feeling his Spiritual Energy is strange but there's something else deep and it worries her, being very familiar.

'' _This pressure… no, I'm merely overthinking._ '' Rukia tells herself mentally not having the time to worry about what this feeling is.

''Well then Number 9, we'll be your opponents!'' Judai calls out the Espada with a small smirk on his face. Aaroniero's head look at Judai and then the Shinigami before speaking. ''Yes you and Rukia Kuchiki.''

Judai raises an eyebrow with Yubel making a glare. Rukia says nothing but it leaves her strange.

''You know this guy Rukia-chan?'' The former Osiris duelist questions rather confused. Aaroniero didn't reply right away but eventually did. ''Sadly today is not the day to reveal ourselves.''

He then widens his arms declaring firmly as multiple Hollows surrounded him in front of the two. ''Regardless we will battle you!''

Judai smirks activating his Duel Disk while Rukia transforms her Zanpakuto, both ready to fight too.

* * *

Ed grunts at his current position not at all happy.

''Great, I wanted to set a trap for our opponent and instead I, Al and the nonexistence ghost hero ended up with the four-eyes and Ichigo 0.5.'' The young Alchemist speaks out eyeing his younger brother, Danny making a face, Uryu adjusting his glasses and Renji very enrage. Edward sighs now eyeing their enemy that has been oddly waiting for them and boy did his damn smug smirk annoying him on top of the adjusting glasses and pose.

Ed mutters adding with distaste. ''To fight a pink hair weirdo with glasses.''

''You say that like it's my fault.'' Danny says since it was his suggestion to get some allies and it ends up with them crossing paths with this guy.

Ed ignores that comment before eyeing Kurosaki's friends and tells them. ''By the way how ironic you two are with us.''

''Not happy about it.'' Uryu comments not happy about it. Renji however yells at Ed furious. ''I'M NOT A 0.5 ANYTHING!''

Al sweat drops replying. ''Um brother didn't mean it like that… much.''

Ed grunts having no comment. Before Renji yells further, the group hears a slight chuckle. They look forward at their enemy still in the same relaxed hand over face pose with the same smirk.

''My-my, so many foes and two of those from that Team Dragon Knight I wanted to meet. How splendid is my luck.'' He states not like the other Espadas that Ed and Danny haven't fight that sounds like this.

''Though, I had been hoping to get the cat girl as well but this will do. If anything it suits the show just as wonderful!'' The pink haired Espada then says most joyful almost like he's acting in a play.

Ed could smell the flamboyance this guy is making by just his smug smirk like he's here to beat them or something. Even Danny and Uryu notice this too along with Al… Renji not so much as he's annoyed by it.

''What's your name pink?'' Edward ask demanding, pointing his finger at him. The Espada simply makes a small giggle before demanding. ''Would it not be better if you-''

Not letting this guy finish his words, Ed pulls out his State Alchemist's Pocket Watch. He lifts it at him and reveals himself. ''Edward Elric, State Alchemist and not a Soul Reaper.''

''SHINIGAMI!'' Renji yells at him also annoyed by the whole ''Soul Reaper'' crap. Danny whistles maybe not a good idea to dub the Death God name now if Ed will not care for the other.

''My, the alchemist yes. How delightful.'' The Espada says almost aware to who Ed, licking his lips. He chuckles bowing as he introduces himself. ''Espada #8, Szayelaporro Granz, is who you may call me.''

Ed grunts not sure he'll remember that long dumb name. Renji however recalls that last name before.

''Granz…'' The redheaded Shinigami mutters remembering that name.

''Oh, I see you remember my little brother you murder, Shinigami.'' Szayelaporro says with a firm chuckle. Renji gulps not a fan of that muttering. ''I wouldn't say murder, he was easy.''

Chuckling by that comment, Szayelaporro responds quite relax. ''As he was and don't mind to say this but I have no ill regards of his passing. If anything, it helps me not tied to such a weaker Arrancar.''

Al couldn't believe this guy doesn't care if his brother is dead or not, just a ball and chain basically. Ed just glares silent clinching his fist not liking this guy at all.

''A shame I'm not in my lab but this will do. Regardless, I'll be gathering much data from this for the next encounter.'' The 8th Espada proclaims adjusting his glasses. He then licks his lips with his tongue.

''I wonder how well that data will help you after you lose!'' Ed declares going to pulverize this freak show.

* * *

It's a peaceful, silent day for those working within Kaiba Corporation, until something big and loud crashes on the front of the building. It's Yammy, looking up at the disgusting human building that has been bugging him a lot. And today he's going to wreck this thing down.

''HEY! HEY!'' The Numberless Espada shouts up towards the building.

Kaiba grunts up in his office, trying to work in making his company Number 1 forever and he can't do that with a loud stupid fool yelling. Rolling his eyes, he gets up from his chair and sees down from his window at the loud weirdo yelling.

''Mokuba, who the hell is trying to test my-'' Kaiba calls and orders his younger brother through his jacket collar communicator but before he could finish his words, a red light flashes below the ground. He backs away a few inches and misses a destructive red blast tearing through the window.

Normal people would pee or pass out dodging a moment of death, but Kaiba just had a puzzle, annoyed stare not believing this stupid stuff is happening to him and immediately blaming Yugi for this somehow.

''Patience.'' Kaiba mutters not in the mood for this. The door of his office slams open as Mokuba comes out panicking hearing the blast and sees in terror the window and most of the ground of his brother's office destroyed.

''N-NEE-SAN, you okay!'' Mokuba asks his older brother with great concern. Seto eyes him and did not reply. Instead he straps on his Duel Disk with headset and walks out. Mokuba blinks confused still shaken.

Taking his elevator down quick with his arms crossed, Kaiba exits his own building to look at the giant moron daring to die today for attacking HIS building.

Yammy blinks surprise the human didn't die by his _**Cero**_.

''Damn, I thought I killed you up there.'' The Numberless Espada barks out. Kaiba glares grimly not in the mood for this nonsense.

The two stare down though Yammy grits finding this human more imitating, more so than Ulquiorra.

Before this continued the two then hears large breathing. ''HUFF-HUFF…''

Kaiba eyes to the direction of the breathing and spots the large chest cheerleader for the orange-headed thug idiot.

''I'M HERE!'' Orihime calls out loudly, still panting how long that run was to come here because she figure she should help the one ''member'' of Team Dragon Knight in case the Espadas show up. She looks up and shrieks turning pale seeing the large Espada that almost killed Sado and Tatsuki before.

Yammy turns his head and grins, laughing of his luck.

''Well-well, no Shinigami or anyone here to protect you huh girl?'' Yammy speaks ignoring Kaiba and now eyeing the weak girl that Aizen has a fixation to not kill but the again he's never been one to follow rules well. Orihime gulps holding up her hands to put up her barrier.

''I came here to cause damage to this ugly building but I guess I can-'' Grinning at the thought of killing this one, Yammy declares about to flex his fist but before he did a destructive white electrical blast hits him from the back.

''AAAWWW!'' Yammy screams as the blast sends him crashing away. Orihime blinks confused noticing in shock a Blue-Eyes White Dragon roaring angrily behind a much angrier, sinister looking Kaiba. She gulps not sure who's scarier now.

Yammy grits his teeth in pain as the attack actually tearing open the jacket of his outfit. He looks up to see Kaiba proceeding towards her with the same furious stare.

''You interrupted my business, you blasted my windows of my office, you failed to kill me, and you insult my company's design.'' Seto begins proclaiming the mistakes this poor fool committed to do and now he will pay, adding with a firm sinister tone. ''Prepare to be sent to hell.''

Yammy actually sweats out of fear.

''Y-yea!'' Trying to sound imitated too but failing hard also scared by Kaiba's words, Orihime states. She eyes him and tells him in a cute friendly way. ''I um came to help you.''

Kaiba just stares at her almost insulted.

''… I also hate that the thug's girlfriend shows up to ''help'' me.'' Kaiba, ignores the long orange headed, tells the Espada with a glare.

Orihime sweat drops silently and a little happy Ichigo wasn't here to hear that comment, but she did blush by the girlfriend part.

* * *

Zommari scans the streets of this human world, only seeing unconscious bodies. These humans are truly weak beings unlike the majestic force of Lord Aizen. However, two caught his eye rather concerning.

''So eh…'' Muttering at the scenes they were looking at, Ryuzaki eyes to Haga just as clueless. The two former champions of Duel Monsters had been plotting their way to get back to the top since Ryuzaki's fossil dig ended and Haga was attacked by robot monkeys with Mohawk heads… oddly similar to one of Yugi's friends. Regardless, before they knew it, everyone around them just drop unconscious almost like someone threw sleeping gas in the whole city but they were the only two unaffected.

Grinning at an idea, Haga suggests letting out his evil giggle. ''Kukuku! We can steal cards from the losers on the ground!''

Ryuzaki oddly growls not doing those stupid schemes again yelling at the bug duelist. ''Grow up already beetle brain! I'm turning a new leaf so my revenge on that idiot will be greater!''

Haga scoffs to admit that he's right. Besides, he would have failed into getting rare cards to challenge the Duel King.

''I supposed. My own revenge on Yugi will be just a greater. Hehehe!'' Haha chuckles evilly as his dream to destroy Yugi and be a real champion again. Ryuzaki smirks nodding wanting to beat Jonouchi for good.

Before the two could get going, they turn and bump their faces on a large figure. They look up and drop their eyes seeing a large dark skinned man with golden eyes and strange spikes over his bald head.

''Weaklings.'' Zommari mutters angrily to see such insect.

''WWWAAHHH!'' Haga and Ryuzaki let out a scream backing away fast. They eye the weirdo demanding very frightened. ''W-who the hell are you?!''

Zommari eyes down at the two most silent, almost studying them. The two duelists not having a clue who this guy is and assumes he's looking to challenge them. Grinning that he can beat this weirdo, Haga declares holding forward his Duel Disk. ''Oh let me guess, you want to duel us? Well then today will your greatest-''

Immediately his Duel Disk is cut in half by Zommari's unsheathed sword he swung so quick the two humans didn't even see it coming.

''N-not that way!'' Ryuzaki yells as he and Haga were both freaking out badly. Zommari eyes them raising his sword and prepares to end their lives. They scream as the Espada swings his sword to slash them but the moment he did, Zommari notices a blue blur and then his sword hits nothing but air.

Both Ryuzaki and Haga blink as they were hanging by their underwear on poles in downtown, both frightened and bluffed what the heck happen getting the most humiliating and unexplained wedgies.

Zommari sighs sheathing his sword aware the blue hedgehog is behind him.

''You're pretty quick to find. I mean besides how much of a torn thumb you stick you.'' Sonic tells him with his arms crossed over, smirking that this guy came back. He's been meaning to race him again.

The 7th Espada turns to see the pest muttering. ''You again, the blue hedgehog. Your death wish is to die by my blade no?''

Sonic smirks stretching his legs as he replies. ''I'm ready for Round 2 if you're game.''

Zommari quickly grabs on the handle of his sword. Sonic rubs the tip of his nose smiling and ready to fight.

* * *

Naruto hums sitting on the ground crossed leg, growing more annoy waiting for nothing. He and Team Kakashi along with Sado are waiting for the enemy to appear. Being that the Espada will detect them even in hiding, Kakashi stated it would be pointless to hide and their best course is to draw the enemy to them.

''Man… I hate waiting.'' The spiky blond-headed says bored. Sakura sighs by her friend's impatient nature.

''Baka, be more patient! Like this guy.'' The pink haired Kunouchi tells him fingering Sado. The large tanned teenage sweat drops not sure if he should be compared as such since he prefers being impatient but relax than calm but shaken deep down.

''I'm more scared honestly.'' Sado says sweating a bit.

Sai hums stating. ''He has a point. If only one of these Espadas could withstand Naruto's **_Rasengan_ ** with no effect then they're no push overs.''

''Yea well I could-'' Naruto tries proclaiming he won't lose again but before Yamato interrupts him that he should be more cautious Kakashi beats him to that with a firm voice. ''Lady Hokage made it clear if you're going to be reckless in an upcoming battle not involving Konoha or the Akatsuki, then we'll be here too Naruto. That's what a sensei and a teammate would do.''

Naruto eyes him and sighs nodding, not wanting to make past mistakes again. Yamato lets out a sigh worry that Naruto would rebelled like he's done before.

''I am somewhat relief you're here too Kakashi-senpai.'' Yamato thanks his older superior who sighs replying while reading his book. ''Can't be helped. I need the stretching.''

Kakashi then pauses from reading, able to tell the wind is speeding up.

''Speaking off…'' The silver-haired Shinobi utters putting away his book. Naruto blinks as he suddenly feels something VERY wrong just about to appear. Suddenly a strange sound echoes before a figure suddenly appears out of nowhere.

''Well-well.'' Revealing himself to be Nnoitra, the Espada makes his large teeth grin spying with his one eye at the weak runt. Naruto glares angrily remembering this guy being the same guy that withstood his _**Rasengan**_.

''Eyepatch bastard!'' Naruto calls out yelling. Nnoitra still grins happy he hasn't forgotten telling him. ''I remember you weakling. Just my luck you'll be my first victim.''

Naruto smirks that it's his mistake to fight him again declaring energetic. ''The joke is on you, tattoo tongue weirdo because this time I have more help to beat you, ya know!''

The rest of Team Kakashi sweat drop by Naruto's threat if that was even a threat. Even Nnoitra cocky confidence is reduced to confusion. It's like the human is dumber than Yammy- no, no human or Arrancar is dumb like Yammy.

''Seriously? That big one, two male weaklings, an Ulquiorra lookalike human, and a woman.'' Nnoitra questions almost disgusted that this idiot thinks some weaklings, no less one of them being a girl, can beat him. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or kill them now.

Sai however blinks rather confusion if this Ulquiorra the enemy is referring towards was him. Naruto immediately tells him unease. ''D-don't ask Sai, you wouldn't want to know, ya know!''

''What does Aizen have to gain attacking here?'' Kakashi speaks up to the enemy. Nnoitra makes a strange face at this one before making his grin, saying. ''Oh you speak about my leader as if-''

''I did meet him.'' Kakashi reveals finishing his line, leaving the Espada surprise. Naruto and Sakura drop their jaw quite shock to hear that. Sado sweats also surprised too. Yamato says nothing though he gulps while Sai remains the calmest.

Kakashi reaches to his headband and adds while pulling it out, revealing his Sharingan eye. ''And I was never fond of him either.''

Nnoitra oddly sweats staring at that strange red eye of this man, no less he knows and has met Aizen of all people.

''Team Kakashi remember formation, especially you Naruto.'' Kakashi tells his team pulling out a Kunai. ''We attack together!''

* * *

Ichigo flies in the sky, heading towards the spiritual energy that would dare to appear in Karakura Town. Looking ahead, he spots the blue-haired bastard sitting on a rooftop oddly waiting for him to show up.

The 6th Espada smirks not needed to look up to tell he's here.

''Oi, I was waiting for you…'' Grimmjow begins saying while standing up. Floating on thin air, the Espada finishes his sentence grinning excitedly at his prey. ''Kurosaki!''

''Grimmjow…'' Ichigo mutters grabbing on the handle of Zangetsu behind his back and pulls it forward while its cloth opens up.

Grimmjow cracks his knuckles remembering the last words he told his prey, reminding him. ''I promised you we have unfinished business.''

Ichigo didn't forget as he replies raising his sword forward. ''I agree. BAN-KAI!''

Shouting, his sword erupts in black energy with red outline swirls, consuming him quickly. Grimmjow scoffs still smirking as Ichigo swings through the energy now wielding Tensa Zangetsu and his Bankai outfit.

''This time things will be different!'' Ichigo tells him wanting to finish their fight once and for all. Grimmjow grins showing his teeth as he pulls out his own sword forward.

''I was hoping you would say that! I want our battle to finish with your blood painted all over my fists and blade!'' The 6th Espada declares also wanting nothing more but to destroy his current target and move on towards Ulquiorra and then Aizen. Ichigo smirks a bit before getting serious as he points his blade forward.

The two however were unaware that a Dark Dragon Hunter is spying on them. His eyes stare focus at them as they were being broadcasted back to the Dark Lord and his fateful general in a large television screen within their base.

Akumu chuckles evilly, sitting on his throne while taking a sip of his bloody red wine.

Dark General Knight watches as well though not happy. It's true his lord recovered long ago that if he wishes, he can crash Aizen's plan in fighting the Dragon Knight but at the same time his lord also prefers to see if the boy can trash Aizen around. So the best plan is to spy on Aizen and his army as well as Team Dragon Knight. However, what the black knight doesn't get is why they are watching this fight instead? Dark General Knight does not mind watching the Substitute Shinigami, having made a rather interesting foe for himself to test and improve himself but he can't say the same for his opponent who looks more berserk and unstable than his lord.

''My lord is this necessary? We should be observing the other battles those children and those hybrids are in instead of-'' Dark General Knight begins telling his master trying to show him reason but he's immediately silent by the Dark Lord's hand raise in front of him.

Akumu takes a sip of his wine before responding. ''Now-now my General, this is more important than those other fights, until the brat's fight.''

The faithful black knight nods but it still bothers him what this has to do with anything. He then asks. ''Why though if you let me ask?''

Akumu eyes his knight before looking back at the screen. His interest for this fight is not on the boy whose very existence is a product of Aizen's experiment but the other lab rat of his.

''That Espada of Aizen's… I like him.'' The Dark Lord expresses with a smirk on his face.

Dark General Knight sweat drops, really hoping this doesn't end up anywhere but does ask concerning. ''Why would you like one of that man's puppets?''

Akumu hums at his general's question and simply laughs. This confuses the knight as his master explains rather relaxed. ''Because he's no puppet of Aizen's. If anything, he hates him just as much as me and wants to kill him not caring how powerful he is.''

The Dark Lord knows this of course through his power to see the darkness in people. Much like how he did with the former Hell Kaiser Ryo Marufuji, he can sense Grimmjow's desires and his out-most hatred especially towards Aizen. He knows exactly what this hybrid of a Hollow and Shinigami feels; he's been there many times in his past Dark Lords' lives and his former life as simply Akumu Momomiya. Being used and treated like trash, that is not a life people like them deserve; they want something HIGHER and greater.

''I see. He does have your taste of destruction too.'' Dark General Knight mutters recalling the damage this Espada caused to both his niece and the Dragon Knight. Akumu nods smirking as he says. ''That he does my fateful general.''

He then makes a wicked grin wondering if this Espada could change sides if pointed the right direction.

''That Aizen, he really doesn't know how to control his tools and that was his mistake to make them into pawns.'' The Dark Lord proclaims as he takes a sip of his wine.

He chuckles before adding as the red glowing eyes of his Dark Dragons behind his throne were shown. ''No matter, my new army of my Dark Dragons will kill them and the brat's friends. Though I'll have them spare that one.''

Dark General Knight picked up what is master says and questions his decision. ''You wish to recruit him do you?''

Once more making an evil grin, Akumu actually giggles at the thought. He can see potential in any he can turn to his side and only those he views as worth of granting their greatest desires. This Arrancar is no different if not having such a lovely dark desire best suited for someone like himself to grant him.

''First I want to see just how powerful the so-called ''King of the Hollows'' is capable of.'' Akumu affirms wanting to see exactly how powerful this 6th Espada is capable of and once he does to help him become stronger. He laughs at this declaring. ''Regardless, this shall be fun.''

Dark General Knight eyes his lord but nods, also curious if this toy of that Shinigami will switch sides. If so, it will provide his lord a stronger member. Regardless of that, he also wishes to see the Substitute Shinigami to fight with his absolute so he may fight him another day.

* * *

Ichigo rushes out from her house, changing clothes after her personal training, trying to run in a hurry. Her training with Yoruichi went as great as her powerless of not able to use Spiritual Energy but it didn't matter just learning how _**Shunko**_ works helped her understand it and with the time she had, helped her make a variant of it. Hopefully when she gets the sparring time she'll try it but now it doesn't seem like the case… but who's kidding her, she'll have to try it today.

Anzu called her a few minutes ago and warned her of the Espadas return. Gulping, remembering flashes of how powerful and frightening they were Ichigo tries to be strong vowing she would never lose to them.

Ichigo manages to get far from her house and uses her cat ears to hear any sounds of explosions or sword clashes. Indeed she could hear them, all happening in multiple places.

''T-this is bad. I have to help everyone else Nya!'' Ichigo tells herself grabbing onto her Mew Pendant Necklace. She then hesitates, recalling the night that she lost her powers because of the same exact thing that she's going to be fighting. She can't

'' _No, snap out of it Nya!_ '' Ichigo tells herself immediately slapping her cheeks. She has to remember Masha's and Yugi's words, especially Azumi's words. It's through them that she regained her powers and she must never forget them. Nodding determined, Ichigo prepares to head out holding onto her pendant. Before she could transform, she hears two voices calling out to her.''Ichigo!''

The red cherry head blinks turning and sees to her surprise Yugi's sister Jenny running towards her with-

''Erika-chan!'' Ichigo utters out surprised to see her best friend with Jenny before adding. ''And Jenny-san? W-what are you two doing here Nya?''

''I was well testing my Mew Powers and doing my reporter's job until Erika-kun called me woof.'' Jenny explains barking a bit eyeing the black haired girl. She blinks however as Erika eyes at Ichigo. Jenny smiles remembering the last time those two saw each other were in a death struggle.

Ichigo blushes eyeing her best friend fully recovered. Erika smiles relief to see Ichigo okay. Before she went to help her and Yugi, she had a new vision and realized things will be better. Trusting her instincts, she set a text to Ichigo knowing she'll read it eventually.

''I told the other girls to not get involved but I'm not letting you fight those Espadas or whatever they are alone.'' Erika informs her leader not wanting her to worry if the others will jump in. Already experiencing how terrifying those Espadas are, it's only the best call to not let the other Mew Mews fight. However Erika hasn't forgotten how she let her best friend down, now going to do her hardest to make up her failure.

Staring at Ichigo with her eyes; Erika vows from the bottom of her heart. ''This time I will give it my all to protect you and win.''

Ichigo blushes warmly by her friend's words, also wanting to do her best to prevent her from using her Inner Scorpion powers or else she'll be sent back to a coma again.

''And I'll owe you back for saving me and Erika too. That's my duty as a Mew Mew, to protect you all.'' Jenny also vows wanting to do her hardest to be a real teammate and fellow Mew Mew.

Ichigo eyes Jenny and nods still blushing also touched by her words. She became a Mew Mew because of her brother and the injuries she got before. Now it's her turn to do her best for her fellow Mew Mews and her friends.

''Thanks you two.'' Thanking the two, Ichigo bows grateful for them. Erika and Jenny smile towards her nodding. Lifting her head up, Ichigo then declares holding even more determine on her Mew Pendant.

"Now let's do this together Nya!'' The brave cat girl declares with a confident smirk. Erika and Jenny both nod pulling out their own Mew Pendants.

''Mew Mew Strawberry/Erika/Plum, Metamorphosis!'' All three girls shout in union as they kiss their pendants. All three Mew Pendants glow a different color surrounding their users. Emerging out is Mew Ichigo leaping high follow by Mew Plum and Mew Erika right behind her. The three reach a rooftop and dash off on all fours.

Mew Ichigo giggles believing together they can't lose. Mew Erika smiles too. Mew Plum eyes the two hoping she'll make sure they don't get themselves killed. Just then her strong nose scent picks up something unfamiliar but extremely powerful coming their way.

''Girls, we're coming at 3 strange enemies up ahead.'' The dog girl warns the other two Mew Mews immediately. Mew Erika gulps also feeling the strong energy similar to the Espada or the Shinigami.

''Alright, let's attack in formation and without recklessly going at them.'' The scorpion Mew Mew advices her teammates with great cautious. Mew Plum agrees with her thought Mew Ichigo gulps hoping she's ready to fight those guys again and not get blasted or loses her powers again.

''R-right Nya.'' The cat girl replies trying to be very careful this time around. After taking multiple laps on top of many rooftops, the three Mew Mews leap downward and reach a park. Mew Ichigo blinks recognizing this place as the park that she met Yugi when they were kids. The three look around them and notice many people; kids, parents, even animals, they were all unconscious on the ground and asleep. This concerned them as Mew Ichigo hears three people still awake.

The three approached where the cat girl can sense them and finally the three come across three strangers fully awake within abandoned part of the park. Mew Ichigo sees them and gasps out not that they're wearing similar outfits to the Espada but that they weren't them.

''W-wait, these can't be Espadas Nya?'' The cat girl utters out confirming it. Mew Erika actually agrees with her while Mew Plum isn't at all happy either way still feeling their massive energy.

One of the three turns, revealing to be Aizen with a soft smile on his face. Gin notices this and smirks like a fox finding this rather ironic while Tosen still had a firm look.

''Oh… how interesting.'' The former Shinigami says hoping to run into the Dragon Knight and instead is confronted by the magical hybrids, one of which being his girlfriend. Regardless, this will be splendid as his Spiritual Energy suddenly explodes and skyrockets.

The three Mew Mews were almost paralyzed by this massive energy they were feeling as if it's tearing through their very being.

'' _W-what the hell am I feeling Nya?_ '' Mew Ichigo questions mentally sweating and wishing Yugi was right here because she could already tell this won't end well.

The Espadas have arrived and it's up to Team Dragon Knight to try fighting them until Soul Society can arrive. But can they survive? And how will Mew Ichigo and her two fellow Mews handle themselves against the likes of Aizen?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The battle against the Espadas has begun and Team Dragon Knight must endure them long enough before they get reinforcements. Can they handle themselves long enough?

Ed: Great, I was hoping I wouldn't fight some weirdos from another world just because they're hybrids of something those Soul Reapers kill for.

Danny: I also didn't want this day or this to even be a thing.

Judai smiles: Well we can't really complain about it can we?

Naruto smirks adjusting his headband: Nope! We're going to fight our all!

Sonic stretches his legs: And we're going to have a blast too!

Shadow scoffs.

Kaiba: I hate you all, involving my company and my successful enterprise.

Jonouchi: YEA-YEA! Keep muttering nonsense Kaiba!

Kurosaki: Alright guys, let's do our best until we get back-up!

Mew Ichigo: And when Yugi-kun appears too Nya! Let's go Team Dragon Knight Nya!

DragonKnight15: Can our heroes-

Aizen: Far from it. Like my favorite Dark Lord would rumble about: They're going to die. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Carnage of Sins and Supremacy! Terror of the Espada Act IV!

Mew Ichigo grunts nervously: I really hate that guy. Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Watch me whoop his butt and leave him broken apart!

Aizen just grins silently going to shatter that idea off her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I was gone, glad I'm back for the final arc of Volume 3.

I changed Yubel's Dialogue to more than a mental talk so hers is bold and italic.

Also for how long next chapter WAS when making it, it will be cut up once again in SIDE A and SIDE B. Why? Well hehe, you'll see. I will say this, you'll all like it... well some parts more than others (sorry to Rukia and Judai as Aaroniero will not do his big reveal as of yet)

And for those who noticed, I made a strange scene on the start of the chapter. If you want to ask me... do so, but I won't get into why or whom those characters are yet. That's a surprise for the future.


	50. 44: Terror of the Espada Act IV SIDE A

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 44 of the Third Volume and the final arc: The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 44 SIDE A: Carnage of Sins and Supremacies! Terror of the Espada Act IV!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _It was a normal day for every one of the heroes… until startling any who can feel spiritual energy or dark energy that Aizen and his Espadas, from 9 to 4 plus Yammy, arrived and commenced a panic attack on not just in Karakura Town but also Domino and Tokyo. Forced in a dangerous situation, Team Dragon Knight minus their leader split up to fight the invaders while Urahara, knowing his time to fight isn_ _'t yet, warns Soul Society of this._

 _Kurosaki, alone, confronted Grimmjow to settle their score unaware the Dark Lord observed them most curious. Shadow, also by his own, had his fight with the 4_ _th_ _Espada. Naruto, with the help of the fully assembled Team Kakashi and Sado, fight Nnoitra. Rukia and Judai must fight the 9_ _th_ _Espada though there was something about it that concerned Rukia. Ed and Danny along with Renji and Uryu plus as support had to deal with the weird Espada #8 and his Fracciones. Sonic has his speed rematch with the voodoo doctor Espada while sadly Kaiba, stuck with Orihime, has to deal with the pest of Yammy picking a fight just because he didn't like Kaiba Corp's building._

 _Ichigo, with Erika and Jenny joining her, try to get to the battlefield though they find their opponents however what they don't know it's Aizen with Gin and Tosen. Can the possible strongest Mew Mews handle themselves?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Yoruichi grunts angrily at this stupidity she has to be doing. Apparently as cowardly as dangerous, Aizen set up a powerful barrier in between the human world and Soul Society, locking them away so he and his Espadas can commence their attack. Right now the kids or Team Dragon Knight with an old companion of Kisuke are doing their best to fight them but Aizen among the group, it might not end not at all great. And the worst part is she, Kisuke with Tessai have to break their barrier with their Spiritual Energy, basically making them unable to fight. They know how powerful Aizen is but it still frustrates the woman more so than anything.

''Hey Kisuke, I should be out there helping in-'' Yoruichi demands rather annoy she's not in the fight to help the kids fight their own enemy.

Urahara sighs feeling her concerns but if they don't break this barrier to let the Gotei 13 to arrive into the human world, then Aizen might take this advantage to make the Oken by killing all within Karakura Town and achieve his greatest goal; reach the Soul King. Urahara frowns knowing well Aizen is no fool to challenge the Zero Squad but he must have a plan to deal with them. He can't take his chances.

''I'm aware Yoruichi-san but for this I'll need your _**Shunko**_ to break through this barrier Aizen made. Unless we do this, Soul Society will not be able to help us and no less the Head Commander and the rest of the Captains are putting their effort to break it in their side.'' Urahara tells his old friend of the situation they must deal with first.

Yoruichi scoffs crossing her arms upset but she does agree he's not wrong.

"Damn it. Can't Hirako and his fan club come and help?'' She questions if those idiots who were Aizen's lab rats to help out.

Urahara hums feeling the same he and his group should help out but he always trusts them when they'll show up stating. ''Oh you know how he likes showing up and letting the situation become worst before him and his Visoreds deciding to play.''

Yoruichi sighs not glad about it. The former Captain just grins adding. ''Can't blame the guy, the Head Commander will have to swallow his pride up and forgive him for Aizen's actions.''

Yoruichi just scoffs crossing her arms. She did wonder when Soul Society will pardon the accusation that Aizen left them in- nay, what's the point then? Looking around, she did notice a certain tricolor head not around training.

''Where is the kid though?'' She questions. Urahara just hums replying quite carefree. ''I had him go somewhere else to train so when he's good to go, he'll fight.''

''… Kisuke, I don't have to remind you this but this is his kid. You really want him to fight Aizen and what, fail?'' She tells him reminding him that the boy she's training is of their friend. Unlike the case with Kurosaki as his father is as stubborn as his son, Eli wouldn't dare put someone like his own son in a fight no less his fight.

Urahara is aware of that and as much as he rather not used Yugi for this, but he must do whatever it takes to stop Aizen and his ambitions.

''In a game of chess, you're forced into a position to use your best pieces when all else fails but sometimes, you must rely on the pawn to win the game.'' Urahara says imagining the battlefield as a chess board with Aizen and his Espadas are the enemy chess pieces and those children as his own pieces.

''In this case, it's to show how a mere pawn can conquer a King.'' Kisuke expresses trusting something unexpected could defeat Aizen, hopefully. He sighs adjusting his hat, remembering his friend's positive face.

''And Eli will forgive me… hopefully.'' Urahara mutters, hoping he won't be hunted to have Yugi fight this battle. He then gulps pretty sure he will… but not his wife. Boy if May was alive, she would kill him to put an inexperience person to fight someone like Aizen no less his own son.

Regardless he puts faith in the kid much like he has done with Kurosaki. He'll believe in them. That's all he can count on right now.

* * *

''Go Neos, _**Wrath of Neos**_!'' Judai commands as Elemental HERO Neos slams a powerful fist through a Hollow, destroying it instantly. The orange-brown headed then ducks missing a tail wipe from another Hollow before leaping away, summoning Bladedge who slashes the creature in half.

'' _ **Some no mai, Tsukishiro!**_ '' Rukia shouts, wielding the pure white Sode no Shirayuki, freezing the Hollows coming at her range in her first dance. The ice pillar trapping the Hollows shattered immediately as she comes at the Espada who dodges her attack and backs away for more Hollows to attack her.

Judai sees that really not getting this guy's way of fighting, basically not trying. He's not a genius but he knows when someone doesn't give their all in a fight.

''Why is this guy not fighting us and instead using Hollows?'' The former Osiris student questions very suspicious and also unease. Rukia feels the same like something is very wrong with this.

''I told Aizen-sama I don't do well in the light and my power is reserved for another time.'' Aaroniero explains unpleased being here swinging its left arm at them.

Judai just eyes at the weirdness the enemy has to look out for. So the guy's left hand isn't even normal as once he removes the glove that it hides it shows that it's a deformed, brown-tentacle appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles.

''Man this guy is creepy with that hand.'' Judai mutters really not sure if he can take this weirdo serious anymore with that kind of… thing. He then blinks expecting a smart remark from the raven-haired Shinigami. He turns to eye Rukia and her eyes are fixated on a sheathed sword the Espada hasn't pull out.

Judai frowns almost hating to assume otherwise with how this guy knew Rukia's name but asks her. ''Hey, you've been eyeing his sheathed sword. It looks familiar?''

''… I don't know.'' Rukia mutters not so sure and yet just thinking about it scares her. She shakes such feelings aside and orders him with her sword pointing at the enemy. ''Let's continue fighting though!''

Judai knows better than to ask too many questions especially if this matter will bother her so he nods glaring at their enemy. ''Right!''

The two charge at Aaroniero and his Hollows.

* * *

Orihime shivers not sure who she's more scared: the Espada who harmed her friends before or the guy she's came to protect… and it's pointing towards Kaiba. When remembering Ichigo's scowl face… at least his look nicer compare to the sinister glare Kaiba has on.

''You dare attack my company, giant buffoon.'' Kaiba demands as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars viciously at the Espada.

Yammy grunts angrily getting up and barks out. ''That's right you damn weakling! I can feel a lot of spiritual energy here and I'm going to swallow it all.''

Kaiba scoffs at such a weak threat. Still, this fool will be a good test for his ''final resort''.

''Mokuba, get me my Special Forces. It's time I see what they can really do.'' Kaiba says speaking through his communicator collar to his brother, wanting to crush this freak with his elite security with his latest technology. However he got no respond from his brother, causing Seto to immediately call him again. ''Mokuba? Mokuba!''

No respond. Kaiba grunts certain Mokuba would pick up having already spoken to him. Something was wrong is what his head tells him.

''Isono, check up on Mokuba right-'' Kaiba orders his second-in-command but immediately without finishing his words, knew something is wrong. He then uses his headset to see into the cameras within Kaiba Corp and expecting as much, everyone in the building is unconscious.

'' _Everyone is unconscious except for me and…_ '' Kaiba concludes mentally but grunts narrowing his eyes at the smiling large chest girl next to him. This only irritated the blue eyes CEO even greater adding in thought. '' _Her. The one time I wouldn't mind the annoying cat girl here._ ''

Kaiba scoffs but this wasn't a complete lost. He presses a switch in his Duel Disk explaining. ''Good thing my special forces are remoted elsewhere. They'll arrive eventually but for now-''

He glares at the giant Espada and says rather annoy. ''I supposed me and this woman will have to deal with you.''

''It's Inoue Orihime um Kaiba-san.'' Orihime tells him politely not so much of a fan with the woman part.

''I don't care.'' Kaiba replies firmly causing Orihime to sob in defeat. He then looks at the giant freak, demanding annoy. ''And you, what the hell are you? Another of these hybrids from this Aizen I've heard about.''

Yammy grits his teeth by that comment as he barks out louder. ''The name is Espada 10, Yammy Llargo! And you will die for mocking my leader, trash!''

Kaiba then becomes silent but his eyes burn angrily. Frowning, he commands to his loyal white dragon. '' _ **BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!**_ ''

Blue-Eyes let out a roar unleashing its destructive white lightning attack. Yammy panics using _**Sonido**_ to dodge it barely now floating in the air. But before he could react, he finds himself slashed by Blue-Eyes' claw, slamming him onto the ground.

''Say that word again to my face, buffoon.'' Kaiba threats him not going to let NO ONE, not one being call him that word ever. Orihime gulps really scared of him now.

Yammy pulls himself out from the small crater he's in, letting out a roar.

''That hurt!'' The Espada shouts opening his mouth wide as swirls of red energy gathering around it. Orihime panics scare as he fires a _**Cero**_ right at Kaiba.

Orihime tries to form her barrier but quicker than her, Kaiba slides a card and it materializes as Negate Attack, blocking the destructive energy blast without budging. This left Yammy startled as Kaiba then summons forth Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, roaring alongside the original Blue-Eyes.

''Go Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, _**BURN STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!**_ '' Kaiba commands as his Alternative White Dragon breathes its blue, fiery mouth blast at Yammy. The numberless Espada panics and thrusts his arms back and forth.

'' _ **BALA-BALA-BALA-BALA!**_ '' He shouts pushing back the blast by firing a barrage of red energy orbs from his fists. He manages to repel Alternative White Dragon's attack, laughing.

''HAHAHA, you-'' Yammy begins mocking the human's attempt but suddenly both Blue-Eyes wipe out their tails, slamming the Espada into the ground again.

Kaiba sighs bored muttering. ''Moron. Look where your enemy surprise attacks.''

Orihime watches just speechless. She realizes how she's not needed. Kaiba is handling himself against the enemy that harmed Sado without trying and even harmed Ichigo-

She immediately remembers about the orange-headed, really concern about how Ichigo is doing. She blushes worry for him, more so than when he worries for her.

Kaiba gives a look at the girl, able to tell she's more concerning about something else than the fight. Obvious to what this woman is thinking of, he tells her firmly. ''If you're not going to help me, go over there and save that thug of your boyfriend.''

The long orange-headed girl startles, gasping that he could see through her. She eyes him, not sure what to say but bows happily.

''… T-thank you!'' Orihime replies thanking him before running off, wanting to be of use for someone and she knows Ichigo will not mind it, maybe.

Kaiba watches her leave and scoffs. It's honestly sad that you need people, no less a man and woman.

''Pathetic, at least I have no woman nagging for-'' Kaiba begins complaining of the love of couples only to be interrupted by a voice calling him out. ''Seto!''

The uncaring CEO suddenly gasps turning around to see the white-haired ponytail woman behind him, panting heavily as she ran all the way here to check on him after seeing many people fall unconscious.

''Kisara? What the hell are you-'' Seto utters completely dropping his guard. Just as he did, Kisara widens her eyes gasping as Yammy appears instantly right above Kaiba, about to slam a _**Bala**_ energy fist over his head.

''NOW LOOK WHO-'' The Numberless Espada begins bragging on the fool now dropping his own guard but then both Blue-Eyes swing their claws and toss the Espada like a fly through a building.

Kaiba scoffs though his expression is shock that if not for his dragons he would be dead.

''Um…'' Kisara mutters almost taken back by what's even going. Her cheeks blush red eyeing the two majestic white dragons.

Kaiba grunts upset muttering annoyed. ''I hate explaining this stupid crap. Where's Yugi to mutter his mouth?''

* * *

Sonic's Rematch with Zommari continues as the blue hedgehog zig-zags around of the 7th Espada and his clones as they try to out speed the blue blur.

Zommari's clones try to keep up to the blue hedgehog, swing their swords at him but Sonic dodges around them without trying.

''You're pretty good for a guy trying to kill me.'' Sonic says with a big grin on his face. The real Zommari frowns at how annoying this pest is starting to get to hm.

''You are an annoying rodent.'' The 7th Espada states firmly wanting to see him dead. Sonic smirks vanishing in an instant to appear right in front of the real Zommari to his shock.

''Hedgehog to you, spike head.'' Sonic tells him poking his finger at his chest. Zommari stares at him and without a second passing; he swings his sword at him only for Sonic to dodge lesser than a second.

Sonic just grins to what he did before dashing off, evading the clones. Zommari remains silent eyeing the strange creature, never imagining a rodent like this would match up to the fastest Espada but to make it worst this creature has improved since last time.

'' _To think this creature can move so quickly to evade my clones better than before._ '' The 7th Espada tells himself mentally, confirming that the hedgehog is a dangerous opponent.

''Don't slow down while I'm coming at you, I'm just getting started!'' Sonic declares grinning as he's barely breaking a sweat.

* * *

Ed grunts at his luck as he and his group is up against the 8th Espada and he's annoying.

''Alright pink hair four-eyes...'' Edward begins to say slamming his right fist to his left palm, finishing his words. ''Let's fight shall we?''

Szayelaporro lets out a small smile, sinister by the way his eyes stare at his opponent's numbers.

''By lord not when I'm clearly outnumber. Against such odds, I am but one Arrancar against inferior beings such as yours.'' The 8th Espada speaks almost like saying the lines of a play, adjusting his glasses. He then says more normal and yet making it sound convincing. ''Besides I'm not the type to engage under these conditions, especially when I'm not in complete control of the show.''

Ed raises an eyebrow by those last words as did Danny, well known by the act of drama.

Smirking a bit, Szayelaporro then declares snapping his fingers. ''We shall just have to fix that.''

A Garganta suddenly rips opens as multiple figures jump out from the mouth-like black portal. Ed and the others watch and make a face of shock to see more Arrancars but they weren't normal.

They looked like an incomplete version of an Arrancar as they carry no swords and they also don't look human. They all wear similar pattern of clothing to Szayelaporro's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Behind the smaller ones, two large ones stand behind Szayelaporro like a throne.

Uryu eyes them quite unease as did Danny, not liking how weird looking they were. Even Al not having his human body could feel fear from these people.

''W-what the hell are those things?'' Renji demands creeped out by their appearance. Szayelaporro chuckles at their expressions.

''My Fracción. Now this is an even battle. Oh of course, it was never supposed to be a battle to begin with no?'' The Espada says with a soft grin.

Ed glares really getting madder by this guy. He then says clapping his hands. ''Let's see how well your powers match up to this!''

Sparks fly out between his palms and quickly swipes his left over his right automail arm, transmuting its arm blade.

Szayelaporro watches this with a grin, having been hoping to see this first hand. He's been informed and most utterly curious on this petit boy and this surpasses his expectation.

''Marvelous ability.'' The Espada remarks with a wider grin. Edward makes a glare but one not comfortable like he's aware of his Alchemy.

''Oh yes, you're not aware that we Espadas all learn of the abilities of your abilities thanks to Ulquiorra as well as the Hollows we sent previous.'' The Espada reveals most relax, already more than satisfied seeing this Alchemy used by his own eyes in person. Yes truly an ability worth to discover and use for one's self.

Ed still glares confirming those strange Hollows that attacked them before were his creation.

''But never mind chatting, let's start the show!'' Szayelaporro declares snapping his fingers and in that instant his Fracción charge towards the group. Ed reacts clapping his hands and slams them on the ground along with Al, transmuting a wave of earth-like chains coming at them. The Arrancars let out a shout leaping over the wave only to get slash by Renji's Zabimaru, blasted by Danny's ghost rays and Uryu's Quincy arrows.

The Arrancars yell in pain falling backwards. Ed then takes this chance transmuting a large, sharp spear and comes charging at the Espada. Szayelaporro just stands there smirking as his other two larger minions intercept Ed. The alchemist smirks stabbing the spear into the ground and pulls it back thrusting himself upward like from the Olympics.

Edward manages to go over the large Arrancars and lands behind them, charging at the Espada with his automail blade. Szayelaporro watches this grinning crossing his arms. Ed did not stop swinging his blade but the moment he did at him, Szayelaporro slides impossibly quick to the left evading the blade. The young alchemist startles by this trying to swing for a punch with his other arm but the Espada evades again not losing his crossed arm pose and his sinister grin.

Ed grunts trying to swipe around with his automail blade but the Espada dodges around so quick it was impossible to assume he's even hitting him. Edward gets even more impulsive transmuting a new spear and throws it at the Espada. The spear hits through Szayelaporro only to be a mirage of him while the real version is next to the thrown spear.

''You should try harder throwing that weapon of-'' The 8th Espada informs his foolish opponent of his weak attempts only to almost get shot down by Uryu's energy arrow for one of the tower-like Arrancars to take the blow instead. That Arrancar drops on the ground with its head dropping on top of the body.

Szayelaporro looks down at the dead Arrancar and smirks rather impressed they almost hit him, almost.

''You forget I'm not only your only opponent Romeo!'' Ed declares going to beat this guy through teamwork. Just seeing this guy, he knows exactly how he fights and that will be the key to their victory.

Szayelaporro looks back at Edward with the same cocky smirk licking his lips, muttering to himself. ''Fascinating. This shall be an intriguing test.''

* * *

Clash of blows has been happened between the Ultimate Lifeform and the 4th Espada. Shadow swings a barrage of Chaos Energy punches and kicks as they also interrupt and block Ulquiorra sword slashes. The Black Hedgehog backs away from an unseen slash from the enemy, more than certain his sword skills are in a greater level than anyone he's seen.

Shadow crosses his arms and uses the Chaos Energy _**Shadow Guard**_ to block the _**Bala**_ attack, nullifying it.

'' _ **CHAOS SNAP!**_ '' Shadow shouts snapping his fingers and vanishes instantly. Ulquiorra looks around but rather calm unaware Shadow reappear behind him.

'' _ **CHAOS NIGHTMARE!**_ '' Extending back his fist Shadow shouts swinging his fist forward. Without reacting Ulquiorra vanishes with _**Sonido**_ , evading a devastating energy fist from Shadow from the back.

Shadow scoffs as he ducks and evades Ulquiorra's blade as he tries a _**Homing Attack**_. Ulquiorra blocks it with his sword, pushing the _**Homing Attack**_ back and breaks through it. Shadow is launch backwards but unharmed. He looks and sees Ulquiorra pointing his free finger at him, gathering swirls of green energy.

'' _ **CHAOS SPEAR!**_ '' Reacting faster, Shadow swings his right arm and fires a golden spear-shaped of Chaos Energy.

Ulquiorra watches this and immediately fires his green energy _**Cero**_ , instantly consuming the _**Chaos Spear**_. Shadow startles as the blast is coming at him but he reacts swinging his armor and manifests _**Chaos Magic**_ in between the _**Cero**_ , disturbing and imploding it. The blast cuts off and never reaches the black hedgehog landing on the ground.

The 4th Espada watches this impressed but only to a point. He then speaks firmly. ''Futile: That word describes what you're doing.''

Shadow glares annoy silently. Ulquiorra looks down at him, studying him and unlike how he read the Dragon Knight's weaknesses; it's proving most difficult to read this one's. This hedgehog, he's different from the rest. However, he isn't stronger than him.

''As far as a living and yet abnormal creature you are, you're strong but far from being an equal to us Espada.'' Ulquiorra provokes him.

Shadow crosses his arms scoffing before saying in a superior tone. ''You speak nonsense for an abnormal creature, hybrid.''

The Espada continues looking at him not once losing focusing, recalling the term Hybrid he called him before. He then questions him. ''You continue calling me that word. Why is that?''

''From what I understand, you, Arrancar, are part Hollow and part Shinigami. There's a word that describes that but then again, you already know it.'' Shadow replies coldly finding him and all of these hybrids as such. They're nothing but lab rats obeying their master under their leash.

Ulquiorra looks down at him almost looking at a mirror.

''Indeed I am a hybrid however I embrace that for that is my existence as you call it.'' The 4th Espada answers honest of his existence however not wavier of his duties. He then eyes Shadow closely before asking him. ''Are you aware each of us Espadas is what Aizen-sama describes as an aspect of death?''

''… Do I care?'' Shadow simply says uncaring of what does that have to do with their fight. Ulquiorra oddly sighs to Shadow's confusion almost as if he's disappointment.

''You should for it is our strength and mines…'' The Espada begins saying looking at the black hedgehog unemotional. ''And it is the one that best describes who you are too; emptiness.''

Shadow widens his eyes slightly as they glow angrily. Emptiness?! Maybe… but he is not that!

Ulquiorra notices it hit home as he questions him provoking him. ''Tell me Ultimate Lifeform, as humans would put it did I strike a nerve?''

Having a flashback of Maria's face; Shadow shakes off his thoughts with a scoff.

''Hardly.'' Shadow replies his body erupting in red energy, charging at the Espada.

* * *

''Here we come, eyepatch bastard!'' Naruto shouts to Nnoitra as he's fighting not just the true Team Kakashi but also Kurosaki's friend Sado, making it a 6-VS-1.

''Naruto, formation!'' Kakashi yells at him reminded the knuckle-headed of their plan.

''S-sorry.'' Naruto nervously apologizes forgetting about the plan. Sakura lets out a sigh not surprise at this point.

Kakashi eyes the large man with them and tells him. ''Sado correct, you may start to attack first.''

Sado startles a bit eyeing the older man and nods replying. ''R-right?''

Nnoitra watches with the same teeth-like grin. Whatever they try on him, he'll just brush all their attacks like nothing.

Shaken by the mere presence of the enemy, Sado shakes off those thoughts and charges forward as his arms transformed. Nnoitra watches the human come at him smirking.

'' _ **EL DIRECTO!**_ '' Sado shouts swinging his shield arm and fires a powerful beam consuming the Espada instantly. The others watch as Sakura drops her jaw a bit how that happened. She eyes her fist wonder if she can do that too.

Sadly that was outlived as a scythe swings through the smoke of the blast at Sado who guards with the same arm and pierces it halfway through before he's sent through a building.

Nnoitra emerges unscratched, not even a speck of dust swinging his weapon around.

''What? Was that really-'' The 5th Espada questions with his wide grin until he sees multiple kunais and shurikens come at him. He didn't even bother reflecting or dodging as the thrown weapons hit the Espada and were deflect back like hitting steel. Nnoitra scoffs annoy by their pathetic-

'' _ **WOOD RELEASE: SMOTHERING BINDING TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Taking advantage of the opponent, Yamato shouts as his arm transforms into a tree. Nnoitra startles as suddenly said tree launches multiple branches extended and grow rapidly. The Espada tries move but the branches quickly surrounds and wraps themselves around him, immobilizing him.

The Espada grunts trying to move but then notices a shadow underneath him. He looks up and grits his teeth seeing Sakura coming down at him, extending her right fist.

''CHA!'' Sakura shouts thrusting her fist and slams it across Nnoitra's face, crushing him with the _**Cherry Blossom Impact**_. The attack slams the Espada into the ground and said ground erupts and explodes into a massive crater. Naruto watches this sweating still very much afraid of her.

Sakura smirks hitting her opponent good but then she sees stirring and movement. She panics backing away just as she barely evades a swing of the enemy's scythe. Emerging out is Nnoitra with a frown but no damage on him.

''Ah come now, all your attacks are-'' The Espada begins speaking almost about to insult their attempts but then gets interrupted as Sakura manages to throw two Explosive Kunais. The weapons hit but were reflected out of Nnoitra's body but they explode. The Espada coughs out not feeling a scratch of damage as the smoke surrounds him.

''This is getting to be-'' Nnoitra complains starting to grow more furious but then two figures shot into the smoke on both his sides. It was Kakashi as his right hand conduits electricity as Naruto with a clone is holding a round energy sphere.

'' _ **RAIKIRI!**_ '' Kakashi shouts thrusting his arm at the enemy as Naruto did the same shouting with his clone. '' _ **GIANT RASENGAN!**_ ''

Both attacks hit directly at the opponent pushing him out of the smoke but did not pierce nor damage him. Grinning, Nnoitra shouts swinging his left leg. ''WEAK!''

The leg manages to kick not just Kakashi but Naruto with his clone back without even trying, pushing them back.

''What? You really expect those attacks could harm my body? Idiots!'' Nnoitra mocks the two attempts to hurt him. He grins explaining it enjoying himself. ''I have the strongest _**Hierro**_ , nothing can ever harm me!''

Naruto grits his teeth angrily about to give him a piece of his mind but the Espada dashes at him with _**Sonido**_. Kakashi reacts faster thanks to the Sharingan, forming multiple hand seals as he did.

'' _ **EARTH RELEASE: EARTH-STYLE WALL!**_ '' Slamming his hands on the ground, Kakashi shouts as the ground shakes. Nnoitra appears right in front of Naruto about to swing his sword as suddenly an earth-like wall rises from the very ground between them, taking the form of a brick-structured wall composed of bulldog sculptures.

Nnoitra grunts annoy swinging his scythe four times as it tears through the wall. By then Naruto and Kakashi distant themselves as the silver-headed leader says. ''Let's test that theory then? Yamato, Sai!''

'' _ **WATER RELEASE: TEARING TORRENT!**_ '' Nnoitra turns fast but instantly sees Yamato, declaring his Jutsu, creates a spirally sphere of water in his hand before firing it at high speed towards him.

The water blast hits the Espada slamming him onto a wall before he is crashes into it.

Emerging extremely quick, Nnoitra comes out angrily but distracted not noticing Sai using his _**Super Beast Imitation Drawing**_ with his scroll to create ink-like appearance lions. The lions slam themselves on the Espada, trying to tear him apart but couldn't even pierce through him. The Espada grits and swings his weapon, slashing them apart.

''YOU DAMN-'' Nnoitra begins cursing as then ink-like snakes wrap themselves around the target. He grits becoming far pass pissed trying to break free but then Yamato rushes at him.

'' _ **WOOD RELEASE: GREAT FOREST TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Yamato shouts extending his right arm as it instantly changes into a big tree branches with sharp spear-like ends, coming at the enemy. Nnoitra watches as he tries break free quickly but then the branches strike him. However they couldn't pierce through him but rather push him back.

''YOU ALL ARE-'' Stopping himself as his spiritual energy tears off the snakes, Nnoitra starts losing his patience. He tries to come at them but suddenly feels a hand as he's pulled down and swallow into the very ground.

Nnoitra blinks not sure what just happen but now he's in the ground. Kakashi emerges out of his end next to Naruto and Sakura, having been observing this guy. Besides his weapon, his speed and steel-like body as well as what Naruto previously told him he could fire a beam from his tongue; this Espada enemy is dangerously strong. Just thinking how the rest of Team Dragon Knight is doing concerns the Shinobi. Still right now they have to beat this one first.

'' _Attacking him through other means like Summoning won't work. Using_ _ **Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique**_ _was the only means._ '' Kakashi tells himself calculated using Summoning is meaningless if his hounds can't bite through the enemy to immobilize him. Still he's come up with the means to finish this eyeing at Sado recovering from the past attack.

''Sakura, Naruto!'' Kakashi orders the two to commence their attack. Grinning, Naruto crosses his fingers as large smoke surrounds him.

Nnoitra glares trying to break out as suddenly he looks and sees Naruto, making a building size ladder of his Shadow Clones, is swung around by Sakura's superhuman strength and swings it downwards towards a distracted Nnoitra. The Espada freaks out slightly as the ladder of clones slam themselves on him, shattering the ground he's trapped in.

Everyone watches assuming that work but then something leaps out from the destroyed ground, being an angrier Nnoitra.

''YOU DAMN WEAKNESS WON'T GET IN MY-'' The 5th Espada begins yelling far annoy but then he dodges to the left evading a Kunai thrown. Then he dodges another coming at him to the right. The Espada tries turning but then he's suddenly pulled down on the ground. Nnoitra looks around and sees wires all over him not sure when these things were on him. He then spots that silver-haired fool… but then another one to his right and one more on his left.

''What?! Three of them!'' Nnoitra utters out by this trickery. Quickly Kakashi and his Shadow Clones form multiple hand seals.

'' _ **FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!**_ '' The Kakashi from the right shouts, breathing deep before blowing forward and unleashes a large fireball at the enemy.

'' _ **WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERWFALL TECHNIQUE!**_ '' The Kakashi from the left shouts creating a huge water wave blast at the target.

'' _ **LIGHTNING RELEASE: LIGHTNING BEAST TRACKING FANG!**_ '' The Kakashi from the front shouts creating a _**Raikiri**_ and then swings that hand as the lightning reshapes into a hound with red eyes, charging at the enemy.

Nnoitra watches this as all three attacks collided onto him and explode into a violent blast of fire, water and electricity. Naruto watches this overwhelmed and super amazed.

However much to Kakashi's expectations, the Espada walks out grinning partly damage but only a tiny bit and even then he brushes off the damage.

''What trash attacks! Will you attack me-'' Nnoitra begins insulting Kakashi's attempts to win but then he finds himself unable to move, notices new thin wires surrounding him again. He grunts eyeing the silver-haired Shinobi, having plant those while he was in those attacks as another distraction but for what?! He can't-

Then it hits the Espada, realizing this is all for another-

'' _ **EL MUERTE!**_ '' Completely not noticing it, Sado comes at a shock Nnoitra swinging his white-red demonic arm, slamming it across his gut. The Espada gasps out with a blank eye expression as the force of the fist hits the wall of the building and becoming an imprint of a demon's face. Sado then yells and slams the opponent into the wall, crashing into it. The others watch amazed as the force left a large hole in both back and front of the building.

''I-It worked!'' Naruto utters out amazed. Kakashi sighs pulling down his headband. He didn't expect those distractions would work but they did.

''Thank you for informing us of your abilities before the fight.'' Kakashi thanks Sado for his assistance for without it, he wouldn't have been able to form this plan. Sado startles but nods replying. ''I'm surprised it-''

Suddenly the group hears a shock of energy spreading out all around them.

''No way!'' Kakashi utters quickly pulling up his headband up and with his Sharingan he can see a flash of yellow light gathering from the pitch dark hole.

''DIE!'' Nnoitra, unscratched slightly, shouts firing his yellow ray _**Cero**_. The others couldn't get away as the blast comes at them. Kakashi, however, reacts faster as his Sharingan eye changes shape to resemble a Shuriken.

'' _ **Mangekyo Sharingan: Kamui!**_ '' Kakashi shouts activating his evolved eye. Suddenly a black swirl materializes out of nowhere in front of the _**Cero**_ , absorbing it in its black hole-like vortex.

''My _**Cero**_!'' Nnoitra utters out with a stagger expression, not even sure what just happened.

Kakashi coughs heavily feeling the drawback of _**Kamui**_ but he couldn't stop here aiming his eye at the enemy.

''This ends now! _**KAMUI!**_ '' Kakashi shouts activating his eye's power again. Nnoitra snaps out trying to move away but the _**Kamui**_ manages to hit his eyepatch corner of his face, blood immediately bursting out. The enemy drops down on his knees with his head lowered.

Kakashi breathes heavily feeling even worst by _**Kamui's**_ usage.

Naruto grins astonish by his sensei praising him. ''That work last time on that other eyepatch bastard! Nice job Kakashi-''

''HAHAHA!'' Naruto freezes up as did Kakashi by the laugher. Looking up ahead, they see the enemy getting up being the one laughing.

Raising his head with the same grin, Nnoitra stares at them revealing an empty eye socket

''You missed.'' The 5th Espada tells the exhausted Kakashi still grinning.

The others of Team Kakashi and Sado were shock by this. Naruto grits his teeth not believing this. Kakashi glares unease not expecting this.

''He had no eye underneath that eyepatch.'' Sakura says questioning this. Even by mere chance this doesn't bother the enemy, the attack of her sensei should have done it though.

Overhearing the woman's words, Nnoitra gloats at them grinning. ''Not only that, my brain isn't connected there. Now if only you hit me closer to anywhere else, then that would've hurt a lot.''

Kakashi grunts heavily with this realization. He was too careless, not assuming otherwise. He tries to snap out knowing he can still fight.

'' _One_ _ **Kamui**_ _left, that is my limit._ '' Kakashi tells himself mentally, reminding that if he tries _**Kamui**_ one more time he'll be out. He adds studying his opponent sweating. '' _We have to be careful with this one or-_ ''

In an instant Nnoitra vanishes and in the next he swings his scythe and slashes through a shock Kakashi across the chest and through. Everyone widen their eyes especially Naruto shouting in terror.''KAKASHI-SENSEI!''

In that instant Naruto snaps forming his signature _**Shadow Clone Technique**_ hand seal.

Nnoitra grins delighted he got rid of one of those weaklings until the body of his victim poofs and they drop revealing something else.

''Logs?'' The Espada utters eyeing what he expected were body parts but instead slashed logs. Reappearing beside Yamato is Kakashi panting and sweating.

''Good dodge Kakashi-Senpai.'' Yamato praises his older superior with a smile. Kakashi eyes him sighing not sure that would have worked. If not for his Sharingan eye, he would have been dead.

''Phew, a little close honestly. Now we need to attack him when he-'' Kakashi tries to say knowing they need a plan but then they hear a sharp screening noise much too familiar. This shocked Kakashi and Yamato turning towards Naruto's direction.

'' _ **WIND RELEASE!**_ '' Beginning to declare, Naruto glares angrily towards Nnoitra as he and his clones form his strongest move. Nnoitra eyes the strange technique but grins wondering if it will hurt him or brush off.

''Naruto stop!'' Sakura shouts to him knowing well that technique will damage her friend more than the enemy. Naruto ignores her as his two Shadow Clones launch the real Naruto towards the grinning Nnoitra eyeing the large energy wind-like spinning shuriken in the boy's right palm.

Kakashi tries to move so he can interrupt but stomps back feeling the effects of _**Kamui**_ getting to him.

'' _ **RASENSHURIKEN!**_ '' Naruto shouts thrusting his attack at the Espada. Nnoitra grins not even budging as the attack hits him across the chest. This results into a burst of wind blowing on all directions like a hurricane. Everyone braces themselves as the blast of wind tries pushing them back.

Naruto yells serious pushing his arm forward but as much as he tries, he couldn't push forward. He startles in shock looking forward to see his _**Rasenshuriken**_ being held back by the Espada's body.

''What? Is that really all you got?'' Nnoitra questions expecting more from this strange attack and all he's feeling are tickles. He laughs as he sticks out his tongue, forming a _**Cero**_. Naruto panics watching this and not being able to move.

The _**Cero**_ is instantly fire on the _**Rasenshuriken**_ and explodes.

''AAWWW!'' Naruto screams sent flying into the air as he then falls and crashes on the ground hard. The others eye him not moving which cause the pink haired Kunouchi to panic.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura yells rushing to his side. Just then Nnoitra emerges from the smoke of the attack, grinning still unfazed.

''Enough games from a bunch of trash!'' The 5th Espada declares vanishing through _**Sonido**_ and appears right before a surprise Sakura. He grins at her before raising and slamming his foot across her chest. Sakura's green eyes widen largely before turning pale and blank as she's kick and slams herself on the wall.

Sai snaps seeing this and tries to use his Jutsu again only to suddenly be slammed by the pole of Nnoitra's weapon, sending the Root Shinobi onto the ground unconscious. Sado sweats terrified unaware he's been suddenly slash by the Espada's scythe, dropping him onto his knees and falls on the ground.

Kakashi and Yamato watch this horrified that their enemy's might. The silver-haired Shinobi didn't need to question that their foe has been holding back but worst all the damage they've tried to inflict on him hasn't slow him down. They were out of ideas and if they don't do something soon, this fight will end in their deaths.

Stirring weakly, Naruto gains back conscious looking up and widens his eyes seeing Sai and Sado on the ground, not moving. He slowly turns to his right and spots in horror Sakura also unconscious and bleeding from the top of her head. His eyes widen before becoming fill with anger.

''Hey, spiky weakling…'' Gritting his teeth viciously, Naruto turns up to Nnoitra grinning. The Espada wanted to see that look as he tells him in a cocky mocking voice. ''You're done wasting my time? Because if you haven't, I'm going to kill everyone here and then everyone else you care about for how damn weak you really are!''

Naruto snaps as his bright blue, filled with rage, are immediately and instantly consume in the red of the Kyuubi's eyes.

''DAMN YOU!'' Naruto yells angrily as his Chakra erupts like fire and begins covering him in red, bubbling shroud of a fox.

Nnoitra startles by this as the brat is consumed in strange red energy, his eyes having a murderous gaze and three energy tails appearing behind him. Naruto lets out a roar as a fourth slowly begins to emerge.

Yamato and Kakashi widen their eyes by this with the Sharingan user telling himself, reminded of the dangers of the fourth tail.

'' _No, not this again._ '' Kakashi utters mentally not at all liking this.

* * *

Over Karakura Town, waves of wind clash over the small town involved by two invisible foes that normal humans cannot see. Ichigo and Grimmjow, gazing at the other, clash their blades against the other creating waves of wind tearing through anything near them.

''ORA!'' Grimmjow shouts smirking throwing multiple punches with one arm as Ichigo deflects with Tensa Zangetsu. Grimmjow smirks swinging his sword horizontal only for Ichigo to dash back just barely.

''GAHAA!'' Ichigo yells in battle cry swinging his sword downward only for Grimmjow to block the slash with his right forearm. The spiky orange-headed tries using _**Shunpo**_ to get to the Espada's back only to be interrupted by Grimmjow's _**Sonido**_ , both of them trying to get the back slash from the other but ultimately ends up as the two clashing their weapons once more.

''Hahaha! You've gotten better to fight with that trash of a Bankai, Kurosaki!'' Grimmjow praises his prey laughing a bit. However he knows this the best the boy can do and it won't give him any help as the two back away.

''But you're still too damn slow-'' The 6th Espada is about to mock Kurosaki's speed dashing forward as he spins himself around and swings a right leg kick. However the moment he assumes he hit Kurosaki across the chest, he hits right through him to his shock. Grimmjow immediately realizes he hit a mirage as he ducks and evades a slash from the black blade.

Ichigo smirks watching his foe backing away fast. He wouldn't have dreamed of dodging that attack if not from his training with the others in Team Dragon Knight. Not only did he learn a thing or two from Danny, Ed and Naruto but he had to chase down Sonic of all people. And if anyone tells him who is faster among them, it would be the blue hedgehog.

''I've been trying to catch my blue hedgehog friend around and he's a lot damn faster than you could dream of Grimmjow.'' Ichigo proclaims to the Espada no longer going to be slower than him.

Grimmjow eyes him and oddly grins hoping their fight would be better.

''Then dodge this!'' Raising his arm forward clinching hand, Grimmjow begins shouting charging up swirls of red energy into his palm. Ichigo glares extending back his sword back as it starts being consumed by black, red outline energy.

'' _ **CERO!**_ '' Grimmjow shouts firing his red energy blast at full force, tearing through the very air like an arc.

'' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ '' Ichigo yells swinging his blade with both hands, firing its black, red outline wave of energy.

Both attacks clash and collide, exploding in a burst of red and black. In that instant, the two rush the other so quick that the next thing they knew they've clash blades again over their collided attacks, splitting them apart.

"HAHAHA! That was not bad, Kurosaki!'' Grimmjow laughs excitedly wanting their fight to be like this. Ichigo only frowns glaring serious at him. This turns the Espada's grin into a frown questioning. ''What? You can't possibly not liking this fight right?''

Reminded back of his Inner Hollow, Ichigo answers him upset. ''How can I enjoy something like this?! What you do is-''

Suddenly Ichigo backs away evading Grimmjow's kick as the Espada interrupts him complaining. ''Oi-oi, are you done pretending? We've clash 3 times and I've felt the thrill of your need to fight! No denying that!''

Ichigo glares refusing to admit he is enjoying this but those thoughts betray him too for in reality, fighting gives him a reason to live.

''You should discard your human concern and fight me with that mask!'' Grimmjow orders the Substitute Shinigami with a crazy smirk face wanting him at full power so he can pulverize him into nothing.

Watching this fight in the comfort of his office, Akumu chuckles evilly realizing how much he loves this Espada. His fierce destruction personal and cocky crazy expressions; oh those scream Dark Lord and Akumu was more than impressed.

''I really love this guy my general. One should never deny their thrill of battle.'' The Dark Lord tells his general grinning. Dark General Knight stares unease eyeing how savage this pet of Aizen acts.

''I'm aware my lord…'' The dark knight mutters though this fight doesn't give him any of that. Even though he will strike down his injury foes for his master's stake, having a full on battle with someone who you find more engaging should be applied on both sides. He eyes at Kurosaki and how much he dislikes continuing this battle is much similar to his own to win for absolute victory. That and he prefer the boy more as one who would fight for honor.

''But the need to battle for thrill should not always be the only reason. Honor and protecting something is the true thrill of battle.'' Dark General Knight states most unhappy.

Akumu hums just realizing the Substitute Shinigami isn't fighting at full strength. Realizing that, he smirks having an idea.

''Well then I should fix that no?'' The Dark Lord says almost excitedly. They resume watching the fight as the Espada is pushing Ichigo back.

Grimmjow kicks Ichigo back so hard towards the ground. The black clad Shinigami tries to push himself with his own Spiritual Energy, stepping hard on the air as he slides and manages to stop himself from crashing onto the ground. He pants as the fight isn't doing well for him and he has to use the Hollow Mask.

Scoffing that Ichigo isn't holding back yet, Grimmjow uses his sword to cut his left palm as blood pours of it.

''Enough games Kurosaki!'' The 6th Espada declares raising his arm at Ichigo on the ground, sparks of blue energy fly around him. He then proceeds to explain smirking. ''Aizen made this a rule that using this attack is forbidden in his stupid sandbox castle but NO such thing here!''

Ichigo watches this actual scared to what he's feeling.

Orihime is trying to get back to Karakura Town by train though it would take her longer to arrive since everyone is asleep. Still she's not giving up on him, not even for a second.

''Please wait for me Kuro-'' She prays hoping she can make it on time but before she could finish her words, a dark portal opens up in front of her. Orihime blinks as the portal swallows her whole. The next time she knew, she suddenly appears in the middle of Karakura Town and worst of all in front of Ichigo's back.

''Saki-kun?'' She mutters out. Kurosaki hears that voice and widens his eyes, turning around and sees Orihime right there. He didn't even sense her appear almost like she poof.

Dark General Knight sees that in the screen and understands his lord's brilliant plan.

''I see my lord!'' The dark knight utters out astonished. Akumu smirks glad his general thinks so. If the boy has to fight, then let him fight by protecting someone from not getting killed.

''I-Inoue? How the hell are-'' Ichigo tries to question how she appear but then freezes up seeing flashes of blue from above the sky. He panics looking up and see Grimmjow swirling and forming some kind of _**Cero**_ but blue.

Realizing that attack could vaporize, Ichigo tries to stop him yelling. ''Wait Grimmjow! You can't fire that-''

''This is the ultimate Cero that only we Espada are allowed to use! NOW EAT IT AND DIE KUROSAKI!'' Ignoring his pleads with a crazy grin, Grimmjow proceeds and shouts firing the massive blue _**Cero**_. '' _ **GRAN REY CERO!**_ ''

The blast shoots out of Grimmjow's palm, coming directly at Ichigo. Orihime watches this as it's too fast for her to put up her barrier.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo slides his face over with his free hand. A burst of black, red outline energy erupts and blocks the _**Gran Rey Cero**_ from hitting him and Orihime, exploding it in a massive blast. It tears through the very ground and anything near them.

Grimmjow watches this with a cocky grin, not even upset his attack didn't hit but waiting for this chance.

''That's exactly what I wanted to see, Kurosaki!'' Grimmjow begins to say, his smirk becoming more witness as he sees Ichigo unscratched and wearing his Hollow Mask. The black clad Shinigami looks up at the Espada with his piercing yellow eyes, hissing like a Hollow. If he didn't use his mask in that instant, that blast would have obliterated both he and Orihime… and speaking of.

''Inoue, you're okay?'' Ichigo asks her not turning his back to evade scaring her.

The long orange-haired girl gulps hearing her dear friend's echoing voice and it scares her reminded of her brother when he was a Hollow. But then recalling Danny and Dani's words, Orihime snaps out knowing even if he is wearing that mask, it's still Ichigo in there. She smiles nodding to him in reply. ''Y-yes! T-thank you Kurosaki-kun.''

Ichigo didn't react but he did smile underneath his mask. He looks up back at the Espada and warns her firmly. ''Get back quickly alright. I have a feeling Grimmjow isn't done yet.''

Orihime blushes nodding as she rushes off to a safe spot having a good feeling the enemy is going to try something bad.

Ichigo takes flight into the sky before stopping right in front of the Espada.

''Here's what you wanted to see Grimmjow! Now you'll regret it!'' Ichigo tells him firmly as his eyes glow menacing. Grimmjow stares at him and couldn't express himself other than grinning almost insane.

''Hehehehehehe... Regret it? NONSENSE!'' Grimmjow laughs excitedly wanting this so much. He smirks adding as he points his sword towards Ichigo. ''I intend to crush that power of yours with my full power!''

Ichigo watches as the Espada then holds up his sword in a low sweep stroke with his right arm. Then with his left he has it over his sword.

''Grind!'' Grimmjow calls as the sword begins to glow blue. In that instant Ichigo realizes what he's doing cursing mentally. '' _Crap!_ ''

Grinning madly, Grimmjow then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command. ''PANTERA!''

In that moment the sword glows too bright and the 6th Espada is suddenly surrounded in a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity.

Orihime holds on something as she could feel the wind from her distant trying to blow her away. Ichigo braces himself with his sword arm alone, watching closely as the Espada emerges in a new more terrifying form.

Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, not covering his chest still revealing his mark wound. He also has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Akumu grins evilly starting to become even more impress by this guy.

Ichigo just grunts almost frightened able to tell without asking this was Grimmjow at full power; the Espada's Resurrección.

''You should feel scared Kurosaki. You're my first prey to witness my Resurrección!'' The newly transformed Grimmjow declares still smirking even more menacing and vicious like a wild animal. Orihime watches from her distant, sweating out of fear by how much more powerful he was just now almost afraid to admit it but Ichigo isn't going to win that easily.

''I don't care! Bring-'' Trying to put up a strong front, Ichigo begins declaring as he prepares to beat Grimmjow-

Suddenly Ichigo is slammed across the mask of his face by Grimmjow's claw, its nails digging into the mask as he's thrust right through a building. Orihime watched that and widens her eyes out of terror. Akumu grins seeing that really astonished.

''KUROSAKI-KUN!'' She screams trying to go there but then Ichigo shots out from the building, panting weakly. His mask is slightly damaged but he swipes his hand healing its appearance.

''You did say bring it.'' Grimmjow tells him smirking. He then clinches his claws, sharpening them like a beast before howling. ''Now LET'S GO, KUROSAKI!''

Ichigo glares pointing his blade, not going to drop his guard again.

Akumu hums observing and starts to really love this, muttering to himself. ''Boy is this going to be fun.''

As the rest of Team Dragon Knight is fighting, how are Ichigo and the other two Mews fairing?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

As the main group of Team Dragon Knight fights the Espadas, Mew Ichigo along with Mew Plum and Mew Erika must fight the trio that betrayed Soul Society and consider as the most dangerous Shinigami, especially the man who they refer as the strongest. Can the girls survive against Aizen?

DragonKnight15: Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Absolute Terror!

Mew Ichigo: P-please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! I'm going to beat that evil jerk for good... I hope Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I kinda amazed myself making this a SIDE A and B but since one part had scenes I wanted how you guys react to, I had no choice (other than how long this would have been as a single chapter/episode). SIDE B is next week.

* * *

Off topic, Tuesday was my Birthday... late Happy Birthday, yea... but this is a good time to express my thoughts on DKR. I LOVE MY FANFIC. It's close to my heart and what I want to complete to prove a fanfic doesn't have to end unfinished... or a Youtube thing. However, I've had regret with the series for one thing: **Reshef of Destruction**. That story I had high hopes for and I loved working on it... only for it to FLOP SO HARD I HATE IT. I regret doing it... and if I didn't do it, we would be on Volume 4 RIGHT NOW. Like... Chapter 6-10. Overall, I regret Reshef of Destruction and I wished I never did it. The same can be said about **Mistletoe for Two** though at least people still read it but not review it. Kinda makes me hate **draconichero21** SO MUCH that it pisses me off he's doing better than I am. I hate him... a lot.

So other than that, I still love DKR, I haven't given up on it (even when I had doubts like I did with **Mistletoe for Two** ) and that's not going to change. I thank you, every one of you, for all the support ESPECIALLY my WEEKLY REVIEWERS. You guys give me a reason to keep doing this story even harder... but let me be clear: I want more reviewers that give me positive ideas or thoughts of my work and like it. So yes, more reviewers I NEED.

Before I leave, does anyone um... have or know a place or somewhere online where you can win free prizes, like Yugioh cards, or something like gift cards? I'm still jobless and I want to get something for all the suffering I go through. Thanks, and see you all next week for SIDE B.


	51. 44: The Absolute Terror! SIDE B

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 44 of the Third Volume and the final arc: The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 44 SIDE B: The Absolute Terror!**

Mew Ichigo blinks almost shaken up by the enemies in front of her, Mew Erika and Mew Plum. The three were trying to reach the others to fight the Espada and instead come across these three who are just as frightening as those the cat girl fought before. Regardless this feeling Ichigo was feeling is causing her cat tail to stick out straight, not even twirling.

The same can be said for both for Mew Plum feeling nothing but danger and Mew Erika sweating as was the Inner Scorpion.

"I'm not the only one feeling this right'' Mew Plum asks taken back by the presence of the three in front of them. Mew Erika couldn't bring herself to speak but utters out as best as she could. ''Y-yea…''

Mew Ichigo remains silent eyeing the three. One was a dark skin man wearing one of those Star Trek visor thing, the silver-haired guy with his eyes shut just grins like a fox really making the cat girl unease… and the last one in the middle was rather… pretty handsome to the cat girl. She would admit he looks hot for a guy in his age, even his hair sweep back with a strand hanging down his front face makes him hotter… but… those eyes were very insecurity.

''Wait.'' Realizing something from the energy she's having trouble feeling, Mew Ichigo then gasps and declares seriously pointing at Gin. ''YOU'RE THAT AIZEN GUY NYA!''

There's silence as both Mew Plum and Mew Erika sweat drops heavily with stun expression. They both could feel this overwhelming presence from the brown haired man.

Tosen scoffs rather insulted while the actual Aizen cracks a smile by this poor girl's assumptions.

''Huh? Me? Don'tcha know anything kitty?'' Gin questions the cat girl still having his sly-fox grin. Mew Ichigo hisses angrily by that comment, instantly remembering a certain green hair alien stalker.

She then eyes the dark skin man and declares serious. ''Then it's that blind sir over there Nya?''

Once more both Mew Erika and Mew Plum sweat drop eyeing each other.

''You are blinder to not be able to pinpoint Aizen-sama's power.'' Tosen says most annoy by this girl's foolish assumptions. Mew Ichigo sweat drops now eyeing the last of them.

''Then… You're-'' The cat girl hesitates to finish her words that she didn't assume this guy. Aizen smiles at her most entertain by her inability to sense him properly. It's rather pathetic but then again, this is a hybrid human girl so it's not completely her fault to not understand such power. That and even if she could sense his energy, she should have passed out or something by now. The mere fact she hasn't shows she's not to be underestimated.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo Momomiya. You don't possess the same high spiritual energy like Ichigo Kurosaki however I will praise you to not shiver at my mere presence.'' Aizen greets Mew Ichigo as far as compliment whose blinking confused.

''I guess so Nya?'' Ichigo mutters still not sure of anything right now. Mew Plum sweats once more at the so-called leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, finding this rather okay than life threatening.

''Ichigo-kun, not the time to lower your guard woof!'' Mew Plum orders her upset by her attitude. The cat girl Mew Mew eyes her nervously trying to apologize but comes out yelling nervously. ''I-I KNOW NYA?!''

The dog girl sighs crossing her arms stating to something what the blue hair girl Mint told her. ''Honestly, I see why Mint-kun said you're a klutz but I didn't imagine like this woof.''

''I WAS JUST-'' Mew Ichigo continues yelling nervously trying to defend herself but just then Mew Erika interrupts them just as upset. ''Focus girls! Not the time for this.''

Mew Plum gives the cat girl a gaze like to take this serious. Mew Ichigo gulps nodding looking back at the enemy who look more relax than they were.

''Why do you want to hurt my Yugi-kun Nya?!'' Mew Ichigo finally demands at Aizen with an angry gaze.

Aizen lets out a small chuckle by that before answering. ''Oh? My Yugi-kun you say. Fascinating. At the least you're modest with your feelings unlike Kurosaki.''

Mew Ichigo blushes angrily before replying with a firm face. ''If I wasn't, then it would get in my way fighting people like you Nya.''

Aizen just smiles by her remark. She reminds him of his former lieutenant. Oh Momo was as clueless as she was an excellent pawn. Regardless, this girl is no fool in sense of why she fights and never let her personal feelings get in the way, at least as far as he's seeing it.

''Most true young lady. Those who lack the strict to bind their emotions will be cut down immediately.'' He tells her almost giving a pointer to not make such a blind mistake, much like Hitsugaya.

Growling by how arrogant this man is not revealing why he's gone the trouble to hunt and hurt her brother, Mew Plum demands calmly. ''You didn't answer her question. Why do you want to hurt my little brother!''

Startled a bit before smirking, Aizen eyes the dog girl next to the cat girl. Brother she said? So she too is the second child his best friend made, yes of course. He's aware of both Yugi and Jennifer but he didn't expect she would be here as another hybrid ''magical'' girl.

''My… this is a surprise. Ulquiorra failed or wasn't aware the other of Eli's children was able to fight.'' Aizen expresses himself rather happy to be looking at his friend's daughter. She has a strong determination though more from her mother no less.

Mew Plum glares madder as she replies determine to be more than a cheerleader. ''I'm new to this but it doesn't change why I'm standing here.''

Chuckling a bit, Aizen finds her even more amaze almost seeing the double of the woman his dead friend loved. Prideful and stoic.

''Much like May, how splendid. Your mother had the same attitude you do.'' He tells the dog girl which only enrages Mew Plum growling.

''But answering your question: If you know why I'm here, then explaining it would be meaningless no?'' Aizen then says not at all revealing his intentions of being here. This got to Mew Erika gazing irritated by him.

''It's only meaningless after you explain your reasons!'' The Scorpion Mew Mew speaks up angrily not going to have them waste time with his nonsense. Tosen frowns slowly preparing to pull out his Zanpakuto but Aizen stops him, still smiling.

''I supposed, Inner Scorpion hostess Erika Aoyama.'' The former Shinigami says rather joyful. Mew Erika still glares not once lowering her guard.

Smiling more by these girls' serious expressions, Aizen knew he'll have to tell them something otherwise what's the point of giving them fear.

''My reasons are simply. I am not here to create the Oken yet, I'm here to say hello to my friend's child who happens to be the Dragon Knight.'' Finally revealing his intentions, Aizen begins telling the hybrid girls before adding with a slight crooked smirk. ''And kill him.''

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes as did Mew Plum. Mew Erika oddly growls not surprise but it upsets her regardless.

''Test him actually, but in a sense yes, kill him as well.'' Aizen slightly corrects himself still smiling. Mew Ichigo just stares at how relax this man is having declare he came to kill Yugi.

''Why?'' Muttering not able to understand his reasons for doing this, Mew Ichigo looks up almost sadden demanding. ''You're not a Dark Lord. Why does it matter to you Nya?''

Mew Erika and Mew Plum both frown understanding that this is an unjust reason for Yugi to go through all this. Aizen, however, just smiles at this girl's kindness for her lover. Love, such a mysterious disease. A waste of time… though, it made Aizen think of someone as he immediately pushed such memories away.

''It matters to me as do many who wish to achieve their desires even if it means to hurt or I should say kill others. Isn't that what a Dragon Knight does, stop those who harm the weak?'' The former Shinigami expresses his own reasons of targeting the Dragon Kight.

Mew Ichigo eyes him very certain this guy is a step ahead of everyone and that worries her more so than against the Dark Lord.

''To speed our conversation to its conclusion, where is Yugi-kun?'' Done with their chatter, Aizen demands of the Dragon Knight's location. As much as he refuses to admit such a thing, Aizen can't seem to pinpoint where Yugi is. However he is aware luring him here is different eyeing the cat girl.

Mew Ichigo hisses keeping her head down. She knows he expects her to say no and would rather die than tell her, and then that would go into a fight if the stories about this Aizen are true… she'll die for real. She has but one choice…

''You want Yugi-kun?'' Slowly raising her head up, making up her mind, Mew Ichigo gazes serious at Aizen before yelling determine to him. ''YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US NYA!''

Mew Plum smirks while Mew Erika smiles, the two nodding to their leader's words. They would always protect their friends and Yugi is someone they'll protect from this man's hands.

Smiling at their respond, Aizen replies rather calmly. ''As expected.''

Gin grins unsheathing his Zanpakuto as did Tosen, both aware what comes next.

Mew Erika glares at Aizen knowing well she has to be the one to fight him or else her other friends will get hurt.

''Mew Ichigo, Mew Plum, I'm fighting him!'' The Scorpion Mew Mew declares making up her mind in this.

Mew Plum nods to the second-in-command Mew Mew though the cat girl has a bad feeling about this.

''Erika-chan, wait-'' Mew Ichigo tries to stop her but instantly ducks and backs away fast evading Gin's sword slash.

''Oh ho, nice dodge kitty.'' Gin says remarking the cat girl's speed. Mew Ichigo glares going to have to beat him first.

Mew Plum sees this and instantly her dog senses went off and twirls herself around kicking her leg, blocking the sword slash from Tosen's blade.

''You will not stand in the path of Aizen-sama's goals.'' The most loyal of Aizen's generals proclaims to the dog girl. Mew Plum growls pushing the former Shinigami back with the same foot. She then summons forth her Plum Saber, pointing it at him.

''So says the one blinded of his cruel intentions!'' Mew Plum speaks loudly not lowering her sword towards him. Tosen scoffs at this woman's words.

''They are blinded to your eyes but mines see the importance- no, the value of Aizen-sama's wishes.'' Tosen speaks not waving from his reasons. Mew Plum frowns at him shaking her head.

''I feel sorry for you to look at it like that.'' She responds in disappointment to this man's decision to fight for someone unworthy. Tosen just stares at her though blinded.

The two stand their ground before coming at the other, engaging with their swords hit the other. Mew Plum manages to block Tosen's sword swipes. She'll admit this guy is fighting incredible for someone blind, meaning his senses are greater than it leans on being.

Mew Plum glares having learned her mistakes against Orochimaru and since then had been training to use her Mew Powers more effective. Now she doesn't have to fear anything, at least that's how she hoped.

Mew Plum comes at the enemy with a precise punch but Tosen dodges it much to what she wanted.

'' ** _Plum Saber: Attack!_** '' Taking her chance, the dog girl shouts as her swords glow a radiant white thin aura. Tosen sees this and tries to cut her down fast but then a white energy barrier suddenly appears out of nowhere and blocks it. He takes this by surprise as it must be her weapon that created that barrier.

Mew Plum then comes at him swinging her sword but faster than before. Tosen startles dodging with _**Shunpo**_ but the dog girl rushes at where he dodge to by sniffing and swings a powerful kick across a now shock Tosen. The former Shinigami is pushed back feeling a bone crack by the kick.

'' ** _Plum Saber: Stun!_** '' Smirking to take more of an advantage, Mew Plum takes aim with her sword and it fires a yellow ray at the enemy. Tosen couldn't dodge it by the previous blow as it hits him and suddenly stuns him to his shock.

Mew Plum barks coming at him and slams a strong precise punches at the former Shinigami. Tosen gasps out blood from his mouth as then the dog girl slams a strong knee kick, pushing him back.

'' ** _Plum Saber: Beam!_** '' Mew Plum shouts swinging her sword and fires a purple energy beam right at him. Tosen tries to move with _**Shunpo**_ and barely does it as the beam slash tears through the ground he was standing on.

'' _ **RIBBON PLUM SLICE!**_ '' Twirling her body and swinging once more, Mew Plum fires a white-yellow-purple colored energy wave from the blade itself coming right at the paralyzed Tosen. The blast instantly consumes him and explodes upon impact. The dog girl sighs that her attack did it… but her senses were still telling her that it's still dangerous.

Widening her eyes, Mew Plum expertly ducks and evades a sword slash from Tosen who appears out of thin air. Mew Plum gasps terrified this guy is still moving and worst barely any scratches on him.

''H-how did you-'' The dog girl Mew Mew questions rather shaken but before she could finish her lines she dashes backwards evading a downward slash from the enemy's sword.

''Your blade is strong but my resolve, my justice-'' Tosen begins to speak, seeing flashes of someone dear to him die by the corrupt system of Soul Society and then seeing the truth through Aizen; the only man who sees the evil of the unfair world. He then dashes with Shunpo and swings his blade shouting. ''Will not be shattered!''

To his shock, Tosen's blade is interrupted by Mew Plum's saber. The former Shinigami is confuse in how this young woman could react no less be able to block his sword swing.

Mew Plum glares firmly thankfully for her sharp hearing and reflex much like Ichigo to keep up but also her sense of smell has improved so much she can tell exactly where he would have come from.

Focusing on the fight at hand, Mew Plum still glares serious at the dark skin enemy and his so called justice. How can such a thing be justice to kill so many precious lives for one man's ambitions? This made the dog girl bite her lips with her canine-like tooth.

''Then my purpose to fight will cut down yours!'' Mew Plum declares pushing forward her weapon as sparks fly between both blades. She's not going to lose, not to him when her brother still needs her and she won't ever let him die. She then growls passionate. ''The Justice you speak of is not the same as the one I stand for woof!''

Tosen stands strongly on his justice as the two resume clashing.

Mew Ichigo on all fours evades Gin's sword swipes and thrusting stabs. The cat girl tries landing a kick or punch, or even a swipe by the guy is just as quick evading her attacks like they weren't even a threat to him.

''Now-now, don'tach need to run away from me kitty.'' Gin, still having his sly fox grin, tells the Mew Mew just wanting to play with her. Mew Ichigo grunts wishing she was running away but it's far from it responding. ''Who said I'm running Nya!''

The cat girl comes at the former Shinigami towards all fours. Gin just watches with a grin as Mew Ichigo swings a punch right at him and instead of landing a punch or even something solid, she hits the air. The cat girl widens her eyes and slams her left boot pushing herself up just evading another stab thrust from Gin's sword.

Ichigo sweats backing away fast realizing the guy isn't even trying. He's fast and powerful. Even if she uses _**Ribbon Chidori**_ or a variant, it won't do any good. However, as bad as this looks, Mew Ichigo still faces this situation with a smile on her face. Gin notices that with a half-made grin.

Landing on her feet, Mew Ichigo holds on her Mew Pendant with her right hand and chants. ''Mew Mew Strawberry: Evolution!''

Her pendant radiant and covers the cat girl in a bright pink light.

Gin watches as Mew Ichigo transforms into her second form, winking as she performs her cat pose. This was a surprise as not even Ulquiorra knew of this from his past recordings.

''My, kitty can evolve can she?'' Gin says rather curious with a grin what the kitty is capable of. Gazing at him, Mew Ichigo takes a step forward and vanishes and in that second Gin opens his sky blue eyes out of surprise dodging the massive punch from the cat girl. He didn't even notice when she reach him as her fist hits the air but it feels like if that hit him, he would be bruise up badly.

Backing away quickly, Gin returns to his normal closed eyes mocking grin muttering. ''Phew, close one.''

Mew Ichigo hisses thinking she'll get him with that hit. Just then she notices the silver-haired guy extending back his sword by his waist.

''Now then… Shoot to Kill.'' Speaking the activation of his sword, Gin opens his left eye before calling out his Zanpakuto's name. ''Shinso!''

In that instant the blade extends, thrusting forward to the surprise cat girl who in mere seconds leans her head to the right, evading just by an inch. Mew Ichigo breathes very startled as she notices a drip of blood on her cheek, meaning the blade did cut her.

Gin hums rather impressed as the blade extracts backward to its original size.

'' _W-what the hell Nya?! His blade extended and almost stabbed me._ '' Mew Ichigo questions out of terror never before seeing a blade do that. She tries her best to shake off those worries, knowing she needs to be strong. She gets on all fours, wiping off the cut still glaring determine. Gin continues grinning most curious what can do.

''H-help.'' A voice suddenly calls out getting the cat girl's attention and even Gin's. They turn and see a boy almost terrify to what's happening.

''That kid…'' Mew Ichigo mutters remembering this kid and it's the same she tried to save and his parents but it was during the time she had lost her powers… that and his words he said about Mew Ichigo made her feel bad.

''Oh boy, he must have some unaware spiritual energy.'' The silver-haired former Shinigami mutters out quite amazed. Since his Captain made sure that anyone in this region of this planet will fall in a coma-like state except those with spiritual energy.

Gin didn't need to turn to know Aizen was watching him, almost expecting him to kill any unwanted observers.

''If I must Captain Aizen.'' Not wanting to ruin his good relationship with his capital, yet, Gin makes his choice approaching the frightened boy with his blade. Mew Ichigo sees that and panics.

The boy cries eyeing the strange man come at him grinning.

''Sorry kit, things happen.'' Gin apologizes not losing his mocking grin as he swigs his sword at him. The boy lets out a scream with his eyes shut until he feels like nothing happened. He opens them and notices a pink barrier has surrounded him. And in front of him is the cat girl Mew Mew.

Gin grins almost expecting this as he speaks relax to the Mew Mew. ''My, aren't you being protective for a kid you never met before.''

He then however frowns noticing his Zanpakuto isn't able to cut through the barrier. Mew Ichigo glares up at the former Shinigami with glowing pink eyes.

''W-what does it matter TO YOU NYA!'' Letting out a fierce yell, Mew Ichigo focuses as sparks of pink ribbons surround the cat girl's hands and her heart-shaped weapon.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI CHECK!**_ '' Mew Ichigo shouts firing a _**Ribbon Strawberry Check**_ except using _**Ribbon Chidori**_ instead as the pink energy blast is unleash but has electrical pink ribbons than bubbles. Gin sees them and backs away just in time as the blast tears the ground he stood just then into shredded ground. He still smirks though not as much as that attack could have damaged him badly.

Sighing of some relief, Mew Ichigo turns to the still frightened boy and smiles asking him. ''Hey, you're okay Nya?''

The boy stares almost in shock to what he saw. The cat girl taps his shoulder finally getting his attention in shock. He eyes her and panics uttering. ''Y-you!''

Mew Ichigo eyes the boy firmly. She hums seeing how really scared the boy has gotten, probably assuming she's mad at him to what he called her before. Giggling at the thought of punishing him, the cat girl instead tells him like the good heroine that she is. ''Next time you talk on TV, you'd best understand a heroine can get sick too Nya.''

The boy gulps and nods rapidly. He didn't mean to insult her; he was mad the other day because she could have saved her parents instead. Maybe she was sick…

''Y-Yes ma'am!'' The boy yells not going to make the same mistake again.

Mew Ichigo giggles petting his head. She then winks at him before saying. ''Good boy. Now get going before I spank you Nya.''

The boy nods softly to her warning. He bows and runs off as fast as he could. Mew Ichigo smiles watching him leave before turning back serious at her enemy.

Gin had been watching the whole thing and couldn't help but grin how this kitty is. Unlike the other Ichigo, this one seems to show more care for others and it's rather touching… for a kid.

''My, ain't that nice.'' Gin begins to say in a mocking-like tone before adding. ''Guess kitty is a lot sweeter than-''

He suddenly dodges a massive fast kick from the cat girl out of nowhere. He didn't even notice how she moved as he evades a quick swipe from her left hand almost like a claw.

''DON'T-'' Mew Ichigo begins muttering as she dashes forward to him swiping her right hand like a claw. Gin ducks just barely.

''CALL-'' The cat girl mutters louder as she tries knee kicking him. Gin backs away once more just barely.

''ME-'' The Mew Mew mutters angrier before exploding a small burst of dark pink aura screaming. ''KITTY ANYTHING!''

Gin feels this dark untamed energy that his eyes open up by its very presence.

Mew Ichigo growls loudly holding up her Strawberry Bell and shouts while her weapon glows. '' _ **RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**_ ''

Gin stares in an instant as the bell gathers in a bright pink light before firing a powerful pink energy wave blast with sparkling bubbles within it. The former Shinigami reacts fast and vanishes through _**Shunpo**_ , evading the entire attack destroying the spot he was in.

Gin sighs still smirking but then startles as the cat girl appears right in front of him.

'' _She's actually fast._ '' He utters mentally once more surprise by her crazy speed.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ '' Shouting almost dark, Mew Ichigo with her pink eyes becoming cat-like dark pink eyes thrusts forward her right hand engulf in pink electrical ribbons. Gin watches and uses _**Shunpo**_ once more dodging the deathly blow. He appears on the ground watching as the cat girl crashes on the ground and said ground shatter and exploded.

Gin sees this gulping a bit still smirking, not believing this girl is that strong… and it honestly excites him a lot. He continues watching as the cat girl walks out from the ground she destroyed, her eyes back to their normal pink colors.

''I don't care how strong you guys are-'' Mew Ichigo mutters calmly standing in front of the enemy as her right hand is still engulf in _**Ribbon Chidori**_. She then declares with a determine expression. ''I won't let you harm others or take away my power to protect, ever Nya!''

Gin still grins wanting to see just that from this little girl. He gives a look at his captain and the scorpion girl, both eyeing the other.

Mew Erika glares thinking back how she wasn't able to do anything against the Espada before no less help everyone else against Orochimaru who was originally going after her. Right now this is her chance to be the one to protect Yugi than the other way around and show why she's no opponent to mess with. The Inner Scorpion remains silent but smirks knowing her daughter will make her proud.

''Just because you're the leader doesn't make me want to turn back!'' Mew Erika declares pointing her finger at the man before her. Aizen just stares at her smiling too confident and unfazed by her words. Instead he's amazed this girl isn't afraid of him. Quite a refresher.

''You're confident in your abilities no? Interesting, but will your pure power defeat me?'' Aizen asks her almost mocking her terrifying power.

Mew Erika stares angry with her venomous orange eyes. She didn't say a word as she suddenly vanishes and reappears right in front him, swinging her left Erika Stinger at his neck. However to her surprise her stinger hits the blade of Aizen's sword. She didn't even notice when he did that. The sword and wrist blade try to push the other as sparks fly but unlike Mew Erika who's trying to break through, Aizen blocks so simply and without much effort.

''Tell me Erika Aoyama, does power mean victory?'' Aizen suddenly asks the black haired Mew Mew with the same confident smile. Mew Erika just makes a glare and demands. ''What does that matter to you?''

Aizen still smiles at her question as he instead says. ''I am quite aware of your potential as seen by my fateful servants however do you expect such unstable power could even come close to defeating me?''

''You wish I get angry no?'' Mew Erika questions as her eyes continue to glow orange as she backs away and comes at him with a barrage of punches with her stinger weapons. Aizen stands his ground and begins to expertly block each of her sharp stingers with his sword without losing his calm, dominant attitude.

''You misunderstand my dear. I've said the power you have wouldn't come close to defeating me even if it was stable.'' Aizen corrects himself revealing his dominance over her. Mew Erika startles by his words backing away fast. She has fought many foes always underestimating her power or proof they can endure it but this is the first time she's met someone who doesn't even find her as a threat or concern of the destruction power of the Inner Scorpion.

''Are you saying you're that powerful?!'' The scorpion girl demands feeling insult by his words. Even the Inner Scorpion hisses by those words wanting her daughter to kill him off.

Chuckling a bit by her overreaction, Aizen responds with a smug calm smirk. ''If you must put it like that, yes.''

Widening her eyes as she grits her teeth, Mew Erika never feels so much rage at this man before. And sadly if she doesn't stop him now then no one, not even Yugi, could beat him. She has to beat him with her all or else everyone dies.

''Prove it then!'' Her eyes glowing even brighter, Mew Erika shouts with an echo-like voice as orange outline aura explodes all over her. Aizen watches this as the girl screams releasing a portion of the Inner Scorpion's power. At the least in this state Mew Erika has control thanks to the advises from Yugi. Focusing her rage to her enemy but not letting it consuming her, Erika has to put her all to beat this man now.

Taking a dash forward, Mew Erika rushes at Aizen as the ground she steps on shatters partly. She swings her arms at him aiming with her stingers but much like before Aizen deflects the barrage of attacks. Even when she tries combining her punches with her tail, Aizen dodges the tail swings almost trying to avoid getting stung by it.

''THAT WON'T WORK!'' Shouting as her aura becomes larger Mew Erika swings her arms even faster and much stronger than before. Aizen still effortlessly blocks her stings until he notices her scorpion tail is thrusting at him. He reacts dodging it and tries to swipe to cut the tail but to his shock the tail coils around his sword arm.

Startled by this setup, Aizen looks towards the scorpion girl who's aiming her Erika Stingers glowing.

'' _ **RIBBON ERIKA VENOM!**_ '' Mew Erika shouts firing her venomous orange blast from her weapons. The two orange blasts hit and actual sting into Aizen's body. Mew Erika releases the grip of her enemy's hand from her tail as the blast sends him flying backwards. Aizen manages to stand his ground but coughs badly hurt and worst poison too.

'' _ **DO IT ERIKA!**_ '' The Inner Scorpion yells at her daughter trusting she can win. Believing she can with one fatal blow, Mew Erika shouts pointing her weapons and tail at the injury Aizen.

''YOU'RE DONE! _**RIBBON ERIKA VENOM BURST!**_ '' Aiming with her Erika Stingers and her tail, Mew Erika fires a tri-venomous orange blast at the enemy, full force. Aizen watches looking rather helpless as the blast consumes completely and seemingly vaporizes everything in it.

Mew Erika pants a bit watching as her blast vanishes and sees smoke and no doubt the small remains of the enemy.

''Huff… It's over.'' The Scorpion Mew Mew sighs of relief finally done with the fight turning her back. Now she can help Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum in defeating the other and then-

''Over?'' Mew Erika suddenly gasps hearing a voice from the smoke. She turns and widens her eyes as walking out from the smoke of her attack is Aizen, unscratched and worst he's moving as if the poison left his system.

''Hardly. This was a mere warm-up.'' Aizen says with same cocky smirk as before. Mew Erika stares at him with disbelief, not possibly after getting infected with her venom would he was able to move no less survive her strongest control attack.

''H-how?'' She utters trying to put up a guard to whatever he tries. He smirks finishing her thoughts. ''How did I block your attack?''

''How are you able to move?!'' Mew Erika demands in shock not believing he can move after getting stung and injected by her poison. Aizen chuckles softly eyeing the girl and responds. ''Oh that. I supposed for someone who is unaware of me would ask such a question.''

Mew Erika just stares not sure what's so funny until suddenly she feels a strong violent vibration all over her. This overwhelming pressure, it wasn't from her but rather coming from Aizen. It was endless almost like it was poison.

''My Spiritual Energy as far as you can understand it has always been greater if not limitless to the likes to the average Shinigami.'' Aizen explains his overwhelming and high level power. Mew Erika tries to put up a front though her eyes waver almost afraid. He grins able to see through her adding. ''In other words, I can negate your poison without even lifting a pinkie.''

Both Mew Erika and the Inner Scorpion startle by this realization, meaning this man can easily negate whatever poison they try on him. Erika grits her teeth knowing she has to put up a plan to beat him, somehow.

''Now then…'' Aizen begins to say as Mew Erika keeps her eyes on him but within less than a second as she finds a sword at her neck. She widens her eyes as Aizen has appeared in front of her. She sweats not sure how his blade is pointing at her neck. The Scorpion Mew Mew eyes him completely terrified now understanding what Kurosaki meant that he's a monster.

''Cutting you down would be too-'' Aizen begins stating in Mew Erika's hopeless until he disappears just as her scorpion tail almost pierces through his chest. Aizen reappears smirking almost impressed by the young lady's tenacious nature.

''I was mistaken. You still have much fight in you.'' He corrects himself rather more interesting of her strength.

Mew Erika stares at him panting a bit. She's not sure exactly what else this man can do she has to beat him. She sighs meaning she'll a little bit more power.

'' _Mother, I need your power._ '' Erika asks of the Inner Scorpion. The Inner Demon smirks not the type to give her hostess more power in case she'll go berserk like before but in this case, as long as she gives her just a bit, then it's worth it to beat this man.

'' _ **I hate reminding you how dangerous it is, but you are right my daughter. Let's do it!**_ '' The Inner Scorpion gives her the okay as her scorpion-like body erupt an orange aura. Mew Erika smirks as her body also engulfs in the same violent orange light all over her body.

Aizen, smiling softly, can feel her power and it's rather incredible. He's already quite aware of the Inner Demons to an extent which was nice of Ulquiorra to show him a spark of the Inner Scorpion's destructive power. Far from it, he's certain her power might overwhelm him and he's not ready to test how much powerful this girl really is.

''1/16 of her power would be troublesome.'' Aizen mutters wishing he could play with her but his chances would be low at the time being. Smirking softly, he twirls his Zanpakuto until its blade points down. Mew Erika notices that and only her while the others were still fighting and not hearing what's going on.

''Well then I'll have to fix that. Shatter…'' Speaking with a smirk, Aizen seemingly drops his sword and it sinks into the ground as if it was a pond before finishing his words. ''Kyoka Suigetsu.''

Mew Erika watches and listens and in that instant her surroundings change so instant that Aizen had vanish from her view. Erika startles blinking how he poof once again but shakes off those thoughts not wanting to drop her guard.

''W-where did he go?'' Mew Erika questions looking around unease. She then hears a scream from her best and turns.

''Ichigo!'' Mew Erika shouts in shock and even more when she sees something out of a horror show. Not just staring at a pond of blood of Mew Plum's dead body Aizen hovers above said pond, his sword dripping blood, as he uses his free hand to choke the throat a dying Mew Ichigo having multiple deep, bloody wounds and her eyes were pure blank.

Widening her eyes as Erika cries out tears, she snaps as her eyes glow a violent orange color and explodes.

''GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!'' Charging at the bastard who murdered her ally and about to kill her friend, Mew Erika screams furious coming at Aizen. He turns and grins releasing the cat girl as he messes a deathly thrusting scorpion tail. She roars thrusting her tail while swinging a barrage of punches with her Erika Stingers as they each fire orange venomous energy balls.

Aizen tries dodging all those attacks but he isn't as fast as before as Mew Erika manages to land a destructive right kick across his gut. He gasps out coughing out blood. She smirks wrapping her tail around his neck and begins thrashing him around, slamming him on the ground over and over.

''What's wrong! You were faster before! Has my poison finally slow you down!'' Mew Erika asks him in a very cocky tone as she finally has the upper-hand. She can already feel it like she will beat him.

''Erika-chan.'' Erika blinks turning to see Mew Ichigo trying to heal Mew Plum, smiling at her. Mew Erika smiles back warmly letting her know. ''Don't worry Ichigo, I'll wrap this up!''

However not able to see through her real senses Mew Ichigo instead of smiling is scared as her best friend is beating up on Mew Plum. One moment they were fighting their enemies and then the next Mew Erika screams and begins attacking Mew Plum as if she was the enemy.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING ERIKA-CHAN?!'' Mew Ichigo screams at her not believing her own friend would be doing this. And it's easily confirmed that Mew Erika didn't heard her. She couldn't believe this.

Gin hums with the same sly grin standing with Tosen and his captain. He then tells Aizen rather amaze. ''Didn't know ya would try your Zanpakuto yet, Captain Aizen?''

''I didn't either however the situation called upon it that I should use it.'' Aizen expresses to his silver-haired general smiling rather curious how or when the Inner Scorpion hostess will take it when she learns she had kill one of her friends.

Mew Plum is pinned on the ground, bleeding over head as her comrade is about to stab her neck with her left Erika Stinger. Reacting fast, Mew Plum switches to white form of her Plum Saber and creates a barrier around her neck blocking the wrist blade. The dog girl then switches to purple mode and fires a purple energy wave at close range at Mew Erika. She made sure the energy slash wouldn't be too deathly as it just pushes her off her and the tail unfolds letting Mew Plum to get away.

Mew Ichigo sees that and sighs, deciding to step in but Mew Plum stops her pointing her sword at her. Ichigo startles seeing Jenny panting heavily and still bleeding.

''Don't get close Ichigo-kun! Erika-kun might attack you too!'' Mew Plum orders her scared of letting the cat girl get involved.

Biting her lips a little worry if she does something, Mew Ichigo nods but she'll jump in if the dog girl can't continue.

From what Mew Plum could study or try to from her injuries, Mew Erika is assuming she is fighting Aizen and is smiling as if the others are okay now. The dog girl isn't sure but by just how her comrade is acting; it's like she's seeing what she wants or an illusion at best.

''C-could it be…'' Realizing that the Scorpion Mew Mew could be within something of illusion, Mew Plum tries to come up with a plan or way to let Erika know what she's doing isn't real to her senses. If she doesn't try then Erika will likely kill her and Ichigo and once she realizes the truth; it'll break her both mentally and physically.

Mew Erika suddenly charges at Mew Plum who appears to her as Aizen. The dog girl sees this and backs away barely missing her stingers and tail. The Scorpion Mew Mew then tries to spray her acid at her but the dog girl easily evades it though it hits her boots, burning them instantly. Embarrassed to be on barefoot, Mew Plum tries to distant her on all fours. Mew Erika then gets on all fours and chases after her, shooting _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ from her tail. Mew Plum evades zig-zagging the blasts.

Knowing well her head injuries will eventually get to her, Mew Plum has to try something desperate or else it's over for them both.

'' _I have to gamble it for Erika-kun._ '' Telling herself to take the risk and trusting her instincts, Mew Plum makes a quick U-turn right towards Mew Erika.

Mew Ichigo watches this and couldn't look away. She really hopes that the dog girl isn't going to do what she assumes she will do. Mew Erika sees the one she assumes is Aizen trying to fire a spread shot version of her _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ at the enemy. Mew Plum dodges them while not losing speed, gripping tightly on her Plum Saber. She then swings it forward in a piercing thrust at the Scorpion Mew Mew. Mew Erika widens her eyes not going to be able to dodge it as she tries thrusting her scorpion tail.

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes as the next thing she sees is Yugi's sister piercing her best friend. The cat girl is left speechless as tears drop off her eyes. Her hearts beats hard and painfully not able to take it.

''NO! ERIKA-'' Snapping, Mew Ichigo starts screaming but immediately Mew Plum yells at her back almost struggling in pain. ''SHE'S FINE WOOF!''

Mew Ichigo snaps out of and tries to stare closely at the two. Widening her eyes, she notices Mew Plum's sword on the ground just underneath them and instead the dog girl punches Erika across the gut. Smiling with relief Ichigo wipes off her tears sighing of joy.

Aizen smirks impressed by the Hybrid Dog dropping her sword unseen even from her teammate to land a hit. However it changes nothing as- He then startles and smirks almost more impressed, figuring out what she did.

Mew Erika gasps out looking down to see Aizen's blade having stab through her stomach. She grits her teeth feeling her blood dripping out of her body from the wound.

'' _He stabbed me good and… and…_ '' Erika begins saying mentally as the pain becomes unbearable… however something felt wrong about it. Even though she's stabbed, could feel her blood and it hurts so much… she's not dead.

Mew Erika widens her eyes shock by this realization. She tells herself analyzing this. '' _I can't move and even though this hurts, h-how am I still living?_ ''

She feels her body bleeding, the sense of dying and yet… she's not dead. Does that mean she's already dead or… or all of this is not what it seems to be?

'' _Unless this is all a trick._ '' Startle by this assumption, Mew Erika comes to the conclusion this man isn't him; she wasn't fighting Aizen.

Even though she too is under this strange ability, the Inner Scorpion could tell all of this was not what it seemed but she wanted to be certain.

'' _ **Not bad from the dog girl, she thought well trying to immobilized my daughter pretty sure she was thinking that she was slashed or something.**_ '' The Inner Scorpion says remarking her daughter's new comrade. That girl was smart enough to know exactly how to make her daughter sense something is mysterious. However things were not in their side adding. '' _ **But now my daughter can't fight under these conditions, influenced by that man's power.**_ ''

Aizen smirks knowing he's been bested and turns off the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu at least for now. Widening her eyes to her real surroundings as everything oddly melts away, Mew Erika sees everything as it is and it shocks her. She eyes in terror seeing the face of sadness but joy of Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum.

''Erika-chan…'' The cat girl mutters happy to see her friend looking alright. The dog girl smiles a little though her face looks rather pale.

Mew Erika eyes them not wanting to harm them. They were special to her and she let them down… no, it was whatever that man used. That technique with his sword; whatever he did to her it made her see what he wanted her to see almost like an illusion.

Gazing at the two, Mew Erika informs them with a shaken-weaken voice. ''M-Mew Ichigo, Mew Plum, please listened to this but don't let him use his sword's ability on you! Under any conditions, don't see directly at it!''

Both Mew Mews were left disbelief by this reveal but they believe her after what just happened.

''Defiant that scorpion girl is huh?'' Gin questions with a sly grin rather amaze how she learns of Aizen's Zanpakuto and one of its weaknesses.

''However this was rather entertaining.'' Aizen states admitting the Scorpion Hybrid is more than just power. He then notices the dog girl trying to approach them though slowly.

Mew Plum tries to smirk at the villain almost about to mock his attempt to use their friend against them but then she gasps out dropping on her knees.

''Mew Plum!'' Mew Ichigo shouts in shock. She rushes to her admit and immediately just notices Mew Erika's scorpion tail having stung Mew Plum's left waist. She panics as the dog girl drops on the ground, feeling the venom of the scorpion girl in her body. Mew Erika ultimately realizes it as she tries her best not to cry. She tried to use her tail to stab Aizen but it was really her friend she hurt.

''P-Plum… I-'' Mew Erika tries speaking in the means to apologize to her but Mew Plum stops her with a small smile muttering out. ''I-I know.''

Mew Plum then turns to Mew Ichigo and tells her firmly, narrowing her eyes at the three enemies. ''I-Ichigo, careful. You're on your own now.''

''Most true.'' Startled, the three girls eye Aizen smirking softly towards them. He then shows them his sword but immediately Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum look away fast.

Chuckling at their actions, Aizen explains. ''I don't need to tell you but Kyoka Suigetsu is now permanent to the Inner Scorpion Hostess. At this time, it's deactivated but I can turn it on at any moment and who knows, she might attack someone who looks like me no?''

''Bastard.'' Aizen hums eyeing at the hissing from the cat girl. Mew Ichigo turns back glaring truly angry, more so than ever before not since Deep Blue or that Espada who harmed Yugi.

Right now it's true that she's alone with Mew Erika under that illusion power and Mew Plum not able to fight, but she won't let this man to break her or cause more suffering to those she loves.

''I won't forgive you for trying to brainwash my best friend end up poisoning my other friend Nya.'' Mew Ichigo threatens the man as her eyes shift into a hateful dark pink glow. Aizen smirks softly at her comment responding. ''You find it relying on your friends as something important is a sign of weakness. Having such things is for the weak.''

Hissing by those cruel words, Mew Ichigo speaks up madder. ''Having friends is NOT WEAK NYA! And I'll prove it!''

The cat girl breathes deeply, knowing if she uses this technique; she has to win with it or else everyone will die. Taking her chance, Ichigo makes her decision as her body begins to glow a pink outline. Aizen raises an eyebrow feel a suppression of her energy surrounding he body.

They watch as Mew Ichigo is surrounded in an electrical pink aura as her hands and feet are coated in pink colored electrical ribbons that take shape of cat paws and sharp claws. Even her cat tail is surrounded in the electrical ribbons giving it armor with a sharp pointy tip.

This left both Mew Plum and Mew Erika speechless though the scorpion girl isn't sure what she's seeing is actually real or another illusion; it sure didn't seem like it.

Smiling that her technique is working, Mew Ichigo praises herself eyeing her claws. ''Even in an imperfect state, this is my _**Ribbon Thunder Armor**_ Nya!''

Gin hums with sly smile not expecting something so cat-like but interesting from the cat girl. Tosen didn't express anything while Aizen just smirks most fascinated.

"I'll put my all and defeat you Nya!'' Mew Ichigo declares standing on all fours as she extended her claws. Smiling interest of what she's capable of, Aizen tells the other two beside him before walking forward. ''Gin, Tosen, don't interfere.''

Tosen obeys without speaking a word as Gin swirls his arm as if to allow Aizen do what he wants.

Mew Ichigo sees that and can't help but fine this as a good thing, especially since this form is still incomplete and she hasn't had the time to get used to this form.

'' _I have 3 minutes in this state Nya. I have to wrap this up now!_ '' Reminding herself of her time limit Mew Ichigo leaps forward and instantly moves so quick that she swings her right electrical ribbon claw in front of Aizen but is instantly blocks it with his sword.

Mew Ichigo smirks as her claws release electricity to shock her opponent but to her own shock the electricity is negated by Aizen's Spiritual Energy as if he's not even trying.

The cat girl hisses trying to swipe her other claw but Aizen blocks it with his sword again. She glares trying to swing a barrage of fast claw slashes but Aizen in the same pace blocks her swipes with simple sword swings.

Smiling as he studies how this technique works, Aizen immediately notes that the cat girl's strength, speed, power and reflex have increase dramatically and her claws give off an electrical shock whenever they hit contact on something physical. Impressive ability however she doesn't seem to be able to control this state to use its full potential and the way how serious she was tells him she doesn't have long in that form.

Smirking at his conclusion and how rather close-combat this form resembles another, Aizen says to the cat girl blocking another claw slash. ''Such an interesting ability you have Ichigo Momomiya. Am I correct you mimic this from Yoruichi Shihoin?''

Mew Ichigo startles by this but does her best not to show it trying to attack him with her feet claws. Aizen sees that and evades them as he blocks the hand claws.

''And what if it is Nya?'' Mew Ichigo questions with a smirk as she swipes all four claws and together unleash an electrical shockwave coming at Aizen in less than a second only for him to evade with _**Shunpo**_ so easily and faster than a second.

Standing a few inches to the cat girl's right view, Aizen slips a small chuckle before using words from another. ''Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. You and Yugi are very alike in that aspect.''

Mew Ichigo snaps as her pink eyes turn dark pink cat-like, letting out an angry growl. ''DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU KNOW HIM NYA!''

She comes at Aizen more murderous with multiple wild claw swipes but the former Shinigami blocks them all without putting much strain to his blocks.

Seeing the cat girl becoming more enraged, Aizen continues to press her button deflecting and dodging her claw attacks. ''Oh but I do know him well. I've knew of him when he was born and when his father, my dear friend, told me the name of his son.''

Hissing madder as her dark cat-like pink eyes glow murderous, Mew Ichigo never felt so much hatred towards someone but he's harm her friends, sent his men to harm them more and her Yugi-kun and now he says he knows Yugi more than she does. She refuses to accept such nonsense from this creep.

''You don't deserve to be friends with someone like Yugi-kun's Oto-san! And you don't deserve to know anything about Yugi-kun NYA!'' The cat girl orders him trying to slash him faster but this time Aizen dodges her swipes with _**Shunpo**_.

''Now-now, that's not your call.'' Aizen says reappearing over the sky. Mew Ichigo eyes him and immediately takes a leap and vanishes. Aizen startles a bit looking behind and the cat girl is now over his left side as her left claw releases greater electrical ribbons.

''IT IS TO ME NYA! NOW EAT THIS! _**RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ '' Mew Ichigo growls thrusting forward her left claw glowing violently. Aizen sees her coming at him at full speed to his left side. Smirking like that trick will work he raises his left arm and mutters. '' _ **El Escudo.**_ ''

In an instant as Mew Ichigo is about to hit him, a green rectangle-like energy shield appears around his arm and blocks the cat girl's _**Ribbon Chidori**_. Mew Ichigo startles but it didn't stop her as she tries breaking through but the barrier hold up.

Aizen takes this advantage and swipes with his sword. Biting her lips at this, Mew Ichigo dodges the slash and backs away fast. She lands on the ground but then she gasps noticing the drop of blood on her right cheek. It scares her that he's still this much faster than her.

Mew Ichigo starts panting as she's aware that her limit is almost up and worst none of her attacks have done any damage to him.

'' _I can't lose like this. I can't afford to lose to him._ '' Thinking of Yugi who she wants to protect from this man, Mew Ichigo tells herself before exploding in a yell. ''NOT DONE YET NYA!''

Summoning her Strawberry Bell, Ichigo focuses concentrating her power to the other Mew Mews, begging of them.'' _Everyone, please gather me all your power._ ''

In an instant both Mew Erika and Mew Plum begin glowing in their own colors. Aizen notices this as 4 other lights from different locations shoot up into the sky. All the lights then descend and hit Mew Ichigo while she glows a brightly pink light and her Strawberry Bell evolves and grows.

''Strawberry Bell Version Up!'' The cat girl Mew Mew proclaims loudly pointing her larger heart-shaped weapon at Aizen. Smirking, Aizen gladly descends on the ground wanting to see what she can really do.

'' _ **RIBBON…!**_ '' Mew Ichigo chants grabbing tightly on her larger Strawberry Bell. Suddenly sparks of electricity in the form of _**Ribbon Chidori**_ appears in both her hands once more, channeling the electrical ribbons around her weapon as it glows almost like lightning. Mew Erika sees that and can tell what Ichigo is trying: the same attack she used to beat Dark General Knight.

Aizen watches this with a smile standing his pose. Gin grins watching more with Tosen frowning calmly.

'' _ **STRAWBERRY CHIDORI EXCELLENT PARFAIT!**_ '' The Mew Heroine roars as she unleashes the same massive pink magical energy blast with electrical pink ribbons and sparking bubbles coming out with it but on top of that is white creamy waves around the blast. The attack is fire so fast that it consumes Aizen within seconds and explodes in a massive blast. The trees and ground would have been torn apart but instead they oddly remain and even become healthy.

The attack dies out revealing smoke all over where it was fire. But the damage it did was something else.

''I-Ichigo-kun did it!'' Mew Plum utters out never imagining Ichigo had such power. She oddly smiles confirming she and Yugi are meant for each other. Mew Erika tries to smile weakly feeling the same for her amazing leader, though she also hoped that attack did it.

Mew Ichigo's strange dark pink eyes revert back to normal as did her Strawberry Bell. She tries moving but almost loses her balance but manages to hold her ground. She pants sweating but smiles that she beat him.

''H-how's that? Jerk.'' The cat girl mutters happily with a small smirk. She turns her back to eye Gin and Tosen. Even though she's worn out, at least she'll hopefully have a better chance to beat these two too.

''Splendid.'' A voice suddenly speaks gasping Mew Ichigo out of horror. She slowly turns back to see standing perfectly fine after her best attack is Aizen, unscratched and smirking. The cat girl didn't even notice the once translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall though had multiple cracks as if it would shatter.

''It actual shook my _**Bakudo #81**_. Impressive power, Ichigo Momomiya. That might have killed me.'' Aizen praises the cat girl's efforts as honest as he sounded.

Mew Ichigo pants exhausted as her _**Ribbon Thunder Armor**_ form vanishes. She feels her body heavy confirming that form is still not ready to be used. She tries her best not to drop on her knees but she isn't sure she can keep up fighting anymore.

Seeing this with a small smirk, Aizen lifts up his free hand as swirls of dark purple energy begin to form around his index finger.

''However I supposed it's time to end this no?'' Aizen declares finding no purpose to continue the fight. Mew Ichigo watches this terrify but still tries to put a strong face, believing this won't become her end.

'' _I don't think we'll last long and I've asked a lot from you but please…_ '' Wishing that maybe her own strength was good enough, Mew Ichigo begs mentally to the one who will come and save the day; the one person who can beat Aizen and anyone else. She prays for him to appear, sobbing. " _Please show up, Yugi-kun!_ ''

Not giving up on herself but losing, Mew Ichigo is about to meet her end like in her nightmare but will a miracle happen?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Things have become worst for Team Dragon Knight as their fight against the Espadas have become too harsh and quickly becoming clear they might not win even if one of them beats one member. It also doesn't help that Mew Ichigo, Mew Erika and Mew Plum are completely outclassed by Aizen and his generals. Things are cleared that it's hopeless and there's no hope… however... a miracle will appear and will shake the world as he soars above his dreams and shapes into reality.

DragonKnight15: To be a hero isn't through their appearance or abilities, it's through their hearts and actions that they can truly be called one.

Yugi: Everyone, forgive me for being late but now... I can finally surpass myself and protect you all. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Heavenly Dragon Unlock! The Power of Friendship, Dragon Blade!

Mew Ichigo: P-please remember to read, enjoy… um, and review Nya… *blushes* Yugi-kun, I need you Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I kinda amazed myself making this a SIDE A and B but since one part had scenes I wanted how you guys react to, I had no choice (other than how long this would have been as a single chapter/episode).

It was fun giving basically the three strongest Mew Mews their time to shine a bit, especially Mew Plum who needed more to prove her worth and Mew Ichigo's own growth. I will say this... Canon Mew Ichigo would become stronger if she was inspired to become stronger through someone else like Yugi or the others in Team Dragon Knight. The same goes for Mew Erika having better control of her Inner Scorpion at the least only that state, not Inner Scorpion Mode which my friend, Redwallfan2000, puts it: She uses it, someone is going to die or she'll be left in a coma. As said, I did my best.

Next chapter is the one I have been WAITING FOR SO LONG! OOOHHHHH YEAAA!


	52. 45: The Heavenly Dragon Unlock!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 45 of the Third Volume and the final arc of this Volume, The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 45: The Heavenly Dragon Unlock! The Power of our Friendship, the Dragon Blade!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _The Battle against the Espada did not go well for Team Dragon Knight struggling against their foes who have yet to go all out. It wasn_ _'t any better for Mew Ichigo, Mew Erika and Mew Plum not able to defeat the former Shinigami enemies not even Mew Erika, hardiness a fraction of the Inner Scorpion without losing control, can't seem to be able to leave a mark on Aizen no matter how much she tried. It only becomes that much worst as Mew Erika falls under_ _ **Kyoka Suigetsu's**_ _ability, now no longer able to tell the difference between friend and enemy no less if she's even aware of her own senses. Powerless to fight and almost killing her comrades, Erika is forced to let an injury Mew Plum and Mew Ichigo to fight alone. However it becomes Mew Ichigo alone fighting the three Shinigami enemies and even with her Evolution Form and her incomplete copy that mimics_ _ **Shunko**_ _using_ _ **Ribbon Chidori**_ _and her Mew Powers as one,_ _ **Ribbon Thunder Armor**_ _, she wasn't able to beat Aizen._

 _Aizen prepared to finish off the cat girl. Will she be saved before then? Will a miracle- you know the rest, enjoy it what comes next._

 **And now the conclusion** **... 3 minutes ago since the previous episode:**

Alone in the darkest part of a forest, Yugi sits rather relax. He's been doing this since this morning by Urahara's instruction to be in a calm, patient state using the Path of the Dragon pose. It's supposed to make him more Zen so when he's good to go, he'll fight better. To Yugi, however, he feels like the shopkeeper was kicking him out to do something else. Regardless, it's working, not able to sense anything but his own deep meditation… until he heard a voice in his head. '' **Please show up, Yugi-kun!** ''

Finally stirring, his purple eyes opened up finally realizing and sensing what's been going on. He wasn't concern or worrying or even afraid… more like he can prevent anyone from dying on his watch.

" _Partner._ '' Yugi turns his head eyeing Atem looking at him, almost telling him to get going. Smiling a bit, he nods moving out of his pose.

''I know. She's calling for me.'' The tricolor mutters knowing he's needed. Still he sighs still wanting to improve on his new power.

''I wish I had more time…'' He mutters again getting up on his feet slowly, stretching his arms. Taking a deep yaw, Yugi sighs again before smiling.

''Guess this will do for now.'' He states reaching and pulling out the Dragon Sword around his waist. He eyes it for a moment and smiles needed to believe he can win.

''Dragon of the Heavens…'' Sheathing the sword into its scabbard, Yugi begins chanting as the Dragon Sword shines through its scabbard. ''Roar across the boundaries of reality and fantasy and grant me the blade that creates impossibilities!''

Suddenly his body is surrounded in a violent whirlwind before transforming itself into a purple energy with red sparks flying out of it.

Yugi looks up serious feeling everyone in their fights, doing their best to hold for time or try to win. He can't afford to let them fight alone any longer.

'' _Hold on everyone, Ichigo-kun._ '' The tricolor head tells himself as his eyes light up red dragon-like, shouting almost like a roar. ''BURST LIMIT!''

Soon the sword explodes in the same purple energy and consumes Yugi. The young man roars like a dragon, swirling in the energy before shooting upward into the sky, flying towards the direction where Mew Ichigo is fighting at top speed.

* * *

''Does he show up! Does he save his princess!'' The little girl asks the one reading the story of the Dragon Knight. The one reading hums with a small smirk showing a sharp fang.

''He does but let me continue and don't interrupt!'' He tells her as nicely as he could. The little cat girl nods happily going to remain quiet as she's about to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

Mew Ichigo, panting weakly, stares at Aizen whose form a strange chaotic-like dark purple spiral of energy. She didn't need to ask what that is as she can imagine it's meant to kill her. Mew Plum and Mew Erika were powerless to protect their leader due to their conditions. They didn't want her to die for them no less like this.

Smiling rather sinister yet calm, Aizen points his finger containing his strange energy attack to the cat girl and asks of her. ''Any last words, Ichigo Momomiya?''

Biting her lips, Mew Ichigo eyes the man with a stare of determination. This sight is rather surprising for Aizen never expecting anyone to look at him not defeated.

Trying to get on her two feet, Mew Ichigo speaks up proudly and brave. ''I-I'm not giving up yet Nya! I don't want anyone to die because of your crazy ambitions Nya!''

Aizen chuckles at her words before stating. ''Such strong words from a girl who got involved in a fight that she shouldn't be part of.''

Mew Ichigo glares by that comment. True, this isn't her fight… but as a heroine, anything that would harm her friends, love ones or the people of this planet; anything becomes her problem when they're endanger. And she isn't the only one.

Smiling as she thought of the rest in Team Dragon Knight who agree to fight Aizen, Mew Ichigo speaks up heroic and brightly. ''It's Team Dragon Knight's fight when you harm people we love and harm our world Nya! And I know without a doubt when he appears you'll lose Nya!''

Chuckling a bit at her positive attitude, Aizen says questioning the human she was referring about. ''And when you refer to him, you mean Yugi Mutou-kun no?''

No comment from the cat girl as she makes a strong face towards him. Smirking by her determination, Aizen lowers his finger as the dark energy sphere vanishes completely almost like the wind. Mew Ichigo blinks confused.

''Very well. No point of me to kill a young lady such as yourself if I want to be at full strength for Yugi-kun right?'' Aizen proclaims not going to waste using even a tiny bit more of his power.

Oddly smiling Mew Ichigo sighs of some relief, dodging a-

''Tosen, kill her.'' Aizen, who turns his back from the cat girl, orders blind follower to kill her. Blinking awkwardly, the cat girl panics horrified as Mew Plum and Mew Erika widen their eyes not able to save her.

Gin oddly frowns not expecting his captain to do something so cruel like that. Then again it's like him to do this thinking back to poor Momo. Oh that girl was broken.

Without once questioning his master's command, Tosen lifts up his left hand at the weaken Mew Mew.

''Perish. _**Hado #54: Haien!**_ '' Uttering words, Tosen instantly fires an oblong blast of purple flame-like energy from his hand towards the cat girl.

Once the flames hit the cat girl, she will be eradicated into nothing much like Grimmjow's arm he removed before. And since she couldn't even move, she will die.

Mew Ichigo widens her eyes trying to form her barrier but the flames would hit her before she puts it up. She's actually going to die as a drop of her tears fell off her eyes. She thought she could have protected him for once but now… now she can't even do that.

''S-sorry…'' Beginning to mutter as her end comes near, Mew Ichigo suddenly pauses seeing a white feather float pass her. She blinks remembering that feather until said feather engulfs in purple, red outline flames.

Aizen slowly forms a half-crocked smirk on his face, feeling something quite exciting coming. He mutters rather excitedly with an insane-like look of joy. ''He's here.''

Mew Ichigo sees those flames vanish just as a large purple energy dragon appearing out of nowhere crashes right in between the two groups, oddly protecting Mew Ichigo from the opposing flames completely. This shocked Tosen not possible for anything to withstand that _**Hado**_ technique.

Mew Plum watches this speechless to what this is as she could feel something oddly familiar. Mew Ichigo stares silent by this strange energy dragon as she could see someone in there.

With one movement of some kind of a swing, the energy-like dragon dispersed, slowly revealing who appear in front of the three villains and behind the three Mew Mews. Mew Ichigo was staring towards her savior from his back.

From her angle, she sees a man who's wearing a long dark blue, wide collar neck coat with a long zig-zag ripped bottom coattail back as along the hemline has purple lining pattern following alongside the hemline too. The sleeves were up close to the wrists as she could see he's wearing thin armor-like gloves. He also wears a long pair of black jeans with an edge, ripped off sides on the bottom end with the same purple flame pattern added and a pair of thin black boots with sharp pointy ends.

She also notices he's wielding a long, yet thin wide-like white blade that resembles Buster Blader except it has black scaled on the back side of the blade that would resemble Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman's but slightly smaller. The blade has a long white ribbon attached on its end as its golden guard resembles as crosses but as four-winged dragon wings with thin purple outline ends, two on each side.

To Mew Ichigo, this guy almost resembled the Blue Knight but darker and yet much like when she saw him, Ichigo smiles knowing well who this was. His silly and crazy tricolor star-headed hair does not fool her. Mew Plum widens her eyes also aware who he was while Mew Erika calmly smirks wondering when he would show up.

"Sorry I came late again, Ichigo-kun.'' The young man apologizes, turning to face the cat girl to reveal he's none other than Yugi, smiling softy. Mew Ichigo giggles not surprise this would be Yugi.

Seeing his front, Yugi's long coat is opened up and he's wearing his old neck collar though slightly different and also wearing the Millennium Puzzle too. His hair still looks the same though the one crocked strain of hair has somehow gotten wider and sharper.

Yugi blushes embarrassed to show up this late explaining himself. ''The training kinda too me longer than I had hope but I finally mastered the-''

"YUGI-KUN!" Mew Ichigo shouts as she jumped on him and hugged her knight, thinking she wouldn't see him again for almost dying, again. She couldn't stop crying even while her eyes were closed. Yugi is taken back but even so he grabs around her and hugs her back. Mew Plum smiles weakly relief her little brother is here. Mew Erika tries not to accept this could be Yugi but she smiles a bit, feeling like this is no doubt him.

Yugi stares at his cat girl smiling and apologizes to her. "Sorry again Ichigo-kun. You wouldn't believe the training I had."

"Don't care. I'm more than happy you're okay Nya!" Mew Ichigo yells out joyfully as she moves back to see her knight with her eyes slightly looking at the three villains. She immediately panics and backs away warning the tricolor head. "And I'm sorry too Nya! I fought those three over there with Erika-chan and Jenny-san. We got our butts handed to us and I was about to die... until you show up and save us Nya!''

She immediately hugs the tricolor head doing her best not to cry but her voice mutters almost as if she cried. ''T-thank you Nya."

Yugi nods having felt her aura miles if not miles away and knew he was needed.

"You know me, I sense your aura, feeling you were in danger and came here as fast as I could. Just in time too." Yugi responds smiling. He then slightly turns his head around to see the three who brought harm to Ichigo, Erika and his sister, giving them a calm glare. His purple eyes gaze towards the one in the middle, smirking at him quite calmly. There's no mistaken this was Aizen.

"You three did your best and I'm glad about that. But now... leave the rest to me." The Dragon Knight declares as his purple eyes transform brightly red dragon-like eyes, having activated his Yin-Yang Dragon Mode. Just then a pulse of white and black sparks surrounds him as follow a burning red aura. His eyes glow furious towards the three as his energy overwhelms not just the entire area but the whole city, shaking it briefly. His energy overflows almost like a hurricane, violent yet calm like the eye of a storm.

The three Mew Mews were taken in surprise by Yugi's energy. Mew Ichigo tries snapping out warning him again. "Don't do it Yugi-kun! Those guys are monsters. Don't fight them! Let's regroup and...''

''Nope.'' Is Yugi's responds almost causing Mew Ichigo to fall behind her back in a startle way. He gets why she's warning him and understands these guys are much stronger than the Espadas they've fought previously but this isn't him being confident with his Burst Limit; this is him acting like a hero and stopping the villains from hurting anyone else. If he doesn't, then who will?

''I'm going to fight them because that's the only way to make them run away back to that Hueco Mundo place and force the Espada to retreat at the same time.'' Yugi states his reasons speaking rather determine and mature.

Mew Ichigo blinks silent but then Mew Plum speaks up serious on the matter. ''How do you expect to do that?!''

Yugi narrows his calm red dragon-like eyes to his older sister, gazing at him firmly. Mew Plum didn't need to tell him but her brother doesn't get how dangerous this Aizen and his men are. They not just were able to handle each one of them but also Aizen only was able to wrap Mew Erika around his pinkie with his sword's power and scale much higher to Mew Ichigo even when she used that new power of hers.

''They're dangerous strong! Mew Erika can't fight because their leader placed some kind of illusion in her! And without it he's a monster, not even Ichigo-kun could have beaten him!'' The dog girl Mew Mew tells the young Dragon Knight trying to make him see that fighting them is impossible.

Biting her lip that she has to swallow her pride Mew Erika agrees warning the tricolor head. ''Mew Plum is right. I'm very scared to do anything without knowing for sure I'll be hitting one of them or one of you like I tried with Mew Plum.''

Yugi eyes them both and could see the fear in both. He believes them… however.

''I'll be fine.'' Both Mew Mews gasp out by Yugi's reply as he looks back at the enemies. Not able to help himself but smile, Yugi believes right now he can win as he expresses. ''Because now I have the power of everyone helping me!''

He then holds up his new blade forward, smirking as he did, proclaiming out loud. ''Because this is the Power of our Friendship, the Dragon Blade!''

The sword in his hands, the Dragon Blade, glows slightly in respond to Yugi's courage.

Mew Ichigo stares at him silently, not sure why but smiles. Usually Yugi would agree with them and decide to hold off the bad guys as they try to run away. But this time, he's certain he can win.

''Yugi-kun… careful Nya.'' Muttering as she places her hand over his shoulder for a moment, the cat girl decides putting her trust in him. Yugi blushes softly a moment, not going to let her down.

Having been as quiet as a mouse and only listening to the boy's desire to stop him, Aizen makes a small smile.

"Amusing. Like the brave hero you try to imitate, you have arrived as I expected.'' Aizen finally speaks almost expressing a rather joy eyeing the glare the young Dragon Knight is now making. He eyes the boy's eyes and could see the same eyes his father, Eli, made on the day he learned of his true self.

''You have the very same image as your father the Dragon Knight of Light, Yugi Mutou-kun." Aizen declares smiling slightly to the serious Dragon Knight. He looked at each one of the three looking Shinigamis and stare back at the one of the middle. He didn't need to ask who he was as Yugi knows exactly who this was.

"So besides those two henchmen beside you and what Kurosaki-san told me about, you must be the all-powerful Sosuke Aizen-kun, correct?" Yugi asks him causal, making a small smirk towards the former Shinigami. Gin oddly chuckles amazed this human is actually referring to his captain by that honorific. Tosen however tightens his fist by that comment.

Aizen chuckles by this boy's way of speaking other than being fully aware who he was. Not like his father, it was more from his mother's that the young man thinks and speaks. He then replies with a small smirk. "Interesting, Mutou-kun. Unlike the amount of overconfident ones I have met, you in the other hand have a brain and intelligence to notice who I was without demanding it."

Yugi stares at Aizen firmly before replying. "It doesn't take brains to know who you are and all the monstrous acts you've caused to a lot of people, Shinigamis, Urahara-kun and my father.''

Aizen makes a soft scoff reminded of the former Shinigami he happily framed without a second hesitation. If there was but one other person who could even challenge him in intelligence, skill and ambitions it would be Urahara Kisuke. For a man who wanted to understand of the Hogyoku but refuse to see its true potential unlike himself.

However to frame his dear friend was somewhat ''sad'' but not something to stop his goals.

"Urahara Kisuke shouldn't have poked his nose where it didn't belong to him. As for Eli Sackertin Mutou-kun, I was upset I had to drag him down too.'' Aizen expresses his regards for the two, eyeing with a soft smirk Yugi's serious expression. He could tell the boy is hiding his rage as he adds. ''It was a shame about Eli. I wanted him to be part of my plans till the end."

Biting his lips a bit as his hands clinch tightly, Yugi gazes almost out of pure hatred asking him. "Then let me ask you something... did you kill my parents?"

Mew Ichigo startles as did Mew Erika. Mew Plum remains silent though her head hung down, not showing her face but a few drops of tear fell over her.

Aizen slightly frowns at this boy's demand angrily staring at him. Slowly making a small smirk, he replies to the young Dragon Knight as honest as he could put it. "No. I was never interested to kill my closest friend like all the others I have. Yet again, most of the ones I wanted to kill are still alive because they still serve a purpose. But to be honest... I sort of help the one who kill your parents because your father would have ruined my goals."

Mew Plum shakes her arms angrily to hear that. Even if he wasn't the one who did it, he's much to be blamed for their parent's murder. Yugi expresses silent no more sign of anger, just gazing firmly.

''And to be honest, the one who wanted to kill your father was not wise to say no to. Even to someone like myself, he was the only one who I had to speak the truth without any lies or tricks.'' Aizen further explains recalling the terrifying being who despised Eli and everything to do with the Dragon Knight.

Yugi stays quiet, remembering the image of a laugh so evil and cruel that it didn't belong to a human. He always thought it was a nightmare when he had them as a kid but ever since that day he became a Dragon Knight, he's been having them but in more detail than before.

Snapping out from his thoughts, Yugi finally asks the question. "... Then you know who killed them right?"

Aizen eyes the boy and replies once more as honest as he has to put it. "If Dark Leader Dragon-kun was unable to answer that question, I surely can't. All I can tell you is that he, the one I refer as the Ultimate Despair, has already been destroyed by your father."

Yugi states quiet though that name, the Ultimate Despair, left him unease as if he was electrified by something unseen. Mew Plum, however, sweats as if remembering something horrifying.

"Is that so? Well thank you for that piece of information. At the least I don't have to find him and say hello. I'm glad." The tricolor head finally says showing a small smile. Aizen just raises an eyebrow still smirking softly by how bizarre the boy took the reveal. He expected him to be angry towards him but instead he's smiling as if it wasn't a big deal. Rather interesting.

"Is that so? It seems you're under the impression that you didn't know anything but in fact, you just wanted to hear it from another horse's mouth.'' Aizen questions the human quite humorous. Yugi did not reply still smiling rather relax.

Still smiling by the young man's buoyancy, Aizen then proposes an idea to him. ''Well let me ask you something young Dragon Knight; what would you say if I ask you to join my cause?"

The three Mew Mews instantly were shock by this. Yugi makes a calm yet furious glare.

"Well... then I would be as insane as you in killing and chopping off anyone you don't like. I rather not side forces with a man more than capable of killing his own family." The tricolor head expresses in a hostile-like tone. Aizen hums still smirking that the boy would say such ungraceful words.

"Such a threat Mutou-kun, you aren't good in it. But I will tell you this: I think it suits you if you help me in my mission, to change this world and Soul Society." Aizen offers him once more the chance to be on the winning side and achieve their goals with no remorse.

Yugi eyes him and really feels pity for him. He then replies quite calm. "Really now? I kinda have to say no, I like the side I am right now."

Aizen smirks about to say but he's immediately interrupted by Yugi adding. "Also I'm a terrible liar at times. One more thing... I wouldn't join you even if you gave back my parents.''

Mew Plum lifts up her head and actually smiles, knowing their parents wouldn't want their children to ever sell their souls or the lives of many for them.

Yugi eyes Aizen as he thinks of all of his friends, waiting for him and counting on him. Smiling, he tells the former Shinigami passionate. ''I have friends and a home I like. I don't want to join someone who's going to force change to everyone and probably kill anyone who stands against you. I like my world, and I'm not going to allow anyone harm what's precise to me or to others!''

Aizen scoffs already aware he would decline his offer but he wished it worked. Looking at the boy, Aizen states his disappointment while still smirking. "Naive child. I guess I already saw this coming after all you are his son to begin with. However, that only means you must be destroyed."

"Yup!'' Is all Yugi says very cheerful. Mew Ichigo almost falls backwards by that line while Mew Plum and Mew Erika sweat drop disappointed. He then adds determined holding his Dragon Blade forward from the flat side. ''That's fine with me, Aizen-kun. No matter what, I'll stop you and your plans because that's who I am!"

Mew Ichigo smiles by that comment not surprise at all. Mew Plum stares silent hoping he's sure about it.

''Let's start this game then!'' The young Dragon Knight proclaims as his body erupts a fiery red aura. Mew Erika could feel the burning sensation from his energy, almost taken back that this is even Yugi. He's like a completely different person than the last time she saw him.

"Stop my plans you say?'' Questioning his words with a small smirk, Aizen eyes the Dragon Knight and didn't need to question. He's far from arrogant. Then again he's not afraid of him so it's only fair to test just how strong the boy really is.

''Very well then, we'll have to see if that comes true. Unfortunate, I won't be your opponent yet." Aizen declares as without even making a signal both Gin and Tosen appear right in front of the Dragon Knight's way.

"Yo! We'll be your opponents." Gin greets the young Dragon Knight with a wave. Tosen however pulls out his sword pointing it at the boy.

Yugi blinks kinda hoping to face the main villain first than having to fight his generals first. He sighs proclaiming it. "Oh sure. You sent in your fateful generals on me. Well that's fine. I'll beat them down first before I beat you."

Gin lets out a small laugh taunting the boy's words and then questions him. "You sure like thinin' you'll defeat us that easy huh? Alright kid, impress us?"

Yugi didn't want to as he prefers to save up his strength against Aizen. What's worst he hasn't gotten the time to understand how to fight in his Burst Limit mode but as it stands he has no choice but to give it his all regardless. Taking a calm breath in and then out, the young Dragon Knight declares smirking at his enemies. ''Just don't be surprised if I beat you two.''

Mew Ichigo watches quiet, praying Yugi does win.

Gin, grinning, obviously makes the first move, taking a simply step to only appear right in front of the young Dragon Knight and swinging his sword at him. However, he actually opens his eyes for a second realizing Yugi is now behind him as he blocks a surprise attack from Tosen. The two Shinigami were taken back by this as Yugi dashes almost not seen disappearing from their views. Not even the Mew Mews notice where he went but Aizen did smirking softly.

''What's wrong?'' The two former captains turn around in surprise seeing Yugi behind them. The tricolor head smirks rather arrogant with his blade resting over his shoulder.

''Was that too quick?'' Yugi taunts them similar to how Sonic would have.

''Oh ho.'' Gin exults with a small grin wanting to see more of this boy's skills. Tosen however has seen enough of this worthless game.

''Back away immediately.'' The dark skin Shinigami orders the silver-headed who frowns really wanting to fight the kid but he doesn't have much of a saying. Gin leaps upward far enough to stand in the air. Yugi notices this blinking as he looks back at the other guy.

Tosen holds up his sword in a reverse grip before chanting. ''Cry, Suzumushi.''

The young Dragon Knight blinks not sure what he's doing until it hits him like a truck. Yugi grits his teeth in massive pain able to hear this high-pitched tone without covering his ears.

'' _W-what the hell?!_ '' The tricolor head questions mentally in massive pain doing his best not to drop on his knees.

Just then he hears thuds drop as he drops. Yugi widens his eyes to see the three Mew Mews falling unconscious.

''Ichigo-kun! Nee-san! Erika-san!'' Yugi shouts still in great pain struggling to not fall too. Tosen watches this rather confused. Both Gin and Lord Aizen are away from the range and even then they would be unaffected having the strong Spiritual Energy to resist it but this boy, no doubt affect by his Zanpakuto's ability is not falling.

''How bizarre, how are you resisting this?'' The blind Shinigami questions the human.

He did not get an answer as Gin notices Yugi's furious glare from his glowing red dragon eyes.

'' _Partner!_ '' Atem calls him out almost ordering him to stop. Yugi couldn't help but agree.

"I don't have time for this.'' The tricolor head mutters tightening the grip on his blade. Without struggling, Yugi swings his blade to his front and in that swing the weapon generates almost a dragon's roar shout, negating the high-pitched tone with a multiple street-volume sound so strong it tears through the very air and anything like glass shatters instantly.

Tosen, push back by this sound, is taken back as the roar stopped his Zanpakuto's sound attack but also immediately wakes up the other Mew Mews to their shock.

''What in the woof?!'' Mew Plum utters out with a shaken voice. Mew Ichigo blinks awkwardly what's even going on.

Mew Erika looks forward to see Yugi still fighting. Wait were they knock out?

The tricolor head lets out a sigh relief to sense they're awake and fine.

"Let's wrap this up. I have my friends needing my help.'' Looking convince Yugi proclaims to the three enemies with a small smirk, not having the time to waste any more time with them.

Can Yugi really beat them or… pff, just keep reading and get mind blown.

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: Yugi-kun, are you really that much stronger now Nya?**_

 _ **Yugi: With the bonds of my friends, the Dragon Blade will overcome everything!**_

* * *

Watching below the battle that has begun, Shadow Knight observes within the shadows seeing Yugi's fight against Aizen and his men. He looks at the young boy, able to see such growth from him than ever before. He's become stronger, much stronger than the last he saw him. However, will that truly be enough to defeat the likes of Aizen?

The Mew Mews stare puzzle not sure what happen earlier. First they were knocked out by a strange high-pinch sound that they last remember hearing and then the next were instantly woken up by a roar.

"H-How did Yugi resist that painful shriek woof?'' Mew Plum asks puzzled not even sure how her little brother survive that.

''No less how he woke us up without trying.'' Mew Erika adds also amazed how Yugi did that. Mew Ichigo eyes the tricolor head able to tell he's not the same when he fight; he's become more.

''Yugi-kun has become a bit like a dragon Nya.'' The cat girl comments with rosy cheeks.

Mew Plum watches concerning not able to help but worry for him. She has to believe her little brother will win but also hope he doesn't change by this.

''Magnificent.'' Aizen mutters out astonished with a grin just how powerful Yugi has become. He has never met a non-Captain who resists and even stops Tosen's ability.

''Boy that was impressive. Has anyone survived through your technique before?'' Gin asks Tosen with a mocking-like grin, pretty sure the guy is pissed. Tosen tries not showing his emotions but he's indeed enrage how a human no less one who speaks offensive towards Lord Aizen could even resist **_Suzumushi_ ** like that.

''That was a lucky try.'' Tosen says not going to show any mercy to this human. Twirling his sword to hold it correctly, Tosen takes flight and chants. '' _ **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!**_ ''

Yugi watches as the blind Shinigami is over him. He notices his sword vibrates momentarily while he moves his sword around himself in a semi-circle as a trail appears from the sword's path. Mew Plum sees in shock as this trail turns into hundreds of blades which instantly rain down upon Yugi instantly.

The Mew Mews panic as the blades strike the ground and rip through it, causing massive damage. The dog girl widens her eyes in terror already thinking the worst.

''Yugi-kun…'' Mew Ichigo mutters softly eyeing not the ground but the sky, screaming joyfully. ''CAN FLY NYA!''

Mew Plum startles looking up as Mew Erika already did smirking seeing Yugi hovering in the sky.

Gin hums smirking while Aizen also smirks softly. Tosen raises his head feeling the boy's presence in the sky. Just another intimation of a Shinigami, the boy is mocking what they are and he will not allow it.

''Merely using Spiritual-'' Tosen begins speaking using _**Shunpo**_ to appear in front of the young Dragon Knight in the air and swings his Zanpakuto at him. However as he did, Yugi had already swirls his body still in the air and evades the sword swing upside down.

The blind Shinigami makes a face of surprise muttering. ''W-what?''

Yugi smirks swinging his left kick at him but Tosen dodges it only to get a massive kick across his left side by a right leg kick. Tosen gasps out blood as the kicks slams him far and even spins him around like a kickball. The blind Shinigami tries to stop his spinning only to hit through a tree and crashes to the ground.

''Boy that was a mean kick.'' Gin whistles rather impress by the boy's strength. He sighs pulling back his sword saying with the same grin. ''Well then… Shoot to kill!"

Even from a distant, Yugi hears a voice call out. '' _ **Shinso!**_ ''

In that instant Yugi leans his body to the left evading a long extending blade missing him.

Yugi reacts fast flying to his back towards Gin. The silver-haired Shinigami grins as his sword extends back and charges at the knight swinging his sword in a piercing position. Yugi reacts blocking the sword in a way grinding on it with his blade. He goes in swinging the blade at Gin but he evades it. He then performs _**Shinso**_ again but Yugi evades it again in less than a second. Gin smirks back performing the same technique over and over with greater force only for Yugi to dodge them all a lot faster than earlier.

Tosen having gotten up from his crash feeling the Dragon Knight evading Gin's extending blade like nothing while flying without ever standing on the air like Shinigamis can.

''He's actually flying! Impossible.'' The blind Shinigami expresses not possible for anyone, no less a Shinigami, to fly like it was nature.

Aizen eyes his follower and shakes his head in disappointment for the way he assumes this as logic. He says mentally. '' _I taught you better Tosen. The Dragon Knight has no need to use Spiritual Pressure to stand on the air. No, he can fly because that's the ability dragons possess._ ''

Mew Ichigo watches astonish how easy Yugi is just moving his body out of the way of that silver-haired guy's extending sword trick. No less the fact he's flying now. She giggles a bit reminded of the time Yugi told he wanted to fly one day over the skies. He's now doing that and enjoying it.

Tosen is beginning to grow frustrated by this boy's nuisance. Not even someone capable like Gin isn't doing a single scratch of damage. This has gone long enough.

''Enough of these games.'' Tosen declares vanishing and then once more appearing in front of the Dragon Knight through _**Shunpo**_ , swinging his sword at him. Without even eyeing the man, Yugi instantly interrupts the slash with his Dragon Blade as the two blades begin clashing. They swing rapidly at the other and with precise master skill style and yet Tosen is becoming madder. The boy is keeping up with him with his sword swings and worst he can sense the boy is still holding back.

Distancing himself downward, Tosen raises his free hand and chants. '' _ **Hado #54: Haien!**_ ''

He fires the same flame-like purple energy blast at the Dragon Knight. Yugi sees those flames coming at him and instead of dodging he swings the Dragon Blade vertical and cuts through the flames and they vanish into nothing.

''Not going to work.'' Yugi says with a small smile on his face.

Tosen makes an expression of shock as if he saw what had happen.

''Impossible! He slashed away the flames that incinerate anything it touches with his sword?!'' The blind former Shinigami questions disturb by this. Aizen watches this and just smirks once more astonished that Tosen hasn't understand that a Dragon Knight is not like fighting another Shinigami.

'' _The Dragon Blade is a weapon that can resist and overcome anything from melting or shattering. Even if said thing would happen, the Dragon Knight can restore its blade with willpower alone._ '' Shadow Knight clarifies mentally of the Dragon Blade's endurance almost too familiar.

Aizen then says to himself mentally. '' _The Dragon Blade's steel is much harder than even the most endurable Zanpakuto. In some irony, that sword is stronger than all Zanpakutos that exist or could exist._ ''

Yugi looks down at Tosen not sure why he would follow Aizen and he'll like to ask him other time but for now tells him nicely. ''Is that the best you got? If you want, you can give up please. It would at least have me fight one less foe.''

Taken back by this child's words, Tosen has become far more upset than he has to. To think he would use his power to destroy this one human.

''Far from it.'' He replies to the Dragon Knight as he holds his Zanpakuto with his right hand. He then places his left palm against the rind on his guard. Yugi blinks not getting it until Tosen mutters as the ring begins spinning. ''Bankai.''

The tricolor head stares calmly but surprise. Just then he feels the ring releasing energy as he could swear it's getting faster and growing too. In a second the ring surrounds Tosen and then it splits itself into ten new glowing rings of similar size.

''Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi.'' Tosen proclaims swinging his sword. The circles by this went flying outwards. Yugi looks as did Mew Plum that the rings form a circular perimeter over this area.

Immediately seeing this, Yugi and Mew Plum both yell in union. ''RUN!''

Mew Ichigo blinks as Mew Erika wraps her tail around her friend's leg and tosses her away. She then did the same with Mew Plum and drags herself out the way. Yugi tries to escape but Gin unleashes more _**Shinso**_ forced to dodge the extending blade.

Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void, which grows in size until it forms a large black dome, which is centered on Tosen's body and anchored to the ground by the ten rings. Yugi didn't have the time to escape as the void consumes him instantly.

The Mew Mews watch in a safe witnessing the large tent-like blackish dome that now exists. Mew Plum gulps worry for her brother trapped in there.

Yugi looks around now trapped in this black void of a world. He looks around but he's not even sure that he was. He can hear or see anything. He tries to sense for anyone but couldn't.

Tosen, however, was unaffected by his Bankai's ability. Now the boy has no means to escape from him and no means to evade or see him coming. Tosen approaches unheard or felt and when he got close to the unexpected Yugi, he thrusts his sword forward for one clean piercing blow.

'' _I can't see or hear anything._ _No sense of air or anything… but one thing._ '' Yugi tells himself, not able to sense anything what so ever but one thing; his aura. In that instant he leans to the right and with such speed dodges Tosen's attack to the former Shinigami's shock.

Tosen is taken back trying to swing again only for Yugi to move to the left and evade him. Growing annoyed, Tosen tries swinging multiple times but Yugi dodges them all as if they were coming at him.

''How? How can he dodge my attacks without being aware of them?'' A confuse Tosen questions this impossibly. This was just a mere human? He shouldn't be able to see his attacks coming.

Not able to see with the dome much like everyone else, Shadow Knight could feel the young Dragon Knight's presence and he's doing well.

'' _Your Bankai may block senses and even energy but you can never negate one's life source or their aura._ ''The masked knight proclaims to himself no doubt that Yugi will be the winner.

Aizen, still quiet, smirks softly able to sense Tosen struggling ad that is excellent news that Yugi is no ordinary foe.

Inside the dome Tosen breathes heavily not having been able to cut him. How could this be happening? How could he be losing the advantage in this fight?

Yugi is not even breaking sweat though he shouldn't play around for long. He needs all his energy for Aizen and right now that isn't happening. He isn't even sure where to cut through this void or even if it was possible.

'' _Partner, time to settle this with your new power._ '' Atem advises Yugi telepathically. As much as he wanted to hold that technique as a surprise, Atem makes a good point. Smiling, Yugi nods replying telepathically. '' _Got it._ ''

In that moment the Dragon Blade begins to shine and releases a destructive energy throughout its blade. Tosen startles by this as this energy is monstrous.

Shadow Knight senses something building up within the dome and says calmly. ''This fight is over.''

Tosen and much like all those under Aizen are aware of the Dragon Knight's abilities and moves except this new form and powers and from how he's feeling this overwhelming energy building up, this is not the same signature attack the boy has used.

''What is this?! This is not the boy's _**Dragonaun Tensho**_?!'' Tosen demands out of fear as the energy build up is growing even more overflowing.

Yugi raises his Dragon Blade upward as swirls of purple, red outline energy covers it violently and destructive.

'' _Roar, the true Heavenly Dragon!_ '' Yugi chants in his thoughts before thrusting his blade into the ground and roars in his mind. " _ **DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_ ''

Outside the tent, the Mew Mews watch concern for Yugi until they could feel shaking underneath the ground almost like an Earthquake. Gin blinks as he too could feel this shaking even in the air. Aizen just grins sensing such power about to explode.

Just then the large black tent starts shaking violently as if something is trying to escape out of it. Everyone outside watches as eventually the tent begins tearing apart until its pierces through from over it from the inside.

Emerging from the large black tent, letting out a massive roar, is a gigantic snake-like purple energy dragon with bright red eyes. The energy dragon roars with force so strong, managing to not hit any of the Mew Mews with it, it forces Aizen to use his Spiritual Energy to protect himself. Gin tries evading it but the creature is actually aware of him and tries to consume him, actually hitting him. The silver-headed former Shinigami gasps out in pain using _**Shunpo**_ to escape, crashing on the ground but his right arm and leg were badly burned and scarred. He chuckles not expecting that.

Aizen sees this grinning by the sheer power this attack possessed. It may resemble Kurosaki's _**Getsuga Tensho**_ and even Hitsugaya's _**Hyorinmaru**_ but the power Yugi's attack had is greater if not a hundred times more dangerous than those two attacks put together with absolute control of where it can be fire or try to hit its target. Just trying to feel this energy is far greater than it leads on being, causing Aizen to slightly smirk more.

The dragon roars tearing through the black tent with its fangs and claws, obliterating it by merely touching it until the whole thing is no more. Soon the energy dragon lets out a roar before dispersing into nothing as if it never existed.

As the energy dragon left, Mew Ichigo spots Yugi where he was and the dark skin Shinigami is on the ground burn but not killed.

"The Heavenly Dragon's true form.'' Mew Erika mutters shaken by the overwhelming force of Yugi's power. Shadow Knight overhears that and would remark her for guessing correctly however the true Heavenly Dragon is much stronger than this, but Yugi is getting there.

''Awesome Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo purrs amazing by her boyfriend.

Mew Plum watches silently and as much as her brother is smirking almost overconfident, his eyes were so calm and firm like he's taking this serious but also trying to enjoy the fight. Was Yugi enjoying this? In a way, a dragon enjoys a battle though it still worries her, hoping he doesn't get hurt or does something reckless.

Yugi looks down at the damaged but alive Tosen before eyeing towards Aizen telling him with a small smirk. ''Guess your blind friend is down and the other isn't going to do much against me.''

Gin eyes the kid not sure why but it would be a pity to beat the boy with his Bankai. That and he liked the look on his face; the same smirk similar to Aizen but happier not tainted. He hums not going to go all out; he'll save that for a rainy day.

Aizen couldn't help but still smile even when one of his followers is obviously hurt. It's been a decade since he's ever stretch his power upon someone who could at least entertain him for a breeze.

''Gin, I have no need for you to interrupt.'' Aizen orders his silver-haired follower to not get in his way. Gin grins figuring as much as he answers. ''Then I'd best stay with Tosen while you have ya own fun, Captain Aizen?''

Aizen eyes Yugi to confirm his respond and Yugi nods going to allow it. Gin vanishes through _**Shunpo**_ to reach Tosen and vanishes once more with him. The young Dragon Knight was able to see where that guy took his friend before now placing his focus towards Aizen.

''How true. This might prove some challenge.'' Aizen asks the tricolor head as his flexes a portion of his Spiritual Energy. Mew Ichigo gulps feeling this pressuring energy and yet Yugi just smirks at it far from scared.

''Aizen-kun, let's see who's stronger.'' Yugi coerces him raising his clinching left fist, smirking as a burst of his red aura with black and white sparks appears around him.

Aizen smiles softly responding by grabbing onto the handle of his Zanpakuto. ''Interesting. I would like to know too, Mutou-kun.''

Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum watch gulping with Mew Erika not sure if her senses are tricking her still blindfolded as the most dangerous fight will commence.

Yugi's Burst Limit: The Dragon Blade. With this incredible power on his side, can the young Dragon Knight challenge the man who surpassed all living Shinigami?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

With his new power, Yugi challenges the man who surpasses the level of all Shinigamis to a dangerous clash. Can the young Dragon Knight defeat him?

Meanwhile, the rest of Team Dragon Knight is in a pinch against their opponents. Will they endure long enough?

Mew Plum: A-amazing. Yugi, he didn't even try against those two.

Mew Erika: I can't let my eyes trick me but his Dragon Blade Mode, if I'm feeling it right, is incredible.

Mew Ichigo smiles: Now Yugi-kun can defeat that jerk once and for all!

Yugi: Aizen-kun, once I defeat you, your Espadas will be forced to run away like chickens without their head.

Aizen: Interesting assumption and it could likely to work… if you defeat me that is, Mutou-kun.

Yugi smirks as his eyes glow brightly and determined: Gladly.

DragonKnight15: Will the Dragon Blade be the answered to defeat a man who literally is the most powerful Shinigami and more? Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Enraged Kindness VS Superiorly! Dragon Knight Yugi VS Aizen!

Mew Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Please Yugi-kun, everyone is depending on you Nya! Win!

Mew Plum: I do too. I am wondering how the others are doing? Probably not good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** DRAGON BLADE MODE… Yep… finally… Time to show off what a full power Dragon Knight can do! Of course, it has limits and you ALL will see them next chapter.

Also I want to make it clear… a lot of people have mix feelings for Aizen due to his type of… villainess attempts. He lets a lot of things played out because he feels like he's the narrator or the storyteller. But let me be frank… I like Aizen the way he is. He's a villain (poorly written in aspects but in others, okay, he's just an evil Superman) and he loves manipulation a lot. If anything, he loves that and illusions. I like Aizen… more as a villain even if he's not the best (looking at most like Frieza, Madara Uchiha… Myotismon (because he was for the original Adventure) or even Light Yagami from Season 1… not 2) but I like Aizen regardless. He's a fun villain.

Now this is your chance, as my readers, to give me an input how to make Aizen a better villain (even my best friend, Redwallfan2000, has to add something because do not denied you cannot because you can). So go on, leave me a review in how I should make Aizen better but not ruin what he is as a character. I will say this… this doesn't change where I want Aizen to end up in DKR (looking at Yugi doing stuff) and yea, that's about it. See you all next week.

ALSO... Happy Halloween everyone.


	53. 46: Dragon Knight Yugi VS Aizen!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 46 of the Third Volume and the final arc of this Volume, The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 46:** **Enraged Kindness VS Superiorly! Dragon Knight Yugi VS Aizen!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Finally arriving onto the battlefield like a fire show, Yugi appeared saving Mew Ichigo now in the appearance of his Burst Limit; the Dragon Blade. Having a short happy reunion, Mew Ichigo warned the young Dragon Knight to not fight them as did Mew Plum. Regardless of their warnings, Yugi strongly believed he can win without a second thought. After a short banter, Aizen offered the young Dragon Knight the chance to turn away and joined him but Yugi turned it down without a second thought never going to work for someone like him. Dropping his offer, Aizen had Gin and Tosen to fight the Dragon Knight as both are actually overwhelmed by the boy_ _'s difference of current power so far. With speed and now flight, Yugi's raw power easily dominates his opponents. Even against Gin's extending blade, Yugi easily handled the incoming attacks. Even against Tosen's Bankai, Yugi blows it away with the power of his new_ _ **Dragonaun Tengoku**_ _, tearing through anything in its path._

 _Now with no one else to fight for him, Yugi and Aizen stared down at the other as the final battle will commence._

 _Does Yugi, with the Dragon Blade, have what it takes to defeat Aizen by himself?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Not the kind of day Judai wanted, sort of. First this Aizen guy and his Espada army show up and he and Rukia were fighting a weirdo pretty sure his head isn't what it seem. Just then in the middle of the fight with those random Hollows against that Aaroniero, they all could feel an enormous energy unleash all over them. Rukia turns pale recognizing Aizen's massive Spiritual Energy but the other one, almost as massive was different. Judai grins able to tell who that is excitedly.

''Man this feeling is awesome!'' The brown-orange headed states really wishing he was there where Yugi was.

Aaroniero didn't flinch from the energy he's feeling though he states. ''Aizen-sama, he's engaging a foolish human to fight him. How unfair, I could be eating such DELICIOUS energy.''

Judai hears that and wish he didn't say that.

''Hey tower head!'' The 9th Espada turns to Judai calling out to him and declares with a cocky smirk. ''That foolish human is the hero who's going to beat your leader. Remember those words!''

The Espada did not react as he comes at the two. Rukia glares charging with Judai now summoning Elemental HERO Neos Knight.

Aaroniero, not wishing to fight under these conditions, backs away and commands the Hollows to attack them. Rukia swings her sword and freezes them with one of her dance techniques as Neos Knight slashes through the frozen Hollows, shattering them into ice cubes.

''I will kill you two first before going for that meal.'' The 9th Espada declares to the two as his tentacle hand is eagerly excited to feast. Judai smirks as he proclaims. ''Hate to disappoint you but-''

In that moment Judai stops as he feels something, an enrage energy, gathering up. Rukia blinks as she notices the terror in Judai's eyes.

''Judai?'' She asks him wondering if he's okay. Sweating, Judai knows exactly what he's feeling as he felt its hate before.

''N-Naruto…'' Judai utters certain his friend is in a fight and the Kyuubi has possessed him once more. He really has to finish this fight or else his friend might not survive for long.

* * *

Ed sweats extremely unease. He and his group were fighting the pink hair ''fruity Actor'' four-eyes Espada until like a strange wave just stopped everyone. It even freaked out the Espada's bizarre-looking minions, shaking out of fear. Renji sweats mentioning one of those energies is Aizen but the other is completely different.

Ed and even Danny have this disturb expression them is the look the Espada had. Szayelaporro has this face, almost as if he's orgasming with a wide, big grin.

''Such enormous power! Such delight to study such potential! This Dragon Knight is much more than what Ulquiorra failed to explain!'' Szayelaporro begins yelling with a twisted grin. Ed staggers as he openly yells it out. ''T-that has to be Yugi!''

''Pretty good guess Ed.'' Danny mutters sweat dropping. As far as the Alchemist assumes it is Yugi from the Espada, Uryu however confirms it after sensing on the other's energy. It wasn't so much Spiritual Energy but it sure feels like one.

Danny notices the look the Quincy had and asks really hoping they weren't right. ''T-They're right?''

Uryu takes a moment to confirm and explains it. ''Kurosaki has mentioned Yugi-san's power to be overflowing but massive like a storm. No doubt this is Yugi.''

Danny sweats to think that it's Yugi. That means his training paid off. No doubt he must be even stronger than before.

''Um guys.'' The ghost boy tries to get everyone attention back to the Espada and the crazy face he has on.

''Aizen-sama must allow me to research the Dragon Knight's remains but having him alive would suit my desire for stronger Arrancar.'' Szayelaporro mutters to himself grinning insanely, imagining the tests he can have with the Dragon Knight's corpse… or living body. Oh the possibilities to push the boundaries for Arrancars are too much to pass away.

He waves his right hand as a Garganta opens up like a tear. Everyone blinks as if the Espada is going to escape but Danny has a bad feeling it's not the case.

''Change of plans my Fracción; return to Hueco Mundo.'' Szayelaporro orders his minions with a softer grin. Without questioning or stating a single intelligent phrase, his Fracción stop their fighting and heads into the portal. Once all of them enter, the Espada closes it by waving his hand in reverse of before.

''H-he sent them back?'' Al questions not getting it. They had more numbers so why have his minions to leave?

''Hey what's the meaning of this, four-eyes?!'' Ed demands the Espada intensely. Szayelaporro just grins confident at the tiny human boy.

''I have no interest to play around with my food any longer.'' The Espada states as he moves his sword over his head as he opens his mouth wide and does the most disturbing thing they're going to see. They see the guy trying to swallow his sword from the blade into his mouth swirling his tongue almost around it.

''Sip.'' He begins to say as the sword glows pink before he swallows it whole. As he did his entire body begins to swell in enormous spiritual energy, covering Szayelaporro in mist. The others watch as the enemy transforms rapidly within the mist.

''I don't like this.'' Ed musters really not going to enjoy this. Proven to be right, the mist slowly dissipates and reveals the Espada completely transformed.

The Espada's upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips have become purple and claw-like sharp. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses". His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. The lower half of his body has become a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. He also gain four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird.

Everyone, especially Renji and Danny, found this new form very unease. Heck even Ed finds this too fruity for his own good.

''Fornicarás.'' Szayelaporro announces with a soft smirk, presenting his almost godly presence before his foolish enemies.

Danny eyes this with a half open mouth, not even sure what this guy is really.

''OOO-Okay… this is bad.'' The ghost boy expresses really not liking this. Ed also nods rather unease too.

Szayelaporro lets out a chuckle softly placing his left hand over his face, asking the group. ''Now who's first?''

Renji glares done playing these games with this freak. He leaps forward, shouting as he swings his sword at him. ''HOWL, ZABIMARU!''

The Zanpakuto extends and whips forward at top speed. Szayelaporro didn't move but rather waits as the sword's tip gets in range and in an instant he catches the blade with his other hand. Renji widens his eyes by this.

''How interesting of you attacking me without Bankai.'' The 8th Espada says rather amazed of a fool this Shinigami is. Renji panics as the Espada extends his other hand forming a pink sphere of energy, no doubt a _**Cero**_.

Uryu quickly fires one of his Seele Schneider like an arrow with his Quincy bow at unseen speed and even so Szayelaporro moves his other hand, dissipating his attack, and catches the weapon without even trying.

''Really now? How would that have-'' Szayelaporro begins to remark the Quincy's foolish attempt to kill him only but then he spots the missing said Quincy. He looks up and sees him now floating above the sky, aiming his bow as spiritual energy gathers surrounding around his left arm just over his shoulder.

'' _ **Licht Regen!**_ '' Uryu shouts firing and unleashing a devastating volley of spiritual arrows towards the Espada.

Szayelaporro makes a chuckle tossing Renji's sword back and then calls forth. '' _ **Telon Balon!**_ ''

His wings move themselves forward, surrounding its owner almost like a shield. They wrap him so quickly and thick which forms into a ball as it floats. The energy arrows strikes the ball but all it did is do no damage what so ever. Uryu watches this speechless, not believing his arrows couldn't even pierce through him and instead destroy the ground into shards of ground.

Chuckling within the ball as it the wings unfolded, Szayelaporro grins at the Quincy's attempt. Danny acts fast now and fires a Ghost Ray but the Espada evades it without even trying.

''Why do you humans assume attacking me will work?'' The Espada questions their pathetic sneak attack until suddenly the ground shakes. Fist-like pillars shoot out from the ground towards the Espada but the branches of his wings move and intercept the pillars, destroying them without even trying. Szayelaporro hums almost singing an opera-like song before he suddenly moves his right hand and catches a surprise swipe from Ed's wrist blade by the tips. Fullmetal panics, trying to break out of this grip but no good.

''Your alchemy is an extraordinary ability. One I will take my time to learn from your tiny corpse.'' Szayelaporro tells the alchemist who makes an enrage gaze at him.

The Espada grins at his expression, having confirmed his weakness and continues to tease the human. ''What's wrong? Did I call you small or maybe I should call you a half-size?''

Al panics as Ed is at boiling limit and shouts trying to break free. ''THAT'S-''

The Espada raises his other hand as swirls of pink energy glows. Ed watches needed to react fast. He tries to move to the side but as he did the Espada uses this chance and fires a _**Cero**_ towards only Ed's right automail arm. Ed watches both in shock and horror as his fake arm is obliterate and he falls just far enough.

''ED!'' Alphonse yells rushing over to his brother's aid. Danny sees the Espada coming towards Ed and fires a barrage of ghost rays with Uryu firing spiritual arrows. Szayelaporro once more uses _**Telon Balon**_ , blocking the green beams. Renji tries slamming Zabimaru on the barrier but the extending whip sword is instead bounces off on it,

Al manages to get to his brother seeing the damage. Ed gets on his feet panting while tossing off his torn sleeve red coat. Now he's one arm less and this is bad, meaning he can't use Alchemy properly.

Szayelaporro holds his ground with his barrier chuckling at these humans' weak attempts to stop him.

''Naïve children.'' The Espada speaks up moving back as his wings raises up slightly over him.

''Time for the real testing! _**Carbon-Copy**_!'' Szayelaporro shouts shooting out a large amount of black liquid from his back upward into the sky. Danny and the others watch as the black liquid falls on them like rain drops. They were unable to evade this.

''Um… okay, what you just-'' Danny begins to ask but as he did the black liquid that did drip on them shoots all over them and then launches away. He and the others watch as the black liquid reforms into identical copies of themselves. Ed drops his jaw not believing this and what's more his copies were all taller than him but luckily they were also one arm only.

''Now how will you fair against yourselves?'' Szayelaporro asks them with a soft grin. On cue the copies come at them with the Danny and Uryu copies firing their barrage of long range attacks. The real Danny acts fast forming a ghost barrier, blocking the beams and arrows. The Renji copies swing their copies of Zabimaru forward, extending the whip blades. Danny reinforces his barrier as the blades struck and almost shattered the barrier just cracking it.

The real Uryu tries to fire his arrows as did Renji extending his blade only for the copies to counter their moves. Al claps his hand and slams them down transmuting sharp spikes forward but his copies stop the spikes by transmuting earth walls.

Ed glares charging at his copies jumping and landing a swift kick only for one of the copies to block it and then another slams a punch across the real one's stomach. Edward gasps out but not defeated kicking said copy back hard. He falls but launches himself upward using his weight and size just as he lands on his feet he head butts a copy back.

''This is really stupid!'' Ed shouts furious trying to punch a copy of his with his real arm but that copy block it with his only arm too. Danny agrees trying to use _**Ice Ghost Stingers**_ to hit and freeze anyone hit by the ghost needle-like rays but his copies form their own ghost barriers blocking them.

''Not a problem, I'll take them all down in one shot!'' Renji declares twirling his sword rapidly like a twister, making any of the copies to back away. Uryu soon realizes what he meant and tries to stop him. ''Wait!''

It was too late as Renji shouts his body and his sword glowing red. ''BANKAI!''

Almost instantly each of the Renji copies all glow red as well as their swords. Soon they were all covered in smoke. The smoke clears up quickly as Hihio Zabimaru is revealed with Renji wearing his fur-like cowl. However much like Uryu warned him the red-headed Shinigami then panics as his copies had also used Bankai as well.

''YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'' Renji yells running away as his copies all swing their own giant snake-like swords forward. Uryu sweat drops pretty much seeing this coming.

Szayelaporro grins most entertained proclaiming. ''You are all just utterly amusing. It feels rather too easy.''

Ed, struggling with his copies, figured that they need to beat the user of the copies or else they'll be fighting a battle with no chance of winning. Using his only good arm to pull out a white chalk from his pocket, he quickly bends and draws a transmutation circle. He quickly slams his hand just as the copies try to pull out their own but it's too later as the real Ed transmute pillars shooting out from the ground with sharp ends. These pillars stab through the copies before they could react.

''Gotcha you-'' Ed starts declaring energetic in his victory only for it to be shortly lived as the copies turn black liquid and split into two copies of themselves away from the spikes, each one of them. Edward slowly drops his jaw really-REALLY having no choice but to kill the maker of these rip-offs.

Fullmetal rushes to the real Uryu and asks him knowing he's the only one of them capable of this. ''Hey real four-eyes, can you shoot down the user?''

Uryu eyes him and as much as predictable that is, they don't have much of a choice. He forms a blue energy arrows stating. ''I can.''

Ed smirks drawing a new transmutation circle. Szayelaporro sees that and just then Ed transmutes a spear and with his strength twirls around and throws it at the Espada. Szayelaporro chuckles catching the spear and then to Ed's surprise evades to the right evading Uryu's surprise arrow shot.

''Oh such a-''The 8th Espada begins to tease their chance in shooting him down not noticing the energy arrow ricochets off one wall to the ground before hitting right through the Espada's shoulder. Szayelaporro widens his eyes in pain as the arrow tears through his left arm and dismantles it. The arm drops on the ground bleeding.

''So close!'' Ed shouts angrily really hoping that shot was meant for the head or neck. Uryu nods but the results were still good stating. ''It should give us some advantage now.''

Szayelaporro grits his teeth in both pain and humiliation, not overlooking the Quincy could do that. If he had the knowledge of that, he would have evaded it or put up his barrier. Instead he was humiliated and this won't go unpunished.

''Enough of this.'' Szayelaporro declares sounding rather furious before making a twisted grin. With a snap of his fingers the copies all turn back into liquid, vaporized completely. Danny blinks really not getting this guy at all. First he had his minions fight them and then he had them to retreat in order to use his full strength by making copies of themselves. What can be worst?

''Playtime is over.'' The 8th Espada says vanishing through _**Sonido**_. Uryu and Renji panic trying to sense where he'll appear. However Szayelaporro appears right behind them shouting. '' _ **Teatro de Titere!**_ ''

Before the Shinigami and the Quincy reacted, they were both grabbed by each of the Espada's wings and oddly wrap them almost swallowing them. Danny, Ed and Al watch in horror.

''HE ATE THEM?!'' Alphonse shouts in terror. Just then each wing becomes large with purple liquid then bursts out were both Renji and Uryu, dropping on the ground. Ed sweat drops muttering. ''And spit them out?''

Two other items drop but the branches of the Espada catches them, revealed to be small voodoo-like dolls that resemble the two that were swallowed.

Danny sees them and he isn't sure why but he did not like those things at all. He watches the Espada backing away almost telling his simple-minded foes to check on their comrades. Not having a choice Danny flies up to the two asking. ''Are you two okay?''

''I feel… sick.'' Renji utters feeling like he's rode one of the human's ''roller coasters''. Uryu nods feeling rather disoriented.

''Thanks for the feast. Now we can have fun hmm?'' Szayelaporro states most excitedly, touching the face of the Uryu doll. The real Uryu feels unease oddly feeling something scratch his face just now.

The Espada hums opening the Uryu doll from the top and sees inside many different dolls resembling organs, each one having Spanish writing on it. He grabs one of them being a kidney and squeezes it. In that instant Uryu gasps and drops on all fours in pain, throwing up blood. This shocked everyone else not understanding the heck just happened.

''H-hey four-eyes!'' Edward utters out not seeing someone throw up blood other than his teacher.

Szayelaporro hums going towards the Renji doll, opening its top and grabs the doll version of the lunges, squeezing it tightly. In that same instant Renji gasps out, struggling to breathe as he drops on his knees too. This shocked the three once more.

''What the heck is wrong with you two?!'' Ed demands really freaking out for once. Danny sweats gazing shaken at the Espada who's grinning.

''Quite simple my tempered alchemist, I am winning.'' Szayelaporro calls out causing Ed to glare at the monster. The Espada chuckles at his expression explaining himself as the branches of his wings show the dolls. ''I have how we say dolls of their organs and I can do whatever I want with them… even crush them. You can imagine whatever I do with these dolls their real organs suffer the same.''

Ed glares not believing this nonsense but of course the Espada showcases this now grabbing Uryu's stomach and jabs his thumb into it hard. Uryu screams clenching into his stomach as if something is piercing through his stomach. The Espada smirks now grabbing on Renji's brain and pokes it. Renji screams with red vein eyes feeling his brain is being stabbed.

Danny gazes madder as his fists glow green. He has to stop him but if he tries no doubt this guy might destroy one of those plushies and no doubt the other two might die.

''That's right part ghost child. Struggle all you can for you're all my experiments until I see fit you can all die after what you did to my arm.'' Szayelaporro threatens them with smug grin, his eyes most insane.

''This is really bad now.'' Al states not sure what they can do.

Ed watches helpless and really hating their situation right about now. If they don't figure out a way to beat this guy without squeezing the other two's ''organs''… then he and Danny will be next.

* * *

Dashing and clashing as they disappear and reappear in different spots, Shadow and Ulquiorra counters the other from Chaos energy punches to Ulquiorra's sword. The Espada finds this rather interesting that this creature could even try to pair to his level however in the long stretch it was futile.

Shadow glares firing Chaos Spears left and right for each one to be evaded by Ulquiorra's superior speed while not once losing eye contact. The black hedgehog glares even more so annoy than he should be.

Just then the two stop as they can feel a pulse of strong energies about to clash. Ulquiorra didn't need to focus who one of those energies is being Lord Aizen's… however the other did surprise him.

'' _It seems I underestimated once again. This Dragon Knight is no weakling._ '' The Espada states mentally admitting his mistake. He looks back at the black hedgehog now sensing those others of Team Dragon Knight and makes it clear to this creature.''It seems your allies will die soon.''

Shadow scoffs by those words answering him coldly. ''Do I care? They can take care of themselves.''

Ulquiorra studies him and regardless of his early statement that the two of them are similar and don't need others, he can see a spark that this hedgehog does seem to care for his team.

''So you believe in them? Pathetic.'' The Espada calls out wanting to test his reaction. Shadow once more scoffs before replying. ''Who said I believe in them?''

Shadow has never admitted any attachment to those teams. Team Dark has a function he has accepted with Rouge wanting jewels while doing her duty as an agent for humanity and Omega wishing to destroy anything Robotnik creates and the doctor himself. He can accept them… not the same thing with Team Dragon Knight. Other than Yugi and possibly Kaiba (that he highly assumes he's not a member because who wouldn't, even himself), the rest are annoying more so from the idiots. However there is one thing, one reason why he's a part of their team and it's something Shadow can acknowledge.

''They don't want to die; they want to live to protect what they believe in. That's more than a reason to fight beside them.'' Shadow expresses having seen their determination, something he wished he could owe like Maria.

Ulquiorra stares at the hedgehog unemotional until he states almost reading through him. ''You view life as important… but do you think so?''

Shadow grits his teeth finally passed the point of rage with this hybrid.

''How about I test how I care about life by eliminating you!'' The black hedgehog proclaims as he comes right at the Espada.

Ulquiorra grits his sword forward and replies as he charges forward too. ''Likewise.''

The two engage in fight as a burst of red and green auras explode around them.

* * *

Darkness is all is seen before a strange red light shines. Sakura stirs weakly trying to wake up as the red light she's seeing through her unconscious state is the glow of the 3 Tailed Kyuubi cloak surrounding Naruto.

Kakashi and Yamato watch almost worrying as Naruto is using the Nine-Tails Chakra to enter that state and worst he's not in the right sense of mind to suppress the Tailed Beast's Chakra.

''This isn't good. Naruto is falling under the Kyuubi's influence.'' Yamato examines the situation feeling the Kyuubi trying to control Naruto. At the moment, the spiky blond-headed is doing his best to control himself though his rage is still angrily. Yamato then blinks turning to his superior and noticing the strange face Kakashi is making not related to this.

''Kakashi-senpai?'' He calls him out questionable if something is wrong. Kakashi didn't say a word as he could feel a tense pressure, one he remembers when he was younger.

'' _This energy… no doubt about it._ '' The silver-headed Shinobi says mentally, confirming this to be Aizen. However, he could feel another and whoever this is he or she is about to fight that man.

Nnoitra frowns also feeling his damn pest of a boss's Spiritual Energy, always that massive and he's about to fight that Dragon Knight bug… though he feels completely different. He scoffs wanting to finish that weakling too but first he'll deal with this one.

The Espada returns making his big teeth grin seeing the pest's angry, savage face. He then speaks cocky-like. ''Well just because you surrounded yourself in this pathetic energy doesn't change you're going to die like the trash of your friends!''

Those words hit home to Naruto as his chakra shroud begins boiling by his anger alone. Nnoitra slowly makes a frown seeing the venomous red glow of the weakling's eyes.

''RRRAAAAWWWW!'' Naruto lets loose a destructive howl-like shout that actually sends Nnoitra back with great force. The Espada gasps out stopping himself. He pants never feeling something with such nature before, not even a Menos Grande had such a thing.

''What the hell?!'' Nnoitra demands as he tries to move only for Naruto to instantly launch himself with incredible speed and slams his right fist across the face. The Espada shouldn't feel a thing thanks to his _**Hierro**_ , the strongest one too, but the punch actually hurt more so than he thought as he's sent flying even further and through multiple buildings.

Kakashi is oddly startled just how much stronger Naruto is compared to the one tail he used against that clay user Akatsuki member.

Naruto, trying his hardest to control the Kyuubi in this state, glares forward as emerging through the buildings he tossed him through is Nnoitra grinning but also furious.

''YOU'RE DONE FOR!'' The 5th Espada shouts dashing with _**Sonido**_ to get right in front of Naruto as he swings his scythe right at his deck. The Chakra fox shroud surrounding Naruto reacts and pulls the Jinchuriki back, just inches of getting his neck chop off.

Nnoitra becomes angrier as his swing completes charges forward and swings again. Naruto now focus intercepting the scythe with all three of his chakra tails, wrapping themselves to stop the swing in its tracks. Nnoitra startles as he suddenly receives another powerful punch from Naruto. The spiky blond-headed roars expanding the Chakra shroud of his fist until it becomes gigantic, bigger than both of them as it slams the Espada back with a stronger force.

''YOU WEAKLING!'' Further becoming madder, Nnoitra manages to stop himself in midair and charges forward. Naruto sees this and moves in so much faster he surprise uppercuts the Espada upward. Naruto then uses the chakra tails like springs and launches himself faster than the one-eye Espada while forming a glow in between his right claw-like hand.

Nnoitra manages to stop himself once more standing in mid-air. He looks down annoy with big wide teeth where the worm was.

'' _ **NINE-TAILS RASENGAN!**_ '' Startled by a loud shout, Nnoitra looks and immediately is hit by Naruto, descending downward like a shooting star, holding rightly on a huge red-purple spiraling sphere. The attack slams the Espada with Naruto into the ground, creating an equally giant crater upon impact, burning everything around them.

Kakashi and Yamato watch feeling the overwhelming Chakra that's growing more within Naruto. The silver-haired Shinobi gazes unease eyeing the other and sees the burn Kanji symbol of 3 in Yamato's palm.

''Naruto is trying not to let the Nine-Tails from consuming him.'' Yamato confirms his superior that Naruto is doing his hardest to not be consumed by the evil of the Kyuubi. Still Naruto is struggling to contain it back from completely possessing him as Yamato adds. ''I still have to remove all that Chakra or else.''

Kakashi watches completely useless right now. All he can do is study this enemy and find a weakness on the enemy.

Naruto slowly dazes as his red demon foxlike eyes, feeling the Kyuubi going to control him like before. He can't let that happen. He can't let him win not until he beats this Espada jerk.

'' _Focus! I can't let that fox beat me!_ '' The spiky blond-headed Shinobi reminds himself mentally. He tries to move but feels a sharp pain, noticing his feet were covered in bloody-like red chakra. He panics as it was happening. Suddenly Naruto feels something with greater hatred coming out from the crater, revealing to be Nnoitra now standing in the air.

Nnoitra had scratches on his body and it made even madder than before.

''Enough games!'' The Espada explodes dashing at Naruto. The knuckle-headed acts fast as he surrounds himself with the three chakra tails. Nnoitra grins just stopping right in front of the wall of tails and sticks out his tongue, an eerie yellow light flashes from the tip of his tongue.

''DIE NOW!'' Nnoitra shouts as he fires his _**Cero**_ pin-point consuming Naruto completely. The Chakra tails were vaporized by the blast the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki screams as he's going to die by this. He isn't going to survive or protect the others. He's going to die… not able to keep his promise to Sakura… to save his friend in the darkness. He won't-

'' **It seems you still need me don't you, Naruto.** '' A voice echoes as Naruto widens his eyes consume in deep water. He looks around and knew where he was; the Kyuubi's cage within himself. He struggles moving his head upward and eyes the giant red fox eye of the Kyuubi through the cage and the smug grin he had.

'' **I can give you all the power you need… as I FINALLY BREAK FREE!** '' The Kyuubi shouts within Naruto's conscious, consuming his host in the darkness.

It was there Sakura wakes up from the screams along with Sai stirring weaken and Sado. The pinkette sees this and screams watching her friend get hit by the blast and slam away for the blast to expand and explode. ''NARUTO!''

Everyone else watches as the blast destroys other buildings near its range, not even sure if Naruto survived that.

Grinning for a moment, Nnoitra slowly makes a frown as something isn't right. He kill the weakling and yet he feels something ominous. Just then a new shout is heard through the smoke of the _**Cero**_ and blows said smoke away.

''N-no…'' Sakura utters with an expression of fear, knowing this too well.

Emerging from the dust wasn't Naruto; it was but not actually. Covering in dark red shroud resembling blood, his eyes whiten out and having four large fox tails as well as fox ears and claws; it was the Kyuubi's influence controlling Naruto in its fourth tail stage.

''Not again!'' Yamato yells just as terrified to see this form of Naruto's again. Kakashi watches trying to remain in his stoic expression but he's sweating already inform long ago this is the form that almost killed Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin.

''So this is the Fourth Tailed form.'' Kakashi states, gulping a bit while still having a firm face.

Nnoitra stares at this never seeing anything this bizarre before. The human became somewhat Hollow and yet it didn't feel anything like that. Gritting his teeth enrage, the Espada questions whatever this creature was now. ''W-what the hell are you?''

Naruto in his berserk state lets out a terrifying howl, much powerful than the last one. This one actually hits and slams a shock Nnoitra back. The Espada is slide back holding his ground as suddenly Naruto appears in front of him slams a gigantic, expanded right claw at him. Nnoitra is sent flying back as the claw grabs him, squeezing him while extending and expanding forward, slamming him through multiple buildings.

''Y-YOU DAMN-'' Nnoitra yells breaking free from the grip and swings his scythe through claw and even the arm. He smirks but only momentary as the cut arm suddenly morphs and becomes multiple tiny claws. Nnoitra widens his eyes as berserk Naruto makes a savage grin-like expression, slamming the claws at him. The Espada yells as the claws each had a turn to swing, slam, toss, scratch and thrust the Espada around like a ragdoll. If he was a human, he would be dead.

Nnoitra is suddenly hit by a barrage of the tiny claws and sent flying upward. Nnoitra tries to control himself and did only to suddenly be hit across by the head by the claw foot of berserk Naruto that extended up like rubber.

Nnoitra crashes but manages to land on his feet, gritting with a livid glare.

''THAT'S IT!'' Snapping out of control Nnoitra yells already done playing nice with these weak humans and their transforming demon fox. He then adds as his entire body glows a yellow aura, releasing shockwaves that resemble earthquakes. ''Now you're all going to die!''

Berserk Naruto just eyes him and howls charging on all fours. Nnoitra quickly lifts up his scythe over his head but instead of swinging it at the Fourth Tailed Naruto, he yells angrily. ''PRAY!''

Before Naruto could swipe or come closer at the target, Nnoitra's weapon pours out spiritual energy from the empty space of the blade. In that instant his entire body explodes in spiritual energy, pushing back the berserk Jinchuriki back. Kakashi and Yamato brace themselves as did the others, watching as the enemy is changing within the light.

''SANTA TERESA!'' Yelling as he swings his weapon, Nnoitra reveals his new form and it shocks the others while Naruto just eyes him blank.

Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands and with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. His Hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole.

Kakashi stares even more unease, no doubt this is these Arrancars' Resurrección.

"Time to die, weakling!'' Nnoitra declares grinning with the same confidence he was before. He takes a step towards Naruto and immediately swings his scythes now in front of the berserk Jinchuriki. The berserk Fourth Tailed Naruto evades them by stretching himself upward like a noodle. He then raises his arms, enlarging them and slams them hard downward at the Espada. Nnoitra grins defending fast with his scythes intercepting the fists and launches the arms back up stunning the berserk Jinchuriki.

Nnoitra now swings his scythes in a cross-shape slashes. Two of Naruto's chakra tails launches forward and grip around Nnoitra's scythes, stopping them in their tracks. Nnoitra grins evilly as suddenly two extra arms have grown out with each hand carrying a scythe. He swings them with incredible speed, actually slashing Naruto directly. The Espada grins of victory but temporary noticing in shock his blades didn't cut through the Jinchuriki. He widens his eyes shocked trying to swing harder.

''D-damn pest! DIE ALREADY!'' The Espada shouts angrily trying to push back but no budge.

Stirring, Naruto lets out a howl again so destructive strong it was like a barrier of sound. Nnoitra tries to block this with his scythes but this howl is too much and he's sent flying away from the monster, crashing through multiple buildings. Naruto eyes this and lets another howl getting on all fours as the very ground quakes around him and shatters. Yamato watches and feels Naruto is further losing control, certain he might gain a Fifth Tail soon.

''NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!'' Shouting even louder, Nnoitra dashes out from the holes he went through looking very angrily. Berserk Naruto just stares empty before letting out a howl clawing himself on the ground. Nnoitra grits his teeth sticking out his tongue as blood drips from his lips. Swirls of yellow energy manifests around the tip of his tongue, growing in size.

Naruto oddly grins evilly and opens its mouth. Bubbles form in blue and red colors, uniting together to become a giant purple orb.

'' _ **GRAN REY CERO!**_ '' Nnoitra shouts firing a more destructive yellow colored blast from his tongue. Naruto responds and fires a _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ immediately. The two blasts collide instantly and clash in a burst of red and yellow. Kakashi and the others watch trying to back away fast. Sakura could only watch in terror really scared and worry for Naruto.

The clashing blasts soon couldn't push the other and both exploded over the other, destroying everything around their radius. The others manage to see this. After the smoke clears entire few blocks are reveal to be completely destroyed; no trace of buildings or cars seen.

Nnoitra pants still standing annoy and worst the Fourth Tailed Naruto now gain its fifth chakra tail as his appearance is even more demonic and wilder than before. Yamato sweats terrify that if they don't stop Naruto and revert this, the Nine-Tails will finally take control of him.

''We have to stop Naruto before the Kyuubi consumes him.'' Yamato tells Kakashi as that should be their most important concern. Kakashi nods but it won't be that easy stating. ''But first we have to defeat the enemy. As much as I hate this, we're going to have to let Naruto in this state to handle this.''

Sakura frowns holding herself, feeling really useless. All she can hope that Naruto can be stopped before it is too late.

* * *

''Um Seto… are you sure we can talk?'' Kisara questions as she had an unease expression while sweating. She arrives to check up on Kaiba and then noticed many people unconscious and discovered it was due to this giant man whose being whack back and forth by Blue-Eyes White Dragon and its Alternative White version like a tennis match and that man is the ball.

Kaiba grunts not liking the fact this stupid freak tried to kill him and destroy his company but now the woman is here to annoy him even more so. Deep down, he really doesn't want Kisara near this or she might become a target.

''Leave! You'll only get in my way.'' Seto orders him coldly. Kisara startles not able to see the look in his face but she couldn't leave if Kaiba could get hurt or worst.

''I-I was worry about you!'' The white-haired young lady expresses out only for Kaiba to replies immediately. ''And here I am, now leave.''

Kisara frowns giving a look like she's not leaving. Kaiba didn't bother turning as he grunts hating women and their stubborn nature.

Just then they all begin to feel a strange sensation out of nowhere. It's extremely difficult to be relaxed by this presence.

''W-what strange feeling.'' Kisara utters out astonished. Kaiba didn't say a word as he could only guess this has to do with Yugi.

''YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF BUG!'' The two turn to see Yammy breaking free and firing a _**Cero**_ from both his hands, piercing through Kaiba's white dragons and destroying them.

Kaiba glares now summoning 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons roaring.

''You first.'' Seto declares not going to waste time with this man and his stupidest.

* * *

Sonic and Zommari continue their race battle as the blue hedgehog dashes around the Espada and his _**Sonido**_ -like clones' sword swings. Sonic smirks feeling a massive energy and he smiles knowing that's probably Yugi showing off.

Zommari could feel his master's Spiritual Energy raising, meaning he will fight seriously.

''Aizen-sama, what kind of fool would challenge you?'' The 7th Espada proclaims somewhat disappointed that he allowed any weak mortal to get in his way. Sonic eyes him and suddenly stops surprising the Espada. He and his clones also stop as the blue hedgehog looks at him firmly.

''I'm pretty sure who and he's no fool!'' Sonic begins to say pointing his finger smirking. He then adds more certain in his words. ''Yugi is going to beat down your boss and he'll do it with style.''

Zommari scoffs softly not surprise this being would side with that child.

''The Dragon Knight was no match for me as you-'' The Espada remarks firmly but suddenly he sees a blue flash. He startles as his clones were all taken down, vanishing into nothing. The real Zommari turns to see Sonic stretching his legs smirking.

''I think it's time you put your words where your mouth is and show me your full power.'' Sonic calls out now wanting to fight the guy at his absolute best. Zommari eyes frowning not believing this creature would demand he wants to fight him at his best. Gripping on his sword handle, the Espada is most certain he will finish this now.

* * *

Orihime, with widen eyes, watches terrified as Ichigo's fight against that Espada Grimmjow is not looking well. At first the two were evenly match but then things begin to change as Grimmjow uses his Resurrección and turns the tide.

She watches as the two clashes claws to blade but as even as the two seem, the Espada just grins wildly like an animal with barely any damage while Ichigo had scratches on him already.

The two proceed to swing or swipe attacks only for the other to counter it. Kurosaki tries to use his speed to get an advantage only for Grimmjow to prove he's faster managing to surprise and kick the Substitute Shinigami through a building.

''HAHAHAHA!'' Grimmjow bursts open in laughs. He never felt such rush and he can't help it anymore but desire more. He looks frowning that his prey hasn't emerge out from the hole he kick him into.

''What's wrong Kurosaki?!'' The 6th Espada yells angrily wanting their fight to continue until he's dead. No response from the hole. Grimmjow grins thinking the human can't fight anymore as he calls him out. ''What? You expect me to hold back against you again? Not this time. Now fight me!''

In an instant a dust of wind blows through the hole, Ichigo appears right behind Grimmjow. The Espada slowly turns shock to see his prey's Hollow-like yellow eyes. Kurosaki shouts out swinging his blade downward. '' _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

In a wave of darkness, Kurosaki fires his signature attack and consumes the Espada in it. Orihime gulps trying to put up a strong face as the swirl of black, red outline energy wave slams the Espada into the air or so to Ichigo thinks.

''AHAHAHAHAHA!'' Emerging out laughing like a hyena as some blood spills from the attack, Grimmjow tears through the energy wave with his claws. Ichigo widens his eyes as his Getsuga vanishes. He glares at the Espada who grins viciously swinging his claw at him but Ichigo intercepts it with his black blade. The two clash as sparks of their energy fly out.

''Is that all you got?'' Grimmjow asks him wondering if that attack is the best he got. Ichigo lets out an echo-like hiss replying serious. ''Not by chance!''

The 6th Espada grinning comes at Kurosaki with a claw swing as Ichigo swings his blade in respond.

Orihime watches utterly doing nothing as the two clash strikes as Kurosaki's blade grinds on Grimmjow's armor-like body as the Espada grinds on the defending black blade.

'' _Kurosaki-kun…_ '' The long orange-haired girl says mentally watching how the person she's admired is fighting to protect everyone and yet… she's only cheering for him. Orihime looks down sadden feeling more useless.

'' _What good am I if I can't even move to help you?_ '' She questions her reason to be here not even being able to help him.

''GAAH!'' Orihime snaps out hearing Ichigo's cry. She looks up seeing the Espada slamming his right leg onto Kurosaki's stomach and slams him even harder towards buildings. He smirks following his prey wanting to jab his claw into his chest.

Grimmjow then blinks as he stops. He was following the flying Kurosaki he kicked and now he's vanished through tin air.

''What the-'' The 6th Espada mutters looking around for Kurosaki until suddenly he feels a jabbing pain across his chest. He looks forward and gasps as it is Ichigo, cutting across his chest. Blood drips from the cut as the Espada grits his teeth not believing this.

''What's wrong Grimmjow? Don't tell me that was all you got?'' Ichigo asks him rather cocky as he thrusts his blade forward. Grimmjow hisses blocking the blade with his forearm, pushing the Substitute Shinigami back. The Espada shouts furious like a roar. ''NOT EVEN CLOSE!''

Kurosaki sees Grimmjow forming a _**Cero**_ in his left claw smirking. Knowing that attack could damage the town, Ichigo takes flight up high. Grimmjow notices it and smirks.

''Flying up so my attack doesn't harm your tiny pathetic town?'' He states figuring the spiky orange-head's plan as the red energy sphere vanishes. Grimmjow grins launching himself with such speed that he blitz through his prey.

Ichigo widens his eyes as Grimmjow appears right in front of him. The Substitute Shinigami immediately panics as the Espada uses his left claw to cut into his right claw. Blood drips from it as suddenly swirls of blue energy gathers in between the palm.

'' _ **GRAN REY CERO!**_ '' Grimmjow roars as his palm is engulf in a blue energy sphere.

Knowing he still had time, Kurosaki engulfs his black blade in a vortex of black, red outline energy. Swinging forward, he shouts intensely. " _ **GETSUGA TENSHO!**_ ''

In the same time, both Ichigo and Grimmjow's attacks fire and clash the other. Orihime watches before she's suddenly push down her feet, feeling the intense force of the two colliding attacks almost like they were opposing magnets.

The two blasts soon mix, no longer able to push the other and both exploded in a storm of blue and black-red energy. However that didn't stop Ichigo and Grimmjow from clashing, claws to blade.

"WEAK!'' Grimmjow roars dashing towards his prey while swinging his arms like a twister. Ichigo sees through it and blocks the two arm swipes but then instantly gets smack by a surprise axe kick from the Espada. Grimmjow grins like a psycho as his kick slams and crashes the Substitute Shinigami through a building to ground zero.

''HAHAHA! Don't tell me that was-'' Grimmjow, laughing, demands with a cocky grin until he finds a punch across his face by Kurosaki. Grimmjow gasps out as the Substitute Shinigami swings his black blade horizontal towards him. The Espada tries to react but Ichigo slashes him with his sword, thrusting him onto the ground down below. Grimmjow manages to grab the blade and stand his ground, being slide backwards by Ichigo as he stomps his feet tight. The ground starts shredding apart as the two enemies try to overpower the other.

''JUST GIVE UP ALREADY AND DIE!'' Grimmjow yells furious trying to swing his other claw but hits an afterimage of Ichigo instead. The real Ichigo is now behind the Espada who sweats.

''You were saying?'' Ichigo asks him coldly before slashing Grimmjow's back and from there fires a close range _**Getsuga Tensho**_ , slamming the Espada onto the ground as he's drag away by the energy wave.

Orihime sees this gulping just realizing how different Ichigo was then when he fought that Espada Ulquiorra, almost like he was enjoying himself here.

Getting up panting, Grimmjow turns to face Ichigo smirking wounded but not beaten. He raises his right arm and bends it, pointing his elbow at his prey.

''DODGE THESE! _**GARRA DE LA PANTERA!**_ '' Grimmjow shouts as he fires up to five dark green, crystalline cut stone-like darts from his elbow at high speed.

One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts.

Ichigo sees these and prepares to stand his ground, not sure if those things can hurt anyone else around him. Orihime panics and reacts on impulse. The claw needle darts were about to hit Kurosaki but just then Orihime leaps in out of nowhere. This shocks the spiky orange-headed as she shouts. '' _ **Santen Kesshun**_ , I reject!''

Three of her pins shot out and forms a bright orange barrier, protecting herself but mostly Ichigo. The needles strike the barrier but Orihime focuses her hardest to make sure her barrier won't crack through. The needles hit and only stab half way through the barrier. Grimmjow startles by this, not expecting the woman to be able to do that.

Kurosaki stares almost astonished as Orihime pants heavily, sweating too weaken. The barrier vanishes and the needles drop on the ground in front of her.

Grimmjow scoffs praising the woman, but still sounding ominous. ''Not bad woman… block these though.''

Orihime widens her eyes as the Espada raises his left arm, pointing with his elbow at her and Kurosaki and fire 5 new darts towards them. Ichigo now panics at impulse, grabbing Orihime and instantly twirls her around to his chest as he uses his back to tank the other 5 darts. They hit almost instantly, no time to dodge them unlike the last ones. Ichigo widens his eyes as blood spits out through the mouth part of his Hollow Mask.

''K-Kurosaki-kun…'' Orihime utters out terrify with frightened eyes for his safely. Ichigo pants a little before replying as he puts her behind him. ''I-I'm fine…''

She frowns, just wanting to help and instead she let him save her again. Just then Orihime notices and startles seeing a crack form on Ichigo's mask.

'' _His mask…_ '' The long orange-haired girl tells herself concerning actually scared Ichigo is running out of energy.

Ichigo turns to gaze serious at Grimmjow who stares at him almost like this kid should be dead. He then scoffs speaking rather dissatisfied. ''Wow, you actually decided that was a good thing to block those?''

''Those barely hurt!'' Kurosaki replies mocking the Espada's attempt to harm him. Grimmjow frowns and tells him coldly. ''… Fool.''

He grows his darts back and fires one from his right elbow, hitting the tallest building in Karakura Town and destroys it completely. Ichigo and Orihime widen their eyes by this as Grimmjow tells his prey. ''That's the kind of damage one of my darts did to that building.''

Ichigo glares serious trying to stand his ground though he pants and his arms shake a bit. Grimmjow scoffs noticing the small crack on the Substitute Shinigami's mask. He smirks telling him snarly. ''As far as I can give it, you're now at your limit. The mask shows it.''

''Shows it huh?'' Ichigo questions him knowing well what he's saying. He ignores those thoughts and waves his free hand over his hand. A burst of black-red energy shoots from his palm and vanishes revealing his mask fully restored with no cracks.

''How about now?!'' Ichigo asks him now loudly pointing his black blade forward. Grimmjow scoffs again oddly grinning that this kid just doesn't stop when he clearly knows he can't win.

''Stubborn fool.'' The Espada tells him back clinching his claws at him. Ichigo glares and spots the wounds and battle damage his enemy had.

''You're just as stubborn as I am. You've taken my slashes and they've injury you.'' Kurosaki reminds him firmly that he can easily lose too.

Grimmjow smirks, not going to lie that the damage he took didn't hurt because it does.

''That's what I like and hate about you Kurosaki. Just right now you desire to fight me to the bitter end! That is what it should be!'' Grimmjow calls out grinning insanely loving this.

Kurosaki, however, glares angrily refusing to ever admit he wants to enjoy something that isn't him, calling him back. ''WRONG! What I fight for is different than your twisted reason!''

''Tch. Then let's find out which one of us has reached their limit.'' Scoffing at his respond, the 6th Espada declares extending his claws. Ichigo didn't show any emotion due to his mask declaring back just as serious dashing forward. ''Fine with me! Here I come Grim-''

Before he reaches the Espada, Ichigo senses something and moves to the left dodging a fiery energy beam tearing through a tiny hole on the ground where he was flying over. Ichigo panics as did Grimmjow uttering out. ''W-what the hell?!''

Orihime blinks looking up and immediately yells panicking. ''KUROSAKI-KUN! Up above!''

Kurosaki looks up and widening his eyes he spots thousands of other black scaled dragons with sharp, beak-like dragon mouths and wider wings. On top of those there were also other dragons; one with sharp claws and others with lances. Only seeing them a few times, Ichigo knew what these things were.

''These are the Dark Lord's monsters. Why the hell are they here?'' The spiky orange headed questions greatly surprise. The dragons roar and some go towards Ichigo who stands his ground to fight them now.

And it wasn't just him but at the same time the rest of Team Dragon Knight not counting Yugi's group that is under attacked by the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon Hunters and Dark Dragon Soldiers as well as the new versions. Akumu watches in the safety of his base grinning excitedly to the destruction he prepares to lay upon Team Dragon Knight and the Espada… all but one with Grimmjow being completely ignored.

Can Team Dragon Knight handle the Espada on top of the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon minions?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo K: If I don**_ _ **'t beat Grimmjow now, I won't be able to protect everyone else. I have to end this!**_

 _ **Yugi: I don**_ _ **'t have time for this when my friends needs me. Let's settle this, Aizen-kun!**_

* * *

Mew Ichigo along with Mew Erika and Mew Plum who was being treated by the cat girl removing the poison out of her system watch silently eyeing Yugi gazing at the madman Aizen. Ichigo, having seen the incredible power of the Dragon Knight's Dragon Blade mode, knows without a second thought that he can do anything.

'' _Partner, careful. Urahara Kisuke has warned you this man is not one to be tempted with._ '' Atem, appearing in spirit form, warns Yugi. The tricolor head nods fully aware that he has to take Aizen as serious as the Dark Lord if not more. Pissing him off won't work the same way as the evil dragon.

Aizen smiles confident, remaining most calm as he could see the sense a presence within Yugi if not two more. From his assumptions, one of them must be this Nameless Pharaoh and the other… yes, must be the legendary two-headed dragon of creation and destruction. How interesting to get a decent challenge for once.

"Yugi-kun…'' Muttering his name, remembering the promise he made, the cat girl looks up smiling as she then shouts energetically. ''KICK HIS BUTT NYA!''

Yugi oddly blushes hearing her voice and nods to her wishes for him. However he frowns seeing Aizen smirking at his reaction.

"You heard your ''kitty cat''. Shall we skip warm-ups and proceed to the main event?'' Aizen inquires him rather joyful to fight the young Dragon Knight. He's become more than patient to see just how strong the boy really is compared to his father.

Trying to smirk, Yugi replies honestly. ''Yup and she's my Strawberry Kitten!''

Mew Ichigo blushes really red like a strawberry by his words, not wanting to giggle.

''Childish.'' Aizen mutters by Yugi's immature response.

 **(Now playing OST… Battle of God from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Without reacting, Yugi immediately dashes with such speed that a later second he swings his sword in front of Aizen who, being the only one to see him coming at him, intercepts the Dragon Blade with Kyoka Suigetsu. Both blades within less than a second to everyone else clash in a violent sparks of steel and burst of wind. The Mew Mews were almost blown away by this while Gin and an injured Tosen were able to stand their ground partly.

Shadow Knight, with his arms crossed, watches from the shadows seeing closely if Yugi can fight Aizen at his current level. If he must, he'll step in. For now, he'll observe to see how far the young man has gotten. Still, Yugi's decision to make the first move was wise. Letting Aizen to setup would have gotten him killed.

Yugi and Aizen gaze at the other as they proceed to back away and clash their blades once more, creating the same powerful shockwave as before. Everyone is forced to brace themselves from the force of their clashing blade.

''Just the force of their swords clashing the other is this overwhelming!'' Mew Plum utters out astonished never seeing such strength.

''Impossible. This boy is able to match up to Aizen-sama's sword swings!'' Tosen questions in rage not able to accept this. Gin just grins not at all caring about it, just enjoying the show.

''That's very interesting. That means we get to see Captain Aizen taken serious.'' The silver-haired Shinigami states still grinning.

Yugi and Aizen continue to parry the other's super-fast sword swings against the other, multiple sparks flashing all around them. And they weren't simple sword swings, they were ones by elites trying to outmaneuver the other's swings to cut the other but instead the other blocks the upcoming attack without any difficulty. It also didn't help that Yugi tries swinging strong swings to intercept Aizen's quick swings with enough force to regroup from that swing. Aizen picks up from these that Yugi is much more defensive than offense, something interesting to take advantage of later.

Mew Ichigo blinks speechless as the way the two swung their swords at the other were like blurs.

Yugi then tries swinging again but only for Aizen to go for an interception. The Dragon Knight smirks as his blade hits Aizen's but as it did he twirls his body around to the right. Aizen sees this as the boy releases the grip on his blade and grabs it again now using his left hand. Still in motion, Yugi twirls himself along with the Dragon Blade, grinding across Aizen's sword around him and swings it to the left now. Aizen didn't have much time to react as he dashes with _**Shunpo**_ , evading the slash. Yugi misses but he proceeds to charge forward with a burst of _**Dragon Speed Burst**_.

Everyone else tries to keep up as the two clash blades in high speed in the air. These strikes were able to dissipate the very clouds above them and even the air itself. Mew Ichigo blinks once more silent not sure what's even going on anymore.

After clashing blades for the hundredth time, Yugi instantly vanishes and reappears at Aizen's left side. He shouts swinging horizontal at the villain. '' _ **DRAGONAUN SLASH!**_ ''

The Dragon Blade is instantly consumed in its purple, red outline energy as the blade becomes a longer energy blade. The swinging attack comes at Aizen however he just smirks lifting up his left forearm at it.

'' _ **El Escudo.**_ '' He speaks as a light green barrier appears in between his arm and the blade, blocking the powerful slash and even shatters the energy blade it took.

Yugi, however, smirks as within an instant three Dragon Clones appear on the other three corners of Aizen's ends. He startles by this realizing this is the boy's real attack.

'' _He can create clones without those silly hand seals?_ '' Aizen realizes within that moment and smirks rather impressed. However not enough as he lifts up the index finger of his sword hand and utters as a spark ignites on his finger. '' _ **Hado #4. Byakurai.**_ ''

The real Yugi widens his eyes and vanishes in that very second as Aizen's finger generates and fires a destructive bolt of lightning, vaporizing everything around him including the Dragon Clones.

 **(End of OST)**

The very lightning attack almost hits the Mew Mews though Mew Ichigo manages to cancel it with a **_Ribbon Chidori Current_** , cancelling the lightning attack with her lightning ribbons.

''Darn, Yugi almost had him there woof!'' Mew Plum proclaims upset that had to happen. Mew Ichigo nods softly though Mew Erika had a feeling this man would be that hard to beat that easily.

Gin hums rather surprise not seeing his former Captain use another Kido that wasn't #90.

''Oh how ironic. I don't think I haven't seen Captain Aizen used a Hado in a long time.'' Gin remarks almost forgetting that Aizen is known to be a Kido Master of the highest level, able to perform almost and honestly any Kido imaginable. Then again, even then Aizen is highly untouchable.

Tosen nods and realizes that the only reason Lord Aizen would even result to using Kido means the boy is that strong.

''This boy is much like Aizen-sama stated; a threat.'' He states firmly not wanting to find out how his lord would handle the boy's strongest attack.

Aizen smirks looking up above him and spots Yugi there hovering over the air looking back at him.

''How interesting.'' Aizen suddenly says out of context. Yugi raises an eyebrow questioning him. ''On what?''

Smirking, Aizen tells him. ''On the assumption that you haven't used that attack that defeated Tosen.''

Trying not to make a shocking expression, Yugi instead says rather relaxed and puzzled. ''Huh, that is interesting.''

Shaking his head, Aizen has seen through his lie and states. ''Lying aren't we? I thought I told you lying isn't your thing, Yugi-kun.''

Yugi now frowns gulping a bit. This guy could see through him like a see-through drawing.

'' _ **Dragonaun Tengoku**_ _, more powerful than the_ _ **Dragon Slice Attack**_ _and the_ _ **Dragonaun Tensho**_ _put together and doubled, is my strongest move._ '' Yugi reminds himself mentally from what he learned through his training. He knows this for sure the power his _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ eclipses any attack or technique he has right now. None of them compare or even try to match up to it… but it has a weakness that is extremely obvious even to Yugi.

'' _However you can't spam it like the other two._ '' Atem suddenly states telepathically also aware of these weaknesses too. Yugi nods remembering what that energy dragon being told him that time.

'' _That dragon in me, whatever it is or could be the being that connects to my signature attacks, left me details on my Burst Limit and one of which is if I use up_ _ **Dragonaun Tengoku**_ _, the Dragon Blade and this mode will revert back to the Dragon Sword and my normal form._ '' Yugi says recalling what the creature advice him. At first the news shocked him but also made him realize he mustn't be reckless with that power.

'' _And you told me you can only fire 3 of them per day or else you won't be able to reactivate the mode again._ '' Atem adds to what Yugi had told him. The tricolor head nods firmly and that's the worst thing about it. He can only fire 3 of his most powerful attack in that mode and if he does, he won't be able to use it again and the mode will end.

Shaking off his thoughts, Yugi eyes his partner and responds to his early statement. '' _I didn't want to test the theory because I can only reactivate the mode after a few days of rest and as far as I know, I don't know how long that is._ ''

'' _ **That just means you have to save up the other two Dragonaun Tengokus you have left.**_ '' Yin Dragon suddenly speaks up popping in into the conversation. Yugi sweat drops smiling but nods. Yang Dragon then adds trying to be positive. '' _ **And you need all your techniques to beat this man who has greater power than you Yugi-san.**_ ''

Yugi nods agreeing with them. As incredible the power of _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ gives him, trading that over the superior speed and blade with the Dragon Blade mode is too risky.

He then charges at Aizen as he thinks while he and the Shinigami engage in high speed sword clashes. '' _The Dragon Blade and its Burst Limit gives me incredible power to defeat anyone and keep my friends safe. I can't afford losing the mode not till I beat Aizen-kun._ ''

Aizen oddly smirks softly as he suddenly grabs Yugi by the throat to the Mew Mews horror. However Yugi smirks to Aizen confusion.

'' _That's why I ask Urahara-san to teach me these._ '' The tricolor head declares mentally while raising his free hand forward. Aizen notices this and before he could react Yugi calls out words from his mouth. '' _ **Bakudo #4: Hainawa!**_ ''

Widening his eyes, Aizen watches as yellow energy rope comes out of Yugi's free hand and within a second said rope wraps itself around his body. Aizen immediately feels the effects of the _**Bakudo**_ , immobilizing him in place.

Mew Ichigo drops her jaw as Yugi pulls himself away from the once strong grip Aizen had on his neck. The cat girl stares speechless having seen that trick from Rukia but never would she expect Yugi could use it too.

''Kido? Yugi can use that now?'' Mew Plum questions aware of the Shinigami's spells but she didn't know her own brother could use them too. Mew Ichigo just eyes her just as surprise, muttering. ''T-this is new to me Nya.''

Mew Erika oddly smiles as Yugi is always the type to improve himself even learning new tricks to be a step ahead of his enemies.

Even Shadow Knight is taken back by removing his arms off their crossed position.

Tosen is shocked by this surprise while Gin grins almost excited.

Aizen, once stun, slowly smiles softly as if this is wonderful. Yugi notices that look as the former Captain speaks. ''I must admit, Eli never was able to use _**Kidos**_ and here you are performing a simple one he couldn't do no less without the chant.''

Yugi didn't say a word having a feeling Aizen won't lose by being restrained.

 **(Now playing OST… Invasion from Bleach)**

''However even this won't be enough. _**Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden.**_ '' Aizen proclaims suddenly grabbing onto the yellow energy rope and conducts an electric current through his hand across said rope.

Seeing that surprised, Yugi releases the grip off the energy rope and backs away fast evading the electrical current. Aizen expects him to do that smiling as the rope is suddenly torn apart by his Spiritual Energy. Yugi braces himself feeling the man's overflowing energy and it feels almost bottomless.

''If you intend to beat a Kido Master, I suggest you use a better spell than that.'' Aizen calls Yugi out to try better. Yugi gazes at him and smirks raising his left hand forward.

''How about this?! _**Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!**_ '' Yugi declares chanting as he points his free hand's index finger at Aizen. Mew Ichigo startles remembering that as just then Yugi's finger generates a yellow energy spark. As this happen, the remains of the energy rope glow and shot upward around Aizen. They take the form of six thin, wide beams of light that instantly slam themselves into Aizen's midsections and remain I place. Aizen watches this with such a startled yet excited expression. He tries moving but not even his fingers were able to move.

Mew Ichigo smiles amazingly Yugi could even do this so easily. Yugi didn't remove his eyes off Aizen who is still smiling rather confident.

''Not bad once again… but…'' Suddenly flicking his finger, Aizen unleashes his Spiritual Energy to tear apart the 6 beams of light and shatter them. Yugi is pushed back by Aizen's energy too, shocking how overflowing his power felt. Like an endless pit that has no bottom.

Once more free, Aizen lifts a finger from his free hand and calls out as Yugi sees a discharge of red sparks fly off his finger. '' _ **Hado #31: Shakkaho.**_ ''

Quickly reacting, Yugi turns and flies off at top speed just as Aizen immediately generates an orb of crimson red energy from his finger and fires it, becoming a gigantic pillar of destructive fiery energy that burn even the air and the clouds. The Mew Mews watch as Yugi flies at top speed through multiple trees in hopes it would slow down the attack but the flames incinerate through them continuing to chase the Dragon Knight.

Knowing better now, Yugi without even hesitating launches himself upward into the sky finally dodging the flames. Aizen watches this with a grin while seeing the young man raising his free arm forward and stretch. He stares closely as he could feel the boy's spiritual energy growing within him.

''Cry and engulf the world I wish to see embrace by light!'' Yugi chants as the palm of his hand glows brightly from an electrical flash of light.

'' _ **Hado #88! Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!**_ '' Yugi shouts almost like a roar as his flat free hand fires a gigantic beam of electrical, spiritual energy at full speed. In that instant the tricolor head gasps out feeling a bone snap or pop out from his socket.

The other Mew Mews watch in shock as the blast comes at full force towards Aizen. The former Captain watches and just couldn't help himself but smile.

'' _ **Bakudo #81: Danku.**_ '' With his arms down and never once raising them, Aizen chants as within an instant a see-through large, wall-like barrier of a rectangular shape. The destructive electric energy blast slams itself on the barrier setting off a massive explosion. The force of the explosion actually sends the three Mew Mews off their feet while Gin and Tosen were forced to back away. Yugi defends with his Dragon Blade, twirling it around to its flat side like a wall to block the force of the blast.

The tricolor head watches managing to stand his ground and seeing the large cloud of smoke and torn ground. Yugi sweat drops a little taken back that attack could do much. Sadly he grunts feeling his left arm almost broken from using that _**Kido**_. What Urahara said about that technique could have a drawback on his body isn't kidding.

Yugi watches closely oddly sweating. Mew Ichigo grunts still on the ground getting up to see the large smoke of what was Yugi's attack… but she could oddly feel it didn't do anything. Mew Plum, sweating much like her younger brother, can still smell the scent of the enemy and he's very much still alive.

A gust of wind within the smoke cloud dissipates it in moments, revealing Aizen still smiling and his rectangular barrier still intact.

A defensive wall is created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. According to 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, it can stop Kido-based attacks with power up to level 89,

Not much surprise by this, Yugi was warned before from Urahara and Tessai that Aizen is capable of blocking that _**Kido**_ with this _**Bakudo**_ being referred as the strongest defensive wall. The tricolor head frowns hoping if he used the attack, it could have broken through Aizen's defense but that just means Aizen is that much powerful.

Aizen continues smiling recalling how his own prowess could stop a _**Kido**_ belong from the former captain of the Kido Corps. Chuckling a bit at how immense he was to other Shinigami or even those with Spiritual Energy, it is somewhat refreshing to know that right now he is still that. Such humorous thing to be laughing about.

''That takes me back.'' Aizen mutters to himself before eyeing Yugi. The tricolor head glares just noticing the barrier vanishing. Aizen then lifts up his Zanpakuto horizontally in front of the Dragon Knight. Yugi stares blinking until he startles as a strange yellow orb begins forming in the middle of the sword and stretches itself among the blade.

'' _ **Hado #32: Okasen.**_ '' Aizen chants as the yellow glow fires itself into a wide, horizontal arc of energy. Unlike other Shinigami that are only able to make the arc not extend as far as they want it, Aizen's superior skills and Spiritual Energy cause his attack to become wider and extend longer in a faster pace. Yugi barely had a second to think as the arc consumes him and in an instant slams him through a building and the one behind it. The energy arc then vanishes completely its job.

 **(End of OST)**

''Y-Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo yells worrying for the tricolor head. She tries to run to him but Mew Plum calls her back. ''W-wait! He's okay!''

The cat girl blinks looking back. Aizen stares at the hole he shoved Yugi in and then sees something. Within that hole he sees purple and red swirls of energy in the form of a sphere. He smirks softly getting it declaring it. ''Oh? A barrier?''

The Mew Mews watch as they see the swirls but then they vanish and almost in front of their eyes Yugi comes out not sure when he got out but did standing afar but close to Aizen. Not taking any damage and smiling cocky, Yugi explains himself. '' _ **Dragonaun Barrier**_ ; my defensive move.''

''Impressive. I see that's also a new power you gain too no?'' Aizen questions him still smirking just to taunt the boy. The young Dragon Knight remains calm as he takes a step and in that second he appears right in front of Aizen almost like he teleported swinging the Dragon Blade vertically. Aizen smirks disappearing and reappearing to Yugi's right side, swinging his own sword horizontal towards him.

The tricolor head sees that and instead of dodging it he spins his whole body around and intercepts Aizen's swing by the sudden Dragon Blade blocking it while striking the ground. This staggers Aizen briefly giving the young Dragon Knight the chance. Yugi then swings a strong kick that Aizen blocks with his forearm. This surprised the tricolor head as that kick should have snap a bone or something. Taking this as a warning, Yugi twirls himself almost floating fast as he swings his sword while upside down, tearing through the ground the blade had stabbed. Aizen sees this and intercepts the swing once more with his own.

Both resist the other's sword swing and push themselves back. Yugi flies back regaining proper pose as he flies right back at Aizen. The brown headed villain just chuckles a bit, vanishing through _**Shunpo**_ to appear right at Yugi's left side and swings his sword right away. Sensing him, Yugi spins the Dragon Blade and blocks the sword swing right there then.

Yugi then twirls to his left, extending back his left fist as his arm is healed up by Yin-Yang Dragon's regeneration ability as it is engulfing in purple-red swirls of fiery energy.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN KNUCKLE!**_ '' Yugi shouts thrusting his fiery fist right forward. Aizen startles forming _**El Escudo**_ with his right arm, blocking fiery fist. Yugi glares trying to break through but no luck but he didn't change his smirk.

Aizen notices this, looking downward and widens his eyes, seeing Yugi's sword suddenly pointing at him. Aiming with the tip of his sword swirls of purple and red fiery energy gather as Yugi shouts. '' _ **DRAGONAUN BURNING!**_ ''

Yugi immediately unleashes a powerful sphere of purple-red flames towards an expose Aizen in pin-point range. Aizen with slightly widen eyes reacts and moves his left arm to form another _**El Escudo**_ , blocking the flame attack in that same instant. The flames connect and explode like a grenade, burning everything around them.

Mew Ichigo watches silently, biting her lips about Yugi's safety. Mew Plum watches too but she could still smell both her brother and that man's scent, meaning they are still very much alive.

Just then the flames of Yugi's attack begin to swirl around almost like a whirlwind and then dissipate away like a bomb, revealing Yugi and Aizen clashing blades once more. Mew Ichigo sighs of relief but still concern that Yugi hasn't made one effective blow on the guy.

Gin just grins just as amazed that Aizen hasn't left a scratch on the kid, a surprise above anything else.

Yugi and Aizen's blade continue grinding onto the other with sparks flying all over the other. Yugi could feel his very essence is being sharpened by Aizen's. Not the best words to suit the situation but it feels overwhelming and if he wasn't in his Dragon Blade mode, he would have likely passed out.

The two, not making a budge over the other, back away as quickly as they started. Yugi watches breathing softly not heavy but he can feel his body still not used to Dragon Blade mode yet. He can't let this fight prolong too far or else Aizen who's used to his powers will win and he'll stop being alive.

Aizen didn't say a word but rather smirks softly how far this boy grew from the short time he engaged his Espada. He didn't expect such a difference of growth, almost certain the young man will surpass his father.

"I'll admit.'' Aizen begins to speak putting down his sword arm. Yugi still holds forward the Dragon Blade with both hands on guard. Aizen smirks seeing that as he resumes speaking. ''I haven't struggle like this not since your father.''

The tricolor head blinks not sure how to feel or what he meant by that. He really has to figure out if his father could time travel or something. It would help Judai and his friends to return to their time.

''Thanks?'' Yugi responds rather puzzle. Smiling at the cluelessness of the boy's nature, Aizen then states moving his sword hand forward. ''However…''

Yugi stares and slowly widens his eyes. Aizen is now holding his Zanpakuto in a reverse grip in front of the tricolor head. Mew Erika sees that and panics heavily remembering that all too well; his sword's illusion power.

Shadow Knight, not able to show any emotions since his real face is covered by his helmet mask, clinches his fingers angrily as this won't end well.

''I've seen enough. As much as I enjoy you Yugi-kun, you will not become the one who will challenge me. The only one that will is Ichigo Kurosaki and that's a real shame for you.'' Aizen announces no longer going to play this enjoyable game with Yugi and will instead finish any hope of him in winning this fight. Yugi sweats almost terrified, having been warned too well if he falls under the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto; he's dead.

The Dragon Knight proves to be almost equal in power to the likes of the strongest Shinigami however Aizen is about to put an end to it with his Zanpakuto; Kyoka Suigetsu. Can Yugi stop him from using his sword's invincible ability? Or is this the end?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The climax of this grand fight closes in as Yugi does his best to prevent Aizen from using Kyoka Suigetsu. However, will he succeed? Meanwhile reinforcements have finally arrived but will that become hopeless too as the Dark Lord commences his sneak attack on all fractions.

Yugi: Just because you have that illusion ability doesn't mean you won't get the chance to use it!

Aizen: Interesting. However, will you truly think you can stop me?

Yugi smirks: I can because if I don't then I lose everything.

DragonKnight15: The Battle slowly reaches a Climax. Can Yugi stop Aizen from using Kyoka Suigetsu? Or-

Aizen: He has already lost and that there is no turning back. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Absolute Perfect Hypnosis!

Yugi: HEY! I am not finished yet. Geez…

Mew Ichigo sweat drops: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya? Yugi-kun, please beat him PLEASE.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Every Espada (and Ichigo but later) can do _**Gran Rey Cero**_ … only fair they do that than just Grimmjow (or Ichigo later on)

So Yugi's Dragon Blade Mode has a unique time limit in which if he uses all three _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ , the mode turns off and Yugi won't be able to activate the mode for a few days. I think it's a reasonable condition and I will mention the number of times he can use his signature attack over the course of DKR. How many times in total? Can't say. You'll just have to keep reading no?

I should mention this but the reason why there's a condition to how long Yugi can be in Dragon Blade Mode through not using his signature attack is because to give him a reason to improve and improvise in situations where he needs to use different skills and abilities like we've seen with Yugi using Kido Spells as best he can with his other techniques.

On the same topic… Aizen is a Kido Master… let him use ANY Kido just for the fun, Kubo… but I get it why you did not.

Let me know down in your reviews if I made the right call.

Also I apologize the title of this chapter wasn't like 75% of the whole thing being Yugi VS Aizen. There's still a lot of the other fights to do and next chapter too.

Also _**Hado #88**_ had never revealed its chant (not even in filler) so I made a short one that fit the Kido as best as I could… I hope you all liked it.


	54. 47: The Absolute Perfect Hypnosis!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 47 of the Third Volume and the final arc of this Volume, The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 47: The Absolute Perfect Hypnosis!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Team Dragon Knight continued their fights against the Espada as most have enter their Resurrección forms to make things even more so impossible and it also doesn't help that in the case of Naruto has gone berserk in the Fourth Tailed form. And to make it worst the heroes are attacked by a large army of the Dark Lord's Dark Dragon Hunters, Soldiers and a new breed of sniper-like breathing dragons attacking not just Team Dragon Knight but also the Espada, though oddly enough not Grimmjow as the dragons only attack Kurosaki._

 _Elsewhere the battle between Yugi with his Dragon Blade mode VS Aizen commenced and the two were evenly in some sense until Aizen revealed the weakness to Yugi_ _'s new power. Only having a max of 3_ _ **Dragonaun Tengokus**_ _before the transformation reverts him back to normal and already using one earlier, Yugi had to fight even more responsible. Even with the massive increase in his abilities and skills, the young Dragon Knight countered Aizen's attacks with his techniques including a few Kido Spells he learned from Urahara._

 _Matching up with the superior Shinigami, Aizen decided it was time to finish it and began to perform the invincible Kyoka Suigetsu._

 _Can Yugi managed to find a way to defeat Aizen and prevented him from using the Complete Hypnosis?_

 _What will happen next?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Impatiently doing her best surging her Spiritual Energy, Yoruichi grunts annoy as she, Urahara and Tetsu use their combine power to shatter the barrier Aizen set between the human world and Soul Society. If they don't, then Yugi and Team Dragon Knight will not survive for long. Urahara can feel the young man and his friends in need of help especially with the Dark Lord now making his move too.

''Hey Kisuke.'' Yoruichi speaks up, looking rather drained. Due to the barrier, they all had to put up much of their Spiritual Energy much like those on the other side. Urahara nods just as drained as well as his close friend.

''Huff… I'm aware…'' Kisuke mutters, panting a bit but then he smiles. Just then they can feel cracks in the barrier and soon it shatters apart, finally allowing connection both worlds and traveling between them possible.

''But we're done.'' Urahara now says in a cheerful tone, smiling. He flaps his fan uttering exhausted. ''Phew! Aizen was determined to lock Soul Society out of this matter.''

Yoruichi grunts crossing her arms annoy by Kisuke lay back attitude knowing they still have to deal with Aizen.

''Are you sure this is all his game, Urahara-san?'' Tetsu questions not sure and aware the only man who could even match Aizen's intelligence is Urahara.

Urahara frowns becoming serious replying. ''Most likely. He fears no one, not even the Head Commander.''

Yoruichi nods agreeing with that. Though it is still weird whatever Aizen wants to know is focused on Yugi, some kid who learn not long ago he became the Dragon Knight. It couldn't be just because he is Eli's child, there must be more.

Kisuke feels the same stating it. ''There's no doubt he wants to confirm something and he may have already has. Now let's hope we're not too late.''

The other two nod not having the strength to help the kid. Now they must leave the rest to Soul Society and hope for the best.

Urahara sighs looking up trying to sense how the young man, the son of his dear friend, is doing. It's honestly sad how a kind boy like Yugi is involved with his fight, wishing he wasn't as well as Kurosaki and the others. Still, he has to play his board or else Aizen wins.

'' _Yugi-san, do not underestimate Aizen. I apologize not helping you but be strong much like Eli always has._ '' Urahara says mentally, wishing the best of luck for the young Dragon Knight and his friends.

* * *

Up in the surface, Team Dragon Knight is not in a good position. They've been fighting the Espadas with no luck of beating them and now they're under attack by the Dark Lord's minions. With the exception of Yugi, everyone else is struggling.

Judai and Rukia already had troubles dealing with Aaroniero and his Hollows but now the Dark Lord's pets were making things harder.

Shadow and Ulquiorra's clash was interrupted as the two on their own, not needed the other, are destroying a bunch of the Dark Lord's hunters without a trouble.

Elsewhere Grimmjow watches way too confused as Kurosaki evades and blocks the attacks of the Dark Dragons that fire sniper-like fireballs from long range while he's carrying Orihime. It also doesn't help that Ichigo is panting as his Hollow Mask slowly starts to crack little by little.

'' _W-what the hell is going on?_ ''Grimmjow asks to himself not even sure if he should attack his prey. He DOESN'T want anyone to take his win and this leaves him even more confused on why the brat and not him.

'' _What are these damn things getting in the way of my prey?!_ '' The Espada demands mentally and even angrier. He prepares to kill these freaks for getting in his way but then something somehow holds him still. Grimmjow grits his teeth looking around as everything becomes dark in his surroundings.

" _ **I apologize but I just had to speak with you.**_ '' A voice echoes in the Espada's head. Grimmjow panics looking around and sees no one.

'' _Oi! Who the hell said that!_ '' Grimmjow demands angrily within his mind. He continues looking around not noticing his shadow becoming darker. From that shadow a claw emerges out of it.

'' _ **Oh that would be me.**_ '' The voice spoke to the Espada even closer. Grimmjow begins to sweat and turns, now seeing the individual behind him. '' _You're-_ ''

Smirking, Dark Leader Dragon with his cloak covering his body and even hiding his head in its hood floats behind the stun Espada with a twisted grin and his glowing red demon-dragon eyes.

'' _ **I hate to interrupt you but I am a big fan of yours, Espada.**_ '' The Dark Lord speaks most amused, his yellow eyes also glowing very eerie. Grimmjow merely grits his teeth not angry but surprise to be confronting with the so-called Dark Lord that Aizen warned every Espada about. And as far as that he knows nothing about this guy just the fact that even Aizen would even warned them about him. That means he's no pushover.

Dark Leader Dragon could see the Espada is studying him and he grins most happy this one isn't just pure savage; he's no fool. The black dragon chuckles speaking most relax. '' _ **Since you know who I am, I would love to know your name.**_ ''

Grimmjow hisses not going to let some lizard order him around like that bastard Aizen does. He calls him out furious. '' _I don't need to tell some lizard who the hell I-_ ''

Not even sure how but Grimmjow suddenly freezes up as the Dark Lord is now right in front of him and boy was he taller than him. The dark dragon continues to grin showing his vicious dragon fangs, much sharper than Grimmjow's and his glowing demonic, dragon eyes.

'' _ **I like the feisty type looking for prey to murder especially since YOU DARE ATTACK MY PREY, THE DRAGON KNIGHT BRAT AND THE CAT GIRL!**_ '' The Dark Lord begins to say as his voice becomes a roar of rage as did his once relaxed grin becoming an enrage frown almost about to bite off anything in his path. Even his own change of emotions leaks out his darkness, so intoxicated that it would have killed any normal human near him.

Grimmjow is actually sweating even in his Resurrección state. It was more terrifying than Aizen's release of his Spiritual Energy. He chuckles actually sounding afraid as he states. " _Boy, you_ _'re at least more menacing than that bastard Aizen._ ''

The Dark Lord hums calming down and replies with a cocky smirk. '' _ **That's what I like about you Espada; you hate Aizen as much as I do. That is why you and I can both get what we want. All we have to do is work together.**_ ''

The Espada just smirks still scared but oddly feels better now that there's another guy who hates Aizen's guts. He isn't sure if he said that for real but he sure believed him.

'' _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you have the nerve to make me tell you my name dragon._ '' Scoffing, the 6th Espada proclaims revealing his name. The Dark Lord smirks liking that.

'' _But for now, I work alone even if I must obey that bastard._ '' Grimmjow then says turning down his so-called offer as he adds with a proud smirk. '' _For I intend to become the King of Hueco Mundo!_ ''

Dark Leader Dragon eyes him almost as if he'll explode but instead he smiles understanding that one must follow their own path, at least at that moment. He then tells him. '' _ **Reasonable purpose. However, my offer still stands whenever you decide to ascend over Aizen and truly be King with my help of course.**_ ''

Grimmjow wouldn't accept his dumb offer… but if the time comes he wants to betray Aizen for real, he has another place to become the king he was meant to be. He nods now demanding him. '' _Now tell your lizard pets to back away from my prey!_ ''

The Dark Lord hums at such a request but he wags his dragon tail for a ''no''.

'' _ **I kinda wish you accepted my offer for if you did, I would call off my clones but since you didn't and you went after the *brat*... call this us being even.**_ '' Dark Leader Dragon replies with a smug grin as he vanishes into nothing as well as his darkness. Grimmjow snaps out seeing everything back to normal. He growls annoy.

''Tch, that guy…'' Grimmjow mutters furious this freak is getting even on him for… oh! The Espada coughs now getting why recalling he did went after and almost killed the Dragon Knight; the Dark Lord's prey. He snaps out and shouts. ''Screw it! I'll still defeat Kurosaki even if I have to kill these things too!''

Grimmjow then flies at top speed at the Dark Dragons and slashes them apart, laughing as he rips or tears each one claw over claw.

Akumu watches in his office smirking. Dark General Knight scoffs almost jealous towards his master having interest on some untamed beast. Still, he must obey his master's wishes and make sure they come true.

The Dark Lord just smirks, going to allow the Espada to his Dark Dragons. They can all be replaced and cloned, not a big problem there. What was is earning that Arrancar on his side and that he'll wait when that day comes. For now, the Dark Lord smirks evilly watching the show.

Speaking off, Akumu did wonder how the brat is facing Aizen. Hopefully one of them or both are dead.

* * *

Team Kakashi with Sado watch helplessly as the fight between a berserk Fifth-Tailed Naruto versus the 5th Espada Nnoitra continues and further damages the area around them.

''This is bad. If we don't stop Naruto then he'll enter a Sixth-Tailed.'' Yamato states the worst possible outcome and it's very likely to happen too.

Sakura frowns not wanting Naruto to be in this state or worst. She can't forgive herself if he dies because of this. She turns to Yamato and asks him. ''Yamato-sensei, couldn't the First Hokage's Necklace stop Naruto like before?''

Yamato eyes her and it would be lying that she's not wrong explaining himself. ''The necklace is meant to slightly weakened Naruto but he becomes too strong it can easily be negated and the necklace destroyed. And sadly I'm forced to suppress since our enemy is too much for any of us but Naruto to fight against.''

Sakura still frowns eyeing the fight. She watches the berserk Naruto slamming fists coming out of him across the Espada enemy grinning while brushing off the damage like it was nothing. None of their attacks earlier even Naruto when he was under control did nothing.

Kakashi gazes at the fight with his Sharingan eye that Naruto's attacks are doing damage unlike before however nothing that huge of a gap to see real damage done on the Espada enemy. Recalling previously, not even their strongest attacks did anything.

'' _ **Raikiri**_ wasn't able to cut through him and even Sado's attacks had no effect.'' Kakashi states grimly not imagining even his signature technique had no way to cut through the enemy. Sado, gulping, recalls the brutal strength of Yammy but it doesn't even measure or burn the same candle as this one's.

''I apologize but this Arrancar is much more powerful than the one I fought before.'' Sado expresses to the group for underestimating their chances could be better but it's far worse than that.

''Kakashi-sensei, what about _**Kamui**_?'' Sakura then asks just remembering that _**Kamui**_ did do damage. If he uses that, maybe they'll have a chance. However even Kakashi doubts even his Mangekyo Sharingan could do the job especially with the latest development with their enemy using his full power.

''I have one more shot with it but if it doesn't work due to his iron body or he misses with his speed, then I'll be unable to fight anymore. I can't take the risk.'' The spiky silver-headed Shinobi theorizes with a tone of doubt due to their situation. Like he said earlier to Yamato, they must leave the rest to Naruto but in his state, it would only get worse if not chaotically greater.

Sai also knew that speaking up. ''But we can't leave everything to Naruto in his condition, especially since he can't tell friend from enemy he might attack us sooner or later.''

Sakura gives him a look of suspicious before stating rather irritated. ''Well excuse me Sai but you weren't there!''

Sai just smiles admitting she's not wrong since the time Naruto entered that form he was in his mission under the Foundation, one he was forced to do but regardless his choice. He turns towards his pinkette comrade and apologies. ''My apologize Sakura-san.''

Sakura grunts with small pink cheeks but scoffs turning her back still upset. Sai sweat drops a bit probably assuming that he shouldn't have smile. Kakashi sweat drops as did Yamato who interrupts this moment. ''At any rate, we have to step in or else we'll lose Naruto.''

''But we have to move in when neither of them least-'' Kakashi tries to add that their only choice of attack is stealth. Like true ninjas, this was the only advantage they can use… or would have as suddenly a wall burst open and someone comes through it with a crazy grin.

''HAHA! Found it!'' Laughing like a psychopath, Kenpachi Zakari appears itching for a fight. On his shoulders is a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

Kenpachi looks around and spots Team Kakashi and a kid who was one of Kurosaki's friends. He smirks madly asking them. ''Oi, is this where the fighting is happening?''

Sakura and even Yamato are taken back by this. Sai tries to do his fake smile but even that is shaking unease by this man's savage appearance. Kakashi, the only one unfazed and instead sighs wishing it wasn't this guy.

''W-W-WHO IS THIS GUY!'' Sakura demands shaken nervously. Sado, also shaken by this Shinigami's presence, explains it. ''He's a Shinigami Captain, one that Ichigo fought.''

Nnoitra, dodging the multiple arms springing out from Naruto's shroud, overhears that and spots said Shinigami. He's surprise one showed up even when their damn leader put up a barrier to prevent Soul Society from showing up.

Kenpachi eyes the group and then towards Kakashi, making a firm gaze as he demands directly to him. ''Oi one eye masked face, are you the enemy now?''

Sakura blinks by the ''now'' comment. She turns eyeing her spiky silver-headed leader and the firm gaze he has towards him.

Kakashi stares down at Kenpachi trying to look imitating. He knows exactly how this man works, remembering the frozen state he was in… but it also made him remember of his sensei and Yugi's father both standing up to him by just smiling. It was his turn to not be afraid.

''If I was, would you attack me with that murderous look?'' The Copy Ninja of Konoha answers the large Shinigami, not flinching as his Sharingan eye glows slightly. Kenpachi looks down at him silent thinking if he should fight this one. But before he could his ear is pinch by the little girl on his shoulders.

''Ken-chan, this isn't no time trying to hurt friends right?'' The tiny pinkette girl tells him seriously but cute manner. Kenpachi eyes back to Kakashi and scoffs going to listen to her.

The little girl smiles turning to the group and happily introduces herself. ''Hello! I'm Yachiru and this is Ken-chan!''

Sakura sweat drops not sure what to do but wave at the girl as did Sai. Yado bows gulping as well as Yamato really confused. Yachiru eyes Kakashi and grins saying. ''Oh I remember you, the grumpy guy! You were with the funny guy! And the weird one! And the scary lady too!''

Kakashi sweat drops waving his hand at her, surprised she remembered him no less the others. Now Sakura is even more curious turning to her sensei as well as Yamato wondering himself too.

''We've met, that's all I'm saying.'' Kakashi tells them knowing this isn't the time to talk about that matter. He eyes back at Kenpachi and adds pointing his thumb towards Nnoitra holding off Naruto. ''The enemy is that one.''

Kenpachi turns to the director and spots the Arrancar. Smirking excitedly like a psycho wanting to fight, Kenpachi says. ''Ha, thanks.''

Kakashi watches the Shinigami put the little girl down who cheers for a clean win. Kenpachi then walks alone. He approaches though he makes a face as Naruto turns howling massively. His roars push cars and debris from the battlefield away. Yamato panics able to sense Naruto is too untamed to even be near him.

Nnoitra glares not going to let anyone get in the way of killing this-

One of the chakra tails extends and slams itself across Nnoitra, sending him flying through multiple building. Naruto in his state grew bored of the Espada now howling towards the Shinigami.

''What the hell is with this brat?'' Kenpachi questions with a grin on his face, not feeling such pressure in a long while. It's itching him to fight this boy or monster; whatever, opponent. Sakura soon notices one of the chakra tails wagging almost about to launch forward as Kenpachi takes a step.

''DON'T APPROACH-'' Sakura tries warning the Shinigami but it's too late as another of Naruto's chakra tails lashes at Kenpachi. He sees it and uses the forearm of his left arm to block it. The tail hits the arm but the Shinigami stands his ground.

Kenpachi pulls the tail away just feeling the burning sensation on it. He eyes his arm and sees the red marking it had, boiling painfully.

''That actually burned?'' He questions this sensation, expressing it with an insane grin. Grabbing on the white hilt of his sword and pulling it out of the bandage-like sheath, Kenpachi swings his worn-down long bladed Zanpakuto shouting like a madman. ''I LIKE THAT!''

Naruto howls blocking the chipped edge blade with all of its five tails at the same time. Kenpachi however grins as the sword swing actually send the berserk Jinchuriki backwards, slamming him across the back of a car breaking it in two.

Sakura is left speechless by that. Naruto howls wildly, getting up on all fours and dashes at Kenpachi who grins. In a second of Naruto trying to thrust forward a claw swipe, he's suddenly slash across the chest by Kenpachi now in front of him by _**Shunpo**_. The edge of the sword couldn't cut through Naruto's shroud but the slash force pushes the berserk Jinchuriki back so hard it was like all of his bones shattered right there and then as it smashes through a building.

Yamato watches this stunned as he mutters out terrify. ''H-he's actually fighting Naruto in that state.''

''Ken-chan can beat anyone. Try it square-facey.'' Yachiru tells Yamato smiling happy-going. Yamato sweat drops not even sure if that's even a name. She then eyes the big guy and asks him giggling. ''How about you Ichi's big friend!''

Sado sweats warned not to fight this captain from Ichigo himself… as a warning. He gulps shaking his head.

Kenpachi laughs grabbing one the tails and begins spinning Naruto around and around, slamming him like a ragdoll onto the ground over and over. The Jinchuriki howls trying to break free extending its other tails but Kenpachi simply widens his eyes and the tails stopped. Sakura blinks not seeing that coming. Thanks to his Sharingan eye, however, Kakashi could see that the chakra tails were actually stopped by the Shinigami's raw energy almost like a forcefield.

Kenpachi grins now thrusting his sword right into Naruto except the blade couldn't go through him due to the chakra shroud. Naruto howls once again slamming a gigantic expanded claw over the Shinigami and smashes him onto the ground. The Jinchuriki growls opening his mouth and fires a miniature _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ directly on the back of the Shinigami, exploding in a small radius.

Everyone braces as Naruto launches away, growling. It stares at the place the explosion consumed the target, trying to make a devilish grin.

''Oi, aren't you even trying.'' The Jinchuriki startles spotting a figure getting up from the ground. It was Kenpachi, scourge but far from hurt. However his face is somewhat disappointed as his eyepatch was somehow burned away due to the explosion.

''That's no fun. I was starting to enjoy this damn it.'' Kenpachi complains as the eye he kept closed by the eyepatch opens up and in that instant that eye glows an eerily yellow glow. Just then his entire body erupts in the same yellow aura, covering him as the aura takes the form of a demonic skull-like face.

Everyone feels this panicking as his mere aura was toxic if not overflowing to the point of driving one mad.

''W-what the hell?!'' Sai utters out terrify never before sweating the way he is out of fear and horror. Kakashi tries to the calmest but his body still shakes, feeling all that bloodlust of death and battle.

'' _His murderous aura. It has only grown stronger._ '' The spiky silver-headed shinobi tells himself mentally, recalling the first time he felt this man's presence and he couldn't even resist but drop on all fours, sweating like he had a terrible nightmare. Right now Kakashi needs to focus knowing the real enemy might take advantage of this.

Naruto lets out a howl charging only to be slashed instantly by Kenpachi across the chest. Blood drips from the Zanpakuto as the Jinchuriki howls blood spilling out of his chest before he falls back.

''N-NARUTO!'' Sakura screams concern he might be hurt or worst.

''Don't worry! Ken-chan just knocked him out a bit.'' Yachiru tells her smiling still able to sense the berserk weirdo still alive. Sakura blinks as she looks ahead and sees slight stirs from Naruto. She lets out a sigh of relief.

Yachiru smiles telling her so but then she frowns stating. ''Now he has to fight that one.''

Kenpachi looks down at the disappointment of this beast, kinda hoping they would fight longer. Shame too. He then turns as Nnoitra reappears, panting with an annoyed expression on his face.

''Oi! You're ruining my fun!'' The 5th Espada shouts enrage by this guy taking away his target. Kenpachi yes the four armed freakshow and asks him curious. ''Are you strong?''

Nnoitra grins at such a stupid question replying. ''I am.''

Now grinning menacing, Kenpachi now says excitedly. ''Then this runt isn't even worth your time!''

The Espada just grins sensing this venomous aura from the Shinigami and it pisses him off in a good way.

''Then I'll take my time CUTTING YOU DOWN!'' Nnoitra shouts charging forward at top speed. Kenpachi grins charging forward too. The two come at the two swinging their weapons and clash blades, sparks and force of wind pushing from the opposite direction. Everyone braces as their clash is that strong to almost send them flying back.

Kenpachi grins swinging his sword like a madman while Nnoitra grins intercepting his sword swings with his scythes.

Kenpachi manages to land a slash across the Espada's chest. At first it was grinding on him much to what Nnoitra expected grinning until halfway through the sword finally cuts deep. Nnoitra widens his eyes as his very blood finally drips out from the wound.

Kakashi examines that moment closely with his Sharingan, surprise as he realizes it now what went wrong when they tried to attack the Espada before.

'' _He's sharpening his blade on him to better increase the damage of his slashes through his iron skin._ '' Kakashi explains to himself now understanding a weak point to this Espada.

Nodding to himself that he has a chance to join the fight, Kakashi turns to Yamato and orders him.''Yamato, restrain Naruto. We have to stop him now.''

''Roger!'' Yamato responds dashing forward. He takes this chance as both Shinigami and Espada clash between themselves and creates two Wood Clones as they surround both sides of the injured Fifth-Tailed Naruto. He howls now his wound healed up stretching his arms but both Yamato clones jump over them, extending their right arms at the berserk Naruto.

'' _ **WOOD ART: GREAT FOREST TECHNIQUE!**_ '' Both Yamato clones shout as their right arms transforms into extending wood branches, wrapping themselves around Naruto. The Jinchuriki howls trying to break free but the branches wraps tighter holding him in place.

The real Yamato quickly finishes the needed hand seals before shouting to activate it. '' _ **HOKAGE-STYLE SIXTY-YEAR-OLD TECHNIQUE — KAKUAN ENTERING SOCIETY WITH BLISS-BRINGING HANDS!**_ ''

Ten large pillars with black spikes surround Naruto in a circle as a shot of Chakra from Yamato's right hand hits the Jinchuriki. Yamato focuses and begins suppressing the Nine-Tails while Naruto is oddly frozen in place as the pillars also absorb the Kyuubi's Chakra as well as the green light of the First Hokage's Necklace also suppressing Naruto's movements.

Sakura watches hoping this works again or else Naruto might become even more berserk. However just then Sado moves, feeling something and fires a powerful wave of _**El Directo**_ towards incoming Dark Dragons flying towards Yamato.

''W-what the hell are these things here?'' Sakura questions as she has never seen any of the Dark Lord's minions before.

''G-great.'' Yamato mutters in a very uncomfortable position. He can't leave or pose or Naruto will break free and he needs to drain the Kyuubi cloak possessing him.

Sakura could see that knowing only Yamato can do it. She makes up her mind, smashing her fist across a Dark Dragon exploding it in dark smoke.

''We'll hold them in place Captain Yamato! Just bring Naruto back to his sense!'' She tells him charging at the flying lizards, slamming her fist onto the ground and smashes it as shards of earth shot upward. The dragons panic most dodging the shards while others were stabbed through and exploded. Sai follows her lead summoning his ink-like beasts to attack the dragons while Sado slams his own fists across them and vaporizing them with _**El Directo**_ blasts.

Yamato nods not having a choice but to trust them since he and his clones are unable to do anything to help them.

As that went on Kenpachi continues grinding blades at Nnoitra, intercepting his savage slashes. The two try to cut down the other which has happen. Kenpachi grins having tanked slashes barely even bleeding as well as Nnoitra.

The two continue to proceed slashing the other as neither one back down while intercepting the other's piercing strikes.

''Damn you!'' Nnoitra yells starting to get madder as he sticks his tongue out. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow before widening his eyes as yellow swirls of energy gather around the tip of the Espada.

''NOW DIE-'' Nnoitra tries to shout about to fire his Cero but just then a Kunai flies pass his tongue though it cuts it slightly. The Espada gasps out in pain turning furious. He eyes Kakashi charging form while extending his right hand back already engulf by _**Raikiri**_.

The Espada now turns aiming his _**Cero**_ at the human pest. Kakashi reacts using his Sharingan and placing a Genjutsu on Nnoitra. The Espada had no clue what's happening as he finds himself lit up in flames not able to even move while in reality he's frozen up. Even his charge _**Cero**_ vanishes too.

'' _ **RAIKIRI!**_ '' Now in range shouting, Kakashi thrusts his lighting blade hand right across the Espada. Nnoitra immediately snaps out from the illusion feeling a tickle on his chest and sees the silver-headed shinobi trying to stab through him. He grins mocking his efforts. ''I told you that won't-''

He spoke too soon as Nnoitra widens his eyes in pain as the Raikiri, focusing its energy like a blade saw, cuts through the _**Hierro**_ and pierces him only halfway through.

''WHAT?!'' Gasping out blood as he yells, Nnoitra couldn't believe this nonsense. He tries swinging one his scythes at Kakashi but Kenpachi comes in smirking and slashes off one of Nnoitra's arms. The Espada grunts out in pain backing away before he loses another limb.

Kakashi sighs a bit amazed that work. It seems as long as he focuses his _**Raikiri**_ better, he'll be able to bypass through the enemy's iron skin. Now they might have a chance-

''Hey, I never asked for your help.'' Kenpachi tells the shinobi coldly pointing his blade at his Sharingan eye. Kakashi just move with his normal eye, gazing at him serious.

''True but I never asked for your permission either.'' He replies back to the Shinigami not afraid of what he tries adding. ''We'll fight him together even if you don't like that. And if you don't, that's fine too because we don't need to fight as one.''

Kenpachi gazes back at the man and his words and couldn't help but crack a smirk.

''HAHAHA…'' The murderous Captain laughs a bit removing his sword away from Kakashi. He then threatens him turning his attention to the Espada who's panting after losing an arm. ''Don't get in my way then!''

Kakashi nods not intending to do. As long as he can do his best so Naruto is freed from the Kyuubi's dark influence then it's worth it.

* * *

Ed really hates this situation a lot. Not only is their Espada enemy that much of a psycho but on top of him losing his automail arm, both Uryu and Renji disable by this guy's voodoo doll powers but now they were attacked by the Dark Lord's dragons.

Danny struggles evading and flying away from the horde of Dark Dragons chasing and blasting him from the sky being the main targets.

''I hate that lizard breathe!'' The ghost boy yells annoyed swings his arms wide and fire two arc-size ghost beam blasts, slamming them on the Dark Dragons that got caught by the attack.

Ed kicks one of the Dark Dragons' across the face with his automail leg, sending it flying into the wall as he expertly ducks a claw swipe from another. Al comes in with a strong palm strike assist, slamming the dragon back hitting a car through.

''Yea and it doesn't help us they're scared of the pink flamingo fruity nutjob!'' Ed calls out using his chalk to draw a Transmutation Circle and transmuting a sword. He grabs it with his good arm and slashes a Dark Dragon's neck off clean.

Multiple Dark Dragons all fly towards Szayelaporro with their sharp claws. He grins using his branch-like wings extended at such speed, stabbing through multiple dragons at the same time. The Dark Dragons stabbed poof into smoke.

The Espada now turns his attention to Ed and Al the only ones that aren't affected by his ability and the only ones that could still fight. The golden eyes alchemist really is pissed off at this guy especially if the guy has one arm less too.

Szayelaporro grins at the tiny human speck and how defiant he still is even now.

''My, aren't you still going on with that even with your disadvantage.'' The 8th Espada expresses almost acting as if the boy has a chance to beat him, far from it. Ed sees through his tone and just smirks replying pretty relaxed. ''What can I say? This is the best I can give.''

Al watches this not seeing his older brother ever act like this unless he has a plan and sadly Szayelaporro sees through this too.

''Well whatever you're doing or planning to do won't work.'' The 8th Espada declares quite confident in his victory even with one arm. He looks at the metal man and then the ghost boy still fighting the dragons stating. ''I'm quite aware of your *younger* brother's ability to transmute and your ghost friend can't help you this time. Plus I still hold all the cards if you haven't noticed.''

Ed nods pointing at the cheap and creepy doll things in his position. He states smirking a bit. ''Yea your dolls. And I can imagine if those break, my friends die too other than the organ trick.''

Szayelaporro grins evilly replying. ''Precisely.''

''Yea… would be bad if I move in.'' Ed says knowing any move he makes will result in one of the two losing an organ or worst. The Espada nods still smirking. Taking a deep breath out, Ed takes a step forward to the Espada's surprise.

''H-hey! What the hell are you-'' Renji calls out to the alchemist rather scared not just for him but his own life too.

Uryu immediately shuts him up aware that this is a trick Edward is trying but what kind he's not sure. Even Szayelaporro is rather astonished by this thinking mentally. '' _What is this human think he's doing? Is he that reckless to-_ ''

The Espada snaps out and grins realizing the boy's aim; he assumes he won't destroy the dolls to end his playtime.

''You assume I won't kill your friends. Pity.'' Szayelaporro says with an evil grin still holding the dolls of the Shinigami and Quincy.

Edward, smirks, replies as he takes steps forward. ''No, I know you'll kill them but you won't like this. You prefer the show; you won't cut it short.''

Szayelaporro smirks devilish at how this speck could read him like a book, no, a performance.

''My-my, for a tiny human like yourself to see through my taste, most impressive.'' He tells the alchemist knowing very well the child will snap. Al panics knowing his brother will go berserk. Gulping as if trying to swallow his pride, Ed responds with a shaken voice. ''Yea… I guess…''

''Oh? What small-'' Szayelaporro goes into saying but that was the last straw with Ed, now furious, yells. ''I CAN'T TAKE IT, AL!''

The Espada widens his eyes and uses _**Sonido**_ , just dodging multiple spears shooting out from the ground underneath him. Szayelaporro reappears behind Ed, grinning, as his wings spread almost about to swallow him too.

''I told you that won't-'' Szayelaporro begins to declare his victory until he spots something rather unease. He sees Ed smirking and in that moment both his wings are blasted across the back.

''What?!'' The Espada yells turning and sees in shock that it's Danny, now holding both the lookalike dolls of Uryu and Renji. Szayelaporro made a face looking on when did he- It's not the real one!

The real Danny arrives to the Espada's surprise and grabs on Ed, the two becoming intangible as chasing him were multiple Dark Dragons all breathing _**Dark Fireball Blaze**_ , bombarding them. Al was away luckily as the only one to suffer this attack is Szayelaporro screaming in pain. ''GAAWW!''

The duplicated Danny also evades them using intangible as well. Once the bombardment stopped, the real Danny revert himself and Ed back to solid matter.

''Took you long!'' Ed yells at the ghost boy very much annoyed. Danny smiles awkwardly with ''No thank you'' part as he says. ''Hey, I knew you wouldn't last the moment he said your size.''

Ed, making an angry frown, is aware that Danny could have defeated the Dark Dragons in less time but to use them against the Espada also works just as well. So they had to make up a plan and one they prepped up if things were ugly. Danny would set up a duplicate of himself and have him hide in the ground for when the time comes for a sneak attack. In this case, it was to get the dolls and it also didn't help they were attacked by unexpected enemies.

''That and I needed to make the Dark Lord's pets angry at me so they can lure to hit him.'' Danny explains himself thinking it would be a better idea to waste energy and have the other enemy attacking instead.

Uryu nods to such a smart plan while Renji had a look like he didn't get it.

The other Danny flies to the real one and they merge back into one with said Danny carrying the dolls.

''Now we have the dolls…'' Edward states somewhat relief but not so much since if these dolls get damaged then the other two are goners. Danny hums just as puzzle eyeing the dolls and asks. ''So what do we do with them?''

Ed nods also confused and just as he's about to ask Danny senses something. He grabs Ed by the collar and both pull back just as destructive red beam almost consumes them. The blast misses them but hits the Dark Dragons and vaporizes them all before exploding.

Alphonse panics as did Uryu and Renji. Danny and Ed look forward and see an insanely, furious Szayelaporro glaring at them with multiple burn marks across his body.

''TAKE THEM AWAY NOW!'' Yelling out of impulse of the chance the dolls could get destroyed, Ed orders Danny to fly off now. The ghost boy hesitates a bit but he's the only one of them that can fly fast enough and not get caught. Biting his lips at his choice, Danny takes flight at top speed away.

Ed smiles seeing him leave. He glares back at the Espada with a stunned, angry expression. Al watches slowly approaching them.

''Guess it's just you and me.'' Fullmetal proclaims pulling out his trusty chalk.

''You… CURSIVE CHILDREN!'' Szayelaporro declares swiping with his arm over the missing arm, getting much of his blood into his fingers. He points with his good arm at Ed as the blood he gathered swirls around it, becoming pink swirls of energy. Edward panics as the energy becomes a sphere and fires the _**Gran Rey Cero**_.

''BIG BROTHER!'' Alphonse shouts terrify and out of impulse charges forward. He grabs his older brother and tries to pull the two of them away but the _**Gran Rey Cero**_ still manages to hit them. Al uses his body as a shield in the last second. It explodes and vaporizes the bottom half of younger Elric armored body as well as vaporized Ed's left automail leg too. The brothers yell crashing hard on the ground.

Danny, not sure if this was a good idea, phases the dolls into the ground on a spot no one will bother looking for them. Just then he hears the explosion and panics, flying back at top speed.

''Ed, Al!'' Danny shouts quickly landing next to the two immoveable brothers. Ed grunts in pain just noticing he lost his chalk in the blast. Al laughs nervously replying to Danny. ''W-we're fine…''

''DAMN IT WHY AGAIN!'' Edward shouts just noticing his missing automail leg. First his right arm, then the chalk he used for his Alchemy and now this.

''Now we have to call Winry-'' Al begins to say only for Ed to shut him up with a glare. ''Don't remind me Al!''

Alphonse chuckles again nervously admitting their oldest friend will be angry that Ed got his automails destroyed, again.

Danny sweat drops a bit before eyeing their angry Espada enemy. He turns to Uryu trying to move but having his organs squeezed doesn't help pulling himself up. The same went with Renji. It's just Danny and he has a feeling their Espada enemy still has plenty of tricks and powers left. And if he's not careful Danny might use up all of his ghost energy, leaving him powerless.

''C-crud. I hate to say this but things can't get worst.'' Danny utters out the very worst, bad luck jinx sentence that will bring them great misfortune. Ed oddly just nods admitting things can't get any worse than they are now.

Just then Renji pulls his head up feeling a presence. Even Szayelaporro feels two spiritual energies about to arrive here.

Confirming it, Renji declares with a grin. ''Wait this spiritual energy belongs to a Captain.''

''FINALLY!'' Both Danny and Ed shout almost relief a miracle cam in saying those words. Al tries to cheer out of joy even if he doesn't have arms or legs. However it's far from it with the grim expression Uryu has.

''Yea… his.'' The Quincy utters grim, sweating as he spoke those words. In that appeared, appearing out of thin air with Shunpo and with a menacing grin, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stands before them. On his side is his personal and only lieutenant Nemu.

The woman is slender and young with green eyes and has black hair which is pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform though the black kimono extends to mid-tight. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Shinigami and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband. She wears white gloves, which only cover the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker.

Danny and Al blush trying to not look at the young woman directly how pretty she looked.

''Well-well, I was sort of expecting all of you to be dead.'' Mayuri declares really making Renji look down kinda wishing his captain was the one to arrive instead. At the least he would say he gotten soft or lazy.

Mayuri then turns toward Uryu and makes a small grin adding towards him. ''Especially the Quincy. I supposed that's fine as well, gives me more living test subjects.''

Uryu did not reply only glaring furious at this thing that assumes he's a human. As much as he hates him, right now the young Quincy must think about defeating their enemy… even if he must work with him of all people.

''… You can't be serious.'' Both Danny and Ed utter out at the same time with stun expressions. Even Al is starting to miss the Colonel's charm.

''This freak show of a man can't be a Captain, right?'' Edward questions Uryu and Renji really hoping it wasn't the case.

Mayuri hears that and looks at the tiny speck of a human, telling him coldly. ''Lower life forces shouldn't speak to me with such voices.''

Ed snaps by that comment as he tries charging at him but Danny manages to hold him back. Al sweat drops seeing his brother ranting insanely loud. ''WHAT YOU CALL ME FREAK! SAY THAT TO MY FACE HOW SMALL I AM AND I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FISH SO THE KITTY CAT CAN EAT YOU UP!''

''… Dude.'' Danny mutters amaze how Ed can rant all that no less add Ichigo in the conversation.

''Quiet you two.'' Uryu yells at the two. Danny smiles nervously not meaning to get involved. Ed grunts not having a choice but to shut up.

Szayelaporro stares at the new arrival and there was this distaste the Espada had for this one; vile and not beautiful.

''What are you? A Shinigami or-'' The 8th Espada begins to question him however he is immediately cut off by Mayuri repeating himself with a disappointing, dark frown. ''I did just say, didn't I? Lower life forms don't have the right to speak to me.''

Szayelaporro widens his eyes a bit but eventually smirks, questioning this man's thinking. ''You dare call me lower life force? I am the perfection to what you Shinigami aren't.''

''Are you?'' Mayuri then questions now with a grin on his yellow teeth. The Espada gazes at him, actually looking concerning. And since he has lost an arm, he needs to make new measurements.

Snapping his fingers, a Garganta opens up.

''He's going to summon his-'' Al begins to call out assuming the enemy will summon his minions but to his surprise only one Arrancar walks out.

''One of them?'' Renji utters out very confused. Why summon only one? Ed, Danny and even Uryu know there's one reason why the enemy would bring out only one of his minions.

Szayelaporro eyes him grinning floats towards the mindless Fracción and jabs his arm through him. Everyone panics minus Nemu blinks slightly surprise and Mayuri examining this with interest.

The Espada then feasts on the dead Fracción, eating him as his missing arm regenerates completely.

''Much better.'' Szayelaporro proclaims, grinning confident as the damaged he took previous has also healed up.

''AW DARN IT!'' Renji curses out loudly hating this guy. Ed glares feeling the same, not once has the guy cared for anything but his own imagination of ''perfection''.

''Quite fascinating. Maybe you'll become a decent test subject.'' Mayuri however states most curious to understand how this one functions. He turns to his lieutenant and orders her. ''Nemu, move these specks away from me.''

''As you command Kurotsuchi-sama.'' Nemu obeys with a small bow. She then leaps towards the group and picks up Al with one arm, tossing the half suit of armor aside. Ed panics as she grabs him who rants trying to break me ''HEY, LET ME GO!''

Danny sweat drops as did Uryu and Renji as Nemu ties up Ed so he doesn't try anything putting him next to Al. She eyes them who gulp.

''I'm good.'' Danny utters out nervously flying away. Uryu gulps nervously nodding as Renji chuckling nervous too.

''Now then…''Mayuri begins saying just as he grabs quickly on his Zanpakuto hang on his chest and intercepts Szayelaporro's hand. The Espada chuckles while the Shinigami grins. The two back away fast and in that second study the other.

''Rip.'' Mayuri utters as his pink hilt sword glows and transforms into a deformed, golden-colored trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades, and appears to ascend from the guard, which is shaped like a baby's head. The guard is mounted on his sword's normal hilt, which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard.

''Ashisogi Jizo!'' Mayuri announces as thin purple smoke comes out from the baby's head. Ed watches not even liking that thing or the smoke. He could already tell it's dangerous especially the expression Uryu was making.

''What's wrong? Don't want my sword to-'' Mayuri questions the Espada's attempt to attack him however Szayelaporro simply grins. He vanishes through _**Sonido**_ and appears right behind him. Mayuri tries to turn as one of his wings swallows the Shinigami up.

''NOT AGAIN!'' Ed and Danny shout remembering too well what happens next.

''Thanks for the feast.'' Szayelaporro thanks spitting out the Shinigami out as well as catching the doll version he got. Mayuri gets up quickly rather disorientated.

''Most uncomfortable. Regardless, once I slash you then-'' Mayuri begins to declare that just one stab from his Ashisogi Jizo it will cut off the signals from his brain to the enemy's limb it cut and on top of being paralyzed that limb will feel great pain however he finds himself unable to move the moment he notice the strange jar-like doll the Espada is holding. Szayelaporro grins pulling out a doll-like organ that was the kidney and squeezes it tightly.

Mayuri oddly widens his eyes touching where his kidney was… or was he. He plays dumb, aware of this as he tries to use the paralyzing screech of _**Kyodo Yon**_.

''Then I will-'' Mayuri tries to say about to stick his free hand to one of the eyes of his baby guard however Szayelaporro quickly grabs a brain doll and squeezes it. In that instant the Shinigami freezes up, making an expression like brain dead.

Szayelaporro chuckles evilly approaching him and says while touching on the Mayuri's doll face. ''Astonishing no? Now your doll is part of my collection.''

Mayuri did not reply just looking blank. The Espada grins for a moment before frowning as he states with great disappointment. ''And I've sadly grew bored of you.''

''Ah come on! Why doesn't anything work against this freak!'' Ed calls out angrily sick and tired of this guy's evil intentions. Szayelaporro grins at the boy's rage.

''Utterly pathetic. All of you beings are nothing but-'' Szayelaporro begins declaring his perfection over all of them all until Mayuri sticks out his tongue grinning insanely. Szayelaporro panics backing away fast.

''W-what the?'' The Espada tries uttering out surprise. Mayuri smirks now moving as if his organs were all intact, studying the expression the enemy had stating it. ''Hmm what an interesting reaction from a being such as yourself, Arrancar.''

The 8th Espada is taken back by this abomination. He eyes the doll of the Shinigami it was base on, squeezing it tightly. He then grabs a punch of doll-like organs, crushing them. He grins looking at the pain the Shinigami must be feeling and yet Mayuri is still grinning madly.

''H-how are you-'' Szayelaporro utters out stunned not even able to finish his words. He snaps tossing all the organ dolls on the ground and stomps on them, grinding them harshly. He looks back up to see Mayuri humming with the same smug face.

''WHY ARE...'' The Espada utters already pass his patience and throws the doll onto the ground. It shatters into millions of pieces while Mayuri remains unscratched.

''WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!'' Szayelaporro yells demanding what is happening. His _**Teatro de Titere**_ should be working. There's no explanation why this isn't working. Mayuri hums eyeing the shard remains of the doll finding it rather not his taste but enough to be curious of its functions.

''Hmm yes, I supposed you're right however you forget this is a game of intelligence and a being such as yourself doesn't understand true genius.'' Mayuri begins praising his own superior like the madman he is. Ed and Danny sweat not sure at all if this guy is supposed to be a good guy, at all. This enrages Szayelaporro who yells. ''Explain!''

Mayuri, now serious, points to Uryu as he puts it in words. ''You should be thanking him.''

Uryu blinks actually confuse not sure what he did. Even Szayelaporro finds this puzzling questioning it. ''The Quincy? How?''

Mayuri grins explaining himself pulling out a test tube from his uniform. ''Any who I have fought, I've place a unique bacteria in their system.''

Ed drops his jaw as Uryu calls out looking at his body. ''W-wait what?! You should warn me next time! Or at least give me a warning.''

''Nonsense. I was simply curious. Nothing else.'' Mayuri replies grinning as he had discovered many unique features from the Quincy. During the wait for that problematic barrier that Aizen created to keep Shinigami from Soul Society into coming in Soul Society, Mayuri discovered what was happening to the Quincy and took countermeasures for such as he reveals. ''So to be prepared for the enemy, I replaced my organs with fake ones. Quite simple.''

Uryu and Renji drop their jaws now not able to believe that.

''Wait-wait. You put strange and possibly hostile bacteria IN HIS BODY BECAUSE YOU WERE CURIOUS?!'' Danny questions really freaking out who thinks putting a threat like that in an ally's body is a good thing. Ed however ignores that and rants out about the fake organ part. ''HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN REPLACE YOUR REAL ORGANS WITHOUT DYING!''

Mayuri turns to the Alchemist, aware who and what he is and tells him with a smug grin. ''For a small lower species you belong, you must admit that science is possibly for anything.''

Ed snaps yelling insanely as he manages to tear apart the binds around him. ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING-''

Danny quickly grabs the young Alchemist and laughs nervously replying to the crazy Shinigami. ''W-we do get it haha!''

The ghost boy gives Edward a look and whispers in his ear. ''Let it go this once or else this guy might kill us next and test our bodies, especially Al's.''

Ed grunts but agrees for once, also not wanting his younger brother to be a guinea pig.

Szayelaporro tries to control himself only glaring. He questions on the chances he would fight a Shinigami Captain who would be as ruthless and calculated as him. NO. This is nothing more but a lucky break and one he will personally end.

''Now enough of this ''game''.'' Mayuri declares holding up his sword and then utters. ''Bankai.

As he said those words the baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces with seconds a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. Mayuri smirks having a red energy outline as he wields the sealed form of his Zanpakuto.

Ed, Al (if he had a real mouth) and Danny drop their jaws really not expecting something THIS bizarre.

''Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!'' Mayuri announces his Bankai's name as the giant baby lets out a horrifying screech. Szayelaporro stares at this thing unease even spotting the purple smoke it is breathing out.

''Now shall we finish our experiment?'' Mayuri asks his foolish opponent with a twist grin. The others minus Nemu actually look terrify they had this guy as an ally.

''Great. The mad scientist vs the other mad scientist.'' Danny states not sure which one of these nutjobs he prefers. Ed agrees adding with the best description of this situation. ''The lesser of two evils. Just our luck.''

* * *

Sonic's clash with Zommari continues as the blue hedgehog easily disposes of the Espada's copies one by one with his superior speed.

The 7th Espada finds himself alone as he eyes the hedgehog scratching his left ear rather relaxed.

''You did well to survive this far, hedgehog. To be able to challenge my _**Gemelos Sonido**_ is already impressive.'' Zommari expresses rather unimpressed as if this shouldn't be possible. He expected this to at least a skilled Shinigami Captain but to think a blue fur rodent is able to handle his copies without trying.

Sonic smirks by his comment as he replies back pretty chill. ''Yea, you basically make clones that are only meant to distract the opponent and even bleed out to give the enemy a sense of confusion.''

Zommari stands still, left speechless how this creature is aware of what his ability was that not once he told him anything of it.

''… For a creature that enjoys fast opponents, I did not expect you to figure out my technique. How?'' The 7th Espada says rather astonish. Sonic just nudges his shoulders as he replies. ''What can I say? I'm that good.''

Zommari frowns by such an arrogant comment. He will not let some creature stand in the path of his lord.

''However your cockiness has extended *long* enough!'' The Espada speaks quite serious gripping his sword tightly. Sonic watches as a pink outline forms around the guy as he adds almost disappointed. ''To think I will forced to use my full power against you. Aizen-sama, forgive me for being weak.''

Sonic raises an eyebrow not sure what he is referring about but also smirks that he gets to see his full power now.

Zommari moves his sword arm and levitates his sword in front of him horizontally. Then he clasps his hands together. Sonic watches and slowly opens his mouth half way through, really disturbed that this guy has just twisted his head until it is perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance.

''Suppress.'' The Espada begins to chant as his sword begins to bend until it takes the shape of an edged spiral.

''Brujería!'' Zommari shouts as thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid. Sonic continues watching making a disturbing face even more than before.

Zommari emerges but completely different. His entire body is covered with many open eyes except for the head only having the two normal eyes, about at least fifty in total, while lower body has become a pink roundish like structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular markings appear under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard.

Sonic blinks and then whistles at the weird form the guy took upon. He then says kinda off by the appearance. ''Woah… did not expect this. Thought are you going to be faster now?''

Zommari ignores his comment with his firm and unemotional look before speaking once more. ''You have such joy for your speed… but such a thing is meaningless. Beings like us are ruled by those above our control and we are forced to bind such rules to our existence. I gave my existence to Aizen-sama and in return I shall stop all those who oppose him!''

''… You sure love talking about nonsense.'' Speechless at first, Sonic then responds with a cocky face warming up his legs in his _**Super Peel Out**_ motion.

Zommari scoffs at the creature assuming he could still win.

''I expected an answer from a creature like yourself. Free as the wind correct?'' The Espada preaches in an overconfident tone as if Sonic is beneath him. The blue hedgehog did not reply just ramping up his legs even faster. Zommari sees that and adds firmly and direct. ''Such freedom is also meaningless to even myself.''

''Yea prove it!'' Sonic shouts charging forward with _**Sonic Boost**_. Zommari did not one as he raises his right hand revealing the eye on his palm. The eye fixes its gaze on Sonic but more like its right arm he's extending back.

Sonic smirks coming right in with a powerful unseen punch but the eye reacts faster as its pupil widens and the eyes glows purple.

In that instant as he prepares to swing his arm at full force, Sonic suddenly feels a strange sensation and turns to see his right arm drop almost lifeless. Confused, Sonic instead makes a U-turn and circles around the Espada.

'' _W-what just happened? I can't feel my arm._ '' Sonic questions mentally not able to feel his arm at all, not even move it. As fast as he went, Zommari could see the hedgehog without turning his head. He then says almost mocking him. ''Do not be shamed if your inability to attack me has been taken away from you.''

Sonic glares charging again but this time leaps up high and comes right back down with a _**Spin Dash Bounce**_. Zommari didn't even need to look up as one of his many eyes locks at the spinning hedgehog and glows. Its gaze was aim at Sonic's head but since the hedgehog is spinning fast, the eye accidently caught the left leg in the last second.

In that instant Sonic feels something and his Spin Dash becomes undone as he falls just away from the Espada. The blue hedgehog sees his left leg not responding now.

''M-my leg too.'' Sonic mutters trying to get up with his right leg but only halfway. This really was concerning more so than usual.

Zommari eyes the confused hedgehog and begins another of his speeches. "Everything is 'governed' by its rightful master. Subordinates act under the orders of their superiors. The masses live under the rule of their king. The clouds move according to the will of the wind. The moonlight is ruled by the light of the sun."

Sonic just gives the enemy a look like he doesn't care and what he's saying makes no sense. The Espada could already see that.

''Much like your freedom is ruled by the rules of this world, I have taken absolutely order over your limbs through my ability; _**Amor**_.'' Zommari reveals startling Sonic that this is his ability that made his arm and leg not responding anymore. The Espada can see the hedgehog was still confused so he puts it in better, understandable words. ''With my eyes, what they do is simple: Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees. In words you can understand; anything my eyes see as a target, I take complete control of it.''

Sonic is left surprise looking at his paralyzed limbs and sobs strange, sun-shaped tattoos on them. They were never there before probably the sign that whatever this guy's power is doing to him as he comments this. ''That explains the weird mark on my arm and leg.''

''Precisely, and not only that.'' Zommari reveals to his foolish opponent. Just then Sonic's right arm begins to move but not by the blue hedgehog's control. The arm raises and gut punches the hedgehog across the stomach. Sonic gasps out dropping on his only functional leg to his knee. Then his left leg moves also not able to control it and bangs itself on the ground causing Sonic to yelp in pain too.

''I have absolutely control those my eyes have a target on.'' Zommari reveals coldly having absolute control in this fight.

Sonic oddly smirks not liking his situation. Not only can he not move but this guy can control the limbs he has no control over.

'' _G-great, I really did get myself in a big bind._ '' The blue hedgehog tells himself mentally. Regardless, he smirks trying to pull himself up. Zommari watches this beginning to grow annoy by the pest's positive nature even under the effect of _**Amor**_.

''You still smile as if you can win.'' The Espada proclaims both admirable but foolish adding. ''Futile. You cannot win. You cannot even move.''

Sonic just smirks at his words. He's fought much worst foes than before and they've all lost to him. This is no different as Sonic calls out. ''Guess I'll break free and beat you!''

''Such nonsense. You don't understand anything not even what you fight for.'' Zommari calls him out back not seeing any loyalty or sense of fulfillment much like his own for Lord Aizen. Sonic just gives him a look, having his own reasons to fight and somehow… this guy is oddly making him think and he doesn't like that.

''Do not worry though.'' The Espada then states as he raises his right hand. Swirls of red energy materialize around his hand. Sonic sees this grinning but nervously.

''You won't live long.'' Zommari declares as then shouts with widen eyes. '' _ **CERO!**_ ''

The red energy fires forward into a destructive blast coming at Sonic. The blue hedgehog for once didn't have the means to move away due to his left leg not trying to spread away. He's not going to dodge this and it's going to hurt… or kill him. At any rate, Sonic is not going to like it.

''Scatter.'' A voice suddenly speaks as Sonic notices a single cherry blossom petal passes his eyes and then the same unknown voice adds. '' _ **Senbonzakura.**_ ''

Like a storm, thousands of tiny, blowing cherry blossom petals appear all out of nowhere and intercept the energy blast from Sonic, blocking the attack.

Sonic blinks confuse questioning. ''Cherry Blossoms?''

Even Zommari is angrily shocked as he looks behind the hedgehog and startles, seeing a Shinigami captain there and sadly none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sonic turns noticing the guy behind him and sees the handle of a sword in his hand, even spotting a petal of the cherry blossoms flying out of it. He doesn't need to know this is some kind of crazy power this guy can do and oddly enough he's not against it.

''It seems that fool Szayelaporro's barrier was destroyed.'' Zommari mutters to himself disappointed at the mad Espada.

Sonic eyes the guy who saved him and thanks him. ''Thanks for the safe scarf guy!''

Byakuya turns to the creature with a frown before telling him almost holding back his voice. ''Impolite.''

''… Huh?'' Sonic utters out blinking rather off. The Shinigami captain shakes his head explaining himself firmly. ''That is Captain Kuchiki to you, beast.''

Sonic makes a rather puzzle face by his comment and mutters rather disappointed. ''Man you're just like Shadow, grumpy and too much pride.''

''I will ignore that comment if you remain silent.'' Byakuya replies rather not wanting to come across a nuisance no less someone who cannot use honorifics or proper title. Sadly that is not Sonic's thing expressing. ''Sorry, no can do.''

Byakuya expects as much muttering. ''Much like Ichigo Kurosaki.''

Sonic did catch that and chuckles replying. ''Nay, the guy is too stubborn and not into being polite.''

''… True.'' Making a small smirk for once, Byakuya remarks the boy is indeed stubborn. He then notices the strange markings on the hedgehog's limbs, questioning him. ''Is that the enemy's ability?''

Sonic nods replying with a small smirk. ''Sadly so. Don't let the guy or any of his weird looking eyes look at you or else you'll end up like me.''

''The rodent is not wrong.'' Zommari states having let the two think he no longer exists to give them a peace of thought before the end. He then adds coldly towards the Shinigami. ''Whoever you may be, Shinigami, you have lost the moment you appeared.''

Byakuya stares down at this Arrancar, studying the being and knew he couldn't beat someone like himself.

''… Unlikely.'' The older Kuchiki states raising his left hand towards him as all of his cherry blossom petals all flies at him. Zommari evades with _**Sonido**_ , trying to have one of his eyes to lock on him but all those petals were blocking his view.

''The hedgehog you refer to has given me the details I would have struggle but now things will go my way.'' Byakuya reveals now aware of the flaw with his enemy's ability and he's the perfect counter. Sonic watches as the Shinigami swings his hands in formation, actually commanding the petals coming from three directions. Zommari is forced to evade them not once getting a clear view of his opponent.

'' _ **Hado #33: Sokatsui.**_ '' Zommari widens all of his eyes hearing the Shinigami's voice behind his back. Byakuya manages to distract him and appear behind him with his skilled _**Shunpo**_ within a single instant. He had his left hand behind him and immediately unleashes blue flames discharge from the palm. Zommari dodges but not completely as the torrent of blue energy burns his back greatly. The Espada gasps out of pain reappearing away but damaged. He didn't even have time to place Amor due to these annoying petals surrounding the Shinigami completely.

Sonic smirks pretty amaze by this guy… and he's much like Shadow, savage and powerful.

''To think this one would be-'' Zommari begins to say not expecting this kind of foe before he's interrupted by energy beams shooting his back. The Espada luckily had _**Hierro**_ but due to the previous attack he could feel the hits.

''What is this now?'' The Espada demands annoy. He looks up spotting a figure flying towards the blue creature. Sonic smirks weakly able to tell who that is.

''SONIC!'' Descending as fast as he could, Tails lands carrying a strange looking blaster and checking up on his best friend. Sonic chuckles weakly relief he showed up though he didn't expect it would come down to this.

''Hey Tails, nice showing up pal.'' Sonic tells him joking around how late he showed up. Tails blushes laughing nervously before explaining himself. ''Haha… I had an argument with Knuckles about where to look for you and well…''

''He would have gotten you lost.'' Sonic speaks out the truth knowing that red Echidna better than most that he would have gotten lost.

Tails nods also aware of that and tried to explain it to him but well Knuckles is confident he knows where he's going. So they went their own ways sadly. Sonic needed need Tails to say that as he says. ''Not surprise by the knucklehead.''

Tails blushes nodding. The two-tailed fox then notices the position Sonic is on, never seeing him this unable to move.

''Are you alright?'' He asks him concerning. Sonic just nods responding. ''I will be once I use the emeralds.''

Tails nods firmly moving his hands to the small bag behind him. Byakuya watches this while multitasking, commanding _**Senbonzakura**_ in attacking the enemy as well as blocking his views of any of them.

Sonic watches as Tails pulls out the 4 Chaos Emeralds he had. He smirks pulling out his own.

''We need Shadow's but he's pretty far from us… unless!'' Tails begins doubting that they're missing two until he changes his voice trying to pull something from his bag.

Byakuya makes a face at the blue hedgehog who grins explaining it. ''He's my best friend.''

''Hedgehogs and foxes…'' The older Kuchiki mutters to himself, imagining Rukia drawing one of her childish yet cute bunny drawings and the thought of her drawing those. He was not prepared for such a thing.

Tails finally pulls out a strange looking magnet-like device, explaining it. ''This is a device meant to draw out all the Chaos Emeralds from a city max to here. I call it the Chaos Magnet! However chances are it will explode but the emeralds will be pulled right here.''

Sonic just chuckles nervously not surprise the device can explode but right now this is their only chance, telling him. ''Do it Tails!''

The young fox boy nods activating the device. The magnet pulls up like an antenna on its own and begins releasing a strange pulse. The Chaos Emeralds that Tails and Sonic had fly out of them and attaches themselves on the large antenna magnet.

Sonic smiles weakly that this might work but they'll need more help. He turns to Byakuya still holding back the Espada without breaking a sweat and asks of him. ''Can you hold him a little longer? Once Tails is done then this guy is as good as done.''

Byakuya turns halfway towards the hedgehog, grinning, and could only frown not interested.

''Whatever you're planning, I'll end it in one blow.'' He tells Sonic raises the hilt of his sword forward. Suddenly all the cherry blossom petals fly away from the Espada and enter into the hilt, transforming them all as the blade. Zommari blinks most confused as Byakuya twirls his sword in a reverse grip.

''Bankai.'' Uttering a word serious, Byakuya drops his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Sonic and Tails blink just speechless as suddenly energy ripples expand out from the ground, turning the surrounding area dark. Zommari looks around even more confused and then within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground all around them.

'' _ **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**_ '' Byakuya declares and on time the thousand swords scatter, and countless cherry blossom petals all come out floating.

Tails drops his jaw not even able to count how many of those petals are there. Sonic whistles pretty amaze by these tiny but effective petals.

''I found a new respect for cherry blossoms now.'' The blue hedgehog mutters praising them.

Zommari however lets out a shout most enrage. ''SUCH ARROGANCE!''

Each one of his eyes all widens and glow. Byakuya raises his hand and commands coldly. ''Scatter.''

All the petals immediately fly and surrounded the Espada in a vortex of cherry blossoms. Zommari tries to implant Amor but to his horror each petal counted for each eye he can control and sadly they were all not able to function the same way. With only 50 he can catch at the same time, Zommari is forced to rethink himself as the lower half of his body covers the top, becoming a full sphere covering the Espada entirely.

All the cherry blossoms immediately come in, covering the Espada and shredding everything near them. The petals were able to completely destroy buildings surrounding the enemy into nothing. As this is happening Sonic blinks feeling his right arm and left leg. He could move them again under his control.

Sonic looks back to the fight as Byakuya had a worrying look. He swings his arm as the petals fly away from where he launched his attack. He stares along with Sonic and Tails and see in slightly surprise that the sphere the Espada hide in is still there. The sphere soon unfolds revealing Zommari completely unscratched. Sonic blinks pretty taken back that didn't work but also could that sphere form disable the effect those eyes had on him.

Zommari breathes deeply not believing he survived such a fierce attack. Still, this means he is still worthy to Lord Aizen. He looks back at Byakuya and calls him out. ''Thanks to _**El Embrion**_ , none of your attacks will work on me!''

Byakuya could see that. He could try harder however right now there might be a better solution.

''Then it seems I'll relay on him.'' The older Kuchiki proclaims as his Bankai deactivates and his sword reverts back to a normal katana.

Zommari makes a starling face not understanding why he did that. Just then an explosion happened that sends Tails back, coughing heavily. He smiles declaring proudly. ''It worked!''

The Espada eyes him confused as one of his eyes pick something up. He turns and gasps spotting seven strange looking gems gather in one spot and the blue creature next to them, smirking.

All seven Chaos Emeralds begin to float on their own and surround Sonic. Each one shine their own colors as Sonic gains a golden outline around his body.

The Espada could feel an enormous power he isn't sure what it was but it's strong, very. Byakuya could also sense this power and mutters eyeing those strange gems. ''Those emeralds.''

"Everything is 'governed' by its rightful master huh?'' Sonic quotes the words the Espada as he walks forward.

''I'll show you that nobody is ruled by anything as long as they have the willpower to overcome even life!'' The blue hedgehog declares with a small smirk as the emeralds all enter within him at once. Then a radiant golden light erupts out of him, covering him.

Zommari stares confused while Byakuya uses his petals as a shield to block the bright shine of this light. Tails just makes a smile knowing this battle is as good as over.

Sonic prepares to show why his freedom is untouched and not ruled by none. However, will that be enough?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Sonic: I**_ _ **'ll give you guys a reason why you shouldn't think you're better than us!**_

 _ **Mew Plum: Don**_ _ **'t fall under that power Yugi! If you do it's over woof!**_

* * *

Yugi stares trying not to shiver as hard as he should. Even with the Dragon Blade mode fighting against Aizen, the young Dragon Knight couldn't land a solid blow but neither did he. However, now Aizen is about to resort into using his Zanpakuto. As he's been warned of this ability by a few number of people, if he lets him use that power; then Yugi is already dead.

From what Urahara explained it to him, if by any moment that Aizen does use Kyoka Suigetsu then he'll be put in a world of illusion of Aizen's making. Yugi considers it's similar to when Yami Bakura used the in the Monster World RPG and the one he put Atem in during the time when they tried to get his memories.

However unlike those times where anyone is still given the choice to move or play out what you want to do; Aizen negates that and makes that player do whatever they assume is right by his desires. In other words, Yugi was playing a game and Aizen is the ultimate game master with complete control of his actions. Yugi can't let him use that cheat or else as he put it; he would be dead right there and then.

Yugi has made the choice to not use the Tail forms of Yin-Yang Dragon since he'll need their healing ability and increase stats more than power and destruction force. Against Aizen, he has to hold back using everything or else he wouldn't have survived this long. That and it wears him down over time remembering his fight with the Espadas. Even using those _**Kidos**_ too much will drain him as well, especially _**Hado #88**_. Just its drawback alone and how that spell is the worst one to use against Aizen shows Yugi needs to be careful.

"Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo yells at him warning her beloved of the danger this guy is when using that sword. Mew Erika was the same shouting just as loud. ''DON'T LOOK!''

''Shatter-'' Too late to stop him, Aizen begins chanting to activate his Zanpakuto but then Yugi dashes so quick he swings his blade in front of the man. Aizen reacts with a small smirk and blocks the Dragon Blade with his proper grip sword. Both swords grind with sparks flying out.

Yugi smirks figuring as much calling out. ''Your Kyoka Suigetsu has a weakness and as long as I stop you from using its power, I won't fall under its influence!''

Shadow Knight observes and nods on Yugi's call to attack right away than to let Aizen use his Zanpakuto. His greatest advantage is not becoming a victim of Kyoka Suigetsu under any means.

Aizen lets out a small chuckle eyeing the young man. He then speaks rather relaxed. ''Interesting. I assumed you've been told of Kyoka Suigetsu then? Urahara Kisuke naturally.''

''Pieces there and then.'' Yugi replies not faze by what he said while pushing forward. Aizen still smirks softly remarking him as he pushes the Dragon Blade back. ''Magnificent. I suppose it's not a lie about you being smarter to outthink your opponents.''

Yugi did not reply at all still unease that he needs to put all of his effort into not letting Aizen using that sword's ability.

Mew Plum watches and her tails wag out of joy a bit that this is like her brother to think of something out of nowhere.

''T-that's a good call woof! As long as Yugi can prevent that man from using his sword's ability, he won't be able to activate it!'' The dog girl states determine that this will also give Yugi the time to figure out a strategy to defeat Aizen. Mew Ichigo just giggles happy about it too.

Mew Erika just tries to put a smile though she still feels like she might do something stupid. She can't control herself due to Aizen's sword that even her visions can't be trusted.

Gin watches this fight and he just finds this humorous with a wide grin.

''Oh clever kit he is.'' The silver-haired Shinigami oddly remarks the kid's plan to attack before Aizen gets the chance to activate the release. Tosen only frowns knowing Lord Aizen is humoring the child into thinking he can win and then end his life in one blow.

''Aizen-sama won't be stopped. His Complete Hypnosis or not, none can ever beat him regardless.'' The dark skin Shinigami states most confident that their lord won't lose. Gin just hums probably true there; Aizen is pure strength.

 **(Now playing OST… Pleasures of Combat from Bleach)**

Yugi and Aizen's clash cancels the other pushing them back. Aizen grins swirling and holding his sword in the reverse grip. Yugi panics and flies charging towards him.

Expecting him to fall for it, Aizen lifts the index finger of his sword hand and unleashes a destructive _**Hado #4: Byakurai**_. Moving as fast he could, Yugi curves around the lightning bolt attack not slowing down. Once he gets in range, Yugi swings the Dragon Blade downward. Aizen just smirks as he evades the slash so fast he only moved to the left.

In that instant a Dragon Clone appears beside the original Yugi as he creates the fiery, spiraling energy sphere in the original's free hand palm and comes at Aizen.

'' _ **DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ '' Yugi roars slamming his attack at the man. Aizen sees this raising his left arm. He forms the green barrier _**El Escudo**_ as the fiery-wind spiraling sphere slams itself on the energy shield. Yugi tries pushing forward but the barrier refuses to be broken.

''Now where was I… Shatter-'' Aizen begins to say raising his reverse grip sword. Acting up to counterattack, Yugi chants. '' _ **DRAGON ART!**_ ''

The Dragon Blade begins engulfing in visible wind, wrapping them around the blade. Yugi then shouts swinging the Dragon Blade in a vertical motion. " _ **TAIL TYPHOON!**_ ''

Aizen sees it coming and it slashes through him only to be an afterimage. The real Aizen appears away from the back as Yugi turns around quickly.

" _A wind attack?_ '' Mew Ichigo, watching this fight, says mentally never seeing Yugi use that technique before.

Yugi holds up the Dragon Blade and grabs onto the palm of his hand, cutting himself. Aizen raises an eyebrow as blood drips from Yugi's palm as he shouts. '' _ **DRAGON ART: FIZZY MISSILES!**_ ''

The drops of blood suddenly float upward almost magically and transform into sharp scale-like bullets, almost over a hundred of them. Yugi swings his blade forward and the scales all shoot forward at rapid speed towards Aizen.

Aizen sees these bullet-like drips coming at him and smirks moving his sword and swings in unbelievable rapid successions, cutting through the incoming blood bullets. Yugi grits his teeth as he shouldn't have assumed Aizen wouldn't be able to block those.

The Mew Mews startle as the villain had cut through all of the blood-like bullets Yugi unleased without showing any sign of fatigue, at all.

 **(End of OST)**

''Your attempts are rather unique but all you're doing is delaying the inevitable.'' Aizen states at least admitting Yugi's attacks are rather unique. He then raises his Zanpakuto holding it in reverse grip and beginning to chant. ''Shatter-''

Acting as quickly as possible, Yugi appears so fast behind Aizen swinging the Dragon Blade with both hands that Aizen doesn't react to this. As the blade is about to hit his neck a barrier appears surrounding Aizen's back, blocking it. Aizen smirks having planted this one on himself for his blind spot. Yugi grits his teeth trying to push forward. The barrier starts cracking as the tip of the Dragon Blade cuts a bit through to Aizen's amazement.

''I made myself clear: I won't let you use that trick on me.'' Yugi declares almost vowing he won't ever fall under his illusion ability.

Smirking rather impress that this mere human is actually doing a good job in stopping his attempts to activate Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen doesn't have much to say… though.

''True… however.'' Yugi slowly startles eyeing what Aizen is trying to say. It is there that Yugi's red dragon eyes widen to see the ominous expression Aizen had, also didn't help that there were shades of dark on one side of his faces.

''When were you under the impression I was activating Kyoka Suigetsu on you?'' Aizen states firmly. Yugi stares at him and it soon hit him as did his partners.

'' _Crap!/_ _ **Crap /Crap!**_'' Yugi, Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon curse out mentally at the same time. Distancing himself from Aizen, Yugi tries to look to see how the Mew Mews were doing but it was as he feared. He watches Mew Erika, using her Erika Stingers, attacking Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum but the cat girl had put up a barrier to protect both of them from their own friend.

''Erika-chan stop it Nya!'' Mew Ichigo begs of the Scorpion Mew Mew to stop but her voice did not reach Mew Erika or rather was non-existed by the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu. To Erika's senses, she saw Yugi dead, Mew Plum dead and Mew Ichigo being strangled by death by Aizen who had a barrier put up with one hand in front of her. Mew Erika cries angrily knowing this is impossible that Yugi would lose who was able to hold his ground against the man, she couldn't control herself shouting viciously. ''B-BASTARD!''

She continues slamming her stingers slowly breaking through the barrier. Mew Ichigo struggles as she couldn't even hold her ground.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was MUCH worse than he assumed. He never imagie Aizen's ability was capable of this. He grits his teeth questioning this. ''T-this is a mistake. Erika-san wouldn't attack Ichigo-kun or any of her allies eve under an illusion.''

''You assumed Yugi Mutou-kun.'' Aizen proclaims getting the young man's attention with an angry gaze. He smirks resuming himself. ''Regardless that she knows that she's in my illusion, Kyoka Suigetsu's influence over her will force her to attack. She has no choice but to obey it.''

Yugi glares angrier as his entire body erupts in a red, fiery aura with white and black sparks flying a bit. Aizen just smirks softly wanting to see that look; the enrage stare of the so-called kind Dragon Knight.

''I do wonder.'' Aizen begins to say just having an idea. He eyes Yugi and asks him with an ominous look. ''How will you handle if I use those hybrids to fight and kill each other?''

It's there that Yugi makes a terrifying expression as Aizen still smirking vanishes through _**Shunpo**_.

''S**t!'' Yugi curses out flying after him. Tosen feels this and is about to stop him but Gin stops him, grinning as Captain Aizen's plan might backfire if they get involved and it would be spoiling his fun too.

Mew Ichigo grunts as her own best friend is trying to stab through the barrier multiple times to get through the one she assumed to be Aizen. Mew Plum tries pulling herself up, glad Mew Ichigo's healing was able to remove the poison from earlier. She pants knowing Ichigo is going to need the help but then her senses kick in feeling danger. Turning, the dog girl barks out of panic to the cat girl. ''Ichigo-kun!''

Mew Ichigo turns not in the mood for- and then she widens her eyes as it's that brown haired Shinigami villain right on their backs, holding his reverse grip sword towards them.

''Do not worry. Soon you two won't be able to tell the difference among each other.'' Aizen tells the two expecting to see the Dragon Knight to be forced into trauma if he fights his own allies, including his girlfriend. Smirking Aizen proceeds chanting. ''Shatter-''

 **(Now playing OST… La Distancia para un Duelo from Bleach)**

'' _ **DRAGONAUN TENGOKU!**_ '' Aizen widens his eyes hearing Yugi's voice shouting almost to the heavens. He turns to his back just to see the boy over his back in the clouds swinging his sword downward and fires the gigantic purple scaled, bright red eyes energy dragon. It roars almost like the real thing as it comes at full force towards Aizen.

Yugi smirks pretty confident Aizen won't be able to dodge this however Aizen just makes a small grin and vanishes into nothing with _**Shunpo**_.

Aizen appears above the attack as it's about to accidentally consume both Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum.

Scoffing a bit at the boy's foolish mistake, Aizen explains himself. ''I knew you would do that and now your own attack has-''

He turns to see the screams of the two hybrids instead he startles as the energy dragon is wrapping around them like a dome of energy, similar to Tosen's Bankai.

Now the one smirking, Yugi explains himself. ''I hate to disappoint you but _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ is an attack that if I desire will not harm anyone I care for or don't want to hurt. In addition it also blocks the girls from viewing or hearing whatever you were about to say like your activation of your sword!''

Both Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum blink surrounded by Yugi's new attack almost like a gigantic barrier, blocking any sound and view outside. The dog girl smirks a bit figuring her brother would o this too. Mew Ichigo sighs of relief too until she panics forgetting about Mew Erika. She turns but didn't see her second-in-command inside the dome. It's then the cat girl has a bad feeling.

The young Dragon Knight smirks holding his Dragon Blade forward at Aizen, having out trick him once more.

''Aizen-kun, guess you failed once-'' Yugi begins declaring rather overconfident that Aizen failed to put him or the other girls under his illusion… except he couldn't finish his words just noticing that unsetting grin on Aizen's face. And then suddenly Yugi sees horror within that same second unable to defend himself.

From right out of nowhere, Mew Erika appears right in front of Aizen and with her right Erika Stinger, she slashes off the man's eyes clean off. She smirks managing to land the blow she wanted… unaware the influence and effects of Kyoka Suigetsu made her think she slashed off Aizen's eyes but they were actually Yugi's.

''GAHHHH!'' The young Dragon Knight screams in horrifying pain, feeling where his eyes have been slashed and liquid, no doubt his blood, dripping out of them. He hisses not able to see anything and forced to have his eyes shut trying to endure this pain.

It's there that the _**Dragonaun Tengoku**_ suddenly dissipates and the other two Mew Mews got to see and hear the horrifying scene playing out.

''YUGI-KUN!'' Mew Ichigo screams in terror to see her beloved nerdy boyfriend's eyes destroyed and blood dripping from his eye sockets. Mew Plum widens her eyes not expecting Aizen's illusion can even switch who Erika sees from Ichigo being Aizen to Yugi being the villain.

Gin chuckles now really impressed by the double fake out Captain Aizen made on the kid. Shame though, losing one's eyes has already determine who the winner of this fight was now.

''Naive-naïve.'' Aizen announces wagging the index finger of his free hand, expressing a smug joy. This was perfectly ironic if not pure humorous this worked.

 **(End of OST)**

Mew Ichigo sees Yugi descending on the ground, getting on a knee rubbing his non-existing eyes. Mew Erika lands on all fours smirking as she still assumes that's Aizen.

''Erika-chan!'' Mew Ichigo yells at her crying. On cue, Aizen releases the illusion so the Inner Demon hostess can see her ''good'' job.

As her view of the world melted, Mew Erika wakes up from her illusion with a startled expression.

''W-when did I?'' Mew Erika utters recalling that she was facing Aizen and cut off his eyes to see the young Dragon Knight kneeling and his eyes bleeding. Realizing what really happened the scorpion Mew Mew widens her eyes in shock.

''Y-Yugi! I… I thought I was…'' Mew Erika tries to explain herself having fallen under Aizen's ability and she couldn't even stop herself. Stopping her from putting the blame on herself, Yugi chuckles weakly replying back. ''Hehe… d-don't worry about it Erika-san, I'm-''

Just then the pain in his sockets got to him. Yugi struggles to finish his words as he instead yells in horrible pain. ''NOT GOING TO LIE BUT THIS HURTS A LOT!''

Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum both sweat drop while still trembling never before hearing Yugi complaining over pain before. That must have really hurt.

Shadow Knight sighs expecting as much that Aizen would use a cheap, dirty way to win. He still observes in the darkness until he's really needed.

Aizen lets out a small chuckle as Yugi tries to turn to where he heard that.

''I am also very much aware of your Dragon Blade's ability to be immune of poison or other effects however-'' Aizen begins explaining of his awareness of the Dragon Blade's inabilities. Yugi grunts, trying to get up though he can't even feel his sense of balance being blind.

Aizen smirks softly seeing the boy's condition and asks him with a curious tone almost teasing him. ''How will you fight me with your eyes slashed off by your own friend?''

Mew Erika gives a death glare not going to forgive this man to make her harm Yugi.

''The Bonds of Friendship; such a poetic term to call it an illusion.'' Aizen expresses almost humorous at Yugi's strength. The tricolor head couldn't even glare without his eyes as he frowns upset.

Aizen smirks recalling the last time he saw Eli and the face of a friend who was betrayed by another friend. As he's learned to his journey to God's Throne, having such nonsense as friendship will pull you down to the Earth's ground and unable to soar over said world.

''Friends can be turned, bonds can be severed; there's no denying such inevitable truth.'' Aizen preaches on the weakness of friendship almost to enrage Yugi and it was working. Mew Ichigo hisses by those words, not going to forgive him for trashing what's most important to her Yugi-kun.

Aizen grins softly continuing his speech. ''Much like your father who believed by having friends you will never be alone, I will show you that same inevitable realization that bonds and friendship are meaningless to a higher strength.''

Doing his best to hold back his rage and pain in his missing eyeballs, Yugi with his eyes shut gets up on his feet as he holds forward the Dragon Blade with both hands.

''J-just because I can't see and what you say is your way to put me down…'' Yugi begins to speak out not sure if the direction he's staring at but it didn't change anything declaring serious. ''Doesn't mean I've lost yet!''

Aizen just smirks a bit wondering how long he'll last now.

Yugi managed to protect the other Mew Mews however at the cost of his eyes by Aizen's doing. Without his sight, can our Dragon Knight win or is this truly over?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Yugi continues his dangerous struggle against Aizen without his eyes. Not able to keep going, he begins to give up but then the words of a friend inspires himself once more to push his limits and create a miracle.

Mew Ichigo: Yugi-kun!

Mew Erika: H-He can't win not without his eyes.

Mew Plum remains silent not sure what to say.

Aizen grins at the beaten Dragon Knight: As much as a pity it would be to kill you like this, I'll try to make this painless.

Yugi didn't say anything looking down struggling to get up.

Voice: Get up! Never let yourself shatter! Believe in your hope!

Yugi startles as he looks around and no one around said those words and yet… those were his words.

Smiling, Yugi gets up to Aizen's surprise.

Yugi: It's true that I can't hope to beat you but *his missing eyes once more shine a bright red glow* I will never give up on myself, ever!

DragonKnight15: The battle arrives to a massive climax! Will the Dragon Knight prevail?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: Our Sword of Hope! The Shattered Illusion!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya! Win this for us, Yugi-kun!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** You guys can tell the Dark Lord wants Grimmjow on his side and it could mean a foreshadowing to future events HMM?

Pre Time-Skip Kenpachi destroys Fifth Tailed Kyuubi form Naruto, NO ARGUING! Debate me… like seriously. Maybe not Kyuubi Chakra Mode… since Naruto has full control and no berserk mindless beast state.

Also this chapter was long… barely much from Yugi's fight but I tried. Tell me what you guys thought about it because I tried. Like there were a lot of fights I had to show off other than the big important one… but you all know I view all the characters with equal rights, even to my main hero.

* * *

Special thanks TO ALL my reviewers and those who bothered reviewing some chapters (and the weird ones who wrote really weird stuff about AO3) for my 200 reviews. I'm happy Volume 3 set a better record than last Volume and it makes me happy. I hope you all enjoy the last chapters of this Volume.


	55. 48: Our Sword of Hope!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is 16 (at the start of V1, V2 and V3) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 48 of the Third Volume and the final arc of this Volume, The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 48: Our Sword of Hope! The Shattered Illusion!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Team Dragon Knight began losing their fights against the Espadas even more so with the Dark Lord_ _'s Dark Dragons now attacking them. But thanks to Urahara and company's help, the barrier between the human world and Soul Society shattered and the Shinigami Captains finally arrived at least some did… some did more harm in case of Kenpachi brutally thrashing a Fifth-Tailed Naruto and helped plenty with Byakuya assisting Sonic who with Tails help gathered the Chaos Emeralds to turn the fight around for good._

 _Elsewhere Yugi_ _'s fight against Aizen continued but worst as the former Shinigami captain prepared to use Kyoka Suigetsu under the young Dragon Knight's influence. Having been told of that Zanpakuto's ability and the endgame threat it will bring if he fell under it. Yugi does his best to stop Aizen in every chance in using his sword's ability. However, Aizen showcased the terror of Kyoka Suigetsu as its effects activated once more on Mew Erika who attacked her teammates under its influence. Doing his best to stop Aizen's attempt and almost about to possess the other girls, Yugi was suddenly assaulted by the confused Mew Erika and in the progressed loses his eyes. Aizen chuckled stating how the power of bonds and friendship is a mere illusion, always going to lead to misfortune and betrayal._

 _Still determined even without his eyes, Yugi prepared to fight Aizen no matter what. And can the rest of Team Dragon Knight survive their fights?_

 _Can a miracle happen?_

 **And now the conclusion** **... last left off in the previous episode:**

Waiting as patiently for a call, any call, Jonouchi and the others wait inside his small apartment for when Yugi or anyone else in Team Dragon Knight to call them and let them know that Aizen and his goons are either taken care of or ran away.

Honda peeks from the window with Bakura both of them looking outside without getting noticed by chance those Espadas might come for them. No sign of nothing suspicious, other than people unconscious on the ground. Honda blinks not sure what to take to that but he ignores it, probably the bad guys and they're unaffected maybe because they've faced the supernatural many times over and survived.

Shizuka wraps around Jonouchi's arm, wanting her older brother's comfort with Otogi sobbing wanting that to be him.

Anzu grabs tightly on her cellphone, waiting patiently to get someone's call, anyone's. Bakura notices it and sighs feeling the same muttering. ''I hope everyone is alright.''

Everyone eyes the other just as concerning for how Yugi and the others were doing.

''If they're not then we're also-'' Shizuka begins to mutter feeling the worst has happened. Honda sees that and tries to speak up only for him and Otogi to say it at the same time. ''They'll be fine!''

They startle gazing the other only for Jonouchi to add looking positive. ''After all they're all with Yugi and he won't lose.''

''And they're bond by their friendship, much like all of us.'' Anzu adds oddly smiling. That's right; their bonds of friendship, that is the power that will overcome any evil. She smiles warmly, believing on Yugi.

'' _Yugi, everyone, win._ '' She prays to herself mentally that they all come back soon.

Jonouchi sighs taking a peek on the window next to him and sees the most surprising thing so far today. He's looking out to Knuckles, just right down on the streets looking around almost lost.

''Oh the heck.'' Jonouchi mutters sweat dropping. He opens up his window and calls out to him. ''HEY! You lost or something?''

The others blink looking outside just as the red Echidna looks up to see them. Knuckles grits his teeth really touchy when people say he has no clue of anything. He yells up at the humans. ''I AM NOT LOST! I had the feeling the battle was here-''

Just then his words are cut by a massive explosions going around far from their location but can been seen. Knuckles drops his jaw not sure now that he should've been there.

''Oh…'' The red Echidna mutters almost sounding terrify to go over there now. He turns back to the humans above him and pleads with them still sounding serious. ''Don't tell Sonic or else.''

Jonouchi raises his right arm and pledges. ''Knuckles, you got my word.''

''Wanna come up?'' Honda asks Knuckles if he wants company. The Echidna thinks about it and for once a good idea.

''… I can say I came to keep you guys safe.'' He states assuming even Sonic would fall for it. Jonouchi grins giving him a thumb up.

''That's the spirit!'' Both he and Honda shout opening the window for him. Knuckles looks around and sighs flying up to the window. He's no coward… but he also doesn't want to die either so yea… he's being a coward, hope he doesn't regret it or someone like that bat Rouge learning of this.

* * *

Zommari watches confused to what is happening right now. First he had the blue hedgehog where he wanted him and then a Shinigami Captain appeared to get in his way, and then a yellow fox with two tails got in his way and now whatever this is. And what this is frightens him.

"W-what is this radiant light?'' The 7th Espada questions not understanding this. Byakuya watches silently as did Tails smiling as the light slowly dies out and reveals a fiery aura of gold that Sonic surrounded.

Sonic's blue fur turns into a gold color and his peach skin gains a slightly golden. Additionally, his green eyes become ruby red and his quills turn upward almost spiker. His golden fiery aura continues to surround him as well as possessing sparks of electrical too.

''What is this form?'' Byakuya questions the fox able to feel this enormous force coming from the hedgehog. Tails nods revealing to him excited. ''That's Super Sonic! The power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds used for good by Sonic! And his power is limitless now!''

Byakuya tries not to show a face of shock though his eyes widen a bit. The Espada, however, widens his eyes out of terror to hear such stupidest.

''NONSENSE!'' Zommari shouts towards the heavens, insulted to hear such nonsense. There can be no other being stronger but Lord Aizen, NONE. He expresses his hate angrily. ''Your power limitless?! Nonsense! Only Aizen-sama has the right to be limitless above us all!''

Super Sonic turns facing the Espada with a firm face

''You, a mere rodent, couldn't even come close to Aizen-'' Zommari begins to rant that this form of the hedgehog could defeat his mighty lord except before he could finish his words, he finds himself speechless as Super Sonic floats right in front of him. What was startling is the fact that none of his eyes that were focused on Sonic solely could see him coming.

Without even flinching, Super Sonic slams a fist so fast into Zommari's chest so fast and powerful it almost stuck out of his chest. Zommari widens his mouth in such pain looking down at the golden creature.

 **(Now Playing OST… His World from Sonic 06 BECAUSE this song is one of the tiny good things from the game)**

''I told you; I'm a hedgehog.'' Sonic tells him as he flicks the finger of his fist, sending the Espada flying without even trying. Zommari screams sent flying off with so much force like he's a shooting star.

 **(End of OST because it's brief.)**

Byakuya watches this speechless, never before had he found himself unable to see a person moving that fast and even unseen, all except that woman Yoruichi.

'' _He moved nearly impossible to sense, more so than the Flash Goddess._ '' The older Kuchiki confirms mentally by this astounding speed.

Tails smiles expecting no less from Sonic in this form. He wonders how the others will handle it.

Super Sonic turns to them and salutes as he says. ''Tails, scarf guy captain, thanks. Now leave the rest to me!''

He didn't wait for them to reply as Super Sonic dashes upward with hypersonic speed, leaving only a trail of golden light.

Tails waves knowing Sonic can end this. Byakuya grunts hating to allow some hedgehog to do his orders but worst… he hates the dishonor of that name he gave him.

''… It's Captain Kuchiki…'' He mutters trying to hold back his tone. Tails sweat drops knowing better than others Sonic isn't the type to respect people unless he wants to.

* * *

Judai chuckles slightly tired as he and Rukia manage somehow to beat the Hollows and the Dark Lord's Dark Dragons, just leaving the long top mask Espada left.

Aaroniero did not expect these weaklings to survive this long. Not given much of a choice, he must fight them serious.

''Now I must-'' The 9th Espada begins to stay grabbing onto the hilt of his sword with his normal hand. Once grip, the sword releases strong winds of its energy all over the area. Rukia feels this and immediately recognizes this spiritual energy. She widens her eyes almost paralyzed to this discovering but before anything else happens, Aaroniero suddenly vanishes before he could do anything.

Judai is left speechless only seeing the trails of golden light that went pass where the Espada was and went up to the sky.

''Woah he's gone. Where he-'' The former Osiris student tries to question really not sure what happened. However he's cut short to eye the Shinigami beside her and Rukia is stunned but by her eyes from something else. He knows that look better than any other.

''Rukia, you alright?'' Judai asks her wondering if she's alright. Rukia was deep in her thoughts but she snapped out feeling Judai tapping her shoulder. She acts nervously eyeing him and replies. ''Y-yes… I'm fine.''

The brown-orange headed knows better than to believe that but he nods respecting her privacy or whatever is bothering her. He now eyes the golden light and decides to check it out, wondering if this was one of his friends doing something cool.

''Um I'll be following that.'' Judai tells Rukia. She just nods silently as Judai runs off following the golden light.

Now alone, Rukia had a grim face wondering what she saw was her imagination or… something she wishes isn't true.

* * *

Kakashi, with the ''I'm not helping you'' Kenpachi, is fighting the Espada Nnoitra while Yamato is suppressing the evil influence of the Kyuubi's Chakra around Naruto as he's being protected by the others from the Dark Dragons attacking them.

''J-just a little more!'' Yamato informs the group as Naruto will be back to his normal self. Sakura watches still pummeling the dragons. Sado did his best punching as well as blasting the Dark Dragons with Sai disabling them with his ink creatures.

Yachiru is even fighting too laughing joyfully oddly slashing through Dark Dragons without trying. She notices Sakura's face cheering her up. ''Don't worry forehead pinky! Ken-chan and good one eye guy will win!''

''Um thanks.'' Sakura responds awkwardly as she smashes her fist into a dragon, completely splatting it.

Meanwhile Nnoitra pants actually injured by these two pests. Bad enough the Shinigami is a monster but the human with the strange red eye has found a way to injury his body. He has the strongest _**Hierro**_ and he's LOSING?! This pissed off Nnoitra greatly.

Kenpachi sighs having grown bored of this one and declares making the fight somehow entertaining. ''I'm going to cut off your arms until you only have one. That way you can fight me more serious''

Kakashi sweat drops very uncomfortable of this man more. Nnoitra however glares sick and tired of these pests. He didn't even need to think as he bites his own tongue, surprising the Shinigami and Shinobi.

''LIKE HELL!'' The Espada shouts opening up his bleeding mouth. The blood around the tongue swirls around the tip becoming sharp yellow energy swirling into a sphere. Kakashi panics while Kenpachi startles up a bit, oddly grinning.

''DIE! _**GRAN REY CERO!**_ '' Nnoitra shouts firing the destructive powerful Cero at full force. Kakashi quickly leaps away fast enough and sadly wishes he had enough energy to use Kamui on it. Kenpachi also dodges it. The blast still comes charging at the others who Yachiro spots and quickly kicks everyone but Naruto and the Dark Dragon away including herself.

Sakura and the others are sent back as the blast consumes and obliterates the Dark Dragons, even Yamato's Wood Clones and consumes the berserk Naruto in an explosion. Kakashi turns seeing the size of the attack and sweats cod not expecting it to be this strong, almost in the same level as a Tailed Beast's attack.

''Yamato, everyone!'' Kakashi calls out to his comrades. He turns to see them alright with Sai replying rubbing his head. ''We're fine.''

Sakura looks around at the destruction that attack left. She spots that scary Shinigami who's resuming his fight with the enemy but also something else concerning. She widens her eyes to see Naruto who survived the blast however he howls as strange bones start to grow out of him.

''Oh no!'' She utters out getting everyone's attention. They turn and watch as the bones now attached to Naruto almost resembling to the skeleton of a fox. As it did two additional tails grow out of him as he howls even more viciously.

A face of terror dreads on Yamato as he utters out. ''S-Seven tails already! We have to-''

Before they could say anything Naruto turns and eyes them. Smirking viciously he roars opening its mouth, charging up another _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ at them.

''Stop it Naruto!'' Kakashi orders his knuckle-headed student who refuses as the red and blue energies around his mouth become a purple-ish sphere he swallowed instantly.

Yachiru laughs coming at the berserk Jinchuriki to stop him but all seven of its tails stretch forward at her. She manages to dodge around them but they made sure she wouldn't make it on time. Naruto now takes aim at his friends.

''NARUTO!'' Sakura calls him out crying, not wanting him to do this. Not able to control himself, the Nine-Tails prepares to end their lives-

''Hey you giant red demon fox!'' A voice calls out as the Berserk Naruto turns. He sees eye to eye at Super Sonic right in front of him swinging a golden energy punch.

''Give back my friend!'' Sonic shouts slamming the punch so far across Naruto's face that even the Kyuubi felt that one gasping out for air. What's more was the Nine-Tails began to feel something strange, something nice he hasn't felt in a long time; his creator.

As the Tailed Beast is oddly calm the hateful chakra shroud expels and vanishes as well as the _**Tailed Beast Bomb**_ , reverting Naruto back to normal but what's more awake unlike than unconscious. The spiky blond-headed ninja blinks looking around very awkwardly not even sure what hit him.

''W-what happened?'' Naruto, consciously in control, asks very confused. The last thing he remembered is snapping out at the Espada who harmed his friends and then blank. He looks forward and yelps seeing Sonic in the form he was in. ''WAH! S-Sonic?''

''The one and only! Can't chat, I gotta wrap this fight off before my Super Form runs out!'' Super Sonic tells him with the same cocky tone but a bit more serious. Nnoitra watched that speechless and furious that this pest is also getting in his way.

''HEY WAIT, HE WAS MINE!'' The Espada shouts rushing pass Kenpachi and coming at Sonic with his scythe. Super Sonic didn't even turn as he vanishes and slams Nnoitra on the stomach with _**Spin Dash**_ , sending him flying like a rocket elsewhere screaming. Kakashi sweats with a stunned, freaked out expression not even able to keep up with that. This even startled Kenpachi not able to sense that.

'' _He moved impossibly fast even my Sharingan couldn't keep up._ '' Kakashi tells himself astonished by such speed. Naruto watched that just as speechless but what's more is how he easily disposes of the enemy. Sakura notices the face her friend had, frowning if he was okay after minutes ago being consumed by the Kyuubi's power.

''Naruto, are you actually okay?'' She asks him. He turns, his blue eyes staring at the pinkette. He pauses for a moment before replying shaken up a bit. ''I-I am.''

He turns back just as Sonic had vanished, leaving behind a trail of golden light. Naruto didn't know why but deep down he messed up, certain he lost control and Sonic somehow fixed that. But… but he has a score he must settle with that guy.

Sakura watches surprise as Naruto starts running. She immediately calls out to him upset yet worry. ''Where are you going?! You lost control and now-''

Naruto freezes up, confirming this dark thought. He tries snapping out, knowing this isn't the time.

''I-I'll be back!'' Naruto responds back chasing off after Sonic as fast as his tired body can give him. Sakura watches him leave and sighs not even sure if she should stop him but knowing how stubborn he gets, she'll let him leave at least since he's fine now.

Kakashi sighs also able to tell Naruto seem fine though he turns to Yamato who looked the most surprise. He checks his hand whenever the Kyuubi's power is loose and right now it was at 0, a good sign. However, this time it was much different explaining it to his superior. ''The Kyuubi was suppressed much differently than before.''

Sakura blinks, now recalling how Sonic's fist was able to somehow reverted Naruto from his berserk state. Whatever he did must be that powerful.

Kenpachi, however, grunts angrily that his opponent basically ran away before their fight ended. A damn disappointment. Kicking his foot to a piece of rock next to him, Kenpachi curses out angrily. ''Tch, damn it all to hell!''

Yachiru just smiles patting her fateful friend's back, cheering him up. ''Next time Ken-chan.''

Kenpachi scoffs hoping he does or at least someone worth his time.

* * *

''Um Seto…'' Kisara calls out to the young man sweating a bit. Kaiba, with his arms crossed, responds firmly. ''Yes, I can see…''

They both were watching how his two Blue-Eyes dragons are basically whooping Yammy over and over. The Arrancar did try to pull himself out from the hole he was in only to push back in. Kaiba scoffs out of disappointment, expecting an actual threat; not a buffoon that would make that worthless mutt Jonouchi looked tamed compared to this one.

''Are you that weak or should we assume you're ''holding back''?'' Seto demands the Arrancar coldly with Kisara adding curious. ''If you're not, we kinda feel bad for you.''

This pissed off Yammy who erupts in red aura and breaks free from the dragons beating him up.

''Y-YOU DAMN-'' Yammy begins to snap enrage. Kaiba sees this scoffing not impressed. The Arrancar grits his teeth as he prepares to destroy this human but just then he's surrounded by the sudden appearance of multiple, dark armored wearing men that had light blue outlines, lime-colored visor eyes face mask helmets and each one had the Kaiba Corporation logo on the left chest of their armor.

The Arrancar blinks confused but for a moment as each men fire a strange electric pulse from their arm wrists, shocking the large target. Yammy screams oddly dropping on his knees.

''W-what the hell is this now?!'' Yammy demands angrily but surprise. Even Kisara finds this surprise just blinking awkwardly.

Kaiba grunts stepping forward and yells at the armored people. ''The hell took you people so long!''

They turn and to Kisara's surprise they bow to Kaiba. The middle one speaks up apologizing. ''We apologize, Kaiba-sama. We needed to examine if the outside is intoxicate by some kind of sleeping gas.''

Kisara gasps just remembering from Mokuba that Kaiba made his own Special Force in case Kaiba Corp, any of the Kaiba Siblings or any command or mission Seto would need them.

''Fine-fine. I would have done the same.'' Kaiba states admitting he be the same. Kisara giggles which causes Seto to grunt.

''Now get rid of this-'' Kaiba begins ordering his men only for a split second a flash of golden light appears and then the next it's gone along with Yammy.

This surprised the Special Forces, Kisara and especially Kaiba.

''W-where…'' Seto utters almost speechless to demanding annoyed. ''W-where the hell he go!''

* * *

Ed and Danny stare silently watching how upside-down this gotten. It's bad enough they're fighting a psycho but now one of many Shinigami allies that did came is just as fruity if not crazier and creepier. Also doesn't help that said captain unleashed a giant and very ugly golden baby that breathes poison. Alphonse also felt the same just being half a metal body.

''So… are we actually watching this?'' Danny questions really not sure how to feel. Edward nods not expecting that their side would have a mad scientist fighting another from the enemy. Almost ironic as it sounds.

Ed turns to Nemu and calls her out rather annoy. ''Your Captain is a psychopath.''

''Captain Kurotsuchi-sama has his reasons. I am not one to object.'' Nemu responds not once making eye contact to the human but rather remain calm like her captain would want.

Ed and Danny give a look at Uryu who blushes and mutters out confident. ''She is well complained.''

Both Danny and Ed roll their eyes looking back at the fight. As it stood, no one has made one critical hit and yet the face the Espada had said otherwise.

Szayelaporro has a firm glare not needed to assume that this Bankai, if any of that black smoke is inhale in his body, he will likely be poisoned and killed… or was past tensed feeling strange.

It also didn't help that this gigantic baby can produce numerous blades which extend from its chest and it tried to run him over if he didn't dodge it.

''Do you feel it?'' Mayuri asks the Espada who tries not to show it but the poison is indeed breaking down his very body and it didn't help he tried not to breathe it and yet it got to him. The madman Shinigami grins as he adds. ''I presume you feel it so allow me to share this with you; you will die a very horrible death.''

''Amusing, you are actually making me sweat.'' Szayelaporro, not showing fear, expresses with the same evil grin. Mayuri notices that most positive that the enemy has another power and he's most curious what it was. Ed notices it too unable to fight and it made him unease what it was. As far as he's seen the Espada's abilities, they all seem to focus on harming the enemy than making himself stronger or gaining more energy. The young Alchemist has a bad feeling what this could be.

''I will admit you're strong for a Shinigami but nothing as perfect as-'' Szayelaporro begins to declare, about to reveal his trump card but before he could a golden light blitz through him and then the next he was gone. Renji drops his jaw as Uryu utters shock. ''D-did he disappear?''

Mayuri hums walking towards the golden trail of light that was left behind, grinning most curious. He then turns towards Danny and Ed and asks one the specks. ''Interesting. Such a flash, I wonder who from your group has such speed?''

''I'M NOT TELLING!'' Ed yells more overwhelmed than before. Danny sweats greatly having a feeling it is either Naruto, Judai or Sonic… his bet is on the blue hedgehog showing off something ridicules crazy.

* * *

''HUFF… HUFF…'' Ichigo pants ultimately exhausted more so then before. It's bad enough his fight with Grimmjow is this difficult but to make it harder is these Dark Dragons getting in their way and as he has to protect Orihime, his Hollow Mask is about to reach its limit.

Orihime watches doing her best with her barriers to stop the vicious Dark Dragons from hurting her. Sadly the only one fighting was Ichigo and he's breathing too hard to keep going.

''K-Kurosaki-kun.'' Orihime mutters out worry with how his mask is now just half. Ichigo pants trying to do his best to hold off these dragons while also trying to-

''KUROSAKI!'' Ichigo snaps as he intercepts just barely the claw swipe from Grimmjow appear right to this left. He glares struggling to keep the claw from swiping him as two Dark Dragon Soldiers stab their lances into Kurosaki.

''GAAWW!'' Ichigo screams not able to take the pain as he erupts from his blade a close range **_Getsuga Tensho_** , destroying the two and at least half of the rest while Grimmjow comes out with only scratches. Ichigo suddenly drops on his knees. Orihime rushes over using her healing ability to regenerate the wound he took.

Grimmjow watches this scoffing reminding the Substitute Shinigami about his limit. ''I told you, didn't I? You're at your limit.''

Ichigo glares being healed by his friend but his body isn't at full strength anymore nor the time left with his Hollow Mask. He tries to pull himself up just struggling and calls out at the Espada. ''B-bastard, we both know we're fighting these things.''

Grimmjow glares refusing to admit it but he had a point; these things are taking the pleasure of his fun. He turns around and raises his right claw, firing a destructive _**Cero**_ that obliterates the rest of the Dark Dragons. Akumu watched that in his home, smirking though not so much happy his pets were destroyed.

''Happy now?'' The Espada asks the Shinigami with a smirk. Ichigo just glares having a feeling Grimmjow could have done that before and just did it to piss him off.

''Now time to die, Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow declares sharpening his right claw. Ichigo grits trying to hold his pose but gasps out feeling his body rejecting him.

Watching far enough, Orihime couldn't forgive herself if Ichigo hurts himself anymore. No, she mustn't let that happen. She has to be strong like everyone else, like Momomiya would risk her own life. She has to be that strong, she must do it.

''L-LEAVE HIM ALONE! _**KOTEN ZANSHUN**_ , I REJECT!'' Orihime finally shouts not able to take it. She raises her arms and unleashes her brave fairy petal at Grimmjow. Ichigo gasps out not wanting Orihime to get involved or else Grimmjow might, COULD kill her like he almost did with Rukia twice. And much like he expected, Grimmjow easily grabs the fairy and tosses it into a wall, not even bothering to destroy it unlike Yammy.

''Oi woman…'' The 6th Espada begins muttering out trying to hold back his anger from this weak attempt since this is the same woman who restored the arm he lost before. As much as he's not a fan on humans, he'll let this one slide telling her. ''Killing you would be a bad taste in my mouth, especially after giving me a new arm.''

He vanishes and reappears in front of Orihime. She sweats horrified and frozen up staring at the Espada tamed, enrage eyes.

''Don't get in my way.'' Grimmjow threatens her softly not wanting to kill her at the least and it's not because of Aizen's orders but the IOU he owes her. Ichigo sees this and snaps charging at him.

''GET AWAY FROM-'' The spiky orange-head shouts swinging his blade only to be stopped and brush aside by Grimmjow kicking his chest. Ichigo gasps out blood as he's pushed, dragging on the ground away from her.

Orihime panics as she watches helplessly as the Espada charges at her dear friend just trying to pull himself up his feet.

''NOW YOU'RE MINE KURO-'' Extending his claws with a mad grin, Grimmjow roars preparing to slash down his prey once and-

It was at this point that Grimmjow widens his eyes, stopping just inches from slashing down Ichigo. He sweats as a blade is right at his neck, not even sensing when he got behind him. Kurosaki however widens his eyes surprised to see him.

''Having trouble, Ichigo?'' The figure behind asks behind the Espada to the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo knows this guy, Shinji, the one who's also a Shinigami but having the power he has; Hollowfication. The guy has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut and many of his facial expressions reveal his upper teeth. He wears a newsboy cap and long-coat with orange collar neck shirt with a tie and black pants with belt. Shinji grins with his open teeth as he wields a red hilt and sheath katana with an hourglass shaped guard.

Akumu widens his eyes by this annoying surprise. No, more than that, it was this one, another Shinigami he remembered who was with the brat's father.

''That Shinigami!'' The Dark Lord utters angrily. Dark General Knight glares remembering this one too. He states it. ''The same one that man experimented on along with those others.''

Akumu growls madder not believing his luck. Why now? And then it hit him; that Kurosaki and his Hollow Mask… it makes sense now.

''Shinji you damn bastard! Showing up late why don't you?'' Ichigo yells at Shinji complaining how he could have appeared sooner. Shinji scoffs looking away a little bit embarrassed. ''A little bit busy before. You should be at-''

He pauses as he evades a claw swipe from a turning Grimmjow and now stands in front of Ichigo from his back.

''The others were forced to deal with the rest of the Dark Lord's pets.'' Shinji explains not the type to unleash what the Visoreds can do just yet but since the Dark Lord was playing dirty too; he didn't have much of a choice but to act.

Ichigo stares at him, with his mouth half open. He never told him or the other Visoreds about Dark Leader Dragon.

''H-how the hell do you-'' He tries to ask him only to be cut off by Grimmjow's shouting. ''OI!''

Shinji turns with a bored, serious face looking at the Espada. Grimmjow growls now having a good look at this man; it was the same one that got in his way from killing Kurosaki with one arm.

''I remember you. LEAVE! This is between me and Kurosaki!'' Grimmjow demands furious not going to ask twice clinching his claws. Shinji sees this and just smirks almost feeling bad for him widely that it shows his tongue piercing.

''Is that so? Well I hate to disappoint you…'' Shinji begins to explain raising his hand and swipes it as black swirls of energy cover his face and manifests itself as a Hollow Mask. It resembles a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of his neck. Shinji's sclera is now black much like Ichigo's but his irises are grey. Grimmjow panics remembering the last time he picked a fight with this man wearing that mask gritting his teeth.

''But you're going to lose again, Arrancar.'' Shinji declares firmly taking a step and before Ichigo could read the situation, Shinji's blade swings at the Espada who blocks it with his claw. The two then vanish and clash blade to claws while they speed around the other; _**Shunpo**_ VS _**Sonido**_.

Ichigo watches this speechless again, doing his best to keep up with their movements. He remembers how Shinji was able to play with Grimmjow before but that was a Grimmjow already damaged, not in his Resurrección and one arm. But now he's seeing how far the difference Shinji is to himself, causing Ichigo to realize he still has more to learn and become stronger.

Grimmjow struggles already exhausted in his Resurrección form and injury no less to fight someone who's at 100%. No, he can beat this bastard. He just needs to play his cards right and then he wins. He swings his claws using the other to form a _**Cero**_ but before he even got near him Shinji suddenly vanishes out of the Espada's view.

''You're careless.'' Shinji tells the Espada behind his back, raising his sword forward in a horizontal flat position. A glim red swirls of energy around the blade which freaked out Grimmjow greatly.

'' _ **Cero.**_ '' Shinji utters out as the glow of the blade expands and fires it as wide red energy blast. Grimmjow screams out in pain as the blast consumes him and sends him crashing to the ground.

Orihime watched that speechless. Ichigo stares silently, frowning at how utter weak he is. He is nowhere near strong to beat Grimmjow, or Ulquiorra… or even Aizen. How can he protect anyone if he is still in this level? Even with his Hollow Mask, he's not strong yet.

Grimmjow slowly gets up from the crater he made. He coughs out blood, badly burned all over. He pants, badly weaken.

''Surrender. Giving you this choice.'' Shinji orders the enemy and then adds a threat almost relaxed. ''Or attack and perish. Walk away is all I'm giving you.''

Grimmjow glares vicious before his sights went to Ichigo. No, not after being this closed to killing this one. Gritting his teeth as he won't let this chance pass him the Espada lets out a roar releasing more of his raw spiritual energy.

''LIKE HELL!'' Grimmjow yells charging at Ichigo in surprise.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Orihime screams not in range to protect him again.

Sighing, Shinji tries to intercept him from Ichigo but just then new arrival of Dark Dragons surrounded him. They all come at them with their claws. The former Shinigami easily vanishes with high speed _**Shunpo**_ and cuts them all in half. He tries to turn around but he isn't going to make it with the Espada moving that fast.

''KUROSAKI-KUN!'' Extending his right claw back, Grimmjow roars thrusting it forward at it. Ichigo, sweating with barely any strength left, tries raising his hand fast enough to catch his claw, and in that moment he felt something wrong. Ichigo blinks awkwardly as Grimmjow had just poof, disappear. The only thing he noticed is a golden stream of light flying away from them.

Orihime also blink with a face just utterly speechless while Shinji is actually left stunned what just happened.

''Um… where he go?'' Orihime asks not even sure what had just happen. Ichigo feels the same way not certain what the heck happen.

Even Akumu watching this didn't know what that was. He could even feel the rest of his Dark Dragons all destroyed too. The Dark Lord lets out a growl really hating when people take his fun away.

* * *

Now with the Dark Dragons all taken care of on their side, Shadow proceeds in his fight with Ulquiorra not struggling but also not able to land a blow to the Espada. Ulquiorra is the same however he never showed distaste of the situation, not even for a moment.

''How bizarre you lost your gems earlier in the fight.'' The 4th Espada oddly speaks to the hedgehog as he fires his green colored _**Cero**_ at him. The black hedgehog reacts just barely missing it if he didn't dodge it with _**Spin Dash**_.

Shadow frowns admitting that someone, basically Sonic that moron, gave him a message or something that he would have tried something, probably from the fox's doing, that pull away his two Chaos Emeralds just as he was about to use _**Chaos Control**_ on the enemy. Still, this didn't upset him. In fact, Shadow smirks to Ulquiorra confusion.

''Bizarre? No.'' Shadow responds eyeing the Espada and adds with a smirk. ''You're about to feel it.''

Ulquiorra once more stares confusion not sure what he is referring about.

''Feel what?'' He questions the hedgehog, wanting to know what he is plotting on. Shadow didn't need to tell him anything else, sensing he's coming in fast.

The 4th Espada wasn't fast enough as a golden light consumes him instantly and the next he knew he's kicked. The blow was no ordinary kick as it sends Ulquiorra flying away.

Shadow scoffs crossing his arms. He turns to see Super Sonic hovering and looking at him smiling.

''Hmph, I didn't ask for your help.'' Shadow tells him coldly. Super Sonic still smiles responding modestly. ''Sorry Shadow, kinda wanted to give you a hand.''

The black hedgehog glares intensely never once asking for help. Super Sonic just hums as he tells him. ''You can follow me if you want.''

Shadow did not reply as the golden hedgehog flies off at top, unseen speed almost like a blur, leaving behind only a trail of golden light.

Alone, Shadow grunts not having a choice but to chase after Super Sonic.

* * *

Outside all the cities in a place abandoned of anyone that could get hurt, Super Sonic arrives just as each of the Espada he attack crashes soon after like meteors. Each Espada and Yammy pull themselves up slightly stunned what the heck hit them.

Super Sonic knows better than any his super form has a limited time. If he wants to beat them, it's here and now. Then again, this should be fun beating these guys into a pulp.

 **(Now Playing OST… His World from Sonic 06)**

''There, this place is away from anyone getting hurt.'' Super Sonic proclaims getting the enemies' attention. He smirks asking them with his hands clinching into fists. ''Now who's first?''

''YOU DAMN RAT!'' Nnoitra shouts charging at the rodent for getting in his way. He swings his scythes at full force and hit, only for the Espada to slowly widen his eyes out of shock as his blades hit the hedgehog but could not pierce through him. In fact, the blades didn't budge further into his limbs or even chest all while the golden rat smirks cocky.

The other Espada finds this shocking as now Grimmjow charges in swinging his claw at Sonic's back, slashing it. He grins but only for a brief moment as his expression becomes shock. From where he thought his claw damaged or inflicted a wound on the hedgehog was nothing while his own claw's nails were torn apart. The 6th Espada shakes as he yells. ''W-what the hell is this?!''

Super Sonic flex a muscle as his aura explodes and pushes both Espadas back so hard it was like a thousand punches were slammed on them. Szayelaporro then appears behind the hedgehog and swallows him fast using _**Teatro de Titere**_. Super Sonic is swallowed instantly by the wing but before Szayelaporro could swallow him, the wing explodes causing the Espada to scream in horrible pain. Super Sonic appears unscratched smirking.

He goes for a kick while Zommari tries to use _**Amor**_ to control the hedgehog but nothing happen as the kick strikes the madman 8th Espada and sends him crashing to the ground.

''Impossible! _**Amor**_ had no affect!'' Zommari utters out in shock not believing that didn't work. Super Sonic eyes and without none of his eyes once blinking Zommari is kicked across the face by the hedgehog. He gasps out slamming him into a boulder hard.

'' _ **BALA-BALA-BALA!**_ '' Yammy shouts firing a volley of red energy blasts from his swinging fists. Super Sonic floats still as the attacks all hit him over and over, covering him up in smoke. Yammy laughs having him where he wanted only to gasps out blood. He looks down in pain to see Super Sonic, completely unscratched, punching the giant Arrancar and Yammy drops to his knees.

''Sorry, were you trying to hurt me?'' Super Sonic tells him looking down at him with a smirk. Yammy was in pain not able to pull himself up. Grimmjow and Nnoitra dash on both sides of the hedgehog, swinging their weapons/claws only for Super Sonic to move so fast that he punches the two slamming them back without once showing he moved.

Szayelaporro watches from afar, studying the situation and this couldn't even be possible.

'' _The hedgehog never had such abilities when he battled Zommari previously. What kind of power is this?_ '' He concludes telepathically to himself, frightened for once. He tries to use his other wing to shoot out the ink for his Carbon-Copy technique. Super Sonic however sees the ink shooting up and fires a beam of light with his hand, vaporizing it. Szayelaporro widens his eyes terrified and realizes the hedgehog can react faster than any of them could.

''HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!'' The 8th Espada screams out of horror not possible for any to match them.

Super Sonic smirks flying at him only to turn his head to see Ulquiorra firing a pin-point _**Cero**_ , consuming the hedgehog in his destructive green blast. However the blast soon ceases as Super Sonic's right arm comes out from the energy and waves it into nothing. Ulquiorra is left stun as Super Sonic raises his left hand and fires a powerful golden ray of energy, hitting the 4th Espada back hard.

Zommari sees this chance dashing with _**Sonido**_ to hit the hedgehog with his _**Cero**_ only for Super Sonic to just appear right in front of him. He widens his eyes as Super Sonic curls up and slams a powerful _**Spin Dash**_ right across his ugly round bottom. He screams push back next to his fellow Espada.

Super Sonic lets out a yawn speaking out rather unimpressed. ''You know, maybe going Super was a bad call. You guys aren't even causing me to break a sweat.''

Those words struck a nerve to each Espada as if they were trash to this thin especially to Nnoitra, Szayelaporro and Zommari.

The three moves in using _**Sonido**_ and appear on the left, right and back of Super Sonic's sides. Each one of them lifts their hands having their own blood swirling into destructive spiritual energies.

''DIE! _**GRAN REY CERO!**_ '' Nnoitra, Szayelaporro and Zommari shout firing the stronger forms of their _**Ceros**_ all towards the hedgehog.

Super Sonic lets out a shout, spreading his arms and uses _**Chaos Control**_ to teleport all three attacks elsewhere in space. The blasts hit each other causing a massive explosion right above them. The three freeze up as Super Sonic dashes with superior speed. He hits the three Espada with a barrage of punches and kicks before they knew what hit them. The three were slammed back coughing out blood.

''Oi hedgehog!'' Super Sonic turns to see Grimmjow positioning himself while extending sharply his claws. He then adds with a grin as his blue spiritual energy covers himself in an outline. ''I'll finish you with my strongest attack and then Kurosaki will be mine!''

''Ha…'' Super Sonic let out a chuckle wanting to see this strongest attack replying. ''Bring it!''

Grinning viciously, Grimmjow intends to show him. His claws begin to glow in the same blue aura as he makes a slashing motion with both. Super Sonic watches amazingly as the claws grow and gain long, sharp blade composed of energy for each of his claw nails. He oddly grins admitting those aren't bad.

As his claws glow, Grimmjow makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi, which can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as ranged claw attacks, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo only deflected and shattered them through sheer force of will.

''PERISH! _**DESGARRÓN!**_ '' Grimmjow shouts swinging both claws and actually hurls the energy blade claws right at Super Sonic. The hyperactive super hedgehog startles up smirking that this guy has some skills. However…

Super Sonic immediately flies forward not once thinking twice. He covers himself in a golden aura similar like the _**Sonic Boost**_ , flying even faster so much that he tears right through the large energy claws like they were toilet paper. The 6th Espada widens his eyes that his most powerful attack were shattered into pieces like nothing.

''THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'' Grimmjow yells enrage as he's slam across the chest by the _**Super Sonic Boost**_ Super Sonic, hitting him right into the ground hard.

Aaroniero is the only one not fighting, almost trembling that even if he uses his true power or Resurrección, even he could not stand a chance against this creature. This is both humiliating and enraging.

Ulquiorra watches still trying to process how a mere creature could have such power that over shadows the Espada.

'' _His power is that much greater… no, even greater than any of us, including my own?_ '' He tells himself almost doubtful. This couldn't be possible to think even his Segunda-

Too distracted by Super Sonic's strength, Shadow suddenly appears right behind the 4th Espada and fires a _**Chaos Spear**_ , actually hitting Ulquiorra in surprise. The Espada dashes away but still received the damage with the back of his shirt burned. He eyes at the black hedgehog who smirks.

''We're still not finished.'' Shadow tells him as he erupts in the red aura of _**Chaos Boost**_. Ulquiorra glares calmly having to deal with this one too.

The other Espadas shiver angrily at Super Sonic's mere presence, assuming he might be even more powerful than Aizen himself. None of their attacks or anything is stopping him. He was a monster, much like their leader.

''Now come on guys! I'm hardly warming up!'' Super Sonic tells them smirking needed to put his all before his time is up.

 **(End of OST)**

* * *

Panting, Yugi with his eyes closed due to losing his eyes by Mew Erika under Kyoka Suigetsu prepares to fight Aizen even under these conditions. Aizen just smirks softly not sure if the boy is heroic to challenge him like this or foolish.

Shadow Knight squeezes his hands on his forearms, hesitating to jump in. He mustn't reveal himself to Aizen or else the worst possible thing could happen. He must also trust that Yugi's resolve will surpass himself and defeat Aizen.

Mew Erika watches this as she bites her lips. She squeezes her hands, not meaning to have harmed Yugi no less attack her friends. The influences of Aizen's sword were too great even for her and it makes her angry and sad that she was used like this.

''T-this is my fault… I shouldn't-'' Mew Erika begins blaming her actions not wanting this to happen. But before she could shed a tear going to break down, Mew Plum steps up and speaks her mind. ''It's okay.''

Mew Erika startles by this looking up at her teammate. The dog girl Mew Mew smiles at her as she tells her kind. ''If I or Ichigo-kun were also under that sword's power either one of us would have done the same thing.''

Mew Ichigo immediately nods agreeing with Mew Plum as she adds. ''Jenny-san is right Erika-chan; we all make mistakes but we always forgive Nya.''

Mew Erika stares at her two friends and nods smiling weakly. They were right; they all make mistakes… Still, this is still very much unfair especially for Yugi.

Mew Ichigo looks back at the tricolor head with his closed eyes. She promised him that he would fight Aizen alone but now things have changed. She has to help him at all cost taking the step forward.

''Don't help me.'' The cat girl startles looking forward at the blind Dragon Knight warning while he uses his blade as a means to not let her pass forward. Mew Ichigo eyes him concerning and oddly enough Yugi could tell even if he can't see her; he can still feel her aura.

''You three will only get hurt and even under these conditions; I'll find a way to win. Promise.'' Yugi tells them smiling not wanting them to get hurt or worst fall under Aizen's illusion. He wouldn't forgive himself if they die, especially his Ichigo-kun.

Mew Ichigo just stands there, oddly helpless much like the time she lost her powers. Even with her powers restored and stronger; she still feels helpless and needs Yugi to fight for her. She tries her hardest to not cry eyeing him looking forward or tries to towards Aizen.

''Yugi-kun…'' She mutters praying he does win somehow. Mew Plum frowns also feeling helpless thinking now as a Mew Mew she could protect her little brother. Instead she needs to place her trust onto him. The same is felt for Mew Erika angry at her own situation.

Aizen couldn't help but smirk to see this young man willing to die to save women who are part hybrid animals or insect. Rather touching… but pointless. Such a thing is a weakness and one such as himself that he had gotten rid of.

''I believe chit-chatting is over. '' Aizen declares charging forward towards the Dragon Knight.

Yugi oddly tries to guard forward with the flat side of his Dragon Blade but Aizen makes a large turn to his left. Atem watches this in spirit form and alerts his partner. '' _To your-_ ''

Before he could warn him, Yugi suddenly turns and blocks Aizen's almost unseen sword swing with the Dragon Blade. This slightly surprise Aizen as Yugi pushes back his sword and tries swinging downward with his blade. Aizen evades and backs away.

The Mew Mews were shock by this as was Atem but knew Yugi was able to do it thanks to his ability to sense auras, no doubt focusing onto Aizen's aura.

Still it upsets the Pharaoh that he wasn't able to help his partner. That Aizen, he moves too fast for him to keep up. Yugi could feel Atem's frustration and affirms to him telepathically. '' _I-It's alright Atem. I'll focus on where he might-_ ''

 **(Now playing OST… Treachery from Bleach)**

Just then Yugi's thoughts were suddenly cut off as he feels a sharp pain across his chest. He gasps out in pain as Aizen had suddenly appeared behind him, slashing the middle of his torso between the chest and the stomach.

''GAAAHHAAW!'' Yugi screams covering his bleeding wound with his free hand. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes not sure when that man moved but he was a lot faster than before that not even Yugi could sense him coming.

Aizen makes a small smirk disappearing and once more Yugi is cut down across the back gasping out.

Mew Ichigo watches silent with widen eyes seeing Yugi suffering as he suddenly receives another slash across his back again. She couldn't witness this anymore.

Mew Plum suddenly sees the cat girl rushing towards Yugi but then she's somersaults back an extending blade. Mew Ichigo backs away turning her head to see Gin wagging his finger in front of her with a slightly recovered Tosen beside him. He tells her with the same sly grin. ''No-no-no. No getting involved kitty.''

Mew Ichigo hisses angrily at this guy. Mew Erika glares frustrated as they were helpless to do anything. Mew Plum feels the same muttering angrily. ''This is bad. Yugi, he won't survive for long.''

''None of you will have any chance to live.'' Tosen declares adding firmly as he unsheathes a bit of his sword as a threat. The three Mews glare madder as their hands clinch furious.

Yugi pants as his legs were shaking, wobbling from his injuries and being blinded too. He breathes heavily dropping on one knee. Aizen makes a small smirk at this declaring calmly. ''It seems you can't keep this up anymore, Yugi-kun.''

Aizen suddenly vanishes and in that instant Yugi gets up and manages to intercept the slash sensing out Aizen with his aura ability. Aizen tries to swing again with multiple swings as Yugi swings back and intercepts each slash.

The former Captain smirks by this expecting the young man to do this trick.

''I see. Impressive however since you are inexperience to fight blinded-'' Aizen remarks the tricolor head's unique power but that means nothing as he vanishes. Yugi tries to track his aura but he makes a stunned eye shut expression as if he can't sense where Aizen is until suddenly the man appears like out of thin air behind him.

''Your ability to sense me will be much harder than when you fought Tosen.'' Aizen tells the tricolor head softly, his back on Yugi's.

The young Dragon Knight panics greatly telling himself mentally. '' _Crap! He can hide his aura from me?!_ ''

Yugi tries to fly off but suddenly he's slashed across the back for the third time by Aizen's blade before suddenly grabbing by the man and slams the blinded Dragon Knight onto the ground. Yugi gasps out in pain as Aizen tries to stab him in the ground but Yugi uses _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ to dodge the stab, except he hits himself on a tree yelling in more pain. Mew Ichigo sees this frowning, feeling how unfair Yugi has to fight without his eyes.

Aizen watches the young Dragon Knight getting up as blood drips from his wounds. He hums how interesting his ability to read the soul of people is and rather unique that he only knew one other person who could use it.

''You and your mother are very alike with that ability.'' Aizen reveals surprising Mew Plum. Yugi grits his teeth but also shock to learn that. So his mother could read auras too?

''However unlike her who was even able to sense me even when my aura was hidden, you don't have the same experience as her. A shame, to be honest.'' Aizen then proclaims coming at him though he vanishes through _**Shunpo**_. Yugi panics now forced to use his ears to hear where Aizen will show up but nothing. And then he gasps out, blood dripping from his mouth.

''As it stands, this is the end anyway.'' Aizen declares now in front of Yugi as his sword had stabbed through the young man's chest, just missing the Millennium Puzzle, as the tricolor head screams in pain. ''GAAWWW!''

''YUGI-KUN!'' Mew Ichigo screams as her eyes glow dark pink and she charges only to dodge Gin's extending sword once more. She hisses with a frightened face, not sure she can control her emotions or be able to stand like this anymore. He's going to die and she can't do anything to save him. Mew Plum feels the same trying her hardest to not cry at how useless of an older sister she is.

Yugi throws up blood as he grabs on the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu on his chest and tries pulling himself out. He pulls it out but almost falls backwards if not jabbing the Dragon Blade onto the ground and stomping his feet so he won't fall.

Aizen sees this far more than impressed by the boy's will to not die but as far as he tried; this was the end either way. He sighs rather disappointed as he swipes his sword, removing the blood off it.

''It's over, Yugi Mutou-kun. Now you can join your parents in the afterlife.'' Aizen announces as he approaches the badly hurt Dragon Knight, preparing to put an end out of his misery.

 **(End of OST)**

Yugi pants far heavier than before. His legs were shaking, going to give in at any time and once more didn't help that he's blind. He can't focus, he doesn't have the means to feel Aizen's aura and worst he's out of opinions. Still… he mustn't; he shouldn't… he can't give in.

'' _I…_ '' Trying to utter words out, Yugi could feel his body giving up on him… much like back then as his mind fogs into a memory of his when he was a kid.

 **Yugi's P.O.V Flashback** **:**

 _I had a hard childhood. It wasn't easy that I had no parents to teach me stuff but worst that other kids picked on me by my timid, shy personality and because my hair was different too (like what's new)._

 _I was an easy target and it never stopped, becoming harder to make any kind of communication with kids like my age. And I felt wrong to let Jiji know of this as he works too hard to support me. So I tried to endure it, alone… until one day I met an amazing kid and he taught me to defend myself and believe in the connection he calls the bonds of friendship. It was through him that I learn what friendship meant and having true friends was like._

 _So I tried to take his lessons as serious as I could but as hard as I tried to stand up for myself, I only fell down that much harder. That day I sobbed on the ground that I was beaten up, wishing I was in my bedroom and playing my games, alone. That was when Kojan appeared and he frowned seeing me like that._

'' _ **I can't do it anymore!**_ '' _I begged him trying to explain that he can't go on anymore, crying still on the dirty ground that I thought was where I belong._ '' _ **I tried defending myself and they only hit me harder. I-I'm not like you Kojan-kun, I'm-**_ ''

'' _ **Get up!**_ ''' _I staggered by my doubtful words from the words of my friend. Lifting up my head, I saw the fury, no the passionate resolve this kid had for me like without telling me straight forward I shouldn't be on the ground._

'' _ **I just said I-**_ '' _I tried to explain to him again how hopeless my life was but much like earlier, Kojan stopped me by stating almost as if it was a quote from a movie._ '' _ **The moment we give up Yugi is the day we die. If you give up then you'll never be able to live again.**_ ''

 _I just stared at him before lowering my head. In that moment I thought of the possibility that maybe I shouldn't be alive. It was there that a hand appeared over my view. I look up again and saw it was Kojan's hand reaching out to me. He smiled warmly with his bright black eyes almost fill with aspiration._

'' _ **You must never give up on yourself and the hope that exists in your soul.**_ '' _He told me in a strong, cheerful voice not once hesitating what he said. I just blinked not having any idea what he meant by those words, asking him right away._ '' _ **What do you mean?**_ '''

 _The spiky black headed boy, at least older than me by a year or two, just hummed among himself trying to remember something._

'' _ **Hmm… my brother told me this once.**_ '' _He began to say. I just stared silently wanting to hear them. Smiling, Kojan proudly proclaims passionate almost quoting from a book now._ " _ **Hope is a blade that shall never shatter as long as you put faith in it. And you are that hope, Yugi, and I believe you will never shatter. That is what we call our Sword of Hope.**_ "

'' _ **…**_ '' _Silence is all that came from me, my eyes widened by such an amazing speech my friend gave me. Smiling as tears drip from my eyes, I nodded replying._ '' _ **You have an amazing Aniki, Kojan-kun!**_ ''

 _Kojan just grins happily as he said._ '' _ **My Big Brother Shisui is the best alright. And we'll be better too!**_ ''

 _I nodded determined and smiling as my friend helped me up my feet. It was through him, through the person who I made my first real bond, that as long as I have hope then nothing can be a dream; anything can be a reality that will never shattered. And since then I have never, ever let go of those words and their meaning._

 **End of Flashback** **:**

''I…'' Yugi begins to utter out, recalling the words of his friend. Not just him but the voices of all his friends and deep in his heart and those he hasn't met. If he gave up… if he gave up, then what kind of person would he be? Yugi pulls himself up getting onto a knee.

 **(Now playing OST… Duel of Friendship from Yu-Gi-Oh! DM)**

Aizen notices this almost surprise the young man is regaining his strengths.

''Refuse to give up on my life! I will never.'' Continuing to pull himself up, Yugi says now on his feet. Aizen can now tell something was wrong as he advances faster, preparing to settle the fight now.

Mew Ichigo sees this needed to help him but then she could feel like something has changed.

''Ever…'' Muttering louder, Yugi opens his eyes, showing them empty until a strange tiny red light shines from both empty eye sockets.

Aizen dashes through _**Shunpo**_ to cut through him with one instant stab. He smirks as not even Yugi will be able to block or dodge this. In less than a second as Aizen's sword swings towards Yugi, the young Dragon Knight reacts and catches the blade with his left hand. Aizen widens his eyes for the first time actually shock.

''NOT STOP GETTING UP!'' Shouting full of passion and determination, Yugi suddenly kicks upward across Aizen's chest, actually sending him flying up. Aizen startles silently in complete shock not by his injury but the smirk on Yugi's face as his once cut eyes were there, restored and fill with life. His dragon-like red eyes glow almost radiant almost fill with stronger determination.

Yugi then tosses the Dragon Blade upward to the sky, passing Aizen while spinning around vertically. Yugi then leaps, vanishing as he moves at top speed with Dragon Speed Burst before appearing over Aizen. He raises his right hand, catching on his sword and swings downward as he shouts. '' _ **DRAGONAUN AETHER!**_ ''

The Dragon Blade erupts in a blue flame-like aura as the blade slashes like a flash. Aizen tries to intercept but the sword swings so quick it has already cut through his left shoulder and even across most of his chest. The force of the slash slams Aizen back to the ground hard, breaking the ground he landed on.

This shocked absolutely everyone, even Gin's grin changes into a stun, half open mouth expression.

Yugi backflips back to the ground, still holding his blade with a small smirk on his face. He eyes the Dragon Blade as the burning aura vanishes.

'' _Thank you Ike-kun._ '' Yugi says to himself, remembering the image of Ike and the bond he made with him. And with that bond, the memory of _**Aether**_ now rests within him.

 **(End of OST)**

''Yugi-kun!'' Crying a bit out of joy, Mew Ichigo mutters out amazingly. Mew Erika just stares not sure if this is an illusion or real. Mew Plum just blinks stun questioning out. ''His eyes regenerated? H-how woof?''

Aizen grits his teeth slightly, getting up and backing away. He places his free hand over his wounds, feeling how deep they were, questioning how the young man learned that move. Not even his father had that technique.

Yugi smirks eyeing his surroundings almost as if it was the first time he's ever seen the world almost like he was born today. He sighs of relief saying mentally. '' _You guys took long huh?_ ''

Yin Dragon burst out a roar telling the young man mentally and angrily. '' **OH LOOK AT YOU FIGURING THAT ONE OUT!** ''

Yugi sweat drops giggling. He clarifies his reasons why he knew. '' _I lost a huge chuck of my organs and body against that Espada Ulquiorra-kun so yea it was thanks to you two._ ''

Yang Dragon smiles happily explaining to his host mentally. '' **That we did Yugi-san. I supposed we should mention as long as we have the energy to help you, we can regenerate any limbs or organs you lose during a fight the more our connection grows.** ''

Yin Dragon nods rather upsetting to explain such trivia to the boy as he further explains. '' **Though the tricky part is you not dying so if your heart is well damage, don't die there and we'll heal it as fast as your feeble human mind can put it. And also we were out of shape to regenerate new eyes quicker**. ''

Yugi just smiles that these two would even give him the details of their other abilities he can use, showing they do care a lot for him.

'' _Thanks for the heads up you two._ '' The tricolor head thanks him from the bottom of his heart, not sure he would have survived if not for them.

The two-headed dragon nod as they didn't even bother telling Yugi this but they can feel it, his believe in himself and in them; the potential that hides within himself is growing and maybe one day… their true power will once again be unlocked to the one who can wield the power of Destruction and Creation.

Shadow Knight watches this closely and without expressing himself continues observing, though he makes a small chuckle at Yugi's strength and his connection to Yin-Yang Dragon growing stronger.

Aizen pants a bit eyeing his bloody wound not expecting anyone to be capable of harming him.

Yugi smirks again declaring confident to his enemy, slowly turning to face him. ''Surprised Aizen-kun? This is the bonds between me and Yin-Yang Dragon. Someone like you can't-''

''Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.'' Cutting him short, Aizen declares with a soft smirk. Yugi widens his eyes seeing the former captain already holding his Zanpakuto in a reverse grip. Even the Mew Mews fell for it as both Gin and Tosen had vanished, more like distant themselves way far, as they were also caught within the illusion.

The young Dragon Knight, having a funny yet stunned expression, just blinks awkwardly not seeing this coming once more able to see.

'' **Idiot.** '' Yin Dragon mutters with his eyes closed, making a disappointed expression on his face. Yang Dragon sweat drops very speechless with Atem, making a stunned/disappointed face, says telepathically to Yugi. '' _You got cocky partner._ ''

Yugi sweat drops heavily really gotten himself too cocky for once. Mew Ichigo freaks as she and the other girls also fell under the illusion too.

''AH CRAP NYA! We didn't even notice when he used it!'' Mew Ichigo complains while still panicking. Mew Plum could only sweat as she utters trembling. ''T-this is bad.''

Gin lets out a sigh that he and Tosen got away and manage to avoid hearing or hearing Captain Aizen activating his Zanpakuto.

Aizen makes a small chuckle not believing that the boy surprised him and yet he fell under his illusion. The battle was now over, no denying it or arguing.

''You drop your guard Yugi Mutou-kun.'' Aizen tells the young Dragon Knight gazing forward. The former Shinigami Captain smirks making sure that the boy is seeing only him out of every person and they all had his aura. He won't be able to tell who the real Aizen was or not.

''Now you cannot win. You have no hope over my Complete Hypnosis and you know. Admit it and I'll make your death happen swiftly, almost like a breeze.'' Aizen announces giving the boy an ultimatum.

Yugi stands silently as a Dragon Clone suddenly appears right next to him. Aizen just smirks softly shaking his head, disappointed that the boy will continue fighting. He can't win now, what's the point. There no one, absolutely no one who can't break through or ignore the power, the will of Kyoka Suigetsu. It's impossible and futile.

''Just because you assumed I'm within your illusion…'' The tricolor head mutters softly, taking his steps forward along with his clone. Mew Ichigo panics scared that that guy might trick Yugi's senses badly again.

''Doesn't mean…'' Yugi begins saying beginning moving fast with his clone.

'' _Naive fool._ '' Aizen tells himself mentally with a soft grin, knowing now under Kyoka Suigetsu, he can't-

Aizen slowly realizes and becomes surprise as Yugi isn't charging just anywhere but towards him, the real Aizen. He tries to get away but suddenly he finds himself trapped by the yellow beams of _**Bakudo #61:**_ _ **Rikujokoro.**_

'' _What?!_ '' Questioning when these appear, Aizen recalls the slash Yugi landed on his shoulder. No, he planted the spell during that time, that moment alone?!

"I'VE LOST TO YOU YET!'' Yugi roars, his pupils glowing red now in range with his clone. Powerless to do anything, Aizen doesn't have the means to escape from this simply uttering out mentally. '' _Impossible._ ''

Yugi forms a _**Dragon Rasengan**_ with the help of his clone however the energy sphere suddenly glows and changes into an almost star-shaped form with dark blue sparks surrounding it.

'' _ **ULTRA DRAGON RASENGAN!**_ '' Yugi roars thrusting forward his left arm and slams his new attack across Aizen's chest. The former captain only makes a shocking expression as the attack hits him and explodes in a massive blast of fire and wind.

In shock of this revelation, Yugi lands a massive hit upon Aizen. Was this the real deal or an illusion?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Yugi: I**_ _ **'ve made a promise to my friend to never give up on life and I won't give up on hope either.**_

 _ **Aizen: It seems you always try to prove you are no ordinary foe, Yugi-kun.**_

* * *

Naruto rushes as fast as he could, breathing heavily since his body is pretty badly tired doing his best to reach where Super Sonic flied to. He still has a score to settle with that eyepatch jerk and-

"Hey!'' The knuckle-headed shinobi blinks turning to his side and finds Judai running up beside him. Naruto oddly smiles happy to see him greeting him back. ''Yo!''

Judai smiles back though his eyes were giving him an ''I know what happened'' look. Naruto blinks not getting it as he asks. ''What?''

''You went berserk huh?'' The former Osiris student tells him now with a firm but smirking face. Naruto immediately freaks out having promise him that he'll keep the Kyuubi from controlling him since the battle against Deep Blue and he couldn't even do that right.

''I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! That eyepatch Espada guy got to me, ya know!'' Naruto protests angrily just thinking of that Espada. Judai just continues smirking almost like telling him to not let that happen. Naruto grunts nodding defeated.

''Why am I not surprise I'm following you two.'' The two hears a familiar voice and turns up to see Danny descending above them, flying still above them. Danny waves as he then looks at the trail of golden light, figuring they were all curious what that was just now.

''So that was Sonic right?'' Judai asks the two pretty confident to assume anything that fast has to be Sonic. Naruto just recalling seeing the hedgehog and that form he was in.

''Yea you guys aren't going to believe this but Sonic can transform.'' The spiky blond-headed shinobi informs the two amazed remembering how Sonic whooped that Espada jerk. Judai grins excitedly wanting to see that form while Danny made a face really not seeing that coming… and now remembering what that Egyptian woman told him that his world of only ghosts was not the only things he'll witness that will cause him to freak out all over again.

''… I really hate that Ishizu lady now.'' Danny mutters really wishing he didn't paid attention to her ''predicting his future'' nonsense. Naruto and Judai give each other a look like Danny should stop saying stuff that will obviously get weirder.

''Then you shouldn't get surprise seeing crazy stuff, ya know! Like us!'' Naruto tells the ghost boy having accepted the fact ghosts exist, still very much afraid of them though he tries to be strong about it, and all the crazy other stuff that follow like suits of living armor or samurai death gods.

Judai nods agreeing with his best buddy as he adds pointing upward. ''And like that.''

Danny blinks looking at what the finger is pointing towards and it causes him to drop his jaw. He watches an explosion of fire and wind, taking the shape of a dragon, is happening in one direction while multiple explosions with the main one being bright gold happening in another direction. Judai whistles pretty sure that's Yugi as did Naruto grinning that he might be beating down the leader of those Espada losers.

The ghost boy grunts wishing he doesn't have to be surprise by these things but knowing himself better, it won't be the case.

* * *

Mew Ichigo with the other girls watch, not sure what they were looking at was real or an illusion. But what they witness is Yugi slamming a new _**Dragon Rasengan**_ across a stunned Aizen. However Tosen had an expression of terror with Gin, his eyes open up, is actually surprise.

Shooting out from the explosion of Yugi's _**Ultra Dragon Rasengan**_ is Aizen, the front of his outfit torn apart by Yugi's attack as he goes through multiple trees before crashing into a building at the end of the park, a few miles away. Yugi pants heavily from this but smirks cocky as his pupils shining red.

''D-did that hit Nya?'' Mew Ichigo questions uncertain due to Aizen's power. Mew Plum also agreed not sure if she can trust her senses.

Yugi sighs dashing towards the Mew Mews and before they could react he taps each one of them by the shoulders. The three gasps out with widen eyes as they see everything shattering before restore back to normal.

''W-what just happen?'' Mew Erika asks staring at Yugi or hoped it is him. The tricolor head replies while smiling. ''Oh that? I used Yin-Yang Dragon's ability to negate and remove Aizen's powers out of you three.''

''…'' The three Mew Mews just stare at him silently, their eyes stun greatly to what he just said.

''YOU COULD DO THAT!'' Mew Erika shouts very shock. Since all her senses, not even sure if she should truth her visions… though now thinking about it, her visions told her Yugi would land a hit on Aizen and all past events. So the Sixth Sense is something Aizen's illusion can trick someone with.

''BAKA!'' Mew Ichigo and Mew Plum however begin whacking the startle tricolor head with their hands, slapping him.

Yugi yelps in pain demanding. ''OW! What was that for?''

''Y-YOU HAD THE MEANS TO NEGATE HIS POWER?!'' Both cat girl and dog girl demand even more furious towards the tricolor head. Yugi blinks just realizing why they're that upset to him. He blushes a little embarrassed about it while Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon sigh.

''S-sort of. I wasn't sure if it could work the same way how I was able to snap Erika-san and Naruto-kun from their berserk states before so I didn't want to take the chance.'' Yugi tries explaining how he did it recalling the first time they fought Orochimaru in that bridge. He then hums just recalling the fight against Itachi and says. ''Then again, Ichigo-kun and I were under Itachi-kun's Tsukuyomi ability and Yin-Yang Dragon's powers were the ones that broke us out of it, well after I touched Ichigo-kun.''

Mew Ichigo nods rapidly aware that Kakashi fell under Itachi's illusion and he was so unconscious that it took Lady Tsunade to heal the damage done on him.

''Since we were all affected by the technique, I took a gamble like Jonouchi-kun would do and use it.'' Yugi states not having any choice but to give it a try. If it didn't work, they would be dead.

Yin-Yang Dragon's heads appear in spiritual form beside Yugi as Yang Dragon tells him telepathically. '' **Like we explain once Yugi-san, our power is absolute balance of good and evil, of right and wrong, of everything to bring equality to all.** ''

'' **In other words, if you or anyone else falls under an influence that out-balances their sense of right and wrong, just tap them and use our power and tada, good as new.** '' Yin Dragon adds with a cocky grin almost telling the boy that Aizen can't beat him with cheats.

Yugi smiles at the two nodding. Mew Ichigo blinks not sure how but she could have sworn she heard two voices speaking to Yugi ask she starts saying. ''So since it worked Nya-''

''You can negate his Complete Hypnosis then!'' Mew Plum finishes the cat girl's words excitedly. Yugi nods smirking. Mew Erika for once couldn't help but smile to hear that, no longer bound by Aizen's power.

Tosen, with an overwhelming frightened expression, hears that and gasps out in horror. ''That is impossible!''

Gin just makes a sly grin really not expecting this at all.

'' _So even the kit can negate others under Kyoka Suigetsu too?_ '' The silver-haired Shinigami states mentally while still grinning as if ironic for his once untouched captain.

''My… now I was the one who was being naive.'' Speaking out of thin air, Aizen reappears before Yugi. He pants a bit, the front of his outfit destroyed only showing his chest though still wearing his coat. He had badly burned marks and a large wound from the previously slash. He hasn't felt such damage before and yet the real surprise is this mere child broke out of his Perfect Hypnosis, one that no other person or Shinigami is capable of achieving.

''Eli wasn't wrong. The potential of the Dragon of Creation and Destruction is endless.'' Aizen utters out aware of the existence of Yin-Yang Dragon and this legend of the two-headed dragon is exactly to what it seems too. However he still couldn't help but smirk to see Yugi beginning to breathe heavily as well as sweating.

''However, that power also drains you doesn't it Yugi-kun?'' Aizen questions him. Yugi smirks weakly not able to hide anything from this guy replying. ''Yea, it does… but I got enough power to keep fighting one more round.''

''Likewise.'' Aizen responds back pointing his sword properly at him. Yugi smirks holding his Dragon Blade with both hands.

Tosen could not allow this any longer charging at the Dragon Knight, declaring. ''I will not let you harm Aizen-sama!''

Yugi startles while Aizen watches and just smirks allowing it. Tosen unsheathes and swings his sword at Yugi except it was immediately intercepted by Mew Plum's saber.

''Remember me woof!'' The dog girl tells the dark skinned Shinigami with a confident smirk. Tosen frowns annoyed by her as the two engage swords. Mew Plum manages to give Yugi a look and winks leaving the rest to him.

Gin sighs walking towards the Dragon Knight but immediately Mew Erika leaps in front of him and thrusts her tail at him. Gin is forced to dodge it and backs away seeing the glare but smirk from the scorpion girl.

''We'll handle these two now.'' Mew Erika tells Yugi back to her normal self as her body is surrounded by the orange outline of the Inner Scorpion. Gin sees this and gulps knowing this girl will be more of a trouble than the cat girl.

Yugi smiles nodding eyeing Aizen. Mew Ichigo watches this and couldn't help herself joining the tricolor head right beside him. Yugi notices that and blushes.

''Shall we Yugi-kun Nya?'' Mew Ichigo asks him blushing back. Yugi eyes her and as much as he promised he would fight Aizen alone, right now he needs her help.

Smiling confident, Yugi answers her. ''Right! Let's beat him together Ichigo-kun!''

Mew Ichigo giggles gazing her now glowing dark pink eyes at Aizen. The Shinigami just smirks softly as this will be the final round to determine it all. ''Then come.''

 **(Now playing OST… Super Dragon Soul from Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

Both Yugi and Mew Ichigo on all fours rush towards Aizen who charges too. He swings his blade as Yugi blocks it expertly, causing both swords to hit upward as Mew Ichigo leaps and tries thrusting a right jab across Aizen's unguarded stomach.

Aizen gasps out badly as the punch slams him back. Yugi leaps over Mew Ichigo who positioning herself upside down kicks her boyfriend by the bottom of his feet towards Aizen like a launcher. Yugi flies forward faster thanks to the push as his Dragon Blade engulfs in purple-red energy.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN SWORD!**_ '' Yugi shouts swinging his blade. Aizen sees this and lifts his free hand towards him as swirls spiritual energy materializes.

'' _ **Hado #31: Shakkaho.**_ '' Aizen calls forth, unleashing a giant fiery sphere of spiritual energy, intercepting and colliding against Yugi's attack. The young Dragon Knight struggles but manages to cut through the flames though Aizen had the chance to appear on his back now.

'' _ **Hado**_ -'' Aizen declares pointing his left index finger for a devastating Kido until Yugi poofs. He staggers a bit realizing that was one of clones. He gasps turning to see the real Yugi swinging the Dragon Blade but Aizen quickly reflects it.

Aizen smirks until Yugi smirks back extending back his left punch. Yugi tries to form a _**Dragonaun Knuckle**_ but could feel his energy is much lower. Not wanting to use everything for a close combat attack that can be dodged, Yugi swings a normal punch at him but Aizen is forced to catch it right away. He then tosses the Dragon Knight behind him. Aizen turns fast about to cast a _**Kido**_ but just then Yugi pulls off his jacket and uses it like a curtain to block Aizen's view.

''Please, like that will-'' Aizen states about to cast _**Hado #54: Haien**_ to burn through the coat and possibly Yugi until a pink electrical blade tears through the coat. Aizen startles trying to get away now but it's too late.

'' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI BLADE!**_ '' Shouting as the coat is slashed through, Mew Ichigo reveals herself being the one behind said coat swinging the Dragon Blade downward as it is engulfed in pink electrical ribbons as its blade extends longer.

Aizen startles and barely dodges it only getting a cut by the electrical blade o the right shoulder but that was all Mew Ichigo needed as Aizen begins to get shock, feeling a current of electricity within him.

Shadow Knight sees that rather surprising, not by Yugi's plan but rather the fact that Mew Ichigo was just wielding the Dragon Blade. There's another reason why the Dragon Sword is special; it's a sword that doesn't allow anyone but the Dragon Knight to wield it. If one did, the sword would harm that user instead. However, the sword will allow one that the Dragon Knight trusts to accept being wielded by said person and it seems to Yugi that Ichigo is the one the sword trusts.

''So the bond between those two is that strong that the Dragon Sword trusts her.'' Shadow Knight clarifies to himself sounding slightly astonishes to know this.

Mew Ichigo lands on the ground with Yugi right beside her without his coat. She smiles towards him and tosses the Dragon Blade to him.

Smirking, Yugi dashes with the _**Dragon Speed Burst**_ as the sword by the white ribbon is pulled towards the former Captain. Aizen reacts watching as after grabbing it by the ribbon and pulling it to his right palm, Yugi points the Dragon Blade to an unguarded Aizen as swirls of purple-red energy flames gather around the tip.

'' _ **DRAGONAUN-**_ '' Yugi begins to shout about to fire a _**Dragonaun Burning**_ until suddenly he struggles to move as the charge of his attack vanishes. He gasps out noticing the 6 beams of light connected to his torso.

'' _ **Bakudo #61?!**_ _When did he-_ '' Yugi questions mentally in shock when Aizen used that spell until he widens his eyes recalling the moment they physically touched each other.

Aizen smirks most confident explaining himself. ''You're not the only one to plant Kido on a target undetected.''

''Yugi-kun!'' Mew Ichigo yells dashing forward seeing Aizen preparing to swing his sword forward towards a frozen Yugi. The cat girl's body glows a dark pink aura as she pops right in front of Aizen and forms her pink barrier intercepting the slash.

Yugi sighs of relief asking her as best as he could speak. ''D-distract him for a moment Ichigo-kun!''

Mew Ichigo eyes him but ultimately nods determine not going to let him down. Her barrier drops as she comes charging at Aizen while her left hand erupts in electrical pink ribbons. Aizen sees this and leaps upward not going to fall for that. However Mew Ichigo grins and takes a massive leap up at him, thrusting her left hand shouting. '' _ **RIBBON CHIDORI!**_ ''

Aizen startles slightly and immediately blocks the cat girl's attack with _**El Escudo**_ , stopping the electrical attack on its track. Mew Ichigo hisses her eyes glowing furious as she tries thrust harder, cracking the energy shield. Aizen is forced to stab his sword forward at her but she dodges it seconds before he could impale it. She then swings a massive right kick but Aizen guards with another _**El Escudo**_ , just managing to be sent towards the ground. The cat girl dashes downward on hot pursuit.

Aizen sees that and twirls around to cut through her neck but Mew Ichigo sees that seconds away and somersaults like a rolling back and swings her legs, slamming a double kick across his chest. Aizen gasps pushed onto the ground but slides backwards, holding his ground or well levitating over the ground.

Landing on both her feet, Mew Ichigo raises her hand and shouts. ''Masha! I need it!''

Masha pops up above her and calls to her before opening its mouth. ''Go-go Ichigo!''

Coming out from Masha's mouth is the Mew Aqua Love Rod. Mew Ichigo catches it, twirling it before she takes a leap to the right and vanishes.

Aizen stops himself at last but startles not seeing the cat girl. He scans around and just then Mew Ichigo appears behind Aizen's back just far away pointing her Mew Aqua Love Rod at him.

'' _ **RIBBON AQUA DROP EXPLOSIONS!**_ '' Swinging her magical specter forward, Mew Ichigo shouts firing a bright pink energy blast in the shape of a heart with hundreds if not thousands of energy bubbles shooting within the blast too.

Aizen didn't need to turn back as he smirks and chants. '' _ **Bakudo #81: Danku.**_ ''

Mew Ichigo's strongest attack almost consumes the villain until a rectangular see-through barrier emerges out of the ground behind Aizen's back, stopping the cat girl's magical attack. Mew Ichigo widens her eyes trying to not give up and continues her attack, bombarding the unscratched barrier.

Aizen smirks at her efforts all in vain telling her. ''It's futile, your attack will-''

He then pauses feeling a strange energy building up, shaking the very ground. He looks up to see Mew Ichigo engulfed in a darker pink aura taking the form of a tiger and the glowing, dark pink cat-like eyes the cat girl had.

''LIKE I'M GIVING UP EITHER NYA!'' Shouting as furious as a tiger, Mew Ichigo yells almost like a growl pushing her attack pass full blast. As this is happening, the barrier protecting Aizen begins cracking to his shock.

''Impossible…'' Aizen utters turning and as he did the barrier finally breaks open as the magical blast consumes him instantly. The blast explodes as the magical bubbles scatter all over the battlefield and gently fall on the ground, healing and restoring the trees and plant life that was harmed or destroyed.

Mew Ichigo smiles weakly before dropping on her knees and she instantly reverts back to her normal human form minus the cat features. Tosen drops his jaw as this drops his guard receiving a kick from Mew Plum followed by a palm strike across his gut. Gin hums not too worry as he evades Mew Erika's weapon-like stingers and tail.

Ichigo, breathing exhausted, wishes she could celebrate with this but something tells her it's not over. And much to what she expected, Aizen emerges badly burn but not defeated. He looks down smirking softly at the exhausted red haired girl. He eyes her not expecting this human to even have that much stamina even after using it all at once previously or that mysterious energy.

''Would be a shame if I kill you.'' Aizen states not wishing to take her life but he can't have her get in the way again. He takes a single step forward causing the cat girl to widen her eyes; certain he'll appear right in front of her and stab for the kill. Before Aizen even takes another step he's stopped by a powerful roar. ''RAAWWW!''

Aizen staggers turning and watching just in time the light beams of _**Bakudo #61**_ shatter apart with Yugi free, his body engulf in a red energy shroud taking the form of a dragon. He grins praising the young Dragon Knight. ''To think you can break through that _**Bakudo**_ that quickly.''

Yugi didn't bother looking at him as he takes a step and appears right in front of Ichigo, protecting her from Aizen. The red cherry head blushes a bit knowing she can leave the rest to him.

''It's through the bonds I, we hold dear that we can't lose today! That is my Hope!'' Yugi speaks up, now gazing his determined red dragon eyes towards Aizen. He can feel everyone, everyone close to his heart still fighting and he can't stand around letting this continue anymore; to protect those that give him happiness and strength.

Yugi then smirks at Aizen declaring passionate as he grows a second dragon energy tail. ''And the promise I made to myself for Ichigo-kun that she will have a Happy Birthday!''

Ichigo blushes even redder before making a face that spells out Yugi won't lose.

Swirls of purple and red energy erupt all over Yugi that through this very energy that his long collar neck coat reforms already on him. He lifts his Dragon Blade with one arm as the same energy erupts out of it.

'' _Do it partner!/_ **Do it boy!** _/_ **Do it Yugi-san!** '' Atem along with Yin and Yang Dragon all cheer out to Yugi who responds to their wishes as his aura expands largely.

"Let's finish this, Aizen-kun!'' Yugi declares grabbing the Dragon Blade with both hands now. He extends the blade behind his right side chanting. '' _ **DRAGONAUN…**_ ''

The energy surrounding the Dragon Blade grows and manifests into a dragon's head with glowing red eyes.

Aizen smirks amazed this human is that determine to beat him… and foolish as he replies to his desire to win. ''It's your funeral then, Yugi-kun.''

With a third of its true power, with a simple fraction of its true potential, Aizen will use his strongest trump card. He holds up his free hand, pointing with both his index and middle finger as swirls of purple-black energy gather around both fingertips.

Tosen and Gin see that and stop their fights backing away. Mew Plum and Mew Erika blink eyeing the fight and panic sensing this menacing energy before when he tried to use it on Mew Ichigo.

'' _ **Hado #90…**_ '' Aizen begins to chant as the black-purple energy expands. Yugi glares determined as the swirls of the purple and red expand. Both energies soon touch the other and cause destructive sparks flying all over.

With a single leap forward, Yugi flies at top speed at Aizen who grins as purple-black energy gather around the moving Yugi in the outline of a box. This was the final attack.

'' _ **TENGOKU!**_ / _ **Kurohitsugi!**_ '' Yugi and Aizen shout, one as a roar and one as calm, as the young Dragon Knight swings his blade at the Shinigami who instantly forms and envelops him in said energy. Yugi feels it crushing him almost like gravity is pinning him to the ground. Still he didn't give up continuing his swing while he's consume and trapped within a box of black energy covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box.

Aizen makes a grunt of satisfaction, knowing better that this is his strongest Kido and most likely its power has pierced Yugi inside the box from head to toe. It was over…

*CRACK*

Aizen widens his eyes looking forward and sees cracks coming from the black box. He watches as the cracks become worst and before he could react the box is torn apart as Aizen is then hit by the force of the energy dragon that emerges out of it, tearing through it. Aizen had no choice but to explode the _**Kurohitsugi**_ with his spiritual energy, causing the remains of the box to explode.

Everyone watches as the explosion of energies swirl like a twister, trying to suck anything near it or blow it away. Ichigo almost gets dragged in until both Mew Plum and Mew Erika grabbed on their leader by the arms, keeping her away from it.

 **(End of OST)**

They watch as the twister quickly vanishes and standing in it are both Yugi and Aizen. The young Dragon Knight, having multiple scratches on him stands behind Aizen almost unscratched.

Yugi starts to shake, the arm holding the Dragon Blade struggles to even hold it correctly, as energy swirls around him and then it vanishes revealing him wearing his regular school uniform and the Dragon Blade reverted back as the Dragon Sword. He smiles weakly dropping on one knee panting heavily.

''Guess that's my limit.'' Yugi, still smiling weaken, mutters out both his hands on the ground just trying not to fall down completely.

"As expected.'' Aizen says with a small smirk before suddenly dropping on one knee too, gasping as blood drips from his newly wound across his chest as well as a sudden burn mark all over his front. He didn't know how but on top of cutting through _**Hado #90**_ , he also managed to inflict this blow too.

Tosen is left speechless while Gin didn't what to react. This was too new for him.

'' _The kit actually split through a fraction of the_ _ **Kurohitsugi**_ _. That's a new one._ '' Gin remarks the young man, never once seeing anyone slashing through one of the most powerful Kidos in existence no less how.

Ichigo blinking, not sure if this is even true couldn't help herself and she purrs out of joy. ''Yugi-kun did it Nya!''

Mew Erika giggles joyfully for this too. Mew Plum smiles with a face of proud for her brother; he actually won like a hero would… like their father would. The Mew Mews, still holding on their leader, leap towards Yugi's aid who pants not having the energy or strength to keep fighting or even heal his wounds.

''Aizen-sama!'' Tosen yells in distress rushing to Lord Aizen who begins throwing up blood. Gin joins him telling his Captain, never before seeing him injury before. ''Boy aren't we in a bad position now huh Captain Aizen.''

Aizen eyes him actually woozy but does reply with a weak smirk. ''At the moment.''

Yugi pulls himself up not too well but stomps his ground to prevent falling back. He smirks weakly, speaking up as he pants exhausted. ''I-It's over, Aizen-kun…''

''… Over? Hardly.'' Aizen simply replies with a small grin. Yugi gives him a look as suddenly he feels something above them. He looks up and witnesses it along with the other girls.

The sky above them rips apart and emerging from the darkness are multiple Menos Grandes. Yugi and the Mew Mews panic as the gigantic Hollows fire beams of yellow light across the city and one of those beams engulfs Aizen's group. Mew Erika hisses assuming they're escaping as she leaps forward and tries to blast the beam with _**Ribbon Erika Venom**_ , only for her acid attack to not burn through the barrier

Grimmjow yells furious trying to tear through the beam he's been trapped in, wanting to finish his fight with Ichigo. The other Espada remain calm in their beams as they were all lifted up towards the darkness. Ulquiorra looks down at Shadow who looks back up angrily, almost as if their fight is far from over.

Aizen grins weakly as he, Gin and Tosen were also levitating up towards the Menos Grandes. He eyes down at Yugi who gazes weakly at him, his right eye purple while the left is still red dragon-like.

''I think my test confirms you're at the least somewhat worthy of being a threat to my plans, Yugi Mutou-kun.'' Aizen informs the young Dragon Knight, finding his clash with him as the most fun he had in a lifetime. He then states with an expression of disappointment. ''However, I do wonder if you will if I had been fighting you 100% of my full potential.''

Yugi tries to remain his determine face but deep down he's horrified to hear that… and also not surprise. So the Aizen he's fought so hard wasn't even Aizen at full power. The Mew Mews were just terrified especially Ichigo gulping.

Aizen smirks at the fact the boy and his friends had on, knowing well the next time they meet it will be the last. However Yugi, remaining calm, slowly forms a small smirk.

''You're mistake was not finishing me off.'' Yugi calls out to Aizen's ''test'' and he'll regret it. He then declares, vowing it. ''And the next time we fight, I'll be stronger than you and Dark Leader Dragon-kun. This I promise Aizen-kun.''

Ichigo eyes the tricolor head and nods smiling knowing he'll overcome anything thrown at him.

Aizen simply makes a small smirk almost looking forward to that day.

''I'll be looking forward to that day then.'' Aizen answers before entering the portal and soon the beams of light vanish as did the Menos Grandes, returning back to Hueco Mundo.

Shadow Knight watches Aizen leaving and lets out a sigh of relief. He knew Yugi would somehow find a way but he didn't expect it to be this close.

''Well done Yugi. You did well this time but becoming stronger for the next time you ever have to face him.'' The mysterious masked man says before vanishing into the shadows, knowing the young Dragon Knight has done it… at least for now.

* * *

The rest of Team Dragon Knight with the other Shinigami Captains watches the lights that took away the Espada have vanished along with the enemy. Danny sighs exhausted reverting back to his human form next to a handicap Ed, grunting rather scared mentioning he'll have to call his mechanic to fix him.

Judai and an exhausted Naruto arrived where the Espadas were taken and sees them leaving now.

Super Sonic lands reverted back to his normal blue hedgehog, green eyes self. As he did, the Seven Chaos Emeralds appear around him before shooting upward into the sky and scattering across the world. The team watches the seven different rays of light shooting over them to who knows where though Shadow observes where the red one is heading towards.

A weakened Naruto stares at the blue hedgehog with a wide jaw drop.

''Phew! That went better than I hoped it did!'' Sonic says grinning not in the least exhausted.

Judai just smiles as he states honestly. ''I'm lost for words.''

Shadow eyes Sonic and scoffs at the showoff.

''Next time I'm going Super Mode.'' The black hedgehog mutters angrily before teleporting away.

* * *

Yugi pants heavily dropping on the ground. He was exhausted and yet he couldn't help but smile as he pants. Ichigo eyes him giggling while holding his left hand.

Yugi turns to see the red cherry head and she looks back at him. They smile at the other before giggling/chuckling that they're all safe. Mew Plum eyes them smiling happy for them. Mew Erika also smiles sighing as she'll need a long break after this.

With a big smile on his face, Yugi makes a miracle and manages to end the fight in a draw and the enemies have retreated. With Aizen sort of defeated, has some peace been restored?

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

Team Dragon Knight, with the help of Kurosaki's many allies, managed to force a retreat from Aizen and the Espada. With their lives sort of in peace at the time being, Ichigo's birthday arrives and she's excited about it… except for one thing.

Ichigo: NYA?! YUGI-KUN ISN'T COMING NYA?!

Jonouchi: Yugi must have told you this but Anzu is leaving today.

Ichigo sweat drops: Oh crap, I gotta tell her something… but also… this is something Yugi isn't handling well right?

Honda: Anzu and Yugi have been friends longer than any of us- *sweat drops* I mean until we learn of you and Yugi's history.

Ichigo frowns: Yugi-kun… I hope he handles this goodbye well Nya.

DragonKnight15: At the end of the day, we all go through sad goodbyes to people who made us laugh and cry and yell and so many things but they will eventually leave. However, at the end of that day… will you really be alone? Will Yugi endure this sad goodbye of a dear friend?

Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn: The Empathy We Call Love!

Ichigo: Please remember to read, enjoy and review Nya. Yugi-kun, be strong Nya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** SUPER SONIC… Like not even ''Age into dust'' Barragan could beat Super Sonic NO less Super Shadow… actually… not even normal Shadow. Wait for Volume 6… spoiler title: Death VS Immortality! Age VS Ageless! King of Hollows VS Ultimate Lifeform. That's all I got.

So yea… Yin-Yang Dragon's ability to reset any kind of effects on the user or of another by physical contact works against Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. I have been THINKING ever since doing Volume 1 how I would handle this fight and give Yugi real issues when up against Aizen's most dangerous ability… and then it solve itself thanks to Yin-Yang Dragon. It worked like a charm and it makes me happy it worked out.

Originally I was going to have Yugi use his ability to read auras to feel the energy of Kyoka Suigetsu much like Head-Commander Yamamoto but since Aizen can manipulate even that… I was stump. I then thought have Yugi remove his eyes (did that, kinda) to fight Aizen but lose harder and then to his surprise his eyes regenerate thanks to Yin-Yang Dragon's ability (DID THAT) but then Aizen would just use Kyoka Suigetsu again… so yea, I still did it like that to show Aizen is always a step ahead of everyone… and then it hit me, Yin-Yang Dragon has another ability. To balance out the individual, Yugi frees himself of Kyoka Suigetsu's power and even if Aizen does it again, it won't work since Yin-Yang's powers will balance Yugi out again.

In OTHER WORDS… I've made a power that beats the Complete/Perfect Hypnosis, sort of. It works going back to how Yugi reverted Berserk Naruto and Erika back to normal in Volume 1.

Leave your thoughts down below if you think what I did was correct or state your own reasons how Yugi could have won… because he's not aware of grabbing Kyoka Suigetsu means being unaffected by it. Currently only Gin is aware of it (most likely Tosen too but since he's blind he doesn't need to worry about it) and that's it. Oh and Aizen was holding back. You really think when he said he wanted to ''test'' Yugi he was willing to go all out? PFF… next time for sure (maybe his Invasion plan) for if he had gone all out… Yugi would be dead. Like… yea.

Final chapter/episode of Volume 3 next week! Look forward to that! Also one other "Special" thing for next week too.


	56. 49: The Empathy We Call Love!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S.** **This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga.** **This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

This is episode 49 of the last episode of the Third Volume, The Birth of a Hero!

Hope you enjoy it! **P.S. I do not own the song used in this fanfic; they belong to the artist/group.**

* * *

 **Intro: The Earth... is a great place where humanity and all other creatures live and learn to evolve little by little, but this great world has Darkness in it too. Evil beings who wish to conquer this world and everyone.**

 **Only one being stood against them to show everyone the power of light and hope, but this great mythical dragon wasn't able to stop them. He gave his powers and hope to a human that was known by his name, the Dragon Knight!**

 **Before this hero also met his end, he gave the legendary Dragon Sword and his hopes and dreams to the next knight, his youngest son who is destined to become a legend by the sides of his comrades and his love. This hero... is the Dragon Knight of Light!**

* * *

 **(OPENING 3: Toumei Datta Sekai by Motohiro Hata from Naruto Shippuden)**

 **Volume 3: Episode 49: The Empathy We Call Love!**

 **In the previous episode of DKR** **:**

 _Super Sonic appeared and with his overflowing power crushes not just the Espadas but pushes back the dark emotions of the Nine-Tails out of Naruto reverting him back to normal. Super Sonic unleashed his overwhelming speed to dash and gather up the other Espadas, one by one until he had them all in one spot. Now forced to work together, the Espadas all attacked but were ultimately no match to the power of Super Sonic easily brushing away and evading/negating their best attacks._

 _The battle between Yugi vs Aizen wasn_ _'t in the young Dragon Knight's favor having lost his eyes and even with his ability to sense auras he's trashed by Aizen's ability to block his aura, having mentioned Yugi and his mother had similar abilities. Pushed to a corner with the other Mew Mews unable to help him, it seemed over until Yugi remembered the words his first friend taught him; words that inspired him to hope once more strongly and through his determination his eyes are regenerated thanks to Yin-Yang Dragon's ability._

 _Even after landing a powerful slash at the enemy, Aizen showed why he was superior to Yugi and used Kyoka Suigetsu without any interruptions. Not afraid of being within Aizen's illusion, Yugi played his other trump card and thanks to the powers of Yin-Yang Dragon, he negates the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu within him and the others as well as landing another devastating blow across Aizen._

 _With both of them exhausted, it's the climax as Yugi and Aizen clash once more with Mew Ichigo helping her boyfriend and Mew Plum with Mew Erika stopping Gin and Tosen. With their strong teamwork, Yugi and Mew Ichigo managed to beat Aizen… sort of, only for the man himself to reveal he was holding back and then he escaped. Not scared of how strong Aizen really is, Yugi vowed he'll beat him again and become stronger than before for those he loved._

 _Team Dragon Knight saved the day, with help of course, but can Yugi overcome his next greatest challenge yet: Saying goodbye to a friend?_

 _What will happen next?_

* * *

 **And now the conclusion** **... a week later since the previous episode:**

It was now peaceful times with Aizen and his army forced to retreat. Things were better with the damaged that happened through Domino, Tokyo and Karakura Town were repaired and all memories to all humans in those places were erased by Soul Society. It's honestly better than leaving the damage the way it was.

However things did change. Once the damages were repaired, Karakura High School was officially reopened meaning Kurosaki had to say his goodbyes to Yugi and the others, well in the same school. Yugi, at first startled, understood and mentioned that just because they're far away doesn't mean they've stopped being friends or a team. Kurosaki made a small smirk that day, going to do his best to help his companions whenever they need him… but it also frightens him of the dangers out there.

Now standing on top of his home town's school roof, Kurosaki looks up at the sky reminded of how much strong Grimmjow was in his Resurrección form. The very thought that the other Espadas, even Ulquiorra, are that powerful… honestly scares him. And how Yugi put it, Aizen even holding back was no push over in fact more powerful. Plus there's the Dark Lord who can become stronger too and other creeps out there. He sighs, relief he defeated and killed Grand Fisher… but now he honestly wishes he was alive.

"Yo!'' A voice speaks up right next to the orange-headed, causing him to panic and drop on his butts. He looks up to see it is Naruto, grinning nervously as if he didn't mean in scaring him.

Ichigo blinks awkwardly waving back responding. ''Hey. Thought you went back to your village, or whatever you called it.''

Naruto chuckles nervously recalling how Sakura yelled at him for wanting to stick around a little longer after letting the Kyuubi take control of him again. Still, he had to stay for a few stuff explaining it to the spiky orange-headed. ''Sakura-chan and the others went back to Konoha but I asked them if I can stay a little longer for Ichi-chan's birthday.''

Kurosaki made a stunned expression as he had forgotten that today was Momomiya's birthday. He can already hear the lecturing Rukia will give him, and then she'll tell the others, hearing Uryu's nonsense of being polite, then somehow his sisters will hear and sigh at their old brother AND then the old man will likely attack him for forgetting a maiden's special day and hear the lecture that his mother would have never forgotten… and by then he wishes he didn't forgot because then Momomiya will feel sad and the girl went through a lot this month alone.

''… Damn it.'' Ichigo curses out. Naruto sweat drops maybe realizing he shouldn't have reminded him. He then grins cheering him up. ''Oh relax! I don't have a gift for her either ya know. Maybe a kunai? Girls think like Kunouchis right?''

Ichigo eyes him with a face of ''WTF'' before slowly uttering out. ''… No.''

''I'll think of something.'' Naruto mutters clueless what to get. Probably his warm, badass smile. Yea, girls like that!

Kurosaki sweat drops more how this guy functions. Speaking of, he realizes this is the first time the two of them were even talking and just them.

''We never talked before huh?'' He asks the spiky blond-headed shinobi. Naruto blinks awkwardly just realizing that now as he answers with a cocky grin. ''Maybe because I'm more popular, ya know?''

"…'' Ichigo just made a face like he has no idea what the hell is he referring about and just asking him might make him regret. He never understood how happy-going the guy was, possibly a reason why he and Judai hang out a lot; a common trait. Still, there was something that has been bothering him recalling the aftermath of the fight they had against the Espadas.

''Hey Naruto…'' Kurosaki begins to call his name. Naruto turns to face him wondering what he wants to tell him. Taking a moment to say his words right, or not too complex, Ichigo asks him. ''How come you seem so damn happy knowing you went berserk from what Sonic said?''

''…'' Naruto just stares at him frozen up, almost as if he's having a flashback of what happened. Maybe it's a good thing it was Kurosaki who asked him this. He would lie to the others that he was fine and happy-going, maybe except Yugi and Judai. Frowning a bit, the Jinchuriki responds honestly. ''I don't want to feel miserable.''

''I've been sad my whole life. No parents, people treating me like a monster… having no one…''

''Right now I can't let what the Kyuubi did change me. No, I'm going to surpass it and become stronger so one day my dream to acknowledge by my village, to become Hokage, comes true ya know!''

Desiring to overcome the hate in himself, Naruto is reminded of the hate of someone he still considers his dear friend. He tells himself, thinking of him walking in that dark tunnel. '' _And maybe once I do, I can bring you back to your senses, Sasuke._ ''

''…'' Kurosaki is left speechless by Naruto's determine words. He really does underestimate him due to his idiot-nature.

''What about you Ichigo?'' Kurosaki startles up eyeing Naruto who asked him that. He eyes him and then answers a little off guarded. ''Um well… I want to protect my friends.''

Naruto hums admitting that's a good reason though…

''I guess but that's all? Like there's not a real meaning behind it?'' Naruto questions, finding his reason a little bit tasteless. Like it's missing a motivator unlike his reasons of becoming Hokage and being acknowledge.

''…'' Kurosaki just sweat drops not sure what he's referring about a real meaning.

Naruto hums knowing that face, he's made that face everything he doesn't get something. He smiles telling him. ''Just be honest about your reason for fighting. I always get stronger if I accept facts, ya know.''

Ichigo eyes him starting to get what he wants to know… though he frowns. He's not sure if he wants to open that box… but nothing is going the way he wanted it. He has to change his way of approaching things and become stronger for the people, for those he cares for… who are alive.

Taking a moment to breathe it all in, Ichigo exhales and begins to speak words he never believed he would tell another but Rukia. ''… I failed my mother. She died because of me, because of my mistake… and I have to live with that and embrace it for why she protected me that… I must do the same.''

Naruto remains silent, actually trying to avoid a stun expression to how dark and moody that sounds. He blushes, starting to get the pain of what it means to lose a mother felt.

Thinking back from his battle with Grimmjow and how he mentioned their reasons of fighting… it was at that time that the only thing Ichigo could think about is fight for his friends. To fight for them… to fight to keep them all alive. Sure, maybe he does enjoying fighting but his responsible for those around him means too much for him to enjoy himself. If he doesn't, then he's no different to Grimmjow.

Looking at his hand, Ichigo then states. ''For a while, I asked myself if I'm only helping Soul Society in stopping Aizen because it affects me too, but I think after today I need to accept the fact that Aizen will endanger everyone and I can't ignore him. I can't let him do what he wants at the price of harming those I care about or the lives of others who have done nothing wrong.''

It then hit Ichigo, something he wasn't sure. Probably this would avoid him or be used against him, but now… he understands. Smiling a bit now finding a new purpose to his fighting, Kurosaki adds clinching his hand tightly. ''That's why I'll give my all to protect those I cherish, to make sure no one else dies like my mother did!''

Naruto blinks pretty stun how determine the guy is now. He grins happy to hear that as he says. ''I bet your Kaa-chan was the greatest mom in the universe huh?''

Ichigo oddly smirks, thinking of his mother when she tried to cheer him up after getting hurt. Just her smile was something so bright that it overshadowed even the very sun.

''To be honest, she was my sun.'' He responds thinking back at all the dark cloudy moments and she was there to always turn them bright and sunny.

Naruto blushes more not sure but has this strange warm feeling in his stomach like he ate a large hot bowl of ramen. He mutters out almost joyfully. ''That's a *nice* feeling.''

Kurosaki sweat drops as he walks away while calling him out. ''We done getting emotional? We got Momomiya's party whatever.''

Naruto did snap out watching the spiky orange-headed leave without him. He runs after him shouting. ''Hey wait!''

Ichigo stops and turns with a face like what else he wants.

Getting in front of him with a grin, Naruto asks him with a sly smirk like a fox. ''Want a tip how you can get stronger?''

Kurosaki stares suspicious at him not sure what advice this guy could offer him but he nods hearing him out.

''That _**Getsuga Tensho**_ , make a version that puts fear on those Espada weirdos! Like my _**Rasenshuriken**_!'' Naruto advises Kurosaki with a big smile, already picturing how much more powerful his attacks can be. Ichigo has this face like hasn't Naruto noticed he can make a bigger Getsuga without trying and even more powerful with his Hollow Mask on.

''Yea… nice tip.'' He says sarcastically. Naruto sweat drops noticing that tone of voice apologizing. ''Hey just saying. If I had your power, I would abuse it like my shadow clones and _**Rasengan**_.''

Ichigo did nod, admitting he can take advantage of his own powers better than his own. And thinking back, so can Yugi especially that shroud whatever form… which he and Naruto could do.

''Or that shroud thing?'' He points out curious. Naruto nods rubbing the back of his head though he's not good with it yet.

Ichigo hums to himself, not sure why but the idiot may have given him an idea. A shroud… out of _**Getsuga Tensho**_? And use it as a weapon? Could that be the key of becoming stronger?

* * *

''I can't believe we're doing this.'' Grumping along the way with a frown face, Jonouchi questions angrily carrying wrapped up presents that he, Honda, Shizuka, Otogi and Bakura bought for Momomiya.

''Be polite Nee-san.'' Shizuka advices her older brother knowing him well he didn't want to come but they were invited and it would be rude of them not accepting it. Honda agrees as he and Otogi both told the dirty colored blond headed. ''Yea Jonouchi! Be polite!''

Jonouchi narrows his eyes at them with a threatening glare that froze them stiff though still walking. Bakura smiles nervously figuring that would happen.

The door begins opening up as the group quickly greet most likely Ichigo. ''Happy Birth-''

They stopped halfway through seeing the one who's opening the door halfway is Mint. She hums eyeing the group almost studying them from their clothing to the gifts they were carrying.

''Oh good you all are here, come in.'' The blue haired girl orders them as politely as she was opening wide. Jonouchi and the others eye each except Shizuka blinking innocent and then enter.

''Are you organizing the party? Seriously?'' Jonouchi asks Mint as she grabs the gifts and sets them on the table that had all the other presents for the Birthday Girl. Mint oddly sighs wishing she was in charge, would have made the party much more her style but sadly she can't argue with her ''fearless'' leader as much as she can.

''No, just setting everything using Ichigo's instructions.'' She replies somewhat upset. Jonouchi hums looking around and saw basically almost everyone. Sonic and his friends were there, Danny too, the Mew Mews, even Momomiya's friends Miwa and Moe were there focus towards Ryou and Keiichiro who sweat drop nervously. Momomiya's parents were there as Shintaro was talking to Judai and his friends about something samurai related doing the sword poses. Everyone but a few were missing, even the girl herself.

''So where is the Birthday girl?'' Honda now asks not seeing Ichigo anywhere. Jonouchi chuckles as he says making a joke. ''Eating a fish?''

Mint rolls her eyes explaining to them. ''Treating her patient.''

''We're here Nya!'' A voice calls out as everyone turns to see Ichigo walking in dragging two wheelchairs.

Jonouchi and Honda twist their lips, trying their best not laugh staring at Ed sitting on a wheelchair, both his missing leg and arm covered in casts so no one who doesn't know he lost his real limbs would not notice. On top of that Edward is covered in a blanket with teddy bear face pattern. Al blushes also on a wheelchair though remote control with fake casts for his arms and legs and having a similar blanket over him too.

''This. Is. Stupid.'' Ed mutters trying really hard not to lose it but this is the most EMBARRASSING and humiliating thing in his life.

''Is Metal-'' Judai begins to ask but Ichigo stops him not wanting her little temper patient to go berserk today as she says. ''Eddy is just alright Nya.''

Ed grunts angrily hating this position so much more. He just wanted to lay on a bed and NOT deal with this but like always, the universe is against him.

Ichigo blushes knowing the little Alchemist hates this but it was necessary or else others like her parents will ask what happened to his missing limbs or worst, figure out what's really going on.

''He's sort of okay. Al-chan is not any better Nya.'' Ichigo expresses with a small nervous giggle. Alphonse oddly laughs nervously too adding. ''Haha… yea… you can say I'm at my old human size.''

Ed sweat drops by that bad pun. The mood soon changes and the party resumes like normally. Judai approaches Ichigo and asks her softly. ''Can't he make a new replacement arm?''

Ed overhears that and immediately tells him coldly. ''Oh sure… HOW?!''

Judai chuckles unease kinda assuming the so-called alchemist knew how to reform or well transmute new automails… not the case. Al notices that and explains it to them. ''Alchemy may be easy for us but even brother and I can't transmute everything without understanding its functions and stabilized. For example creating an Automail takes more science but skill to rebuild one.''

''Plus even if I try, I can't do that without both arms. Even one arm won't give me the full potential of my alchemy.'' Ed then adds eyeing his missing arm. He grunts as he then states. ''Besides, I know someone better who can make me new Automail Limbs. The part of that is I don't want to see her.''

Ichigo hums recalling something like that after the battle of the Espada. Al blushes as he says somewhat nervous. ''Winry gets really mad when big brother loses an automail.''

Ed growls shivering, almost feeling like a wrench hit him across the head. He can already predict that pain uttering angrily. ''OH I can ALREADY know how she's going to blame this on me.''

Ichigo hums again really wanting to meet this Winry girl, giggling curious if she has feelings for Ed because it feels like it… or it can like how she felt with Ryou and she should turn around from that bridge.

They hear the doorbell as Mint goes to open it reveal to be Kurosaki with Naruto grinning behind him.

''So this is the party?'' Kurosaki questions sweat dropping, seeing a lot of pink ribbons and balloons all around. Naruto hums not minding as he hopes there's free food.

Momomiya giggles rushing in front of the two and greets them. ''Glad you two arrived Nya!''

Ichi pats on Mint's back like she can have a break who sighs of relief. The red headed pigtail shows her guests around to the setup with Lettuce organizing the meals as careful as she can while Pudding plans out the party games. Zakuro sits next to the present in charge of protecting them while Ringo nervously asks questions to the other guests about what they like about Ichigo. Erika was helping with the rest slightly drained from the battle they had against Aizen.

''We got plan a whole lot of treats and stuff for everyone especially me, the Birthday girl Nya!'' Ichi expresses joyfully for the fun and happiness she is now 17. Now her life will become even better… though more complex too.

''Ego much?'' Jonouchi mutters to himself typical out of her. This causes the pigtail Ichigo to twitch, quickly swirling around and foot stomps Jonouchi's crotch. The dirty colored blond-headed widens his eyes so much he begins to cry starting to regret what he just said.

''WE'RE ONLY 17 ONCE, BAKA!'' Ichi yells furious by his comment much like an idiot to never understand a girl's youth and passion for life. Everyone else sweat drops with Shizuka blushes actually agreeing with Ichi too.

Jonouchi's face becomes redder as he drops on his knees and slams himself on the ground, never feeling his nuts in so much pain till now. He utters out struggling to speak. ''S-s-sorry I said that…''

Ichi blushes mad at him but sighs accepting it, for this once.

''YEA, PARTY TIME!'' Pudding shouts leaping energetic accidently landing over Jonouchi's head who yells in pain.

''Did someone say Sonic time?'' Sonic asks dashing in between them with a grin. Everyone sweat drops with Kurosaki muttering. ''No.''

''Just checking.'' Sonic says pretty relaxed. He then pulls out from his back a slightly altered colored Chili Dog and hands it to the birthday girl telling her. ''Here Ichigo, my present from me to you.''

Ichi sweat drops not sure what to feel… or express… or even say.

''Um thanks. A chili dog?'' She gratefully receives it with a puzzle expression. She doesn't mind it… would have preferred it was a fish or fish related food.

Sonic just smirks revealing the surprise with a wink. ''Chili Dog, fish version.''

Ichi widens her eyes. She looks back at the chili dog and sniffs it. She could smell it and then proceeds to take a bite. She chews on it and then her eyes open up, blushing as sparks of light shine from her eyes.

''IT'S SO GOOD NYA!'' Momomiya yells out energetic letting out her inner cat girl by eating the whole thing moaning happily. Sonic chuckles running around the whole world until he found a chili dog stand in around Spain.

Everyone enjoys themselves in the party after what they all had gone through this month alone, especially the birthday girl giggling.

''Happy Birthday Ichigo-kun.'' Ichi blushes hearing a voice and turns to be Jenny smiling at her holding two gifts for the birthday girl.

''Jenny-san!'' Ichi expresses joyfully to see her. Jenny giggles handing the presents to her. The red cherry head blushes putting them next to the table as she bows. ''T-thank you so much for coming Nya!''

''Oh I had time after finishing my paper.'' Jenny replies oddly giggling for the article everyone, even Yugi will be surprised on. Ichi blushes looking around. She's happy everyone is here… well Shadow isn't because he's that type of hedgehog and Kaiba… yea… but there was just ONE person missing.

''… And um…'' She tries muttering out only for Jenny to answer her already aware. ''If you're wondering where's Yugi, he's doing something important.''

Ichi blushes nodding, knowing exactly where the tricolor head is.

''I know. He's taking Anzu-chan to the airport Nya.'' She says somewhat sad. Yugi refuses to ever lose someone he cares for, that's what she learned from him so she knows that this is just as hard for him to even say goodbye to someone close like Anzu who's losing to futile her dreams.

''Yea…'' Jenny mutters sadden admitting her brother is going to have a hard time saying his farewells to a close friend like Anzu not to mention missing the birthday of his girlfriend. Ichigo sighs having a feeling Yugi won't be coming early or something else came up. Jenny notices this and encourages the birthday girl. ''He'll come! Hopefully before the end of the day but he will come.''

Ichi nods softly eyeing her and tells her positive. ''I'll be fine Nya! Let's enjoy the party Nya.''

Jenny frowns a bit but obeys her wishes. She goes off wondering if there's a tasty steak or meat related meal for her.

Ichigo is now by herself, smiling as strong as she's always has… but deep down, she's sad because the one person she wanted to see isn't here and even though she understands…

Ichigo snaps those thoughts and smiles forward knowing well the one who's suffering more is Yugi. After all, Anzu isn't some ex-girlfriend; she's Yugi's closest friend too.

'' _Yugi-kun… Do your best Nya._ '' Ichigo tells him mentally, praying he's doing okay as she goes to see what gifts she got.

Will Ichigo's prays reach Yugi?

* * *

 _ **Commercial Break:**_

 _ **Ichigo: I asked for a lot Nya but I wish Yugi-kun was here Nya. I hope he**_ _ **'s okay.**_

 _ **Yugi: I hope I can make it back to Ichigo-kun**_ _ **'s birthday… after I say my goodbyes to my dear friend.**_

* * *

Yugi hums to himself or rather next to Anzu eyeing him. The brunette giggles happy her tricolor head friend is taking her to the airport for her trip to New York City. She blushes rather sad, knowing this is the last time that they'll see each other for a long while but she needs to take all that time for them to talk before they get there. They were going by taxi and of course their time together is running up.

It was an awkward drive over to the airport with Yugi struggling to even say something to the brunette. It wasn't any better for Anzu who should be more confident than her friend but this was much harder to even start a conversation to someone like him knowing she's about to leave.

Eventually the two arrive to the airport as Anzu showed her passport and now the two wait for when the plane is ready to depart. Now they wait sitting on chairs.

Yugi blushes knowing they had little time left and yet he doesn't know how to express himself to her.

'' _Partner, tell her what you need to say to her._ '' Atem speaks telepathically to Yugi, encouraging him to do what he must do. Yugi nods shyly that he has to say something before she leaves.

"So…'' Trying to start a conversation to the brunette, Yugi still struggles to speak. Anzu blushes eyeing him and notices he didn't have any scratches or marks on his body.

''You healed fast.'' She says astonished how fast he heals his wounds from past damage. Yugi giggles responding. ''Yup. Inoue-kun has amazing healing power though Ichigo-kun mentioned it's not exactly the same sense of healing. I kinda understand what she means.''

Anzu giggles back amazed how relaxed he is about talking about stuff that others would find it weird. Yugi smiles though he slowly makes a frown wishing Jonouchi and the others were here too.

''Shame the others couldn't come too.'' He mutters kinda wanting everyone to say their goodbyes to their friend.

Anzu however sweat drops a little glad they all had their goodbyes yesterday and not today stating it. ''Jonouchi-san would argue that I should stay and make up with you so you can dump Ichigo-san, Honda-san would start sobbing and say it's something in his eyes, Bakura-san would cry and Otogi-san would tell me how to win Shizuka-chan over.''

Yugi now sweat drops oddly agreeing it would be very awkward. The brunette smiles also picturing the others coming along and Ichigo would be sobbing and trying to be strong. She frowns realizing that wouldn't happen due to today being her birthday.

''Yugi, I'm sorry you had to go with me and not go be with Ichigo for her birthday.'' Anzu apologizes to the tricolor head certain he wanted to celebrate Ichigo's birthday. Yugi blushes also wanting that but he also didn't want Anzu to be alone either.

''Ichigo-kun understands.'' He responds knowing better than any that Ichigo would want him to watch over her. Anzu smiles a little almost astonished how any girl can just agree with the feelings of someone like Yugi amazes her every time.

"Yugi, you're lucky that girls like you and find you cute.'' Anzu praises him a bit for his cute, kind nature to let girls like him a lot. Yugi blushes red replying modest about. ''I won't disagree with that.''

Anzu giggles back. Just then they notice that the plane is now boarding.

''Guess it's time.'' Yugi announces getting up from his chair. Anzu frowns silently wanting more time with him but maybe it's for the best. She doesn't want her feelings for him or the future he can make with Ichigo ruin what they have. She gets up eyeing him and asks of him. ''Do me a favor.''

Yugi blinks confuse eyeing her. The two stare at the other; Anzu's blue eyes towards Yugi's purple eyes. She has a feeling Yugi will need guidance and she needs to somehow be there for him when he himself isn't sure in himself.

''If you ever have doubt in yourself, call me.'' She encourages him to not hesitate to ask for her advice. Yugi blushes red not surprise she still treats him the way she does.

Anzu smiles placing her right hand over his right shoulder. She blushes a bit trying not to cry not believing how much they and everyone else changed, but most of all was the shy little boy who wanted to play his puzzle games… still does, but he's not shy to speak up now.

''You've grown a lot from the shy, somewhat perverted, and nervous kid into a confident and courageous young man.'' The brunette admits happily almost wishing he remained the same, just a little. Yugi eyes her smiling before startled as Anzu hugs him close. He blushes warmly oddly hugging her back. The two embrace as close as they could.

Anzu sobs thinking of the time she gave the chance of dating Yugi and it was nice… but they weren't able to hold that relationship the way they wanted it. She wished maybe, just maybe… they tried harder but then their relationship would only be harder when far away from the other. She has to accept that… as hard as this feels.

''I love you Yugi. Never change okay.'' Anzu asks of him, letting out whatever feelings she still had for him. She then adds giving him the advice he will need eye-to-eye. ''And make Ichigo-san happy. Never tell yourself you can't replace the heart that she had for Masaya.''

Yugi eyes her startled or rather discourage. He's not sure if he has the confident or what it takes to fill that space in Ichigo's heart. Anzu sighs amazed even now he doesn't think he's good enough. Putting both hands on her waists, she tells him with a small smirk on her face. "You and Ichigo have such a strong connection, so similar and you two warm up the other happily. I know you two will overcome anything.''

The tricolor head continues staring at her, blushing that he and Ichigo do have a strong bond and can understand the better. Guess that's one of the reasons why they get along so well more so than mere friends. That's why… that's why he has to be that kind of boyfriend that will always make her happy.

Anzu smiles as she then taps her index finger to his chest where his heart is. Yugi startles looking at her.

''Just try to put a piece of you in her heart. Okay?'' Anzu tells Yugi with a wink. Yugi blushes again nodding that she's not wrong. He takes that oath replying to her. ''I will. Promise!''

She giggles responding back. ''Do me proud.''

Anzu grabs her bag and prepares to head to the doors to her flight. He watches her about to leave and he has… he has to do something for her at least before she leaves.

''Wait Anzu!'' Yugi calls her out before she left. Anzu blinks turning to face him confused on what he wants to ask her.

Yugi narrows his eyes at the spirit of Atem beside him and then asks of him telepathically. '' _Atem, can you… maybe?_ ''

Atem sighs not able to ask what Yugi wants him to do. For him to be a 3000 year old spirit of a Pharaoh as young as him… he doesn't need to ask that Anzu has feelings for him and not of friendship… more emotional. The only reason he didn't bother telling her he knows is that his mission to restore his lost memories were more important… that and he is dead so for her to be in love with him isn't well great.

He eyes his partner and sighs nodding that he should… do something for her.

Yugi looks back at Anzu and her blue eyes. He always had feelings for her… even now but those feelings changed into a different kind of love; the love of someone dear to him but not like a lover but also not like any ordinary friend. Anzu… she's someone too special to Yugi and that won't change.

''I love you too, and anything I say might not completely reach you but I know who will.'' Yugi answers her words as he taps on the Millennium Puzzle hanging on his neck. Anzu blushes red as the item glows and the Pharaoh takes control of Yugi.

''P-Pharaoh Atem.'' The brunette mutters out startled and nervous to see him. Atem eyes her and smiles recalling that ''date'' the two had and how she expressed her dream to him. Right now that dream she had is becoming a reality.

''I see you're making the first step to your goals?'' He asks her already knowing the answer. Anzu blushes nervously nodding softly with a small reply. ''Y-yes…''

He approaches her and tells her confident in her. ''You're make your dreams come true and I know you'll make them into reality. If anyone can reach them to their higher heights, it's you.''

Anzu just stares speechless by his words. She tries her best to hold her composure but she breaks into tears of joy. Atem watches her and startles as she hugs him. He sees her eyeing him blushing red with watery eyes.

''Thank you.'' She says happily. Atem smiles nodding as he says. ''It's-''

He never got the chance to say what he wanted to say as Anzu suddenly plants her lips over his lips and she kisses him. Atem widens his eyes stunned not ever having this happened to him before, even as a Pharaoh of his time.

'' _AWW!_ '' Yugi shouts telepathically freaking out not believing this is happening. Yin-Yang Dragon watches this with Yin Dragon bursting into laughs. '' **HAHAHAHAHA! I SAW THAT COMING!** ''

'' **Brother this isn't the time.** '' Yang Dragon expresses kindly knowing this is most uncomfortable for their partner. Yugi sobs hoping this never reaches Ichigo or else she might take it. She doesn't even remember Atem's name to even comprehend that Anzu kissed him, not Yugi.

Anzu soon stops and backs away smiling not winking.

''See ya!'' She says her goodbyes waving at Atem and then runs off with her bag to the doors for her flight. Atem just stands his ground speechless and stunned, not even sure what just happened.

After a moment he snaps out knowing Yugi would not be taken this well. He turns to confirm his partner with a wide, stun expression like he's seen a ghost.

'' _Um Yugi…_ '' The Pharaoh tries to communicate to his partner still stunned. Yugi eventually breaks out from his frozen state, blinking rapidly. He eyes Atem and responds still sounding shaken. '' _Its fine… I'm yea…_ ''

Atem blushes just nodding as he switches control back to Yugi. The tricolor head sighs looking to the window and watches the plane that Anzu boarded leaving now. He blushes trying to smile for her.

''Good luck Anzu.'' He says to himself wishing her the best of luck for her dreams. He continues watching the plane head towards the sky to the other side of world, smiling as he's going to miss her.

* * *

Night falls as Yugi sighs walking the streets alone. He didn't have enough money for a cab so he had to take the bus and well… traffic, bad one. He rubs the back of his head that he didn't want someone to notice him using his Dragon Knight powers to well run off really fast or leap away long. He hums just thinking in the bus that maybe he could have flied so no one would spot him. He chuckles nervously maybe he should have done that next time.

''I'll admit that Dragon Blade Mode will be better for traveling.'' Yugi mutters to himself needing to remember to do that next time. Atem along with Yin-Yang Dragon nod both hoping he would have done that right away. He is pretty naive.

''Oh just be careful no planes hit you by mistake.'' Yugi blinks turning around to a voice calling him and spots the green coat shopkeeper standing inches away from him under a street light.

''Urahara-kun?'' The tricolor head utters surprise to see him here… or the face he didn't sense him. Then again he wasn't trying so yea… or something. Urahara eyes the young man with one angled side of his straw hat. He removes it, showing his lazy blond hair and bows before him. Yugi blinks confuse by this.

''Sorry not be of any assistants against Aizen, Mutou-san.'' The former Shinigami apologizes for not being there in his own battle against Aizen and had to leave it to Yugi. Even though he heard the young boy did amazingly against someone as superior like Aizen it was still a close call. Not to mention Urahara had a feeling Aizen would hold back his full power just for an entertaining battle.

Yugi shakes his head telling him smiling a bit. ''No, I should be thanking you for getting the other Shinigami to help my friends. I wasn't going to reach them since Aizen-kun was strong, crazy strong. I get why everyone else is scared of him.''

Urahara nods worry how the young man would think of Aizen's unrivaled strength. He asks him curious. ''Were you scared?''

Yugi eyes him and just smiles not able to lie about something like this replying. ''Yes actually… more times than one but I knew I had to fight him regardless.''

Urahara nods oddly hoping he would say that. He could tell from the young man's eyes anyway.

''So um you wanted to check on me or something?'' Yugi asks him now curious if there's another reason for this checkup. Also he's in a hurry to see Ichigo. The shopkeeper nods answering him. ''Something like that. I did promise you that I would explain some things.''

Yugi stares at him now completely focus. As much as he wants to see his red cherry head ''Strawberry Kitten'', he needs to know what Aizen was aiming for and the truth between him and his father. Without hesitating, he asks the former Shinigami. ''What was the real reason that Aizen-kun really attacked me?''

Urahara nods answering that as much as he knows. ''It was possible that this has to do with the Hogyoku. Though why, not sure yet.''

The tricolor head frowns recalling that Hogyoku thing and how powerful it is seemingly. Though he never saw Aizen use it at any time in their fight so there must be some kind of condition for that thing to be used, possibly. But whatever this Hogyoku could do… must be that powerful.

Urahara oddly chuckles seeing the young man's expression. Yugi blinks eyeing him as he explains himself still laughing a bit. ''Haha, Eli always asked me why did I create that thing? The Hogyoku was meant to understand the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows, well that's what I wanted to believe was its purpose.''

Yugi listens to this rather surprise. So whatever Aizen is trying to do is to make this Hogyoku surpass maybe its user. Maybe, sounds complex even for him to understand it. The former Shinigami could tell the young man is trying to understand, sighing with a smile how nice it is to be naïve.

''To be truthful, if not for the people around me like Yoruichi-san and your father; I would have been like Aizen.'' Urahara reveals startling Yugi greatly. He eyes the shopkeeper trying to picture Urahara being like Aizen and honestly the two aren't far from the other. Only difference is Urahara was more caring for others and respect them unlike how Aizen seems to acknowledge those who are strong and follow him.

''I'm thankful for the people around me, though the same can't be said for him. Your father met Aizen possibly when he was certain what he wanted so it's likely not even your father could have changed him. Your mother was mad he betrayed your father that way, something she vowed he'll pay for.'' Urahara further explains, remembering that night visibly.

His fellow Shinigami, his lieutenant, a comrade of Tetsu; were all pawns for Aizen's experiment. That night is where he and Yugi's father saw Aizen's real colors and how enrage Eli was. Urahara sighs wishing he was more careful with the Hogyoku then maybe none of that would have happened.

''What were they like? My father and mother?'' Urahara stops thinking of the past turning to Yugi asking him of his parents. The shopkeeper smiles humming as he tells him. ''Eli, Sackertin as he preferred his friends to call him as a weird made-up name, was a determined and heroic guy. He wouldn't care what the task was as long as he could help anyone like a hero.''

Yugi blushes remembering the stories of his father from his grandfather, how he helped the city once get rid of the thugs or robbers in streets where kids travel on. Or the time he picked a fight with Yukazus because they were picking on the defenseless. From all his stories, his father was a heroic guy always wanting to help the weak.

''Your mother, May, was a kind but proud woman, courageous to fight those who would commit evil but be forgiven, much like how you act.'' Urahara states somewhat nervously as the most recent memory of Yugi's mother is how she punched him across the face so hard for looking at her butt and comparing it with Yoruichi's. Oh that woman was so firm in her pride and presence it was like being drown; though the only one she never showed such nature were a few and Eli was one of them.

Yugi blushes thinking of how Jenny told him once that their mother was the sweetest woman in the whole world. In fact the way Yugi viewed the world was how his mother viewed it; beautiful the way it is. He tries not to cry, reminded of the only image of her in that nightmare.

Urahara smiles seeing the young man's smile and further states while pointing his finger at Yugi. ''And much like them, you hold a piece of them in you; courage and kindness.''

Yugi oddly smiles warmly touching his chest. He's happy… but he also wishes he could have met them; his parents, and learn so much of who they were. But knowing they are a part of who he is seems good too.

''You're a good kid. I wish you didn't have to carry this burden.'' Urahara expresses with a sadden tone, not wanting a kid like him or Kurosaki or anyone else like them to fight his war against Aizen.

''No, it's fine.'' Yugi answers looking up at him proudly as his other hand grips softly on the ribbon of the Dragon Sword that somehow wrapped around that hand, almost resonating to his feelings. He understands this isn't his fight but it was his parents who fought to protect him and Jenny that night… and now he has to protect their memory and stop those they couldn't and their promises. Much like Atem when he vowed he would restore his memories, Yugi made his choice for this too.

''At least I'm carrying their reasons why they fought inside of me and the Dragon Sword.'' Yugi begins to express, feeling a burning desire of those in his heart and how he must fight for them. He then adds determined imagining the Dark Lord, Aizen, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and even Light; the ones he must defeat for those in his heart. ''And with that same strength I'll defeat Aizen-kun, Dark Leader Dragon-kun and anyone else who will harm those I love and everyone else!''

Yugi oddly smirks now imagining his friends, both old and new, Ichigo-kun and all of their allies standing beside him as well as Atem and Yin-Yang Dragon. Smiling confident, he adds even more determine. ''And with my friends, with Team Dragon Knight, I know we can do it! That's my duty as the Dragon Knight!''

Urahara stares at the boy, not sure what to say but smiles softly as he puts on his hat.

''Well then if you ever need me, don't hesitate for my services Mutou-san.'' He tells the young man wanting to do his part to help him too. Yugi giggles nodding.

''Sure! I-'' Yugi begins to say until something hit his thoughts, something else maybe he can help him with as he changes subjects. ''Urahara-kun, I actually need to ask you one more thing!''

Urahara blinks noticing the change in Yugi. Remembering the words he learned from his darker half and Sir Dragonaun, Yugi needed to know what those meant. Eying the blond-headed shopkeeper, he asks him honestly. ''Do you know who Sir Dragonaun is? Or… Despair?''

There's a brief silence as Urahara just stares at Yugi as calm and collective as he was. Finally, he answers him smiling rather clueless. ''No clue, sorry. I'll see what I can find.''

Yugi sighs almost defeated, kinda expecting a better respond but he can't really complained either.

''Thank you though. Well I better get going then.'' Yugi thanks him making a bow and heads out smiling. ''Good night!''

Running pass him, the tricolor rushes off hoping to reach Ichigo's house before it's too late.

Alone at last, Urahara's expression slowly becomes a frown with his hands trembling.

''Sorry Mutou-san…'' He apologizes to the young man who's made his choice to walk down a path similar to his father… unaware of the road that will lead into so many hardships to even what he asked earlier; despair.

''If you knew what Sir Dragonaun was… if you knew what Despair was…'' Urahara begins to describe, his eyes shaking remembering the terrible figure, the moth-like devil that not only caused so much pain but also took away the family Yugi could have had all because of that sword; that sword that being seeks its user for one and only one purpose; despair.

''You would have tossed that sword away and we need you, more than you know.'' He utters out once more making another fight for him, much like Aizen would trick those around him. The sad truth… he and Aizen are much alike than he wished they weren't.

''You think so too, no?'' Urahara turns now staring at the figure of Shadow Knight, standing on the darker shade of a light post. Shadow Knight did not even say a word as he turns his back and walks away into the darkness. Urahara sighs tapping his forward and walks away in the opposite direction.

* * *

After his talk and rushing to his destination, Yugi finally arrives to Ichigo's house. He sighs almost sad that it seems the party ended with no noises or yelling. There was a light on in the living room, certain she might be inside or her parents.

Yugi oddly hesitates to walk up to the door and knock on it. It felt embarrassing to knock at the time he arrived. Maybe he should turn back and talk to her tomorrow- No, no, he can do this because he's not just anyone to Ichigo-kun; he is her boyfriend. He has to be strong and not let Anzu or Ichigo down.

Gulping as he walks up to the door, Yugi rings the bell and now waits patiently. He hears a footstep approaching the other side and the door begins to open. Watching as the door is pulled back, Yugi blushes with red cheeks seeing it was Ichigo who opening it. She's wearing dark pink robes covering herself. Her hair is still tied in pigtails but using light pink ribbons to hold them. She's also barefoot as her toenails were pink colored and very cute to Yugi's view.

''Yugi-kun!'' Ichigo utters out surprise to see him and at the same time her face is lit up like a tomato. She actually wasn't expecting him to arrive no less this late but well she's not complaining.

Yugi chuckles nervously as he congrats her. ''Happy Birthday… and um sorry for coming late.''

Ichigo blushes red but smiles happily he even bother appearing here, this late just to say happy birthday to her. She's pretty sure Masaya wouldn't have done something this nice or thoughtful. Smiling more, she hugs Yugi to his surprise answering him. ''Nonsense Nya! I'm so happy you even came here Yugi-kun.''

Yugi blushes warmly hugging her back, just not able to help himself but to see her. Ichigo giggles moving away and tells him with a grin. ''I got your present Nya.''

''Hehe, I didn't want to lose it so Nee-san carried it for me.'' Yugi says giggling glad Jenny was able to take his gift to his girlfriend for him. Ichigo also agrees smiling.

Yugi blushes wondering if she liked it as he asked. ''Um did you like it?''

Ichigo giggles reaching out not far from her expecting he would come but earlier than this and reveals it to be a Duel Disk. This one was pink with some red outline in the mix. From what Jenny told her, Yugi asked Kaiba for a favor who grunted pretty mad about it but ultimately agreed.

''I adored it Nya!'' The red cherry head purrs out joyfully thinking this is both nerdy but so sweet of him, of only Yugi to do something this thoughtful for her. She never expected her favorite present for her 17th Birthday would be a Duel Disk. Then again, it's because of Yugi she loves her cards and dueling too. Yugi smiles warmly happy she adored it even feeling her aura burning out of happiness.

Ichigo slowly frowns though eyeing him and mutters sadden. ''I… I felt bad not coming with Anzu-chan to say goodbye Nya.''

Yugi blushes understanding her as he tells her. ''She understands. That's the kind of person Anzu is too.''

Ichigo nods rapidly trying not to cry. He blushes checking his watch and turns pale a bit how late this was.

''Um I should get going.'' The tricolor head says sounding shaken, already imagining Jenny waiting for him with a pan. He quickly turns around but Ichigo calls him back. ''W-wait Nya!''

Yugi blinks turning back. He notices the red colored tomato face Ichigo is making again, trying to mutter something out nervously. Gulping her unease nature, Ichigo tells him softly. ''… I'm well… alone… right now.''

Yugi's purple eyes blink almost confuse to what she's trying to say. Ichigo sweat drops understanding as she explains. ''My parents are giving me a night all to myself, and I manage to kick the others out. I felt bad for Eddy and Al-chan though Nya.''

Now widening his eyes understanding, Yugi utters as his cheeks turn bright reddish pink. ''O-oh! Well you do deserve some time alone. I should-''

''Do you want to come in Nya?'' Ichigo immediately asks him in an oddly sexual tone with an equal sexy-like pout though her face was nervous and still red. Yugi is left flabbergasted by her, never seeing Ichigo act like that before… or trying to. He shouldn't… he knows what she wants and-

'' _ **Just try to put a piece of you in her heart. Okay?**_ '' Anzu's voice suddenly echoes inside Yugi's head snapping himself up. Recalling her advice, Yugi eyes the soft brown eyes of the smiling red cherry head and oddly smiles back warmly, having made his choice.

''Sure!'' Yugi responds. Ichigo blushes crimson-like, not expecting him to accept but… she shouldn't turn back, not now. Nodding, she opens the door for him. Yugi gulps a bit nervously as he steps inside the house and the door soon closes.

What follows next is a moment both of them will never forgot. But for the fans… well, that's a story best saved for another place hmm?

Keeping his promises, Yugi had his goodbye to Anzu and managed to return to give his present to his girlfriend, wanting to always make his Ichigo-kun to smile. But… will he be able to keep that promise forever? Only time will tell.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **(ENDING 3: HANABI by Ikimono Gakari from Bleach)**

Thank you for another great episode. I thank those who are helping me get this story notice and enjoy it. For those who love it, please review my story and give me your opinions or thoughts to it.

 **Next Time…**

The Epilogue of Volume 3!

BUT FIRST…

For those who were expecting… um… a Matured sex scene, THIS Friday a new DKR story exclusive for M/MA-Rated will happen so stay tune to my account for a new story. I do not know if I will be doing this for all characters that aren't Yugi or Ichigo (pushing that Empathyshipping, **#Empathyshipping** , HARD) so right now I can't say but only time will tell. So check it out if you are interested (95% of you all will if you've seen **Mistletoe for Two** ) and next week or so, the epilogue.

Now you guys must be thinking what kind of twist will I do for the epilogue? OH… I remember someone (I don't remember if it was **alexwu704** or **Jacob9594** or even **neostardustdragon101** ) about the death of someone in the story… read the epilogue next week and you'll get a surprise.

Um… oh yes, my thanks to you all for having read my story. Thank you all, I honestly had dark times and well… yea, not happy about it. I will say this Volume wasn't as hard as Volume 1 or 2 were and I have a lot to make up for the flaws of Volume 1 but I will do my best to make this story engaging and amazing for all those of you reading it and reviewing it most of all. I will have a few special words to my reviewers and ONE tiny spoiler of Volume 4 but for now nothing I can't mention.

For now I'll see you all next week for the Epilogue of Volume 3.


	57. V3 Epilogue: The Hero We Call

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P. story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

Hello fellow readers again, welcome to the epilogue of Volume 3 of DKR! I am SUPER HAPPY this is happening so YEA! ENJOY!

* * *

 **Volume 3: Epilogue: The Hero We Call...!**

Holding hands in the streets they walk, Yugi and Ichigo smile looking around like the happiest people in the world right now. They could feel like they have become a real couple, no doubt about their relationship or where it will take them.

They look around as the destruction that had happened before against the Espada was all fixed thanks to Soul Society.

Ichigo blushes snuggling her tricolor head's arm looking up at the sky. The clear blue sky causes Ichigo to giggle as she says. ''Today seems lovely Nya.''

Yugi looks up and smiles seeing the lovely sky over them.

''Yep…'' He states before looking at the red cherry head and adds with rosy cheeks. ''Not as lovely as you, my strawberry kitten!''

Ichigo's face glows like a real strawberry uttering out excitedly, hugging him closely. ''Yugi-kun Nya!''

Yugi giggles hugging her back happily as he pets her puffy cat ears. Ichigo purrs joyfully loving that.

Atem watches this sweat dropping how affection those two have become, much like a real couple should act… still weird though. Guess that's how much they love each other.

Ichigo stops still smiling and that's where she notices something from the corner of her eye. She blinks approaching to a news box. Yugi blinks as she calls out to him almost excitedly. ''Lookie-lookie Yugi-kun!''

Yugi still blinks puzzled walking towards her. He looks inside the box and sees the front page of an article, written by her sister and has a photo of what appears to be a man wielding- Oh, this was him in Dragon Blade Mode. Yugi sweat drops at least relief the image is too dark to notice his hair or anything else to pinpoint it to him.

He buys the newspaper from the box as it comes out. Ichigo grabs it and reads the front page's headline. ''The Hero we call the Dragon Knight?''

''Nee-san made an article base on me?'' Yugi asks really not aware his sister was going to do this but since her job is being a reporter, it isn't much of a surprise.

Ichigo hums reading the article and sweat drops blushing as Jenny wrote a lot of amazing stuff about the Dragon Knight but other than that he's surely breaking the law keeping himself as a vigilant much like other heroes oversea. She blushes telling Yugi. ''At least she's being honest that you're more like a vigilant.''

Yugi blushes nervously getting why his sister wrote that to not reveal any personal information or connections to him as the Dragon Knight. Though he smiles knowing that meant he can fix himself being the Dragon Knight he wishes to become.

''… One day I won't.'' The tricolor head declares proudly he'll be someone people can trust and hoping they can see his reasons why he fights is for the right thing. Ichigo giggles softly nodding. She says holding his hand. ''And I'll be right beside you Nya!''

Yugi blushes nodding with rose cheeks, believing her.

Reminded of his parents, and of his dear friend Kojan-kun, Yugi vows mentally to the bottom of his heart. '' _One day too I'll keep my promises and not forget those who left this world._ ''

Gripping on his chest and squeezes it, Yugi makes this vow he will never forget or break. The red cherry head sees this and smiles warmly.

''Yugi-kun! Hurry! We got to see the others!'' Ichigo tells her energetic running off forward. Yugi blushes nervously nodding.

''C-coming!'' He calls out trying run towards her. He doesn't notice with the joy on his face that he passes someone and they bump arms. It's then that Yugi freezes up, feeling an overwhelming aura, dark and cold unlike anything he felt before but not evil, more sad and- and just feeling it left him almost paralyzed at how familiar it feels too but not from someone evil, but someone… else.

The person he bumped to stand frozen for a second but walks away fast just before Ichigo turns to see Yugi, alone, frozen up by something.

''Yugi-kun? Something wrong Nya?'' She asks the tricolor head concerning.

''…'' Silent as if he didn't heard her, Yugi turns back fast and sees no one behind him. He sweats with shaken eyes, not sure why but… no, maybe he just imagined things. Yea, maybe he was feeling too strongly just thinking about him that… yea…

Yugi slowly turns back to face his girlfriend. He replies still shaken up but smiling. ''N-no, I'm fine.''

Ichigo hums able to tell something is bothering him but nods as it could have been something else unimportant. Yugi nods knowing whatever he sense was just his imagination.

''Let's go, Ichigo-kun.'' Yugi says smiling. Ichigo giggles as the two hold the other's hand and run off together.

But unaware of what he felt to be true, the one who passed Yugi however…

"Hope is a blade that shall never shatter as long as you put faith in it. That is our Sword of Hope, huh?" The man mutters having taken a turn to a dark alley before Ichigo spotted him blocks away. Stray cats walk pass him and instantly shiver as if they went passed a ghost.

''Trash.'' The 20 year old young man with spiky short, black-tousled hair that waves towards the left side covering that side of his face mutters coldly continuing to walk the alley.

He's wearing a long dark, leather trench cloak with hoodie and belt straps on the chest part as well as the wrists. The bottom parts of the cloak are torn apart. The cloak is half opened up showing him wearing underneath it is a high-collared, dark-colored shirt though the collars are wide like a jacket as well as possessing three belt straps on the front of the shirt like buttons. Wearing dark gloves that don't cover his middle finger, he carries a sword on the right side of his waist which looks like an identical version of the Dragon Sword but black guard and hilt. He also carries a small sword in a sheath on his back with the Uchiha Crest printed on its back.

He frowns darken only reminded of those words; those words that have no meaning to him anymore.

''Those words are the words of a loser and one I will never end up being again.'' The young man mutters, showing his pitch and hateful, miserable black eyes as they form into that of the three tomeo, red colored Sharingan eyes. Then they transforms again as the tomeos become a reverse position pinwheel that was inversed inside-out outline pattern making the inner portions of the pinwheel red as the tips of the pinwheel each had a tomeo; a total of four.

''Ever.'' He says as black flames surround him and consume him before taking the form of some kind of large male figure. Then they instantly vanish along with the man, only leaving behind a black flaming feather on the ground.

The intervening ribbons have once again cross; one starting to realize who he deserves to be for himself and his friends and another who walks down a dark path to redeem himself, to avenge the death of many who left him broken and bitter. Their stories and growth will clash but only time will tell…

* * *

 **However…**

* * *

In a dimension of pure nothingness but darkness except for large purple-like crystals floating in midair, a figure looks into these strange crystals to see Yugi defeating Aizen of sorts.

The chuckles from the dark blue glowing, demonic eye with dark blue veined creature are only heard.

''Yes… just as I expected.'' The eye speaks sounding very pleased. It stares deeply at Yugi in his fight against Aizen but not just him but the rest of Team Dragon Knight in other crystals. The floating eye stares most excitedly as if Yugi and his friends are doing exactly what he wants them to.

''Your need to grip on that concept call ''hope'' is admirable, Yugi…'' The creature states almost casual as if he knew Yugi. He then adds becoming grimmer and yet sexual. ''However the more you grip on that falsehood will become the revival of the true godhood of our existence: *despair*.''

As he said that the eye begins to shake violently and slowly, emerging out from the back of its eye is a pair of demonic moth-like wings with the same dark blue veins but with thin pitch dark lining as well. The eye continues to chuckle even darker as its pupil slitters almost excitedly.

''So continue to play being the Dragon Knight for the more you do, the more I will be revival and then, I shall see you very soon.'' The demonic floating eye declares with such joy he can no longer contain himself and burst in psychopathic laughs. ''KUKUKU… HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

A clock has been timing down. Will Yugi fall under whatever is going to happen? There is BUT one way to find that out.

 **To be continued** **…**

 **In Volume 4!**

* * *

I want to thank ALL OF YOU reading my story, and I want to thank my reviewers EACH one of you for giving me hope.

 **Redwallfan2000** : Being my best friend and honestly still the first and only person I always chat with, thank you for being there for me because life was dull not since I met you. Every time we chat makes me happy and reading your stories too. And I'm happy in a way you read my stories every time I upload and so on. You've always been there for me Redwall, thank you.

 **Jacob9594** : Jacob, I'm honestly happy you're my second reviewer. You've given me great ideas for future DKR volumes and your reviews always make me smile… that and sending me information on new Yugioh cards and forward, that also makes me happy.

 **Alexwu704** : Being my third favorite reviewer, I love how you think Alex and it makes me want to try harder with my stories (ESPECIALLY on what we discuss on a new OC villain appearing for Volume 4 I'm looking forward into adding and seeing how Team Dragon Knight handles him). Thank you.

 **Fireking492** : Just getting a few reviews from you is great and I won't complain if you don't want to review every chapter, I understand.

 **neostardustdragon101** : Being new, DO NOT LEAVE ME. I'm not joking, like the last time I got new reviewers they left me (blame on my part for how I was doing redos on Volume 1 and gave up on it for how long it was taking). Thank you for enjoying my story neostardust, I hope you can continue this journey with me or as long as it takes.

 **OmegatheMessiah** : I know Omega, you're awesome but you have a lot of work and I understand. It just makes me happy you review when you can and when we can duel in YGOPRO too. I hope I can see you soon.

 **Almaster17** : I also know of your workload and how much less time you have on your own story so don't worry Almaster, I understand too. I hope you can catch up to your story and DKR when you can.

 **Goku1234tien** : I know you don't review but I wish you did because it would make me happy to get more input on my fans but thank you for your words of encouragement when I was in a dark moment in my life.

I want to thank everyone else who encouraged me to continue DKR also due to my dark moments.

For those I've mention up above, please review this Epilogue (like normally with your input and surprise) and also ask me a question that relates solely on Volume 4 and I shall answer it... as best as I can.

* * *

SO... the magic question: When is Volume 4? Well... I need 3-4 months. Why? *glares at Reshef of Destruction* I'm not lying, that fanfic I wanted to make for fun was the WORST mistake I made. I should have made it smaller and added it in DKR Volume 3 like a short mini-arc. Due to that, I'm behind and other stuff... that and an Arc-V one-shot I'm going to release for December. So I need time to setup the first arc of Volume 4... and some other time due to the second arc BUT THEN we're good, at least I hope so. Anyway, be patient with me everyone and we'll see each other around March or April of 2019. Until then, wait for me, I'm not leaving.

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONCLUSION...**_ **In Special 3!**

* * *

And yes, Special 3 is Word of the Dragon Knight with what I did to hype Volume 3 and it's meant to be a sign for Volume 4. So stay tune around the end-ish of March for that.


	58. Problems with Volume 4

Hello everyone, this is DragonKnight15 and I have some bad news.

So last week, I lost my Internet because my MOTHER forgot to tell me that she had no money to pay for the bill so they cut it off without giving us an extra week. I, with help from my grandmom, we could pay the bill this afternoon… but here comes the bad news:

We have no other means to pay for next month.

As such, I should inform all of you that in case there is no way to pay the bill next month… you will not here from me for a long time. Those that do remember 2017 with me gone for 8 months… sigh… that was hell of no Internet.

I tried going to interviews for a job (like always) and like always, no luck. Worst, last time they turned me down HARD and depressed me badly that I had to walk home since I don't have enough money for the transport and that was 3 hours of walking- 2 actually, I by just happy accident, took a different path and cut a path in one hour less (THE ONLY GOOD THING from that day).

Anyway, what does this all mean for DKR Volume 4?

Um… bad, really bad. Without Internet, I can't upload Volume 4 and I don't want to pay money to use a computer in one of those computer printing places to upload a chapter. As such… here's what will happened:

You guys will have to bear with me and wait until you see me again when I can pay the Internet somehow again FOR future months. Yea I know, it's not the best idea but I have nothing left. I don't want to leave DKR in hiatus like last time. And I don't want to put all the chapters I've completed for each day because I know people will skip them for newer ones. As such, this is the best I can do unless you guys; my readers, reviewers and fans, have a better idea.

Leave me a review or PM me what I can do or if you want to support me somehow. I would be most welcome and don't suggest (I don't have a credit card or bank account anymore to try that).

Anyway… if I can still be around for April and May, look forward to at least the first arc of DKR Volume 4 but…sigh, if not then the worst has happened. This is all I can do for all of you.

So wish me luck, help me in some way… and see you hopefully in April.

This is DragonKnight15 REALLY depressed.


	59. Changes of Volume 1

Hello to everyone, this is DragonKnight15… AND TODAY…

I WILL REVEAL TO YOU-

Some tiny changes to DKR.

Yes, not so dramatic, but yea. So my plan was to do a Reboot of Volume 1 of DKR… I realized how long it would be to do a reboot, so instead I will make a short, well, an explanation of what happened and what changes you should all pay attention to DKR, mostly with Volume 1 being the mess that it is. And I'm not alone.

Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya walk in waving hello.

Yugi: So um, just explain the changes on Volume 1?

DragonKnight15: Yes and don't worry, not major has changed about it.

Ichigo: Go Nya! Easier for us!

DragonKnight15: Great! Then Yugi, you can start.

Yugi nods reading his lines: So first off, DragonKnight15-kun wishes to apologize about changing my hairstyle before and since then he changed it back to my original hairstyle with some extra add ins like more front hair-ish. He did a drawing on Volume 1… one that he didn't finished colored.

DragonKnight15: I WILL!

Ichigo reads her lines: Another changed is that apparently my uncle Akumu when he first arrived as Dark Leader Dragon, yes this me knows about it, wasn't exactly himself. Due to being imprison, it drove the Dark Lord insane and very unstable and aggressive. That was why he revealed who he was before to me during the climatic in my old school that was being re-constructed. And since Yugi-kun defeated him with the Dragon Rasengan, the real Akumu woke up and regain his smarts and cleverness. That's why in future chapters Akumu was more of a planner than well acting like a dragon Nya.

Yugi: This also explains why Dark General Knight allowed the Dark Lord to act so impulsively… that and he was still his lord and afraid of his still imperfect power.

DragonKnight15: I feel like I didn't do Akumu the right to be that evil ''misunderstood'' villain he wants to show he is and this is my way to fix those problems. Also sorry Doctor Who fans, you will not see the Doctor due to the time amount in DKR as of right now.

Yugi: Another changed is the part of Yin-Yang Dragon being considered a Tailed Beast. Yea… this was before DragonKnight15-kun knew better about the plot of Naruto but not the overall plans of DKR. So ignored Chapter 17 of Volume 17. If you prefer, ask DragonKnight15-kun to remove said chapter to not leave any confusion.

DragonKnight15: In my defense I didn't know there would be a tenth tailed… I was wrong. Plus if not for that, I wouldn't have made a better twist for Yin-Yang Dragon that's way better.

Ichigo: Another thing DragonKnight15 wanted to change was Sonic X. So he watch that anime and loved it, wanted it part of DKR… but realized the Sonic Universe was WAY BETTER and so he took back his own words and decided that the timeline of Sonic would be similar to the comics, but by a bit. Still having characters from the games like Cream-chan and- no Big the Cat Nya?

DragonKnight15: Wait for Volume 5.

Ichigo: AH! Gotcha… Sally too! Anyway, Sonic's timeline is well a little fanmade as far as DragonKnight15 has decided. He is keeping elements of the Comic, some from the Anime (no Chris) and most from the games intact.

Yugi: Was this all?

DragonKnight15: Also apologizes to you and everyone else I written very OOC.

Yugi blushes: Well I did like the part I called Sasuke-kun I was Kami. That was fun.

Ichigo: So is that all the changes Nya?

DragonKnight15: Some at the moment… oh and any mention of stuff that don't make sense like Black Lady from Sailor Moon… that's this arc.

Ichigo sweat drops: Spoiler Nya.

DragonKnight15: And other than that, I can tell my fans and readers I have PERFECTLY, as far as RWBY or Digimon Adventure Tri doesn't decide to make any more crazy changes, I have made sure that DKR has everything secure. I am prepping a few stuff and expect a few more series to be added but up to Volume 7. There's a reason and it will be better known for later Volumes. I do need to say this, at the time you are reading this: Dragon Knight Reborn will ONLY have 11 Volumes. Why 11? Hmm… wait till Volume 11 and find out. Other than that, that's all I have to say about Volume 1.

Yugi: What about Shadow-kun's amnesia?

DragonKnight15: … Shadow is fine the way he is right now. Better now that he remembers Maria than FORGETTING HIS WHOLE DAMN PAST!

Yugi sweat drops: He really hates the Amnesia thing in stories.

DragonKnight15: I hate it. I really do. Or time resets and everything does too… yes, I don't like the reset in Jojo's Stone Ocean Volume. I hate it. REALLY HATE IT. I learn how much I hate it after watching Kamen Rider Ryuki. No… don't ask me, watch the Final Episode movie instead.

Anyway, this is all. Thank you all for reading this and I hope this encourages you to read DKR with me and watch where this tale heads to. This will also be posted in Volume 1 for new readers. Anyway, see you all later then!

Ichigo sighs: At least my love for Yugi-kun hasn't changed Nya!

Yugi sweat drops: Spoiler for fans reading Volume 1 Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo: NYA?!

DragonKnight15 sweat drops: Enjoy DKR THEN. See ya. Also yes, I am NOT doing a reboot of Volume 1. Takes too much time and I'm not doing it again like I did the redo on Volume 1 which failed because it happened when I lost my Internet. So instead this "chapter" serves as a way of changes done to Volume 1 in the laziest way possible. Sorry, it was this or nothing.


	60. Word of the Dragon Knight

**Yu-Gi-Oh! : Dragon Knight Reborn!**

 _ **Created by: DragonKnight15**_

 **Disclaimer: This story is a copyright from me. I also may have used other plots from other authors. Almost all characters, objects, names, places, powers, moves, events, plots and weapons are not original worked. They were already made from other manga, anime and cartoon stories. They are also already copyrights that I do not own. This story is an anime story. P.S. This story is also a crossover of other anime/cartoon stories like Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sonic the Hedgehog video game/Anime/Archie, Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist and others more like Death Note. I am borrowing/using Erika Aoyama and Mew Erika from Redwallfan2000 from Fan as one of the other characters in this story. Ichigo Momomiya is NOW 17 (Volume 4 to 10) years old than 12-13 like in the anime/manga. This is not also a copy of either any "Dragon knight" or "Dragon Knights" stories.**

* * *

 **Volume 3: Word of the Dragon Knight!**

A red curtain appears on a stage. It soon opens up; revealing both Yugi Mutou and Ichigo Momomiya appears with a bow, both sitting in red coach.

Yugi and Ichigo: Hello everyone! Welcome to Word of the Dragon Knight!

Ichigo: This will be a thing at the end of each Volume of DKR Nya.

Yugi: And also the final update of said Volume and announcement to the next volume, which will be this Monday with the Prologue so stay tune to that.

Ichigo: Anyway, me and Yugi-kun will reveal and explain some stuff that DragonKnight15 did for this Volume.

Yugi: Basically ''Did you know'' kind of questions and answers.

Ichigo: So um let's get this started then *blushes eyeing Yugi* We have alone time remember Nya?

Yugi blushes redder: Y-YEA! *coughs nervously* Um… eh… did you know-

Naruto kicks the curtains stepping forward with Judai: WHERE'S OUR SHOW!

Ichigo sighs: Oh god why.

Judai chuckles nervously: Um Naruto, maybe this isn't the time-

Naruto: WHERE IS OUR SHOW!

Ichigo pushes them out of the building fast: WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! *runs back to Yugi and breathes heavily* S-start now.

Yugi nods: Did you know that Mew Plum was never intended to be a thing. DragonKnight15 hadn't thought about adding a new Mew outside of the series other than Redwallfan2000's Mew Erika-

Ichigo: Aka my bestie.

Yugi: So he thought about it and made the decision during the arc that Ichigo-kun lost her powers, which oddly was part of the plan, to introduce a new Mew but who? DragonKnight15 thought about Kisara for a while but he ultimately went with my OC sister, Jenny. Being a Mutou like myself, it would make Jenny pretty dangerous not to mention making her a dog girl; a rival of sorts to Ichigo.

Ichigo giggles: I would say more like my other second-in-command. I do like the idea of a dog girl, kinda wish my series introduced one because there are endangered dogs so it's not possibly to make a dog girl in the canon series Nya.

Yugi nods: Yup!

Ichigo giggles: Speaking of Kisara; did you know that DragonKnight15 never intended in adding her. He did it because he wants to do something nice to the bastard that is Kaiba-baka and give him more character. I mean there was Zakuro and the two are well… pretty close to being alike.

Yugi: Oh you know… the fans, and the KaibaxBlue-Eyes/Kisara 15 is one of them. Honestly, how he did Kisara for DKR is done pretty good. She's the part of Kaiba-kun's kindness before he became the man he was.

Ichigo grunts: Fair point.

Yugi: Did you know that Aizen-kun was supposed to introduce in this Volume.

Ichigo sighs: What a surprise Nya.

Yugi: DragonKnight15 wanted to rush into this Volume just to add the most broken villains to fight me… *sweat drops* I don't know if I should be honored or frightened by my potential.

Ichigo giggles: Both! Did you know that the Meister was well supposed to be the DKR version- I'm sorry, the bootleg DKR version of Marvel's Deadpool.

Yugi sweat drops: Did you have to call him like that Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo: Yup!

Yug sighs checking his list: Less stuff than last time. That's how much planned Volume 3 was. Did you know that Orochimaru wasn't supposed to show up again?

Ichigo: No he wasn't and you'll know why in Volume 4 but DragonKnight15 felt bad and wanted to give the evil snake man ninja a second chance. Honestly, it worked. OH! *grins* Finally, did you know that Fullmetal Alchemist got no special treatment for Volume 3?

Yugi: DragonKnight15 had his reasons FMA will get a lot of treatment for Volume 4 so expect that.

Ichigo: Well that's all of the questions and answers.

Yugi: We would answer more if more people send PMs or reviews to DragonKnight15 about any questions that they want answer and we would answer them in Word of the Dragon Knight.

Ichigo: So remember that when you guys ready Volume 4! Anyway, that's all we have for now.

Yugi smiles: It's been fun but our story is far from over. Stay tune to Volume 4 with its Prologue this Monday.

Ichigo: And the first chapter on Thursday Nya! *eyes Yugi* Um let's sneak to the backdoor.

Yugi smirks: Scared of Naruto-kun.

Ichigo sweat drops: Rather not make this chapter longer Nya.

Yugi giggles picking her up bridal style: Whatever you say my Strawberry Kitten.

Ichigo purrs: Oh Yugi-kun!

She was about to kiss him but Naruto's voice shouts: WHERE'S MY SHOW!

Ichigo: RUN NYA!

Yugi nods winking at the audience: See you all soon! Oh, and here's a preview to what I will learn next Volume. See you all there. *lifts his right index and middle finger over his forehead and he and Ichigo pop, vanishing just as Naruto rams himself in*

Naruto: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHOW, YA KNOW?!

Judai sweat drops: See you all next time then?

* * *

 **I want to inform everyone once again that I am NOT doing a reboot on Volume 1, it takes too much work. Instead I did a chapter of stuff that informed everyone on some changes. Mostly reasons why Dark Leader Dragon/Akumu acted the way he did from the first arc of Volume 1 as well as some other details. Nothing else, not worth to do a reboot due to the limited time I will have to RE-FINISH Volume 1 and that means ignoring future volumes and the last time I did that… I lost a lot of reviewers; I will NOT do that again, ever. I hope everyone understands my decision.**


End file.
